Original of the Species 2B: The Mayor and the Saiyan: Wilkins
by Muad'zin
Summary: Multiple Crossover (mostly DBZ, some SG-1, some Eddingsverse, some Lyonesse) Goa'uld? Schmoa'uld! Will the wannabe demon mayor of Sunnydale present more of a challenge for the Z-Scoobies?
1. Prologue

**Part 2B The Mayor and the Saiyan: Wilkins**

x

x

Multiple Crossover (mostly DBZ, some SG-1, some Eddingsverse) Goa'uld? Schmoa'uld! Will the wannabe demon mayor of Sunnydale present more of a challenge for the Z-Scoobies? Edited in 2013 for spelling and stuff

x

* * *

x

He's back! Sortish.

The second installment of part 2. Cut brutally into two so I could keep you guys entertained instead of having to wait longer. Part A was in many ways a separate story. Also, I could do 25 chapters for part 1 because some chapters were pretty short, mere 10 pagers. But as each chapter was growing huge and I already approached the same word count as part 1. And since future chapters were shaping up the same a decision had to be made. Which in hindsight I liked as it turned out great, a marked improvement IMHO.

For those of you who suffered under my atrocious spelling and grammar, it should now be a little less. I have a beta reader who kindly volunteered to help me. A big thanks to DoWnEr for kindly helping me out pointing out obvious errors, and for giving feedback regarding the story.

Now, for a departure I've decided to post chapters in a more regular as they get finished, instead of waiting until everything is done. So far I'm writing chapters more or less in a chronological order instead of hobnobbing all over the story. I'll post them in groups though. For now the first chapters only, one a week. For now the prologue, tomorrow chapter one.

Just in case, let us all hail our evil corporate overlords who have lordship and dominion of their respective universes. I own nothing of this except the character of one Saiyan I made up. And even he is mostly based on Toriyama's hard work. This is just something I did to pass the time, I don't plan to make any money of this. Honest! So cut me own throat!

x

* * *

x

 **Acrobat**

Album: U2, Achtung Baby

Lyrics by Bono, music by U2

 _Don't believe what you hear, don't believe what you see_

 _If you just close your eyes, you can feel the enemy_

 _When I first met you girl, you had fire in your soul_

 _What happened your face, of melting snow?_

 _Now it looks like this!_

 _And you can swallow, or you can spit_

 _You can throw it up, or choke on it_

 _And you can dream, so dream out loud_

 _You know that your time is coming 'round_

… _don't let the bastards grind you down_

 _No nothing makes sense, nothing seems to fit_

 _I know you'd hit out, if you only knew who to hit_

 _And I'd join the movement, if there was one I could believe in_

 _Yeah I'd break bread and wine_

 _If there was a church I could receive in_

' _Cos I need it now_

 _To take the cup, to fill it up_

 _To drink it slow, I can't let you go_

 _And I must be, an acrobat_

 _To talk like this, and act like that_

 _And you can dream, so dream out loud_

… _and don't let the bastards grind you down_

 _Where are we going to do now it's all been said?_

 _No new ideas in the house, and every book has been read_

kickass guitar solo by the Edge

 _And I must be, an acrobat_

 _To talk like this, and act like that_

 _And you can dream, so dream out loud_

 _And you can find, your own way out_

 _You can build, and I can will_

 _And you can call, I can't wait until_

 _You can stash, and you can seize_

 _In dreams begin, responsibilities_

 _And I can love, and I can love_

 _I know that the tide is turning 'round_

… _so don't let the bastards grind you down_

x

* * *

x

 **Prologue**

x

x

AN: _Originally I wanted Wilkins do a big monologue, the story of how he had kept an eye on the Slayer and the Saiyan. I couldn't quite make it work. After I finished part 2A I realized that what made it different from part 1 was the continuous stories. Now Wilkins had to be the main arc of this story, it's in the bloody name after all. But it would be nice to add a 2nd continuous story arc. So I added a second scene._

x

* * *

x

"It all began with a girl."

"A special girl, a Chosen girl."

"She came to this town a few years ago. Whenever a new player comes to town I keep tabs on them. She was no different. Normally I wouldn't condone having a Slayer in this town. I'm a kill or be killed kinda guy. But she kind of grew on me, like a spider in your house, which earns its keep by capturing mosquitoes and other vermin for you. It also didn't hurt that I was facing the possible emergence of a certain Vampire master, haha!"

"He was called the Master. Terribly pretentious asshole. A master vampire of great age and power. A bit like your former boss, Kakistos. He tried opening the Hellmouth once and instead he got trapped himself. Served him right. Nobody opens the Hellmouth in this place so long as it doesn't benefit me."

"He could have seriously derailed my plans you know. So I used her to derail his plans. It took me some careful manoeuvring but once I learned a certain vampire with a soul was giving her information, I made damn sure that the information he passed on to her was mine. So she thwarted all of his schemes to escape. And even found time to fall in love with that vampire. Can you imagine? A Vampire Slayer and a vampire, together in love? I've heard of it happening before, but not often. Usually it gets the girl killed very quickly. If not by her own Council then at the hands of her own lover. After all, they're still soulless vampires. At best it is a game to them, at the worst they were using the poor girl."

"There was also a prophecy. Yeah, I know, it's not very modern is it? But if it ain't broke... Anyway, that prophecy foretold that on her final battle with the Master she would die and the Master would get free. So when I learned of it I prepared to meet the Master and finish off that bloodsucker the moment he got out."

"Imagine my surprise when she didn't die? Well, she died, for a few minutes until a boy came to her rescue and revived her using CPR. And they say kids don't learn anything in school anymore! From that day I learned two things. First, that when a Slayer dies and is revived shortly thereafter there are now suddenly two Slayers. So the day another Slayer died in my town I gave immediate orders to destroy the body, incinerate her and scatter the ashes. Cause I sure didn't want to have three of them coming to my town next."

"Secondly, even the most dependable and inevitable prophecy can stilll be subverted. I have to say, Mr. Trick, that scared me more then a whole army of Slayers. Cause I've been using certain prophecies myself and I'd hate it for somebody to derail it. Things must progress as I want them to go. Suffice to say I kept a keen eye on that boy ever since. No one can subvert a major prophecy unless they are special in some way. And I must find what or who is behind it."

"That is why I didn't take steps against the Slayer and her friends after she defeated the Master. They presented an enigma to me. And as the saying goes, keep your friends close, your enemies closer and never leave an enigma out of sight. Besides, having her around kept the various malcontents in order. While I had to allow a certain level of chaos in my town in order to advance my interests, it was starting to get way above that level. And while she was focused on the various vampires, demons and what else, she didn't really interfere with my plans. Plus the decrease in attacks and violence proved beneficial to my voters. It never hurts to keep the voters happy. Especially when you get to claim the credit for it."

"It would seem that she was going strong in this town. But pride always comes before the fall. And her fall was love. Love for that vampire with a soul. Then he lost his soul after they had sex together. And some people wonder why I always make such a big issue about teen sex in my campaigns. Nothing good comes of it, Mr. Trick. Her vampire lover turned evil turned out to be even more evil then the Master ever could. At least the Master was only interested in supplanting me. Angelus wished to end the world itself. I couldn't have that now, could I?"

"Lucky for me He had arrived. He is one of the last of his kind. A survivor of a race of warriors which just stuns the mind. From what I learned he is an alien of a another world, one that has been destroyed. His power just staggers the mind. You have heard about the Tarakans? How they never give up on an assignment, no matter the cost? Ever wondered what it takes to scare a Tarakan, Mr. Trick? Him! Not only has he managed to scare them off a mission to kill her, there is not enough money in the world for them to accept a mission to take him on again. They are _that_ scared of him."

"One day he came by this town and met her. Besides being incredible warriors, it would seem that Saiyans are also incredibly emotional beings, for he took pity on her. He offered to help her. In less then a year he trained that girl and that particular boy to such levels that there is practically little in this world that could kill them. It would have been a crushing defeat for my ambitions, if it weren't for that Edict."

"They thought they were so damn clever issuing it. And it probably saved many of my constituents' lives. But they also surrendered intelligence gathering to the underworld. By making demons responsible for giving them information they gave up on getting their own. By applying the age old magician's tactic of misdirection I easily covered up my own tracks."

"And in return kept vigil on to theirs. He has been a busy little boy, Mr. Trick. He's looking for something. I'm not sure what. Or where. I'd pay a great deal to know what it is. You'd never know when it comes in handy. I know he is connected to the US Air force. As you may have found out to our cost."

"I do know, that like her, his greatest weakness however is love. He loves her dearly. It's not a sexual thing, Or maybe it is. After all, you've been around, haven't you? You know what depravity lies in the hearts of men. But I think it's fatherly love. Anything else would be very much out of character for our boy."

"Where she loved her lover so much that she couldn't kill him when he turned evil, he loved her so much he sought to eliminate him from her life at every cost. Ruthlessness seems to be at the core of his kind. If she can't have her lover, then it's better for her to never see him again. Of course she didn't take kindly to that when she found out. Such is the impetuous of youth. So after they stopped her former lover from ending the world she ran away. And he turned to alcohol. Unfortunately they seem to be together again. Be it still only cordially."

"Why I didn't finish off either of them, you ask? Two reasons, my dear Mr. Trick, I said he was one of the last of his kind. I didn't say he was the last of his kind. There are at least two others. Once I learned that little fact all bets were off. Wouldn't do me any good to have the others tear off my head in revenge now would it?"

"Secondly, why would I? They serve my purposes more then ever. This will be the year of my ascension, Mr. Trick. Once I've ascended you can take over and rule what remains as you see fit. But until then nothing will get in my way. I have many enemies and I fully expect them to try to stop me, in which case I will make sure they will all come to a violent stop against the Slayer and the Saiyan."

x

* * *

x

Two men sat outside an Irish pub near the Bay Area of San Francisco. One of them, looked like some white trash reject wearing nothing but a vest to cover his upper body. A baseball cap on top of a very white trash mullet finished off his look. The other man looked like a body builder, whose I (heart) San Francisco T-shirt looked like it was about to tear itself apart any time he moved. As White Trash sipped a pint of beer contently, the bodybuilder looked around bored as the streets were full of shoppers and tourists walking by idly.

They had been sitting there for a while now and Bodybuilder in particular was starting to look very bored. He had his arms folded across his chest and one finger was tapping impatiently.

"Easy, Big Guy," White Trash said as he put his pint back on the table.

"Where is he?" Bodybuilder growled, "He's been gone for hours!"

"He'll come when he comes," White Trash shrugged indifferent. Truth be told his big friend was getting on his nerves. If he could he would probably leave him to stew in his own juices. But he also shuddered to think what Bodybuilder would do without him keeping an eye on things. So he sucked up and stayed. After all, in the end all that counted was the mission.

"I think I'm going to order another pint," White Trash said, "sure you don't want something?"

"What's the point?" Bodybuilder muttered. White Trash beckoned for a waitress. A waitress came by, a teenage girl, probably working her way through college.

"What can I get you?" she asked the twosome. She had to be nice because the duo had been sitting here for hours and at least one of them was ordering regularly.

"How about a refill?" White Trash smiled at her and held up his empty glass.

"And your friend?" she asked as she accepted the empty glass and put it on her tray. So far the other guy hadn't ordered anything but it didn't hurt to ask.

"He's not having anything," White Trash smiled, then leaned over towards her and whispered, "nor is he any good company."

"Hey," Bodybuilder objected, "I heard that!"

"You see what I have to be put up with," White Trash sighed, then he spotted something, "oh, and better add a whiskey, in fact, make it a double."

The waitress nodded and went to get the drinks. She had just gone inside when a immaculately dressed, be it a very small black man joined the duo.

"Finally," Bodybuilder said annoyed, "you took your sweet time! What took you so long, idiot!"

"Oh, shut up," the black man said as he sat down, "if you think it's so easy, why don't you do it!"

"Maybe I should," Bodybuilder replied, "Ass clown!"

The little black man sighed deeply and shook his head.

"My talents are totally unappreciated," he sighed wistfully.

"Did you get what you were looking for," White Trash asked.

"In a way," Little Black Man said, "the contact was legit."

"Did you beat him up?" Bodybuilder asked, causing Little Black Man to sigh.

"Of course not, you idiot," he said disapprovingly, "why does everything revolve first and foremost around violence with you?"

"What else is there?" Bodybuilder shrugged, "Never be afraid to be the first to resort to violence."

"Idiot!"

"Shortie!"

"Our underdeveloped yet very talented friend is right though," White Trash said, "violence is not the answer to everything and we have to keep a low profile, remember? Money is silent, violence has a habit of getting noticed."

"I don't get to kill anything these days," Bodybuilder snorted in disgust, "and we only have so much money and the way you keep sucking down those pints means were soon out of it."

"There's plenty left," White Trash smiled. As if on cue the waitress returned with the order. As she put the drinks down, White Trash smiled at her.

"Thanks, baby," he said and gave her some money, "we'll be off after this. So keep the change."

"Thanks," she said and gave White Trash a smile. He may not have been her type, but a decent tip always deserved a smile. As White Trash saw her leave he sighed. Then he turned to Little Black Man.

"I took the liberty of ordering you something," he said and gestured towards the whiskey.

"Thanks, Little Black Man said as he took the glass holding the whiskey and downed it in one big gulp and smiled contently, "just what the doctor ordered!"

"Bah," Bodybuilder snorted in disgust as Little Black Man put the empty glass on the table.

"So what did you learn?" White Trash asked.

"It is true, Vegeta is on this planet," Little Black Man said. Causing White Trash to look shocked. Even Bodybuilder looked up.

"That..., is unfortunate," White Trash eventually said.

"Ha, looks like I do get to kill something after all," Bodybuilder grinned.

"Shut it!" White Trash said as he started thinking, then he looked at Little Black Man, "Was he the one?"

"Could be," Little Black Man said, "the contact did say he was absent that day."

"That means jobs done, right?" Bodybuilder said looking around for support. But he didn't get any.

"Goku was also absent that day," White Trash said shaking his head, "I find it hard to think they worked together. They were supposed to be enemies."

"Enemies, schmenemies," Bodybuilder shrugged, "we can't touch Goku, the orders didn't say anything about Vegeta."

White Trash didn't speak, just cupped his right elbow with his left hand and used his right hand to support his chin while he thought.

"There's more," Little Black Man said.

"There is?" White Trash asked looking at Little Black Man.

"There is another Saiyan," he said, dropping the bombshell.

"I guess this means I still don't get to kill anything," Bodybuilder said shaking his head disappointed.

"This is getting weirder by the moment," White Trash finally said.

"Well, how do you think I felt?" Little Black Man said, "I had to use every ounce of my legendary cool to prevent my jaw from hitting the floor."

Bodybuilder let out a loud snort.

"Shut up!" Little Black Man said angry.

"Make me!" Bodybuilder said defiantly.

"I'll do it," Little Black Man said, eyes flashing angry.

"Oh, for petesakes!" White Trash said, putting his hands on the table, "Will you two knock it off? We have a job to do!"

The bickering duo looked at White Trash, then at each other

"This isn't over," Little Black Man said to Bodybuilder.

"Any time, little man," Bodybuilder said softly.

"What have I done to deserve you two?" White Trash sighed as he shook his head, then he looked at Little Black Man, "did you learn anything of this mystery Saiyan?"

Shooting one quick look of anger at Bodybuilder Little Black Man continued.

"According to my contact his name is Belmovekk."

"That don't sound very Saiyan?" Bodybuilder said surprised, "I thought Saiyan names all sounded like the names of vegetab..."

White Trash signaled Bodybuilder to shut up.

"Anything else? Like a place of residence?"

Little Black Man shook his head.

"The contact didn't know. He knew this Saiyan is connected to Capsule Corp. and that they have done work for him. But that went through their skunk works division."

"Bulma," White Trash said.

"Indeed," Little Black Man agreed, "it won't be easy getting that information. She'll have good security."

"The best," White Trash agreed while thinking it over.

"It will take time," Little Black Man said, "I can't just hack into her systems without her noticing it. It has to be handled with care, finesse. And above all, stealth. So it will take some time."

"You do that," White Trash agreed. This was not to the likings of Bodybuilder.

"You're letting him do it?" he said angry, "The little shit'll take forever! I'm not going to wait forever!"

"Easy, big guy," White Trash said, holding up a hand, "we're not going to wait here."

"We aren't," Bodybuilder said surprised.

"Who ever destroyed the good doctor's old lab knew where to find it," White Trash said, "I think we should visit our old brother #8 again. I think he lied to us."

"If #8 lied to us he'll be long gone," Bodybuilder, a.k.a. Android #14 said.

"We'll find him," White Trash, a.k.a. Android #13 said confidently, "I think we can torture his new whereabouts from those villagers. And in the meanwhile #15 here can hack into Capsule Corp.'s secure files network. So when we're all finished we can find out this Belmovekk and see if he had anything to do with the destruction of doctor Gero's old Lab."

"Finally, some decisive action," #14 grinned.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **Chocolate Orange**

x

x

AN: _My little take on the Band Candy episode mixed in with a little post-possession blues and just a hint of Jimi Hendrix._

x

* * *

x

"Sunnydale! I never thought I would come back here," Ethan Rayne said as he sat in a blinded car that sped him from the town's airport.

"I can imagine that," Trick said as he drove the car on, "I've read your file on what you pulled here. It was quite….., interesting?"

"It gladdens my heart from time to time," Ethan replied, "too bad I never managed to quite replicate what happened that night."

Mr. Trick had picked up Ethan Rayne from the airport where the mage had flown in from his current stomping ground, New York. It had also cost Trick's boss a great deal of money to engage the services of the chaos mage, especially once he heard the name Sunnydale.

"Indeed," Trick said, "I wouldn't mind being at the end of that spell like what happened to the kid."

"Ah, the infamous friend of the Slayer," Ethan replied, "you know, like I told your boss, that spell was supposed to be quite harmless. I've never heard of a case where somebody even remembered anything of their possession."

"Too bad," Trick sighed, "I had my costume all picked out."

"Besides, it's long past Halloween. Nor is it carnival."

"Yeah, too bad," Trick said. He wasn't really disappointed. Neither he, nor his boss, Mayor Wilkins, had brought in the chaos mage for a Halloween repeat. Too many unknown variables that might go wrong.

The ride to the Sunnydale's Mayor's office went without a hitch. Trick drove the car into the underground garage where he parked the blinded car in its reserved parking space, grabbed the chaos mage's bag and took him to the Mayor's office. Once they arrived outside Trick knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from the other side. Trick opened the door and gestured the chaos mage to enter.

"Ah, so good of you to come," Wilkins said as he rose from behind his desk to come and greet the mage, "I take it you had a good flight?"

"I've had far worse," Ethan replied shaking the Mayor's hand, "I have to say, first class is the way to fly. Thanks for the ticket."

"It is of no matter," Wilkins smiled and gestured for Ethan to sit. Then he turned to Trick,

"That will be all," he said. Trick nodded, put down the bag and left, closing the door behind him.

"Interesting choice of assistants," Ethan said as he sat down.

"He serves his purpose," Wilkins smiled, "Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? Something more stronger?"

"Tea will be fine," Ethan said. Wilkins went a cart standing against the wall and fetched a pot, a cup and a packet of teabags.

"Unfortunately I cannot offer you anything better then teabags," Wilkins said as he put the items in front of Ethan, "but at least I can spare you those atrocious disposable plastic cups. We are very environmentally aware here in Sunnydale City Hall."

"That is okay," Ethan replied as he poured some water in his cup and put in a tea bag, "contrary to public myth and what most ex-pats like to repress most people back home also use tea bags."

"I take it my associate explained to you what we had in mind," Wilkins said as he sat down opposite the chaos mage, a dossier on his lap.

Ethan nodded as he stirred his tea.

"He explained the plan to me. I have to say it was…. innovative?"

"That was his little contribution," Wilkins said approving, "it never even occurred to me. Force of habit shall we say."

Wilkins opened the dossier on his lap.

"I hope we can count on something equally as entertaining as your last prank in this town," he smiled, "just without the unforeseen side effects this time."

"Look, that wasn't my fault," Ethan said defensively, "I must have done that stunt at least three times and it never happened before. As soon as I heard what happened to that kid I went over that spell backwards and forwards. Maybe it was the alien costume that that alien ordered me to make. Or maybe the Hellmouth itself?"

"Relax," Wilkins said, holding up a hand, "it is of little concern right now. Just make sure nothing similar can happen. Do you have anything planned?"

"As a matter of fact," Ethan grinned and told the Mayor what he had planned, to the obvious delight of the Mayor.

"Excellent, I can see Trick spent my money wisely."

"I have to say though," Ethan said as he sipped his tea, "as much as I like taking your money and pulling another prank on Ripper, why did you order my services? If it's a diversion you wanted, you could have easily staged one yourself."

"Straight to the point, I like that," Wilkins said approvingly, "Yes, I do have ulterior motives in hiring you."

"And these are," Ethan asked putting down his cup.

"It was my associate Trick that suggested that we hire your services. I suspect he has ulterior motives as well. He's probably fishing after that power increasing spell you came up with for our late friend Angelus."

If Ethan was surprised he didn't show it much. Wilkins reached out and patted Ethan's knee

"It is okay," Wilkins said, "I don't mind it if you sell it to him. As long as he pays for it out of his own pocket. Ha ha!"

While it was a normal human laugh in every respect, perfectly passable for a politician, once you got to know the man's dark side it made your average run of the mill villain's cackling laugh sound warm and compassionate by comparison. As soon as Wilkins withdrew his had Ethan had the strong urge to pull back his knee and start scrubbing it with strong soap.

"You are right," Wilkins said as he got up and walked away, to stand in front of the window as he opened the curtains, "if it was a mere diversion I'm looking for I could have done so without your services, Mr. Rayne. I would not have become Mayor of this town if I didn't plan ahead. I have need for your contacts as well, Mr. Rayne. Once you finish this job I need you to bring me into contact with a necromancer."

Ethan looked surprised, and then thought it over.

"Why do you need me to find you a necromancer if you don't mind me asking? There are places to go to. Renowned institutions like Wolfram & Hart could get you a good one faster then I could."

"Maybe I wish not to go through Wolfram & Hart?" Wilkins replied, still looking out the window, "Nor any of the others for that matter. I'm looking for an independent. One who doesn't ask any questions other then how much. Can you do that for me, Mr. Rayne?"

"I can do that," Ethan said after some thinking, "it will cost you though. I would have to know what our boy is required to do. Resurrection takes some major mojo. Few independents can do that."

Wilkins turned around and smiled a sickly smile.

"Nothing of that sort," he said, "I require a channeling."

"Pfft," Ethan snorted, "any local amateur can do a channeling. What do you need me for?"

Wilkins smile hardened.

"You mistake me for a fool, Mr. Rayne," he said, his cheerful tone gone, "I do not require a simple channelling of some dead simpleton. The being I'm trying to reach fried the brains of the local amateur as you called it within seconds."

"I see," Ethan said, "that complicates things indeed. If it's that dangerous I would have to tell my boy what to expect so he can properly prepare. Who is it that you are trying to reach from the underworld?"

"More of a what," Wilkins said and gave Ethan a slip of paper with some information.

Ethan looked puzzled as he read the note.

"Freeza?"

x

* * *

x

" _It's going to be, a glorious day! I feel my luck could cha…"_

Click!

"Damn alarm clocks," Buffy muttered as she silenced her radio alarm clock. Still inwardly cursing the damn things she kicked off her blanket and got out of bed. Outside the sun was shining and illuminating her room through the curtains.

"Yep, another glorious day," Buffy muttered as she opened her curtains and looked out over sunny Sunnydale. Next she went to the bathroom to undergo a quick shower and fully waken up. Having refreshed herself she got dressed for school and went downstairs, where her mother was preparing breakfast. And where he sat.

With several morning papers strewn in front of him, Belmovekk, Saiyan spy/warrior and sorcerer from a distant world was reading the newspapers. He looked up from his reading briefly, eyes peeking across his reading glasses, then he returned to whatever he was reading.

"Hi honey," Buffy's mother said while she put a plate of bread and cheese in front of the Saiyan, "can I get you something?"

"It's okay," Buffy said and opened the fridge to get something, "I'm not a baby anymore. You on the other hand carry two of them."

Buffy then looked at Belmovekk.

"Why don't you ever lift a finger to help her? She's always bringing you food even though she can hardly fit through the door any more."

"Buffy," Joyce said in a tone that sounded way to motherly.

"Your mother likes doing these chores, young lady," the Saiyan said without looking up from his paper, "as they make her feel she is still fully capable. And if she needs my help, all she needs to do is ask."

"Typical male chauvinist answer," Buffy snorted as she sat down with some food.

"Think what you will," the Saiyan retorted, "your mother is made of sterner stuff then you think."

"So, anything in the papers?" Buffy asked as she changed the subject. True to his word Belmovekk had stopped interfering in her life. In fact he had stopped going to their conference sessions in the library altogether. In the last one and a half month since his return from outer space he had even stopped supervising most of their training sessions, relying more and more on a pre-programmed hologram to instruct them into the lesson of the day. Only at breakfast and dinner did she still see him regularly. Always politely asking how her day was. It was almost…. Hank Summers like

Besides his self imposed absence driving Xander mad it also started to bug out Buffy as well. It was one thing having him decide things for her, this was going to the other extreme. In a way it felt even more creepy Dad like then the control freakery as it reminded her of her real father. Hank Summers had always been a busy career man, with Buffy only rarely seeing him other then at meal time. It now surprised Buffy that she'd rather have a little more of the control freakery and a little less of the disinterested Hank Summers routine.

"Same thing," the Saiyan replied to her question and offered her a newspaper, which she declined, "Still the same sex scandals from your politicians. Or the same sports and celebrity worship. If I ever get to tell Beldin that people here actually pay money to read old wives gossip he will never believe it."

"Nothing wrong with a little harmless gossip," Buffy replied.

"I am sure the people being hounded by your news investigators would think otherwise," Belmovekk said while he flipped a page.

"Some of them actually encourage it," Joyce said butting in, "as they say in show business, if they don't write about you, you are in trouble."

Belmovekk looked at both women, then he shook his head.

"This is a strange world! Even without the demons."

"Freaky deaky," Buffy agreed sipping some coffee.

"I also cannot understand why there is always so little attention in these newspapers to events in the rest of the world," Belmovekk said, "sometimes I get the impression this country thinks the world ends at its borders."

"Why don't you log into the internet?" Buffy suggested, "Will says there are tons of free news to be found there."

"I prefer paper," the Saiyan replied, "it feels more tangible that way."

"And the long lost brother of Giles award goes to…," Buffy said teasing as the Saiyan rolled his eyes.

"I am not like master Giles," he objected, "technology has no fear for me. And for your information, young lady, Willow has written a program for me that scours the news services of your internet for those things I like to know."

"Then why do you read all these papers," Buffy asked.

"Maybe I just like to read something I can touch?" Belmovekk replied offhand.

"She's just goading you," Joyce said, "yanking your chain."

"I know," Belmovekk said as he looked at Joyce and smiled, "which is why I will refrain from killing her."

Smack!

"Ouch!" the Saiyan said as he rubbed his head where Joyce had hit him, "I was just joking, Joyce."

"We don't say things like that in this household," Joyce said, "otherwise there is the door."

Even though she pointed her arm towards the door she was joking herself of course, as a she smiled a sly smile.

"I thought only Son Goku's wife was crazy," the Saiyan muttered semi-complaining, "now it turns out all Earth women are crazy."

"Don't look at me, I'm part of the species," Buffy grinned, "so will you grace us with your presence this afternoon in the gym or do we have to make do with Bruuse again?"

She was referring of course to the gravity gym hologram, dubbed Bruuse after the hologram the famous actor Bruce Schnitzengruber used in Totally Recalled. As Buffy asked her question Belmovekk's light hearted mood turned a bit too serious again.

"I will see what I can do," he said. Then he got up, kissed Joyce on the cheeks and said goodbye as he left for the day. As he went out the door Buffy noticed he hadn't even touched his breakfast.

x

* * *

x

No matter how often he got them, whenever one of those vengeance demons paid them a visit it always upset him. This time was no exception as Rupert Giles read the latest report, always personally delivered by which ever vengeance demon was in town. She sat opposite to him. As chance would have it was Vankhnesh again. And she looked mightily bored while he read the report.

Once there had been a time when the mere thought of pissing off a vengeance demon was the stuff of Watcher nightmares. Now they gave him reports of their deeds and he made small talk with them. The times they are a changin' indeed!

"So," Giles said once he had finished reading the report, "tea?"

The angry scowl on Vankhnesh' face deepened.

"Coffee perhaps?" Giles offered. Usually whenever a vengeance demon came along they stayed long enough to have a drink and a chat. In fact most of them relished a chance to talk about their personal exploits. But Vankhnesh had hardly said a word once she got here. All she did was sit there looking both bored and pissed off.

"Spare me your beverages," she finally said through gritted teeth.

"I was only being polite," Giles countered but Vankhnesh got up and leaned over across his desk until her face was close to his.

"Four months," she said softly, causing Giles to flinch away.

"I-I-I b-beg your pardon," Giles stammered, instinctively reaching for his glasses.

"Four months," Vankhnesh repeated, holding up four fingers, "four months of living hell! Thanks to your little stunt D'Hoffryn stripped me of my powers for four months and dropped me off in one of the most misogynistic shit holes on this miserable planet! If it wasn't for a demonpower shortage I'd still be there!"

"Look, I-I-I'm terribly s-sorry," Giles stammered under the verbal assault, "b-but whatever y-your demonic boss puts y-you through i-i-is not our fault. Y-you broke the edict a-a-and m-my colleague d-did ask your boss not to p-punish you."

Vankhnesh sank back in her chair.

"How could I have known of your stupid edict?" she huffed, "It's not like you advertised or put up signs."

Which wasn't quite true, Giles almost objected. Maybe they didn't place adds in the local paper but every known demon hangout, from Willy's to the poker dens, they all had the Edict hanging on the wall.

"T-to quote from human j-jurisprudence, ignorance of the law is no d-d-defence," Giles stammered.

"I hate you guys," Vankhnesh said angry, then she mimicked Giles tone of voice, "ignorance of the law is no d-d-defence. Just be very glad you have the broad shoulders of the Golden One and the Chosen One to hide behind!"

And with that she disappeared, causing Giles to sigh and lean back. Then he poured himself another cup of tea to calm his nerves

"All things considered I think that went rather well," he said before taking a sip.

x

* * *

x

"What on Earth am I going to do with all of this chocolate," Buffy moaned as she and her friends entered the library. As if to illustrate her point each of them was sporting several boxes of chocolate. Only Xander's load was slightly less as he had opened one box and begun eating them. Munching on a chocolate bar he put down his load and sat down next to the table where they found Giles sitting, staring at the wall absentmindedly while holding a cup of tea.

Buffy walked up to Giles who until then hardly acknowledged their presence.

"Hallo," she said as she waved a hand in front of his face, "anybody at home in Tweedville?"

"Uh, what," Giles muttered as Buffy's voice shook him out of his funk, "oh, Buffy, I didn't hear you guys come in."

"What's up with the grim?" she asked, "You trying to imitate Angel or something?"

"I was just thinking," Giles said, "I just had one of those vengeance demons report in. Something she said."

"Was it about me?" Xander grinned as he wrapped up his empty chocolate wrapper and threw it gracefully into the dustbin, "From what I heard most of them are hot chicks, right?"

"No wonder you're a demon magnet," Willow said shaking her head.

"Cordy's no demon," Xander countered quickly.

"Considering she used to be the queen bitch of school there were times we doubted even that," Willow replied, "Remember? You used to be the president of the away with Cordelia society'!"

Xander smiled at the memory.

"Ah, happy days," he smiled while Giles rolled his eyes at yet another interruption. Then he noticed the boxes of chocolate everyone had.

"What's with the chocolate?" he asked. Buffy looked at hers.

"Another Snyder hoop of the week," she said, "he wants us to sell chocolate for the school band."

"He does?" Giles remarked slightly surprised.

"Don't you know, G-Man," Xander asked, "surely being a paid member of this school you know what old Snyder's up to?"

"I'm afraid our good principal isn't keeping me much informed anymore these days," Giles remarked, then a slight smile came to his face, "probably something I said."

"You wanna buy?" Buffy grinned as she held out a box to Giles, "Surely as my Watcher you see it as your task to support me in every way, right?"

Giles suddenly looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

"I, uh, um, I'm not sure," he stammered.

"You know you want it," Buffy grinned while she dangled the box in front of him.

"Well, I used to have a bit of a sweet tooth," Giles admitted, "especially those Cadbury bars. But unfortunately your American chocolate tastes like, um, crap. No offense."

"Taste it," Xander said and threw a half opened bar to Giles, "I've tasted every known chocolate bar known to man and this tastes quite British."

Giles caught the bar and sniffed it cautiously, then he bit into it, carefully tasting it. Then his face lit up.

"It's Cadbury!" he exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"Told ya," Xander grinned as well.

"But you're gonna buy mine, right," Buffy quickly asked pouting.

"Relax, Buff," Xander said, "I'm not going to sell mine. These are all going into my tummy."

"But Xander," Willow said shocked, "that's band candy! I mean, it's for the band!"

"It's free chocolaty goodness as far as the Xandman is concerned," Xander grinned and opened another bar and briefly looked at it, "Yummy yummy, you're going in my tummy. Scream all you want, in the darkness of space no one can hear you."

"But Snyder, won't he….," Willow tried to protest.

"Haven't you heard the news?" Xander said, "Ever since murder is down, robberies and burglaries are up. I'll just say they got stolen."

"You can have mine as well," Oz said and pushed his boxes towards Xander.

"Why thank you, bro," Xander said as he accepted Oz's princely gift, "You're a king amongst mortal men!"

"Aren't you going to sell," Willow asked her boyfriend, "it's for the school band! Aren't you going to help your fellow musicians?"

"Nobody's selling chocolate to help raise money for my band," Oz shrugged, "so why should I help them?"

"Right on," Xander agreed, "we fought and bled to save their asses, as far as I'm concerned that entitles me not to care how they get their gear. Speaking of fighting, will the B-man grace us with his presence at training or should we call on the services of Bruuse again?"

"Ahem," Giles coughed discretely, "as it happens Belmovekk called in a few hours ago and told me he will take another short leave of absence again."

Xander hit the table with his forehead and groaned.

"Not again! I tire of that hologram," he groaned and then he looked up at Buffy, "Buff, Buffy, Buffster. Hasn't this separation thing gone on long enough? Can't you two just make up again? Ever since he returned from Spaceworm Central we only ever get to see him at training. And even that's when we're lucky."

"Hey, it's not my fault," Buffy said defensively, "I didn't ask him to leave. I'm cordial. He's the one who suddenly went all hands off and broody on us."

"I hate it when people go Angel on us," Xander said, leaning back in his chair, "I didn't like it when he did, don't like it now that the B-man does it. This has to stop. I'm going to speak to him about this."

"That would be a, um, bit hard," Giles said, taking out a bar of chocolate from one of Buffy's boxes.

"Oh, Giles," she said as she held up her hand and rubbed her thumb and index finger together to remind him that it wasn't free," you do know that breaking and opening means you just bought that box, right?"

"He told me he was going to his cabin in the mountains," Giles said as he opened the plastic wrapper.

"He has a cabin?" Buffy exclaimed, the others all looking surprised, besides Oz, "Since when?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Giles said absentminded, "He bought it last year to meditate. He said the Hellmouth and meditation didn't go well together."

"Still keeping secrets," Buffy said shaking her head.

"Well, in all fairness it's hardly a secret if he told me," Giles replied, "otherwise he would have asked me to keep it a secret. It's more likely it slipped his mind because we had so many other things on our mind."

"And do you happen to know where he has his little hideaway?" Buffy asked.

"Somewhere to the northwest, in the San Rafael Mountains," Giles said before taking a bite.

"Maybe we should go there for a barbecue and a confrontation?" Oz suggested.

"The man just has a lot on his mind," Giles said with a full mouth, "he was taken over by an alien parasite, for god sakes. Now, go back to class, and I'll see you this afternoon as I'll be supervising your training session.

"But you still owe me $50 for that chocolate, all right?" Buffy asked before leaving.

x

* * *

x

In the Best Chocolate Bar factory, Sunnydale industrial development area, a worker opened the top box of a still unopened case and reached inside for a bar. Carefully looking around to see if anybody sees him he started to open the bar. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Trust me," Ethan Rayne said as he stepped out from behind the worker, "you don't want to eat that!"

The worker looked back at Ethan sheepishly, then put back the bar into the box for sealing and shipping.

x

* * *

x

"Giles, would you mind if I skipped the remainder?" Buffy spoke up, "I have to go home."

She and Xander had just done their workout, a set of gruelling katas under intense gravity. Normally it would be followed by an equally intense high gravity spar.

"What on Earth for?" Giles' voice asked over the gravity gym's intercom.

"Yeah, what on Earth for?" Xander panted, sweat dripping of his face, "That's the part that I always look forward to. Me, Buffy, lots of touching and sweatiness, what's not to like?"

"Xander Lavelle Harris, I heard that," an angry female voice came over the intercom causing Xander to wince.

"Crap, busted!" he spoke out, "Sorry babe! Only joking, you know you're the only one for me!"

"Cordelia, you should not just grab the microphone like that," Giles' voice spoke, "Now, Buffy why would you need to go home?"

"Why do you think," Buffy replied, already wiping herself with a towel and reaching for the refrigerator to get herself a sports drink, "Mom needs me. She looks bigger then a pregnant Yak and that crazy Saiyan has gone off again to who knows where. She needs me."

There came no immediate reply, only the sounds of somebody eating.

"Giles," Buffy asked.

"Um, yes?"

"Are you eating chocolate again?" she asked, "While I'm pouring my heart out?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Giles' voice replied, "it's only my first one of the evening."

"Giles, you lying Brit," came Cordelia's voice again, "you finished half of that box during training alone!"

"Cordelia!"

"That does it," Buffy said as she took a big swig of her sports drink, closed the bottle and de-activated the gravity gym, "I'm going home. If you want more candy there's plenty more where that came from. Be seeing you!"

She turned to Xander.

"Sorry Xan, have to go home, you can understand it, right?."

"No problem," Xander replied as he reached for a sports drink himself, "Joyce needs you, give my regards. Maybe I'll swing by in a couple of hours. Oh, G-Man?"

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that," Giles' voice sighed over the intercom.

"You do realize the more you complain, the more I keep on doing it," Xander spoke up sardonic, "now, have the Ozmaster and her Faithness arrived?"

"They just came in."

"Then please be so kind to tell our part-time canine friend that he should tell Faith to get her shapely ass in here. And himself as well."

Before the sounds of angry answers could clutter the intercom Xander reached for the control panel and switched it off. Buffy gave him a strange look, then she shook her head and opened the door. Stepping out in the hallway she saw Oz and Faith coming up. Oz nodded towards her and she nodded back. Faith just gave her a look, like she wanted to say something but then didn't. Ignoring Faith Buffy packed her bag hanging on a hook in the hallway and quickly put on a sweater.

She didn't bother changing from her workout gear and just exchanged her shoes. For some strange reason Belmovekk disapproved of her going into the gym using high heeled footwear, citing some strange excuse on how they could scratch the floor tiles. That man was even more fashion impaired then Giles. Like you could call her 3.5" heeled boots high!

Shouting a quick goodbye to Giles she opened the front door and got out of Little Vegeta. Checking to see if nobody was around she used her chi to lift off slowly into the air and then took off. A little later she landed in the old industrial zone. She effortlessly lifted up a manhole cover and jumped inside, closing up the manhole cover behind her.

Once underground she walked at a brisk pace through the wide sewers, seemingly knowing where to go. Occasionally she passed a denizen of the underworld. Who usually stood aside quickly for her, with even the biggest demons trembling as she passed. The sewers gave way to more primitive looking corridors, then to a more cave like appearance. It took her ten minutes but she finally found her destination, a heavy canvas cloth barring off a corridor which she pulled aside and closed behind her.

Inside the corridor gave way to a familiar sight, the caves and chambers that Angelus, Spike and Drusilla had used as their final base of operations. Where they had taken Acathla and where she had killed Angel. And where the very same Angel was now busy practising his chi katas.

In the light of torches Angel was busy doing the 3rd Saiyan basic form. A normal well trained black belt martial artist could do this form, assuming he'd know the movements, in over forty minutes and be totally exhausted afterwards. Belmovekk expected his students to be able to do it in under 5 minutes at top speed, and at 50G's. And still have enough breath left to speak afterwards. Angel lacked the 50 G gravity gym environment but it still took him 15 minutes to do so and he felt exhausted afterwards. It was only when he was finished that he noticed Buffy's presence. Luckily for him, unlike a human, he wasn't out of breath.

"Buffy," Angel greeted her.

"You did that quite well," Buffy said impressed.

"Yeah, I think I'm finally up to myself again," Angel said as he gave himself a quick look over.

"Yet only ten times as strong," Buffy said as she put down her bag.

"But at what cost?" Angel said reaching for a towel. He was of course referring to the spell Angelus had used to make himself ten times stronger. It required however that for every times increase he had to sacrifice a life. Since Angelus had been a vampire it meant sacrificing ten vampires It had involved quite the logistical operation of turning a multitude of humans into vampires and then sacrificing them as soon as they rose. And it couldn't be done in Sunnydale, as any death by 'forkmarks' would get noticed. They had to go to various other places away from Sunnydale. This was why the number of enhanced vampires had been relatively small.

After wiping himself with the towel Angel grabbed some clothes and made himself more presentable. They then moved into the living area, where Angel had a stove with a kettle on it. He picked up two cups and proceeded to pour hot water in them to make some tea for the both of them.

"You're early," he asked handing her a cup, "how'd you get away?"

"Aw, it was easy," she said, "started a fire in the prison laundry room. Rode out in the garbage truck."

"Oh," Angel said a little unsure.

"Just kidding," Buffy smiled, "no garbage, just smell me."

She realized her mistake as soon as she spoke those words. Luckily for her Angel stayed put where he was.

"It's okay," he said, "I can smell you from here."

The living area nowadays had a couple of couches and Angel sat down on one. Buffy decided to sit on the other one.

"So how's life upstairs?" he asked reclining.

"Same old," Buffy shrugged, "Giles jittery, Mom's looking as if she's about ready to give birth to a whale and that Saiyan has gone off again. To his secret cabin in the mountains of all places. Yet another stupid secret!"

"Oh, that cabin," Angel chuckled.

"You knew about it!" Buffy gasped, "Why am I always the last to know about these things."

"I was Angelus, he was my enemy," Angel shrugged, "he had me on a tight leash. It was my business to know. I think I even contemplated hitting him there with the Judge at one time."

"Don't say stuff like that," Buffy said angry, putting down her cup.

"What stuff," Angel asked surprised.

"That you were Angelus! You're not. He was someone else. Something that wore your face. Not you."

"Angelus is a part of me," Angel said looking down, "he'll always be a part of me. And we should do better to never forget it."

"It sucks," Buffy sulked

"What is, is," Angel shrugged, "we didn't make the world, we only try to live in it."

Buffy just nodded, then she reached for her bag and pushed it towards Angel.

"That's for you," she said, as Angel took her bag and pulled out a quart sized tub of blood.

"Thanks," he said and put the tub beside his couch, out of sight. Clearly Angel felt uneasy about eating in front of her.

"That was quite impressive," Buffy said.

"What?"

"You doing that," she said and pointed to where she had found Angel exercising.

"I'm making good progress," Angel said, "I'm still not at full strength though, but I'm getting there. I have to say, I really like this new third form. I had only begun the second form when it happened."

"Wait until you learn how to fly," Buffy smiled, then she regretted her words immediately.

"You know I can't do that," Angel said, "not unless you tell the others I've returned."

"I will," Buffy said defensively, then she looked away, "just not now. I'm looking for….., the right moment."

"And when is that?" Angel asked, "I've been here for almost two months. You do realize the longer you wait the more difficult it becomes."

"Maybe when you're completely up to strength," Buffy said quickly, "look how well you're doing already. Pretty soon you don't need me at all."

"That'll be better," Angel said, causing Buffy to be confused as to how to interpret that.

x

* * *

x

Later that evening Buffy returned home, only to find her mother standing on the stairs.

"Hey," Buffy said quickly, "uh, sorry I'm late. But you know Giles, forever training, right?"

No sooner had she said that as Giles stepped in from the dining room.

"Hello, Buffy," he said. Looking very sheepishly Buffy gestured towards the living room.

"Do you guys wanna watch some television? I hear there's a very insightful Nightline on."

"Buffy, you lied to us. And you made us into your alibi," Joyce said concerned, "that's... playing us against each other, and that's not fair."

"I called Willow," Giles said, "we thought maybe you had gone to her. But she didn't know either. We were all concerned."

As Joyce came down the stairs Giles walked over to her and held out his arm.

"Oh, thank you," Joyce said grateful, Ï need to sit."

"Lets go over there," Giles said and nodded towards the living room

"Were you at the Bronze?" Joyce asked as Giles escorted her into the living room, "What was happening there that was so important?"

Buffy sighed in exasperation and followed the duo into the living room and let herself fall into a chair. Joyce and Giles sat down together on the couch. On the table stood a box of chocolate bars that Buffy had sold to her mother. Giles reached inside and took out a chocolate bar which he gave to Joyce. Then he held out the box to Buffy.

"No thanks," Buffy said while shaking her head. Giles shrugged and took one bar for himself.

"Look," Buffy said, "I had Bronze things to do. Things of Bronze. I just needed to relax a little. It's all train this, homework that, get home early."

"You're acting really immature Buffy," Joyce said while eating her chocolate bar.

"I know I'm not your parent," Giles said with a mouth full of chocolate, "but I am responsible for you. I think your mum's right."

"Okay, fine," Buffy said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, "I'm acting like a child. Maybe that's because you're both treating me like a child."

"Buffy," Joyce exclaimed.

"You're both scheduling me twenty-four hours a day," Buffy continued, "between the

two of you, that's forty-eight hours. I should count my lucky stars that at least Belmo has stopped doing it, otherwise it be seventy-two. Speaking of which, I'm surprised he hasn't shown up for this little let's all confront Buffy-a-thon!"

Giles and Joyce looked at each other for a moment, before each bit off a piece a chocolate.

"I, uh, you know he's gone to his cabin for meditation," Giles said.

"And you don't find that strange at all?" Buffy said and pointed to her mother, "She's like over eight months pregnant and the father just keeps on coming and going as he pleases?"

"You know he has responsibilities," Giles said reaching for another bar.

"Maybe if he's after a lead or something," Buffy countered, "but to go meditating when the mother of your children is eight months pregnant?"

"Okay, you may have a point," Giles admitted as he pulled off the wrapping, "but he's an alien, Buffy, you can't ascribe complete human behaviour onto him."

"Come on," Buffy said raising her hands, "hasn't he said many times how he loves to have children, how he regrets he didn't have any? Does that sound like: oh hi honey, I'm off to meditate, there's dinner in the fridge?"

"She has a point," Joyce said gesturing for Giles to give her another bar, "he does seem rather pre-occupied lately. And it all started when he came back from the Air force."

Buffy leaned over.

"Do you think he's starting drinking again?"

Giles and Joyce looked at each other.

"I don't smell any alcohol on his breath when he comes home," Joyce said.

"There," Giles said relaxing and the tension seemed to drop.

"But he does behave oddly," Joyce suddenly said.

"I-I-In what w-way," Giles asked.

"He's started to talk to himself," she said.

"Lots of people talk to themselves," Giles countered, "that doesn't have to mean anything."

"Doesn't qualify you for the front page of Sanity Fair either," Buffy snorted.

"Buffy!" Joyce said exasperated, then she looked at Giles again, "Maybe I should rephrase that. I don't mean talking to himself, I mean like he's talking to someone else. Like somebody who's on a cell phone. Only when I ask him about it he says it means nothing."

"Nope, certainly not Sanity Fair material," Buffy said to herself, barely able to contain her glee at having successfully diverted the topic from her to Belmovekk.

"Haven't you noticed anything, Rupert?" Joyce asked as Giles gave her another chocolate bar.

"Well, I-I-I admit that he has been a little distant since his return. I chalked it up to the stress of having gone through the ordeal."

"He hasn't told anybody anything," Joyce said, "unless he told you."

Giles raised on eye upwards while munching a chocolate bar.

"No, I can't say he talked to me about it either."

"He's even overseeing training less and less," Buffy said, "if it's become even less I'm sure Xander will start to show withdrawal symptoms."

"Maybe we should confront him," Joyce suggested, "make him tell us what happened, so he can deal with it."

"That might be a good idea," Giles agreed nodding, "but I don't know when he will be back."

"If you'd like, me and Xander could hop over tomorrow after school to his cabin and do the confronting," Buffy suggested, "you know Xander, he can be quite the confronter."

Giles thought it over for a moment while he finished his chocolate bar.

"That's a good idea, Buffy," he finally said, "you should most definitely do that!"

"Good," Buffy said as she hopped off her chair and kissed her mom on her cheek, "I'll do that. Good night mom, bye Giles!"

And then she was upstairs to her room in an instant.

Giles looked at Joyce, who was munching her chocolate bar, then he realized something.

"I think we've just been had."

x

* * *

x

An unruly classroom full of students sat bored out their skull while they awaited the arrival of their teacher.

"I heard that there was a secret rule that if a teacher's more than ten minutes late, we can all leave," Cordelia spoke, her eyes on the clock.

"It's Giles' turn to watch study hall," Buffy said looking up, "he'll be here. He's allergic to late.

"He is wound a little tight," Cordelia sighed, "I had this philosophy book checked out from the library for, like, a year, and he made me pay the fine, even though it was huge.

Cordelia sighed again, then she smiled.

"I was sad to return it. It was perfect for starting conversations with college boys. Of course, that was B.X.

"B.X.," Buffy asked, only to then get it, "before Xander. Clever."

Buffy turned around and leaned over to where Xander and Willow were sitting. Willow of course is engrossed in her books but Xander is busy munching down one of those chocolate bar that are nowadays like everywhere.

"You still have any of them left?" Buffy asked incredulously, "Mom and Giles keep on buying every box I bring them. It's like Trick-or-Treating in reverse."

"I like chocolate," Xander said while looking at the bar in his hands, "there is no bad here."

"They're everywhere," Willow said looking up, "whenever I try to sell them they're gone by the third or fourth house

"I know," Xander grinned while looking at his bar, "these things are selling like hot cakes... which is ironic, 'cause the hot cakes really aren't moving..."

"Xan," Buffy asked, "I'm going to Belmo this afternoon. To his mountain hideout."

"Fortress of solitude," Xander smiled.

Buffy leaned on Xander's desk.

"I've talked it over with Mom and Giles, This has gone on long enough. Now while I prefer a more hands off approach by that man, it has gotten way too off. He's starting to act weird again."

"Which is kinda ironic coming from you," Xander said between bites.

"I'm doing it more for Mom," Buffy said not very amused, "she's sitting back home all alone like a pregnant Yak. You're his biggest fan. Come along and talk some sense into that man."

"But we're getting extra boxes after school," Xander whimpered.

"Willow and Cordelia will save you some," Buffy said.

"Alright," Xander sighed, then he looked at Willow, "you'll save me a box right? This was my last bar."

Before she can reply the door opened and one of the teachers, a Mrs. Barton came in and clapped her hands to get the students attention.

"Hey! We're all stuck here, okay? So now let's just sit quietly and, and pretend we're reading something until we're really sure that old Commandant Snyder's gone. Then we're all outta here!

While the class roars in agreement Mrs. Barton smiles from ear to ear.

"Does anyone else wanna marry Ms. Barton," Xander exclaimed in awe.

"Get in line," Cordelia said in agreement.

"I guess Giles isn't coming," Willow remarked sadly, with only Buffy hearing.

"I guess not," Buffy said softly.

x

* * *

x

A little later Buffy and Xander entered the library, only to find it empty.

"Well there's a first," Buffy said as she looked around, to see if Giles was hiding somewhere.

"The world is doomed," Xander agreed, he was also looking around, only to see if Giles had a hidden stash of chocolate lying about. But if the Librarian did, he couldn't find it, or maybe he took it with him as Xander's search came up empty.

"No Giles," Buffy finally said.

"I reckon so," Xander agreed as he scratched his shaggy hair. Buffy walked over to the cage and opened the special cabinet that held their scouters.

"What do you think," she asked, "with or without?"

She was referring of course to Xander teaching her to rely more and more on her senses to look for the baddies and less on technology. Even if it was helpful and state of the art, over-reliance on one thing was never a good thing.

"Let's leave them," Xander said after some thinking, looking somewhat absentminded.

"You sure," Buffy asked, "maybe just one for communication?"

"Nah, it will be okay," Xander said as he waved away her objection, "it will be good for training. Besides, what can go w….."

Before he knew it Buffy came forth and put her hand on his mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked bewildered, "Did you finally OD on sugar or something? You know better then to say stuff like that!"

"Sorry," Xander replied from behind her hand, "I don't know what came over me."

Shaking her head she signalled Xander to follow her to the roof of the school. Once they got there she tried to orientate herself.

"Now, let's see," she said, "northeast, San Rafael mountains, that way right?"

"The other north, Buff," Xander said, pointing to the opposite direction.

"What I meant," Buffy said quickly as she lifted off and disappeared into the air.

"And they wonder why we denied them the vote for so long," Xander sighed before lifting off after her.

x

* * *

x

"So, are you nervous?" Willow asked her boyfriend as Oz drove the official touring van of Dingo's Ate My Baby through the streets several hours later. He had just picked up Willow as he usually did prior to a hometown show, with the rest of the band and their gear already at the Bronze.

"Nah," Oz shrugged, "done it a million times before. The Bronze holds no more mystery for us. Other then being a nexus for all things evil of course."

"Yeah, but this is your first gig there in, how long was it," Willow asked.

"Three weeks," Oz said taking another corner.

"Three weeks' a long time," Willow said, "a lot of things can change in three week, you know, they could have changed the sound system, or the lighting, cause the lighting is more important then people think, or they could have re-designed the stage, making it smaller, so your pedal board won't fit no more, or your amp, or change the acoustics of the room so you suddenly can't hear yourself playing on stage any more…."

Oz put his hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, relax," he said, "what's gotten in to you? You've been to many of our shows. Lots of things go wrong. We solved them. What's gotten you so worried?"

Willow put her head on Oz's hand.

"I'm sorry," she said, "it's just that…., I still don't get it why Giles didn't show up on study hall. I even went to his apartment but he wasn't there."

"He'll be fine," Oz said, then he tried to wiggle his hand free from underneath Willow's head, "babe, we're going to have to take the next turn and I need my hand to shift!"

"Oh, sorry," Willow said as Oz withdrew his hand.

"No problem," Oz smiled as he turned, "relax, Giles will be fine. Nobody's going to dare even lay a finger on him. He's probably studying his old books again. He's been doing that a lot, remember?"

"Books that deal with vampires and demons, remember," Willow countered, "and prophecies that spell gloom and doom."

"If he's studying works of doom then I take great comfort in that the fact that he hasn't told us something is up yet," Oz said, "remember, if he did find something bad, we would know it by now."

"I guess," Willow sighed, still not put at ease. Suddenly Oz hit the brakes and the van came to an abrupt stop. From the left came two cars that had ignored the stop signal and rushed by at breakneck speed. From one of the cars somebody was sitting in the car window with his naked ass hanging out.

"What was that," Willow asked surprised.

"Illegal drag race it would seem," Oz said as he restarted the car, the motor having stalled during the sudden halt, "together with some illegal mooning."

"Did I just see some very old and flabby looking behind come by as well?"

"I reckon so," Oz said as he drove the van on, rounded a corner and onto the terrain to the back of the Bronze. Where they found Faith waiting for them.

"What's she doing here?" Willow said surprised.

"She volunteered to be our roadie for the evening." Oz said as he reversed the van, "and she's doing a great job, the guys love her."

"I bet they do," Willow sniggered. Ever since Faith had come to town and Oz had been assigned as first her teacher, then her teammate, Willow had grown increasingly dismissive of the new Slayer. Always suspecting something more was going on between them, not always talking nice about her behind her back. It was a problem Oz needed to tackle one of these days. One for which he would like to have Belmovekk's advice.

Oz liked Faith. Not in the way he suspected Willow suspected of him. Sure Faith could be very direct, preferred to be more stand offish from the other Scoobies and had a sexual drive that saw her sleeping her way through the male population of Sunnydale. But deep down Oz knew she longed to be a part of something other then her band of one. She was fun to be around, never a dull moment and that you could count on her in a crisis. To be honest he liked her more then Buffy, who Willow worshipped. And since Buffy still more or less ignored Faith, Willow felt free to continue her prejudice.

"Hey, in all fairness, she still hasn't slept with any of the band," Oz said, putting the hand brake on before putting the car in neutral and turning it off.

"She will," Willow said snidely.

Oz turned to face Willow.

"She's just trying to be helpful," he said, taking her hands into his, "let's be nice to each other tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Willow said. Oz kissed her on the cheek and nodded approvingly.

"Good, let's blow off the roof of this joint, shall we?"

As Oz opened the van door and jumped out Faith came up to him.

"The band ready?" Oz asked. Faith looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, they're ready alright, Short Stuff," she finally said, "and ripe as well."

Oz looked at Willow, then at Faith, who pointed to the Bronze behind her.

"Sometimes there is no substitute for seeing is believing," she said with a big impish smile on her face. Oz looked at Willow again, who looked back equally puzzled. Then he went inside. As soon as he opened the door he heard a band playing Purple Haze, which was strange since as far as he knew Dingoes Ate My Baby were the only act booked to play that evening. The back entrance led to the backstage area which was empty. Only the remains of a finished takeaway group meal present. Opening the door to the stage he found his band at the side steps to the stage. And then for once Oz lost his legendary cool.

With a gaping mouth he saw as a bunch of 30- to 50-somethings were playing on stage. And quite well, as a crowd of equal 30- to 50-somethings were cheering them on in their rendition of the Jimi Hendrix classic. But worst of all, they were playing on Dingoes Ate My Baby's gear. Including Oz's beloved Stratocaster guitar.

"What the…?" Oz exclaimed out loud and his band members finally noticed him.

"They just stormed the place and took over," their drummer said, "it's like they opened the floodgates to a wormhole straight from Woodstock."

"Only with an aging effect," the singer added.

"They're completely out of control, the bass player said shaking his head, "they're like those European soccer hooligans. They told us to fuck off!"

"Where's the manager, where's Anita," Oz asked. The band shrugged.

"We haven't seen her, or Ron either," the singer said, "it's like they left their office and never came back."

"This could be bad," Oz said, "any signs of breakage and entrance?"

"No, just go….."

The question as to where the missing owners of the Bronze were was suddenly answered as Ron climbed on the stage and then dived into the audience. The members of Dingo Ate My Baby just stared dumbfounded as it dawned on them that management wasn't coming to their rescue..

"I can't watch this," Oz finally said and went back backstage. If there was one thing he hated it was people playing and fiddling around with his gear. He sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Willow's voice asked. Oz opened his eyes again and saw Willow's concerned face before.

"Generation Mom and Dad have stormed the place and taken over," he said, still having a hard time believing what he'd seen.

"Isn't it cool?" Faith said as she opened the door to the stage again and looked out. Willow joined her and looked to the impromptu band playing.

"That man playing guitar," she said looking back at Oz, "I know him. That's mister Tomlinson. He lives in my street. Whenever somebody even thinks of playing loud music he's already calling the police."

"It would seem he's also a closet Hendrix fan," Oz sighed dejected.

"And he plays a damn mean Hendrix as well," Faith said appreciating, "no offense, Short Stuff, but he's got some serious chops over you."

"It's not about playing sixty notes a second, Faith," Oz sighed, eyes still closed.

"He also seems to be getting a better tone from your amp then you do."

"I'll write down his settings later," Oz said leaning backwards, "are you done rubbing it in, Faith?"

"For now," Faith grinned, then she received a hit on her shoulder from Willow, "hey, quit it, Red!"

"Couldn't you have stopped them," Willow said angry, "I mean, you were 'sposed to be their roadie!"

Faith pointed towards the band playing and the crowd going nuts.

"Hey, they're not bringing forth the end of the world," she said, "and am I not supposed to keep a low profile, and only reveal my power in case of an emergency?"

Faith was right, but Willow wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Yeah, but this is also an emergency. A Dingoes Ate My Baby kind of emergency. As a roadie you're supposed to protect them and their stuff!"

"Nobody told me, Red," Faith shrugged, "as far as I know roadies only carry stuff for the band to and fro, and select which groupies get to sleep with which band members."

"I..., uh...," Willow tried to say, then she looked confused at Oz, "Groupies?"

"She's just messing with you, babe," Oz said without looking up.

Before Willow could answer Faith tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that the creep who's your principal," she said and pointed towards Snyder, who, with a tie wrapped around his head, was having the time of his life crowd surfing the audience.

"He is," Willow said flabbergasted, "he's crowd surfing! Xander is going to be so pissed he missed that."

"What about me?" Oz complained, "They're playing on my stuff!"

"Oh Oz," Willow said, "maybe you should see this."

"I can't bear watching other people play my gear," the guitarist said shaking his head.

"I think you should definitely see this, Short Stuff," Faith said.

"I can live not having seen Snyder crowd surf," Oz said.

"Then how about not seeing how that guitar player is setting your guitar on fire," Faith asked.

"NOOOO!"

In a flash Oz pushed Faith and Willow aside and climbed on stage. Where Mr. Tomlinson knelt before a burning guitar, feedback howling from the amp and an empty can of lighter fluid beside him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Oz yelled as he picked up Tomlinson as if he weighed nothing and threw him into the audience. Next, while he desperately tried to come up with a way to use chi to extinguish fire, Tomlinson's abrupt departure was the sign for the other impromptu musicians to also start thrashing their gear. The drummer, a fat 40 year old and normal quiet father of three, now kicked his bass drum into the audience. While the bass player, also a 40 something, suddenly began stabbing the bass amp speakers with his bass guitar. The resulting pandemonium announcing the end of this impromptu set and the audience started to cheer madly. Somewhere someone was still working something as the lights went on and the background music came on.

"Look at my guitar," Oz moaned in despair, "my beautiful guitar!"

He had finally managed to extinguish the fire, but the damage had been extensive. The pickups and electronics were damaged beyond repair, the body was scorched, the only thing still intact was the neck. As Oz bemoaned the destruction of his favorite guitar Willow knelt beside him and put her arm around him, trying to comfort the grieving musician. Behind them Faith also came up.

"I'm sorry," she said dejected, "I should have done something when they rushed the stage."

"Yes you should," Willow bit back angry, "they trusted you!"

Faith said nothing and went away.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked Oz, still straddling his guitar. It took him a moment, then the young man nodded before looking at her.

"I am," he said as he let go of the burned guitar, "even though it was my favorite guitar in the end it's only a thing. A material possession. And they can be replaced."

Oz sighed deeply and put the guitar back onto its stand.

"You know, if you ask him Belmo will give you a new one," Willow said, still holding Oz, "he may even do that materialization thing and give you an exact copy."

"It's okay," Oz said squeezing her hand slightly, "like I said, it can be replaced. Some things however can't. Like you."

Sometimes Willow wished certain moments would last forever. And despite Oz's recent loss this was now one of them. Naturally it was cut short mercilessly.

"Hey," Faith interrupted and pointed somewhere in the crowd, "isn't that Buffy's mom?"

Willow and Oz looked around. There, sitting by a table sat the highly pregnant Joyce Summers. And she was there together with Giles. Who had undergone a transformation. Gone was the tweed suit and tie uniform and glasses, on was a black leather jacket and copious amounts of hair gel. And a cigarette.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming," Willow said. Faith reached out.

"Auw," Willow yelped and looked angry at Faith, "you enjoyed that way too much!"

"Did it help," Faith asked slyly.

"Uh, since I'm also seeing it I assume it didn't," Oz said and hopped off the stage, followed by the others as he made his way towards Giles. Once he got there he just stood there, waiting for Giles or Joyce to take notice. Who seemed to be quite self-absorbed with each other to take notice. It was Faith who finally broke the silence.

"Hey Jeeves, what ya doin'?"

As he turned his head slowly to look at them Oz couldn't help but think that Giles looked like some poor James Dean imitation. They way he tried to look cool with a cigarette hanging casually from his mouth, the carefully adopted bored look.

"Just having a little fun," Giles said as he contemptuously blew his cigarette smoke towards the Scoobies."

"You tell them, Ripper," Joyce giggled encouragingly.

"Ripper?" Willow said surprised.

"Who's Ripper?" Faith asked.

"Giles former nickname when he was in college," Willow explained, "when he was more rash, brazen, and irresponsible."

"Really?" Faith grinned, "I like him already."

"Ripper was also into dark magicks," Oz said, "some of which nearly cost Buffy's life decades later."

"Even better," Faith smiled.

"But Giles," Willow said, "you shouldn't be here. Something is wrong."

"As far as I can see for once everything is just right," Giles said, "now please be a good little wannabee sorceress and bugger off. Me and my lady have some things to discuss."

Waving his hand dismissively Giles turned towards Joyce again.

"Did you see that," Willow said to Oz, "this can't be! That's not Giles! I feel I'm suddenly in the invasion of the bodysnatchers."

"I don't know, Red," Faith said, "I kinda like it."

"No, this cannot be," Willow said ignoring Faith, "they…., it's like…"

"Their teenagers," Oz said and then gestured around, "they're all behaving like teenagers."

"That does explain certain behaviors we've seen all day," Willow said thinking out loud, "Giles not showing up for class, that strange teacher."

"The Jimi Hendrix Experience that probably saw the original Hendrix Experience," Oz said, "or Giles making the move on a certain Saiyan's girlfriend."

"Well, is that so bad?" Faith asked.

"It will be for Giles once Belmo returns," Oz replied.

"No I mean them," Faith said and pointed to the rowdy adults, "no offense, Short Stuff, I'm really sorry about your guitar, but all in all the people just seem to be having a much needed good time. I kinda like that."

A very pudgy middle-aged man came up to them, by the looks of his thick glasses an accountant. On his head a toupee had slipped towards the back of his head revealing a very large bald spot. The man nervously munched on a bar of chocolate.

"Hi," he said nervously towards Faith, "I'm John. I like you. Wanna go steady?"

Faith looked towards Oz and Willow, then to John and back to Oz and Willow again.

"Okay, new plan," she said, "teenaging adults, bad! What's the plan?"

Suddenly a wild song came on and some of the men started pogoing, pushing each other around wildly and bumping into each other equally wild. One man was pushed by closely and bumped into John. As he turned around he saw that John was still munching on his chocolate bar. He ripped it from John's hands and triumphantly rejoined the wild mosh pit.

"I found another one," were the last words that could be heard from him. A very dejected hey was all that John could utter, as he walked away with his tail between his legs.

"What is it with that chocolate?" Faith said, "I see them eat that stuff everywhere."

"That's it!" Willow said, "This all started when we had to sell that band candy."

"I heard it sold like hot cakes," Oz added.

"If you think about it, it sold way too fast," Willow continued her train of thought, "and now it's turned them all into teenagers."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Oz said.

"Illegal substances in the candy?" Faith replied.

"It's cursed," Willow said, "it's the only explanation."

"I agree, babe," Oz concurred.

"Hang on a sec," Faith said, "what's wrong with illegal substances? They can alter behavior you know. Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Puhlease," Willow snorted.

"It is the Hellmouth, Faith," Oz said.

"Fine! So it's cursed. What are we going to do about it, Red?" Faith asked. Willow looked unsure.

"I don't know," she said, "maybe we should wait for Buffy."

"Buffy, Buffy, always Buffy," Faith cried out in desperation, "I'm sick and tired of little miss perfect! Who just happens to not be present for the moment. And guess what, Red, I am. That makes me the senior Slayer present. And I say we're going to do something about it, now!"

Willow looked to Oz for support, but he nodded in agreement.

"She's right, Wills," he said, "Buffy's not here, Xander's not here, even Belmo's not here. Giles, well, he is here, but he's sixteen again. We're on our own."

For a slight moment Willow looked hurt, then she relented.

"Alright," she said, "but we should go back to the Library. And take Giles with us."

"What for?" Faith asked slyly, "Like Short Stuff said, he's sweet sixteen all over again."

"Even though he's a sixteen year old, he's still Giles, right," Willow said vehemently, "he still knows stuff."

"Fine, you go with loverboy to Book Central, me and Short Stuff are going to find out where this candy came from," Faith said, then she realized something, "Where did it come from actually?"

"If Snyder gave it to us to sell then he's probably the one to tell you that," Oz said and pointed to their trollish principal, who was now in the midst of the mosh pit. Faith nodded in appreciation and then walked right into the mosh pit. Within seconds she grabbed Snyder by the tie tied around his head and dragged him back to Oz and Willow.

"Xander's going to be so pissed he missed all this," Oz couldn't help but smile.

"Now listen here," Faith said in no uncertain terms to the little troll, "this candy, where did you get it from and who's behind it!"

She then proceeded to twist his ear, causing Snyder to yelp in pain.

"Auw, auw, auw, auw, auw, auw, auw," Snyder yelped, "I don't know. It came through the school board!"

"Then at least tell me where it came from," Faith said as she applied some more pressure.

"Auw, auw, auw, auw, auw,," Snyder winced, "there, there's this factory, the Milkbar factory, in the industrial zone, they make it.!"

Faith let go and shooed Snyder away, who walked away clutching his ear, as he looked at Faith with a strange look in his eyes.

"There!" Faith said with a big smirk, "Now we have a place to go to. Was that so difficult?"

"Never be afraid to be the first to resort to violence," Oz chuckled.

"Damn straight, Short Stuff," Faith nodded and pointed to the door, "to the Bat-mobile! Do you have scouters?"

"I keep mine in my van," Oz said.

"Then let's go!"

"Hey," Willow exclaimed as the two started to leave, "what about Giles?"

Faith turned around.

"I guess you better take him along to Book Central, and I'd hurry if I were you, Red, before you need to activate the sprinklers for a cold shower."

Willow turned around and saw how Giles was about to do the smoochies with Joyce.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Meanwhile Oz and Faith had left the Bronze, entered the van and were about to drive away when suddenly the side door opened and Principal Snyder jumped in. The two of them looked at each other, then Faith looked at Snyder..

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I'm coming with you guys," Snyder said as he sat in the back, "that party is past its point and I'm not going to be the last man standing. And you're not going to ditch me either!"

Faith looked at Oz.

"We should really be going," Oz said, as he shifted the car into drive and started driving.

The van drove off the Bronze back parking lot and onto the street when suddenly the side door opened and a small Snyder shaped man was thrown into a heap of garbage. Once she closed the side door Faith slipped back into her front seat and dusted off her hands.

"What?" she asked as Oz looked quizzically at her.

"Xander's going to be _so_ pissed he missed all of this," Oz said with a huge grin.

x

* * *

x

Without clear directions it took Buffy and Xander several hours before arriving at Belmovekk's cabin. It didn't help that Xander didn't prove to be of much use. He had always been a goofball of some sorts, although the last half year he had gotten somewhat more serious as his confidence had grown. But now the goofball seemed to be back with a vengeance. Buffy had been tempted, sorely tempted, to leave him behind. In the end she didn't. They were a team and nobody was going to be left behind again. Not ever!

What complicated matters was that that damn Saiyan had gone to ground, lowering his chi to a very low level. A level a scouter might still detect, but not one Buffy 'Sensory Trainee' Summers, and certainly not Xander 'Goofball' Harris. It was only because Angel had given her some details and because they had stopped along the way for directions that they finally arrived at the cabin.

As they landed outside the cabin Buffy quickly examined the place. It reminded her of their survival trip last school year. Which, even though she hated going on it beforehand, had quickly turned out as one of her favorite experiences. And certainly as one of her few happy memories in that dark gloomy period, when Angel had turned into Angelus. She and Xander had forged a great bond of friendship on that trip. Only to have it brutally severed when Angelus had made his move to end the world.

Xander betrayed her in that crisis, not telling her of Willow's plan to re-soul Angel. When she had realized what happened afterwards she had come close to finding Xander and make a eunuch out of him. Xander later told her why he had done it. She could see the rationale behind it, but she still suspected there was more behind it. But at least he had apologized for it. So she had come back.

At first it had been hard to resume training with Xander. Trust had been violated. But when they had teamed up on Faith's nemesis Kakistos she realized she had missed their bond, fighting shoulder to shoulder together against evil. The ride thereafter had been bumpy but their bond had been reformed to a degree. It also didn't hurt Xander's case that Angel had returned from hell. It's hard to carry a grudge when the reason for that grudge had been lifted. It may not be what it was before in those final happy days, but she knew she could count on him.

Yet for some strange reason not at this very moment, as the teen was stomping around like in the bad old days. When she had to save his clumsy ass about every week.

"Xander," Buffy exclaimed exasperated as he inadvertently kicked over a wooden bucket and sent it noisily into a stack of wood, causing the stack to fall over.

"Sorry," Xander said, "I don't get why I'm so clumsy today."

"Whatever it is, put a stop to it," Buffy said annoyed, "well, at least now we know he's not in the house."

"Strange house though," Xander said as he examined the cabin.

"Why," Buffy asked, to her one wooden cabin looked just the same as the other.

"It doesn't seem like a typical wooden American cabin," Xander said as he pointed at several details, "don't you see that the construction method is way different then is usual?"

Buffy looked surprised at Xander, this was the first time in days he actually sounded coherent.

"First of all, he's not your typical American male," she said, "secondly, how would you know?"

Xander put one hand on the wall as if to feel it up.

"Before you came I spent the summers at my uncle Rory's carpentry business. To earn some extra money and to get away from my parents. I wonder if he used Saiyan methods of construction, or from that fun medieval world of his."

"Knowing him he probably used that sorcery thing," Buffy said, holding up a hand up side down and pretending that something fell from it.

"Probably," agreed Xander, "I wonder if the door is o….uaahhh!"

Competent Xander had clearly outstayed his welcome and goofball Xander re-emerged as Xander tripped and fell as the door turned out to be unlocked.

"At least now we know the door isn't locked either," Buffy said as she stepped over Xander and went inside. Inside the cabin the place was totally different then Belmovekk's place back in Sunnydale. That one was Spartan, clean, without any clutter. His cabin however put the clutter in cluttered. There was a fireplace, doubling as a kitchen with a large pot hanging over it, a table with some chairs and the remains of a meal, a bed that had recently been slept in. And there was a desk. It had stacks of books, papers and even scrolls strewn across it. There were various maps hanging on the walls. There was a map of the world, with various pins at various locations, a map of the western United States, one of California and one of Sunnydale. Which caught Buffy's interest.

"It looks like he was trying to map the underground passage system," she said as she tracked various lines drawn on the map. There were also some pictures, although none of them, her or her mother, which kinda stung a little. Mostly they were of unknown men, including one in black and white of a particular nasty looking long haired individual in a uniform, with a double triangle R-R emblem on his lapels.

"What do you think," she asked Xander, "doesn't this guy have crazy scientist written all over him?"

"I wonder if he's got something to eat," Xander said, more interested in the large cooking pit in the fireplace. Fed up with Xander's behavior Buffy shook her head and looked at the rest of the cabin, which had a lot of boxes stacked against the walls.

"Now wonder his own place is always so clean," she said, "he keeps all of his stuff here."

"It's a stew," Xander said as he tasted what was inside the cooking pot. Ignoring his odd behavior Buffy returned her attention to the desk.

"I wonder if he keeps a diary," she said as she started to examine some of the papers on it, "dear diary, today I found new ways to ruin a certain young lady's life"

"Give it a rest, Buff," Xander said, putting a finger in the pot, "that train has left the station long ago. You screwed up, he screwed up, I screwed up. We all did. I thought you were over it. Hmm, tasty!"

Xander turned around and started looking for a plate. Buffy didn't answer Xander's statement. She just continued rummaging for a while before giving up.

"Bah," she said, "most of this is written in a language I suspect even Giles can't read. It's probably Saiyan."

"Saiyango," Xander said.

"Gesundheid!"

"No, the language," Xander said, "the language wasn't called Saiyan, it was called Saiyango. Ha, found one!"

Triumphantly Xander held up a clean plate and walked to the cooking pot.

"You're not really thinking of eating right now, are you?" Buffy asked incredulously, "Firstly it looks days old. Secondly, we have to go out and find him."

"Why not?" Xander asked surprised, "It's dark out there. It's way past dinner time. We might as well stay here and wait for him to return. Besides, compared to what I have to eat at home this still looks good."

"What if he's not coming back here?" she said and pointed to Sunnydale, "He might as well have gone back home. Then we would be wasting our time."

Xander thought that over for a moment,

"But why would he leave his stew behind?"

Buffy gave him a patented deathglare.

"Alright," Xander sighed as he put down the plate, "I guess if we find him we'll come back here eventually."

"Finally," Buffy sighed and walked to the door, "you coming?"

"Hey Buff, look what I found," Xander said out loud. Buffy turned around and saw Xander wearing a leather pork pie hat. He then made two O's with his fingers and put them in front of his eyes, pretending they were glasses.

"It's a 106 miles to Chicago, we've got a full tank of gas, half a packet of cigarettes, it's dark and we're wearing Scouters! Except we're kinda not."

Sighing deeply Buffy walked over to Xander, grabbed the hat and pointed towards the door.

"Hit it, Elwood!" she said.

"Spoil sport," Xander muttered as he walked outside. Shaking her head Buffy was about to throw away the hat when she looked at it. It looked familiar.

"Where did I see you before?" she said to herself.

"I thought we had to go, Buff," Xander called from outside, "or does this mean I do get to stay and eat?"

"Xander Lavelle Harris," Buffy yelled as she threw away the hat, "get your ass in the air or so help you that meddlesome nosey green God!"

x

* * *

x

"Look at the size of that crowd," Faith said as she and Oz arrived at the chocolate factory. Outside before the loading dock hundreds of Sunnydale adults had gathered to receive the candy bars being thrown around by two factory employees.

"We could go 'round the back," Oz said, tapping his scouter, "the mob is smaller there."

"So is the entrance," Faith said, then she looked at the guitarist and smiled, "besides, I'm done skulking."

"We hardly did any skulking," Oz countered.

"Precisely," she grinned and made for the crowd. Oz shook his head at her impetuosity and then followed. Using her chi as a wedge Faith walked through the crowd like a hot knife through butter.

"Coming through, step aside," she yelled, when suddenly a stone hit her head.

"Auw," she cried as she looked around to see where it had come from.

"Get your own candy," one adult said with a particular nasty look in his eyes, "we're here first!"

Her eyes flashing in anger Faith raised a fist to punch the man in his face when a strong hand gripped it.

"No, Faith," Oz said shaking his head, "no matter how much of an asshole he's is, he's still only under the influence."

Faith glanced at Oz's face, then sighed and relented. Short Stuff was right. An asshole couldn't help being an asshole. Still, he needed a lesson. She smiled at Oz and then opened her hand palm towards the asshole and let go of a wave of chi. It picked up the asshole and sent him crashing back into a wall.

"What? Why the look?" Faith said quasi-indignant afterwards, "I didn't even touch him!"

Oz shook his head disapproving and gestured her to get moving again. Sporting a smug smirk Faith moved on through the mob and this time it parted without her having to do anything. Arriving at the dock she jumped on top effortlessly and signaled the two men holding boxes of chocolate to take a hike.

One got the message, dropped his box and ran. The other still had some fight in him.

"Hey," he shouted, "you can't come here."

Faith just smirked, extended her hand and let go of another chi wave, sending the man flying across the crowd to make a painful landing against the factory fence.

"Anything to add?" she asked Oz, who just shook his head. Faith then picked the boxes still standing on the dock.

"You want this," she shouted to the mob. And to the approving roar of the mob she threw the boxes right in their midst. The mob went into a frenzy and now totally forgot about Faith and Oz on the docks.

"You do realize that was the cursed candy, right?" Oz asked Faith, who just shrugged.

"It won't kill them," she said, wiping her hands on her leather pants, "and at least they're now too busy to get in our way."

"Just asking," Oz shrugged, who saw the logic in her actions. Faith next opened the door and they went inside the factory.

x

* * *

x

On the other side of town Willow was doing her utmost not to lose patience with the very juvenile acting Giles and Joyce, who were now walking hand in hand behind her. It had taken her considerable amounts of cajoling and patience to get Giles to come along and even now he was driving her nuts. No, as far as Willow was concerned she couldn't reach the Library soon enough.

Then suddenly from behind came the sound of glass shattering, followed by an alarm going off. As Willow turned around she saw Giles climbing into a store window that had been shattered. Her jaw almost dropped to the ground as she saw Joyce encouraging Giles while he took a dress off from some mannequin and took a hat from another. Putting on the hat himself he crawled out onto the curb and proceeded to help dress Joyce in the dress.

"It doesn't fit," Joyce said frustrated as her huge belly got in the way.

"Maybe later," Giles grinned as he rubbed her belly.

"Oh, you," Joyce giggled.

"Giles," Willow yelled, her voice going up an octave, "what the hell did you just do! Did you just break in? You can't do that!"

"Oh, hush," Giles said and waved his hand dismissively towards Willow, "you're not my mum."

Suddenly a policeman jumped into view, gun drawn towards them.

"Hold it!"

Willow, Giles and Joyce froze for a moment. Then Giles stepped in front of Joyce and pushed her to the back. He threw away his hat and stepped towards the officer,

"Ooo... Copper's got a gun," Giles said defiantly, starting to jump around, still taunting the officer, "you'll never use it, though, man!"

"Will so," the officer said nervously.

"This is bad," Willow said, on the verge of bursting into a massive self-denial attack. As Giles and the officer stare each other up he sees a candy bar in the officer's front pocket.

"Ripper, be careful," Joyce cried out suddenly.

This caused the officer to look away. Giving Giles the opportunity to grab the man's gun holding hand with his left hand and bat it aside. His right hand reached out to the neck of the officer and once he grabbed it an electrical discharge followed. The eyes of the officer grew big in surprise, then they went limp, just like the rest of his body. Giles let the unconscious officer fall to the ground and took both his chocolate bar and his gun. The bar he put in his own pocket, the gun in the back of his pants.

"Ha," Giles shouted excitedly at the unconscious officer, "that Saiyan wanker isn't the only one who can do that!"

"Oh, Giles, you are sooo cool," Joyce said admiringly as she came up to Giles, "You're like Burt Reynolds."

Giles reached out towards Joyce and grabbed her by her neck and back, then he proceeded to kiss her, with heavy emphasis on the oral interaction.

"You guys," Willow said desperately, "you can't do that! Remember?"

"Oh, shut up," Giles said without even giving Willow a glance.

Willow looked up to the skies in despair.

"Oh, kind, green God," she said pleadingly, "please don't let it be so that we're like that!"

x

* * *

x

Ethan Rayne was a nervous man. By now he thought his little operation should have run its course. Time to get moving before the Slayer hit his joint. So he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"It's me," he said, "I've done as you wanted. The whole town is wide open and nutty…. I thought you would enjoy that little pun. Tell your men to get started. I'm out of here."

Ethan hung up the phone when he saw one of the workers came by running. He stepped after the man.

"What's going on?" he asked but the man didn't answer as he slammed the back entrance door behind him.

Suddenly he felt a hand, a very strong and very powerful hand on his shoulder.

"Aw bugger," Ethan sighed and turned around.

"Look," he said and then stopped. Instead of seeing Ripper's little blond lapdog he now saw a stunning dark haired girl dressed in leather. A smile crept on his face.

"Hello," he tried to say but then she threw him effortlessly against a stack of crates. Luckily his chocolate was packed well in sturdy cardboard so it didn't hurt. Much. It still knocked the wind out of him.

"Bugger," he muttered. Then he realized, the girl was stronger then she appeared. Which could only mean one thing…..

"Bugger," he muttered again as he got up and started to run for the exit, throwing boxes, carts and whatever he can find to slow her down. Close to the exit he looked over his shoulder to see if she's following him. As he's not looking in front of him he didn't see it when suddenly an immovable object stood in his way. The sudden deceleration of the collision send him crashing painfully onto the ground.

"What the…." he muttered. Instead of the girl it was a boy, kinda short, with blond hair and a strange device clipped over his left ear and eye. Then the girl made an impossible jump across his impromptu obstacles and landed right next to him.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked surprised.

"Wrong question," the young man said shaking his head.

"Want me to hurt him a little, or a lot, Short Stuff?" the girl asked the boy as she put her booted foot on his chest to prevent him from escaping.

"Maybe just a little," the boy said, "for now. Meanwhile I'll go look around."

The boy turned around and started to walk around the factory while the girl started to grin evilly. She lifted him up from the ground, pinned him against the wall with one hand and held up two fingers of the other hand. Next electricity started to arc around them. She just barely touched him on his chest and already Ethan felt his body spasm wildly in pain.

"Alright," he yelled, "what do you want to know?"

"That's quick," the boy called as he examined Ethan's former desk.

"But it is the right question this time," the girl smirked, "alright what's going on here and who's behind it?"

Even though he was at their mercy it suddenly dawned on Ethan. They don't know me, he thought. They seemed to be part of Rupert's posse alright, they might even have heard of his name, but they didn't seem to know him by face.

"I'm the foreman," Ethan said quickly, "I'm in charge of the workmen!"

"What's your name," the girl asked weary, "and why were you running from us?"

Ethan's brain worked on a fever pitch.

"I'm John, I was scared, what was I supposed to do, you came here barging in. And let's face it, I don't think they were doing stuff here that was legal."

"Then why did you work for them," the girl asked.

"I needed the bloody money," Ethan replied. The girl looked at the boy, who nodded as he returned with a stack of papers. Which he put on a nearby table. He then pulled up a chair, onto which the girl dumped him roughly. As she stood behind him, the kid pulled up another chair and sat down in front of him. He picked up some of the papers as he stared down Ethan.

"Now, what can you tell about this place and…," the kid said as he looked onto the papers, "a certain, Ethan Rayne?"

x

* * *

x

Willow had finally managed to return to the library with Giles and Joyce in her wake. Or maybe despite of them. Constantly giggling as they shared a bar of that accursed chocolate. Of course when they did arrive Willow's hope that Giles might prove of some use was quickly dashed as the librarian started to show Joyce all of the nifty gear, books and weapons he kept.

Feeling useless and depressed Willow collapsed into a chair. As the librarian was busy impressing Joyce Willow couldn't help but wonder why Giles was so bloody useless at age sixteen. Surely if Buffy at that age could save the world a few times, if she could hack into whatever they needed hacking into or restore a soul, then why could Giles not rise to the occasion? Even Faith was useful at times when she wasn't busy sleeping with the male half of Sunnydale.

"Oh, I can hear voices," Joyce's voice said, causing Willow to look up. Giles had given Joyce a scouter which she had put on and held another in his hands.

"Nifty little buggers, aren't they," Giles said, "you can hear whatever is being said near the one the other feller is wearing."

"Can I have one, Giles?" Willow asked suddenly. Maybe she wasn't of much use here, but if she listened in to Oz and Faith she at least wasn't completely out of the loop.

Giles sighed deeply, then he threw one towards Willow.

"If it will shut you up," he said irritated. Then he opened another cabinet to show Joyce something else cool. Willow meanwhile put on her scouter and activated it.

"Look, all I know is this fellow comes and goes as he pleases," a voice said in a very familiar British accent.

"And you don't know where he is now?" Oz's voice said.

"If I knew it I'd tell you." the familiar British voice said. Now where did she hear that voice before?

"And you're sure you don't know who his contact is," Oz's voice asked again.

"I think he's lying," Faith's voice said, 'want me to hurt him some more?"

"Look I'm telling you the truth," the familiar British voice said vehemently, "I'm just a small cog in a bigger machine."

"No, I don't think he knows where our boy is," Oz's voice said.

"Fine," Faith's voice said, "then we go elsewhere. To Willy's and beat up some demons. It's been a long time since I got to kill anything. I'm sure that if I kill a few demons they will start telling me where I can find this Ethan Rayne."

"Ethan Rayne," Willow exclaimed out loud.

"Will, is that you?" Oz's voice suddenly asked over the Scouter.

"Ethan?" Giles said, suddenly all business, as he looked at Willow, then at Joyce, "Give me that thing!"

"Oz," Willow said into the scouter, "that guy you're with, the one with the accent, that's Ethan Rayne."

"You sure?" Oz asked.

"I heard his voice last year, Oz," Willow said, "that's the voice of Ethan Rayne!"

Then Giles butted in the conversation as he put on the scouter Joyce had been wearing.

"If you're holding Ethan I hereby order you to kick him in the nuts," he said viciously, "I want you to hurt that sodding wanker!"

x

* * *

x

"Are you going to continue doing that?" Amūn, former Goa'uld warlord asked looking out over the moonlit mountains.

Belmovekk didn't bother to reply to the gold clad replica of himself and continued his meditative kata. It didn't help with driving the Goa'uld presence from his mind, but at least it allowed him to ignore his unwanted visitor. He wasn't sure how the Goa'uld had survived. Yet somehow he did. He seemed invisible to anyone but him. At first he thought Amūn was just a figment of his imagination. Maybe he had gone mad.

But he didn't feel mad. He felt the same as ever, with some new bad memories and an imaginary friend richer. Now, he could possibly return to the SGC and have them check him out. But he didn't exactly relish being probed by their doctors again. And asking for help came hard to Saiyans. The greater the problem, the greater the reluctance.

So he had shut himself off from the others and tried finding a solution for his problem his own way. He had gone for excessive meditation. Of course, being Saiyan, the Saiyan way to meditate meant clearing the mind through rigorous exercise, not quiet contemplation. Which is why he had come again to his mountain lodge. Meditating was hard enough in Sunnydale and the accursed Hellmouth interfering all the time. He also held the small hope that maybe it was that which somehow caused the Goa'uld spectre to be manifest.

Moving to the lodge however didn't drive away the Goa'uld presence, neither did the meditation. Like a mosquito it continued buzzing around his consciousness, always just out of reach yet never far away either. From time to time he manifested himself to make some snide comments.

"We're wasting time," Amūn spoke again, "the vision of Anubis continues to grow ever closer."

Belmovekk said nothing, but continued his exercises. The Goa'uld spectre turned around and faced the Saiyan.

"Don't you even care?" Amūn asked gesturing around, "I thought you cared for this world as well?"

Belmovekk still refused to acknowledge the Goa'uld. Who then rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he looked to his side.

"You have company," he said.

Belmovekk looked up. Flying in low across the forest came in Buffy and Xander.

"Now I wonder what they want," Amūn said softly in Belmovekk's ears. Who gave his tormentor a death glare before standing up straight while he tightened up his training gi as he awaited the arrival of Buffy and Xander.

"B-man, long time no see," Xander smiled as he and Buffy landed in front of the Saiyan, "in fact a very long time no see."

"What brings you kids here?" Belmovekk replied.

"They're worried about you," Buffy answered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Again?" the Saiyan said semi-surprised, "It seems like we have been here before, right?"

"I wasn't there, remember?" Buffy said back.

"I wish I had some chocolate," Xander said wistfully. Belmovekk gave him an odd look.

"You can go back," he said, "tell them I am fine. There is no flight into alcohol's bitter embrace here. I am just meditating."

"Bull!" Buffy snorted, "you're on a guilt trip. Don't deny it. I've seen it with Angel. He wrote the book on brooding."

From the periphery of Belmovekk's vision Amūn came by and walked around Buffy.

"You should listen to her, Saiyan. You've been 'brooding' for far too long. Smart girl," he said, then he looked at her, "she's hiding something though."

"I am not brooding," Belmovekk countered, "I am meditating. I can't do that back in Sunnydale. The Hellmouth interferes with that."

"So you're just going to leave my mother alone like that?" Buffy said accusingly, "What kind of man are you? She's eight months pregnant and bloated like a whale!"

Belmovekk winced somewhat under those words. Then he recovered.

"Your mother is not as frail as she seems, young lady. She is a strong woman, and very independent I might add. She also has plenty of time left."

"You do know that nine months is just a guideline, right," Buffy pointed out, "and babies don't exactly come with a schedule in mind."

"Saiyan births are like clockwork," Belmovekk shrugged, "I have no worries. Have faith!"

"It's hard to have faith in the likes of you," Buffy said angry, "every time I think you may not be so bad as I thought you pull another stunt like this."

Xander stepped up and put his hand on Buffy's shoulder. She looked around with venom in her eyes.

"Are you going to defend him again," she said, "riding to the rescue again?"

Xander shook his head.

"No, you made some good points. And I think deep down he also knows they're true. Maybe the question we should be asking is why he feels the need to leave Joyce and come here meditating?"

"Feisty and smart," Amūn said smiling at Belmovekk, "so, what are you going to say to that, Saiyan?"

"I am fine," Belmovekk said to the two teens, "honest. It is just that….."

"Just what?" asked Amūn with a big grin.

"….. it is of no concern," Belmovekk finally said, "you can go back. Once I have concluded my meditations I will return and stand by your mother."

Both Buffy and Amūn rolled their eyes. The only difference was that the Goa'uld acted first.

"This has gone on long enough," Amūn said and reached to touch the Saiyan, "if you're not going to listen to reason from your friends then listen to this!"

As soon as the Goa'uld apparition touched him Belmovekk found himself suddenly transported back into the Vale of Aldur, standing underneath the eternal tree that stood at its center. Also standing there alone.

"There's something you do not see every day," he said and reached out to touch the tree. He half expected it to be an apparition but it felt surprisingly solid.

"Hello, old friend," he said wistfully, "long time no see."

Belmovekk looked around and took a deep breath. It smelt exactly as he remembered. In the distance he could see the towers from his fellow sorcerers on the other side his own dome. He felt tempted to go visit the twins, to see if they had something on the fire. They nearly always had. Or go visit Belgarath and have a pot of ale. But why bother. This place couldn't be real, right?

"Do I now have your attention?" a familiar voice said beside him. It was his ever present gnat and current bane of his existence.

"Where are we?" Belmovekk asked his evil twin Amūn

"Your mind," Amūn said and gestured around, "a somewhat boring place, but from what I gather it seems to have a tranquil effect on you. Will you now, finally, please listen to me?"

"If it means you will shut up," Belmovekk said and sat down against the tree.

"Finally," Amūn sighed and sat opposite him.

"How did you do this?" Belmovekk asked curious.

"I've been burrowing around in your mind these past weeks," Amūn said, "you've certainly led an interesting life shall we say."

"I have been around," Belmovekk said, "Now let us get to the point, shall we."

"You must act to stop the vision of Anubis," Amūn said. Belmovekk threw his head back against the tree in exasperation.

"You've been blabbering on about that vision for ever since I returned," he said, "and you bored your own men also. Risking their lives. Now tell me this. You loathed Anubis. You hated him so much you went to extra-ordinary lengths to capture me for my power. Why did you suddenly change from Anubis hater to Anubis follower?"

"I did not," Amūn huffed indignant, "I still hate him. But he had a vision that motivated him that he shared with me. When I destroyed his body, in a moment of perfect clarity, I saw what it was. It scared me to the bones. It must not come to pass. You know of the Ancients?"

Belmovekk snorted.

"Mortal beings who shed their mortal bodies in favor of an immortal existence as bodiless shades and think they improved themselves. They probably fancy themselves as Gods. Like you lot."

Amūn ignored the barb and continued.

"Anubis was unique in the sense that when we united against him and cast him out he didn't die, but ascended. The only Goa'uld to ever do so. He joined the Ancients and learned of their secrets and lore. Naturally him being his own self they eventually cast him out. But he took with him some of their knowledge, the ability to exist between life and death and the vision. He sought to become overlord to prevent that vision from coming to fruition."

"Then why didn't you help him?"

"Like I said," Amūn snorted in disgust, "Anubis can't help being Anubis. He may wish to unite the Goa'uld against the coming darkness, it will not stop him from seeking revenge against us for overthrowing him in the first place. If he is the cure, it will be just as bad as the disease."

"Puhlease," Belmovekk snorted in return, "last time I checked, once you defeated him and learned of this vision you came straight to Earth to destroy it."

"That was because I knew very little of the Tau'ri homeworld," Amūn countered, "all I knew was that the Tau'ri were cunning and resourceful warriors who wouldn't take kindly to me coming to their world and looking things over. I had to resort to brute force tactics. The danger was too great. Also the destruction of the Tau'ri homeworld meant that my ascension to Goa'uld overlord would be assured."

"For your own good," Belmovekk said.

"No, never," Amūn said passionately, "you must believe me that I had only the best intentions. Lust for power was never my main goal. I only had the welfare of my people and the peoples of this Galaxy at heart. Besides the danger coming from the Tau'ri homeworld there were also threats coming from other Galaxies. Threats which require that my people would cease their endless bickering and unite to face these common threats."

Suddenly from across the hills came a low rumbling sound, one that seemed to grow ever nearer. As Belmovekk looked up he could see an army of small robotic insects come crawling into view. There must have been tens of millions of them as they crawled into the Vale, onto and over everything, covering the landscape from the west as far as he could see. And then they stopped, just a few meters away from them.

"Impressive," Belmovekk said as he got up and walked over to the creatures. They just stood there as he knelt before them.

"They seem relatively harmless. Nothing a Super Saiyan can't handle."

"Can you or your friends be everywhere?" Amūn asked behind him, "for they are currently ravaging the Asgard Galaxy and the Asgard are losing."

"You are kidding, right?" Belmovekk said, looking over his shoulder, "Even Freeza took care dealing with the Asgard. They are the most technologically advanced beings known in the universe."

"They're drawn to advanced technology," Amūn said, kneeling besides Belmovekk, he then touched one of the creatures and it fell apart into a multitude of smaller blocks. He then picked up a block and gave it to Belmovekk.

"This is what they really are," Amūn said, "they can combine into any shape they desire and adapt to every situation. Once one of these gets onto one of your ships it will create new ones at an exponential rate. The Asgard fleets and worlds are being overrun one at a time. The Tau'ri know this. They give aid and council to the Asgard."

"I see," Belmovekk said as he threw the block back on its heap, "why am I not surprised?"

"But because they give aid and council to the Asgard, Anubis foresaw that the Replicators will learn of this Galaxy. It almost happened once, as the struggle between Apophis and the Tau'ri caused their ships to stray into Replicator space. It is inevitable, Saiyan, they will come to this Galaxy. And my people will be unable to stop them unless they unite. And when my people fall, so will this Galaxy."

From the east came another noise, the sound of many feet marching. Aircraft flow over the eastern hills and started circling the Vale. Then an army, as far as the eye could see walked over the hills and into the Vale. High in the sky several large spaceships could be seen, taking up station over the Vale. As the army neared it also halted. Then it parted and a man walked up, carrying a staff. He had a hood that covered his face but Belmovekk could see that the man's eyes were clouded in milky white. The man, looking very much a priest, walked up to the duo, past the tree and then halted. He threw off his hood, showing a bald head. Then he spoke.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

"HALLOWED ARE THE ORI," the army shouted.

Amūn walked up to the priest like figure and then around him.

"From other Galaxies come the Ori," he said.

"They don't look that impressive," Belmovekk said as he followed the Goa'uld spectre, "as armies come I've seen better. The Jaffa alone could whip their asses."

"Their numbers are boundless," the Goa'uld said, "their faith unshakable and their priests can perform miracles."

Belmovekk stood before the priest, who now ignored them and tried to look into those milky white eyes.

"Who do they worship?" he asked, "Who are those Ori?"

"Ancients who demand that they be worshipped," Amūn said.

"Stole a book from your pages then," Belmovekk smiled at the Goa'uld spectre.

"This is nothing to be trifled with," Amūn said angry, "the Goa'uld are flawed, I'll admit that. But at our core we only demand that our orders be followed. To us religion is a tool. To the Ori religion is a goal in itself. They demand total obedience, total submission. They will not rest until every being in this Galaxy bows down to them too, and does nothing else but that. Think what you may of my kind but compared to the Ori we are the lesser of two evils."

Belmovekk thought it over for a moment.

"Hmm, while I agree these can be problematic, I still fail to see why you were so gung ho to destroy Earth?"

Amūn held up three fingers.

"Anubis foresaw three threats that would come forth and bring ruin to the Goa'uld. You have seen the two that would come from outside the Galaxy. Behold the abomination that will come from this world."

He didn't have to look around to know something was there. He did anyway.

It was the weirdest creature he had ever seen. It was mottled green, like an insect, with black wings on its back. Yet also man shaped with a very human looking face. One that dripped with pure malice."

"Behold the true face of Anubis' terror," Amūn said. Then it was gone. As were the armies of both Replicators and the Ori.

"Don't you see?" he said, "Our missions are identical. You were sent to fight a great evil. Now you've seen its face. Can you now please stop fighting me and your friends and get on with stopping it?"

Before Belmovekk could reply he found himself suddenly back on his mountain on Earth again, with Buffy and Xander looking at him curiously.

"Are you alright,? Xander asked worried, "You were gone there for a moment."

"I'm fine, young man," the Saiyan said.

"So you're stayin' then?" Buffy asked sullen.

"No," Belmovekk said after some thinking, "maybe I have been wrapped up to much in my own pain lately. It is time to resume my responsibilities. I will return with you."

Buffy looked too surprised to say anything.

"Why the sudden reversal?" Xander asked equally surprised, "And does this mean you will be back with us?"

"No," Belmovekk said shaking his head, "I meant it when I said I was going to mind my own business, young man, It is just that I do have business of my own to tend to. Business that I have been neglecting."

"Bummer," Xander sighed, then he smiled, "I guess this means I'll finally get some more chocolate again.

"Xander," Buffy sighed in despair. The Goa'uld spectre walked up to Xander who had this wistful smile on his face.

"Maybe you should hasten your return, Saiyan," he said as he examined Xander up close, "this child is under the influence of something."

x

* * *

x

In the factory Ethan knew something was up as soon as he saw the kid react to some unheard voice.

"Will, is that you?" he said, one hand on that thing on his left ear.

"Is that Red?" the girl asked as she looked over her shoulder, "she finally got Jeeves to do something useful?"

The kid held up an arm to signal her to be quiet.

"You sure?" he asked. Oh, that didn't look good. Time for plan B. To bad it took so long.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked, looking at both of their faces. The look the kid gave him next told Ethan everything he needed to know. The jig was indeed up.

"Will says this is Ethan Rayne," the kid said pointing at him. Next they both looked at him. The girl especially looked pissed.

"Told you he was lying," she said angry, then kicked over his chair, causing Ethan to fall onto the floor. She then put her boot on his neck and applied pressed down hard, making him gasp for air as he clawed at her boot.

"You're going to tell us what we want to know or I'm going to break stuff," she said angry, "and I don't mean inanimate objects!"

"Ah…..can't….breathe," Ethan gasped. Meanwhile the kid knelt beside him, holding up three fingers.

"Why, who and how," he said.

"Uh...ah….ca..."

By now Ethan started to turn quite blue and the kid signaled the girl to ease off. Reluctantly she did and Ethan could finally start breathing again. Her boot was still on his neck though

"Again with the why," the kid asked calmly.

"It was just a harmless little fun," Ethan said panting, "Nothing more."

The kid picked up a paper and held it in front of Ethan's face.

"Harmless little fun?" he said and pointed at a set of figures, "It says here this whole operation costs more then it brings in. You sell this candy below cost. Again with the why?"

"I'm telling the truth," Ethan said, if only he could stall for a little longer.

"I think he needs more encouragement," the girl said. She replaced her foot on his neck with her knee and brought one hand to his crotch.

"Some say electro-stimulation can be quite pleasurable," she smiled viciously, then electricity started to arc from her hand and Ethan felt pain like he never had before. After what seemed like an eternity in which he screamed his lungs out she stopped her torture.

"I guess you're not into that particular kink," she said, "now, to rephrase Short Stuff, why, who and how!"

"Alright," Ethan gasped, sweat dripping down his forehead, "it was a diversion."

"A diversion for what?" the kid asked.

"I don't know," Ethan said, "they just paid me to do it."

"Who did?" the girl asked.

"Some black vampire," Ethan said and the two teens looked at each other.

"Trick," the girl said, sounding very annoyed. They then looked at Ethan again.

"How do we end this?" the kid asked.

"It will wear out eventually," Ethan replied, "once they stop eating the candy. Even quicker if you perform a simple purgative spell."

The kid put his hand on the device on his left ear.

"You getting that, Will," he asked.

"I still don't get it," the girl said, "a diversion to what? What would be the point?"

"I guess nobody is paying much attention to their belongings at the moment," the kid said, "They could probably rob the whole town blind and walk away with everything."

"That does sound very much like Trick, the greedy bastard," the girl agreed, she then got up and pointed towards Ethan, "and what do we do with this piece of garbage?"

As soon as she stopped touching Ethan a ring on his left hand started to glow.

"Finally," Ethan muttered, then he looked up at the two teens, "wish we could chat further, darlings, but unfortunately, vincere!"

And with that he disappeared before their very eyes. In the Library where Willow was still listening over her scouter she could suddenly hear a lot of agitated and very colorful language.

x

* * *

x

As Belmovekk, Buffy and Xander returned to Sunnydale they noticed something was wrong. The town felt like spring summer break had come to town with a vengeance. To the surprise of the trio, gangs of adults of all ages roamed the town, looking for some fun to be had. They also came across a few demons taking advantage of the situation as they were engaged in some breaking and entering. After having set them straight in the error of their ways the trio made for the Library.

In the Library they found the other Scoobies. Giles, dressed in a leather jacket and with way to much hair gel in his hair, sat at the head of the table, his head resting on his arms looking like the proverbial cat had had him for dinner, then coughed him up in a giant hairball. Joyce also was present, looking equally forlorn, only sitting at the other end of the table. Willow sat in between them, a magic book in front of her, together with some magical items. Oz sat beside her, nodding in recognition as they came in, while Faith sat on the counter looking very, very, pissed. From Giles' office came the sound of a radio playing softly.

"What happened?" Buffy asked. At the sound of her question both Giles and Joyce glance at each other briefly.

"Something's happened," Oz said, "not sure what though."

"The whole town's in chaos," Buffy said pointing outside.

"Funny you should mention chaos," Willow said somewhat uncomfortable, then she bit her lip for a while, "Ethan Rayne was in town."

"Ethan," Buffy shrieked, her voice going up an octave, "he did this? Please tell me you got him, right?"

"Bastard got away," Faith said angry from her counter. Buffy gave her a quick glance.

"Why am I not surprised?" she snorted.

"Hey," Faith exploded in anger, "it's not my fault the bad guys come with teleporters these days. In Boston the baddies don't teleport when you got your foot on their necks!"

"He fooled me as well," Oz interjected, who then proceeded to tell what happened, together with Willow. From the crashed gig in the Bronze to what happened after Ethan's escape. When they found out that someone had indeed hit every bank and jeweller in Sunnydale. That even now Sunnydale was still under the 'influence' as it were. They told that Willow had used a purgative spell to cleanse Giles and Joyce, but they skipped on the twosome having done the smoochies period.

"I don't get this," Xander said afterwards, "the candy's supposed to make you feel all immature and stuff, but I've had a ton, and I didn't feel any dif..."

Xander stopped talking after Buffy gave him a glare o'doom.

"You sure about that, Elwood?" she said sternly.

"Never mind," Xander said.

As the talk went on regarding the recent events Belmovekk sat down next to Joyce and took her in his arms.

"I am sorry," he said, "I should have been here."

She said nothing but returned his embrace.

"They must have gotten away with millions," he heard Oz say, "tomorrow was going to be the first day of the month. Pay day."

"They didn't do this for the money," an all too familiar voice, laid over with overtones, said. Belmovekk, the only one who heard it, turned his head and saw Amūn leaning against the cage.

"Anybody who can pull this off doesn't need to resort to gaudy tricks just to steal some money," the Goa'uld said, "whoever he is, he's smart and resourceful. But he overplayed his hand. This town hasn't got the amount of money to warrant flaunting so much power. The question you should ask yourself, Saiyan, what was he really after?"

Belmovekk thought it over and he found himself in agreement with the Goa'uld.

"Now you see what happens when you neglect your duties," Amūn said, "your enemies won't take a break when you take one."

As the group was all busy discussing what had happened, nobody paid any attention to the radio playing in Giles' office.

"In a shocking accident today in Oxnard General Medical hospital a fire broke out in the maternity ward. Firefighters fought the blaze and managed to rescue most of the infants to the relief of worried parents. Firefighters however were unable to rescue six of the infants and the children died in the fire. In a show of solidarity Oxnard Mayor Desmond Daly declared that tomorrow would be a day of mourning for the stricken city. Our thoughts and prayers go the poor families who were…."

x

* * *

x

"I'm very pleased," Mayor Wilkins said as he seated himself on his desk in his office. In the other side of the room Mr. Trick and Ethan Rayne stood at attention.

"We managed to obfuscate the Slayers, our alien friend and managed to pay off my debt to Lurconis without anybody taking notice."

Trick smiled self-congratulatory.

"Like I told Kakistos. This is the 20th century. No need to shop local when you can shop global."

"Indeed," Wilkins smiled, "and he should have done well heeding your advice. And maybe so should the Slayers."

Wilkins started to laugh about his own joke. Trick didn't join in, but smiled slightly as he waited for Wilkins to stop laughing. Ethan didn't smile at all.

"About those Slayers," Ethan said, "I don't appreciate being kept in the dark, there are now suddenly two of them. I thought one was one too many, thank you very much! I barely made it out in time."

To illustrate his point he pointed to his neck which still had Faith's footprint.

"You got away, didn't you?" Trick shrugged.

"No thanks to your men," Ethan bit back, "they were nowhere to be seen when that other Slayer hit my factory. And my own men were watching for the wrong Slayer!"

"Maybe you stayed to long," Trick shrugged, "why did you stay, the plan had already worked."

"I had things to finish," Ethan countered, "now it cost me my ring."

"Ah, the ring of Casanova," Wilkins said admiringly as he noticed a dull looking gem ring on Ethan's left hand, "the one which got him more then once out of the clutches from jealous husbands."

"If you ask me, one time too many," Ethan said looking at his ring, "it barely worked."

"Such is the fate of magical artifacts, Mr. Rayne, they aren't inexhaustible."

"Well, it's going to cost you extra," Ethan huffed.

"Relax, Mr. Rayne," Wilkins said, holding up a hand, "thanks to you we not only got our job done, we managed to score a little on the side as well. Money won't be a problem."

"Good! And next time it will cost even more," Ethan said. Wilkins nodded, he could understand the sentiment.

"Of course," he said as he got off his desk and walked up to Trick.

"Now, if you excuse us," he said to the vampire, "you can rest now. Mr. Rayne and I have to work out a little 'additional compensation' before he leaves again."

Trick looked at Wilkins, then at Ethan and then back at Wilkins again.

"Relax," Wilkins smiled, "you'll still have plenty of time to beg him for that spell you're dying to get."

Trick's eyes grew a little bigger in surprise, then they became normal again and he nodded, before leaving the room. Wilkins smiled at Ethan and invited him to sit. Then he walked to his drinks cabinet.

"Now," he said as he opened the cabinet, "about that other matter…."

x

* * *

x

It was late at night when Belmovekk returned to his place. He had dropped off Joyce earlier and feigned he'd be back a little later. As he closed the front door he saw a familiar figure standing in the corridor.

"It is time," Amūn said.

"I know," Belmovekk replied and walked past the Goa'uld, "that does not mean I look forward to it."

"If it's any consolation, Saiyan, I do not like it any much either," Amūn said as he followed Belmovekk, "I forbade it when I was still, well, me. But we have no choice. We have wasted enough time already. Your enemy has made his move. We need to know the full picture."

"I agree," Belmovekk said as he entered the gravity gym control room. Carefully not to drop any of Cordelia's Cosmos stacked on top of a small table he pulled it aside to gain access to the wall. He then tapped a particular pattern with his fingers on a section of the wall, then he applied pressure. The wall opened to reveal a hidden passageway going downstairs.

"After you," Amūn said. Belmovekk stepped inside and the wall closed behind him.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

' **I Put a Spell on You'**

x

x

AN: _Probably one of my longest chapters to date. I've split chapters half this long into two. That's what I get for combining two separate stories into one. It was the only way to go though. Apart I would have one decent chapter and one half, together they complemented each other I like to think. Oh, and don't forget, comments are always nice! I can't twirl my moustache otherwise._

x

* * *

x

In a run down street of Los Angeles a man opened his car and took out a bag of groceries. The man, middle aged but still in fairly good physical condition, was wearing a uniform of a private security firm. After having closed his car he carried the bag to one of the run down apartments and stepped inside. Taking the stairs, as the elevator was broken, he went up to the fourth floor, where he found a black cat sitting in the hallway.

"Meow," it said in that melancholic tone only cats can do as it looked at him.

"Come here," the man said and reached out with his free hand. The cat let itself be picked up and the man lifted it up close to his face.

"Did you run away again?" the man said, as if chiding a small child.

"Meow?" the cat answered.

"Dear o dear," the man sighed and walked to one of the apartment doors. Managing to combine holding a bag of groceries and a cat he somehow managed to fish a set of keys from his pockets and open the door. Stepping inside he put down the cat and closed the door behind them. He then went into the kitchen and put down the grocery bag. Next he started to unpack his groceries.

"You'll have to wait a moment, Max," he said as he unpacked, "you know I must put these in the fridge first."

The man put away the groceries before grabbing a can opener and a tin of cat food, the content of which he put on a plate.

"Come and get it, Max!"

To his surprise Max the cat was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen. Usually the cat mobbed him around dinner time. Taking the plate of cat food he walked into the living room looking for the elusive feline

"Max?"

As the man walked into the living room he found the cat purring on the lap of a stranger sitting on his sofa.

Years of instincts kicked in and the man reached for his gun. Which, as the plate with cat food fell to the ground, he quickly realized he didn't have. As a rent-a-cop for a small security firm he was required to turn in his gun when the work was over.

"Are you Chris Dutton?" the man asked looking at him, gently stroking the cat's back to its amusement.

"How did you get in here?" Chris Dutton asked the man bewildered, "Who are you?"

The man, dressed in a suit and tie that looked somewhat out of place on him, smiled.

"You really should get a better door lock," the man smiled and pointed towards the front door, "especially in this neighborhood."

"You're evading the question," Chris said, "who are you and what do you want?"

"Ah, the great eternal questions that determine a man's life," the man smiled, "I guess you do deserve an answer. My name is Bell, Moses Bell. Although my friends usually call me Moe."

The cat looked up at the stranger and mewed again.

"You wish to go, little friend?" the strange man asked. The cat mewed again and left the man's lap and went to the plate with spilled cat food lying on the ground.

"I'm amazed she even came to you," Chris said looking at the cat.

"I have a good rapport with felines," the man smiled at the cat, "my late wife used to have dozens of them.

"Still, normally she's very people shy."

"He is a she?" the man asked slightly surprised, "They why did you name her Max? Is that not a male name?"

"Max for Maxine," Chris said. The man leaned back and smiled.

"You named her after your ex-wife," he said, "the one who divorced and left you after you were fired in disgrace from the Sunnydale police department."

Chris' eyes flared in anger.

"Get out," he hissed and pointed to the door.

"Why?" Moses Bell asked surprised, "It is on permanent record is it not?"

"No thanks to the likes of you," Chris yelled and walked to his front door to open it, "get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Why do you think I have anything to do with your downfall?" Mozes Bell asked as he walked up to Chris.

"You journalists are all alike," Chris said angry and gestured towards the hallway, "out!"

Moses Bell pointed one hand towards the open door and without touching it slammed shut.

"Whoever said I was a news gatherer?" he said blandly. Chris' eyes now grew big in sudden terror. Only a few kinds of people could move objects without touching them and they always spelt trouble. Not to mention dangerous employers.

"L-l-look," he started to say nervously, "I-I didn't t-talk! I k-kept a low profile. I-I'd never…."

"Now you again confuse me with someone else," Moses Bell said and returned to the living room. Chris walked after him.

"Then who are you?" he asked again.

"Someone who wants to know, Mr. Dutton," Moses said as he seated himself on the sofa again, "someone who wishes to know what is going on in that strange place to the northwest of here."

Chris sat down as well.

"That would be kinda hard to explain," he said sullen. The man smiled and seemingly out of nowhere he brought forth a piece of paper.

"Chris M. Dutton. Born of Harry D. Dutton and Margaret White in Sacramento in 1967. Moved to Inglewood in 1986. Joined the LAPD in 1990 and was considered a rising star by his fellows. In 1992 you married your high school sweetheart Maxine deBruins. You made detective first grade in 1993. After becoming a detective you were credited with the bust up of at least three drug gangs, the successful elimination of the Patterson Heights gang and being a key member of the team that arrested the notorious serial killer Matheson. You were slated to become a lieutenant by 1995. Instead you resigned from the LAPD and you and your wife moved to Sunnydale. Care to shed any light on that?"

"My wife," Chris said deflated, "she couldn't take the stress of being a policeman's wife in LA any longer. She asked me to move to a quieter town instead. And I loved her enough to…."

Chris found it suddenly hard to talk and looked away. Moses nodded, like he had understood, then he continued.

"Upon arrival in Sunnydale you applied for employment in the Sunnydale police force. You had to start at the lower rank of detective second grade. You were partnered to detective second grade Stein. Who you may be interested to know has made lieutenant by now."

"Why am I not surprised?" Chris snorted in disgust, "The Judas!"

"On September 4 1995 you made your way home from the station when you saw a woman being attacked. You intervened and fought off her attackers. You later claimed that they exhibited superior strength and that despite you discharging your gun at them at point blank range several times they never showed any signs that your gunfire had any impact. You also described them as having 'monstrous' faces. Despite your objections the case was closed as a gang on PCP attack and you were awarded a department medal. Which you only accepted after some protest oddly enough."

"Over the next three months you were reported with ever increasing strange behavior, to the point of becoming a recluse from your colleagues, seemingly making secret investigations on your own. This went on until your partner discovered you in a hotel having sex with a minor. In the resulting scandal you escaped a conviction by pleading guilty. As a result you were drummed out of the SDPD. The local press had a field day nailing you to the cross. In the resulting process your wife divorced you and took every cent you had. You left Sunnydale in disgrace and returned to LA. You drifted from dead end job to dead end job until last year you managed to land a job with Landall Securities."

"You seemed to be well enough informed," Chris said sullen, "what do you need me for?"

"Meow?"

The cat had jumped back into Moses Bell's lap and started to make herself comfortable again.

"Hi there, little friend," Moses smiled, "had enough?"

"Meow."

"I can see it," Moses said, "be careful though, Max, at least with me."

"Meow," the cat said unrepentant as it dug her nails into Moses' knees.

"It's almost like you can talk to her," Chris said as he looked at the purring cat.

"Oh, you would be surprised as to which languages one can pick up over time," Moses smiled as he looked up and faced Chris again, "so, what really happened?"

"Nothing happened," the former SDPD detective said, "it all happened exactly as you said it."

Moses shook his head.

"Can you tell me with a straight face that what I just read was the exact truth?"

"Yes," Chris said.

"Mr. Dutton, as my late father used to say, you have made a fine pile of shit, it just does not stink right. Even your cat thinks you are bullshitting, don't you, Max?"

"Meow!" the cat said forcefully.

"Now that is uncanny," Chris said. Moses looked down at the cat and then at Chris.

"Actually, she only asked me to sit still so she can take a nap. They're selfish creatures, cats, but at least they're honest about it. Unlike you, Mr. Dutton."

Out of seemingly nowhere again Moses pulled another paper.

"During your time with the LAPD you earned yourself two departmental honors and at least four citations. One of these involved the arrest of a serious child molester, for which you went above and beyond the call of duty to catch him. You do not strike me as a child molester yourself, Mr. Dutton."

Chris leaned back very uncomfortable. This Moses character seemed to know an awful lot.

"And yet that is what happened. I was lonely and she was willing. I though she was 18."

"And yet official records from that very hotel don't even have you listed as a registered guest, " Moses continued, "in fact, the very room Stein listed in his report as the one he found you in was rented to a black couple. In her initial statement the girl actually claimed she was rescued from an attacker by you. It was only later that she changed her statement to the official one. She and her family also left Sunnydale very sudden after you were evicted from the force."

"You seem to know your stuff," Chris said impressed, "I wish the other the reporters had been so thorough."

"Who said I'm a reporter?" Moses smirked.

"Then who are you?" Chris asked. Moses leaned over, causing the cat to look up in protest of being disturbed.

"I am a seeker of truth, Mr. Dutton," Moses said straightfaced, "It is a rare commodity, especially in this day and age, but I need to know what goes on in Sunnydale. And maybe to an extent even here in Los Angeles."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bell," Chris said, "I can't help you. Nor would you really like to know. It might change the way you view the world for good."

"You get me wrong," Moses said, "I fully know why in your final three months at the SDPD you made at least seven calls to the University of California department of paranormal research, occultism and mysticism. Calls that can be traced to you from the phone records. I know that things go bump in the night, I know that Los Angeles is also nicknamed the City of Demons and Sunnydale is called the Boca del Inferno."

"Than what the hell do you need me for?" Chris asked the strange man.

"I wish to know how far the conspiracy goes to keep this all a secret. Who were the ones that found it necessary to drum you out of the SDPD for doing your job? Why does nobody in the SDPD lift a finger to serve and protect?"

"I can't help you," Chris said, getting more and more uneasy.

"It is your wife, is it not?" Moses said, his eyes narrowing in on the former detective like a heat seaking missile, "You are protecting your wife, are you not?"

"That's ridiculous," Chris said, "she left me to hang out to dry and took every cent I had. She refuses to see me nor tell me where she lives. It's like I never existed."

"And yet you still wear your wedding ring," Moses said, pointing at the ring on Chris's finger, "you keep a photo of your wife on your bedside table, the wedding pictures are still in the closet and the wedding video is in your VCR."

"How dare you!" Chris said as he jumped up angry, "You had no right…."

"And they have?" Moses asked calmly, "They threatened to kill your wife didn't they? They were going to do something to her unless you did what they asked. Didn't they?"

The fight suddenly went out of Chris and he let himself fall in his chair again.

"I love my wife," he finally said, "she was my world, the reason I wanted to make this world safe. I would have done anything for her. I can't help you."

Moses reached out, causing Max to protest, and put a hand on Chris' knee.

"I know how you feel," he said empathetically, "which makes what I am about to say all the more difficult. There is no easy way to say it, Chris, so here goes. Your former wife, your mate, she moved to Phoenix after the divorce and re-married. Last year she got pregnant. In her seventh month however she was killed in a traffic accident. A drunk driver. There is no evidence of malice and I thoroughly checked for it. Just one of those things that can happen in life."

"No," Chris gasped as his world suddenly collapsed.

"I am sorry," Moses said and out of nowhere he put a police report on the table.

"Leave," Chris said, his voice choked with grief as he started to sway to and fro. Moses picked up the cat from his lap who protested.

"Meow!"

"I am sorry to have been the harbinger of ill news," Moses said as he stood up, still holding the cat in his arms, "I do not enjoy telling anybody such things. But in the end the truth will set you free. Your enemies no longer have a hold on you. Had they not acted against you, you would have still been together and she would not have met her ill fate. Do not let these bastards grind you down!"

"Leave," Chris said as he stared ahead blankly.

"If you wish," Moses said and went to the front door. Before he left he put the cat on the counter in the kitchen.

"Look after your owner, Max, he needs you now."

"Meow!"

"Are you going to throw a hissy fit over the word owner?" Moses said shaking his head.

"Meow!"

"Cats!"

Moses was about to open the door when he heard Chris call out.

"Mr. Bell," The broken shell of a man called out after him.

"Yes, Mr. Dutton?"

"Come by tomorrow and you will know the truth. Just not now. I can't…."

"I understand. Thank you for your time, Mr. Dutton," Moses said as he opened the door and left the apartment.

x

* * *

x

In the 'Dale it is said by the 'underworld' that all roads lead to Willy's. Not because Willy's is such a trustworthy character. He'll probably rat out his own mother if it made him a few extra dollars. It's not because it's such a trendy bar. In many ways the place is dilapidated. It's not because the place is so safe. It's above ground and anybody can just walk in. A busload of Japanese tourists once walked in by accident. The pictures of them posing with various demons still hang on the wall.

Willy does however stock every known spirit and beverage known to demon kind and it is the largest of all demon hangouts. There are a few more secluded places, but they tend to have limits on their clientèle. Willy's is open to everybody. Willy's bar is considered neutral grounds by unwritten law. Any demon infringing on that will eventually be taught a harsh object lesson. Even Willy, as the little traitorous barman once discovered. Only the alien Mr. B, the Slayers (or Blondie and Junior as they were sometimes called behind their backs) and their Scooby team mates got away with breaking that rule. Which they often did. It wasn't even a week ago that they roughed up the place and even killed a few demons after the now infamous chocolate incident.

So when both Buffy and Xander stepped through the door, suddenly dozens of heads turned to watch them nervously. Ignoring the demon unrest the twosome made their way to the end of the bar where a lone figure sat, nursing a bottle of liquor. As they approach the figure looked their way and then hit the counter of the bar with his forehead.

"Of all the places in the world she had to walk in," the figure sighed.

"Hi there Spiky," Xander smiled as he hopped on the barstool next to Spike, "a little birdie told us you were back in town. What brings you back to the 'Dale and certain death?"

"Sod off, whelp," Spike said as he refilled his glass, "last time I checked drinking wasn't forbidden by your precious Edict."

"We had an agreement," Buffy said as she placed herself on Spike's other side, "you helped me out and left town for good, in return I let you and your girlfriend live."

"Well maybe that was the sodding problem then," Spike said as he slammed his emptied glass back on the counter, "she left me."

Somehow Spike managed to look so pathetic that Buffy and Xander both looked at

each other and had difficulty barely containing their laughter.

"It's a hard job but I think I can manage bearing your misfortune," Buffy said eventually.

"Well, it's your fault to start with, pet," Spike bit angrily at her.

"Why is everything always my fault," Buffy said towards Xander.

"I don't know," Xander smiled, "maybe you just have that kind of a face?"

"She said I had your stink all over me," Spike said softly, "that I wasn't the demon she fell in love with anymore."

"Ew, vampire lovin'," Buffy said as she winced, "I could have done so much more without that mental image."

"It's almost just as bad as imagining your parents ha…." Xander said, only to make a face, "yikes, better not go there either."

Spike didn't bother to say anything anymore, he just refilled his glass. Xander gave him a good look over, then he stepped aside and signaled Buffy to follow.

"I think he wants to die," he whispered.

"Then why not oblige?" she said.

"Come on," Xander said as he nodded towards Spike, "isn't this perfect punishment?"

Buffy looked at Spike. Just seeing her former archenemy sitting there as the broken shell of a demon was indeed perfect punishment.

"You're evil," she grinned towards Xander before turning to Spike again and patting him on the shoulder, "My dear Spike. Since you're obviously but a lovesick shadow of your old self I've decided to let you live."

"Have a nice day," Xander grinned as the twosome left the bar.

No sooner had they left as Spike grabbed the bottle and threw it against the door.

"Stupid cunt!" he yelled, "I thought you were the Slayer!"

There came no reply, except for the occasional whispering of 'stupid vampire' from some of the demons. Eventually Spike turned towards the bar again.

"Bring me another one," he said towards Willy.

x

* * *

x

The next day the group was assembled in the Library. Buffy, Willow and Oz sat on one side of the table, Xander and Cordelia on the other, with Faith hanging out near the book counter.

"So, who here thinks something bad is going to happen?" Cordelia finally said. The group turned to look at her.

"Hey, I was only saying what everyone's thinking."

"She's right," Xander said, "Giles wouldn't just call us all together for a chat about our grades."

"And that's an awful big stack of books on the table," Oz said and nodded towards the large stack of books at the end of the table.

"I thought you hungered for a true challenge," Buffy asked Xander impishly.

Xander shook his head.

"The evil chocolate cured me of that," he said, "if something as good and pure as chocolate can be evil, I don't want to know what else."

"So I guess I can't make you happy with another chocolate bar?" Oz smiled as he threw a Best Milkbar Factory candy bar towards Xander. Who jerked his hands out of the way as if somebody had thrown a black widow spider towards him.

"Ew, throw it away!" he cringed. Cordelia looked at him shaking her head, then picked up the candy bar and threw it into a dumpster.

"Xander the magnificent," she said mocking, "afraid of some candy."

"It's what it represents," Xander said still shuddering, "I love candy. It's been my best friend since forever, always picking me up when I was down. And now it's cursed. How would you feel if it suddenly turned out that fashion clothes were evil?"

"Hey," Willow said," I thought I was your best friend since forever?"

"Busted," Oz smiled.

"I thought all the cursed candy was destroyed," Buffy whispered leaning over towards Oz.

"Me and Faith stashed a box somewhere just for moments as these," Oz whispered back with a huge grin. Causing Buffy to almost fall from the table in laughter.

At that moment the door to Giles' office opened and the Librarian came out. Followed by a woman who looked like she was the epitome of strict teacherness.

"Ah, you're all here," Giles said as he stood at the helm of the table. The woman took up station next to him. Giles glanced briefly at her and seemed to look uneasy.

"So Giles," Xander asked," are you going to introduce us to your sister?"

"I..., uh..., um...," Giles muttered, not sure what to say.

"Which of you is Faith," the woman asked. All heads turned towards Faith, who until then had kept a low profile and was thus not expecting to be the sudden focus of attention..

"Uh, me?" Faith stammered, then she recovered, "Who the hell are you?"

"Gwendolyn Post, Mrs," the woman said formally, "your new Watcher."

All heads now turned towards Giles. Who now sat down and reached for his glasses.

"It's true," he said feverishly polishing, "she has come straight from London. I thought it prudent you all got to meet her."

At that moment pandemonium broke out as everybody started talking. It lasts for a few moments. Then the woman raised an arm and shouted.

"Silence!"

That got everybody quiet. Until Faith spoke up.

"I'm telling you, I don't need a new Watcher. No offence, lady. I just have this problem with authority figures. They end up kind of dead."

"Duly noted," Gwendolyn said unimpressed, "and fortunately, it's not up to you."

For once Faith seemed lost for words to say anything. Taking advantage of the situation Gwendolyn turned to Giles and pointed at the books on the table.

"Mr. Giles, where do you keep the rest of your books?"

Giles, who until then had relapsed into the Giles maneuver, looked up towards his fellow Watcher.

"I-I'm sorry," he said as he put his glasses back on, "the rest?

"Yes, the actual library," Gwendolyn said in a tone that implied she was getting impatient.

Giles gave her a confused look.

"Oh, I see," she suddenly smiled in such a way that made Buffy want to jump her and start slapping her around.

"I can assure you, Mrs. Post, this is the finest occult reference collection," Giles said, his prize book collection and his pride insulted.

"...this side of the Atlantic, I'm sure" she said unimpressed, "do you have Hume's Paranormal Encyclopaedia?"

Since he lacked that particular work Giles looked away.

"The Labyrinth Maps of Malta," Gwendolyn asked next.

"I-I-It's on order," Giles said weakly. She's still not impressed.

"Well, I suppose that you have Sir Robert Kane's Twilight Compendium?"

"Oh! Uh... Yes, I... " Yes," Giles said triumphantly as he fished it out of the stack on the table, "yes, I do"

"Of course you do," she said no longer interested, "I have been sent by the council for a very important reason. Faith needs a Watcher. I am to act in that capacity and report back."

"Excuse me, Mary Poppins, you don't seem to be listening," Faith interjected. Everybody expeced Gwendolyn to rebut her. Instead it was Giles.

"Faith, if the council feels that you need closer observation, then..., we will all, of course, cooperate."

Not happy with the situation Faith turned away and waved her hand at the group in disgust. Meanwhile Gwendolyn faced Giles again.

"The council also wishes me to report on the 'entire' situation here, including you."

That took Giles by surprise.

"Mm! Academic probation's not so funny today, huh, Giles?" Buffy said with a big grin. Giles gave her a stern look which she happily ignored.

"The fact is," Gwendolyn continued, "there is talk in the council that you have become a bit too..., American."

"Me?" Giles exclaimed loudly.

"Him?" the Scoobies exclaimed just as loud.

Ignoring the group Gwendolyn took the word again as she faces the group.

"A demon named Lagos is coming here to the Hellmouth," she said, then she spoke to Giles on a very condescending tone, "Mr. Giles, an illustration of Lagos, if you please."

"Oh, uh...," Giles said unsure as he tried to remember which book might contain an illustration, "yes. Uh..."

"Perhaps later," Gwendolyn said, shaking her head. If looks could kill Giles would have killed her right there on the spot.

"Lagos seeks the Glove of Myhnegon," Gwendolyn continued, "no record of this glove's full power exists, but we do know it is highly dangerous and must not fall into the hands of a demon. Lagos must be stopped."

"What do you propose?" Giles asked, hands folded across his books, She looked upwards, as if she actually had to think about her answer.

"Well, if it's not too radical a suggestion, I thought we might kill him," she said, "I suggest two Slayers at full strength for a coordinated hunt."

"I don't work with little miss Priss," Faith said, nodding towards Buffy.

"And I don't work with the centerfold of Sluthouse," Buffy said.

"Then who on Earth do you actually work with?" Gwendolyn asked, for the first time taken aback.

"Xander's my partner," Buffy said looking at Xander .

"Finally she said it," Xander said, pretending to wipe away a mock tear, "I can die happy now."

"I'm with Short Stuff over there," Faith said, nodding towards Oz.

Gwendolyn looked at Giles.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked, "I knew from your reports that you stated that the Slayer had friends who helped out. But why would you allow normal humans to go into danger with the Slayers?"

"I… uh… um," Giles stammered, not certain where to start.

"Who made up this stupid arrangement?" she asked again.

"I did," a voice behind her said.

As they turned around, from behind the bookshelves Belmovekk appeared.

"And who might you be?" Gwendolyn asked surprised.

"Just Belmovekk," the Saiyan said as he walked down the stairs.

"You're the martial arts teacher," she said, her face lighting up, for the first time actually sounding impressed, "I've read about you."

"You did?" Belmovekk said somewhat surprised as he seated himself next to Giles, "From what my good friend master Giles told me I got the impression your organization was not that interested in my teachings."

The way he emphasized good friend conveyed that the Saiyan stood behind Giles, and Giles gave him a quick glance of gratitude. Gwendolyn Post however seemed to have missed it as she continued.

"Most aren't," she said, "you must understand, our organization has survived only through strict adherence to traditions. Traditions also tend to take time to change. Rest assured, there are others like me interested in changing things for the better. Are you teaching Faith as well?"

"She has received my teachings," the Saiyan said, who then gestured to Xander and Oz, "as have these youngsters. You will find them up to the task."

"If you say so, Belmovekk," she said, then she actually smiled for the first time, "will you help us in the search for Lagos?"

"Unfortunately no," Belmovekk said, "I am only here in a strict advisory position. I teach the youngsters, give council when asked for and pass on information if I have any. That is my role. Nothing more."

"I see," Gwendolyn said, sounding somewhat disappointed, "would you do me the honor at least of having dinner this evening?"

Belmovekk held up his arms in an apologetic gesture.

"I must decline, Ms. Post, "for I have business to attend elsewhere. But if you like maybe you can have dinner with me and my fiancé at a later date."

"Maybe," Gwendolyn said, hiding her disappointment, "you will stay for the remainder of this briefing?"

"I will see of what use I can be," the Saiyan smiled cordially, "What can you tell us about this glove?"

"It is an artifact of great power," Gwendolyn said, "rumored to greatly enhance a user's power when worn. It is also rumored to be buried in a tomb somewhere, so

Lagos will be headed for the cemetery."

"There is more than one in Sunnydale," Giles snorted blandly

"I see," Gwendolyn said, glancing annoyed at Giles, "how many?"

Giles started to count quickly on his fingers.

"Uh, twelve, within the city limits. A few more just outside."

"Well, we'll just have to take them one at a time," she said after a deep sigh, then she looked at both Slayers, and Xander and Oz, "or maybe two at a time. Now, anything in your books that might pinpoint the exact location of the tomb would be useful, but then, we cannot ask for miracles."

Giles rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Now, if there isn't anything more to add, we will begin at sunset," Gwendolyn said as she concluded the meeting, then she turned towards Faith, "Faith..., with me, please."

"What about Short Stuff?" Faith asked.

"He can come later," the new Watcher said, "for now we must talk as Watcher and Slayer. Come."

Without looking back or saying goodbye Gwendolyn left the Library, Faith shrugged then she hopped off the counter and followed her new Watcher. When they had gone pandemonium broke out again.

"G-Man" Xander said, "what the Hell is going on?"

"Does this mean Oz now falls under that bitch?" Willow asked.

As the Scoobies assaulted Giles with their questions Belmovekk noticed a gold armored presence on the edge of his vision.

"It might be wise for everybody not to exhibit their full powers before this woman," Belmovekk's own voice, laid over with Goa'uld overtones said in his ear.

"You mean until we can know she can be trusted," Belmovekk whispered back.

"No," Amūn replied, "until she reveals her true colors. She's hiding something."

"You say that about everybody," the Saiyan whispered, "you even said it about Buffy!"

"I'm Goa'uld," Amūn said stepping into Belmovekk's vision, "scheming and plotting is in my blood. If I cannot recognize its signs I wouldn't last long. Do you trust her then?"

"No," Belmovekk replied.

"Precisely!" Amūn smiled.

x

* * *

x

In his hidden lair underneath Sunnydale Angel again tried his hands on the Saiyan third form. For the first time he felt like he was getting a grip on the beast. Normally the steps are mastering the mechanics of the form, being able to physically do the form and then unlock the hidden mysteries that are contained in them.

Contrary what most people think, in martial arts being able to attain a black belt, or several of them for that matter, means nothing. It only means you can go through the mechanics of a set of forms very well. It does not make you an accomplished fighter. What separates the students from the masters is that the students go through the motions and that the masters understand what they are doing.

So now, for the first time, Angel is starting to do all three aspects of this Saiyan third form and he's loving it. It would be a good moment, if it weren't for Buffy sitting and talking non-stop on the sofa.

"…..and then this woman had the gall to bitch about Giles and humiliate him constantly," Buffy chattered. Angel shook his head and decided to give it a rest. The form would still be there later, Buffy, however…..

"So Faith got herself a new Watcher?" he said as he went through some cooling down movements.

"Oh, I don't mind Faith having somebody else to baby-sit her," Buffy said, "and they're welcome to each other. Match made in heaven as far as I'm concerned. I just can't understand why that bitch had to rag Giles."

Taking a moment to grab a towel Angel started to wipe himself with it.

"In all fairness, Buffy, from her point of view he probably is but a shadow of what a good Watcher should be. Remember how stuck up he used to be?"

"But you should have seen her," Buffy said vehemently, "she even ragged his book collection."

"That's a bit hard, isn't it?" Angel agreed and went to the stove, "you can insult the man, but not his books. Some more tea?"

"I'm set," Buffy said, her cup still full in her hands. Angel poured him self a cup and sat down next to her.

"Maybe you shouldn't see this as an affront but as a new beginning," he said before taking a sip.

"Perhaps," Buffy said, putting her tea cup on the table beside the sofa, "that woman just set my teeth on edge. And then that Saiyan chose that moment to make a rare visit."

"Must have given her quite the startle?" Angel chuckled.

"On the contrary," Buffy said shaking her head, "she started to practically fawn all over him like some pornstar over Ron Jeremy. I'm surprised she didn't go down on him and gave him a blowjob."

Angel, who was drinking some tea, sprayed it all over the sofa as he had to laugh hard.

"Poor Saiyan," he laughed as he had to wipe tea all over the sofa.

"Serves him right," Buffy snorted, "still, he did well by declining her offer of doing the horizontal mamba."

"Of course," Angel agreed, "it's not in his character to cheat."

"Just to lie," Buffy snorted again.

"He did what he had to do," Angel shrugged. Buffy gave him an angry look.

"Why are you always defending him? You should be livid for what he did to you!"

"What can I say?" Angel shrugged again, "Several centuries in Hell give you a unique perspective. Above all it gives you plenty of time to think about what you did wrong."

"You've changed," Buffy said, shaking her head, "the Angel I knew would be the first to agree with me."

"Like I said," Angel replied as he finished his tea, "plenty of time to think about things. Things have changed. Our relationship, but you also."

"Me?" Buffy said surprised.

"Yeah," Angel nodded, "you seem colder, harder. The way you treat Faith for instance. Or maybe I should say, mistreat."

"I don't mistreat Faith, I….," Buffy tried to say but Angel cut her off.

"Yes you do," he said, "you only talk about her negative sides, like how she's still weaker then you, or even Xander. Or how she's such a slut for sleeping with everybody. You know, Buffy, you told me how you and Vegeta had this chat back in LA when I was still gone. Sometimes I think you traded in one Saiyan for the other as a role model. Now like him you only seem to value strength and despise weakness."

"Look," she said," he and I only had this one chat about how I should embrace my purpose. When I didn't everybody ragged on me on how it would get me killed, and now that I do I get flak for being emotionally cold. What is it, you can't have it both ways!"

"But the point is, you and him had more then one chat," Angel said, taking Buffy aback.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Angel tipped his nose.

"In the past seven weeks three times I could smell his scent on you."

"Are you accusing me of sleeping with Vegeta?" Buffy exploded, "Now that is rich!"

"I've smelled him on you a few times," he said leaning back, " Every time after you arrived here all sweaty and claimed you came here straight from training."

Buffy got up angry and wanted to walk away. Then she halted herself at the last moment and turned to face Angel again.

"First of all," she said, "we've had the occasional spar, I admit that. From time to time he comes by for a spar. To quote his Obnoxiousness: unlike that loser Yamcha you at least have been trained in a proper Saiyan way and have access to a gravity gym."

"Exactly the attitude I was talking about," Angel said, pointing his finger at her, "you and I've met Yamcha. He's no loser, just a nice guy with the misfortune of having a very bad roommate."

Buffy ignored his comments.

"Secondly, who I choose to sleep with is none of your concern. As you clearly made it out several times, we can't be together."

Angel looked down and stared into his empty cup.

"That is true," he admitted, "I just wish…."

Next thing Angel knew was Buffy kissing him on the mouth. It took Angel a moment to react before he broke off the kiss.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked at her grinning face.

"Because I wanted too," she smiled.

"You know you can't do that," he said as he got of from the sofa to create some distance.

"I know," she said, "I also knew it always was the quickest way to shut you up."

"Oh," Angel said, not knowing what else to say.

"Relax," Buffy said and got off the sofa again to collect her stuff, "it doesn't mean we're getting back together again. It's just an old habit. Bad, bad habit to be broken.""

"It's hard," Angel nodded in agreement.

"It's not hard, " Buffy shrugged, "cold turkey. That's the key to quitting. That and lots of cold showers before and after grueling training."

Both look at each other and knew it was a lie. They still had strong feelings for each other, too hard to ignore.

"Let's not fight anymore," she said making herself ready to leave.

Angel nodded, then he gripped her hand.

"Will you tell the others I've returned?" Angel asked.

Buffy bit her lip and turned away.

"I gotta go," she said and pulled her hand free.

"Of course," Angel said as he let go, understanding that it was a matter for their next row, "so what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna try and vent a little hormonal angst by going out there and killing a Lagos," she said as she strapped her bag on her back, "whatever that is."

Upon hearing that particular name, Angel became all business again.

"Lagos?

"Some demon looking for some all-powerful thingamabob," Buffy said disinterested, not noticing how Angel sat down on the sofa, staring ahead blankly, "and I gotta stop him before he unleashes unholy havoc. And it's another Tuesday night in Sunnydale."

"Be careful," Angel called after her as she made for the exit. As soon as she was gone Angel got up from the sofa and moved into one of the ante spaces. There he opened a secret compartment and took out some books. Then he returned to his sofa and started reading.

x

* * *

x

In Willy's bar Spike sat again before the bar, with a half empty bottle of his favorite poison in front of him. It was his third evening in a row that he sat there and by now the other demons were ignoring him. He may have once been the successor to the Master, William the Bloody and arch enemy of the Slayer, now he was just another sad pathetic drunk. Not even important enough for the Slayer to deem worthy of killing.

Damn bitch! It was all her fault! No, it wasn't just her fault. It was the fault of all bitches! Damn women! They were the source of all life's problems. From now on he was going to be gay!

Downing another glass of the horrible liquor Spike shuddered as the stuff went down. It tasted like crap but it did the job of dulling the senses. He poured himself another drink and was about to drink it when he overheard part of a conversation.

"...you remember that red haired friend of the Slayer, right," one demon with a red crest on his head said.

"Refresh my memory?" a particularly nasty looking but generally benign demon replied.

"A bit short, red hair, tends to be a bit timid, her boyfriend the partner of Junior."

"Ah, the useless one," Nasty Looking But Benign smiled.

"Yeah, that one," Red Crest said, "anyway, I was at the magic shop the other day and I saw her shop for various magical herbs and items."

"What, you're saying she's decided to do something useful to the group and branch into witchcraft?" Nasty Looking But Benign asked interested. Which wasn't that strange here on the Hellmouth. Personal survival tended to depend on knowing who was what, especially in the entourage of the Slayers and the Alien. If one of them was branching out into new fields of expertise that was considered vital need to know information.

"I swear so on the eggs of my kids," Red Crest said, hand on what passed for its heart. Nasty Looking But Benign mulled it over for a moment.

"Hang on a sec," he said, "how do you know she wasn't shopping for the Watcher? I thought he was the resident magicks expert of the group!"

"Puhlease," Red Crest snorted, "I'm not stupid you know. I know my magicks. She bought stuff an advanced novice needs to practice on. You know, elementary spells and curses. Love potions, protective wards and stuff. Do you really see the Watcher messing around with such trifles?"

"I guess not," Nasty Looking But Benign agreed, "damn, this is bad news."

Spike, who had overheard that conversation, put down his glass and thought it over for a moment. So Red was branching out into the arcane.

Interesting!

Next he downed his glass in one gulp, left behind some money for Willy and made for the exit.

x

* * *

x

Unlike last time Moses Bell had every intention of returning to former SDPD detective Chris Dutton the normal way. As he reached the hallway via the stairs he made for Chris' apartment. Arriving at the place he then knocked on the door. To his surprise he found that the door opened as soon as he knocked on it. Carefully he swung upon the door and entered the apartment. Inside it was dark. For a moment he fumbled around as he tried to find the light switch. As usual it was at some illogical place one had to know in order to find it.

As soon as the lights went on he saw signs of a struggle. There was blood in the kitchen, and from there leading into the living room, together with debris of things being knocked over. Carefully making his way Moses stepped into the living room.

There he found Chris Dutton lying on his sofa in a pool of blood. Sighing deeply he walked over to the dead man to examine him. Besides his clothes being ripped and torn, with various large scratch marks on his body, Chris' throat had been mauled to pieces as if some large predator had ripped it out. Careful not to thread in the pool of blood on the floor Moses knelt beside Chris's body and felt his body. It was cold. Whatever happened, it happened at least several hours ago.

"Meow?" suddenly came very plaintively from underneath a heavy cupboard. Moses looked up and moved over to the cupboard.

"Hi there, little friend," he said as he saw Max the cat huddled underneath the wardrobe, "what happened?"

"Meow," Max said sadly, but stayed put where she was.

Moses wanted to say something, but then he turned around lightning fast and grabbed something invisible out of mid air. Next he stood up and slammed his fist against the wall. It looked as if he was pinning something invisible against the wall as tears appeared on his jacket. Whatever he was holding was putting up a violent struggle. But in the end Moses seemed stronger.

"Show yourself!" he said in a tone that beckoned no countenance. At first nothing happened, then a creature emerged, claws and teeth the stuff of nightmares. Moses held it by the neck as It started to scream madly and struggle again in vain. Moses looked at the creature intently, then he sighed and closed his fist, crushing the creature's neck. The creature went limp and Moses let go of it.

"Disintegrate," Moses said and the creature disintegrated before his eyes until nothing was left. Once that was done the cat finally emerged cautiously from underneath the cupboard.

"Meow!"

"Thanks for the warning, Max," Moses said. Next Moses started to shimmer and his face and clothes changed from Moses Bell, investigative reporter, to Belmovekk's more casual garb.

"It would seem I arrived too late," Belmovekk said out loud as he returned to Chris' dead body again, "I wonder how they knew."

"Meow," Max said as she jumped on the sofa, careful to avoid the blood and positioned herself above Chris' head. Belmovekk held a hand above the dead man's head and suddenly a set of words started to glow on his forehead.

"He has been marked with a ward," Belmovekk said in amazement, then he looked at the cat, "and you could see this? Why did you not warn me about this?"

"Meow," the cat said sounding very apologetic.

"We both fucked up," Belmovekk agreed, "he really is a very crafty opponent."

"Meow."

"I think it is best if I should leave," Belmovekk said and opened a window.

"Meow?"

"You sure you want to come?" Belmovekk asked as he looked back at the cat.

"Meow!"

"It is a dangerous place, Max, whoever did this most likely lives there as well."

"Meow!"

"Alright," Belmovekk sighed and picked up the cat, "but you cannot stay at the house of my betrothed. Which means you have to stay at my place. And I do not spend as much time there as I used to."

"Meow!"

"Perfect she says," Belmovekk snorted as he cradled the cat against his chest, "cats!"

x

* * *

x

"I don't understand it," Xander sighed impatiently, "where the hell is Buffy?"

Pacing impatiently in the Library he had been waiting for a long while for her to show up. Faith and Oz had already left, and Buffy's absentness had led to much derision of Giles by the now also long gone Gwendolyn. That left only Xander, Willow and Giles in the Library. With Giles having secluded himself in his office to hit the books.

"I don't know," Willow said, she herself sitting on the stairs.

"Sometimes I don't get her at all these days," Xander said pacing, "now don't get me wrong, Will, I think it's a good thing she quit fussing about her being the Slayer and all. And that she became more business like. But lately she seems to be getting absent again. Always finding excuses to cut training short, or not show up at all. Sometimes I think Angel's back and they're off necking again in some secret place."

"Would that be so bad?" Willow asked, "At least she was happy then."

Xander stopped in his tracks and made a time out signal.

"Uh, Will, reality check time out! You do realize what happens when your favorite vampire gets his dose of happy again, right? Do you want the world to end again? Last time not fun enough for ya?"

"No need to get snippy," Willow pouted, "maybe if Angel were to return this time it wouldn't be so bad."

"With those two?" Xander said shaking his head, "No, it can only end in pain. Our pain! Better if that bastard stays in hell. So, what's your opinion of the new queen-bitch-slash-Watcher?"

Now that at least was a topic the both of them could agree on and Willow jumped on it with full eagerness.

"She seems terribly stuck up," she said, "and the way she keeps on ragging Giles, it's just not fair."

"Something's afoot about her," Xander agreed, "and I'm not just saying that because the B-man asked us to keep a low profile with her."

"I worry what happens if she decides to keep Faith from us separately," Willow said worried, "or god forbid if they leave Sunnydale. What would happen with Oz, being Faiths team mate and stuff."

Sensing that she was really worried Xander sat down next to Willow and took her in her arms.

"Oz is Faith's team mate, not her soul mate," he said soothingly, "she has no jurisdiction over him. If this Gwendolyn character decides to leave Sunnydale it will be hard for Faith but she will have to make do without him."

"I suppose," Willow said as she put her head o his shoulder.

"No, I think Oz will be fine," Xander said, "if anything I worry about what this Gwendolyn will do once she learns of the full truth. We can play dumb and weak for a while, but not all the time."

Before Willow could answer the door to Giles' office swung open.

"I've got what I need," Giles said triumphantly as he emerged carrying a book, then he looked around and saw Xander and Willow, but no Buffy, "Xander, where's Buffy?"

"She hasn't showed up yet," Xander shrugged, "don't ask me why. So, what have you got, G-man?"

"Uh, the probable location of the Glove of Myhnegon," Giles said as he put his book on the table and Xander and Willow joined him to look at it, "It's, uh, housed in the Von Hauptman family crypt."

"Yeah, that's that big one over at the Restfield Cemetery," Xander nodded. By now he knew every cemetery in this town by heart.

"Yeah, well, that's great, Giles," Willow said excited, "um, how'd you find it?"

"I looked," Giles said without looking up.

"Well, I for one am fed up with waiting for the Buffster," Xander said as he went into the cage to get a scouter, "I'll go check out this, uh, crypt. Tell her heads-up if she stops by."

"Yes, by all means, go," Giles agreed, "And if you come across Faith and Oz take them along as well. From what I gather Lagos isn't your ordinary run of the mill demon. He may be a bit stronger then what you're used too."

"Finally, a true challenge," Xander grinned.

x

* * *

x

On a different cemetery Faith and Oz were walking through the tombstones.

"Demons, any demons around here?" Faith sing-songed. For hours now they had been walking the various cemeteries looking for Lagos. Of which they had no description. Since B. hadn't showed up yet they had left the Library without her and Xander. Naturally the first thing they had done was hit Willy's, looking for some information. Of course nobody knew anything, as usual. Normally this meant Faith would start using some old fashioned Bostonian information gathering techniques. Like busting up some demons. Of course, that only worked only if you had a description. A demon in pain will tell you lots of things, but if you don't know what you're after it tended to be hard to ascertain truth from fiction.

"So, how are you and Watcher lady?" Oz asked after a while.

"Oh, think Jeeves only times ten," Faith shrugged, "I wonder if all Brits are like that?"

"Stuck up?" Oz asked smiling.

"Real big flagpole with a union jack up their butt?"

"In all fairness, I think Giles only started to remove his last year," Oz said, "he used to be totally repressed. I hear he even drinks a cup of coffee nowadays in the morning."

"Damn, that's progress," Faith smiled. She liked having Oz around. He was fun to be around, wicked cool, an awesome teacher, a good fighter and above all a good friend. To bad he and Red were an item.

"Well, with this new Watcher lady, if you need someone to talk too…," he said. She stopped and looked at him.

"Thanks, Oz," she said, "I really appre…."

THUD!

Suddenly the sound was heard of a heavy stone slab being thrown off a coffin. Next thing Faith jumped on top of a grave, soon followed by Oz. A few rows away they could see a demon, dressed in warrior garb, rummaging around inside a grave.

"Lagos I presume?" Oz said.

"Son of a bitch," Faith exclaimed, "it's our lucky day."

"You're not thinking off...," Oz tried to ask but Faith had already jumped off the grave and ran towards Lagos.

Launching herself she slammed into Lagos with a flying kick to his back. Instead of him going down it felt like she'd hit a concrete wall head on and she fell to the ground with pain in her leg. Lagos looked over his shoulder contemptuously. Faith was up in no time and spuns him around and punched him a few times in the face, followed by a roundhouse kick laid with so much chi it shattered a tombstone behind Lagos. Lagos however seemed unfazed and threw her aside, slamming her into a mausoleum wall with so much force he pushed her right through the damn thing.

Having dropped her inside on top of the corpse he was about to turn his back to her contemptuously when suddenly he found himself under attack from Oz. The young guitar player had timed his attack a little more careful. He came in with a flying kick that had Lagos shaking his head for a moment. Landing on Lagos's other side he rolled over to disperse his momentum and landed on one knee. Holding two hands above his head he gathers in chi and then pushed the chi attack towards the demon.

"Masenko," Oz shouted and targeted Lagos with a yellow beam that hit him with more force then the demon thought was possible. Staggering under the assault Lagos crossed his arms before his chest and then started to push back the assault. Oz increased the output of his beam and Lagos got pushed back slowly but steadily. Just as he dared to think he may win Lagos roared defiantly and swatted away the beam. Causing it to vanish into the air.

Panting heavily Oz let himself fall on one knee. The attack caused him quite the drain of energy. But at least it diverted Lagos's attention from Faith. The demon stomped towards him, ready to cause a world of hurt. Until something bound in tight leather came crashing into him from the side, causing Lagos to crash into another grave.

"Stay away from him, you bastard," Faith hissed as she assumed a fighting stance. Lagos didn't look very pleased, nor impressed, as he got up.

"This looks bad," Oz said as he got up.

"You'd think?" Faith bit back. Next thing she knew Lagos moved lightning fast and slammed a fist as hard as a pile driver into her stomach As Faith staggered backwards Oz leapt to her rescue again and delivered a vicious series of kicks and punches to the demon

All to no avail as Lagos easily took in everything he could dish out. One simple swat was that was needed to send Oz crashing next to Faith still gasping for air.

"Damn, Short Stuff," Faith coughed, "we're getting murdered here."

"You'd think so?" Oz replied sarcastically. Next thing he knew Lagos picked the two of them up and dragged them away, to God knows where.

It was then that he heard a familiar voice.

"Photon torpedoes!"

Next thing Lagos was being bombarded by small explosive packets of chi. Annoyed with yet another interruption Lagos dropped Oz and Faith and tried to ascertain from where the attack came. That was the signal for the attacks to increase in number. Dust started to surround Lagos, obscuring his view. Roaring defiantly the demon challenged his attacker to show himself. But when the attacks stopped and the dust settled he found himself suddenly all alone. Both Faith and Oz were gone. As was the mystery attacker. Roaring once more to bemoan the general indifference and hostility of the universe Lagos returned to the grave he had been vandalizing to resume his search.

Meanwhile, a hundred meters up, Xander floated in the air, carrying both Oz and Faith.

"He's good," Xander said softly as he observed Lagos, "but he only thinks two dimensionally."

"Thank god for small favors," Oz said, still panting from exhaustion.

"We have to stop him," Faith said, "you're with us now, that makes three. Is B. around?"

"No she's not," Xander replied, "and no, we're not going back in there."

"Are you mad," Faith said, "what if he finds the Glove?"

"The Glove's not here," Xander said resolutely.

"You sure," Oz asked.

"G-Man found the exact location, it's on Restfield," Xander replied.

"That's the other side of town," Oz said.

"Besides, what were you thinking?" Xander said as he nodded towards Lagos, "Don't you guys check your scouters? That guy's over 800. Only Buffy or the B-Man could defeat him."

Beneath them Lagos gave up in disgust and abandoned his fruitless search of the tomb.

"And now?" Faith asked.

"We go to Restfield and nab the Glove before he can," Xander said, "if he can't get to it then that is as good a success as killing him."

x

* * *

x

"You know, I can get used to this flying," Faith said as they neared Restfield. She and Oz still clung to Xander as he flew them over, "When do we get to do this?"

"When it's time," Xander replied offhand.

"When was it time for B.?"

"She only had to wait a year," Xander said casually.

"A year," Faith exclaimed, "no way! Wait a sec! I heard you flew long before she did. Didn't the two of you start together?"

"Halloween accident," Oz said, clinging on for dear life.

"Damn," Faith said, "I wish I..…"

"Don't!" Xander said offhand, "Don't go there, remember!"

"Jeez! What's the bother," Faith replied rolling her eyes, "I thought you said Big B. had struck a deal with those guys?"

"He also said not to trust them," Xander replied as he began descending, "better safe then sorry."

Suddenly Xander halted.

"What's wrong," Oz asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force," Xander replied, his concentration elsewhere.

"You've gotta stop watching those movies," Oz said disapproving

"Shh," Xander whispered.

Beep beep beep…, the scouter on Faith's ear suddenly started to sound, only to stop again. And come on and off again.

"Something is here," Oz spoke softly, "and it's trying to suppress itself."

"Lagos?" Faith asked as she started to look around.

"He steamrollered you guys," Xander said, "he don't do subtle. Certainly not like this."

"Then who is it?" Faith asked, "B.? Big B.?"

Suddenly Xander went rigid and started to swear.

"It can't be," he finally said horrified.

"Not good," Oz agreed.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Lower yourself," was all Xander said as he made a slow and careful descent, until the three landed on top of a mausoleum. Signaling the others to lay down the three of them hid on the roof.

"What?" a by now very annoyed Faith asked softly. Xander pointed to a crypt that was open. And from which came a handsome looking man, dressed in black clothes came carrying an object wrapped in a blanket.

"Fi, fi fo fum, I smell the blood on an undead Irishmen," Xander whispered, "Dead Boy!"

Even though he said it softly, the vitriol could be heard in what he said.

"Definitely not good," Oz said, his legendary cool straining as he recognized Angel rummaging in a crypt.

"So that's B.'s dead lover?" Faith said, "Doesn't look very dead to me. Even for a vamp."

"Kendra we couldn't bring back, but that piece of shit….," Xander said angry.

"Easy," Oz said, putting one hand on Xander's shoulder. Meanwhile Angel pulled out a cell phone and started to make a call. Checking around nervously he finished his call then waited. Within a few minutes Buffy flew in, slow and with chi suppressed. As soon as she landed she started to hug Angel and gave him a kiss. For a moment Angel seemed to respond, then he took her arms and made her back off.

"We can't, remember?"

Buffy's eyes flashed with anger for a moment, then she remembered.

"I, uh, um,…old habits," she stammered, then she hit him on the shoulder, not that hard, well, maybe for Angel, "you had me worried! When I came to the crypt you were gone. I was searching all over Sunnydale. You do realize the others are out there looking for Lagos. They could have found you!"

"I had to act," Angel said and picked up the blanketed glove and unveiled it, "I knew Lagos, he's not to be trifled with. If he gets his hand on this only Belmovekk will be able to stop him."

"That's it?" she said as she looked the glove over, "Must be the world's ugliest fashion accessory. Looks painful to wear, hardly the latest accessory in powered armor fashion."

The glove did indeed look cruel, with various hooks that gave the impression that they would tear into flesh once you put it on.

"Once you put it on it can never be removed," Angel said as he wrapped the blanket around the glove again, "a small price to pay for the power it can give you though."

"So what do we do now," Buffy asked.

"I will take this back so Lagos can't find it," Angel said, "and you will finally tell the others that I returned so we can destroy this thing."

"But I…"

"No buts, Buffy," Angel said sternly, "this has gone on way to long! What's so funny?"

"You just said no buts Buffy," Buffy couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you hear what they're saying," Faith asked back on the mausoleum.

"Unless Angel's in cahoots it's safe to say Lagos isn't getting any anytime soon," Oz shrugged, "other then that…"

"Oh, I don't think Lagos is a problem anymore," Xander said, "we now have bigger problems to worry about!"

x

* * *

x

Buffy knew something was up the moment she stepped in the library the next day. For one no one seemed to be happy when she said the glove was found.

"You can all rest now! Lagos is out of luck. I got the magic mitten thingy."

It was like in the Blues Brothers movie, where they entered the stage, expecting applause from the audience, and instead got dead silence instead. Everyone was there. Giles not looking very happy. Willow looking worried and somewhat betrayed with Oz by her side, Xander looking way too serious, Cordelia having that queen bitch look again, and Belmovekk like he really, really, could use a drink.

"What's with all the tragedy masks?" she asked amazed.

"Better take a seat, Buffy," Giles said as he gestured towards the empty seat at the head of the table, her friends all on the other side.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked wearily as she sat down.

"We know Angel is alive," Giles said taking his glasses off to polish them, all the while not looking at her, "Xander, Oz and Faith saw you with him. It would appear that you've been hiding him and that you lied to us."

Buffy looked away, not sure how to deal with this sudden revelation. This was not the way she had planned it.

"Nobody's here to blame you, Buffy," Willow quickly said, "but this is serious. You

need help."

"It's not what you think," Buffy said to Willow.

"I hope not," Cordelia huffed indignant, "because I think you're harboring a vicious killer."

Before Buffy could react Willow intervened again.

"This isn't about attacking Buffy," she said to the others, "remember, 'I' statements only. 'I feel angry.' 'I feel worried.'"

Cordelia looked at Willow and snorted in disgust.

"Fine. Here's one: I feel worried... about me! Last time around, Angel barely laid a hand on Buffy. He and his buddies came after us instead. You ended up in the hospital, Xander broke his hand, Giles got tortured and both his girlfriend and Kendra snuffed it!"

"But Ms. Calendar's alive again," Willow said slightly intimidated by Cordelia's outburst.

'Yeah, and crazy like a loon," Cordelia spoke, "I don't know about you but I don't fancy spending the rest of my days in Belleview!"

"But he's better now," Buffy finaly said.

"Better for how long, Buffy?" Cordelia said angry, "I mean, did you even think about

that?"

"What is this?" Buffy said as she stood up, "Demons Anonymous? I don't need an intervention, here."

She tried to leave but then Giles spoke up.

"Oh, don't you dare!" he said as she turned around to face him, "You must've known it was wrong seeing Angel or you wouldn't have hidden it from all of us."

"I was going to tell you," she said, sounding a bit desperate, "I was. I was going to tell it right now. I-it was just that I... I didn't know why he came back. I just wanted to

wait."

"For what?" Cordelia said indignant, "For Angel to go psycho again the next time you give him a happy?"

Not knowing what to say she threw her hands in the air.

"I'm not going to... We're not together like that!"

"But you were kissing him."

Oz's casual remark hit Buffy like a sniper's bullet.

Willow gave Oz a quick look, then looked worried at Buffy. Buffy tried to come up with answer to Oz's accusation when it hit her. She looked furiously at Xander, who until then had kept quiet.

"You were spying on me? What gives you the right?"

"Don't look at me," Xander said in a very cool tone of voice, "Me and the others were just looking for either Lagos or the Glove. You just happened to be in the way."

"Don't pester my boyfriend," Cordelia said angry, "what gives you the right to suck face with your demon lover again?"

"It was an accident," Buffy said defensively.

"What, you just tripped and fell on his lips?" Cordelia said.

"I was worried, one thing let another," Buffy said turning around, arms folded across her chest, "it was wrong, okay? I know that, and I know that it can't happen again. But you guys have to believe me. I would never put you in any danger. If I thought for a second that Angel was going to hurt anyone..."

"...you would stop him?" Oz said, "Like you did the last time, when you pleaded for Belmovekk not to kill him?"

Giving her boyfriend a quick disapproving look Willow intervened again.

"Buffy, I feel that when it comes to Angel, you can't see straight. And that's why we're, we're all gonna help you face this."

Buffy turned around again to face the group.

"But he's better now. I swear. Look, you guys, he's the one that found the Glove of Myhnegon. H-he's keeping it safe for us in his place."

"Right! Great plan," Cordelia snorted, "leave tons of firepower with the Scary Guy, and leave us to clean up the mess."

"Be quiet," Giles said and then turned to Buffy, "I won't remind you that the fate of the world often lies with the Slayer. What would be the point? Nor shall I remind you that you've jeopardized the lives of all that you hold dear by harboring a known murderer. But sadly, I must remind you that Angel tortured me..., for hours..., for pleasure. You should have told me he was alive. You didn't. You have no respect for me, or the job I perform."

Unable to look him in the eyes Buffy looked away. Instead she looked at Xander and Belmovekk, who until then hardly had said a word.

"So what now?" Oz asked.

"Simple," Cordelia said, "we send in the big scary Saiyan and he sends Angel right back from where he came."

"No," Buffy gasped, "you can't he's changed! He….."

"…he tortured me mercilessly," Giles said, "and he tortured and killed Jenny. He crucified her body to the wall. He deserves to die."

"No," a voice said who until then had kept silent.

Everybody looked at Belmovekk.

"We will not kill the vampire," the Saiyan said

"You cannot be serious," Oz said, sounding way more emotional then usual.

"I am serious," Belmovekk said and took out a piece of paper.

"What's that," Oz asked.

"It's the curse," the Saiyan said, "the one Ms. Calendar came up with. When I learned of Angel's return I looked it over again. As long as Angel does not experience a moment of true happiness he will not lose his soul and Angelus should be locked away safely. And after all, did it not work flawlessly for more then a century?"

Of all the people whose reaction she feared most Belmovekk's came as a complete shock for Buffy.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Do not mistake understanding for softness, young lady," Belmovekk said without showing any emotion, "you lied to us for selfish reasons. Angel lives at your sufferance. If he turns again it will not just be his fault. And you know what has to happen then."

"It won't happen," Buffy said sullen.

"That remains to be seen," the Saiyan said, "and I must say, young lady, I am disappointed in you. Your mother is disappointed in you. I believed in you, even though a part of me was telling me you were hiding something, I still believed in you. My faith has been shaken."

Well, now you know how it feels, Buffy was sorely tempted to say, but she decided not too at the last moment. Despite his misgivings he had decided to back her. His word would sway Giles. Which left only Xander, and he could sway the others.

"Don't you have to say anything, Mr. 'I-hate-Angel'?" Cordelia asked her boyfriend. At this stage Xander was the only one left who could sway the argument and it worried Cordelia that so far he had kept silent.

"What's there to say?" Xander shrugged reluctantly.

"Hello," Cordelia exclaimed, "he's back! Are you going to let him kill me as well?"

Xander sighed deeply knowing that he was going to hurt someone either way.

"Don't get me wrong," Xander finally said, "I still hate Angel with every fiber of my being. But when he wasn't manhandling Buffy he was of some use to us from time to time. He was part of our group. Of a sort. That entitled him to a little more loyalty then we did last time. Maybe we decided to abandon him all a bit too early last time. He deserves the benefit of the doubt this time."

"That's not what you said last night," Oz said pointing his finger at Xander, "and you do realize they were necking last night, right?"

"I had some time to think about it," Xander nodded, "sometimes you have to step back and look at things impassionately. Last night I thought about it for hours, constantly replaying the scene. And just when I was about to look for him and dust the bastard I did suddenly remember that it was Angel who broke off their kiss. So clearly Dead Boy does have some self restraint."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Cordelia said and got up to leave the Library, "Xander the Slayer Lover comes to the rescue of his favorite Slayer once again!"

"Cordelia, don't be like that," Xander said as he got up to go after her.

"No,' she said angry, "don't follow me! I don't want to see you right now!"

Slamming the doors shut behind her Cordelia made her exit.

"She will come round," Belmovekk said as he put his hand on Xander's shoulder, "Just give her some space for now."

"Thank you, Xan," Buffy said, her voice almost choking.

"Don't thank me," Xander said, waving his hand dismissively at her, "I didn't say I trusted you. My decision may cost me Cordelia. Don't make me regret my decision any more then I already do!"

Xander turned his back to her and went to stand by the window.

"So what now?," Oz asked.

"After class the young lady and Xander will go to Angel and bring both him and the Glove back here," Belmovekk said, "upon their return we will destroy the glove and we will see if Angel is indeed changed for the better. It should not take too long to check if he has a soul or not. If not he dies. If so he gets to live and can earn our trust again. What happens thereafter is up to him and the young lady."

"And you?" Oz asked.

"Master Giles received word of Lagos' hiding place. I will seek him out and kill him."

"I see," Oz said, and got up, "if you excuse me, I will go and tell Faith what happened."

"Why wasn't she here?" Buffy asked Oz.

"Would it have mattered," Oz replied bitterly, "you hardly listen to the people you like, why would you have listened to her?"

"All in all I think it went rather well," Willow said after Oz had left.

x

* * *

x

Inside Faith's cheap motel room Faith sat on her bed watching the cheap TV when somebody (or something) knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's open," she said. The door opened and it was Gwendolyn Post.

"A word of advice," Gwendolyn said as she closed the door behind her, "maybe in daylight a vampire won't attack you, but you never know what else might come in."

"In this town," Faith snorted disinterested, "if only I were so lucky."

"Such casualness is ill-befitting of a warrior," Gwendolyn replied as she examined Faith's room, "what's this?"

She was talking about a solid steel dartboard with some darts stuck into it and both a picture of Buffy and a piece of paper taped over it.

"That's the reason I don't get to slay anything anymore these days," Faith said disinterested.

Gwendolyn Post read the paper taped on the dart board.

"What is this nonsense," she said, "this 'Edict'?"

"No arguments from me," Faith said, "it's unnatural. Demons even quote it when you slap them around as if they have rights. In all fairness, it does keep the number of fatalities down. From what I heard this place did used to be a slaughterhouse."

"This nonsense will just have to go," the Watcher said, "I don't know what other nonsense Mr. Giles has been filling your head with but I won't stand for it. I'm going to be very hard on you, Faith. I will not brook insolence or laziness. And I will not allow blunders like last night's attack. You will probably hate me a great deal of the time."

"You think?" Faith snorted.

"But I will make you a better Slayer," Gwendolyn said as she sat down next to Faith, "and that will keep you alive. You have to trust that I am right. Like I said, God only knows what Mr. Giles has been filling your head with."

"Giles is okay," Faith said.

"His methods are unfathomable to me." Gwendolyn said shaking her head, "I find him entirely confounding. But that is not important. Let him have his games and secret meetings."

"What secret meetings," Faith asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Gwendolyn said, "something with Buffy and her friends."

"Oh, that one," Faith shrugged, "they're outing B. We discovered that her ex-boyfriend, slash vampire, was not only alive but also has the Glove."

The Watcher nearly jumped of the bed when she heard that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked agitated.

"They wanted to keep it a secret so they could out her," Faith said offhand, "I guess by now they told her so no harm in telling you.

"Then why weren't you at this meeting?" Gwendolyn asked, "was your precious 'partner' there?"

"They're her friends, I'm not," Faith shrugged. Truth be told she was pissed that Xander had asked her not to attend claiming that her presence could inflame the situation with B. since the two of them didn't get along. She would have loved to have seen B.'s face though, just for laughs.

"It seems to me they're treating you as a 2nd rate Slayer," Gwendolyn said, "you're a Slayer. You have every right to be there in matters that concern the Slayer. I saw how Buffy treated you. Clearly you aren't part of this group if even your precious partner is there and you're not."

Faith thought that over for a moment. The lady had a point.

"And who is this vampire that even now controls the Glove of Myhnegon," the Watcher asked.

"Angel or something, " Faith said.

"Angel as in Angelus, the Scourge of Europe?" Gwendolyn exclaimed, "That's even worse then if Lagos would have gotten hold of it! We must…"

At that moment the door swung open and Oz entered.

"They're not going to kill him," he said as he entered with a face that suggested he still couldn't believe it, "Xander and Belmovekk swayed the others not to kill Angel. Instead Buffy and Xander are going to go and bring Angel and the Glove back to the Library."

"I thought Xander was all Slay-Ho where this Angel was concerned," Faith asked Oz surprised.

"Apparently he had a change of heart," Oz replied shaking his head

"We cannot allow this to happen! Angelus was one of the worst vampires in living history," Gwendolyn said, then she leaned over towards Faith, "He makes Kakistos look like an innocent lamb."

"I agree," Oz said. Gwendolyn looked at the kid in surprise.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"Angelus' plans nearly cost Willow her life last time around," Oz said calmly but resolutely, "I was not around to protect her. I will not let that happen again a second time."

"You are indeed a worthy partner for Faith," Gwendolyn said impressed, "When will Buffy and Xander go and fetch this Angel?"

"After their classes are over," Oz said, "which means…."

"…if we act quickly...," Faith grinned.

"You know where he is?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Xander followed him to his lair last night," Oz said and brought forth a map, "it's where he was defeated the last time. We went there afterwards with Giles."

"Then let's go," Gwendolyn said as she smiled, "oh, and Faith, bring along some of those darts."

x

* * *

x

Instead of having gone to class, for once Willow did the unthinkable and skipped class. The meeting had torn the group apart, and no more then Xander and Cordelia. For having sided with Buffy Xander may have sacrificed his relationship with Cordelia. Oz had also spoken out against Buffy but she knew their relationship could take it. There would be words, things would be said, but in the end it would be one of those things where they would agree to disagree. But Xander and Cordelia's relation was far more fragile, Willow felt. If anything it needed more help saving. And since Xander was her oldest friend she more or less felt it was her job to step in.

She found Cordelia sitting on a bench near the edge of the school campus, a place favorite amongst students as it was out of sight from Snyder's usual patrol routes.

"Go away," Cordelia huffed angry, "I have no need for Buffy's lap dog to play matchmaker."

"Cordelia," Willow said as she sat down on the same bench, "look I only came to.…"

"I know what you came to do, Willow Rosenberg," Cordelia said as she folded her arms across her chest, "you had your little victory and now you feel you can be gracious, helping poor Xander and Cordelia kiss up and be better. But guess what, Rosenberg, it's not going to happen. Fuck Xander and fuck the Slayer horse he rode into town with! Angel will be the undoing of us all. And I won't even have the satisfaction of having said I told you so because I will be dead by then!"

"But Buffy said he's changed," Willow countered, "he's no longer Angelus!"

"Miss Not-Over-Herself-Yet was also caught locking lips," Cordelia said, "she's hardly the most credible character witness."

Willow didn't know how to respond to that. Then Cordelia started to become less tense and stared towards the ground.

"You know what hurt most," she said, "I thought that when you are in a relationship you back each other up 100%. At least Buffy stands by her man. But Xander didn't back me up."

"Yeah, but Oz also didn't back me up," Willow replied.

"But Oz never used to have the hots for Buffy either," Cordelia said sullen, "can you say the same for Xander? Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, it always boils down to her. She leaves town, we all worry about her, she returns, and we all worry about her. Where do we fit in this picture, Willow? Is that all we are nowadays? Just an emotional cushion for the guys to unwind with, before they go back running to their Slayers?"

Cordelia had a point there, Willow thought. Where did they fit in these days?

"I don't think we're jus….." Willow tried to say but then it happened, "….Oh my God it's Spike!"

"Don't be silly," Cordelia said unconvinced, yet somehow, seeing Willow's shocked face she looked around. Last thing she saw was Spike's fist a fraction of a second before it knocked her out. As Cordelia fell to the ground unconscious Spike stepped up to Willow. He had emerged from the bushes carrying a blanket over him with one arm and now he came towards Willow.

"Hi there Red," he grinned, "you don't mind doing some mojo for uncle Spike now, do ya?"

Not sure what to say Willow stepped backwards. As her eyes darted around looking for a way to escape she noticed a large split wooden branch lying in the grass.

"Float!" she said and the branch lifted off the ground and then lunged towards Spike at breakneck speed. Aimed at his chest it would have killed him if it pierced his heart. But Spike managed to catch it just before it hit him. Looking at the branch Spike was impressed. Then he looked at her.

"Bugger, Red?" he said with a look of shock and betrayal, "Why did you do that for?"

Then he swung the branch and it was lights out for Willow.

x

* * *

x

In a manhole cover in the old Sunnydale industrial zone Oz flinched. Next he looked toward where the high school was.

"Are you coming or not?" the voice of Gwendolyn asked from the sewer below him, rudely interrupting him from his musings, "If you're having second thoughts, this is not the time."

"Yeah, come on, Short Stuff," Faith's voice called, "you know what we have to do!"

"I'm coming," Oz said as he lowered himself and closed the manhole cover above him.

x

* * *

x

In a crypt the demon Lagos planned his next move. Last night's search hadn't gone well. Not only had his search still come up empty, he also had his very entertaining fight broken off prematurely. The initial strength of his opponents had surprised him. He was one of the strongest demons known on Earth. No human, not even a Slayer should be able to even touch him. Yet these humans gave a good account of themselves. Before he'd arrived in Sunnydale he had been told that here the Slayer and her gang had superior strength. He had dismissed those rumors, but now it seemed there was truth to it.

This made it all the more imperative that he'd find the Glove of Myhnegon. If the good guys here packed that kind of firepower, then what kind of force would that arrogant bastard of a Wilkins bring to bear? As the last of his clan he had sworn a blood oath that he would bring down that soulless human, even if it meant sacrificing his own live.

Soon it would be dark and Lagos prepared his cleansing rituals. The Glove of Myhnegon was not to be born lightly, lest it overpower you. Only the strict adherence to rituals could properly prepare you for that artifact. Kneeling down between rows of candles Lagos started to chant.

Halfway through the ritual he was rudely interrupted as the door to his ad hoc hideout was kicked in. Standing in the sunlight that came into the crypt stood the silhouette of a large man, strange hair and a tail that swayed gently back and fro behind him.

"You Lagos?" the man asked.

The demon roared defiantly in answer.

"I will take that as a yes."

x

* * *

x

In what looked like a medium sized underground cavern Willow woke up to a splitting headache. As she came to she could see a table with on it an oil lamp and several bottles of liquor, most of them empty.

"You're awake," she heard behind her. As she turned around she could see Spike come towards her with a box, which he dumped in front of her. To her surprise it was full of magical paraphernalia. Various herbs, candles and other supplies.

"A spell," Spike said, "for me. You're gonna do a spell for me."

"Uh, what kind of spell?" Willow asked surprised.

"A love spell! Are you brain dead?" Spike said as he went to the table to fetch a bottle, "I'm gonna get what's mine. What's mine! Teach her to walk out on me!"

After taking several large swallows of liquor so strong she could smell it from the distance Spike looks at Willow again.

"What are you staring at?" he asked angry.

"Nothing," Willow said quickly as she averted her eyes. The place looked like it once had been lived in by a small army. There were signs of people having left in a hurry.

"What's this place?" she asked.

"One of the places me, Dru and the boys used to hide in the bad old days, deep underground," Spike answered, who now had switched from sounding angry to sounding concerned, "you can do it, right? You can make Dru love me again? Make her crawl!"

"I-I can try," Willow said uncertain.

Her answer was not to Spike's liking as he reached out and grabbed her by her hair, the stench of alcohol coming from his breath hitting her in the face as he pulled her head backwards.

"What are you talking about, trying? You'll do it!"

"Yes, I'll do it," Willow said cringing. Spike let go and stepped back to lean against he table.

"Unholy God," he sighed before taking another swig from the bottle, "no wonder they call you the useless one. What's wrong with you? Don't you have any confidence in you? I'll make it simple for you. You give me the spell, I let you go. You don't give me spell, fuck the Edict, you'll just die. Horribly and slow. Fair 'nuff?"

As Willow started to rummage through the box to see what was present Spike's anger left him again and depression set in.

"She wouldn't even kill me," he said deflated. Then he started to tell her his sorry tale of how Drusilla had left him over his truce with Buffy.

x

* * *

x

In the large cavern that's now Angel's hideout Angel was busy creating a fire from an urn. Using various powders and herbs from several bowls he feeds them a pinch at a time to the fire while chanting in Latin.

"Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum."

Taking a pinch of some green powder Angel feeds it to the fire and it turns green.

"Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum."

He took a pinch of some red powder and fed it to the flame, now it turned red. Seeing that it now burned satisfactory Angel was satisfied. In a way Angel had lied to Buffy. He wasn't going to keep the Glove safe, for her to hand over to the Watchers. He was going to destroy it. Some things are just too dangerous and the Glove was such a thing. In his years as a master vampire he had picked up certain lore, and certain obsessions. Finding the Glove of Myhnegon used to be an obsession of Angelus. Especially when the curse had been broken last year. Angelus had searched long and hard for the Glove in vain. Instead he had to use the Judge instead.

But Angelus had come close, allowing Angel to find the damn thing at last. And Angel wasn't going to let the damn thing exist for one extra minute. If he ever turned again he knew Angelus would move Heaven and Earth to get it. And since his power had greatly increased over the last year the Watchers wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of stopping him. No, better to destroy it. For which Angelus research also proved helpful. A fire, transformed into a living flame, could immolate the Glove. And that was what he was going to do.

He was about to get the Glove when somebody swept aside the canvas coverings he used for a door and three people stepped inside his cavern. He recognized one of them, a boy, as Willow's boyfriend. The girl dressed in skin-tight leather he knew from Buffy's descriptions as Faith. The older woman however he didn't recognize.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Gwen Post," the woman said as she identified herself. The new Watcher that Buffy had mentioned.

"Mr. Giles sent me."

"What for?" Angel asked weary. Surely if Buffy had told Giles about him having the Glove he would come himself. Not send this new Watcher to him.

"To help you destroy the glove," Gwendolyn Post said as she walked over the table where the urn burned bright, "is that the Living Flame?

"Yes," Angel replied.

"Look, I'm sorry to be so abrupt," the Watcher said as she looked the flame over, "but Lagos is on his way here now. If you're performing the ritual incorrectly, it will only make the glove more powerful.

So Lagos was on the way? No wonder the reinforcements had arrived.

"Alright," Angel said stepping up to the table.

"Good," Gwendolyn nodded, "where is the glove?"

"It's in the trunk," Angel said and turned around to get it. Instead he found Faith in his way with a big grin. Before he could react she stabbed him with what looked like a dart from a dart game.

"What the…," Angel muttered, then his legs gave way underneath him and he fell to the floor. Within moments he could no longer move anything other then his eyes. Next thing he saw were the faces of Faith and Oz as they stood over him.

"Is he dead?" Oz asked as he nudged Angel's limp body with his foot.

"He's already dead to begin with," Gwendolyn Post said, still studying the Living Flame.

"I'll grant B. that he's hot," Faith said, looking intently at Angel, "but to fuck something that's dead, that's just gross."

"Let's get the Glove," Gwendolyn said pointing to the chest, "let's put this Living Flame Angelus has created to some good use."

"Was he really going to destroy it?" Oz asked looking at Gwen.

"Of course not," the Watcher replied, "like I said, if you perform the ritual wrongly you can increase its strength, not destroy it. He was obviously going to make it stronger. We on the other hand are going to destroy it."

"Shouldn't we kill him first?" Faith asked as she walked towards the chest.

"First I need the Glove so I can destroy it. Then you can kill the vampire at your leisure."

"I have to say, that's some nifty poison," Faith said as she ripped open the chest effortlessly.

"A little curare enhanced by magic," Gwen said, "something new we came up with in London. We're not all 13th century arch-conservatives."

Faith lifted the Glove from the chest and examined it. Its clawed fingers looked like a world of hurt, but what really made her shudder were the ten smaller claws where you had to insert your hand.

"Cruel," Oz said as he stood next to her.

"I like my kinks, but not like this," Faith agreed. Then she delivered the Glove to Gwendolyn who held up the Glove with two hands.

"Absolutely amazing," she said as she examined the artifact.

"Can we now, please, kill Angel," Faith asked.

"Do whatever you like to the vampire," Gwendolyn said without taking her eyes of the Glove."

Faith turned to Oz.

"So how should we kill Pretty Boy," she asked. Oz looked at Angel, then around the large cavern.

"Why not be traditional?" he said and walked to a wooden chair which he ripped apart until he had a large impromptu stake.

"Catch," he said as he tossed it towards Faith. Faith caught the stake and turned to Angel with a big smile.

"I can't believe how much I'm gonna kill you," she said.

All Angel could do in response was move his eyes. But that didn't impress her. She swung the stake upwards to kill Angel.

As she brought it downwards a chi blast hit the stake and disintegrated it.

"What," Faith exclaimed and both she and Oz turned around.

By the canvas covering, functioning as a door, stood Buffy and Xander. She had her arm outstretched, clearly the source of the blast, Xander stood at attention, arms folded across his chest. And they both carried scouters.

"I can't let you do it, Faith," Buffy spoke calmly.

"You're confused, Twinkie," Faith said and pointed towards Angel, "let me clear you

up. Vampire. Slayer. Dead vampire."

"There's a lot that you don't understand," Buffy said stepping closer, with Xander following suit.

"Faith," Gwendolyn spoke, as she was busy performing with the Glove and the Living Flame, "she doesn't know. She's blinded by love."

"Faith, no," Buffy spoke out..

"Trust me," Gwendolyn said as she smiled at Faith, "cover me until at least I finish this ritual."

Faith looked back and forth between them.

"Faith, we can figure this out," Buffy said as she lowered her guard and came up to Faith. Faith used the opening to attack and delivered an impossibly fast roundhouse kick. Buffy however was by this time far stronger then Faith, so the attack didn't quite have the effect Faith had intended.

"So be it," Buffy hissed and the two Slayers started to fight in earnest. As the fight ensued Xander and Oz faced each other.

"Are we going to fight as well," Xander asked, as he and Oz started eyeing each other, with Oz making sure he was between Xander and Angel and Gwen.

"We can't allow Angel to live and have access to the Glove," Oz replied and pointed towards Angel, "he caused Willow to almost die!"

"You can't beat me," Xander replied, "I'm way ahead of you."

"It's not always about being the strongest," Oz countered, "you hate Angel even more then I do. Your heart will not be in it."

"Don't do this, Oz," Xander pleaded desperately, "step aside!"

Oz just smiled.

"For Willow," he smiled and then yelled. He increased his chi to maximum and a white chi flame came to life around him. Xander sighed and then followed suit. Soon followed by both Slayers as everybody dropped their pretext of playing weaker then they were for Gwendolyn Post.

Then the fights began in earnest.

x

* * *

x

In the Library Giles sat in front of his desk, mixing and grinding various powders together in a bowl when the Library doors swung open and Belmovekk walked in. His clothes were ripped, he was bleeding from several wounds and scratches from his body. None of them were serious though and in his left hand he carried the head of the demon Lagos.

"W-w-what happened to you?" Giles asked worried as he stopped working on his powders as the Saiyan walked up to him and put the demon's head on the table.

"Me and Lagos had a little…., understanding," Belmovekk said, a satisfied smile on his lips as he sat down next to the head, "he came up short though. I would say he could not keep his head together."

"B-b-but y-you're like," Giles stuttered, "good God! If he could hurt you then Lagos must have been…."

"Relax, master Giles," the Saiyan interrupted, "our late friend was barely a thousand. He might, and I stress the word might, have beaten Buffy, but to me he was just a good work out."

"But the wounds," Giles said as he examined some of Belmovekk's wounds.

"One cannot have a good work out if one is too strong," the Saiyan said as he stretched an arm, "I lowered myself to just above his level. I must say, for someone who did not know chi attacks he proved quite entertaining."

Giles closed his eyes and bit down on a string of obscenities.

"Saiyans," was all he said in disgust as he returned to his bowl and powders.

"So, what are you doing, Master Giles?" Belmovekk asked.

"I'm creating a Living Flame," Giles said as he resumed his mixing, "now that you have allowed Angel to live it is imperative we destroy the Glove."

"You still have misgivings," Belmovekk asked, "I explained my reasons."

"He killed Jenny," Giles said angry. Then he sighed and looked away for a moment before speaking again.

"Look, even if he did change, that doesn't mean we can't just forgive and forget like nothing happened. Buffy obviously can't see reason where it comes to Angel. It falls to us to make sure it never happens again. If Angel were to turn again the Glove would be the first thing he'd be after. At least by destroying it we remove that danger."

"And how would you do that?" the Saiyan asked, "I thought the thing was impervious to destruction?"

Giles pointed towards a book next to his beaker.

"I came across a book that not only gave me information regarding the Glove, it also told me how to destroy the damn thing. That is, if Angel ever gives up the damn thing, of which I'm not so sure."

"A bit harsh of you to think he won't, master Giles?"

"There was a time you assumed the same," Giles replied bitter, "the consequences of your thinking still causing problems to this day."

"A decision I now regret every day, master Giles," Belmovekk said as he stood next to Giles, "how does it work?"

Giles then proceeded to explain that the Living Flame was the only thing that could destroy the Glove.

"Fascinating," Belmovekk said, "it reminds me of an obscure ritual practiced by the demon wizards of Karanda. Maybe if we cou…."

Belmovekk was rudely interrupted as Cordelia, sporting a large black eye, stormed into the Library.

"Thank God you're here," she said agitated, "he has taken her!"

"Who has taken her," Giles asked, "who has taken who?"

"Willow, "he has taken her," Cordelia said, then she noticed her reflection in a mirror, "Ohmigod! I look terrible. That eye! No way! Where's my mascara!"

"Cordelia," Giles said as he took her by the shoulders, "who has taken Willow? It was Angel, right? That lying bastard!"

"Angel," Cordelia said confused, "no, I, uh, it was Spike.

"Spike," both Giles and Belmovekk exclaimed.

x

* * *

x

In Angel's cavern Oz wasn't doing so well. One of his eyes had swollen shut, the result of an underhanded punch by Xander. His side also hurt badly, another present by the hands of Xander. Oz knew he was badly outclassed, but he didn't mind. Stealing a page from Xander's book of tricks he was just trying to stall him. And while Xander was stronger, his heart wasn't really in the fight. So overall he still stood a good chance to drag the fight on. Faith on the other hand….

His partner wasn't doing so well. She was being hammered by Buffy. Normally Buffy outclassed Faith by a factor of 5 so she should have made mincemeat from Faith. And unlike Xander her heart did seem to be in the fight. Only difference was she seemed to be more in it to hurt Faith, instead of finishing it quickly.

So while Oz blocked another flurry of punches from Xander, Faith slammed into the wall, causing the solid rock to crack, followed up by a purple energy ball that hit her exact spot.

DOOM!

The strike looked massive, but it wasn't as powerful as it looked. Had it been yellow it would have been four times as strong. Purple on the other hand was just four times as painful.

"Had enough, Faith?" Buffy called.

As the dust settled Faith lay crumpled against the wall. Then she spat out some blood and hauled her self up. She wasn't going to give Buffy the satisfaction by giving up. She'd die first. She launched herself at Buffy and the two started another dance of advanced martial arts.

Both Oz and Xander took a moment to pause. Xander glanced at the two Slayers.

"Poetry in motion," he said, "you can't get them to train properly, but in a fight…."

Oz wanted to agree, but then he glanced at Gwendolyn Post, who was still busy working the Glove over the Living Flame. Something didn't add up. In the time that she was around they had more or less kept the more flamboyant parts of their powers hidden. She claimed to have read the reports Giles had sent to the council. Oz had read those reports as part of him devising Faith's original training regime. Giles had made two sets of reports. The unedited version was a 100% summary of the Saiyan's teachings. It was the one he kept in his own personal archive.

Then there was version he had sent to the council, and still sent occasionally. Oh, it included information, drawings, positions on how to perform the various katas. But it omitted the advanced chi stuff. The chi attacks, the flying, that he kept out. He had shared the unedited version with Kendra's Watcher, but it would seem that both Watchers had come to the same conclusion very quickly. The Council was very disinterested in the Slayers it supposedly existed to support. But it was however very interested in reports regarding abnormal behavior of those Slayers. It would seem both Watchers feared that reporting too much of their Slayer's rapid advancement might cause the Council to become a little less 'disinterested'.

So even if Gwendolyn Post had read Giles' reports at the very least she should have been somewhat surprised as everybody started going all out around her. Yet from what Oz had seen she hardly batted an eyelid.

Suddenly Xander put a hand on his scouter.

"What," he exclaimed, eyes big as saucers, then he looked at Oz.

"What," Oz asked, "Saiyan cavalry on the way?"

"Spike kidnapped Willow," Xander said instead.

That was the moment Oz's world caved in. Here he was, trying to make sure no harm would come towards Willow. And now another vamp had kidnapped Willow. It was like there was some cosmic conspiracy to keep Oz from being there when she needed him

"I have to save her," he said and sped past Xander. Xander reached out and grabbed Oz's hand.

"And Dead Boy?" he asked. Oz yanked his hand free.

"Fuck him," he said resolutely, "Spike's got Willow!"

A big grin crept on Xander's face.

"I'll go with you," Xander said, "this fight sucked anyway!"

The two teens darted for the exit and were gone.

"What's going on," Faith asked as she saw how her partner suddenly left the fight.

"Spike kidnapped his girlfriend," Buffy replied as she had heard the same thing Xander did over her scouter.

"What?" Faith exclaimed, then she looked Buffy in the eyes, "Shouldn't you go to help her? Or is that vampire more important to you then your best friend?"

"Xander is with him, they can both do the job," Buffy replied offhand, followed up by a punch to Faith's face and their fight resumed.

Meanwhile as the two Slayers continued pummeling each other, Gwendolyn Post took the Glove from the Living Flame. Holding the Glove in her left hand she slides her right hand into the Glove. Once inside she balled the clawed fingers and the ten smaller claws surrounding the opening started to retract and puncture her flesh until they were all permanently embedded in her flesh. As she held up her now permanently gloved right hand Gwendolyn drank in the sight and started laughing. Then she spoke the Gaelic spell that would invoke the power of the Glove.

"Taou huogan maqachte milegaing!

Above the skies of Sunnydale clouds started to gather and the boom of thunder could be heard. Then a discharge strikes the ground near Western Rodeo Drive street. A split second later the same lightning bolt erupted inside Angels' underground lair and struck the Glove.

"What's going on," Faith asked as both Buffy and her stopped their fight and stared at the Watcher. Upon hearing Faith Gwendolyn turned to the two Slayers with a malicious grin.

"Something tells me this fight is over," Buffy said towards Faith.

"Faith! A word of advice," the Watcher spoke, "you're an idiot!"

"I could have told her that," Buffy snorted. Then Gwen looked at Buffy.

"Don't pat yourself on the shoulder," she said, "you're just as dumb, if not more so!"

"Ha!" Faith said triumphantly.

"And now," Gwen said and looked at her gloved hand, "tauo freim!

Another bolt of lightning erupted inside the cavern and struck the Glove. Then Gwendolyn pointed the Glove at the two Slayers.

"Tauo freim," she said gleefully. Then a beam of red energy shot towards the Slayers.

"Get out," Buffy yelled and shoved Faith hard aside. As Faith crashed against a wall she saw how the beam struck Buffy head on. But Buffy roared defiantly and her chi grew to even greater height. She was hurt from the impact but not wounded.

"Bugger," Gwendolyn said annoyed, "you're stronger then you appeared."

"A word of the wise," Buffy said smirking, "always keep something in reserve."

"Sound rule," Gwen agreed. Then to Buffy's amazement she assumed an all to familiar fighting stance. One taken straight from the third Saiyan basic form.

"Don't look so surprised," Gwendolyn grinned, "like I said before, I read every report Giles had sent regarding the teachings of your martial arts trainer. Unlike the other idiots I just put them into practice."

Then she spoke softly.

"I also realized Giles was holding out. But I unlocked its hidden secrets regardless."

Next Gwen launched herself at the blond Slayer and the two began combat in earnest.

x

* * *

x

In an underground corridor Oz and Xander moved with haste. After their fight no words were wasted on why either of them had fought on the opposing side. What was done was done. Each could understand the other's reasons. So why bother wasting breath about it when Willow was in danger. After having heard every detail regarding Willow's abduction they went back to Sunnydale High

About halfway the exit of this particular tunnel system Oz had suddenly halted. Holding up his hand he looked around, then he pointed to a sideway passage.

"That way," he said and went inside. Slightly wondering what just happened Xander followed suit.

"Oz, buddy," he said, "you do know the exit is the other way?"

Oz started to sniff the air..

"It's Willow," he said, "she's nearby."

That caught Xander by surprise.

"What? You can smell her? She doesn't even wear perfume."

"She's afraid," Oz said.

"Is this some sort of residual werewolf thing?" Xander asked as Oz moved into yet another passageway, "while on the one hand it's kinda cool that you can do this, on the other hand it's kinda disturbing as well..

"I totally agree," Oz replied before sniffing the air again, "you have no idea how much more foul things I can now smell that I wish I didn't!"

"So is this a new thing or have you been holding out on us?" Xander asked curious.

"What if it was that?" Oz asked in return. He stopped for a moment on a crossroads and Xander came beside him, intently watching as Oz sniffed the air again.

"What," Xander said, "new or holding out."

"Holding out," Oz said, then pointed down one corridor, "it's that way."

As he followed the guitarist slash tracker Xander thought about it.

"I guess you wouldn't be the first one to hold out," he finally shrugged, "we seem to be having way too many secrets these days."

x

* * *

x

In Angel's cavern Faith had a ringside view of Buffy and Ms. Post battling it out. So far the two of them seemed evenly matched with Buffy the better fighter and Ms. Post having more power. God help them if she ever managed to fully unlock the power of that Glove. Or Buffy running out of her bag of tricks.

The crazy thing at the moment wasn't that Faith feared either of these things from happening. What really irked Faith, no, really pissed her off, was that both B. and Ms. Post had lied to her. Gwendolyn Post had lied to her. Told her falsehoods that she would take care of her, no more being the junior Slayer. Told her things that had caused Faith to turn against B. and the others.

B. on the other had lied to her as well. And it wasn't about that stupid vampire, which even now lay not that far from her against the wall. Still unable to move, only able to follow the fight with his eyes. No, B. had lied, no, had really insulted her by toying with her. As she saw B. and Ms. Post duke it out Faith had realized that B. had not gone all out in their fight. She instead had held back, obviously to drag the fight on, taking the time to hurt Faith. Giving Faith the idea she wasn't being outclassed by that much. That she wasn't pathetic and useless. Damn B.!

As if in answer to her sentiment Ms. Post planted her armored fist into B.'s stomach, causing B. to fold. Ms. Post grabbed B. with her other hand and smashed B.'s face against her knee. Somehow B. found the energy to wring her head lose and make a low turn. In doing so she extended a leg and swept the ground from underneath Ms. Post.

As she fell Ms. Post started to shower the place around her with electrical blasts. B. however had already somersaulted out of harms way. Landing on one hand and her feet, her free arm extended behind her she took advantage of the situation to take a quick breather. Then she launched herself at Ms. Post as she got up. Slamming into the Watcher with her shoulder she sent Ms. Post crashing into a wall, crushing her between herself and the wall.

Any normal vampire or demon would have long perished under B.'s ferocious assault, but not the evil Watcher.

A blast of lightning sent B. flying backwards, soon followed by a barrage of the nasty stuff following her in her track. Ms. Post seemed to have no problems tapping into the Glove's power. It not only gave her access to increased power, it also seemed to have raised the damn woman's overall chi. If it was just a matter of increased firepower the woman should not have survived B.'s last attack. Since she did, and had survived similar attacks it could only mean her overall life force had also gone up. A lot!

B. lay crumpled against the opposite wall as Ms. Post walked slowly towards the middle. With one hand she waved towards the still burning Living Flame, it's urn laying somewhere else in the room on the ground. With a wave of her hand the Living Flame died out.

"And now for you," Ms. Post said towards B. She held up her right hand and a red orb, arcing with electrical discharges, formed in her hand. B. meanwhile jumped up and cupped two hands beside her right side, a light blue orb of energy springing to life between her hands. Both gathered in their energies before unleashing it. Ms. Post fired first.

"DODONPA," she yelled and fired the blast at B.

"KAMEHAMEHA," B. yelled and fired her blast towards Ms. Post. In the center between the two a red/blue orb formed of pure deadly chi as the two held their pissing contest.

x

* * *

x

In a different cave Willow sat with the ingredients of the love spell Spike had her working on. Luckily for her she recently had a chat with Amy about magic and spells in general and amongst the things they had discussed was the love spell Xander had used last year. Unlucky for Willow she didn't think for one second that Spike would let her go. By now he must have had more alcohol then blood in his veins. His mood could swing in an instant from anger to depression. Also by now Willow wasn't sure which she preferred more. At least angry Spike didn't bore her to tears with his endless retelling of his pathetic story.

"So, we got to Brazil, and she was... she was just different. I gave her everything: beautiful jewels, beautiful dresses with beautiful girls in them, but nothing made her happy. And she would fliiirt! I caught her on a park bench, making out with a 'chaos' demon! Have you ever seen a chaos demon? They're all slime and antlers. They're disgusting," Spike said, sitting on a chair, holding a bottle of liquor. Of which he seemed to have a limitless supply.

Then he took a big swig and emptied the remainder of the bottle in one go, throwing the empty bottle against a wall.

"I've had enough of waiting, Red," he said as he got up, his anger having returned, "it's time to either put up, or shut up forever!"

"But it's not finished," Willow protested, "I need more time!"

"Put up or you'll have all the time you'll ever need and then some," Spike yelled, "do something!"

"But…"

"NOW," Spike roared and grabbed Willow by her shirt and threw her next to the ingredients. Sobbing quietly Willow gathered what she needed. Using some red paint she drew the symbol for womanhood on the ground and then started a small brew in a pot.

"You must sit in there," she said to Spike pointing to the symbol.

"Finally," Spike muttered as he sat inside the female symbol.

"Take off your coat and shirt," Willow said and Spike did as he was told, "then take this candle."

Willow gave him a burning candle. She then painted three vertical stripes across his chest and started to put more and more ingredients into the witches' brew.

"Diana... goddess of love and the hunt... I pray to thee. Let my cries bind the heart of Spike's beloved," Willow said as she lowered one of Drusilla's old dolls into the brew, "may she neither rest nor sleep until she submits to his will only."

The witches brew ignited and the power of the spell came forth from the brew until it glowed between Willow's hands.

"Diana, bring about this love and bless it," Willow said and was about to pass it when they were rudely interrupted.

"WILLOW!"

Next thing Spike was knocked aside as Xander slammed into him with his shoulder. As a result of the impact Spike was thrown across the cavern.

"Hi Will," Xander smiled at her, getting ready to take on Spike, "cavalry's here."

Normally Willow would be thrilled to see Xander at this moment, but now she was holding a very powerful spell between her hands and her friends normally very welcome intervention seemed ill timed.

"Xander, I can't…." Willow tried to say but then the spell detonated between her hands and struck the both of them. Instantly both of them fell to the ground unconscious.

This left Oz in a bit of a predicament. Originally he and Xander had come up with the plan that Xander would take on Spike and he would take Willow to safety. Now that the both of them were out cold it all fell to him. Against a vampire who was most likely as strong as Xander and 10 times as vicious.

But let no man, demon or whatever say that Oz would ever back down from a fight that involved the woman he loved. Without having to think he stepped up to Willow and Xander and raised his chi to full power, a white halo of chi surrounding him.

"What the…," Spike said as he got up to face his mystery attacker. Next to Willow, on the symbol lay that accursed boy wonder that always tagged along with the Slayer. Both of them were unconscious. It seemed he was the one who had blindsided him. But from the shadows came another kid he hadn't seen before. And he already had that accursed white halo around him. God, whatever happened to normal helpless humans in this town?

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"Oz," the kid said. That name rang a bell.

"And what are they to you?" Spike asked, stopping 10 meters from the kid, "Are you another of the Slayer's lapdogs?"

"They're my friends," the kid said. But Spike noticed the kid seemed to hover closer to Willow then Xander.

"Is she your honey, mate?" Spike grinned as he finally understood. The kid flinched so he must have guessed right.

"She is, isn't she?"

"You will not harm her," the kid just said, assuming a fighting stance. So it would probably turn into a fight. Which suited Spike just fine, it had been some time since he got to thrash somebody around.

"You know it will not last," Spike said, as he started to stretch his arms and legs, "in the end, be it tomorrow, a year from now, or even a century from now, they will all leave you. It's in the nature of the bitches."

"Willow is no demon infested vampire," the kid said resolutely.

"Perhaps," Spike replied as he finished his stretching, "but women are all the same, no matter what they are. Mark my words, she will leave you at some point and then you will remember my words. That is, if you live to live that day."

Spike roared and his chi flame also sprang into life. Only more brightly then Oz.

x

* * *

x

In Angels' cavern Faith watched in rapture at the titanic struggle going on before her. So far the two of them seemed evenly matched in their territorial pissing contest, but she thought that Ms. Post would eventually get the upper hand. She seemed less exerted then B. who looked like she had to pour all of herself into it. It was then that she suddenly heard a voice calling her name.

"Faith!"

She turned around and saw Angel looking towards her.

"Faith," Angel said, his eyes pleading. Clearly he had managed to regain control of his facial muscles so he could talk again.

"Faith….. do… something!"

"You must be kidding, right," Faith said, "they've got me outclassed by so much it's not even funny!"

"Do….something," Angel said again with difficulty.

"What the Hell can I do," Faith said," I'm next to useless here."

"Glove….., source…., of…., power! Kienzan!

The kienzan attack was a flattened disc of energy whose edge had become so razor-sharp it could cut through the strongest steel, or even superior chi. They were amongst the most dangerous and deadly forms of chi attack. When a cocky vamp had hit town a few weeks ago Xander, again proving he was a comic geek, had used a kienzan disc, adorned in red and blue colors with a white star center, to decapitate the obnoxious bloodsucker. He had been so smug afterwards.

Faith nodded at Angel. He made a good case in just five words. She created a sphere , then flattened it into a disc, then she pushed and molded even more of its chi into its edges. Then she took aim at the evil Watcher bitch and whistled.

"Yo bitch," she yelled defiantly, "get away from her, you bitch!"

Ms. Post glanced at Faith, who until then she had ignored. The girl held a pink energy disc above her hand as if it were a pizza.

"A gift to you from the idiot," Faith yelled and threw the disc, "KIENZAN!"

The kienzan disc flew towards Ms. Post right arm and would severed it if it had hit. If being the operative word. Instead Ms. Post ducked at the last moment and the disc just sliced into the wall. It disappeared into the wall without any other visible effect. Then that section of wall blew up and erupted rubble and dust into the cavern.

Meanwhile Ms. Post almost lost control of her own attack as Buffy pushed back the sphere towards her. The evil Watcher had to pour everything in not only halting it, but to reverse the sphere towards Buffy. But she did.

"Not only an idiot, but also an incompetent idiot,' Gwendolyn said through gritted teeth, "better run Faith! For once I finished with Buffy I'm coming after you."

Cackling madly with power Gwen kicked up the output of her beam a notch and sent the sphere of death slowly but surely towards Buffy."

"Can't….keep…up," Buffy gritted between her teeth, the sphere inching closer.

"Buffy," Angel said weakly.

"This is going to hurt," Faith said as she made herself as small as possible and raised her chi in defense of a bigger bang.

BOOM!

A deafening explosion resounded through a significant section of the underground system. It caused a small earthquake to measure on various seismographs throughout Southern California. It attracted enough attention for a certain general underneath a certain Colorado mountain to make a phone call to Sunnydale later on to learn what in blazes name was going down there.

I'm alive, Faith thought as she opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything though, because even if the fights hadn't extinguished every torch and oil light, then surely the explosion had. That and the massive amounts of smoke and dust that now obscured the view. What the Hell just happened? Her ears hurt like hell, it wouldn't surprise her in the least if she had blood coming from them. Thank God for Slayer healing. That is, if she made it out of here in one peace to survive another day. Then, despite hearing that one big whistling tone she now constantly heard, she heard something else.

"I'm coming for you Faith!"

x

* * *

x

"Now, that was fun," Spike said as he stepped back to get his coat. Once he found it he pulled out a packet of cigarettes, took out a cigarette and lit it. Inhaling deeply he next exhaled intently and with great savour.

"Wasn't it fun?" he said as he sat down next to Oz, lying on the ground in great pain after having received a pounding by Spike's hands.

"Fun must be..., relative," Oz said through gritted teeth. Spike patted him on the shoulder.

"Sometimes you have fun and sometimes the fun has you," Spike shrugged, taking another puff..

"I think Xander said that once before," Oz coughed, spraying blood all over his clothes.

"He did?" Spike said surprised as he glanced at the still unconscious Xander, "I guess he's smarter then he looks then. Oh, God! It's been so long since I had a decent spot of violence."

Oz said nothing, as Spoke took another deep breath of cigarette smoke.

"Yep, really puts things in perspective."

"And now?" Oz asked.

"I'm really glad I came here, you know," Spike said as he patted Oz again, "I've been all wrong headed about this. Weeping, crawling, blaming everybody else. I want Dru back, I've just gotta be the man I was, the man she loved. I'm gonna do what I shoulda done in the first place: I'll find her, wherever she is, tie her up, torture her until she likes me again. Love's a funny thing."

"And us?" Oz coughed in pain.

Spike looked at Oz and the others.

"I guess all there is left to do is kill you guys," he said as he extinguished his cigarette, "Don't worry, I'll do it quickly. Least I can do."

Spike got up to gather his things and put on his coat.

Meanwhile Oz thought it over. Despite giving it the best he had it wasn't enough. Xander was going to die. Willow was going to die. His Willow! His only hope, letting himself get beaten up long enough in the hope Xander would get up soon had failed. Again it all depended on him. He knew he was better then 'full frontal assault' Spike. He just lacked the power. If only he had that power.

 _You can have that power_ , a voice in his mind said.

 _Who are you_ , Oz asked that voice.

 _The very thing you always seek to repress_ , the voice said. An image formed of a large werewolf howling into a full moon's night.

 _No_ , Oz thought to himself disapprovingly.

 _It's not like you have much choice now, do you,_ the werewolf's voice said, _he is going to kill you, your good friend and your mate. Embrace what you are and the power will be yours! You knew this was going to happen the moment you accepted the Saiyan's offer to train you in the ways of Ozar'itsu._

Oz didn't reply and thought it over.

 _So what's it going to be, guitar boy, time is ticking! Tick! Tock!_ _Tick! Tock! Grrr, aargh!_

 _Alright,_ Oz thought, _what must I do?_

 _You know the theory,_ the werewolf's voice said, _all you have to do is allow it happen._

As Spike finally gathered his things he turned to finish of the kid. To his surprise the kid sat up straight, eyes closed as if he was meditating.

"Hey, kid," he said, "you're not going Buddhist on me, right? Cause I don't distinguish between pacifists and others. I just kill them all!"

The kid didn't answer. Instead he just opened his eyes. Instead of normal human eyes they were the eyes of an animal predator.

"What the," Spike said, as the kid rapidly started to change. Hair began to grow all over his body, a large animal snout replaced his mouth with way too many nasty teeth, the fingers of the hands lengthened and grew sharp nasty nails and he ripped out of his clothes.

"You're a bloody werewolf," Spike said surprised, "but how? It isn't even full moon yet!"

"I am more," the creature growled in a barely human voice as it arose on it's haunches. On the one hand the kid had turned into the most human looking werewolf Spike had ever seen. It even stood on its hind legs. And it could speak. On the other hand he looked even more inhuman by standing there like a human. Then it crossed it's forepaws in front of him and roared, making more sound then a bloody mist horn at point blank range. And then the chi winds started to blow as the white halo erupted massively.

"Bugger!" Spike said in amazement.

The werewolf then belched up a large fireball and hit Spike squarely on the chest.

"Bugger," Spike said as the blast sent him crashing against the wall and then detonated. Next thing he knew the thing jumped right against him and started to use those nasty claws to good effect.

"BUGGER!" Spike yelled as the damn thing started to rip his chest apart.

x

* * *

x

The bitch was still alive, Faith thought.

Despite everything that damn bitch was still alive. Next thing Faith knew strong chi winds started to blow and in the flickering from Ms. Post chi flames Faith could now make out the outline of Ms. Post, surrounded by her white halo of chi flames, with electrical discharges flaring around her. So this was going to be it! The end of the road for Faith. Not the kind of ending she would have chosen for herself. Like she once told Xander and Oz, I'd rather leave behind a crater then end up laying in one. But if it had to be….

"Do your worst, bitch," Faith roared defiantly as she raised her chi and her chi flames came into life, "I will not go down quietly!"

"If only," Ms. Post snorted, then she laughed, "I wonder if today two new Slayers will be reborn or just one. Shall we find out dear?"

"ENOUGH," a new voice thundered through the room, as a new set of chi winds started to blow away more smoke and dust from the cavern.

Where Buffy used to be now stood Belmovekk, flames of white chi blazing around him. Behind him the blast of Buffy's and Ms. Post's duel had created a whole new cavern even larger then the original. To the left of him Buffy lay on the ground unconscious, with Giles leaning over her.

"Ah, the master himself," Gwen said smug, "you should have taken me up on my offer. I really do have the utmost respect for your teachings. You are even better then the man I previously had. I could have learned so much more from you."

"I have nothing to teach you," Belmovekk hissed angry, "nothing but how to die!"

"Pff," Gwen snorted and held up her gloved hand, "the power is now mine! Magnified many times! There is nothing not even you can do. If a Slayer can't even stop me, then what chance does a mere human have? Even one as talented as you?"

Belmovekk started to smirk evilly.

"Who said I was human?" he smirked. As if to illustrate his point his tail uncoiled from around his waist. After he had returned from his adventure in deep space Belmovekk had placed an ignore compunction on his tail so he could go out without having to worry about people noticing his tail. People saw the thing coiled around his waist, they just didn't notice it. Only now that it had uncoiled from his waist did Gwendolyn Post took notice of it.

"What the," she said surprised. Then Belmovekk went Super Saiyan, and whatever remained of the dust clouds were really blown away in by bright yellow chi winds. It also now brightly illuminated the cavern.

Suddenly Ms. Post began to hurl lightning bolt after lightning bolt at the Saiyan, but these all bounced off harmlessly against his chi. She kept that up for a while, then she switched to her most powerful attack.

"DODONPA!"

The ruby read beam, with arced lightning twisting around it sped to the Super Saiyan. Belmovekk held out a hand and just grabbed the beam and held it's spear point in his hand.

"An interesting attack," he said tapping the scouter with his other hand, "a magnification factor of 2.2."

Then he closed his hand and the attack died a quiet death. Next he moved almost instantaneously in front of Ms. Post, who looked like she had seen a ghost. A creature from the oldest myths. She balled her right gloved hand and lunged for the Saiyan's face. He just grabbed her lower right arm near her elbow and smirked into her face.

"No," she cried desperately, "this can't be! You died 10.000 years ago…"

Then Belmovekk used his other hand to put his right hand on her face, thus preventing her from talking. Next he ripped off the Glove from her arm, including her arm up to her elbow. Miss Post's eyes grew big and a huge mumble of pain could he heard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"AAAAAHH," Belmovekk yelled and fired a chi blast from his right hand on her face at point blank range. It evaporated her head completely and her headless body dropped to the floor.

"Thus endeth the lesson," Belmovekk said as he powered down from Super Saiyan. Next he created a small ball of chi and sent it hanging on the air, causing the room to remain lighted as he went to Giles and Buffy, who was still unconscious.

"Is she alright, master Giles?" he asked worried.

"She's just tired," Giles said as he gently held Buffy in his lap, "other then that you intervened just at the right moment."

"The last moment is more likely,' the Saiyan nodded, "but the right moment past long before that."

Then the Saiyan turned moved over towards Angel.

"What…took….you…so…long," Angel said, still finding it difficult to talk.

"There were some problems, vampire," Belmovekk said looking down at Angel," not the least of which was you hiding here all this time."

"Wasn't…, my…, idea," Angel replied, "I…, .wanted…, too…, but…."

"I believe you, vampire," Belmovekk said as he knelt down next to Angel, "and I will not strike against you, or hold it against her. But you do realize that what the two of you had, you can never have again? Lest I be forced to hunt you down and kill you."

"I…., know," Angel said softly.

"I believe you," Belmovekk smiled at Angel, "and for what it is worth, I am truly sorry that I waited so long to re-soul you. You were…., part of the group. I…., no we should not have been so at the ready to have abandoned you. We will not make the same mistake again."

Patting Angel on his shoulder Belmovekk moved on and went to Faith who eyed him wearily. She had heard that the Saiyan could transform into a stronger form, but this was the first time she had seen it. The contemptuous ease with which he had dispatched uber-Gwendolyn gave her deep down a sick feeling in her stomach. Somehow it felt wrong. No person, no matter how evil, should be disposed of so offhand. So casual.

The Saiyan smiled at her.

"Are you alright, young lady?" he asked.

"Don't call me that," she said without thinking, then she put her hand on her mouth, "oh, shit, l'm sorry. I…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," the Saiyan said still smiling at her, "you have great heart, Faith, I shall look forward to getting to know you better."

His praise and warm smile almost made Faith forget what just happened. Almost. Then Belmovekk walked up to Ms. Post lifeless body and picked up the Glove of Myhnegon. As he did the remainder of the right hand and arm fell out of it. Holding up the Glove Belmovekk studied the device.

"Must….., destroy….., it," Angel's voice said.

"He is right," Giles added, "Lagos and Ms. Post aren't the only ones who would love to have that thing. As long as it exists it will draw them in. What if a really powerful demon got its hand on it? It has to be destroyed!"

"Destroyed, yes," the Saiyan said looking at the thing as a plan began to form, "wasted however, not."

x

* * *

x

Spike wasn't in a good mood as the damn werewolf had been wiping the floor with him and tearing him to shreds. It now held him by his right leg and was slinging him around like some Olympian athlete. Then it let go and Spike crashed against the wall.

"Damn it," Spike yelled, "only to have the werewolf jump on him and sink his teeth in his shoulder. An open handed strike managed to dislodge the beast and Spike rolled aside. He tried to kick the beast but the werewolf evaded the kick and instead spat out another fireball which Spike just barely managed to evade. He then charged the werewolf. It held out its claws for a deadly embrace, instead Spike jumped at the last minute and somersaulted over the beast. Landing behind the thing he managed to lock his arms around it's neck in a choke hold.

"Let's see you get out of that, wanker," he yelled triumphantly.

The werewolf started to claw at Spike's arms but he ignored the pain and kept holding on for dear life. Next the beast tried to slam itself backways into the wall, trying to crush Spike into letting go. And even though Spike felt like he'd really needed a first class chiropractor afterwards he still held on for everything he had. When that failed the werewolf tried to roll over the ground, clawing ever more at Spike's arms as it got ever more desperate. Then, as it grew weaker and weaker, it fell on its knees.

"Be a good little pooch and go to sleep for uncle Spike," Spike gritted.

Then the beast started to pound the floor, making the room shake. It's halo of chi came back into life, growing bigger with every strike.

"Won't you ever roll over and play dead, you mutt!" Spike yelled as he felt it getting harder to hold on.

From deep inside the beast came a guttural roar. Then it's chi grew to even greater heights and it actually blew Spike off.

"Fuck," Spike yelled as he was blasted to the other side of the room. Only to be jumped again by the werewolf, its claws ready to swipe.

"I hate sodding Sunnydale!" Spike said as another swipe by the damn beast made another deep gash on his already badly mauled chest, "If it's not the sodding Slayer it's her sodding enchanted paladin, and if it's not him it's the sodding Big Scary!"

Spike head butted the werewolf and send it staggering a few feet back. Enough time to form an energy attack between his hands where a large yellow sphere appeared.

"And now its sodding werewolves," Spike yelled and pressed the energy attack at point blank range against the beast's chest, "hope you like this, you damn mutt! Fetch this!"

The blast was big, not the biggest Spike could do at such short notice, but it sufficed to send the werewolf back against the wall. Spike raced for the exit and as he saw the werewolf getting up already and about to jump him he lobbed another energy attack behind him. Straight for Willow.

The werewolf snarled at Spike, wanted to go after Spike to rip him to shreds, but knew almost instinctively that it had to protect its mate foremost. So it jumped towards Willow and let itself be hit by the blast. It was not a big blast but big enough to incinerate Willow if it had hit her. As the dust settled it roared in defiance at Spike, but the vampire had already buggered off. It still wanted to pursue the vampire, but the tug of the mate was strong. It couldn't just abandon her.

So it sat down next to Willow in a very human way, its hind legs cross-legged underneath it. Then it began its vigil.

x

* * *

x

"What do you mean?" Giles asked as the Saiyan studied the Glove, "not wasted away?"

"On the world I lived on there resided a people of demon worshippers," Belmovekk said, "the Karands. Granted, they do not get to do much demon worshipping lately because their neighbors, the Angaraks, put a stop to it."

"Sounds like a good thing," Faith said as she came up to the two men.

Belmovekk let out a quick snort.

"Only if you exclude how usually it is customary in Angarak temples to sacrifice a human heart to their God at least once a day. Even more on festivals. Overall I do not think they traded up."

"Bummer!" Faith said.

"Anyway," Belmovekk continued, "back in the good old days I studied Karand demon lore and learned of a ritual that can siphon power from a dying demon and pass it onto others. I intend to siphon off the power of this glove and pass it on to the youngsters. I can make them stronger."

"Cool," Faith exclaimed. She clearly didn't need any more of a sales pitch.

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?" Giles said aghast, clearly needing more, "I mean the power we are talking about is enormous."

"Precisely," the Saiyan said, still examining the Glove, "it would be pointless to let it go to waste. Ms. Post, although above average for a human, was able to defeat Buffy in combat. Buffy rates at almost 900 these days. Which meant she got a massive increase from the Glove."

"But you are talking about a diabolical weapon of evil power," Giles countered, unleashing such energy could be dangerous, not to mention harmful!"

The Saiyan turned his head towards Giles.

"According to your copy of Sir Robert Kane's Twilight Compendium the Glove of Myhnegon was originally crafted by Myhnegon to defeat demons in ancient Ireland," Belmovekk said, "this thing is not evil. Its only evil lies in that it attracts evil doers who crave its possession. That was why it was hidden. In a way my solution is not only elegant, it is also poetic justice, as finally its power can be used for good again."

"But Myhnegon used dark magic to create this thing," Giles said, still objecting strongly to the idea, "we have no idea how this may work out!"

"We use dark magicks all the time," the Saiyan said pointing to the urn Angel had been using for the Living Flame, "dark magic is not inherently evil and white magic is not inherently good. You know that, Master Giles. It is what you choose to do with it that determines its moral outcome. I say we use it to do some good."

"Do…., it!" Angel's voice said, "For…., her! ... Need…., every …., chance!"

"That reminds me," Faith suddenly said worried, "Short Stuff! Wasn't Red kidnapped? Shouldn't we go and help them?"

Belmovekk tapped his scouter with a sly smile.

"It would seem that that particular emergency has been taken care of."

x

* * *

x

It took Willow a long time to awaken, but when she did she found Oz sitting almost naked beside her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He looked anything but alright, and that was without taking the nakedness into account.

"I am now," Oz smiled weakly, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm so happy to see you," Willow said and embraced Oz, "I thought I was going to die."

Then Willow looked around.

"Where's Spike?" she asked as she couldn't see the vampire..

"Gone," Oz said, "he had an elsewhere to be."

"Then why the grim?" Willow asked, "Or the nakedness? You haven't been naked sin…, oh dear!"

Suddenly Willow understood what happened. And clasped her mouth in shock.

"You didn't?" she asked concerned and Oz nodded ashamed.

"It was the only way," Oz said dejected

"So it worked then?" Willow asked.

"I got the extra strength, but it wasn't pleasant. I can remember it. And there might still be…., control issues."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Willow said, then she face lit up in a smile, "it must have given Spike a nasty shock though. Seeing you go all werewolf on him."

"That it did," Oz chuckled weakly.

"Where's Xander," Willow asked as she looked around. Then she saw Xander lay behind Oz.

"Is he….?" she asked worried. Oz looked over his shoulder towards Xander, who lay there breathing regularly

"Nah, he's just sleeping. He even snored a minute ago."

Then he poked Xander.

"Wake up, sleepy head," he said as Xander awoke disoriented.

"Step aside you….." he muttered before realizing where he was, "what happened? And what's with the nakedness?"

Oz filled them in on what had happened.

"Damn! I missed it all," Xander muttered disappointed.

"You seem to miss all the interesting action lately," Oz said.

"So it would seem," Xander agreed, "you know what, if you dare to pull them on I'll go commando and you can borrow my boxer shorts and my t-shirt."

"It's not like I have much choice," Oz said looking around. In the light of the only lamp left there was little clothing to be found, other then his own shredded clothes.

"Good," Xander said and pointed to the tunnel from where they originally had come from, "I'll go change over in that tunnel."

Xander did as promised and in no time a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt was thrown into the cavern.

"I'll give you some privacy," Willow said and pointed towards the tunnel where Xander was.

"That would be nice, sweetie," Oz said and started gathering Xander's clothes. As soon as Willow had disappeared from view Oz started to put them on.

"I think Spike hit me too hard on the nose," he called out, "which is a blessing in disguise. Now I don't have to smell your skidmarks, Xander. Don't you ever wipe your ass?"

"Forever the optimist," Xander said as he stood in the tunnel holding a smiling Willow in his arms, then they leaned over and started kissing each other madly.

x

* * *

x

"Wow," Faith said as the group filtered into the Library the next day, "I feel great!

They had just returned from the gravity gym where they had undergone the power-up ritual that came with the destruction of the Glove of Myhnegon. With Buffy, Xander, Faith and Oz being the recipients of the power-up. Angel had been left out because Belmovekk claimed he could only do the ritual for four persons and, let's face it, because few trusted him enough yet to be recipient of yet another power-up.

"Well, don't let it get to your head," Oz said as he and Buffy lowered the exhausted Saiyan in a chair.

"Who, me?" Faith smiled looking over her shoulders. She then did some quick movements to see how it felt doing them. She punched some air in a routine move and to her surprise a bookstand fell over ten meters away.

"Shit," Faith gasped, "how…I…"

"Bloody hell, lower yourselves," Giles exclaimed angry as he ran towards the bookstand, "for God sakes, keep yourself under control until you're used to it. A five times increase in power takes some getting used to."

Giles then proceeded to pick up his precious books.

"Told them nothing good would come of it," he muttered agrieved while he picked up his precious books.

As Oz and Faith went over to help Giles pick up books Buffy looked at Belmovekk, who looked terribly exhausted.

"So, does this mean you're back?" she asked, "You did take charge again."

"A one time affair, young lady," the Saiyan said as he shook his head, "I promised I would stop running your life and I intend to keep that promise."

"You know, helping out does not equal running my life," she said, then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why did you do that, young lady," Belmovekk asked surprised.

"For not speaking out against Angel," she smiled, "for giving him the benefit of the doubt even though I lied to you all, and I guess for not killing him."

"He deserves another chance," Belmovekk smiled back at her, "even if he is a dirty vampire."

Buffy rolled her eyes and gave him a tap on the head.

"You sure know how to kill a mood," she said angrily. But her anger was insincere and they both knew it.

"Do you know where Angel is going to reside?" Belmovekk asked, "I hear the building next to mine is empty."

"You sure you stopped running my life?" she asked looking suspiciously at him but the Saiyan managed to keep a straight face.

"I only asked because if Angel desires to train in the Gym it would be helpful if he didn't live so far from it. As I do not have underground access."

"He will manage," Buffy said, "I hear he's thinking of buying a place on Crawford Street."

"Crawford Street is not that far from my place," Belmovekk agreed.

"Speaking of your place," Buffy said looking oddly at Belmovekk, "since when do you have a cat?"

"Nobody owns a cat," Belmovekk smiled, "cats merely tolerate their owners."

Buffy gave him a suspicious look, as if she suspected he was holding back something. Then she looked around.

"Where are Willow and Xander?" she asked.

x

* * *

x

In an empty classroom not that far away Xander and Willow kissed each other frantically until Willow pushed away Xander.

"We can't keep on doing this," she said, her voice trembling.

"I know," Xander wailed, his voice equally under duress, "it's not normal. I must have taken six cold showers since it happened."

Willow folded her arms across her chest and turned away to face the window.

"I contacted Amy this morning and consulted her spellbook," she said, "I don't understand what went wrong. I really did what it said."

"Apparently not," Xander said as he paced nervously as a junkie that had gone to long without a fix, "for which I'm profoundly grateful. Thank God at least for small favors! I couldn't bear the thought of having half of Sunnydale chasing me again!"

"Or the other half chasing me," Willow added. Both said nothing for a while until Willow felt Xander's breath in her neck.

"God, you smell great," he said as he put his arms around her waist.

"I didn't even shower," Willow said as she desperately fought her desire to turn around and kiss Xander.

"Then maybe you shouldn't" Xander sniffed, "showers are so much overrated anyway."

"Showering together is fun though," Willow said as she leaned her head back so Xander could kiss her neck. Which he then did.

"I hear the science lab has a shower to wash off acid spills," he said.

"That would be nice," Willow sighed, then she turned around and pushed Xander away, "be strong remember!"

"I can't," Xander sighed as he sat down on a bench, "maybe it comes naturally for you girls as you always say no to us boys. But we boys aren't trained to say no on demand! If the hot chicks come up to us and says fuck my brains out we can only say yes."

"So you think I'm hot then?" Willow smiled, only to then look away in disgust with her self, "bad Willow, bad!"

Some more silence followed as Xander stared blankly to the ground and Willow thought some more.

"We have no choice," Willow finally said, "we must tell the others what happened."

"Uh, you do realize Oz has just undergone a five times increase in power?" Xander said, pointing to the Library, "He'll rip us to shreds!"

"5.3 actually," Willow corrected, "and don't you want to come clean before Cordelia?"

"In her case I take the Fifth," Xander said, "at least she won't rip me to shred with some uber-werewolf transformation."

"Hell hath no greater fury then a woman scorned," Willow smiled.

"I don't plan to go to Hell in a long time, but on this Earth I think it bodes well to stay on the good side of a part-time werewolf who can bring out his inner werewolf," Xander countered, then he looked up at Willow, "I mean, he wouldn't really rip us to shreds, right? We do get bonus points for not having slept together yet, despite suffering from a love spell?"

"We did kiss a lot," Willow said.

"I'm doomed," Xander moaned.

Willow started to pace the room.

"Okay, so maybe telling everybody's a bad idea. But how about telling only Giles? He fixed things the last time, right? And it is the same spell, right?"

"Giles is good," Xander said enthusiastically, "he'll know what to do. Although he will go all disappointing on you for having meddled with magic again, and me for getting in the way as usual."

"But it's not like it was my fault," Willow pouted, "I mean, I didn't plan to do this, right? It was Spike who forced me to do it! If it wasn't for him I'd be nice at home with Oz and you'd be going all smoochies with Cordelia…."

"It's okay, Will," Xander said as he hugged his friend, "no matter what they say it's not your fault."

"I just wish this was over," she said, burying her face on his shoulder, "I feel like I'm in a never ending nightmare from which I can't awake!"

"Shhh," Xander said. Then the two looked each other in the face.

"It's not good if we're this close," she said weakly.

"Yeah," Xander shrugged, "you know, maybe we shouldn't fight it."

"What!"

"Think about it," Xander continued, "maybe the more we fight it, the stronger it becomes. Maybe if we have a good locker-door affair we can make it through the rest of the day without ripping each other's clothes off."

Willow thought about it for a moment.

"You may have a point."

Next thing they knew they started kissing each other wildly and passionately, with heavy emphasis on the oral interaction. After a full minute snog they finally disengaged.

"I think that hit the spot, Willow Rosenberg," Xander smiled at her.

"I think so too, Xander Harris," Willow smiled back, "now let's get back to the oth…"

As they turned around they noticed that a whole group of students had entered the classroom and stood there gazing at them with mouths open. Including amongst them one Cordelia Chase together with Harmony.

"This is not what it looks like," Xander said sheepishly, still holding Willow.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 **'The Wish'**

x

x

AN: _This chapter was more or less written while I was still working on Part 1 and couldn't wait to get started, as I love the alternate reality. I liked how it turned out, even better when halfway I realized I had brought Vegeta along for the ride. That's when it really came together._

x

* * *

x

Cordelia was not a happy camper.

Of all the stupid things she should not have done making wishes should have been on the top of the list. She may have left the Scooby loop but at least _that_ she should have remembered. Now she wandered the streets of this familiar yet strange Sunnydale.

It all began the day after her humiliation from Xander. Slobbering all over that stupid Willow in front of all of her friends. It had been the ultimate humiliation.

Oh, he had tried to call her a million times, leaving messages about stupid love spells. But the damage had been done and Xander should just have exhibited stronger self control. If you are strong enough to play Superman you should be able to resists love spells, right? Her friends of old now ridiculed her and she was now out of both loops. Only this new girl, Anya, still showed any interest in her. That of course should have tripped off all her alarms.

The next day it happened.

While talking with Anya she met her old friends and they ridiculed her fiercely, especially that bitch Harmony. White trash poster girl if there ever was one. But now that bitch was higher up the social food chain then she was. As she had hit the proverbial rock bottom it then occurred to her that all her problems had started because one Buffy Summers had come to Sunnydale. Which in a way, even now, she still thought was true in some form. After all, if she hadn't started hanging out with Xander his status would not have changed from living undead to barely marginal cool. It was then that she had spoken those fateful words after Anya had given her a pendant to wear. For so called luck.

"I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale!"

It was out before she knew it.

Then the Anya girl had changed from normal teenage girl into something very nasty, wrinkled and raw looking and said that one word gleefully.

"Done."

And then the world had turned to white.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

When it returned to normal Sunnydale was still there, the school was still there. But weirdo Anya and the Scoobies on their bench were gone. The place seemed to be less crowded as well, with housekeeping not doing such a good job as well either. Litter and garbage were strewn everywhere.

She put her hand to her neck and felt she still carried Anya's pendant.

"I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale," Cordelia said softly to herself and then it hit her, as in the proverbial ton of bricks, "Ohmigod! She was one of those vengeance things! Oh shit!"

Starting to freak out Cordelia sat down on the bench where previously the Scoobies had sat and tried to calm her breathing. After a minute she managed to get herself under control. Then she looked around. The place may be shabby. But it should still have possibilities,right? After all, she should no longer be a social outcast. And with Buffy out of the picture Xander would now be the social reject instead. And didn't Belmovekk once say to her that deep down vengeance demons weren't as evil as regular demons? Just trying to punish those that deserved punishing. Just that the punishment tended to be a bit over the top. And as a victim she surely deserved some vengeance being meeted out. Right?

Having convinced herself this may be not such a bad thing after all she went inside. In the halls there appeared to be fewer students then she was used too. Everybody also seemed to be dressed rather drab and dreary, her bright turquoise dress really standing out in the crowd. Then she saw her old friends, Harmony and the minions, and she joined them.

"Where have you been?" Harmony asked as she closed her locker. She approached Cordelia, and her friends follow. Cordelia gave them a careful smile. After all, she was new to this reality and she had seen enough sci-fi with Xander to not only last her a lifetime, but to also know things could be more different then they at first appeared.

"Ted Chervin just totally went for third with Ginger in front of everybody," Harmony said excited.

"Love the dress," one of the lesser 'minions' said all fawning over Cordy, "it's so daring."

Harmony nodded in agreement as she checked out Cordelia's dress. Then a boy came up to Cordelia. He looked kinda nervous but Cordelia could see in an instant what he wants.

"Cordelia?" the boy asked nervously.

"Yeah,' Cordelia smiled. The boy pulled her aside.

"Look, every guy on campus has probably asked, but if you're not going to the Winter Brunch with anyone, I'd be honored, and we'd have fun."

It felt so good to be on top of the social food chain again!

"I'll get back to you," Cordelia said with one of her fake smiles on her face she reserved for such occasions.

"Really?" the boy asked hopeful.

"Yeah," Cordelia replied.

"Great," the boy smiled and headed down the hall happy. Harmony steps over to her.

"Cordy, you reign," Harmony said to her in awe.

"I do," Cordelia said somewhat unsure, she did it more out of instinct then intent, then she smiled, "I mean, I do. So what's with the Winter Brunch thing?"

It was a sad indication that that little incident turned out to be her sole highlight for her day

x

* * *

x

In a class that was only half full the bell rang and everybody started gathering their stuff as if their lives depended on it.

"Alright," the teacher said, "now, don't forget, tomorrow we have our, uh, monthly memorial, so, uh, there's no class."

Before Cordelia could open her mouth the teacher practically ran out of class, as did most of the students.

"What's the rush?" Cordelia asked Harmony.

Harmony bit her lip as if looking for a good answer.

"Oh, you know, my mom hates it when I'm late."

Now that was so unlike Harmony's 'I don't give a shit about anything' mother.

"Since when?" Cordelia asked surprised, "Aren't we going out tonight?"

"Curfew starts in an hour," Harmony said as she put the last of her stuff in her bag.

"Curfew?" Cordelia said with mouth open, "Come on, I'm in a really good mood! Let's go to the Bronze!"

Harmony and her friends all stop and gave Cordelia a disbelieving look.

"Is that a joke?" Harmony said, not getting it why her troupe leader is suddenly acting so weird.

"Oh!," Cordelia said to herself, "the Bronze isn't cool in this reality. I've gotta make these little adjustments."

Meanwhile Harmony and a lesser 'minion' exchange a look. .

"Cordy, what's with you?" Harmony asked as the others leave, "I mean, you wear this come-bite-me outfit, you make jokes about the Bronze, and you're acting a little schizo?"

"You're right. I just... Well, I bumped my head yesterday, and I keep forgetting stuff," Cordelia said, trying to come up with a good excuse for her behavior. Then she remembered something.

"Not that I care, but Xander Harris, he's miserable, right? And that Willow freak he hangs with, not even a blip on the radar screen, right?"

Cordelia gave a smile that is part hungry, part sheepish that confused Harmony.

"Well, yeah," Harmony eventually responded sarcastically, "they're dead!"

The smile faded awfully fast from Cordelia's face. Them being miserable, that she would have liked. Them being dead, not so sure about that. Meanwhile Harmony rolled her eyes and leaves.

Being the last to leave class Cordelia made for the parking lot. Which to her surprise was completely empty. Granted, she was one of the last to leave class, but come on, there were always some people staying for after school activities.

"Okay. Not funny," Cordelia said, putting her hands in her side. Then she saw a janitor and hailed him.

"Hey! You! Where did you put my car?"

The janitor looked at her as if he had no clue to what she's talking about.

"Pardon?"

"My auto," Cordelia said as she pointed to the empty parking lot where the Queen C. should have been, "el convertablo?"

"You students aren't allowed to drive, and you know it," the janitor replied shaking his head at her ignorance.

"What?!"

"Go on now, Miss," the janitor said as he gathered his things, "you better get in before the sun sets!"

Now Cordelia was officially getting freaksomed. She was starting to like this reality less and less. It's not right. And the old adage that you should be careful what you wish for suddenly hit more and more closer to home. No matter how much she disliked Buffy she came to the conclusion that it was time to call in the cavalry and head for Buffy's home.

x

* * *

x

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Why on Earth did she go to Buffy's home when she expressly wished for the blond Slayer not to have come to Sunnydale? She should have known better when she found 1630 Revello Drive all boarded up and unused for years.

Then she tried for the next best thing. Belmovekk's.

It was already dark by the time she got there. It had never been in the best part of town but now it looked like it was in the smack middle of a war zone. And of course it was just as boarded up as Buffy's house had been.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

She should have known these things. Xander had explained it to her, but probably when she wasn't paying much attention. The Saiyan had only come and remained in Sunnydale because of him noticing and taking pity on Buffy. So no Buffy present equaled no Belmovekk present. That would leave only Giles. But he was Buffy's Watcher and logically no Buffy present probably also equaled no Giles present either.

Walking past another dilapidated street on the way back to main street Cordelia passed a shop where a shifty store owner pulled down a metal gate very quickly. The street was incredibly dirty and had a smashed car right in the middle. In the distance sirens and screams could be heard

Suddenly something truly weird happened.

Xander appeared in front of her, wearing only a white T-Shirt and black leather jacket and pants. Startled she stopped short.

"Well, whadaya know?" Xander grinned maliciously as he leered at her, "Cordelia Chase."

"What is this?" Cordelia said angry, "Some kind of sick joke? Harmony told me you were dead."

"Now, why would she say something like that," Xander said as he assumed a thinking pose, "let's think."

"Listen to me. We have to find Buffy," Cordelia said, "she'll figure out a way to save us. She was supposed to be here, and as much as it kills me to admit it... things were better when she was around."

Hearing the name managed to get Xander's attention.

"Buffy," he exclaimed cautiously, "as in, the Slayer?

"No! Buffy the dog-faced girl! Duh!," Cordelia snorted impatiently, "who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Bored now," a familiar female voice said to her right. Slowly walking towards them Willow came, dressed as an SM dominatrix in a tight leather corset trimmed in red lace.

"This is the part that's less fun," Willow said as bored as she looked, "when there isn't any screaming."

"What's up with you two and the leather?" Cordelia asked surprised as she looked from Willow to Xander and then back to Willow.

"Play now?" Willows asked a smiling Xander.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your appetite, Will," Xander replied looking at her, "but I thought we agreed it was my turn."

Willow started to whine and touched Xander's chest with her hand and him seeming to like it.

"No. No! No way," Cordelia said as she started throwing a hissy fit, "I wish us into Bizarro Land, and you guys are _still_ together?! I cannot win!"

"Probably not," Xander grinned as his face suddenly turned into that of a vampire's gameface, "but I'll give you a head start."

Things now really turned into Bizarro Land. There was much Cordelia wished upon Xander, but him having become a vampire was not one of them. It also seriously freaked her out.

"No!" Cordelia yelled frightened and she began to run, dropping her bag in the process.

"I love this part," Willow said as she started to French kiss Xander, with heavy emphasis on the oral interaction. Then Xander smiled at her.

"You love all the parts," he said before giving Cordelia chase.

With Willow following them at a leisurely pace Xander ran after her, jumping over the smashed car lying in the street and landed behind Cordelia. He grabbed her neck and threw her violently down the street. When she finally rolled to a stop she was already unconscious.

"No fun," Willow said disapprovingly as she walked up towards Xander, "she didn't even hardly fight."

Then around the corner came a van at full speed.

"Aw, swell," Xander groaned in disgust, "it's the White Hats."

The van came to an abrupt stop next to Cordelia and out jumped Giles, holding up a huge cross that caused vamp Xander and vamp Willow to flinch away. In the driver's seat sat Oz, holding up a crossbow and former local high school football player Larry and a girl named Nancy exited after Giles. Him holding a stake, she a cross.

"I've got them," Giles said not taking his eyes of the two vampires, "get the girl!"

Larry and Nancy picked Cordelia up and carried her into the van. Xander and Willow growled angrily as they watched their prize being stolen from them. When Larry and Nancy had tucked Cordelia safely inside, Giles hopped back in after them and they slammed the doors shut after which Oz takes off.

x

* * *

x

Inside the Bronze it's a vista of horrors if you are human. Or a wet dream made manifest if you are a vampire. Loud aggressive music played, vampires were having fun with humans, either drinking them or torturing them in cages hanging from the ceiling. Vamp Xander and vamp Willow made their way across this scene of debauchery with Willow reaching inside one cage stroking a terrified boy's cheek.

In the back of the club the Master held residence. Once scenes such as this would have reveled his undead heart. Now the Master sat rather bored on his throne in an anteroom in the back. It was to be expected though. Given enough time even sheer debauchery loses its appeal. Which is why today he mostly sat in seclusion instead of joining in the fun.

As a guard vampire pulled away the curtain, vamp Xander and vamp Willow entered the Master's unholy of unholiest. Upon seeing his two favored vampires the Master rose from his throne. While on his rise from below he had lost both Luke and Darla, Xander and Willow had proven to be more then adequate replacements though. Social misfits always made for good vampires as they held a lot of repressed anger and hatred towards the society that spat on them.

"Ahh," the Master said as they stand before him, " Xander... Willow... Hungry?"

The Master reached out and grabbed a frightened girl by her hair. By now she had learned better to scream but she still kept her eyes firmly on the Master.

"I've lost my appetite for this one," the Master said disgusted, "she keeps

looking at me. I'm trying to eat, and she 'looks' at me."

Seeing that Willow looked hungry for a kill he held out the girl's head towards her.

"Go on," he said encouragingly.

With Xander nodding approvingly, Willow smiled at the Master and vamped out as the Master tossed the girl towards her. Impressing Xander with her eagerness to kill she bit the girl hard and started drinking.

"I remember that lust for the kill," the Master sighed in a fit of melancholy as he sat down back on his throne, "now... What news on the Rialto?"

"Had a prime kill. An old crush, actually," Xander said, "till that wannaslay

Librarian showed up."

"He'll be dealt with soon enough," the Master said dismissively. Truth be told, the Librarian wasn't a real problem. If the Master wanted too he could easily crush the Librarian and his White Hats. But he served a useful purpose in keeping his vamps sharp. Vamps with no opposition whatsoever had a bad habit of turning into lazy vamps. And lazy vamps became useless vamps. And if there was one thing the Master detested it was lazy useless minions.

A finished Willow rejoined Xander's side, still licking her fingers as Xander continued his report.

"Weird thing: girl kept talking about Buffy," he said, "Gotta get Buffy here. Isn't that what they called the Slayer?"

"Hmm. Buffy, oooh. Scary," Willow said stroking Xander's chest.

"Someone has to talk to her people," Xander said smiling at Willow, "that name is striking fear in nobody's hearts."

The Master however seemed to think otherwise and rose from his throne.

"She talked of summoning the Slayer here, now, at this time, and you didn't kill her?" he said sternly.

"Well, they had crosses," Willow replied pouting.

"The plant begins operation in less than twenty-four hours," the Master said, his previous cheery mood gone as he walked up to them, "you will find this girl. You will kill her before she contacts the Slayer. Or I'll see you two kissing daylight."

x

* * *

x

Her head hurt like hell as Cordelia came around. Blurry shapes gave way to an all too familiar background. She may just have regained consciousness but she recognized the place.

The school Library.

That damned school Library!

She tried to get up but suddenly the world started to spin. Before she could fall over a pair of hands came by to steady her and she looked up into a familiar face.

"Hey! Hey...," Giles said as he held her.

Finally seeing somebody familiar who could help her in this freaked out world Cordelia let it rip.

"Giles! It's all my fault! I wasn't...," she babbled, "I made this 'stupid' wish..."

"Come on," Giles said still holding her, "please lie..."

"No! You have to get Buffy," Cordelia said as she still tried to get up from the table on which she was resting, still freaking out from her experience, "Buffy changes it. It wasn't like this. It was better. I mean, the clothes alone... "

This was getting weirder by the minute and Giles instinctively removed his glasses as he stepped back.

"But people were happy," Cordelia rambled on, "like we had the Edict. It was safe outside at night. And... Wait...?"

Cordelia looked oddly at Giles as if she suddenly remembered something.

"Why are you here and she's not? I mean, y-you were her Watcher."

It took Giles a while to get his act together as this girl somehow knew he was a Watcher. And how come she knew about the Slayer?

"H-how do you know I was a Watcher," he stammered, I've never..."

"Oh, please, like I don't know," Cordelia snorted and jumped of the table, no longer dizzy, "I hung out with you people for like two years. It feels like twenty years I can tell you. This is wrong. Buffy should be here. And that Saiyan should be here as well. Why isn't he here as well?"

"Saiyan, what's a Saiyan," Giles asked surprised. This was getting stranger by the minute.

"Shit! You don't know Belmovekk either," Cordelia gasped with growing depression, then she put her hands in her hair, "Ohmigod! We're screwed!"

Cordelia started pacing trying to come up with the right way to tell Giles how her reality had been.

"Look, Giles, Buffy was the Slayer and then suddenly Belmovekk came. He was an alien, called himself a Saiyan. They're like Conan the Barbarian meets Bruce Lee on steroids. He was really strong and fast, he started teaching her and Xander to become as strong as he was. He could fly and stuff. Oh, on a full moon he could change into a giant monkey. And he could turn into something called Super Saiyan and blow up mountains. Except he didn't of course as he was a good guy. Although he used to be bad."

Giles just looked at her like she was escaped from a lunatic asylum or something.

Proof! She needs proof, she thought. Desperately she searched her pockets. But everything she had was in her purse. Not that there was much in it. But it did carry her notebook with crucial need to now phone numbers and addresses Giles made her carry. With no evidence she bit her lip in defeat.

Then she remembered.

"Your cell phone number is 4693645," she said triumphantly.

Maybe a little too triumphantly. After all, so much was different, there was a huge chance he could have a different number as well. But it was the only thing she could still think off.

"How do you know?" Giles asked surprised, "it's a secret number!"

Well, whaddaya know? Maybe some things were the same after all.

"Oh, you have no idea how much you made us remember," she said and did an imitation of Giles, "'it is imperative that you must all have and know these critical need to know numbers!' Do you have a pen?"

Instinctively Giles gave her one.

"This is the personal emergency number of Bulma at Capsule Corp.," she said as she gave him a paper with a number on it.

"Capsule Corp.?" Giles asked surprised as he accepted the number, "What on Earth do we need the number of a defense contractor for?"

"Because Vegeta lives there," Cordelia said resuming her panic attack, "he's like the prince of all Saiyans. Only he's evil. Or used to be. Mostly he's an asshole. If anybody knows where Belmovekk is, either he or Bulma should know. We need both the Slayer and the Saiyan!"

It made less sense with every sentence, but for some reason Giles decided to play into it.

"If he's evil then why would he help us?" Giles asked.

"Because she keeps him on a leash," Cordelia said pacing, "they're doing the coupling thing, at least that's what Buffy said. She should know, she sees him regularly. Xander says they spar together occasionally."

"I'll check it out," Giles said as he folded away the paper in his pocket. Her story at times sounded plausible as she knew things she never should have known. Only then tot turn bizarre again.

"Please do," she said desperately, "it is not supposed to be like this."

"So tell again," Giles said, "this time from the start. How do you know about me being a Watcher and the Slayer?"

"Not again," Cordelia wailed, "why don't you just call..."

A sudden series of soft noises caused Giles to tense up and gesture Cordelia to shut up.

"What," she asked .

Giles looked around very nervously.

"What," Cordelia asked again, getting maxi-worried.

"I thought I heard something," Giles said and went to his cage to get a large cross and a stake.

"Maybe its best if..." he said before the cage door got slammed shut behind him. As he turned around it's vamp Willow who smiled at him.

"You're in a big cage," she said holding up the key. To his horror he saw vamp Xander holding Cordelia, his hand covering her mouth.

"Not too bright, Book Guy," Xander taunted gleefully.

All Giles can do is slam the cross against the cage and cause vamp Willow to step back and snarl at him. Vamp Xander however came closer dragging Cordelia along

"So you're a Watcher, huh," he grinned evilly, "watch this!"

Xander let go of Cordelia's mouth and sank his teeth into her neck. Unable to do anything but rattle his cage Giles was helpless to stop it. Much to vamp Willow's amusement. Then she turned around and also sank her teeth into Cordelia and together with vamp Xander they suck her dry. Reaching around Xander touched Willow's head and caressed her hair as they drank from Cordelia together.

Once Cordelia was drained dry they let her body fall to the ground and Xander made for the exit like he owned the world. Willow gave the raging Giles a smile and threw the key towards his cage as she followed Xander. Once they were gone Giles calmed down and stared panting at Cordelia's lifeless body.

x

* * *

x

Using a double-bladed battle axe Giles finally managed to break out of the cage. The first thing he did upon leaving was checking out Cordelia's body, but the girl was dead. Cursing inwardly he sat down next to her as Larry and Oz came running in.

"They hit us right outside," Larry said as he saw Giles next to the dead girl.

"Nancy?" Giles asked as he looked up.

"She's dead," Oz replied shaking his head.

It never rained when it poured, Giles thought.

"Um... Would you mind... ," he said, "could you take her to the incinerator? I have some business to..."

They are about to take Cordelia's body away when Giles noticed the pendant hanging around her neck.

"Wait a moment," he said and removed it and looked it over. The two boys meanwhile carried her body away.

x

* * *

x

Later in the evening Giles was back in his own apartment, which at least had the advantage of not being a public place. Thus keeping him safe from vampires. For a while he's been on the phone with a Watcher from Cleveland

"Yes, I understand, but it's imperative that I see her. Here," he said holding the phone while pacing, "well... when will you?...Yeah, well, you are her Watcher. I'd expect her to at least check in to...Yes, I'm aware that there's a great deal of demonic activity in Cleveland... It... Well, it happens, you know, that, that Sunnydale is on a Hellmouth too... It, it is so! ... Well... Just... Just give her the message, if you ever see her again."

Then he hang up and sighed as he sat down. Depressed and mentally tired he buried his face in his hands.

Then he remembered.

Could she actually have been right?

With one hand he took out the pendant, with the other the phone number the girl had given him. Should he?

Why not? It's not as if he hasn't got anything to lose. He picked up the phone again and started dialing. The phone rang a few times, then it was picked up.

"Hello," a young female voice answered from the other side.

"I'm sorry to bother you, miss," Giles asked hopeful, "but I am looking for somebody."

"Aren't we all?" the female voice said philosophically, "I'm sorry but I have to ask, who are you and how did you get this number?"

"Never mind," Giles replied shaking his head, "I shouldn't have bothered you."

"No bother," the female voice said in a tone that hinted it might have very well been a bother.

Before he can break the connection however Giles heard her speak to somebody else.

"Damn you, Vegeta, if you touch that last eggrole, I swear to Kami I will rip your balls off!"

Giles immediately snapped to attention.

"Was that Vegeta as in prince of all Saiyans?" he said into the telephone.

"Who is this?" the female voice suddenly asked very suspiciously.

x

* * *

x

The next day Giles was in his office in the library, while Oz and Larry were busy maintaining their weapons when suddenly Giles came out of his office.

"Here it is! I've found it," he said triumphantly holding up a book, "Look!"

He put the book on the table and it showed a drawing of the pendant Cordelia had been wearing.

"It's what, um, Cordelia was wearing," the Brit said to the puzzled teens, "It's the, the, uh, symbol of, of Anyanka."

"I don't think I know her," Oz replied shaking his head.

"Well, no," Giles said looking at the teen, "technically that would be, um, a bit difficult. Um, Anyanka is a, sort of a Patron Saint of scorned women."

"What does she do," Larry asked.

"Uh, sh-she grants wishes," Giles said as he sat down on the table.

"So Cordelia wished for something," Oz shrugged, "well, if it was a long, healthy life, she should get her money back."

Giles stared blankly ahead. Then he snapped out of it and looked at the two teens.

"She said something about everything being different, that the...the world wasn't supposed to be like this. It was, um, better. Before."

"Okay. The entire world sucks because some dead ditz made a wish," Larry said, getting weird looks from Oz and Giles, "I just, I just want it clear."

Giles nodded. In his usual idiom Larry got it straight to the point. And on target.

"She said the, uh... the Slayer and something called the Saiyan were supposed to be here, was, um, meant to have been here already."

"And you believe that?" Larry asked, not really buying any of it..

"Not at first," Giles said taking off his glasses and resting his head on his hand, "but I made some calls last night and it would seem some things do check out."

"Certainly would've helped," Oz shrugged unimpressed, "having the Slayer here."

"Yes. I tried calling her, but, um...," Giles nodded.

"Wait a sec, I get the Slayer," Larry said thinking loud, "but what is the Saiyan?"

"Yeah, what's a Saiyan?" Oz asked as he looked at Giles.

"I'm not quite sure yet, my books don't tell my anything about a Saiyan," Giles said as he got up and stood in front of the window looking outside. Then he turned around.

"Look. When I know more I will tell you. I'm, I'm gonna have to..., research this Anyanka thing further. Um, I have some more..., volumes at, at home. You two get some sleep. I have a feeling things will get hectic tomorrow."

"Watch your back," Oz called after him.

x

* * *

x

It was already late as Giles drove home in his old beaten up Citroen through Sunnydale's darkening streets. It's way past the curfew time but he couldn't stay in the Library by himself. As last nights events proved it's just not a safe place at night. At least in his car he's mobile. Over time vampires have hit traveling cars but not always with success. A car is still a potentially powerful blunt weapon, especially at high speed. And once the people learned that stopping at night was suicide, most drivers still daring enough preferred to drive very fast and without stopping.

As he passed the park something caught Giles' eyes. A bunch of people were being herded into a stepvan by two vampires. Out of instinct he hit the breaks, grabbed his large cross and rushed out to help. Holding up the cross to the two vampires doing the manhandling he walked up to them and drove them back far enough for the people in the van to escape.

"Run," he yelled to the captives. Who really didn't need much encouragement as they bolted. No sooner had they run away however as Giles tried to make for his own car, when a third vampire suddenly came out of nowhere and hit him with the van door in the face. Dazed from the hit he fell flat on his back and now ended up being the one they tried to load into the van.

Suddenly the one holding his feet got yanked away and flew through the air making a very painful landing a dozen meters away. The other two look aside, then attack, but they get similar flying lessons. Vampire #1 got up and rushed his attacker. Instead of slamming into the unknown attacker he ran into a sharp wooden stake and dusted immediately. Seeing him die disheartened the other two and they flee. Long has it been since one of their own died so casually, so instead of fighting this new threat they ran. Looking up at his rescuer Giles saw it was a short blond girl with a small scar on her upper lip.

"Buffy Summers?" Giles asked as he put his glasses back on.

"That's right," she said as she put her stake away, "wanna tell me what I'm doing here?"

x

* * *

x

In Giles' apartment Buffy the Vampire Slayer was bored witless. Despite having gone to extreme lengths to get her here the Sunnydale Watcher had taken her to his place and gone upstairs to get some books. That was ten minutes ago. At least her Watcher back in Cleveland knew better then to make her wait this long. She's about to give him a piece of her mind when she felt a sudden tingling sensation on her mind. The one that usually told her something was coming and it ain't Human. Then the door bell rang.

Carefully she went to the door and pulled out a stake from her belt. With one hand she opened the door and with the other she swung the stake in a large stabbing motion.

"If you think I'm stupid enough to invite you in you must be the dumbest..."

She had expected a vampire, maybe two. That is why she lunged with her stake. Instead it bounced off the chest of a large muscular man as if he was made of concrete. Correction, it snapped off in two, leaving her with only half a stake in her hand to her amazement.

"Is this the Rupert Giles residence?" the man asked smiling like nothing had happened. Correction, he was smirking! Sporting the most infuriating smirk she had ever seen besides her own reflection in the mirror. She took a fraction of a second to observe her opponent. He was large, well built, jeans, T-shirt, a pair of western boots and wearing one of those black cowboy hats with foldable edges. He could easily be one of those cowboy vampires that came to Cleveland last year. But she had killed those. Unlike those vamps however this guy has the weirdest black pupil eyes. And bare arms covered in tattoos of strange, alien, hideous designs.

Having seen enough she attacked him again with a series of kicks and punches that would leave most vampires begging for death within seconds. Yet he blocked her attacks with contemptible ease.

"Is that a way to greet a visitor?" Cowboy Hank asked as they both took a moment to re-appraise the situation.

"You're not human," she countered.

Cowboy Hank raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged.

"Technically, yes," he replied offhand, "But are you? I know of only few humans who can do what you just did."

"What can I say," she said as she resumed her attack, "I was chosen."

Suddenly cowboy Hank grabbed her by the wrists in an unbreakable iron grip.

"Are you what I think you are?" he asked whispering, bringing his face close to her.

He may hold her arms, but she still had her legs and she flipped her right knee upward and hit him against the chin.

"That depends," she said as she tried to break free. Despite his head being knocked back his iron grip on her wrists never wavered. He just kept holding her like that.

"Quit toying with her, Movekk, and be done with it," an arrogant voice came from above them.

As she looked up she saw another man. He was smaller then cowboy Hank, and dressed in what looked like dark blue spandex with a white plastic breastplate. Unlike Cowboy Hank he sported no tats but he had the most freaky looking hair she has ever seen. It stood up straight like a brush, defying gravity. Like a ton of hair gel had been rubbed into it. He had his arms folded across his chest and looked at her as if she was an insect. He was also floating ten feet in the air.

"Are you the Slayer?" Cowboy Hank asked her.

"Yeah," she replied as she looked at him again defiantly. Then to her surprise Cowboy Hank let go of her.

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel," Cowboy Hank said on a tone that hinted at massive relieve, " I have been looking for you for more then a year."

"Good God," came from inside the apartment, "you can't leave open the door like this. Its..."

Giles had returned downstairs carrying the book he was looking for and instead of finding Buffy he found an empty living room and the front door wide open. Fearing the worst he went to the door only to find the Slayer outside facing a large man in Western garb and a smaller man floating high in the air.

"Are you Rupert Giles?" the man in Western garb asked.

Too surprised to say anything by the scene in front of him Giles just nodded.

"You called for me," the man said and extended a hand in greeting, "my name is Belmovekk."

x

* * *

x

Inside the apartment Giles had poured himself a strong whisky. Buffy had declined on the grounds that she only drank after the job. But the two Saiyans, as they had introduced themselves, had each accepted a glass. While Buffy stood around leaning against his stairs looking bored, together with the small Saiyan who so far hadn't said a word, the one who called himself Belmovekk had sat down on his couch. Giles sat opposite him and put a book on the table and told the story.

"Yesterday evening we rescued a young girl from a group of vampires. She claimed the world was not what it should be. That she had made a wish and the world had been changed. That both Buffy and you were supposed to be here."

"Me? Here? Puhlease," Buffy snorted in disbelief.

"Why would I be here?" the Saiyan asked surprised.

"She specifically said the Slayer and the Saiyan," Giles said at Buffy and him, "that you had been training her."

"Me training? From him? Here? Puhlease," Buffy snorted again, "Don't take this the wrong way, Belboy, cause you fight well, and you look kinda hot for an old guy, but I can do my own thing. I don't need another busybody Watcher wannabe breathing down my neck. That girl must have been insane or something. Maybe she wasn't properly drained. I hear it makes you see things."

"Well she did give the phone number that led me to him," Giles said pointing at the Saiyan, "saying that I had made her memorize it as a need to know number. And she wore this."

Giles put the pendant on the opened book, next to a drawing of it.

"And this is?" Belmovekk asked as he leaned over to study both the pendant and the drawing.

"The symbol of Anyanka," Giles said leaning back in his chair, "patron saint of scorned women. A powerful vengeance demon. She grants wishes."

"Like in I wish I'd won the lottery?" Buffy smiled.

"If only we were so lucky," Giles sighed, "I think that whatever this girl wished for spawned our current reality."

"That is some serious magic," Belmovekk nodded in agreement, "that takes some serious power."

"So she may be a worthy opponent," the small Saiyan said, finally speaking up and sounding interested for the first time.

"Not necessarily, my prince," Belmovekk said without taking his eyes of the pendant and the drawing, "if she can do temporal displacement, all she would need to do is go back in time and change the past, causing a new timeline to emerge. Physically she could be utterly weak."

The small Saiyan shrugged and lost all interest again.

"You know magic?" Giles asked hopeful.

"I have some experience in the field," the large Saiyan nodded.

"You believe this bull story?" Buffy asked him surprised.

"Look, miss Summers," Belmovekk said as he looked at Buffy, "I came to this miserable planet for a reason. I was sent to help you. For a year and a half I have been searching for you and I could not find you. Now you practically fall into my lap. That tells me something."

"Ain't I a lucky girl," Buffy snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"And here I was thinking you were sent to help Kakarot and me," the small Saiyan said looking surprised at his fellow.

"I thought so at first, my Prince," Belmovekk replied, "but I quickly learned otherwise. Something has been wrong for all that time that I've been here and now I know why. Besides, you guys do not really need my help."

Vegeta shrugged unimpressed and said nothing.

"I, um, think there, um, is a way to reverse what she has done," Giles said and took the book back in hand, "in order to defeat Anyanka, one must destroy her powercenter. This should reverse all the wishes she's granted, rendering her also mortal and powerless again. You see? Without her powercenter, she'd just be an ordinary woman again, and all this would be, um... well, different."

"Seems simple," Belmovekk agreed, then he began to smile, "in theory at least. Like what actually _is_ her powercenter?"

"Um, well, um, um," Giles stuttered as he looked at his book, "it doesn't say."

"Why don't I just put a stake through her heart?" Buffy suggested.

"She's not a vampire," Giles said looking up at her.

"Mm, well, you'd be surprised how many things that'll kill," Buffy shrugged indifferent.

"It didn't kill me," Belmovekk said looking amused over his shoulder at Buffy.

"Well, excuse me, General Zod," she snorted, "we can't all be Seances!"

"Saiyans, you stupid girl," the small Saiyan said annoyed.

"Whatever," she replied rolling her eyes.

"But I don't want to kill her, Miss Summers," Giles said, "I want to reverse

whatever effect she's had on this, this... world."

"Pff, you're taking an awful lot on faith here, Jeeves," Buffy replied.

"The name is Giles," Giles said, closing his eyes in annoyance at her flippant behavior. Buffy meanwhile shrugged again at his annoyance.

"Kill the bad fairy... destroy the bad fairy's powercenter, whatever, and all the troubles go away?"

Giles looked at her, then at Belmovekk, then at her again.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure it's not that simple, but..."

"Look," Buffy said indifferent, "world is what it is. We fight. We die. Wishing doesn't change that."

That sounded so harsh and so without hope it nearly broke Giles' heart to hear it from somebody so young. Yet from what he'd heard it often was the way Slayers came to view the world.

"I have to believe in a better world," Giles replied eventually.

"Go ahead. I have to live in this one," Buffy said as she put her right leg on Giles' chess table. She then spit in her hand and started polishing her boot.

"I'm bored," the small Saiyan said, "all this talk bores me. Either give me some food or something to kill."

"Finally somebody starts talking sense," Buffy said looking at the small Saiyan.

"Good luck finding anything to eat at this time," Giles sighed, "This late only the minions of the Master are out roaming the town."

"The Master?" both Buffy and the small Saiyan said suddenly very interested.

"Um, supreme vampire around these parts," Giles said leaning back again, eyes closed, "he, he lives on the outskirts of town in an old club."

"Only a vampire," the small Saiyan said disappointed, "not worth my effort."

"You know where he lives, and no one's ever tried to take him out?" Buffy asked surprised.

"People have tried," Giles said in a tone that told them they tried in vain. In fact, last year he himself had led an attempt to take out the Master. Of the group he'd led in, only he, Oz, Larry, Nancy and one other had made it out alive. 12 others weren't so lucky.

"Well, point the way," Buffy said as she started looking for her bag with weapons, "I might as well do some good while I'm in this town."

"Now wait a minute," Giles objected, "you can't just walk in there and..."

"Look, you wanna stay here and play make-believe, fine," Buffy said as she opened her bag and strapped on a crossbow, "I'm not gonna be any help to you anyway. There's only one thing I'm good at. You want some?"

Buffy offered a cross and a stake to the small Saiyan.

"You need weapons?" the small Saiyan snorted in disgust.

"Suit yourself," Buffy shrugged, "just don't call for me when they put their teeth in your neck."

"For that remark alone I'm not going to lift a finger," the small Saiyan said annoyed.

"Nobody ever does," Buffy shrugged indifferent as she continued her Rambo-style strapping-on-of-the-weapons routine.

"But this is folly," Giles said as he walked to Buffy to try and plead with her.

"Don't worry, Master Giles," Belmovekk suddenly said as he put his cowboy hat back on and also rose, "I won't let any harm come to her. You take care of this Anyanka. We will accompany Miss Summers and see what Slayers are made of."

"I don't need any chaperone's, General Zod," Buffy said all ready to go, "I don't play well with others."

"Strictly observer guy," Belmovekk smiled as he put up his hands as they made for Giles' front door.

"The Earth is doomed," Giles said as they were gone.

x

* * *

x

While Giles prepared his ritual Buffy and her two Saiyan followers made for the Bronze. Expecting loads of vampires they were hard pressed to find a single one.

"I thought Jeeves said this place was crawling with vamps at night," Buffy said, still on her guard though, "but this town is quieter then an Appalachian town on a sunday morning."

"Bah, this place feels wrong," the small Saiyan said in disgust," we should just blow it up and be done with it."

"Good idea," Buffy said peering around a corner, "the way I see it, two birds with one stone."

"There will be no blowing up," Belmovekk said vehemently.

"You sound like Bulma with a penis," the small Saiyan sniggered.

"Coming from you that is a compliment," Belmovekk bit back.

"What's got you so uptight, Tweedledee?" Buffy smirked back at Belmovekk, "Tweedledum rattling your chain?"

"Why me?" Belmovekk said as he looking up to the sky in despair, "Was it to much to ask to save me a Saiyan regiment? An Elite strike force? A fellow infiltrator? Instead I get these two?"

"You know the only god who's listening is Kami, fool," the small Saiyan said, "and that's all he ever does."

"Oh shut up," Belmovekk said, "I should have accepted Kakarot's offer to stay with him instead."

"You stayed at Capsule Corp. for the same reason I did," the small Saiyan smirked, "Bulma's gravity gym."

"At least I am not fucking her," Belmovekk bit back.

"Maybe you should? Or maybe you can get laid with her," the small one smirked back and pointed at Buffy, "after all, you've wasted more then a year looking for her."

Vegeta's remark caused Buffy to look back.

"Him?" she snorted, "He's passable, but he's too old."

"Oh, you have no idea how old," the small Saiyan smirked.

"I prefer them more my own age," Buffy said peering around a corner, "club 'm, fuck 'm and then dump them."

Belmovekk didn't bother to reply but slammed his face with one hand in a loud facepalm.

"I'm starting to like her," the small Saiyan said amused, "not enough to lift a finger but anybody who can annoy you this much I like."

"Lucky me," Buffy sighed.

Around the next corner they found the Bronze night club. Like the whole town so far it was deserted and they entered unopposed.

Inside in the Master's sitting area it looked like a club suddenly closed for business. An S & M club maybe with cages, ropes and chains. A snuff S & M club since one of the cages contained a dead boy.

"Gaudy," the small Saiyan snorted in disgust, "they call themselves immortal yet they lack but the basest of tastes."

"Yeah, well, that's vamps for you," Buffy nodded in agreement, "lets see what's downstairs."

The two Saiyans don't object and followed her below.

In the basement they came upon a cell with a forlorn and shivering individual in it. Still weary for surprises Buffy approached the cage slowly. When she's close the individual looked up. It's Angel and even though he now means nothing to her, he recognized her instantly as his eyes light up. She quickly loses interest in him however and turned to walk away.

"Buffy?" Angel said weakly.

She stopped and turned around to face him.

"Buffy Summers," he said again weakly.

Buffy walked up to the bars again and examined him closely. The man we know as Angel examined her as well as if to be sure.

"It's you," Angel said, hardly believing this turn of events, "I mean... you don't remember. How could you?"

"How did you know my name?" Buffy asked weary.

"I waited. I waited here for you. But you never... ," Angels said as he averted her gaze, "I was supposed to help you."

"You were gonna help me?" Buffy snorted and nodded to the largest of the two men behind her, "Tweedledee here also said something like that."

Angel looked at Belmovekk, standing there with arms folded across his chest looking at him with great interest. Then he looked at Buffy again.

"The Master rose. He let me live..." Angel said, in an instant relieving 18 months of constant torture, "to punish me. I kept hoping maybe you'd come. My destiny…."

"Is this a get-in-my-pants thing?" Buffy huffed, not believing what she's hearing, "you guys in Sunnydale talk like I'm the Second Coming."

"I'm sorry," Angel said, realizing he had overdone it, "I just meant..."

"Look, I don't have time for stories," Buffy said sternly, "where's the Master?"

"They're at his factory," Angel said, looking somewhere else, "it starts tonight."

"Factory?" Buffy asked not knowing what to make of it.

"I...I can take you there," Angel grunted as he tried to get up.

"We don't need him," the small Saiyan said, "I saw where he looked. Now that I know where to look I can feel his kind there."

"Kind?" Buffy said looking surprised at the small Saiyan and then at Angel, finally connecting the dots.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" she said as she slowly backed away, "You're a bloody vamp!"

She turned around and looked at the small Saiyan.

"You knew he was a vamp and you let me waste time with him?"

"Of course," the small Saiyan smirked, "I can sense his kind miles away. Except in this forsaken place. Somehow it's harder here."

"Let's go," Buffy said as she was about to stomp out.

"Wait! I won't hurt you," Angels cried after her.

"No. You'll leave that to your Master," Buffy spat without looking at him.

"Wait," Belmovekk said as he ripped open the cage like the bars were made from rubber and knelt next to Angel and looked him deep in the eyes.

"You are different," he said peering curiously at the vampire.

"Just kill him and be done with it, Movekk," the small Saiyan said impatiently.

"Shut up, Vegeta!" Belmovekk said annoyed, then he put his hand on Angel's forehead. Then he gasped.

"You have a soul!" Belmovekk exclaimed.

"I do," Angel said and took off his shirt to reveal countless scars and wounds of torture, "that is why they did this."

"Most cruel," Belmovekk said impressed. Some wounds seem very recent, as if they happened not that long ago. Very recently!

Angel looked up at Buffy.

"Now you believe I wanna help you? I want him dead!"

Angel tried to get up as Belmovekk broke his chains as if they were nothing but he fell back flat on his ass.

"You are in no condition to help us," Buffy said impatiently, "we should go."

"Take this," Belmovekk said and took out a small bean which he gave it to Angel, "it was given to me by a friend in case of need. I guess you need it more then I do."

"What do I need a bean for?" Angel asked surprised.

"Just eat it and you'll see," Belmovekk smiles.

Still unsure Angel did as he was told and ate the bean. As soon as he had swallowed he felt a tingling sensation. It started in his stomach, then it spread like wildfire throughout his body and the feeling of tiredness and exhaustion that had been his constant companion for 18 constant months disappeared. Without effort he got up as Belmovekk smiled.

"Nifty," Buffy said impressed.

"Movekk you fool," Vegeta said angrily, "that was a perfect waste of a good senzu bean!"

"I still have one," Belmovekk said as he and Angel move out of Angel's cage.

"Shall I find you another vampire to waste it on?" Vegeta snorted as they left.

x

* * *

x

Inside the Master's factory a crowd of vampires had gathered. A large wooden cage held dozens of frightened humans, including Oz and Larry. Unbeknown to Giles, the people he tried to rescue were caught as part of a massive drive throughout town. Which also netted his two teen fighters. Meanwhile on a stage the Master stood and drank in the scene. Then he addressed the crowd.

"Vampires, come! Behold the technical wonder, which is about to alter the very fabric of our society. Some have argued that such an advancement goes against our nature. They claim that death is our art. I say to them... Well, I don't say anything to them because I kill them. Undeniably we are the world's superior race. Yet we have always been too parochial, too bound by the mindless routine of the predator. Hunt and kill, hunt and kill. Titillating? Yes. Practical? Hardly. Meanwhile, the humans, with their plebeian minds, have brought us a truly demonic concept: mass production!

"Yeah! Yeah!" the gathered vampires cheer en masse.

"We really are living in a golden age," Xander said to Willow as he's moved by the Master's speech. Willow looked at him and smiled.

x

* * *

x

In Giles' apartment Giles had finally assembled all the stuff he needed to summon a vengeance demon. Pausing a moment he reflected on the task ahead and on the Slayer and the two Saiyans gunning down for the master. It was absolute folly. But on the other hand, if anyone stood a chance it probably was that strange trio.

He had several bags and bowls of various herbs and powders laid out on his chess table. Grabbing a couple of them he went over to his desk where a goblet stood smoldering. Pulling some herbs from a bushel he dropped them into the goblet as he recited the ritual to summon Anyanka.

"Oh... Anyanka... I-I beseech thee..."he said as he put his glasses back on, "um... In the name of all women scorned... Come before me."

Having finished the ritual he looked around to see if she had appeared. She had, but not where he expected it. From the shadows underneath his stairs she slowly walked into the dim light of the room.

"Oh," Giles gasped as he finally saw her.

"Do you have any idea what I do to a man who uses that spell to summon me?" Anyanka said on a tone that suggested she was not amused.

Her being pissed off and in full demonic visage caused Giles to feel a tightening knot forming in his stomach.

x

* * *

x

"Bring on the first," the Master called.

The vampires at the cage door start shoving humans back before opening it. Fearless yet easily captured vampire hunter Oz Osbourne realized what's going to happen but can't do anything to stop it as two vampires enter the cage to select a victim.

"You," one of the two said and grabbed a girl, one of Cordelia's minor 'minions' and together they drag her out.

"Nooo! No! Please," Cordelia's minor 'minion' yelled in vain, "no! Help me! No! Noooo!

A few men inside the cage try to help her but get easily knocked aside. The vampires drag the girl out and closed the cage. Then one of them grabbed a cattle prod and shocked the girl. As the other humans watch in horror her body went limp and gets dragged to the machine. There she is put in a long stainless steel pan, possible stolen from a hospital autopsy lab and gets secured.

"She's still alive, you see," the Master pointed out to the other vampires, "for the freshness."

The machine is turned on, and the pan moved along the conveyor to the blood draining station. On either side are four arms that extend over the poor girl, each with a very large needle on the end. They all plunge into her body and begin to suck the blood from it. At one end of the contraption is a tap for sampling the blood, and a glass is filled for the Master to taste.

In the cage Larry and Oz watch in disbelief as they feel they had somehow moved from Bram Stoker's Dracula to Schindler's List.

In the back of the factory Buffy peeked around a corner, with Angel and the two Saiyans behind her. On the machine Cordelia's minor 'minion' mad a few more soft sounds and then died. To the delight of both vamp Xander and vamp Willow.

"What's the plan?" Angel asked looking at her and the two Saiyans.

"Don't fall on this," Buffy said holding up a stake which she then gave to Angel. Who accepted the thing uneasily, like he had never been at the other end of a stake.

"Do you want us to do anything?" Belmovekk asked. Vegeta just stood there, engrossed in the scene below, but not enough to care and jump in to stop it.

"Don't get in my way," Buffy replied.

As the glass with the blood sample is passed up to the Master, Buffy, Angel and the two Saiyans walk through the crowd of vampires towards the stage holding the Master. Everybody is too engrossed in the Master to take notice of them.

Meanwhile the Master held up the glass as if it were a fine wine of an exquisite vintage he gets to sample for the first time. On the conveyor belt the arms disengage from the dead girl and the pan with her body moves along for disposal.

"Welcome to the future," the Master said holding up the glass in a toast.

The assembled vamps start chanting.

"TO THE FUTURE! TO THE FUTURE! TO THE FUTURE!"

At that point Buffy started her attack and fired her crossbow at the Master. The Master however is a very old and wily master vampire. While not as old as Kakistos he had lived long enough to not be easily surprised. And also to be very fast as just before the arrow was about to strike he grabbed Xander and pulled him in front of him as a shield, causing the arrow to hit Xander in the shoulder.

Annoyed that she had missed Buffy tried to re-arm the crossbow for another attack but a vampire next to her knocked it from her hand

"Pathetic weapon," Vegeta snorted in disgust, "even by human standards. If she needed weapons so much she should have brought something more rapid firing."

"Modern human weapons do not kill vampires," Belmovekk said as he casually put his fist through an attacking vampire's undead heart, turning him to dust, "a wooden arrow however still does."

A panic had now set in amongst the attending vampires. While the two Saiyans stand back, occasionally killing off an attacking vamp stupid enough to attack them while they discuss her weapons and tactics, Buffy swiftly dispatched a vamp the more traditional way by kicking its knees to shreds and continued her advance towards the Master. Angel meanwhile had moved towards the cage and killed the vamp on guard and began to open the cage.

"Uh-oh. Puppy got out," Willow smiled as she saw him.

Angel threw open the cage's gate and started to pull people out. Who then joined in the fray. There was no escape other then through the multitude of vampires. So all the humans could do to escape was to fight their way out.

Meanwhile Buffy took on another vampire and kicked the unliving snot out of him.

As more humans get out and started fighting Oz broke off a piece of wood and started staking vamps left and right.

With things descending into complete chaos Xander and Willow decide it was time to join in and jumped from the stage.

x

* * *

x

In Giles' apartment Anyanka slowly approached Giles, who tried to stand his ground.

"Cordelia Chase. What did she wish for?" he asked her defiantly.

"I had no idea her wish would be so exciting," Anyanka replied cheerily, "brave New World. I hope she likes it."

x

* * *

x

Buffy took on a group of vampires all at once. One she crippled by stamping on his knees then threw him away, another got a punch in the face that causes him to stagger back while he clasped his mouth in pain. A vamp who attacked her from behind ate an elbow, then she threw number two into number three.

"She's got some good moves," Belmovekk said appreciatively.

"She's barely better then an average human," Vegeta snorted unimpressed, "even Yamcha would already have cleaned house."

A vampire slammed a piece of wood against the back of Belmovekk's head causing him to lose his hat. Unfazed by the attack Belmovekk leaned over and picked it up to put it back on and only then turned around to face the flabbergasted vampire.

"Do you mind?" the Saiyan said more annoyed then angry, then he belched up a fireball at the vampire that incinerated him.

x

* * *

x

"You're gonna change it back," Giles demanded of Anyanka who didn't seem that impressed by his strong language. Instead she stepped even closer, causing the librarian to involuntarily step back.

"I'm not afraid of you," Giles said, "your only power lies in the wishing."

Anyanka proved him wrong by making a sudden and hard grab for his neck.

"Wrong," Anyanka grinned as she effortlessly lifted him up and slammed him against the wall.

x

* * *

x

In the factory Buffy was slogging it out with Willow and with little problem she punched the red haired vampire and then kicked Willow down. Coming from behind her back another vampire's attack prevented Buffy from finishing off Willow for good however. The other vamp is quickly dealt with instead before she then faced a raging Xander. She grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him hard several times. She then dropped him looking for another target. Behind her Xander got up and tried to attack her from behind. Angel sees it and ran towards her.

"Buffy, look out," he yelled.

While she's busy dealing with another vamp Angel ran past her and punched Xander. Xander in turn grabbed the crossbow bolt in his shoulder and stuck it into Angel who staggered back looking at the bolt embedded in his chest.

"Buffy," he cried out before crumbling into dust.

Not caring one bit about his demise she continued on her fight and took on another vamp.

"See?" Vegeta said as he causally swatted aside a vampire that was stupid enough to attack him, "perfect waste of a good senzu."

Belmovekk just shrugged.

x

* * *

x

"This is your real world now," Anyanka hissed, still pinning Giles against his own wall. Then she looked around as if in drinking in the world she'd created,

"This is the world we made. Isn't it wonderful?

x

* * *

x

In the factory Buffy dispatched another vampire coming from behind with a knuckle sandwich and turned her attention towards Xander again. Xander threw a human away as if he were nothing and made a swing at her. Swatting his punch away she used the opening to plant a stake in his chest.

Poof!

Exit Xander.

Seeing her love staked put Willow into a frenzy and she tried to make for Buffy. Instead Larry grabbed her and tried to pull her back. Seeing his friend wrestle with a particular vicious and much hated vamp caused Oz to come to his aid. Grabbing her by the waist the two of them shove her back onto a piece of wood sticking out from the cage and she gets impaled.

Woosh!

Exit Willow.

Giving another vampire a knuckle sandwich Buffy turned to face the Master. The Master slid off the stage and starts shoving both vampires and humans alike aside to get to her. Seeing him come towards her she started walking resolutely towards him and their showdown.

"The girl has good fighting spirit," Vegeta says impressed as he drove off a vampire just by scowling at it.

"She has got a fucking deathwish," Belmovekk replied disapproving, "I must train that out of her."

x

* * *

x

Meanwhile Giles was really starting to choke when he suddenly noticed that the amulet around Anyanka's neck was beginning to glow green. He let go of her choke hold and made a grab for it. To her surprise he took hold of it easily and yanked it off her neck, causing her to let go of him. With her confused he punched her in the face, sending her staggering back across the room.

x

* * *

x

Buffy and the Master finally meet up and start their fight. They seem to be evenly matched as both initial attacks get easily blocked. Instead Buffy tried to grab the Master's forearm.

"Now it gets interesting," Vegeta said.

Belmovekk said nothing. By this time no vampire tried to attack them anymore and a zone of non-brawling existed around them amidst a sea of brawling.

x

* * *

x

Giles slammed the amulet on his desk and looked around desperately for something heavy to smash it with. Seeing his marble paperweight he grabbed it as Anyanka got up from the floor.

"You trusting fool!" Anyanka yelled desperately , "How do you know the other world is any better than this?"

"Because it has to be!" Giles replied desperately as he looked at her.

x

* * *

x

The Master easily stopped Buffy's attempt at grabbing him and instead used Buffy's momentum to grab her instead. Pulling her by the shoulders he yanked her to him in an iron grip, his face suddenly grinning in victorious elation.

"No," Belmovekk suddenly yelled as he transformed into Super Saiyan.

x

* * *

x

Giles raised the paperweight to start the long swing to crush Anyanka's amulet.

"No," she yelled desperately.

x

* * *

x

The Master grabbed Buffy's head in a fatal hold from which there is no escape. This can only end in one way.

Seeing his fellow Saiyan transform and attack Vegeta shrugged, then he yelled and also transformed into Super Saiyan.

x

* * *

x

Giles had reached the high point of his swing.

x

* * *

x

The Master gave Buffy's head a hard twist, snapping her neck vertebrae. He grinned victorious only to see a being surrounded in golden flames strike at him and tear his head clean off.

x

* * *

x

Giles had begun his downward swing.

x

* * *

x

As the Master's head flew through the room and Buffy's limp body started to fall, her brain still registered how the small Saiyan had turned to gold and was shooting beams of energy left and right at every vampire in the room.

Behind her the Master disintegrated and the last thing Buffy noticed was Belmovekk holding her body, tears in his eyes and howling in frustration. Then everything turned to black for her.

"NO!" the Saiyan sorcerer bellowed like a wounded animal as his power skyrocketed even further, and like a volcano it blew up the entire factory.

x

* * *

x

Just as he was about to smash Anyanka's amulet a massive explosion rocked Sunnydale with a massive earthquake, causing him to miss at the last moment. Using the moment of confusion Anyanka managed to grab her amulet back and held it up triumphantly.

"Ha," she said, "you lose."

Giles cursed inside, then he tried to lunge for her amulet again. But this time she's ready and swatted him aside and he crashed against the wall.

Giles ribs hurts like hell, he probably cracked several on his left side. Anyanka came over and hunched down next to him.

"You might as well kill me," Giles said defiantly, "I have nothing worth living for."

"Don't blame yourself, you came so close," Anyanka gloated as she put her amulet back around her neck, "closer then anyone ever has come."

"But it wasn't enough," Giles said with increasing pain from his ribs impairing him.

"No, it wasn't," Anyanka smiled. Then she got up and turned towards his books, one after the other they started burning until none are left.

"I think I will let you live," she said smiling over her shoulder at his misery, "to let you live in this horror of a world is the greatest punishment I can think of."

"You bitch! Giles hissed after her as she walked towards his door.

"Sticks and stones," Anyanka replied offhand without looking back. Then she opened the door and stepped out.

Giles bowed down in defeat. He had failed everybody.

Next thing he knew his door blew open, splinters raining inside and Anyanka came back in, crashing hard into a wall. Then Belmovekk stepped inside, followed by the small Saiyan. Yet they have changed. Their hair had turned to gold, their eyes to the coldest blue green that bugged out Giles in no small way. Belmovekk eyes however looked sad beyond belief as he carried a small limp body. The small one just carried his bored expression.

Belmovekk walked towards the couch and gently he put the body down. To his dismay Giles could see it was Buffy's and her neck had been broken.

"I failed her, Master Giles," Belmovekk said shaking his head as he made sure her body was in what he deemed a dignified position, "I was too busy appraising her when the Master grabbed her and snapped her neck. I could not intervene in time."

"And the Master?" Giles asked as he got up.

"I killed him," Belmovekk said as he tenderly straightened Buffy's hair, "Vegeta killed the rest. I doubt that there is now a single vampire left in this town."

"I see," Giles said, "this is, um, most unfortunate. But as the Slayer dies a new one is chosen."

"What do I care!" Belmovekk yelled back angry, causing Giles to flinch, "I travelled for 22 of your years through the deepest of space so I could help this girl. She was supposed to be the One. The One that would help me end it all. She, not some other girl!"

The Saiyan transformed back to normal and sat down on the ground in front of the couch in utter defeat.

"If you care so much, why don't you use the Dragonballs?" Vegeta said, still in the hallway.

"We cannot," Belmovekk snapped back angry at his fellow Saiyan, "they were used three months ago, remember? I can't keep her on ice for 9 months!"

Then something occurred to him.

"I could go to the Mountain," Belmovekk said, "and travel to a Goa'uld world."

"What, borrow one of their sarcophagi?" Vegeta asked surprised, "Goa'uld worlds are heavily defended."

"They are no match for a Super Saiyan," Belmovekk said as he got up.

"That is true," Vegeta smirked, "still, those sarcophagi do tend to damage the soul."

"If you have a better idea I would really appreciate it if you told me!" Belmovekk snapped, "If not, shut the fuck up!"

"We could beat the location of the new Namek homeworld out of Kakarot or Kami?" Vegeta said unimpressed.

Belmovekk thought of that for a while. Then he shook no.

"They would not know," he said, "they left for places unknown."

"Then I guess it's either the ice or some sarcophagus," Vegeta shrugged.

Giles had heard the whole conversation and didn't understand most of it. But he thought he understood what the big Saiyan had in mind. He wanted to revive Buffy. And to his surprise he actually knew several means to do so. Then he looked at Anyanka's unconscious body.

"Why not her?" he said and pointed at the unconscious vengeance demon.

"What, that demon bitch I smacked?" Belmovekk replied looking at the demon.

"She's the cause of it all," Giles said, "she granted Cordelia's wish. If we destroy the amulet around her neck everything would return to normal."

"What, this little trinket," Vegeta said as he walked over to Anyanka and ripped the amulet from her neck, "you mean all that babble about another reality was true?"

"Destroy it and Buffy would be alive again as Sunnydale's resident Slayer," Giles said hopeful.

"Then lets destroy it, Vegeta," Belmovekk said hopeful, "crush it!"

Vegeta looked at the amulet in his hand.

"Oh, my head," Anyanka moaned as she started stirring. The first thing she saw was a being with golden hair standing above her holding her amulet.

"Have the Golden Ones arrived?" Anyanka said groggy. Then it hit her. How she had went outside the Watcher's apartment and ran into the fist of a big guy with golden hair, dark blue eyes, a golden glow around him and a big temper to boot.

"Oh crap," Anyanka said. She never really did read the memos D'Hoffryn sent to his demons. One had mentioned something about the Golden Ones and something about California. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Crush it Vegeta," another man said, standing next to a dead body on a couch, "destroy it so she comes back to life!"

The Saiyan prince looked at the amulet, then at his fellow Saiyan.

"No," he said and carefully pocketed the amulet behind his breast shield

"What?" Belmovekk exclaimed in surprise.

"How do I know the other reality is better then this one for me?" Vegeta said and pointed at Giles, "He said you were supposed to live here. Not at Capsule Corp. You helped me ascend to Super Saiyan, Movekk. How do I know I'm still a Super Saiyan in that other reality?"

"Vegeta, this is not the time," Belmovekk hissed slowly, "either crush that amulet or give me that amulet to me. Or so help me Aldur I will beat it out of you, my prince!"

The words my prince dripped with pure venom.

"Try me?" Vegeta smirked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Suddenly Belmovekk yelled and transformed from normal into Super Saiyan, his chi flame blazing fiercely causing strong winds to blow throughout the apartment.

"I will," Belmovekk said.

"Look," Anyanka said, "if it's about the girl, maybe I can wish her back to life."

"Don't listen to her," Giles yelled, "this reality is wrong!"

"Shut up," Vegeta said and lashed out with his chi throwing the Watcher against the wall again with great force, "don't interfere! She makes the best offer yet!"

"In exchange for my amulet you can have her back," Anyanka said as she slowly got up, "just make the right wish and I can do it."

Belmovekk looked over his shoulder, at Buffy's lifeless body shaking in his chi winds. It was tempting. It was so tempting!

"It would still be the wrong reality," came Giles' voice as he coughed up blood. Anyanka had hit hard, but whatever the small Saiyan had done had hit him like a demolition truck.

"Shut up!" Anyanka hissed and was about to lash out some serious magic with her hand when it was grabbed by Belmovekk.

"No more of you, demon," he said and looked at Vegeta, "I could kill the demon instead and also let it be done with."

"Wouldn't work," Anyanka grinned at the Saiyan, "kill me, my wishes would still remain in effect."

"So we are back to square one, Movekk," Vegeta smirked as he held all the cards.

"Maybe," Belmovekk said and yanked Anyanka towards him and snapped her neck in half. With a crack she went limp and fell on the ground.

"At least it shut her up," Belmovekk said.

"Now you burned your bridges though," Vegeta said and nodded at Buffy's body, "now she can't bring her back."

"I know," Belmovekk said and threw something to Giles, "eat!"

A small bean fell before Giles on the ground.

"Again you waste a bean on an insect," Vegeta said disapprovingly.

"If I destroy that amulet it will not matter," Belmovekk said and launched his attack. Faster then was humanly possible he clashed into Vegeta and the two crashed through the wall of Giles' apartment. And as Giles lay against the wall bleeding he could hear noises coming outside of titanic proportions.

Seeing the strange bean lying in front of him Giles reached out and took it. Normally he wouldn't do this but Belmovekk had said to eat it. And the other Saiyan seemed genuinely upset that Belmovekk had given it to him. So clearly it must have value. He popped it in his mouth and chewed it down. No sooner had he swallowed it down when he felt his body tingle and the pain gone. Without effort he got up.

First thing he did was examine the body of Anyanka. To his surprise her eyes still move around and follow his every move. She's still alive! Anger rose up in Giles.

"I can't believe you're still alive," he said to her and started kicking her body violently.

"Stupid!"

Kick!

"Bloody!"

Kick!

"Vengeance!"

Kick!

"Demon!"

Kick!

"Ah," Giles said afterwards, "I feel better."

Next he checked out Buffy's body. The whole glowing in the room and chi wind business had done terrible things to his home and hadn't been kind to her body either.

"All this trouble over you," Giles sighed regretfully and tried to put her body back in a dignified pose.

"Rest, good Slayer," he said gently afterwards, "be at peace!"

Then he kicked Anyanka some more for good measure and went out through the hole in the wall to see what the two Saiyans were up.

No sooner was he outside as he saw flashes of light and heard the rumble of detonations all over Sunnydale.

"Good God," he gasped, "they are tearing Sunnydale apart!"

He can't actually see them, just blurs and the after effects of their actions. An explosion high in the air lights up the night. A fireball came down crashing in a residential area and blew it up whole. A beam of light flashed across Sunnydale and disappeared inland. Ten seconds later a flash can be seen, with the sound taking even longer to reach Sunnydale.

Suddenly one of the Saiyans, glowing fiercely golden becomes visible and lanced out with a beam of energy going into the sky. Then a massive fireball came down in response and hit the Saiyan, exploding with the lights of a thousand suns. Another district goes up in flames.

For the first time in a year the people of Sunnydale take to the streets at night. They are no longer afraid of vampires and try to flee however they can as area after area, district after district, gets reduced to rubble by unseen forces. Suddenly Giles is no longer so certain that the other reality was that much better.

"What have I done?" he said softly. Then he sees a massive fireball coming towards his position.

It's the last thing he will ever see.

x

* * *

x

To Belmovekk's surprise Vegeta was putting up a stronger resistance then expected. Ever since coming to this planet he had pegged the Saiyan prince as the weakest Saiyan, but now he's going all out and still Vegeta has kept up effortlessly. Which meant by now Vegeta should also be way stronger then Goku.

He also seemed more clever then Goku, mainly staying close to the residential areas, forcing Belmovekk to either desist from using large yield energy attacks or risk killing a lot of people. But he wasn't falling for that. None of it mattered if he managed to destroy the amulet. And if he did hold back Vegeta would use it against him. At least by showing equal ruthlessness he had a chance that Vegeta might give up hiding in the city.

Belmovekk unleashed a whopper of an chi attack and sent it towards Vegeta. Immediately he followed his own attacking in the hope of catching Vegeta as he is slightly disorientated. So he dove straight into the explosion a fraction of a second after it's happened and crashed into the disorientated Saiyan prince.

The Saiyan prince however isn't as disorientated as expected and the two end up trading and blocking punches and kicks as their fight takes them all over the place.

Amidst devastated ruins of their previous energy attacks. Amidst fleeing citizens who suddenly get thrown around, cars displaced as the after effects of lightning fast chi hand to hand combat throw them around like mere leaves in the wind. Through a hole in the ground into the sewers where even the demons were desperately trying to escape the carnage.

Vegeta got in a lucky kick and Belmovekk goes crashing upwards and emerged above in the streets again. He recovered immediately and punched down Vegeta back into the sewers as he came up after him. He tried to go in and follow the Saiyan prince and instead gets greeted by a massive chi blast in the face. In response he held out his hands and pumped enough chi into Sunnydale's underground to cause every manhole cover in the town to erupt sky high with geysers of yellow chi. And in doing so caused most of Sunnydale's underground population to die in the process and live out real reality Xander's wet dream.

And so it goes forth until both take a breather and come to a stop, floating over the town.

"You have improved," Belmovekk panted as he sized up Vegeta. He cannot for some reason fathom why Vegeta had improved so much so recently. Then again, since he became a Super Saiyan half a year ago he has still been training non-stop at 500 G's.

"You haven't," Vegeta panted back, "you have grown soft looking for that girl all the time."

It's not quite true though. Belmovekk was putting up stiff resistance. And the other Saiyan has taken out a toll on him but he can take him, he could feel it in his gut. He knew Movekk was stronger then Kakarot. Which means that by beating Movekk he can make mincemeat out of Kakarot. This will be the day of Vegeta ascendant!

Still, he has no desire to see Movekk dead. An empire of one is no empire at all. And he does have designs on this world of his own that involve Saiyan genes. Kakarot, yes, he must pay for past injuries with his blood. But Movekk should be won over if possible. Even though he couldn't for the life understand what he sees in that dead Slayer girl Vegeta can understand an obsession when he sees one.

"Listen to reason, Movekk," Vegeta said, "I don't want to kill you. We still have the Androids to kill. And then we can rebuild the Saiyan Empire. We wish for immortality and use the people of Earth to rebuild our race. This will be the new Vegeta. We don't even have to exterminate other worlds if it bothers you that much. We just sweep aside those Worms out there and take this galaxy over. It will be glorious!"

He could envision it now, a new crusade of human-Saiyan hybrids with him and Movekk at the helm sweeping aside the paltry Goa'uld. And then the Asgard. It would indeed be glorious. Better then even the most optimistic dreams his own father might have hoped for.

"Still dreaming the same old dream, Vegeta?" Belmovekk panted.

"Well, what else is there to dream?" Vegeta shrugged, "Eternal servitude to some God far, far away? If it's the girl you want, I will hereby swear to move Heaven and Earth at your side to bring her back. We will do whatever it takes. I will assault any Worm planet at your side if it's a sarcophagus you want. I'll travel to New-Namek if need be, wherever it is. My word as the prince of all Saiyans "

"You could also just give me the amulet," Belmovekk panted.

"Everything but that, Movekk," Vegeta said as he fumbled the amulet, "so what will it be?"

"I guess I will have to beat it out of you then," Belmovekk said and assumed a fighting stance.

"Good," Vegeta smirked, "I'm tired of talking. I'll beat some sense in you instead!"

The fight resumed as dark clouds gathered over Sunnydale. Soon detonations could be heard again over what remained of the town. Flashes of explosions in land and air soon obliterated what remained of the town and those people that hadn't escaped yet soon were beyond wishing they had.

Death does have that kind of effect.

The fight still went on, with both fighters more or less equal. Belmovekk took a 10 megaton blast head on, Vegeta received a kick in the face that would have cause the Empire State building to collapse. A fireball the size of a football field hit Belmovekk and dragged him up high in the sky where it exploded with enough power to light up the sky over Southern California. A raging Belmovekk slammed into Vegeta with so much force it caused a crater a mile wide and a quarter mile deep.

x

* * *

x

Seismographs all over the world were going off like madmen. From the International Space Station in Earth orbit flashes of the battle could be seen with the naked eye through the cloud cover. In the command room of NORAD the operators were being bombarded with messages and generals are hanging on the phone to the Pentagon. F-16's are being scrambled by the US Air Force from March and Edwards Air Force bases, the USMC scrambled F/A-18's from Camp Pendleton and the US Navy scrambled similar planes from Naval Air Station Lemoore.

Below NORAD, deeper inside Cheyenne Mountain sat the SGC and even they were on the highest alert.

"What's going on, general?" Colonel O'Neill asked as he and Teal'c entered the command center and find things hectic and frantic, the general at the heart of it all, peering at screens.

"All hell is breaking lose, colonel, over Southern California, northwest of Los Angeles," General Hammond replied without taking his eyes of the NORAD data.

"And that is bad, because...?" O'Neill grinned. But his joke falls on infertile ground.

"So is it the big one?" he shrugged.

"If only we were so lucky, colonel," General Hammond said as he studied the incoming data coming from NORAD, "if only we were so lucky. From the readings it seems like somebody is playing dodge ball with a set of nukes."

"Are the Goa'uld unleashing some sort of surprise attack on us?" O' Neill asked, getting really concerned now.

"NORAD has nothing on radar, nor on the deep space sensors," tech sergeant Walters said.

"If it is not the Goa'uld, then who else has that kind of power?" Teal' c asks.

O'Neill and Hammond looked at each other.

"Not those people?" O'Neill groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

x

* * *

x

"This breaking news is coming in from our CNN-bureau in Los Angeles," CNN anchorman Bernard Shaw said as CNN switched over to live images showing flashes and the sounds of explosions.

"So far no news from the authorities," continued Shaw's voice over, "but the weather office reports freak weather and storm clouds coming in from all over the place. Geologists from the University of California have told CNN that they are measuring results equal to either earthquakes or nuclear detonations near and in the town of Sunnydale, California. All phone lines to the town are down but there are rumors of massive refugees..."

"VEGETA!" an angry Bulma yelled as she threw her TV remote through her big screen TV in frustration.

x

* * *

x

"That does it," Vegeta yelled as he crawled out of the latest crater he found himself in. He lifted himself up into the sky until he and Belmovekk found each other opposite one another, some 200 meters in the air over the ruins of Sunnydale. The town itself is now a wasteland, nothing remains of it, or the people and the demons that once lived there.

Vegeta spread out his arms and legs and gathered in his energy. His power began to skyrocket and Belmovekk could sense it. He didn't need to see the yellow energy gathering in each hand to see that.

The Saiyan sorcerer is hurting badly. So far he has kept up with Vegeta because the Saiyan Prince seemed intent on just hurting him. But he can sense this is going to be it. Vegeta is preparing some new uber-finishing move. Well, the Saiyan prince may think himself clever, always coming up with new ultimate attacks. Time to show him he was not the only one who could come up with them.

Belmovekk straightened himself out. Then using his fingernails he slashed himself diagonally in each of his hand palms. Blood started to well as he lowered his arms, hand palms to the front. As the blood ran, red energy starts to form in both hands and his own power started to skyrocket as well. The energy outpouring from both of them fuelling the dark clouds overhanging the wasteland of Sunnydale.

But not just the weather. Underneath what was once the Sunnydale high school library something had been stirring for some while and was now really beginning to take off. The Hellmouth was about to open.

Vegeta can sense that Belmovekk was up to something similar as he was. So finally having gathered enough power he launched his attack.

"Final Flash!"

Vegeta brings together both of his hands in front of him and combines the massive power into one single coherent yellow beam that travelled towards his fellow Saiyan. Belmovekk however responded in kind and brought up both of his hands in front of him and launched his own attack

"Fire and Blood!"

A blood red beam sprang forth from Belmovekk and met Vegeta's head on. Where the two beams meet a large half yellow, half blood red sphere came forth, the colored event horizon determining which of the two fighters has the upper hand. For now it gently sways forth in the center.

"So you finally came up with an original move of your own, Movekk?" Vegeta yelled as he tried to get a feel of what this new attack entailed. Belmovekk meanwhile tried to do the same with Vegeta's move. Both were so focused on each other that they don't even notice the two F-16's coming up fast behind them from Edwards AFB.

In the NORAD command center they have a direct line to the first quick reaction alert fighters coming up. And through NORAD so does the SGC. So Hammond, O'Neill and by now the rest of SG-1 can enjoy the banter of the pilots and NORAD.

"Eagle flight, this is NORAD. What do you see?"

"NORAD, this is Eagle One. You're not going to fucking believe this."

"Oh, I think we will," O'Neill couldn't help but comment.

"Eagle flight, this is NORAD, give us a status report."

"I'm not sure how to tell this, NORAD, " the voice of Eagle One said, pausing for a moment, "I have two guys glowing in the dark, they're floating in the air and they are shooting beams of light at each other. There is this big ball of energy in between them and I don't think I want to be there when that goes off."

It took a while for the NORAD controller to respond.

"Eagle flight, this is NORAD, can you tell us anything about Sunnydale? What is the town's status?"

"It's gone, NORAD."

O'Neill and Hammond looked at each other then shook their heads..

"Repeat that Eagle One?"

"The town is gone. It's like flying over the field of nuclear mushrooms in Nevada, NORAD. It is totally gone."

The fields of nuclear mushrooms was of course the US nuclear test site where they held open air nuclear tests up till the '60's. Even Daniel Jackson seemed to know this.

"We have to do something?" Daniel said desperately.

"Do what?" O'Neill said looking at Daniel, "The Edwards fighters carry no weapons, its a test base."

"The fighters from the other bases carry weapons," Major Samantha Carter said.

"And do what," O'Neill said out loud, "fire a sidewinder up their ass and annoy these people? They're lobbing the equivalent of nuclear grenades at each other. Didn't you hear that pilot? Sunnydale looks like a nuclear test zone! Anything those planes carry will do nothing to phase those peoples."

"According to these figures the whole of southern California is experiencing massive earthquakes," Sam said, "from San Diego to San Francisco to Las Vegas.

"O'Neill, what of that Ha'tak that was brought in," Teal'c suggested.

"Now we're talking," O'Neill said and looked hopeful at Hammond who shook no.

"Unfortunately it's being taken apart for tests at Area 51," the portly general explained.

"We're doomed," O'Neill said only to look at Major Carter, "unless you have a brilliant idea to save the planet, Sam?"

Before she could answer new voices came over the wireless.

"NORAD this is Whiskey flight leader. We're approaching the target area. What do you want us to do?"

"F/A-18's from Lemoore," Hammond said looking at the tactical screen.

"Whiskey flight leader, this is NORAD. Take out the targets with extreme prejudice."

"Copy that, NORAD. Starting attack run. NORAD, AMRAAM's cannot get a lock. Switching to AIM-9. AIM-9 having a lock. Firing!"

The two F/A-18's launched 4 sidewinder infra red missiles and banked off. The missiles streaked towards the two Saiyans. A distance of half a mile away however they all exploded against nothing.

"NORAD, this is Eagle One, strike is a failure, I repeat, strike is a failure."

"Copy that Eagle One." NORAD replied, "Stay in the area to observe the attacks of Coyote flight (F-16's from March AFB) and Cobra flight (F/A-18's from Camp Pendleton).

"Oh shit," Eagle One's voice exclaimed in horror, "oh shit!"

"Eagle One, this is NORAD, what's going on."

"You're not going to believe this, NORAD."

"I think we are believing quite a lot at the moment, Eagle One," the NORAD controller said. And he probably meant it.

"The ground is opening up underneath them, NORAD, and an army is coming out of the most ...they're straight from...it's like a mix between fairytale monsters and the Evil Dead! Fuck sidewinders! I think we're going to need clusterbombs, NORAD!"

x

* * *

x

The missile attack had gone largely unnoticed to the two Saiyans. To Vegeta's chagrin Belmovekk's Fire and Blood attack was stronger then his Final Flash. But since he was stronger it evened out. And pouring this much additional over the top energy in his attack meant that the other Saiyan would tire out earlier.

The opening of the Hellmouth however, that they did notice.

"By the seven..." Vegeta said and stole a glance below. The Hellmouth, source of all that felt evil in the area was opening and a vast demonic army was coming forth. Demons in all sorts and sizes streamed over what was once Sunnydale like an army of ants.

"If you don't give up, demons will overrun the earth, Movekk," he yelled at his opposite.

"It is of no matter," Belmovekk replied through gritted teeth, "I have nothing left to lose. Everything is destroyed. She is destroyed. If I lose you inherit a world riddled with demons and you are welcome to it. If I win none of this ever happened."

"I could always go to other worlds," replied Vegeta, "humans don't just exist here."

As if to illustrate his point Vegeta increased the power of his beam causing the event horizon to shift towards Belmovekk.

Belmovekk knew he could not keep up his attack forever. It was time for his final trump card to be played. For more then an hour he had been using his Will to gather together as much storm clouds as he could and steadily build up quite an overhead storm front. Luckily Vegeta had thought nothing wrong in that. Massive chi tended to wreak havoc with the weather anyway, so abnormal weather was to be expected. It had however never occurred to any of the Z-fighter to harness the power of the weather. But to a sorcerer like Belmovekk playing with the weather was part of the job.

"Now," he yelled and unleashed his Will. All the energy of warm moist clouds coming from the ocean mixing with all the energy of the chi laden freak weather discharged all at once into Vegeta. And for once it fucked up the Saiyan prince real good. For a second he lost control of his Final Flash and that was all the time Belmovekk needed to send the full force of two combined attacks his way.

"NO," Vegeta yelled but it was too late and it all detonated against him.

All over the world seismographs went tilt. From space a massive blast could be seen, the flash of which could be seen by everybody where it happened to be night. A blast plume spread material up into space. Blastwaves reached across the states of California and Nevada and beyond. At ground zero a massive crater re-arranged the Californian coastline creating a new bay bigger then San Francisco's Golden Bay. Nearby Los Angeles burned, as did the entire San Joaquin Valley.

The devastation was massive and would cause the worlds economy to collapse in the coming days. But at least the world was spared one horror. The vast demonic army coming from the Hellmouth had also been wiped out. Together with the Hellmouth itself.

While this part of the world ceased to be and the ocean rushed in to fill the new bay a lonely figure descended from the sky. At the northern edge of the new bay a mangled body lay on the ground and the figure landed next to it.

"Vegeta, you idiot," Belmovekk panted, "look at what you made me do, and to yourself."

"Well fought, Movekk," Vegeta grunted one last time. His opponent had fought well and honorably, he saw no shame in this defeat. Then the Prince of all Saiyans blew out his last breath and died.

"All for nothing," Belmovekk said in disgust and reached inside Vegeta's breast shield to take out a small amulet.

"So much misery and mayhem over such a small thing," Belmovekk said shaking his head as he examined the amulet, "such a little thing."

Then he pulled it into his hand and crushed it. A burst of green light came from his fingers.

And then the world turned into white.

x

* * *

x

"I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale," Cordelia said out loud. Anya turned back to face her.

"Done," she grinned in glee.

Nothing happened.

Anya looked around. Something went wrong, but what?

"That would be cool," Cordelia said more to herself then anyone else, "No, wait. I wish Buffy Summers had never been born!"

"Done," Anya said again.

Again nothing happened and now Anya was getting worried as she started examining herself.

"And I wish that Xander Harris never again knows the touch of a woman," Cordelia smiled and started walking away," and that Willow wakes up tomorrow covered in monkey hair."

"Done," Anya said again quite desperate now as still nothing happened.

x

* * *

x

As Cordelia dreamed dreams of vengeance and a soon to be ex-vengeance demon tried in vain to fulfill those wishes Buffy sat in the Californian winter sun with her friends when they noticed Giles running towards them.

"Buffy," Giles panted breathless and leaned over, resting with his hands on his knees.

"You're trying to tell me something, I can tell," Buffy smiled at the panting Librarian.

"And here it comes," Xander said as Giles looked at Buffy in that exasperated way he so often did.

"Buffy," he panted, "your mother….. she's given birth!"

x

* * *

x

AN: _Originally I intended to stick to the story as it was, keeping Belmo's influence and impact minimal. It ending with Giles crushing the amulet. And to really shake up the alternate reality in the upcoming Doppelgangland chapter. But then I realized, I had brought Vegeta along for the ride. And I made him a Super Saiyan. Why would he go along with Giles and Belmovekk changing reality when as far as he's concerned things are optimal? So I rewrote it and have him act accordingly and together they changed the course of the chapter. Hope you liked it._


	5. Interlude 'Interludes and examinations'

**Interlude**

' **Interludes and examinations'**

x

x

AN: _There was a time I had chapters of this size. Now I call it an interlude because I don't deem it long enough to call it a chapter. It's basically a single scene I couldn't place elsewhere but which I felt important enough to keep._

 _x  
_

* * *

 _x_

Belmovekk sat on the living room couch of 1630 Revello Drive holding a sleeping baby girl and he watched it like it was the most wondrous thing he'd ever seen. It wasn't like he hadn't seen babies before. Or never held one. He helped out raising Belgarath's daughters. Occasionally he chipped in helping Polgara handling the Rivan bloodline.

But life had a funny way of changing this when they were your own children. He now really understood why some Saiyan parents hid their children, or bribed the Auditor, the official sent to measure new born infants. Anything but send them away to some strange world to survive on their own. Intellectually every Saiyan understood that policy. The survival of the species depended on the species being strong. It was just that the species meant so little once you had your newborn child in your hand.

Not that that mattered much at the moment. Belmovekk could sense that his two daughters were already exceptionally strong. With a chi already in the double digits. Which could potentially be a big problem. A man or woman trained to such a level would know how to restrain themselves. What does a new born baby know of restraint however?

Luckily Saiyan physiology had adapted for that. Saiyan thinkers had speculated that the origin of Saiyan telepathy lay in the need of Saiyan parents to communicate with their infants. To instill in them the necessity to restrain themselves, lest they hurt themselves and/or their surroundings.

Which was why Belmovekk had been busy for several hours a day walking and holding the children. It was pure necessity since Joyce did not have the telepathy that came natural to Saiyans. They quickly learned that the children could still reach out towards her. Which at least made for quiet nights and days. Belmovekk hadn't lied when he had said that Saiyan children were very quiet. They didn't need to cry with more decibels then a Manowar concert. They called for their parents with their minds. It didn't mean less sleepless nights though, just silent sleepless nights.

As he held them Belmovekk communicated with the children. Instilling in them the need for restraint, that everything would be alright, that their father and mother were there for them. He could only do this with one child at the time. Not that it was too hard for him to carry both. He could easily lift a whole battalion of babies if need be. The problem was that the children were only half Saiyan. He found it hard to commune to the both of them at the same time, although he suspected this might change as the children would grow in the coming weeks or months.

The Twins were born a few days ago at a local private clinic, courtesy of the good folks at Capsule Corp. After Giles had told them, Buffy and the others had arrived as soon as they could so Buffy could see her new sisters.

"Buffy," Joyce said, still tired from giving birth as the Scoobies had entered her room at the clinic.

"Mom," Buffy said concerned as she settled down beside her mother's bed, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Buffy," Joyce said smiling, then she held up the baby she was carrying, "meet your new sister."

Joyce gave Buffy a small baby wrapped in a blanket which Buffy took in her hands. It looked so tiny and fragile that Buffy felt she had to restrain herself even more then she was used to normally.

"Hi there, little sis," Buffy smiled at her new sibling. The baby opened its eyes and looked at Buffy. For a moment Buffy felt something touch her mind, then the baby closed its eyes again.

"I think she recognized you," Joyce said to Buffy.

"Oh, she's gorgeous," Willow cooed as she settled next to Buffy, then she looked at Xander, "isn't she gorgeous, Xander?"

"She is, Will," Xander said, then he leaned over towards Giles and whispered softly, "God these babies look ugly. They do get to look better, right?"

Giles just smiled as he whispered back.

"Don't be an arse, Xander."

Xander shook his head, then he sighed. Maybe he just wasn't a baby person. Or maybe it would be different if they were his.

"So, Joyce," he asked, "what's the name of Buffy junior?"

"Mayan," Joyce replied, "after Belmo's sister."

"I like that name," Willow said, "hi there little Mayan."

The baby didn't reply as Willow stuck her finger out towards her.

"She doesn't say much," Willow asked Joyce.

"She hardly cried at all," Joyce said, "even when she was born. The nurse found it uncanny. Of course it wasn't the only thing she found uncanny."

"Ohmigod," Buffy cried when she opened Mayan's blanket and saw a little furry tail emerge, "Ew! Ew! Ew! Gross!"

"Come on, Buff," Xander said grinning, "surely this isn't the first tail you've seen?"

"Yeah, but not on my sister," Buffy said as she quickly closed the blanket.

"Speaking of sisters, where is the other one," Willow asked, "I thought there was going to be twins?"

"Yeah, where is little tyke number two," Xander asked.

"With me, young man," Belmovekk's voice said behind them as the Saiyan walked in carrying another little bundle. He then walked over to Joyce and sat down beside her on the other side.

"She is totally different from her sister, Joyce," Belmovekk said as he kissed Joyce, "she already wants to see everything."

As if to illustrate the point the baby was already looking around, taking notice of everybody in the room.

"But that would be impossible," Giles said scratching his head, "Babies can't see more then a few feet ahead of them at birth. Increased depth perception only comes later on."

"You're thinking human babies, G-man," Xander said and waved to the baby, "I don't think the rule book applies to them. Hi there, little girl."

With Xander standing several meters away the baby proved Xander right by wiggling a few fingers at him.

"See?" Xander grinned victoriously, "I think she likes me."

"I think you just volunteered to baby-sit her," Buffy smiled, "A lot."

"I don't mind," Xander replied, "it warms my heart that at least one Summers girl likes me."

"Technically she's not a Summers girl of course," Giles coughed discretely, "as the father is Belmovekk, not Hank Summers."

"What's her name?" Willow asked the Saiyan.

"Joyce allowed me to name one of the girls, which I did, she named this one," Belmovekk said and looked at Joyce. Who smiled and then spoke.

"I knew that if I ever had another baby girl I would name her Dawn."

That was a few days ago. Now Belmovekk sat with Dawn in his arms on one of the living room chairs. Where Mayan was an easy child, always content to be fed and cleaned on time, Dawn was the curious one. Always demanding to be picked up and carried so she could see things. Even now, this late in the evening, she was still awake. Mayan meanwhile lay asleep in the arms of her mother, who lay asleep as well under a blanket on the sofa.

"It's a strange thing," a copy of Belmovekk's voice, overlaid with harmonic overtones spoke. Belmovekk looked sideways and saw the gold clad copy of himself sitting on the chair closest to the hallway.

"Human births have always amazed me," Amūn said, his fingertips touching each other as he sat at his leisure, "it is so much work, so much difficulty, both during the gestation and beyond."

By now Belmovekk had long given up on making a fuss whenever the Goa'uld deemed it necessary to show up.

"Still, it does have its advantages," the Goa'uld said, sounding slightly wistful, "it must be comforting to know as a child that you will be taken care of. While I knew everything my sire knew, I hardly knew them until I reached adulthood.

"How do Goa'uld spawn?" Belmovekk asked curious, "I hear it involves a queen."

"You need a Goa'uld queen indeed," Amūn said, "she spawns many larvae and they can grow to adulthood on their own. At first they need the comforts of a pool, filled with nutrients and at the right temperature. Until they are ready for implantation."

"To be implanted in your poor deluded Jaffa?" Belmovekk snorted.

"We all do what we must, Saiyan," Amūn shrugged indifferent, "I'm sure the planets that the Saiyan race subjugated for its own needs were perfectly happy with that state of affairs."

"I gave up on those ideals long ago," the Saiyan said.

"Yeah, yeah," Amūn said unimpressed, "your much vaunted 'I'm so sorry, I must make amends' schtick. Well, you hear that, Saiyan? That is the sound of nobody giving a damn!"

Amūn brought one hand to his ear to pretend he heard something which wasn't.

"You are picking up quite the number of local colloquialisms," Belmovekk remarked, one eyebrow raised in surprise.

"It's all I ever get to hear these days," Amūn sighed, then he looked at the baby, "I think she sees me."

Belmovekk looked at Dawn. She was indeed looking at the Goa'uld. Then she looked at him, back to Amūn and then at him again, her eyes implying something fishy was going on.

"I think so too," Belmovekk said as he studied Dawn's face.

"How can this be?" Amūn asked curious, "nobody, not even that strange feline of yours, can see me."

"It must be the telepathic connection," the Saiyan mused out loud, "Maybe she can see you through me?"

"Hmm," the Goa'uld replied, "interesting. I wonder if this mea…."

As the Goa'uld rambled on Belmovekk noticed how Dawn's eyes suddenly narrowed and she started to look angry at something. Turning around he saw a man standing behind him.

The man looked almost like a corpse. Like he had died and could decompose at any moment. His unkempt black hair showed many blotchy bald spots and his angular eyes looked at Belmovekk with a cadaverous grin.

"Melakon!" Belmovekk hissed aghast. Then an energy beam shot forth from his left eye. It passed right through the figure and over the table through the window, leaving behind a small round hole. It didn't phase the man though as his grin just spread.

"Joyce is going to be so pissed you ruined her window," Amūn said as he got up to examine the newcomer, then he glanced at Belmovekk, "Eye lasers? What else can you do?"

"Oh, stay long enough with him and you will learn them all," the cadaverous man said to Amūn. Who was so startled that he inadvertently stepped back.

"What the…." Amūn exclaimed wide eyed, "can everybody suddenly see me?"

"It can't be, Melakon," Belmovekk said as he went to stand next to Amūn, still carrying Dawn, "you're dead!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Melakon grinned.

"Who is this," the Goa'uld asked Belmovekk.

"Melakon was an old enemy," he said, "a Grolim priest who wormed himself into my life. Claiming he was a defector he feigned friendship. And we, no, I believed him. Of course, he didn't look like this at the time and as he was the only Grolim to ever make it into the Vale of Aldur I trusted him and took him under my wings. Teaching him things not even Buffy knows yet. He betrayed me and became my greatest enemy. Creating a secret Grolim brotherhood of chi fighters, the Twelve. Even though I killed Melakon it took me and Beldin a thousand years to destroy the Twelve for good. "

"Oh, you talk a good deal, Belmovekk," Melakon said in a Grolim accent, "but it only serves to hide that it was you who betrayed me. I believed in you. It was you who betrayed me and left me to die, fodder for the demon you raised. Which made me look like this"

"You are not real," Belmovekk said and swept his free hand through Melakon. It went right through him as if he were a hologram.

"No wonder he can see you," he said to Amūn, "he is like you. Nothing but a ghost."

Then Belmovekk looked at the apparition again.

"I killed you with my bare hands, Melakon, you are most certainly dead. Now be gone!"

He unleashed his Will against the apparition, expecting it to go away. Instead the apparition just flickered for a moment but it never went away.

"Now that has never happened before," it said as it examined itself. Then before their eyes it changed form into that of a woman with raven black hair. She fell onto her knees and held out her arms pleading.

"Bello," it wailed in despair, "Why did you abandon me? I'm lost without you in death!"

"Bello?" Amūn said giving Belmovekk a weird look. The Saiyan looked at first shocked, then pained, finally angered..

"It is how my late wife used to call me," he said angry, eyes wide open, nostrils flaring, "and she is also very, very dead!"

"Why have you forsaken me for so long, Bello," the woman wailed again, "it is lonely, so lonely in the afterlife!"

"Be gone, foul spirit," Belmovekk said, again unleashing his Will causing a small wind to blow through the room. Again the apparition flickered for an instant. For a moment the woman looked annoyed.

"That's twice you tried," Amūn said as he studied the apparition, "it would seem we deal with more then just a simple specter."

The woman changed shape again, this time into a gold clad Goa'uld as it turned towards Amūn and began speaking in the Goa'uld language.

"It can't be," Amūn said aghast, "I killed you!"

The Goa'uld spoke again and Amūn waved dismissively at it.

"No," he said vehemently," you only had yourself to blame!"

"I am starting to detect a theme here," Belmovekk said as he put another hand through the apparition, much to it's annoyance, "whatever this is, all it can do is taunt us and assume the shapes of the dead."

"How do you know for certain?" it said looking at Belmovekk, "Maybe I can do so much more?."

It changed shape again into that of Jenny Calendar.

"Isn't she alive?" it said smirking. It wasn't quite true of course since Jenny had died.

"Fine, you can do so much more," Belmovekk sighed, then turned it's back to the thing and went to sit in his chair again and sat down, "is there a purpose to your visit, shade, or did you come here just to raise specters from the past for your own amusement."

"I was intrigued," it said as it started to walk around the room to have a look, "you have made quite an impact lately. I just finished what I came to do and I thought I'd drop by for a visit."

"And who might you be?" Amūn asked curious.

"The First," it said casually.

"The First," Amūn said surprised, "the first what?"

It turned to the Goa'uld, its eyes transfixed on it in such a way it made Amūn flinch.

"I am the First, little worm. Before your species ever evolved I was already there. I'm neither demon nor a ghost. I am something that you can't even conceive. The First Evil. Beyond sin, beyond death. I am the thing the darkness fears. You'll never see me, but I am everywhere. Every being, every thought, every drop of hate."

"Spare me the speeches," Belmovekk said unimpressed, "I had to suffer through the combined works of Kal Torak. What do you want?"

"Good, straight to the point," the First Said impressed, "I like that."

The First went to the chair Amūn had previously sat in and sat down.

"I want an alliance, Saiyan."

That surprised Belmovekk and he raised an eyebrow.

"What, that's it? No threats, no hollow pledges of my destruction?"

"Why should I?" the First shrugged, "Your goals and mine run parallel. We fight the same enemies. The only difference being that I know who they are and you don't."

"He could be right, Saiyan," Amūn asked, "if it knows…."

"It could be lying," Belmovekk said to the Goa'uld, "the best liars mix truth and falsehoods."

"All too true," Amūn agreed. The First meanwhile shook its head.

"I can see there are some trust issues," it said.

"Can you blame us?" Belmovekk said, "You come in here, frighten the child, in the guises of our past and loved ones and expect to be trusted?"

"Alright," the First nodded before smiling again, "how about a first step then. I think you should go and visit your friend Kami. Ask him to give you a guided tour of the place. There may be some things up there that might interest you."

"What do you mean?" Belmovekk asked, but the First smiled and got up.

"I already said too much," it said smirking, "if you excuse me I must go, I only had this small window of opportunity to escape from Their attention."

And then it vanished. Amūn walked up to the place where it disappeared as if he could somehow figure out where it went.

"This is indeed the strangest place in the universe I ever had to visit," Amūn said, shaking his head.

"How do you think I feel?" Belmovekk replied, still holding Dawn. To his surprise she had somehow fallen asleep during the whole scene.

"And what now?" Amūn asked.

"We will go to Kami's lookout tomorrow," Belmovekk said as he put Dawn next her sleeping sibling.

"You're going to do as it said?" Amūn said surprised, "Like you said, it might have mixed truth with lies. And lies with truth."

"I know," the Saiyan replied as he stood before the window and looked outside, "that is why tomorrow I will speak with Master Giles first. See what he knows of this First Evil."

"You better get some sleep first," Amūn said as it came next to him, "the sun will be up soon."

"I can take a few sleepless nights," Belmovekk shrugged, "whatever needs to be do….."

Suddenly outside it began to snow.

"Snow? Here? I thought that was unheard of in this place," Amūn asked surprised.

"It is," Belmovekk said transfixed, "and I suspect someone or something has been tampering with the weather."

"The First?"

"If it could change the weather do you think it would have just taunted us disguised as dead people?" Belmovekk snorted, "But it is possible. It mentioned some others though. I think it just became even more important then ever to ask Kami for that guided tour. "


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter 04**

 **'Birthday Girl'**

x

x

AN: _When I brainstormed about this story I just couldn't get it to work right. Having Belmo come to Buffy's rescue. Even having Travers kidnap Joyce to keep the Saiyan from interfering. But then I checked out the episode and it dawned on me. Travers has no interest into forcing Buffy, it's all about testing Giles. So that idea went out of the window. Then I came up with something else and I thought it was okay. At the same time I did some brainstorming with my beta DoWnEr and he suggested two things. The first re-opened my eyes to this episode, the other was to suggest a radical different way. At first I was hesitant, as I had already charted out an outline. But his suggestion never ceased working on my subconscious and the more I thought of it, the more I liked it.. Now that I've finished 5 chapters I have to say this one is my favorite so far. So here goes!_

x

x

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"MASENKO!"

With both shouts two beams were released and each met the other halfway in the gravity gym where a massive even horizon formed, the border between the two beams.

As Buffy eyed her opponents beam she couldn't help but make a comment.

"Come on," she yelled, "is that the best you can do?"

"That's easy for you to say," her opponent called out.

"Excuses, excuses," Buffy said disparagingly as she cranked up the intensity of her beam a notch, "are you going to blow your top or not?"

"I might not have a top to blow," the answer came, sounding as if it came through greeted teeth.

"Then you better blow what you got, baby," Buffy smirked.

To her surprise however her opponent did just that. Instead of fighting her Kamehameha head-on and keeping the event horizon centered between them, it fell back towards him fast. Then four smaller beams broke off from his beam and sped towards her.

Buffy was caught by surprised and only barely managed to raise up a chi shield in time. The four beams hit her simultaneously with a large bang.

DOOM!

While she kept up her chi shield Buffy lost control of her Kamehameha and her opponent used that to send the combined beam towards the roof of the gym. Where it impacted harmlessly as the energy was absorbed. In a recent upgrade to the gym Bulma had installed special receptors on the roof that could withstand the intense energies by absorbing them and converting it into power that could power the gravity gym. Up to a point of course. If Belmovekk were to blast at it at full power he'd still blow the whole roof off.

As the dust settled Buffy found herself lying on the ground and her opponent came forth and extended his hand.

"Not bad," Buffy said impressed as she took Angel's hand, "you sure blew your top."

"Right in the heart," Angel said grinning as he helped her up.

"Where did you learn that?" Buffy asked curious while she checked her clothes for wear and tear.

"Angelus came up with it," Angel said slightly uncomfortable.

"He did?"

"He was very, industrious, shall we say" Angel nodded, "but the attack's not finished yet."

"It seemed pretty finished to me," Buffy replied.

"That was just the diversion," Angel continued, "the real objective's been to take control of the other's beam, add it to your own and then send it back."

"Clever," Buffy nodded impressed. The depth of Angelus' deceptions never failed to surprise her at every turn. He clearly had been scheming and plotting right under their very noses. All the while feigning subservience.

But as Angel talked about Angelus' schemes his face grew ever more grim and determined not to ever let it happen again.

"I should go," Buffy said pointing to the door, "Giles is..."

"...is waiting for you," Angel finished her sentence, "I understand."

"I must go," Buffy smiled, "Thanks! For the new trick."

"Um, am I gonna see you this weekend?" Angel asked uncertain, "you, uh, you-you

probably have plans.

"Right, birthday," Buffy said, "um, actually, I, I do have a thing."

"Oh, a thing," Angel said trying to sound cool, "a date?

"Nice attempt at casual," Buffy smiled, "actually, I do have a date. Older man. Very handsome. He likes it when I call him 'Daddy'."

"Huh, your father," Angel frowned, "it is your father, right? Cause I don't see, um, him, being called, um, daddy. Unless something radical happened when I wasn't looking."

Buffy smiled reassuringly.

"He's taking me to the ice show," she said as Angel inwardly relaxed, "which should be big fun. I could use a little fun."

"Eighteen already," Angel said smiling, "who would've thought?"

"Yep, more then three happy years of fun filled and packed whacky adventures," she sighed wistfully, "with lots more to look forward to until I die."

Buffy bit her lip and looked away.

"I guess it can't be helped," she sighed. Then to her surprise Angel hugged her. At first she didn't know what to do, then she answered the embrace.

"Thanks," she said as Angel eased up and looked her in the eyes.

"You looked like you needed it," he said.

"I did," she said as she put her head on his shoulder, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Angel said, "but the curse…"

"Stupid curse," Buffy, "I wish….."

"Ahum," a voice coughed discretely.

As Buffy and Angel broke up their embrace they saw Xander stand in the door opening.

"Uh," Buffy said uncomfortable as she stepped back from Angel, "this isn't what it looks. Are you early?"

Xander checked his watch and shook no.

"Nope," he said deadpan, "if anything I'm a little late."

"My, my, time sure does fly," Buffy said sheepishly.

"So," Xander asked as he closed the door behind him.

"So what?"

"So what should I've seen what doesn't look like it's supposed to."

"We were engaged in some, uh, pre-training activities," Buffy said straight-faced.

Xander raised an eyebrow.

"Which just meant you both accidentally almost fell on each other's lips?"

"Uh, sort off?"

.Xander shook his head.

"You know Buff, you're my best friend," he said, "and I'm not speaking here as somebody who once had the hots for you. This is serious Xander speaking. Why do you two keep on hurting each other like this?"

Buffy and Angel looked at each other.

"I mean, I can understand that Angel wants to help out," Xander continued, "I can understand that feeling all to well. But all these little get togethers, the pre-training trainings, the late night chats, the accidentally falling on each other's lips, it's not exactly helping you guys to break the habit, or is it? Right? You don't see recovering alcoholics window shop all day in front of the liquor store, now do ya?"

Neither Angel or Buffy said anything. Then Angel spoke up.

"You're awfully brutal, Harris."

"Nah, just honest as usual," Xander said, then his eyes narrowed for a moment, "although your alter ego got to see brutal Xander, remember?"

"I remember him riling you up, yeah," Angel replied with a sly smile, "goading you into doing what he wanted.".

Buffy meanwhile shook her head in disgust.

"I'm taking a timeout," she said and went to the cooler to get a sports drink, "It started

well but now the testosterone seems to be getting the overhand again."

Xander and Angel eyed each other wearily for a moment. Then Xander resumed his stretching. Angel went up to Buffy.

"Maybe I should go?" he said pointing to the door.

"Don't go," she said shaking her head, "you have every right to be here as well."

"I, uh," Angel tried to say.

"Angel, you must train. And regularly. By now even Oz is stronger then you."

"Speaking of training," Xander said as he finished his stretching sand began some warming up exercises, "will the B-Man be joining us today?"

"Still busy with his boxes of paper," Buffy said, "if he's not walking around with one of the Twins, or both, he's sitting behind mom's study desk reading those papers."

"I wonder what's in them?" Xander said as he stopped and mused for a moment. Several weeks ago, after several of them had a run in with some unknown entity called the First, the Saiyan had gone and then returned with a mystery crate. In it were several boxes of old papers and documents he now kept next to Joyce's study desk at 1630 Revello Drive. Which was where he spent most of his time anyway, only rarely going to his old address.

"Damn if I know," Buffy shrugged as she drank from her sports drink, "it's all written in a language I can't read."

Xander chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder if you can even read the Queen's English," he said in an impersonation of Giles' voice.

"Ha ha," Buffy said annoyed, "it so happens I more or less borrowed a page and took it to Giles. And even he couldn't read it."

That stopped Xander in his tracks. Even Angel was impressed.

"You mean there's a language Giles doesn't know," he said surprised.

"It's the end of the world as we know it," Xander said, then his eye caught something, "now what is this?"

Moving over to Darth Vader, the gravity gym's black training dummy, he picked up a protesting black cat off Darth Vader's head.

"Meow!"

"Look what we've got here," Xander said shaking his head.

"Meow."

"Again?" Buffy said shaking her head as she walked up to Xander holding the cat, "You just can't seem to keep the damn thing out of here. We were shooting lightshows in here! Bad Kitty!"

The cat just looked like it was the most natural thing for her to be in this strange environment.

"Meow."

"It must be up to 15 G's in here," Angel said surprised, "how does it survive the pressure?"

"I have no idea," Xander said as he carried the cat to the door and opened it, "I still don't know where the B-Man picked her up. But she's no ordinary cat, that's for sure."

"An enigma wrapped up in a nice bundle of mystery," Angel smiled, "sounds like a perfectly normal cat to me. A perfectly normal cat capable of withstanding 15 G's though."

"Maybe it's the Hellmouth," Buffy suggested, "I heard Belmo talk to the thing as if it actually talks to him."

"He did?" Xander said and looked the cat in the eyes, "well, Max, do you talk to the B-Man?"

"Meow!"

"Now that's spooky," Angel said at the cat's resolute answer.

"Maybe it replies to anybody speaking to it," Xander said intrigued, "now do you Max?"

This time Max said nothing. Instead she tried to get loose from Xander's grip. Taking that as his cue Xander opened the door and put the cat in the hallway. This was not to the liking to Max who just hopped back into the gym as if 15 G's were nothing.

"Oh no you don't," Buffy said and picked up Max by her neck.

"Meow!"

"You're one persistent kitty, I'll grant you that," Buffy said as she held up Max until she was up to her face.

"Meow!"

"Unfortunately for you the boys have to play," Buffy smiled, "so you're coming with me."

"You're going?" Xander asked surprised, "I thought we're going to train?"

"Have to spend some quality time with Giles," Buffy smiled over her shoulder as she stepped out of the gym, "but you can train with Angel, right?"

"Him?" Xander protested, "You're leaving me with Dead Boy?"

"Hey, I'm right here, "Angel protested but Xander ignored him.

"It's Dead Boy! There's no booze, there's no broads…., there's no action!"

"Oh, come on," Buffy smiled looking back through the door opening, "surely you've dreamt of this moment happening many, many times?"

Xander looked at Angel and a smile began to creep on his face.

"Hmm," he said grinning.

"You can't be serious," Angel protested and pointed at Xander, "Him?"

"You need to train with other people," Buffy continued, "and since he volunteered…"

"Did I miss something?" Xander asked, one eyebrow raised, "When did I volunteer?"

"When you said you thought we spent too much time together," she said and waved goodbye. As she closed the door Xander turned to Angel with a sly grin on his face.

"Hmm, come to think of it, she does have a point," he grinned.

x

x

In a way it had possibilities, to be Angel's personal trainer Xander thought. When he wasn't hanging around Buffy all the time he actually turned out to be quite tolerable. As long as Xander was the teacher he did as he was asked, performed the forms almost textbook like and provided for some amusing stress relief come the spar.

Naturally Xander relieved some much needed stress by showing Angel all four corners of the gym and then some. But even then Angel didn't complain and that earned him some respect in Xander's book. But what really surprised Xander was what a somewhat bruised Angel said after training.

"Do you wanna go for a drink, Harris?"

Xander was so surprised that the only thing he could say was yes.

"I'll close things off," Xander said moments later. Switching off the gravity gym he opened the door, only to have the cat jump through the door.

"Max," Xander said but the cat ignored him and jumped right on top of Darth Vader.

"Meow!" it said defiantly as it nestled itself on top of the black dummy.

"That is some strange cat," Angel said as he looked at the now purring cat.

"Tell me about it," Xander sighed, "fine, you win, Max. You can stay. But I'll switch of the light."

"Meow."

After he left the gym door ajar Xander and Angel went up, to the apartment.

"Last one to leave has to leave food behind for the cat, and that's us," Xander explained as he entered the apartment and made for the kitchen. As he fetched a tin of cat food he looked over his shoulder and saw Angel look around the place.

"Not your first time up here, Dead Boy?"

"Yes," Angel replied, "Buffy once invited me in.."

"Well, don't get to comfortable," Xander said as he got a tin opener and started opening the tin, "once I turn eighteen I can legally leave my parents house and I can stay here. First thing I'll do is probably revoke your invitation. For this part that is. You can keep using the gym."

"That's okay," Angel said, "it's not like there's much to see here."

"It is kinda bare, isn't it?" Xander agreed as he put some cat food on the plate and put it on the ground, "you should've seen his cabin. The total opposite of here."

"Buffy told me," Angel said, then he heard a small noise and saw the cat come in through a cat flap in the door, "so, are you going to keep the cat?"

"As long as she likes to sleep in the gym and not on the bed she's not that bad of a company," Xander shrugged as the cat went after the food, "Cat's happy, let's go."

It was only a short hop from Belmovekk's place to Willy's bar, less then a mile away . As Xander and Angel entered the bar all noise ceased for a moment as all eyes turned to the duo. As the two made for a quiet table in the back everybody relaxed and conversations were picked up again.

"So what can I get you two gents?" Willy asked as he came up to the duo.

"A pitcher of beer and some glasses," Angel said holding up two fingers. Willy looked at Xander like he was going to protest about him being underage again. But Xander help up a finger and let some electricity spark around it. Angel quickly grabbed Willy's hand before things got out of hand.

"Just bring us the stuff," he said with a faint smile. Willy looked at his hand, then at Xander and nodded. Then he went to get the order.

"Asshole," Xander spat after the disappearing barman.

"Knowing Willy that's most probably a compliment," Angel chuckled.

"I guess," Xander said as he leaned back. Neither man said much until after Willy brought the pitcher of beer and Angel poured the two glasses.

"Thanks," Xander said and raised the glass, "cheers!"

The beer went down so well that eventually Angel ordered a second pitcher. By the time that one was half finished the beer started to get working.

"Why did you return, Dead Boy?" Xander asked as he put down another emptied glass.

"What do you mean, Harris?" Angel asked before taking another swig from his glass."

"Well, you used to be dead in Hell, right? And now you're back."

"I wasn't dead dead," Angel objected, "she didn't kill me when she sent me into hell."

"You get my point," Xander said as he leaned forward, "one moment you were in Hell, then you weren't. Which bogs the question, why are you here?"

"I don't know," Angel said after some thinking, "Buffy and I've talked about it and we can't understand why."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Actually it does," Angel agreed, "It's something that's kept me awake quite a lot. Maybe I still have a purpose to fulfill?"

"But for good or for evil?" Xander asked staring into his empty glass.

"That's what keeps me awake as well," Angel nodded, "maybe I was sent here to help you guys."

"More likely you were sent back to complicate things," Xander snorted, "after all, we all know what happened the last time you got a dose of happy."

Angel sighed in agreement and then refilled the glasses. He held up his and made a toast.

"The kiss of a woman. Oft-sought, hard-fought, and veritably guaranteed to complicate matters!"

"I'll drink to that," Xander said and raised his glass as well.

"So how are you and Cordy?" Angel asked after taking a gulp, "she finally forgiven you yet?"

Xander put down his glass and slammed his forehead on the table.

"Still pissed I see," Angel smiled before taking another swig.

"I don't get women," Xander sighed, "I left her dozens of messages, I sent her flowers, candy. Even a strip-o-gram. Although that was probably a mistake as I heard the stripper got her number instead. But they all told her it wasn't my fault. That it was Spike's damn love spell."

"And did she reply," Angel asked Xander, his head still on the table

"She sent me back the bracelet I gave her last year with a note that said I should have resisted harder."

Angel patted Xander on his shoulder.

"From what Buffy told me you hurt her pretty much by kissing Willow in front of her friends."

"How's that my fault?" Xander asked as he looked up, "Magic victim, remember? Even Oz has forgiven Willow. Why can't she?"

"Her friends don't know that," Angel said as he finished his beer and poured what was left of the pitcher into his glass. Xander meanwhile grabbed his glass again and took a swig.

"She faced her friends' judgment once before," Xander said wiping his mouth, "I think she's even more pissed that I didn't back her up when she and Buffy fought over what to do with you. Women! Maybe I should go gay! Life must be so much more simpler without all these strange female hormones in the picture."

"Being gay is overrated," Angel shrugged, causing Xander to peer wearily at Angel.

"Is there something I should know, some bisexual vampire thing or should I fear the answer?"

Angel managed to look slight uncomfortable as he looked away.

"You know what, never mind," Xander said, "some things are just better left unspoken."

At that moment Willy approached the twosome.

"What's up, Willy," Angel asked the very nervous looking patron.

"It's Mr. B.," Willy said nervously and pointed towards the telephone hanging behind the bar. Angel and Xander looked at each other in surprise.

"What about him," Xander asked.

"He wants the two of you to come to him," Willy said, "now."

Xander and Angel looked at each other again. Then Xander turned to Willy.

"Fine, you delivered the message," he said and shooed the barman away, "you can go."

While Willy walked away with an injured look on his face Angel picked up his beer and finished it in one gulp.

"Let's go," he said and slammed the empty glass on the table, "I think Mohammed just called for the mountain to come to him."

x

x

"An ice show?" Xander asked the next day during lunch, "A show performed on ice. And how old are we again?"

He, Willow, Oz and Buffy were sitting in the school cafeteria having lunch.

"I went to Snoopy On Ice when I was little," Willow quickly added, "my dad took me

backstage and I got so scared I threw up on Woodstock."

"Look, I know you guys think it's just a big, dumb, girlie thing," Buffy said to Xander and Oz, "but it's not. I mean, a lot of those skaters are Olympic medal winners. And every year my dad buys me cotton candy and one of those souvenir programs that has all the pictures, and okay, it's a big, dumb, girlie thing, but I love it."

"It's not so girlie," Oz said, "ice is cool! It's water, but it's not."

Truth be told he couldn't care less about ice shows but since defending ice shows mattered to Willow he just added in his $0.02. Willow reached out under the table and squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Well, if the mighty Grandmaster of Oz says so, it probably is," Xander said as he massaged the temples of his head, "my head's killing me all morning."

"What, Angel been giving you problems?" Buffy asked with a sly smile.

"You wish," Xander said looking up, "it's just that afterwards we went to the house of Bacchus for a little post-training feast."

"The house of what?" Buffy asked.

"He and Angel had a drink," Oz explained

"I thought you hated Angel?" Willow exclaimed.

"I do," Xander said, still rubbing the sides of his head, "but he offered to buy and to be honest, sometimes misery loves company."

"Cordelia," Buffy said.

"Yup," Xander said quickly and then pulled out a pair of sunglasses which he put on, "guys, I'm gonna do some meditation here. Now it may appear that I won't pay any attention to what you guys are saying but just keep talking. Oh, and when the bell rings, just give me a nod."

"Will do," Oz said, "nice dreams."

Xander put his arms across his chest and let his head fall backwards. With Xander out of the conversation Willow turned to Buffy.

"I think it's sweet you and your dad have a tradition," she said smiling, "especially now that he's not around so much. Ixnay on the caramel corn though, in case you go backstage."

Buffy can't help but chuckle at her friends suggestion.

"But will there still be a birthday celebration?" Oz asked.

"I dunno," Buffy said as she looked away, "I think it might be time to put a moratorium on parties in my honor. They tend to go badly. Monsters crash. People die."

"But eighteen is a 'big' one, Buffy," Willow said aghast, "I mean, you can vote now.

You can be drafted. You can vote not to be drafted!"

"I think I'll choose to celebrate this one with quiet reflection," Buffy said resolutely.

"Which is probably just as well," Oz said to Willow, "cause Dingoes is scheduled to play a couple of gigs in LA, remember?"

"I forgot," Willow gasped as she looked at her boyfriend.

"See, everything works out," Buffy smiled, "I get my quiet birthday, and you can party with the Dingoes in my honor."

Before Willow could reply Xander started to snore.

x

x

Later that day around dinnertime Buffy arrived back at her home. As she closed the front door behind her she saw Belmovekk sitting behind her father's (but now her mom's) study, with one of the Twins, probably Dawn, in his arms. The other one she could see lying asleep in a crib next to him.

"Buffy?" her mother's voice called out from the kitchen.

"Present," Buffy said as she marched into the kitchen. Where she found a large birthday floral arrangement on the kitchen island, with a balloon floating on a string above it, a card hanging from it. Attached to the card were two ice show tickets. Seeing the arrangement Buffy couldn't help but smile.

"Ooo, present!"

"Uh, they're not," Joyce said, who was busy around the stove, "they're from your father."

With a big smile Buffy took the card and tickets and looked at the card. Then her expression changed to one of deep disappointment.

"His, uh, quarterly projections are unraveling and he can't afford to take off right now," Joyce said, seeing the look on her daughter's face, "he promises to make it up to you. It's all right there in the letter."

With a very sad look Buffy put away the tickets and the card.

"I-if you want, I could come with you," Joyce said, her own heart breaking a little as she saw her daughter's heart broken, "I-I mean, if you want me to take you. Or you could ask Belmo? He'd love to go with you if you asked him."

"No. No, that's not necessary," Buffy said sullen, "I-I was just thinking it might be

nice to have a quiet birthday."

"Oh sweetie," Joyce said as she hugged her daughter, "he will make it up to you, you know that."

"Like those weekends he stopped coming?" Buffy said as she loosened herself from her mother, "it just is as is. It's okay. Like I said, a quiet birthday can be nice as well. I'll think I'll go to my room. Call me when dinner's ready."

Leaving the kitchen Buffy went to the hallway and up the stairs. But instead of going to her room she sat on top of the stairs and started to cry softly. After she had a good cry she suddenly could hear her mother talk to Belmovekk.

"Well, that went as expected," her mother said.

"That man is not even worthy of being called a father," Belmovekk said in disapproval, "how can a man walk away from his own daughter?"

"It's not always so easy," Joyce said, "Hank's got a very demanding job. He's got to…"

"Then he should not have raised her expectations," Belmovekk said, "if I ever do that to my children you have my permission to hit me on the head with something large and solid."

"So you Saiyans like that," Joyce said in a tone that sounded way too gross for Buffy's liking, "suddenly that explains so much about your fellows."

"Earth women," the Saiyan muttered in mock disgust.

"So how's Dawn?" Joyce asked, "She been keeping you from your work?"

"She's no bother, or are you, little lady?"

"I can't understand why she sleeps so little," Joyce asked, "her sister sleeps all the time."

"They are just different," Belmovekk said, "I think she is ready to sleep though if you feed her now."

"I envy that bond you have," Joyce said as Buffy heard her take Dawn into her arms, "sometimes I wonder what you guys are talking about."

"A child at that age is very basic," Belmovekk said, "it just wants to know that you are there, that it gets fed and cleaned. Do not expect much in the way of true conversation."

"Still, it would be nice to have that kind of connection," Joyce said.

"I suppose," the Saiyan said. Then the sounds of paper being shuffled could be heard signaling his return to his study.

"Belmo?" Joyce asked after a while.

"Yes, dear."

"I've been thinking. Now that we have a second Slayer in town, would this be a good opportunity for Buffy to go to college after she graduates?"

"You mean the college that is in this town," the Saiyan asked.

"That's one possibility," Joyce said, "I was thinking more of her going somewhere else. To get her away from here, from this place."

"No," Belmovekk said resolutely.

"What do you mean no?" Joyce said, her tone indicating surprised indignation, "Doesn't she deserve to get away from this? From this life?"

"Joyce, dear," Belmovekk said, "if I could make it all right for her I would cut off my right arm for your daughter. She deserves to be able to do whatever she wants. But so does Faith. Why should one have to continue living this life and the other not?"

"Well, from what I hear, Faith actually seems to like being the Slayer," Joyce countered.

"True," the Saiyan agreed, "but even if so I would still say no to Buffy going away. In fact I think it most advisable that when she graduates she focuses exclusively on her training. And the same goes for the others as well. We are fighting a war. A great evil is to come in one and half year."

"Ah yes," Joyce sighed, "that!"

"I worry greatly, Joyce," Belmovekk said, sounding almost depressed, "I do not think I will be able to stop the coming of Gero's Androids. My gut tells me that they are not the great evil itself, but it also tells me they are linked to it. I am pretty sure they killed Buffy and her friends in that future just as easily, if not more so then Goku's friends. I lay awake at night thinking of that happening. It must not come to pass. If I cannot find Gero, then the only course left to me is training her as best as I can. If it means she misses a year of college, well, too bad. She can always go to college afterwards. Returning from death is much harder."

"I suppose," Joyce said, "but not impossible, right?"

"Only of you have an intact body, dear. There are no such certainties in battle."

On the stairs Buffy had overheard the whole conversation. Things must be dire if Belmo considered giving up his search. Also the idea of having to spend a whole year just training didn't exactly appeal to Buffy either.

Suddenly she felt like the walls were coming on to her. Needing to get out of the house she went to her room and used her tried and tested escape route through her bedroom window to slip out of the house.

Once outside she found herself wandering the streets, not sure where to go. For a moment she thought of going to either Willow or Angel. Angel probably understood her and her feelings better. But he also had a bad habit of seeing Belmo's point lately. Whereas Willow she could rely upon to agree with her. And that was what she felt like needing more right now.

As she walked towards Willow's she passed a dark alley where she heard a noise. Instincts kicked in and Buffy halted to see what was going on. Inside the alley a woman was being held by a man. The woman tried to ran away but the man grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her back. Then his face changed into a vampire's gameface.

"You're either the dumbest vampire I've ever seen or the bravest," Buffy said as she stepped into the alley, "so which is it?"

As soon as he heard her voice the vampire froze and let the woman go. Who immediately ran away, leaving Buffy with the vampire.

"Look, Slayer, I, uh, this isn't what it looks like," he stammered while walking backwards slowly.

"Oh, I think this is exactly what it looks like," Buffy said smiling as she started to do a few simple hand stretching exercises, "lemme guess, you're new in town, right?"

"I-I-I was just going t-to scare her to get her money," the vampire said holding his hands up, "honest!"

This could very well be true. Deaths may have gone down since the Edict, crime on the other hand had gone up. And there were only so much jobs vampires and demons could do to make a living. So most were involved in crime in some way.

But then again Buffy was in the mood for some old fashioned stress relief. And unfortunately for him the vampire unknowingly just volunteered for that job. Besides, the Edict had to be occasionally watered with the blood and dust of demons and vamps for them to keep a healthy respect for it. So Buffy made a full roundhouse kick to send the vampire against a wall.

Instead she found herself wobbling on her feet and her kick going nowhere near the vampire.

"What the…" Buffy said, then she refooted herself and made for a full body swing against the equally surprised vampire. Who to his own surprise easily caught hold of her punching arm. Both looked surprised at each other, then age old instincts kicked in and the vampire lashed out at her, delivering a very painful punch that had her fall unto one knee.

"What's going on?" Buffy said surprised, then she barely evaded a vicious kick from the vampire.

"Don't know, don't care," the vampire said, "all I know is that you're going to die, Slayer!"

The vampire kicked again and this time Buffy fell on her back.

"I think I'm going to enjoy killing you," the vampire said and launched himself at Buffy to land right on top of her.

"Oops…." the vampire suddenly said with wide open eyes, then he disintegrated to reveal a short piece of wood Buffy held in her hand and which she managed to grab from the alley's floor just an instant before.

Next thing Buffy dropped her impromptu stake and sat up straight, her knees up and arms wrapped around them as she stared blankly ahead of her.

x

x

"So there's not going to be a party for Buffy," Xander said as he and Willow entered the Library the next day, "I mean, some of us still love to relish celebrating in the birth of the Buff!"

"It's what she wants," Willow said. It wasn't quite to her liking either, but what could she do?

As they entered the library they found Oz sitting on the counter watching Buffy throw knifes at a target. Unlike Cordelia Oz had completely forgiven her for the unfortunate kissing incident. Probably because he had helped Xander interrupt Spike's love spell and had seen it happen. Still, seeing him sit there Willow became very conscious of being next to Xander and she quickly moved over to Oz.

"Hi," Willow said as she kissed him on the cheek, "have you been here long?"

"Hi sweetie," Oz smiled, "just long enough to see Buffy make a mess."

"I'm not making a mess," Buffy said out loud before throwing another knife which landed nowhere near the target.

"My bad," Oz said, "you're just making the kind of mess that's not."

"You know, statistically she should at least have hit the target at least once," Xander said as he studied the spread of Buffy's knives on the wall.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Willow asked, "You always hit the target!"

Buffy turned around and faced her friends.

"Bah," she snorted in disgust as she gave up and threw her last knife over her shoulder, "Giles thinks it's just a case of the flu. And why are you all suddenly looking at me?"

"I think you just improved you average," Oz said. Buffy turned around and saw her last knife sticking right dead centre in the bull's eye.

"Crap," Buffy said annoyed.

"Just think of yourself as still deadly in reverse," Xander said and patted her on her shoulder, "so, no birthday party?"

"Xander," Willow said frowning, "Buffy's not alright and all you can think of is a birthday party?"

"But..., I like birthday cake," Xander whimpered.

"So you're back into sweets again," Oz grinned, then he pulled out a best Milkbar chocolate bar which he threw at Xander, "catch!"

"IAAAH," Xander said, his voice going up several octaves, and he jumped back to avoid touching the cursed candy.

"Thankfully I can still protect you from the evil candy," Buffy said shaking her head as she picked up the candy bar and put it into a nearby waste basket. Then she looked at Xander.

"And what is with the girlie scream?" she asked.

"That candy is evil," Xander said vehemently and pointed at the waste basket, "it mocks everything that's good and holy in this world!"

Oz meanwhile was looking mighty pleased with himself and Willow felt a strong need to say something about him teasing Xander. But she held back at the last moment. With the kissing incident still fresh she felt reluctant to come to strongly to Xander's defense. And it wasn't like Oz was overdoing it since the kissing incident. The cursed candy bars had become a staple joke long before that.

Instead Willow turned to Buffy, who looked like she could use some cheering up.

"Do you wanna come with us to LA?" she said eager, "there's still room in the official Dingoes tour van?"

"If you don't mind squeezing in between the Marshall amps that is," Xander joked.

"I dunno," Buffy said, glancing at her knives.

"It would do you good, Buffy, get away from all this for a while. Have some fun at the show, maybe see a hot looking boy in the audience," Willow said, then she bit her lip, "although you would have to be quick though, cause Faith's also coming."

"I think I'll pass," Buffy replied, "I've spent months in LA. If I don't ever get to see it again I'll die happy."

Xander stood next to Buffy and put his arm around her.

"Besides, what could go wrong," he grinned, "she still has me!"

As all eyes suddenly turned to Xander his grin faded from his face.

"And I just said the mother of all jinxes, didn't I?"

"My chocolate hero," Buffy said as she shook her head.

x

x

That evening in the Library Giles brought out a set of crystals and set them before Buffy, who was seated by the table.

"You know, it's not just cartoon characters," Buffy said looking up at Giles, "they do pieces from operas and ballets. Brian Boitano, doing Carmen, is a life changer. Oh,

he doesn't actually play Carmen, but a lot of sophisticated people go."

"I think we should start with the grounding crystal again," Giles said as he put a large blue crystal in front of her.

"You know, it's usually something that families do together," Buffy continued, oblivious to the stone in front of her. Giles closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Then he put the box away.

"Now, look very carefully for the tiny flaw at its core," Giles said as he stood over her shoulder. To his chagrin Buffy just continued to chatter on.

"I-if someone were free, they'd take their daughters or their student... or their Slayer," she said glancing hopeful over her shoulder.

"Yes, but, Buffy, I think we should concentrate now. Now, look for the flaw at its centre."

Seeing that he's not relenting Buffy gave in and started staring at the crystal. Within moments her gaze became fixed as she stared blankly at the stone Giles leaned over and looked into her face.

"Buffy?"

Seeing that she was under a trance Giles reached for his briefcase and pulled out a small case. He put it on the table and opened it. From it he took a hypodermic needle, a cotton pad soaked in alcohol and a vial of clear yellow liquid. Then he filled the syringe with the fluid and turned towards Buffy.

x

x

At the end of a long school day Buffy and Willow were coming down the main stairs

"So, how's the magic coming lately?" Buffy asked

"Well, the magic is going okayish," Willow replied slightly uncertain, "thanks to Amy. As for the sorcery, not much progress there, unfortunately."

"So Amy is giving you tips then?" Buffy smiled, "Does that mean we can expect more disasters like the love spell."

"That's not funny, Buffy," Willow protested, "it's not my fault that happened. You know Spike had something to do with it. And even then Xander jumped in at the wrong time."

"That boy should most definitely never be allowed anywhere near magic ever again," Buffy said. Then they came near the parking lot and saw Cordelia talking with a boy.

"You don't do that to me!" the boy said to Cordelia with a raised voice, "I waited for you at the Bronze all night!"

"And the big deal is?" Cordelia said unimpressed. That caused the boy to become angry with her.

"You made me look like some kind of dork in front of my posse," he said as he grabbed her arm. Cordelia however had spent months watching Xander train and even though she never practised as a former cheerleader she did pick up a few trick here and there. She easily slipped her arm free and slapped his arm aside.

"First of all, 'posse'? Passe'! Second of all, anyone with a teaspoon of brains knows not to take my flirting seriously. Especially with my extenuating circumstances."

"What circumstances?" the boy asked surprised.

"Rebound?" Cordelia snorted, "Look it up!"

As far as Cordelia was concerned the conversation was over and she tried to leave. The boy however saw differently and grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her against a tree.

"Hey! I'm not through here," he yelled

Before he knew what happened Buffy jumped in and grabbed his arm.

"Oh, I beg to differ," she said and tried to yank his arm of Cordelia. But to her surprise she couldn't budge it at all. For some reason she just didn't have the strength to do so. As she's suddenly powerless the boy pushed her away in annoyance and she fell on her back hard against a bench.

"What is wrong with you?" Cordelia said out loud as she pushed the boy away from her.

"Ow," the boy said as Cordelia let him have it. Punching him with a combination of ultra girlie punches to badly executed Saiyan martial art punches. Still the onslaught drove him backwards.

"God, the chick started it," the boy said as he tried to fend of Cordelia's attacks. Eventually he had enough of it and left, leaving behind a victorious looking Cordelia and a very worried Willow kneeling next to Buffy.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Buffy looks at her friend not certain what to say when suddenly they heard Giles' worried voice.

"Buffy! Are you alright?" Giles asked as he came running across the campus grounds.

"Giles, there's something wrong with Buffy," Willow said as she helped Buffy get up. As soon as he arrived Giles gave Buffy a quick look over

"She'll be fine," Giles said after he finished his examination.

"But Giles," Willow protested, "she just got swatted down by some no-neck. Cordelia had to rescue her."

Giles looked like he wanted to say something, then he changed his mind.

"I-i-t's just a case of the flu," he said, "I'm sure it'll sort itself out.

"It's like she's not the Slayer," Willow continued.

"Look, Willow," Giles said as he turned towards her, "I, I, I assure you, um... given time... w-w-we'll get to the bottom of, of whatever's causing this, um... anomaly. In the meantime I will give her a lift home."

As Giles escorted Buffy to his car Willow was left behind in turmoil. Something's wrong.

"Ah, there you are," a voice said behind her.

Willow nearly jumped three feet in the air from fright. As she turned around she found Oz looking at her strangely.

"Are you alright?" he asked puzzled.

"I can't go," Willow said, putting her hand on his face.

"What do you mean you can't go," Oz asked puzzled.

"I can't come with you to LA," she said, "Buffy, she needs me right now."

"Well, if you're not going then I'm not going," Oz said resolutely.

"But you can't," Willow said aghast, "the show….the contract…"

"I don't care," Oz said determined, "everything I do, everything I try to do, I do for you. Yet everytime something happens to you I find myself not there to protect you."

"No," Willow said shocked. She could see what he was willing to give up for her. The LA shows were not just ordinary shows. They were Dingoes Ate My Babies shot at a recording deal as a talent scout from a label would come and check them out. And he was willing to give that all up for her.

"Yes," he said, "not again."

"Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne," she said as sternly as possible, "you're not going to miss your chance at a record deal because of me! You go to LA and show those LAians what Dingoes are made of. Don't you dare come back to me without a record deal!"

"Then why won't you come with me?" he asked, "If it's that important that you stay, then so should I."

"It's nothing to worry about," Willow lied, "there's no sudden crisis. Buffy's sick and it's her birthday. She shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

Oz thought about it for a moment.

"So this is a girlfriend thing?" he eventually asked, "only not in girlfriend kind of sense but more like a girls being friends with each other?"

"Exactly! So you go to LA and whip some LA ass, young man," Willow smiled as she hugged her boyfriend, then she whispered in his ear, "but just so you know, it means everything in the world that you're willing to give it all up for me."

"You know it means nothing without you," he said. Then Willow let go.

"Now you be sure to bring back lots of photos, tapes and videos, young man! Put Faith to some good use other then chasing LA ass!"

"I will," Oz said as kissed her on the cheek, "I'll call you later."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

As Oz left Willow turned around and made straight for the Library. She may be the weakest of the group but her research fu was still unmatched, bar only Giles. And even then not by that much. She was going to get to the bottom of Buffy's strange condition even if it took her all night!

x

x

Through the dark deserted streets of Sunnydale a lone figure ran. Running as fast as she could the girl ran towards her destination, a middle class suburban home that head seen better days. Signs of neglect were especially to be seen in the garden, with rubbish and weeds fighting each other for dominance. The girl ran up to the front door and rang.

Panting heavily she waited for somebody to come and open. No one came however so she rang again. She had to wait a little longer but finally the light went on in the hallway and the sounds of somebody opening the door lock could be heard.

"Xander, thank God, you're…," the girl tried to say but then she stopped. Instead of it being Xander opening the door it was his father, Tony Harris, instead. The man only wore a pare of banged up faded jeans, a white undershirt and the smell of alcohol surrounding him.

"What do you want?" Tony asked gruffly as he looked down upon the girl.

"Is Xander here?" she asked desperately. If she sounded urgent it didn't seemed to register with Tony.

"Pff, that loser? I have no idea where he is," Tony said as he absentmindedly brushed his visible chest hair, "he no longer thinks we're worthy enough to grace us with his presence."

The girl bit her lip in frustration. Where could he be? She was about to ask him if he maybe knew where Xander was, but from the look on Tony's face it was clear that even if he knew he didn't care.

"Okay," the girl said dejected, "if you see him could you please tell him I'm looking for him?"

Tony Harris grunted something non-committal and closed the door in her face. He hadn't even asked for her name.

"This is bad," Willow Rosenberg said as she walked away from the Harris residence.

She had spent hours in the Library reading whatever book she could get her hands on to find out what was wrong with Buffy. Even though Giles kept most of his arcane books within the cage these days there were still plenty of other books left. It had taken Willow most of the evening working her way through those books to find what she needed. And then only to find what she needed to know wasn't even in those books, nor in the locked away arcane books. No, it was in a small book that Giles had kept in the desk in his office, called the Watcher's Handbook.

What it contained chilled Willow to the bone. She knew from past experience that Giles had a dark side to him, a ruthless streak if need be. There was the demon Eghyon which he had raised together with Ethan Rayne in his younger years when he had been brazen in dark magicks. And there was the incident when he had essentially kidnapped a US government scientist and ruthlessly used him as a grounder in a magic ritual against his will.

But not even in her wildest dreams could Willow conceive that Rupert Giles, a man the group thought of as a surrogate father, that he would be willing to put Buffy through the sadistic ritual that the Watcher's Handbook called the Cruciamentum. A ritual designed to strip a Slayer of all of her powers and then to lock her inside a sealed house with a demented vampire. All on her 18th birthday. Just so they could test her ingenuity.

The first thing Willow tried when she learned of this awful truth was to pick up the phone and start making calls. Of course she couldn't reach anybody. Oz and Faith had left town with the Dingoes, on her insistence. Nobody picked up at Xander's place. Which considering the inebriated state of his father she just witnessed didn't really surprise her. Of course Giles didn't pick up either. Nor did anybody pick up at Buffy's house.

The next thing she tried was getting her hands on a scouter. But she didn't have one with her. While Oz kept his in his van, most were kept in the cage in the Library. And Giles had locked the cage closed. So that left only one option to her. Finding help the old fashioned way. Xander had been closest. Damn Xander for not being where she could find him.

x

x

The next closest place was Buffy's. When Willow arrived at 1630 Revello Drive she found the place darkened. No sound came from inside the house as she walked up to the front. As she knocked on the front door it swayed open. It wasn't locked.

Wearily Willow stepped inside the house.

"Buffy?" she called. There was no answer.

"Belmo?"

Silence greeted her, as Willow stepped into a living room that had seen combat. Someone had put up a great yet most likely unsuccessful resistance. Chairs were strewn in the living room, a small cabinet broken.

"Joyce?"

Now Willow started to really get worried. Surely not Joyce. Or god forbid the Twins?

She raced through the house, frantically looking for a sign of anyone still present. But there was nobody in the house. The only thing that gave her a glimmer of hope was that there was no sign of a struggle in the Twin's room. And it did look like somebody had packed every supply needed to take care of them. But on the other hand, Buffy's case of weapons, her stakes, swords, knives, holy water, all the stuff she hadn't used in ages, that was also gone.

x

x

"Meow?"

The first sign of life Willow encountered was Max the cat at Belmo's place. Willow had gone from Buffy's place straight to Angel's. Surely if Buffy had gone anywhere in her weakened state it would be to Angel. The two may pretend they were no longer an item, but they didn't fool anybody, certainly not Willow. Their bond was still as strong. But Angel's place was just as deserted, be it there wasn't any sign of a struggle.

The next closest place was Belmo's place. It was dark, but at least it wasn't deserted as Max came to greet her as she entered the place. Picking up the cat Willow closed the door behind her and switched on the light. As the cat nestled itself purring in her arms Willow checked out the place. There was nobody in the gym, nor upstairs. In exasperation Willow turned to the cat.

"Do you have any idea where they are Max?"

"Meow!"

x

x

By now Willow had gotten quite desperate. Unable to find anyone of the group she turned towards the last place still left to her. Giles' apartment. She was halfway there when she saw a familiar car coming across a corner, the Queen C.

"Cordelia," Willow shouted as she stepped in front of the car in the hope of forcing it to stop.

It was only when she had done that and she stared at the headlights that it dawned on Willow that maybe this might not be such a good idea. After all, she had been the cause of the incident that caused Cordelia's break up with Xander. As the car sped towards her with no signs of slowing down Willow raised her arm in front of her and averted her head in a futile attempt to ward off the impending collision.

In what seemed like the last possible second the Queen C. came to a sudden stop mere inches from Willow.

"What are you doing here?" Cordelia said annoyed as she stuck her head out of the window.

"It's Buffy," Willow said as she came up to the window, "she's in trouble!"

"So what else is new," Cordelia snorted, "does that mean you need to jump in front of my car?"

"She needs our help, Cordelia," Willow pleaded, "Buffy needs our help!"

"Oh, puhlease," Cordelia said rolling her eyes, "she can blow up this entire town by now. What on earth does she need you and me for?"

Willow bit her lip. Should she tell Cordelia? It didn't look like Cordelia would help her otherwise.

"Buffy may be able to blow up this town," Willow said, "that is, under normal conditions. But not now, exactly."

Cordelia sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear?" she said rolling her eyes, "Why me?"

"Because I've looked all over town," Willow said desperately, "I can't find anybody! Xander's gone, Angel's gone, Belmo's gone and Buffy's home been ransacked."

"I saw Buffy less then ten minutes ago," Cordelia interjected, "she asked me for a lift."

Willow grabbed the door of the Queen C. with both hands.

"You have? Could you take me to where she was?"

Cordelia thought about it and for a moment Willow feared that she might drive on. Then Cordelia sighed and nodded to the other side of her car.

"Get in," she said softly. Willow ran to the other side of the car, opened the door and sat down

"Thanks, Cordelia," Willow said as she closed the door and fastened her seatbelt.

"Don't you thank me," Cordelia said coldly, "I still hate you, Willow Rosenberg. I'm only doing this for Buffy. I don't particularly like her either but she has saved my life a few times."

Willow said nothing as Cordelia put the car into drive and put the pedal to the metal.

"So what's wrong with little miss Muffit?" Cordelia asked, "When I gave her a lift earlier she seemed fine to me."

"It's Giles," Willow said, "he's done something to her. It's made her weak."

"You sure?" Cordelia said as she gave Willow a confused look, "She seemed fine to me when I picked her up."

"Cordelia," Willow said as she looked straight at Cordelia, "Buffy can fly! Why would she need you to take her anywhere?"

That shut Cordelia up for a moment.

"Maybe she doesn't want to raise suspicion?" Cordelia cautiously suggested.

"This is Sunnydale, Cordelia," Willow said as she gestured around herself, "you can have Thor the god of thunder riding at the head of a team of a billion valkyries, flanked perhaps by an army of flying reindeer led by Gandalf the Grey and a cyborg Santa Claus and nobody would notice."

"Touché," Cordelia said, then looked dumbfounded at Willow, "who's Thor?"

x

x

"Is this the place," Willow asked as Cordelia stopped the Queen C. outside an boardinghouse at the edge of town. The sign outside read "Sunnydale Arms, Rooms for Let, Breakfast Included, Inquire Within." Although the inquiring would be kind hard as it was clear that nobody had stayed in this place for years.

"This was it," Cordelia said, "don't ask why but this' the place where Buffy wanted to go. I still can't believe that Giles would do that to her."

On the way over Willow had told Cordelia of the Cruciamentum ritual the Watchers wanted Buffy to undergo and Giles' role in it.

"I still have a hard time believing it myself," Willow said as she got out, "but you saw Buffy with that boy in the parking lot this day. You practically had to come to her rescue."

"It was kinda cool though," Cordelia smiled at the memory, "anything else I can do to help?"

"If you find anyone, send them here," Willow said and closed the car door behind her.

As Cordelia drove off Willow went to the front of the boardinghouse and tried to peer inside. Inside it was relatively dark and most of the windows were covered in bricks, so Willow had little choice but to go inside. She hated doing that, unlike the others she wasn't a fighter. She knew she was best in a supporting role capacity. But if Buffy was bereft of her power then this was the time she needed Willow's support more then ever.

She pushed open the door and it swayed open effortlessly. Another door unlocked was not a good sign. Or maybe a sign she was on the right trail, cause when she looked down she saw that one of Buffy's old stakes had been jammed in the door opening to prevent it from closing. Clutching her own stake in her right hand and a little bag she had been carrying ever since she left the Library Willow stepped inside. The front rooms of the place were empty so she moved deeper into the boardinghouse.

In the sitting room she discovered signs of a fight. Thrown chairs, a broken table Buffy's old crossbow lying in a corner, a fallen over heavy bookcase. Willow clasped her mouth in shock as she saw that the crossbow had been broken. She looked around the room looking for signs of blood but she couldn't find any. She did find a fine powder strewn across the floor underneath the bookcase which looked very familiar. Which gave her hope. Maybe Buffy had defeated the council's vampire after all.

Willow was about to call out Buffy's name when she heard a dim noise coming from the basement and she nearly jumped into the air from fright.

"Buffy," Willow spoke softly. It was useless of course to call for Buffy at such a low volume, but Willow couldn't bring herself to do so louder. Raising her stake ready to strike Willow opened a door which she hoped would lead her to the basement. Instead she found it was covered up in bricks.

"What the…," Willow exclaimed, then she understood. It was all part of the Cruciamentum test. In order for a Slayer to prove her mettle she had to face a vampire with nothing but her wits in a closed off environment. So the Watchers probably closed off most exits. But that still meant there had to be at least one entrance somewhere.

She tried another hallway only to find that one led to a door that had also been bricked up as well.

Going back to the sitting room she went to an opposite hallway where another door gave way to a kitchen. Inside she found a dead body. She knelt beside it but it was that of an unfamiliar male. Leaving the body for what it was she started to look around for an entrance below.

From the kitchen three doors led elsewhere. One door clearly led to a sealed up back entrance for deliveries. Another led to an office where a telephone was. She picked up the telephone and started dialing. But there was no tone to be heard, clearly the phone line was deader then dead.

The third door was closed, which gave Willow hope. She couldn't find a key but she knew nobody would lock the door when they went to all the trouble of bricking off other exits. She looked around the kitchen to see if she could find something she could use for leverage.

While she looked around she heard more dim noises coming from the basement, followed by a scream.

"Buffy?" Willow said agitated as she doubled her efforts to find something to open the door with. She found several large spoons and other cutlery, but even she knew those would most likely bend rather then break something open. But nothing really good to break open a door with.

In desperation she looked in the office as well. Around the corner she found a large metal rod. It looked like something used to lower a large sunblind before a window or a security fence before a shop window. Solid and sturdy enough to maybe open a locked door with. Holding up the rod in triumph Willow turned around and made for the locked door.

Jamming the rod between the door and the post Willow started to force open the door. It took her a moment but eventually the door gave way and swung open.

"Ha," Willow said in triumph, but her elation was short lived. The door only gave way to a storage room. Dropping the rod in bitter disappointment Willow stepped back. There had to be a way to get in that damn basement in some way! How on Earth had Buffy made it?

That question led Willow back to the sitting room. Maybe there were signs of Buffy's route to be find from there. As she made for the sitting room Willow passed a stairs going up which had signs of a fight having taken place. Which could mean that the way down was up there.

On the first floor there are further signs of a struggle, but there Willow also saw it, her ticket to the basement, a laundry chute leading directly to the basement. Sighing deeply Willow put one leg first into the chute and then carefully her other. Then she leaned further into the chute until she only hang by her right hand. Clutching her left hand against her chest Willow sighed again.

"Please let this be the right thing," she said to herself in desperation, then she let go and slid down the chute.

The fall seemed to her like an eternity but in reality she was down in no time. She erupted from the chute screaming what Xander undoubtedly would have called a most girlie scream. She landed on her behind amidst the remains of a broken table.

The room was barely lit, although she could still see as moonlight filtered in through a series of small windows. Looking around she could see somebody sit in a chair, all tied and gagged, but she was unable to make out who. Then she turned her head and saw Buffy fight with what looked like that William Dafoe guy from Platoon turned into a vampire.

"Will?" Buffy said surprised. Her momentary distraction by Willow's arrival caused the vampire to get in a punch that sent her crashing against the wall.

"Buffy," Willow cried out.

"What have we here?" the vampire said triumphantly, "Another naughty girl? You know what happens to naughty girls? They get…. Aargh!"

The vampire suddenly clutched his head as if he was in great pain. Then he reached inside his pocket and took out a bottle of pills.

Seeing this as her opportunity Willow turned to Buffy, lying in pain with her back against the wall. She ran towards Buffy and opened the small bag she had been carrying. She took out a handful of powder and sprinkled it over Buffy.

"Asklepios vindictos," Willow said while she sprinkled the fine powder.

"What are you doing, Will?" Buffy said.

"I'm here to help you, Buffy," Willow smiled.

"How," Buffy asked, but then she started to glow a yellowish glow that grew bigger and bigger, only to abruptly go away.

"I healed you, Buffy," Willow smiled with a big smile, "I've purged you of the drug's effect.

Buffy looked at Willow, then balled her fist and she just knew her strength was back. She got up, advanced towards the vampire she had been fighting and assumed a fighting stance. Then she signaled him to come.

"Bring it on," she smiled confidently. The vampire who had just taken his pill put away the bottle and charged her. Instead of finding her the weak Slayer he had known she effortlessly gripped him, lifted him in the air and then she dumped him on top of a broken table leg jutting upwards.

"No," he cried desperately, then he crumpled into dust.

"It's over," Buffy said panting.

"No it's not," Willow said as she stood next to her friend, "Giles, he…"

Suddenly the light was switched on. Buffy and Willow looked up. On the stairs leading out of the basement stood two men dressed in tweed. One was Giles, the other was someone Willow didn't recognize.

"Giles did what, miss?" the unknown man said looking at her.

Willow was top surprised to answer. Instead her eyes wandered to her left as she finally could see the figure bound and gagged in its chair.

It was Belmovekk.

x

x

(one week earlier)

x

Buffy was studying in the Library. It was one of those annoying English literature tests teachers like to inflict on their pupils, hoping against better judgment that it might actually inspire them to start reading. Instead of creating a healthy hatred for anything literature related for life. For now Buffy was studying alone, with Willow of with Oz somewhere else, and Xander moping over Cordelia somewhere else as well. She felt for her friend's misfortune but there was little she could do. Her word didn't exactly carry much favor with Cordelia these days after Angel's return.

Her relation with Giles also seemed strained. With Giles apparently not having taken well to Angel's return. He had accepted Angel's return, but far from amicably. Which was somewhat understandable of course considering he had been tortured by Angel. But lately the Watcher had taken to secluding himself more and more in his office. Today was no exception.

While Buffy was straining with the particular characteristics of Byronian poetry Giles meanwhile put the phone back on the hook in his office. He was seated behind his desk and leaned forward, elbows on his desk so he could bury his face in his hands. These last weeks had taken a toll on him and not for the reasons he suspected Buffy thought of him. Yes, Angel's return had not gone well, but it was clear that the vampire's soul had been restored to him. The thought of Buffy and Angel getting too amicable again was a worry, but on the scale of a one to ten it rated more to like a three. A far cry from the current ten that occupied his mind.

As Buffy's eighteenth birthday drew steadfastly closer Giles mood went down correspondingly. Over the past weeks he had exhausted every legal avenue available to him to stop what was in store for her. And now his last hope had been crushed as he learned that Quentin Travers, head of the global Watcher's organization would soon come to Sunnydale to personally oversee what was required.

For a minute Giles gave in to despair. Then he sighed deeply. There was still one option left to him. He reached inside his desk and drew forth his copy of the Watcher's Handbook. Then he got up and left his office to go inside the Library. There he found Buffy studying for her English test. She seemed so innocent that he couldn't help but smile. It was such a rare occurrence these days.

"That's something we don't get to see very often anymore," she said as she took notice of his presence.

"I'm sorry," Giles said still smiling.

"For what?" Buffy asked.

"For everything I did, failed to do or am about to do," Giles said and grabbed a chair so he could sit opposite to her, "we have to talk, Buffy."

"If it's about the birds and the bees, mom already gave me that talk five years ago," Buffy replied. Giles sighed again.

"I'm serious, Buffy," he said, "it's about your eighteenth birthday."

That caught Buffy's attention and she closed her English lit book.

"I take it you're not talking about the arrangements of my birthday party," she said suddenly all business.

Giles raised an eyebrow in surprise. Something was going on here.

"What do you know?" he asked wearily.

"When a Slayer turns eighteen she's to be stripped of her power and locked inside a dungeon with a vampire, to survive by her wits only."

Giles eyes grew big and without thinking he took of his glasses and reached for a polishing cloth.

"I see," he said absentminded as he polished like a mad man, "how….?"

"Belmo," Buffy said deadpan.

"Of course," Giles said cursing inwardly, it was foolish to think that that inquisitive Saiyan would not notice what was going on, "since when?"

"He told me after you guys learned of Angel," she said.

Giles looked away for a moment, somewhat pissed that that Saiyan hadn't confronted him earlier if he knew. Then he looked at Buffy again.

"Then why didn't you tell me you knew?" he said, "I've spent weeks trying to come up with a way to avert the Cruciamentum."

"He wanted too," Buffy said, "but I thought it was better if we gave you the chance to come clean yourself. And you did. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Giles put his glasses back on, together with his serious face.

"Buffy, now that you know the test is invalidated. It will probably cost me my job but you won't have to undergo it."

"I can't let you do that," Buffy said, "you'd lose your job!"

"I don't mind Buffy," Giles smiled at her.

"But I do," she said, "I think you should join us for dinner this evening."

x

x

Feeling apprehensive Giles rang the doorbell of 1630 Revello Drive. After a while the door opened and Belmovekk appeared in the door opening carrying one of the Twins.

"Good evening, Master Giles," he said and made a welcoming gesture. Giles nodded and stepped inside. In the living room Joyce sat with the other twin in her arms.

"Hi, Rupert," she said, "I can't offer you anything right now as you can see, but dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"I will take care of it," Belmovekk said and went into the kitchen, from where he emerged together with Buffy. She put some glasses on the table in front of Giles, while Belmovekk put a bottle of whiskey next to them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Joyce asked Belmovekk, eyeing the whiskey wearily.

"Good, probably not," the Saiyan said as he sat down, still holding the curious infant, "but necessary, certainly. Besides, it is not for me."

"I take it you're going to talk business again," Joyce asked as she saw Buffy sit down as well, "you want me to go?"

"Stay, mom," Buffy said seriously.

"I think you should hear this, Joyce," Belmovekk said as he leaned back in his chair, "last year, when I met with the chaos demon leader and struck a deal with him, he gave me three warnings of dangers that would befall us. The first was a warning that the vampire I thought to be on a leash, Angelus, would betray us. That happened soon thereafter. The next one was a warning regarding the powers behind this town. I am still investigating that. A month ago I thought I had a good lead, instead it turned into a dead end as my contact was murdered. But it confirmed at least that there is more going on in the Sunnydale police force then mere stupidity."

"You never told me about those warnings," Giles interjected.

"That was because of the last warning," Belmovekk said as he leaned forward and started to fill one glass with whiskey and placed it in front of Giles, "D'Hoffryn foretold that when a Slayer reaches her eighteenth birthday the very organization set out to watch over them has a nasty surprise for them."

"What!?" Joyce asked worried as she looked from Belmovekk to Giles. Belmovekk reached inside his tunic and pulled an old small book which he threw on the table.

"Where did you get this?" Giles said as he recognized the book, "Only Watchers have access to these!"

"Only Watchers of course," Belmovekk shrugged, "and those of course who have killed Watchers."

"What is it?" Joyce asked curious.

"A Watcher's handbook," Giles said, "it is only issued to Watchers who go out in the field. It details how to train and support a Slayer."

"Only that last thing is something the Watcher's Council has long given up upon, is it not, Master Giles?" Belmovekk said.

"I-I must protest," Giles said, "I would be the first to admit that there's much wrong with the Council, but there is no denying that there's still much good will and good people inside the organization."

"I am not questioning people like you, master Giles," the Saiyan said, "nor your good colleague Sam Zabuto, whom I had the pleasure to have met. But the people in charge of your organization seem to be more interested in controlling the Slayer rather then helping her. Which can be the only explanation to explain the ritual of the Cruciamentum."

"What's that?" Joyce asked, already fearing she may not like the answer.

"The Cruciamentum is an age old test of testing a Slayer's skill and wit under adverse circumstances," Giles said, "one that maybe..…"

Belmovekk interrupted Giles.

"The Cruciamentum is an abomination whereby a Slayer, who had the good fortune and stamina to reach her eighteenth birthday, is stripped of all of her strength and power and is then placed in a sealed up room where she has to fight a vampire who's at full strength. In 71% of all the cases she does not survive."

Joyce's face was horror-stricken as she looked from Giles to Buffy.

"But that would mean that….." she said, then anger came onto her face and she turned to Giles, "Get out! Get out you bastard!"

"Mom," Buffy said as she put her arm on Joyce's, "it's alright!"

"No it's not," Joyce said appalled, "he was going to….."

"No he wasn't," Buffy said, "he told me. Or at least, was about to before I told him. He didn't want to do it."

"It is as I foresaw," Belmovekk said looking at Giles, "I have known Master Giles for more then a year now and he has gone above and beyond for all of us. I can be pretty distrustful but even I cannot see him doing it. Either he would tell us, which he did, or he would go ahead thinking Buffy had become so strong anyway that it wouldn't have mattered."

"I couldn't go ahead with it," Giles said softly, then he reached out and took a glass of whiskey which he emptied in one gulp. Using his free arm Belmovekk immediately refilled it.

"Buffy's almost like my own daughter," he said sullen, "I could no more turn her over to that barbaric ritual then I could my own child, if I had one."

"And yet, that is what we must do," Belmovekk said.

"No," Joyce said shocked, "you can't be serious!"

"Oh, he is," Buffy said nodding.

"But I told her," Giles said pointing towards Buffy, "the test is now invalidated!"

"And who knows about that besides us four?" Belmovekk shrugged.

"The council will know once I tell them," Giles replied boldly.

"And then what?" the Saiyan asked unimpressed.

"I guess I mean that they will fire me," Giles said, "but at least she won't have to undergo the damn ritual."

"And then what?" Belmovekk asked.

"They'll probably send a replacement." Giles said after some thinking, then his face clouded over, "oh dear!"

"Now you realize our dilemma," Belmovekk said, "we do not want someone else who replaces you, Master Giles."

"We don't trust the council," Buffy added as Belmovekk pulled out a list from his tunic, followed by a pair of reading glasses he put on.

"Did you know that in the last thousand years the Cruciamentum was performed 21 times?" he read out loud.

"That's not much," Joyce said.

"That is only because so few Slayers ever reach the age of eighteen, Joyce," Belmovekk said looking at her over his glasses, "in the last thousand years the average lifespan of a Slayer has been less then a year. In that period more then 1445 girls were 'chosen' as they so euphemistically call it. Only 209 ever made it into their second year. Only 53 made it into a third year with only 32 making it into their eighteenth birthday. The young lady here is part of a very select group."

"As you may have noticed there is an discrepancy of eleven cases of girls not being subjected to the Cruciamentum. In their cases their Watchers rebelled against the Council and told their charges, thus nullifying the test beforehand. In eight of those cases new Watchers were assigned. All eight girls died within three months of getting a new Watcher as they lacked both experience and feel with their charges. It may interest you to know that one of the two Slayers our friend Spike killed was one of those girls."

"Of all the five other cases both the girls and their Watchers went missing. The council sent retrieval teams out to find them and to, as the report so aptly names it, terminate with extreme prejudice. Three of the Watcher/Slayer teams were easily found and dispatched off. One of the other two was located within a year. But the final girl and her Watcher managed to hold out for six years before she was assassinated. Her Watcher however survived and he swore bloody vengeance on the Watcher's Council."

"Oh my God," Giles said, "Marcus the Apostate! I've heard rumors of him. He was demonized as being the worst of the worst. A Watcher who'd gone rogue and killed his charge and tried to bring down the council. Akin to miss Post!"

"Not quite, because whereas miss Post wasevil," Belmovekk continued, "Marcus of Fletchham was Watcher to Victoria de Besançon, a French Slayer of noble birth in the 18th century. And he genuinely cared for his charge. Instead of subjecting her to the Cruciamentum they disappeared together. Now the others made the error of continuing to fight evil as they encountered it. This was what gave them away. Marcus however was a late recruit to the Watchers Council and served in the British army during the Seven Years war. He understood that in a war it is not about winning individual battles but about winning the actual war itself. That until they had defeated or changed the enemy in their rear it was useless to fight the enemy in the front. So for six years they disappeared. Preparing, training, laying the groundwork to fight the Council. She would do the fighting, he would handle the magic. In the end the Council got to them first by killing Victoria. Now, had he bided his time further Marcus would probably still have brought down the Council regardless. But it was speculated that after six years of hiding they had become lovers, that they may even have married."

"This doesn't mean I'm going to marry you," Buffy said quickly to Giles, "cause me and old guys don't mix!"

"'Cough' Angel, 'cough' Angel," Belmovekk coughed. Upon which Buffy gave him a deathglare.

"I think I liked you better drunk," she said and gently nudged the refilled glass with whiskey towards him.

"Buffy," Joyce said disapproving

"Marcus the Apostate was said to have nearly destroyed the Council," Giles said, "he unleashed an unholy alliance of vampires and demons able to penetrate the Council's defenses and supported them with his magicks. They came close to destroying the Council and only the combined stand of the Council's magic wielders managed to sway the tide and made the enemy fight each other. Once the vampires and demons turned on each other Marcus was captured and tortured to death."

"That's a sane bunch you're working for, you don't mind me saying," Joyce said.

"An example had to be made," Giles said, "he had nearly brought down the Council by conspiring with demons."

"I guess once you are at war with your own side your former enemy suddenly does not seem so enemyish any more," Belmovekk said, then he continued reading from his notes, "like you said, the Council managed to turn the tide. Had Marcus waited for longer and further prepared his assault the Watcher's Council would have been no more."

"To bad he failed then," Buffy said.

"Who knows?" Belmovekk shrugged, "From what I gathered both Marcus and Victoria wished to end the Council and start something anew. For having evaded the Council for six years she is the longest living Slayer in history though at 24 years. Rumor has it she and Marcus even had a child together. Although that has never been confirmed, despite the most strenuous research on the Council's side. Strangely enough no Slayer has ever given birth, or lived long enough to do so. Most died so young after having led what was basically a very monastic life."

"And of the 21 girls who did go through the Cruciamentum," Joyce asked, "what are the statistics on them?"

"Of the 21 girls who underwent the Cruciamentum 15 died during the test. Six survived, although five of them were dead before they reached the age of twenty. Only one ever made it to the age of 21. One Helen of Bexindale in the 17th century, who also happened to be a nun. Who also happens to be the official longest living Slayer to date."

"Those odds aren't much better then by refusing to undergo the ritual," Joyce said.

"I agree," Belmovekk said as he put away his notes and his reading glasses, "but the way I see it if the young lady undergoes the ritual and survives she buys time."

"Time for what," Giles asked.

"Time to improve, master Giles, time get better, until the day comes that she no longer needs to fear the Council," Belmovekk said as Giles took the glass of whiskey again and drank from it, "I do not yet know why the Council does what it does, but the more I know, the more it seems obvious it does not exist to support the Slayer. If anything it seems to be all about controlling the Slayer. And if need be killing the Slayer if she ever becomes a problem. Oh, it hides its purpose to its own rank and file by singing the praise of the Slayer. And I am sure the Watchers out in the field are of good intent. But those that lead the Council have a different agenda. They do not seem to care about them."

"In all the years you have been here, Master Giles, how much support have they given you? And somehow you knew this, master Giles, at some level. As did your fellow, Master Zabuto. Who was most helpful in getting me a lot of this information. Both of you have edited your reports to the Council. Left out clues as to the growing strengths of your charges. What other possible reason could it have been other then you fearing it would rock the boat? And why would you fear that rocking the boat would endanger your charges?"

"That's why we came up with a plan to play along," Buffy said, "as Belmo said, to buy time, make them feel safe. He of course wanted to go over there and just kill them all."

"A simple and most elegant solution," Belmovekk said, glancing at Buffy, "simple is always the best!"

"It's not going to happen," Buffy said disapproving, "even if they are bastards. They're still human. This is what we're going to do."

x

x

(skip forward to a few days ago)

x

"Let's go," Angel said as he slammed the empty glass on the table, "I think Mohammed just called for the mountain to come to him."

"Who?" Xander asked surprised.

"It's an expression," Angel said as he got up, followed by Xander.

"Here ya go, Willy," Angel said as he threw some money on the counter which landed on a wet spot, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Sure thing, Angel," Willy replied as he took the wet money with no qualms.

"Disgusting creature," Xander said once outside, "sometimes I wonder if he's even human!"

"Oh, he's human alright," Angel shrugged, "you'll find that humans are just as despicable, if not more then demons. The Master was evil alright, but compared to an Adolf Hitler or a Josef Stalin he's peanuts."

"Sick as they were, they at least thought they were doing something for the greater good of their country," Xander countered.

"Famous last words," Angel replied offhand..

"God, you're all broody of a sudden," Xander said shaking his head, "remind me not to drink with you again. Don't get me wrong, I think it's a good thing that you're not happy but there is overdoing it".

Angel shrugged again and the two set out in a brisk tempo towards 1630 Revello Drive. As they arrived Xander rang the bell. Within moments the door was opened by Belmovekk.

"Xander," the Saiyan said smiling, an infant in his left arm. Xander smiled back and raised his right fist . Belmovekk gave Xander a short puzzled glance, then he did the same and both tapped each others fist.

"B-Man!" Xander grinned and stepped inside. Angel meanwhile looked a little uncomfortable. His invitation had been revoked when he had turned into Angelus and so far Buffy had not dared to bring him home yet.

"You may come in," Belmovekk said. Angel's look changed as he stepped inside.

"Thanks," he said appreciatively.

"You are welcome, vampire," Belmovekk said, with just a hint of bitterness in the word vampire as he closed the door behind Angel.

"You think that's wise?" Xander asked.

"Not even those who can see the future are wise," the Saiyan shrugged, "for it clouds their judgment in the present."

"No need to go fortune cookie on me," Xander said slightly injured.

"For ill or good he is now part of our group again," Belmovekk said looking at Angel, "nor will we ever leave one of our own behind again as well."

"Thanks I guess," Angel said, "that's a mighty praise."

"Gentlemen, we have work to do," Belmovekk said and led Xander and Angel to his study desk., then he called to the kitchen, "Joyce, darling, could you bring some coffee for the gentlemen? Something tells me they need it."

Angel and Xander grabbed a chair and sat down next to the Saiyan still holding the infant.

"So how are the kids?" Angel asked, "Buffy tells me they are uncannily quiet."

"Only if you expect normal human children," Belmovekk said as he glanced at the little tyke in his arm, "although I have to say, compared to Saiyan children they are exceptionally noisy. At least Saiyan kids have the good grace to let their parents sleep at night."

"No wonder you look so haggard lately," Xander grinned.

At that moment Joyce came in with two cups of coffee.

"Do any of you want milk or sugar with it?" she asked.

"Oh, I think they need it black," Belmovekk said, "In fact I think you should bring the entire pot, Joyce."

"I can smell why," Joyce said disapproving as she looked at Xander, "Aren't you a bit to young for drinking, young man."

"I'm old enough to join the army," Xander said as he accepted his cup of coffee, "I've fought vampires and demons for more then two years, I've ruined a prophecy. I think that entitles me to some drinking now and then."

"Drinking does not make you a man, Xander," Joyce snorted and went back into the kitchen.

"She has a point there, Harris," Angel grinned.

"Oh, shut up, Dead Boy."

"I see that thankfully nothing has really changed between you two," Belmovekk said, "For a moment I feared the world had changed."

"What's the emergency?" Angel asked.

Belmovekk next proceeded to explain what the problem was, how he had learned of the upcoming Cruciamentum ritual and how he and Buffy had decided to go through with it.

"Are you crazy?" Angel said angry, "You can't expose Buffy…."

"It was mostly her idea," The Saiyan interjected, "I preferred to go to London and explain to them why it was a bad idea to go through with it."

"With lot's of emphasis on killing and a large side order of blam I'd imagine," Xander grinned. Belmovekk smiled slightly and shrugged. Then he continued.

"Now here's the plan."

x

x

In an abandoned boardinghouse named Sunnydale Arms a few lamps lit a dark and musty place. A man was busy bricking shut one of the windows while another one dressed in a tweed costume observed the progress. Then another man came in, causing the observer to turn around.

"How much longer, Hobson?" the observer asked the newcomer.

"Five, maybe six hours, sir," Hobson said and they both walk into the next room.

"Once you finish, you and Blair can get some rest," observer guy said, "but sleep in shifts."

He and Hobson stopped and looked across the room. There stood a tall wooden

crate with a heavy lock on it.

"We're getting very close," observer guy said solemnly, "the Slayer's preparation is nearly complete.

(Belmo's voice over this scene as he spoke to Xander and Angel back in 1630 Revello Drive: _"Even as we speak right now, Quentin Travers, head of the international Council of Watchers has set up a base of operations in an old abandoned boardinghouse. He has brought with him a vampire caught by the Council. The vampire was already demented before he turned but has been further tormented and been made addicted to a chemical substance to keep him controllable at the same time. The boardinghouse is meant to serve as Buffy's testing ground."_ )

x

x

That evening in the Library Giles brought out a set of crystals and set them before Buffy, who was seated by the table.

"You know, it's not just cartoon characters," Buffy said looking up at Giles, "they do pieces from operas and ballets. Brian Boitano, doing Carmen, is a life changer. Oh,

he doesn't actually play Carmen, but a lot of sophisticated people go."

"I think we should start with the grounding crystal again," Giles said as he put a large blue crystal in front of her.

"You know, it's usually something that families do together," Buffy continued, oblivious to the stone in front of her. Giles closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Then he put the box away.

"Now, look very carefully for the tiny flaw at its core," Giles said as he stood over her shoulder. To his chagrin Buffy just continued to chatter on.

"I-if someone were free, they'd take their daughters or their student... or their Slayer," she said glancing hopeful over her shoulder.

"Yes, but, Buffy, I think we should concentrate now. Now, look for the flaw at its centre."

Seeing that he's not relenting Buffy gave in and started staring at the crystal. Within moments her gaze became fixed As she stared blankly at the stone Giles leaned over and looked into her face.

"Buffy?"

Seeing that she's under a trance Giles reached for his briefcase and pulled out a small case. He put it on the table and opened it. From it he took a pad of cotton soaked in alcohol, a hypodermic needle and a vial of clear yellow liquid. Then he filled the syringe with the fluid and turned towards Buffy. He rolled up her sleeve, rubbed the spot he was looking for with the alcohol soaked pad and then inserted the needle in her arm. Once all of the yellow fluid had been injected he removed the syringe. No blood wells up from the puncture wound. Wiping her again with the pad he then removed all the items.

Next Giles sat down next to her and waved his hand between Buffy and the crystal. Then Buffy started to stir and shook her hand.

"Have you done it?" she asked, "or do I need to stare some more at these stupid stones?"

"It is done," Giles said.

(Belmo's voice back at Buffy's home: _"Master Giles will administer the Cruciamentum serum over the coming days."_

" _I don't get it," Xander said, "if they're in on the plan, who would they go through all of the trouble with the hypno-stones?"_

" _Buffy hates needles," Angel replied offhand, "Passionately! What I don't understand is why she has to undergo those injections period. Can't she just pretend to be weaker?"_

" _No," Belmovekk said, "it takes a special kind of vulnerability to be that weak. We both agreed that it would be impossible to fake it."_

" _What kind of serum is it that it can take away up to 5000 in strength," Xander asked, "cause I hate to be at the end of somebody injecting me with that kind of garbage."_

 _Belmovekk pulled a small vial of clear yellow liquid from his desk and gave it to Xander._

" _According to the Watchers Council it is a mix of muscle relaxants and adrenal suppressants. I've sent some to Bulma however to test it out. She even injected some into Yamcha and he experienced nothing. However it works, it seems to only work on Slayers. Which leads me to suspect there is a magical element to it. Their Handbook even alludes to it."_ )

x

x

Buffy blocked a punch and suddenly her arm was like on fire. The snarling vampire that attacked her suddenly sensed victory and tried to go all out. Instead something grabbed him from behind and sent him crashing against the wall. Then bands of yellow chi surrounded his limbs and he was pinned against the wall helplessly.

"No no no," Belmovekk said angry as he landed in front of Buffy. They were inside his gravity gym and the Saiyan looked displeased.

"How many times must I tell you," he said, "at your current level you cannot trade blow for blow with vampires. You still think like a Slayer."

"Well, it's hard," Buffy pouted as she rubbed her painful arm, "there's so little I can do. I think I've gained new respect for Xander for sticking it out when he didn't have any power at all."

"Never underestimate a great heart," Belmovekk said and took her arm into his hands, "let me see."

Then he started to rub and massage her arm.

"Now remember," he said to her gently, "use whatever you can find to finish off your opponent. Use speed to evade their attacks. As you know the average vampire lacks training and likes to use broad swinging motions to flaunt their power. The vampire you will face is mad, so he will probably use even grander motions. And probably will give you breathers so he can play with you. Use them to your advantage to catch your breath back but do not play along with his games. If you react to his moves you have basically given away the initiative. It would be better if he has to react to your moves. How is your arm now?"

"Better," Buffy said.

"Good," Belmovekk said and let go as he lifted off into the air, "now, again!"

The bands of chi on the vampire's arms and legs disappeared and he came at Buffy at full speed.

(Belmo's voice over: _"Over the last month I have dedicated as much time as was possible in training Buffy in being able to fight a vampire without her power. And if need be she will have this with her."_

 _Belmovekk held up a small bean._

" _What's that," Angel asked._

" _A senzu bean," Belmovekk smiled, "they have a unique magical property. No matter how beaten up you are, how tired you are, him much you hurt, once you eat one of these all your wounds will heal and all your power will be restored to you."_

" _Nifty," Xander said admiringly._

" _Where did you get these?" Angel asked again, "And would they work on magical enchantments?"_

" _As long as you cannot fly it would not matter if you even knew where to get them," Belmovekk said as he put the bean away, "and yes, the guy who grows them claims they work on negative magical enchantments as well."_ )

x

x

"Ah, there you are," a voice said behind her.

Willow nearly jumped three feet in the air from fright. As she turned around she found Oz looking at her strangely.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I can't go," Willow said, putting her hand on his face.

"What do you mean you can't go," Oz asked puzzled.

"I can't come with you to LA," she said, "Buffy, she needs me right now."

"Well, if you're not going then I'm not going," Oz said resolutely.

"But you can't," Willow said aghast, "the show….the contract…"

"I don't care," Oz said, "everything I do, everything I try to do, I do for you. Yet every time something happens to you I find myself not there to protect you."

"No," Willow said, she could see what he was willing to give up for her. The LA shows were not just ordinary shows. They were Dingoes Ate My Babies shot at a recording deal as a talent scout from a label would come and check them out. And he was willing to give that all up for her.

"Yes," he said, "not again."

"Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne," she said as sternly as possible, "you're not going to miss your chance at a record deal because of me! You go to LA and show those LAians what Dingoes are made of. Don't you dare come back to me without a record deal!"

"Then why won't you come with me?" he asked, "if it's that important that you stay, then so should I."

"It's nothing to worry about," Willow lied, "there's no sudden crisis. Buffy's sick and it's her birthday. She shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

Oz thought about it for a moment.

"So…., this is a girlfriend thing?" he eventually asked, "only not in a girlfriend kind of sense but more like a girls being friends with each other?"

"Exactly! So you go to LA and whip some LA ass, young man," willow smiled as she hugged her boyfriend, then she whispered in his ear, "but just so you know, it means everything in the world that you were willing to give it all up for me."

"You know it means nothing without you," he said. Then Willow let go.

"Now you be sure to bring back lots of photos', tapes and videos, young man! Put Faith to some good use other then chasing LA ass!"

"I will," Oz said as kissed her on the cheek, "I'll call you later."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

(Belmo's voice over: _"Now it so happens that we are blessed that on that night Oz, Faith and Willow will be out of town and safely in LA if things go wrong. Since Oz carries his scouter in his van we will be able to contact him and tell him to go underground if things do go wrong. He knows where the safe house is in LA that I have set up. If things go wrong the Council will quickly discover that they not only lost one Slayer, but both of them."_ )

x

x

"Are you ready, Joyce?" Angel asked as he held the door open. A large bag stood next to him, together with one of the Twins strapped in a carrying basket and already sleeping.

"I'm coming," Joyce called as she raced down the stairs carrying a large shopping bag in one hand and the other twin in the other.

"We're late," Angel said as he picked up the bag and the carrying basket.

"I know," Joyce said as she passed him and left her home. Outside stood Belmovekk.

"Here," he said, "let me hold Mayan for a moment."

As he took over the infant Angel passed them both and raced to the car. Instead of Joyce's big SUV a black sedan with blackened windows stood on the driveway and Angel started to load the suitcase in the car, then he locked the basket in a set of straps on the back seat.

"Give me the other one," he said to Belmovekk, who gave the child a kiss before handing her over to Angel, who then put her into a child seat. While he did Belmovekk hugged Joyce and kissed her deeply.

"Be careful," she said, "and look after Buffy. Don't let anything happen to her!"

"I will," the Saiyan said, his hand on her cheek, "now go!"

Joyce nodded, fighting back a tear, then she got in the car on the front passenger seat.

(Belmo voiceover: _"Now Angel, I know you recently got a car so you could get around in the daytime. I want you to take Joyce and the Twins and leave Sunnydale."_

" _I can't," Angel protested, "Buffy, I…."_

 _The Saiyan held up his hand, signaling him to shut up._

" _She will be safe," he said, "but you must answer yourself this question, vampire. What do you wish to be? A lovesick vampire who's first instinct is to always come running to the aid of the woman he can't be with? And who we have hard time accepting as one of our own? Or a fully fledged member of this group, who does the task assigned to him because he has faith in his fellows to do their tasks? One whom we can accept as a friend even, instead of calling him vampire all the time."_

 _Angel thought of that as both the Saiyan and Xander stared at him intently. Besides this being a request for help it was also a test._

" _I see your point," Angel said after some time, "I will do as you ask. Where do you want me to go?"_

 _Belmovekk nodded appreciatively._

" _I want you to take your car and go with Joyce and the Twins to my cabin in the mountains. Buffy told me that you knew where it was."_

" _I do," Angel said amiable._

" _Good, you will leave the day before, just before dawn. Take a scouter so you can follow what happens. If you hear either me or Buffy say the word Belgarath that will be the sign for you to go further underground. I will leave you with an envelope with further instructions."_

x

x

(Belmo voiceover again: _"And what about me," Xander asked, "am I suddenly relegated to getting donuts again?"_

 _Belmovekk smiled at Xander and put his arm on the teen's shoulder._

" _Young man, Xander, good friend, I want you to look after your partner. Take care of Buffy."_ )

Xander hung in the moonlit night over Sunnydale with a scouter strapped on his face. He had been there since their plan moved from preparation into fruition. Once Giles had administered the final injection he had taken up his role as Buffy's protector. Making sure no harm came to her in this weakened state from any of the town's other denizens who might take advantage of her.

He had seen her altercation with Cordelia's winnable suitor and smiled as Cordelia drove the asshole off, even using a few of his moves. Clearly she had paid more attention to him when he was training then he had given her credit. It made him feel both immensely proud of her and at the same time filled him with a terrible longing.

Ah well, no sense wishing for what no longer was. Then he saw Giles come to Buffy's rescue, before Willow would ask to much questions.

He didn't like keeping Willow in the dark, but it was obvious she would only worry otherwise. She, Oz and Faith were going to LA anyway, so why bother ruining what would undoubtedly turn out to be a very entertaining night of Rock 'n Roll for them. Following Buffy and Giles he saw them leaving in Giles' car to his home. There they spent a few hours preparing for the final showdown when Xander's scouter noticed one 45 strong and one 55 strong vampire observing the place.

"We have company," he spoke.

"Is it the Council?" Belmovekk's voice asked.

"Not unless they've died and become vampires," Xander snorted, "there's two of them watching Giles' place intently."

Belmovekk thought of it for a moment.

"Go check out the boarding house," he said, "Maybe the vampire has escaped. It has happened before."

"You sure know how to make a girl happy," Buffy's voice came over the scouter.

"You sure you're okay, Buff?" Xander asked concerned.

"They're not invited," she said confidently, "so they can't enter. And if they did, Giles assured me that he has a nasty surprise waiting for them. "

"What, he got a blessed sprinkler system as well?" Xander grinned as he flew towards the boarding house. As he floated over the boarding house Xander activated his scouter.

"I don't think anyone's home," he said.

"You sure?" Buffy asked, "Cause Giles says there should be at least two council goons at all times."

"If there are I think they're either pushing up daisies or waiting outside Giles' place."

"Give me that," Giles's voice said, then the sound could he heard of him clipping on the scouter, "if Kralik has escaped then the test has been essentially nullified anyway. I should call Travers and tell him."

"Do not hold up your hopes, master Giles," Belmovekk's voice said, "Like I said, this has happened before. And never before was the ritual called off."

"Well, maybe this time it's different," Giles said hopeful, "maybe if…"

"You can try, master Giles, and I think you should. But everything I have read about Quentin Travers leads me to think this man is so conservative, he has not yet learned of the existence of fire. I suspect he would make for a fine bear cultist"

Giles handed the scouter back to Buffy to make his phone call. After a moment Buffy gave them the reply.

"It's still on," she said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Xander said sarcastically.

Suddenly Buffy cried out.

"They're moving," she said, "Xander, they're moving away from us!"

Xander's scouter beeped as he got a fix on the two vamps.

"Oh, fearless leader…?" he said softly.

x

x

It was only ten minutes later that Buffy and Giles arrived at 1630 Revello Drive where they found Xander waiting, sitting on the roof besides Buffy's window.

"What happened?" Buffy asked as she jumped out of Giles' beaten old Citroen.

"They came straight for here," Xander said as he jumped of the roof, "All three of them and the crazy one went inside."

"Doesn't he need an invitation for that?" Buffy asked Giles incredulously.

"S-s-sometimes, when a vampire i-is particularly deranged they can actually ignore the invitation," Giles said scratching his hair, "but it… t-that only rarely happens. I've never seen or heard of it happening."

"Then I guess we have a live one here," Xander said.

"But what about Mom?" Buffy asked concerned, "the Twins! How could this happen? I'd thought Angel would be here to keep them safe?"

Xander coughed looking slightly guilty, which caused Buffy to slowly turn towards him

"Xander," she said angry, "he changed the plan, didn't he?"

"He feared this might happen," Xander said holding up his hands trying to look innocently, "that is why he sent Angel away with your mother and the Twins to a safe place."

"Then who did Kralik take?" Giles asked.

"His Saiyanness truly," Xander replied, "he allowed himself to be taken."

(Belmo voiceover again: _"And what will your role be in this event?" Angel asked._

" _Poor little me?" the Saiyan smiled, "I will the bait."_

" _Bait? You?" Xander said surprised, "I have a hard time picturing you as bait."_

" _I can be helpless," Belmovekk said aggrieved._

 _Xander and Angel looked at each other and sniggered._

" _You know, I liked you guys better when you still hated each other," the Saiyan said shaking his head in disgust._

" _I never hated him," Angel said nodding towards Xander._

" _I hated you though," Xander said towards Angel, "still do."_

" _I just thought you were an a clumsy idiot, Harris," Angel grinned at Xander._

" _Why you little….," Xander said angry and tried to hit Angel's head, but Angel evaded the teen's swat._

" _By the Gods, you two are hopeless," Belmovekk said shaking his head in disapproval this time._

" _Anyway," Angel asked, "why do you need to play the bait?"_

" _Because there have been many cases of the test running afoul when the vampire escaped," the Saiyan said, "and in 3/4ers of those cases the vampire made an attack for either the Slayer's family, her friends or even her Watcher. And from what master Giles told me this vampire is as crazy as they can come."_

" _If he's that dangerous, then why do we even go through this charade?" Xander asked._

 _Belmovekk took off his reading glasses._

" _Because the alternative is that we get the entire Watcher's Council breathing down our neck," he said, "and if they learn what we are up to they will either kill Faith and Buffy or I end up having to kill them instead."_

" _You think they can actually still hurt Buffy," Angel asked._

" _A mere alien was able to knock me out using a simple gas," the Saiyan said, "massive strength will not keep you safe from ingenuity, Angel."_ )

"Alright," Buffy said resolutely as she went inside her home, "so he let himself be taken by the crazy vampire. It changes nothing."

"But Buffy," Giles protested as he followed her inside, "this has gotten way to dangerous. Kralik is clearly to insane…"

"You still don't understand him don't you," she said as she walked up to her room to retrieve her case of weapons, with Giles struggling to keep up with her.

"Who? Kralik?" Giles asked panting

"No, Belmo," she said as she entered her room, "you still think that if he speaks of taking out the council he will just go there and have nice chat with them. Have them see the errors of their way over a nice cup of tea."

Buffy pulled out her old case of weapons, many of which she hadn't used in a long while and started taking out as many of them as she could carry.

"He has put himself in the eye of the storm," she said, dusting off and checking the tension of her old crossbow, "so that if things do go wrong he can be there. But it won't stop there. If this test fails, if I fail this test, then the Council will take me out just like they did to all the others. He won't allow that to happen. He will kill Quentin where he stands and then go over to London. There won't be a Council left afterwards. He'll kill them all. Today."

"All they'll find left is a big crater," Xander added as he suddenly appeared in Buffy's window.

"Oh dear," Giles muttered aghast.

"He'll do that because he won't allow anything to happen to me," Buffy said, "to you, to Xander, to Mom and the Twins, even to Faith. By any means necessary. This is what he is. What he really is."

Giles stood there shocked with his mouth wide open.

"I, uh…."

"It's okay," Buffy said, stopping for a moment with packing her weapons, "I finally understand him now. I can't even fault him for that anymore. He can't help be what he is anymore then I can. But I can't let him go through with that. I can't have those deaths be on his conscience. Nor on mine. He has killed enough people in the past already, it has to stop right here. That's why we've been doing this charade. Not for me, but for him. We go through with this and that's final!"

x

x

(end of all flashbacks)

x

For several minutes now Buffy had been fighting Kralik, the crazed vampire.

It had been hard. On the way over she had run into Cordelia and she had given her a lift to the boardinghouse. Once she had entered she had first run into the Council goon turned vampire minion. It was then that she realized that training for something does not equal being completely prepared for the real thing. All those times in the gym, there was still the certainty that if she lost Belmo would step in. But here there was no such certainty. Xander had kept watch over her until she entered the boardinghouse. After that he would go to Giles and keep an eye on Quentin Travers, as any meddling from his side would raise the wrong concerns. Once inside all she had left was herself and some beanie thing in case things got really dire.

In a way she was glad that it was the minion she fought first. Fledglings never were as powerful as older vampires. Xander had said the fledge was ten points weaker then the crazy one. She had a hard time fighting him and only barely managed to kill him. But at least he set her on edge, making her feel she could take on the crazy one.

The William Dafoe look alike had come after her after she killed his minion. But like Belmo had predicted he was as crazy as a loon. He seemed more intent with playing with her then finishing her off. So she fell back on her training. Evade, do not let William Dafoe get a handle on you, do not engage in a slugging match which you cannot win. Use speed, agility and smart thinking until you can get in an opening.

He had chased her first into the kitchen, then backed off to do crazy stuff. Once she emerged from the kitchen he charged her again and she barely evaded his attacks. He then chased her up the stairs where she barricaded herself into a room to get a breather. It was hard. His madness fuelled him even more then it had Angelus and she thought he had been her benchmark of being crazy as a loon. Her weapons had turned useless. She had drawn a cross against him and he just allowed it to be pressed against his skin and burn like he didn't even take notice. No wonder he could enter a home without invitation.

As she rested she noticed that the room had been full of Polaroid photos hanging on the wall. They all depicted Belmovekk sitting tied in a chair, trying his best to look very scared. For a second she was tempted to laugh out loud at his bad acting but then she decided not to. It would ruin her concentration. She did resolve to return here afterwards with Xander and gather them all, just so they could mercilessly tease the Saiyan.

Just then William Dafoe punched through the door and reached inside for the knob so he could unlock the door. Rest break was over and Buffy fled through a different door back into the hallway again. She barely stepped out when William Dafoe stepped in front of her.

"If you stray from the path you will lose your way," he grinned triumphantly and grabbed her neck. While she pushed in vain to stop him he pulled her neck towards him and lowered his face.

"I won't take it all," William Dafoe said reassuringly, "I won't take it all."

Seeing that pushing wasn't going to help Buffy kicked with everything she still had against his shinbone.

"Aaahh," William cried and his grip on her loosened. She let herself go limp and fell to the ground. Then she did a roll over her shoulder and emerged behind him, seeing the only exit currently left to her. She got up and jumped straight into the laundry chute. As she slid down she saw his face in the opening. Then it went away and she landed in a dimly lit basement on a wooden table that splintered beneath her.

"That could've been better," she said somewhat angry at herself. Then she saw a figure sitting bound in a chair.

"Belmo?"

"Mmmm," the bound Saiyan replied. Buffy got up and went up him, trying if she can untie him. Her strength may have gone but she still had Slayer enhanced vision and she could see that William Dafoe had been torturing him.

"You're hurt," she said. She could sense that the Saiyan had lowered his chi to barely above human. Then she looked away. William Dafoe was coming.

"When this is over we're going to have a serious talk," she said pointing an accusing finger at him, then she started looking for a weapon. She had lost her weapons upstairs and all she had left was a single stake. She preferred to have another one but the only wood she could find was from the table. And its remains were either too big or too small. Not a problem when you were a superpowered Slayer, but for an understrength human….

Then William Dafoe burst into the basement.

"It runs, but it cannot hide," he grinned as he casually strolled down the stairs. Buffy whipped out her last stake.

"Oh, shut up," she said and assumed a fighting stance. Then the fight started in earnest. For what seemed like forever Buffy dodged, evaded, and feigned, all the while looking for that elusive opening. And all the while William Dafoe didn't give her any. Besides getting tired Buffy was tempted, so sorely tempted, to take that beany thing and have her strength back. So she could rip William Dafoe's head off.

And then the laundry chute started to rumble and out of all the people in the world she didn't expect Willow to erupt from it.

"Will?" Buffy said surprised. Her momentary distraction by Willow's arrival caused the vampire to finally get in a punch that sent her crashing against the wall, causing her to lose her stake.

"Buffy," Willow cried out.

"What have we here?" the vampire said triumphantly, "Another naughty girl? You know what happens to naughty girls? They get…. Aargh!"

The vampire suddenly clutched his head as if he was in great pain. Then he reached inside his pocket and took out a bottle of pills.

Seeing this as her opportunity Willow turned to Buffy, lying in pain with her back against the wall. She ran towards Buffy and opened the small bag she had been carrying. She took out a handful of powder and sprinkled it over Buffy.

"Asklepios vindictos," Willow said while she sprinkled the fine powder.

"What are you doing, Will?" Buffy said.

"I'm here to help you, Buffy," Willow smiled.

"How?" Buffy asked, but then she started to glow a yellowish glow that grew bigger and bigger, only to abruptly go away.

"I healed you, Buffy," Willow smiled with a big grin, "I've purged you of the drug's effect."

Buffy looked at Willow, then balled her fist and she just knew her strength was back. She got up, advanced towards the vampire she had been fighting and assumed a fighting stance. Then she signaled him to come.

"Bring it on," she smiled confidently. The vampire who had just taken his pill put away the bottle and charged her. Instead of finding her the weak Slayer he had known she effortlessly gripped him, lifted him in the air and then she dumped him on top of a broken table leg jutting upwards.

"No," he cried desperately, then he crumpled into dust.

"It's over," Buffy said panting.

"No it's not," Willow said as she stood next to her friend, "Giles, he…"

Suddenly the light was switched on. Buffy and Willow looked up. On the stairs leading out of the basement stood two men dressed in tweed. One was Giles, the other was what Buffy assumed to be Quentin Travers..

"Giles did what, miss?" Quentin Travers asked curiously.

Before Willow could answer she noticed Belmovekk still sitting tied and gagged in his chair.

"Belmo," Willow said shocked as she recognized the prisoner in the chair. Before she could act Buffy ran towards Belmovekk and removed the gag in his mouth.

"Are you okay, dad?" she said as she hugged him, further confusing Willow.

"Dad?" Willow muttered surprised.

Behind them Quentin Travers started to clap his hands.

"Congratulations, you passed," he said towards Buffy.

x

x

They were all assembled in the Library. That is, Buffy, Belmovekk, Willow, Giles and Quentin Travers. Giles and Buffy were patching some of the wounds Kralik had inflicted on the Saiyan. Willow sat by the table looking very ill at ease while Quentin Travers stood at the head of the table, the one pointing at the door.

"You exhibited extraordinary courage and clear-headedness in battle," Travers said smugly, 'the Council is very pleased."

"Do I get a gold star?" Buffy said deadpan.

"Auw," Belmovekk yelped as Giles dipped a wound with an alcohol soaked pad.

"Ah," Travers said, "I understand that you're upset."

"You understand nothing," Buffy hissed and pointed towards Belmovekk, "you set that

monster loose, and he came after my step dad. It was only by pure luck that my mother and my sisters were not there!"

Quentin put his hands on the table and leaned over.

"You think the test was unfair?"

"I think you better leave town before I show you what I think is really fair," Buffy said.

"We're not in the business of fair, Miss Summers," Travers said evenly, "we're fighting a war."

"You're waging a war. She's fighting it," Giles interjected, "there is a difference."

"Mr. Giles, if you don't mind...," Travers said dismissively.

Giles stood up straight and pointed towards the door.

"The test is done. We're finished."

"Not quite," Travers said as he put both hands in front of him, reminiscent of a prayer, "she passed. You didn't."

Buffy looked towards Giles in surprise and he looked towards her. Then Travers continued.

"The Slayer is not the only one who must perform in this situation. I've recommended to the Council, and they've agreed, that you be relieved of your duties as Watcher immediately. You're fired."

"O-o-on what grounds?" Giles stammered surprised.

"Your affection for your charge has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgment," Travers smiled, "you have a father's love for the child, and that is useless to the cause."

"But I did as I was instructed," Giles objected.

"You fought the test at every opportunity until you had no course but to either submit or resign," Travers said folding his arms across his chest, "only then did you do what a proper Watcher should. And I have to say you had me fooled. That is, until she appeared."

Quentin Travers then suddenly pointed towards Willow. Who looked absolutely flabbergasted to suddenly be the focus of attention.

"What, I…?" Willow said big eyed.

"What does she have to do with it?" Giles said pointing to Willow.

"Come on now, Rupert," Travers said shaking his head incredulously, "you expect me to believe that a friend of the Slayer just, all on her own, learns of the Cruciamentum and appears just at the right moment to restore miss Summers power using magic? How would she even know if it weren't for you putting her up to it."

"But I did find out about it on my own," Willow protested.

"Of course you did," Travers said condescending and turned to Giles, "it would be best if you had no further contact with the Slayer."

"I'm not going anywhere," Giles said resolutely.

Travers thought of that and shrugged.

"No, well, I didn't expect you would adhere to that," he said, "however, if you interfere with the new Watcher, or countermand his authority in any way, you will be dealt with. Are we clear?"

"Oh, we're very clear," Giles said coldly.

Travers next bowed slightly towards Buffy.

"Congratulations again."

"Bite me," she said, her voice dripping with pure hatred.

"Yes, well, colorful girl," Travers chuckled ruefully, then he bowed to Belmovekk as well, "I bow to your skill, master Belmovekk. When I read you were training Miss Summers I feared the worst. Now that I have seen the results of your training I am very much impressed.

"Does this mean I finally get paid?" Belmovekk said looking from Travers to Giles and then back to Travers again.

"Gentlemen, Miss Summers, I bid you farewell," Travers said as he put on his overcoat, then he left the Library. Once he had left Belmovekk turned towards Buffy.

"I think we outsmarted ourselves," he said, "it would seem the Sunnydale police are not the only ones who are deeply stupid."

"Giles," Willow said as she went to Giles, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, Willow," Giles said as he sat down as the implications of what happened sank in, "we should have told you of our plan."

"You had a plan?" Willow said with big eyes.

"We came so close," Buffy sighed. Then something tapped on the window. As heads turned they could see Xander standing and waving in front of the window. Buffy got up and opened the window so he could step inside.

"I heard everything," the teen said, his customary grin gone, then anger flashed on his face, "Damn! All that work for nothing!"

"You had a plan?" Willow said staring blankly ahead.

"Let me explain it to you, Will," Xander said and took her apart.

"That bastard Travers," Buffy said, vitriol dripping as she spoke his name.

"Well, if you like I could still pop after that pompous ass and kill him?" Belmovekk offered.

"No," Buffy said vehemently as she turned around towards the Saiyan, "there will be no killing!"

"If you say so," Belmovekk said shaking his head.

"Although I wouldn't mind if you ruffed him up a little, break his legs or something," she said with a faint smile, which then disappeared as she hit him hard on the head, "What were you thinking changing the damn plan again!"

"Auw! I just thought it prudent…," the Saiyan tried to say but Buffy interrupted him again.

"I thought you weren't going to run my life anymore?" she said out loud, "Mister oh-I'm gonna-keep-to myself-from now!"

"That is because your life seems to forever interfere with mine," Belmovekk said, looking somewhat intimidated under Buffy's deathglare.

"You were about ready to kill the whole Watcher bunch," she said pointing towards where she thought London would be.

"Better that I do these things then you…."

"Oh, shut up," Buffy said, cutting short the all to familiar monologue, "I can dream that stupid speech by now, mister feeling-sorry-for-himself! Well guess what, mister all-mighty-Saiyan, Angel called and he wants his guilt trip back."

"Does this mean you are angry with me again?" Belmovekk asked looking really intimidated by now.

Buffy didn't immediately answer. Instead she folded her arms across her chest.

"No," she finally said, "I guess you can't help being who you are. I once said Giles was from the planet Pocket Protector. But you _'are'_ planet Pocket Protector."

"Now I am confused," Belmovekk said to himself. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Why did you do that?" he asked uncertain.

"Because you made sure mom would be safe. And the Twins," she said, then she whispered in his ear, "and for trusting Angel with their safety."

"And now?" Xander said out loud, "I guess we sort of succeeded in the short term as Buffy survived the test, but what are we going to do when Watcher Jr. appears?"

"Same thing as we did with Ms. Post I guess," Giles said, "only this time he will be in charge since I'm fired."

"Now, now when you say 'fired', do you mean 'fired'?" Willow asked still confused.

"You're not cruising past that concept any time soon, are you?" Xander asked his oldest friend.

"Well, it's just... I mean, he's been 'fired'," Willow said, "he's, he's unemployed! He's... between jobs."

"Giles isn't going anywhere, Will," Buffy said as she put her hand on Willow's shoulder, "he's still librarian."

"Okay, but I'm writing an angry letter," Willow replied towards Buffy. Who nodded and looked solemnly ahead, like she was about to give a heroic speech.

"You know, nothing's really gonna change. For the moment at least, The important thing is that I kept up my special birthday tradition of gut-wrenching misery and

horror."

"Except your birthday just began, Buff," Xander grinned as he nodded towards the clock, "it's just passed midnight and the day is still young."

"God, You just had to say that," Buffy said depressed.

"Just doing my part," Xander grinned again.

"Maybe you should go with master Giles to that ice show," Belmovekk said, "after all, your father paid for those tickets, remember? It would be a shame to let those tickets go to waste."

"But they were on the cabinet in the living room," Buffy said, "and William Dafoe trashed it!"

"I would not be so sure of that," Belmovekk smiled as he pulled an envelope from his tunic and gave it to her. Buffy's face lit up as she pulled out her tickets. With a big smile she turned towards Giles.

"Do you wanna come, Giles?" she asked.

"I'd love to, Buffy," Giles smiled at her.

"In fact I think you should all go," Belmovekk said and handed her his credit card, "buy some extra tickets, my treat."

"Women and unlimited credit cards, you sure you want to do this, B-Man?" Xander joked, only to receive an elbow from Willow in his side, "auw!"

Buffy accepted the credit card and noticed it had an unfamiliar name that somehow seemed vaguely familiar.

"Marcus Cole," she said out loud, then she heard Xander suppress a snigger and turned to him, "you know something about this?"

"Can't tell you, Buff," Xander said deadpan, "we live for the One, we die for the One!"

She gave Xander a weird look, then she shrugged and turned back towards the Saiyan.

"Do you wanna come along?"

The Saiyan smiled at her.

"No, I must get your mother and the Twins. And then fix the house" he said, then he touched the cheek where she had kissed him, "besides, I got everything I could need."

x

x

Quentin Travers sat in a rental car on his way to the airport as he was talking into a cell phone.

"Miss Summers successfully passed the test. As we expected however Rupert Giles failed his. He has however expressed a strong determination to stay and help her. Which is as we also expected. I recommend that once his replacement has settled in he will be eliminated. It must be made to look like an accident though, and not too soon as to arouse suspicion. I also recommend further investigation into the man Miss Summers called her step father, Belmovekk. I've seen the closed circuit footage of Miss Summers' fight with Kralik and it would seem that the martial arts he taught here are very good and very advanced. They also seem very unfamiliar. My gut tells me there is something wrong with that man. Travers out."

Travers switched off the cell phone and continued his drive towards the airport.

As he did his car passed the Sunnydale bus depot where a Greyhound bus coming from San Francisco had just arrived. Amongst the disembarking passengers were three men. A short black guy in flashy clothes, a large muscled and very bored looking man, followed by a blond man wearing only a vest above the waist, together with a baseball cap.

"We're here," Android #13 said as he looked around him.

x

x

AN 2017: _I don't know how wrong it is to get goosebumps of your own writing, but I really like it how Buffy tells Giles that she finally gets what Belmo is all about. A perfect relationship between someone whose completely obsessive about a person and someone who now accepts this. Not that I encourage such behavior, far from it, but it seems to make for interesting reading. It wasn't something I planned, but it just came out that way, so I guess that's where these two wanted it to go. And who am I to stop them?_


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter 05**

 **'The Zeppo'**

x

x

AN: _This chapter put up stiff resistance. It seemed like an exciting concept in the beginning, and initial progress was good. Then towards the end I hit a snag as my muse deserted me. Also I had some other interferences. In the end I was able to finish it. There are probably a few things that still need tweaking, but then again, you could do that forever and then it never gets published._

 _Regarding the previous chapter, Infinix posed a good question how come the Cruciamentum drug took away both Buffy's Slayer abilities and her chi. For those who wondered the same, they're linked in Buffy's case. The way I see it being the Slayer is not just a simple power up, it's integral to who she is. This is also what Slayers are made to believe, adding to the whole Slayer mythos. And since I gave the drug a magical component once it took away her Slayerness it took away everything. I hope that answers that question once and for all._

 _On with the next chapter, my little ironic homage to all those Buffy bashers who use this particular episode, which was about Xander coming to grip that he has no special power and was fine with it, and instead they turn it into a lets have the group turn against poor ol' Xander fest. With often Willow as one of the main culprits doing the pushing._

x

* * *

x

"We came, we saw, it's Miller time," Xander yelled triumphantly as he high-fived Oz sporting a huge grin, "God, I feel great!"

"I think you have adrenaline coming out of your ears," Oz remarked, who was sporting a sly smile himself..

"Can't be the only thing running from his ears," Faith said as she rubbed her ears, "damn those bitches can scream! My brain feels like it has turned to mush."

"You have a brain?" Oz grinned and deftly evaded Faith's angry swat towards his head.

"I think that was the last," Giles said as he examined the battlefield, a large cave underneath Sunnydale, with the slain bodies from three large dead demons lying on the cave floor.

"These babes were wicked rowdy," Faith said as she looked down on one of the demon corpses, "what's their deal?"

"I wish I knew," Giles said as he crouched down next to one to get a good look at it,

"most of my sources have dried up since the, uh, Council has relieved me of my duties. If it weren't for Clem's warning I wouldn't even know they were here. To be quite frankly, I expected them to be vampires. These things, these are new."

"And improved," Buffy said as she examined a large hole in her sweater, "since when can demons do chi attacks?"

All eyes turned to Belmovekk, who sat casually on a protruding ledge near the entrance of the cave. Throughout the fight he hadn't lifted a finger, par his usual method of watch and learn while the kids fought and learned, only ever joining in if really needed.

"I did not observe them using any Saiyan style techniques which they could have gotten from Angelus," the Saiyan said as he pointed to the corpses, "either they were using their own techniques, which they recently developed, or some of them could do it all along. In which case their techniques were just mistaken as magic."

"Well, I'm glad then this wasn't my fault," Angel said as Buffy came next to him.

"You alright?" she asked worried as she examined a nasty gash on his shoulder, "you took some big hits."

"I'm fine," Angel said as he flexed the injured shoulder, "it will heal in no time."

"You fought good, D.B.," Xander said as he came up to the two, "those were some good moves. And thanks for the save."

"Anytime, Harris," Angel nodded in thanks.

"I still hate you though," Xander quickly added.

"And I still think you're stupid," Angel quickly countered.

"God, I need to get out of here and get laid proper," Faith sighed ruefully, "before all this repressed homosexuality suddenly erupts."

"Where's Willow?" Oz asked suddenly as he began to look around him.

"Uh, I'm here you guys," came up from behind the Saiyan's broad back on the ledge. Willow looked visibly shaken as she climbed down.

"Be careful," Oz said as he came forth and helped her climb down.

"Willow, you okay?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Willow said as Oz helped her down, "th-the shaking, its, its a side

effect of the fear, right?".

"I'm sorry," Giles said, "I should've had you better prepared. If I had known these demons were this strong…., I'm sorry."

"What I do not understand is why you made so little progress with your sorcery," Belmovekk said as he hopped of his ledge, "I expected more of you once you demonstrated your talent."

"Be nice," Buffy said defending her friend, "you nowhere train her as much as you do us."

"The art of chi fighting is complex and requires much training and supervising," the Saiyan said he first looked at Buffy, then at Willow, "and while I admit I cannot spend as much time with the young lady as I would like, there is little I can do for her, young lady. She must make the next step on her own. I cannot do it for her."

"But that's why I want to do magic as well," Willow said, causing Giles to look somewhat uncomfortable. It was Faith who bluntly said in her usual idiom what everybody was thinking..

"Yeah, but Red, let's be honest," she said, "you suck at magic."

From Faith Willow expected such a remark, but to her surprise nobody protested or came to her defence. Not even Oz, who sort of averted his eyes downward.

"But I just want to help?" Willow said looking injured

"If this is what we can expect more and more then maybe you shouldn't be leaping into the fray with us," Buffy said pointing to the dead carcasses, "m-maybe you should be... fray-adjacent?"

"You're still wicked with the books, Will," Xander suggested, "remember? You outsmarted us and figured out something was wrong with Buffy with that Watcher thingamabob. Maybe you're just not captain Kirk who always beams down into danger. Maybe you're more captain Picard who stays on the bridge and sends Riker to do his dirty work."

It wasn't what Willow wanted to hear.

"But I just want to help," she said softly. Since nobody had a good answer to that the issue was quickly side stepped.

"Uh, what do we do with the trio here?" Buffy asked pointing to the dead demons, "should we burn them?"

"I expect we can leave them," Giles said as he kicked the nearest carcass, "I'm more interested in finding out what they are, and whether we can expect more of their kind."

"But the stink," Xander said, "they're already getting quite ripe. Can't have the whole underworld stink to high heaven. I mean, we occasionally have to travel here as well."

Belmovekk put his hand on Willow's shoulder.

"Well, here is a good test for you, young lady," he said pointing to the dead demons, "clean them up. Burn their corpses."

"But how," Willow asked.

"Just gather in your Will, young lady, form in your mind what you want it to do, and then release it as you say the Word," Belmovekk said and looked at one of the corpses, "burn!"

The corpse suddenly caught fire and started to burn brightly in no time..

"Hmmm, extra crispy," Xander said appreciatively.

"And now you, young lady," the Saiyan said pointing to another .

All eyes turned towards her and Willow swallowed. If she could this, then maybe they wouldn't think of her as useless. But it was also hard. So far the best her sorcery had been able to do were small things and with small things. Not a large dead demon.

"Maybe I could do a spell instead?" she suggested hopeful, "I know of a fire spell?"

Giles almost let out a pained sigh and made a mental note to keep his magic books behind better locks the next time.

"Magic requires borrowed power, it can be taken away," Belmovekk said dismissively as he shook his head, "your Will is your own. Make them burn."

"But you always complain I'm so noisy," Willow protested as her face fell more and more.

"We are all by ourselves," Belmovekk smiled encouragingly, "and the Hellmouth masks it anyway over greater distances. Be as noisy as you wish right now, young lady."

"I'll try," Willow finally sighed. No sooner had she said that as Buffy turned to Xander, her eyes flashing.

"Make one do or do not Yoda joke and I'll go all Dark Side on you!"

While Xander feigned innocence that he wasn't going to make a Yoda joke Willow concentrated. The first step was always to gather in the Will, to draw in power from everything around you. This wasn't the hardest part. The hardest part was in the release.

"Burn," Willow said, with sweat forming on her forehead.

At first nothing happened. The smoke came from one of the arms of the dead demons. Then a small flame appeared.

And that was it.

"That's all?" Faith exclaimed as the fire diminished to an even smaller almost invisible glow, only to get a swat against her head from Oz, "Auw!"

"Uh, Willow, I think in the future perhaps it would be best if you, you, uh, h-hung back to the rear of the battle," Giles said, "you know, for your own sake."

He hated being the bearer of bad news, but for her own protection Giles felt it had to be said.

"I suppose," Willow said bitterly disappointed. Then Belmovekk put his hand on her shoulder again and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe it is the Hellmouth," he said trying to comfort her, "once I have a free weekend we will go to my cabin in the mountains and work on it outside its evil influence."

x

* * *

x

It was lunch hour at Sunnydale High and Willow walked the campus ground looking for her friends when she spotted Xander. He was playing football with a couple of jocks from the football team.

"Hey Xander, Willow called and waved to get his attention from the game. More then a year ago the jocks wouldn't have even seen him. Like her he would have been one of those unwanted ones who got picked last at team selection. In fact, both had ended up often being the last ones picked. Which was what helped forged their bond between them in the first place.

Nowadays though the others fought to get Xander at team selection. The coach of the football team at many occasions had pleaded with Xander to join the school football team. Besides his greater muscle tone it mostly was the greater confidence he seemed to exude. If he wanted too he could be very popular. Willow often caught other girls looking at Xander and had no doubt that if he wanted too he could have a new girlfriend in no time. It was to his credit Willow thought that Xander had not gone that way.

As she tried to catch Xander's attention Willow didn't pay as much attention to where she was walking herself. Had she known where she was going she would have given the notorious school bully and town psycho, Jack O'Toole, a wide birch. Instead she tripped right into him, causing him to spill his bag of chips all over the place.

Jack looked at her, then the remains of his unhealthy lunch, then at her again. As he did his eyes grew bigger and his nostrils started to flare.

"Look…., um…, I…., I-I'm, sorry," Willow stammered as she involuntarily stepped backwards as the school bully got up.

.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch?" Jack said angry.

"I-i-it was just an accident," Willow said apologetic as she involuntarily took a step backwards..

"You spilt my lunch, bitch," Jack shouted, then he leaned over until his face was close to Willow, "I oughta bust your lip, bitch!"

Willow recoiled from the look of pure malice on Jack's face. He probably would. Jack O'Toole believed in full equality of the sexes as far as bullying was concerned. He probably believed in even more things as he was rumored to be part of a gang of hardened young criminals. Not even Snyder dared to touch him.

Suddenly Jack was gripped from behind and thrown backwards on the ground.

"What's the matter with you?" Xander said out loud as he stepped in, "Is that how you get your kicks these days, Jack? At least when you beat me up you were still a man of some sorts. You've sunk to terrorizing girls now?"

The look anger on Jack's face of being attacked from behind made the look he previously had given Willow child's play.

"I'm going to kill you, Harris," Jack yelled as he tried to get up but Xander swept his feet from under him, making him fall on his back. Then he placed his foot on Jack's neck and applied pressure

"What makes you think you even stand a chance?" Xander said confidently as Jack clawed in vain at Xander's foot trying to breathe. But Xander was just too strong for him. As it went on more and more students came around to watch. It was after all not often that somebody challenged Jack O'Toole. And seemed to be getting away with it.

"What's going on here?" a voice yelled. As Xander and Willow turned around they saw Snyder walking towards them through the now massive cloud on onlookers who were watching the incident intently.

"Are you guys fighting?" Snyder said suspiciously once he managed to get throw the watching mob, "because you know the penalty of fighting on school grounds."

"Us?" Xander said, playing innocence personified as he extended a hand and pulled a flustered Jack up, "I'm just helping out my fellow man here."

Snyder looked at the smiling Xander, then at the red faced Jack, but if he expected Jack to talk he probably had to wait for an eternity. If Jack had one saving grace it was that his hatred for snitches was total. He'd never rat out anyone, even if he hated them with a fiery passion that he now did with Xander.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, Harris," Snyder said pointing his finger at Xander, "I know a future drop out when I see one."

"Sure thing, chief," Xander grinned as Snyder walked away, then he whispered in Jack's ear, "you're pathetic! I can't believe I was ever afraid of you."

Jack went away like a dog with its tail between it's leg and considering most of the other students who had seen the incident were too shocked to make fun of him he was lucky. Then Xander nodded towards Willow.

"You're welcome," he smiled and tipped his head at her before moving off to find what he was looking for before he got detoured by a snack vending machine. As Xander walked off, so did the crowd, leaving Willow alone by herself again.

"Boy, of all the humiliations you've had I've witnessed, that was the latest," Cordelia's voice said behind Willow.

Willow turned around to see a smirking Cordelia.

"What do you mean," she asked Queen C.

"Again a big strong man needs to come to the rescue of Willow Rosenberg," Cordelia smirked as she began walking around Willow, "again she can't fight her own battles."

"That's not true," Willow objected, "I can fight!"

"Oooh," Cordelia shooed impressed, "so you were going to wave your mighty floating pencil of doom in front of O'Toole then? I'm sure that would've impressed him!"

"I can do more then that," Willow said, it just was that she couldn't think of something else there on the spot..

"Oh, yeah, then show me," Cordelia said and assumed a fighting stance in front of Willow.

"I'm not going to fight you," Willow said flinching. What the hell was wrong with Cordelia?

"Bah," Cordelia snorted in disgust as she relaxed her stance, "you're a joke, Willow. No, you're worse then that. You're useless, Willow Rosenberg!"

"No I'm not," Willow said, but Cordelia wasn't impressed.

"It must be really hard when all your friends have, like, superpowers - Slayer, Saiyan, formerly possessed Saiyan wannabe, werewolf, watcher, vampire - and you're, like, this little nothing. You must feel like Fay Wray. Forever needing to be rescued by the big strong men or girls."

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Cordelia?" Willow bit back as the words struck home a little close to home for comfort..

"Ooo, I struck a nerve?" Cordelia said, pretending to be scared, "The little Willow that could?"

"You…you're wrong, Cordelia," Willow said vehemently, "as it happens I happen to be an integral part of the group. I happen to have a lot to offer."

Cordelia let out the mother of all snorts.

"Oh, please!"

"I do! I can do magic and sorcery stuff!"

"'Integral part of the group?" Cordelia said stepping up to Willow, "Magic? Sorcery? Willow, you're the, the 'useless' part of the group. Giles can do magic. Belmovekk can do sorcery. All you can do fail is fail at both. Because of you Giles lost his job! Because of you I was humiliated! I wouldn't let you perform magic even if the world depended on it! You're the 'Zeppo'. Look it up. It's something that a sub-literate that's repeated twelfth grade three times has, and practically your only skill."

Willow was too cowed and too shocked by Cordelia's words to say anything but stand there looking lost for words. And Cordelia drank the humiliation in.

"There was no part of that that wasn't fun," she said smugly to herself as she walked away.

"Cordelia," Willow called out after Queen C, "why are you so mean?"

"Because I can," Cordelia smiled over her shoulders, then her smile faded, "and because nothing I say seems to stick to that other asshole anymore."

x

* * *

x

"They're the Sisterhood of Jhe," Giles said as he gave Belmovekk a book. The Saiyan put on a pair of reading glasses and started reading.

"What is it they want, master Giles?" the Saiyan asked as he read the brief bit of information Giles had been able to find about them in his books.

"Oh, nothing much," Giles said trying to sound casually," how about the end of the world?"

Belmovekk looked over his reading glasses.

"Surely you are jesting, master Giles?" he said blandly

"I wish I were," Giles sighed as he sat down, resting his head on his hand, suddenly looking twenty years older.

"Can they do that?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"They seem fairly committed," Giles sighed, his eyes closed, "the Sisterhood of Jhe is an Apocalypse cult. They exist solely to bring about the world's destruction, and we've not seen the last of them. More will follow."

"And they're here in Sunnydale for what?" Buffy remarked, "Demon Expo?

Giles gave Buffy a stern look.

"Buffy, this is no laughing matter."

"Hence my no laughing," Buffy countered.

"I'm sorry," Giles said, sounding somewhat apologetic, "I know I'm no longer your

official Watcher, but..."

"It is written here that they are all female," Belmovekk read out loud, "and that they are all warrior women."

"Yay for girl power then," Buffy said then she looked at Giles, "well, do we know why they're here?

"I think so," Giles said and reached out for a box containing some items which he put on the table, "based on some artefacts I, um, I found with them, and, um, taking into

account the current astral cycle..."

"Giles, I don't need to see the math," Buffy interjected. Giles shrugged and continued

"They intend to open the Hellmouth," he said offhand.

"The Hellmouth. The one that opens..." Buffy said softly to herself.

"About twenty feet from where you're sitting," Giles said and nodded to the exact location, where a round mosaic on the floor denoted its exact location.

"I guess there's nothing to it but rallying the troops," Buffy sighed, "then she looked at the Saiyan, "are you going to help?"

"Everything I read about them leads me to think this sisterhood is extremely dangerous.," Belmovekk said as he closed the book, "you can count on me."

x

* * *

x

"You can count me in," Xander said during morning break as the Scoobies had gathered on their favourite couches in the school lounge, "as always. In fact, I'd be offended if you had counted me out."

"Thanks," Buffy said, "there's something about this one that..., scares me. I need my Xander."

"Only now does she realizes," Xander said, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"How about you guys," Buffy asked the others.

"Hey, I'm in dire need to raise my kill score," Faith said eagerly, "I'm there!"

"Me too," Oz said, "but what about Will?"

He was of course referring to the currently only missing member of their little group.

Buffy shook her head no.

"I think it might be best if she sits this one out," she said with a tone of finality.

Oz nodded. He loved Willow to death but she seemed to be getting into situations that were way too hairy and way too much over her head lately. As far as he was concerned, if they were going to face a cult willing to bring about the end of the world the greater the distance between her and them the better.

"Will's wicked with the books though," Xander countered, "nor is she stupid. If she finds out we're hiding stuff from her again she might make in another uninvited drop."

"There's nothing left to research in Giles' books," Buffy said shaking her head, "we're down to calling in individual contacts and hustling local demons."

"We can't just lie to her," Xander said as he waved an arm about to illustrate his point, "it's Will, we tried that before. It's not right. She deserves the truth."

Buffy bit her lip. She didn't relish what had to be done.

"Don't worry," she sighed, "I'll tell her."

x

* * *

x

"So what have you found?" Android #13, the white trash looking Gero type android said as he and #14 entered the backroom of a small business building in Sunnydale where #15 had busy gathering intelligence. Upon their arrival a week ago they had spent their time getting a feel for the place. Much to the annoyance of the brutish #14, who seemed to have come without a patience chip installed or something. Which seemed strange since Gero, when he had sent them, had programmed the need to maintain a low profile into them at every cost.

Which was why #15, the small well dressed black android, had taken the utmost caution to hack into Bulma's secret computer files. It had taken him weeks to covertly probe her firewalls, carefully mapping out her layers of defense. And just as long to break those defenses and snoop around inside without leaving any trails. Maybe it was good that #13 had taken #14 off to do something else instead, cause otherwise #13 feared that #14 might have done something unto #15 for being so slow. Again, why Gero had send #14 along with them was beyond comprehension to #13. Still, the good doctor must have had a reason. And if anything #13 was forever a loyal servant of the good doctor.

#15's careful research ultimately proved fruitful and netted them a name, Belmovekk, and a place, Sunnydale. It also netted them something else about the place, something called a Hellmouth. According to Bulma's research it was some sort of inter-dimensional gateway between this universe and a Hell dimension. Or maybe even a series of them. It was also populated by strange beings, taken straight from popular folklore and myth. Vampires, demons, ghosts, they all seemed to be very much real and very much present in Sunnydale California.

Which complicated matters. If Bulma knew of this place and she had done work for this Saiyan then surely he knew of the nature of this place as well. Chances were he kept a vigil on anything strange happening. Which meant that the three of them had to be extra careful. Even more so as it turned out when they learned that one of these strange creatures that inhabited this place had been watching them since they had left the bus depot.

For once #14's brutal nature turned out to be a blessing in disguise. After he captured and mercilessly tortured the luckless demon they quickly learned some of the fineries and details that made this place run. Of the Edict, the proclamation of the Slayer that spelled collective death and doom to those non-humans that dared to harm a human. That required demons to be on the look out for any potential dangers to humans lest they become victims during the reprisals. It meant a keen eye for them on any potential danger, strangers and odd behavior. Which included three strangers, Gero type androids with seemingly no business in Sunnydale.

It was #15 who hit on the idea of renting a small business and pretending to be a start up business. It also gave him an excuse to get back at #14 and put him to use carrying crates, much to #14's chagrin. They were lucky that the demon #14 had tortured to death claimed he had not told others of them. And that the whole town seemed to be wired with fiber optic internet connection. So while #13 and #14 slaved away pretending to be beginning entrepreneurs, renovating a new business, #15 scoured the internet to get into whatever records he could get in to.

For all their sophistication none of the Gero type androids came with a means to exchange information with each other, other then through verbal means. Nor could they speed up the process. Gero was only interested in strength, not efficiency in other areas, and he had to rush the three back into service for this particular job. Only #15 for instance had seen any modifications, trading in strength for advanced computer and infiltration abilities. So when #15 was asked to give a report he had to do that using notes and an old school blackboard hanging in the back room.

On the blackboard was drawn a large letter B. and the word Slayer, each within their own circle. A double ended arrow ran between them. Underneath each circle was a list of key phrases and definitions. #13 couldn't help but notice that regarding their target, the Saiyan Belmovekk, #15 had managed to gather far less intelligence then in regard to the other point of interest, the Slayer. And the Slayer was only of interest because of the relation to their target.

"According to public records, our target Belmovekk bought a place in town more then a year ago, around the time of a local custom called Halloween," #15 said as he turned around his chair to better face the other two, "this is his first appearance in the public record, be it under various aliases. According to what #14 extracted from that 'thing' this was about the time a group of local do-gooders started to exhibit a rapid increase in strength. Very much like chi. So it seems obvious the two events are linked."

"I knew that already, numbskull," #14 said, looking bored as he stood by the door, arms folded across his chest. #15 shot him a quick angry look for the insult and interruption.

"Did you find anything useful about our target?"#13 asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"He has a place out here," #15 said as he marked a spot on the Sunnydale map that also hung in the room, "he uses a lot of aliases. We know that that thing #14 tortured knew him as Mr. B. and that it was scared shitless of him. And he seems to have something going with the mother of this Slayer, having fathered some children with her."

"That's it?" #14 snorted incredulously, "That's all your fancy hacking skills could come up with? Or are you going to tell me next that you need another six months to slowly hack your way inside his systems?"

"Shut up!" # 15 said angry as he pointed to his laptop behind him, "It so happens that there's nothing for me to hack in to! He doesn't use computers!"

"We should have known," #13 quickly interjected before #14 made another scene, "Saiyans aren't known for being brainiacs. I think we outsmarted ourselves in that respect. "

"Says who?" #15 countered, "based on a sample of two? Just because Goku and Vegeta have low IQ's barely above #14 doesn't mean all of them do!"

"Hey?" #14 said angry but #15 continued.

"If anything how this guy has set up a network of aliases to hide himself and avoided creating a paper trail that can identify him shows he's nothing like Goku and Vegeta. If anything I suspect that if he uses computers at all it's either an isolated system or just to browse the internet. Not data keeping. Not keeping up a network means your data is more secure. If he needs additional data all he needs is a public terminal and a floppy disc. That way he leaves no traces back to himself."

"That's akin to how Gero operates," #13 said musing, "so you think he's smart then?"

"He's at least smarter then the other Saiyans," #15 nodded, "that's what I believe. And we would do well to assume he's at least as smart as us."

"Considering you're stupid that's no accomplishment," #14 snorted. Meanwhile #13 thought things over.

"Hmm," he said getting up as he walked up to the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk, "so our boy likes to shroud himself in mystery. Fine. We can't investigate him that way. How about the other connection?"

#13 underlined the word Slayer a few times.

"What do we know of this Slayer?" he said as he put down the chalk.

"That demon thing said it was something mystical," #14 said, "supposed mortal enemy to anything demon related. Yet I find it strange that neither we, nor Gero, know anything of this mystical warrior."

"Or maybe he did," #15 suggested, "and he chose not to tell us."

"If you can do better, please do so, little turd," an annoyed #14 said, "otherwise butt out!"

"As a matter of fact," #15 grinned smugly as he tapped his laptop behind him, after which #14 lowered his head.

"Oh god," he'll be insufferable now," #14 sighed as he shook his head dejected.

"The internet can be an amazing thing," #15 said smugly as he turned around and tapped the laptop to deactivate the screensaver and brought up a website, "You can really find the craziest things on there. Anything related from people having sexual fun with turds to mystical warriors of old fighting things that really do go bump in the night. The Slayer is supposed to be one girl. One girl in the world chosen to fight all evil. One girl given the extra strength needed to fight vampires and demons."

"Sounds like some stupid fairytale," #14 said disinterested, "besides, just some strength to fight demons? From what I've seen those things are pathetically weak."

"Many fairytales have their origins in myths," #13 said as he leaned over to view whatever #15 brought up on his laptop, "and if these girls are just above average in strength it probably explains why Gero ignored them. But please, continue, #15."

"The thing is," #15 continued as he got up, picked up the piece of chalk and drew a series of stick people on the board, "attrition amongst these Slayers is extremely high. So if the Slayer dies the essence is transferred to a different girl who then becomes the Slayer. It is said that the line of Slayers goes back thousands of years"

As he spoke #15 drew an arrow from one stick figure, then from that to another until all were connected.

"Does her knowledge also passes?," #13 asked, "Cause the way I see it that would be the only way her being so weak would make any sense."

"The web sites don't say," #15 said as he checked his notes, "there is some speculation regarding that each girl instinctively knows a basic set of skills and fighting instincts but mostly they all agree the new Slayer starts a blank compared to her predecessor."

"Who cares then," #14 said dismissively, "they're shrimp."

"No human can be as strong as Saiyans," #13 interjected, "and we should do well to remember that even Goku was but a far cry of the power he showed against Vegeta when he took out the Red Ribbons. We should do well to keep that in mind, #14."

#!4 let out a loud disgruntled snort. Then he pointed to #15.

"All these days he had us carry around boxes, do work in that stupid shop to not raise suspicions. All that time for him to snoop around and this that all he comes up with? I should break his scrawny neck and go fetch me some more demons to torture. At least that got just as much results as he did! Nor did it take me a whole week to do it!"

"Even though I hate to agree with Captain Stupid here," #15 said as he nodded dismissively towards #14, "but there's a limit to what I can do behind the computer if our targets don't use any."

"Then we have a problem," #13 said, "surveillance is too tight in this town for us to do something. And there's probably a limit to the number of demons we can abduct before word of that reaches their ears either."

"I say we just go in and bust their lips," #14 said, "Our instructions were not to be discovered by Goku, Vegeta and their buddies. They never mentioned a third Saiyan or his Slayer wench. As far as I'm concerned this Belmovekk and Buffy Summers are both fair game."

"We are not to raise any suspicion," #13 countered and then pointed up north, "besides, he is connected to Vegeta. That means an indirect connection. We will not do as you say, #14 and that's final!"

"Bah, I don't get to ….," #14 muttered in disgust until he noticed #15 smirking, "what are you laughing about, shrimp!"

Sporting a big smirk Android #15 clicked on his laptop and another internet site started to load..

"Now it so happens that although they are creatures of ancients myths," he said smugly, "these various demons are quite up to date with modern technology. They even have various chat rooms and message boards."

"The Sunnydale Dungeonbattles message board," #14 sighed as he read out the site's title, "God, that's lame! Look at some of the nicknames these losers use. Deathwalker, Souleater, Genestealer. I bet they're all sad and pathetic bogeymen hiding under some child's bed!"

"Probably," #15 said, for the second time agreeing with #14 and not really liking it, "but that's beside the point. Look at the traffic and range of topics of the last 24 hours."

"They all seem to be about a single topic," #13 said as he leaned over #15's shoulder, "something about the Sisterhood of Jhe, and where they are. Hmmm. Interesting!"

"Which means what?" #14 asked, causing #15 to slap his forehead in frustration.

"Idiot!" he said, "Don't you get it? They're all looking for this Sisterhood. They're practically desperate for information regarding them. Which means…."

"…that nobody will pay much attention to us," #13 smiled.

x

* * *

x

Willow wandered the streets of Sunnydale in a daze. She had no idea for how long she had been walking, or how she had made it through the day.

It all started when Buffy, whom she thought of as her best friend besides Xander had taken her aside.

"Will, we have to talk," Buffy said as she sat down with Willow. Then she told them of the Sisterhood of Jhe and what they were planning to do. Willow was clearly shaken. This seemed like their biggest crisis since Belmovekk had been captured by those aliens. Even bigger because they weren't in any direct danger at that time.

"And if it opens?" she asked.

"Do you remember the demon that almost got out the night I died?" Buffy answered with another question. Willow gasped her mouth in horror at the memory.

"Every nightmare I have that doesn't revolve around academic failure or public nudity is about that thing," she said, "in fact, once I dreamt that it attacked me while I was late for a test and naked."

"Well, it'll be the first to come out," Buffy sighed, "and Giles says it won't be the worst by a long shot. Nor the last. The world will be overrun with demons if we don't stop it."

Both girls said nothing for a while, lost in their thought. Then Willow looked up.

"Do we know when this is supposed to happen?"

Buffy gave an uncertain shrug.

"Giles is trying to narrow it down. We're heading into deep research mode."

"Well, you can count on me," Willow said resolutely. To her surprise Buffy shrank back.

"Ah," she said uncomfortable, "the thing is, Will, we think it might be best if you sat this one out."

It was like somebody had put Willow against the wall and punched her in the gut.

"What do you mean, Buffy," Willow said incredulously, eyes wide in shock..

"I'm, sorry, Will," Buffy said uncomfortable, "it's just that we think that it be better if you stayed at home."

"But I can't just sit at home, Buffy," Willow protested, "surely I can do something, right?"

Buffy shook her head.

"Magic, I can do magic," Willow said, but Buffy shook her head again.

"Giles has that covered," she said.

"Sorcery?"

"Belmo is already preparing himself. We need the big hitters on this, Will."

"Research then?" Willow said triumphantly, "I can still do research! You mentioned research."

"We're not talking about looking through Giles' books, Will," Buffy said shaking her head, "I'm talking leg work here. We're all pumping our sources. Giles and Belmo are talking to their connections, Angel is working the underworld, as will I and Xander. Besides, the Hellmouth opens in the library, it'd be the unsafest place in the world."

"I suppose," Willow said dejected. She looked so disappointed that Buffy felt a moment's pity for her friend.

"I'm sorry, Will, I really am, but it's just too unsafe for you. This is the biggest challenge we have ever faced," she said, then she put on a smile, "hey, but maybe you could look on the internet? You can do that, right?"

"I suppose," Willow said sullen. Buffy looked her in the eyes.

"Are you okay, Will?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine," Willow said, suddenly sporting a smile again, "it's okay, I'll be fine. Kick some ass for me and if I find something on the internet I'll let you know."

"That's my Willow," Buffy smiled.

Of course, Willow wasn't fine. She had put on a brave face, not wanting to put pressure on her friend as she was about to go into battle. But inside she barely kept herself together. Buffy's words, coupled with Cordelia's remarks now combined into a mega-depression of epic proportions. One from which she only awoke still walking in the streets after sunset.

As she looked around she found herself close to the Bronze. Needing something to cheer herself up she went inside. The Bronze wasn't exactly packed but there were enough people to give it a decent atmosphere. A band played onstage with a female singing softly over a slow ballad.

Normally going to the Bronze cheered Willow up but not this time. Seeing the people there having a good time made her all the more conscious that she was on the outside staring in. Also how could she relax when her friends were about to go into battle? Then she saw Angel.

The souled vampire, they all agreed on that now, walked though the place, clearly looking for a certain somebody.

"Angel," Willow shouted to make herself heard over the music. When Angel took notice he came over to her.

"Have you seen Buffy?" he asked her. No surprise there.

"She's probably at the Library," Willow said, "doing library things."

"Hmm, Angel said musing, "I should go there then. Something's going to happen. I've seen portents."

"Yeah, the apocalypse," Willow nodded dejected, "they're on to it."

Angel shook his head and looked away uncomfortably.

"I don't think they know what they're dealing with."

Willow's face lit up as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Let's go there... and tell them that."

Angel shook his head.

"No, it's probably best you stay out of harm's way."

"But….," Willow tried to say but Angel had already turned and left.

"I'll stay here then and guard the place," Willow said softly, as nobody took notice of her.

x

* * *

x

At the same time Buffy and Xander walked into Willy's bar wearily. The place looked completely trashed, like a bunch of English soccer hooligans had come there to celebrate their team's victory. A few bodies lie on the ground, most of them dead. Except for one. As Xander took up post beside the door to stand guard Buffy kneeled next to the injured barman.

"Tonight?" Buffy asked Willy.

"Before sunrise," Willy said through gritted teeth, then he winced in pain, "that's what they said.

Buffy looked around the place.

"Why did they do this?"

"They were looking for Angel," Willy coughed.

"Did they get him?" Xander said semi-hopeful, still standing next to the door.

"Xander!" Buffy said disapproving, then she faced Willy again, "Angel? Why?"

"Said they were coming after you, too," Willy said, before wincing in pain again, "and

nothing could stand in their way because tonight was the night..."

A severe pain took hold of Willy as he gritted his teeth to withstand the pain. Then he started to cough even harder.

"Oh, man..."

"Hang on," Buffy said worried, "the ambulance is on its way."

Willy started breathing fast and shallow.

"Look, kid, my clientele ain't exactly nuns and orphans, but I... I never seen anything like these demons."

"I'm gonna stop them," Buffy said resolutely.

"I hope so," Willy said, "when that Hellmouth opens they're gonna be the least of your problems is my train of thought. Boy, I never thought I would say this but I hope Mr. B. lives up to the advertisement!"

x

* * *

x

Willow walked the streets again, with nowhere special in mind. Part of her wanted to go to the Library and demand she be allowed to join in. But the other part of her mind, her rationality, cautioned against it. That the last thing her friends needed right now was her bitching about her insecurities.

Suddenly Willow found herself at the town's central park. She sat down in a bench and pulled her feet up underneath her. She looked around and for a moment she couldn't help but think that more then a year ago this was an open invitation to suicide. At least she had helped to change that. She had been of some use back then. Even Spike, their former sworn enemy had though she was of some use. Otherwise why had he kidnapped her then?

A wave of self pity hit her like a ton of bricks and Willow began to cry. She cried for what seemed like minutes, then she reached for a handkerchief and started to wipe away her tears.

"God, look at me," she said, then she blew her nose, "no wonder they think so low of me."

Willow looked down dejected.

"I wish I wasn't so useless," she said to no one in particular.

" _Then why are you?"_ a voice suddenly said.

Willow nearly jumped three feet into the air.

"I didn't mean it," she said out loud, fearing she just stumbled on a vengeance demon. But as she looked around she couldn't see anything or anybody.

" _Yes you did,"_ the voice said again. And again giving Willow the fright of her life.

"Who are you?" she said looking around herself nervously, "Are you one of those vengeance demons? Cause even though I technically made a wish you can't grant it to me because I fall under the protection of the Edict and of the agreement that was made between us and you guys long ago so if you think of granting my wish you'll be in a sorry state of a mess and…"

" _Relax,"_ the voice said, sounding somewhat exasperated, _"how a human being can chatter so much without breathing is a mystery."_

"Who are you?" Willow said, still nervous from seeing no visible conversational partner.

" _Just think your replies instead of speaking them aloud. I can hear you perfectly,"_ the voice said, _"in fact, I would prefer if you so did."_

" _Then who are you,"_ Willow thought.

" _A friend of the family as it were,"_ the voice said smug.

"OHMIGOD," Willow exclaimed out loud, "you're one of those…"

" _Please, thinking Willow, not speaking, remember? Especially out loud."_

" _Sorry,"_ Willow thought, _"you're one of those Necessities Belmo told us about. And who told Giles how to…"_

" _Yeah, I guess you can say we get around a bit,"_ the voice said sounding even more smug.

" _If you're one of those Necessities, then why don't you help Buffy and Belmo fight those things?"_ Willow thought accusingly.

" _Okay, I can see where this is going,"_ the voice sighed mentally, _"here's how it works. We don't do anything. We're more like pool players. Trying to get the most difficult corner shot using the most minimal movement. Only we do it on a cosmic scale that's beyond your comprehension. It's just the way it is. The universe can't handle anything more direct by our hands. But if you wish you can do something though. While we can only attend by occasionally and sound cryptic you're free to do something."_

" _But that sounds so…, what do you mean that I can do something,"_ Willow thought, _"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm useless."_

" _That's not you, that's just Cordelia talking,"_ the Necessity said upbeat, _"in fact there's a lot you can do, Willow Rosenberg. Why are you holding yourself back?"_

" _I'm not,"_ Willow protested, _"in case you haven't noticed, my sorcery sucks and my magic fails more often then it works. That's why they don't want me to be there."_

" _If you don't believe in you, then why should they?"_ the Necessity said doing a mental shrug, _"do you think Belmovekk had it easy learning his craft? He drove Belgarath mad blowing up rocks with his chi, rather then moving them with his mind. And Belgarath lived for a whole year with a God before he caught on to what he could do."_

" _But I'm not like them,"_ Willow countered.

" _So it would seem,"_ the Necessity replied, doing a mental equivalent for shaking its head. If it had one that is. Then it fell silent for a while.

" _Hello?"_ Willow thought, _"Are you still there?"_

" _I think you should go to the cemetery,"_ the Necessity said on a tone of finality.

" _Why should I got to the cemetery?"_ Willow said flabbergasted.

" _You wished to help your friends, then you must go to the cemetery,"_ the Necessity said offhand.

" _Which one?"_ Willow thought, _"there are twelve of them."_

" _Sad Hill,"_ the Necessity said, _"you know, the one next to Restfield?"_

" _I know where it is,"_ Willow thought annoyed.

 _"Just trying to be clear,"_ the Necessity said smug.

x

* * *

x

While she was on the way to Sad Hill cemetery Willow looked up on a whim and saw someone fly over real fast, leaving behind a blaze of white chi. It was soon followed by another, also leaving a wake of white chi in their trail. As he flew slightly slower she could see it was Xander. Which made the other probably Buffy. Both seemed to be going in an awful hurry and way too flashy. Which probably meant things were getting dire.

While her friends seemed to be battling to save the planet here she was, walking to some backwater cemetery.

" _Well, I'm here,"_ she thought to the Necessity once she stepped through the Sad Hill cemetery gates, _"what's next?"_

A large part of her didn't expect it to answer. Another large part feared what it might say next.

But a small part of her hoped it would.

" _Now we wait,"_ the dry voice said in her mind.

" _I saw my friends come over,"_ Willow thought as she looked around, _"are you sure I should wait here? Maybe I should go to the Library and…."_

" _If you go to the Library you will cause your friends to fail and the world to end,"_ the Necessity said offhand, _"now see that mausoleum to the right of you?"_

" _Yes,"_ Willow said as she turned her head. A dilapidated mausoleum with its door ajar stood there.

" _That might be a good place to hide in."_

" _But it's full of dead people things,"_ Willow protested.

" _Tsk, tsk,"_ the Necessity said disparagingly, _"they're just dead bodies. Nothing that can hurt you."_

" _Yeah, well, this is Sunnydale, remember?"_ Willow grumbled.

" _My bad. Just get inside,"_ the Necessity said droll.

" _Hide from what?"_ Willow asked, but the Necessity said no more. Instead she heard somebody coming. Taking a cue from the Necessity Willow made for the Mausoleum and slipped inside.

To her surprise the mausoleum didn't contain any coffins or bodily remains. Instead it looked like this was a favorite make-out place for teenagers. Used condoms, empty beer bottles and a dirty mattress Willow wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole.

But the grubbiness aside, she did have a good view of the cemetery outside without getting noticed. As she peered out she saw a lone figure walking through the gates. It was Jack O'Toole. The notorious bully looked around skittish, making sure there was nobody around to see him, but he did seem to know where he was going.

Once he made sure there was no one around Jack took out a chicken foot on a string and started to dangle it above a grave as he began to chant.

"He calls forth the Spirit of Uurthu, the restless. No one shall speak. He shall arise! Hear me..."

Why can't their lives ever be simple, Willow thought as she observed Jack performing the ritual, it was bad enough that there were vampires and demons, and that there was some demon cult busy to end the world. But now even the likes of Jack O'Toole were practicing magic!

"The blood of the Earth shall restore him," Jack chanted as he put away the chicken foot and knelt beside the grave. He took out the switchblade that he always carried around to intimidate the other students with and cut his own hand, making a bloody line. The he turned his hand over and let the blood drip on the grave.

"And he shall arise!"

As Willow clasped her mouth with her hand something began to stir underneath the earth.

"Shall arise!" Jack said in triumph. Then a pair of arms punched through the grass, followed by a head. Even though she hasn't seen him for the greater part of a year and he has started to decay Willow recognizes the newly risen dead, it's Bob, One of Jack's old gang members who had died under suspicious circumstances. But just not supernatural ones. While the SDPD had kept the circumstances of Bob's death under the wraps Willow remembered hacking into their database and learning he had gotten himself killed while trying to hold up a liquor store.

Now Bob prepared to walk the Earth again. A huge frown adorned his face as he lifted himself from his grave. Still confused he finally stood on his two feet. Meanwhile Jack gave him a look over, to see in what kind of condition his friend was. Despite the slight visible decay Bob seemed to be in good condition overall and Jack looked pleased with the result. It took Bob a moment but finally his disorientation faded and he recognized Jack.

"Buddy!" Bob said with a big grin.

"Bob," Jack greeted his friend, then he held out his arms, "you big, hideous corpse... Come here!"

Bob grabbed Jack and lifted him a big bear hug, laughing out loud from joy. In a way it didn't look so gross Willow thought. There was something poignant about it. The friend who loved his buddy so much he even raised him from death. To bad it had to go wrong at some point. It always did. After all, Bob had been Jack's right hand man. The one who either held the kids that Jack beat up, or even more often, who beat them up for Jack.

Meanwhile the twosome frolicked on as Bob swung Jack around a bit before putting him down.

"Man! You 'raised me!" Bob said triumphantly as he let go of Jack.

"I 'told' you grandpappy could work that mojo," Jack said equally triumphant, "Big Bob is back in action!"

Bob raised an arm in triumph.

"Yes!"

Then the two headbutted each other like their heads were made from concrete in celebration. Then Bob put his arm around Jack..

"Oh, man, I can't believe you raised me! That is so awesome! You are the coolest," he said, then he stepped back, "Dude, where are the other guys? We gotta go

get 'em."

"Absolutely," Jack grinned.

"Alright," Bob said in agreement.

Meanwhile Willow clasped her mouth again, Jack used to have a whole gang of bully minions. Most were either gone or dead. Which in a way added to his mystique amongst the other students, the last of the bullies. Most of them had died before the edict had come into place so at the time it seemed like the results of the usual suspects, gangs on PCP. But after she had learned of how Bob had died she was no longer sure. One of the greatest discoveries of the Edict had been the amount of violent crime that had masqueraded itself as supernatural attacks. Bob had been the last of Jack's gang to die, but he wasn't the first. And Willow now had this sinking feeling Jack was going to reverse all of that tonight.

"How long I been down?" Bob asked.

"Eight months," Jack replied and pointed to the stars, "I had to wait till the stars aligned. Today's a special day."

"Oh, eight months," Bob said impressed, "I got some catching up to do."

Jack was about to go to the next grave as Bob stopped him cold.

"Whoa! Walker, Texas Ranger. You been taping 'em?" Bob asked dead serious.

"Every ep," Jack said solemnly.

"Alright," Bob said as he patted jack hard on the shoulder, "we're gonna get the guys together, and we're gonna PARTY, man! It's gonna be a night to remember! Yeah!"

As the two walked out of view Willow emerged from her mausoleum.

" _What was that about?"_ she thought, but the Necessity didn't answer her. That left Willow to fend for herself.

If on a scale of one to ten and the Sisterhood of Jhe rating a 9.8 then Jack's little zombie gang rated perhaps a meagre 1.2. But then again it wasn't like she had much else to do. So Willow carefully gave chase to Jack and Bob. For a moment she couldn't find them. There were just too many large tombstones and mausoleums for them to disappear behind.

For a moment Willow contemplated what that meant. Despite having suffered a murder rate that should have attracted national headlines Sunnydalers never talked about it. The culture of silence was all pervasive. Having grown up here Willow knew that. Might it be that Sunnydalers, their lives seemingly of such little worth, wanted to leave behind a larger then life statement that said: I was here! That practically shouted it up for heaven (or hell) to see?

Willow wandered around Sad Hill cemetery for five minutes before she re-discovered Jack and Bob. The two stood beside another grave, with Jack performing the same ritual again. Willow knelt behind a tombstone to observe the gruesome ritual again.

"The blood of the Earth shall restore him, and he shall arise," Jack said, sounding with the confidence only success can give you.

As the blood fell on the ground the earth started to tremble again. Unlike Bob this guy came up headfirst. He also looked far more decayed then Bob, his face raw and bloody, yet still recognizable as Dickie, an asshole who had once knocked Willow's books from her hands, just for fun. Dickie also seems to be less disorientated then Bob as he immediately recognized his mates.

"Dudes!" Dickie yelled as he clawed himself fro the earth. Jack reached out and gave Dickie a helping hand.

"Long time no see, dude," Dickie said as he hugged Jack.

"Sorry I couldn't raise you before," Jack said as he smiled at his dead friend.

"It's okay," Dickie grinned, "you're here now."

The two friends stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say. So in the best male tradition they switched topics instead

"Let's get Parker," Jack said, "he's gone the longest."

"It'll be a blast," Dickie screamed, as he raised his fist in the air, "we're back!"

As Willow observed the raising she suddenly realized the 1.2 rating may have been in error. Besides bullying Jack's gang was rumored to be involved in various robberies and hold ups. The police just couldn't make any accusation stick. Former principal Flutie never dared to do anything against Jack and his gang, whereas Snyder only had eyes for Buffy. Or maybe he didn't dare to do anything about him either. Chances were that if Jack got his gang back he would resort to violent crime again, and people would get hurt.

Still, Willow wondered why a pan-galactic Necessity wanted her to see all of this. There had to be a purpose to it, right?

" _Uh, hello,"_ she thought, hoping to get an answer. But the Necessity kept silent.

" _Look, if there's some purpose this, I'd really like to know cause I don't see what this gotta do with our current crisis, I mean the world may end so what does it matter that Jack and his two zombies are out on the lose, granted, they're dangerous zombies and that's bad, but I mean they're not Sisterhood of Jhe bad, right, so what….."_

" _Enough,"_ the Necessity replied, a slight desperate edge to its normal dry voice, _"how can you even understand yourself!"_

" _Ha,"_ Willow thought triumphantly, _"so you're still there!"_

" _Of course I am,"_ the dry voice said dryly, _"oh, and for the record, you missed one."_

" _I missed what?"_ Willow asked surprised.

" _Him!"_ the voice said.

"What the hell do we have here!" a voice said behind Willow.

"Oh boy," Willow said softly before slowly turning around

Back near Dickie's grave Jack was still busy bonding with Dickie when he heard Bob yell, followed by a high pitched yelp.

"Bob," Jack asked worried as he turned his head towards where he heard his friend call.

"Let go of me," a female voice cried, then Bob emerged from behind a series of tombstones dragging a red headed girl along. A very familiar red headed girl.

"Look what I found," Bob said grinning as he threw Willow in the middle of the group.

"My, my, what have we here?" Jack said as he knelt in front of Willow.

"Who's she?" Dickie asked puzzled.

"That's Willow Rosensomething," the third zombie whom Willow had mistaken for Bob said to Dickie.

"Who the fuck is she," Dickie said even more puzzled.

"Computernerd," the third zombie said pointing at Willow, "always hung out with those two losers, something with an X and that Jesse loser."

"Ah," Dickie said, finally making the connection, "now I remember, she seems hotter though then I remember."

"You were in the ground to long, dickhead," third zombie said as he grinned his ghastly teeth.

"Willow Rosenberg," Jack said, as he peered into Willow's eyes smugly, "all alone at night and in my grasp. What'cha doing, little girl?"

"Funny you should ask," Willow grinned sheepishly, I was thinking the same thi…Aaahh!"

Suddenly Jack reached out and yanked her aside by her hair painfully, causing her to fall over. Then he lifted her head up by her hair and brought her face close to his.

"So where's your knight in shining armour now?" he sniggered as her face was distorted in pain, "Xander can't help you know, bitch."

Then he threw Willow on the ground again and spat on her.

"Did you find anybody else?" he asked Bob.

"She was alone," Bob said shaking his head.

"I'm not alone," Willow said defiantly, with tears of pain flowing down her face, "you'd better let me go or my friends will come!"

"And do what?" Jack grinned as he peered into her eyes, then he looked at his zombie gang smugly, "She's alone."

"No I'm not," Willow protested, "Xander's here, and Buffy, and…"

"Shut up!" Jack yelled.

"That was that loser's name, Xander," third zombie said to Dickie.

"Why should we be afraid of Xander?" Bob said, "That Buffy chick, she I can understand, from what I remember she's tough as she's hot. But Xander, I know him, he's a shrimp, Buffy had to protect him."

"You have missed more then a whole season of Walker," Jack said, "he's changed. All muscled up, mister high and mighty martial artist now. But he'll get his comeuppance. But first we'll deal with her."

Jack pulled out his switchblade.

"Katie, meet Willow," he grinned, "Willow, meet the last thing you'll ever see."

"If you'll kill me, Xander and Buffy will kill you in return," Willow said, hoping that it would stave of Jack's hand. To her surprise Jack and his zombie gang started to laugh.

"What's so funny," Willow asked puzzled. Jack and the others laughed again, then he lowered his knife and raised his shirt. As he did Willow could see a line of bullet holes lining his stomach."

"Oh," was all she could say as she finally understood.

"Drive-by three weeks ago," Jack grinned.

"Oh boy," Willow said, looking blankly ahead. Finally it started to make sense. They were all zombies.

"Grandpappy found my body," Jack said as he lowered his shirt, "I wasn't gone but ten minutes before he raised me."

Willow gulped. The group had heard of a drive-by shooting three weeks ago. Any murder had the 'underworld' up in jitters, but it looked like a human on human killing, so retribution was deemed unnecessary.

"Time to die," Jack said as funtime was over and he brought Katie back to Willow's face again."

"Could you not hurt her face?" Dickie suddenly asked.

"Why's that?" Jack asked surprised.

"Well," Dickie shrugged sheepishly, "she does look kind a hot, maybe you could raise her afterwards? For me, that is?"

"Dickie's got a crush," Bob said teasing, "Dickie's got a crush!"

With the attention of the four zombies diverted Willow seized the opportunity. None of her meager magic/sorcery repertoire would probably make a dent into these guys. But she did knew a move that Xander had once taught her.

Willow sat up, brought her hands to the sides of her head and yelled.

"TAIYOKEN!"

A blinding flash erupted as bright as the sun only directly in the faces of the four zombies.

"GODDAMMIT!" Jack yelled as he reached for his eyes, dropping Katie in the process, "you bitch!"

"What the fuck was that?" Bob yelled as he also reached for his blinded eyes.

"How the hell should I know," Jack yelled in annoyance.

It took the four zombies a moment for them to regain at least a semblance of their eyesight. By that time of course Willow was long gone.

x

* * *

x

On the neighbouring Restfield cemetery Giles stood in front of a large mausoleum holding a lit candle in front of him. As he stood there a bright cloud started to gather in front of him. The Spirit Guides had arrived and Giles spoke to them.

"Noli me renuere, umbra ducens. Sapienta manium super me effundatur."

An intangible voice replied softly.

"Illae res occultae sunt tempoti et locis obscuris. Enuntiare illas Chaos super orbem vivum terrarum ferat."

The Spirit Guides seemed reluctant to reply Giles' plea for help so he had to plea again.

"Belua propulsanda est! Invenire vitium suum noster spes sola est!"

A strong wind started to blow and now the voice of of the Spirit Guides sounded angry.

"Noli petere! Perturba nos non diutius!"

The cloud moved away from Giles and ascended into the sky. Once it had gone the wind settled and everything returned to normal. Unhappy with being rebuked from beyond the grave Giles sighed deeply. He blew out his candle when suddenly Willow came crashing through the bushes.

"Giles? Willow said surprised at finding the Librarian here at this hour in this cemetery, "What's goin' on?"

Giles was too dispirited with being rubbed off by the Spirit Guides that it hardly even registered with him that Willow should not be here at this time and place.

"Oh, uh," he said dejected as he glanced at the mausoleum again, "I was just trying to, uh, gain access to the, um, Spirit Guides. Not going very well, I'm afraid.

Since there was little here for him to do Giles began to pack up his gear.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked absentminded.

"Now that you ask," Willow said, "I was in town when I suddenly heard….."

She could see Giles wasn't paying any attention to her at all.

"Things that bad?" she asked as Giles finally stuffed everything back into his case, "do you guys need any help?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Thank you," Giles said dismissively, "uh, probably best if you, you stay out of trouble."

For a moment Willow thought she could hear Jack O'Toole and his zombie gang looking for her.

"I wish," Willow sighed.

"There's something... different about this... menace," Giles said as he took a moment to reflect, "something in the air... the stench of death."

"Yeah, that might be Bob," Willow said, she could still smell him on her clothes.

"We may all be called upon to fight when it happens," Giles said absentminded, "I better go. Um, hopefully, we shall have time to prepare. All we need is more time."

Then Giles picked up his case and left.

"Wait," she called out after him, "Giles, what about the zombies?"

But he didn't hear her.

x

* * *

x

"Magh bagh nazh vash, magh bagh moogh vash."

A large quarry to the north-east of Sunnydale resounded with the sounds of a massive chant.

"Magh bagh nazh vash, magh bagh moogh vash."

Rows of dozens upon dozens of demons stood on the ridges that lined the quarry as they chanted in unison.

"Magh bagh nazh vash, magh bagh moogh vash."

While most of the demons lined the edge of the cave, a small inner circle stood in the center of the quarry.

"Magh bagh nazh vash, magh bagh moogh vash."

In the center of the inner circle a demon priestess stood inside a circle of her own, made up from various occult signs drawn on the quarry floor holding a burning staff.

"Magh bagh nazh vash, magh bagh moogh vash."

The demons lining her inner circle held out their arms and each cut their hand. As their blood fell on the ground the circle the priestess stood in started to glow red.

"Magh bagh nazh vash, magh bagh moogh vash," the chant continued from the background..

"Negal magh na makba," the priestess said as she drew a new line in the sand, it turning instantly blood red, "manashtush Jhe'na!"

"Negal magh na makba, manashtush Jhe'na," the inner sanctum members said as they poured more blood on the ground.

"Negal nur nazh kalimah," the priestess said as she drew another line in the said, it also turning bloodred, "manashtush Jhe'na!"

"Negal nur nazh kalimah, manashtush Jhe'na," the inner sanctum repeated, again pouring more blood on the ground.

The priestess tried to say more when suddenly a loud bang reverberated through the quarry.

DOOM!

Four cultist members were blown into the quarry as high above them a trio hung in the air, a man, a teenage boy and a teenage girl. All wore an electronic device over the left side of their face. The young teen lowered himself until he almost hung inside the quarry.

"Ladies, demons and other persons of the female kind, please gimme your attention. We're going to play a little game. I call it 'how many demons do I need to kill before the audience runs from the room?'"

"Can I play?" the girl said eagerly, "this sounds like fun."

The boy held up a hand.

"Right now the counter is on 'zero'. In ten seconds I'll be advancing it to 'one'."

"This is no time for games," the man said frowning and held out a hand towards the priestess. He fired off a blast at her, but instead of causing a large explosion it caused a bubble to shimmer and the blast's energy dissipated.

"Damn," the man muttered surprised, "a shield?".

"Kill them!" the priestess shouted to those closest to the intruders, then she turned to the others, "do as instructed!"

To the surprise of Buffy and Xander only a dozen of the demons launched their attack and slowly rose into the air. The majority remained where they were on the ledge surrounding the quarry, although their chants now changed.

"Maybe this would be a good moment to change, Big Guy," Xander yelled as he suddenly faced the onslaught of three demons at once. Belmovekk nodded and yelled as he tried to power up to Super Saiyan.

"Aaaaaahhh," he yelled as he reached deep within to bring forth that state.

To his surprise nothing happened.

"Any time now," Buffy yelled as she herself found herself the centre of the onslaught of four of the demons.

In the Library Giles, Faith and Oz sat listening through their scouters to the battle as it unfolded. Angel sat badly injured on the stairs to the upper level, listening through his scouter, looking increasingly more ill at ease. He had barely made it to the Library before two of the demons belonging to the Sisterhood of Jhe jumped on him. It was only Faith's and Oz's timely intervention that had saved his sorry ass. And now thanks to his information the others in turn had gotten themselves in even greater trouble.

"That's it," he said as he got up, "I'm going to help them!"

"I'm with you," Faith said as she got up as well, "I'm fed up waiting here while they get all the action!"

"No!" Oz said as he grabbed her arm and pointed to the center of the Library, "If that thing opens we're all that stands between the Earth and a gazillion screaming demons."

"You're in no condition to help any way," Giles said to Angel, "you'll only distract them. Don't get in their way!"

Angel heard Giles and stopped. Looking ever increasingly restless his nostrils flared. Then he kicked a waste bucket across the room as he roared in anger.

"I hate being this useless!"

x

* * *

x

"The battle's begun," Mr. Trick said to the occupant behind the desk as he folded away his cell phone.

"How does it go?" Mayor Wilkins said as he got up from behind his desk and started to pace nervously.

"Not good," Trick said, sounding somewhat worried himself, "for some reason he cannot transform."

Wilkins stopped in his tracks as he mused on what he had heard. They had gone through all the trouble of finding the Sisterhood of Jhe's hiding place and leaking that information to Angel and now it seemed like it wouldn't pay off. Damn! He had counted on the alien to rid him of this particular nasty problem. What could have gone wrong?

"A dampening spell," he finally said, "they must be using a dampening spell."

Wilkins went to his cupboard, the one that housed his magical paraphernalia.

"A dampening spell? What does that do?" Trick asked as Wilkins opened his cupboard and started to take out things.

"A dampening field limits the amount of power one can apply," Wilkins said and pointed to a rug in the center of the room, "Could you pull that rug aside please?"

Trick kneeled down and pulled the rug aside. Once pulled aside a circle with a pentagram and various occult symbols drawn on the parquet floor became visible.

"As you may know our boy cannot maintain his full power indefinitely," Wilkins said as he sat down in the circle, "he has to call for it, raise himself in power only when it is necessary. The Sisterhood must have found a way to prevent him from calling up that power. Which is most interesting and I shall investigate how they did it for future use, but right now it's most…., shall we say, unsportsmanlike?"

"So what are you going to do?" Trick asked as Wilkins set out various items inside the circle.

"Why," I'm going to break that dampening spell of course," Wilkins smiled at Mr. Trick, "after all, can't have the Hellmouth open in an election year now can we?"

x

* * *

x

The Sisterhood of Jhe went back a long time, although it hadn't always been a doomsday cult. Or been exclusively female. Or been named like that. It had survived the Great Purge when the First Slayer had stalked the Earth. After a promising start it split up around the time the first pyramids were build after the Goa'uld arrived. A schism regarding the correct interpretation of doctrine was what lead to the break up. While a small fanatical minority still craved for the end of the Earth, a more cosmopolitan majority advocated making a place for themselves in this world instead of dreaming about what once was and should be again. They split off to form other groups, the largest of which would later become the Order of Taraka. It would be the first of many schisms to come. Some new found branches survived, most didn't.

Nowadays only the current incarnation, the Sisterhood of Jhe, could still trace its origin all the way back to the Great Purge. Its original aims had been to end the world of men, not the ending of the world per se as was its current aim. But as the power and numbers of humanity grew and after many, many further schisms the Sisterhood had come to the conclusion that the only way to end the world of men was to end the entire world as well.

Other cults had tried to do similar but they were not the sisterhood. They lacked the patience, the attention to detail, the long view. That's why it was still there and others weren't. The Sisterhood elevated conservatism and fanaticism to a new level. The slow road was the sure road could almost be called its motto.

Which was why the Sisterhood had carefully prepared its assault on the Sunnydale Hellmouth. A team of scouts had been dispatched to learn the lay of the land, the people and it's defenders. And it had been appalled. The Sisterhood was strong, but nowhere near as strong as the current Slayer and the Saiyan. There was just no way the Sisterhood could wrestle control of the Hellmouth from them. It looked like they may had to postpone their attempt. This put a serious dent in their plans, with the next available favorable conjunction not happening before 2945.

Now the Sisterhood's patience may have been infinite like the universe, but because space and time are curved the infinite eventually always comes back unto itself. Had humanity still lived in pre-industrial times the added wait would be no problem. But humanity's technological advances was already unprecedented and seemed to be only accelerating. There may come a time that not even the combined power of every demon living on Earth might stand a chance against humanity.

So the Sisterhood faced a real dilemma. But it had access to ancient lore only the Watcher's Council could rival, the only other organization going back that long. The Council probably had even more resources and knowledge at its disposal. But they were fools. Chances were they didn't even realize what they had sitting in their well guarded vaults. The Sisterhood did however realize what it had.

The Sisterhood learned of the clash the Order of Taraka had with the Alien and contacted them for information. The Order had split off over ideological reasons long ago but nowadays it only cared for money, and the Sisterhood had plenty. What they learned scared them, until someone noticed that the Alien's power was variable, that the Alien could raise his power, even transform into something even more stronger. But that while he could reach great power, he kept himself at a more manageable low level. If the Sisterhood could strike at him at that power it might stand a chance.

From the mists of time a spell was found in the Sisterhood's inventory that could put a damper on anyone raising their power. It wasn't perfect. It required that the Sisterhood brought its entire sisterhood to Sunnydale and partake in the spell, as the power of the Alien was massive. It meant great risk. If it failed it would mean the effective end of the Sisterhood of Jhe. In the end the risk was deemed acceptable, as it presented their best hope of still opening the Hellmouth. The risk of waiting until 2945 was deemed even greater.

So while only a limited number of the Sisterhood fought the Alien, the Slayer and her helper, most of the Sisterhood was locked in supporting the spell that would hopefully delay the surging of the Alien's true power long enough for the Sisterhood's priestess and her priests to open the Hellmouth. After that the Sisterhood had performed its task and not even the Alien could stem the tide.

So it hoped.

As Buffy fought with four of the demons in the air over the quarry at once, Xander with three and Belmovekk with six it occurred to Buffy that they were losing. Oh, they were holding up individually alright. Granted these demons fought very well, but not as good as their level. Group tactics though seemed to be their strong suit. What they lacked in power they made up for in group tactics. It was like they took Stalin's saying that quantity had a quality of it's own to the next level. You could never properly take care of one as another hit you immediately after. Thus allowing the injured fighter to recoup and rejoin the fight.

But while they were being kept occupied they weren't stopping the Hellmouth opening shindig in the center of the quarry either . Belmo had always stressed taking the initiative and this didn't feel like the initiative was on their side. Behind her Belmo gave off another blast wave of chi throwing off his attackers. As they got blown away he again tried to raise his power. As he did Buffy could see a nearly invisible shockwave go through the cave. The queen-bitch shouted to her troops, like she was telling them to go get with the program, and then the chanting was kicked up a notch. Behind her Belmo gave up trying to raise his power as his opponents attacked him again.

Buffy yelled as she released a blast wave of her own, driving off her own opponents. Seizing the moment she let herself towards the quarry until she hung at the same height that they chanters were occupying, then she brought her hands to her side.

"KA, ME, HA, ME, HA!"

The azure blue beam shot forth and struck part of the ledge, vaporizing only four of the chanting demons due to its short charging time. Even the queen-bitch looked up at her and shouted something angry. Buffy's attackers caught up with her again and her fight resumed, but Xander understood what she was after. He did similar and as his blast wave knocked his attackers off long enough for him to bring his hands above his head.

"MASENKO!"

A yellow beam lashed out and did some vaporizing of its own and three demons died in pain. Seeing what they were trying to do Belmovekk gave off another shockwave. Instead of trying to raise his power he fired of two blasts from two hands that vaporized some twelve cultist demons. A quick blast also killed one of his opponents and then he began raising his power.

As he yelled the earth began to shake. The demons stopped both fighting and chanting alike as they all turned to the three fighters.

"Yes," Xander grinned as he blasted another flabbergasted demon's head using Piccolo's uber move as pieces of dirt started to rise into the air. It went slow, and finally some of the demons came to their senses and resumed their attacks again, although this time they all went for Belmovekk..

But now they found it hard to attack the screaming Saiyan. A strong blaze of white chi made it very hard for any of them to get close and by now it was getting even hard for Xander and Buffy to maintain their positions.

"KEEP UP THE CHANT!" the priestess shouted angry. They had been so close and now it looked as if the other worlder, the alien, that he would break through their careful woven spell. Was there no limit to his cursed power?

With nobody to attack them Buffy and Xander were free to attack the chanting cultists again, and their deadly beams lashed out again, with every death making it more easy for Belmovekk to increase a little further.

It was when the Saiyan stopped raising his power Buffy signaled Xander to take cover with her.

"He's going to blow," she said as rippling energy surrounded the Saiyan. Xander nodded and the both of them took off. Seeing that they were safe Belmovekk let himself fall down into the quarry and once below he started to smirk. Then he held two fingers up and the world turned to white.

x

* * *

x

"What the fuck was that?" Bob said as he stopped loading supplies into Jack O'Toole's car. Two of the other zombie brethren also stopped working as they looked to where the white flash they had just seen had come from.

"What's what?" Jack said as he came out of the hardware store they were pilfering carrying a large bag of fertilizer.

"Didn't you notice?" Bob said pointing to the north east.

"Notice what," Jack shrugged as he dumped the bag in the back of his car, "the earthquake? Tremors? We're in Southern California, dude."

"Ha ha," Bob said annoyed and pointed to the north east, "it looked like a friggin' atomic bomb just went off there!"

"Didn't hear anything," Jack shrugged again, "maybe it was lightning?"

"Didn't hear that either," Bob said annoyed as he went inside.

x

* * *

x

In the Sunnydale Mayor's office Mayor Wilkins relaxed as he leaned back in his magic circle. Sweat dripped off his naked upper body, which was adorned in hideous tattoos.

"Well, what do you think, Mr. Trick?" the mayor said as he looked at the vampire looking out of the window.

"I think the odds of us seeing another day just went up quite considerably," Trick said.

x

* * *

x

The quarry looked like Dante's Hell. Dante's Hell where a thermo nuclear bomb by the name of Tsar Bomba had just went off. In the centre of the quarry Belmovekk still stood straight. In the air that is. Below him the quarry was littered with demon corpses. Even the priestess and her inner circle.

"Boy, when you blow, you really blow, don't ya," Buffy's voice said behind him.

"I love the smell of naphtha in the morning," the Saiyan panted as he noticed Buffy and Xander behind him..

"You just made a joke, we'll make a Scooby out of you yet," Xander grinned as he patted Belmovekk on the back, then he leaned over, "but remember, it's napalm, not naphtha."

"It was close," Buffy said looking around her.

"This was way too close," the Saiyan replied, "this should not have happened."

"Better late then never, right," Xander grinned, "we're the cavalry right? Can't arrive ahead of time. Only in the nick of time would do."

"At least they're all dead," Buffy said as she visibly relaxed..

Then a voice came over the scouter.

"Oh guys," Faith's voice singsonged.

x

* * *

x

After her encounter with Giles Willow walked the streets again. Partly because she had nowhere better to go. Home? Who'd miss her there. Her parents? They hardly took notice if she were there or not. But mostly because she was curious as to what Jack O'Toole and his zombies were up to. There must have been a reason why a Purpose to the universe told her to go see their resurrection. Ever since her escape though it hadn't spoken to her.

It was when she was looking that she felt the earth begin to shake, a feeling and motion that soon grew in strength. Beside her a window burst into shards as it could no longer stand the shaking. It was soon followed by other windows and Willow had to run into a doorway to avoid being his by the glass splinters. Then the tremors hit a peak and a bright light shone to the north-east. After which everything abruptly stopped.

As she emerged from her doorway Willow could make a pretty good guess as to what just had happened, feeling another pang of being unwanted. Behind her the doorway and the people inside, a couple came out.

"Ah damn," the man of the house said annoyed, "not another damn earthquake!"

As the couple looked around they noticed that the windows in their house were the only ones who had broken.

"Why were our windows the only ones to break?" the woman bemoaned, "those of the Shimmermans are alright."

"I told you not to use that cheap glass fitters company," the man said reproachful, "I told you it was too good to be true!"

"But all the others were twice as expensive," the woman pouted.

"And now you know why," the man said pointing to their broken windows, "I told you no good would come of it, Stacey. And that was after I took one look at those workmen. They looked way too odd to me. I caught one of them drinking from the toilet for God sakes!""

"I just thought they were Mexicans," she replied. The argument went on for a while and so did Willow.

Then she heard something shriek in her mind.

Something which she hoped she would never hear again.

The Hellmouth was opening.

If the Hellmouth was opening it meant her friends had failed. They would need all the help they could get. She'd better get there A.S.A.P.

" _No,"_ the dry voice spoke forcefully in her mind again.

" _You again,"_ Willow thought.

" _Who else?"_ the dry voice said flippant.

" _Not funny,"_ Willow replied angry, _"my friends need me! The Hellmouth is opening!"_

" _We talked of this. If you go now they will die and the world will end,"_ the dry voice said casually, _"the choice is yours, Willow Rosenberg."_

Willow bit her lip. Oh, she wanted to help her friends so much she could taste it. And yet by saying that single sentence that Necessity stopped her cold.

" _What do you want this time?"_ she asked.

" _Go to the corner of Angerson and Cornish,"_ the Necessity said, _"there's something you should see."_

" _I better hope there's no zombies involved this time,"_ Willow muttered.

x

* * *

x

On the corner of Angerson and Cornish there were no zombies to be seen. Although Willow had a very strong suspicion there had been some earlier. Someone had broken into the hardware and garden utilities store there and a police patrol car was parked in front of the ruined front window and the store owner was talking with a uniformed police officer. Thanks to the earthquake there were now some people around as well and a small gathering had formed.

"Sir, can you give me a list of what they took?" the police officer asked holding a clipboard with a standard burglary form.

"Stuff," the owner said confused. He had come when the alarm went off at his home only to find the shop window trashed.

"Sir, with all due respect," the police officer said, "I can't just note down stuff."

Willow moved through the crowd as she tried to get closer, to see what had happened when the other police officer emerged from the store.

"Don't get to close, miss," he said towards Willow as she got to close, "this is still a crime scene."

"Sorry," Willow said and stepped back. Just enough so she could still hear what was being said.

"It doesn't look like they took the cash register, Pete," police officer two said to officer one.

"They didn't?" officer one said surprised, "that's a first. Did they take anything else?"

"Just some stuff," officer two said.

"That's what I said," the store owner said holding up his hands in the air in exasperation, "this would never have happened under Mayor Wilkins the Second. He knew how to maintain order. His son however can't keep order for shit. And it's only gotten worse the last year. That's the second time I've been hit. Every store in town has been hit at least once."

Like it was so much better when you had people still dying and filling up twelve cemeteries, Willow wanted to say. How quickly people forget!

"The second time this year already," the store owner continued to complain, "last time they took the register, this time my entire supply of fertilizer!"

This caused Willow to really take notice. She had spent enough time surfing the internet and seeing all kinds of weird and shady sites. And that was before she had joined the Scoobies. She knew Timothy McVeigh had brought down a whole government building using a homemade bomb made from fertilizer. So when somebody stole a full supply of fertilizer there could only be two explanations, occult ritual involving manure, rare but not impossible in this town. More likely though was that somebody was building himself a bomb. And she had a pretty good idea who.

But where?

" _This might be a good moment for you to go to your school,"_ the dry voice suddenly spoke in her mind.

" _I thought you said I shouldn't go to school?"_ Willow said surprised, _"I thought my friends would die if I did."_

" _I said you shouldn't go now,"_ the voice cheerily replied, _"of course when I said it then it was not the same now as when I say it now."_

" _But...,"_ Willow tried to counter, then it clicked in her mind, _"he's going to blow up the school!"_

" _And they say children don't learn anything in school,"_ the voice said pleased as she began running towards Sunnydale High.

" _You couldn't have told me this earlier?"_ Willow thought annoyed.

" _You'll learn that the fastest way to get somewhere is by adhering to a strict roadplan and following the clues,"_ the dry voice replied, _"shortcuts will not serve to get you there any second faster. I have to admit, miss Rosenberg, it has been a pleasure working with you. Usually they all start asking THE question, but you haven't."_

" _Then what is THE question?"_ Willow asked as she ran across Main Street.

" _Let's not spoil a perfectly good working relationship shall we?"_

x

* * *

x

In the Library Giles, Angel, Faith and Oz faced a massive green multi-tentacled demon that stretched out from the opening Hellmouth. Once the Hellmouth opened at first nothing seemed to happen.

"Is that all?" Faith said as she tried to step forward but Giles stopped her in time.

"Be careful," he said, "it is guarded."

"Guarded by what?" Faith asked.

Suddenly a green tentacle swept from the opening and had Faith been closer she would have been most likely dragged into the Hellmouth.

"I'll go on a limb and say by that," Oz said, nodding towards the creature that sent another tentacle from the Hellmouth.

"It-That-Lurks," Angel said aghast.

"Oh, my God. It's grown," Giles exclaimed, as more tentacles emerged, together with three heads and bolts of energy flash between its appendages.

"Well, time to unlurk that thing," Faith said as she powered up, "time to earn the big bucks. Better get rid of that shirt, short stuff. Or you'll regret tearing it when you have to bring the Wolfman out!"

As more tentacles emerged Faith jumped right in and started fighting.

"That girl's got a death wish," Angel said shaking his head.

"Are you kidding?" Oz said as he powered up to join her, "she's lovin' it!"

x

* * *

x

Willow finally arrived at Sunnydale High and she stopped for a moment. Jack O'Toole's car stood in front of the side entrance. Panting heavily she examined it, it was empty. It was as she feared.

Logic dictated that if you wanted to blow up a building you go for its foundations. Both Timothy McVeigh and the 1993 World Trade Center bombers parked a car full with explosives in the buildings car garages. That would be kind of hard to do as Sunnydale High had no parking garage. But it did have a large basement with a boiler room. And Willow bet that if Jack and his crew were building a bomb somewhere it was going to be down there.

Making her way through the deserted building Willow went straight to the nearest entrance to the basement. Once she found it she discovered it was unlocked. Peeking inside she saw the light was on. Seeing nobody she descended the stairs. This part of the basement was large, used mainly for storage but now mostly empty. A door on the other side led to the boiler room. And from there she suddenly heard voices.

"Be careful with that wire, Parker, or you'll blow us all to Hell."

"Can't have that now," a voice joked, "we just busted out of that joint."

It was as she feared. They were going to blow up the school. While her friends were busy fighting the Hellmouth. She couldn't let that happen. But she couldn't exactly fight these guys either. Each of them was stronger then she was and there seemed to be five of them now. If only she had taken up Belmo's offer to train her when he had first appeared. If only she had studied her sorcery or magic harder. If only!

But then again, if she had then she would probably have been with her friends fighting the Hellmouth right now and would have known nothing of Zombie Jack's plan to blow up the school. Then she and her friends would have been taken by surprise by the school blowing up. Belmo, he would probably survive, as would Buffy and Xander. Angel, Oz and Faith however, that was more questionable. Giles, he'd die for certain, as would she. And with the Hellmouth's defenders distracted at a crucial moment it would most likely tip the balance and bring about the world's end. She couldn't let that happen. So she wasn't the most powerful of the Scoobies. But if she told them of this plot she surely paid for her membership. Maybe the Necessity had been wise all along.

So she carefully sneaked up backwards, up the stairs to the ground level. While she herself couldn't take on the zombies, surely the weakest of the Scoobies would wipe the floor with them. And with Belmo present surely their group could spare their weakest for a few minutes, now would they?

She almost made it to the library when she turned a corner and bumped into an immovable object. Causing her to fall backwards flat on her ass. As she looked up she saw a huge black haired man, bulging with so much muscles it nearly ripped apart his I San Francisco T-shirt. There was something about him that made Willow's alarms go off. And that was beside him being here this late on this ungodly hour in a place he had no business in being. As her father would say, this guy wasn't kosher. Inadvertently she slithered backwards.

"Excuse me," she said. She tried to get up but two strong hands gripped her from behind and pressed her down again. As she looked up she looked into a the face of a blond haired man sporting a baseball cap and a distinct white trash mullet.

"Where are you going, miss?" White Trash asked her smiling, "isn't it a bit late for you to still be here at school?"

"I..., I..., um..., I must go to my friends," Willow said, "It's urgent!"

"And where might your friends be?" White Trash smiled as his hands moved from the top of her shoulders to underneath them, lifting her to her feet next.

"I…., uh, they're…, " Willow said, then she changed her mind, the Library was at the end of the corridor. If she said she was going there these strangers might follow her and the more she saw of them, the more her inner alarm bells rang like mad. But her eyes betrayed her as she inadvertently glanced towards the Library.

"I see," White Trash sighed as he noticed, his smile fading, "I'm afraid I can't let you go, miss."

As he spoke another stranger, a short well dressed black guy appeared. He looked

at her, then at White Trash on disbelief.

"Are you crazy?" he said, "What's your major malfunction? She's…

"…with them," White Trash nodded, "she ran into us."

"Please," Willow said pleading towards White Trash, "you gotta let me go! My friends…"

"Yes, they are putting up quite an impressive lightshow," White Trash agreed, "precisely why I can't let you go and tell them of our existence.".

"You don't understand," Willow said as she pointed to the basement, "there are five guys downstairs building a bomb that will blow up the entire school! If I don't warn my friends they'll die!"

The three men looked at each other.

"Talk about conflict of interest," Pimp Daddy said incredulously.

"Talk about win-win," Bodybuilder said with a big grin on his face, "bomb kills them and her, we escape unnoticed."

"For once I agree with #14," White Trash said, "if she goes boom with the bomb nobody will suspect us.

As the three were discussing Willow inched towards the Library. Maybe if she could….

Then she sprung into action and ran towards the Library doors. Only to find White Trash blurring into her way after making only a few steps.

"I don't think so, Miss," he smiled as he grabbed her by her wrists.

"But my friends," Willow pleaded, "they'll…."

".. they will survive," White Trash said unimpressed, "from what I've seen no ordinary bomb would kill them."

"But the Hellmouth," Willow said as white trash dragged her back towards the others, "it's opening! They're fighting to stop it from happening! It could mean the end of the world! If too many of those things get out, we're done for!"

That stopped White Trash in his tracks.

"Talk about conflict of interest again," the small Pimp Daddy grinned.

"Oh, shut up," Bodybuilder said rolling his eyes, "so there are some scary monsters in there as well. There are scary monsters outside. What do they mean to the likes of us?"

White Trash however didn't immediately respond and it would appear that Willow had seeded the seeds of doubt.

"Don't confuse ordinary vamps and demons with those things," Willow spoke, "they're like only half demon, a shadow of their former selves. Those things my friends're fighting are 'real' demons. They used to rule this planet before humans came along."

Bodybuilder looked at White Trash and shook his head.

"You're not seriously considering listening to her, right?"

x

* * *

x

"Done," Jack said as he finished the last part of their homemade bomb and stepped back to admire it, "ain't she a thing of beauty?".

"This is so going to rock," Bob grinned victoriously, "too bad Snyder will not be blown up with it!"

They had debated whether or not to wait blowing the school up until class began and they could do maximum damage. But unfortunately their timer could only count down for several minutes, not the several hours needed. And then there was the problem of the janitor making his daily rounds every morning.

So with much reluctance they'd decided to go as is. That left only one thing to do.

"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"

The five of them shook their fists and then all stopped at the same time. Three of the five had balled their fists to a make a rock, only Jack and Dickie had an open hand. Paper wrapped rock.

"Fuck," Bob said disappointed, "I wanted to blow up the school! It was my idea to begin with!"

"Then you shouldn't have been so predictable," Jack grinned, "besides, I had to suffer for eight more months of it."

Then Jack and Dickie turned to each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"

Dickie held up two fingers but Jack made a balled fist.

"Rock beats scissors," Jack said triumphantly.

"Fuck," Dickie said as he turned away in disappointment.

"Which means….," Jack grinned as he turned to the detonator, "….I get to press the shiny button! Five minutes should be enough, don't you think?"

"Press, press, press," the other zombies grunted to encourage Jack as he slowly lowered his hand, finger extended, to press the switch.

Click.

"Let's split and watch the fireworks from afar," Jack said as he wiped his hands.

"What are we going to do next?" Parker asked as they left the boiler room and walked to the stairs.

"There's this liquor store," Bob said, "little Armenian guy running the place? He has a gun behind the counter."

Suddenly the others became aware of the bullet hole right in Bob's forehead

"Well, we should go kick his ASS!" Bob said holding up a fist as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Parker said raising a fist as well.

"YEAAAAAH!" Bob grunted as he opened the door to the hallway.

Instead of finding it empty a massive bodybuilder stood in the doorway.

"What the…" Bob said. It was also the last thing he would ever utter as the large brute lashed out and put his fist right through his head. As Bob's brains showered the other zombies his body just keeled over backwards. Then the large bodybuilder jumped inside and had some fun. For about 0.7 seconds.

"Holy shit," #15 said aghast as he next stepped through the basement door and beheld the scene "did you have to make such a mess?"

There was blood, pieces of skull, brain matter, matter of any kind. And it was everywhere as #15 tried to make it down the stairs without getting his suit and shoes dirty.

"Getting squeamish, turd?" #14 said as he pulled what remained of the zombie gang's bodies aside.

"I need a drink," #15 said visibly shaken as he pulled a small flask from inside his suit-jacket.

On top of the stairs #13 appeared with Willow. Once she saw the carnage she dropped to her knees and began to retch.

"Don't be a priss," #13 said behind her and shoved her downstairs, making her slide across those stairs covered in gore and landing in a pool of blood at the bottom. As she landed at the bottom Willow stared into the lifeless face of Jack O'Toole staring right at her, before it got dragged away by the large brute.

Meanwhile the smaller black guy had deftly bypassed the gore and went inside the boiler room examining the large makeshift bomb.

"Well, she wasn't lying, it's a bomb alright," he called from inside, "big one too. It will blow up the whole building. And it's been activated."

"How much time," #13 asked as he descended down the stairs.

"Oh, about three and a half minute," #15 said.

"You've gotta stop it," Willow pleaded, "my friends…."

"Yeah, we know," #13 said dismissively and turned towards #15 in the boiler room, "can you turn it off?"

"It's a simple homemade contraption," #15 replied, "It's no big deal."

"Can you change the time as well?"

"Easy," the answer came.

"Alright then," #13 grinned as he pulled up a clean crate and sat down upon it, then he turned to Willow, "let's play a game, shall we?"

"But my friends…." Willow stammered.

"… have about three minutes left," #13 smiled, "unless you tell us what we want to know. Every good answer buys you 15 additional seconds."

"But this is crazy," Willow said flabbergasted, "how about you?"

"Oh, we'll survive," #13 grinned, "I doubt there are little and few people on this planet that could even touch us. The big bad bomb won't even scratch us. #15?"

"Yes."

"Give a time reading every 15 seconds," #13 smiled, "so she knows exactly where she stands."

"2:45," the small #15 read out.

"Time flies when you're having fun," #13 smirked at Willow as he held up a finger and wiggled it from left to right as he spoke, "tick, tock, tick, tock. Who's Belmovekk?"

Willow looked around like a caged animal, from the white sleeveless shirt and mullet sporting bastard in front of her, to the boiler room where she could see Pimp Daddy pull out a small flask from his suit-jacket to drink casually, to the brutish Bodybuilder guarding the only exit upwards.

"2:30," #15 read out.

"Come on, little girl," #13 said teasing, "you're friends will face a rude awakening soon unless you talk. Who's Belmovekk?"

"He's a Saiyan," Willow said.

"Duh," #13 sighed annoyed, "that I knew already. Tick, tock. Why is he here, what's his purpose?"

Willow sighed and looked down in defeat.

"He was sent here to stop a great evil," she said defeated.

"What evil?" #13 asked interested, sent by who?"

"2:15," #15 read out.

"He doesn't know yet," Willow answered sullen, "that's what he's looking for."

"Does he have a time and a date?"

"No," Willow said, "but he thinks it might have something to do with the coming of a pair of androids in a year and a half's time."

#13's eyes grew big as saucers and he turned to #15.

"Add 30 seconds," he said and turned to Willow again.

"Is he the one responsible for the destruction of doctor Gero's old lab in Mongolia last year?" he asked.

Then it clicked inside Willow's brain. Belmo had said that Gero's androids referred to themselves as numbers. Once the Ted persona had been purged from the Ted bot he called himself android #2. Belmo had said he had once visited a Gero type android who called himself #8. Ohmigod! These guys were androids! And from the looks of it they were after Belmo.

"Time index restarted at 2:24," #15 said.

"Was he the one responsible for the destruction of Gero's old lab," #13 asked her again.

"Yes," Willow answered.

"How did he know of the existence of Doctor Gero and his androids?"

By now Willow's only hope lay in stalling these androids for long enough for her friends to finish the battle against the Hellmouth. If they learned the truth that was bad, but if the Hellmouth managing to erupt its evilness, that was even worse. After that she had gone above and beyond her duty.

"2:15," #15 read out bored.

"We got a warning," Willow said.

"From who?"

"There was this guy from the future," she said, "he came in a time machine and claimed he was from 20 years from now. From a future where Gero's androids had destroyed the planet. He told us when the Androids would first arrive. He probably wanted us to stop it."

"Add 30 seconds," #13 said and leaned over to Willow, "who was 'this guy' and why would he contact you?"

"Time index restarted at 2:32," #15 called out.

"They're shrimp," #14 said leaning bored next to the stairs, "only the Saiyan is any good. No way 'some guy' journeyed twenty years back from the future just to see them."

"For once I think #14 has a point," #13 agreed, "'that guy' didn't tell you, didn't he? He told Goku and the others didn't he?"

"Yes," Willow said.

"Add 15 seconds," #13 said to #15, then he sighed, "this is bad. If Goku and the others know they will prepare a warm welcome for the Doctor."

"Time index restarted at 2:33," #15 said, "but if we know that they know then the advantage shifts right back to us, right?"

"Only if we can tell the good doctor," #13 replied, "you know he's gone total communications blackout."

"Are we done?" the brutish #14 asked bored.

"Not quite," #13 said and turned to Willow again," Who was 'that guy' from the future?"

"2:00," #15 said.

"We don't know," Willow said shaking her head.

"Your friends have less then two minutes," #13 smiled as he held up two fingers.

"I'm telling the truth," Willow said, "we don't know who he is. Only that he's half Saiyan and the last person still capable of fighting those androids."

"1:45," #15 said.

"That would mean he's the kid of one of either three Saiyans," #13 said to #15.

"Makes sense," the short android agreed, "but which one?"

"That demon #14 killed said Belmovekk had kids," #13 mused out loud as he stroked his chin.

"Ho," #14 interjected, "that demon I killed said they were girls, remember?"

"1:30," # 15 called out, "Goku had a son, didn't he?"

"Stop the countdown," #13 said and got up.

"Why?" #14 asked surprised.

"Because I need time to think," #13 said as he began to pace.

"Countdown stopped at 1: 17," #15 said as he stepped from the boiler room and stood in its door opening, reaching for his flask again.

"Now anything is possible," #13 said pacing, "For all we know the kid could be Vegeta's. He is hanging out with Bulma, remember? She's the key."

"What do you mean?" #15 asked.

"Think about it," #13 said as he turned to the smaller android, "Some guy comes back from the future in a time machine. Regardless of who he is, who on this planet do you think is capable of building such a machine?"

"Ah," # 15 said as he saw what #13 meant, "so what do you suggest we do?"

"I say we kill Bulma," the white trash android said, "if she dies, whoever our mystery boy is, he stays stuck in the future."

x

* * *

x

In the Library things were hectic. Up on the upper level Giles sat in a magical symbol of his own, surrounded by candles. He was trying to perform a spell that would allow him to close the Hellmouth. Unfortunately for him it was a lengthy one. On the lower floor Buffy, Faith, Oz, Xander and a Super Saiyan transformed Belmovekk stood on the dead remains of It-That-Lurks. Normally a great success, but now they had bigger worries on their mind as an endless stream of hideous demons rose up through the Hellmouth. As fast as he could Belmovekk was firing the Saiyan equivalent of a gattling chi gun into the Hellmouth, vaporizing demons by the score. But still some of them managed to make it to out into the Library. That's where the others came in.

The only one not involved in the fight was Angel. He stood with Giles on the upper level. Being both the weakest and injured it was now his job to keep Giles safe while he tried to close the Hellmouth. To Buffy's surprise he didn't even protest once when given the unglamorous assignment.

As they were killing demons left and right it was inevitable that one would get away at some point. So one finally did and managed to make it through the door.

"I'm on it," Oz yelled and dove after the demon.

x

* * *

x

Outside the boiler room Willow was getting nervous. She probably wouldn't make it out in one piece. But that wasn't what had her nervous. If she had bought the others valuable time she didn't mind dying. Her only regrets were that she couldn't have done more, warn the others that three Gero type androids were out on the prowl, possibly planning to kill Bulma. And of course say goodbye to Oz.

Meanwhile the three androids were discussing what to do. The fact that they did it right in front of her was a sure signal they were going to kill her.

"So we are in agreement then?" the white trash looking #13 said looking around.

"As long as I get to kill something I'm fine with it," #14 said, still standing by the stairs.

"But what about her friends?" #15 said, still standing in the door opening to the boiler room.

"Simple," #13 said, "we re-activate the bomb and it solves our problems."

"Or do you really believe all those scary ghost stories," #14 said ridiculing to the small android. Who then exploded in anger

"I don't know what you saw, but I saw some scary shit through those doors, shit for brains!" #15 yelled to #14, "and I don't think the good doctor is going to appreciate it when the world gets overrun by scary demons!"

"Relax, why not have the best of both worlds?" #13 grinned trying to mollify #15, "if you can rig a remote detonator we await the outcome of their battle and when they've won, then we blow it up? How's that?"

# 15 thought it over for a while, then he smiled benign.

"I could live with that."

"Good," #13 said and turned to #14, "now if you put those remains next to the bomb they'll think it that…."

CRASH!

The door on top of the stairs crashed open and a hideous looking six foot demon came running down the stairs.

Only to be grabbed by #14 in a bear hug faster then Willow could follow. The demon began ripping it's claws into the android but it kept him in his iron grip.

"RAAAAAAHHH!" #14 yelled as he exerted ever greater pressure, until finally the demon's spine snapped. Then #14 reached for the demon's neck and snapped that one as well.

"Ah,' he said smug as he dropped the now dead demon, "this is turning into a good night after all!"

To his surprise nobody looked at him, they all looked to the top of the stairs.

"What's there to see?" he muttered and looked up as well, "oh…"

Oz had chased the elusive demon all over the campus and he was eager to finish it, so he could go back to help the others. Chasing through the corridors it seemed to go back towards the library, which was fine as far as Oz was concerned. He had lost his scouter somewhere in the Library so he had no clue how his friends were doing but he had faith in them.

Then the demon made a sudden turn and dived into the basement.

"Gotcha," he said triumphantly as he knew the basement was a dead end. As he turned the corner and looked down the stairwell he stopped dead in his tracks.

The basement was covered in blood and remains and right in the middle of it lay Willow. Standing not far from her was a red neck wannabe while below besides the stairs stood a large muscular man with the remains of the demon he had been chasing.

"Will?" Oz said astounded.

"Run," Willow yelled towards him, "they're androids! They're going to kill us…"

The redneck moved faster then was humanly possible and struck Willow on the face so hard it sent her unconscious to the floor.

"Shut up!" #13 yelled at Willow, then he turned to #14, "Get him!"

But he didn't need to. Oz jumped into the basement, landing next to Willow and swatted the blonde android aside.

"Don't you touch her!" he yelled angry as he assumed a fighting stance.

"I think we have a poor sap in love," #14 grinned with malicious delight.

Meanwhile lying on the ground #13 wiped his mouth, checking to see if everything was still alright, then he turned to #14.

"Why the hell are you still standing there?" he yelled angry, "Do something!"

"My pleasure, glorious leader," #14 said and walked up to Oz, "show me your moves, loverboy!"

Oz attacked and scored a direct hit on #14's stomach, making the android stagger back, followed up by a combined punch and a knee kick that had the android fall on his back while he ended his move in perfect position, par the second form.

"Not bad," # 14 said as he got up, "but you're going to have to do better then that, loverboy.

"Fine," Oz replied, "you asked for it!"

Oz resumed his attack, roundhousing the big android against the wall, then punching him in the gut, and as the android doubled over he grabbed his head and started blasting it with chi from both ends at point blank range.

But the big android wasn't yelling in pain as expected.

"Ah, that does it," he said like he had received a nice relaxing head massage, "I was starting to get a small a headache there."

Then the android grabbed both of Oz's hands.

"My turn," he grinned. And began to kick the living snot out of Oz.

x

* * *

x

Willow awoke to a throbbing headache, still lying in that pool of blood. She shook her head to get rid of the drowsiness, then she looked around herself. She was still in the basement. And to her horror she saw that Oz had not done what she asked of him. Instead he was fighting with the big brute. And losing badly as the android showed him literally all corners.

"It is done," the voice of the small androids called behind her and Willow turned her head.

"All we have to do is press this device and the countdown will restart at three minutes," the small android said holding up a small device.

"Well done," the other android said approvingly, "at least I can count on someone."

Then the android turned to the big brute.

"Finish it, #14," he said impatiently, "it's time for us to go!"

"Spoilsport," #14 muttered, then he grabbed Oz and took him into his vice like bear hug, "time to die, loverboy!"

"Aaaaaahhh," Oz cried out in pain as he suffered unbearable pain like he had never experienced before.

"Oz," Willow cried out in desperation as she saw him suffer. Oz turned his head and saw her. The look on her face was dreadful, of pure horror. He knew what he had to do next. Even though he loathed it. Oz closed his eyes and relaxed.

#14 was surprised. Normally they'd put up a bigger struggle. At the very least they went snap and died. This kid suddenly went limp like he had died.

"Hey, loverboy," he asked curious, "you haven't died on me, now have ya?"

"Just drop him," #13 said, "he's dead!"

Suddenly the kid opened his eyes. They had changed from his normal eyes into what looked like dog eyes.

"What the…"

The kid suddenly began to change. Explosive hair growth happened all over his body, his face changed into that of an animal and hands into claws.

And then it sunk it's razor-sharp teeth into his throat.

Seeing that things were going pear-shaped #13 turned to #15.

"Start the countdown," he yelled.

"But what about the Hellmouth," #15 asked.

"Fuck the Hellmouth," #13 yelled as he grabbed the thing that was ripping into #14 and tore him off the large android. Blood welled from #14's throat as #13 held the struggling thing in an iron lock.

"Are you alright," #13 asked #14. #14 felt up his neck and stared at his bloody hand. Then the blood slowed down and stopped flowing altogether.

"It caught me by surprise," #14 hissed, his voice now sounding different.

#!3 looked at the struggling thing that was doing it's utmost to escape. It was like its strength had increased, but at the cost of its intelligence as there seemed to be little intelligence in its eyes.

"Let me at the damn thing so I can tear it apart," #14 said angry. #13 nodded no and a massive electrical discharge enveloped both him and the beast. Then the beast went limp and #13 let it fall to the ground.

"We have no time to let you indulge in your bloodlust," he said, "we're getting out of here. #15 has started the countdown.

"2:30 and counting," #15 said as he emerged from the boiler room.

"Fuck you," #14 said angry towards #13 and then to #15, "and fuck you too, little turd! two minutes is enough for me to rip its head off and shit down its neck!"

Meanwhile Oz was changing back into his normal human but unconscious self. With astonishment Willow had seen Oz's transformation into his werewolf form for the first time. It was different from his regular werewolf form, which was just a barely humanlike form. This transformation looked far more human. And yet it still wasn't enough to take care of these things. Now Oz was out cold, the bomb was going to explode and her friends would most likely still fail in stopping the Hellmouth. She had failed. She had failed utterly.

"No!" Willow said shaking her head in denial, "this can't be!"

Her outburst caught #13's attention and he shook his head. Then he turned to #14.

"If you want to kill him, do it quickly," he said, "in a minute we're gone."

"Oh, my pleasure," #14 grinned and began walking towards Oz.

"NO!" Willow yelled as her anger rose. An almost red like haze seemed to gather before her eyes and her voice trembled as she felt her body tingle. Not that she noticed. She was so much into the grip of her anger that she also didn't notice that somehow time seemed to go slower and #14's movement grew ever more in slow motion.

"Don't you touch him!" Willow hissed angry. Then she looked towards a massively large cupboard.

"Move!" she said. She experienced a surging feeling, and then it moved. Moving at great speed it slammed into #14 and crushed him against the wall.

" _YES!"_ the dry voice suddenly said exultant in Willow's mind as the two other androids looked at her in astonishment.

x

* * *

x

In the Library the fight was still going on. Still demons of all sorts and shapes tried to get out of the Hellmouth. And still Belmovekk fired off his gattling gun attack to kill most of the demons. And still the others killed off the rest. With Oz's prolonged absence even Angel had to face the occasional foe

And then it was suddenly over. An eerie silence settled over the library as no more demons came forth from the Hellmouth.

"Is it over?" Faith asked looking from Buffy then to Xander.

"I'd hate to jinx it by saying Hell has run out of demons," Xander said panting heavily.

"I think you just did," Angel said from the upper level and Xander gave him a quick death glare.

Belmovekk meanwhile sat down and took his first breather in a long while. The gattling gun like attack, or the energy dan as it was called, was very effective in this battle. But it also drained energy at a tremendous rate.

"I don't get it?" Faith said puzzled, "if we kicked the bad guys' ass, why is the Hellmouth still open?"

"Because it's not over," Buffy said ominously as she stood at the Hellmouth's edge and peered down. Xander joined by her side and peered down as well.

"You've got to be shitting me!" he said, eyes big as saucers, "No wonder they stopped coming."

"What?" Faith said, then she peered down as well, "oh."

"What?" Angel asked on the upper level.

"It's big," Buffy said, "in fact it's above bigness, it's…..gynormous!"

"And working itself upwards," Xander added.

"It's as big as a small town," Faith said.

Angel looked at Giles, who inadvertently had stopped working his spell to take off his glasses.

"Good Lord," Giles said as he realized what was coming, "it's a demon lord!"

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"There's many kind of Hell dimensions," Giles said as he put his glasses back on to restart his ritual, "and each one is ruled by the biggest, the baddest and the worst of its demons."

"The demon-lord," Angel nodded as he understood. Even though he had spent two centuries in hell there was little he remembered, other then endless amounts of pain and torment. Ever since his return that had haunted him but now he realized all those details he'd forgotten might actually be worse.

"I don't understand," Xander said, "if it's that big, how does it think it could get out of this hole? It's not that big."

"It's a dimensional portal," Giles called from the upper level, "it can expand to any size desired."

"We're screwed!" Faith said.

"Makes you glad that on this occasion we brought along the big guns," Xander said and looked towards Belmovekk, still hunched on the ground, "that is, you can stop it, right?

The Saiyan opened his mouth to speak, then he stopped and looked elsewhere.

"Someone is using the Will and the Word," he said surprised.

"Is it Will?" Buffy asked concerned as she looked at the Saiyan. Who looked uncertain.

"She's in trouble," Belmovekk said as he got up, "I think you should go and help her."

"Uh, I like Will like she's my left arm," Xander said and pointed into the Hellmouth, "but let's keep some perspective here! Gozer the Gozerian is coming to town and he's not looking like a happy camper! Nor does he look like anything like the Staypuff Marshmellow Man and more like something straight from Giger's nightmare."

'You can't suggest abandoning Willow?" Buffy asked wide-eyed. Xander turned towards her.

"Buff, Willow's my oldest and best friend, but in the end she's only one person while _that_ thing coming is the end of the world. Including Willow."

Buffy was about to rip into Xander when Belmovekk spoke.

"Leave that thing to me," he said as his golden aura flared back into life, "there is little you can do to help at this point anyway. You go and help her."

"You don't plan to fire a massive blast into the Hellmouth," Giles protested, "we talked about this! The danger is…"

"You just concentrate on closing this Hellmouth, Master Giles," Belmovekk said as he lifted off and positioned himself directly over the Hellmouth, "we have bigger problems than dimensional energies to worry about!"

Using his fingernails he slashed himself diagonally in each of his hand palms. Belmovekk knew his attack was untested, he had even been unable to perfect it because of the birth of his children. For a moment he thought of switching to a more familiar Kamehameha or a Makankosappo. But this called for the strongest weapon in his arsenal.

As blood started to well from the wounds on his hands Belmovekk turned to Buffy and Xander.

"Go find Willow! If she's in trouble she needs your help!"

Buffy needed no encouragement and was out of the door. Xander looked more torn, until Faith grabbed him by the shoulder.

"C'mon, or have you forgotten that Short Stuff hasn't returned either?"

Xander nodded and they left the Library.

"What now?" Angel said to Giles.

"We close that gate before he blows it up," Giles muttered.

Meanwhile two globes of red energy began to gather from the wounds in Belmovekk's hands. The blood no longer dripped but began to mix with the energy. As Angel watched in fascination he noticed that the railing he was gripping began to vibrate. As were the book cases. And when he looked up through the roof window he could see dark clouds gathering in the night sky as the tremors intensified.

"Oh shit," he said as he understood that Sunnydale was in for another earthquake. Then Belmovekk moved and brought both hands in front of him.

"FIRE AND BLOOD!"

A blood red beam fired into the Hellmouth. Then, even though the noise was deafening the most inhuman scream Angel had ever heard came from the Hellmouth. Curiously he jumped over the railing and went to the Hellmouth's edge to have a look. Then he recoiled and stepped back.

"Better hurry, Giles," he yelled over the deafening noise, "all he does is slowing it down!"

x

* * *

x

"Don't you touch him!" Willow hissed angry. Then she looked towards a massively large cupboard.

"Move!" she said. And it moved. Moving at great speed it slammed into #14 and crushed him against the wall.

" _YES!"_ the dry voice suddenly said exultant in Willow's mind as the two other androids looked at her in astonishment. But she ignored it.

"Come!" she said as she stretched her hand out to Oz. Then his body slid over to her until it was next to Willow.

"What the….," #15 said dumbfounded. Then Willow looked to him.

"Stop!" she said. #13 turned to #15 who looked at himself to see if something had happened.

"What just happened?" #13 said bewildered.

"Damned if I know," #15 replied equally bewildered.

Then the large cupboard moved and fell over, showing a dishevelled and very angry looking #14 and he didn't look very pleased.

"I am going to rip that bitch apart!" #14 roared angry. #13 raised an arm towards him trying to placate the big guy.

"Careful," he said, "don't do any…."

"DIE!" #14 yelled to angry to take notice and stretched out an arm towards Willow and fired off a blast.

DOOM!

But instead of vaporizing her it stopped short of hitting her. As she stretched out an arm herself she caught the blast until #14 gave up in surprise. Then the energy started to encircle her.

"What the….." #14m muttered, then he fired another blast. And another. And another. But each stopped short of hitting her and the energy just was added to the energy already swirling around her.

"Stop it," #13 said as he put his hand on #14's shoulder, "all you're doing is wasting energy."

"I don't get it," #14 said shaking his head, "she was a shrimp before, now I can't even scratch her?"

"Hmm," #13 said as he studied Willow's face, which was awash with anger.

"Idiot!" #15 called from the door opening to the boiler room, "if you can't blast her, why don't you pummel her? I thought you had muscles for brains?"

#14 looked at #15 with murder in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be looking at your bomb, stupid?" he growled, "Wasn't the thing supposed to have blown up by now?"

"He's right," #13 said, "what happened?"

"It stopped," #15 said after he raced back into the boiler room.

"You did this," #13 hissed at Willow, who did not reply. She just stood there, eyeing the androids wearily as she hunched over Oz's body, with energy still swirling around her.

"No shit, Sherlock" #14 snorted.

"Can you restart?" #13 asked looking over his shoulder.

"I don't think so,"#15's voice replied, "she fried the circuits pretty good."

#13 looked to #14, then Willow, then to the boiler room.

"Just blow it!" he yelled.

"How?"

"Just shoot the dam thing," #14 yelled, "idiot! How hard can it be? Shoot bomb, bomb goes boom."

"NO!" Willow cried out and stretched her hand out to the boiler room, sending the swirling energy towards the small android. Sensing an opportunity to strike #14 also moved. He moved fast but somehow Willow took notice of him

"Ha! Got you now missy," he yelled triumphantly as his fist struck Willow's raised other arm full on. But to his surprise another shield flared up. And while his attack knocked Willow over, it didn't have the desired effect of ripping right through her.

"God damn bitch!" #14 said angry, "What do I have to do to kill you?"

The answer came in an attack from behind that knocked #14 over instead.

"You'll have to get past me, Terminator!" a new female voice said defiant

"Buffy!" Willow said elated as she saw her friend suddenly stand between her and the raging android. She was flanked by Xander and Faith.

"Hi Will," Xander grinned over his shoulder, "gotten yourself in a bit of a snare? Who're your new friends?"

"Is he alright," Faith asked worried as she kneeled next to Oz.

"They're androids," Willow said as she ignored Faith.

"Androids like in Ted?" Xander asked.

"Androids like in built by a crazy scientist interested in bringing about the end of the world kind of androids," Willow said.

"Ah," Xander said as he eyed the robots. Whoever had built them had done a good job because they looked totally human. Be it not very inconspicuous.

"So much for keeping a low profile," #13 sighed at the arrival of the newcomers and turned his head towards the boiler room, "#15, get your ass in here!".

But there came no reply.

"#15?"

"He must have buggered off," #14 said as he gripped his left hand with his right and began to creak his knuckles.

"There is no exit," #13 said annoyed to #14 and tried to go to the boiler room. But he found Xander stepping in his way.

"No can do that, mister," Xander grinned shaking his head.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Buffy said as she folded her arms across her chest, "there's the easy way and there's the hard way.

"I think I choose the easy way," #14 grinned and did a mighty swing with his right hand that came to a hard and painful sudden stop against Buffy's face. As Buffy was knocked against the wall that was the sign for a free for all.

Before Buffy even came to her hard and painful sudden stop against the wall Faith leaped up and jumped into the burly android. Similarly Xander began dueling the white trash 'bot.

x

* * *

x

"Giles, hurry up," Angel yelled as he stood on the edge of the Hellmouth in the library, again peering into its abyss. In front of him the Saiyan hung in the air firing his attack for all it was worth. He had been doing it for quite some time now and the strain was getting to him. Where he got the sheer bottomless reserves from Angel didn't now. It must be a racial thing, a stubborn refusal to yield in adversity,

Meanwhile deep down inside the Hellmouth the massive Demon lord was still climbing slowly but surely towards the Library despite Belmovekk's best efforts and it was giving Angel a terrible sinking feeling.

"Just a few more minutes," Giles called up from behind the balustrade.

"We don't have a few minutes," Angel called back urgently.

"Then I suggest you jump in and buy us the extra time," Giles said annoyed, "at the very least you'll stop distracting me."

x

* * *

x

"Ah, this is more like it," the brutish #14 said as he put an elbow in Faith's face, then used his other arm to block a high kick from Buffy. As he did he gripped Buffy's leg and yanked her towards him, swinging his other fist towards her abdomen which Buffy barely managed to block with two hands. But she did manage to get her leg free and jumped away.

"No more of this skulking around," #14 said contently as he casually brushed off another attack from Faith..

"Skulk this," Faith said as she made swipe for his legs. Which he casually evaded of course.

Meanwhile as the girls were busy handling the big brute Xander was doing his best in true Scooby fashion not to get his head ripped off against the other android. Unlike the brute who liked to flaunt his power by knocking the girls all over the place, this one was far more economical in his power. Using only the bare minimum amount of power to ward off Xander's attacks.

But the casual smirk on the Trashbot's face betrayed that like his fellow he was also toying with him. On the one hand Xander was curious to see what Trashbot could do. For more then a year he had heard the horror story of the coming of the Androids. And now he faced them. Maybe it was the after effect of the Saiyan possession but his inner Saiyan seemed to relish a chance to see what it could do. On the other hand his Sunnydale sanity told him not to let it get to that point. That maybe if all he could do was to keep Trashbot on the defensive, that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. Better to keep the initiative then to lose it.

So Xander kept up his attacks, fully utilizing his box of Saiyan tricks in the realization that the offense was his best defense.

But even his best defense failed him when Trashbot finally had enough. Showing a speed he so far hadn't displayed Trashbot swatted aside Xander's attacks and showed him that when you throw everything in your attacks and they fail, the downside is that you haven't got much defense left.

In his long career on the Hellmouth Xander had been hit by everything and anybody. Usually when his only main contribution seemed to be to serve as a decoy for Buffy. But the punch that now connected with his face cut the cake and he fell to the ground, literally seeing stars. He could also taste blood as the tall android stepped contemptuously over him.

"#15! What the hell are you doing!" #13 said angry as he stepped into the boiler room. Within seconds his voice called from inside.

"#14! Come in here!"

"I'm busy," the burly android called back as he danced around, deftly evading Faith and Buffy.

"I don't care about your petty fun!" #13 called out, "I want you in here NOW!"

"I never get to have any fun," #14 sighed sulking and swatted first Faith, then Buffy casually aside. As the two Slayers landed within feet of each other the moping android followed the other into the boiler room.

As he disappeared Willow leapt up and ran towards Xander.

"Xander!" she cried as she knelt beside him. Xander's face was wrought in pain. Even though he was clasping his mouth it was clear it was broken in many places, with his whole mouth being a bloody pulp, with pieces of bone and teeth sticking out.

"Xander, no," Willow cried out as she realized what the android had done to her friend..

Buffy was the first of the two Slayers to get up and she raced towards the stricken Xander.

"Xander," she cried out as well as she knelt next to him, "how is he?"

"He's a mess, Buffy," Willow said with tears in her eyes, "they're not going to be able to fix this!"

"De'e go my goo´ loo's," Xander tried to say, but his face quickly distorted into pain again.

"Hush," Willow said as she gently stroked Xander's head, "don't speak."

Buffy looked at her partner and she bit her lip. This was exactly why she used to oppose any her friends of joining her in battle. Knowing fully well that one day a day would come where they would get injured because she couldn't save them in time. She was about to give in to a guilt trip when her eyes lit up.

She reached for the cross that hung around her head. Beside the cross there was a small locket which she opened. From inside she took a small thing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Willow asked as she saw the object, "I've never seen one before. Where did you get it?"

"Belmo gave me one for that birthday business," Buffy said and put her left hand underneath Xander's head, the other with the senzu bean she held out in front of his face.

"What's that?" Faith asked as she also came by.

"Buffy, he can't eat it," Willow objected, ignoring Faith, "he's reduced to liquid lunches!"

Buffy looked Xander in the eyes and smiled.

"This is your lucky day, Xan! I'm going to fulfil you're your wildest dreams," she said. Then she popped the bean into her own mouth and began to chew. Once she had chewed it she leaned over and put her mouth on Xander's for a bloody kiss. Even in his pained condition Xander managed to nod his eyebrows smugly.

"What is she doing?" Faith asked, but nobody gave her an answer.

Once Buffy lifted her head of Xander's, his mouth was still bloody but no longer damaged. In fact it looked as good as new.

"What the….?" Faith exclaimed in shock.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Buffy grinned.

"You're hereby named the world's best kisser, Buff," Xander said deadpan, "the Androids….?"

"In there," Buffy said and nodded towards the boiler room.

"There's a bomb in there," Willow said.

"A what!?" Xander exclaimed.

"Jack build it," Willow said.

"Jack who?" Xander said, then it hit him, "you mean Jack….."

Willow nodded.

"The same," she said.

"Jack who?" Buffy asked mystified.

"Jack O'Toole," Xander said turning his head to Buffy, "you know, the notorious school bully?"

Buffy's look of mystery grew even bigger.

"I forgot," Xander said, absentmindedly stroking his newly healed chin, "you never had to fear him, so he didn't register on you."

"If I don't get some answers soon I'm going to kill somebody," Faith exclaimed angry, "now who's this Jack O'Toole and where is he!"

"My guess, all around you," Buffy said looking around the place, "or haven't you noticed we're standing right in the set of Friday the 13th? I to VII?"

"Oh," Faith said looking around, the blood and bodily remains finally registering on her, "shit! I think I got some Jack on my boots!"

"Buffy, we've got to do something," Willow said and pointed to the boiler room, "they're not going to stay in there! We need Belmo!"

"He's not going to make it," Buffy said tapping her scouter.

"But the Androids are his thing," Willow said aghast.

"That may be, Will," Xander said and pointed to the library, "but the fat lady hasn't sung in the Library yet. It's still open."

"I don't see how we're going to do much of anything," Faith said, "unless you mean to delay them by letting them beat us to a bloody pulp."

"We could cross the streams?" Xander suddenly suggested to Buffy.

"You sure?" she said surprised, "We only tried it twice and it blew up. Wrongly!"

"We have no choice," Xander said and looked towards Faith, "but we need time. Can you buy us some time?"

"You know I'd do anything," Faith said resolutely, "but the only way I can buy you time is by letting them beat me to a pulp. In which case I better hope you have more of those beanies."

Willow suddenly held up her hand.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Are you sure, Will," Buffy asked concerned but Willow turned to Buffy and signalled her to stop.

"I can do this, Buffy," she said confidently as a wind that nobody but Willow could feel began to blow through her hair, "I know that now. It's all about the will and this Will's got it now."

x

* * *

x

In the boiler room the two androids stood beside the bomb and #15. #14 leaned forward over his short fellow android. #15 sat up straight, squatting on his haunches. Head leaning forward with his chin resting on his chest and smoke still rising from all over his suit.

"You know," #14 said shaking his head, "I hated the little turd but I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

"You don't have any enemies," #13 said offhand as he stood on the other side, arms folded across his chest, "other then what Gero wants you to have."

"Yeah, but even he didn't deserve to be cooked like this," #14 said and pointed to #15. Who was literally cooked in his flesh. He wasn't burned but whatever the redhead girl had done, it had seemingly caused every cell in #15's body to boil. Henceforth the discoloration and steam he was still giving off.

"So what now?" #14 asked as he turned his head towards #13.

"If we're going to get back to the good doctor we need #15's diskey," #13 said musing.

"I'm not going to stick my hand inside dipshit," #14 said as he stood up straight and pointed towards #15, "if you want to stick your hand up his ass then be my guest but I'm not touching him!"

"Fine, you sissy," #13 sighed, "I'll get the diskey."

"And those shrimp?" #14 asked and nodded towards where the Scoobies were.

#13 kneeled next to #15's boiled body.

"Once I have the diskey I'll activate #15's self-destruct," he said, "that should do the trick."

The burly and normally unshakable #14 looked shocked for the first time.

"That's a multi-megaton nuclear warhead, idiot!," he said aghast, "if that goes off while we're close by we might not survive it either!"

"Don't worry, I'll be generous with the time," #13 smiled.

"You're not activating anything," #14 said vehemently and first pointed towards #15, then the basement behind them "I'll kill those shrimps first, _then_ you activate numbnuts' bomb!"

"Don't lose your cool," #13 said ruefully, "you might get overheated as well!"

"Har, har," #14 said annoyed as he made for the exit to the boiler room, "numbnuts was only a quarter of what I am. I'm pretty sure he was the only one she could have done it…."

As #14 opened the door and tried to step out he suddenly couldn't move any further, like he had hit a brick wall.

"What the,…," he said with a look of amazement on his face. Then he noticed the red headed girl standing in the middle of the basemen, her hair was blowing in some strange wind and she had her hands outstretched towards him. Like she was pushing against something. It was then that he noticed a light shimmer to the air in front of him

"Oh for fuck's sake," #14 said shaking his head and called back, "they're up to something!"

"Can't you take care of it, I'm busy," #13 called, "I thought you were the big strong android!"

"I'm going to rip out your sarcasm chip when this is over," #14 muttered in annoyance. Then he braced himself and began to push against the shield, causing it to flare up where he touched.

Faith, who stood by the still unconscious Oz turned to Willow, who was starting to sweat.

"Red, can you hold?"

Willow didn't reply as she was to busy gritting her teeth. It took all of her concentration to keep the shield up. She still didn't fully understand what had happened to her, only that somehow she had undergone some sort of awakening. It was clear now that she had power. Great power even, probably greater even then Buffy in some respects. Somehow she had killed the smaller android, even though she still didn't understood the how. Such could be the nature of sorcery. She even had enough power to keep the big android at bay.

But her power was new to her, raw and untested. There were dangers to sorcery, Belmovekk had stressed that and it kept nagging at the back of Willow's mind. As she called upon more and more of her newfound power it somehow prevented her to reach her full potential. And the big android seemed to be far more powerful then the small one. So slowly but surely he pushed his way into the basement

As he pressed on ever more Faith again turned to Willow.

"Red," she said urgently, like Willow needed any more encouragement.

"Not now, Faith," Willow said through gritted teeth. Then she took a deep breath and reached out for more power for to will into the shield. The surging feeling she felt greatly increased and Willow channelled whatever she could find into her shield. For a moment the large android was taken aback and had to step back. Then he began pushing again, keeping up his constant pace. And with his current rate Willow's shield would collapse within seconds.

"Buffy, Xander," she yelled, "whatever you guys are planning, you'd better do it now!"

While Faith and the unconscious Oz were to her right, Xander and Buffy were to her left. Up till then they had been engaged in what looked like meditation, each turned towards the other, eyes closed. Then they opened their eyes.

"Let's do it," Buffy said and Xander nodded. Then they turned towards the burly android and they both stretched out their left arm, hand palms turned downwards.

"KA!" they said in unison, then they brought forth their other hands until with the both of them each hand palm faced the other.

"ME!"

A strong chi wind began blowing through the basement as around the both of them their chi flames began to burn brightly.

"HA!"

Two pair of hands were withdrawn to their respective right sides.

"ME!"

Two globes of blue energy began to flicker.

"Hey asshole," the big android called over his shoulder, "you gotta see this!"

"What?" the other android called out in annoyance.

"They're up to something!"

"Can't you deal with it?" the impatient answer came back.

"I'm busy with this damn shield," #14 said, "get your arm out of #15's ass and get your ass in here!"

"What," a very annoyed #13 said as he emerged from the boiler room only to see what was going on, "hey, they're stealing Goku's move."

Back when the 80's had just begun Dr. Gero had seen the movement, in which he wholeheartedly believed and which he had deemed invincible, suddenly be destroyed by a strange young boy. And the kid's main weapon of choice had been a strange azure-blue energy attack which was preceded by a shouted word which was to become the mainstay of his nightmare. It was therefore no wonder he had imbued some of that fear into his creations. The moment #13 and #14 noticed that the two teens were about to bombard them with a double Kamehameha wave they couldn't help but take notice.

"No way," #13 said shaking his head.

"Well, yes way," #14 said, who had stopped pushing forwards against Willow's shield,.

"We should be safe," #13 said reassuringly, "neither of them is strong enough to hurt either of us. Even if either of us gets hit by both beams!"

Meanwhile Buffy and Xander glanced at each other and winked. Then they brought forth their arms and released their attacks. But they didn't say what the androids were expecting them to say as the two androids crossed their arms in front of them.

"CROSS THE STREAMS!"

x

* * *

x

"GILES!" Angel yelled as he could see a monstrous claw rise to the event horizon of the Hellmouth, signaling the massive Demon Lord's entry into this plane of existence. And if that weren't enough the Hellmouth was starting to widen to accommodate the giant claw.

Shooting a quick angered glance towards the agitated vampire Giles spoke the final words.

"Omnia... vasa... veritatis!"

At first nothing happened. Then a deep subhuman roar of frustration screamed in their minds. Followed by silence as the physical manifestation of the Hellmouth vanished and was replaced by the normal floor of the Library.

Next the Saiyan fell to the floor exhausted, blood dribbling from his hands and his Super Saiyan transformation gone. Angel knelt next to Belmovekk to see if he was alright, but he held up his right hand signaling Angel to back off.

"I am alright, Angel," Belmovekk said panting heavily. Then he tried to get up. And fell back on his knees as his legs gave way under him.

"Easy, big guy," Angel said as he helped steady Belmovekk, "you just used up everything you had but the kitchen sink. Come to think of it, you probably used even that and then some!"

"Buffy," Belmovekk panted as he got up again with Angel's help, "she..., needs me ...! She..., needs..., our help!"

x

* * *

x

"CROSS THE STREAMS!"

Two light-blue beams shot forth from two pair of hands. But instead of each beam hitting their own target separately the two beams veered towards each other and intersected each other spiralling around each other but in effect creating a new single

beam.

x

A beam the sum of which was far stronger then the whole.

x

A beam capable of blowing either android to the mechanical afterlife.

x

The Ghostbuster Kamehameha was the result of both a realization that one day they might end up facing a superior foe. At one time when Belmo had made them study some of the battles of Goku and his friends. Buffy in her blunt innocentness raised the question why his friends never combined their attacks when facing a superior opponent. Belmo had dismissed this saying that the nature of chi attacks was such that they tended to combine poorly and that more often then not the end result was less then the sum of the whole.

The other part was Xander's over fertile imagination as he one day played a certain movie during one of their movie nights and an idea dawned on him. Thus the Ghostbuster Kamehameha was born. And for the first time it seemed to be working.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" #13 yelled incredulously.

"FLY YOU FOOL," #14 yelled and reached for his fellow android, a fraction before the beam hit them both and blasted them with a loud crash straight through the wall of the boiler room and then upwards, through the basement roof, the classroom above it and then into the Sunnydale night sky where the beam disappeared into the clouds.

As Willow dropped her shield and Buffy and Xander powered down Faith went to see the damaged walls up close. Then she turned around.

"Is it over?" she asked unsure.

"We'll know soon," Xander said as he stood beside her. Then he looked at the damage he and Buffy had wrought and turned towards Buffy.

"I guess the coming school days will be chilly, Buff."

"We hit the boiler?" Buffy asked.

"Nah, just the pipes. And some major structural damage. I don't think there will be any French class for a while. Snyder's going to be pissed."

"Pff, he can bite me," Buffy snorted as she knelt next to Willow who had fallen over backwards panting next to Oz, "you alright, Will?"

"I'm fine," Willow smiled exhausted, "it's just been a long night that is."

"Bite your head off?" Buffy smiled at her friend, "So what's with you and the sudden mojo?"

Before Willow could answer somebody fell down the stairs, followed by Angel and Giles descending down the stairs.

"Stubborn fool," Angel said as he leaned forward and helped Belmovekk get up from the floor on which he had fallen face first.

"What happened?" Buffy asked worried.

"Muscle for brains here insisted in coming to help you," Angel said as he supported the Saiyan, "even though he really hasn't got anything left to give."

"At least he bought us enough time for me to close the Hellmouth," Giles said as he stepped past Angel and Belmovekk, "What happened here?"

"Long story," Buffy said.

"Hey," Xander called out as he still stood by the hole through the boiler room wall, "there lies another android here! And by the looks of that Musclebot wasn't kidding about hands being shoved up asses."

"Kinky," Faith sniggered, earning her a weird look from Xander.

"You're not coming anywhere near my ass, missy," he said dead serious.

"Try it?" Faith grinned, "You may even come to like it."

"Only if you try it first," Xander said straight faced.

"Good comeback," Faith nodded as she conceded the argument.

As the group began to talk through one another, a by now familiar dry voice spoke again in Willow's mind.

" _So, was it as good for you as it was for us?"_ the Necessity spoke smugly. Causing Willow to almost cry out aloud.

" _What's wrong with you guys,"_ Willow exploded, _"you could have gotten us killed! You could have gotten Oz killed! Why didn't you tell us up front!"_

" _Are you done?"_ the Necessity spoke somewhat indifferent, _"or do you want to rant some more?"_

" _I, uh, um…"_

" _While your anger is justified, Willow Rosenberg, you must understand that some things have to happen in a certain order. We can move through time and space. We have examined every possible outcome and came to the conclusion that this was the best possible outcome for everybody."_

" _But Oz…."_

"… _lives, doesn't he?"_

Willow had no answer to that.

" _Willow Rosenberg, please understand, we do not toy with human for our amusement. This is not a game of amusement to us. We play for keeps. This is about the outcome of the universe. Yes, we could have warned your friends. We chose not to because of you. You have great power inside you. There are only few sorcerers on this planet and you are one of them. You had this power all along, Willow. But you were keeping yourself back. It is not called the Will and the Word for nothing. If your will is weak, your word is weak. You doubted yourself, Willow. You've been doubting yourself for so long it has become part of you. And the stronger your friends became, the more you doubted yourself. We merely made use of an opportunity to give you a nudge in the right direction."_

" _Why me?"_ Willow sighed mentally.

" _And we thought you were so promising,"_ the voice sighed as well, only in disappointment, _"in short, you have the power and we have need of it. We cannot risk everything on a single person. Even if he is a supercharged Saiyan. There will be times when mere raw power won't do. That is why we have decided to hedge our bets. You have all each unique abilities which we need. Which means that in this endeavour you will all be the Child of Grey."_

x

* * *

x

"Are you alright, boss?" a voice said in the centre of the town.

"Oh my head," mayor Richard Wilkins III moaned as he opened his eyes, "what happened?"

As he looked around he could see that he was lying on the ground, with Mr. Trick leaning concerned over him.

"I'm not sure," Trick said as he extended his hand and helped Wilkins of the floor, "the one moment you were awake, hunched over that crystal ball of yours, the next moment you collapsed and the ball cracked into a million pieces.."

"I see," Wilkins said as he saw the shards from his crystal ball. The one he had used to see what was going on inside the library, "gosh, that sure is inconvenient."

"You can say that again," Trick smiled, "just when it was getting interesting. But don't they say that shards bring good luck?"

Wilkins shoot a venomous look towards Trick, who quickly got the hint.

"You look like you could use a drink," Trick said and turned towards the drinks cart.

Wilkins shook his head as he mused the fate of his precious crystal ball. Then he went to his desk to fetch the rest of his clothes. Meanwhile Trick began pouring two glasses of liquor.

"Do you know what happened?" Wilkins asked as he put his tie around his neck, "It's obvious of course that they've won or we wouldn't be having this conversation. But what happened after I, um, passed out?"

"I'm not sure," Trick said as he closed the bottle he was pouring from and put it back, "for a moment there was another earthquake, then there was an explosion coming from the school and one of those light beams shot into the air."

"Hmm," Wilkins said, "I guess that means I can expect a call from Snyder tomorrow morning."

"It will keep him occupied," Trick smiled as he handed Wilkins a glass, "if you don't mind me saying, he's one twisted individual you've found to shepherd those kids."

"He's perfect, isn't he," Wilkins smiled as he drank from the glass, "a bit of a Napoleon complex, but just what those kids need, a strict hand. Aaahh, just what I needed."

"Do you know why you passed out?" Trick asked as Wilkins put his empty glass down. Wilkins thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure," he finally said, "it must be some crazy feedback loop. Something magical must have happened there and that got amplified back to me by the crystal ball."

"Must have been something pretty powerful," Tricks said as he put down his own glass and gripped the backseat of a chair to lean on, "you were out cold and within seconds that ball exploded."

"Strong magic can do that," Wilkins said, then he looked away and mused, "although it would have to be pretty powerful. Really strong magic."

"Stronger then you?"

"Bite your head off," Wilkins smiled, then his smile faded, "or it could be sorcery."

"What's the difference," Trick asked, "magic, sorcery, it's all the same, right?

"No, Mr. Trick," Wilkins said as he shook his head, "it's different. While technically, yes, it's all magic. While anyone to a degree can use a magic spell sorcery comes from within. It does not involve borrowed power. The trick in magic is to master power that's not your own. Control it, shape it, master it. Or else it masters you. Which I've seen happen a lot. With sorcery you either have the power or you don't. Sorcery wielders are extremely rare. They also don't tend to live very long."

"Why's that?"

"They're like a beacon in the night, Mr. Trick. Their power makes itself known. It's noisy to those versed in the black arts. And that's not a good thing if you consider that every magician, wizard, warlock, witch and medicine man who does not have that kind of power desperately covets it. Sorcerers get killed for their power, Mr. Trick."

Trick thought about that for a moment, then he nodded.

"That crazy vampire from Angelus' old gang, he said that our man was also a sorcerer."

"He's a bit hard to kill now, isn't he?" Wilkins smiled.

"So he made that thing shatter then?" Trick said, nodding towards the glass shards.

"I hope so," Wilkins sighed, "or the alternative is that an even stronger player entered the game. Gosh, that's a real pity about that crystal ball. It used to be my father's. Before I killed him and took it from him."

x

* * *

x

"I don't get it," Xander said a little later, after the group had gathered in the battle damaged Library again. The large table had been put back in it's place in the heart of the Library and right in the middle of the table lay the cooked Android #15. Giles was already oblivious to the rest as he was too busy studying it.

"What else is new," Buffy remarked offhand while she examined Angel's wounds which he had received earlier that evening by the hands of a Sisterhood of Jhe assassin.

"No," Xander said and pointed towards Willow, who sat with Oz on the stairs to the upper level, "Jack O'Toole was like the bane of my existence, the origin of my buttmonkeyness. He made life hell for me and Jesse. He made hell for everybody actually. And the only reason for him in being there was so he would one day try to blow up the High School. Just so that Willow could stop him?"

"Destiny's a bitch," Oz shrugged casually. Having finally regained consciousness he seemed to have taken everything in stride.

Meanwhile Belmovekk sat in Giles' office behind his desk, leaning with his arms on the desk, supporting his head and he was lost in deep thought. Something had happened that night that had caused him to reconsider old certainties. It would seem that for some reason Gero's androids had emerged sooner then expected. Not only was the question as to why, there was also the question that if the timetable they had been given was wrong, what else could be wrong?

Sighing he reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. Then he leaned back and awaited the connection.

"Hello," a male voice on the other side said, "who is this?".

"It is me," Belmovekk said, "go get Hammond and tell him his favorite Saiyan has a message for him. Downfall."

x

* * *

x

AN: _Remember, reviews are pure unadulterated writing fuel. So keep them coming. ;)_


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter 06**

" **In Vino Veritas'**

x

x

AN: _This chapter was meant as a short little filler chapter, dealing with the aftermath of what had happened in part 2A. Naturally it got a little out of hand. It's still one of my shortest ones for this part, but nowhere near as short as I originally intended._

x

* * *

x

"Incoming wormhole," Tech-Sergeant Walters called out loud, as below him in the gate room the large Stargate swung into action, "off world activation has begun!"

Beside the gate iris and the various SG teams the SGC kept a company sized unit of heavily armed soldiers permanently stationed at the base in case the iris failed. At least half a platoon was always present fully armed in or next to the gate room. Usually at a more relaxed stance during normal operations, although always taking up action stations whenever the gate was activated off world. As was now the case.

One squad each had taken up position around the two heavy machine guns that were beside the gate ramp, each trained at the gate. Elsewhere inside the Mountain other troops were at the ready to reinforce the forces at the gate room. Or to contain a possible breach if it were to happen.

It was standard practice really. An SG-team returning home ahead of schedule could mean that someone (usually the Goa'uld) was hot on their tails. It was even conceivable that the Goa'uld had caught them and forced them to use their codes to help the Goa'uld storm into the base. Henceforth the armed presence.

It wasn't ideal. Ideally no one would have the main point of possible enemy entry so close to their control room and the main base. But the base had been planned and laid out in other, more innocent times. When it was thought that the gate would only lead to only one other location in the galaxy. Not a nearly inconceivable multitude of destinations. Ideally the gate room should be separate from the main base. Deeper into the mountain, connected to it only by a single corridor. One that could be blown up, cutting off any potential invaders. Even more ideally would have been to have all off world travel via a different forward operating base altogether and use the Earth gate only to go back and forth to the off world base. Originally this had been the basic idea behind the alpha site.

But the pattern had been set beforehand. The Goa'uld could no longer be misled by operating from an off world location, they already knew where Earth was. The Stargate didn't just go to a single destination, but to many. The gate room hadn't been built with possible alien invasion in mind. But most important of all, there was never enough money to go for the most ideal setup. Since the Stargate program had to be kept secret it was constrained by having to be hidden inside various black programs. That put a limit on what could be done. To make things worse there were some influential politicians on the Hill who were downright hostile to the Stargate program and actively opposed it. Including but only Colonel O'Neill's 'favorite' senator.

So the SGC had to make due with what it had instead of wishing for what it didn't have. As the event horizon flashed forward the men of the US Air Force 167th Special Operations Group (technically also the parent unit of most SG-teams) aimed their rifles towards the gate. They had done this many times before, with only rarely anything hostile happening. Most likely they would stand down afterwards without a shot having been fired. But one never knew. The SGC was into some seriously funny business after all.

A lone figure stepped through the Stargate and it closed down within a second after it. The man was dressed in a Jaffa warrior's battle armor and carried a staff weapon.

"Stand down," an authoritative voice called through the speakers.

In response the armed soldiers lowered their rifles as the lone figure that stood on the Stargate ramp descended. Some of the soldiers stood aside and a large man with a dark skin and a gold tattoo stepped through their ranks.

"Tek matte Bra'tac," he said in a ritual greeting as he lowered his head.

"Teal'c!" Bra'tac responded, fabled Jaffa war master and leader of the free Jaffa resistance, smiling as he saw his old friend again, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Teal'c smiled as he and Bra'tac clasped each others wrists. The men around them took that as their cue to further stand down. Shouldering their weapons after having emptied their weapons chambers. Then the door behind them opened and the base commander General Hammond came in, followed by Teal'c's fellow team members colonel Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson.

"Master Bra'tac, on behalf of the SGC and the people of Earth I welcome you to Earth again," General Hammond said as he extended his hand to greet the Jaffa combat master. Bra'tac still looked somewhat uncomfortable as he accepted Hammond's hand but by now he had known the Tau'ri for several years and learned some of their peculiar customs. It still felt strange to shake hands in a greeting but Teal'c had explained to him that the extension of the open hand was originally a Tau'ri warrior's greeting. And in all things of the Tau'ri Bra'tac nowadays deferred to Teal'c. After all, he lived here.

"I accept your invitation, General Hammond," Bra'tac said, "especially since it was extended in such short notice."

"The people of Earth still owe you a great debt," Hammond said and turned towards the armed men, "at ease men!"

The armed guards returned to what they were doing before, passing the time before being relieved and talk about what they were going to do once they would go on leave.

"O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, still in good health I see," Bra'tac said as he turned towards Teal'c's fellow team members.

"Still alive and kickin' I see," Jack grinned as he gave Bra'tac a small two fingered salute.

"So where's the formidable Major Carter?" Bra'tac said as he looked around for the blonde major.

General Hammond looked towards Jack for a moment.

"Major Carter has been temporarily re-assigned," he said.

"It's a temp thing," Jack grinned sardonically, "but I'll tell her you asked for her. It will make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"So, Master Bra'tac," Daniel asked, "what brings you to Earth?"

"It's just gotta be some major crisis," Jack smiled smug.

"I do have need of your services," the Jaffa war master said looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Didn't I say so," Jack grinned impishly.

"He just asked for our help, Jack," Daniel protested.

"He's Bra'tac, Jaffa war master extra-ordinaire," Jack said as he nodded towards Bra'tac, "if he needs our help then surely it's gotta to be big."

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me," Bra'tac said, "but it is a matter of the gravest concerns."

"See?" Jack said smugly.

"Colonel," General Hammond said, giving O'Neill a disapproving look.

"It is a Jaffa internal matter," Bra'tac said.

"Ah, so it's Teal'c you want then," Jack said as he gave Teal'c a playful pat on the shoulder. Causing the large Jaffa to give the colonel a short perturbed glance.

"If you have need of my services I will be happy to help, Master Bra'tac," Teal'c said as he gave Bra'tac another bow of respect.

"I never doubt your dedication to the cause, old friend," Bra'tac said as he put his hand on Teal'c's shoulder, "but unfortunately I don't think you can be of much help in this matter."

As O'Neill and Teal'c exchanged looks of amazement Daniel put his hands together, bringing the tips of his index fingers to his lips.

"If you don't mind me asking then, Bra'tac, if it's not Teal'c you want, then why are you here?"

Bra'tac gripped his staff weapon with both hands as he leaned on it.

"I have come to this world looking for the one who calls himself the disciple of Aldur."

The SG-1 team members again exchanged puzzled looks. This time it was Hammond who broke the silence.

"Let's talk in my office," he sighed.

x

* * *

x

"It happened not that long ago," Bra'tac said as they had congregated in Hammond's office. The Jaffa had been offered a chair but preferred to stand and lean on his staff weapon as he told his story.

"When the Goa'uld Amūn had been cast down it was only inevitable that another Goa'uld would try to take over his territory."

"It is standard procedure," Teal'c interjected, "the Goa'uld that kills his rival gets his territory."

"Only Amūn wasn't killed by another Goa'uld," Daniel said sitting to the right of general Hammond, "which means that normal rules don't apply, right."

"So what happens then I mean?" O'Neill asked curiously, "Surely some of this has happened before. Surely one of these snakeheads managed to get into a fatal accident at one time, right? Or flew into a sun by accident?"

"A Goa'uld that has a fatal accident just goes into a sarcophagus, O'Neill," Teal'c said, standing next to Bra'tac, "accidental death is extremely rare amongst the Goa'uld."

"Surely one of them managed to get his sorry ass accidentally blown up at some point?" O'Neill muttered annoyed as his suggestion had been shot down.

"Goa'uld technology does not malfunction, O'Neill," Teal'c said deadpan.

"Since an accidental Goa'uld death rarely happens there are no clear cut customs as to who gets the former territory," Bra'tac continued, "that is what helped them. There is the precedent of a son taking over the territory of his former father but Amūn had no living offspring when he died. His territory was considered to be of little worth by the others. A few inconsequential worlds, not enough resources to make it interesting. In short, little worth fighting over. His only real prized possession were his well trained Jaffa."

"I thought they didn't want to be taken over?" Daniel asked looking at Hammond, "Didn't they give us that Ha'tak as a prelude to a possible alliance?"

"Little came of it," Hammond replied leaning back in his chair, "there was little we could offer them that they could use in their struggle. SG-8 visited them once and brought back a representative. But he left more then two months ago. We haven't heard from them since."

"They call themselves the Sons of Priya now," Bra'tac said.

"Priya," O'Neill asked dumbfounded as he looked around, then he noticed the look of recognition on both Hammond's and Daniel's face, "you know who he is, Daniel?"

Daniel and Hammond looked at each other briefly.

"Uh, um, yeah," Daniel said uncertain, "sortish."

"They claim they serve a new God now," Bra'tac said, "one called Priya. I know of no such Goa'uld."

"Um, yeah," Daniel said as he scratched the back of his head, "um, that's because, uh, he's a she and um, she's not a Goa'uld."

"Oh," Jack groaned as he began to massage the temples of his head, "why do I have this sinking feeling I'm not going to like the answer."

Hammond got up and walked to his secret files cabinet and began twisting a combination lock. Then he opened it and took out a file and put them on his desk as he sat down again. Jack leaned over so he could take the file. One look at the subject matter was enough for him to groan.

"Not him again?" he said dejected, "Is there no end?"

"Well, Jack," Daniel said in a tone that tried to put a positive spin on it but couldn't, "as it so happens Priya is the Saiyan goddess of War."

'This just keeps getting better and better," Jack sighed dejected as he let his head down.

"I know of Saiyan mercenaries, but how did a deity they worship end up amongst the Jaffa?," Bra'tac asked bewildered, it was clear the Tau'ri knew more about this then he did.

Teal'c gave Bra'tac a quick synopsis about what the SGC knew about Saiyans. Who they were, how their homeworld had been destroyed, what they could do and how some of them had ended up on Earth. And how one of them had been involved in Amūn's demise. After which Bra'tac looked at Hammond.

"Why was I not told of this before?" Bra'tac said accusingly.

"You must understand, master Bra'tac," Hammond said as he got up trying to allay the Jaffa war master, "the existence of this Saiyan, this Belmovekk, it is as great a state secret as this facility is."

"So is your alliance with the Tok'ra," Bra'tac countered unimpressed, "yet we know of them as well. I thought we were allies, General Hammond."

"We are, Master Bra'tac," Hammond said, but the Jaffa war master turned his back to him.

"He has given these Jaffa a religion of war, General Hammond," Teal'c said towards Hammond, "surely that concerns us as well in the Jaffa resistance?"

Teal'c's tone was less accusing, but accusing nonetheless.

"Hey, don't look at me," O'Neill said holding up his hands, "I didn't know it either."

"I did," Daniel said hesitantly. Causing all to look towards him.

"You, Daniel," O'Neil said shaking his head, "you knew?"

Hammond reached for his desk and picked up the book.

"I asked Daniel to look into it," he said and gave the book to O'Neill who read the cover.

"The gospels of Priya," Jack read out loud, "Cool! Does it have cartoons?"

"There is still a lot we don't know," Hammond continued, "when Belmovekk delivered us the Pride of Amūn there was much he omitted from his story. We still don't know anything as to how exactly Amūn was killed, as the ship's records were purged. Or about this new religion he introduced. Which is why I asked Dr. Jackson to look into it."

"As religions go it's actually quite a benign religion," Daniel said as he took the book from Jack's hands.

"There are no benign religions," Bra'tac snorted in disgust.

"Not every religion is a Goa'uld perversion, Master Bra'tac," Hammond said in a defense of what probably were Earth's native religions.

"In many ways this religion is not so much an organized religion as it is more a code of conduct," Daniel continued, "It seems almost designed that way, which is most interesting. It goes into all sorts of details governing daily life, goals to live by, things to..."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's all fascinating," Jack interjected, "and I'll be sure to watch the movie once it comes out. So the weird haircut brigade was very busy in the past. What I'd like to know is what's going on today! Those Jaffa, they got curbstomped, right?"

Bra'tac looked puzzled at Teal'c, who returned a subtle don't look at me look.

"Curbstomped," Bra'tac asked Jack uncertain.

"You know," Jack said, not sure how to explain it, "trounced upon, blitzkrieged over, desert stormed, gone French on us?"

Bra'tac turned to Teal'c.

"How can you work with these people?" he asked surprised, "Sometimes I don't get a word of what they are saying."

"With practice, Master Bra'tac," Teal'c replied smirking, "with practice."

"What the good Colonel is trying to say, Master Bra'tac," Hammond said, "is that he thinks those other Jaffa were defeated by the Goa'uld."

"Then why does he not say so?" Bra'tac asked dead serious.

"He's Jack," Daniel said looking away as he suppressed a sigh of exasperation.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"I take offense to that," Jack said holding up his right hand, "I know there was an insult in there somewhere."

Bra'tac shook his head dejected and turned around, to peer through the glass window of Hammond's office.

"No," he finally said.

"No what, Bra'tac?" Jack asked.

"No, those other Jaffa did not get…, as you say..., curbstomped," Bra'tac said, still looking through the door window, "far from it."

"They didn't? Then what's the problem?" Jack asked surprised.

Bra'tac walked to one of the walls which had a large map of the galaxy and pointed with his staff to a position too high to reach for him to point too directly.

"Amūn's former territory lay here," he said, then pointed to a patch next to it, "next to it lay the territories of two minor Goa'ulds. Kang and Kodos. When Amūn died they were the only ones who could be bothered to lay claim to it. Surprisingly they even went to war with each other over it."

"Neato," Jack sniggered, "maybe we should do that more often."

"Only we didn't," Daniel interjected grinning, "it was, as you say, the weird hair brigade, remember?"

"Don't cramp my style, Daniel," Jack said shooting a quick glance at the archaeologist.

"While they were engaged with each other the Sons of Priya easily managed to hold their own for a while," Bra'tac continued, "but more then a month ago the rivaling Goa'uld reached an accommodation. They would carve up the territory and the assets. Against this combined onslaught the Sons of Priya stood little chance. But then they decided upon a daring plan."

"It is standard Goa'uld behavior to fight your invading enemy for every piece of territory. Instead the Sons of Priya fell back, drawing in the Goa'uld forces deeper in their territory. Naturally they smelled victory and gave chase with everything they had. And fell into a trap."

Just when they thought their victory was complete the Sons of Priya launched a counterattack from behind enemy lines. They had hidden most of their forces in a solar system the Goa'uld deemed worthless. From there they simultaneously struck both capitol planets and invaded them both. Proving why Amūn's Jaffa were considered the best, they quickly routed the defending garrisons and killed both Goa'uld. Through the test of combat a Goa'uld's territory belongs to the victor. So even now they are busy absorbing the former Goa'uld territory and their Jaffa to their own."

"Good for them," Jack said approvingly.

"Indeed! "Teal'c endorsed, "It is a great victory. A great victory to our cause."

"A great victory indeed," Bra'tac said wistfully as he turned around, looking anything but pleased.

"I don't understand," Hammond said looking puzzled, "if they've won, then what is the crisis?"

Bra'tac looked at Teal'c.

"It would have been a great victory indeed for the Jaffa cause if they would have recognized it, Teal'c" Bra'tac said, "Unfortunately for us they do not recognize our cause."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I don't understand," Daniel said even more surprised, "surely you're both fighting a common enemy?"

"It gets worse," Bra'tac continued, "word of their victory is filtering throughout the galaxy. So far the Goa'uld seem unsure as to how to proceed and have ignored it. Seemingly taking comfort in the fiction that this is a victory of this Priya, instead of it being a Jaffa victory. But the word is spreading amongst the Jaffa. Many Jaffa who where inclined to join the resistance suddenly have become very interested in these Sons of Priya. With copies of her gospel being sighted on several planets and installations."

Bra'tac reached into his tunic and reached for something which he threw on the table.

"I found this in one in one of my resistance strongholds," he said disapprovingly.

"We cannot have two rivaling Jaffa resistance movements," General Hammond said as he took Bra'tac's copy of the gospels of Priya in his hands. Unlike his copy it was written in the native script of Chu'lak, but it carried her symbol on the front.

"Does this mean we go on a mission to these guys?" O'Neill asked Hammond eagerly. Truth be told he was spoiling for a mission ever since Sam got re-assigned and they had to sit at the SGC twiddling their thumbs.

"That won't be necessary," Bra'tac said holding up a hand. "I have asked for a parlay with the Sons of Priya to sort out our differences. And while they refused to join in a joint cause they did agree to send a representative to Earth and hear what the disciple of Aldur will say. As he killed Amūn under the trials of combat his word will be final."

"Belmovekk?" Hammond exclaimed, "why him? I thought he abdicated that responsibility?"

Bra'tac leaned over.

"General Hammond, you can never really abdicate that responsibility. He told them to fend for themselves and they did."

"What a sec," Jack interjected "we killed tons of Goa'uld. Why don't we have an empire in space shouting our names and willing to fight for our cause?"

Teal'c gave Jack the look. The look that said how could you even say a thing like that!

"Don't give me that look, Teal'c," Jack said aggrieved.

"You're not Goa'uld," Bra'tac said deadpan.

"Excuse me," Jack said as he reached for the file on Hammond's desk and took out a picture, "and this fine specimen of the weird hair brigade is?"

"He was Goa'uld at the time," Teal'c said in the tone, the one that implied that Jack should have known better by now, "he defeated Amūn in battle."

Jack shook his head dejected and leaned backwards in his chair as Daniel leaned over towards Bra'tac.

"Let me get this straight," he said, "you want us to bring forth the Saiyan, so hopefully he will speak out and tell these Sons of Priya to join with you in your cause against the Goa'uld?"

"Yes," Bra'tac nodded.

The SG-1 team members and Hammond looked at each other.

"That might be a little bit complicated," Hammond eventually said.

x

* * *

x

Life had a funny way of throwing you a curve ball Willow thought. Until recently she was just normal. If you can count somebody who's a member of that very abnormal group of supernatural fighters of all things supernatural called the Scooby Gang as normal. Someone who dabbled in the supernatural herself from time to time. Granted, she may not have the power to fight the supernatural in hand to hand battle and blow up stuff with her life force. And the now ex-Scooby member Cordelia Chase had labeled her the Zeppo, the useless one.

But what happened to her recently had changed the balance of power within the group. Suddenly the things that had eluded her for all this time happened. She had moved things with her mind. Fought things with just the power of her will.

Since then however, she had not yet exhibited the same amount of power. Firstly it seemed that the power of sorcery was linked to your emotional state. Deep intense anger brought forth the strongest form, the dark side as Xander couldn't help but dub it. Since that day she had no need to become so angry so her powers, although increased formidably from before, were not yet on that same level.

Secondly Belmovekk had insisted she train full time with him to get rid of that annoying noise he claimed she made. In the aftermath of Willow's blooming Oz had asked that he be paired with Willow from now on, much to Faith's chagrin. But the Saiyan would have none of it and both Buffy and Giles had backed him up. Instead Belmovekk took Willow under his wings full time, forcing her to skip school. Giles had made it so that she still received her homework assignments and that her finished homework got graded. But for all intents and purposes she now went wherever the Saiyan went.

And he went to a lot of places in the aftermath of the Scoobies' encounter with Gero's androids.

No sign of the bodies of the other two androids were found after the battle. Even though a phone call Belmovekk had made netted him the help of the local army base within ten minutes and the arrival of additional federal law enforcement agencies after that. At one point Willow had seen so many agencies she hadn't even heard of before she wouldn't have batted an eyelid if she had been introduced to special agents Mulder and Scully.

Today she found herself sitting cross-legged to the left of Belmovekk in a large aircraft hangar. Before them stood an old F4 Phantom jetfighter that Belmovekk insisted she'd lift while making as little of the noise he so detested as possible. Which was a very hard thing to do. Willow had little doubt she could lift the aircraft if she exerted herself. But doing it silently made it next to impossible.

Usually Belmovekk stood for no objections in training. Willow had seen enough training sessions in the gravity room where he had pushed the others until they threw up. Her training was turning out a little different. He didn't require her to lift the aircraft from the start. He just made sure there were plenty of other things for her to start with incrementally. Anything ranging from large boxes to spare aircraft engines and loaders. So far she had mastered moving a heavy wheeled tool box halfway across the hangar without making the noise he so much dreaded. But it made her sweat like she'd just run a marathon.

"Good," Belmovekk nodded approvingly as the tool box came to a stop, "now try something bigger, young lady. That work bench for instance."

The work bench he pointed to was easily twice as heavy.

"You've got to be kidding me," Willow panted heavily, "I can't lift that! It's not possible!"

Belmovekk shook his head dejected, then sighed and leaned over towards Willow.

"It is all in your mind, young lady," he said as he reached out and caressed her cheek, "the point of training is to force it to come out when you will it to be."

"But it's so hard," Willow objected. Belmovekk smiled at her.

"Of course it is," he said, "if it was not so, everybody could do it! And I know you would rather do it without my silly restrictions. But it is absolutely imperative that you learn to be silent. Sorcery is rare on this planet, yet magic is abundant. Too abundant! Since magic is about using borrowed power, with or without consent, it only stands to reason that sorcerers will get preyed upon in this world. I once heard a saying that said it pays to advertise. Somehow I doubt this goes for the likes of us."

Despite what he'd said Belmovekk could see that his words had failed to give Willow heart. So he put his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

"Take heart, young lady," he said gently, "I know it is difficult. When I was taught by Belgarath I drove him mad. When I tell you to move something you eventually move it. I am a Saiyan however. When he told me to move rocks, huge boulders, I all to often fell back on using my chi instead. Oh, the many rocks that I inadvertently blew up instead of just moving them. It was most fortunate for Belgarath that he was already grey haired, or I would surely have caused him to turn so."

Willow's saddened frown turned to a slight smile.

"See," Belmovekk grinned, "it is not so bad. We all bungle. But if you dare to look stupid and are willing to make mistakes the only limits to your power will be inside your mind."

He then pointed towards the aircraft.

"I have faith in you, Willow Rosenberg," Belmovekk whispered in her ear, "you have great potential. You erected a forcefield that stopped an android many times stronger then even Buffy in its tracks. You have the power. We know that now. Forget that bench. It is not worth your attention. The only worthy adversary in this building is that flying machine."

"But…," Willow tried to say

"Hush," the Saiyan said as he put a finger on her lips, "that is your doubt talking. The thing that kept you weak until now. That is not the real Willow. It is only a part of you. You are more then the sum of your parts. We all are. Now do not speak. Just close your eyes. Do not think. As you did instinctively that night. Draw in your power in a controlled manner. Draw in the power from your surroundings. Draw it in to augment your will."

Willow did as she was told.

"Not from me, of course," Belmovekk said gently but sternly.

"Sorry," Willow replied. As she gathered in the power she felt a tingling sensation, also like her hair was standing upright in a coup de Saiyan. Which it probably was, as she felt that strange breeze again that no one felt or noticed but she.

"And now?" she asked.

"Hold it for a moment," Belmovekk spoke in her ear.

"I feel like I'm flying apart her," she said, "it's quite overwhelming!"

"It can be, is it not?" the Saiyan chuckled, "it is why I prefer other methods of fighting. Chi is more natural to me."

"Uh, flying apart here," Willow said somewhat urgent.

"You must be careful how you release that power, young lady. The trick is to control it You must send it out underneath the aircraft and below you simultaneously as I have taught you. But only, and I repeat, only at those two points. Nothing must spill lest you alert half of southern California that you are here."

"Uh, can I please do it now?" Willow said even more urgently. It really felt like being in the center of a hurricane. Only without the calm that usually comes with being in the eye of the storm.

"Go," Belmovekk spoke in her ear. Willow opened her eyes and spoke the word.

"Fly," she said as she released her Will. She experienced a surging feeling as her Will was released. Before her eyes the F4 Phantom, a heavy aircraft even after being heavily cannibalized for spare parts and suffering from years of trainee mechanics having been trained on the thing, slowly rose into the air.

"You're doing it," Belmovekk said exultantly next to her, "you're doing it!"

"I'm doing it," Willow said as she began to babble, "I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm…."

"Mind your control," Belmovekk said as he pointed towards the aircraft that had begun to wobble.

"Ooh," Willow yelped and returned her attention towards the aircraft. And it steadied.

"How am I doing?" she asked triumphantly, "Pretty good, eh?"

"It is still a bit noisy," Belmovekk said somewhat frowning, "a bit more then I would like, but a marked improvement."

"Why can't I hear those noises," Willow said still struggling with keeping the aircraft in the air.

"I find that strange myself," Belmovekk mused, "normally you should hear a rushing sound, ranging from soft to loud depending on the amount of will or control being used."

"I did felt something," Willow said as she began to pant again, "quite a lot actually. But no noise."

Meanwhile the Saiyan contemplated her reply.

"I suppose that if you cannot hear anything, which I find odd, it becomes all the more important that you learn to control yourself. Like a deaf person who must learn not to shout."

Willow had no reply to that and Belmovekk said nothing further as he thought about it some more.

"This just has to violate about half a dozen laws of physics," a sudden voice said behind them.

CRASH!

With a load noise the F4 Phantom, venerable veteran of the Vietnam War, fell to the ground, breaking one of the legs of its undercarriage.

As the two looked over their shoulders they found a blonde woman in a blue US air force uniform staring at them. Belmovekk gave a sigh of exasperation as he got up.

"I thought I gave strict orders that we would not be disturbed, Major Carter," he said somewhat vexed.

Few people on this planet had stood before an annoyed Saiyan, knowing fully well what they could do, and dared to annoy them even further. But then again, few people had stared down crazed Goa'uld warlords either. And while major Samantha Carter knew that the many Goa'uld she had faced were deep down just impotent schoolyard bullies, they were still bullies with enough power at their call to lay waste to a planet. So she didn't flinch when it came to a staring contest. After all, she had blown up a sun. How many Saiyans could say the same thing, right?

"With all due respect, Belmovekk," she said standing her ground, "last time I checked Vandenberg was still an US air force base, on which you are still a guest, not in command."

Belmovekk stared at her and she stared just as hard back. Then he shook his head and turned to Willow.

"I think this may be a good time for you to do more of your homework," he said, "the major and I have things to discuss."

Willow nodded and grabbed her backpack. Then she quickly walked past the major. Who then walked over to inspect the damaged aircraft.

"With all due respect, Belmovekk," she said," this may be an old written off airframe, it's still US air force property you've damaged."

"Nothing would have happened had you not interrupted us," the Saiyan shrugged, "besides, it will give your technicians something to do. It is not as if your flying machine will do anything else but give them entertainment."

Sam wanted to say something but decided not to say it. Instead she turned around and faced the Saiyan.

"What was going on in here?" she asked, "Iit looked like a recreation of the Dagobah scene from Star Wars. Only this time it wasn't some old Jedi master doing it. It was her, wasn't she? That girl, she's not just a witness you're trying to protect, is she?"

Like her Belmovekk looked like he wanted to say something but didn't at the last moment.

"She is in my care," he said softly, "they all are."

"What are you doing with her?" Sam asked.

"Nothing that is of no concern to you," Belmovekk said offhand and turned away.

"She's a citizen of the United States of America," Sam said pointing towards where Willow had disappeared, "you're not. In fact you're not even from this planet. That makes it my concern!"

Belmovekk looked over his shoulder.

"She is gifted, Major Carter, she needs guidance. Lest she destroys herself."

Sam thought it over for a moment. Then it clicked within her.

"Do those other kids need guidance as well?"

The Saiyan didn't immediately reply and resumed his stare again.

"Blessed are those who are ignorant, major," he finally spoke, "for they at least can sleep easy at night."

Sam took a step towards the Saiyan.

"You know, if I want too I will find out what's going on."

"You may not like what you learn, major," Belmovekk replied, "but in the off chance that you do find out be sure to send me a copy of what you have learned. Because even I have not fully learned the whole truth yet."

Belmovekk turned around and made for the exit. But before he left he stopped next to Sam.

"Since I am your guest I would consider it a personal favor if you kept what you learned here to yourself, Major," he spoke softly.

"I can't lie to my superior officer," Sam replied.

"I am not asking you to lie or withhold information from your superior, Major," Belmovekk said, "I trust Warleader Hammond. Tell him if you wish. However, I do not trust most of the other branches of your government. It has too many branches with sinister initials. I do not wish to expose the girl or her friends to them. It was bad enough that I had to bring her here already. Please, Major Carter, let this stop with me. If they come after anybody, let it just be me."

Sam didn't reply as the Saiyan walked away towards the hangar doors. Then she remembered something.

"Wait!" she yelled and ran after him.

"What?" he asked as he turned around to face her. Sam reached inside her pocket and pulled out a cell phone which she held out to him.

"It's General Hammond," she said, "He wants you to call him."

x

* * *

x

As the event horizon of the Stargate disappeared a lone Jaffa on the ramp was left standing to face a wall of armed soldiers pointing a wide array of weaponry on him. It was to be expected so he didn't take offense.

"Stand down," an authoritative voice shouted and the soldiers did as ordered, lowering their guns. They parted and a portly baldheaded man came through them. Unlike the soldiers in their green camouflage uniforms this man wore a pale blue uniform. Tau'ri warriors were known to wear rank insignia on their shoulders and his identified him as a general. Which would technically make him the First Prime of the SGC. But the Tau'ri command structure was complicated. It was said even the General of the SGC was but one of many, with a series of higher generals even above him, in something called the pent-a-gong. And above that was the supreme leader of the Tau'ri, a being who named himself pres-e-dent. It boggled the mind. It also boggled the mind that with such a complicated command structure the Tau'ri had managed to get so far.

But then again they had, so maybe there was something to say for it after all.

Behind the portly General he could see familiar faces. The great Warmaster Bra'tac, the Shol'va Teal'c, which meant that the smirking Tau'ri solder behind Teal'c was probably the infamous Colonel O'Neill, as infamous for his sharp tongue as he was for his great skill in battle.

"On behalf of the peoples of Earth I bid you welcome," the portly General said as he held out his right hand.

"On behalf of the Sons of Priya I accept," he said and took the General's hand into his. Behind them Colonel O'Neill barked an order to the troops.

"Honor guard! Atten hut!"

The troops who only moments before greeted his arrival with pointed guns now formed up in a line and all presented their weapon in identical fashion. Which was interesting to behold. It would seem the Goa'uld were not the only ones who insisted on pomp and ceremony.

"How may I address you," General Hammond asked.

"My name is Emissary An't'lac," he replied cordially.

"Always big on the apostrophe," he could hear Colonel O'Neill sigh softly.

"You must excuse the good colonel," General Hammond said as he gave O'Neill a brief scornful glance, "sometimes his mouth gets the better of him."

'Colonel O'Neill's wit is as legendary as are his exploits," Emissary An't'lac said amiably as he gave O'Neill a slight bow, "like many of my fellows I mourn that we did not get a chance to meet each other on the field of battle, Colonel O'Neill."

"Maybe we can bust some Snakeheads together," O'Neill said with an impish grin, "just give us a call, we'll come by bringing some beer."

"You know Master Bra'tac of course," General Hammond said next and emissary An't'lac gave an even greater bow to the Jaffa warmaster.

"Tek matte Bra'tac," he said respectfully, "Amūn always spoke highly of you, Master Bra'tac, often saying Apophis was a fool to replace you. Had he not already the service of a fine First Prime I am sure Amūn would have taken you into his service."

Bra'tac just nodded in return but said nothing.

"I'm sure by now you also know Teal'c and Dr. Jackson," General Hammond said as he continued his introductions. The emissary nodded towards Daniel but looked past Teal'c.

"The Shol'va is known to us," he said blandly, then looked around him, "I miss the Disciple of Aldur. Where is he? I very much desire to see him."

"If you could follow me please, Emissary An't'lac," General Hammond said, "We will escort you to your final destination."

"So he is not here then?" Emissary An't'lac asked as Hammond led the group out of the gate room.

"Well, he is somewhere on this planet," O'Neill muttered, speaking the next part softly, "unfortunately."

"Colonel O'Neill will escort you and Master Bra'tac to the nearest airbase," Hammond spoke, "and from there he will go with you to Vandenberg airbase, where the Disciple of Aldur currently is."

"I see," the emissary said as the group halted next to an elevator and stepped inside. This was the first of two elevator shafts that led to the surface. One series of elevators serviced the actual base, a separate elevator connected the base to the outside world.

"You know, when the Disciple of Aldur delivered us the Pride of Amūn there was much he left out of his story," Daniel asked, "the ship's records were also purged. For instance we still know next to nothing of Amūn's demise."

"Amūn-Ra," the emissary corrected.

"Pardon?"

"It was Amūn-Ra the Disciple of Aldur vanquished. And I do not know how Amūn-Ra perished, for I was not directly present at the time."

"Does it matter what his name was?" O'Neill asked as the elevator doors opened and the group entered, "Amūn, Amūn-Ra, it's still the same Snakehead, right?"

The emissary turned to Jack, a quick pang of anger on his face before it disappeared.

"Colonel O'Neill," he said sharply, "Amūn-Ra was the death of us all. Including you, as he was on his way to Earth to exterminate this planet. Amūn however was a good and honorable God, who presided over the marriage of me and my wife. I will have no ill word of him."

Shooting a quick glance of annoyance at O'Neill, Hammond, An't'lac and Bra'tac left the elevator as it arrived at the base top floor

"He still worships him!" O'Neill spoke softly towards Daniel and Teal'c before also leaving the lift.

"Indeed," Teal'c said before following O'Neill. He did not like this so-called emissary. But Bra'tac considered the alliance crucial so Teal'c would play nice and ignore the veiled barbs and insults.

Having left the base elevator the group now went through a corridor and past a checkpoint before halting at the next elevator. The one that would take them to the surface.

"So how fares the Pride of Amūn?" Emissary An't'lac asked Hammond, "She was my old command before we gave her to the Disciple of Aldur."

"She's, um, tied up at one of our bases at the moment," Hammond said, a bit hesitant to reveal that the Ha'tak was currently being gutted by technicians at Area 51, "but we hope to have her into service again before the end of the year."

"Probably why we haven't lost her by now," O'Neill whispered to Daniel.

"I'm sorry to hear that," An't'lac said as the elevator doors opened and Hammond led the group in, "but I'm sure she will serve you well in whatever capacity. She's a fine and proud vessel."

"I'm sure she is," Hammond replied courteously.

"I am curious," Bra'tac asked as Hammond pressed for the top floor, "how will you rename the Pride of Amūn? Teal'c has told me the people of the Tau'ri have a tradition of renaming a ship once you acquire her."

"We're still in the process of coming up with a good name," Hammond coughed slightly uncomfortably.

"It's still in the committee," Jack said grinning, "red tape and all. Even though I suggested a perfectly good name for…"

"Colonel," Hammond sighed annoyed, tired of Jack's constant rehashing of this old argument.

"I'm sure you will think of something suitable," An't'lac said graciously, then he turned his head towards Hammond, "would it be possible for me to visit the Pride of Amūn before I leave? I think I may have left some of my belongings on board."

The doors of the elevator opened.

"I'll see what I can do," Hammond said as he gestured them to move on, "at the very least I can send for your belongings."

"Of course," An't'lac said amiably.

Hammond led the procession to two more series of checkpoints until they reached the surface. Where An't'lac took a moment to look around and take in the homeworld of the Tau'ri.

"The sunlight is more yellow then I am used to," he finally said.

"It took me some getting used to as well," Teal'c said in agreement, but An't'lac ignored him. Teal'c shot an annoyed glance towards Bra'tac but he made a soothing gesture.

"Now, if you excuse me I must take my leave of absence," Hammond said and pointed to a group of armed humvees waiting near the gate, "I will leave you in the good care of Colonel O'Neill. He will escort you further and take you to the Disciple of Aldur."

x

* * *

x

Willow sat in a large conference room behind a large round table doing her homework. Normally she liked doing homework, as it helped her relax and unwind. But now she found it hard to even concentrate. In a small side room Belmovekk sat behind a desk, staring at a large map of the western United States in front of him. She could see him sitting through the glass panels. He hadn't moved for hours. And truth be told his constant brooding was beginning to take its toll on her as well.

"Hi there," a voice suddenly said behind Willow. Willow looked around and saw the blonde US Air Force major looking over her shoulder. Ever since she had caught Willow and Belmovekk practicing magic in the hangar Willow had noticed the major keeping an eye on her. To say that having her suddenly hover over her shoulder was making her nervous was an understatement.

"What are you doing?" the major asked smiling.

"I, uh, I, um, nothing really," Willow stammered unsure.

"Really," the major smiled, "from here it looks like you're dealing with some deadly math formulas."

Willow looked down. The major was right. She had been staring at her math homework for probably more then an hour.

"Need some help?" the major asked helpfully.

"No I-I'll be fine," Willow replied nervously.

"Well, if you need me, just yell," the major said, "they say I'm quite good with math."

"S-sure," Willow replied. Don't count on it though, she thought.

That was smart, Samantha Carter thought as she left the girl and walked away. She approached alien life forms better then that. The moment General Hammond had sent her out here to help the Saiyan troublemaker find his elusive androids she was struck by the appearance of the girl at his side. He claimed she was the only witness to have seen those androids and as such had to keep her safe. But to Sam that story sounded as hokey as the premature appearance of those doomsday androids.

She had seen the girl before when SG-1 had arrived in Sunnydale earlier that year. Granted she had struck her as timid. But the files Davis had gathered on the kids showed that she was the smart one. She was also the smart one in a group of kids that regularly hang out with a Saiyan. When one of the other kids, the girl Faith, had exhibited strange powers Sam had surmised that this may have been the case for all of them. Once the immediate crisis had been over SG-1 had quickly returned to business as usual. But not Sam.

Never the one to shy away from a mystery that made no sense Sam kept studying their case files. Now if one girl had strange Saiyan like powers it stood to reason the others would also. The blonde girl, she just oozed strength and confidence. So she was probably trained as well. And probably better as well since she had showed utter contempt for Faith. Those two boys, they also had looked quite confident, so that completed the group. But Sam just couldn't place the redheaded girl. Until today.

When doctor Frasier had examined the Saiyan she hadn't found any hidden technology that could explain his power. The only abnormalities found were a tail with strange glands and strange readings at the cellular level. It had been tempting to blame the Saiyan's power on his tail glands. But she had studied the pictures Davis had taken of the other Saiyans and they had no tail. Okay, the small one did have one in the past but he no longer had one today. That left the cellular level readings.

It was when she found Teal'c doing a strange series of martial arts movements that it all clicked together. Upon asking he claimed it was something he had seen those kids do. If a Saiyan's power did not stem from advanced technology, nor from being ascended, and that humans could do similar things if they subjected themselves to a grueling training regime it stood to reason that anybody could learn to do it.

Which in turn meant that it could be a potent weapon in the struggle against the Goa'uld. Maybe humans could never hope to emulate a Saiyan but if one Saiyan could bring down a Goa'uld then surely a large force of trained humans could do similar. It would mean no more scrounging for technology on dangerous distant worlds, or having to beg for scraps of alien technology from advanced races. She was about to go to General Hammond with her theories when she found herself detached on this mission. And then she caught the girl being taught to levitate things.

Which caused a monkey wrench to be thrown into Sam's plans. Because before she had assumed that anybody could learn it. But then the Saiyan had said the girl was special. That all the kids were special. That would mean Saiyan like powers were not for everybody. That only a select few could hope to master it.

It would also mean that those select few would be highly sought after. Highly sought after by the likes of the NID. A fate Sam wished onto nobody. It would also explain why the Saiyan tried to protect those kids so fiercely.

Which was why Sam desperately wanted to ask the girl what the Saiyan had meant with her being special. Having failed in her initial approach Sam thought of ways she could approach the girl when her cell-phone went off. She reached for her cell phone and brought it to her ear.

"Carter," she said.

"Base security here, 'mam," a voice said, "Lieutenant Osborne."

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

"There's an unauthorized visitor here to see you."

"Oh," Sam said surprised.

"Well actually, he's not here for you," Osborne's voice spoke somewhat apprehensively, "he's here to see a certain Movekk."

"Movekk?" Sam said even more surprised, "I don't know any Mo…."

Sam suddenly turned towards the room where the Saiyan sat staring at the map.

"Keep him there," she said and quickened her pace, "I'm coming to the gate!"

"Uh, ma'am," the Lieutenant said unsure, "I'm not at the gate. I'm standing at entrance B of the command center."

Sam stopped right in her tracks. She herself was inside the large command center of Vandenberg Air Force base. One of the US closest guarded installations, as this was the place where the US Air Force launched its military satellites into space. If somebody had managed to make an unauthorized entry this far into the base it meant a major breach of security.

"How on earth could this happen, Lieutenant," Sam said as she resumed her run towards entrance B.

"Damned if I know, ma'am," Osborne replied, "He just fell out of the sky like he had a parachute or something. Only he had none."

x

* * *

x

SLAM!

Belmovekk turned around to see Vegeta standing behind him and a package lying on the desk next to him. Behind Vegeta, Belmovekk could make out Major Carter and a pair of apprehensive base MP's.

"Next time get somebody else to deliver your messages," Vegeta said annoyed as he folded his arms across his chest. Belmovekk looked at Vegeta, then at the package and reached for it.

"If it bothered you that much then why did you not let Yamcha do it?" he asked as he began to open the package.

"Puhlease," Vegeta snorted as he looked away, "that loser is nowhere to be found these days. The one time he gets the hint and takes a hike is the one time he could be of some use." Vegeta turned around and gave a bored angry scowl towards the major and the pair of MP's.

"Do you mind!" he said annoyed.

"Could you please leave us, major?" Belmovekk asked as he gave her a courteous smile. Not that it persuaded the good Major.

"Again," she said as she stood her ground, "last time I checked this was still a US Air Force installation in the United States. And neither of you two is a US citizen."

Vegeta let out a loud snort and turned towards Belmovekk with a 'what are you going to do about it' look.

"Major, please," Belmovekk asked politely, "as a courtesy, I need some privacy here with my fellow. You can see us through the glass panels and I promise to tell you everything you need to know later."

Major Carter said nothing for a moment. Then she turned around and signaled the two MP's to follow her. Then the three of them took up station outside the office where they could still see what went on inside.

"You're way too tolerant with these insects," Vegeta snorted in disgust as he watched them take up station.

To his surprise Belmovekk did not reply as he examined the contents of the package instead and took out a printed file. He then reached inside his clothes and took out a pair of reading glasses and began to read.

"Aren't you going to say they have their uses?" Vegeta eventually asked, "It is considered traditional."

"Do you want me to?" Belmovekk replied reading a file

"Har har," Vegeta said annoyed.

"Suit yourself, my Prince," Belmovekk said never having taken his eyes from the file.

Vegeta shook his head and walked up to the large map covering the wall. A few pins were sticking from it, otherwise it was a standard, be it a very large map of the Western United States.

"I still can't get over it, that you've conspired with these insects," Vegeta remarked, "how can you work with the likes of them?"

"I would think that after two years and a half of living with Bulma and her parents you might see differently," Belmovekk remarked, his eyes still glued to the file.

"They're different," Vegeta replied offhand.

"Of course they are, my Prince," Belmovekk replied slightly rueful, causing the Prince of all Saiyans to look over his shoulder and give Belmovekk the mother of all death glares.

"You're mocking me, Movekk," Vegeta growled angry, "you're forgetting your place."

"And what exactly is my place?" Belmovekk asked disinterested.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans, you owe me respect Movekk!" Vegeta said out loud as he turned towards Belmovekk and put his hands on the table, "I know you may think it doesn't mean much, with you and Kakarot being the only other survivors. Beside me that is. But my title transcends even the death of our world, as does the respect its due!"

"Titles are meaningless," Belmovekk replied unimpressed, "I should know. I have at least a dozen myself. I might even be the king of something somewhere, although I'm not entirely sure though."

"Prince of all Saiyans transcends whatever peasant title you may have garnered on that backwards peasant world you've been hiding under," Vegeta scoffed unimpressed.

"If that makes you happy," came Belmovekk's unimpressed reply, "besides, why stick to the title of Prince of all Saiyans, my Prince? I have it from good authority that the only thing faster then the speed of light is monarchy. As it transfers as soon as the last king dies. Since your father is dead, why not King Vegeta of all Saiyans?"

Vegeta was taken aback by that answer and thought of that for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"Kings must be crowned," he said, "and I do seem to be lacking the Azarg-Marg to crown myself King of all Saiyans."

"A coronation is just the affirmation of the status quo," Belmovekk shrugged, "once King Vegeta perished with planet Vegeta you became our king by default. My liege."

Vegeta thought of that.

"No," he said shaking his head, "no king has ever ruled without being crowned on the Azarg-Marg. Since I cannot be crowned king I remain the next best thing, Prince of all Saiyans."

Belmovekk let out a loud snort but continued to read on.

"I could say that the real reason you cling to your princely title is that it gives you all the privileges and none of the responsibilities," he said, "as a prince you are free to do as you wish. As King of all Saiyans you might actually be expected to do something else but chase your own selfish desires for a change."

"Say otherwise," Vegeta growled as he leaned over.

"Let us speak of it no more," Belmovekk smiled as he looked up towards Vegeta for the first time since he had began reading the file.

"Damn straight!" Vegeta muttered and turned around, arms folded across his chest.

"Hey, wait a sec, wait a sec," Belmovekk exclaimed as he put down the file, "what do you mean that we and Kakarot are the only Saiyans left? What about my children!"

"Touched a raw nerve?" Vegeta said smirking over his shoulder, "they're half-breeds. You know the law regarding half-breeds, Movekk."

"That law died with our home planet," Belmovekk said pointing an accusing finger at Vegeta.

"Our laws stands until repealed by either the King or the Council of Elites," Vegeta shrugged, "but if you like, As Prince of all Saiyans I can give you special dispensation and declare them to be of good Saiyan stock."

"I think I will pass, my Prince," Belmovekk said, returning his gaze to his file, "or there will be no end to the price I end up paying. Besides, there is nothing wrong with my betrothed. After all, she gave birth to a Slayer."

"I wonder when you would mention her," Vegeta sighed, "usually you can't resist mentioning the brat."

"You seem to like her," Belmovekk countered, "I hear you visit from time to time to spar with her."

"For a human she has potential," Vegeta said begrudgingly, "you've trained her decently well and she might even surpass Yamcha one day. Although probably more because he allows himself to slack off then on a conscious effort on her part."

Vegeta stared at the map again and Belmovekk continued to read.

"Alright, I have to admit," Vegeta suddenly said, "some of these humans are of some value. Your precious Slayer, Bulma's parents, Bulma herself. When she's not being a stubborn ass. But why these humans?"

Vegeta turned around and pointed towards outside, where Major Carter and the MP's stood waiting

"They have resources," Belmovekk said without looking up, "what they lack in strength they make up for in heart and numbers."

"They are from the government of this insignificant mudball," Vegeta countered, "now thanks to you they know of our existence."

Belmovekk looked up again and over his reading glasses.

"What makes you think I alerted them to our presence," he said.

"Well, you contacted them," Vegeta replied. To which Belmovekk shook his head.

"As you may have noticed we Saiyans have a hard time going unnoticed on this planet," he said, "we tend to stick out when we fly and blow up stuff. Or did you really think it had all gone unnoticed?"

"They are but insects," Vegeta scoffed but Belmovekk cut him short.

"Even insects notice when something really big is going on. Kakarot has been leaving a footprint since, well, forever. You are not hard to miss either. Did you know that they detected the arrival of Freeza's ship? And that of Kakarot's and mine? For the past months a specially modified flying machine called an AWACS has been keeping an eye on any strange movement in the air. It has been modified so it can track even a human or a Saiyan in flight. Why do you think I brought that android's body by car? They know more then you think, my Prince. They would have found us anyway. All I did was make sure it were the right people."

"They knew of Kakarot's arrival?" Vegeta said surprised.

"They even knew of Freeza's arrival and who that horned freak was," Belmovekk said and turned around to wave towards Carter through the glass wall, "that woman is part of a team that investigated the remains of Freeza's ship within hours of our departure. They even took Kakarot's and my ship back to their base."

Vegeta looked at the woman, for the first time without his angry scowl.

"She's just as smart as Bulma," Belmovekk said, "she came up with the software that allowed their flying detector to be able to track our movements. Which has turned out to be a good thing. It allowed us to keep track of the androids."

Belmovekk stood up and walked to the map and pointed to Sunnydale.

"When the other android was taken out their detector aircraft was in the air. It detected two persons flying away to a north, north-easterly direction. Touching down in this mountain range, the Sierra Nevada. Persons matching their descriptions were later seen boarding a bus in Reno to a place called Las Vegas."

"The pleasure city," Vegeta nodded, "I have been there. One of Bulma's stupid ideas. The lights there burn more brightly then a full blown big bang attack."

"I have been there also," Belmovekk nodded, then turned around and signaled Major Carter to come inside, "It is a gaudy place. But the humans seem to like it."

"If humans are strange, Las Vegas seems to attract some of the strangest of them," Vegeta said as Major Carter came in, "only your place and San Francisco attract weirder ones."

Vegeta leaned over towards Belmovekk.

"There are men kissing and holding hands in parts of San Francisco, Movekk. I have seen it with my very own eyes. It is un-natural!"

"I agree," Belmovekk replied and both of them shuddered in disgust.

"Did I hear that right or is the mighty Saiyan race afraid of gays?" Carter said ruefully.

"It is just not natural, commander," Belmovekk said shaking his head, "some things are just an affront to common decency."

"Any man caught fornicating with another man would be killed publicly on planet Vegeta," Vegeta said frowning, "his house scattered to the wind and the members of his house left to live out in shame."

"How about lesbian women?" Sam asked but Belmovekk shook his head and Vegeta just snorted at such a stupid question, "I can't believe such big strong men can be such bigots."

"Let us not ponder such trivial matters," Belmovekk said dismissively as he went back to the table and picked up the file he had been reading. Then he turned to Vegeta.

"Have you read this, or talked to….?"

"Puhlease," Vegeta snorted, "I hardly understand half of what that woman goes on about. Since you've read it and at least made some sense of it, why don't you enlighten me."

Belmovekk handed the file over to Major Carter and then turned to Vegeta.

"It is now confirmed that these androids are not the androids we were warned about," he said.

"They're not?" Vegeta said surprised, "those aren't the concoctions of that diseased Gero?"

"Oh, they are," Belmovekk said, "just not the ones that we were warned about."

"It says here they're cyborgs," Carter said as she looked up from the file, "I thought they were going to be fully robotic?"

"Cyborgs?" Vegeta asked flabbergasted.

"It means a human base with cybernetic implants in a more or less 50/50 ratio," Carter explained, "it's actually quite ingenious once you…."

"Oh shut up, woman!" Vegeta said dismissively, then turned to Belmovekk, "you're right, she has to be smart. She's just as annoying as you know who."

"I don't get it," Sam said as she the tapped the file, "if these aren't the androids we were expecting, then why did these emerge?"

"It would seem that when I, um , inadvertently blew up the good doctor's old laboratory in Mongolia he learned of it and became suspicious," Belmovekk said as he scratched his hair looking slightly uncomfortable.

WHACK!

"I told you nothing good would come of it," Vegeta said as he hit Belmovekk hard on the back of his head with so much force it causied the glass windows of the room to shake, "but did you listen? No! Mister 'I want to nip it in the bud prematurely'!"

"Auw!" Belmovekk said as he reached for the back of his head.

"I told you not to do it!" Vegeta said angry, "But no, you just had to do it! You were even willing to kill me as well, even though I am still your superior."

"Uh, kill? Superior?" Major Carter asked uncertain what to make of it.

"As you probably already know I am Vegeta, Prince of _all_ Saiyans," Vegeta said proudly as he raised his chin up contemptuously. As he did Belmovekk leaned over towards Carter and whispered into her ear.

"Total pure blooded Saiyan population remaining in this universe, three."

"Whisper all you want," Vegeta snorted unimpressed, "I am still your better. And that includes her as well."

"Well, I at least tried to stop him before he releases those androids," Belmovekk said nodding with the back of his head towards Vegeta, "unlike a certain someone who just stands back and does nothing, even shouting that he will kill anyone who stops the coming of Gero's androids."

"Pfft," Vegeta again snorted unimpressed.

Major Carter looked from Belmovekk to Vegeta to Belmovekk again.

"Why on Earth would he do such a thing?" she asked horrified. Belmovekk leaned over again and looked Sam right in the eyes.

"Because he wants to test himself," he smiled as he gave her a wink.

If Sam had been a cartoon character her jaw would have dropped to the floor.

"T-t-t-that's stupid!" she exclaimed.

"But it is the Saiyan thing to do," Belmovekk nodded as he smiled even more, "fun is it not?"

Sam reached for the back of a chair to steady herself. The idea that anybody would willingly risk the extermination of the human race, just so he could test himself was utterly alien to her.

"It gets even better," Belmovekk said as he now grinned from ear to ear, "the other one, who is not here, he wants the exact same thing!"

Sam turned the chair around and sat down on it, her head spinning from what she had heard.

"Now while I admit my actions were rash and in hindsight not that smart, they did net us an opportunity," Belmovekk said as he began to pace, "it has drawn the good doctor out of his hiding. Well, by proxy that is. My associate who investigated the dead android managed to access its memory banks. When the good doctor learned of the destruction of his old lab he felt fear. He feared that his old rival had come after him."

"Kakarot," Vegeta snorted, "only it wasn't Kakarot's doing, it was yours, Movekk."

"Who's this Kakarot, he's talking about," Sam asked, "and why does he call you Movekk? I thought your name was Belmovekk?"

"Vegeta only ever calls us by our Saiyan names," Belmovekk replied, giving Vegeta a quick glance, "mine changed when I became Aldur's disciple. And Kakarot, well, let's just say he fell on his head as a baby and forgot his real name."

"The moron!" Vegeta snorted again as Belmovekk continued.

"Anyway, fearing that his old nemesis was after him again Gero panicked."

"He activated his androids prematurely," Sam said but Belmovekk shook his head.

"No, he activated a trio of older models. They have nowhere near the power of the final models but they were the only option left to him. Fearful of his rival he just had to know what was going on and sent these three out to find out what happened. But by doing so he gave us the means to find him. Locked within these androids is the key to finding him."

"What, he was stupid enough to leave the location to his laboratory in their memory banks? Again?" Vegeta asked in utter amazement.

"No," Belmovekk said as he took something from the package, something round, shiny and small, "he feared that they might get caught. They weren't exactly made for stealth or subterfuge. They were the only androids he had available and he had no time to build new ones. He did what he could, programmed them to maintain a low profile at all costs. To hide when discovered. But ultimately they were flawed. So he could not run the risk to leave them with information that could be traced back to him.

"But if these androids have no knowledge where he is, how could they ever hope to report back to him with the results of their mission?" Sam asked, "Do they radio in, or use email?"

"The good doctor does not believe in those means of communication," Belmovekk said as he looked at Sam, "he is paranoia personified. He knows that some governments listen in on all radio traffic. That the government of this country intercepts all email and cellular phone traffic. So he gave the androids an alternate means to contact him. And it is on this little diskey."

Belmovekk held up a little disk.

"That contains the means to find Gero?" Vegeta said as he raised an eyebrow.

"After a fashion," Belmovekk said as he held the disk up in the light, "it is heavily coded. Our associate could not break the encryption."

"Why don't you give it to me?" Sam asked as she held out her hand, "I'm pretty good with codes myself. As is Daniel. And we have other means."

"If it were that easy I would just give it to you, Major," Belmovekk said and pulled the disk into his fist, "the reason the code cannot be broken is because it is incomplete. When we killed this android the others tried to remove the diskey. At first I thought it was to deny us critical information. But it is more urgent then that. Gero gave each android a piece of the puzzle to contact him. Only together could they contact him. If one of them was lost or captured then whoever has him cannot use the information unless he has all three androids. It also means that without this diskey the other two cannot contact Gero either."

"Then I guess it's stalemate then," Vegeta said cheerfully, "they can't report back and you can't find them It would seem that my date with destiny is still secure."

"How can you even think like that?" Sam erupted, "The future of humanity's at stake!"

Vegeta let out another loud snort.

"I think you confuse me for somebody who actually gives a damn," he said completely serious.

"You must excuse the good prince," Belmovekk shrugged, "he is suffering from a one tracked mind."

"We must find these androids," Sam said as she turned and moved towards the map.

"My thoughts exactly," Belmovekk said. Sam looked at the Saiyan.

"It's become all the more important that I take this diskey back to the SGC," she said, "even if it only has a third of the information, there might still be ways… Maybe our allies, the Tok'ra…"

"What, those sniveling worms have still not been exterminated?" Vegeta snorted again. Causing Belmovekk to look angrily at him.

"If you have nothing useful to contribute then please go somewhere else, my Prince!"

The last two words dripped with sarcasm. But Vegeta hopped on the desk and leaned back smirking.

"What, and miss all the fun?"

Biting back a curse Belmovekk turned his back towards the Saiyan Prince.

"I cannot give you the diskey, major," he said to Sam.

"Why not?" Sam asked surprised, "like I said, we could do some good with it."

"Isn't it obvious? That little thing is the one thing those other two wind up dolls need to contact their boss," Vegeta said cheerfully, "Sure, they've gone into hiding for now, but you can bet your ass that they're going to try and recover it. And while Movekk can easily fend them off, they're sure to make mincemeat out of your pathetic bunch."

"I take offense to that," Sam said vehemently, "we fought against several Goa'uld and killed many of them!"

"I've worked for a few of them," Vegeta said unimpressed, "they're insects. Even that loser Yamcha could probably take them on."

"I blew up a star once," Sam said, like a small child upping the ante with ever bolder and crazier claims.

"Whoop-de-fuckin'-do," Vegeta snorted still unimpressed as he hopped off the table and made for the exit, "I'm off to find something to eat."

As the Prince of all Saiyans left with the two MP's on his trail Sam turned to Belmovekk.

"Five years," she said shaking her head in disgust, "you'd think that after five years of having to suffer the Goa'uld there was no way for anybody to top their arrogance and then he comes along."

"He is right though," Belmovekk said as he looked towards where Vegeta had disappeared.

"What, right in that the SGC wouldn't stand a chance in stopping those androids if they tried?"

"That too," Belmovekk nodded in agreement, then he put his hand on his stomach, "but also in getting a bite to eat. I am feeling peckish myself."

x

* * *

x

It was dark by the time the US Air Force C-12 carrying SG-1 and their Jaffa guests touched down at Vandenberg. It was soon followed by the pair of F-15's that had escorted the C-12. Naturally the F-15's earned heaps of scorn from their Jaffa guests at their primitiveness. But by now O'Neill was used to it. Besides, it wasn't as if the Jaffa had developed any of their own advanced technology themselves. In fact it wasn't even theirs to begin with.

As the plane was marshaled into a parking area O'Neill could see a group of armed humvees waiting for them, together with the ubiquitous Major Davis. Armed troops took up station around the aircraft as a movable stair was rolled up to the plane's door.

"Welcome to Vandenberg, Jack," Davis said as he greeted SG-1 after he had greeted their Jaffa guests first as they exited the plane.

"Davis," Jack nodded, then he introduced the major to Bra'tac and An't'lac. After which they made for the vehicles, with Davis, Jack, Daniel and the emissary going for one and Teal'c and Bra'tac for another. The armed soldiers boarded the armed vehicles.

Once everybody was onboard the small convoy drove off. The emissary of the Sons of Priya had so far said little but he seemed quite interested in the humvees. While the one they sat in was a standard people carrier, the others were armed with a rooftop machinegun and a soldier behind each of them.

"I wonder," he asked, "would it be possible to acquire a few hundred of these vehicles?"

Jack and Davis looked at each other. Then Jack turned to the back while Davis concentrated on driving.

"I suppose it might be possible," he said, "but what do you need them for?"

The emissary leaned over towards Jack and put his elbow on Jack's chair.

"We are thinking of establishing a fast raiding force," he said and pointed to one of the armed humvees, "we would equip them with proper staff cannons of course. That way they can attack lightly defended targets or support our own troops better. After all, they do seem to be able to fit through a cha'pa'ai."

"I see where you're going," Jack nodded. The design and layout of the SGC prohibited the deployment of support vehicles larger then the remotely operated vehicles it currently used. Jack could think of a few instances where having armored vehicles backing them up would have made a difference. Or allowed them to explore more of a planet then the small area an SG could cover on foot. Which was downright silly and short-sighted if you think about it. But like with everything it was all a matter of funding. And the war with the Goa'uld devoured a lot of that funding.

Since rebuilding the SGC was out of the question there was a plan of basing a fleet of vehicles on the alpha site. It was caught in red tape at the moment but if these Jaffa placed an order it might actually help push that proposal along as well.

"It might be possible," Jack said, "but bear in mind these babies don't get much mileage from the gallon."

The emissary raised an eyebrow.

"I think what Jack's trying to say is that unless you have a steady access to petroleum you might experience some, um, operating problems," Daniel said to the emissary.

"Our previous envoy mentioned your dependency for fossil fuels," Emissary An't'lac said, "it would go without saying that we would install our own superior powerplants."

"No need to get snotty," Jack called back.

"Snotty?" emissary An't'lac said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like you developed the technology yourselves," Jack said, "its Goa'uld technology."

"And they stole it too," Daniel quickly added.

"It is as it is," An't'lac shrugged, "wherever our technology comes from, it is still superior to most of yours."

"I'm curious though," Daniel asked, "why don't you build a fleet of fast attack vehicles yourselves?"

"Until now the Goa'uld never used any," the emissary replied, "and as Colonel O'Neill so graciously rubbed in, we have no habit of developing technology ourselves. Nor did we have the resources to do so. Amūn's realm contained only one industrial world and there was a limit to the things we could build. Amongst the worlds we recently took there is one more industrial center and a shipyard. We will put it to use to upgrade your vehicles and if need be build more."

"Baby steps I guess," Jack said and then turned to Davis, "Where's Carter? I'd thought she'd be here?"

Davis gave a slight pause, then he shrugged apologetic.

"There's been a development," he said concentrating on his driving.

"What, you've found a lead?" Jack asked.

"Sortish," Davis said unsure, "more like a second Saiyan dropped in and she has her hands full at the moment."

"A second Saiyan?" Jack said incredulously.

"I've never seen people eat so much," Davis said, his mind still having problems comprehending, "they must have eaten enough for a whole platoon! And they're like bloody Hobbits! The cooks barely have time to wash the pots or they go for another round."

"Commissary complaining then?" Jack grinned and Davis broke out a grin himself

"Well, we've had one over for two weeks and the head cook complained that he was going to retire. With the second present I suspect he's probably put his head in the mincer by now."

"So who's the second?" Jack asked, "The simpleton or the short sour one?"

Major Davis rolled his eyes.

"His royal highness, Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta," Davis said derisively.

"As in the Vegeta we were so desperate to find several months ago?" Daniel asked from the back.

"The very same," Davis said as he as the convoy left the runway system and drove past a checkpoint that guarded the control centers that ran the launch pad, "Would you believe that according to the AWACS data he lives somewhere near San Francisco?"

"I always thought there was something wrong with that place," Jack muttered.

x

* * *

x

It was in the canteen of the large Vandenberg control center that SG-1 and their Jaffa guests came face with the two Saiyans. As they approached the canteen they could hear the sound of loud singing. Stepping through the commissary doors they found Sam sitting behind a table, a large tankard in front of her, looking both bored and taken aback at the same time. Sitting behind another table in the opposite corner sat a red headed teenage girl behind a root beer. A girl that looked suspiciously familiar, while looking like she had no idea what to make of the main spectacle.

In the center of the commissary the two Saiyans stood on a large table like they were recreating the Camelot party scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Each holding a large tankard, about a dozen empty bottles before them on their table. And they were singing at full volume and swaying their tankards as they danced arm in arm. By the same table lay two passed out US Air Force MP's. Their tankards fallen over, with drink being spilled all over and between them. Loudly the two Saiyans sang.

 _There was once a maiden so fair, Lettuca was her name_

 _Who served as a serving wench, in her father's tavern_

 _The tale of her beauty spread wide and far, the gem of Amar_

 _She had the most supple breasts, a face and a tail to die for_

 _From far and wide suitors came to feast on her spectacle_

 _But woo to the man who thought of going any further_

 _For her father guarded her jealously and slayed anyone_

 _Who dared to lay a finger on her_

 _So drink, drink, drink_

 _Feast and be merry_

 _For tomorrow may come your end_

 _To the halls of your fathers you'll go_

 _Tests and judgment awaits the true warrior_

 _So until then drink, drink, drink!_

 _Poor poor Lettuca, fairest maiden of Amar_

 _Was also the most lecherous maiden of that land_

 _But her father beat up any boy who dared to look funny at her_

 _And he was thrice champion of that land_

 _In desperation she swore an oath onto the Goddess_

 _To finally bed a man, the first one she could get her hands on_

 _So drink, drink, drink_

 _Feast and be merry_

 _For tomorrow may come your end_

 _To the halls of your fathers you'll go_

 _Tests and judgment awaits the true warrior_

 _So until then drink, drink, drink!_

 _Now it so be, that her father had a rival_

 _Drago was his name, strongest man of Ambar_

 _She sent him a notice that her father had cursed his name_

 _As soon as he learned Drago flew to Amar and challenged the poor man_

 _As the two went outside and fought a battle for the ages_

 _Finally alone she found that no man was left inside the tavern_

 _So drink, drink, drink_

 _Feast and be merry_

 _For tomorrow may come your end_

 _To the halls of your fathers you'll go_

 _Tests and judgment awaits the true warrior_

 _So until then drink, drink, drink!_

 _Poor Lettuca, finally alone, and still no man to bed her_

 _When suddenly in would walk Bahgoon_

 _He was neither fair, strong nor rich_

 _His teeth were poor and mangy was his tail_

 _But he was the first man she could lay her hands on._

 _And so Baghoon took that which could never be replaced._

 _So drink, drink, drink_

 _Feast and be merry_

 _For tomorrow may come your end_

 _To the halls of your fathers you'll go_

 _Tests and judgment awaits the true warrior_

 _So until then drink, drink, drink!_

The two Saiyans stopped singing and faced each other

"Strength and victory!" Belmovekk said as he raised his tankard, soon followed by the Saiyan prince.

"Strength and victory!" Vegeta yelled in agreement. Then both Saiyans emptied their tankard in one go and crumpled them like they were made from cheap thin plastic and threw them away.

"You have arrived!" Belmovekk called out cheerfully as he saw SG-1 and their Jaffa guests and jumped off the table and came towards the new arrivals, his hands spread out in greeting, "An't'lac!"

The Saiyan lifted the Jaffa emissary up in a big bear hug hat seemed to squeeze the life out of him.

"It is good to see you again," Belmovekk said heartily, "how are the others?"

"Fine," An't'lac gasped short for air, "please, Golden One, I, …."

"Oh," Belmovekk gasped as he understood the Jaffa couldn't breathe so he let go. An't'lac dropped on his feet and began to pant heavily as he clutched for his chest.

"You must excuse me, good An't'lac," Belmovekk said as he began to dust off the Jaffa, as if his bear hug had made him dirty, "I sort of forgot. It would seem I have had a considerable amount to drink."

"No surprise there," O'Neill whispered as he leaned over towards Teal'c, "if you light a match you could probably set his breath on fire."

"Indeed," the large Jaffa said stoically.

"And you must be the Jaffa Warmaster Bra'tac," Belmovekk said as he next turned to Bra'tac.

"I am he," Bra'tac said unperturbed as he carefully examined this Saiyan that stood drunken before him. So far he wasn't terribly impressed by this example of the warrior race he had been told about. Still, he needed his help to sway the Sons of Priya so he nodded respectfully.

"And you must be the team mates of the good major," the Saiyan said as he gestured to the table he had danced upon, "come, have a drink with us!"

"Maybe not," O'Neill said as he held up his hands, "technically we're still on duty."

"Nonsense," the Saiyan said as he picked up a set of tankards from a table which previously weren't there, "we have cause for celebration! Is it not, Vegeta?"

"Speak for yourself, Movekk," Vegeta said as he accepted the first tankard. His previous cheer mostly gone by the intrusion and he hunched on the table, eying the newcomers wearily.

"Come on," Belmovekk said cheerily, "surely you are not staying because of the weather. We finally have a lead again on the good doctor, and we have wine, women and song."

Vegeta said nothing but wearily eyed the newcomers as he took a swig from his tankard.

"Look I told you," O'Neill said as the Saiyan held out a tankard towards him, "we're on duty."

"Do not be such a grumpy old man," the Saiyan said as he pushed the tankard into O'Neill's hands. To Jack's surprise the thing was heavier then he'd expected. Not because the liquid was so heavy but because it seemed to be made from solid cast iron.

"He _is_ an old man, Movekk," Vegeta sniggered, "perfectly good waste of good Ta'ree!"

"Hey, I resent that," O'Neill said.

"Then prove it," Vegeta smirked before taking another swig, "it's a warrior's drink."

O'Neill stared into his tankard. The purple foamy liquid absolutely stank to high heaven with alcohol. You could probably strip paint of walls with it and cause Boris Yeltsin's liver to give up and start packing just by looking at it. That is if old Boris still had one.

"That's probably because it probably takes more courage to drink this then it takes to charge into no man's land on the first day of the Somme," Jack said as he wearily sniffed the liquid.

"Human weakling," Vegeta snorted and emptied his tankard. Then he crumpled it and threw it behind him where it landed with a loud clang. Which caused O'Neill to re-examine his tankard cause Vegeta casually crushing a cast-iron tankard like it was a plastic cup was the first indication he had seen of a Saiyan's strength. He could see that Bra'tac and Teal'c also had noticed it.

As the others wearily contemplated if they dared to drink this Saiyan brew Jack walked over to Sam, who seemed to sit a bit desensitized behind a tankard of her own.

"Carter," he said grinning, "I see that you're at the center of every party."

"Sir," Carter said for the first time taking notice of SG-1's arrival

"At ease, major," Jack said, then he noticed her eyes looked a bit glazed, "have you been drinking, Carter?"

"Just a few sips, sir, " she said apologetic, "they were, um very insistent."

"I can understand," Jack said as he put down his tankard on the table.

"They've been going on for more then two hours, sir," Sam said as another loud clang signaled the end of another emptied tankard, "drinking, swapping old stories and there's the singing. I'm sure that if you had arrived earlier Daniel would have been thrilled. So far they've sung at least the tales of Bratha the brave, Leek the Magnificent and Batata the Conqueror. And those are just the ones I think I could name. Then they progressed into more base drinking songs like Mahmata the warrior's whore, King Vegeta's a cheap bastard, Freeza's dirty bastards and I think something called Kull the fighting idiot. I'm not quite sure what the last one was about though. It seems to be about some utter weakling who somehow gets all the lucky breaks. It's hard to tell though, as _every_ damn song has the same chorus. That same, stupid, chorus!"

"Keep up the good work, Carter," Jack said and patted her on the shoulder, "be sure to sleep it off tomorrow. You're relieved."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said and got up, when suddenly O'Neill tapped her on the shoulder.

"Who's the girl?" he asked and nodded towards the red headed girl, "I'm sure I saw her somewhere before."

"One of those kids from Sunnydale," Sam replied, "remember? He claims she's an eyewitness he has to protect."

"By drinking himself senseless?"

"That's why I say claimed, sir," Sam said as she slowly walked away. She then suddenly stopped in her tracks and keeled over. Jack tried to prevent her from falling but was too late, then both Daniel and Teal'c came running.

"Another becomes one with the universe!" Vegeta smirked victoriously as he hopped off the table.

"Ta'ree seems to have that effect on people," Belmovekk shrugged as he handed Vegeta another tankard out of nowhere.

"Try humans," Vegeta sniggered.

"Maybe if she hadn't drunk your witches brew," Jack said accusingly as he and Daniel tried to lift up Sam's semi-unconscious body, "as you may have noticed, she's not part of your weird haircut brigade."

"I don't feel so good," Sam moaned.

"Alright," Belmovekk said as he let out a regrettable sigh and snapped his fingers, "I guess it is an acquired taste after all."

Suddenly all the tankards that everybody wisely had set aside began to overflow with white foam.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said as he picked up one of the tankard and had a whiff, "this has turned into beer."

"Oh my god," Daniel said in that excited way he got once he made a new discovery, usually on some far away world, and not this time holding up a tankard himself, "he's right, Jack."

"So he changed the phony booze into phony beer," Jack said unimpressed, "big deal."

"But Jack," Daniel said excited as he pointed to the tankard, "it means he has the power of omnificence!"

"So he's Q," Jack said as he helped Carter sit down on the chair she had previously been sitting upon. Then, on an impulse he reached for Sam's tankard and had a whiff himself. Then his face brightened and he had a sip.

"Not bad," he admitted as he looked at the foamy beer

"I hope you do not mind," Belmovekk said as he hopped back on the table and sat down next to a passed out MP, "I used a foreign brand. For some reason your American beer tastes worse then sewer water."

"Hey, I resent that," Jack protested aloud, "our beer does not taste like sewer water!"

"My bad," Belmovekk shrugged, "cat's piss then?"

"I don't believe it," Jack said as he threw his hands into the air, "I'm getting a lecture on beer from some drunk alien who drinks paint thinner."

"Ta'ree, you stupid fool," Vegeta snorted as he positioned himself against a wall, wearily keeping an eye on everybody as he sipped from his tankard. Gone was his cheery mood and back in was the 'you're all worthless insects' scowl that helped remind O'Neill that this was still a being that at one time had murdered an entire planet's population. And probably even more then that one. The other Saiyan still seemed cheerful though

"So, what brings you here?" the Saiyan said as he made himself comfortable on the table, "Warleader Hammond mentioned something about some internal Jaffa dispute?"

Emissary An't'lac grabbed a chair and sat down next to a neighboring table.

"The Jaffa resistance has approached us with talk of an alliance, Golden One," he said, "when we were facing the combined onslaught of two Goa'uld lords nobody came to our assistance but now that we scored a major victory over the Goa'uld and expanded our territory they come to us for aid."

"There was little we could offer in assistance," Bra'tac interjected, "we have no fleets. What little we have we must conserve until the final battle with the Goa'uld."

"With all due respect, Master Bra'tac, I'm sure that those of us who died will rest better now that they know of that poor excuse," the emissary said sarcastically.

"I could not give what I do not have to give," Bra'tac spoke defensively, "unlike you we have no fleets to command."

"Then of what value is your alliance?" An't'lac remarked as he looked away.

"Do not belittle Warmaster Bra'tac," Teal'c said as he came to Bra'tac's defense, "he has been resisting the Goa'uld before you were born!"

"The Shol'va speaks but I do not hear it," An't'lac said as if Teal'c wasn't there. Now it was Bra'tac's turn to come to his friend's defense.

"Emissary," he said calmly but sternly, "if you have any respect for me, then please extend a little of that to Teal'c as well. Calling him names solves nothing."

"Out of respect for your reputation I will," An't'lac said and bowed towards Bra'tac.

"See, we're getting somewhere," Jack said hopeful. Then Teal'c spoke again.

"What happened before is of no consequence, emissary. What matters is that we combine our forces against a common enemy and not hide behind false religions."

The emissary of the Sons of Priya got up and kicked back his chair in anger.

"Be silent, oath breaker," he yelled angry, "you speak ill of that which you have no comprehension! Our word and our faith is all that we have and you reneged on both!"

"Look, An't'lac," Bra'tac said as he again tried to placate things, "Teal'c meant no offense. But he is right. This is no time to stick to the old ways. The Goa'uld are false gods who will stop at nothing to crush our cause."

"I will not be talked down to by an oath breaker," the emissary yelled as he pointed to Teal'c.

Meanwhile as things progressed into a shouting match Jack shook his head dejected.

"There must be some kind of way out of here, said the joker to the thief," he softly sighed to Daniel.

"I don't get it," Daniel said, "why are they even fighting? They both have the same enemy."

"Never underestimate the power of old grudges and petty feuds," Jack replied, "divide and conquer. The oldest trick in the book."

Then Jack turned towards the Saiyans. The short obnoxious one now just looked bored beyond relief. The equally annoying other one, who on paper was their ally, however looked odd. Like his attention was elsewhere, like he was listening to something else.

"Aren't you going to do something?" he asked the Saiyan, "after all, this is your mess we're having to clean up here."

"I did not create this situation," the Saiyan protested.

"Yes you did," Jack said as he pointed to the shouting emissary, "you set their lot free to fend for themselves and gave them some hokey religion! I don't know if you've been up there lately but the Middle East is tame by comparison!"

"Do not speak to the Disciple of Aldur that way," Emissary An't'lac said as he came to the defense of Belmovekk.

"I don't care if he's Kahless the Klingon emperor, the Wizard of Oz or the Cylon Imperious Leader," Jack said aloud as he pointed towards Belmovekk, "as long as he's on my world I get to talk to his Saiyan weirdness the way I want to. And he if he doesn't like it he's free to walk with you back through the Stargate!"

Suddenly it was very quiet, except for a loud snigger coming from Vegeta as he barely could contain his laughter. Then Belmovekk hopped off the table towards the three Jaffa.

"Commander O'Neill is right, I guess I am responsible for what happened," he said, then he turned towards An't'lac, "you must work together with the resistance."

"They're oath breakers, and they belittle our new faith…," An't'lac protested but Belmovekk held up a hand that signaled him to stop talking.

"A warrior's oath is his honor," he said, "but what if the person you gave the oath to has no honor?"

"It does not matter," An't'lac said resolutely, "an oath is still an oath."

Belmovekk looked unsure what to say. And again it struck O'Neill as if his attention was slightly diverted before he spoke again.

"That is true," he said, then he stepped next to Teal'c and put his hand on Teal'c's shoulder, "but the only Goa'uld you knew was Amūn, An't'lac. As Goa'uld go Amūn was quite honorable himself. Teal'c however served Apophis. And Apophis was the antithesis of everything Amūn stood for. In fact, Amūn was the antithesis of everything the Goa'uld stood for. Apophis, like all the other Goa'uld, had no honor. He sent his Jaffa into battle without caring anything for them. To him they were just tools. You cannot judge Teal'c by the same experiences you had."

Then Belmovekk turned to Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"You two must understand that Amūn was nothing like Apophis. As Goa'uld go he was, shall we say unique? Even in death he still instills some respect in his former Jaffa. Even though by now they do understand he was no a real god."

"If the Goa'uld learn that we are in alliance with the Jaffa resistance they will come after us in force," the emissary spoke, "as it stands the fiction that the Goddess Priya rules us is what allows them to ignore their recent defeat."

"They will come after you sooner or later," Bra'tac said as he pulled a copy of the gospel of Priya from his pocket, "more and more of these turn up amongst their Jaffa. There will come a point when they can't ignore this and act."

"You mean these actually circulate amongst Jaffa out there," Belmovekk said as he reached for Bra'tac's copy, "can I see it?"

Bra'tac gave him his copy and Belmovekk began to study it carefully. It looked like the one he had given to Amūn's Jaffa. But there were subtle style differences. Like the translation or how it was clearly copied over by hand.

"We did not send these," An't'lac said as he pointed to the gospel and then to everyone's surprise he touched his forehead in a ritual gesture.

"Then how does it spread?" Belmovekk asked as he gave the book back to Bra'tac.

"As was expected some Jaffa left us for Chu'lak after Amūn's fall," An't'lac spoke, "some of them probably carried the gospel back home. Chu'lak is the great crossroad. As our homeworld Jaffa from all Goa'uld lords come and go there."

"I still don't get the appeal," Jack said, "It's just a book for chrissakes!"

"Be careful, O'Neill," Bra'tac said as he pre-empted An't'lac from verbally biting Jack's head off, "you are a fighter, not a warrior. You do not understand. I have read the gospels and I can see why some would find it appealing. It speaks to the blood. The blood of a warrior. It sings of testing oneself in battle. A battle that is both honorable and worthy. "

"No wonder we kick your ass in battle all the time," Jack muttered as he shook his head dejected.

An't'lac looked towards Belmovekk.

"If the Goa'uld come after us in force we will not be able to stop them. While they are predictable they cannot be relied upon to make the same mistakes Kang and Kodos did. Come with us Golden One!"

"Now you've done it, Movekk," Vegeta sniggered smugly. Belmovekk shot a quick deathglare Vegeta's way before looking at Willow, who so far had kept a very low profile. And wisely so.

"I can not," he said to An't'lac, "I have said this before, I am needed here."

"If you'd like I think we could cover for ya," O'Neill smiled as he patted the Saiyan on his back, "after all, couple of robots, nothing we haven't handled before, right?"

As Belmovekk shot another annoyed deathglare towards the Colonel, An't'lac folded his hands together in front of him like in a prayer.

"Golden One, if you can't come with us…"

x

* * *

x

"My head hurts," Belmovekk groaned.

Both he and Vegeta were sitting alone in the commissary. It was now very late at night, a few more empty bottles stood on the table and everybody else had left.

"Ta'ree can have that effect," Vegeta grinned as he picked up his cup.

"It did not used too before," Belmovekk said as he rested his head on his hands on the table.

"That's what you get for being such an old man," Vegeta smirked, "time has taken its toll on you. All 4000 years."

"You are a cruel man, my Prince," Belmovekk moaned.

"So they say," Vegeta shrugged as he took another sip, "of course, that's right before I kill them, of course."

Belmovekk looked up, an odd look on his face.

"Do you regret any of the people you killed, Vegeta?"

Vegeta thought it over for a moment while he took another sip.

"No," he said straight faced, "every world I cleansed deserved what it got. You know the saying: he who can't live by the sword…."

"…. is doomed to die by one," Belmovekk said sullen, then he looked downwards.

"Look," Vegeta continued, "Freeza was first and foremost a businessman. He was never interested in battle and conquest for the sake of honor or glory. He wouldn't know what to do if either of them bit him in that mangy tail. Every world he had us attack, that he ordered me to attack, pissed off somebody else enough for them to pay that horned freak. So either they should have strengthened their defenses or been more subservient. The only thing I regret I have is that I wasn't the one who offed that horned son of a bitch."

"So it is that simple?" Belmovekk asked.

"What else is there?" Vegeta shrugged as he emptied his cup and threw it on the table. Then he reached over and swatted Belmovekk on the head.

WHACK!

"Auw!," Belmovekk yelped as he reached for where Vegeta had hit him, "Torak's Teeth! Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Movekk, you're an idiot," Vegeta exclaimed, "You let those insects trick you into promising to train their men. It was what he wanted all along!"

"But the Goa'uld….," Belmovekk tried to say but Vegeta cut him off.

"Don't be a fool and fall for sappy stories! Those worms don't care one bit about what happens to a bunch of former losers of theirs. But that guy wanted you to train his men. And when you agreed to it you opened the floodgate. No wonder the other one also wanted you to train his. And then that insolent human wasn't going to be the last idiot standing."

"I know," Belmovekk said and hit the table with his forehead, "what in Aldur's name am I going to do!"

"Well, if you have to train these insects," Vegeta mused, "why not give them the training we gave to our auxiliaries?"

Belmovekk's face lit up.

"Of course," he said, "I forgot! Auxiliary training!"

Besides taking on mercenary jobs for Freeza the Saiyans had indulged themselves in a little conquest here and there. It had never been a large empire, mostly farming worlds to provide for their massive food demands and the odd craftworld to fashion them with equipment like their spacepods, battle armor and scouters. Over time the Saiyan kings had learned that the easiest way to rule was through proxy and a low profile. As long as the subjugated races provided what the Saiyan race needed they were left to their own devices. Which usually also benefited the local rulers as well. Since they were the ones whom the Saiyans put into power in the first place.

Of course there were always a few local malcontents that didn't like the status quo and which caused trouble. At first this meant that at least some Saiyan warriors had to be maintained locally. But that tended to remind the locals that they were a subjugated race in the first place and caused more malcontents to come forth. Eventually one king came to the conclusion that it was better to outsource local security to the locals as well. A training regime was developed that would teach basic fighting techniques and attacks to non-Saiyans. It was basic and at best a warrior trained like that would measure no more then 500 if he trained for most of his life.

But it was enough to deal with local troublemakers and if the local auxiliaries ever turned against their masters they would still be no match to any dispatched Saiyan force. Only a true master of martial arts could unlock the hidden secrets and the Saiyans made sure to kill anyone who tried to become one. It was considered win-win. Originally Belmovekk had considered teaching it to Xander as the boy was so, well, weak. In the end he was offered another option and the possession thing eliminated that option once and for all.

But auxiliary training would be perfect for the Jaffa and the SGC warriors. After all, it wasn't like they were facing anything special with chi skills anyway. Above all, it was relatively short. Train them for a couple of months, after that, they could teach what they had learned to others themselves and they'd be out of his hair.

"Auxiliary training it is then," Vegeta said, "after all, it wouldn't do me no good if those tin cans come along and I found you're not at my side because you're too busy training half the universe."

"Technically they could be cyborgs," Belmovekk countered, "and I'm not going to let it come that far. I will find and kill Gero before he can unleash those androids."

"Who cares what they are," Vegeta shrugged, "for now waste your time searching for Gero. I cannot stop you. But once I become Super Saiyan there will be no more of this foolish search. And you will start training again, Movekk. All this looking around and helping insects is making you fat."

"If you say so, my Prince," Belmovekk said as he reached for his own cup and gulped its content down.

"I think it is time that I go back, Movekk," Vegeta said as he got up, "I enjoyed the Ta'ree. Is there any left?"

Belmovekk leaned over and grinned.

"I will make you a whole case if you hereby decree my children to be full Saiyans," he said and pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of nowhere, "just sign on the dotted line."

Vegeta thought of it for a moment, then he accepted the pen.

"I do this only because you serve some of the best Ta'ree in this galaxy," he said, "and I expect you to send me a full crate from time to time."

"Deal!" Belmovekk nodded and Vegeta signed, "Even though technically it's the only Ta'ree you can still get in this galaxy. And beyond."

"You might still get some," Vegeta said as he threw away the pen, "Freeza only destroyed our homeworld. The tributary worlds he just added to his own empire. They might still make some."

"They do?" Belmovekk said surprised, then reached underneath the table and pulled out a create of Ta'ree bottles, "here you go, my Prince."

"Don't mind if I do," Vegeta grinned victoriously as he reached for them, "now this is how you should have negotiated! I enjoyed our little get together, Movekk, we should do it more often."

"Your place or mine?" Belmovekk smiled as he pocketed the document.

"Mine of course," Vegeta snorted, "one cannot carouse with children present."

"Yours it will be then," Belmovekk echoed.

Belmovekk and Vegeta left the commissary and found a small army of MP's waiting outside of its doors. Escorted by the MP's they walked out of the building where Vegeta flew off. Having seen the Saiyan Prince off Belmovekk retreated to his own quarters he'd been billeted in on the base.

No sooner had he closed the door behind him when he was suddenly no longer in his room. Instead he found himself transported into a large dark cavernous hall. A scream was heard and the deep bassy sound of a large gong followed. Before him a black robed hooded priest held up a bloody heart to a large polished iron mask hanging over a fire. Then he threw the heart into the fire and began to chant, soon followed by a choir of equally black robed and hooded priests. Then one of the priests turned around and took of his hood, revealing a familiar face.

"Well, that was interesting," Amūn said impressed, "they actually do that?"

"Does it have to be now?" Belmovekk said annoyed as he let himself fall on a stone slab which he hoped was his bed in the real world, "and yes, they actually do that."

"Gruesome," Amūn nodded as he turned his head and saw a corpse being dumped into a fiery pit, "you know my Saiyan friend, I have seen many kinds of Goa'uld debauchery but never did I behold actual human sacrifice."

"Probably because you are not real Gods," Belmovekk said as he rubbed his hands across his face as he was tired, "deep down you still crave for ordinary pleasures be it on a larger scale. The perversions of real Gods however run deeper."

"I suppose," Amūn nodded, "why is this place in your memory?"

"I was never allowed to really purge the world of that kind of filth," Belmovekk said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, "but I was allowed to do small things. Not attack the religion itself. But as long as I didn't overdo it individual temples were allowed. While it was extremely satisfying to obliterate a Grolim temple, one of my favorite things was to sneak in and make the fires go out."

"Where's the fun in that?" the Goa'uld asked flabbergasted. Belmovekk opened his eyes and looked at the fire.

"You see, these Grolim bastards sacrifice a human every hour to Torak and they make sure they are not the ones being sacrificed. But if the fire does go out in a dedicated temple it meant the temple itselfwas defiled. It had to be rededicated with massive new human sacrifices."

"I fail to see where this is leading," Amūn said as he gestured around him, "I thought you abhorred human sacrifice."

"Ah," Belmovekk smiled as he held up a finger, "normally I would, but Torak himself decreed that in order to re-dedicate a temple only Grolim sacrifice would suffice. The way I see it, the more of their own kind they had to butcher, the better."

"Crafty," Amūn chuckled. Then Belmovekk yawned.

"Why did you bring me here, specter? I am tired and in no need to play games."

"There are many things but I have to say it was good to see dear An't'lac again," Amūn smiled.

"You brought me here to say that?" Belmovekk said giving the Goa'uld an annoyed look. Lately his 'alter ego' had begun to appear in scenes from his memory inside his mind, rather then appear in the real world. Forever bringing them on at ill opportune moments of his choosing. He understood why but at times it was very annoying.

"Wouldn't you?" Amūn said as he moved aside, "An't'lac served me as a flag officer for decades. It's like finally seeing an old friend again. One you never expected to see again. One who's real, not some strange evil ghost that's taunting us."

Belmovekk shrugged and reclined on the slab.

"Fair enough," he said as began to take off his shoes. Amūn turned away and said nothing for a while. Then he spoke again.

"I think Anubis is still alive."

Belmovekk stopped untying his shoe laces.

"What makes you think so?" he asked surprised, "I thought you killed the bastard?"

Amūn looked over his shoulder.

"My Jaffa could have survived on their own if they hadn't drawn attention to themselves. But by beating Kang and Kodos they have. The other Goa'uld should have come down on them."

"Vegeta seems to think otherwise," Belmovekk countered but Amūn scoffed at the reply.

"Vegeta couldn't care less, Saiyan. Your fellow is only concerned with becoming a Super Saiyan. He's hardly the best pundit to lay your ear to. When it was just my former territory they could ignore my Jaffa. It was of little importance. Now enlarged by Kang and Kodos' territory it has become more interesting for some of the greater Goa'uld. Especially with this Priya nonsense spreading. The only reason I can think of that nothing has happened so far is that something else is keeping them busy."

"That is a big leap to assume it is Anubis."

Amūn turned fully towards Belmovekk and pointed up to the ceiling. Which in this case was still the domed roof of the temple of Torak.

"I tried to take over your body because I learned he cannot be killed through normal means. You can kill his body, destroy it, but his spirit would endure and live on, eventually taking over a new host body. I thought maybe using your life force might do the trick. Now…."

Amūn shook his head dejected.

"He is alive and he's trying to take over Ra's vacant title. I'm convinced of that now. Only a major power struggle amongst the Goa'uld could keep them from ignoring both this affront and the threat of this new religion."

"I will pass on your suspicions to the good major tomorrow," Belmovekk said as he laid down in full on the slab, "I was sent to Earth to fight a battle here. Not wage war across the galaxy. Let Warleader Hammond handle his problems and I'll mind mine."

"This new religion could potentially undermine the Goa'uld," Amūn said looking away, folding his arms across his chest, "I am surprised it wasn't part of Anubis' vision."

"It has me surprised as well," Belmovekk said as he closed his eyes, "it seems a little too convenient. I suspect something is tampering again. And I have a good idea who."

"Your much vaunted Necessities," Amūn replied, then snorted, "Priya, pitiful excuse of a goddess. What do they see in her? She doesn't even exist in any corporeal form!"

"They needed something after you died," Belmovekk replied, "it was either that or have them fall apart once I left them and I couldn't have that on my conscience."

"She's not even real, did you know that," Amūn snorted, "she's just an Ancient who crashed on your planet long ago and pretended to be a goddess. So she could impress the gullible natives."

Belmovekk opened an eye and looked at the Goa'uld spectre.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked Amūn wearily as he squatted down next to his slab.

"Remember the battle on that abominable plain in your mind," Amūn said as he tapped the Saiyans head, "where you killed me? You never heard what that man said when you passed out."

Belmovekk brought one hand to his chin and mused over what happened. Besides him, Amūn and Giles there had been one other person present. He had asked Giles about it afterwards but the Librarian had always refused to speak about it, nor name that person. And in the state that he was in at the time he never managed to get a good view of him.

"When you passed out that man translated the writings on that temple door," Amūn continued, "it spoke of an Ancient expedition that got stranded on your world. All those gods you grew up with as a child, they were all false gods. The Ancients used their superior technology to pretend they were gods. Buying time so they could build a stargate that would transport them back home. That was the secret to that damn temple, gateway to the Gods. It's a concealed stargate."

Belmovekk looked flabbergasted for a moment. Then he shrugged and closed his eyes.

"It matters not," he said calmly, "firstly it happened long ago and Vegetasei is gone. Secondly, even if they were Ancients then they gave us some good rules to live by. The gospels of Priya will serve your Jaffa well and would have served my own people if they had not strayed from them over the centuries. Thirdly, who says that whole hallucination came from my mind? Your mind was also there at the time and for all we know we both contributed to that delusion. I have never been inside that temple. Nobody has. For all I know the whole Ancient link is something that came from your mind to fill in the gaps."

It was now Amūn's turn to be lost for words.

"Tell you what though," Belmovekk said as he closed his eyes again, "I am still surprised that you urged me to have your Jaffa work together with the Jaffa resistance. Or that you wanted me to begin training them. For someone who went to such great lengths to prevent the vision of Anubis from happening to save his kind, you were awfully quick to help those Jaffa against your own."

"They are still my Jaffa," Amūn said indignant, "and as such they are still my responsibility. We made an oath together. They would serve me and I as their god would look out after them. That transcends any bond I might feel with my fellow Goa'uld."

Belmovekk opened an eye to look at Amūn, but the dead Goa'uld was gone. No longer was he inside Torak's temple lying on a slab, instead he now lay on his bunk in his quarters

"I really must stop drinking this much!"

x

* * *

x

In the gate room of the SGC the event horizon erupted and then stabilized into a wormhole. As it did An't'lac escorted by Daniel and Jack walked up to the ramp.

"So when can we expect your 'recruits' to arrive," Jack asked as they paused before the event horizon. While he somewhat liked the idea that that crazy Saiyan would now train some of the SGC's finest he wasn't to thrilled to have a group of Jaffa on the lose on Earth. Especially since that drunkard refused to do the proper thing and train them at the SGC where they could be contained. For now at least they could be contained as that Saiyan had agreed to use Vandenberg as their training ground as long as the search for those androids went on. But after that he had made it clear he would go back to Twin Peaks by the sea and the recruits would just have to follow.

So now Hammond was already checking if it was possible to have that weird Sunnydale army base be brought under the Air Force's control. Teal'c seemed happy with the prospect though wherever it was. He even planned to attend as many lessons as was possible himself. And although he never would admit it to anyone, secretly Jack wouldn't mind taking a few lessons himself. The thought of being able to do Superman kind of things appealed to Jack, even if it was just the 'light' version. But that damn alien had the gall to claim he was too old. Which he probably was. Still, if you've fought and won against Goa'ulds, Replicators and other weirdoes that had to account for something, right?

"We'll send word once we selected our candidates," the emissary smiled amiably.

"Yeah right, like you haven't already got your short list," O'Neill snorted, "you got exactly what you came for, didn't you?"

The emissary just smiled that amiable smile that made Jack want to beat it off his damn face.

"I'm curious about one thing though," Daniel asked, "why did you call him Golden One all the time? Is there something specific to that honorific?"

"If the Golden One has not revealed that to you, then it is not my place to tell you," An't'lac smiled at the both of them. Then he stepped through the gate and disappeared. Jack then turned towards Daniel and shook his head

"As God is my witness, Daniel," he said dejected, "the only thing worse then a Jaffa warrior is a Jaffa diplomat. God help us once we start meeting Jaffa lawyers."


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 07**

" **Doppelgangerland I - Where I End and You Begin'**

x

x

AN: _Ever since two-thirds the way of part 1 I've been itching to get cracking on this chapter after I read a short story on Twisting the Hellmouth called "Outside in'. Despite its bad grammar it's been a great inspiration for this chapter, and the 'The Wish' chapter. So when I finally got around to writing it I sort of went overboard. At one time I had some 119 pages. So, unfortunately I had to chop it in two._

x

Guest: Thanks for liking this story. And yes, the DBZ gang will make an appearance.

x

* * *

x

The scene was a dark chapel. Dozens of candles rest on several tall iron candle holders which were strewn around the chamber. On one end stood an altar. Upon this unholy altar sat the high demon D'Hoffryn, supreme demon of all vengeance demons and irreverently known by both friend and foe alike (though never in his face bar by only one individual) as the supreme vengeance pimp.

On a small rug before him a young teenage girl kneeled on the ground prostrated in an act of what appeared to be forgiveness. Once she was known as Anyanka, patron saint of all scorned women and scourge of the men who had scorned them. A demon of once great and terrible power, feared by all who knew her, even her supposed friends, but now reduced to living as a mortal teenage girl. With great fervor and a strong dash of desperation she had been pleading her case to the supreme vengeance pimp.

"Do not ask again," D'Hoffryn said shaking his head after he had heard her case. Clearly her plight had made no impression on him.

"But... but... I...," Anya tried to say but the demon cut her off.

"Your powers were a gift of the lower beings," D'Hoffryn said frowning, "you have proved unworthy of them. You have also proved unworthy of me. You disobeyed my direct orders. You meddled in Sunnydale with no regards to the guidelines of the Golden One. You are lucky you are still alive. In fact _I_ am lucky that I'm still alive."

Anya averted her eyes in shame. She knew what D'Hoffryn meant. She had failed to pay attention to the memo's dealing with the Sunnydale exclusion zone. After her fall from power she had backtracked and read them again. They were written in blood. D'Hoffryn only sent out bloodwritten memos if he wanted his vengeance demons to absolutely follow them 110% to the letter. No ifs, no buts, both to the letter and in the spirit.

"I'm sorry," she said as she tried to grovel one more time, "I was careless, I admit that. But no harm was done. No one noticed, not even the Golden One. And I was robbed of my powers."

"Serves you right for your carelessness," D'Hoffryn snorted as he looked up contemptuously.

Anya shook her head as she just couldn't accept this answer. Once she had been his favorite demon. Dispensing justice as she saw fit with his full blessing, being praised at the yearly office party. The only vengeance demon in history to have received the coveted vengeance demon of the year award a record-breaking 38 years in a row and 379 years in total. She didn't deserve to be so casually dismissed by D'Hoffryn after so many years of dedicated service.

"For a thousand years I wielded the powers of The Wish," she said aggrieved, "I brought ruin to the heads of unfaithful men. I brought forth destruction and chaos for the pleasure of the lower beings. I was feared and worshiped across the mortal globe. And now I'm stuck at Sunnydale High. Mortal. Child. And I'm flunking math."

Anya bowed her head at the shame of it all. The great Anyanka reduced to a struggling high school teenager.

"This is no concern to us," D'Hoffryn said as he made a dismissive gesture, "A fitting punishment for you and a reminder to the others what happens when they don't read my memos. You will live out your mortal life here and die. In a way you should be glad of it, Anyanka. You died horribly in that other reality, remember?"

"No," Anya wailed desperately as she pounded the floor in front of her, "give me another chance. You can fold the fabric of time. Send me back to that place and I'll change it. I won't fail again."

D'Hoffryn couldn't believe what he just heard and shook his head in disbelief. Then his haughty expression vanished and he leaned over

"Do you have any idea what happened after you died?" he spoke softly, his tone a mixture of both curiosity and horror. Sheepishly Anya shook her head no.

D'Hoffryn held up his right hand and a large globe appeared. In it were images of two beings in gold tearing up Sunnydale as they fought one other, the Hellmouth opening and then an explosion that changed the face of the Earth.

"You can't go up against THEM," D'Hoffryn said, his voice betraying his horror of what he had witnessed, "they'd eat you alive, Anyanka. And then they would come after me. Doing nasty things! So excuse me if I don't have much desire to visit that particular reality again. Your time is passed. Live with it!"

Then with a poof D'Hoffryn disappeared, leaving Anya behind.

"No," she wailed in despair, "do you have any idea how boring twelfth graders are?"

There was no reply coming from the now empty altar. D'Hoffryn's silent absence spoke as much volume as if he were still present.

For a moment Anya gave in to her depression of being left out to dry by the being she once considered a father. Then she stood up and shook her fist in anger towards the empty altar.

"I'm getting my power center back," she said defiantly, "and if you won't help me, then, by the pestilent gods, I will find someone who will!"

x

* * *

x

Inside the Library Giles sat extremely bored behind the study table facing the doors with his arms folded across his chest. On the other side of the table a well tailored, be it somewhat foppish looking, young man sifted through a collection of books which were housed in a box on the table.

"Of course, training procedures have been updated quite a bit since your day," the young fop said somewhat condescending, "much greater emphasis on field work."

"Really?" Giles replied offhand, hardly able to conceal his boredom.

"Oh, yes," the young fop replied, not noticing the veiled sarcasm as he was too busy opening another box full of books, "not all books and theory nowadays. I have, in fact, faced two vampires myself. Under controlled circumstances, of course."

"Well, no danger of finding those here," Giles said ruefully as he unfolded his arms.

"Vampires?" the young fop asked looking up.

"Controlled circumstances," Giles said, then he saw Buffy coming in, "Hello Buffy."

Noticing that somebody had come in the young fop looked up, saw Buffy and gave her a condescending smile.

"Well... hello," he said as he turned around in full this time and gave Buffy a smug smile. Buffy just gave him a quick look up and down.

"New Watcher?" she casually said towards Giles.

"New Watcher," Giles casually answered. The new Watcher took a step towards Buffy and held out his hand in greeting.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," he said trying to sound cheerful. If Wesley had hoped she would return the gesture he could hold out indefinitely as Buffy made no move to do so. Instead she just eyed him critically. Getting the hint Wesley stepped back again.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Summers," he said. Buffy gave a slight shrug and walked passed him to get to Giles, all the time never taking her eyes off him

"Is he evil?" she asked cautiously.

"Evil?" Wesley asked perplex.

"The last one was evil," Buffy said, for the first time acknowledging his presence verbally. As she said that Wesley looked up as if he was trying to remember something, then his face lit up.

"Oh, yes. Gwendolyn Post," he nodded, "we all heard. No. Mr. Giles has checked my credentials rather thoroughly and phoned the Council, but I'm glad to see you're on the ball as well. A good Slayer is a cautious Slayer."

Buffy turned her head towards Giles again.

"Is he evil?"

Giles didn't immediately reply as he looked at Wesley wearily with one eye

"Not in the strictest sense," he eventually said.

Either Wesley had decided to ignore the barb or it just didn't seem to get through the dense layers of foppishness surrounding his skull. Instead he walked around the table towards where Giles' Watcher diary lay opened.

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up. As I'm sure none of us are anxious to waste any time on pleasantries," he said as he flipped through some of Giles' diary pages, then he reached inside his tweed coat and took out a Watcher diary of his own, "why don't you tell me everything about last night's patrol?"

"Patrol?," Buffy asked frowning.

"Yeah, you know," Wesley said as he used his pen to make stabbing movements, "go out and fight the forces of darkness at night."

"We don't do patrols here in Sunnydale anymore," Buffy shrugged.

Wesley looked away for a moment, then he put down his own diary and pen and leaned on the table.

"When I noticed nothing had been written in Giles' diaries I merely suspected careless book keeping," Wesley sighed frowning, "but now I suspect there might be a greater rot at work here."

Buffy wanted to say something to this new foppish Watcher posterboy, but Giles beat her to it.

"We used to run nightly patrols," Giles spoke up, "but more then a year ago we changed tactics. We now rely on informers."

"Informers," Wesley said surprised, "they're hardly credible. Surely they can't be relied upon to replace the time honoured tactic of patrolling?"

"They can if they die for not telling us," Buffy said offhand.

"We run a system whereby we kill ten random demons for every human that gets killed by one of them," Giles said, "or for every failure of them to tell us of any plots regarding humans. It took them a while to get used to it but now they got the message."

"And that works?" Wesley said flabbergasted, "I mean, I know the tactic. Dominance through applied terror. But it has never really worked in the past.

"We seem to be doing alright," Buffy shrugged, "we're still here, aren't we?"

Wesley reached for a chair and sat down as he stared ahead blankly for a moment.

"This goes against everything I've been taught," he muttered dumbfounded.

"You'll get used to it," Giles said ruefully.

Taking the time to use Wesley's moment of distraction Buffy turned towards Giles.

"Giles, will you be coming to Willow's welcome home party this evening?"

"I'm afraid I can't," Giles said and nodded towards the new Watcher, "please give her my kind regards. Oh and before I forget, tell her Snyder wants to see her once she returns to school."

"Lucky her," Buffy chuckled.

"Wait a minute," Wesley exclaimed aloud, "parties?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, "I'd invite ya but we're still not sure if you're evil or not."

"She goes to parties?" Wesley said as he looked towards Giles incredulously.

"I, um, uh," Giles stammered, then he looked towards Buffy, "over the years I, um, learned that a little discretion towards Buffy's social life will work wonders."

"Gee, Giles," Buffy said, "try to contain your enthusiasm. What would the new Watcher think?

"This won't do," Wesley said resolutely as he folded his arms across his chest, "I forbid it."

Buffy looked at Wesley and let out a loud snort.

"Well, you and whose army?" she said defiantly.

"You must understand, Wesley," Giles interjected, "Willow's her friend and she's been gone for over a month. Wouldn't you want to go to the welcome home party of your best friend?"

Wesley glanced towards Giles, then he came around.

"I suppose I could make an exception in this case," he said amiably.

"You'd think," Buffy said snidely but then Giles cut her short.

"Buffy," he said with a look of disapproval.

"You can have your party," Wesley said, "but tomorrow things will change. I must evaluate both you and Faith. There will be some changes."

"There will?" Buffy replied pert.

Wesley paused and looked the girl. She really was the most headstrong and irreverent Slayer he had ever come across. She was also the first one he had come across but that didn't matter. After all, he had studied the histories and biographies of all Slayers of the 2nd half of the 20th century.

"Are you not used to being given orders?" Wesley asked curiously.

"Whenever Giles wants me to do something, he always says 'please'. And afterwards I get a cookie," Buffy said as she did her airheaded Californian cheerleader routine. Then she grinned at Giles who returned a modest smile.

Wesley looked at the two and realized that Quentin Travers had been right. Clearly the two were too close. It also meant he had his work cut out for him. Clearly she still respected the former Watcher, so his best course of action was to establish a good rapport with Rupert Giles. Wesley folded his hands in front of him in an apologetic gesture.

"I don't feel we're getting off on quite the right foot," he said trying to sound a little more humble. Wesley's sudden change of tactic came as a surprise to Buffy, but before she could say anything the Library doors swung open and Faith barged in.

"Ah. This is perhaps Faith," Wesley said as he turned around to take in the new arrival. Whereas Buffy and Giles clearly shared a strong bond from years of working together, Faith as a more recent arrival might be more amenable to his guidance.

Meanwhile Faith stopped cold in her tracks and gave Wesley a critical look over.

"New Watcher?" she asked after finishing her examination.

"New Watcher," Buffy and Giles answered in tandem. Before Wesley could say anything Faith made a dismissive gesture.

"Screw that," she said, turned one 180 degrees on her axis and walked out of the Library, leaving behind a very put off Wesley.

"Now, why didn't I just say that?" Buffy said as she turned towards Giles.

"Uh, Buffy, would you...," Giles asked, nodding towards where Faith had disappeared.

"I'll see if I can get her back," Buffy sighed and walked after Faith, "don't say anything terribly interesting while I'm gone."

As Buffy left the Library Wesley watched her leave. Next both he and Giles reached into their pockets for a handkerchief, took of their glasses and began to clean them.

"They'll get used to me," Wesley said trying to sound confidently. Meanwhile Giles noticed that they were both performing the same action in tandem and quickly put his glasses back on before Wesley could see what he was doing.

x

* * *

x

"SURPRISE!"

The whole gang was there, including many others, more casual friends, friends of friends and the odd teacher, as Willow stepped through the door of 1630 Revello Drive, soon followed by Belmovekk.

"Welcome back, Will!" Buffy said out loud as she embraced her flabbergasted friend. Too surprised to say anything Willow dropped her suitcase on the floor.

"Guys," Willow tried to say as Buffy squeezed the life from her, "uh…., oxygen becoming an issue here!"

"Sorry," Buffy said apologetic as she let go, "ever since I passed the 5000 mark I seem to break stuff all the time.

"Ain't that the truth," Joyce said with just a hint of exasperation as she stepped past Willow and Buffy carrying a child in one arm, "Look Dawn, Daddy's home!"

"How is my little girl?" Belmovekk said as he took over the baby, "How is my little lady?"

Except for blowing the odd drool bubble Dawn didn't say much. But the Saiyan didn't seem to mind.

"Come," Xander said as he embraced Willow a little more careful then Buffy had and took her into the living room, "let's leave the grownups to talk baby. Cause tonight we're going to party like its 1999!"

"Xander, that was last year," Willow protested but Xander waved her objections away.

"Tell that to the band," he said and pointed towards Dingoes Ate My Baby all set up with their gear in the living room and ready to play, "hit it, you guys!"

"One, two, three, four," the Dingoes drummer ticked off and then the band began to play. And thus the party began in earnest. Willow settled in her familiar position in a seat close to the band, constantly exchanging glances with Oz playing his new guitar. Meanwhile Xander was dancing with a cheerleader that seemed quite interested in him, and Faith was living it up with two football jocks. Buffy meanwhile had her hands full ferrying drinks and snacks from the kitchen and Angel sat in a corner looking ill at ease amidst all of this teenage overload.

Meanwhile Belmovekk deftly carried one child in his arms and another in a portable cradle as he and Joyce went to sit out on the porch to have some privacy.

Dingoes only played a short 5 song set before Oz insisted they take a break. No sooner had Oz put down his guitar when Willow practically jumped on him.

"I missed you," she said and kissed him full on the lips.

"Me too sweetie," Oz said, then his face turned businesslike, "could you….?"

"Uh, sure," Will said and let go.

"Hey, did you hear my new overdrive?" Oz said and pointed to a green pedal on the floor, "it's a real TS-808 tube screamer. It sounds really great with a tube amp!"

"Wow," Willow said impressed. She wasn't really impressed, nor heard the difference between this overdrive and the one he had been previously using. If there was one thing Willow had learned from hanging out with Oz it was that none of the gadgets musicians raved on about, be it new or vintage, mattered that much to the casual non-musician's ear. But if it mattered to him it mattered to her.

"Found it in some pawnshop right here in Sunnydale of all places," Oz said proudly, "and just in time as well. Tomorrow we have to hit the LA club scene again."

"Tomorrow?" Willow said surprised, "But what about us? I thought we're going to hang out and do all kinds of couply stuff?"

"Yeah but, recording deal!" Oz said excited, "that scout is coming again! And this time she's bringing the assistant to the deputy vice-president of new talents with her."

For more then a month Willow had waited for this day. When she could return and see Oz and her friends again. They had mailed nearly every day. For more then a month Willow had the next couple of days all planned out. And now it went all pear shaped. She wanted to say something but was interrupted.

"Yo, Oz," the drummer of Dingoes called and beckoned for him, "we need you bro'!"

"What," Oz said annoyed, "can't you do this without me?"

"Dude, we're having set list problems," the drummer said dead serious, "we need you. You're the set list king, remember?"

Oz looked at Willow and shrugged apologetic.

"Duty calls," he said and kissed her quickly on the cheek," I'll talk to you later."

"Sure," Willow smiled and turned around. As soon as she did her smile faded. Taking a deep sigh she went into the kitchen where Buffy stood. Seeing her friend approach Buffy smiled.

"So how's the magic going, Will," she asked.

"It's sorcery, Buffy," Willow corrected her friend.

"Whatever," Buffy waved dismissively, "so, did you finally learn some useful stuff?"

"Well, I can finally do this," Willow said with a big grin and waved her hand over a set of empty glasses. As her hand passed over each glass it was suddenly filled with punch.

"Way to go, Will," Buffy said proud, "if we need a new bartender we'll give you a call."

"Not funny, Buffy," Willow said not amused.

"Just kidding," Buffy said as she patted Willow on the shoulder, "it's damn impressive. What else can you do?"

Willow ticked the list of on her fingers.

"We've mostly practiced omnificence, telekinesis, what else, um, oh, I almost forgot obfuscation and the basis of shape shifting."

"You've been a busy girl then," Buffy smiled proudly.

"You could say that," Willow echoed, "I'm glad I'm back though. There was this air force major, the blonde one who was here before, remember? She kept dogging my steps the whole time. I was glad that she had to leave."

At that moment Xander entered the kitchen and pointed both index fingers at Willow.

"Hey hey, wazzup!" he grinned impishly as only Xander could, "How's my Will? Did she finally become Super Willow?"

Buffy pointed to the refilled glasses.

"She can teach Tom Cruise a thing about cocktails now."

"That's my girl," Xander grinned as he out his arm around Willow's shoulder, then his face became deadly serious, "could you make me a macchiato?"

"Xander!" Buffy said disapproving.

"Just kidding," Xander smiled as he held up his hands, "I don't even like the stuff."

"Who's your new girlfriend?" Buffy asked and nodded towards the blonde cheerleader back in the living room.

"She's just a friend," Xander said evasively as he looked over his shoulder. As he did the girl waved her fingers at him.

"Looks like she wants to be more then just friends," Buffy smirked.

"I'm afraid so," Xander agreed, "she asked me out."

"You're not happy?" Buffy said surprised, "I thought you had a thing for blondes."

"Only certain ones," Xander sighed wistfully.

"Are you dating again, Xander?" Willow said incredulously, "What about Cordelia?"

Xander shrugged.

"She's not coming back, Will," he said on tone that was way too final for Willow's taste.

"Surely you can't give up on her?" Willow gasped.

"I thought you hated her?" Xander said. Upon which Willow bit her lip. Truth be told she never liked Queen C. And she had been very nasty the last time. But deep down that was just Cordelia expressing her hurt. And she did have her moments. And Xander did love her.

"While I admit you two made an odd couple, you also seemed to fit well together," Willow said, "I'd hate it you two broke up together over that stupid magic fluke."

"The deed is done," Xander shrugged, "I can't force her to forgive me. I can't stay a monk until she changes her mind. I have to move on."

"Says who?" Willow said defiantly.

"The Oz-man of course," Xander said and nodded towards the young guitarist who was preparing to play their 2nd set with his band, "He suggested I get back into the dating game."

"Oh did he….?" Willow said frowning as she glanced towards Oz, who was still oblivious to the trouble he suddenly was in. Then Willow turned to Xander again.

"So are you and miss Cheerleader going to….?"

"I'm not sure, Maria's a nice girl. And she seems willing," Xander shrugged, then he shook his head, "but I'm not into that thing. And she's no Cordelia."

"Good answer," Buffy said as she patted Xander's shoulder and walked into the living room followed by her friends. As they did Dingoes was just about to begin their 2nd set when the front door opened and Joyce stormed into the house angry. She carried one child in her arm, the other in the carrying basket. She was soon followed by Belmovekk who only carried a hurtful look.

"Joyce dearest," he said pleading, "it was only a onetime…."

"Don't you Joyce dearest me," Joyce said storming up the stairs, "you broke your promise. You're not staying in this house tonight."

All eyes turned on the aggrieved looking Saiyan.

"Alright," he sighed, "I will go back to my apartment."

"Oh no you don't," Joyce's angry reply came from above, "you're not sleeping in some comfy bed, mister! You sleep on the porch tonight."

BLAM!

Belmovekk looked truly hurtful as Joyce slammed the bedroom door shut and everyones eyes were upon him.

"Isn't your porch technically still part of the house?" Xander whispered towards Buffy and Willow.

x

* * *

x

If there was one thing Wesley Wyndam-Pryce had never expected before coming to Sunnydale and which by now he had come to detest wholeheartedly it was the same damn remark whenever he was introduced to somebody.

"New Watcher?"

Not only did it spoke of a tired old joke, which by now was as funny as an episode of 'Allo 'Allo (a TV show that revolved around rehashing tired old jokes), not only was it disrespectful to the age old profession of a Watcher (the real oldest profession known to mankind), it was also symptomatic to the laxness to the secrecy which naturally came with being the Slayer and her Watcher, which absolutely permeated Sunnydale. It was like bloody everybody knew who she was around here. Even the Slayer's parents!

It was standard procedure for a Slayer and a Watcher to live secluded from friends and family. It was even more standard for most Slayers to have been into the Council's care and training long before she was called. Buffy was neither. Having been only found by the Watcher Merrick once she had been called. It was rare, but it happened. It was standard Watcher procedure to make the best of such a situation. Try to nudge the girl into accepting the Council's guidance away from her family.

There had been cases where the girl refused and her Watcher had to make the best of it. Usually those girls never lasted long as they lacked the mental stamina and training to survive. There had even been girls who refused to submit to the council. For the good of humanity and themselves the Council had to arrange for an accident. The Council couldn't allow for a rogue Slayer not living up to her responsibilities. And besides, without training or guidance the girl wouldn't stand a chance once some vampire or demon inevitably learned who the girl was. And knowing what they would do to the girls at least the Council's way was far more merciful.

But that didn't apply in this case, and Wesley was glad for that. As it was a necessary but distasteful matter. While both Slayers were flippant and headstrong they did live up to their tasks. Now all they needed was good guidance. Of which Wesley was sure he would be providing plenty. He even saw a role for the former Watcher Rupert Giles. While it would be taxing to work with his predecessor it would pay off easing the transition. It was probably not what Chief-Watcher Travers had in mind when he sent him here to replace Giles, but some leeway had to be given to those out in the field.

Which was precisely why he and the former Watcher were standing on the porch of 1630 Revello Drive facing the man Buffy had called her stepfather and who according to all reports was the man who had been training her. Whose training had impressed Quentin Travers so much he had stressed Wesley to get to know him better. Who stood there eying him while holding a small infant in his arm and then made that damn remark.

"New Watcher," Giles echoed smugly behind Wesley.

Wesley was still convinced keeping the former Watcher around would pay off eventually, but right now he could turn around and strangle the man.

"Right," Wesley said, trying to hide his annoyance, then he extended his hand, "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. At your service."

The man known as Belmovekk looked at Wesley and it felt like he was being judged. Not even the famous stare of Quentin Travers came this close. Then the man looked up and stepped aside

"Sorry if I cannot give you a hand right now," Belmovekk said as nodded towards the child in his arms, "but as you can see my arms are quite full."

It wasn't quite the truth as the man looked like he could carry ten infants and still have one hand free. But taking Belmovekk's standing aside as a cue to enter Wesley stepped inside, followed by Giles.

"Master Giles," the man said towards Giles and Giles nodded in return. Closing the door behind them Belmovekk led them into the living room.

"Please, sit down," he said still standing as Giles and Wesley sat down, "you must excuse my poor hospitality but I can offer you little at the moment. As you can see the child refuses to sleep, something which undoubtedly will be made a lot worse by your presence. She is very curious."

As if to illustrate his point the small child was looking at Wesley with small but intense eyes. Eyes with strange dark, almost black irises. Just like her father, Wesley thought. The same almost black iris eyes, hair that already was beginning to grow in weird directions.

"Is that Dawn or Mayan?" Giles meanwhile asked.

"You should know by now, Master Giles," Belmovekk smiled, "after all, you helped out during my absence these past weeks. Mayan sleeps peacefully in the next room. It is Dawn who refuses to miss out on anything. Do you not, little lady?"

The child said nothing but kept her eyes on Wesley.

"Look, mister Belmovekk," Wesley tried to say, then he gave a slight odd look, "is there a first name? It feels sort of weird calling you like that all the time."

"I only have one name," Belmovekk shrugged, "as did my father, and his father before him. And his father's father before that. Should I go on?"

"I get the picture," Wesley said.

"Good," Belmovekk said as he leaned over to Giles and passed the child on to him, "Please, Master Giles, have a care for a moment while I get some refreshments. Here, go sit with Uncle Rupert."

"No need to get anything on my part," Giles said but their host waved his objections away.

"Nonsense, I am in enough trouble with Joyce as it is. If I reneged on my duties as a host she would have me sleeping out on the porch indefinitely."

The child settled in Giles' lap, still looking at Wesley. Wesley leaned over and tried to pet the child.

"Who's a nice little girl then?" Wesley cooed but the child withdrew from his touch. It didn't look scared, it just withdrew deeper into Giles' arms while maintaining its eyes on Wesley. Not knowing what to say being rebuffed by an infant Wesley sat up straight looking as if nothing had happened.

"You must excuse her," Belmovekk said as he re-entered the living room with a tray, on it a pot of tea, three cups and some sugar, "she is not used to strangers."

"Of course," Wesley said as his host put down the tray in front of them on the table.

"I think she even likes you," Belmovekk said offhand, causing Wesley and Giles to glance at each other.

"That's, um, reassuring to know," Wesley said as he took the pot of tea and poured himself a cup. He didn't pour one for Giles however so Belmovekk reached out and poured for the both of them. Once he was finished he reached for the infant and took her back into his arms, allowing Giles to pick up his cup.

"In a way it's strange that you only have one name," Wesley asked as he sipped from his cup.

"What is so strange about it?" Belmovekk shrugged as he settled back into his chair with the child, "For me all those double names are confusing."

"Then I guess you aren't from these parts?" Wesley asked eyeing this strange man carefully.

"Who ultimately is?" Belmovekk smiled amiably, then he looked at the infant, "Who is a good little lady then? Yes you are. Yes you are."

The infant smiled for a moment at Belmovekk, then it resumed its stare at Wesley.

"She's really fascinated by you, Wyndam-Pryce," Belmovekk said impressed.

"I suppose she is," Wesley replied as he drunk from his cup, his eyes lighting up, "Mmmm, this is very good tea."

"My own special blend," Belmovekk nodded appreciatively.

"Then you are a true genius," Wesley said taking another sip, "I could talk about this all day, but unfortunately business calls. And what it tells me is that I should really ask you is where you're from, mister Belmovekk."

"Just Belmovekk," his host smiled graciously, "please, no need to be formal."

"So, where are you from, Belmovekk," Wesley asked again.

"Where do you think I am from?" His host smiled. Not sure what to say Wesley studied the man's face. There were some Asian facial features there but the man lacked oriental like eyes and his skin color was more Caucasian. Maybe there was a subtle Mediterranean influence in there. But the strange hair on the other hand looked more African then Caucasian or Asian. It was next to impossible to place the man and he didn't seem to volunteer any information. Nor had Giles.

"If I had to guess I'd say you're not from this world," Wesley said after some thinking, which caused his host to burst out laughing, "but that would obviously not be possible."

"Indeed," Belmovekk said still laughing, "unless you think I'm some sort of demon pretending to be human."

"My thoughts exactly," Wesley said deadpan. The remark nearly caused Giles to spray tea all over his suit, instead he put his cup down and coughed.

"Of course that would be silly," Belmovekk said equally deadpan, "otherwise I would not be able to father children, right?"

No sooner had he said that as Wesley reached inside his jacket's right pocket and pulled out a cross which he held up towards Belmovekk.

"You think I am a vampire?" Belmovekk said flabbergasted. Wesley looked at what he was holding, then his face turned red.

"Oops," he said and quickly returned the cross to his pocket. Then he took out a gold pendant containing a green gem which he held out towards Belmovekk

"You're wrong about not being able to father children," Wesley said as he looked at the pendant, "demon/human hybridization is quite common. So common in fact most people don't even know it. Which is why some people are more attuned to the super natural. Why some people can see ghosts, heal by touching or talk to spirits."

"Wesley….," Giles tried said but Wesley signaled him to stop talking.

"You may be Buffy's stepfather but she is also the Slayer," Wesley said, "the Council cannot afford to have a demon influencing and possible turning the Slayer against us."

"I do not think I like were this is going," Belmovekk said, his cheerful mood gone.

"This pendant's gem will only change color if you touch somebody who's not human with it," Wesley said and got up. He leaned over and touched Belmovekk with it. As Giles watched with holded breath Wesley held the pendant against Belmovekk for several seconds.

Nothing happened.

"Should something not have changed by now?" Belmovekk asked, a mocking smile returning to his face.

"I, uh, um," Wesley stammered as he withdrew the pendant and sat down on the couch again.

"Pillock!" Giles muttered softly under his breath.

"I think you should leave, Wyndam-Pryce," Belmovekk said coldly as he rose up, "I do not take kindly to being called a demon."

"I..., um..., sure," Wesley said as he got up. As Belmovekk escorted him to the door and opened it he turned around to face his host.

"Look, I, um , I'm sorry if I offended you but I, um, I had to know for sure. No hard feelings, right?"

"Have a nice day, Wyndam-Pryce," Belmovekk said in a tone that stood for no arguments.

"Of course," Wesley said as he tried to scrape together his dignity. Then he turned around and left with his head held high. As he left the porch both Belmovekk and Giles looked through the window until he had gone.

Next thing Belmovekk let himself fall into his seat and began to laugh his ass off while Giles let out a huge sigh of relief. Once the Saiyan had stopped laughing he leaned over backwards in his chair with a blissful smile.

"Where on Earth did they find that idiot?" he asked grinning.

"Watcher's Council nursery school I guess," Giles chuckled, then he turned serious, "I'm still not sure if the Council is serious, he's the Council's attempt at bad humor or that they send him here to punish me."

"Maybe all three," Belmovekk smiled.

"Probably," Giles said, then he looked at Belmovekk seriously, "how on Earth did you fool that crystal?"

"What do you mean?" Belmovekk asked surprised, "You mean that thing was actually supposed to work?"

"The Suvari pendant is a surefire way to test if a person is human or a non-human masquerading as a human," Giles explained, "it can detect the slightest differences."

Belmovekk tilted his head as he thought of that.

"You sure there is no way to fool it?" he eventually asked, "Use magicks, or maybe incompetence of the person wielding it?"

"None," Giles said shaking his head.

"It sort of reminds me what that doctor at the SGC said after she examined me when I returned from the stars," Belmovekk said musing, "She claimed, much to her and my surprise, that I was virtually indistinguishable from other humans except for my tail. She even claimed it made no sense at all, like it was tacked on."

"You always said there are many other worlds containing humans out there," Giles said as he raised a finger up towards the ceiling and beyond, "maybe your race was transplanted there as well?"

"I can assure you that my people are not transplanted humans from Earth," Belmovekk said, "That neither the Goa'uld nor the Ancients put us there."

"There are other modes of travel other then space travel and wormholes," Giles suggested, "maybe magical portals, dimensional gateways…"

"Enough, Master Giles," the Saiyan said waving for Giles to stop, "Let us just leave it at that! A man can grow a headache if he ponders too much of such things. I am not Beldin. He loves discussing such things, me, they only make my head hurt."

"Which is probably just as well," Giles agreed. He had talked to Belmovekk's fellow sorcerer only once telepathically and learned enough of the man to know he was as brilliant as he was annoying. As he leaned over to pour some more tea Giles suddenly realized something.

"Oh my God," he gasped.

"What? Belmovekk asked.

"The Suvari pendant!"

"What about it?" Belmovekk asked, trying to get more information from the shocked librarian.

"How on Earth did Wesley get hold of a Suvari pendant?" Giles asked looking wide eyed.

"I suppose that if you are into fighting the supernatural it might be a useful piece of kit," Belmovekk said, "Do you not have one?"

"No I don't," Giles said ash stricken, "For the Council only has a very few in its possession. They don't hand them out to field Watchers. Only a head councilor or a tactical squad commander has access to them!"

"You do not think…." Belmovekk said shocked as he began to understand what Giles was trying to say.

"No," Giles said shaking his head, "while his father used to sit in the Council, there is no way he could pass that position on to his son while he's this young. And nobody could feign such incompetence and be a tactical squad commander. It has to be Quentin Travers. It has to be him."

"I concur," Belmovekk said, then he looked away for a moment, "but why use such an incompetent fool?"

"Could be Council politics," Giles suggested, "the old Wyndam-Pryce may have retired, he still has some strings he can pull. Being a field Watcher to a Slayer does hold some prestige. If he wants to maneuver his son into the Council it wouldn't hurt his chances if he had been a field Watcher."

"Or maybe his incompetence is meant to put us at ease," Belmovekk said nodding his head, "think about it, a competent Watcher would have us on guard, an incompetent one would have us ignore him and do things we would not have done otherwise."

Before Giles could reply the front door opened and Joyce stepped in carrying grocery bags.

"Hi dear," Belmovekk said as he greeted her, "need some help?"

"Hello Joyce," Giles said.

"Rupert," Joyce smiled towards the librarian, Belmovekk she ignored. Then she went passed them into the kitchen. Meanwhile Belmovekk held up Dawn and smelled her behind.

"If you are done could you please clean Dawn, dear?" he asked, "I think she has shit again."

"Clean her yourself," Joyce replied coldly.

Belmovekk looked over his shoulder for a moment, then he leaned over towards Giles and whispered conspiratorially.

"I am afraid Joyce is still mad with me for getting drunk with Vegeta."

"Well, you did promise her to stop drinking," Giles replied, "and hell hath no greater fury then a woman scorned. So why did you do it?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Belmovekk shrugged, "It was not like it was before. This was purely tactical. Vegeta is a very guarded individual. I thought it prudent to bond with him and rekindle a little of what we share as Saiyans. Alcohol helps to lower his inhibitions. You have to understand, Vegeta was raised by warriors of the Royal Household. He has seen his fair share of carousals and probably knows every dirty warrior's song there is to our kind."

"If I were you I'd stick to that story," Giles replied.

"The opportunity presented itself, what was I supposed to do?" Belmovekk asked. Before Giles could reply Joyce called from the kitchen.

"You should have said no!"

"Oh, come on, Joyce dearest," Belmovekk moaned towards the kitchen, "you can ask Willow, it was a one time thing!"

"I don't care," Joyce said, her head sticking out from beyond the kitchen, "You promised not to get drunk anymore, and you did. So this evening, like the night before, you sleep on the porch!"

Then she went inside the kitchen again and Belmovekk leaned over to Giles and whispered even softer then before.

"Compared to most things I had to sleep on in my life the porch is not so bad."

Giles had to do his utmost not to laugh out loud.

"Women," Belmovekk sighed and looked at Dawn, "Are you going to give your father so much trouble, little lady?"

The child didn't answer. She just smiled.

"Oh dear, you are going to get worse, are you not?" Belmovekk sighed as he shook his head, then he shrugged and looked at Giles, "At least it was worth it. I got Vegeta to sign a paper that declares my children to be real Saiyans. Now they cannot be killed as halfbreeds under Saiyan law."

"Does it matter?" Giles asked incredulously, "I mean, isn't your world and your race..., um..., gone?"

"You never know, Master Giles," Belmovekk said dead serious, "You never know."

x

* * *

x

Willow sat in the high school cafeteria with her head face down on a table in utter dejection. She was so deep in self pity that she didn't notice her friends approaching until they almost sat down next to her.

"Will, Willow, Willow-'o- the wisp," Xander said cheerfully as he sat down to the left of her, why the flattened face?"

"I had a meeting with Snyder today," Willow said without taking her face off the table.

"Poor girl," Buffy said as she sat down to the right of Willow.

"So what did the hobgoblin want?" Xander asked.

"He wants me to help Percy West with history," Willow said looking up.

"Percy West?" Xander exclaimed surprised, "Percy, 'I've got no long term memory' West? Oh dear!"

"Sounds like you got your work cut out for you," Buffy said.

"I'm not sure he has much short term memory either," Xander mused, "He is fast on the field though. For somebody who's never seen the inside of a gravity gym that is."

"You're getting way too cocky, Mr. Smug Smugnesson," Buffy said defiantly, "for that I'm going to kick your ass later in training."

"Oh, please Buff, I can't hardly wait," Xander grinned, "That is, once baby Watcher has finished 'evaluating' you."

As the two joked Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ever since she had returned to Sunnydale it was like nobody had missed her. Like she was being taken for granted.

"How am I going to teach Mr. No IQ any history?" she said depressed, "His idea of me helping him consists of me writing a paper and him signing his name on it."

Xander looked at her as he stroked his chin.

"Then maybe you should," he said to her surprise. It was so preposterous it made Willow stutter.

"Y-y-y-you c-c-can't b-be serious," Willow gasped aghast, "t-t-that'd be cheating!"

"Think about it," Xander said leaning over, "you've got the B-man's power now. All you have to do is conjure up a paper, have No IQ sign it and you're in the clear. You could do it the hard way but that would be like teaching a rock. It will eat up a lot of your time and still get you nowhere. This way at least it will be over quickly."

"While I share your righteous stance on the sanctity of the academic process I think Xander's got a point here, Will," Buffy added.

"But, Buffy..., cheating?" Willow pouted as she looked from Buffy to Xander for some support for her position. But both shook their heads.

"It's up to you, Will," Xander said shaking his head, "I know what I would do."

"Yeah, but cheating comes natural to you," Willow said, "You already cheated in kindergarten."

"Happy days," Xander grinned as he leaned back in his chair with a dreamy face.

"Look," Buffy said and reached for Willow's lunch, a banana and a packed sandwich, "don't think of it as cheating, think of it as a tactical situation. Here's Percy the banana and here's Snyder the sandwich. And the object is for the banana to make the sandwich think lunchtime has already passed so that way you can eat the sandwich."

"Patton, eat your heart out," Xander sniggered.

"But even if I wanted to 'cheat' a paper, what on Earth am I going to do a paper on?" Willow decried.

"You'll think of something," Buffy smiled confidently, "you're Old Reliable."

Buffy's cleaver remark fell on infertile ground. Or maybe the right description was the wrong kind of soil.

"Oh, thanks!" Willow said sourly.

"What?" Buffy asked taken aback by her friends sudden outburst.

"'Old Reliable'? Yeah, great!" Willow said, still having trouble believing what Buffy had just called her, "'there's' a sexy nickname."

"Well, I-I didn't mean it as...," Buffy tried to say but Willow held up her arms signalling Buffy to stop talking.

"No, it's fine," Willow said looking away, "I'm 'Old Reliable'."

Coming to his friend's defence Xander leaned over towards Willow.

"She just means, you know, the geyser," he said gesturing towards Buffy, "you're like a geyser of fun that goes off at regular intervals."

"That's Old Faithful," Willow snorted in disgust.

Xander looked at Buffy.

"Isn't that the dog that, that the guy had to shoot...?"

"That's Old Yeller," Willow said out loud, throwing her hands into the air.

"Xander, I beg you not to help me," Buffy said to Xander before turning to Willow, "Will, I-I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I-I think it's good to be reliable."

Willow stood up angry and kicked her chair back.

"Well, maybe I don't 'wanna' be reliable all the time. Maybe I'm not just some doormat person. Homework Gal."

Xander looked at Buffy.

"I'm thinking nerve strike," he nodded.

Willow threw her head up and stormed out. No sooner had she taken five steps when she turned around.

"Maybe I'll change my look," she huffed, "or cut class. You don't know."

Her friends gave her surprised looks.

"Uh, Will," Xander said cautiously, "you were away for a month! Don't you think you've cut enough class already?"

Angrily Willow reached for her lunch on the table and touched the banana. It turned into a fiery red apple.

"Maybe I don't wanna eat a banana for lunch anymore," she said defiantly, "maybe I want an apple instead!"

This time Buffy ran after her as Willow stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Will, wait. I'm really sorry...," Buffy said apologetic, but Willow held up her arm signalling Buffy to stop.

"Buffy, I'm storming off," Willow said chiding, "it doesn't really work if you come with me."

"Oh," Buffy said not knowing what else to say as Willow continued on her way. Lost for words Buffy returned perplexed to Xander.

"Well," Xander shrugged, "now you know how it feels for us guys when you do something like that."

Meanwhile a depressed Willow walked up the stairs when an unfamiliar girl suddenly approached her.

"Uh, Willow?" the girl said trying to get Willow's attention. Willow stopped and turned around.

"Uh, hi," Willow replied. The girl gestured to herself

"Anya," the girl smiled trying to put Willow at ease, "I'm sort of new here. Um, I know Cordelia?"

"Oh, fun," Willow replied as she gave a thin smile.

"Yeah. Um, listen," Anya said as she stepped a little closer to Willow, "I have this little

project I'm working on, and I heard you were the person to ask if..."

Willow sighed and rolled her eyes upwards for a second.

"Yeah, that's me. Reliable-Dog-Geyser Person. What do you need?"

Anya made a dismissive gesture.

"Oh, it's nothing big," she said, then she leaned forward and whispered, "just a little spell I'm working on."

"A spell?" Willow said as her eyes narrowed, "What makes you think I know anything about that?"

"Well, there's Amy," Anya said smiling, then her face turned conspiratorially again, "and I did see you do that change the banana into that apple thing."

Willow became suddenly very self-conscious of the red apple she was still holding.

"A spell?" she smiled weakly.

"No worry," Anya smiled, "your secret's safe with me. I dabble in the occult arts myself. Just a little. Nothing harmful."

Willow was about to walk away when she thought that might have been what 'Old Reliable' would have done. But Adventure was now her new name with Dangerous as her middle name. So she stayed and listened.

"I just need a secondary to create a temporal fold," Anya explained, "I heard you

knew a little about magic and seeing how you just carelessly transmutated that fruit I was wondering if... ?"

 _Go, go, go, go,_ 'Old Reliable' shouted in her mind, _leave, danger, Will Robinson, danger!_

 _Go with her,_ 'Dangerous Adventure' whispered seductively into her mind. So Willow smiled excitedly towards Anya.

"I might be of some help. Always ready to work some dark mojo," Willow's smile turned almost lecherous, "so, tell me, is it dangerous?"

"Oh, no," Anya said as she shook her head. She could have sworn next that Willow looked disappointed.

"Well, could we pretend it is?"

x

* * *

x

Classes had finished in Sunnydale High and most classrooms were by now empty.

Except for one.

Inside two girls were present, with a large white plate with a representation of a necklace painted on it on the ground. Facing it Willow sat as she arranged various herbs, bones and candles. Anya meanwhile sat behind a desk and prepared mixtures of sands and powders with a mortar and pestle.

"The necklace was a family heirloom passed down for generations," Anya said grinding, "then it was stolen from my mom's apartment."

"How does the spell work?" Willow said excited. If there was one major failing in Willow it was that she was drawn to magic like a moth to a candle. She liked doing the sorcery she had now begun to master, but the lure of magic, to the despair of Giles whenever he found his magic books raided, just proved irresistible to her.

"Uh, well, we both call on Eryishon," Anya said as she carried her grinded powders and put them in front of Willow and kneeled opposite to her, "the Endless One, offer up the standard supplication, then there's a teensy temporal fold. We hope. Um, then I pour the sacred sand on the representation of the necklace, and Eryishon brings it forth from the time and place it was lost.

"Cool!" Willow smiled excited. Anya nodded and put her hands on her knees.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

"I think so," Willow replied slightly nervous. Anya then took a deep breath and held her hand out, with her palm up, over the plate with the drawing.

"Eryishon. K'shala. Meh-uhn."

Willow now also reached out with her hand, her palm pointing upwards and her fingertip touching Anya's. Then she spoke the words Anya had told her to tell.

"Diprecht. Doh-tehenlo nu-Eryishon."

Next Anya picked up a bottle containing sacred sand with her free hand and held it over the plate.

"The child to the mother," Anya said concentrated. Opposite her Willow took hold of the bottle as well.

"The river to the sea," Willow spoke. Anya now closed her eyes.

"Eryishon, hear my prayer," she said

Willow also closed her eyes. Suddenly a low rumbling could he heard. Next thing a small pillar of energy came into being over the plate and around the hands of the two girls. When suddenly their hands begin to shake Willow opened her eyes, amazed that this spell has turned out to be so powerful. Then her mouth fell open as she suddenly saw scenes of an alternate universe like she was actually there.

A familiar yet unfamiliar looking Sunnydale in the grip of fear. Giles holding up a cross to defend Cordelia from a vampire that looked way too familiar to be comfortable. Cordelia and Giles talking. Then the shock of seeing herself and Xander dressed in leather grabbing Cordelia and vamping out and kill Cordelia. Giles making phone calls and then being saved by Buffy. The arrival of Belmovekk, dressed like she had never seen him before, together with Vegeta. Buffy with the two Saiyans going to the Bronze while Giles performeds a ritual. The threesome finding Angel and going to a factory where a multitude of vampires was assembled together with the Master. Giles stepping backwards in his home as a demon version of Anya grabbed him by the throat. A fight erupting in the factory with Buffy fighting vampire after vampire on her way to the Master. Giles grabbing hold of Anya's necklace. Angel dying as Buffy killed vampire Xander and Oz killed vampire Willow. Giles trying to destroy the necklace as the Master snapped Buffy's neck. Belmovekk and Vegeta going Super Saiyan and killing all vampires. Anya retaking her necklace. The two Saiyans returning to Giles' home with Buffy's body. A fight breaking out over the necklace between the two Saiyans. First Anya died, then Giles as Belmovekk and Vegeta utterly destroyed Sunnydale. The Hellmouth opening followed by the mother of all explosions. Belmovekk taking the necklace of a dying Vegeta and crushing it.

As Willow is lost in the visions Anya turned over the bottle of sand and began pouring it. It sifted through both of their hands and caused Willow to see further visions, again of the fight in the factory. As she saw herself die she sees the Master taking hold of Buffy and about ready to snap her neck. Then Belmovekk transformed into Super Saiyan and the vision stopped cold, bringing Willow back into the classroom, her eyes wide in shock and surprise. The pillar of energy began to fade away and Willow pulled her hand back as she breathed hard.

"That was... W-w-what was that?" Willow said flabbergasted as she got up. Anya meanwhile ignored her as she desperately searched through the sand.

"No, it's not here," Anya exclaimed in frustration, then she began to pound the floor, "it's not here!

Willow had stepped back and put her hand to her chest as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Okay, that's a little blacker than I like my arts," she said still shocked.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp," Anya said annoyed. The ritual that she had pinned all her hopes up just went FUBAR and to have that stupid girl go ballistic was the last thing she could use right now.

Willow pointed towards Anya.

"That, that-that wasn't just some temporal fold," she said weary, "that was some weird Hell place. I-I don't think you're telling me everything!"

Anya closed her eyes to calm herself, then she spoke.

"I swear, I am just trying to find my necklace."

"Well, did you try looking inside the sofa, 'in Hell'?" Willow said indignant.

Anya sighed, then she opened her eyes and smiled at Willow.

"Look, we'll just try it again, and..."

While Anya tried to look as comforting as possible to Willow, all Willow now saw was a girl that looked a little bit to eager for her taste and suddenly 'Old Reliable' drowned out 'Dangerous Adventure's' voice completely. What the hell had she been doing?

"No," Willow said as she took another step backwards, "I-I-I think emphatically not!"

Anya now exploded angrily.

"I can't do it by myself!"

"That's a relief," Willow said as she quickly gathered her stuff, "I'm outta here!"

Anya waved her hand dismissively.

"Fine! Go!" she said angry, then she muttered to herself, "Idiot child."

Willow however overheard that, and she didn't like it.

"Look, m-magic is dangerous, Anya," she said looking back with her hand on the door, "i-it's..., it's not to be toyed with. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone else's homework to do."

Alone Anya looked down at the plate. Then she picked it up.

"Nothing!" she wailed as she smashed the plate on the floor.

x

* * *

x

In an abandoned factory in the old Sunnydale industrial zone it was empty. The place had long been abandoned, although a new sign on the door now proudly proclaimed it to be part of the new Sunnydale business redevelopment zone. Although by the looks of all the other buildings around it it would appear that the new business redevelopment zone was no more successful then the old one.

Suddenly out of nowhere a lone figure sat on the floor and looked around her. Only moments before she was in the fight of her life amidst the mother of all brawls. And then suddenly it was all gone. No more Master. No more machines. No more humans. No more vampires.

"This is weird," Buffy said.

x

* * *

x

"This is weird," Buffy said again as she walked the Sunnydale streets. It was getting dark quickly yet the streets were still full of people. When she had first come to town the place had been deserted after nightfall, the people cowering in their barricaded homes. Now they were everywhere, shopping, going out, having a good time. There were also demons about, probably even some vamps.

She spotted a Scarran demon earlier in a side alley. Scarrans look humanoid when there's not much light. Not that it would matter cause if you saw one it was usually the last thing you ever saw. They were bad motherfuckers, deadly in a fight, but this one was just scamming ordinary humans playing the shell game. A young couple holding hands while eating ice-cream felt suspiciously much like Nebari demons in human form. The ice cream vendor selling real authentic Italian ice-cream turned out to be a Hynar demon, a straw hat hiding his horns and for the rest he simply wore makeup.

These were all tough demons, demons that always seemed to cause major trouble in Cleveland. Yet here they all acted, for lack of a better word, nice. The Hynar even gave her an ice-cream cone once he noticed her standing in front of his stall.

"I have no money," Buffy said but the Hynar waved her objection away.

"Your money is no good here," he said in a fake Italian accent as he presented her with a pistachio ice-cream cone and whispered, "Slayer."

She nearly dropped the ice-cream on the spot. How did this Hynar knew who she was? How did he know her favorite flavor? Why wasn't he charging her on the spot because she didn't carry any weapons and since when did Hynars give anything? In the demon community their nickname was the Scottish demons. Or Dutch demons depending on the company.

The Hynar looked around to see if nobody could hear him, then he leaned forward.

"I heard a rumor the Eliminati are coming to town," he said and touched his nose trying to look sly, "just doing my duty, Slayer."

"You want a fuckin' medal or something?" Buffy replied gruffly, then she walked away from the dumbfounded Hynar and nibbled from her ice-cream. It was surprisingly good. Maybe it even was real authentic Italian ice-cream.

A car drove by full of hormonally challenged teens and nearly hit her as it took a corner a little bit to wide.

"Hey!" Buffy shouted, "Can't you watch were you're going?"

But the car was already out of range as it stopped at the end of the street, where a familiar nightclub suddenly seemed open for business.

Buffy knew the place only as the described headquarters of the Master, supreme local master vampire. Jeeves had shat bricks when she had said she was going there, but the only thing she had found was one badly injured vampire. And he supposedly had a soul so Tweedledee wouldn't let her kill him. So to say, since she had come loaded to bear and found nothing, that the place was a bit of a let down was an understatement. Still, it was one of the few places she knew in this god-awful town.

Buffy stepped inside the Bronze and was struck by the transformation the place had undergone. Gone was the gaudy vampire interior, the scenes of debauchery, the cages, the corpses. In was gaudy depressive interior, a depressive band playing angsty music and teens with too much hormones coming out of their ears grinding against each other.

x

It just didn't make any sense.

x

At first Buffy thought maybe she had been knocked out by the Master in their fight and left behind. After all, she had awoken in that factory in late daylight. It would explain why everybody and everything was gone. But that made no sense. Why would a master vampire leave her behind and alive when he could have killed her? There were of course vampires who liked to play mind games. Her Watcher had once told her of Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, whose MO was all about playing lots of mindgames. Before finally killing his victims. But this Master guy didn't seem to be one who was interested in games. After all, he invented mechanized killing rather then playing games with his victims.

That left one other option open.

Alternate reality.

Jeeves had claimed that reality had been changed. And that if he took away the power center of that fairy and destroy it, reality would change. It would appear he was right after all. Go figure!

But why was she still her old self? Would that also mean that the others were still their old selves? Was the Master still somewhere at large? That strange alien duo of Tweedledee and Tweedledum? Jeeves? Her own Watcher?

If this was indeed some alternate reality then Jeeves was probably her best shot at getting some answers. This place yielded only questions. Buffy turned around and made for the exit.

x

* * *

x

"It's nice of you to take me out, Xander," The girl said as Xander opened the car door for her. He had just parked his car, an old thunderbird he gotten through his uncle Rory, near the Bronze. Truth be told he had never planned to ask her out again after Willow's welcome home party. But for a cheerleader she seemed nice and when she asked him if they could go out again at school the next day she looked at him with such big puppy eyes he just couldn't say no. Damn those puppy dog eyes! Bane of his existence! Bad puppies!

Maybe the Oz-man was right. There was no sense in staying a monk until Cordelia came to her senses. He had apologized more then enough. Groveled enough for ten men. If that wasn't enough for Queen C., why continue?

 _Maybe because you love her?_ a little voice in his head said, _because she was the only girl besides Buffy you ever gave your heart to? And unlike Buffy she was willing to take it?_

Xander hated it when the voice of reason got competition from his feelings. _Shut up!_ he thought, _tonight I'm getting some!_

 _You'll be sorry,_ that annoying little voice singsonged.

 _Oh yeah? Well at least I would have done something to really feel sorry about this time,_ he thought. Great! Now he was talking to imaginary voices in his head as well. Maybe he should ask Willow tomorrow how that Necessity talking in your head thing sounded like so he could check for his sanity.

At least his date looked hot. More then hot in fact. Maria had done a magnificent job on her makeup, looking like an innocent American cheerleader and had left the sluttyness to her clothes. A nice halter top, a hot skirt and high heels. As Xander looked at her he tried to avoid smacking his lips when a thought popped into his head. Maybe he should have her teach Faith some makeup tricks. After all, the junior Slayer did have a bad habit of going way overboard on the makeup.

"Are you admiring the view?" Maria said smiling. Like all girls dressed to impress she knew fully well the effect her outfit had on men.

Xander sucked in a breath of air and shook his head as he tried to not look like the howling love struck wolf from a Tex Avery cartoon.

"Girl, if I was your father I'd lock you in the attic until your 23rd birthday and never let you out," Xander said, suppressing the urge to whistle.

"Only until my 23rd birthday?" Maria smiled as she pressed herself onto him.

"For that I won't let you out until you're 25," Xander grinned.

"Yes daddy," Maria said as she gave a lewd smile.

Great, daddy issues. That just meant a major increase in sluttyness and huge chance of getting some. Good times to be had. For him that was, probably not so much for her father.

 _What of Cordelia?_ Xander's conscience tried to say but Xander pushed that away. Technically it wasn't even Xander doing the pushing away, it was Little Xander doing the talking now.

"I want you, Xander," Maria whispered in his ear, "I wanted you since I first saw you."

Technically that was a lie since Xander knew from a fact that he and Maria had enrolled into high school in the same year. Granted he never had much eye for her before but the school wasn't that big. Eventually you got to know everyone's faces. And Xander liked to think he knew it when a girl had the hots for him.

Granted, he had missed the bat on Willow. But he had known Willow for almost his entire life. If you get to know a girl as a friend for that long she tends to become one of the guys. You kind of ignore the fact that she's a girl with girly feelings and stuff. And you don't develop romantic feelings for one of the guys. At least not if you're one of the guys Xander preferred to hang out with. Not that there was anything wrong with the guys who did develop romantic feelings for other guys, just as long as they did it somewhere else. Preferably far away from places which Xander had to use while wearing minimal clothing. Like showers and locker rooms.

Luckily Maria was neither one of those guys, nor one of the guys, so he forgave her little lie. A fine specimen of what he once heard a jock call prime grade American beef. Not that Xander usually thought of women like that, but one's mind made you think some pretty strange things once Junior was standing to full attention.

"Let's do it," she whispered in his ear.

"What? Here?" Xander replied surprised. He liked kinky but his kink did not include doing it in broad view of everybody.

"In the alley, dummy," Maria smiled as she walked past him and went with her finger past his chin before taking his hand into hers..

There had been a time when going into an alley at night was a sure way to die and smart teens knew better then that. Stupid ones of course got killed. Of course thanks to all their hormones most teens were stupid to begin with so vampires were never short of a meal. So despite years of hard learned experience Xander allowed himself to be lead into a side alley by both Maria and Little Xander.

Besides, it was safe now, right? Edict and stuff.

Once they were safely out of view they began to kiss passionately, with Maria pushing her tongue into Xander's mouth. She's most definitely into me, Xander couldn't help but think. It still was a relatively new experience to him. Prior to Cordelia the only girls that thought he was da shit were the crazy ones, the ugly ones and mostly the demonic ones.

Xander stopped kissing for a moment and looked the girl in the eyes.

"You're human right?" he asked wearily for a moment.

"What?" Maria said surprised. Which was good enough for Little Xander and Xander resumed their kiss. Then Maria broke off and leaned against the wall.

"Take me," she said lewdly and then whispered the next part, "I'm not wearing anything underneath."

 _Thank you, you meddlesome and seeing all Green God! Thank your for the little favors I am about to receive!_

Then Xander looked towards his crotch.

"No more dates with the ol' left hand for you," Xander grinned and he resumed kissing her while he fumbled with his pants. He had just undone his belt and zipper when fate stepped in the guise of a fist that came to a very hard and sudden stop against his head.

Xander was thrown back sideways and fell on the floor of the alley, his pants now on his ankles. His date began to scream at the sudden interruption of the love making.

"Now you've done it," Xander said as he did the first thing that came natural in a situation like this. He reached for his pants.

"Tough words for someone with his pants down his ankles," his attacker sneered.

That voice!

Xander stopped groping for his pants and looked up as he saw his attacker for the first time.

"Buffy?" Xander gasped as he saw Buffy standing there.

"You remember me, how fortunate," Buffy smiled coldly, then she turned her head towards Maria who had been screaming her shapely ass off, "Quit screaming you bitch and get out!"

Buffy's cold tone and disdainful look made Maria stop screaming and ran out of the alley as fast as her high heels would allow for.

"Buff, what's wrong with you?" Xander said as he pulled his pants up, "Why did you attack me?"

Buffy ran up towards Xander, took a powerful swing and punched him square in the face. This time Xander was ready for it and he hardly flinched, just his head turned a little.

"Ah!" Buffy cried as she examined her hand which was bruised. Her opponent seemed unfazed by her mother of all punches. He just stood there looking stupid while he tried to fix his trousers.

"Buff," he said, "nothing was going on. Alright, something was going on, just a harmless little fun. But I wasn't forcing her or something, she wanted me to…., this is not some latent jealousy thing, right?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Buffy said as she saw an old crate standing. She sidestepped Xander and reached for the crate. She tore off a piece of wood and held up her impromptu stake.

"You're staking me?" Xander said bewildered, "Buffy, you're starting to wig me out here."

Buffy said nothing and just swung her stake. Faster then she ever saw a vampire move her opponent gripped the stake with two hands right in front of his heart.

"Can't let you do this, Buff," he said shaking his head. Then he took hold of the stake with one hand and placed his other hand against her stomach.

"YAAAHHH," Xander yelled and let his chi flow from his free hand. The wave of pure chi pushed Buffy backwards and send her crashing against a fire stair, knocking the wind from her. As she fell unconscious to the ground Xander flew a short hop and landed next to her.

"What the hell's gotten in to you?" he said, waiting for her to get up. But she didn't.

Surely his puny chi blast couldn't have knocked her out, right? She was way stronger then him.

Weary of any sudden moves, Xander prodded her with his foot to get a reaction but there came none. Then he kneeled next to her and reached for her neck. Well, she did have a pulse, which was good. But why was she out cold? As he examined her he noticed something odd. She had a little scar on her lip.

Now that was odd.

As he further examined her he noticed her clothes. They were off. The Buffy he knew would never dream of wearing such drab, business like clothes. Always preferring something more fashionable. Alright, it was now officially Wigfest 2000 and Xander began to search through her clothes.

x

* * *

x

Elsewhere Buffy walked into the Library not happy after having received a late summoning from her new Watcher to make an appearance.

"Ah, Miss Summers," Wesley greeted her amiably. The fop had the arrogance to sit at the head of the table like he was the CEO of a mega corporation. Or some James Bond like villain. All Wesley needed now was a large comfortable revolving chair that slowly turned around so he could face Buffy. And in doing so reveal himself while he gently caressed a white cat in his lap.

Meanwhile Giles had to stand to the right of Wesley, like the bad guy's lieutenant. Be it that he made for a very poor James Bond villainy lieutenant.

"Giles," Buffy nodded, ignoring Wesley, then she pointed to her right eye, "you'd make a better lieutenant if you wore an eye patch."

Giles and Wesley looked at each other not sure what to make of it. Then Giles looked at himself, then at Wesley sitting at the head of the table and he rolled his eyes. Wesley just shrugged and went on with business. He reached for an open book on the table and turned it so Buffy could read it.

"You can come closer," Wesley said as he stood up and pointed to a page in the book, "we had a surprise visitor today who had some disturbing news for us."

"Lemme guess. Short shifty fella, way to much excess skin," Buffy gestured as she walked up to Wesley and his book..

"That's the guy," Wesley nodded, "I must confess, I was surprised to find that demons just walk in here like this is a public library."

"It is a public library," Buffy grinned, then Giles came by her side.

"He was screaming like a little girl," Giles whispered in her ear.

"Ah well," Wesley said as he straightened his jacket, "I must confess, it takes some getting used to working here. But I have to agree as well, it can be useful having access to this network of demon informers."

"Woah," Buffy said pretending to be taken aback, then she smiled, "does this mean the great Wesley deems it worthy to actually endorse our methods?"

"Yes, um, uh, quite," Wesley stammered, then he tried to look dignified again, "well, thanks to our little demonic friend…"

"His name's Clem," Buffy smiled using her most airheaded cheerleader smile, the one that usually drove both Giles and Belmovekk crazy.

"Uh, Clem, yes," Wesley said, shooting just the briefest glance of annoyance at her before continuing, "well, he told us that a vampire cult had come to town."

"They're called El Eliminati," Giles said, "they're a fifteenth century..."

"Fifteenth Century duellist cult," Wesley said as he rudely interrupted Giles and pointed to the page in the book, "deadly in their day. Their numbers dwindled in later centuries due to an increase in anti-vampire activity and a lot of pointless duelling."

Wesley was so engrossed using the book to illustrate his story that he failed to see Giles pretending there was a noose around his neck and he was being slowly strangled. Even to the point of sticking out his tongue. Buffy couldn't help but giggle. Which caused Wesley to look up and look at the both of them suspiciously. Luckily for Giles he managed to look straight faced again in an instant so instead Wesley looked at Buffy.

"I can assure you, Miss Summers," he said frowning, "this is no laughing matter. These vampires became the acolytes of a demon called Balthazar, who brought them to the New World, specifically here."

"No surprise there," Buffy sighed as she looked away, "where else would they go?"

"Which begs the question though," Giles mused, "why have we not seen them before?"

Wesley reached for another book and opened it as he looked for a specific page..

"Before I came here I've researched this town's history extensively," he said flipping pages until he found what he was looking and pointed to it, "they were driven out a hundred years ago. Happily, Balthazar was killed. I don't know by whom."

"And they're back 'cause...?" Buffy asked.

Wesley pointed to an illustration in the first book.

"Balthazar had an amulet purported to give him strength. When he was killed, it was taken by a wealthy landowner named... I don't want to bore you with the details."

"A little bit late," Buffy remarked giving Giles a wink.

"...named Gleaves," Wesley continued, " It was buried with him, and I believe the few

remaining Eliminati are probably looking for it. For sentimental value. In fact, from what this Clem fellow told us they've already found it."

"And you don't think that this, uh, amulet poses any threat?" Buffy asked incredulously, "Because in my experience magical jewellery in the hands of bad guys inevitably leads to problems. "

"Oh no, not at all," Wesley said shaking his head as he closed his books, "Nonetheless, we may as well keep it from them. Miss. Summers, Buffy, our informant told us they're hiding at a packing warehouse at, what was the name again, Rupert."

"Devereau," Giles filled in.

"Devereau, yes," Wesley echoed as he leaned on his books, "Now unfortunately it would seem Faith has chosen this time to go AWOL on us. Her conduct has been noted but unfortunately it means you will have to go it alone."

"That's okay," Buffy said holding up her hand, "me and her aren't really mixey."

"I've heard," Wesley said as he took his hands from his book and stood up straight, "Foolish business. I even heard that the both of you prefer to work with a normal human as a partner. That is a most strange way of doing things."

"Well, I can assure you that Xander is anything but normal," Buffy sniggered, then she looked away and stroked her chin pretending to think, "Come to think of it, neither is Oz for that matter."

"I take it you mean, um….," Wesley said as he reached for a paper on the table, "one Daniel Osbourne? Who suffers from Lycanthropy?"

"Only on a full moon," Buffy quickly added.

Wesley shook his head, then he sat down on the table and sighed

"You know what, Miss Summers. Buffy? Let's see how things work out for the moment. Maybe it's not wise to start changing things overnight."

Buffy and Giles looked at each other in amazement. Just when they figured the fop out he surprised them by doing something sensible.

"Anything else?" Buffy asked.

"I've discussed your training arrangements with Rupert," Wesley said, "and I've met your stepfather. After careful deliberation I've agreed to continue the current arrangement. Since Quentin Travers spoke so highly of what he had seen I will allow your stepfather to continue training both you and Faith. I will drop by from time to time but by en large I will focus mostly on the bigger picture."

Again Buffy and Giles looked at each other.

"How very, um, gracious of you," Buffy said somewhat impressed. This was better then they had hoped for when Giles was fired.

"Well, no need to change what works," Wesley said making a magnanimous gesture, "as I said, I studied the town's history. In the last year alone the death rate has declined from the nation's highest to below average. And as your American saying goes, never change a winning team. Right?"

"I'll..., uh..., tell dad about it," Buffy said, struggling to refrain from laughing when having to call Belmovekk her dad.

"Good. Did he..., um..., by any chance mention anything about me?" Wesley asked suddenly a bit anxious.

"Uh, he most definitely said something," Buffy grinned before walking out of the Library.

"I have to get something from my car," Giles said, "I'll walk with you for a moment.".

When the two had left Wesley sat down in his chair again and folded his arms across his chest.

"And still there's something wrong with that guy," he muttered.

Meanwhile Buffy and Giles walked through the dimly lit deserted school halls.

"Just when you think you figured him out," Buffy said shaking her head.

"I must admit the same feelings," Giles echoed, "while he can be insufferably pompous he does appear to be more pragmatic then I'd given him credit for."

"At least we can continue our training," Buffy nodded, "that is, if he doesn't make to many sudden appearances."

"I'll be sure to give you a call if he's inclined to do so," Giles said.

"I appreciate that," Buffy said. Then she suddenly stopped and gave Giles a hug.

"My," Giles said taken aback, then he returned the hug, "what is this for?"

"Just for being you," Buffy smiled at him, "for sticking around and putting up with Princess Margaret. For just being you."

"You know I could never leave you, Buffy," Giles said, sounding a little choked.

"I know," Buffy said and let go, "now let's go and kill some vamps."

"Will you be going alone or will you get Xander to come along?" Giles asked.

"Xander's on a hot date, remember?" Buffy grinned, "wouldn't be right if I dropped in on him now. Besides, couple of vamps, I've faced worse by myself."

"I still think you shouldn't go alone," Giles said shaking his head, "something's not right here. The Eliminati wouldn't just come here looking for a souvenir. They're up to something. Otherwise Clem wouldn't have given us a warning."

"Okay, okay," Buffy said as she walked to the exit, "I'll drop in on Angel and interrupt his brooding. He'll be my backup for the night. Happy?"

Before Giles could reply she turned around.

"In a non-dating kind of way of course."

She wanted to turn around again and leave but Giles called after her.

"Buffy," he said and pointed to where he had parked his car, then he threw her his keys, "in my car you'll find a pair of scouters."

x

* * *

x

Elsewhere Buffy awoke to splitting headache sitting in a passenger car seat. She opened her eyes finding herself sitting strapped in an old car. She looked around herself. The rest of the car was empty. The car, some old-timer, was parked on a ridge overlooking the town of Sunnydale below. If she had to guess she was at some make out point for teenagers.

As she looked around again she found the car was not quite empty. On the other side of the windshield, behind the right windshield wiper, sat a small plastic card. Buffy unfastened her seatbelt and reached for the plastic card. As she pulled it back she recognized it, it was a California drivers license. Besides a picture of a by now very familiar face she saw it was made out to an Alexander Lavelle Harris, resident of Sunnydale California.

"Am I supposed to be impressed by a picture from your past life?" Buffy called out unimpressed to her surroundings, but there came no reply.

"Great, another disappearing act," Buffy muttered, it seemed to be happening a lot lately. At least this time she was left at least with some means of transportation. Buffy moved her ass over the stick and handbrake into the driver's seat and reached for the key. There was none.

"Aw crap," Buffy mattered and threw her hands into the air. It never rains when it pours.

"Couldn't you at least leave me the keys?" she yelled out in annoyance.

"And risk you driving off with my new car? No thanks," a voice called from above her.

Buffy looked up and saw her nemesis hanging in the air, his legs folded underneath like he was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Har, har, very funny, um…" Buffy said and then reached for the driver's license, "Alexander."

"Please, call me Xander," her nemesis said as he lowered himself until he touched down on the hood, now sitting cross-legged opposite her for real.

"If that's how you want to be called, vampire," Buffy spat.

"Whatever gave you the idea I was a vampire?" Xander asked amiable.

"Because when we last fought in the factory that's what you were," Buffy said gruffly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why would we fight?" Xander asked curious.

"Cause that's what vampires and Vampire Slayers do," Buffy snorted at how dense this vamp was, "I'm the Slayer, Buffy the vampire Slayer. You're the vamp, Xander the vamp. And that's how the game's played."

Xander thought this over for a moment, then he shook his head and held up two fingers.

"Firstly, I'm not a vampire," he said deadpan.

"Could have fooled me, Mr. Super Strength. I've never met an ordinary human who could do what you did," Buffy snorted again, then she looked oddly at Xander, "although I've never seen a vampire do what you just did either."

"I take it floating vampires are rare where you live?" Xander said grinning at her.

"The only person I ever saw fly was Tweedledum," Buffy said, "but he don't count. He's from outer space. Or so they claimed."

Xander's eyes lit up.

"Long guy, crazy hair, arms full of tattoos and has a tail?" he said hopeful as he made accompanying gestures.

"Nah," Buffy said, "that's Tweedledee."

Xander chuckled at the creative names.

"I'm sure that's not what he really calls himself," he said. Buffy shrugged and looked away.

"I think he calls himself Belsomething," she said offhand, "really weird guy. Gave me the creeps in many ways. Said he had been looking for me. Like I was the second coming or something. What's your other point?"

"What other point?" Xander asked. Buffy stood up and sat on top of the back of the car seat.

"You know, for a person who has to convince a slayhappy Slayer he's no vampire you're not that smart," she said, "When a person begins a statement by saying firstly they usually follow it by saying 'and secondly'….?"

Xander reached into his back pocket and threw a wallet towards Buffy which she caught.

"Your point is money?" she said puzzled.

"Open it," Xander said. Buffy did and her jaw nearly hit the floor. Inside the wallet was a picture. A picture of herself, minus that hideous little scar on her lip, and she was smiling. Buffy couldn't remember the last time when she had smiled or looked so carefree and happy. Beside her on the picture was that goofball opposite her, and a familiar looking redhead. One she distinctly remembered as that redheaded dominatrix vamp that stood beside that Xander vamp in the factory.

Buffy's first instinct was to say that the picture was false, that it had been faked. But then she realized she might very well be in an alternate reality which meant she could be anything. Even a vampire like this Xander. And then she realized vampires didn't smile like this. They leered. They certainly didn't look this carefree and happy. And the picture did seem to be taken in broad daylight. Another big no-no for vampires.

"You're not a vampire," Buffy stammered, still looking at the picture.

"Hurray for reason," Xander mockingly cheered.

"But this isn't me," Buffy said looking at her likeness on the picture, "I don't know who she is but she…"

"…she's Buffy the vampire Slayer, she's been living in Sunnydale for over two years now and she lives in 1630 Revello Drive," Xander interjected, then he held up another plastic card, another driving license, an Ohio state driver's license this time, "she does not live, and I stress this, on 220 Evergreen Terrace, Cleveland Ohio."

"Jeeves was right," Buffy muttered softly.

"Cool picture," Xander said admiringly as he looked at her driver's license, "I'm sure it's fake though. I know for a fact Buffy can't drive if her life depended on it and you seem to be very much like her. Besides you're listed here as being four year's older then you actually are."

"Yeah, you know," Buffy shrugged, "stupid laws! Unless you're 21 there's no drinking."

"No disagreement there," Xander said as his smile faded and he looked all business, "Who are you really and why are you here?"

x

* * *

x

It was late in the night in the Library and Giles was sitting behind his desk doing something he had neglected for a while, studying the Gypsy prophecies he had gotten through Belmovekk and Jenny Calendar. Poor Jenny, who still woke up screaming every night in a mental institution somewhere in Europe. Giles tried to keep in contact. He wrote her a letter once a week, called her when she had one of her better periods. It was no chore and according to her doctors the regular contacts helped her. He hadn't however told her of Angel's return from hell, fearing that hearing about his return to the Earth would send her crashing into the mental abyss again.

It was after having written one of those letters again that Giles had decided to whip out the old prophecy again. The thing was the most difficult prophecy he had ever come across, partly because it was probably still being written retro-actively by those strange Necessities. All in all it was quite an enjoyable challenge that Giles sometimes undertook just to pass the time. So what if it was mostly gibberish. All prophecies were to some extent. It helped to pass the time and so what if it was just a waste of time. Thanks to the Edict he had a lot more of it to waste.

But what he had now read in the text was beginning to worry Giles. There were obscure references to a new evil rising. One that was both old and new at the same time. One that could potentially only be stopped by something called the Avatar of the Master, and that time had to be bought. Strange stuff. But despite his best efforts there was little else Giles could find. It would appear that whatever had that dynamic duo spooked still managed to hide itself from them. Now the questions were, was it somebody or something related to that future cosmic accident, or was it something local, something that might derail those Necessities plans?

Giles remembered what Belmovekk had told them of the deal he had made with D'Hoffryn. How he had received three warnings. Two of those had come true. Angelus did turn on them. Something bad did happen on Buffy's 18th birthday thanks to the Watcher's Council. There was still something bad to befall them in this town. Something regarding an unseen puppeteer pulling everyone's strings.

And the more Giles had thought about it, the more it seemed that that was the rising evil. Belmovekk's investigation into the town's police that had come to a sudden dead end, the town's police incompetence, the way Mayor Wilkins III had for years kept a lid on things when what happened here should have been national news. It absolutely reeked of some unseen puppeteer. The question, was he the puppet, or was he the puppeteer?

No, let that fop Wesley run the day to day things thinking he was in charge, Giles thought. Buffy would come to him for the really important things. Faith probably as well. And while Wesley would think he was in charge Giles would concentrate on finding this evil. And through Wesley at least Giles had some means to still access Council records.

As he was studying Giles suddenly heard somebody enter the Library. Giles stood from behind his desk and left his office only to find Buffy and Angel as they were putting their scouters back into the cabinet inside the cage.

"Still working late?" Buffy said as she saw Giles emerge from his office, "Where's Princess Margaret?"

"Probably furnishing his new apartment," Giles chuckled at Wesley's new nickname. Long had he been at the butt end of such jokes. It was nice for once to have somebody else be the target for a change.

"So how were the Eliminati?" he asked.

"Eliminated," Buffy said casually.

"Nothing special," Angel shrugged boastfully, "I kinda expected more of them."

"Well that fat tub of lard had you flying for a while," Buffy said teasing towards Angel.

"Only because we didn't think he could actually be a danger," Angel said defending himself, "How the hell was I supposed to know he was actually Balthazar?"

Buffy gave Angel a stern look.

"Angel, you're practically from the same age," she said, "You were the Scourge of Europe. Surely you heard of the guy."

Typically American, Angel thought as he rolled his eyes. When it comes to anything older then 50 years they all sweep everything into one corner.

"Balthazar was from the 15th century," Angel said, "I became a vampire in the 18th century. Note the difference between those centuries. While yes, technically I might have heard of the guy, it was a bit hard for me to know him since he had crossed the ocean long before!"

"You mean Balthazar was actually still alive?" Giles said surprised. It might explain certain things, he suddenly realized.

"Technically yes," Buffy said looking at Angel, "although I wouldn't call having to spend your every day sitting in a tub of water much of a life."

"But he's dead now, right?" Giles asked as he mind raced to fill things in with what he had been studying earlier.

"Oh yeah," Angel said smiling at Buffy, "my girl here fried him good."

"You say the nicest things," Buffy smiled back and fluttered her eye lashes.

"I must write that down," Giles said as he scrambled to where Wesley kept his diary.

"Funny thing is," Buffy said as Giles rummaged in a drawer, "just before he died he said something that kinda wigged me out."

"What?" Giles said looking up.

"When he rises... you'll wish I'd killed you all," Angel quoted ad verbatim.

That stopped Giles cold in his tracks. His hopes that this Balthazar was the hidden puppeteer was suddenly dashed..

"Oh dear," he muttered as he reached for his glasses and his cleaning cloth. Seeing her now ex-Watcher perform the Giles manoeuvre wigged Buffy out even more then having that dying tub o' lard make his dying boast. Cause then it just sounded weird. Now it would seem Giles actually seemed to know something. Then, as if on cue, Buffy felt Angel wrap his arms around her to comfort her.

"It's okay, Buffy," Angel said, "no matter what, I'll be there for you. Or your friends."

"I don't fucking believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own fucking eyes," a new voice suddenly said out loud. A very familiar voice.

As Buffy, Angel and Giles turned around they saw Buffy stand there in the door opening. Together with a grinning Xander.

Only it wasn't Buffy, because Buffy was standing there next with Angel in front of the cage. And yet it was Buffy, because she looked 100% exactly like herself. Well, apart from a slightly different haircut, clothes that Buffy would never, EVER, dream of putting on. And as she looked closely she could see that this strange weird twin of her carried a small scar on her lip.

"Talk about being maxi-wigged," Buffy said, unable to believe her own eyes.

"How do you think it's for me," the other Buffy replied, "me, with some vampire all over me. Holding me like we're lovers."

"I have a soul," Angel couldn't help but flap out.

"Still, a vampire!" the other Buffy said frowning, "It's disgusting!"

"Hey," Buffy said defensively.

"It's not natural," The other Buffy said giving Buffy a disgusted look.

"That's what I keep saying," Xander said excited, like he finally had found a kindred spirit.

"Xander?" Giles said as he walked towards the new arrivals, "You know this… this, um, girl?"

"I sure do," Xander said sporting the mother of all smirks as he stepped between the two Buffy's as if he wanted to introduce the two girls, "Buffy, Buffy. Buffy, Buffy."

Xander then pumped his elbow in a victory celebration like he had just made the best joke ever.

"Letterman, eat your heart out," he grinned from ear to ear as the two Buffy's began to stare each other with looks that could kill.

"This is amazing," Angel said as he took a step towards the other Buffy, "It's like suddenly meeting a girl's twin sister for the first time."

"W-w-w-what i-is the m-meaning of this," Giles said as he absentmindedly obsessively polished his glasses.

"Short story, she's from an alternate reality," Xander said looking at the two Buffy's, "and for reasons unknown she ended up in ours."

"Alternate realities," Angel said surprised, "is that even possible?"

"The evidence stands right there, D.B.," Xander said pointing towards the other Buffy, then he turned towards Angel and smirked, "and guess what, in that reality you snuffed it."

Again Xander pumped his elbow like he was celebrating a major victory.

"Don't get to happy, Fly Boy," the other Buffy said never taking her eyes of Buffy, "Cause there you were a vampire and I dusted you, remember?"

"I don't care," Xander shrugged grinning, "at least D.B. here died first. I can live with being the deceased right hand man to the villain."

"I think I have to sit down," Giles said as he put his glasses on before grabbing a chair. Xander turned to Giles.

"No time," he said shaking his head, "We must go to Buffy's house and take her to the B-man."

"She's not coming to my house," Buffy said sternly.

"Why do we need Belmovekk?" Angel said puzzled, then the obvious answer hit on him, "Oh, of course."

"We have to go because it seems that her reality was spawned when somebody, I shall name no names, but she was one of my former girlfriends, made a wish to a certain person, or thing, that grants wishes," Xander said.

"Oh dear," Giles gasped, "What was the wish?"

"Oh, only that a certain somebody would never have come to Sunnydale," Xander replied offhand.

"You mean that if I never had come to this place I would have been her?" Buffy exclaimed and pointing at her opposite.

"Hey, from where I'm standing it looks like an improvement," the other Buffy said, "At least I never necked with a vampire, sis."

"I'm gonna rip your head off," Buffy yelled and tried to jump on the other Buffy but Xander quickly intervened.

"Ladies," he said trying to sound suave as he stepped in between the two Buffy's and put his hands around the both of them, "this is no time to fight or argue. Now that we've all met I say we all go to Buffy's house and meet the only other person who can shed more light on this matter. We'll take my car. To the bat mobile, away!"

"Don't you mean your pimp mobile, Harris," Angel said sneering. Xander turned his head around and sighed.

"You're cramping my style, D.B."

x

* * *

x

"So tell me again," The other Buffy said as the five of them sat in Xander's car as they drove through Sunnydale, "why do we need to get to Little Miss Priss' house?"

"I heard that," Buffy called from the back of the car, where she sat with Giles and Angel.

"Good," the other Buffy said over her shoulder from the front passenger seat, "then I won't have to repeat it."

"Buffy's, behave," Xander said while keeping his eyes on the road, "otherwise we'll get into an accident."

"Why did you even get a car Harris?" Angel asked curious, "You can fly. Was it only to score with the ladies?"

"Didn't you get the memo, D.B.?" Xander said as he took a corner, "The air force got those flying radar stations that can detect us. They're up there 24-7 trying to pick up those androids. I don't want them to know I can fly. Surely Buffy told you right? Or did it slip when you were accidentally falling onto each others lips again?"

"Ew, Fly Boy," the other Buffy said, "bad mental polaroid!"

"Yeah, well welcome to my world," Xander said as he shot her a brief smile before he drove into Revello Drive, "and in answer to your original question, there are some people there I think you should meet."

Xander halted the car at number 1600 and the group got out to walk to Buffy's house. As they neared the home they could see a figure sleeping on the porch underneath a blanket.

"That's Tweedledee," the other Buffy said as she recognized the sleeping figure, "but why's he sleeping on the porch?"

"He's been a naughty boy again," Xander grinned and knelt next to the sleeping figure, "wakey, wakey, Big Guy."

"Hmmm," the Saiyan muttered drowsily.

"Rise and shine, oh sensei," Xander yelled and the sleeping Saiyan began to stir.

"If you go to Z'ha'dum you will….." the Saiyan said groggy, then he looked surprised as he opened his eyes, "Xander? What are you doing here?"

"Figures," Buffy said to the other Buffy, "I've known him for more then a year and a half and he still refuses to call me by my name, yet Xander….."

"Well, he did stop calling me vampire," Angel said offhand.

"I want you to meet somebody," Xander said meanwhile to the Saiyan who was scratching his hair," Look!"

Belmovekk turned around and his still drowsy look changed to one of pure astonishment.

"Am I still asleep or did I get drunk again last night?" he said flabbergasted.

"Well," Xander said pretending to sniff, "I don't smell any alcohol on your breath but

a breath mint or two wouldn't hurt."

"There are two of them," Belmovekk said, still having trouble to comprehend, "How can this be?"

"Short answer," Xander said holding up two fingers, "She's from an alternate universe where things are a little different and your old friend, the supreme vengeance pimp is involved."

"D'Hoffryn?" Belmovekk gasped surprised, "B-but how?"

"I think you should get your girlfriend," Xander nodded imperatively, "remember, get girlfriend now, freak later."

"I will get her," The Saiyan said and opened the front door and went inside. Within a second his head looked out again.

"How much later?" he asked.

"Go," Xander said as he shooed the Saiyan. As the Saiyan went upstairs to get Joyce Xander turned to Giles.

"When will Willow be here?" he asked.

"She's on her way," Giles said as he put away his cell phone, "five minutes."

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night," Angel sighed.

"Should be no problem for a creature of the night like you, D.B.," Xander smiled.

Meanwhile the other Buffy began to look uncomfortable.

"If you don't mind I'd rather go," she said uneasily.

"Don't you want to know what's going on?" Giles asked surprised, "Besides, where would you stay?"

"You guys seem to be handling things well without me," the other Buffy said, "besides, if you give me the keys to your place I'll crash on your sofa. I know where it is."

"Oh no you don't," Buffy said wearily, "I'm not leaving you out of my sight."

"You and whose army?" the other Buffy said defiantly. Buffy grinned and stepped back in the garden. Then she spread her arms and concentrated. Two white globes of energy appeared in each of her hands that quickly grew in intensity. The ground began to vibrate softly until Buffy began to float upwards where she hung a meter in the air.

"You too?" the other Buffy said dejected, "I must have crossed over into Bizarro world or something!"

"Quit showing off, Buff," Xander called and nodded towards the front door, "we're going inside."

Xander opened the front door and stepped inside, followed by Giles and Angel.

"You invited a vampire into your home?" the other Buffy said incredulously, "I _did_ cross over into Bizarro world!"

"Just get inside," Buffy said and pushed her, for lack of a better word, twin over the doorpost.

Both Buffy's stood in the hall when a female voice came down from upstairs.

"This better be important mister, or you'll be sleeping out on the porch a lot."

Both girls looked up and saw an angry Joyce coming down the stairs in her nightgown, followed by Belmovekk. Once Joyce saw the two girls and they saw her the effects were…..dramatic?

"Buffy?" Joyce said absolutely gobsmacked. There were two Buffy's standing at the base of the stair. One looked like the daughter she had always known. The other Buffy however looked like she had been to Hell and back and then some. She had a small scar on her lip and looked at her just as shocked, if not even more. Like she had just seen a ghost.

"Mom?" the other Buffy said, her voice beginning to tremble.

"Buffy?" Joyce said as she took another step down the stairs.

"Mom!" the other Buffy cried, her voice now completely cracked as she ran up the stairs and threw her arms around Joyce. Then she broke down and began to cry uncontrollably. Not sure what to do Joyce put her arms around the girl and looked at what she thought was her Buffy in utter amazement. Buffy herself was equally taken aback by the sudden emotional outburst of the other Buffy. Giles, Angel and Xander also came to look what was going, but the only one who was smiling was Xander.

"Don't you just love a happy reunion?" he smiled.

"You knew!" Buffy said to Xander who nodded, "You knew this would happen! That's why you wanted her to come in the first place!"

Xander looked moved at the other Buffy crying in Joyce's arms.

"I thought something like this would happen. Let's give them so alone time. I'll tell all once Will gets here."

x

* * *

x

Willow rode her bike through Revello Drive towards Buffy's home. She was unsure why Giles had called her this late and told her she should come. But Willow was 'Old Reliable' and she showed up as ordered. Besides, it probably meant a major crisis, for which they probably needed her new sorcery skills, which meant adieu 'Old Reliable', hello Super Willow!

As she rode up to Buffy's home she noticed the lights were on in the living room and Xander's new car was parked in front of the house. Willow rode up the drive way and parked her bike between Joyce's car and the porch. Then she walked up to front door and opened the door.

"What's up guys?," Willow said cheerily and turned left, into the living room. There she saw the whole gang assembled minus Oz and Faith, who were still in Los Angeles of course. And minus that new Watcher of course. Because he was an evil interloper sent from London to take Giles' place. And who needs him anyway? But Giles was there, sitting on a chair. Belmovekk was sitting on the other chair, Buffy stood with Angel holding her with his arm and one of her hands holding his. Which was good, because it meant if they could do that in public it was another step in repairing their relationship. Even Xander stood there and he didn't seem to mind. Good. Strangely they all seem to look at the couch where Joyce sat, with Buffy in her arms.

Uh?

Buffy?

Wait a sec, another Buffy?

Willow looked to Buffy standing with Angel to the Buffy crying in Joyce's arms.

"Strange things are afoot at the Circle K," was all Willow could utter at this surreal moment. At that moment most looked up towards Willow.

"Good," Xander nodded in assent, "our final member has arrived."

"Guys," Willow said flabbergasted, "what's going on here. How can there be two Buffy's?"

"Our glorious leader was just about going to tell us," Buffy said, the one with Angel's arm draped around her.

"Why thank you, Buff," Xander grinned, "I shall strive to be worthy of your sense of grandeur."

"Just shut up and tell," Buffy said annoyed.

"Alright," Xander said, pretending to be intimidated. Then he put his hands together and told them the story as he knew it.

"It all begins, like most stories with a girl. Normally I would say this story revolves around a girl we all know. One that has been chosen. One girl in every generation to, well, yada yada yada. You know the rest. Only this time we would be wrong to thinks so. This time the story does not revolve around our chosen heroine. It revolved around another girl. One who wasn't chosen. Except by me of course."

"Harris, you're such a drama queen," Angel interjected. Xander held up his left hand towards the souled vampire.

"Talk to the hand, D.B., cause my face ain't listening. Now where was I? The other girl, right. Now when Willow and I were at the butt end of Spike's stupid love spell and got caught kissing before we could tell. Which I might add one more time we were most definitely planning to do. Feeling scorned and hurt and most definitely not open to reason our girl met another girl. One not of the human kind. One called Anyanka."

"Oh my god," Giles exclaimed as he recognized the name, "the patron saint of scorned women! She's a vengeance demon!"

Buffy turned to Belmovekk.

"I thought you made a deal with them. No more bad mojo in my town, remember?"

Before Belmovekk could reply Xander continued.

"It matters not, Buff. I'm sure the Big Guy will get to the bottom of this. For whatever reason this Anyanka chose to ignore the agreement and fulfill the wish of one Cordelia Chase."

"It might very well not be D'Hoffryn's doing," Giles said, "the stories of Anyanka's exploits are legendary. She knows no fear for anybody and has been most proliferate in the wishes she's granted. She must have killed thousands of men, caused even more to suffer."

Suddenly a sinking feeling began to dawn upon Willow as Xander continued.

"Now it would appear that Queen C. made a wish. Only one that got her more then she bargained for. It would seem that our universe is even more, shall I dare say, fucked up then we thought? Besides our own it would appear there are many more dimensions. The old cliché that you should be careful what you wish for holds true, because for her wish Cordelia was transported into an alternate universe.

In this universe she found a Sunnydale where the Master was not defeated by Buffy. Instead he ruled the place with an iron fist. Many had fallen to him and his minions. Including me and Will. For it seemed we had become his lieutenants."

For a moment everybody looked to Willow, who smiled uncomfortably as that sinking feeling became a terribly feeling of guilt and recognition. Images of Xander in a leather coat and herself dressed as a dominatrix came to mind.

"What was her wish?" Joyce asked.

"Apparently she wished that you and the Buffster had never come to Sunnydale," Xander said, then he looked aside a bit and scratched his hair, "or to be more precise, that only the Buffster here hadn't come."

"There were times I wished that myself many times," Buffy said, not so sure now that it was so desirable. Apparently it had her 'twin' all up in tears so it probably was bad.

"Be glad you came," Xander said, his cheer gone, "because in order for that little wish to come true Joyce here would need to die."

"What?" both Buffy and Joyce exclaimed. Xander pointed to the other Buffy

"This poor girl here is the end result of a universe in which your parents died, Buff," he said and pointed, "see that little scar on her lip? In her universe Merrick did not find her in time. But Lothos did. Let's just say that when Merrick managed to rescue her, she was the only one he could still rescue."

"He tortured my parents for two days," the other Buffy said, tears still rolling down her cheeks, "and then he turned them. Eventually I had to kill them after Merrick had rescued and trained me."

"You poor thing," Joyce said and took the other Buffy tighter in her embrace, all the while gently caressing the girl's hair, "nobody should be forced to do such a thing!"

"I missed you so much, mom," the other Buffy sobbed.

"Merrick took Buffy into the care of the Council where she became a most, shall we say, efficient, Slayer," Xander continued, "in many ways she resembled Faith, although with a bit more focus on the job then Faith. The Council stationed her in Cleveland, which somehow also has a Hellmouth, as I was shocked to learn."

"Why Cleveland?" Giles asked, more to himself then to Xander, "The Cleveland Hellmouth is nowhere near as active as ours?"

"Why send us a dork like Wesley to replace you?" Xander shrugged, "the ways of the Council are as illogical as women and ten times more mysterious."

"Careful Harris," Angel said softly," you were on a roll there, don't ruin it."

"Anyway, when our Cordelia came to her dimension she wound up with the only person left in Sunnydale who still stood up to the Master, the G-man himself."

"Me?" Giles gasped, "What on Earth could I do by myself?"

"I don't know," Xander shrugged, "but she said that Cordelia told you that things weren't supposed to be like this. That this Anyanka had changed things. That the Slayer and the Saiyan were supposed to be there."

"I wasn't there also?" Belmovekk said surprised.

"Stands to reason, doesn't it, Big Guy?" Xander said, "you were only passing through and stayed because of Buffy. If she wasn't here, you'd probably moved on."

"I suppose," Belmovekk said lost in thought.

"What happened to Cordelia?" Angel asked, "You said she told Giles who told this Buffy. Why didn't she tell these things to Buffy herself?"

"Cordelia was killed shortly thereafter by the Master's lieutenants," Xander replied bluntly, "Which probably meant Willow and me."

"No!" Willow gasped aghast as she clasped her mouth.

"You always had a way with women, Harris," Angel said shaking his head.

"Hey, I didn't do it, it was alternate Xander, remember?" Xander countered, then he continued, "Anyway, the alternate Giles at first didn't believe Cordy but she gave him a phone number. Bulma's number at Capsule Corp. And surprise, surprise, who was there?"

"I'm going on a limb here and say Belmo here," Buffy said holding up her hand.

"Indeed," Xander grinned, "and he wasted no time in coming to the 'Dale. And he brought Vegeta along. Now our alternate Giles also managed to get this Buffy here to also come to Sunnydale. And together they conjured up a plan. That is, the alternate Giles had a plan. He wanted to summon Anyanka, take her power center and destroy it. Hoping it would reverse the effects of the wish. Our girl here on the other hand thought otherwise and decided to take on the Master. The other Belmo and Vegeta tagged along with her."

"Now I get it," Buffy said as she snapped her fingers, "Tweedledee and Tweedledum! She called Belmo Tweedledee, which should make Vegeta…."

Angel began to laugh.

"I'm sure he must have loved it," he said laughing as Xander pushed on.

"Now our girl here pushed on with the Saiyan twosome tagging along until she came upon the Master. Who from her descriptions was about to turn Sunnydale into a modern version of Auschwitz, having created a way to extract human blood on an industrial scale in the old abandoned factory in the old business district. The place was swamped with vampires but she attacked anyway. She killed a lot of them, including me it would seem. Then she faced off against the Master. And that's all she remembered. Next thing she knew she was still in the old abandoned factory only this time in our dimension somewhere around late afternoon."

"Late afternoon?" Willow exclaimed nervously, "you sure about that?"

"I am," the other Buffy suddenly said, her head in Joyce's lap, "I may not have had a watch but I know what time of day it is."

"Oh," Willow said looking away.

"An interesting life indeed," Angel said, then he looked at Buffy, "I'm glad you came to Sunnydale after all."

"So it would seem," Buffy said as she looked at her counterpart in her mother's arms.

Meanwhile Belmovekk stood up and he looked angry.

"I am going to get that son a bitch of a D'Hoffryn and rip that vengeance's pimp's head off for breaking our agreement," he said angry.

"Belmo, calm down, "Joyce said, "you'll wake the kids!"

Belmovekk nearly wanted to plant his fist through a wall when he changed his mind. He turned towards to Joyce and pointed at his head.

"They are already awake, Joyce," he said, "remember, telepathic emotional attachment."

"Kids?" the other Buffy said surprised.

"Come," Joyce said and nodded her head towards the ceiling, "you have two little sisters. Do you want to meet them?"

"I'd like that very much," the other Buffy said wiping away a tear.

"Then come, "Joyce smiled and extended a hand.

"You can't be serious," Buffy said shocked, "Dawn and Mayan aren't her sisters! She's not even from this dimension, remember?"

Joyce stopped for a moment as she smiled at Buffy.

"She's you, honey," she smiled, "it doesn't matter if she's from this dimension or another. She's as much my daughter as you are."

Buffy didn't know what to say to that as Joyce and the other Buffy walked towards the stairs. Then she called after them.

"She's not getting my room!"

"Who would've figured, other dimensions hey?" Willow meanwhile said as she nervously tried to smile.

"It's obvious the plan of the other Giles worked, right?" Angel said looking at Giles, "After all, Cordelia's back in our reality."

"That much is a given," Giles agreed as he rested his chin on one of his hands as he was thinking, "I'm amazed at the amount of magical power needed to punch a hole between alternate dimensions. It's not that easy, you know."

"It does not matter," Belmovekk said angry as he folded his arms across his chest, "if that vengeance pimp has any sense he is punching one right now and hides inside it before I get my hands on him."

"Guys," Xander said holding up his hands, "you're missing the point here."

"Which is?" Buffy asked looking at Xander.

"It's obvious that the other Giles reversed the wish," Xander said pointing towards a calendar, "but unless time between our realities is different this whole wish thing happened months ago. The question we should be asking is who brought her into our universe now? Why she was brought here and why from a particular incident that happened months ago. She's not yet eighteen."

The group looked at each other.

"I hate it when he's right but he is," Angel nodded in agreement, "Somebody punched a second hole through time and space."

"We will know once I get my hands on that double crossing D'Hoffryn," Belmovekk said still fuming with anger.

"That's probably the best thing," Willow quickly added.

"Is it, Will?" Xander suddenly said as his eyes narrowed in on her. Willow flinched and inadvertently took a step backwards.

"What?" Willow said nervously, "Are you saying that I did it, cause that would be strange cause how would I know what had happened if I didn't know anything of what was going on when it was all going on in some strange alternate universe I was no part off and I…."

"Will," Buffy said as she walked up to her friend, "you know something, I can see it now. You only act this guilty if you are guilty of something."

"Everyone else looked surprised," Xander said as he also came forward, "but I was struck that you seemed to recognize things."

All eyes turned to Willow.

"You knew?" Belmovekk asked surprised, but…. how…?"

"I'm sorry," Willow said crestfallen, "I didn't mean to. It was just that earlier Buffy and Xander said I was so reliable, calling me 'Old Reliable'. I don't want to be 'Old Reliable', I wanted to be bold and daring and adventurous. So when I met this girl who said she wanted my help in a little temporal fold spell I may have inadvertently said yes. How was I supposed to know Anya Jenkins was this Anyanka and that the necklace she wanted back was her former vengeance demon power center."

"Slow down, young lady," Belmovekk said gesturing her to slow down, "what did she want and what did she do exactly?"

Willow told them in more details what had happened earlier that day.

"And you say you saw images from that alternate reality?" the Saiyan asked impressed.

"Yes," Willow replied nodding.

"I want to see them," Belmovekk said stepping up towards her, "Show them to me."

"I can't," Willow pouted, "I can't do that image thing you can, remember."

"Then I am going to put my hand on your head and we will join in a telepathic link," Belmovekk said and held up his right hand, "Are you ready?"

"Hey! I want to see them too," Buffy said looking at Belmovekk.

"Count me in as well," Xander said eagerly.

"Then I want to as well," Angel said. Belmovekk looked at the three of them.

"I can only create a telepathic link with non-Saiyans by touching. I must use one to create that link with Willow. Now the young lady has some minor telepathic skills of her own. We have established a link once before. If she were to touch me I am sure she could re-establish that link on her own. That leaves me one free hand. And Angel, with all due respect, my opinion of you has grown considerably but you are still a vampire. And I am not going to allow a vampire access to my mind."

"Eat your heart out, D.B.," Xander grinned victoriously, "That is, if you still had one!"

"Xander!" Buffy said frowning.

"Let us begin," Belmovekk said and touched Willow.

"This is going to be freaky," Buffy said before reaching out and closing her eyes.

Next thing she opened her eyes and found herself standing against the wall of a Sunnydale High classroom. Belmovekk was there, as were Xander and Willow. But Willow was there twice, as another copy of her was sitting on the floor together with a familiar looking brunette in the center of the classroom.

"Told you it was going to be freaky," Buffy said as she the bugged out look on the faces of the others.

"This is weird," Willow agreed, "seeing yourself from a distance."

"Now you know how I felt the last time," Buffy said pointing to the scene.

"Who's the other dude," Xander said and pointed to the opposite side of the classroom. Leaning against the doorpost stood a copy of Belmovekk. Only unlike the Belmovekk that was with them he was dressed in a strange golden armor, and his eyes glowed golden as well.

"He is just an echo," Belmovekk said dismissively, "that was how I looked when I was possessed by that Goa'uld. When I drove him out something remained. He hangs around the edge of my consciousness. Like a mosquito when you try to sleep at night. He matters not."

The three Scoobies looked at Belmovekk, then at the so-called echo who looked at them with interest. Then Buffy shrugged and looked around.

"I guess you added to your collection," she said looking around, "I'm just glad that crazy hunchback's not here. I half expect him to conjure himself up like a rabbit from a hat any time now.

Meanwhile the two girls in the center continued with their ritual.

"She looks familiar," Xander said musing, "I've seen her somewhere. Doesn't she hang out with Harmony's minions or something?"

"Now that you mention it," Buffy agreed. Ever since Cordelia's fall from social grace it was her former number two, the airhead Harmony, that had taken over control of her former clique. And the girl Memory Willow seemed to be performing the ritual with seemed like one of Harmony's lesser minions.

Then the two girls' ritual took off in earnest and a pillar of energy was created between them. The girls closed their eyes and the spectators were transported inside Memory Willow's mind as she began to see the images of the alternate reality. There was no sound though, only images. The bleakness of the other Sunnydale. The other Buffy saving Giles and then for the first time meeting Belmovekk and Vegeta.

"What's with the cowboy outfit?" Buffy asked looking at Belmovekk, who could only give her a puzzled look in answer. Then the show went on. The Bronze turned Rocky Horror Picture Show, Buffy and the Saiyans meeting Angel. The move to the old factory and the fight. Buffy gasped as she saw Angel turn to dust, while Willow flinched as she saw Oz impale her other self on a piece of wood.

"I must get me a leather jacket like that," Xander said just before his double snuffed it as well. Then the fight between Buffy and the Master. All the while interspersed with images of Giles and Anyanka fighting over her locket. Then the Master snapped the other Buffy's neck and she fell to the floor as Super Saiyan Belmovekk killed him as well immediately thereafter. Then Vegeta turned Super Saiyan as well and Belmovekk gasped.

"He can do that?" he said aghast. Then the vision turned ugly as they saw the fight develop over Anyanka's locket between the other Belmovekk and Vegeta, Sunnydale's destruction, Vegeta's death and Belmovekk crushing the locket, reversing the wish.

"Holy shit," Xander said appalled, "You guys ripped half the planet apart!"

"You guys can do that?" Buffy asked Belmovekk and the Saiyan nodded.

"At full power, no doubt about it. Had that blast been directed at the Earth's core it could have very well destroyed the planet."

"Fuck!" was all Xander could say in absolute horror. Then the images restarted again, seemingly from the start.

"Look, it has begun again," Belmovekk said, "she must have scanned the first time looking for the best possible moment to get her pendant back. This time she meant to grab it."

"Then what went wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Stop!" Belmovekk cried and walked inside the vision that was now frozen in time, with Giles about to smash the pendant, "this was the moment she chose. With master Giles about to smash the thing. But if we go to the factory what do we see?

The scene changed. The other Buffy was in the iron grip of the master and just a fraction of a second away of having her neck broken. At the other side of the factory a bright wave of golden chi had begun to spread as the other Belmovekk had begun his transformation.

"Look," Belmovekk said as he now walked in the factory scene itself and up to his other self, followed by the three Scoobies, "This explains what happened. Had she reached for her pendant a little earlier she would probably have gotten it back. Now she failed. Which is for the best I suppose."

"I don't understand," Xander said as he examined the half transformed Belmovekk frozen in time, surrounded by a strange and weird corona of golden chi. But there was also tinges of black in that corona.

"Going Super Saiyan means a radical increase in energy and power," Belmovekk explained and pointed towards the black tinges, "Power that comes within, but not those tinges. I have never seen those before. Those seem to be completely different."

"Maybe you just never noticed as you're too busy with something else?" Buffy suggested, "Like fighting the bad guy?"

"Perhaps," Belmovekk said as he examined the black tinges a little more, "They feel wrong though. Alien."

"Maybe it's that zero point energy you once talked about," Willow said, "The one your colleague, Beldin talked about."

The mere mentioning of his name had Buffy look around wearily.

"What do you mean?" Belmovekk asked Willow, "My power comes from within, not from outside. I would know."

"Yeah, but you're transforming," Willow said pointed to the black tinges, "It's bound to be taxing on anyone's body. What if you're like a car engine, that has to be started. Gas doesn't ignite by itself, Belmo, it needs a spark to ignite first. What if you're drawing on this outside energy first to ignite your own energy?"

"Like the spark plugs in a car engine," Xander said as he smiled proudly at Willow, "That explains why every time he transforms there's this shockwave."

"Exactly," Willow continued, "It means that whatever Anya was trying to do got interfered with when this Belmo transformed, his reaction with dark matter energy caused all sorts of things to go poof in this entire area."

"So..., no magic when Belmo or Goku are about to transform?" Buffy said, looking from Belmo to Willow.

"So it would seem," Belmovekk said and turned around to point towards the Master holding the other Buffy, "and since she was clearly the reason he suddenly transformed it stands to reason that that caused the spell to go haywire and why she was brought into our reality, instead of the pendant."

"So he saved her after all," Xander said as he shook his head smiling, "Still her protector, in whatever reality."

"I wonder if she knows she lost," Willow said thinking out loud.

"Probably not," Xander said as he shook his head, "If she did she never told me."

"Should we tell?" Willow asked as she looked first at Xander, then at Buffy.

"Best if we don't," Buffy said shaking her head, "If she's like me she wouldn't want to know."

"But what of your mother, young lady?" the Saiyan asked, "and the others?"

"Giles needs to know because, well, he's Giles," Buffy said, "I'll tell Angel in my own time. Mom, well, if she were to know she'd probably feel so awful she'd never let her go."

Belmovekk pointed to the death scene.

"You are asking me to lie to your mother," he said, "my betrothed. Does she not deserve to know?"

"Maybe a little later. But not now," Buffy said, then she reached out towards the Saiyan, "I'll tell her when the time is right."

"If you say so, young lady," Belmovekk said and turned to the others, "Do we agree on this?"

The four of them nodded in agreement.

"Good thinking, Will," Xander said smiling proudly at Willow.

"Indeed, you are making good progress," Belmovekk agreed, then his face turned serious, "If only your judgment kept pace at the same rate."

"Sorry?" Willow smiled sheepishly.

Then Buffy spoke up again.

"I've seen enough here," she said, "and it's freaking me out as well. I can do without seeing myself die. Let's go back to the real world."

Then the Scoobies disappeared one after the other as the telepathic connections were broken. But Belmovekk was left behind still standing in the frozen scene. Then from behind the other Belmovekk, frozen in his moment of transformation, walked his own gold clad mirror image.

"Interesting," Amūn said as he admired the frozen Belmovekk and Vegeta.

"Does it have to be now?" Belmovekk sighed annoyed.

"Oh, it does," Amūn said and pointed to the other Belmovekk," Remember what we have learned? Of Gero and his androids? And Anubis? He must know it also. Anubis is out there in his universe as well. Your enemies are there as well. They might even be the same ones we know off here. He must know what we know if he is to stand a chance."

Then Amūn walked over to Vegeta.

"And he has to contend with this shining example of Saiyan kind," the Goa'uld said as he tapped the other Saiyan, "before it's too late. What we know might give them enough common cause to not tear their world apart."

"Do not beat about the bush," Belmovekk said growing annoyed with the Goa'uld spectre, "you talk of sending that poor girl back to her death."

Even though he hoped otherwise the Goa'uld nodded in agreement. Shaking his head in disgust Belmovekk turned away from his own 'evil' twin.

"You disgust me," he said softly

"In war sacrifices have to be made," Amūn shrugged unimpressed, "I feel tears for her story, my friend, but what has to be done needs to be done. Many of my Jaffa died trying to secure your body for me. Not all could be revived. Even more died in the battle against Anubis' forces. Those decisions are never easy. But they have to be taken nonetheless. You were a general yourself. You oversaw the invasion of worlds. You knew not everybody would return and you took the decisions that were necessary. Remember your retreat from the Merathri homeworld? You sacrificed a whole company so the others could escape. She has to go back!"

Belmovekk didn't reply and instead stared at the scene of the Master about to kill the other Buffy. Then he sighed.

"I could so use a drink right now."

x

* * *

x

It was early afternoon the next day in Willy's bar and the place had just opened when a girl came in and sat down at the bar.

"What a couple of days," the girl sighed depressed, "gimme a beer."

Willy the barman looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"I.D.," he said deadpan and the girl gave him an incredulous look.

"I.D.," Willy asked again. Now the girl lost it.

"I'm eleven hundred and twenty years old," she said angry as she pounded the bar with her fists, "just gimme a friggin' beer!"

Willy looked at her unimpressed.

"I don't care if you're eleven hundred and twenty years old or just seventeen. I don't care if you're human, vampire, demon or incorporeal. If you're stupid enough to assume the guise of an underage teenage girl then you should have made sure you have an I.D. as well."

Defeated the girl threw her head on the bar and began thumping it with her forehead.

"Just gimme a Coke then," she sighed sullen.

"One coke coming up right now," Willy said, his tone changed from unimpressed to cheerfully helpful. He reached underneath the bar and came with a bottle and a can.

"Bottle or can?" he asked, "Personally I prefer bottle, it seems to taste better for some reason. A can has more though."

"Whatever," the girl said so Willy placed the bottle in front of her.

"You want a glass with that?" he asked pointing to the bottle.

"Do I look like I'm a glass person," the girl said snidely.

"Suit yourself," Willy said holding up his arms. The girl took a swig from the bottle and set it down on the bar. She leaned with one elbow on the bar and used that arm's hand to rest her head on.

"I wasn't always like this, you know," she said wistfully, "Once I was Anyanka, Patron Saint to scorned women."

The mere mentioning of her name had Willy's eyes grow big as saucers, but she didn't notice it as she just continued.

"I dealt out justice to wherever I went. Men would curse my name while women prayed I would cross their paths. And now look at me. I'm trapped in the body of this… teenage girl. I have to go to school and sit and listen to boring teachers telling me the history of things that I made happen. And they have the gall to say I'm wrong when I correct them. If only I had my powers back I'd rip out their hearts and feed it to them. And then there's math. What the hell is that about? Adding and subtracting, that I can understand. But what the hell am I ever going to do with Pythagoras' theorem? It's not like I ever needed it in the eleven hundred and twenty years I stalked this Earth. Are you even listening to me?"

As the girl looked up she saw that Willy had just put down the phone and was looking shifty.

"Just placing an order," he said while giving her a weak smile, "Hey, you want another Coke? It's on the house. After all, I wasn't very nice to you in the first place."

The girl thought about it for a while, then she shrugged.

"Why not," she said, "bottled Coke does taste better but it doesn't last as long as a can, or does it?"

"Kid, there's always a downside to everything," Willy said as he reached underneath the counter for another bottle.

"That's true," the girl echoed, then she finished her first bottle. She was about to accept the second bottle when she hesitated.

"Should I do it?" she asked hesitantly, "After all, that sugar is fattening and I do have this body to look after now."

"Live a little dangerously, Kid," Willy said as he put the bottle in front of her, "besides, diet Coke sucks. It has no taste whatsoever."

"Alright," the girl smiled, "You only live once, right?"

"There's the spirit," Willy said as he tapped the counter in agreement. Then he looked towards the door, "that's fa…. What the….?"

"Who you're talking to?" the girl asked as she put the second bottle to her lips.

"Me," a girl's voice said behind her, a voice she recognized instantly. The girl put down her bottle and thumbed her forehead on the bar's counter in response. Then she looked towards Willy, her eyes blazing in accusation.

"You betrayed me?" she said accusingly, "You called the fuzz on me?

Willy's look of absolute amazement disappeared a little as he held up both of his hands defensively.

"Hey, nothing personal, kid," he said, "but when I have to choose between you and them, it's them in a heartbeat."

"Hello Anya," the familiar voice said, "or should I say, Anyanka?"

Defeated the girl turned around and her mouth nearly fell to the floor in amazement. She had recognized the voice of Buffy straight away so she expected to see the Slayer standing there. She wasn't mentally prepared to see two Buffy's staring angry at her. One looked and was dressed exactly like the Slayer she new. All dolled up fashionably and totally out of place for her role as Chosen One. The other one looked like how a Slayer should be dressed when out on business. Sensible clothes so she could better kick ass. Behind them stood that teen goofball that that ditz Cordelia wanted to punish with that cursed wish, sporting a big smirk. And behind them stood the other one. The one that had D'Hoffryn shitting bricks.

"There's two of you now?" Anya said surprised, "Or did that weasel behind me put something into my…."

And then it clicked into Anya's brain.

"So it did work after all," she said softly.

"You've been a bad, bad girl, Anya Jenkins," Buffy said, her arms folded across her chest.

"Look, I..." Anya tried to say but then the other Buffy swung at her and knocked her out cold.

"You guys talk to much," the other Buffy said as she picked up the unconscious former demon and draped her over her shoulder, then she looked at Buffy, "What?"

"Never mind," Buffy said shaking her head, "couldn't you at least have made a good pun or something?"

The other Buffy shrugged and walked out of the bar. Buffy rolled her eyes and then looked at Xander.

"What are you grinning at?"

"I'm really starting to like her," he said smirking. In response Buffy let out a loud snort

"I'd be surprised if you didn't," she said, "Slayer layer."

"Let us leave," Belmovekk said and turned around, followed by Buffy and Xander.

"Hey, who's going to pay for her Coke?" Willy called out after them.

x

* * *

x

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," a voice whispered in Anya's ear.

"Not now, Olaf," Anya groaned, "I've gotta headache."

"Wake up, you damn ditz," a more harsher voice said.

"What?" Anya said as she opened her eyes, "Oh."

She was lying on a couch in the living room of a suburban home with its curtains closed and everybody present was staring at her. The Slayer, the other Slayer, that Willow girl, the goofball that Cordelia wanted to punish, the alien from outer space, who strangely enough was holding a child, a blonde older woman carrying another child, a very familiar Watcher and a dark haired man dressed in a leather jacket standing towards the back where there was more shade.

"Oh boy," Anya said as she tried to put on a brave face, "how about those Dodgers, ah?"

Nobody was laughing.

Then the large alien came forward and sat down in a chair opposite her.

"Anya Jenkins, better known as Anyanka, Patron Saint of scorned women," he said sternly, "you not only broke a little rule we have in this place, you also broke an agreement I had with your boss. And if that wasn't enough you used magic that brought forth this girl into our reality. How do you plead?"

"Am I on trial?" Anya asked incredulously.

"Well, let's just say that everything that you say _will_ be used against you," the goofball said grinning.

"Don't I get a lawyer?" Anya asked looking around, "Cause otherwise I take the fifth."

"Why should we give you a lawyer?" the Watcher said, "How many of your victims got due representation before they fell victim to your magic?"

"Uh, because this time it's my ass that's on the line?" Anya countered.

Suddenly an unearthly moan could be heard, then the wall to Anya's left opened into a twisted form of a maw and a demon stepped through. Then the portal closed behind him.

"D'Hoffryn!" Anya gasped surprised, "Have you come to rescue me?"

"Silence!" D'Hoffryn, leader of all vengeance demons and supreme vengeance pimp thundered, his voice augmented by the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance, "You disappoint me, Anyanka. Again!"

"Ahum," Belmovekk said as he impatiently tapped his arm chair, then he turned to Buffy and held out the child he was holding, "Hold your sister for a moment, young lady. And cover her eyes. Joyce, do the same with Dawn. Now that his supremeness, the almighty vengeance pimp, has graced us with his presence I must commit gross acts of violence on him."

"Look," D'Hoffryn said, thunder still rumbling in the background as he held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture, "this is all a most unfortu….ah!"

Belmovekk got up, and gripped his supremeness by his crimson robe.

"You broke our agreement," Belmovekk hissed in the demon's face, "and tone down the thunder. Torak's Teeth! There are small children present!"

"Well, technically, she did it," D'Hoffryn said as he nodded towards Anya, his thunderous sound effect now gone.

"You're ratting me out?" Anya exclaimed wide eyed, "But D'Hoffryn…"

"Your own fault for not reading the memos," D'Hoffryn hissed at her.

"Yeah, but you send out tons of them," Anya said pouting, "after a while you just stop reading them."

D'Hoffryn, still in Belmovekk's clutches, rolled his eyes.

"Ignorance of the rules is no excuse, Anyanka," he said chiding.

"Funny that you should mention that," Belmovekk said, his hand holding a glistering ball of death just inches away from D'Hoffryn's face.

"Look, Golden One," D'Hoffryn said trying to sound calm, "I am not to blame here. I did everything as required. I held up my part of the deal. I sent word to my demons of our deal. It's even in the California zone register."

D'Hoffryn held out a hand and a book poofed into existence. Then the demon opened the book and held it up so Belmovekk could see.

"See? Every vengeance administrator operating in this area is required to sign off on the local rules. Signed in their own blood. Even if Anyanka had ignored all my memos she still would have come across them at this point. Look, here's her name."

"Hmm," Belmovekk said as the fiery ball of death disappeared and he let go of D'Hoffryn to study the ledger. Then he looked at Anya, while D'Hoffryn let out a sigh of relief.

"But I didn't sign," Anya protested.

"Your signature says otherwise, demon," Belmovekk said as he held out the book towards her and pointed to the signature.

Anya looked at the signature, then she looked up.

"That's not my signature," she said.

"Anyanka, it does not bode well if you persist in your lies," D'Hoffryn said as he straightened his robe, "You only make your punishment worse."

"Is this the ledger you are required to sign?" Belmovekk asked pointing to the book, causing D'Hoffryn to blanch. After all, if Anyanka declared the ledger to be a magical fake the Saiyan's anger might turn against him again.

"Yes," Anya nodded and the supreme vengeance pimp let out another sigh of relief behind Belmovekk's back, "but I didn't sign it."

"Your signature in your blood says otherwise," D'Hoffryn said sternly.

"It's not my blood," Anya said, "I didn't sign it."

"Let me see," D'Hoffryn said as he took the book from Belmovekk and studied the autograph, "it seems like your handwriting Anyanka and…."

It was after he had smelled the autograph that the demon looked aghast.

"This blood has been created magically," he said as he looked angry at Anya, "What have you been doing, Anyanka?"

Anya looked away guilty.

"I didn't want to do it at first," she said sullen, "I was a good conscientious vengeance demon at first. I followed the rules. But everybody was doing it, D'Hoffryn. They made fun of me for being such a stickler to the rules. And after a while it did become a chore. So in my 2nd century I gave in and did as everybody else. And suddenly I was accepted. We all cover for each other."

Belmovekk looked over his shoulder at the vengeance demon. Who was studying the ledger, sniffing the autograph again, even going so far as to stick out a long snake like tongue to taste it.

"This is the work of Vankhnesh," he said as he closed the book and looked at Anya, "if she signed for you, then surely she must have informed you of the special rules that apply here?"

Anya shook her head.

"She didn't tell me anything but wished me luck and happy hunting."

D'Hoffryn took a deep breath as his face grew angry. Then he snapped his fingers and yelled, the thunderous sound effect back in action.

"Vankhnesh!"

With a poof the Indian looking vengeance demon appeared in the living room.

"What is this?" D'Hoffryn boomed angry as he pointed to the faked autograph in the ledger, "And if you lie to me I will personally stick you back into that misogynist dimension."

"I signed it," Vankhnesh said without blinking an eye. D'Hoffryn suppressed a curse, then he closed his ledger and held it before him.

"How long has this practice been going on," he asked, the thunder effect gone again.

"Well, let's see," Vankhnesh said as she assumed a thinking pose, "I wasn't there at the time but I heard some of the older demons say it's been going on since before the crucifixion of the Nazarene."

D'Hoffryn suppressed another curse.

"Do you even inform each other of the special rules that apply," he said agitated.

"Of course," Vankhnesh said, "that goes without saying, boss."

"Did you inform Anyanka of those special rules," D'Hoffryn said, giving the new arrival a stringent look.

"I did," Vankhnesh said as she looked at Anya without blinking an eye.

"You lying…." Anya tried to say as she tried to attack Vankhnesh but Belmovekk gripped her by her shoulder and threw her back on the couch.

"She's lying," Anya said angry as she pointed to the other demon, "she never told me anything!"

"Without proof that only leaves her word against yours," Belmovekk said and pointed at the other vengeance demon, "and she sounds more believable."

"This isn't fair," Anya wailed. Belmovekk hunched in front of her.

"If there's any consolation, demon, I am sure many of your victims said the same."

"But I'm not even a demon anymore," Anya cried as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm human now. All disgustingly human. I'm even leaking now."

"You broke the rules, you suffer the consequences," Belmovekk shrugged, "do not worry, I shall be swift and painless."

"Belmo, you can't kill her," Joyce said disapproving, "like she said, she's human now. Just a girl barely older then Buffy."

"We talked about this, Joyce," Belmo said looking at his fiancé, "we must do this or we will look weak. If we look weak things will go back to the way they were."

"She's human now," Buffy said, "that's different. We don't kill humans unless we have to."

"Oh, for crissakes," the other Buffy said annoyed, "you guys talk too much! You're a Slayer, sis. Act like one!. We kill bad things. Doesn't matter if they are demons, vamps, humans or former fairies. Let Moe do his job or I'll do it for him."

As if to illustrate her point the other Buffy then reached inside her boot and pulled out a mean looking dagger.

"I can't believe you would do this, Buffy," Joyce said to her alternate daughter. For an instant the girl flinched. Then she put her resolute face back on.

"Well I had to grow up hard and fast without you, mom," the other Buffy said, "and with all due respect, Moe's right. Do it or look weak and suffer the consequences."

"We can't," Buffy said pointing to the two vengeance demons, "It's still her word vs. hers."

"We could kill them both?" the other Buffy shrugged unimpressed.

"People! Of all races, genders and species, please," D'Hoffryn said as he put his hands in front of him, "might I suggest a different course of action?"

"What," Belmovekk said annoyed.

"Instead of all of this bickering of who said what, why not see what really happened instead," D'Hoffryn smiled amiably.

"D'Hoffryn!" Vankhnesh said, her cool suddenly becoming less.

"Be silent!" the supreme vengeance pimp said towards the Indian vengeance demon, "You didn't think you could fool me, or did you, Vankhnesh?"

The room suddenly became dark and changed to an unfamiliar coffee shop, place unknown other then it looked somewhere in America. It showed Anya and Vankhnesh chatting like a couple of good friends while everybody else who had been present in the room stood in the background, behind D'Hoffryn.

"What is this?" Belmovekk asked the crimson robed demon.

"I have folded space and time," D'Hoffryn said casually, "You're looking right at what happened when Anyanka came to California to relieve Vankhnesh of her station. Watch!"

"We should do this more often," Anya said as she finished her coffee and reached for her purse.

"We should," Vankhnesh said as she smiled at Anya, then she handed Anya a set of keys, "Here are the keys to the apartments in LA, Sunnydale and San Francisco."

"Check," Anya smiled as she put the keys in her purse.

"I signed you in at the register," Vankhnesh said, "I trust you did the same for me in Seattle?"

Anya gave Vankhnesh a how could you have asked look.

"That goes without saying," she said, "Anything I should know?"

Vankhnesh shook her head.

"No, not really. There's this wizard in Oakland you'd do well to avoid, then there's this guy in Sunnydale you should give a monthly report to of what you've done and stay clear of the Wolfram & Hart people…"

"Goes without saying," Anya added.

"Oh, and there's this new demon lord in Redding who's extremely territorial. Better stay clear of that one as well."

"Got it," Anya said.

"That's it," Vankhnesh smiled and raised her coffee cup in a toast, "happy huntin' Anyanka."

"Enough," D'Hoffryn's voice said and the scene changed back to the Summers' household living room again.

"I told you she'd lied," Anya yelled as she pointed towards Vankhnesh. D'Hoffryn stepped up to Vankhnesh.

"Why did you do it?" he asked coolly.

Vankhnesh amiable smile turned into a snarl as she pointed towards Belmovekk and Giles.

"They humiliated me!" she said, "I wanted them to be punished for what they did to me! I knew the smug idiot there had caused pain to his girlfriend. And I knew Anyanka could not resist such a case."

"You set me up," Anya gasped aghast, "I don't believe it you bitch! You set me up!"

"Better you then me," Vankhnesh sneered at Anya, "I wanted revenge but I wasn't that stupid to do it myself."

"You set me up," Anya yelled and tried to assault Vankhnesh, only Belmovekk's iron grip kept her in place.

D'Hoffryn meanwhile shook his head dejected, then he sighed.

"You caused me major embarrassment, Vankhnesh," he said coldly, "You brought Anyanka down for your petty desires and made me look bad. Your punishment will be legendary."

"My only regret is that I didn't do it myself," Vankhnesh said defiantly, "Anyanka certainly was creative but ultimately she was too smart for her own good."

D'Hoffryn waved a hand and Vankhnesh disappeared screaming in pain in a column of red fire. Then he turned to Belmovekk and bowed.

"Forgive me, Golden One," he said, "I should have kept a tighter leash on my demons. I can promise you things will change. No more of such incidents will happen."

"Make it so," Belmovekk said gruffly.

"What about me?" Anya complained, "Since she tricked me, shouldn't I get my powers back, right?"

"No," D'Hoffryn said shaking his head, "Vankhnesh will be punished for her trickery. That still does not excuse your neglect and disdain for my rules and procedures. You should have read my memos, you should have signed and read the register. So, as an example to all others you shall remain here, as a human. Do with her as you wish, Golden One."

D'Hoffryn waved a hand and a dark door opened in Joyce's wall. He was about to step through when the other Buffy stood up to him.

"What about me?" she asked, "If I wanted to return, how should I?"

"Buffy," Joyce gasped, "no!"

D'Hoffryn looked at the other Buffy and smiled amiably.

"Why would you even wish to go, child?"

"Because no matter how fucked up it's still my universe," the other Buffy said in earnest, "It's all I know really."

"It's not even a real universe," D'Hoffryn said as he shook his head, "Anyanka did not punch a hole between universes, or create a new one. She made an overlay on this universe. Had she not lost her pendant that was how you all would have lived out your lives."

"T-t-that's i-impossible," Giles said, "if she's w-what Buffy would have been, then how come they both exist?"

"I'm not sure, probably advanced quantum magicks," D'Hoffryn mused, "Once the wish was reversed it didn't quite disappear. For some strange reason it still exists, a bubble in time and space no wider then the few years it took for the differences between this reality to take place."

"Would that not technically make it a real separate alternate universe," Belmovekk asked curious.

"Only if you stretch the definition of what constitutes alternate realities," the supreme vengeance pimp answered, "Right now its more a might have been. A self contained repeating loop in time. If somebody were to kick start it, it could grow into its own separate universe. But why would anyone? It's not a very pleasant 'verse."

"It's still all I know," the other Buffy said earnest.

"Dear child," D'Hoffryn said and pointed towards Willow, "if you so desire then you should ask her. She brought you here. She's the one who can send you back."

Then D'Hoffryn stepped through his portal and disappeared. As did the portal. As everybody pondered what he had revealed Anya began to moan.

"What is to become of me?" she said in a sad tone of voice. That caused the others to look at Anya.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked. Belmovekk looked around and saw that no one was left in a mood for killing. And to be honest, neither was he.

"Go," he said and made a flick of the wrist, after which the front door opened on its own, "go and never come back."

Anya stood up sullen and walked towards the door. Once she was past the doorpost she turned around one more time. She looked utterly beaten as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I have no where else to go."

"Frankly my dear, I do not give a damn," Belmovekk said and with a flick of his wrist he let the front door close in her face.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

' **Döppelgangland II - How to Disappear Completely'**

x

x

AN: _Part 2 of this hugely bloated and sentimental piece of shit. But I liked writing it, and as I write this these two chapters are now my most favorite chapters of the entire series so far. The title is taken from one of Radiohead's most haunting songs. For those interested in useless statistics. This eight chapter pushes part 2B past the length of the original part 1. And I still have 6 planned chapters to go._

x

* * *

x

The next day Belmovekk and Joyce sat together on the bench on the porch of the now mostly empty 1630 Revello Drive. Joyce had one of the twins in her lap, the other one lay asleep in a carrying basket next to her.

"It's been a crazy couple of days," Joyce sighed tiredly

"It sure has," Belmovekk echoed.

"I mean it's not often you find you have another child," Joyce said, then she held up the child she was holding and giggled into her face, "You have a new sister, yes! You have a new sister yes you do!"

The child giggled with laughter.

"Technically she is not really your daughter, dear," Belmovekk tried to say but Joyce cut him off.

"Nonsense Belmo," she said resolutely, "I may not have given birth to her but she's my child through and through. She's Buffy, and that's the end of that. I will not have any more talk of this or you can spend another night on the porch."

"Yes dear," Belmovekk said in a docile tone.

"And you will convince her not to go back to that ghastly place she came from," Joyce continued, "cause if she does this will be your permanent bedroom."

"Yes dear ," Belmovekk said meekly. Outwardly that is. Inside his mind was racing with trying to find solutions to their current problems. Neither he, nor Buffy, Willow or Xander had told Joyce that in that other reality they had seen the other Buffy die. He didn't like doing it. Part of him screamed to tell her. There had been too many messy secrets that had come out at the wrong time lately. But the other part feared that if he told her right now, Joyce would go into uber-mother mode and never let the other Buffy go.

"We must find a room for her where she can stay," Joyce said, "I was thinking of either the attic or the basement, what do you think?"

"I am not so sure I want to answer that question," the Saiyan said wearily, "because I have this sinking feeling that whatever I say will be taken the wrong way. And I do not desire to spend my last nights in Sunnydale for an indefinite time here out on the porch again."

Joyce looked at Belmovekk and gave him a cold stare.

"You might as well spit it out cause you're not really helping your case," she said coldly. Belmovekk swallowed as he carefully tried to choose his words.

"I fail to see the point to make plans for where the girl stays if she has not yet made up her mind if she wants to stay here at all. Suppose she does stay in this reality. It does not mean she desires to stay with us."

"Wouldn't that be convenient for you?" Joyce said as she looked away from him.

"Oh come on, Joyce," Belmovekk protested, "That is not fair! I hold everybody dear! Buffy is like a daughter to me. The same goes for the others. Xander, Willow, Oz, Faith and Master Giles. I would do anything in my power to help them if they needed it. I will do anything in my power to help her as well. But I cannot force her to do anything. She may look like Buffy and be your daughter biologically, but she is not Buffy. She's a lot more like Faith in that respect. Fiercely independent. The more you or I will push, the more she will move away. She takes a more gentle hand."

"I suppose," Joyce said, sounding not that convinced, then she turned her head and rested it on Belmovekk's shoulder, "I wish I could help her. When I heard her story my heart broke. I held her in my arms, Belmo. She's damaged. She's been taken to the breaking point and beyond. If we don't help her she will die. Like all those Slayers you told me about. Who saw so much death and only death that ultimately they wanted to die."

Joyce lifted her head from Belmovekk's shoulder and held out little Mayan in her arms.

"I took her upstairs last night to see her sisters, Belmo. And she smiled when she held them in her arms. I don't think she has smiled a lot in a long time, Belmo. We have to change that."

"Do not worry, dear," Belmovekk said as he smiled at Joyce, "We will. Besides, we already have our secret weapon at work."

"What do you mean?" Joyce asked. Belmovekk began to smirk and tapped his nose.

"Xander's with her now," he said slyly, "showing her the place and I have no doubt his charming personality."

Joyce looked nonplussed for a moment, then she smiled.

"I thought I noticed him glancing at her a lot," she said.

"You know Xander," Belmovekk grinned, "Forever the knight in shining armor."

"Who just so happens to be without a damsel in distress," Joyce said, "until she came along."

"We cannot argue with fate," Belmovekk shrugged, "Especially since fate has me employed."

Joyce chuckled a bit, then she put her head on Belmovekk's shoulder again.

"What are we going to call her? Can't have two girls called Buffy. Maybe we should call her Anne? Use her middle name?"

"I'm sure it will work itself out," the Saiyan sighed, "One of them will come home all beaten up, the other one will smile a lot and we will know."

"I can't hardly wait," Joyce said all dreamy, then her smile faded, "What do you think will happen to that girl?"

"Who, Buffy?"

"No, that demon girl."

"What, Anya?" Belmovekk said puzzled, "Frankly my dear, I meant what I said to her. She may look all vulnerable now, but she did some terrible things when she was a demon. Do not feel pity for her."

"I was more thinking of the other girl," Joyce said, "the Indian girl.".

"They are demons, dear," Belmovekk replied offhand, "She defied her boss, They do not give slaps on the wrist. More likely they will cut off her wrists, then re-attach them so they could do it all over again."

"That's horrible," Joyce shivered.

"She made her bed, now she has to sleep in it, dear," Belmovekk said dismissively.

"I suppose," Joyce said, "So when do you have to leave again to look for those androids? I could really use your help right now."

"I think the mighty US Air Force can handle things for a while without me being present to hold their hands," Belmovekk said as he gave her kiss, "Until I get word they have found a new lead or present me with my new trainees I will try to stay here for as long as possible."

"That's nice," Joyce sighed and she rested her head against him and closed her eyes.

Then the scenery suddenly changed. Suddenly Belmovekk was no longer sitting with Joyce and the kids on the porch of 1630 Revello Drive. He now sat on a much harder wooden bench in front of his dome in the Vale of Aldur. And instead of having Joyce falling asleep next to him he now faced the grinning face of himself wearing gold armor.

"Not you again," Belmovekk moaned.

Unlike the other sorcerers in Aldur's Vale Belmovekk had opted against building a tower. There are only so many things a young impetuous sorcerer of Saiyan origin would stand for and towers weren't part of them. Saiyans preferred to live in domed structures so once Belgarath and Beldin taught him the art of building through sorcery, Belmovekk chose to erect a nice Saiyan dome for himself. Naturally the others frowned on it, but who cares. After all, they didn't have to live in it.

Belmovekk's dome was made out of re-enforced concrete, as it was the only material that could span the great size Belmovekk was striving for and still look somewhat natural with its surroundings, as was the intention. Inside was everything a person could need to live a civilized life. It was still the only structure in the Vale to have indoor plumbing instead of an outhouse. Something that was not lost on Polgara, who often sneaked into the place to take a hot bath whenever she was in the Vale.

Next to the great dome was the small dome. It had only one purpose. To serve as a training hall for Belmovekk to hone his combat skills and anyone he chose to train there. It was also the place where he kept his scrolls with every known martial arts technique he knew off. His most prized possession.

But now Belmovekk sat with Amūn in front of the main entrance of the great dome, looking at the garden his late wife had begun and maintained for their growing collection of cats to hide and play in. When he was away it tended to go wild, but whenever he returned he restored it as it was. Now he and the Goa'uld both looked at it.

"She has to go back," Amūn said with absolute certainty, "she can't stay here. The girl must return to her own reality."

"Up yours, worm," Belmovekk said defiantly as he folded his arms across his chest and looked away, "I will not send the girl to meet her doom. Nor will I break Joyce's heart."

"You have no choice, Saiyan," Amūn said, "It is her destiny."

"Oh, lest we not forget the many chats the great Goa'uld formerly known as Amūn had with destiny," Belmovekk said annoyed as he rolled his eyes, "and I am using sarcastic quote marks here."

Amūn wanted to say something but changed his mind.

"Let's be reasonable," he eventually said, "You heard D'Hoffryn. For some reason that reality still exists. Even if it only keeps repeating itself. Who do you think is keeping it intact? _They_ are examining it for possibilities. Your actions here have them both puzzled and reeling. They might decide to break the cycle and switch their attentions to a place where you cannot influence them. We cannot allow this to happen. The vision of Anubis must not come to fruition! Not even in a different reality. You must send word to your counterpart telling him what's at stake. She has to go!"

Belmovekk got up and walked towards the edge if his garden, looking away towards the west, where the mountains of Ulgo lay.

"I will not send the girl to her death and that is that, worm."

Amūn sighed and went after him.

"You may not have a choice, Saiyan," he said hovering on the edge of Belmovekk's vision, "She may make that decision for you. Sure, you may think the boy will sway her. And who knows, they may even end up bedding each other. But you're consort is right, Saiyan, the girl is beyond repair. I have seen it happen in some of my Jaffa. Once you become like that you no longer feel you are worthy enough to return from the abyss."

Belmovekk looked down. Deep down he feared the Goa'uld was right. She may have experienced too much. He had had similar experiences in the past and it had taken him a lot longer then most human life spans to recover.

"If you care for her so much, why not train her?" Amūn suggested seductively, as he tried a different approach, "With your training she need not die. She could then tell your counterpart herself what he needs to know."

"You do realize what happens if we send her back like that," Belmovekk said as he looked over his shoulder into the Goa'uld's face, "The cycle would be broken. Instead of a repeating loop we would jump start that reality into a universe of its own. We would do it. Not them! Once she goes we would be powerless to give her and my counterpart further aid."

"Have faith in the both of them," Amūn replied smiling, "and at the least by restarting that reality it would be by our choosing. Not according to their designs and timetables. The initiative would be ours again. You know your own rules, if you give away the initiative in a fight you practically have lost the battle already."

Amūn walked around Belmovekk until the two faced each other. Then he took the Saiyan by the shoulders.

"You know she will want to go back eventually. It's all she really knows. If it's Joyce you worry about, what greater good could you do in her eyes then to train her so she can survive? It will put her at ease. And when the decision to go back is hers, the blame won't be yours."

"You are contemptible," Belmovekk spat to the Goa'uld.

"So they say," Amūn shrugged, "better to be thought so then to have no one left to judge you so, Saiyan."

Belmovekk considered the Goa'uld's words. A cat came by and rubbed against the legs of the Goa'uld. Curiously the Goa'uld picked the animal up and began to pet the cat.

"Curious creatures," he said smiling as the cat began to purr, "unfathomable, yet strangely pleasing."

"No," Belmovekk suddenly said.

"No what?"

"I will not train her for that," Belmovekk said as he turned around and walked back to the dome, "I will not aid her in any way to return from where she came. She is the daughter of Joyce and once I marry her she will become mine as well. Since I came here I have lied and I have cheated against the people that I love. I made friends and family here and I caused them hurt and no good came of it. It stops here."

"But the others…," Amūn tried to say but Belmovekk waved his objections away.

"I will instruct Willow to send a package that will explain everything," he said, "that will have to do."

"And what if Willow can't?" Amūn asked, "What if all she can send back is the girl?"

"Then you and I must have faith that my counterpart will find a way. He is me. He might even have you in his head as well."

"This won't do," Amūn protested.

"Well, too bad," Belmovekk said and waved his hand dismissively, "Now leave me and go back to wherever you go when you are not around!"

"Is something wrong," Joyce asked as Belmovekk found himself back on the front porch of 1630 Revello Drive.

"No," Belmovekk said and kissed Joyce on her hair, "everything is fine, dear."

x

* * *

x

"And this is where Will was nearly sucked into the ground," Xander said as he pointed to a spot on the stairs of Sunnydale High.

"Wow," The other Buffy said as she hunched down and touched the spot, "and here I was thinking Cleveland was weird. But you guys really lived the whacky life here. While I was fighting vamps and demons every night you were fighting them evil poltergeists."

"But those can be really, really scary," Xander said as he ignored her sarcasm, "and besides, it could have been worse for the both of us. We could be in Detroit, right?"

The other Buffy just shrugged as she missed the Kentucky Friend Movie joke, then she leaned against the wall. And damn if she didn't look mighty fine like that. A bit too fine, as Xander Junior began to whisper bad thoughts into Xander's brain. Thoughts he thought had died long ago.

For most of the day Xander had skipped classes showing her around town and now school. There was probably going to be Hell to pay for it afterwards with Snyder, but the Troll be damned. After he had first heard her story it had stirred up his white knight complex in him again. Making him wish he could do something to help her. Even if it just was helping her feel at ease and getting to know this place.

And truth be told, she was pleasant company to be with. When Xander had first met Buffy and fallen badly for her he had probably overdone it. Too much trying to be funny, too much of an imbalance of power between them, not knowing which buttons to push. There was still the imbalance between him and this other Buffy. But at least this time he had power of his own, so no need to re-address that imbalance with a constant barrage of bad jokes. And while she was different from Buffy, there were still enough similarities as well for him to use. All in all he thought it had been a good day for the both of them. The fact that she hadn't bolted had to be good, right?

"Look," Xander said as he put his hands together, "the place may seem quite dull right now. But we fought hard for that. This place has twelve cemeteries already and without us they would have been adding a thirteenth. Last month the Hellmouth opened and we took on the minions of Hell itself. It's basically lots of boredom interspersed with moments of sheer crap your pants terror. After that you kinda appreciate the boredom."

"I suppose," The other Buffy said and looked up, "What's there?"

Xander looked up. Above them was the access hatch to the roof and a foldable ladder that could be lowered to give access to that hatch.

"Oh, that," he said, "That goes to the roof."

"Does anybody go there?" the other Buffy asked with just a hint of mischievousness.

"Only the janitor," Xander replied, "but he's done the monthly checkup."

"Good," the other Buffy smirked as she jumped up using her Slayer enhanced strength and grabbed the cord that pulled the ladder down.

"Let's go," she said once she had lowered the ladder. Then she climbed it until she reached the hatch.

"You know, it's locked," Xander said as he looked around uncomfortably to see if somebody saw them. Which might very well be the case as a few students were still about on this floor.

CRASH!

"You know, if Snyder sees that Buffy might get in trouble," Xander said nervously as the other Buffy broke the lock and swung the hatch open.

"Even better," the Other Buffy grinned, then she went up the roof and turned around so she could look down, "come, Fly Boy."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't be such a baby," came the reply.

Looking around nervously Xander climbed the ladder and stepped unto the roof. The other Buffy stood by the edge of the roof as she looked over Sunnydale.

"It's hard to believe there's a Hellmouth below us," she said contently, "it looks so peaceful up here. Nice view by the way."

"That's why we used this as our command center when we established the Edict," Xander said as he stood beside her, "Oh, and technically the Hellmouth is no longer exactly below us. Giles did some checking after the last battle and found it had shifted a hundred yards that way and…"

Before Xander could say anything the other Buffy turned around, grabbed Xander by his head and kissed him on the lips.

To surprised to say anything or protest Xander shrugged and gave in. After what seemed like an eternity the other Buffy broke off and smiled.

"You talk too much," she smiled lewdly.

"So I've been told," Xander said deadpan, "Good way to stop me though. Good technique as well."

The other Buffy pulled off her top.

"Come," she said, "let's do it!"

"What! Here?" Xander exclaimed.

"We could do it downstairs," The other Buffy said as she unzipped her new trousers, a loaner from Buffy, "but there are fewer spectators here. Unless that's what you like?"

For a moment Xander hesitated. There was no denying he liked the girl. And she looked so much like the Buffy he had once loved that it hurt. Xander Junior already had no objections and was already making sure his brain was getting starved of the oxygen needed to do the right thing. And damned if this wasn't what he had been dreaming about for so, so, so very long during all those lonely nights. And here she was offering herself to him without any love spells. That should account for something, right? Maybe the old cliché that there was somebody out for everybody was true. Be it that that somebody was from another reality and…

 _What are you thinking?_ a little lewd voice yelled in his head, _nail her!_

Thy will be done!

Then Xander looked upwards to the sky and folded his hands together in a prayer.

"Thank you! Thank you, you kind, green, be it somewhat nosey God," he said softly, "you _do_ look out after me! But please, for the love of you, look somewhere else for the next ten minutes. Right?"

"Actually, make that fifteen."

x

* * *

x

"Well that was interesting," Xander sighed afterwards as he rested his head on the roof.

"Don't worry your fragile male ego," the other Buffy smiled as she relaxed against a relaxed Xander and tapped his bare leg, "you didn't do so bad."

"Well, thanks I guess," Xander said quasi-insulted.

"Or did I just insult your fragile male ego?" the other Buffy smiled impishly.

"I've been insulted worse," Xander sighed as he looked up and began to count on his fingers, "In the past two and a half years I've been stepped on, punched on, had my jaw broken, possessed twice, and nearly been eaten alive by a demonic praying mantis lady. In addition to that I had a lovesick mummy chase me, the coach of the swimming team tried to turn me into a fish, then there were the ghosts, snakes and worst of all, the one thing in my life that I could count on to give me comfort, that had always been there for me, that became cursed."

"What, your little security blanket," Buffy grinned.

"No, my candy," Xander said deadpan.

"You're weird," the other Buffy chuckled.

"You try living in the 'Dale for 18 years," Xander grinned, "weird's our unofficial town motto.

"I don't pla….," The other Buffy said, then her face turned serious, "are we having a conversation?"

"I guess we are," Xander smiled.

"I don't do conversations," the other Buffy said as she got up on her knees and began looking for her clothes, "especially after sex."

"What's the big de….," Xander tried to say when he saw somebody climb out of the hatch, "….oh shit!"

"Xander, Cory said you were here. We have to talk," Cordelia said as she climbed out of the hatch. Then she saw Xander.

x

And Buffy.

x

Both naked.

x

"OHMIGOD!" a shrill shriek erupted that made Xander wish he had three hands, so he could cover both his ears and his genitals.

"Cordelia," Xander said, then he muttered softly, "talk about lousy timing!"

"You're lying there half naked with Buffy!" Cordelia exclaimed and pointed to the both of them, "And it's the wrong part of you that's naked!"

"Have a cow, sis," the other Buffy said dismissively, "Never seen two people who just have had sex before?"

"Uh, no?" Cordelia said flabbergasted as she looked at the other Buffy dressing herself.

"Well, now you have," the other Buffy grinned and reached for her bra. Taken aback Cordelia turned to Xander and put her hands against her waist.

"So Xander finally got it with the Slayer he's been lusting after," she said angrily, "I can't win, can I? I came here looking for you to see if we could make up and instead I walk into Bizarro world?"

"Oh, you have no idea how much of that is true, sis," the other Buffy said as she pulled her top over her head.

"Shut up," Cordelia yelled at the other Buffy and gave her a very girlie punch, "you..., you…., you Xander stealing whore!"

And with that Cordelia turned around and stomped off towards the stairs. Xander got up and tried to go after her.

"If you're going after her I suggest you put on your shorts and your pants first, Fly Boy," the other Buffy sniggered, "or you'll draw a lot of the wrong kind of attention!"

Then she began to laugh.

"This is not funny," Xander said agitated as he reached for his clothes.

"But it is," the other Buffy laughed, "this is like straight from one of those TV shows. Xander the vampire Slayer Layer!"

"Ha ha," Xander said bitter, "very funny! My ex just walked in on us! Why couldn't you be a little more helpful? We just had sex together!"

The other Buffy stopped laughing.

"Excuse me," she said snide, "I wasn't aware that it obligated me to anything."

Xander who just finished putting on his shorts wanted to say something, then he bit on his lip and looked away for a while. Then he sighed and looked at her again.

"Look," he said, as he put his hands on his waist, "it was lousy timing on behalf of Cordelia, and probably me as well. I…, um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Can we start again?"

"Oh, I think you did mean it," she said and began to walk towards the stairs, "I think the mistake was me making you think it meant something. Well, listen up, Fly Boy, it meant squat. I don't do relationships. Club 'em, fuck 'em and then dump 'em, that's my motto! "

"Buff, please…" Xander tried to say but she cut him off.

"You confuse me for somebody I'm not," she said coldly, "my name's Buffy. Buff's the other one."

Then she stepped through the hatch and went down the stairs.

"Shit!" Xander yelled frustrated, "Fuck! Shitfuck! Way to go, you dummy!"

Frustrated Xander sat down on a ledge and let his head fall down, his pants still in his hands. He sat there like that for a minute.

"It doesn't take much imagination to see what happened here," a voice said. Xander turned his head to his left and saw Buffy standing there looking amused. The real Buffy this time, well, this reality's Buffy.

"You ran into her?" Xander said sullenly but Buffy shook her head.

"Cordelia," Buffy said and then she looked upwards for a moment, "she looked pretty spooked when she saw me. Then she began to freak out. Calling me, and I quote 'a Xander stealing whore'."

"You know Cordelia," Xander sighed, "Hell hath no greater fury then a woman who always walks in on Xander at the wrong moment."

"Well, Xander," Buffy grinned as Xander just sat there, "was it everything you hoped for?"

"Buffy, I'm an almost 18 old male," Xander said looking up, "I could just have had the worst sex ever and still be grinning from ear to ear."

"So are you?" Buffy chuckled as she sat down next to Xander, "Grinning from ear to ear that is?"

Xander looked away for a moment.

"I dunno, Buff," he said shaking his head, "I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life in a long list of biggest mistakes."

Buffy's grin disappeared and she sat down next to him, extended her arm and put it around Xander.

"Welcome to the club," she said, "Open only to those with a long list of biggest mistakes."

"Do they serve Twinkies?" Xander asked as he put his head on Buffy's shoulder.

"Whatever you want," Buffy said in a comforting tone.

"I'd like that," Xander sighed, "I fucked up, Buff. I fucked up good!"

Buffy gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze

"Welcome to the club," she said. After that neither said much for a few minutes until Buffy broke the silence.

"Xander? That Maria girl you brought to Willow's welcome home party, why does she freak out every time I pass her in the hallway?"

x

* * *

x

"Hi mom," Buffy said as she stepped inside her house and closed the door behind her, "what's for dinner?"

"Indonesian fried rice," Joyce answered from the kitchen.

"Oh, adventurous," Buffy said as she dropped off her books and went to see the twins who were in their playpen. One constructed of the hardest material Belmovekk could conjure up together with the brainiacs from Capsule Corp. After all, they were half Saiyan.

By now they were a few months old and should both have been sleeping. But, as usual, one was very much awake by the time Buffy looked inside.

"You're like clockwork, aren't you Dawnie," Buffy said disapproving as she picked her little sister up. Little Dawn's only reply came in the form of giggling. Buffy shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi there Dawnie," Joyce cooed as she saw Buffy with Dawn.

"I think she's mocking me," Buffy said frowning. It might very well have been true. As the Slayer, Buffy possessed some telepathic abilities like Belmovekk had. While the Twins in Belmovekk's absence had learned to read their mother's emotions and feelings, it was only to Buffy that they could also connect. As Buffy tried to read what the infant was projecting Dawn's only visible response came in the form of bubbles she blew from her mouth. Buffy held Dawn so she could look right into her face.

"Mock me all you want, Dawnie, " she said seriously, "once I get one of those digital cameras I'll be there dogging your little footsteps all the way. I'm going to photograph every embarrassing little moment of your life and show them to your friends once you become a teenager."

"That's cruel, Buffy," Joyce chuckled, "Also very creative. How's school?"

"Same old," Buffy said as she sat down in on of the chairs besides the dinner table, little Dawnie now being held against her shoulder, "with lots of schooly things. Nothing special. Xander managed to get himself in trouble though."

"What! Again?" Joyce said as she began to lay out the table, "What did he do now that got him into trouble with 'Kommandant' Snyder?"

"Uh, um," Buffy mumbled as she tried to come up with a story that was a little less X-rated. As if she could read her mind little Dawn began to giggle.

"Let's just say his Supreme Cockiness suffered from a bad case of timing today," Buffy eventually said, "women problems."

"That poor boy," Joyce said, still busy setting the table, "So how did things go with your, um, sister?"

"Mom, please," Buffy shuddered, "its hard enough that she's here. It's even harder to think of her like that."

Joyce stopped setting the table for a moment.

"You've gotta get used to it at some point, Buffy. She's gonna live with us."

Buffy shuddered again at the thought.

"Does she know?" she said, "Where's she going to sleep? I'm not sharing my room, you know? Can't fit a double bunk bed in there."

"You don't have to share your room, Buffy," Joyce sighed tired.

"And how are we going to call her?" Buffy continued, "Can't call us both Buffy."

"I don't know," Joyce said as she returned to the stove, "there are more variations of Elizabeth then just Buffy. There's Lizzie, Beth to name a few. And there is your middle name."

"Which also happens to be mine," Buffy said in a possessive tone.

"It's hers as well, Buffy," Joyce countered.

"What did our fearless leader suggest?"

Joyce looked up for a moment.

"He thinks you girls should fight it out. The winner gets to keep Buffy."

"That sounds like Belmo alright," Buffy said as she gave a mild snort.

Then the sounds came from the front door being opened.

"Joyce, dear! We are home!"

"Speak of the devil," Buffy said.

Then Belmovekk walked into the kitchen, with the other Buffy following in tow.

"Joyce," Belmovekk said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "it smells good."

Then he walked over to Buffy and hunched down so he could look at Dawn.

"How is my little girl?" he said as he took the baby into his arms.

"Curious," Buffy replied as she handed her sister over, then she saw the wet patch on her shirt, "and also drooling."

"She just feels comfortable with you, young lady," the Saiyan smiled as he looked Dawn in the face, "do you not, little lady?"

Dawn's only reply was to blow more drool bubbles.

"And you know who else you like, do you not, little lady?" Belmovekk said as he walked over to the other Buffy, "your new big sister Buffy."

As Buffy's jaw nearly dropped to the floor Belmovekk gave Dawn to the other Buffy.

"But…," the other Buffy tried to say but the Saiyan just put the child in her arms.

"Shush," he said, "just hold her a little and think of nice things."

Still unused to having a baby in her arms the other Buffy stood there looking at the sister she never had. As she did Buffy turned to Belmovekk and pointed at her own 'twin'.

"Why does she get to be called Buffy and I still get the young lady treatment?" she protested, sounding both surprised and injured at the same time.

"She is many things, young lady, but certainly no lady," Belmovekk shrugged as he walked towards the sink, leaving Buffy flabbergasted.

"How did she do?" Joyce asked as the Saiyan went to the tap to get himself a glass of water.

"Not bad," he said as he drank from the glass, "I took her up to five G's in the gym, then I tested her. On average she is better then the young lady was when I first met her."

"Hey," Buffy called out, but Belmovekk ignored her.

"But that is to be expected. She's a year and a half older since first we met and had to operate more by herself. I think her technique is less sloppy and while she is as headstrong as the young lady she is more willing to listen when something is explained to her."

"Perfect Watcher poster girl," Buffy muttered under her breath.

"You're just jealous," the other Buffy said as she leaned against the fridge with Dawn.

"I think she maxes out at 134," Belmovekk continued, "again higher then the young lady was when I first met her."

"I'm 6309 now," Buffy pouted

"Big deal," the other Buffy snorted, "you had Moe to train you. I had to make due with that idiot they sent to replace Merrick!"

"Buffy's, please," Joyce said trying to allay things.

"Come, let us eat," Belmovekk said as he reached for a small bottle of baby milk that stood ready at the kitchen working top, then he extended his arms towards the other Buffy, "I will take the little lady and put her back in the box with her sister so she can have some dinner of her own."

Once he had put the child in its box he rejoined the others at table. Then Belmovekk began to serve food to everybody from the large wok Joyce had used. Not because out of pretense that he was the man of the house, but more because he was the only one who could make sure there was enough of it for everybody. As he served the other Buffy couldn't be struck by how the wok never seemed to empty.

Once he had served everybody Belmovekk excused himself and began to eat. And eat. And eat.

"Unbelievable," the other Buffy said incredulously as the Saiyan kept shoveling food in his mouth, "how can he eat like that?"

"It's his way," Joyce smiled, "so how was your day? I heard Xander showed you around?"

"And then some," Buffy sniggered, then Joyce and the other Buffy glanced at her, "oops, did I say something?"

"Buffy," Joyce said frowning.

"Sorry," Buffy said as began to shove some food into her mouth of her own. Everybody began to eat.

"This is good eatin', lady," the other Buffy said appreciatively towards Joyce.

"You don't have to call me that," Joyce said as she laid down her cutlery, "only yesterday you we're still calling me mom."

"That was then," the other Buffy said uncomfortably, "it doesn't feel right anymore."

If Joyce was hurt she hid it well. Instead she kept up her chip mood.

"Have you thought of where you're going to stay?" she asked.

"Dunno," the other Buffy shrugged, "I have no where to go, I don't know anybody here."

"You know us," Joyce smiled.

"Can't crash forever on your sofa, lady," the other Buffy countered as Belmovekk helped himself to his third serving.

"I suppose…., we could…, make room for you," Joyce smiled hopeful.

"But not my room," Buffy quickly added.

"If you want we could convert the attic or the basement as your room," Joyce quickly added, "it's no big deal."

"Or if you like I could make you a nice dome in the garden," Belmovekk said before he assaulted another plate, "Domes are nice. Maybe I should build one for all of us."

"Good luck convincing City Planning to give you their approval," Buffy sniggered.

"I dunno," the other Buffy said as she looked at both Joyce and Belmovekk, "it all seems like a lot of effort."

"It's no big deal," Joyce said as she reached out and put her hand on that of the other Buffy, "like I said, it doesn't matter how you got here, you're my daughter."

"Very subtle, mom," Buffy coughed discretely, "why don't you suggest she goes to Sunnydale High as well?"

Joyce gave Buffy an odd look, then it turned into a smile as she turned to the other Buffy.

"That's not a bad idea, Buffy."

"You're not serious?" Buffy said aghast, then her look changed into a wicked grin, "although the idea of Snyder suddenly seeing two of us and have his head explode seems strangely appealing."

"Uh thanks, but no thanks, lady," the other Buffy said taken somewhat aback, "me and school don't mix so well."

"But that's just because they kept you from school, Buffy," Joyce said, "You need an education."

"For what, slaying?" the other Buffy countered, "No thanks lady, but I got all the education I need in that department. Besides, from what I hear the other Slayer doesn't go to school either."

"But she loves what she is doing," Belmovekk suddenly said as he stopped eating and looked at her, "you on the other hand do not."

The other Buffy gave him an odd look.

"I did more then just measure you, girl," he said, "I studied you in that gym. Your moves are good, well executed and to the point. You did not waste any movements, in fact you were all business. But there was no passion in there. The young lady here on the other hand is sloppier in her moves, but she has passion. Faith, she is even worse technically but she also has passion. You on the other hand do what you have to do, but I do not think you like what you are doing."

"Geez, all that from just a little practice," the other Buffy said as she took a mouthful.

"It's all his kind ever does," Buffy grinned.

Then the front door rang.

"I'll get it," Buffy said as she got up and went to the front door. As she opened it she found Xander standing there.

"Xander?" she said somewhat surprised.

"Buff," Xander nodded looking a bit apprehensive. A lot actually.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, then she realized, "Oh."

"Yup," Xander nodded solemnly, "she here?"

Buffy looked at her friend and felt sorry for him again.

"Look, now may not be a good time," Buffy said shaking her head, "mom, she's on the…, and she…, be smart, Xan!"

Xander looked down and bit his lip, then he sighed deeply.

"Well, you know me," he said sad-faced, "lousy timing and never the one to shy away from doing the stupid."

"I'll go get her," Buffy sighed and went inside. Leaving Xander to stand outside, leaning against a post as he looked up towards the sky. Then the door opened and he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

"Hey," Xander replied as he turned around. The other Buffy gave him a hard look as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What d'ya want?" she asked.

Xander had thought long and hard about what he was going to say and yet as he stepped up he changed it again.

"I was going to tell a long story but on second thought, could we just…. start again?" he asked hopefully.

"I told ya, I don't do seconds," she said shaking her head.

"That's what I guessed," Xander said as he bit his lip again, "which is why I asked for a restart instead."

"I don't do those either," she said deadpan.

Xander looked down and sighed. Then he pointed to the wooden sofa that was on the porch.

"Let's sit over there," he said. To his surprise she actually sat down with him. Then they began to talk.

Inside the house however two people were eavesdropping, trying to follow what was going on as they hid themselves behind the curtains in the living room.

"Come on," Joyce said hopeful, "just say yes."

"She's not going to do it," Buffy said gloomily as she peeked below her mother.

"Sure she is," Joyce said confidently, "all girls like Xander."

"If they're demons that is," Buffy snorted softly.

"Buffy!" Joyce said aghast as she looked at her daughter, then she resumed spying on the scene on the porch.

"It's the truth," Buffy shrugged.

"Then what about Cordelia?" Joyce asked.

"She's a demon at heart," Buffy said, almost grinning.

"I cannot believe you girls are spying on poor Xander," Belmovekk said as he came from the kitchen carrying a large tub of ice cream.

"I thought you used to be in the spying business?" Buffy said as she glanced quickly over her shoulder.

"It does not mean I spy on my friends," the Saiyan shrugged as he dipped his spoon in the tub of ice cream, "So, how does it go?"

"Xander has said he'd like to get to know her a little better," Joyce said giving a quick recap, "she's putting up a struggle but I do think she likes him."

"She'd better, they already had sex together," Buffy sniggered, then ignoring her mother's protest she looked at Belmovekk eating his ice cream, "Wait a sec, I thought you didn't spy on your friends, mister sanctimonious?"

"I am not," the Saiyan said deadpan as he spooned another spoonful of ice cream, "I am just….., accessing my informants?"

"Oh oh," Joyce said, "this is not going well, I've seen that look before."

"Yeah," Buffy said in agreement, "on frightened animals about to run. And yep, there she bolts."

"Poor Xander," Joyce said sympathetically as she inadvertently put her hand on her heart.

"I told him his timing was lousy," Buffy said as she got out from underneath her mother and sat down on the couch, "that he should wait. But he didn't listen. He never listens. He always acts like he hears and sees everything yet he never seems to do the right thing. No, I take that back, he does do the right thing, just never at the right time."

Shaking her head in sympathy Joyce closed the curtains and got up from the couch she'd been spying from.

"Alright, I'm taking over," she said and pointed at Belmovekk, "you, go to Xander and

comfort him. Take another spoon with you and keep that ice cream flowing. And you Buffy, go after your sister and talk some sense into her."

Buffy looked at her mother with a why me look.

"My sister?" she tried to say, but then she caved in under Joyce's forceful look, "alright."

x

* * *

x

In the end Buffy didn't have to look long for her 'twin'. Using the age old technique of 'where would I go if I was her' and her 'unique' insight into her own character Buffy discovered her 'twin' sitting in the old abandoned factory on an empty wooden crate.

"Hi sis," the other Buffy said without looking as Buffy approached, "how'd ya find me?"

"We have our ways," Buffy said as she stopped behind her 'twin' and took in the place, "I've learned to sense a person's life force. And since you're still bigger then the average camp or demon here…"

"Nifty," the other Buffy said melancholic, "must be a handy trick."

"It is," Buffy agreed, "although if you thought vamps and demons felt wrong before, it's nothing compared to being able to sense their life force."

"That gross?" the other Buffy chuckled softly.

"Bite your head off," Buffy said, then she folded her arms across her chest, "but that's not how I found you. I had a hunch I'd find you here."

"Perverse as this may sound, this place feels like the closest thing I have of home," her 'twin' said as she gestured around.

"Yeah, I thought you'd think like that," Buffy agreed, "the place could do with a few homely touches though. Some nice paint, complete clean up, something better to sit on."

For a moment neither girl said anything and Buffy began to look around. While the place looked totally different from the one she had seen inside Willow's memory there were the occasional familiar nooks and crannies. The platform the Master had used to address his vampires was there. And the storage room that had been used to house the human captives.

"How's Fly Boy?" the other Buffy suddenly asked concerned, surprising Buffy.

"Could be better," Buffy said, "but he'll live. He's faced and endured far worse. Although I'm sure right now he'd rather face and endure all of it all over again."

"You must all think I'm a horrible person," the other Buffy said sullenly, still staring ahead of her.

"I don't think you're horrible," Buffy said, "skittish maybe, frightened probably. You've had a lot dumped all over you these past days. But I have to say girl, boning Xander, not a good idea. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I dunno," the other Buffy shrugged, "he looked hot and was nice, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Famous last words," Buffy couldn't help but smile for a moment, then her smile went away as she asked the hard question, "Do you like him?"

"I dunno," the other Buffy said after some hesitation, "maybe."

Buffy patted the other Buffy on the shoulder.

"Whatever you decide, there's no need to rush it. Xander's certainly boyfriendly but dateville will still be there tomorrow. Or the day after that. Take all the pre-posy you need. After all, he's still got his left hand to keep him company until then."

The other Buffy turned her head around and looked oddly at Buffy.

"Sometimes I don't get a word of what you're saying, sis."

"I hear that a lot," Buffy echoed, "usually from Giles and my English teachers. Come to think of it, from all my teachers. Belmo and Giles on the other hand just nod and pretends they understand. Just before they make me do 200 push-ups."

Another long uncomfortable silence followed.

"I've come to a decision," the other Buffy suddenly said.

"Oh," Buffy replied, thinking she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'm going back," the other Buffy said solemnly, "this place, it's too much."

Yep, it was bad.

Not knowing what to say Buffy sat down opposite her 'twin'.

"Everybody keeps on being nice to me," the other Buffy said, a tear beginning to roll down her cheek, "and I can't take it any more."

Buffy thought of reaching out to her 'twin' but decided not to at the last moment as the girl wiped her tear way and held it out towards Buffy.

"Look what you guys did to me?" she said accusingly, "The day Lothos killed my parents was the last day I ever cried. I put it all away. Became the perfect warrior. And I was good at it. Now I'm here and all of a sudden I can't stop crying. First seeing mom, well, your mom again, then learning I have sisters. Now your mom wants to have me to move in with her, become her daughter. And then there's Fly Boy who wants to date me. I can't take it any more, sis. It's too much"

"Look," Buffy said as she carefully tried to measure her words, "I know mom's on the warpath to keep you here and Xander's got lousy sense of timing. It doesn't mean you have to run away. If you want I'm sure Belmo can find a you a place to stay far from here."

The other Buffy pulled up her feet so she could rest her head on her knees.

"It's this place," she said, "this reality. It's too bright. Too happy."

"Are you sure about that?" Buffy said incredulously, "that's kinda hard to believe. Ever since I became the Slayer I've gone through seven kinds of Hell. I've seen friends die, I've had old friends betray me, when I fought the Master I was brain-dead for several minutes spawning a 2nd Slayer, I've had the man I love turn on me and become a demon, I even had to kill him when he was cured to save the world, I've had the man I thought was like a father to me betray me, the US government knows I exist, I've twice fought evil robots, we had to fight to keep the Hellmouth closed, evil Watchers, a double crossing Council on my 18th birthday, and to make things absolutely worse I have Princess Margaret nowadays for a Watcher. What could be so absolutely more dire in your reality?"

The other Buffy looked Buffy in the eyes.

"Lothos is still out there," she said before looking down again.

There was no argument against that as Buffy suddenly understood. The thought of finding and killing the vampire that had killed and turned her parents was probably the only reason her 'twin' had lasted this long without the kind of support mechanism she had had.

But revenge was a poor motivator once you got the one you were after. A man or in this case girl needs more then one reason to live if they are to continue on living.

"Suppose you catch him, what then?" Buffy asked.

"We'll cross that river once I catch him," her counterpart said sullenly.

"If you go back you'll die," Buffy countered, "even if you catch him, they, the Council, they'll just keep on using you till you die."

"Then I'll die," the other Buffy shrugged indifferently.

Buffy gasped at the almost utterly alien mindset of her 'twin'. Shocked Buffy reached out and grabbed the other Buffy's hands.

"You can't go back," Buffy said worried.

"Why not?" the other Buffy asked surprised, "Isn't that what demon dude said? Your friend suddenly can't do the mojo no more? Or won't you allow her to do so?"

"It's not like that," Buffy said vehemently, "trust me!"

The other Buffy eyed her wearily and pulled her hands from hers.

"Excuse me if I find it hard to believe right now, sis."

Buffy bit her lip. What to say? Getting somewhat desperate herself she reached for the one thing still left in her arsenal.

"Look," she said shaking her head as she again reached for her 'twin's hands, "you really don't want to know this."

"Yeah well, try me, sis," the other Buffy said suspiciously, "Why can't I go back?"

There was no way to sugar coat this, Buffy thought.

"Because if you do go back you'll die."

Her 'twin' didn't quite look shocked but she was taken aback.

"Oh," was all she said

"You asked for it," Buffy said as she gently squeezed her hands, "you were taken from one point in time. But it was not the endpoint. We saw what happened afterwards. You died. The Master snapped your neck and it was game over as far as you were concerned. The other Belmo then went berserk. He and Vegeta had a big fight over Anya's necklace. He won and destroyed it but not before their fight ended up being the big one as far as California was concerned."

"Oh," was all the other Buffy could say.

"Now you understand?" Buffy said concerned, "it's really, really bad if you went back."

"Show me," the other Buffy suddenly said as she reversed Buffy's hold on her hands, "show me what happened!"

To her surprise Buffy suddenly felt her mind invaded as the other Buffy pushed her unprepared mental defenses away with such forcefulness it stunned Buffy. And suddenly they were back in the other factory. The one full of brawling vamps. Buffy stood next to her 'twin' as they both watched how the other Buffy squared off against the Master and then got gripped in an iron head lock. With a crunch her neck was snapped. Then the vision halted and the other Buffy walked up close to the scene of herself dying, with Buffy following in tow angrily.

"You had no right to do that," Buffy said angry after her, but her 'twin' ignored her. She was even resetting the scene back in slow motion.

"Oh, like you lot have a right of keeping me in your reality against my will?" she said indifferently as she studied the movements.

"We were only trying to help you," Buffy said.

"I don't want your help or that of anyone," the other Buffy said transfixed on the scene, "in the end the only one I can rely upon is me."

"Must be a bleak existence," Buffy snorted aggrieved, "me, myself and I."

"I get by," the other Buffy said, then she froze the scene again and pointed to the Master's head lock, "I think I can beat this. Now that I know what he's doing I can reverse it."

"So that's it?" Buffy asked, "You've found your ticket home and now you're going to bail on us like you did with Xander on the roof?"

"He's a big boy, he'll get over it," the other Buffy shrugged, "you'll all get over it."

"Can you get over that though," Buffy said as she pointed towards the back of the factory, where one of the two Saiyans had begun his transformation.

"Moe?" the other Buffy said surprised as she saw the half-transformed Saiyan, "What's that?"

"How do you think they blew up California after you were gone?" Buffy said, then she took control of the vision and showed her what happened after the other Buffy's death, the two Saiyans dueling over Sunnydale, "It's called Super Saiyan. I'm still not sure what it is, only that it's the ultimate power up and that in that state they could blow up the planet."

The other Buffy re-took control of the scene again, It was reset back a few minutes to her death and this time she studied the two Saiyans as they reacted to what happened in the factory in slow motion.

"He wasn't kidding," she said impressed, "he really was being strictly observer guy. He's studying and commenting on my every move."

"Well duh," Buffy replied and pointed to Belmovekk, "that's what he always does."

The other Buffy walked up to the two Saiyans as she studied Belmovekk's face.

"When your Moe put me to my paces he was interested in what I could do," she said, "but look at this guy, he's way more interested."

"Duh, of course he is," Buffy said as she rejoined her twin, "Belmo knows me for a year and a half. He knows what a Slayer can do. This one probably sees one for the first time."

"That's not it," the other Buffy said shaking her head, "he's almost….obsessed. I remember what he said the first time we met. He said he'd come to Earth to help me. Me as in this person. Your Moe more or less stumbled on to you when he was sightseeing and decided to stick around. He however specifically came for me."

The other Buffy nodded impressed.

"Giles once said he thinks my Belmo also came to Earth to help me," Buffy said, "only that he didn't know it yet at the time."

As the girls talked Belmovekk's face contorted in a mix of concern and rage, probably they had arrived at the time of the other Buffy's imminent death again.

"Look at him," the other Buffy said pointing at his face, "he's about ready to tear the world apart for me."

"Belmo would do the same for me," Buffy quickly countered.

"Yeah, but he got to know you first," her 'twin' replied, "you're like his daughter now. You will be once your mother marries him. He however hardly knows me at all. Hmm, I can use that."

Then the vision ended and they were back in the old abandoned factory. The other Buffy let go of Buffy's hands and got up.

"Let's go," she said and walked towards the exit, "time to tell the others of my decision."

"You're crazy," Buffy said as she got up and walked after her, "You saw what happened, you still want to go back?"

"More then ever."

x

* * *

x

To say things went well when the other Buffy told them of her decision was an understatement. At first things went well. As soon as the two Buffy's walked back into 1630 Revello Drive, Joyce broke all speed records in order to hug them. While Joyce then hugged her latest daughter solo Buffy quickly went into the kitchen and found Belmovekk and Xander behind their jumbo jug of ice-cream.

"You might want to hear this," she said as she beckoned them to follow her. After they had all congregated in the living room the other Buffy told them of her desire to return. From there things happened as Buffy thought they would go. Her mother was first shocked, then angry, heartbroken and then she began to cry. Xander wasn't that particularly happy either and the both of them tried to talk her out of it. Naturally, as Buffy had foreseen it only served to strengthen the other Buffy's resolve.

"This isn't working," Buffy whispered as she took Belmovekk aside, "she's like a trapped animal. The more they push her, the more she feels trapped and tries to escape."

"I agree," Belmovekk replied.

"We have to do something," Buffy whispered. Belmovekk wanted to say something but didn't. Instead he looked aside absent minded for a moment.

"Hey, Earth to Belmo," Buffy said waving a hand in front of him, "you're choosing this time to go Rainman on me?"

"I may have an idea," the Saiyan said as he responded to her hand waving.

"Then why the grim?" she asked.

"Because it may sound strange and illogical what I am about to propose," he said.

"Is it ever anything else?"

Shooting a quick glance at Buffy Belmovekk stepped in the argument between the others.

"You cannot return," he said adamant, "or you will die."

It stopped the argument.

"Way to go, Mr. Subtle," Buffy muttered very softly.

"I thought….," Xander said, he had a clear idea what the Saiyan was meaning but even up to now he hadn't said it yet. Joyce of course still knew nothing of it.

"What do you mean?" she asked shocked. Belmovekk explained to her what they had seen inside the memories of Willow and she became outraged.

"You're not going back and that's the end of it, missy," she said towards the other Buffy, "even if I have chain you to the bedpost!"

"Oh yeah? You and whose army, lady?" the other Buffy said defiantly.

"Him, him and her!" Joyce yelled as she pointed towards the others, "I'm not going to send a daughter of mine out to die!"

"You're not my mother and you got no right to keep me here against my will," the other Buffy yelled equally outraged.

"I don't give a rat's ass how you got in this world, you're my daughter and that's the end of it!" Joyce said, then she turned towards Belmovekk, "you knew, and you didn't tell me? You should have told me, you bastard, You…."

"Joyce, dear, please," Belmovekk said as he tried to allay Joyce's temper, "you can put me out on the porch again if you want but please, hear me out."

"You lied to me!" Joyce said angry.

"Mom," Buffy said as she stepped in between, "don't blame him, this was my decision! We just didn't want to worry you."

"Buffy," Joyce said aghast, then she turned towards Belmovekk, "this isn't over yet."

"I know, the porch," Belmovekk sighed, then he turned to the other Buffy, "listen. Like I said, if you return, you will die."

"I know," she said defiantly, "I heard you the first time. And sis over there already showed me what happened. But hear me out. I think I can beat that vamp, Moe. I've studied what he did to me. I'm confident that if Red puts me back I can get out of his headlock and kill him."

"But what if Willow puts you back a fraction to late," Belmovekk said dead serious, "she may have great power as a sorcerer, but her magic is, for lack of a better word, unreliable? Do you really want to risk everything on the off chance that she might actually put you back at the right moment."

"She might also put me back a little earlier," the other Buffy replied without batting an eyelid, "which would improve my odds. That's still a 50-50 chance I'm gonna make it! Those are good odds, Moe."

"But it's not good enough for….," Joyce said but Belmovekk cut her short.

"Why not make it a 100% instead?" he said.

The other Buffy thought of it for a moment, as she looked at everybody for a moment,

"No!" Xander said aghast.

"What are you proposing?" the other Buffy said softly.

"I will train you so that when you go back you will make more then mincemeat out of that vampire. There will be nothing left of him to sweep up. I will make you just as strong as the young lady here, if not stronger."

"You're kidding, right?" both Buffy's said out incredulously.

"That's your plan?" Buffy then said shocked.

"It's going to take me forever to catch up with her," the other Buffy said pointing to Buffy.

"No," Belmovekk said shaking his head and holding up one finger, "just one year."

"One year?" Buffy exclaimed, "Then how come it took me this long?"

"One year?" the other Buffy shrieked, "I don't wanna stay here for one more day!"

"And that too," Belmovekk said as he began smirk, then he folded his arms across his chest, "those are my terms, Buffy. Take them or stay here indefinitely."

"I accept," the other Buffy said sullenly. Upon which Belmovekk turned to Buffy.

"Call Willow," he said, "tell her to fire up the old infernal machine and order three tickets for the first flying machine flight going to Albuquerque tomorrow."

"This is madness!" Xander said angry as he turned his back to the Saiyan. Joyce meanwhile was also fuming with anger.

"How could you," she said angry, "I expected you to back me up, This is beyond belief!. Not even the porch will do. Tomorrow I…."

Belmovekk cut her short and stood up to her, took her head into his hands and then touched her forehead with his. For a moment neither said anything. Then he let go and her anger seemed to have lessened.

"I still don't like it," she said still indignant as he put his arms around her.

"Polgara does it all the time. It is the only way, we cannot keep her here against her will," Belmovekk said before he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he let go and turned to Xander.

"Young man," he said pleadingly, "Xander, good friend. I need your help in this."

"What? Don't tell me you want me to help you training her," Xander said incredulously.

"You got to be kidding, right?" the other Buffy said as she looked at both Xander and Belmovekk.

"I am not kidding and as a matter of fact I do need your help," Belmovekk said as extend his hand towards Xander, who still had his back turned towards him, "Please, my good friend. I know your feelings are inclined otherwise but I do have need of you for this. In fact you are crucial."

Xander didn't immediately reply. Then Buffy came back into the living room carrying the cordless phone.

"Will says you got three tickets and that the plane leaves at 11:15."

Hearing Buffy say that Xander shook his head.

"No," he said, "I can't do this. Not this."

"Please," Belmovekk pleaded but to no avail as Xander walked towards the door and opened it. Belmovekk tried to walk after him but Xander signaled him to stop.

"No, big guy," he said coldly, "I don't like you very much right now."

Then Xander walked out. Belmovekk went to stand inside the door post.

"If you want to say goodbye, we leave at 11:15," he said, "and your ticket will still be waiting for you if you change your mind."

"Don't count on it," Xander called back.

x

* * *

x

The next day the Summers household arrived at Sunnydale's airport, where they found Xander waiting for them with a bag in the departure hall.

As they saw him sitting there the other Buffy walked up to him and he stood up to greet her.

"I thought you weren't coming?" she said as she put down her own bag. Full of loaners and gifts from Buffy and Joyce.

Xander shrugged as she pocketed both hands and looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Ah well. Let it never be said that the Xand-man shirks away from the girl he likes," Xander said putting on a brave face, "Even if she wants to run away from him. I meant everything I said to you on that porch. And even though you're going I'd rather have some time with you then no time at all."

The other Buffy shook her head.

"I can't give you what you want, Fly Boy."

"Story of my life," Xander shrugged as he tried to sound like he wasn't falling apart inside. Then she suddenly kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"But I'm glad you're coming anyway," she smiled.

"Me too," Xander said, for the first time smiling again

After that Belmovekk, the other Buffy and Xander boarded the airplane that would fly them to Albuquerque.

"Why are we taking an airplane?" Xander asked as they strapped themselves in their seats.

"Because by now the US Air Force has several flying machines carrying radar looking for those two androids," the Saiyan replied, "and I do not think it is wise that we advertise our own movements by flying ourselves. Nor create any false alarms that inadvertently could aid the Androids."

"Bummer," Xander said, "we could have been faster."

"Once I have some time I will try and get Goku's instant transmission technique to work," Belmovekk said, "Until then it is Delta Airlines for us."

"At least we're not flying coach," Xander said and rubbed his hands together in glee, "Unlimited peanuts!"

Once the plane was in the air Belmovekk quickly fell asleep once the in-flight movie began, giving Xander some time to talk with the other Buffy. And he even had the good sense not to talk about her decision to leave which put her at ease.

Once the plane landed at Albuquerque airport Belmovekk surprised Xander by renting a helicopter and producing a pilot's license.

"Since when did you learn how to fly a helicopter and is that even real?" Xander whispered as Belmovekk waited for the rental agency employee to fill in the forms.

"The license I made up," the Saiyan whispered back, "but I did not spend my entire time at a US air force base waiting for Willow to do her assignments. Nor for them to come up with leads regarding the androids. I asked them if they could give me some lessons and they did."

"A few lessons are hardly enough to learn how to fly one of those things," Xander objected.

"Relax," Belmovekk said as he waved away Xander's objections, "I was trained to be an Infiltrator, remember? Part of that is to be able to operate any transport machine I come across."

"We're gonna die," Xander cried softly as he thumped his forehead on the counter.

The helicopter ride was bumpy, way too bumpy for Xander's taste, as Belmovekk at times struggled to get to grips with the thing. The other Buffy seemed to like it though.

"Yeahaw," she yelled excitedly as the helicopter made a pass towards the ground that was way too close for Xander's liking.

"This one is somewhat different then I practiced on," Belmovekk said through gritted teeth as he fumbled with the steering levers.

"You think so?" Xander yelled as he fought his airplane meal fighting to get out again.

Finally Belmovekk landed the helicopter not far from a Native American settlement. One of the locals came to see who they were and then waved towards them as they seemed to recognize Belmovekk.

"Sweet mother Earth," Xander said as he kissed the ground once he stepped out of the helicopter, "how your lost son truly embraces your sweet loving embrace again!"

"You're such a baby," the other Buffy said amused as she saw him perform the Pope maneuver, "it was fun!"

"Maybe to you it was," Xander said as he stood up, "but to me that was the kind of fun that's not."

"Come," Belmovekk said as he gestured the couple to follow him.

"What about the helicopter?" the other Buffy asked as she looked at the machine, its doors still open.

"They will look after it," Belmovekk said as he waved towards another local in the distance.

They walked for a brisk ten minutes before suddenly, to the other Buffy's and Xander's amazement, a tower suddenly materialized from thin air. A tower that seemed to impossibly stretch up into the clouds and beyond.

"You've got to be shittin' me!" the other Buffy gasped, "How's this even possible?"

"How come nobody even sees such a thing?" Xander asked equally impressed. The tower might not be large at its base but its length easily made it the largest structure on Earth. Aside from the Chinese Wall.

"And now?" Xander asked looking at the Saiyan.

"Now we go up," Belmovekk grinned.

"You've got to be shittin' me," the other Buffy exclaimed, "it's going to take me a year to climb that thing.

"Relax, we'll fly," Belmovekk said as he shouldered her luggage and held out his arm.

"Is that safe?" Xander asked, "I mean, aren't those radar planes out there?"

"Here they won't see us for the same reason nobody sees this," Belmovekk said as he gently patted the tower, "Divine power."

"What's up there?" she asked wearily as she allowed herself to be taken in his embrace.

"God," the Saiyan said and lifted off, soon followed by Xander. The ride to the top took what seemed like ages to the other Buffy and she was screaming with joy all the way.

"Yeeeehaaw," she yelled when they passed through the cloud cover. To her surprise the tower stretched even further into the sky. As the thing went on and on she could suddenly see the tower broadening, like somebody had built a large bulge into the thing. As they got closer she noticed it was a home. Somebody actually lived there. And as they passed she could see a large white cat standing up straight carrying a wooden staff. It even greeted her as she passed.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked bewildered.

"That's just Carrin," Belmovekk answered offhand, "he lives there."

"God's a cat?"

"No," Belmovekk replied, "that's just Carrin. God lives up there."

As the other Buffy looked up she saw that the tower was finally coming to an end. High in the sky the tower flared into a huge bowl and once they neared it Belmovekk and Xander veered off and slowed down as they made their final approach. Once they crossed the bowl's edge the other Buffy could see it was flat on top, with a small palace complex on top.

When they landed they found a small black man waiting for them, dressed like he was straight from Aladdin or something.

"He's God?" the other Buffy said incredulously as Belmovekk put her down, "cause I know some people back home who're gonna be mighty pissed if they hear God wears a turban."

"No, he is," the Saiyan said as he pointed to the old man that approached them, "Mr. Popo is just your friendly neighborhood djinn and caretaker of his divineness, Kami Sama."

"God is green?" the other Buffy said surprised, "And he's got antennae?"

"Hello there," Kami said as he joined the new arrivals, "Belmovekk, Xander."

Then he turned towards the other Buffy.

"Greetings, Chosen One from an alternate reality. Welcome to my little corner of the world."

"Wow," the other Buffy said," you know me?"

"Of course, young Buffy," God smiled and tapped his ears, "after all, these work."

Xander put his hands together and gave Kami a solemn look.

"Speaking of those, your worship, did you by any chance happen to hear my little prayer lately?"

Kami nodded and patted the teen on the shoulder.

"Your dirty secrets were safe from me, brave one."

"I faithfully worship at your altar, your Greenness," Xander smiled gratefully as he bowed.

"You're really God?" the other Buffy asked, still having a little trouble with the concept that God was an old green man with antennae on his head, "did you really part the Red Sea? Hand out the ten commandments? Did you…"

Belmovekk suddenly put his hand on her mouth.

"You must excuse her, Kami," he said as she struggled to get his hand of her mouth, "I forgot that deep down she has many things in common with her namesake. Including her talent to forever keep asking a million questions."

"It's alright," Kami said and signaled Belmovekk to let go, "no I'm not the God of the Bible. I know him though. He's a bit stuffy, but he likes his followers. Even if they do give him grey hair all the time. I myself am more the Guardian spirit of this world. I'm called Kami. I look out after this world. Middle-management they would call it these days. Now Belmovekk, what brings you here? More visits to our archives?"

As soon as Belmovekk removed his hand the other Buffy began to ask questions again.

"But could you split the Red Sea if you wanted to? Turn water into wine? Make it rain food? Cure the crippled? Send a whale to eat somebody? Turn…"

"You're still not cruising past his Godhood, are you?" Xander said looking at the other Buffy.

"I have need of your facilities," Belmovekk said as the group walked towards the buildings, "the RoSaT to be specific."

Kami stopped a moment to look over his shoulder at the two teens.

"I see where you're going," the divine Namek said, "follow me."

"What's this RoSaT?" Xander asked but he didn't get an answer.

"…the sun?" the other Buffy continued to ask, "Walk on water? Become a burning bush? Be a…"

Once they went inside Xander quickly learned that there was more to Kami's floating palace then met the eye from the outside. It looked like there was no end to the many rooms, storage places, corridors and stairways.

"This place looks like a friggin' labyrinth," Xander said as the tour just went on and on. He wouldn't be surprised if the place violated a few laws of physics. Then again, it stood on top of a pencil thin tower high in the stratosphere. Its very existence violated the very laws of physics. After that what's one more anyway. At least the other Buffy had run out of stupid questions to ask. It was an annoying habit she shared with Buffy. But then again, who was perfect?

"This is it," Kami said as he stopped the group before a door. "This is the Room of Spirit and Time."

"Now I get it," Xander exclaimed, "RoSaT!"

"And what are we supposed to find behind door Nr. 2?" the other Buffy asked and Kami opened the door in response. Inside was what looked to be a living quarters.

"What? It's a college dorm room?" the other Buffy said somewhat disappointed. But Belmovekk walked inside and gestured them to follow them. Once they were inside it was like they had stepped into another universe.

"This place feels odd," the other Buffy said as she looked around the place. It looked sterile. There was a small kitchen with a huge well stocked supply room, a small living room with two beds, a bath room. There didn't appear to be any walls as the whole room was surrounded in drapes and curtains.

"It is the finest training grounds this side of the universe," Belmovekk smiled and walked towards a curtain and pulled it aside. As it opened they could see what lay on the other side.

Beyond a set of steps there was absolutely nothing but a vast expanse of white nothingness.

"Holy shit," Xander said flabbergasted as he dropped his bag. The infinite featureless whiteness was just too much for a person to comprehend.

Belmovekk walked off the steps until he stood on the white nothingness and turned around.

"It's getting harder to breathe," the other Buffy said as she followed him and stepped off the steps. Once she did she suddenly fell backwards.

"What the…" she exclaimed surprised as immense gravity pressure had taken hold of her and seemed to crush the life out of her.

"The gravity here fluctuates, as does the atmospheric pressure," Belmovekk said as he helped her up on her feet and back on the steps so she could stand again, "once you step onto the white you will feel the change in gravity. Right now it's a standard 10 G's. The longer you stay here however the higher it will become. After a year it will be 100 G's."

Then he walked back into the living quarters.

"It is basically a pocket universe," he continued, "although no one has ever tried to discern how big it is."

"When Goku was here he couldn't last a month," Kami said standing next to Belmovekk.

"I can imagine," the other Buffy said as she took in the vast white expanse, then she turned around and looked at the green Namek, "who's Goku?"

Belmovekk began to rub his hands together and began to look way too smug for Xander's sake.

"There's a catch, right?" Xander asked wearily.

"There is," the Saiyan smirked, then he pretended to look aside for a moment as if he was thinking, "well, two in fact. First of all, time runs faster in here then outside. You can spend a whole year inside this place and then leave, only to find that only a day has passed in the world outside.

"You want me to spend a year inside this place," the other Buffy gasped, "you're kidding, right, Moe?"

"I do not jest, Buffy," Belmovekk said deadpan, "I told you it was going to take a year and this is it."

Buffy took another look at the white expanse and shrugged, "maybe this is not so bad?"

"Uh, Big Guy," Xander asked, "riddle me this, if we're going to train her, why are there only two beds in here?"

Belmovekk began to smirk from ear to ear as he put his hand on Xander's shoulder.

"Young man. Xander. Dear friend!" he said solemnly, "this place holds only room for two people. You know everything that she could learn in a single year. I am but redundant here."

Then he let go and he and Kami walked out.

"Wait," the other Buffy protested, "him only? You gotta be serious!"

"But I am," Belmovekk grinned as he held the door, "I'm pulling a Polgara on you both. Do not bother to come out before your time is up, for Mr. Popo will lock the door. See you in a year's time!"

BLAM.

The door was closed. The other Buffy ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn him!" she yelled angry as she pounded the door, "Damn him and his alien trickery!"

"It's not so bad," Xander said as he picked up his bag and walked to one of the beds. She turned around and walked to her bag as well.

"Maybe for you it isn't," she muttered, "this must be your fantasy. To be locked in a room with me for a whole year with no way out."

"Indeed," Xander grinned impishly.

"This was his damn plan all along," she muttered as she threw her bag on the other bed, "stick us together in here and hope that the old Fly Boy mojo would convince me to stay."

"He is wise beyond comprehension," Xander smiled shaking his head in awe at the Saiyan's trickery as he suddenly got the Polgara reference. Polgara the sorceress who prided herself on her matchmaking abilities by locking an intended couple up together until they both came out in love.

"Well, it's not going to happen," she said as she overturned her bag on the bed, "there's going to be some rules if we're going to get along, Fly Boy."

"I get it," Xander smiled and began to point from his bed to hers, "there's my side, there's your side. My side, your side, my side, your side, my side, your side. And, uh…"

Buffy just gave him an odd look.

"…and I guess you didn't get to watch a whole lot of TV in Cleveland, right?"

x

* * *

x

The 24 hours were almost up when Belmovekk returned to the Tenka bowl from his business. After having said his respects to Kami he went inside the complex until he found Mr. Popo standing outside the RoSaT door.

"Good day to you, Mr. Popo," he said courteously. The black djinn greeted him with a bow.

"It is almost time," the djinn said.

"I know," Belmovekk nodded, "I am sorry. I was delayed. Some stupid delay at the airport. Human transport can be so woefully inefficient."

Then both men waited for a while until the djinn pulled an hourglass from his vest.

"It is time," he said and twisted the key that stick from the door, then he looked at Belmovekk," should we go in?"

"No," Belmovekk said shaking his head, "let us give them some more time."

Then Belmovekk leaned against the wall and put on his old trusty and battered scouter

"You still use those?" Mr. Popo asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," Belmovekk nodded as he tapped the scouter, "Sensing is all great and useful, but there are times when you just cannot beat the old scouter. Bulma did some modification to it, thinking it can now scout androids as well. It is not perfect, you have to be really close and hope that they do not differ from the models we have examined so far. Still, better then nothing, right?"

"I suppose," the short pudgy djinn said

"This is beginning to take a little longer then I thought," Belmovekk said as nobody came out, "maybe I should go in?"

The Saiyan put his hand on the door handle and opened the door.

"Hello," he called as he peeked inside, "everybody decent in here?"

There was no immediate reply so he stepped inside. There didn't seem to be anyone inside the living quarters as he walked through them. But his scouter began to beep.

"Ah," he said and pulled the curtains aside. There they were. Out dueling in the white. He sat down and studied them. The were going at it at full power. Throwing energy attacks all over the place as they battled each other in extreme high speed combat. Xander had clearly done a superb job. As he tapped his scouter he measured each of them. To his amazement he found that they were both nearly identical in strength. They had passed the 10,000 with Xander just above the 14,000 and she just below.

Not bad at all, Belmovekk nodded impressed.

Then the two suddenly stopped as they saw him sitting there. They both flew towards him and landed as Belmovekk stood up again. A whole year training and fighting had done terrible things to their limited wardrobe. Which why it was smart thinking on his part to have brought some new clothes for the both of them.

"I, um, brought you some new clothes," Belmovekk said as he pointed to the exit. Neither of them replied immediately. Then the other Buffy walked up to him.

"It-it feels strange to suddenly see somebody else?" she said as she examined his face, "You haven't changed one bit, Moe."

Then she swung at him and decked him with one big punch that sent him back on his ass again.

"That's for sticking me in this fun dimension!" she said angry, then she cheerily walked past him, "It's good to see you again though, Moe! Poeh, I'm hitting the shower."

"She still angry?" Belmovekk said as he rubbed his jaw as Xander helped him up.

"Not really," Xander smiled, "but she promised herself she'd do it once she saw you again. I think she saw through your great master plan, Dr. Evil."

"Did it work?" Belmovekk asked hopeful as he rubbed his jaw, "did you manage to..?

"No," Xander said shaking his head in defeat, "she's still going."

x

* * *

x

The flight down from the Tenka bowl was uneventful. After having changed into the new clothes Belmovekk had brought they said their goodbyes to Kami and left Mr. Popo to the arduous task of cleaning up the RoSaT after them. Then they jumped off and this time all three of them flew on their own power down. Past the bulge where Carrin again waved towards them, all the way down until they landed near the base of the tower.

There they found the rental chopper gone and instead there was a Capsule Corp. tiltfan waiting for them.

"What happened to the old ride?" Xander said as Belmovekk opened the door for them.

"I had some business to attend," Belmovekk shrugged, "besides, it had to go back anyway. Since I had to make a stop over in San Francisco I asked if I could borrow one of Bulma's rides."

"Uh, you sure you could fly this thing?" Xander asked wearily as he strapped himself next to Belmovekk in the cockpit, "Cause I remember the last helicopter ride…."

"Yeah, sure," Belmovekk waved dismissively as he began his pre-flight checks, "Yamcha gave me a few pointers."

"We're doomed," Xander said over his shoulder towards the other Buffy.

x

* * *

x

"Albuquerque, boys and girls," Belmovekk said as he landed the tiltfan on the airport.

"Excuse me," Xander said as he quickly unbuckled himself, "I think my stomach crawled clear up my throat and strangled my tongue."

"You're in love too?" the other Buffy grinned cruelly as Xander sped past her. Then she wanted to unbuckle herself but Belmovekk reached over his chair and stopped her.

"You're not getting off here," he said shaking his head.

"We're not?" she asked as she gave him a surprised stare.

"Sit," Belmovekk said as he unbuckled himself instead and walked past her, picking up Xander's bag in the process. Then he left the tiltfan and joined a puking Xander on the tarmac.

"Are you alright, my friend?" he asked over the sounds of the still active engines as he put the bag next to Xander.

"I've had worse," Xander said as he wiped his mouth, then he looked up looking forlorn at Belmovekk, "she's leaving, Big Guy. She's really leaving me."

Belmovekk nodded and then pulled an airplane ticket from his jacket.

"Your plane leaves in one hour," he said, "Me and Buffy have a little detour we must do first."

"Why can't I come?" Xander asked, then his face turned hopeful, "You still have one trick up your sleeve, right?"

Belmovekk hated to dash the teen's last hopes but he had to.

"No, my good friend," he said shaking his head, "no more tricks, plans or schemes to keep her here. We promised her we would live up to our deal and we shall. Even if it pains me greatly."

Xander looked down dejected, at his vomit.

"You guys were….. intimate?" Belmovekk asked. Xander chuckled weakly.

"She's like a magnet that constantly switches polarity," he said sullenly, "first she wants me, then she pushes me away, then she wants me again, you get the picture, right?"

"Was it hard?" Belmovekk asked concerned.

"Bite your head off," Xander nodded and Belmovekk put his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Oh, my friend," he sighed regretfully, "I am truly sorry for you that it did not work out as I hoped it would. Usually when Polgara does it, it works like a charm. I am sorry to say I am not her."

Xander looked up and smiled weakly.

"It wasn't that bad," he said, "When she was in a good mood we did it like the ruttin' energizer bunnies. I mean people talk about the ten mile high club or they discuss zero-G sex. I can tell you from first hand experience that 60 G sex, while far more exhausting, makes for some pretty powerful orgasms. I wouldn't want to have missed it for the world."

"Then at least that gladdens my heart, Xander, dear friend," Belmovekk smiled, "I will see you when I return with her to Sunnydale."

Belmovekk wanted to turn around but Xander stopped him.

"When she goes back, I will go with her," he said.

Belmovekk smiled at Xander.

"I would have been surprised if you did not, good friend."

x

* * *

x

Belmovekk landed the tiltfan at Capsule Corp's private airstrip near a black SUV with tinted windows.

"Come," he said to the other Buffy as they left the tiltfan and made for the car. Belmovekk opened the backdoor so she could put her bag inside.

"What's this?" she asked as she saw a basket lying in the back.

"Stuff," the Saiyan shrugged evasively

"Where are we going?" she asked wearily, "This is not some other crazy scheme to keep me her, is it?"

"No more schemes," Belmovekk said as they got in the car and drove off, "At least, not to keep you here. You did as we asked, we will live up to our bargain."

"Then why are we in San Francisco?" she asked as he started the car and made for the exit, "Or is there some evil we have to fight here first?"

"Firstly, there is no evil here," Belmovekk said, "that is, if one discounts the preponderance of men fornicating with men and women fornicating with women here."

Then he shuddered in disgust.

"Strange," the other Buffy said as she gave him an odd look, "I never pegged you for a bigot."

"I am a product of my upbringing," Belmovekk shrugged, then he took out a cassette from his jacket and put it into the car stereo. Soon the chugging guitar riff of Led Zeppelin's Whole Lotta Love filled the car. The other Buffy picked up the casing and studied the insert.

"Strange. I never figured a 4000 year old alien would go for 70's rock."

"Joyce made it for me," Belmovekk smiled, "I discovered the music amidst her music collection. Do not get me wrong, I like the music Oz plays with his band. I can even bear the music Buffy likes to listen to, but this… "

"...is more your thing," the other Buffy smiled, "I get it. It's okay. But if you put on disco inferno I will rip your head off and shit down your neck."

Belmovekk grinned as he looked at her.

"It is a pity you are leaving, Buffy," he said, "I am really starting to like you."

"You guys only like me because I look like her. I'm not that Buffy, I only happen to share my good looks with her," she said looking out of the window as Belmovekk passed the junction leading towards San Francisco and took a different turn instead, "isn't 'Frisco the other way?"

"We are not going there," Belmovekk said as he took another junction that led him off the main road," and for the record, we do realize you are not her."

"Then where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"A parting gift," Belmovekk said as he drove the car into the hills, into wooded country. He drove like that for another half hour until he reached a clearing. There, beside a fire stood a familiar looking figure.

"Is that…?" she asked as Belmovekk halted the car and turned off the engine.

"His royal highness and Prince of all Saiyans," he said half joking, half seriously as he got out of the car and the other Buffy followed suite.

"Movekk," Vegeta said annoyed as Belmovekk and the other Buffy walked up to him, "you took your sweet time."

"We are here now, are we not, my Prince?" Belmovekk shrugged.

"Couldn't you have come sooner," Vegeta snorted unimpressed.

"We came as fast as we could," Belmovekk replied as he looked around, "unless you

do not mind the US Air Force knowing we were coming."

"Stupid insects," Vegeta snorted again, "its bad enough they can track us already, the heavens forbid they get their hands on your scouter technology. I don't care about you precious androids, Movekk, but I absolutely forbid you to ever give them scouter technology."

Then Vegeta turned to the other Buffy.

"So this is the wench this is all about?" he asked as he leered at her.

"It's good to see you too, Tweedledum," the other Buffy grinned, and she even meant it. In a strange crazy way he was the first person she met in this reality who behaved exactly like he did in hers. The familiarity almost made her heart ache.

"She's even more insufferable then the other one," Vegeta sneered. Then the girl did the unthinkable. She stepped up to the Saiyan prince and patted him on the cheek.

"That's okay, Tweedledum," she said deadpan, "I love you too."

"Oh," Vegeta grunted as his eyes shot pure venom at her, then he turned around and walked away, "let's get this over with quickly, Movekk!"

Vegeta disappeared into the woods and Belmovekk went to the back of the SUV, which he then opened.

"So, Moe," she asked as he rummaged inside, "what are we going to do here? Have a goodbye picnic with Tweedledum?"

"Since you are so hell bent on leaving us I arranged for a little parting gift," Belmovekk said as he took out the basket, "although the size of that gift will depend on you."

"Oh," she said excited and clapped her hands, "presents! I love presents! My Watcher gave me a nice knife for my 17th birthday."

Belmovekk walked towards the fire and began to unload stuff from the basket, apparently all magical paraphernalia.

"Well, this is going to be a little different, Buffy," Belmovekk said as he drew a circle in the sand and pointed to it, "come, sit in here."

The other Buffy did as instructed. Then Belmovekk handed her a large bust of a two faced man, one normal face at the front of his head, another in the back. Then he erected a small altar opposite her and placed various bowls of herbs and powders on it.

"Could you…?" he asked as he signaled she should return the statue.

"Who's he?" she asked as she gave it back.

"Janus," Belmovekk said as he placed the bust on the altar, "a god worshiped by an ancient people called the Romans.

"You're gonna do ma…." The other Buffy tried to say but then Vegeta came flying out of the air, "what's this?"

As Vegeta landed he carried with him a large net that held ten tightly bound, blindfolded and gagged men. They were absolutely trussed up like rolled meat. Then he picked up one of the men like he weighed nothing and brought him towards Belmovekk and the other Buffy.

"Let's get this over with, Movekk," he grunted impatiently, "I got training to do."

"What's going on here?" the other Buffy asked incredulously.

Belmovekk reached into the basket and took out the last item, a cruel looking knife, which he held up.

"You must understand, Buffy," he said looking at the knife, "that I am Saiyan. We Saiyans are a proud warrior race and to us our house and our family matter above everything. I cannot refuse my mate anything, nor my children or the members of my household. In the short time that you are here you matter greatly to my mate. And as such you matter to me as well. Joyce fears greatly that you would die if you return. Which is why I had Xander train you. I had hoped he would change your mind so you would stay. Alas, such is not the case and we must live up to your departure."

"But there are greater evils to worry about in your reality then that insignificant vampire who killed your parents. Because my counterpart is there also it means the doom that awaits us in this realm is there also. I promised Joyce that I would do my utmost to keep you safe in that other realm. And I will.

"You talk too much," Vegeta muttered as he positioned the first prisoner beside the altar.

"Did Xander tell you what happened with Angelus?" Belmovekk asked the other Buffy.

"If ever! He couldn't stop talking about him and…..," she said, then she looked aghast, "that ritual, the one he used to make himself stronger…"

"A life for each gain in power," Belmovekk said as he handed Vegeta the knife, "times ten. When he returned, Angel explained me the ritual. I could never hope to use it for Buffy or the others. Probably why he felt safe to tell me. Well, perhaps maybe Faith would consider. And I suspect Xander might agree if things were truly dire. But she would never. She is too wrapped up in the mythos of being humanity's defender. You on the other hand, you do not care anything about humanity, the great balance, or the great battle between good or evil. You have your own agenda."

"Your friend is right," she said looking up, "you really do talk too much."

Belmovekk walked up to Vegeta and stood next to the first bound man beside the altar. Then he ripped off the blindfold so the man could see. And she could see his frightened eyes.

"Here I have ten of the most vile and reprehensible men in the San Francisco area, Buffy. This man, Chen Long Sui, runs one of the largest triads in Chinatown. Besides gambling, extortion, drugs and murder he deals into the trafficking of Chinese girls from the Chinese country side into the local brothels. Theirs is a life of abject misery. I dare say this piece of human garbage is as great a parasite on the human race as any vampire or demon. All these men are. Vile reprehensible scum each and everyone of them. They think themselves untouchable from the law and usually they are right. I will kill these men. The question is, Buffy, should I just kill them for who and what they are, or to also make you stronger?"

x

* * *

x

Knock knock.

"Come in."

In his dungy basement back in Sunnydale Xander was packing his stuff when somebody knocked on the door. Since his parents never bothered to knock, nor came in much for that matter Xander just knew it had to be a visitor. And he had a pretty good idea as to who.

"Hi, Buff," he said without look up as Buffy came down into Xander's dungy dungeon.

This was the first time she was here. And she could instantly see why Xander had never taken any of them back to his place. And suddenly she understood him a little better as well. His friends really were all he had in this life, no wonder he was so protective of them. Even if it had meant jumping into harms way just to buy her an extra few seconds by letting the big bad pound on him. And suddenly Buffy wished she had come here earlier, just so they would have understood each other a little better and avoided some of the big arguments they had had in the past.

"Wow, this is, um, impressive," she said as she looked around the place.

"It is, isn't it?" Xander said packing. Buffy stopped looking around and turned towards her friend.

"Will said you were going," she said uneasily, "that you were going with her?"

"That's right," Xander said as he stopped packing and looked at her, "if I can't be with her here, I'm going to be with her there."

Xander looked around his place and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with my collection of Babylon 5 tapes?" he said wistfully.

"I'm sure we'll find a good home for them," Buffy smiled, "Will says there's this place on the internet called E-bay and…."

"No," Xander said vehemently as he shook his head, "anything but that."

Buffy grinned and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Of course not, silly," she said, "I'll take them home and give them a nice dark spot. So I can occasionally look at them and think of my good friend Xander."

"Thank you Buff," Xander said as he looked down and bit his lip, "you're a good friend."

"I might even watch a few episodes," Buffy smiled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Buff," Xander smiled, then his face turned serious, "I'm sorry."

"For what," Buffy asked surprised

"For everything," he said solemnly, "for going away when I should have stayed to help you. For not being there with you when the end comes. For not having been there when you needed me. For not having said the things I should have said to you. For being such a jerk when it came to you and Angel. For lying to you when Willow told me to tell you she was going to try again."

Buffy took Xander in a strong hug.

"What's there to forgive?" she said choking, a tear rolling down her cheek, "We live, we make a mess. You gave me life, Xander. Despite everything that happened since, good or bad, without you I would never have lived to see any of it."

"So we're cool?" Xander said also choking.

"We're cool," she said wiping away her tear and smiled again, "so you got me in the end. Wore me down."

"It was a labor of love," Xander smiled, "but it wasn't something I regret. Fate kept you from me. Yet it gave her to me instead. And while she's not you, she has a spirit like you. And that's what always really attracted me to you in the first place."

Buffy nodded, not knowing what to say.

"See you later at school," she said and turned around, going up the stairs. On top of the stairs she put her hand on the door handle and turned around.

"I left you a present on the bed," she said and pointed to a package lying on the bed, "something to remember me by."

Then she stepped out of the basement and closed the door behind her. Curious Xander walked to his bed and picked up the package. It weighed next to nothing. He tore off the paper and gasped.

It was a little stuffed toy pig. And not just any stuffed toy pig. It was Mr. Gordo.

x

* * *

x

It was way past midnight when Xander walked into the Library to find everybody was there. Oz and Faith were present, Willow sitting in a recreation of how she sat a few days ago with Anya. Belmovekk was there with a heartbroken Joyce, each holding each other's hand while using their free arms to hold the twins, Buffy greeting him with an encouraging nod. Angel beside her also nodding, Giles sitting with a stack of magic books spread out across the table. Everybody except the other Buffy.

"Where is she?" he asked looking around.

"She's waiting for you in the lounge," Buffy said.

"Why's she there?" he asked surprised as he put his bag on the counter.

"You'll have to ask her," Buffy said, "go."

Xander nodded and left the Library again. He walked across the hallways until he found her, staring out of a window into the night. She was dressed again in the same clothes she wore when he first met her, in that alley near the Bronze. Which suddenly seemed like an eternity ago. He walked up to her until he stood behind her, then he kissed her on the neck. She reacted immediately and pulled her neck back, giving him better access.

"Hmm," she said appreciatively, "you smell good."

"I showered," Xander said as he put his arms around her, "so how was San Francisco? You got to meet the Prince of Dorkness?"

"Tweedledum?" the other Buffy chuckled, "Yeah I met him."

"You called him that?" Xander chuckled as well, "In his face? Brave girl, few have dared to insult TAFKAP and lived to tell the tale. Strangely enough though they always tend to be Summers girls."

"I guess he has a weak spot for us then."

"I reckon so," Xander said as he rested his head on her shoulder, "so the B-man gave you a nice present there?"

"You could say that," the other Buffy said as she held up a hand and balled it into a fist, still amazed at the power she now felt coursing inside her. She was also amazed that she still didn't feel any guilt. Even though Tweedledum had used that god-awful knife to gut each of those humans from ear to ear, letting them bleed over that altar until they were bled dry. And even though she basically only had Moe's word that those men where criminals of the worst kind.

"Then I'm glad," Xander said and both said nothing for a while as they stared in the night..

"It is strange," she finally said, "for so long I've wanted to go back. And now that it's about to happen I feel hesitant to leave."

"You can still change your mind," Xander suggested, but she shook her head.

"No, it's better this way."

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Xander asked. She looked over her shoulder somewhat dumbfounded and Xander couldn't help thinking that little scar on her lip looked so damn cute.

"Why, to say goodbye of course," she said, "I thought maybe it was better to do it not in front of the others?"

"Ah, that," Xander said as he let go and involuntarily took a step back, "there's still that matter to discuss. I'm afraid there's a slight change of plans."

She turned around and began to thump his chest.

"You're not going to say what I'm thinking you're thinking, asshole. You're not going to even think what I'm thinking you're thinking!"

"Relax, Buffy," Xander said holding up his hands, I…."

"Don't you relax Buffy me," she said again thumping his chest. To Xander's surprise each thump began to hurt more and more.

"Look," Xander said taking another step backwards, "If you're thinking Xander, 'the Xand-man' Harris is going to sit idly by as the love of his life leaves him for some godforsaken dimension, destination unknown she really doesn't know him at all. I'm coming with you and that's that!"

"Raaah!" the other Buffy yelled in frustration, then she began to violently kick against things and rip them to shreds. The comfy sofas Xander had spend so much time on, the candy vending machines that had recently been moved into the lounge, the potted plants in the corner. She all ripped or kicked them to pieces.

"Obstinate fool!" she yelled angry, "You just had to do it! Couldn't you just leave it be?"

"You know I can't!" Xander yelled back, something he and her had done a lot over the past year, "I love you! I'll be damned if I'd let you walk out my life! If I can't have you in mine, then I'll cross over to yours! Either way I'm coming!"

"You don't love me, you love her!" she bit back

"NO!" Xander yelled as he reached for the only thing left in the lounge that she hadn't destroyed, the message board where students hung their adverts and messages on. He ripped it off the wall and threw it away in anger, sending the thing crashing through the window and flying away in the night. His chi flame even sprang to life and light debris began to roll all over the place.

"I'm fed up with you forever thinking you're an undeserving piece of crap," he said pointing at her, "has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, you are a person

some people would be attracted to in her own right!"

"DAMN!" the other Buffy yelled and rammed her fist through a wall, then she fell on her knees crying, "Why does it always have to be so bloody difficult with you? Why do you always make things difficult? Why couldn't you just let it be? Accept that we had a few good moments and leave it at that? Like everybody else did?"

Xander kneeled in front of the sobbing girl and reached for her chin. Then he lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm not everybody else," he said gently, "I could never leave it at that."

The other Buffy looked him in the eyes.

"Do you love Buffy Summers?" she said tear stricken, "not her, me?"

"Beyond hope," Xander smiled.

Then she smiled at him and Xander felt like the lounge suddenly lit up just for him. She reached her hand out, put it behind his head and then she kissed him. Then she closed her eyes and put her forehead against his.

"I do know the Xand-man, even better then he knows himself," she suddenly said in a tone that was way to alarming for Xander's taste. Before he could react she moved her hand from behind his head and slammed it against the side of his head.

It was immediate lights out for Xander and he went limp in her arms.

She stood up, picked him up and carried him over to a part of the lounge that was the least littered with debris. She kicked some of it aside, then she put him down gently. Next she reached for a damaged pillow and put it underneath his head. Then she reached inside her pocket and took out a letter which she placed in his hands.

"We're in the hands of fate now, you and I," she said and kissed him one last time. Wiping away a tear she stood up and left for the Library.

x

* * *

x

In another reality, after he had just managed to throw off Anyanka Giles slammed her amulet on his desk and looked around desperately for something heavy to smash it with. Seeing his marble paperweight he grabbed it as Anyanka got up from the floor.

"You trusting fool," Anyanka yelled desperately, "how do you know the other world is any better than this?"

"Because it has to be," Giles replied desperately as he looked at her.

x

* * *

x

The Master easily stopped Buffy's attempt at grabbing him and instead used Buffy's momentum to grab her instead. Pulling her by the shoulders he yanked her to him in an iron grip, his face suddenly grinning in victorious elation.

"No," Belmovekk suddenly yelled as he began his transformation into Super Saiyan.

x

* * *

x

Giles raised the paperweight to start the long swing to crush Anyanka's amulet.

"No," she yelled desperately.

x

* * *

x

The Master grabbed Buffy's head in a fatal hold.

Seeing his fellow Saiyan transform and attack Vegeta shrugged, then he yelled and also began his transformation into Super Saiyan.

x

* * *

x

Elsewhere Giles had reached the high point of his swing.

x

* * *

x

The Master was about to give Buffy's head a fatal snap when for an instant the world turned to white. Then when her neck should have snapped like a twig it suddenly felt like he was trying to twist a millennium old Californian redwood.

"What the….?" the Master exclaimed in surprise.

"My turn," Buffy suddenly grinned evilly as she looked into his surprised eyes. Next she broke free effortlessly and swung her head in a reverse headbutt into the Master's face, smashing his teeth. The Master reached for his mouth and staggered back. As he did so she got up, turned around and was suddenly enveloped in a bright blaze of white chi.

The transformed Belmovekk was suddenly stopped in his tracks, as was Vegeta.

x

* * *

x

In Giles apartment he swung down the paperweight onto Anyanka's amulet. It shattered into thousands of pieces and emitted a burst of green light.

"NO," Anyanka wailed in agony as she faded away into nothingness

Giles took a moment to catch his breath and rested with his hands on his desk. Then he looked up and began to check his apartment. Something was wrong as nothing seemed to have happened other then Anyanka dying. Yet the world continued on as is.

"Uh, shouldn't it have ended by now?" he asked to nobody in particular.

x

* * *

x

"What are you?" the Master spoke through a bloody mouth as he slowly walked backwards as Buffy advanced towards him, right arm pointed at him with the hand at a 90º angle, "Who are you?"

"What I'm supposed to be," Buffy smirked as she waited for the Master to step back far enough until there were no more humans behind him. Then a yellow energy ball started to form in front of her hand

"Be gone!" she said and fired the energy attack. It slammed into the master and pushed him at breakneck speed through the wall of the factory into the air where it went up fast into the sky and then exploded with the force of a thousand suns over Sunnydale.

The explosion drew Giles from his depression as he suddenly remembered Buffy and the Saiyans. Forgetting everything about safety he ran outside where he saw the aftermath of an equivalent of a nuclear attack high in the sky.

In the factory both Belmovekk and Vegeta recovered from their shock and rapidly started killing off the remaining vampires. It was over in seconds. Too scared to want to stay after seeing what happened, both Oz and Larry led out the survivors to safety leaving Belmovekk, Vegeta and Buffy behind in an empty factory.

The two Saiyans then walked towards her.

"Who are you?" Vegeta yelled angry as he pointed towards her, "And why did you pretend you were so damn weak all the time?"

Belmovekk didn't say anything but studied her intently.

"It is still you," he finally said, "but you have changed. Suddenly you have surpassed even Tien and he is the strongest human on the planet. How did you do this?"

To his surprise she jumped around his neck and began to hug him.

"You did, Moe," she smiled in his face.

The Super Saiyan suddenly was lost for words and de-transformed.

"Moe?" Vegeta said flabbergasted as he looked at the Slayer and the Saiyan.

Belmovekk turned his head towards Vegeta and gave him the mother of all puzzled looks. Then she let go of him and turned around. Where she had previously fought the Master there now stood a large carrier bag which she picked up and slung over her shoulder.

"Where did that come from?" Belmovekk said as he picked up his cowboy hat that had fallen on the ground.

"Let's go back to Jeeves" she said, "and I'll explain everything. I have a message for you from you."

x

* * *

x

"I can't believe she's really gone," Willow said as she and Oz helped Giles clean up after the ritual had been done. Giles was putting away his books as Willow was on herbs and powder clean up detail while Oz was busy sweeping up the holy sand that somehow seemed to be everywhere.

"She's back where she belongs," Oz said understanding her sentiment.

"I wish I'd gotten to know her a little better," Faith mused sitting on the counter, "she seemed like a fun version of B."

"I can be fun," Buffy called out from behind the table, then she turned to Angel, "I can be fun, right?"

"Tons of it," Angel echoed at her.

Meanwhile on the stairs to the upper Library Belmovekk sat, staring blankly ahead. Joyce lay with her head in his lap, her face all sad.

"My baby's gone," she said mournfully, "she's really gone."

"It is my fault," Belmovekk said softly as he caressed her hair, "I should have done more. I should have come up with a better plan. I should have stopped her. I should have…"

"They're hit hard," Angel said looking at the two on the stairs. In his arms he held one of the twins who looked at him with little twinkling eyes.

"Mom really had her heart set on having her stay," Buffy said as she held her other sister, "I'm amazed at how easily she accepted her as her daughter."

"You mother's a great woman," Angel said, "you're lucky to have her."

"I think so too," Buffy said, then she looked at Belmovekk, "and I think he really wanted her to stay as well. If it made mom happy then that was all the reason he needed. I think he really believed she would change her mind at the last minute."

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," Angel sighed regretfully. Buffy reached her out towards Angel.

"I'm glad you're still around," she said, "your friendship means a lot to me at times like this."

Angel looked at her hand touching him, then at her. Then he smiled.

"What are friends for?"

"Ï can't believe tomorrow its back to the daily grimes," Buffy sighed, "Back to dreary old school, with dreary old Snyder. And afterwards that dreary Princess Margaret to deal with."

"So how's the new Watcher handling?" Angel asked.

"I'm still not sure if he's either stupid or evil," Buffy sighed, "He's either that or stupid evil. Or is it evil stupid?"

"I think the correct term for that is criminally insane," Angel chuckled, then he suddenly lifted up the child and began looking at her behind, "Oh, Buffy, I think she just did a Nr. two."

"Let me see…" Buffy tried to say when suddenly the doors to the Library opened and Xander walked in, holding one hand against his head.

"Where is she?" Xander asked looking around, a look of desperation on his face.

"You're too late," Faith said from the counter, "she left 20 minutes ago."

Xander turned to Willow.

"You let her go?" he said coldly, "You let her go without me?"

Before Willow could reply Giles spoke up.

"She told us you two had a fight and that you left."

"And you believed her?" Xander hissed incredulously.

"In all fairness, it did sound like you two had an argument" Faith replied, "Come to think of it, maybe they didn't hear you guys in China but I wouldn't be surprised if they did."

Xander suddenly began to stagger and only barely managed to grab a chair so he could steady himself.

"She's gone," he said softly, "she's really gone."

"What happened Xander?" Faith asked as she, Willow and Oz came to stand around him

"She made me think she'd given in," Xander said softly, "And then she knocked me out cold. All she left me is this letter."

Xander pulled out en envelope that he looked upon. Then he put it away again and looked at his friends, who now had all gathered around him.

"Send me there!" he said desperately, "Do whatever you gotta do but send me there!"

Giles looked at Willow and she at him. Meanwhile Belmovekk tried to put his hand at the teen's shoulder.

"Young man, Xander, good friend, if I could I would…"

"Don't you good friend me," Xander said edgy, "either send me there or get me somebody who can!"

"We can't, Xander," Willow said, "she was the key. With her we might have sent you through with her, without her we can't!"

"Then get her back," Xander said vehemently, "do whatever you did before and bring her back!"

"Xander," Giles said as he tried to reach out but the teen recoiled from him, "what ever brought her here was a fluke. We can't repeat that. And even if we could the circumstances have changed. Her reality has taken on its own life now. It's no longer repeating."

Xander turned to Belmovekk, now looking very desperate.

"The Dragonballs! If they can revive the dead then surely they can punch a hole through the dimensions?"

"They were used, good friend," Belmovekk said, not knowing how to allay the teen's grief, "we used them to revive Miss Calendar, remember?"

Xander turned away and began to think.

"If you wish it I will gather the Dragonballs once they become active again," Belmovekk said, "but there are no guarantees. As far as I know of they have never been used to bridge realities."

"The hands of fate," Xander suddenly said and looked away.

"Xan, what do you mean," Willow asked,

"Don't bother," Xander sighed as he shook his head, "it's obvious she doesn't want me in her world."

"So what are you going to do now?" Oz asked.

Xander didn't immediately reply as he seemingly had reached a decision. He walked to his carrier bag still on the counter and slung it over his shoulder. Then he turned to the Scoobies.

"I quit," he said deadpan.

The announcement hit the Library like a spirit bomb

"What do you mean, you quit?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Precisely what it means," Xander replied, "I'm through with this. I'm sick of this life and having fate again spit me in the eye. I'm through being fate's buttmonkey. I'm skipping town. I'm vamoosing out of this hell hole. Today!"

"But Xander," Willow protested aghast, "you can't leave! We're friends! There's school. And you're still not 18 and…."

"Will, can it!" Xander said as he interrupted he, then he turned to Oz and signaled him not to speak out, "Oz, mate, don't say anything! Don't say anything before we start something that we'll both regret."

"But you can't go," Willow said mournfully.

"Watch me," Xander said, then he pointed to the group, "and if you guys really claim to be my friends you'd let me go."

Nobody said anything until Buffy spoke up.

"We need you. I need you. You're my team partner, remember?"

Xander wanted to say something nasty but decided not to at the last moment.

"In all fairness, Buff, we needed you last summer and that didn't stop you from running away. But that's okay, I understand that now. You needed that time off. Now it's my turn."

Buffy lowered her head in defeat and Angel gripped her shoulders. Xander turned around and made for the door

"Where will you go, Harris?" Angel asked at the last moment before he stepped out.

"Wherever the winds take me, D.B.," Xander said choked, "I'm in the hands of fate now."

x

* * *

x

In a different reality a Capsule Corp. tiltfan flew over California northwards. Behind the pilot's seat at the controls sat Belmovekk dressed in his cowboy outfit. Next to him looking extremely bored as usual sat Vegeta.

On the passenger seats behind them sat Giles with several trunks carrying his precious library stowed behind him. Next to him looking out of the window sat Buffy. No longer the other Buffy, just Buffy. She reached inside her jacket, which had been a gift from Joyce, her mother, she finally came to grips with that. She took out a small booklet and leafed through it. It was full of photos. Had she known that Joyce had put it inside the jacket she wouldn't have accepted it at the time. But now that she was here and looked through it she was glad Joyce had hid it from her. Apparently Joyce knew her better then she had given her credit for. That's what mothers were there for.

She looked at photos of her with the gang. Joyce, her little sisters, her 'twin', crazy Moe, hell, everybody. She hadn't realized how many pictures they had taken of her with everybody. And she smiled at every picture of them.

But there was one picture missing. She reached inside her jacket once again and took out the only picture she had planned to take along. While they had been at the airport in Albuquerque, waiting for Moe to arrange a chopper, Xander had talked her into going into a passport photograph machine with him. The photo's that had come out of that had been interesting. In some she looked like a trapped animal wanting to get out. But there were also some in which she smiled at him. And one special picture, which she fingered now, where Xander surprised her by kissing her.

She wasn't going to cry, she told herself as she looked at those pictures. She allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. Then she wiped it away, put away her photos and put on her Slayer face.

"Are you okay?" Jeeves asked concerned next to her.

"Sure," she said in the same cold disinterested voice she had when they first met, "everything's peachy."

x

* * *

x

A truck sped down the highway, from inside came the sorrowful tunes of Johnny Cash singing his songs of pain. Inside a large trucker sat behind the wheel as he drove his rig. Next to him on the passenger sat Xander and he was reading a letter.

 _Hello my love,_

 _It's not easy for me to write these things. But saying them is even harder. As I write this I realized I never told you I loved you. You must have told me a million times. Usually when I didn't want to hear it. But I want you to know that every time, I liked it when you said it. So here goes, I love you too. I love you so much it pains me even now for what I'm going to do to you._

 _As you read this I will be already back in my own reality. I'm sorry that I did what I did to you. A part of me wanted you to come along desperately. But there is also another part of me. You know that part. You've spent a year with me. You must be the only person in two realities who really got to know me. Three if we count Moe's funky training dimension. That other part of me however still has a job to finish. And that is why I don't want you in my reality. If you are ever going to pay attention to what I say then heed this. If you really love me then don't come here. Because if I ever were to see you here I don't think I could take it. I can't use distractions. I still have Lothos to kill. And I don't think you would have liked my reality. All your friends are either dead here or different. Jeeves is not Giles, and my Moe is not your Moe. The only one who's the same there is probably his royal Pain in the Ass. And I don't think you like him where you are either._

 _So don't bother to force your friends into sending you here after me because until I finish my job I cannot have any distractions. But know that you've given me something else to live for besides killing vamps and demons. For that I both hate and love you. You once said it was like the hands of fate had brought us together. You also said you hated fate and wished you could spit it in the eyes, knock it over and steal its wallet. Well, my love, we are in the hands of fate now. And if fate wills it we will be together again._

 _Until then, my love, live your own life for me. And who knows, maybe one day even she may come to realize what I saw in you._

 _Buffy_

The letter had come with a small passport photo of Xander and the other Buffy in the photomat booth. One where she had put her head on his shoulder and smiled.

Xander took one more look at the photo and then folded both letter and picture in his jacket and began to cry.

"You okay, buddy?" the trucker that had picked him up earlier hitchhiking asked.

"It's my dear John letter," Xander said wiping away his tears. The driver nodded in sympathy and reached out to pat Xander on the shoulder.

"We all get one of those at some point in our lives," he said in sympathy.

"I guess," Xander said sullenly.

"Funny how they always want to stay friends after they rip your heart out," the trucker said as he reached behind him in the cabin and took out a half empty bottle of bourbon which he gave to Xander, "here! My treat! I can't drink with ya for obvious legal reasons but you can finish the bottle if you like."

"Thanks," Xander said as he accepted the bottle and uncorked it.

x

* * *

x

Cue dramatic music

x

 **How to Disappear Completely**

Radiohead, album: Kid A

Lyrics: Tom Yorke

 _That there, that's not me_

 _I go, where I please_

 _I walk through walls, float down the Liffey_

 _I'm not here, this isn't happening_

 _I'm not here, I'm not here_

 _In a little while, I'll be gone_

 _The moment's already passed, yeah, it's gone_

 _I'm not here, this isn't happening_

 _I'm not here, I'm not here_

 _Strobe lights and blown speakers_

 _Fireworks and hurricanes_

 _I'm not here, this isn't happening_

 _I'm not here, I'm not here_

x

x

AN 2017: _Yeah, still one of my favorite couple of chapters after all these years. I'm not into writing shipping fics, I don't think I have the chops for that to pull it off right, but this is probably the closest I've come._


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 09**

 **'Alex descends into hell for a bottle of milk / Korova I'**

x

x

AN: _Now, there are author notes where I talk about chapters putting up stiff resistance, this one and the next gave me severe writers block. When I was planning on doing my take on season 3 of Buffy I had absolutely no idea how to proceed after Döppelgangland. In a way I had to dream it up all over again. So here it is, consider it a late X-mas present. Thanks for three nominations in the Crossing Over Awards, two for best anime, one for best original character. Belmo is pleased. If still haven't, please be so kind as to leave a few votes. For those wondering, the title comes from an obscure U2 song, the B-side of The Fly single._

x

* * *

x

Captain Riley Finn, US Army Special Forces, now on temporary duty to the US Air Force stood to attention in the small office. He was facing two men. One of which was the US Air Force major who had conducted his initial briefing. He was sitting behind a table with a large stack of files beside him and one folder opened in front of him.

The other man was a man who until recently he never believed could even exist. Unlike the major who sat behind the table, he sat on the table reading a file, his file most likely, reading it attentively through a set of reading glasses. He was a strange man. Strange hair that at first glance seemed to unkempt but which at closer inspection looked like perfectly natural hair growth. It just grew in ways that seemed to defy gravity. There were the strange black irises. And the hideous tattoos that adorned his arms. His Pantera shirt only bared his lower arms but Riley was sure they went up all the way.

"Interesting," the man said not bothering to look Riley in the eyes, "it says here that not only are you the youngest captain in the US Army, you also received several recommendations, including a Purple Heart and the Congressional Medal of Honor."

"I am, sir," Riley said businesslike, then he looked slightly unsure of himself, "Sir, I'm not sure how to properly address you?"

The man looked up for a moment and chuckled.

"Oh, that is alright, Captain Finn, I go by many names. When entering the hallowed training ground I am called and will only respond to the name of Satiya, which means revered teacher in my language. When we are in combat I expect to be called First. For now I am just Mr. B., Captain Finn. No need to call me sir."

"Yes, si…Mr. B."

"Good," Mr. B. nodded approvingly, then he continued to read from the file, "while your list of recommendations is impressive, your file is remarkably vague regarding to where and how you merited some of them. Could you elaborate on that, Captain Finn?"

"It's not my place to tell," Riley said deadpan, "besides, those missions were declared top secret."

"Come on, you are amongst friends here," Mr. B. said as he gestured around the room, "what is being said between these walls will stay between these walls."

"You can tell Mr. B. anything he wants to know," the Air Force major said, "he has full clearance."

Riley turned towards the major.

"With all due respect, sir," he said unimpressed, "I don't care if you are the President of the United States. I was sworn to secrecy regarding those missions. Now you may go above my head and secure the release of those mission records and I can't stop you. But unless you can give me good cause that keeping my silence presents a clear and present danger to the United States I will remain silent."

The major slowly rose until he stood up, his hands still resting on the table.

"You are out of bounds here, captain," he said aggrieved.

"That is your prerogative, sir," Riley said as he lifted his head up. Damn arrogant Air Force pukes!

"Relax, major," Mr. B. said as he gestured the major to sit again, then he smiled at Riley and read on, "your file is most extensive, Captain Finn. You saw quite extensive action in your short but busy army career. From Latin America to Africa and Asia. But what intrigues me most is an incident in Bosnia."

Mr. B. stood up and while still reading Riley's file he began to walk around the room, circling Riley.

"In 1996 you and your unit were attached to the 1st Armored Division as it entered Bosnia as part of operation Joint Endeavor. In April of that year you were notified by the division commander that the wanted war criminal Radko Mladic had been spotted in the Brcko area. Since the local Serbian police would tip off any major troop movements heading to Mladic's hideout he deemed it more prudent to send your unit in instead."

"Your unit arrived unspotted at the Mladic hideout in the mountains west of Brcko just before dawn. And that is where things went pear shaped. Your unit CO, a captain named Michael Kinsey, disregarded your suggestions to approach the compound through the woods and instead ordered a frontal assault. Straight into an ambush. A firefight ensued in which a third of your unit was either killed or wounded. Including the incompetent but unfortunate Captain Kinsey who suffered a stomach wound. Displaying great acts of courage you personally pulled some of your wounded to safety and led your unit onwards, defeating the enemy forces. Only to find that your target had escaped during the battle."

"Afterwards the Army decided it was better to hush up this incident. News of this incident might have enflamed still volatile tensions in the region. And Captain Kinsey's father was and still is a very influential US senator. So everyone was sworn to secrecy and the incident marked top secret. The divisional commander however was still impressed with your conduct and personally recommended you both for promotion and the Congressional Medal of Honor."

Riley nodded impressed as Mr. B. put down his file on the table and sat down on it again.

"It would seem you _do_ have all clearances, Mr. B.," he said. Mr. B. gave an amiable smile, then he held up a finger.

"I wonder though," he said curious, "why did you refused to tell us of these events, Captain Finn?"

"I gave you my answer," Riley said, eyes straight, chin up, "I was sworn to secrecy."

Mr. B. folded his arms across his chest.

"You are willing to take the fall even now. Even though at the time, you recommended that Captain Kinsey be court-martialed for, and I quote, gross incompetence, dereliction of duty and cowardice under fire. Even though this Captain Kinsey, who escaped such a fate only through the intervention of his influential father, is even now a major in the 3rd Infantry Division and will most likely make it into the Pentagon some day. Why do you feel so honor bound to maintain that silence for such men?"

"Because in this life my word is all I have," Riley replied, "and it doesn't matter to whom I give it. It only matters that I don't dishonor myself by breaking it."

"Good answer," Mr. B. said smiling as he hopped off the table and came forth to Riley to give him a hard slap on the back. One that nearly knocked the wind out of him and made his shoulder ache.

"Welcome on board, Captain Riley," Mr. B. said walking back to the table, "you passed the test."

"I wasn't aware there was one?" Riley said rubbing his painful shoulder.

"There is always a test," Mr. B. smirked, "Tell me, what did they tell you prior to coming here?"

"I was told that aliens from other worlds were real and that I was selected to partake in a program, that where I would receive training in alien martial arts. That this training would allow me to do exceptional things and receiving such training was a matter of the highest priority and national security."

Mr. B. smiled, then he walked to the door and signaled Riley to follow him.

"Walk with me, Captain Finn," he said holding the door open, "we have things to discuss."

Mr. B. led Riley outside the building they were in, a set of former munitions buildings situated in a remote part of the Vandenberg base complex. To the north the large launch installations could be seen but here it was mostly rugged wilderness.

It came as a surprise to most people but many of the bases that the US Ministry of Defense maintained were so large they contained extensive tracts of nature. Often being refuges of many species of plant and animal wildlife. This part of the base was like that. Like life itself, military bases underwent changes as their missions changed. Once Vandenberg had become the US Air Force's counterpart to NASA's Cape Canaveral this part of the base had been allowed to fall into disuse. Until now.

Now Riley Finn was talking a stroll with an alien from another world. If you didn't know he was an alien from outer space you would probably have shrugged off the little details. And now Riley couldn't help but stare at them. But what intrigued him the most where the tattoos. As a soldier he wasn't unaccustomed to seeing tattoos. But these were of truly hideous designs. Where they part of his culture? A rite of passage? What stories did they tell?

"The universe is a complicated affair, Captain Finn," Mr. B. suddenly said as he looked up to the sky, "Which is not much to the liking of us warriors. We prefer things to be black and white. Kill or not kill. Too much thinking obfuscates our thinking. Unfortunately for us the universe, despite how black it looks, is made up from shades of grey. Nevertheless we try to imprint our own sense of morality onto it in an attempt to make sense of it all. Henceforth the codes of conducts we strive to live by. I myself find it hard to trust a man who has none or easily forsakes his."

As they walked they rounded a corner and came upon a table and some chairs.

"Sit," Mr. B. smiled and extended an arm as he pointed towards one of the chairs, "Can I offer you some tea?"

"Uh, sure," Riley said unsure. There was a glass teapot on the table but it was empty, together with a couple of clean cups. Mr. B. took of the lid and looked inside the pot.

"Oh dear," he said as he smiled at Riley, "it would seem the pot is empty."

"Look, it's no big deal…" Riley tried to say but Mr. B. waved away his objections.

"Nonsense, I would renege on my duties as a host," he said smiling and walked to a tap that was against a wall. There he filled the pot and then walked back to the table where he put the pot on the table

"How are you…" Riley tried to say, but Mr. B. just smiled and put his hand against the pot. Suddenly the water inside began to boil and steam rose into the air. Then Mr. B. removed his hand and reached into a side pocket to pull out a teabag which he held up triumphantly.

"My own special mélange," he grinned as he dipped it into the teapot. Then he let it soak for a while before he started to pour for both Riley and himself.

"Is a good cup of tea not one of life's great delights," Mr. B. smiled as he handed Riley his cup.

"How….," Riley stammered as he accepted the cup from Mr. B. who sat down opposite him.

"Life force," Mr. B. said as he sipped from his still piping hot tea, then he held up his other hand and a small ball of blue energy appeared in it, then it was re-absorbed, "You see, Captain Finn, there is power inside everyone. Power that can be tapped and harnessed by those who know how. On your continent of Asia there are martial arts disciplines who aim to do just that. Learn how to tap into that power. Which allows them to do various amusing antics, like smashing concrete tiles with their bare fists or bend a spear while the spear point is at their throat."

"I watch TV," Riley said blowing over his teacup to cool it down, "I've seen Ripley's believe it or not. And we do study martial arts in the Special Forces."

"Indeed," Mr. B. nodded ruefully, "and while some of your disciplines offer amazing insights, barring two exceptions they all fail in one little aspect regarding life force."

"Which is?" Riley asked.

"That it is one thing to use what you have, but that it is just as important to make sure you get more. We Saiyans have mastered the art of how to do just that. I will teach you not only how to fight using your own life energy but also how to increase it."

"Wait a sec," Riley interjected, "I know a few martial arts masters. My karate instructor at Bragg told me it takes years, if not decades to become a true martial artist. Does this mean….."

Mr. B. began to chuckle and held up a hand.

"Relax, Captain Finn, you will only receive a crash course. I have neither the desire, nor the time to invest in training you for years."

"Wait another sec," Riley objected, "does that mean we only get the kiddies version?"

"Captain Riley," Mr. B. said somewhat condescending while he shook his head, "both me and your government are in agreement that you cannot handle the real version as it were. Maybe if your government would give me a few hundred talented young children I could deliver them a force that can conquer the galaxy in, let's say 20 years?"

Pffff!

Riley sprayed tea all over the table.

"Twenty years?" Riley exclaimed not believing what he was hearing. What kind of training took twenty years?

"To be honest its closer to sixteen," Mr. B. mused, seemingly oblivious to Riley's shock, "but usually a Saiyan youngling is paired off to an experienced warrior for the remaining four years to learn the ropes. You humans call it on the job training. When I first told your superiors this they were more then happy to accept the alternative. And I can see the point. Better to have something now then something better way too late, right?

Mr. B. sighed as he enjoyed another sip of tea before continuing.

"You are lucky that you are human, Captain Finn."

"How's that?" Riley asked as he tried to clean off some of the tea he had spilled..

"We Saiyans frown upon using weapons. We have some for ceremonial use, but by en large we rely on our chi. We never even had a large space faring navy. So my training will focus exclusively on hand to hand combat. At least you humans have a strong tradition of hand to hand combat. It resonates strongly in your culture. The Jaffa, the aliens you will be training with on the other hand are more wedded to their weapons. It will be harder for them to give them up."

"I don't know," Riley chuckled, "I've known my fair share of gun nuts in the army. Everybody seems to like their guns bigger and better. As the saying goes, there is no such thing as overkill, only fire and reload."

"Amusing," Mr. B. said ruefully, then he emptied his tea cup and put it on the table, "Alright, Captain Finn, here's the deal. I did not freely offer to spend a lot of time training you. I had no desire to do so and was more or less forced into it. So be it, a deal is a deal. In return for training you and others like you, I made some demands of my own. Firstly, that what you learn will not be used against others of your kind. I do not wish to be the cause of an arms race on this world that will tear it apart. What I teach will be used to defend humanity, not to destroy it. Which is why some of the other countries participating in the stargate program have been allowed to join in as well. Not only will your governments be made to uphold this bargain, I expect all of you to swear an oath on this as well. The same kind of oath that kept you from talking about your former captain."

"Secondly, all of you who follow my training will for the duration of that training, cease being part of what you were before. Once you enroll you will no longer be Riley Finn, captain in the US Army. You become my students. Your ass will belong to me and for that period your loyalty lies with me, and me only. Not the US Army nor the Unites States of America. In Saiyan culture a student belongs to the teacher's household and in a Saiyan household the authority of the head of the household is absolute. He answers only to his mate. And here I do not have one. So that makes me even more your god. In return I give you my word I will not force you to do things that will go against your country or your core beliefs."

"Thirdly, I require that you swear an oath of silence to what you may see whilst in my service. I will make you see things you have never seen before, take you to places you have never thought existed before and meet people who are out of this world. All of this has to remain a secret. For that I need your word on that as well."

"That, my good captain, is the Saiyan compact. The holy covenant between teacher and student. The student offers his fealty, obedience, silence and promises to live up to his teacher's honor and expectations. In return the teacher looks out for him, teaches him what he wants to know and promises to be worthy of the student's trust."

Riley leaned back in his chair not sure what to say.

"That's quite a lot you're asking for, Mr. B.," he said cautiously

"Nothing worth having ever comes easy," the alien shrugged, "this is how it has to be. You may reject my terms. I will think nothing of it and wish you good fortune as you return to your unit. You do not have to agree here and now, you may confer with the major inside. Although I am sure he will tell you that you should accept as he deems what I will teach you a matter of the highest national security."

"I will think it over," Riley said as he stood up. The alien nodded and poured himself another cup of tea.

"As you should," he said sympathetically, "one should never rush into any major agreement. Personally I hope you stay with us, Captain Finn. I liked what I read in your file. I will wait here."

Riley turned around and walked back inside. Only to re-emerge ten minutes later.

"You were right," he said as he sat down next to the alien again, "he didn't quite issue a direct order to me but it's as close as it got."

"A direct order from him would be pointless," the alien smiled at Riley, "the holy covenant should only be entered into by men free and willing of mind. To force somebody into doing so would bring shame and dishonor to both teacher and student. I explained things as such to Major Davis. So have you reached a decision or do you need more time, Captain Finn?"

"I accept," Riley said, more certain then he was of anything in his life. He still didn't quite understand the implications of what he faced, but he did understand that he was now at a crossroad in his life. Whatever lay ahead of him, he would most likely regret it forever if he would not take this course and saw what was out there. Only when he had first joined the army had he been this serious.

"Good," the alien smiled and poured some new tea for Riley.

"Do I have to sign anything?" Riley asked curious, but the alien shook his head.

"What need do I have of paper between men, Captain Finn? Governments need written agreements for they lack honor. Which is why I have a written agreement with your government. Between warriors however, a sworn oath will suffice."

x

* * *

x

BLAM!

A large blast slamming into her signaling the end of yet another pathetic attempt. Again she had failed as the dust settled and she wiped her blood of her cheek. Always her blood. Never hers.

"Given up?" the contemptuous voice sneered.

Giving up? To her? She'd die first!

"Never," she hissed defiantly as she picked herself up. Despite the beating she had received she surprised everybody by moving at immense great speed, appearing in many places at the same time.

"Now I'm here," she said taunting, "now I'm….."

Like her opponent just knew where she was she ran face first into a knuckle sandwich.

"You talk too much," her opponent sneered as she fell on her ass, clutching her now bloody nose, "let me show you how it's done."

And with that her opponent unleashed a series of extreme, fast moving ghost images, lingering long after she herself had moved on. A ghost image appeared in front of her. Or so she thought when suddenly it lunged for her and grabbed her. She was thrown against a wall and held there. With her free hand her opponent created a yellow orb of death in front of her face.

"Is this what you want?" her opponent said coolly, "this is what happens when you fail. When you're useless!"

"Shut up and finish it, B." Faith hissed barely able through Buffy's grip on her throat.

"Oh, I will," Buffy smirked and the orb of death grew in size.

Then a hand gripped Buffy's hand.

"Enough," a voice yelled.

"I told you Oz not to interfe…," Buffy tried to say but to her surprise it wasn't Oz who had stepped in.

It was Angel.

"Don't," Angel said shaking his head steadfastly, "you've proven your point. No need to punish her."

Buffy gave Angel a dirty look for a moment. Then she relented. She re-absorbed the energy attack and let go of Faith who slid down the wall of the gravity gym as she grasped for her own throat.

"What's the matter with you?" Oz said accusingly towards Buffy as he rushed by Faith's side. Angel looked at Oz.

"Oz," he sighed, "this is not the time."

"It damn straight is!" Oz said angry pointing to Faith, "This isn't training! This is punishment!"

"It's not my fault she's weak," Buffy snorted in disgust.

"Short stuff, please," Faith coughed, "don't interfere. This is between…."

"You, shut up as well! I'm not buying the tough chick martyr act," Oz said pointing at Faith, then he pointed at Buffy, "and you, at what point did you mistake train her for beating the shit out of her?"

Buffy's face turned red and her voice went up an octave.

"I'm not beating the shit out of her!" she screeched.

"Fine, beating the living snot out of her then?" Oz said unimpressed as he helped Faith get up, "delivering a tailass whoopin'?"

"It's not my fault she's weak," Buffy muttered as she turned her back towards Oz and Faith.

"I heard you the first time," Oz replied offhand, "and can't see why she bothers you so much. Not only has she been a Slayer for less then a year, you've had twice the amount of training she had."

"All the more reason for her to shape up," Buffy said pertly, "With Belmo and Xander gone we can no longer afford for her to slack off."

"Slack off!" Faith exploded, "Me? You bi…."

Oz suddenly put his hand on her and cut her off.

"Not now," he said before turning to Buffy again, "if it's all about power with you, why always rag on Faith? I never hear you rag about Angel. And he's way weaker then Faith. In fact, even I could whoop his ass."

"Hey!" Angel protested, "Only if you pull that crazy werewolf transformation!"

Buffy looked at Angel, then at Oz.

"That's different," she said.

"Sure," Oz shrugged sarcastically. Buffy looked at Angel.

"Tell him it's different," she said looking for support. Angel looked lost for word and began to scratch the back of his head.

"I, uh, um," Angel said forlorn, "he um, does have a point there, Buffy."

Despite her aching muscles and the major asskicking she'd just received from B. this was one of those Kodak moments Faith would take with her to her grave. The look on B.'s face made it all worthwhile.

Buffy wanted to say something, then she turned around and stomped towards the exit.

"Fine!" she yelled aggrievedly as she opened the gym's door, "Have it your way! Don't come crying for me when the next bad guy comes along and kills her. Like Kendra!"

No sooner had she opened the door and stepped through as Max the cat slipped in, making straight for Darth Vader.

"Meow."

"Buffy?" Angel called as he went after her until he stood in the door opening but she had already gone upstairs to Belmovekk's old quarters and slammed the door shut. Then Angel sighed and turned around.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said trying to smooth things over.

"For what?" Oz replied still pissed off, "For her behavior? She's getting worse and worse. Especially now that she's in charge. If it weren't for Willow I'd really let her have a piece of my mind."

"Red's going to chew your head off already," Faith grinned at her partner, "maybe she'll turn you into a newt."

"Buffy just can't do anything wrong with her," Oz said shaking his head. It was really beginning to piss the young guitarist off. The constants sneers and ragging used to be bad enough but ever since Xander had left and then the Saiyan also left again, things had moved from bad to worse. He'd really wish that he and Faith weren't so dependent on Buffy for their training. Before in the Saiyan's absence they could always go to Xander with his borrowed Halloween box of Saiyan tricks. Xander was always willing to help. And barring that, there were Giles' notes. But Giles hadn't always kept notes. And the further Buffy's and Xander's training had progressed, the less notes Giles had made. Lately he hardly made them at all.

And that wasn't even because he now had Watcher Poster boy breathing down his neck. Wesley was remarkably easy to fool. He seemed more interested in Belmovekk then in them. Whenever Wesley hadn't run him an errand or shamelessly used him as an assistant, Giles had immersed himself lately in a set of prophecies. With a zeal that had the group worried as to what horrors he would tell them once he learned its hidden meaning.

Unfortunately that left Oz and Faith at the mercy of what Buffy could teach them. And her attitude towards Faith aside, she sucked as a teacher. Relying more and more on Angel to help her. Also growing way too close again in his opinion. If it weren't for the fact that the vampire still had a soul Oz wouldn't be surprised if the two were sleeping again. So it came as no surprise to Oz when Angel began to defend her.

"You gotta understand," Angel said pointing towards where Buffy had gone, "she's got a lot on her mind. With that Saiyan gone and Giles demoted it now all falls to her."

"Boo hoo," Faith said unimpressed, "how do you think I had to fend in Boston?"

"But were you hiding secrets from your watcher?" Angel countered, "Besides, the twins are teething and they keep her up all night."

"I don't for the life understand how Xander managed to put up with her," Faith said shaking her head in dejection, "Love truly makes you blind."

"Xander wasn't blind," Oz said in defense of his friend, "or to her faults. Yes he loved her, in a way, but he also was her friend. He knew how to cheer her up."

"He cheered all of us up," Faith echoed, "he was fun to have around even after that cheerleader dumped him."

"Even though it pains me to say it," Angel nodded in agreement, "but that annoying goofball was the glue that held this group together. And now that he's gone this group is slowly falling apart."

"True," Oz echoed.

"Look, I have to go," Angel said and pointed upstairs, "Buffy…, I have to…"

"No surprise there," Oz said dejected after Angel had left.

"Pff, let him," Faith waved dismissively, "if B.'s already this bad, imagine if tall, dark and broodsome weren't there to hold her hand."

"Worrisome," Oz agreed, then he began to clean the gym up.

"Faith," he suddenly asked as he stopped for a moment, "talking about Xander, why didn't you and him…?"

"Hook up you mean?" Faith snorted, "Puhlease, Short Stuff. You know perfectly well I don't do relationships and he don't do causal flings. Besides, he's like you. Which would make him, well, like a brother. You just don't do your brother. Unless you live in the Appalachians or something."

"Definitely big on the no no," Oz chuckled, then he grinned, "so I'm a big brother now?"

Faith walked up to him until they stood next to each other, then she put a hand on her head and moved it over to Oz's.

"You might be a little height challenged," Faith smiled as she ruffled Oz's hair, "but you do always look out for me, so I guess that does make you my big brother, Little Brother."

"And there is the age thing," Oz added, being a few years older then Faith, "alright, Big Sister, let's go hit the showers. And don't forget, Dingoes has a gig tomorrow, remember?"

"A shame that recording deal didn't work out," Faith said. Oz nodded slightly and shrugged.

"That's what you get if the rest of the band only knows how to play three chord songs. I'm sure we'll do better once we progress into four chord songs."

x

* * *

x

"What's that damn noise?"

Larry the head chef (and only cook) of Portia's Diner, South Bend Indiana, stuck his head through the serving hatch of said diner. On the other side, the only other staff member still present, Jane, shook her head.

"Some crazy couple's at it again," she said dejected. Inside the diner a young couple were having a loud argument. With lots of assholes, bastards, bitches and whores being thrown around. To be fair though, it was mostly the guy doing the yelling as every time the girl tried to speak he cut her off.

"Whoa," Larry said impressed as he leaned through the serving hatch to enjoy the row, "The mother of all rows! What started it?"

Jane shook her head.

"Some argument over the tip," she said, "he thought she was paying too much."

Larry looked at Jane oddly.

"What? He comes with her to a diner, lets her pay and then argues about the tip? What kind of man is he?"

"I don't think he's the one earning the big bucks, Larry," Jane said dispirited..

"Girl looks hot though," Larry grinned as he ogled the girl and smiled, "nice set of fun pillows."

"Men!" Jane said rolling her eyes, "Can't you see they're fake?"

Larry grinned from ear to ear.

"As long as they look good and feel good I don't care," he smiled.

"I think she's some sort of stripper or something," Jane said, "Just look at her!"

"Oh, I'm most definitely looking at her," Larry grinned.

"You really are a sexist little pig, aren't you?" Jane said semi-disgusted.

"No, honey, I'm just a man," Larry grinned at her, then he nodded towards the other guy arguing, "The only difference is, real men know how to control themselves and garbage like him doesn't."

Suddenly the arguing men swept his arm across the table and sent dirty dishes, glass work and cutlery across the floor.

"Aw crap!" Larry said dismayed, "That does it! A little late night spat is one thing but this is getting ugly!"

Not even bothering to take off his dirty apron Larry stormed out of the kitchen and into the restaurant.

"That's it!" he said angry as he ran up to the arguing couple, "I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the premises!"

"Get lost!" the man said angry at being interrupted, "Can't you see I'm having a discussion with my woman?"

"This is not a public place, pal," Larry said resolutely, "either scram it or I'm calling the cops."

The man stared ahead of him silently for the moment and Larry wasn't sure if it was because he was considering what he had said or because the asshole was about to erupt again.

"Look, you don't have to pay for what you broke," Larry said more amiably as he pointed towards the broken crockery, "but you can't stay he…"

Suddenly Larry's assessment turned out right about the latter as the man stood up and sucker punched him in the gut.

"Oooph!" Larry said as the wind was knocked out from him and he fell on his knees.

"No Mike!" the girl cried out but the man turned around and slapped her in her face. The girl fell back in her seat clutching her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry….."

"Shut up, bitch," the man said looking over his shoulder. Then he kicked Larry some more in the gut.

"I'm calling the cops," Jane said and made for the phone. The man turned to her and ran towards her.

"Oh no you don't, bitch!" he yelled, pushed her aside and yanked the phone from her before she could dial. Then he yanked the cord lose and threw away the receiver. Holding up a hand as if about to strike her he stood over her.

"If you're going do something like that again I'm gonna bust your lip as well," he said menacingly, "Bi…Aaaaahhh!"

Suddenly his menacing hand was grabbed from behind and painfully yanked towards his back.

"What the….," the man said as he looked over his shoulder in a mix of pain and anger.

A young man, more a teen on the cusp of manhood, dark haired and looking very much like he hadn't had a shave in weeks had his arm locked in an iron grip as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Lemme go, you bastard!" the man said angry.

"Do I look like I'm stupid?" the teen chuckled, "Didn't your father teach you any manners?"

The angry man didn't answer. Instead he tried to struggle himself loose. But as he tried to get his arm loose, the teen gave it a twist and with a loud pop his shoulder came free from its socket. Then he let go and the man fell yelling in pain to the floor.

"You dislocated my shoulder, asshole!" the man said as he writhed in pain on the floor.

"You're lucky that's all I dislocated," the teen shrugged as he went back to his table in the back where he retrieved a carrier bag which he shouldered, "You don't hit women! Period!"

"Fuck you!" the man screamed but the teen ignored him and helped the cook get up

"Thanks!" Larry said once he was up and began to straighten his clothes, "There's always a schmuck like him."

"Especially on Wednesdays," Jane sighed as she held the broken telephone receiver, "always the Wednesdays!"

"Aaahh," the man cried, still in pain, "call me a doctor!"

Jane dangled the ripped off phone receiver in front of him.

"With what, asshole?" she said angry, "You broke it, remember?"

"Here, let me pay for that," the teen said as he fetched a credit card from his wallet, "least I can do."

"Oh, you've done enough," Jane said as she accepted his credit card and looked at the name, "Mr. Zack Allen? It sounds familiar?"

"Long story," the teen smiled, "and don't forget to give yourself a decent tip."

"Why thank you," Jane smiled at the teen.

"I'm gonna get you, Allen," the man on the floor said through gritted teeth, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Shut up!" the cook said and gave the man a kick.

"AAAAHHH, fuck!

"You and whose army?" the teen snorted as the waitress returned his credit card and he put it away. The asshole however was still defiant.

"Well, me and some of my buddies will find you and kick your ass, Allen! Oh God it hurts!"

"Serves you right," the cook said, not showing one ounce of pity.

The teen kneeled next to the writhing asshole.

"I was going to a make a clever remark but I think your skull is impervious to my sarcasm," the teen said shaking his head, "but to show you how little you matter…"

With a swift push the teen popped the asshole's arm back in, causing him to scream as soaring pain ripped through his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Now, turn in your penis, we're kicking you out of manhood!" the teen grinned as he shouldered his bag again and left the diner, "Have a nice day!"

Once outside the cold air hit him and he shivered as he buttoned his coat. This place was way colder at night then he was used too, with cold winds from Canada blowing in from over the Great lakes.

"I'm no longer in Kansas," he sighed dejected and turned right, to where the bus depot was.

He barely had walked sixteen yards when behind him the door of the diner swung open.

"I told you I was going to kick your ass," the asshole's voice called behind him. The teen turned around slowly. The asshole was holding a gun and pointed it at him.

"I see your arm's better," the teen smiled.

"Time to pay, asshole," the asshole grinned, "time to get your ass kicked!"

"With a gun?" the teen said unimpressed as he put his bag to the ground. Then the diner door swung open and the asshole's girlfriend came out followed by the diner's staff.

"Michael, no!" the girl shouted desperately. She tried to run up to him to discourage him but he turned around and hit her in the face.

"Not now, Ange," he yelled annoyed. As she fell down covering her face again, writhing in pain he turned around to face the teen again but suddenly felt a hand grip his neck in an iron vice and then lift him up from the ground. Before he could react another hand reached for his gun.

Strangely enough the teen that held him didn't yank the gun from his hand, instead he pressed a button on the gun and the ammo clip fell from the handgrip. Faster then was possible the teen let go of the pistol and caught the ammo clip as it fell. Sporting a huge grin, the teen held out his hand and one by one he flicked off the pullets from the clip with his thumb until none were left in the clip. Then he let it drop as well.

"I always wanted to do that," he grinned as the asshole clawed at the hand that held his neck, then his grin faded, "now what did I tell you about hitting women?"

The teen made his free hand into a claw and held it in front of the struggling asshole's face, just a few inches away.

"If I want too I could shove this up your nose and rip out your brains," the teen said coldly, then he smiled again, "Then again I would get your stupid all over me."

Then the teen swung the asshole and threw him across the street as if he weighed nothing. The asshole flew across the street, landed with his back against a building and then fell face first into a open dumpster which then fell shut on him.

Meanwhile as the asshole's girlfriend and the staff from the diner stood gob smacked at what they had just seen the teen picked up the gun the asshole had let drop. Examining the gun one hand the teen looked at the deadly weapon. Then he shook his head.

"I hate guns," he said and applied pressure with his thumb, then he threw the gun towards the cook, "catch, chief!"

To bewildered to say anything the cook caught the gun. To his surprise the barrel was bent.

x

* * *

x

O'Neill was no stranger to hardship and endurance training. He liked to keep in shape and often surprised many of the men back at the base at how fit he still was at his age. Often being able to keep on running after many a cocky Marine or Army puke gave up. If there was one thing you learned as you got older it was that while speed may get you ahead, learning to pace yourself and knowing when to commit would win you the day.

But slow and steady was far from what this crazy Saiyan was all about. Lee Ermey, had nothing on the guy. When Teal'c proposed the two of them would hitch a ride to Vandenberg and join in what he would liked to call 'the fun', Jack reluctantly agreed. Just to get a taste of things and to see things would get off on the right foot. Training began before dawn, as was to be expected. The Saiyan had kicked everybody out of bed at 04:00 but instead of making them undergo all sorts of strenuous training as O'Neill was used to and expected he made them run twelve miles through the worst terrain to the Vandenberg main supply building. There, he told them to pick up a stack of crates and containers that awaited them and take them along with them, running the same distance.

"I get it," O'Neill huffed as he and Teal'c each took the handle bar of a container, "you're pulling a Karate Kid on us right? Make us buff your car and sand your wall so that at the end of the day we know a new technique?"

"Uh, no, not really," the Saiyan said shaking his head, "but we got to have breakfast, right? We cannot begin training on an empty stomach."

O'Neill let the container handle slip and his half of the container fell to the ground.

"You gotta be kidding me?" he decried, "Then what the hell did we just run 24 miles for?"

The Saiyan looked at him like he had just made the dumbest remark ever.

"A mere stroll to work up an appetite," the Saiyan smiled in his infuriating smirk.

The run on the way to the supply building had been brutal, but the run back with the supplies was punishing to the extreme. An open back humvee followed them and by the time they arrived back at the compound it was absolutely loaded with those who had to drop out. In the compound their only staff member waited for them, Dr. Frasier, and she began a quick examination of everybody. She especially worried about Colonel O'Neill's condition. Somehow Jack had found the energy to make it all the way back to the compound after Teal'c shouldered the container and carried it himself. For some strange reason the Jaffa seemed disgustingly fit, outpacing everybody. This was why the Saiyan put him and the least exhausted on kitchen detail preparing breakfast. As they slaved away making breakfast Belmovekk hovered along, occasionally reaching into a pot to grab a tasty piece of food. Which was where Doc Frasier found him as she came looking for him

"Look mister," Doc Frasier said not amused as she gave her report, "I've just finished examining most of the men and some of them aren't in good shape. Most of them are puking all over the place."

"It's not my fault you Earthers are in such poor shape," Belmovekk protested, "or those Jaffa for that matter."

As if that was the end of it he reached inside a pot to retrieve another tasty morsel. Janet rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Please tell me you don't have anything planned as strenuous as you put these men through," she said.

"Well, we have to eat for lunch and dinner," the Saiyan said casually, "and I did not even begin real training yet."

Janet Frasier's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"You've got to be kidding," she gasped horrified, "you'll kill these men before the day is over!"

"No need to worry your pretty head, darling," the Saiyan suddenly grinned very mischievously his accent momentarily changed to a very unfamiliar one, "I have you to keep them alive. If this were planet Vegeta any death would be deemed acceptable. Losing two/thirds of the trainees was quite normal."

"That's horrible," Janet gasped clasping her mouth. The Saiyan only gave a slight shrug.

"But those who survived knew they were exceptional. The best of the best. Nobody ever complained. So again, good doctor, you just keep them alive while I run them into the ground."

Janet shook her head dejected. Why on Earth did she have to volunteer for this assignment? Sure it looked promising on paper. A chance to study the process that would allow human to exhibit those strange powers. To bad she had more or less forgotten who was the instructor.

"Now that the early early training is over we can begin our early training after breakfast," the Saiyan smirked after he retrieved another morsel, "unless you think anyone of them is unfit right now?"

"In my medical opinion they are all suffering from severe exhaustion already," Janet replied.

"But not unfit?" the Saiyan grinned in that infuriating smirk of his.

"Not as such," Janet sighed and saw the Saiyan's smirk grow even more.

"Splendid doctor, splendid!"

"But I must protest about Colonel O'Neill," Janet said, "he will not be able to keep up this pace for long."

"The good colonel invited himself," the Saiyan shrugged, "as the deputy warleader of the SGC and thus my employer I cannot forbid him to partake. Since he is not my student however his wellbeing is not really my concern. And if he were to suffer greatly it would most likely discourage him to invite himself again in the future."

"You're a cruel man," Janet huffed. The Saiyan just reached in the box for another tasty morsel, then he threw it into his mouth and walked away before replying.

"I am more then usually certain of that."

x

* * *

x

Much later that day, also much to the South of Vandenberg where a certain colonel now desperately wished he'd gone fishing instead, Dingoes Ate My baby played the Bronze again. As Sunnydale's premier rock band, the Bronze was more or less their home turf where they had a sizeable following. This was why Ron and Anita, the Bronze owners, let them play there so often.

While below the masses were jumping around on Dingoes' rock beat, Faith stood on the upper balcony watching the band, spying for hot looking guys. Which was by now getting harder then she was used to. She had probably slept with most of the hot ones by now in this god forsaken town. At least it was easy when Dingoes were touring. As Dingoes senior (and still only) roadie the work was easily done. While the rest of the band usually made a beehive for the beer in the backstage room she and Oz quickly lifted the heavy gear into place and removed the then empty flight cases. After that it was up to the band to finish setting up their gear as each band member knew best how they wanted their stuff set up.

This was usually the time Faith took off to do some old school patrolling. Go out, find some supernatural baddies and do what she was supposed to do. After she managed to find a vampire or demon and killed it, it put her in the right mood for S.E.X. At which point she had a great selection once she returned in time for the show to start. She even had a deal with the band; she could use the backstage room while they played.

This had not always gone smoothly at first. Having a hot female roadie along in an all male teenage band with only one guy in a stable relationship was usually a recipe for disaster. Until Oz, God bless him, pointed out to the others how ruthlessly Faith dumped her conquests afterwards and surely they wouldn't want to suffer similarly? So why ruin a good thing? Especially since Faith had no qualms whatsoever in helping the other band members get laid with hot and eager women as well.

Yeah, life on the road agreed with Faith. Especially since it meant not having to look at B.'s sour face. Or to see Red look at her jealously. Damn, ever since she became some big sorcerer Willow's jealous nature regarding Faith's and Oz's completely harmless and non-sexual relationship seemed to have grown with her magical talent. Must be hell on Little Brother though (she just couldn't call the vertically challenged Oz big) but that was his problem. As far as Faith was concerned she did nothing wrong.

Suddenly Faith spotted her target for the night. A hot dude of the right age, packing in the right places and most important, one she hadn't slept with so far.

"Come to mama," Faith grinned as she rubbed her hands in glee. She was about to leave her spot on the railing when she saw boytoy make it for the exit.

"Hey?" Faith said aggrieved, "Where the hell do you…..?"

As boytoy walked through the door she saw a familiar figure standing next to the doorpost.

x

Trick.

x

Who grinned as he looked up and saw that she had noticed him.

x

He even had the audacity to salute her.

x

"You!" Faith hissed angry. Wasting no time she jumped over the railing and landed in the middle of the crowd. Shocked by her sudden jump the partying crowd members didn't know how to react to her sudden appearance so Faith had to claw herself through.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled to make herself heard over the loud music.

By the time she reached the exit Trick was gone. She made for the entrance, passing boytoy on her way but by now he was old news. Neither in nor outside the Bronze there was any sign of the elusive vampire. Frustrated Faith began to yell and curse, causing some of the Bronze visitors to look oddly at her and give her a wide berth. Finally once she had composed herself she took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Jeeves, it's me," she spoke, "I've seen him again."

x

* * *

x

It was way past two o'clock in the night when Xander entered the strip club. The music was blazing as naked girls were dancing on the stage as he made his way inside. There was a time when the mere thought of seeing naked girls occupied Xander's mind day and night. Often when he and Jesse hung out together the two of them fantasized what it would be like to go to one of those mythical strip clubs. Now he was in one and all Xander could think of was just having a seat and getting a beer.

Cleveland was just not living up to its reputation, Xander thought as he went to the bar and showed his (fake) ID to get a beer. Once he got one and paid for it he leaned against the bar and looked around the place. Back home he had been surprised to learn that Sunnydale wasn't the only Hellmouth in the world. Perversely enough being from the Sunnydale Hellmouth had ill-prepared him for the Cleveland Hellmouth. As it turned out if the Sunnydale Hellmouth was the Big Apple of evilness then the Cleveland Hellmouth was more like Texarkana, Arkansas.

Since he had come here, all-in-all Xander had run into three vampires. And two of them were just hanging out in Cleveland's counterpart to Willy's bar, this strip club, each harmlessly nursing a pint of blood. The other one had been stalking a prey, but Xander had seen fledglings back home move better then this one. After he killed the luckless vampire he didn't even bother checking out the local cemeteries.

As Xander drank from his overpriced bottle he scanned the place. Besides the two vampires, one of which was now enjoying a lap dance, a mixed clientele of humans and demons were present watching the mostly blonde strippers. Real or not. Xander couldn't help but chuckle as he was reminded of a Chris Rock joke that everybody liked blonde white women. Except for blonde white women.

Then he saw his target.

Sitting in a separate booth, but still able to see the stage was a large fat demon, a topless girl with large breasts on his lap and two burly demons in tuxedos standing guard.

Taking another swig from his bottle Xander left the bar and made for the demon. Once he arrived at the booth, the two demons stepped in front of him looking menacingly.

"Waddaya want?" one of the brutes asked harshly.

"Business," Xander said offhand and tried to walk past him, but the demon stopped him by putting his hand on Xander.

"Look, I'm going to sit down with your boss," Xander said sizing him up, "so the question becomes, how many pieces do you want to be in when I sit down?"

"Tough words from somebody so young," the fat demon in the booth said.

"What can I say," Xander shrugged, "I'm from Sunnydale."

The demon waved his hand.

"Let him pass," he said and gestured to the opposite end of the table for Xander to sit. The two demon bodyguards stepped aside so Xander could sit. Meanwhile the fat demon squeezed the tits of the stripper on his lap one more time and then gave her a nod to leave.

"Go do another show, hon," he smiled. The girl said nothing but she briefly gave Xander a wink before leaving.

"Quite a setup you got here, Xichulub," Xander said impressed as he leaned backwards on the booth's couch and emptied his beer bottle. Xichulub was, as he had quickly learned once he'd gotten here, _the_ demon to see if you needed something.

"It pays the rent," the fat demon smiled, "so you're from Sunnydale? How fares life there?"

"Same old," Xander shrugged indifferently, "only with a little more structure these days."

"I heard," Xichulub chuckled, "must be tough living with that edict?"

"Only if you break it," Xander smiled, "then I kill you."

"I knew it," Xichulub said triumphantly, "I knew I had you pegged as a do-gooder the moment you walked into the joint., Mr…..?"

"Xander, Xander Harris," Xander replied, "but I'm not here to kill bad guys. Much! You can say I'm on sabbatical."

Xander looked around the place.

"I have to admit, things are different here. I was expecting Cleveland to be a little more rowdy, the Hellmouth considering."

"I guess after the anarchy that's California you might expect that," the fat demon smiled, "we do things a little different. More organized, less violent. Live and let live, that's our and that other famous American motto. The business of America is business."

"What, no crazy let's end the world apocalypses here?" Xander asked incredulously.

"Are you kidding?" Xichulub said and gestured around and to the stage in particular, "I love the world! Do you think I get to look at and fondle these beauties in Hell? It's a ghastly place. Here, I'm on top. In Hell I'm just small fry. If the world ends I'd have to start all over again."

"That's one way of looking at things," Xander nodded. The idea that demons could police themselves out of self interest without the sword of an Edict hanging over their heads was new to him. But it made sense after what he'd seen here in Cleveland.

"Of course, it does help that all the nut jobs go to Sunnydale and not here," Xichulub shrugged, "but when one comes here they usually end up sleeping with the fishes in Lake Erie. Our turf, our rules."

"Indeed," Xander agreed. Then the fat demon leaned over.

"But you didn't come here to discuss how we run business, did you?"

"Indeed," Xander said as he also leaned over, "I didn't come for that. I have a business proposal."

"Then you've come to the right place," Xichulub said as he leaned back again, "First and foremost I'm a business man."

Xichulub gave a signal to one of his bodyguards and he (or was it a she, Xander couldn't quite tell) signaled to the bar. In no time a waitress came by and brought Xichulub a bottle of Snapple soda and Xander another bottle of beer.

"Thanks," Xander said as he held up the bottle in gratitude, "is it free or…"

"Depends on your business proposal," Xichulub smiled amiably.

"Of course," Xander nodded as he took a swig, "I hear you and some guy called Fat Tony arrange fights. Underground bare-knuckle fights. Fights between humans and demons."

Xichulub raised an eyebrow. Or what supposedly had to pass for one. It always was hard to tell with demons that couldn't pass for human.

"You're better informed that I had you pegged," he finally said.

"You'd be amazed what you can learn if you beat a few demons up," Xander chuckled.

"And you wish to...…, visit one of these fights?" Xichulub asked wearily.

"Nah," Xander said shaking his head, "I want to fight in one."

Xichulub sized up the teen sitting in front of him. While not bulging with muscles like a bodybuilder he did have the right kind of build for a fighter. Contrary to public opinion however bodybuilders made for lousy fighters, their big muscles making them slow and ungainly. This guy looked well trained, with muscles bulging underneath his clothes, but not so much that they slowed him down. No doubt he could probably give his bodyguards a good run for their money. But could he take on Fat Tony's current champion?

It was through a strange roll of the dice that here in Cleveland it was the human underworld crime lord Fat Tony who specialized in employing demon fighters while the demon crime lord, Xichulub, specialized in employing human fighters. It wasn't out of any love for humanity. Fat Tony knew that demon fighters were stronger and the sure bet, whereas Xichulub banked on the mostly human audience's desire for the human underdog to win.

So far Fat Tony's new champion had sent all of Xichulub's champions into the morgue. So Xichulub was in the market for a new one.

"Are you any good?" he asked.

"I survived Sunnydale for 19 years," Xander shrugged.

"Yeah, but that's easy nowadays," Xichulub countered, "there's that edict thing. And from what I heard there are two souped up Slayers there, and something even more powerful."

Xander leaned forward.

"I trained with the Slayer when there was only one. I helped train the other one. I invented the damn Edict in the first place."

"Tough words for one so young," Xichulub said trying to sound unimpressed, "but suppose I take your word for it, what's in it for you?"

Xander pulled out a slip of paper and a pen and jotted down a figure on it. Then he slipped the figure over towards Xichulub.

"You've gotta be kidding," the fat demon said as he read the figure.

"I checked," Xander said as he took another swig from his bottle, "you haven't won a fight in over a year. I can end your dry spell."

"A bold claim for one so young," Xichulub remarked wearily, "Do you have anything to back that up?"

"There've been a couple of fights in New Orleans and St. Louis recently," Xander grinned smugly, "Have you heard anything about those?"

Xichulub looked annoyed.

"Cleveland may be no Sunnydale but we're no Rednecks. I keep up to date. Some new fighter cleaned house there. "

Xander leaned back in his seat smugly.

"Well, pleased to meet you," he smirked, "Slicky Wicky sends his regards."

The demon's eyes grew bigger for an instant.

"You know Slicky Wicky," he asked surprised. Self-satisfied Xander reached into his coat and pulled out a picture of him dressed in boxer shorts standing next to another demon.

"Holy shit, it _is_ Slicky Wicky," Xichulub gasped as he saw the photo. Even one of his bodyguards leaned over to see the picture

"Alright, suppose you're the kid who won those matches, I still require a demonstration though," Xichulub said thumping the polaroid.

"Of course," Xander nodded and looked at the two bodyguards, "Them?"

"No, not them," Xichulub said and gestured over his shoulder, "they're good, but I got something better. In the back."

"Fair enough," Xander shrugged, then he leaned over again, "I'll knock off a third of my price if you can find me a good mage or witch. A powerful one."

"Why do you need one of those for?" Xichulub asked surprised, "They're all crazy. The young ones are all out to make a name for themselves and the old ones are dangerous as fuck. And crazy."

"I need one to make contact across dimensions," Xander said deadpan.

"What?" Xichulub said, "Why do you need a mage for that? There are thousands of common-or-garden variety spells and rituals to contact the various gods and underworld demons. Why do you need a mage for that?"

"Because I don't want to contact some God or underworld demon. I need to contact somebody in another reality. And if possible cross over."

x

* * *

x

Faith knew it was going to be a long day when she entered the Library and found Wesley looking pompous again at the head of the table. It never ceased to amaze her how nobody found it strange that the high school library, supposedly a public place in this school, seemed to be little England these days, with two Brits being present there full time. Then again, there was that jock she once slept with who told her that most students preferred going to the town public library instead. Besides it having a few good make out spots, it also didn't feel like what the jock called Spook Central. It would explain why there were almost never any students looking for books in Jeeves' library.

Besides Wesley's pompous face, Faith also noticed that B. and Jeeves were present. God! It was probably going to be one of those meetings.

"Ah, Faith, so good of you to come," Wesley said amiably and pointed to the other end of the table, "have a seat."

Regretting the day she let B. and Oz talk her into acknowledging the fop's existence as their new boss Faith took a chair and sat down in it apprehensively. After she sat down Wesley put his hands together in front of him and gave an amiable smile. Then he leaned slightly forward.

"Do you feel happy, Faith?" he suddenly said to her surprise, "Do you feel you're a valuable part of this team? A good team worker?"

Faith was too flabbergasted to say anything but voicelessly mouth what the fuck? She then looked over her shoulder towards the door.

"Did the Hellmouth shift again and I somehow walked right through it?" she remarked puzzled

Both B. and Jeeves looked at each other and exchanged a quick amused glance as Wesley raised an eyebrow in surprise. Then he took a deep breath, stood up ,walked over to Faith and sat down on the table to her right side. Then he tried to reach out for Faith's hand but she withdrew her hand before he could touch it. For a moment Wesley looked vexed, then he resumed his smile.

"What's with the Twilight zone?" Faith asked getting uncomfortable, "Shouldn't we be out looking for…."

"Faith, good Faith," Wesley smiled, "It has come to my attention that I may not have been a good Watcher."

Faith tried to say something but Wesley put up his hand and stopped her.

"It's okay," he continued smiling, "it is no fault of yours. The fault is entirely mine. In my rush to assume my position of Watcher here I failed to give you equal attention as I did to Buffy."

Again Faith wanted to say something as Wesley cut her short again.

"Now, while I am man enough to admit my failings I must say that my lack of proper oversight isn't entirely mine, Faith. While Buffy has more or less accepted the change of the guard you fail to properly, how shall I put it, acknowledge the chain of command?"

Again Faith voicelessly mouthed what the fuck? Meanwhile Wesley briefly glanced at Jeeves.

"Of course it didn't help that my, um, predecessor, more or less neglected you as well in favor of his other charge. But considering she was his first, it was sort of understandable. But things are going to change Faith. From now on I am taking a personal interest in you."

"Lucky me," Faith sighed, barely able to contain her lack of enthusiasm.

"Don't see it as the end, see it as the start of a new beginning," Wesley smiled not having picked up the bulk of Faith's sarcasm.

"You do realize me and authority figures don't go well?" Faith said looking at Wesley, then she remembered something, "Hey! What's with the Faith bashing? What about Trick?"

"Ah, Trick," Wesley said as he stood up and went back to sit in his seat at the head of the table, "the vampire Trick."

"Yeah, Trick!" Faith said as she stood up and leaned forward, her hands on the table, "Who I saw last night. Like in the bastard that used to work for Kakistos and that got my Watcher killed. Don't that mean anything with you guys?"

"I have read about the unfortunate demise of your previous Watcher," Wesley said as he reached for a book and read from an open page, "She was killed by Kakistos back in Boston, about a month before your arrival in Sunnydale. From what you told Rupert here and from what the Council learned afterwards it would seem that our mystery vampire seems to live up to his name. Having tricked your Watcher into entering Kakistos' lair which ultimately led to her unfortunate demise."

Wesley slammed the book shut and pushed it away as he leaned back.

"A most unfortunate affair," he sighed as he looked at Faith, "but I see no reason to alter our plans."

"What!" Faith exploded, "This bastard's in town and you're doing nothing? What kind of…"

"Faith," Wesley said harshly, his smile gone, "we have no time to indulge in your obsession, let alone your flights of fantasy at the moment. The matter is closed. We have a job to do."

"How can you say that," Faith nearly yelled, "I saw the bastard with my own eyes!"

Wesley shook his head like he was disappointed.

"After you called Rupert last night we launched an investigation and no sign of this Trick has come up. I can only conclude you were mistaken."

"I know what I saw," Faith huffed, "The bastard even had the gall to salute me."

"Then why did nobody but you see him?" Wesley smiled amiably, "We've contacted our sources in the 'underworld' and nobody has seen or heard from Trick since Kakistos' demise. Buffy and the vampire Angel have hit all the demon bars and came up empty as well. There is no Trick. At least not here."

"They're lying!" Faith said pointing to the outside, "You just let me loose and I'll dig the bastard up!" I'll beat the truth out of those lying bas…."

SLAM!

With a loud noise Wesley slammed his fist on the table.

"No more!" he said angrily, then he took a deep breath and composed himself, "Like I said, Faith, we don't have time to indulge ourselves into flights of fancy. Not only is Trick not here, this is not the time. Once things have quieted down you can do whatever you want in your own time. But for now we have a mission."

"We do?" Buffy asked, for the first time speaking out.

"Yes," Wesley replied as he reached for a note, "since this concerns you as well, listen up as well, Buffy. A few days ago I received word that a high ranking city official has important information for us."

"Information about what," Buffy asked.

"Information regarding what goes on in this town," Wesley replied, "things we don't know. Things that will happen. Who really runs this town. To be frank, I was a bit dismissive at first but Rupert here seems to place great stock into this new contact. He has reason to believe there is some unseen player at work. Some prophecy he has dug up somewhere. And from what I've seen it looks legitimate. Now this official wants our help to escape from Sunnydale and get as far away from here as possible. The Council can hide him but only if we succeed in extracting him unseen. It is absolutely imperative that nothing goes wrong."

Wesley stood up again and handed the slip of paper to Buffy.

"Who is it," Faith asked Buffy.

"It's the deputy mayor," Buffy said surprised as she handed Faith the paper.

"I want everybody out in force tonight," Wesley said as he straightened his jacket, "Nothing must go wrong. You bring out both of your partners. Faith and her partner will stick to our official like glue, while you Buffy will, as you Americans call it, ride shotgun and be on the lookout for any sign of trouble. If necessary you are authorized to kill."

Both Faith and Buffy looked at each other. This meant that if necessary they were allowed to kill humans in order to protect their charge.

"You think that's wise?" Buffy said incredulously. To her surprise it was Giles that answered.

"Yes, Buffy," he said as he took off his glasses, "For months now I've been suspecting something is wrong here and this confirms it. Our books can only take us so far. We must know more so we can act. Anyone who is smart enough to remain unnoticed in Sunnydale is smart enough to use humans to do his dirty work."

"If you say so, Jeeves," Faith said and pointed to the door behind her, "can I go now, chief?"

"You can go," Wesley replied, "be here at seven."

"Whatever," Faith replied and walked out of the door. She was barely out as Buffy came after her.

"Faith, wait up," she called out.

"What?" Faith said annoyed as she turned around.

"Are you okay with that order?" Buffy asked as she stood up to Faith. Faith rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Typically B.," she exclaimed, "you and Jeeves let Pestley crucify me for supposedly crying wolf and you worry about a license to kill instead?"

Buffy bit her lip for a moment.

"Yeah, but you _were_ crying wolf, Faith. I put my foot on Willy's neck and he still came up short."

Faith waved her hand dismissively at Buffy and started to walk away.

"Whatever, B., whatever! I don't care."

"Wait," Buffy called as she walked after, "you're not bothered about this extreme prejudice thing, Faith?"

"Granted, it's not something you hear everyday," Faith replied without looking back, "but it's hardly the end of the world, B."

"Wesley and Giles just told us to kill humans if necessary!" Buffy exclaimed. Faith stopped again and turned around sighing.

"Geez, B., why are you so anal bout killing humans? From what I heard, your 'twin' was nowhere near as squeamish. Being a bad guy doesn't stop with being a demon. Newsflash for B.: Humans can be evil too. I've lived for years on the streets of Boston before I became a Slayer. I've seen humans do stuff to humans that make most vamps look tame. While I don't make it my business to kill humans, when a bad one steps in my way and I have to kill him, I will."

As Buffy looked aghast Faith turned around and walked away. She had no time to waste on B.'s sensitivities. B. had enough sycophants for that. Red or Soulboy could fill that role nicely. She had bigger fish to fry. Specifically one named Trick.

x

* * *

x

"Just put me on my sofa and be done with it," Colonel Jack O'Neill said to the Air Force corpsman which was holding him upright. Jack was back in the living room of his house in Colorado Springs, supported by the corpsman.

"Are you sure about this?" the corpsman asked concerned as he helped O'Neill sit down on the big sofa in front of the big screen TV.

"Sure thing," Jack replied, then his pain stricken face lit up in relief as he relaxed on his familiar and comforting sofa, "I'll be fine. Toilet's around the corner, I can phone in for a pizza and the Simpsons will be on in half an hour. You just leave me some more of those painkillers and I'll be a happy camper."

The corpsman wasn't happy with the arrangement but what was he going to do? There were only so many things you could order a US Air Force colonel to do.

"Okay, colonel," he said and reached inside his carrier bag, "have it your way. Take one of these every two hours. Don't kid yourself thinking doing more will help you any better cause it will only get you addicted. And then you know what happens then, colonel."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the regs," O'Neill waved dismissively.

"With any luck tomorrow your pains will be less," the corpsman said, "and don't drink any alcohol after you take one of these."

"Yeah, sure thing," O'Neill replied closing his eyes. The corpsman shook his head and then he turned around and walked towards the exit.

"If you need any help just call," he said before leaving. The colonel just grunted something non-committally and instead took his remote into his hand and switched on the TV.

No sooner had the corpsman left as the front door opened again and in walked Major Carter together with Daniel. The archeologist was carrying, God bless him, a six-pack of beer.

"Sam, Daniel, you're a sight for sore eyes," Jack smiled as he greeted the new arrivals.

"And sore limbs as it would seem," Daniel smiled, "you looked like something the cat dragged in."

"Don't make me laugh, Daniel," Jack moaned, "I hurt when I laugh. I hurt even when I don't laugh."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Daniel said as he went into the kitchen to put the six-pack into the refrigerator.

"We heard you were back in town," Sam said as she sat down on one of O'Neill's chairs opposite him.

"Let's just say it wasn't quite my idea of amusement," O'Neill replied curtly, then he called out to Daniel, "Was that a six-pack I saw? Could you bring me one?"

"Way ahead of you, Jack," Daniel grinned as he emerged from the kitchen carrying two beers, handing Jack a can.

"Thanks, Daniel," Jack grinned as he accepted the beer but the grin soon turned to grimace once he tried to open the can, "Auw! Crazy Saiyan!"

Once he had handed Jack his can of beer Daniel sat down on a chair himself and opened his own can

"You don't want some?" Jack asked towards Sam but she shook her head.

"No, after what happened at Vandenberg I can't even stand the smell of alcohol for a long while."

"Funny you should mention Vandenberg," Jack said after he finally managed to open his own can, then he winced as he accidentally used another muscle better left unused.

"Teal'c still there?" Daniel grinned impishly at Jack's pain.

"And loving it," Jack said as the pain subsided enough for him to take a sip, "haven't seen him so excited since Walters first loaned him his copy of Star Wars."

"Since you're back prematurely, in pain, is it safe to say it just wasn't your cup of tea?" Daniel smiled way to impishly for Jack's comfort.

"There's a special kind of hell for gloaters, Daniel," Jack replied trying to point at Daniel but failing for another bout of pain, "Consider yourself lucky I can't kick your ass as I'm in so much pain I can't see straight, even though I got painkillers coming out of my ears. So you just go ahead and gloat, Daniel."

"Oh, I will," Daniel said as he took a sip of beer himself.

"Just remember that vengeance is mine sayeth the Lord," Jack said back as he leaned his head back, "there will be hell to pay. Just not now."

Suddenly Jack glanced at Daniel again.

"I'll forgive you if you put another beer within reach though."

"I'll think about it," Daniel grinned.

"So, how was it?" Sam asked curiously, "What kinds of things did he make you do?"

Despite him having logistical and medical support from the US Air Force, the Saiyan continued to keep a tight lid on what he was doing. As soon as this students were finished they were free to share their new abilities to the Air Force but until then, nothing. Not even from Janet Frasier. Not being able to satisfy her intense curiosity as to what was going on was killing Sam. Figuratively of course.

"Remember basic training?" Jack said towards Sam.

"Yeah," she replied eagerly for Jack to continue so he did.

"Now multiply that by, wait, maybe basic training is not that good. After all, even Daniel here could do basic training if he wanted to. Just look at how much he works out. When he's not reading something dead and old he's lifting more weights then a gay bodybuilder."

"I resent that," Daniel interjected, "I'm not overdoing it. I'm just doing some healthy working out."

Jack tried to give Daniel the odd eye but stopped because of the pain.

"Daniel, have you checked the size of your upper arms?" Jack said, "they're bigger then my legs. Women faint when you take off your shirt. And it can't be to impress the ladies because you spent 20 hours a day reading old shit. This means together with the iron, you have no social life whatsoever."

"It helps me to relax," Daniel said defensively.

"Exactly," Jack grinned, "now, where was I?"

"You were talking about the training," Sam said eagerly, earning herself another attempt at an odd stare from O'Neill.

"What's there to say?" Jack continued, "The place was packed with the fittest of the fittest. People we've been trying to recruit like Captain Finn or Lieutenant Jamison. All disgustingly healthy. With the exception of Teal'c he ran them all into the ground on the first day. Even in my tent I could hear Doc Frasier bitch and moan that it was too much."

'Yeah, but what did his training actually consist off?" Sam nearly groaned since O'Neill refused to get to the point. In response Jack looked upwards for a moment in thinking.

"Come to think of it, lots of running, lots of standard physical exercise and lots of eating."

"That's it?" Daniel said surprised, "Considering the rumors you'd think it be a little more, um, esoteric?"

"That was it," Jack said trying to shrug but failing, "I was kinda surprised myself. Especially considering he made everybody take oaths of silence, including Teal'c. Although strangely enough not me."

"He probably thought you wouldn't make it past day one," Daniel grinned evilly, causing another failed angry stare from O'Neill.

"I'm sure he did," Jack finally said, "He did strike me as a devious mischievous bastard. They all do. Even the simpleton."

"How are the Jaffa holding up, colonel?" Sam asked, "Are they getting along?"

There had been extensive discussion on the SGC as to how the two Jaffa factions would hold out once they were on Earth together. Theirs was still a marriage of necessity, not love. There were even bets on when they would start to fight. O'Neill himself had put down $50 on two weeks being together. It wasn't his first choice originally but everybody else had beaten him on any dates that were sooner.

"Still no love lost between them," Jack replied, "Even though that Saiyan has them housed in threesomes, with one of each group in every tent. Luckily the bitching about how Earth is so primitive stopped right after training began. Thank god for small favors. You can say one thing about that Saiyan bastard, he does know how to exhaust them."

"So your bet in the pool is still safe?" Daniel added.

"It would seem so," Jack said as he used the remote to switch on the TV, "at first I worried about two weeks being too long to pay off, but now I think two weeks will just be the right time for these guys to catch enough breath to start bitching again."

"Lucky you," Daniel smiled and got up to fetch Jack another can of beer.

"Thanks," Jack said appreciatively as Daniel put the extra can within reach while he flipped channels, "ooh, the Simpsons are on!"

x

* * *

x

Besides raking in the big bucks selling booze, bar nuts and basically every beverage known to demonkind (and of course information to the highest bidder), there were occasionally some lesser facets to Willy's entrepreneurial existence. Not the least of which was cleaning up after closing time. Few things were more gross then a bar's restroom after closing time, and in Willy's case that could be multiplied thanks to the various kinds of secretions demons did. Some of them, when they went to the toilet, they really went to the toilet. There was a demon species that everybody called the Hippos. Not because they looked like Hippos but because when they did a number two in the toilet, like a hippopotamus, their tail would wag and shower the place until it was coated in the most foul and nasty excrement. Luckily Hippos rarely frequented Willy's, preferring to stick to a small joint of their own. For which everybody was profoundly grateful.

But then again cleaning the restrooms was never Willy's biggest pet hate. Having grown up in a big family with lots of brothers and sisters cleaning up doo doo was never much of a problem for Willy. No, it was restocking the pantry, having to lift all the heavy crates full of bottles or god forbid all those kegs full of beer. It was at times like this that Willy desperately wished he'd have some help running the joint. Strangely enough nobody ever applied for the job. Even though a help wanted poster had been in the front window for years. Or downstairs in the sewer.

Using a heavy lifter, Willy moaned as he pulled a pellet of beer kegs along to the back of his bar, where once Angel had a blow out with that black Slayer that had gotten herself killed later.

"Need any help with that?" a voice suddenly said close behind Willy, causing the shifty barmen to nearly jump into the air yelping a high pitched whine. Clutching his now pounding heart with his right hand Willy turned around and faced his mystery guest. It was the other Slayer, Faith.

"Jesus, kid," he said breathing fast, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You even have one?" Faith asked deadpan, "I mean we know you're not a vamp as we've seen you walk in daylight. But we always wondered."

"Ha ha," Willy laughed sarcastically, "very funny! Make fun of poor Willy again, like everybody else. I do have feelings you know."

"You do?" Faith smiled like she was considering the impossible, "Then I guess having a backbone and loyalty aren't part of them."

"Just pile them up," Willy said as he began to take off one keg after the other, "everybody takes a piss at poor Willy, but guess what, at the end of the day he's still left standing."

"You're such a big drama queen," Faith said amused as she hopped on a case, "which is kinda ironic since you're so short in all."

"I am what I am," Willy shrugged before turning around to face Faith, "Wait a sec, why are you in here anyway?"

"I sneaked in through the roof," Faith grinned, causing Willy to take a step back.

"Most people take the front door," he said, his nose twitching in that way only his could once he suspected trouble.

"But I'm not most people," Faith smiled, "I'm chosen, remember."

Willy pointed behind him towards the front door.

"Even chosen ones enter through there," he said, "Blondie does, including her scary stepdad. She's not here as well, isn't she?"

Willy began to look around shiftily, trying to find Buffy. Meanwhile Faith hopped off her crate and moved over to the pellet and began taking off the heavy kegs like they weighed nothing.

"Relax, Shortie," she said as she finished the job in no time, "B.'s not here."

"Are you going to beat me up?" Willy asked wearily, taking another involuntary step backwards.

"No, I'm not going to beat you up," Faith grinned as she put her arm around Willy's shoulders, "relax! I just want to have a little chat with you."

"Somehow I'm not comforted," Willy whimpered as Faith guided him into his bar towards the counter.

"Surely people come to you for information all the time," Faith asked as she parked him on a bar stool. Then she walked around the counter and began looking for something to drink.

"Yeah, but they come through the front door so I can see them coming," Willy said meek as a lamb, "Those that sneak in usually have, let's say, ulterior motives."

"Fair enough," Faith said emerging with a bottle of liquor and two glasses, "let's just say I didn't want to be seen."

"You're the Slayer," Willy countered surprised as she put one glass in front of him and poured him a drink, "well, technically you're one of the Slayers. Why would you even care? You can kick everybody's ass. Except for Blondie. And her scary stepdad of course."

"I have my reasons," Faith shrugged as she filled her own glass, then put the bottle on the counter and picked up her own glass, "Drink up Willy."

"Why me?" Willy whimpered as Faith downed her glass in one gulp, then slammed the glass down on the counter and reached for the bottle again.

"It's your own fault for being so damn, shall we say, um, inquisitive?"

"I shouldn't have been a barman," Willy sighed dejected, then he looked Faith in the eyes, "I'm not even that useful anymore. They all know you guys pump me for information. When was the last time I gave Blondie a good tip?"

"Jesus Willy," Faith decried disapprovingly, "when did you become such a sniveling pussy? Did B. rip off your cojones and tear you a vagina or something?"

Involuntarily Willy reached for his family jewels. Faith put down the bottle again and sighed as she looked away for a minute.

"Look," she said trying not to sound to scary, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know some information and then I'm out of here. I might even give you some information in return."

"Sure?" Willy asked wearily. When it came to Slayers and promises of not getting hurt Willy had learned to take everything they said with a grain of salt. For supposed protectors of mankind they always seemed to make an exception in his case.

"Sure," Faith smiled reassuringly and gestured to the glass in front of Willy, "now let's have a nice drink together and a nice chat."

Willy reached for his glass and took a careful sip. Faith of course emptied her glass again in one gulp.

"See?" Faith grinned as she slammed the glass down again, "Isn't my way more comfortable then B.'s? No threatening poor little Willy, just us having a nice cozy chat over some drinks."

"But it's my booze," Willy countered.

"A mere technicality," Faith shrugged as she refilled her glass, "now, Willy. I've been thinking. When B. and her friends established this edict a year ago it forced all the vamps and demons to keep an eye on each other, right?"

"Sure," Willy said taking another careful sip as Faith continued.

"Now what I would like to know is how does this all work? I know B. and her friends occasionally come over to thrash the place up but I know you're not the only source of information. In fact, I know they get most of their information from this strange wrinkled dude."

"You mean Clem?" Willy said.

"That's the guy," Faith smiled, "now, on the other hand Clem doesn't strike me as the sort of fellow that collects all that information by himself. In fact, he most definitely looks like the messenger boy. What I want to know, whose messenger boy is he, Willy? He doesn't strike me as the type all the various demons go to tell their little gossip. Who's collecting all the information in Sunnydale that comes to us?"

Willy's anxiety shifted into overdrive and Faith saw it.

"Ha," she said triumphantly, "it _is_ the million dollar question, isn't it?"

Suddenly Faith reached out lightning fast, the way only Sunnydale Slayers and their scary friends seemed to be able to do and gripped Willy's wrist before he could bolt for the exit.

"I thought you weren't going to hurt me?" Willy yelped, his left hand now in an iron grip.

"I won't," Faith smiled, then she used her free hand to put the liquor bottle in front of her, "if you tell me what I want to know. If you don't I will pour this flammable liquor all over you and set you on fire."

To illustrate her point her index finger on her free hand began to spark with electricity.

"It would be a shame though, Willy," Faith smirked, "as we were getting along so famously. And a shame of good booze as well."

"Alright, alright!" Willy yelled, "I'll tell! They're called The Committee!"

"The Committee?" Faith said raising an eyebrow, then she let go of Willy's wrist and reached for the bottle to refill both his glass and hers, "Continue."

This time Willy downed his glass in one gulp as well before he continued.

"Not long after the edict was issued there was this vampire called Spike. Fancied himself the big bad that could take on the Slayer. He defied the Slayer and Mr. B. and came up with a big plan to trick them. It all fell apart but the Slayer let Mr. B. delivered a message everybody understood. After that it was realized that things had to be organized. If a repeat of the Spike thing was to be avoided information had to be gathered and suspicious newcomers had to be kept an eye on. And so The Committee was formed."

"The Committee keeps tabs on all the vamps and demons in the Sunnydale area, gathers information and gives timely word to the Slayer and her scary stepdad. And if need be it doles out punishment to any demon suspected of possible edict breakage. Look, I know stuff, but those guys, they know everything."

"Interesting," Faith nodded as she pondered Willy's words, "so if I wanted to know the whereabouts of a certain vampire these guys would know, right?"

"They might," Willy replied, reaching for the bottle himself now only to suddenly stop in his tracks, "wait a sec, this is about that vampire Blondie came in for yesterday. I told her and I'm telling you know, I've not heard of him, nor has The Committee."

"How would you know?" Faith asked, "Unless you're part of this Committee?"

"Me?" Willy sniggered, "you think to highly of me. I don't even know who they are. All I know is that Clem is their errand boy and he came in here yesterday after Blondie and Angel and he didn't know anything either."

Faith leaned on the counter and leaned forward.

"What if they lied?" she asked on a soft tone.

"Toots," Willy said shaking his head, "these guys exist to ward of the Slayer's wrath. And certainly that of her scary stepdad. He has the Order of Taraka shitting bricks of him. He obliterated the Sisterhood of Jhe. They say he's even in cahoots with the government. People with dark outfits and matching dark sunglasses that can make you disappear. Why would they lie to you guys?"

"Humor me," Faith smiled, "suppose they do. Could they keep the existence of said vampire a secret without B. and her friends finding out?"

"I suppose," Willy shrugged, "but I hate to be in their shoes once you guys find out. Hell, I don't want to even be in this town when that happens. I'm sure every demon in Sunnydale would be scrambling to deliver The Committee's heads on a silver platter in the hope to placate Blondie and her scary stepdad."

"Thanks," Faith said as she patted Willy on the cheek, then she walked from behind the counter back to the stock room, leaving behind her a flabbergasted Willy, "I'll be on my way now."

"Wait," Willy called out after her, "I thought you had some information for me as well?"

Faith turned around.

"Oops!" she smiled childishly, "I almost forget. It would seem that the deputy mayor of Sunnydale is going to defect to us, and he will do so tomorrow evening."

x

* * *

x

Knock knock!

Someone knocked on a door on the other side of the country disturbing the room's sole inhabitant. Then it opened.

"You's ready," a demon asked bluntly with a grating voice.

Xander opened an eye, ending the Saiyan meditative state he had been in. A warrior fought best with a clear and untroubled mind, so meditation was a regular staple in some Saiyan training regimes.

"I was born ready," he smiled confidently.

Of course confidence building was also a Saiyan training staple. At least of Saiyan Elites. Some schools had it that a warrior who couldn't imagine defeat was already halfway victory. Saiyan Elites subscribed to that philosophy and Xander had been possessed by a Saiyan Elite during Halloween.

"Xichs says haul ass in here," the demon said as he gestured behind him (or her, Xander still wasn't sure), through the door opening of the dressing room. Behind him (or her) the noise could be heard of a large crowd. It was showtime.

Xander touched his forehead once, then the ground and made a quick prayer to Priya, Saiyan Goddess of War. Not because he had suddenly discovered religion. If anything it was a leftover of that Saiyan possession, now seemingly a life time ago. Something he caught himself doing for good luck afterwards and which he kept doing for good luck. After all, good luck was something you could never have too much. He was never forced to worship her in Sunday school, unlike with a certain other religion, and it was a comforting ritual.

"Let's do this," Xander said and got up from his cross-legged posture and walked to the door. The only clothing he was wearing was boxer shorts and a pair of Converse trainers. He followed the demon through a long corridor trying to focus on the fight, his second one now in three days. The first one with Xichulub's largest bad ass demons to see if he was any good. He passed that test with flying colors. Not that it surprised Xander as the demon was barely above Slayer strength. Nice guy too as it turned out as they shared a beer together afterwards.

Xander had barely knocked out his big ass body guard cold when Xichulub wasted no time making a phone call to Fat Tony to arrange a fight which landed Xander in the old abandoned steel works he now was in. The demon led him into the main factory floor, now devoid of heavy machinery except for some to worthless to sell for scrap. Instead it was now full of people of various plumage. Most of them were humans. Ostentatious nouveau riche with trophy wives/mistresses, other criminals, businessmen, politicians from local and state government, the Cleveland chief of police and some of his department heads, some priests of various churches and even a few average Joes on the in.

Not that Xander could recognize them, it was just that Xichulub seemed to revel in describing to him how well he was connected, without naming any real names of course. The demon crime boss sure loved the sound of his own voice. That and fondling human women. Even now he had a hot blonde, scantily dressed underneath her coat, standing next to him. Still, Xander couldn't begrudge him loving the ladies. Especially the hot ones he surrounded himself with. And as demons go the crime lord seemed to be quite decent. One of the girls at the strip club had even told him that fondling and watching was all he could do.

He couldn't quite say that of the other demons present, but Cleveland seemed to be a live and let live kind of place, a far cry of the kill and let kill kind of Sunnydale he had come to know. From what he could see, the cross selection of demons seemed to be also lesser then Sunnydale. An average night in Willy's showed more different kinds of demons.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and other sexes, welcome to tonight's main event," Xichulub said as he raised his voice to address the crowd, "It is so good of you all to come on such short notice. But what a great event do we have planned for you tonight. On behalf of Fat Tony and me, your gracious hosts for this evening, I welcome you all to this fight. And what a great fight this promises to be. For the first time in a long while there is a chance that the reigning Great Lakes champion could be dethroned. With great pride I present to you, coming all the way from California, the Xandman!"

People began to applaud as Xichulub pointed towards Xander and the teen raised his arms to acknowledge their attention. Then, like Xichulub had instructed him, Xander gave a quick demonstration of his skills, doing a short kata from the Saiyan Mal'ki'itsu martial arts discipline in a moderate tempo. Moderate from a Saiyan point of view of course as Xander didn't want to give away he could wipe the floor with anybody but the three Saiyans and their retinue. For his audience it seemed pretty damned impressive as there were lots of impressed oooh's and aaah's..

Then Xichulub spoke again and pointed towards the other side of the factory hall where one of fat Tony's strong men was leading Xander's opponent into the hall.

"His opponent for the evening, the reigning Great Lakes champion and with an undefeated record for a nearly a whole year running, I present you with Drum!"

A large beast, a demon version of a sumo wrestler but still bulging with muscles and seemingly sharp claws walked into view. It was over 7 feet high of sheer malevolence and many audience members involuntarily stepped back several steps as it walked up. It grinned evilly as it observed the reaction to its appearance. But it also had only one eye, a large scar present on the right side where an eye socket used to be. It added to its menacing appearance.

It also meant it had a blind side Xander thought. Then again this was probably where everybody tried to attack it in the past to no avail as the beast still lived. Xichulub had told him the brute was impressive and seeing was believing. Still, Xander had confidence in his training, his skills, his combat experience and above all his 14.000+ powerlevel. Drum may be a big mean looking motherfucker but Xander was an even meaner bad ass motherfucker himself. At best, the beast was no stronger then two to three times a standard Slayer. It should pose no problem. Most likely his biggest problem was going to be how to put on a convincing show without revealing the overmatch in strength. Or going too fast. After all, a fight nobody could see wasn't much entertainment either.

So while Xichulub continued with the introductions, Xander was already working out a game plan as to how he was going to handle the fight. It was probably best to go by the classics. At first show he would slap this Drum around a bit, then let Drum get in a few good ones. After that a bit of tit-for-tat pounding on each other. And then the threatening downfall, as he would let this Drum get in some really good ones. Finished off by the miraculous came back from behind, a strike on the thing's other eye. Since it was a death match the least Xander could do for the thing was bring back a little symmetry to its face when he would kill it.

As Xander lowered his power to a power level of 50 to look convincing, Xichulub proceeded to lay out the rules. Which basically didn't exist. Everything was allowed except outside help and weapons and the fight would go on until one of them was dead.

"Now it so happens that we have a bit of celebrity this evening, Cleveland," Xichulub said as he pointed towards the girl by his side, "all the way from Hollywood we have Miss Madison Lane, star of many such well known classics as the Underworld Lovers series."

A modest applause sounded for the porn starlet by Xichulub's side.

"And remember people, if you're interested, she dances at the Palace until Thursday," Xichulub grinned as he gave the starlet a playful put on her ass, then he gestured towards a bell and handed her a small hammer, "if you would be so kind, Miss Lane."

Smiling the starlet took the hammer and rang the bell. The signal for the fight to begin.

The two fighters began to circle one another amidst the large space that was set out for them. It wasn't a real ring. Nothing separated the spectators from the fighters except the distance they kept. Which meant the fight could always spill over into the audience. And undoubtedly add to the thrill of it all.

"So big guy," Xander smirked at his opponent, "are you ready for it?"

Drum said nothing as he (or she or it, not even Xichulub knew for sure) just smirked back.

"Big strong silent type, eh?" Xander nodded as he slowly circled backwards until he was close to the some audience members.

"Kick his ass!" a spectator suddenly yelled behind Xander, causing him to glance. It was a catholic priest holding a glass of whiskey in his hand and a middle aged but trim and good looking woman in his other of all people.

"Shouldn't you be molesting choirboys?" Xander bit back annoyed.

"This is so boring, Steve" the woman said bored to the priest.

Ignoring the odd couple Xander faced Drum again, who oddly hadn't made a move. Which was odd. The brute probably toyed with his opponents, making the fight last longer to please its master. Well, two could play that game.

"HYAA!" Xander yelled as he leapt the 8 yard distance between him and Drum, transferring the momentum of his leap into a punch aimed at Drum's head, the right side of course with the missing eye. The brute however ducked the punch faster then his massive bulk would seem to allow for. Then, just as fast he counter punched, aiming for Xander's head, a blow which Xander barely managed to block. Both fighters followed up with a flurry of punches, counter punches, blocks and kicks.

They kept this up for a whole minute then both stepped back to catch a breather.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" somebody yelled. He wasn't the only one as many roared their approval. Xander of course ignored the shouting as his eyes never left Drum. Drum was still smirking at him, but Xander could see the glint in his eyes. There was still confidence, but the thing was also re-appraising him as well. Then the glint disappeared and Xander felt something, a light almost unnoticeable tremor vibrating through the hall.

He was holding back as well!

As the brute just raised his power to way above Slayer strength, Xander followed suite, but not by much. So the brute was a little stronger and faster then expected. Big deal, Xander still had plenty left in reserve and he still needed to put up a good show. It was time for the brute to get in a few good punches, as was part of his original game plan.

"Let's go," Xander grinned, "We're not getting any prettier here. Well, maybe one of us will."

x

* * *

x

The Sunnydale port authority wasn't one of the largest in the country, since after all Sunnydale was barely even a city. But it did have a deep sea port allowing larger ocean going ships to enter port. And the docking fees were smaller then LA's so it did attract a decent amount of traffic. Enough for the port authority to be the town's biggest employer.

Inside the port a large roll on/roll off car carrier from the Far East was being unloaded so large trucks carrying rows upon rows of pristine cars thundered through a dim lit street close to the sea. Faith and Oz, both dressed as shabby homeless on their way to a shelter (conveniently put by the mayor away from the city center) had to step aside to evade yet another truck as they went about their business. But not fast enough as the truck drove through a puddle and splattered muddy water over Faith's trousers.

"Aw crap," Faith cried out in disgust, "this night just gets better and better."

"You're supposed to be homeless," Oz shrugged unimpressed, you're supposed to look dirty. See it as the finishing touch of your disguise.."

Faith stopped and looked at her pants.

"I'm not going to wait for it to dry," she said and concentrated for a moment. Then steam began to rise from her pants until all was left was dried up sand and mud. She then proceeded to brush the caked up dirt off as best as she could. Then she looked at Oz who had been looking at her.

"You're not going to make a clever remark?"

If Oz was going to say something he decided not to at the last minute and shrugged. Then he pressed on followed by a grinning Faith. Who soon lost her grin as she had to make way for yet another truck.

"Why on Earth did he have to hole his ass up here?" Faith sighed, "The port is the first place they're going to look for him."

"Maybe they think he couldn't be so stupid," Oz shrugged, "the obvious place can be a very good place to hide."

"I suppose," Faith said without much enthusiasm. Suddenly a light shone upon and the both of them turned around. It was a SDPD police car, with the officers inside shining the car's spotlight on them. Within a second the police officer operating the spotlight switched it off and the car drove on.

"That's the third police car already this evening," Oz said as he watched the car drive on.

"You think they're looking for somebody?" Faith asked rhetorically. Suddenly before Oz could say anything a voice spoke through their earpiece monitors.

"Shall we dispense with the idle chit chat and get on with the mission?"

It was Wesley's voice coming through the earpieces. Lately he was fancying his role as 'commander in chief' more and more and went to the point of buying a state of the art communication system for everybody. Not that they were needed as they had their scouters. But these were still being kept a secret and Wesley's earpiece monitoring system at least did the communication job just as well. It even had the benefit of being les conspicuous. The downside was that he was using it to keep an ear on things. Like right now. And it was beginning to drive at least one person crazy.

"Raaah!" Faith yelled as she took her earpiece out, then yanked on the cord connecting it and the microphone to the transmitter. Once she had the transmitter in her hand she crushed the damn thing and threw it in one of the many rubbish bins that littered Sunnydale.

"Chit chat this," Faith yelled to the rubbish bin. Then she walked away, followed by an amused Oz as he had his hand on his ear containing his earpiece.

"Our Imperious Leader is not amused," he said, "he says, and I quote, that was a $300 dollar state of the art communicator device."

"He can kiss my leather clad ass," Faith said without looking back, "once I change clothes of course. That is if our Imperious Leader can be bothered to stop chasing Xander's ex's ass for a moment. And you can quote me on that!"

Oz sniggered for a moment and then did as he was told. Then he laughed again.

"Buffy says why didn't she think of that," he told Faith.

"Lack of originality," Faith replied back. As she turned a corner they encountered yet another police cruiser shining their lights on them.

"Number four," Oz said after they were gone.

"Well, at least we're here," Faith said as she halted in front of a warehouse. As she looked around she realized this was actually next to the building where Kakistos had holed when he had been after her, in another lifetime ago.

As Oz stood lookout Faith knocked on the door in the agreed upon pattern. After what seemed like an eternity a small panel in the door opened, then the door itself and the deputy mayor of Sunnydale opened, holding a gun at her looking very nervous.

"Hello," Faith smiled, "Slayer Inc. here. You ask, we kill. No demon's too big, no fee is too small. We're here for a pickup?"

The deputy mayor gave her a odd look, then his eyes narrowed as he recognized her and stood back, so Faith and Oz could get in.

"You're the other one," he said in a mixture of surprise and disappointment, "I thought they would send the other one. The real Slayer."

Faith looked up and rolled her eyes quickly. Then she smiled again as she put her finger on the deputy mayor's gun and pushed it gently downwards..

"Yeah, well, you don't think the deputy mayor rates sending in her worship. You only rate the deputy Slayer. Now on the other hand, if you had been the mayor…"

It was like the guy suddenly turned to jelly when Faith mentioned the mayor. He was already more shifty and high strung then Willy with B's foot on his neck but now he went into overdrive.

"Don't say things like that," the deputy mayor said almost in panic, going to the door again to open its panel and look outside.

"Somebody needs a Scooby snack and fast," Faith singsonged softly to Oz. Seeing nothing suspicious but still far from feeling safe, the deputy mayor closed the little port hole and walked past Faith and Oz to a cot where he had a small suitcase waiting.

"Why couldn't the Slayer have come?" he said nervously as he began to pack his belongings, "Why's she not here? Where is Buffy?"

Before Faith could roll her eyes again Oz stepped in.

"Buffy's outside, keeping an eye on things. Keeping you safe."

That seemed to visibly relax the man.

"Thank God," he sighed relieved, then he looked at Oz like he recognized him, "Your that kid! The one's who's with the wannabe witch. Shouldn't you be here with your van?"

Now it was Oz's turn to look upwards and roll his eyes so Faith stepped in.

"Are you crazy?" she said pointing to the street, "There are police everywhere. They'd recognize his van in an instant."

"You're right, his van would be a little inconspicuous," the deputy mayor nodded in agreement, then he put up a finger as if he realized something, "Still, you could have used something else. Why not steal something else? Faith here could easily have stolen something."

"Now he suddenly thinks I'm useful," Faith muttered to herself, "All the time its Buffy this and the real Slayer that, but when there's stealin' to be done its suddenly, hey lets get Faith. She'll know what to…."

"Wouldn't work," Oz interjected, "especially with all the cops out there. They've got SCMODS, remember?"

"Of course," the deputy mayor nodded as he began to pace nervously.

"SCMODS?" Faith asked puzzled at Oz.

"State County Municipal Offender Data System," Oz explained, "A computer linked network system telling the cops which cars and which bad guys to look out for."

"Oh," was all Faith said.

"Then how are we going to get out of here?" the deputy mayor asked, "Neither of you two can fly."

Both Oz and Faith looked at the man bewildered.

"You know that?" Faith asked incredulously.

"Of course we do," the man replied still pacing, "we keep tabs on all of you. And of all the latest things you've learned. And what you keep secret from that new Watcher that…."

Before he could finish Oz had yanked the microphone/receiver cord from the transmitter, causing the deputy mayor's eyes to grow big as saucers again.

"You're wearing a wire?" he almost yelled aloud, his voice going up an octave.

"Yeah," Faith said pointing to the cord, "and guess who was listening on the other side, you idiot! Princes Margaret!"

"But they could have picked that signal up," the deputy mayor said as he raced back to the door.

"It's encrypted," Oz said as he pulled out the transmitter, "trust our glorious leader to finally order something good once in a while. He still has Faith shacked up in her dingy motel but spending $4000 on a state of the art communication system? No problem!"

Oz tried to see if the cord still fitted into the transmitter and noticed that no harm was down. Then he looked at the deputy mayor.

"If you know what we can do, then not another word about our abilities from here on. Otherwise we'll make sure you get an 'accident'. And I'm using the word accident using sarcastic quote marks."

"You're threatening me?" the deputy mayor asked incredulously, "I thought you guys never harmed people?"

Faith held out her hand close to her ear and pretended she heard something.

"You hear that?" she said, "That's the sound of me not giving a damn. You're mistaking me for miss Goodie two shoes. I kick ass for the good guys because I got nothing better to do."

"And to get laid of course," Oz said deadpan.

"Well, obviously," Faith echoed with a big grin, "perks of the job."

Then Oz turned to the deputy mayor again.

"Now if you want to make it out of here in one piece then I suggest you shut up about what you know about us and instead shut open about what you know about the bad guys."

"Got it," the deputy mayor nodded, "but how are we…"

Oz put one finger on the deputy mayor's mouth to shut him up and put his other arm around the man's shoulders.

"Now, as it so happens my girlfriend is a little further advanced then being, as you put it, a wannabe witch. She's a full blown sorceress. Now take these and put them on."

Oz handed the deputy mayor a pair of bracers. Taking one in each hand the deputy mayor looked curiously at them.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"Teleportation spell," Oz replied, "Giles has Wesley convinced Willow's a witch now, so Wesley dug up a teleportation spell from the Council archives. While both a hindrance and a bore our new imperious leader does have far greater access to all sorts of Council toys Giles never had."

"No magic!" the deputy mayor said shaken as he gave back the bracers like they were infected, "no magic!"

"What's with the panic?" Faith asked, "I thought you'd be thrilled if Red would yank you to safety."

"You don't understand," the deputy mayor said ash stricken as he revealed an engraved medallion that hung around his neck, "he's too powerful. Without this he would have found me already. He's got this town wired for magic. The moment one of you uses magic he'll know. That was why I was hoping the Slayer could carry me to safety."

"Oh brother," Faith sighed, "he just needed Air Buffy instead."

For a moment Faith cursed B. for still not having taught both her and Oz to fly. Even though she had taught that undead boyfriend of hers, the both of them ready to come flying on a moments notice. Who might even be on their way right now since Oz abruptly turned off his transmitter. Then she looked at Oz.

"You might as well give the signal for plan B.," she said resigned, "we're not going to be the ones carrying him to safety."

Plan B. had always involved Buffy and Angel swooping off the deputy mayor with an appropriate excuse made up to Wesley afterwards. Since no mentioning of it could be made through the wireless the signal would consist of Oz raising and lowering his chi in rapid succession a few times.

"Let's go to the roof," Faith said after Oz had done his chi thing.

"But shouldn't you…" the deputy mayor objected as Oz's chi show had gone unnoticed to him. Instead Faith gave him a push and nodded for Oz to get his suitcase.

"They know," Faith said getting fed up with the sniveling little weasel, "just show us how to get to the roof."

Giving Faith an injured look the deputy mayor led them to a stairwell which gave access to the roof.

"Where are they?" he asked nervously once they got there, for the first time out in the open.

Faith and Oz looked around them, sort of surprised that Buffy and Angel weren't there already.

"There," Oz said as he pointed towards the northwest, "they're coming in low."

"See, no problems" Faith said as she turned to the deputy mayor.

"Thank god, I was…..," the deputy mayor tried to say when Oz suddenly began to yell.

"LOOK OU…"

Then the deputy mayor's body suddenly jerked and Faith's hand reached out and snapped something from the air just inches in front of the deputy mayor's head. It was a bullet.

"SNIPER," she yelled as both she and Oz dove towards the ground, letting herself fall on top on the deputy mayor and envelop the both of them in her chi. No sooner had she done as she felt the impact of high velocity bullets coming to a harmless dead stop against her chi. But while she was safe she saw that the deputy mayor was starting to bleed heavily from a chest wound.

"Oh shit," she said as she got up on her knees and started to examine him.

"How is he?" Oz asked worried as he tried to look where the sniper was situated. Made more difficult because he had stopped firing.

"Bad," Faith said as she opened the deputy mayor's suit and saw the damage the bullet had done. She was no expert but if she had to guess the man's lung had collapsed.

"I, ah, um, aah," the deputy mayor tried to say but only succeeded in coughing up blood.

"Shh," Faith said gently, "don't speak. You'll only make it worse."

"He got me," the deputy mayor coughed, "he got me!"

"Who got you?" Oz asked as he knelt next to Faith and the dying man, "you're dying, you might just as well tell."

"Oz," Faith said aghast at her partners bluntness.

"He can't be killed," the deputy mayor coughed, "he's inv…."

Then he was dead.

"What did he say," Faith asked looking at Oz since he had better hearing.

"I'm not sure," the young guitarist said shaking his head, "it sounded like invulnerable or invincible."

Faith looked Oz in the eyes, then at the dead deputy mayor. Then fire returned to her eyes.

"Where did you hear that sniper shooting from," she asked without emotion. Oz pointed into a general direction.

"That way," he said, but I'm not sure.

"That's okay," Faith said as she got up, "I'll find him."

Then she ran towards the roof's edge and jumped across the street to the opposite building.

x

* * *

x

SMACK!

With a loud smack Xander hit the floor of the factory backwards and created a small Xander shaped crater. He did so right in front of his demon patron Xichulub, who was obviously not very amused.

"What the fuck are you doing kid!" Xichulub said dismayed, "Get the fuck up and clog that toad!"

"Don't worry," Xander said as he spit out a little blood, "I gotta plan."

"What plan?" Xichulub asked in despair.

"I…" Xander tried to say but the porn starlet suddenly cried out.

"Look out!"

"You should listen to what she says," a new voice said.

Suddenly the air got thinner and Xander felt intense gravity take hold of him again. Sitting upright he saw he was surrounded by a vast white expanse of nothingness. Xander looked around and suddenly there she was.

"Buffy!"

Sitting in a comfy beach chair was Buffy, the alternate Buffy, now _his_ Buffy. A high heeled sandal dangled from one of her feet as she sat there in her bathing suit holding a cocktail in one hand and lowering her sunglasses with the other.

"Oh dear," she sighed disapprovingly, "You just don't know when to quit, do you? Glutton for punishment."

Xander rolled over until he was resting on his hands and knees.

"You're back," he said choking. Buffy took a sip from her cocktail and then put the glass down.

"You're an idiot, Fly Boy," she said, "this is what, the fifth time you're letting yourself get beaten to a pulp?"

"It pays the bills," Xander said as he touched his mouth with one hand and saw blood on his fingers.

Buffy shook her head disapprovingly and held up five fingers.

"First Las Vegas, then Denver, New Orleans, St. Louis and now Cleveland. Just because you have a 14.000+ powerlevel doesn't mean you can't get killed," she said, "especially if you keep your power lower then the bad guy, you dumbass!"

"Maybe I am a glutton for punishment since you've left," Xander said as he put a finger in his mouth to check if one of his teeth was loose, "At least every time one of them knocks me out hard enough I get to see you again."

Buffy snorted and reached for her cocktail again.

"Yeah, let the big bad demon pummel you long enough so you get to chat with your ex-girlfriend again inside your brain. Real smart, Fly Boy. Keep it up and you won't even have this for long."

"I won't have to," Xander said as his oral examination turned out negative on loose teeth, "once I win this….."

" _If_ you win," Buffy snorted and Xander shot her a quick angry glance before returning.

"Once I win that demon will help me find somebody who can punch a whole between realities. Then we'll be together again."

Buffy took a loud slurp through her straw. Then she let out a discrete burp.

"I detect two little flaws in your master plan," she said, "first, what makes you so sure I'll be glad to see you again?"

Xander finally stood up and began to stretch his aching left shoulder, the one where Drum had delivered him a crushing blow and scratched his flesh with its nails.

"You'll huff and you'll puff, but eventually you'll get over it," he finally said, "even if I have to knock some sense into you."

"And you were always so good at that," Buffy replied snidely.

"I'll blast it into your skull at point blank range if need by," Xander said ignoring the sarcasm, "what's the other flaw?"

Buffy peered over her sunglasses again and smiled.

"You have to win first, Fly Boy. Roll over!"

In an instant Xander was transported back to the Cleveland fight and without thinking he rolled over from where he had lain. And in doing so only just evaded Drum's fist impacting hard on the concrete floor with so much force that those factory windows that still existed trembled.

Without looking up Xander made a spinning kick with so much momentum that it send Drum away flying to the other end of the ad hoc arena and left him with enough so he could jump back on his feet. She was right. Playtime was over. Doing a quick chi increase Xander launched himself at Drum, letting his chi propel him even faster.

Yet to his surprise Drum did exactly the same and both fighters crashed into each other with so much force that the clash of both fighters chi send a shockwave through the factory hall. And for the first time Xander began to realize that maybe he was taking the fight a little too much for granted.

Okay, no more Mal'ki'itsu meditations next time! They were great for pumping up self confidence. Maybe just a little bit too much. There was nothing wrong with being confident in yourself but in the end there was only enough room in the world for one Vegeta.

Despite his raised chi Drum kept up effortlessly with Xander, matching him punch for punch, kick for kick and blow by blow.

"Okay, this has so ceased to be amusing," Xander said through gritted teeth. Drum just smirked back. Still, even his smirk was no longer as confident as it had been in the beginning. To Xander it now looked more…. like a battle happy Saiyan?

"Hungering for a true challenge, huh?" Xander smirked back, he knew the feeling himself, cursed be that Saiyan possession thingy! Drum's only reply came in the form of his fists. A particularly nasty blow send Xander crashing against the factory wall, creating a cloud of dust that had nearby spectators coughing.

Wasting no time Drum leaped after Xander but instead met Xander's elbow face first as Xander came out of the cloud at breakneck speed. It wasn't enough however to stop the beast and the tit-for-tat exchange went on.

As the fight went on both fighters showed less and less concern for the spectators. As each fighter called upon more and more of their power the pace picked up and the after effects of excessive chi being thrown around by the two fighters became more and more visible. A powerful blow threw spectators on the ground twelve feet away. A block from Drum deflected so much of Xander's energy that a window in line of the punch shattered. Xander impacting on the ground created a small tremor throughout the factory

For five minutes this went in a relentless pace until a lucky kick threw Drum across the hall into a heap of old machinery parts, completely disappearing underneath it and kicking up a huge dustbowl. Then silence came over the old factory hall.

"Is it over?" the porn starlet asked from behind Xichulub broad shoulders. Say what you will about the sex crazed demon, throughout the fight he had shielded the girl whenever he could.

"I damn well hope so," Xichulub said wearily. Then he looked at Xander. The kid looked intently at the dustbowl, as if he was expecting something.

"I don't think it's over yet," he said to the girl, "the fat demon hasn't sung yet."

Then the earth began to shake.

"What's happening?" the starlet cried out as the tremors increased.

"Bad shit, honey," Xichulub said as he pushed the girl behind him and his body guard.

DOOM!

Then a loud bang went through the room and this time all the remaining windows shattered, showering shards of glass outside, but luckily for the spectators not inside. With the bang the dust was blown away and Drum was revealed, a fiery halo of white chi surrounding him. Then the thing roared a challenge towards Xander in a language nobody could understand. Still it wasn't hard to guess what was said as Xander braced himself.

No sooner after issuing its challenge Drum slammed into Xander and pummeled the teen with such ferocity it put everything gone before to shame. Xander barely managed to block half of the blows. Then Drum grabbed Xander's left leg and yanked him off his feet, then he began to swing the teen around like he was a sack of potatoes until finally he let go and threw him into the air. Before Xander could reach the roof Drum leapt up after him, overtook him and then delivered such a mighty punch the teen was driven into the ground, crashing through the factory floor into the basement tunnel system.

Still hanging in the air Drum grinned as he finally sensed victory. Then he put both hands above his hands and a yellow globe of energy began to form. Once he had gathered enough energy the brute lowered his hands until they were in front of him.

"MASENKO!"

A yellow beam shot from his hands into the crater Xander had disappeared into. All over the factory floor manhole covers giving access to the tunnel system began to erupt in geysers of yellow chi. On and on it went seemingly for forever until Drum stopped firing the beam. For three seconds it was silent. Then the factory floor began to rise up, like something was being inflated underneath it. Just when everybody thought the floor was going to break and erupt it lowered again.

And then it was silent.

"He did it," Fat Tony erupted, "my boy Drum did it!"

The crime lord began to hug his bodyguard. Meanwhile on Xichulub's side things were less cheery.

"No!" the porn starlet and Xichulub both said aghast in unison. The only difference was that she was horrified while he was angry. How dare Fat Tony employ such an insanely overpowered demon for their fights! Now Xichulub could never find a human fighter strong enough to beat that thing.

"Sorry your boy lost," Fat Tony grinned from ear to ear as he walked up to Xichulub, "but as you may have noticed, my boy won!"

"I'm glad to see you're not above rubbing it in," Xichulub sneered back.

"Nor are you above being a sour puss, Xichs," Fat Tony countered.

"Cheater!" Xichulub bit back as he pointed at drum, "You hired a demon who's way too overpowered!"

Fat Tony shrugged unimpressed.

"Who cares? Like your boy was so standard. That was not a normal human being! That wasn't even a human! I starting to think you've cheated as well, Xichs."

"He passed all the tests," Xichulub replied as he pointed to what was now Xander's cratery grave.

"Sure," Fat Tony snorted as he reached inside his jacket to fetch a cigar, "and next time get a tester who's not on your payroll."

"Like anybody is stupid enough to go up against that!" Xichulub said pointing to Drum, still hanging up there by the roof.

"I'll get somebody else," Fat Tony said trying to sooth Xichulub, "I hear there's this vampire called Spike who's kicking up quite a storm in New York."

"Please, not a vampire," Xichulub sighed in disgust, "they're so gaudy."

Meanwhile the porn starlet had silently walked over to the crater's edge and knelt down beside it, peering into the black abyss.

"No," she said softly as she shook her head. Suddenly a soft wind began to blow and she looked up, right into Drum's grinning face. The demon had come down and now floated two feet above the ground on the other side of the crater, his white halo still blazing

"Kaput!" Drum grinned as he drew an imaginary line across his hard to see neck.

"Animal!" the porn starlet said angry. Drum shrugged and continued to smirk as he landed. Then his chi flame died down, he turned around and walked away.

"Animal," the girl sighed mournfully and a tear rolled down her cheek and fell into the crater. Then to her surprise after a second it came back, floating slowly upwards in some unseen and unfelt backdraft. Then more things began to slowly rise into the air. Small specs of dust and rubble floated up from the crater. Not sure what was going the girl got up on her 6" heels and hobbled back to Xichulub, who was still bickering with Fat Tony.

"Look," the girl called out pointing to the crater.

"Not now, honey," Xichulub said dismissively, "the grownups are talking."

"But…." the girl tried to say but now Fat Tony cut her short.

"Shut up bitch or I'll bust your goddamn lip," he said angry as he raised his arm to hit the girl. The starlet immediately put up her arms and turned her head away to protect herself.

"Don't you dare hit her!" Xichulub said angry as he gripped Fat Tony's hand before Fat Tony's bodyguard could stop him. In an instant both bodyguards had their weapons drawn at each other.

"You and your obsession with human tail!" Fat Tony hissed angrily.

"Go beat up one of your own girls," Xichulub countered, "you're not hitting any of mi….."

Suddenly a piece of concrete floated up between the two men and they both followed it with their eyes as it flew up.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing," Fat Tony said softly.

"That depends," Xichulub said, his eyes going all over the place as he saw more pieces of concrete rise up into the air, "are you seeing floating stones?"

"I am," Fat Tony replied.

"Then I am seeing what you're seeing," Xichulub said.

"That's what I was trying to say," the porn starlet said pointing to the crater, "something's happening!"

Then the earth began to shake again, like had happened earlier when Drum had gone nuclear. The big demon had almost left the hall when he turned around, his smirk gone, instead he now wore the 'what the fuck' look. Then his chi flame sprang into existence again and he raced back to the crater, from which a now steady stream of concrete debris rose into the air.

Once Drum was above the crater he raised his hands above his hands again to create another Masenko blast. Again a yellow orb of death began to form above those hands, charging until the blast had reached enough strength. Or until it had reached enough power to do at least some damage in the short time allowed. Which seemed more likely.

Next Drum lowered his hands in front of him.

"MASENK….."

Before he could finish a white streak erupted and came to a dead stop against Drum's stomach.

It was Xander, surrounded by intense white chi flames, his fist burrowed up to his elbow inside the fatty folds of Drum's stomach.

"Oops, did I interrupt something?" the young teen grinned as Drum tried to gasp for breath in vain. Then greenish blood began to drip from Drum's mouth. Then faster then the any spectator's eye could follow Xander did a 180 flip and his leg impacted with a loud thud against the left side of Drum's head, causing bones to splinter and even more green blood to erupt.

Without making a noise Drum fell from the sky and crashed lifelessly next to the crater. His left skull was completely bashed in and a pool of green blood began to form around it.

"FUCK!" Fat Tony said aghast as he walked over to the body of his former champion.

Meanwhile Xander flew over and landed slowly next to Xichulub.

"Told you I had a plan," the teen grinned triumphantly.

x

* * *

x

In the end Faith found the sniper's lair faster then she had expected. Unfortunately the sniper itself was long gone. In line of sight of the roof where the deputy mayor got killed Faith found a building with an overlooking and open window. The building itself, the office of a small in and export business was empty. Only on the top floor where the sniper had been were there any signs of resent life. Faith now sat where the shooter had been. Beside her were half a dozen of spent cartridges as she looked out of the window straight at the rooftop where Oz still was with the deputy mayor's body. She could see that Angel now was beside him, examining the body.

Suddenly her line of sight was blocked and B. floated in between, hanging outside the window.

"What a mess," B. said shaking her head, "for years they come at me with swords, brute force and chi attacks and now suddenly they use sniper riffles."

While she was angry at the pick up having gone wrong, B. didn't sound angry at Faith. In a way B. was right. In a business revolving around all things super natural such a mundane thing as a sniper riffle seemed like an anti-climax.

"How do you feel?" B. suddenly asked to Faith's surprise. She genuinely sounded concerned.

"Gee, I didn't know you'd care, B.," Faith snapped back. Again B. reacted quite mild, probably chalking it up Faith's anger to the mission having gone horribly wrong.

"There was no way you could foresee this, Faith. This has never happened before. It's not your fault."

Faith wanted to say something. Then she saw an empty soft drink can lying about and picked it up.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure about that," she said as she smelled inside the disposable can, smelling a diet soda of a certain well known brand she knew a certain special somebody had a liking too.

x

* * *

x

Back in his dressing room Xander sat on top of a table with a doctor busy beside him. Not to patch up his wounds, even though the doc had patched up some of the worst ones. But more to check to see if Xander was human.

After he had beaten Drum Fat Tony had caused a stink by raising doubts as to Xander's human origin. Claiming that if the kid wasn't human then therefore the result of their battle was null and void. And after what he had seen not even Xichulub put up that much of a fight initially, agreeing to a test. Using the fight's attending physician to perform some tests on Xander.

In his long career patching up injured fighters and helping dispose of killed ones for both Xichulub and Fat Tony, Doctor Roberts, or old Doc Bob as he was called, had seen it all. Tough fighters, not so tough fighters, scary fighters, extremely scary fighters. Bashed in bodies, torn of limbs, eaten limbs, at one time even half digested and regurgitated body parts. And he always managed to keep his cool while seeing it. Which was why he was hired by both crime bosses for their dirty medical work. But this kid he was examining, that was the first time he actually felt scared shitless. The kind where despite your best efforts your lower intestine tells you that within seconds you'd be better off if you had worn an adult diaper.

Not that the kid resisted being examined and prodded by Bob, it just was that what he'd done wasn't natural. Normal humans didn't do the stuff he had done. Not unless they had read lots of scary books bound in leather, often of human origin, just like the ink, and with scary titles with often had the word necro in the title.

Yet the kid didn't have any of the scary tattoos that came with that kind of hobby, nor had any of the paraphernalia. From what old Doc Bob could see, he was just a normal looking human kid with exceptional stamina. His only anomaly being a tiny vestigial tail. Which was odd, but not that odd.

"He's human," he told his employers who had witnessed the examination first hand, "I've run the blood test, the urine test and the Ricardo-Meinhoff magical test "

The Ricardo-Meinhoff magical test was of course the standard test to check to see if one was dealing with beings masquerading as humans or who used magic to improve themselves. It was also the only magic old doc Bob knew. Unlike some doctors he had come to know, Bob shunned using magic as a medical tool. There was always a price for magic use and if it meant using a little more elbow grease to do things the more old fashioned way, so be it. Which was why he was called _old_ Doc Bob.

"Yes," Xichulub said relieved, who had been shitting bricks that Xander would turn out not to be human. Fat Tony looked less relieved, but then again, old doc Bob's verdict was final and considered impartial. It's why they hired him in the first place. Being both discrete and incorruptible was a rare commodity these days. Another reason why they called him _old_ Doc Bob.

"Aw crap," Fat Tony said dejected as he threw his hands into the air, "thanks a lot, Bob! You're costing me a lot of money."

"Can't spin it any nicer for you, Tone," Bob shrugged, as if having a crime boss be pissed at you was the most common thing in the world, "all my tests came up negative. The kid's human."

"Normal humans don't do shit like him," Fat Tony said pointing at Xander, "the tests have to be wrong."

Old Doc Bob never lost his cool but there was one way to make him explode. And that was to insult his craft.

"There is nothing wrong with my tests!" old Doc Bob exploded in such anger both crime bosses took a step back. It was Xichulub that stepped in to soothe the angry physician.

"Of course there is nothing wrong with your tests, Bob," the demon said, "nor was Tone insulting your skills. It's just that Tone here has a hard time comprehending realities and the reality of the matter is that not only did his fighter lost, he cheated."

"I didn't," Fat Tony objected but Xichulub silenced him.

"Can it! You cheated by employing a demon that was way too strong for any human to fight!"

"Oh yeah," Fat Tony bit back and pointed ant Xander, "well, so did you!"

Xichulub looked at Xander, then he put his arm around Fat Tony's shoulder and dragged him along to the exit.

"Let's talk about this in my office," he smiled baring his demon teeth.

"You're office here is an old toilet," Fat Tony countered.

"But once you get inside the stalls it's very private," Xichulub said as he bared his teeth again in what passed for a grin

Xander and Bob watched the two crime bosses leave. Then the doctor turned to Xander again.

"I should have listened to mother and gone to Hollywood to become a plastic surgeon," Bob muttered as he began fixing Xander's remaining untreated injuries.

"Wouldn't that mean you'd miss all the excitement here," Xander grinned amused. Whereupon Bob gave Xander the odd look.

"They have fights over there too, young man. Or whatever you are. In the end, most demons and demon fighters seem to end up in LA. Or that Hellmouth next to it. I'm surprised you didn't go there, instead of coming here."

"I came here to get away from that place," Xander replied as he stoically endured Bob stitching a cut on his forehead.

"That explains things," Bob shrugged. Then neither said anything and the doc finished his work. Then he packed in his gear and made for the exit, where he nearly bumped into Xichulub.

"So," Xander asked, "what's the verdict?"

"A compromise," the fat demon shrugged, "Fat Tony admits defeat and in return I will forget how he cheated by employing that overpowered demon of his. "

"So it all worked out in the end?" Xander smiled as he hopped off the table to go to his bag to get dressed.

"You could say something like that," Xichulub replied, "of course, unless the both of us want to go to war there was little choice. Wars are costly. And bad for business. Compromises are better. Most definitely not a dirty word."

"You're the oddest demon I've ever met," Xander said as he slid a sweater over his head, "certainly nothing like the demons I grew up with."

"All sorts and sizes, Kid," Xichulub grinned, then he threw something towards Xander, "catch!"

Xander picked the package out of the air. It was a fat envelope and as he opened it he saw it was filled with money. And a reservation for an airplane ticket back to Los Angeles.

"What's this?" Xander said holding up the reservation slip, "this wasn't part of the deal! You're supposed to get me a mage. Or a wizard. Or whatever!"

"Relax," Xichulub said holding up his hands trying to pacify Xander but Xander looked far from relaxed. Irate was a better word.

"Do I look relaxed?" Xander said angry, two globes of blue fire forming in his outstretched hands.

"Look," Xichulub said as he slowly stepped back towards the door, "the deal is still in effect. It's just that…"

"It's just what?" Xander almost yelled causing Xichulub to swallow before replying.

"…it's just that there isn't anybody in Cleveland, or for that matter east of the Mississippi with the kind of power you need," the fat demon blurted out.

With that the fight went out of Xander like a balloon that was deflated. Feeling all wobbly in the head he reached for a chair and sat down dejected. He could almost hear a very familiar voice laughing in the back of his head.

"For nothing," Xander said softly as Xichulub pulled out a cloth and began to wipe the sweat of his face, "it was all for nothing, me coming here."

"Well, I wouldn't quite call it all for nothing," the fat demon said as he put away his handkerchief, "you made me a lot of money, kid. Hell, you made a lot of money for yourself as well. I'd rehire you for the next fight too if it weren't that Fat Tony would suffer the mother of heart attacks the moment I mention your name again. Plus you and Drum sort of trashed the venue."

"What do I care for money?" Xander sneered, "I wanted the other thing!"

"And that's where the reservation comes in handy," Xichulub said smiling again, "while there aren't any good mages here, there are tons of them in Los Angeles. They don't call it the city of demons for nothing."

"I left California for a reason," Xander said sullen.

"Then I see three choices for you, my friend," Xichulub said holding up three well manicured clawed fingers, "either stay here and do nothing. You're welcome to stay as far as I'm concerned. And who knows, maybe one of those mages travels east. But be warned though, they're fickle. They don't mind if you make an appointment with them, but pester them when they're on business and they might stick you in a universe of their choosing. One you're definitely not going to like. The other choice is you going to LA, find one, make an appointment and reach a deal."

"What's the third option?" Xander asked.

"Well, you could always hope you might run in into a vengeance demon," the fat demon grinned, "I hear some of them can do what you ask for."

"Me and vengeance demons don't go well together," Xander said looking downward, "I sort of had a few run ins already."

"I see," Xichulub said scratching the back of his head, "well, you did make me a lot of money. And humiliated Fat Tony, which is an added bonus. So I'll do you a favor, kid."

The demon reached inside his suit for his wallet and pulled out a card. Then he put back the wallet and reached for a pen and signed the card. After which he held out the card to Xander.

"If you do decide to go to LA, go visit this place. It's called Wolfram & Hart. They're a lawyer firm dealing in all things supernatural. If I call them slime it would be an insult to slime. But if they can't find you your mage, nobody can. It'll cost you but if they can do it, they will do it. Just make an appointment and tell them I sent you. If they make trouble just show them this card."

Xander took the card Xichulub held out to him. It was a business card of Xichulub's strip club, with something handwritten on it in some alien language, which Xander assumed from Xichulub's previous writing could only be the demon's name in his own language.

Xander filed away the card. As he did Xichulub held out his hand.

"This is where our ways part, Xander," the demon smiled, "it has been a surprise and mostly a joy to work with you. Since I couldn't quite help you I left you a little more of the money then agreed upon. Good luck on your quest young man, may you find what you look for. And don't forget to let me know if you ever fight again so I can place a bet."

x

* * *

x

Riley Finn looked at his breakfast. The plate was stacked with food and there was plenty more where it came from. But the more he stared at it, the more he didn't want to eat any of it. He and the others had just returned from yet another grueling twenty four mile run to fetch the food. He should be hungry for it. Intellectually he understood the need to replenish his body. In the few days he had been here, the training had been relentless and without mercy. Only medical reasons would buy anybody a few hours of rest. But as things went on, the Saiyan accepted less and less excuses. Exhaustion was now a constant state of mind.

Which was fair enough. Special Forces training had been similar. But still nothing like this. At no point in time had Riley ever been so exhausted that even the idea of eating was enough to make him want to puke. Yet eating was what the Saiyan wanted them to do. Eating absurd amounts of food himself. The by now stale joke was that most of the food they had to carry on their runs was for him.

Still, some of the trainees had begun to eat more then was normal themselves. The big Jaffa, Teal'c was his name, big eater from day one. But he was an exception. It was only yesterday that Riley noticed that some of the other Jaffa had recuperated some of their appetite. Which was the only reason why Riley now even considered putting his spoon into the food on his plate. No way was he going to let these off worlders out-perform him. Even if it was some as mundane as eating breakfast.

Suddenly the Saiyan entered the mess tent and instead of grabbing a plate and piling up the food he went over to Riley's table, the one he was sharing with the two leaders of the two Jaffa contingents. Who seemed to dislike each other intensely. As did their contingents. Which was probably why the Saiyan ordered that the human/Jaffa contingents be mixed from the start.

"Captain Finn, First Ma'el and First Ru'pel," the Saiyan said, "ready your men. We are going on a field trip, as the Earthers say, ASAP!"

First Ma'el was the always sour looking and short leader of the Jaffa contingent which styled themselves the Sons of Priya. Riley still had no idea what that meant precisely other then that he was some religious zealot. But he was sure that if he ever asked Ma'el what it meant he would know. And regret ever asking for it. The man, as did his other men, looked like he would be more then willing to go ringing doorbells telling people the good word if only they would give them a minute of their time. Riley had met enough religious men and women in the service to know that the best way to deal with them was to never get involved in a religious debate. As far as he was concerned don't ask, don't tell was more then just a policy for gays.

First Ru'pel was the more then six foot tall black leader of the other Jaffa contingent, the Free Jaffa. And while they didn't try to convert Riley they reminded him of rabid atheists. So convinced of their own right that they just had to convince those that still believed of the errors in their ways. This seemed such a colossal waste of time to Riley as the more he learned of them, the more he believed they had so much in common. Fighting the same enemy. They reminded him of the Palestinian factions of Hamas and Fatah. One religious, the other secular. Both committed to the destruction of Israel, but both more busy plotting against the other then against their common enemy. Ru'pel by the way was also the first Jaffa to have earned a nick name by the Earth contingent, being called Rue Paul, after the flaming gay and equally tall black transvestite. To which he even bore some resemblance So far the joke hadn't caught on with Ru'pel yet. Which was probably just as well.

"We will do as you say, disciple," Ma'el said in that fawning way he always did in regard to the Saiyan. Of course Rue Paul would not be left behind as well.

"As shall the Free Jaffa," he said, already standing up to gather his men.

"Field trip, what field trip?" Riley asked curiously.

"There has been a sighting of the Androids in San Antonio," the Saiyan said, "so pack your stuff and go. A plane is waiting for you all. Follow me"

"We shall do as you say," Ma'el said without question as the three followed the Saiyan outside. The Jaffa was really getting on Riley's nerves by now. Riley knew of the Androids. The major of the SGC had told him of the Saiyan's quest to find and destroy two androids created by an evil genius. How they were linked to a deadly scheme to lay waste to the planet. And that the Saiyan considered finding and destroying them his first and foremost priority. But he hadn't quite expected to be dragged into the search.

"Why should we go?" he asked puzzled. The Saiyan and Ma'el gave him the how could you even ask look in return.

"Captain Finn," the Saiyan said as if explaining to a small child, "the training goes wherever I go. If I choose to go to the other side of the planet, so do you. Also, you agreed to enter my servitude for the duration of the training, remember?"

"I guess it's off to San Antonio then," Riley echoed trotting behind the others, then he begun to chuckle as he remembered a steakhouse in San Antonio that had one of those 'eat a big ass steak in an hour and its free' challenges. He could picture the Saiyan driving the owner of said steakhouse into despair within minutes.

"Is there something amusing, Captain Finn?" the Saiyan asked curiously as they stepped outside.

"A private joke," Riley replied as in the distance he could hear the distinct sound of a Chinook helicopter approaching, "you're traveling by helicopter?"

"No," the Saiyan replied, "for now you will be traveling through conventional means. I on the other hand will travel ahead. Use the travel time for meditation."

And with that the Saiyan lifted off in the air like some invisible bungee cord yanked him skyward. Once he reached a thousand feet he flew off like a jet fighter in a blaze of white chi.

"The Disciple of Aldur is as powerful as he is wise," Ma'el said in awe.

"Please tell me we get to do that too," Riley muttered to himself

x

* * *

x

"I'm coming," a voice muttered aggrieved, followed by some fiddling at the door's lock. Then the door opened and revealed a very sleepy looking and a not much of anything wearing Faith.

"What?" Faith said drowsily. It turned out it was Buffy who had rudely interrupted her beauty sleep.

"B.?" Faith exclaimed as her brain finally registered who had knocked on her door at this late hour. Buffy looked a bit uncomfortable as she stood there in the door opening.

"Uh, can I come in," Buffy asked uncomfortably.

"Better you didn't," Faith said as she stepped outside and closed her motel room door behind her.

"You got company in there?" Buffy asked.

"None of your business, B." Faith said folding her hands across her naked chest.

"You're having a boytoy in there?" Buffy said incredulously, "After what happened yesterday?"

Faith let out a loud snort and rolled her eyes.

"You deal with it in your way, B., I deal with it in mine. Did you come here to bitch about what happened? I thought Prince Margaret grilled us about that yesterday over and over again?"

Buffy looked upward for a moment and seemed a bit tense. Which seemed odd to Faith. B. rarely beat around the bush. Not unless something bugged her or she had to do something distasteful.

"Why're you so tense, B.?" she asked wearily. Buffy pointed with both hands towards Faith.

"You're like naked, Faith. Naked! Outside! In the middle of the night!"

"Yeah, so what?" Faith shrugged and gestured around her, "I live in a friggin' cheap motel, B.! Half the rooms here Eddie rents out to hookers and the other half to cheating couples! Eddie sees nothing but half naked chicks all the time! He's seen so much he's probably gay by now."

"Still, put some clothes on," Buffy said, but Faith shook her head. Then she put her hands on her sides.

"You didn't come here to talk about my nakedness, or about my latest conquest. Why are you here, B.?"

"We have a problem, Faith," Buffy replied again tensely.

"Oh," Faith said, "and what might that be?"

"You," Buffy said deadpan causing Faith to take an involuntary step back.

"What are you talking about, B.?"

"You told Willy that we were going to bring in the deputy mayor. You know Willy talks to everybody. Thanks to you the deputy mayor got killed."

Faith wanted to say something but didn't. Instead she looked downwards.

"How did you know?" she said softly. Buffy shook her head.

"Clem told Wesley and Willy confirmed it. Faith, if you're going to leak information, at least leak it to somebody who doesn't crack the moment I walk in through the door."

"Damn!" was all Faith muttered as she folded her arms across her chest.

"That's all you got to say for yourself?" Buffy said incredulously.

"What more do you want?" Faith snorted as she looked away, "Do you even care? You never care for what I have to say or do. Why should you now?"

Buffy took hold of Faith by her shoulders.

"I care," Buffy said trying to get through to Faith, "you're a Slayer. Like me!"

"No," Faith said looking Buffy in the eyes, "I'm just the spare. You may not say it but we all know it. Hell, even that dumbass deputy mayor knew that. He was so pissed that it was me and not you who walked in the door. So don't pull the we're both sisters crap cause you sure got a funny sense of timing, B."

Faith pulled herself free from Buffy's hands and turned around.

"Faith!" Buffy said as she again tried to reach out but Faith turned around and stepped back at the same time.

"Don't you touch me!" she hissed angrily, "You're nothing like me and I'm nothing like you! You think you know it all, B., but you don't! You wanna know why I did it? I'll tell you why! I did it to lure out Trick. That's why I did it!"

"Look, we've been over it and there is no….," Buffy tried to say but Faith interrupted her.

"You think you know it all, you really do," she said shaking her head, "you've lived here for longer then me, B., but you have no clue as to how this town really…."

Before Faith could finish a yellow orb of light fell from the sky and hit her, causing her to collapse. Before she hit the floor Buffy caught her. Faith's eyes still looked up to her as Buffy took hold of her body.

"It was Willow," Buffy said as she pushed the door to Faith's motel room open with her foot so she could drag Faith inside. Inside the room she found a boy asleep on the bed. She put Faith on a chair, then went to the bed and yanked the covers away, causing the boy to fall on the ground naked. She then quickly covered up Faith before turning to the rudely awakened and very confused young man.

"Get out!" Buffy hissed angrily and the boy scurried out of the room in no time, just barely able to gather his things before running out of the door. As he did he passed Wesley and Giles entering the room.

"There was no need for Willow's spell," Buffy said irritated.

"There wasn't?" Wesley said raising an eyebrow, "From where I was standing it looked the two of you were going to fight. And we couldn't have two Slayers fight each other in a public place. Especially when one of you was half naked."

"We were just talking," Buffy countered but Wesley seemed unimpressed.

"At the least we've prevented a public scene," Giles quickly added, "the question of Faith's involvement can be better ascertained in private."

"Besides," Wesley smirked, "I thought the two of you disliked each other?"

"She deserves a chance to explain herself," Buffy said pointing at Faith.

"And she will," Wesley said, then he turned to Faith who still looked at them with her eyes, her only body parts able to move, "Faith, by order of the Council you are hereby placed under arrest for aiding and abetting the enemy."

x

* * *

x

Xander sat in the departure lounge of Cleveland's airport. It had taken some bouts of severe soul searching but in the end he had decided to take up Xichulub's offer and take a flight back to California. While too close for comfort, LA at least wasn't Sunnydale.

So far his roadtrip/search/quest had been more or less fruitless in giving him what he wanted. Either a solution or at the very least something to take away the pain. So far every place he had gone to had proved increasingly more disappointing. Barring a promise to open certain questionable doors he was no closer to finding a way back to her, or at the very least talk to her. And the longer he was on the road the more Xander realized he was also missing his friends more and more. Just not enough to return home. For that the pain was still too great. Or too recent.

So now he sat here, at this ungodly early time in the morning, waiting for the early plane for LA to be ready for boarding. Curse Belmovekk for being responsible for having drawn the US Air Force's attention to them and taking away their chances to enjoy a personal and more enjoyable flight of their own.

That gave Xander an idea. If LA didn't work out he might as well go to Europe or Asia. Where the US Air Force wasn't deploying modified AWACS aircraft. And that was excluding the other possibilities. Giles had once told him and the others that many of the powerful demons and magic users preferred the 'old world' over the 'new world'. Especially after the fall of Communism re-opened a whole quarter of the world again for them to exploit.

Communism may have had many faults, but tolerating random demonic chaos wasn't one of them. Stalin had been as hard on the various demons, vampires, mages and you name it in his realm as he had been on his own population. Making sure that if anybody did anything supernatural or bit in any neck in the Soviet Union and its dependents it was damn well state sanctioned and approved. Giles had said that even the Council had to dance to his whims if a new Slayer turned out to be from Russia or Eastern Europe. Making sure that every assigned Watcher had a political officer from the KGB's supernatural branch dogging his steps and if necessary overruling him.

Most of that control was gone now, creating a virtual demonic wild west in many respects. With Giles often lamenting the Council was more interested in what went on in Eastern Europe then in Sunnydale.

"Excuse me?" a female voice suddenly said, interrupting Xander's train of thought. Xander looked up and into a pretty blonde girl's face, pointing towards the seat beside him.

"Is this seat taken?" the girl asked.

"Uh, um, not at, uh, all," Xander stammered unsure.

"Thanks!" the girl said as she put her bag down and then sat down herself. As she did Xander suddenly noticed that there were plenty of free seats elsewhere in the departure hall. In fact most of the terminal's seats were free, the place still being mostly deserted.

"You going to LA?" the girl asked, interrupting Xander's train of thought again.

"Uh, yeah," Xander replied unsurely. She reminded him of somebody but he just couldn't remember who.

"Me too," the girl smiled at him. As she did Xander noticed that one of her teeth looked different, the color being off just a bit from the rest, maybe a prosthetic.

"Huh, coincidence," Xander said not really knowing what to say.

"I don't believe in coincidences," the girl said, "I believe in fate though."

Wrong thing to say. Buffy once said that mentioning the word fate in Xander's presence was like holding a red piece of cloth in front of a raging bull. It never failed to set him off.

"I know it exists but generally I hate fate with a passion. I want to spit it in the eyes, knock it over and then steal its wallet," Xander said without thinking, then he leaned over towards her, "you're right in one thing though, I don't believe in coincidences either. Who're you?"

The girl flinched under his accusing gaze and looked away. Then she reached for her bag and stood up.

"I'm sorry," she said frightened, "I shouldn't…. "

She tried to walk away but Xander grabbed her free hand at the last second.

"Look I'm sorry," Xander said soothingly, "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that…. Well, it's early and I'm just no morning person. So I might have come on a bit too strong. And I just have this sinking feeling I know you from somewhere."

The girl relaxed in his grip and she turned around.

"You do," she said, her frightened look gone

"But from where?" Xander mused as he examined the girl. He hated it when he just couldn't connect the dots.

"I was at the fight," she said and suddenly it clicked inside Xander's brain.

"Ohmigod!" he exclaimed wide eyed as he pointed at her, "Now I know! You're that, uh, um, how shall I put it, the 'movie star'!"

"This is the part where most men start to blubber," the girl smiled as she sat down next to him again.

"To be fair, so would I," Xander replied, "I used to own an extensive collection for all those long lonely nights. And for all of those mornings where you have… um, well, I'm sure you can imagine why. Although I haven't seen much..., um..., 'movies' lately. My first girlfriend wouldn't let me and the other one, well, um, she probably wouldn't mind but where we were, there were just no TV's. Let alone…, I'm also blubbering, right?"

"You're doing okay," the girl smiled encouragingly.

"Well, you sure look different from the fight," Xander mused looking at the girl who looked anything but an adult movie star, if anything she looked barely older then him.

"You don't think I go through life dressed like that every day, or do you?" the girl said giving him a slight frown.

"I suppose," Xander shrugged, "Although I know a few people who do. I had a friend who wore tight leather like it was her 2nd skin. She wears more sensible shoes though."

"What's wrong with my shoes?" the girl said as she lifted her legs up, revealing a pair of sensible sneakers which she wiggled about.

"Unfortunately nothing right now," Xander smiled, "Now, don't take this the wrong way, uh, what was your name again? Cause when Xichulub introduced you I wasn't paying much attention. Not that there was nothing wrong with they way you looked, but I had other things on my mind. Fighting and stuff, remember? The way of the warrior."

As if to illustrate his point Xander waved his arms around in a mock martial arts gesture.

"You're excused," the girl smiled and extended her hand, "Lane, my name is Madison Lane."

"Pleased to meet you, Madison," Xander said as he took her hand, "The name's Xander. Officially it's Alexander Harris and I'm so not telling you my middle name. But now I'm just Xander. Like Cher."

Madison smiled in response, but didn't say much after that. Sensing a now awkward growing silence, Xander felt reluctant to say something until eventually curiosity got the better of him.

"Was it something I said? Cause if you have to know my middle name is Lavelle and…."

"How did you do all those things?" Madison suddenly asked, "Was it magic?"

"No, not magic," Xander said shaking his head, "just old fashioned martial arts."

"It didn't look much like normal martial arts," Madison countered, "in fact everybody I've seen who can do what you did is either a demon or did something really terrible to get that kind of power."

Xander was suddenly taken aback. She seemed wiser and more knowledgeable then he had given a pornstar, and such a young one to boot, credit for.

"Look," he said slowly, "I'm neither demonic, nor evil. I just had the misfortune of growing up in Sunnyhell, California, where I had the good fortune to meet a good man who taught me these things. There is no magic involved, just a lot of hard work."

Xander looked around to see if anybody was watching. Luckily there were few people nearby nor were they watching. He then held up his right hand, palm up. Then he shielded it by putting his other hand in front of it. Next a tiny blueish energy orb appeared over his right hand palm.

"It's basically life energy," Xander explained as Madison leaned over and stared at it in fascination, "the Chinese call it chi. They even have martial arts disciplines devoted to using it. But my friend, and his friends, they discovered a way to use this in extreme ways. And to increase it. It's not rocket science, Madison. It just takes incredibly hard work, lots of practice and tons of will power. If you really wanted to and you got aptitude for it even you could learn, Madison."

Xander then reabsorbed the orb into his hand and began to explain more of the details of chi and chi fighting. But he soon noticed she was getting bored with the details.

"I may've been focused on other things during the fight but I did notice you were rooting for me," Xander said to change the subject.

"I did," Madison echoed as she bit her lip.

"Well, thanks for that," Xander grinned, "Especially since most seemed to cheer for the demon instead."

She leaned over towards him.

"I could never do that," she said softly, then she smiled, "especially after you saved me."

Xander gave her a puzzled look.

"I did?" he asked bewildered, "when did that happen?"

"South Bend," she replied, causing Xander to frown again.

"South Bend? I don't remember…," Xander said as he rubbed his bearded chin trying to remember, then it hit him, "oh, the restaurant! You're the girlfriend of the great Cornholio."

"Cornholio?" the girl asked puzzled. Xander grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then he held up his hands in the air like he was surrendering

"I'm the great Cornholio," he said as he changed his voice, "and I'm looking for my bunghole. Rrrrrrrrr. I need some teepee for my bunghole."

While she had to laugh at his Beavis impersonation the girl didn't seem to catch the reference.

"And I guess you didn't get to watch a whole lot of TV either," Xander said as he pulled down his shirt collar and gave her his serious look, "so how is, um, your boyfriend?"

"Still in a hospital in South Bend," Madison replied, "besides his ego you bruised his spine and probably gave him whiplash."

"Look," Xander tried to say, "I'm sorry he's still in a hospital but he was being a major asshole. I don't regret stepping in and…"

"It's okay," Madison said as she put her hand on Xander's, "he was an asshole. He beat me. That's why I left him. You just made it, um, easier?"

"Now I'm really pissed," Xander said feeling a flare of anger, "real men don't hit women! Now I wish I'd hurt him some more."

"It's okay," the girl smiled, "at least now I'm rid of him."

"Glad to have been of service," Xander smiled and gave her a military salute, "private Xander to the rescue!"

"Thanks," the girl smiled, "so where are you going in LA?"

Xander looked aside and sighed.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm looking for something but I'm not sure what it is or where to look for it."

"That can be a bummer," Madison echoed sympathetically.

"It sure is," Xander sighed.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Madison suddenly asked.

"Nope," Xander said sullenly as he stared ahead, not picking up on the girl's vibe.

Madison shifted her hand from Xander's to his face and used it guide it back towards hers.

"Cause if you'd like, now that Mike's gone, you could stay, um, at my place?"

x

* * *

x

"I don't believe her," Buffy said in disgust.

She was sitting with Willow and Oz in the school lounge, newly refurbished after somebody (they had a pretty good idea who) had completely trashed it. Gone were the comfy sofas, in were a set of old worn out hand me downs from a youth centre. Made all the more worse because usually the school donated its hand me downs to the youth centre instead. This ultimately meant these sofas probably came from Sunnydale High originally a long time ago. It was only natural Oz had to make a 'the circle is complete' comment.

Oz was far from pleased though when he heard Faith had been taken into custody. It had taken every ounce of persuasion by Willow for him not to storm into Angel's mansion in Crawford Street where Faith was being kept, bound in chains strengthened by Willow's mojo.

"What?" Oz snorted in disgust. He still couldn't believe what happened. Well, he could believe Faith would do something stupid, it was in her nature to be rash and impetuous. What he couldn't believe was how everybody had come down like a ton of bricks on her. So, it had gotten the deputy mayor killed. It wasn't like anybody else had never screwed up and been forgiven before.

Buffy Summers? Screwed a vampire, something wholly unnatural and re-awoken the Scourge of Europe, then refused to let others clean up her mess as she held on to the faint hope things could be restored. Then when she did she ran away. Punishment? Forgiven!

Belmovekk? Lied to them by keeping secret the curse that could restore Angel, ending up with the deaths of a lot of people, including Kendra. His machinations causing the US government to take notice of them. And from what Will told him what he did in outer space was even now causing interstellar headaches as he introduced a hokey religion to a susceptible bunch. Who was probably even now pursuing some scheme that was going to blow up in their faces at some time. Punishment? Forgiven!

Rupert Giles? Member of a secret society that used young girls to fight evil without them having any say in it. Woo to the girl that dared to resist that society. Who kept secret abominable things like the Cruciamentum. Who's irresponsible actions as a teenager dabbling in the black arts caused Buffy to almost die when Eghyon came after him. Punishment? Forgiven!

Willow Rosenberg? Whose constant dabbling in those things she shouldn't be meddling with had caused some major snafu's. Like Angel's re-ensoulment at the worst possible time. Like bringing forth an alternate Buffy into this reality causing major ache to Xander. Whose constant meddling had caused Giles to lose his job and Princess Margaret to enter in their lives. Punishment? Forgiven!

Xander Harris? Lied to Buffy about Willow's re-attempt at re-souling Angel, thus causing her extreme grief at having to kill him. Always a willing participant in Belmovekk's crazy schemes like the ill fated Cruciamentum deception. Punishment? Forgiven!

But not Faith. No, her crime was being the odd girl out, the outsider, the butt end of Buffy's derision and Willow's insecurity. No, she fucked up and suddenly she was guilty. It just didn't sit right with Oz.

"I just don't get it why she doesn't show any remorse," Buffy said in response to Oz's remark, "what she did caused that poor man to die and the only thing she's pissed about is that this Trick supposedly got the better of her."

"She's always obsessed about that vampire," Willow quickly echoed, "even though we never found any evidence that he was still here in the first place."

That's because you never bothered to go out and actually look for him, Oz wanted to say but didn't. Things were tense enough between him and Willow over this. He loved Willow dearly but over time Faith had become the non-issue, the one subject they wouldn't discuss between the two of them. As Faith's partner, Oz understood perfectly where her obsession came from. And even though he knew Trick was her obsession he'd still put more faith in Faith telling him she had seen him over some wrinkled demon telling them he was not there.

"I don't see the point," Oz said, "why don't we put that guy on ice? Once the dragonballs become active again we can revive him again."

Buffy turned to him giving him the 'don't be stupid look'.

"What would be the point?" she said, a little to condescending for Oz's taste, "by then the information he had will be useless. That's why Wesley was so upset with her."

"Then we should have kept quiet," Oz muttered, "kept Prince Margaret in the dark."

"We couldn't," Willow replied, "the information about what Faith had done came directly to Wesley."

Not soon after the death of the mayor Clem made another one of his trips to Wesley and Giles, telling them the killer had been a human, not a demon. A professional hitman who had left Sunnydale within an hour of the assassination. One who had known when and where to strike beforehand. That certain information had been leaked. After that it was only a small step for Buffy to put her foot down on Willy's neck and learning the god awful truth. If only it had worked as Faith had planned, but no, Faith had been foolish indeed Oz thought, for not foreseeing that this Trick would do the one thing that seemed natural to him, outsource the dirty work

"It doesn't matter," Willow said straight-faced, "she betrayed us. She deserves punishment."

Oz didn't respond to that. Instead he shook his head.

"We should have called in Belmovekk," he said dispirited, "we should have called him the moment we learned of what Faith had done."

Willow looked at Buffy.

"That might actually be a good suggestion," she said, "maybe we should…"

"We can't and we won't," Buffy interrupted resolutely, "we can't always run to Belmo every time something's wrong."

"This is not just something," Oz said vehemently, "this is about one of us being punished. It doesn't matter if you two don't like her, she's still one of us!"

Buffy shook her head.

"We made hard decisions before Belmo came around, we'll do so while he has to play Full Metal Jacket elsewhere. We all agreed that when Wesley showed up, Belmo was just going to be our instructor. We can't upturn that now by having him barge in and show Wesley the error of his ways. We have secrets to keep."

Oz buried his head in his hands for a moment, doing a silent shout of exasperation.

"Fuck the secret!" he said looking up again, "It's Wesley. He's useless. What threat's he going to be once he learns the truth? Let him! Belmo can kill him wherever he hides and unlike you he has the balls to do it. If he values his life he'll cooperate. We can't keep fooling him forever! He's arrogant, not stupid!"

Buffy stood up and put her hands to her sides.

"I will not risk the safety of our group, or that of my mom and my sisters," she said coldly, "if that means too bad for Faith, then she shouldn't have fucked up in the first place. This whole mess started because of her actions, remember?"

Then the bell rang for the next class.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got an hour of biology to suffer through," Buffy said.

"I'll come with you," Willow said before turning to Oz," see you for lunch?"

Oz nodded in defeat.

"I'll see you for lunch, sweetie," he sighed.

As the two girls left Oz left the lounge as well. Only, unlike the girls he didn't go for class. Instead Oz went to a quiet corner. Whereas during last year they had all feared principal Snyder, who seemingly seemed to pop up out of nowhere to catch them for every little infraction, nowadays the little troll kept a lower profile. Giles had never really explained how he had managed to convince Snyder to re-accept Buffy back into school. Chalking it up to his charm and verbal skills instead.

But Oz knew a girl who had done some temp work at the school's office at the time and she remembered seeing a group of large men enter Snyder's office after Giles. And three of them sounded suspiciously like Saiyans from her description. She couldn't describe the 4th one, but him being the tallest one and having a white cape sounded suspiciously much like Piccolo. It didn't take a rocket scientist to deduce what had happened. It also explained why Snyder seemed to shun them nowadays. Every time they did ran into him the little troll's eyes shot pure hate beams but he never said anything. Barring maybe a major transgression it would seem Snyder wasn't going to do much. Oz had never told this to the others, only Faith. Who had found it hilarious. Faith who was like a sister to Oz nowadays and there was no way in hell Oz was going to sit back and let her go down the drain.

Once Oz had found his quiet corner he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

x

x

Halfway across the country Belmovekk sat in an office staring at a map of the Southern United States. He had seen a lot of maps these past weeks and this one was no exception. A fan was blowing air at his face in an attempt to bring some relief from the humid heat. Even though it was still early in the year today was a hot day in San Antonio, Texas. Home to at least four US Air Force bases. Somewhere on this base Captain Finn and Firsts Ma'el and Rue Paul (after having seen a picture of the transvestite even Belmovekk couldn't help but think of the poor Jaffa in that name any more) were leading the others through an excruciating training drill in the humid heat.

No doubt the healer, an attractive but very outspoken women, a bit too much outspoken for that matter, would raise seven sorts of hell with him for it afterwards. If only she knew. Compared to normal Saiyan auxiliary training, Belmovekk was taking it easy on the recruits. Normally back on planet Vegeta the auxiliary recruits came to the program in better shape. After all, it was a highly sought after position in the subjugated cultures, a road to advancement denied to most others. With the recruits in better shape it was also considered more acceptable to train them to the point of getting a lot of them killed. After all, what are lesser species to Saiyans? And if they died then they weren't much to begin with.

No, he had to take it easy on the recruits. Until they got into shape. And for that they didn't need him to hold their hands all the time. Which gave him plenty time to coordinate the search for the Androids. A bus driver driving the route between Austin and San Antonia had remembered seeing them when questioned. After which the military had alerted all Texas border crossings into Mexico to increase their security, assuming the supposed fugitives were gunning for Mexico. With the border guards on high alert and emergency deployments from Fort Hood being rushed to the border so far no further news had emerged. Leading the ever ubiquitous Major Davis (didn't the man have any other jobs?) to conclude the deadly duo were still in country.

It didn't matter to Belmovekk though. With #15's diskey hanging around his neck he was confident the two androids had nowhere else to go but to him. Which posed the question, why were they going to Mexico?

As Belmovekk pondered that question his cell phone rang. The one only few people had its number off.

"Hello?" he said as he quickly stood up to close the office door so he could answer the thing in some privacy."

"Satiya, it's me, Daniel," Oz said as Belmovekk replied to his call, calling him by his honorific and himself by his real name to stress the urgency, "you must come back. We have an emergency!"

"Is something wrong with Buffy?" Belmovekk asked concerned, "Or with Joyce and the Twins?"

"No," Oz's voice came through the receiver, causing Belmovekk to sigh inwardly in relief, "its Faith."

"Tell me what has happened?" the Saiyan spoke. Oz explained to him what had happened. It was clear what the young man wanted was for him to come in and step in. Ruining their cover story and the ruse they had going with the new Watcher.

Stepping in and ruining the ruse however would mean exposing Buffy, his daughters and the others to the potential actions of the Council if they learned the full truth from the Watcher. And neither Belmovekk nor master Giles trusted the man enough to tell him the full truth. It could mean going to war with the Council, killing a lot of people in the process. Something Belmovekk wasn't quite ready to do yet knowing how Buffy would react.

And there were the Androids.

For the first time in a long time he was on their trail again. They had been here recently. This was where the trail was. Finding them meant finding Gero. Finding Gero meant stopping the coming of the other Androids. Saving a lot of lives, stopping the coming of the great doom he was supposedly to stop.

When Belmovekk had still been Movekk, son of Rabar and Royal Household Infiltrator, there came a time when he had moved up the ranks from mere infiltration and espionage to command rank status. In order to learn the ropes he was made second in command to a renowned warleader, a grizzly one eyed veteran called Tahina. Being second in command meant on top of your own job you got to do all the dirty jobs so the warleader didn't have to do them. And if you're very lucky he took you under his wings so you learned something, or he died so you could assume command, either through enemy actions, or your own.

While on their first mission, the day before the drop Tahina had taken him aside for a final mission briefing, going over the details one final time. After that he had offered the aspiring Movekk a glass of Ta'ree. It was over this drink that Tahina had told him what command was all about.

"In the end it's all a numbers game, Movekk," the old veteran had said candidly, "your decisions decide who gets to live and who doesn't. Sometimes you must lose a few in order to save what you can. Change X in your battle plan so Y numbers of men survive. Or sacrifice Z numbers of warriors so the outcome is more to the liking of your superiors. Even though the outcome is not always to your own liking."

"Could you please come, before something happens to Faith?" Oz asked again, pleading being the better word. Belmovekk closed his eyes and said a quick silent prayer to Aldur for what he was going to do.

"I cannot, young man," Belmovekk said, "I cannot leave where I am now. I am hot on the heels of the Androids. Faith will have to wait. Tell master Giles that he should work on Wesley to refrain from doing anything rash or stupid. And look out after her yourself."

"That's it?" Oz said incredulously, not believing what he was hearing, then he felt anger rising inside him, "You'd do it for Buffy but Faith be damned? Just like that?"

Oz's words landed like hammer blows. He was right, Belmovekk thought, he is so right! Aldur forgive me!

"I am sorry, young man," he said after he had swallowed a few times, "I cannot be of assistance. Not now. I am sorry. Do what you can yourself."

And with that Belmovekk switched off his cell phone.

x

* * *

x

AN 2017: _Re-reading this Buffy probably came out a lot bitchier then I intended. In case you're wondering what crawled up her butt and died, she doesn't really hate Faith, she just doesn't want Faith to suffer the same fate as Kendra, nor does she want to get attached her in case Faith does suffer the same fate as Kendra. In the movie 'The Big Red One' there's this group of veteran soldiers who keep on going while the replacements keep on dying. As such they don't want to get to know the newbies, cause after all, they keep on dying on them. It's that sentiment I was aiming for._


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

' **Alex descends into hell for a bottle of milk/Korova 2'**

x

x

AN: _So I didn't win the COA for best anime. Ah well, there's always 2008. It probably wasn't smart to have two stories running as it split the vote. At least, that's what I keep telling myself and I stick with it. Next year, just go with this one. ;) It should be finished by then. Honest!_

 _Not a case of another chapter brutally cut in two, this particular story was always intended to be a two parter. It's probably long enough to be a three parter. Unlike chapter 9, which took forever to write, this one went fairly quickly as I now had an idea of where I was going. I keep this excel file where I do my outlines in, doing a short synopsis for every scene and it never ceases to amaze me how different it can turn out once I finish a scene. It's this what keeps me going, wanting to know how the story unfolds myself._

x

green falcon: Thanks for noticing, dude! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

x

* * *

x

To say that Faith was getting pissed was an understatement. For three days now she had been kept in the basement of Angel's place, chained up to the wall with chains enhanced by whatever Mojo Red had worked upon them. Constantly being questioned by Prince Margaret and his lap dog Jeeves. And if they weren't working her, B. would come by trying to reason with her, spouting goody two shoes bullshit. It was annoying when Faith had still been free, it was even more annoying now. So, after a while she just stopped listening. Or talking back.

The only one whom she still talked to was Oz. God bless Little Brother for still being on her side. They had noticed it and therefore instructed him to question her. But Oz refused to do so. He quickly asked what he had to ask, expecting no answers and then went on to talk business as usual. His loyalty meant a great deal to Faith. Even though what he had to say disheartened her. Her only hope had been the Saiyan, Big B. He was the only one who could talk some sense into the others, especially B. herself.

But he refused to come.

And that hurt. Especially since Faith knew Big B. would cross through Hell itself if B. had been in her place. It told her of her place in this little outfit. Oh, she had no doubt Big B. would defend her, _if_ he had been here. But just not when he wasn't. Which meant the only friend she still had was Oz. The only other one who could have swayed the group, Xander, was gone. Whereabouts unknown. And even Oz was trapped in his dual loyalty towards her and his love for Red. Who hated her with a passion that only seemed to grow with every new magical trick she learned. Like she was going to steal Oz from her.

Okay, granted, the thought had crossed her mind a few times. Little Brother was a nice guy, but deep down Faith knew she quickly tired of nice guys, just as much as bad boys. And she valued her friendship with Oz too much to endanger that.

A key being twisted in a lock was the signal that ended Faith's musings. Someone was coming.

She turned her head to the right, towards where the door was that gave access to Angel's basement. It swung open and Angel stepped in carrying a tray of food. So far Angel had been a good host, if you can call being kept prisoner in one's basement as being part of one's hospitality. But he had fed her regularly and saw to her bathroom needs. Even if it just was placing a bucket underneath her. But at least he had done so without trying to make her talk or give her a lecture.

"How are you, Faith?" Angel asked courteously as he put the tray of food on a small table.

"I've been better," Faith shrugged, insofar as a person can shrug with her arms held up in the air through chains.

"I brought you some dinner," Angel said as he took a glass with water and a straw and held it up so she could sip from it.

"Thanks," Faith said after she had taken a big sip.

"You're welcome," Angel said and put down the glass to pick up a bowl of food and a spoon. Then he began to feed her one spoonful after the other until she had finished the bowl and Angel put it down again.

"You want desert?" Angel asked pointing to a pudding.

"You're the best jailer, Angel," Faith grinned, "I think you've missed your calling."

"I take that as a yes," Angel said and picked up the bowl of pudding so he could spoon feed her.

"Can I have some more water?" Faith asked after Angel was finished.

"Sure," Angel replied and reached for the water glass.

"Aaah," Faith said satisfied after she had emptied the glass, "thanks Angel, see you again when I have to a take a piss."

Angel picked up the tray and made for the exit. He was about to open the door when he stopped and turned around.

"Faith," he asked curiously, "why did you do it?"

"Aw crap, Angel," Faith sighed, "why did you have to ruin our relationship? It was so perfect. You feed and clean me, you don't ask any questions, we get along famously. Now you throw that all away."

Suddenly Faith began to smirk.

"Or maybe that was all part of your master plan? Pretend to be nice, earning my trust?"

Angel reached for a chair and sat down with the back of the chair towards Faith.

"We have little time Faith," he said, "Giles called. Wesley wants to charge you with treason and send you to England."

"Oh, lucky me," Faith sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I know what's goin' on with you," Angel said as he leaned his arms on the back of the chair.

"Join the club," Faith shrugged as she looked away bored, "Everybody seems to have a theory."

"I know," Angel nodded, "Wesley thinks you've gone dark side on us. Betrayed us to the mystery player for whom the deputy mayor used to work."

"Last time I checked a deputy mayor works for the mayor. Maybe you should check him out?" Faith said offhand.

Angel reached out and turned her face back towards his.

"I know what it's like, Faith," he said softly, "I too have gone down the dark side. Did things that caused people to die. See their futures end, snuffed out through my actions. After a while it became addictive, the power, the exhilaration, no drug can match that."

"You think this is some power trip to me? Sounds like maybe you need some

help. A professional maybe," Faith bit back, "I've said it before and I'm saying it now. All I ever wanted to do was to catch Trick. I did not go dark side on anybody, nor did I betray the group, as Buffy harps on about. I made a bad call. That's it!"

"Why do you want to catch Trick so badly?" Angel suddenly asked, stopping short Faith's little tirade. Instead she sighed and rolled her eyes again, like she was about to tell the same story for the umpteenth time.

"He's the one that got my Watcher killed," she said tiredly, "cause while Kakistos killed her, he's the one that lured her to his boss in the first place. Has nobody in this stupid town heard of revenge?"

"What was she like?" Angel asked, sounding genuinely interested. And surprising Faith as well. In all the time she had been interrogated, nobody had ever asked her that question. As she pondered Angel's question she couldn't help but feel things again she rather wouldn't.

"Lindsay was like a mother to me," she said, her voice sounding a bit off as she fought down the tears. But she wouldn't cry! Never cry!

"She was more then a mother to me, she was also like a father to me," Faith continued, "She rescued me from the streets when my own parents had abandoned me. She did it because she realized I was a Slayer of course, but there was more to it. We were like Buffy and Giles, only closer cause Lindsay didn't come with a cricket bat stuffed up her ass. She accepted me as I was, never tried to change me. She was the brain, I was the hand. I trusted her completely. She told me what to do, I did it and she was never wrong."

"So what happened, Faith?" Angel asked softly and Faith looked downwards, averting her eyes.

"Lindsay knew Kakistos ruled the Boston underworld but was reluctant to take action against him. Not until I had more experience. That was her game plan all along. Take out the small demons and vamps, prepare me until I was ready to face Kakistos. I knew she wanted to do something and I was eager to do something as well. You can become so cocky once you become a Slayer."

"So, for the first time I disobeyed Lindsay and attacked one of Kakistos' lieutenants. The asshole thought he was invincible and could do as he pleases as we hadn't moved against Kakistos yet. I quickly cured him of that. I thought after that we were committed. That Lindsay and I would take out his lieutenants one at the time before taking on the big goat himself. I was wrong."

"Within 24 hours Trick sent me a message, supposedly coming from Lindsay that I had to go to the other side of Boston. As I did, he ransacked my place and sent Lindsay a different message. That Kakistos had gotten me and that if she wanted to get me back she'd show up in person. Lindsay knew it was a trap but she went in there anyway. When I returned from the other side of Boston Lindsay was already gone and Trick had left his final message."

"I tried to rescue her but Kakistos just proved too strong. It was like you could slam a two by four into his chest and nothing would happen. Lindsay was right in thinking I needed more experience before taking him on. He overwhelmed me. He overpowered me and made me watch as he told Trick to torture Lindsay to death before my eyes. And after she died he tried to rape me. But in trying to rape me he gave me the chance to escape. I knocked out his eye and that's how I got here. And now it's almost a lifetime later but Trick's still here. And I want him. I want him dead for what he did to Lindsay. I want him dead because I know the whole plan came from him as well."

Angel said nothing. It was a terrible story. As Angelus he did similar things. It was so easy to snuff out a human life. The rush it gave you, even more so then the taste of blood, that was what hooked most vampires, gave them their thrill.

"I'm sorry," he said as he tried to reach out towards Faith, but she recoiled from his touch.

"I don't want your pity," she said angry, "I don't your pity, I don't need anyone's pity. I want Trick!"

"Vengeance can be a cold and stingy paymaster, Faith," Angel said as he withdrew his hand, "Rarely does she live up to her reputation, especially if you sacrifice everything else that was good in your life for it."

"Well, you can sleep easy then," Faith said offhand, "I didn't have much going for me here anyway."

"It saddens me to hear that, Faith," Angel sighed dejected, then he pointed towards the door, "Look, Wesley can come through that door any minute taking you away to England. He's convinced that whoever our mystery player is, you're in cahoots with him."

"Like he could hold me all the way," Faith said after letting out a loud snort, "I'm not exactly your average Slayer any more."

"You're still not indestructible yet, Faith," Angel countered, "Even Belmovekk could be taken down by something as simple as gas, remember?"

"They'd have to find me first," Faith grinned.

"Oh, they got ways," Angel said as he stood up, "and its not like you keep a low profile."

"I can _so_ keep a low profile," Faith said aggrievedly, "Especially if you give me a head start."

Angel shook his head.

"You know I can't do that, Faith," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"Maybe you should," Faith said as she began to grin wickedly, "who knows what I will tell them in London? What do you think is going to happens to your little girlfriend if I tell them what's been going on here?"

"You wouldn't!" Angel gasped, stepping back in shock at what she had said.

"To stop the Tweed Brigade from picking apart my brain? Damn straight I would!" Faith said holding her chin up defiantly.

"That puts me in an awkward position," Angel said as he cupped his right elbow with his left hand and used his free hand to support his chin.

"Hello!" Faith said as she rattled her chains, "How do you think I feel?"

"Hmm," Angel nodded as he began to pace the room, "I can't let you spill the beans about Buffy."

"Then let me go," Faith said as she again rattled her chains. Angel turned around and looked at her while holding up a finger.

"Or…., maybe I should just kill you instead?"

"What, you and whose army, squirt?" Faith snorted, "I could kick your ass even still in these chains."

"I'm not completely useless," Angel said injured. Faith rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Listen up, Soul Boy, with Big B. and Xander gone only your precious Buffy and Short Stuff stand any chance against me. And he has to transform, remember?"

"You're forgetting Willow," Angel interjected. And he had a point. Willow had become the wild card. While she wouldn't last two seconds in a stand up fight there was no telling what kind of mojo she could unleash from a safe distance. Angel took her silence as the cue that she realized Willow might indeed be a force to be reckoned with.

"It would seem that we have reached a Mexican stand off here," he said as he reached for the chair to steady himself opposite Faith again.

"So it would seem," Faith agreed, "What do you propose?"

For a moment Angel said nothing.

"What if I let you go?" he suddenly said, "I'll let you go and together we'll try and find a way to clear your name. See if this Trick is out here."

"What? Now you suddenly believe me?" Faith gasped surprised but Angel shrugged.

"It's clear something's out here. Somebody ordered the deputy mayor killed. You think it's Trick, I call it X, they might be the same."

"You're not kidding, right?" Faith asked hopeful, "You're not yanking my chains here, Angel?"

As to illustrate her point Faith rattled her chains again.

"We'll go together," Angel said as he stepped past the chair and reached for her cuffs. He was about to unlock them when the door swung open and Wesley stepped in, followed by a three man team of strong men.

"Step away from her!" Wesley said softly but sternly.

Angel with his hands on her cuffs slowly turned his head towards Wesley.

"This..., um, isn't..., uh, what it seems like," he stammered.

"I think this is exactly what it seems like," Wesley said, going into smug mode again, "I knew I was right about you, Angel. You couldn't be trusted. That's why I came here early."

"I was only trying to win her confidence," Angel said pointing at Faith, "I wasn't really going to…."

"Angel, you dirty rat," Faith called out angry but Angel ignored her.

"Look," Angel said as he took an involuntary step away from Faith, "it doesn't have to be like this, Wesley. There are other things we can do to resolve the situation. We could…."

"Back off," Wesley said as he pulled a large crucifix from his coat and held it up to Angel. Who couldn't help but flinch at the large religious symbol being shoved into his face. To the delight of Faith

"Sucks to be you, you undead thing!" Faith yelled in glee.

And it sucked to be undead indeed at this very moment, Angel thought. What good is a ±1200 powerlevel if you still flinch at crosses being shoved into your face? He couldn't even help but think that maybe crosses and other religious paraphernalia should be part of his training altogether. So he could build up a tolerance for it or something like it. Of course he could knock the thing from Wesley's hand before the idiot even knew what was going on, but come on, to still flinch at the sight of a cross was, how to put it, embarrassing?

Still holding up the cross Wesley gestured towards his men who then advanced towards Faith.

"By the order of the Watcher's Council of Britain... I am exercising my authority and removing you to England, where you will accept the judgment of the disciplinary

committee."

"You've got to be kidding me," Faith exclaimed, her voice going up an octave.

"Oh, he's not kidding," Angel said.

Faith shook her head.

"Screw this!" she said before Wesley's henchmen could touch her. While her arms where still being held in chains, her hands could still reach her face. Bringing her hands to the sides of her head she touched it with her finger tips.

"TAIYOKEN!"

An excruciatingly blinding white flash went to the room.

"Aaah, bugger," one of Wesley's goon squad yelped, "what the hell was that?"

Even though he knew the move Angel was still caught with his pants down in the blast and suffered from massive retina overload. Unlike the others however he was the first to recover. When enough of his eyesight returned the first thing he noticed were Faith's cuffs, gently swaying empty.

x

* * *

x

Talk about awkward situations, Bulma Briefs couldn't help but think the moment she stepped into her parents living room. After pulling way too much hours in the lab again and then followed by a quick late dinner in the kitchen she entered the living room only to find her old boyfriend Yamcha sitting there, chatting cozily with her parents. And then gazing at her now very pregnant looking body with his mouth nearly hitting the floor. Strangely enough Yamcha's new look had Bulma's jaw also hitting the floor. For some strange reason he had begun to grow long hair again, but also used what was probably copious amounts of hair gel to style it upwards. Like he fancied himself a Saiyan or something. Which was why it was probably just as well that Vegeta wasn't around to see it. And to finish it off Yamcha had also begun to grow a beard.

"Holy shit Bulma," he gasped aghast, "you look like a beached whale!"

Forever blessed with lack of tact, Yamcha's outburst caused Bulma to look upwards and roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Thanks for reminding me why I dumped you in the first place, Blackbeard," Bulma sighed. Meanwhile Yamcha had left the sofa and came closer, lowering his head so he could look at her distended belly.

"So that's Vegeta's kid?" Yamcha said dejected, then he looked up at Bulma's face and grinned, "Can I touch?"

"No, you can't touch," Bulma said stepping backwards from Yamcha's already probing hand, "Why are you here, Yamcha? I thought you'd left for good?"

"I, uh, I still have some stuff of me lying around," Yamcha said as he straightened himself and absentmindedly scratched his beard, "I was, um, just in the neighborhood and I thought I should swing by and get them."

Bulma closed her eyes and let out a long dispirited sigh. Of all the times he could have picked he chose this one!

"Oh, alright then," she said and turned around, gesturing Yamcha to follow her, "I might just as well get this over with. Come with me, Pirate of the Caribbean."

"Thanks," Yamcha said as he went after her, stopping for a moment to wave goodbye to Bulma's parents, "Thanks Dr. Briefs. Mrs. Briefs, thanks for the cupcakes, they were delicious, as always."

"So nice of you to come by, Yamcha," Bulma's mother called out after him, "It was nice to see you again."

"Don't be a stranger, young man," Bulma's father called out.

"Meow," the ever present small cat on his shoulder said.

"I'm going to miss your parents," Yamcha said after they had left the living room, "They were always so nice to me. They always liked me."

"Sometimes I lay awake and wonder why," Bulma sighed, "Then again, they also like Vegeta. So maybe you shouldn't be thumping your chest so much. For all you know Freeza himself could walk through our front door and mom would be offering him tea and cupcakes."

"Gee, Bulma is it that time of the month already or did you have a bowl of Bitch for dinner," Yamcha retorted.

"I'm pregnant, you dolt," Bulma sighed rolling her eyes again, "You don't have periods when you're pregnant, imbecile!"

"Ah, that famous acerbic Bulma Briefs wit," Yamcha smiled at her outburst, "How I've come to miss it these past months. Not!"

Bulma stopped and turned around to face Yamcha.

"Did you come here to insult me or to get your stuff?" she asked angrily.

"A bit of both I guess," Yamcha said musingly, "When I heard from Belmovekk that Vegeta had impregnated you I felt like crap. But now that I see you again and hear that being pregnant has turned being with you into a nine month long time of the month I count my blessings."

"Ha ha," Bulma said unimpressed as Yamcha pumped his fist like he had just scored the mother of all zingers.

"Don't worry," Yamcha grinned, "I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together. Although I must ask again, why him?"

Bulma leaned over to Yamcha's face and gave him her most smug look.

"Maybe because he was there and you weren't?"

She then mimicked a pistol going off into Yamcha's brain at point blank range, then she pulled back her hand and blew imaginary smoke away from her finger. Smiling at him she turned around, leading him on again towards where she had stored his stuff.

"What's with the new look?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I've been traveling a lot," Yamcha said trying to sound as casual as possible, "and I thought since you always insisted I keep it short I might as well grow it long again."

"That explains the long hair and probably the beard as well," Bulma said glancing over her shoulder, "but why the coupe de Saiyan?"

"No it's not!" Yamcha said aggrieved as he touched his spiky hair, "It's the latest in fashion!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," Bulma sniggered, "On Vegetasei that is!"

In the back of the Briefs family complex there was a small dome functioning as a storage shed and once they got there Bulma pulled out her key chain to get the key that would open it. Once she had she opened the door and swung it open.

"There it is," she said and gestured inside, "all the crap you left behind, Yamcha."

"Geez, that's a lot," the Z-fighter said as he stepped inside and switched on the light, "Hey look, my Oakland Raiders beer hat!"

Yamcha dusted off a baseball cap with two cup holders for beer cans and straws to drink from. Sighing for a moment at the memory, he then put it on.

"Still fits like a glove," he smiled contently at the memory. The smile faded in no time as he saw a box on a shelf full of familiar stuff.

"Hey!" he said aggrievedly as he took the box from the shelf, "I gave you these! The whole box is full of things I once gave you."

Bulma shrugged unimpressed at Yamcha holding out his books towards her.

"Why would I want to keep these things?" she said casually, "We broke up, remember?"

"Yeah," Yamcha said with a sorry face as he pulled out an item to hold up, "but I gave you these."

It was a small plastic statue of Bulma with an exaggeratedly large head bobbing on a spring coil. Shaking her head Bulma yanked it from Yamcha's hand and threw it back in the box.

"It was tacky," she said disapprovingly, "like most of your gifts."

"You seemed perfectly happy when I gave them," Yamcha said sulking as he put the box back on the shelf.

"I was being polite," Bulma shrugged as she folded her hands across her chest, "I'm sure any girl is thrilled when her good- for-nothing-can't-find-a-real-job-mooching-off-her-parents-boyfriend gives her cheap crap."

"Oh, like Vegeta has so much money," Yamcha bit back angry but Bulma wasn't impressed.

"It was never about the money, stupid!" she burst out, "It was about you doing something useful with your life. Other then hanging around the place waiting for another one of Goku's whacky adventures or those budokais to happen."

"Oh, and like Vegeta isn't hanging around the house doing nothing," Yamcha countered.

"Trust me, Vegeta never hangs around the house doing nothing," Bulma said deadpan, "That's the difference between the two of you. You always complained how much Goku got ahead of you every time you saw him. And yet you did nothing about it. Vegeta on the other hand does something about it. In order for you to do anything we need the threat of alien invasions or future robots to get you of your lazy ass. And even then you were always more busy ogling other women in the gym!"

"Speaking of his Saiyan highness, where the hell is he?" Yamcha muttered aggrieved, "The least he could do for stealing my girlfriend is help carry these boxes to my car."

"I wouldn't know," Bulma said, "I'm not his personal assistant and he doesn't leave post its on the fridge telling where he's off to. He goes where he wants to go. For all I know he's gone to see Belmovekk. The two of them seem to be hitting it off together lately. All I know is he took the bike and went off to do Kami knows where."

"Aw crap," Yamcha moaned, "Not the chopper! That used to be my thing. Arlen Ness built it for me."

"But I bought it," Bulma said without remorse, "So that makes it mine. Now get your gear and go. I got stuff to do."

Leaving Yamcha to his own devices Bulma left the shed and returned to her lab. Seeing Yamcha again had left a bitter taste. One that only hardcore science could purge. She was her father's child in that respect. Better men and women could probably run the company financially. And probably would have if the Briefs family didn't own 51% of all its stock. That was the golden rule they always adhered too. But there was no denying that the combined father/daughter genius was what helped Capsule Corp. to its cutting edge in the high tech business world. Even though they literally employed legions of scientists it was always the father and daughter team that came up with the most original designs. They weren't always successful but those that were made the other 49% of its stockholders very happy.

Entering the access code that gave entry to her own lab, Bulma opened the large steel door that protected the outside world from any unfortunate accident that might occur inside and kept eager competitors at bay from acquiring Capsule Corp.'s latest secrets. It also served to shield the rest of the company from learning that most of the research that went in there wasn't even company related.

Normally keying in the door entry code meant that the lab's lights would automatically switch on. Instead, everything remained covered in darkness.

"Aw crap," Bulma muttered as she groped around the corner to reach for the light switch instead, "it never rains when it…"

After flipping the light switch, they still remained off.

Crap! That meant calling maintenance. And she hated having maintenance inside in her special place. Not even housecleaning was allowed in here, only her mother was and every cleaning session was like a long drawn out battle to ensure she didn't accidentally moved or Kami forbid removed something by accident.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Bulma, one around her waist, another placed on her mouth. She was yanked away from the door and the light switch, and even though Bulma was surprised like hell, she knew enough of the layout of her lab that her assailant was dragging her towards the center. Then some electricity arced near where the light switch was and suddenly the lights switched on again.

Even though she had never seen them, only heard their description and they had changed their garb considerably Bulma recognized her assailants immediately. He may have discarded his vest and cut off his mullet, wore a white T-shirt and leather jacket instead, pretending to be a rough and ready biker, he still looked he was utter white trash.

Android #13!

Which meant….

Her assailant yanked a wheeled office chair and without any regard for her pregnant condition he dropped her on it. Giving her her first chance to see what was undoubtedly Android #14.

Like #13, #14 had cut off his long hair, gone for a very short crop instead going with his black t-shirt and leather jacket. Like #13 jeans and army surplus boots finished off the looks. The large brute even had the gall to wear a pair of sunglasses.

"You know, Bruce Schnitzengruber just called, he wants his look back," Bulma couldn't help but blurt out.

"Very funny, miss," #13 said as he came towards Bulma and #14. Occasionally he halted to study the odd half-finished item or object of interest on the various work benches.

"What do you want?" Bulma said angry. She'd be damned if she was going to let these windup dolls intimidate her.

"Oh, nothing much," #13 said amiably, "We're just here to gather some information and then to kill you."

"You know, usually you get more information if you promise the victim she gets to live," Bulma said as she tried to get off her chair but the large #14 pressed her back relentlessly.

"Sit down," he grunted.

"Oh, stuff it!" Bulma said shooting a venomous look over her shoulder. Once she looked back at #13 the white trash android continued.

"Nevertheless, you're going to tell us what you know."

"Yeah right," Bulma said defiantly, "Give me one good reason why I would tell you anything. You just said I was going to die anyway."

"Cause if you don't we're going to kill your parents as well?" #13 smiled cordially as he hopped on a workbench opposite Bulma, "Nothing will remain of this place, except for a crater."

"Vegeta will stop you," Bulma said trying to sound as resolute as possible but to no avail.

"Puhlease," #13 snorted in disgust, "We checked the gravity gym before coming here. It's not even been used in days. He's gone. He won't be here in time to stop you."

"Then he and Belmovekk will hunt you down," she said, "They will find you and rip you apart limb by limb!"

"Who cares?" #13 shrugged indifferently to the sudden dislike of the large brute.

"Hey, I care," #14 objected but #13 waved away his objections as he petted one of Bulma's unfinished inventions.

"You may know we learned of the arrival of the Saiyan from the future," he said literally stroking the thing, "It is obvious to us he intends to change time by preventing Dr. Gero's plans from coming into fruition. We may have failed in our original fact finding mission, but it did present us with another mission. He intends to stop our master from succeeding; we intend to stop his plans in return."

"Then you're too late," Bulma said out loud, "He has already told us what we need to know. Goku and his friends will be prepared."

"Funny thing, time travel," #13 said as he ignored her outburst, "It's all about cause and effect. Throw a stone into a pond and its ripples spread out all across its surface. Now ripples are hard to stop, but if somebody were to stop that stone from being thrown there wouldn't be any ripples at all. I figure there is only one person who has both connections to every known Saiyan in existence and who's smart enough to build a time machine. If we were to say…kill that person, let's say now? Before she ever gets to build that time machine, there would be no way for our future Saiyan to come back through time and warn you, would there? We win by default."

Aw crap! It was as Belmovekk had feared. Damn Vegeta for going walkabout when he was supposed to protect her. That left only Yamcha. And after the way she had yelled at him he was probably long gone with his pathetic belongings. This meant she only had her wits to help her. Her brain raced for a solution as there were safeguards put in place in the lab against intrusion. If only she could get access to a computer…

"You don't know that for sure," Bulma said, "For all you know nothing changes, as all you do is create a new alternate reality. Advanced quantum physics says that that's not only possible, it's the most likely outcome for a multiverse where every possible outcome spawns its own universe."

"That's what I said!" the brutish #14 said aloud as if he had suddenly found a new soulmate. Earning weird looks from Bulma and a frown from #13.

"Only if by saying 'hey #13, what if nothing changes for us?' you meant advanced quantum physics, you dolt!" #13 said irritated. Had he stood next to #14 Bulma had no doubts whatsoever that #13 would have smacked the large brute against his head.

"He's not very smart, is he?" Bulma asked looking at #13, who nodded in agreement.

"What he makes up for in muscles he lacks in computing power," #13 echoed.

"Hey," #14 frowned, "I'm right here, you know."

"Good, then I don't have to repeat myself," #13 smiled at the brute.

"Words can't describe how much I hate you," #14 bit back at his fellow android. Meanwhile Bulma looked from one android to the other.

"You sure the both of you function normally?" she asked curiously, "Cause it seems your personalities need tweaking. If you'd like, I do have some experience with you guys lately….."

"I know," #13 said as he pulled some of Bulma's own notes from his leather jacket, "I've read parts of your examination of #15."

"Where is that little turd's body by the way," #14 asked, "I thought for sure she kept his mangy body around here somewhere."

"Of course not, idiot," #13 said, then he glanced through Bulma's notes, "It says here he's been shipped to some military facility. The US Air Force Deep Space Telemetry Station in Colorado Springs."

"The what?" #14 exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter," #13 said as he put away the notes, "It's clearly a cover."

"So we're going to assault a US military installation?" the brute asked.

"Only if they have #15's diskey," #13 said, "the notes did say it was taken somewhere else. Just not where that somewhere else was. For that we're probably gonna hurt her a little."

"Lucky me," Bulma sighed, "Why the need to torture me? I thought you were going to pull a terminator on me?"

The white trash android leaned over.

"Because, Bulma Briefs, while the nature of time travel is much discussed about, the only thing everybody agrees upon is that they agree to differ. And while one school speculates that everything changes, another follows what you and #14 said, that you create an alternate reality instead. While it would improve the chances of Dr. Gero in that reality, in ours things would stay the same. This means we still have to safeguard Gero's plans."

"Let's get on with it then," #14 said as he began to knead his knuckles behind Bulma, "I could do with some violence. It's been a long while…."

Bulma looked over her shoulder at the eager looking #14, who grinned his teeth at her, then at #13 still sitting on her workbench.

"Have fun, #14," he said smiling amiably.

"Wait," Bulma cried out waving her hands at #13, "Shouldn't you be asking questions first?"

"Perhaps," the white trash android smirked, "I always find that a little taste of what's to be expected keeps people honest and wets the tongue."

Bulma felt a pair of iron gripped hands take hold of her left arm.

"This is going to hurt you a whole more then it will hurt me," #14 whispered gleefully in her ear.

"But there's no need to hurt me," Bulma moaned as her arm was being pulled in ways it shouldn't, "All you need to know is on my computer."

#13 suddenly held up his hand, signalling #14 to stop.

"The one that is password protected?" he asked, pointing to a machine on which a screensaver was currently active.

"I can give you the password," Bulma nodded eagerly. It wasn't quite true of course. Firstly the information the two androids were after wasn't on there. Secondly, her computer responded to two different passwords. One gave access to the machine, the other would trigger the alarm and cause seven kinds of hell to go off, her only chance at making it out of here alive.

"Aw crap," #14 said disappointed as #13 hopped of her workbench and sauntered over to her computer. Once there he pulled the keyboard towards him and flexed his fingers. Then he looked over his shoulders at her.

"So what's the password," he asked.

"Kamehameha?" Bulma said.

"Predictable," #13 said shaking his head as he ticked in the password. He was about to hit the enter key when his hand halted.

"Maybe a bit too predictable," #13 said hesitantly as his hand hovered above the keyboard.

"Does this mean…" #14 asked hopeful, still holding Bulma's arm in a painful grip

"It's real," Bulma said desperately, "trust me, it's real!"

She realized immediately she shouldn't have said that as #13 withdrew his hand.

"It took our dearly departed brother months to hack into your system," he said as he waved his indexfinger at her like she had misbehaved, "I'm sure that if your passwords were that predictable it wouldn't have taken him that long."

"Does this mean I get to …?" #14 asked hopeful again.

"Yes," #13 sighed, like answering a child who had been asking the same question a million times in succession.

"Finally," #14 said gleefully, "clobbering time!"

Using Bulma's left arm as leverage he pulled her around so he could control her and hold her arm in an extremely painful hold using one hand and take her struggling hand with the other.

"This little piggy went to market," #14 spoke softly in Bulma's ears.

Crack!

"AAAAAAH!" Bulma yelled as pain soared through her left hand as a finger bend backwards and the bone snapped..

"This little piggy went to town."

Crack!

"FUCK!"

"This little piggy went to the bank."

Crack!

"FUCK IT HURTS!"

"Bloody plebeian!" #13 muttered disapprovingly as he shook his head at #14's rough methods. Breaking fingers was so vulgar. Not for the first time he wished his creator had blessed him with a little more sophisticated appearance instead of his white trash origin. More distinguished English villain looking would have suited his character so much better. It couldn't be helped. Gero knew what he was doing and probably had to make do with what he had.

"And this little piggy…."

"What the hell is going on here?" a new voice suddenly called out.

Everybody turned their heads.

The door had been opened and in it stood Yamcha.

"What have we here?" #13 said as he reappraised the newcomer. Unlike Bulma who had seen Yamcha earlier he didn't recognize him, but his memory banks did tell him there was a 76% probability that he was familiar with this man.

"Who the fuck are you two?" Yamcha blurted out, "And what are you doing with Bulma?"

"Yamcha! They're the Androids!" Bulma yelled.

"What? Already?" Yamcha said bewildered as he looked at the two men. Truth be told, when Trunks had told them two deadly androids would come and lay waste to the world, Yamcha had expected them to look a lot more robot and a lot less human. Not like Arnold Schwarzenegger and his white trash side kick.

"Shut up bitch," #14 yelled, breaking Yamcha from his reverie and yanking Bulma's arm, causing her to be thrown against another workbench where she impacted hard against its steel legs.

"Hey," Yamcha yelled angry, "Don't you hurt her!"

"Make me!" #14 said defiantly.

"Oh, for god sakes," #13 said dejected. Then he raised his hand at Yamcha and fired off an energy blast that knocked the Z-fighter out of the lab's door and caused a huge explosion outside.

"That was Yamcha?" #14 said to #13 as a fire alarm began to sound, "He doesn't look anything like him. He looked like a cross between Vegeta and the Yeti."

"People can change," #13 shrugged as he walked through the door, "Obviously our files are out of date. The others might very we…."

No sooner had he said it as the Earth began to tremble.

"Somebody's raising his power," #14 singsonged at #13.

"Oh shut up and help me," #13 said annoyed.

x

* * *

x

Caulfield was one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale that until recently had seen extensive expansion. Nowadays however vast plots lay empty as demand had fallen sharply. Even the plans to clear some of the older graves to make room for new ones had been given up. Even though work had already begun on some. Like one of the 19th century mausoleums, a family crypt of whom the last living member had finally gotten the hint, packed up and left Sunnydale before she joined the rest of her family in the year Buffy arrived in Sunnydale. With no address to contact her it was decided to clear the bodies from the mausoleum. And then all work had been stopped.

While technically no longer necessary Oz and Faith still did the occasional patrol. Especially in the time Oz's girlfriend had been taken by Belmovekk to be personally trained in the arcane arts. It was on one of those patrols that they found the empty mausoleum and used it to hang out. Her having a smoke, Oz having the occasional beer. Faith had frequented the place from time to time with some of her 'conquests'. It had become their little corner of Sunnydale. So it came as no surprise to Faith, that when she stepped inside she found Oz there waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," was the only comment Oz made.

"Your girlfriend sure knows how to make some strong chains," Faith grinned as she closed the crypt door behind her, "But she's yet to learn that there is no lock Faith can't pick."

"I'll pass on the message," Oz smiled, "Still don't explain why it took so long?"

"I was like never alone," Faith said as she reached into a duffel bag with fresh clothes Oz had brought for her, "If Pestley, Giles or B. weren't boring me to death it suddenly was Angel. The bastard!"

Faith suddenly began to kick against an empty tomb, destroying half the thing before Oz stopped her.

"Stop it!" he yelled, "Not now! Willow and Giles are probably already firing up a tracking spell."

"It felt good though," Faith panted as she put her hand through her hair, "That bastard Angel actually had me convinced he was on my side. I can't believe I was so stupid that I fell for it!"

She then gave Oz a quick account of how Angel had almost conned her.

"Clever," Oz shrugged, "If the bad cops don't succeed, send in the good cop. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure," Faith said as she stopped changing clothes for a moment, "I have to clear my name somehow. I have to find Trick."

"I think you're way beyond clearing," Oz remarked as he shook his head, "I mean, even if you find him, then what? You still be the one that told the bad guys and got the deputy mayor's killed."

"But I'll feel better?" Faith replied.

"Go feel better somewhere else," Oz said giving her an odd look, "Everybody's looking for you here. If I were you I'd either leave town or lay low until the Saiyan returns."

"And when will that be?" Faith snorted, "You talked to him. He's busy chasing his pet robots. As far as he's concerned we're only on the B-list."

Oz nodded silently as Faith finished changing her clothes.

"No, we're on our own," she said resolutely, "Only the two of us can clear my name."

"Except like I said, there is nothing to clear," Oz countered, "Even if you find him you still told them where the deputy mayor was."

"I mean clearing as in finding out who _'they'_ are," Faith said as she closed her duffel bag, "hell, even Pestley was more interested in the deputy mayor's information then in his safety."

Faith moved to the back of the mausoleum where a metal grid cover gave access to the sewer system. It had probably been used as a fall out base in the time when the Master, still trapped, sent out its minions to wreak havoc at night. It probably saw service in the time Spike and Drusilla took over what remained of the Master's power base and when they hid from the Slayer and the Saiyan. After the fall of Angelus and Buffy's return to Sunnydale things got quieter as there were no signs of recent use. Or at the other known sewer access points. That and a lack of reports dealing with underground sightings of large groups of vampires and demons had lead to a feeling of security.

And it might even be true. But little was still known about the underground tunnel system. It was vast and a lot of it still unexplored. Worst of all, the Hellmouth shielded any attempts through magic, scouters or extension of one's senses to penetrate deeply. This was exactly why Faith wanted to go underground as she removed the metal grid cover. Once open she grabbed her duffel bag and dropped it below, then she hopped inside until only her head stuck out.

"You coming?" she asked Oz. But the young guitarist shook no.

"This is as far as I can go," he said resolutely, "Will's gonna skin me alive if she finds out I was helping you. Anything further might be irreparable."

Even though a part of her expected something like this might happen, Oz's refusal to go any further hurt Faith deep. He was the older brother she'd never had, even though he was shorter then her. They had faced thick and thin together for most of a year now. He had stood by her even though it had hurt his relationship. And now that damned relationship prevented him from going all the way with her.

"I understand," Faith said as she fought back a tear. She wasn't going to cry. She did that once, she never was going to ever again.

"Look," Oz said as he knelt next to the sewer hole, "go away. Go far away! Once Belmovekk returns we'll sort things out. Here's some money."

He gave Faith a tight wad of cash.

"It isn't much as Will monitors all the accounts but its better then nothing."

Speechless, Faith accepted the money.

"Is this what I think it is?" she said, cause if Red was watching all the Slayer related accounts it could only mean she was holding the petty cash of Dingoes Ate My Baby.

"Think of it as a loan," Oz smiled. Faith couldn't help but think Red wasn't going to be the only one going PMS on him.

"And take this," Oz said as he pulled an amulet on a chain from his jacket and handed it over to Faith. It was the amulet the deputy mayor had worn.

"It will shield you from Willow and Giles' locator spells," he said as she accepted the amulet, "Giles tested it. It works. Now you can get away from the Hellmouth unnoticed.

"I'm speechless," Faith said choked.

"Then go and don't do anything stupid," Oz said as he took the metal grid to close it up after her again, "Go, Big Sister."

As he closed the hole Faith let herself fall down into the sewer system and picked up her bag. She shouldered it and began walking.

"I'm regular five by five, Little Brother" she said, finally wiping away a tear.

x

* * *

x

The battle had been over by the time Belmovekk touched down on the Briefs family mansion lawn. He had traveled all the way from San Antonio in Super Saiyan, traversing the distance in less then 8 minutes.

As he landed on the lawn he saw that the house had suffered extensive damage. Part of the house had been blown up, with Vegeta's gravity gym being heavily damaged. Mrs. Brief's nice rose garden thrashed and the lawn riddled with craters and holes.

As he de-transformed Belmovekk took in the sight. It was only 8 and a half minute ago that Bulma had given him a call telling him the androids were battling Yamcha outside her lab.

"Took you long enough," a voice said. Belmovekk turned around. Sitting on Mrs.'s Brief's now slightly out of bent garden bench sat Yamcha. One eye was beaten shut, there were cuts on his face, including a busted upper lip. But he was grinning proudly, in a way Belmovekk hadn't seen him do often.

"Yamcha, are you alright?" Belmovekk asked worried.

"I feel like I've gone ten rounds with Vegeta," Yamcha said as he winced, flexing one of his shoulders

"And Bulma?"

"Bulma's inside," Yamcha grimaced as he nodded towards her lab, "She's locked herself in. That place is now better defended then Fort Knox. I'm amazed she hasn't installed a point-defense laser system yet. Probably will though, knowing her."

"So she's okay then?" Belmovekk asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Yamcha said shaking his head, "I think they were torturing her when I walked in. She's pregnant and those damn machines hurt her!"

Belmovekk looked around.

"Where the hell is Vegeta? He was supposed to watch over her."

Yamcha began to laugh.

"Belmovekk, oh Belmovekk, by now you should have learned that Vegeta doesn't do anything but chase his own selfish desires," he sniggered, "Bulma said he has gone walkabout. Lucky for you, you could count on your big uncle Yamcha."

Yamcha reached behind the bench and pulled something up. It was a body. The body of what seemed like a large bodybuilder, dressed in the tattered remains of a black leather jacket.

"Tada!" Yamcha said proudly, then used his other hand to reach for the dead body's head, which was hanging like its neck was broken and pulled it up straight, "I guess you learned not to fuck with Yamcha the Magnificent!"

"Is that…..?" Belmovekk exclaimed excited.

"Sure," Yamcha said as he threw the body towards Belmovekk, "although I have to say dude, if these are the androids we were warned about then I don't see what the fuss is about. Of course I did work out a bit, but still, dare I say, pathetic much?"

"And the other…?" Belmovekk asked eagerly. Yamcha shook his head.

"Bastard ran off after I killed his buddy."

"Damn!" Belmovekk said disappointed, then he looked at the dead android, from the look of it and Willow's description it had to be #14.

"It really is a shame," he continued, "but to answer your question, these are not the androids we were warned about. More like they're the, um, advanced scouting party?"

Yamcha stopped looking pleased with himself and looked at Belmovekk oddly.

"I don't remember Piccolo telling us anything about an advanced scouting party. Unless he left out some details from what Trunks told Goku."

Belmovekk suddenly laughed nervously.

"These, um, they came because, I, uh, it is because I, um, in that, uh, other timeline, did not blow up, um, Gero's old lab by, uh, accident."

Yamcha's mouth almost hit the floor when in the distance sirens could be heard together with the steady whooping noise of helicopters, signaling the arrival of the emergency services.

"Look," Belmovekk said, "I will tell you later, but for now it's probably better if you leave. Not unless you want to explain what happened to the United States government. If I know a certain major he's probably mobilized half the army already."

"How are you going to explain a dead android?" Yamcha asked curiously, "I mean, it's not an everyday occurrence."

"Oh, me and Uncle Sam go back a long way," Belmovekk smiled as he looked at the dead android he was holding.

"Belmovekk, you've been here for only a year and a half," Yamcha countered.

"Long enough for me to go a long way with him," the Saiyan grinned, "Now go, before they find you here. Oh, and whatever you do, don't fly. Uncle Sam has eyes in the sky that can track us in flight."

"Once this is over we're going to have a long chat over this," Yamcha said pointing a finger at Belmovekk, "You're lucky that I'm well traversed into escaping from here on foot. I've been doing it for so long even before I learned to fly."

And with that Yamcha ran off into the night. No sooner had he done so as a searchlight shone into the Brief's garden from the night sky and captured Belmovekk.

"FREEZE!" a voice called out soon thereafter. Then armed soldiers carefully entered the garden, their weapons trained on Belmovekk. Carefully he shouldered android's #14's body with one hand, then he smiled at the nervous troops as he held up his free arm.

"Take me to your leader!"

x

* * *

x

In the Library Oz sat defiantly as all hell broke lose. Willow blamed him, Buffy and Angel blamed Wesley and Wesley blamed everybody. Oz couldn't care less. Even though Willow was furious at him for having helped Faith and given her the shielding amulet he could see in her eyes it wasn't the end for them. Oh, she would huff and puff, he would grovel and most likely there would be no nookie for the coming weeks. But it wasn't the end for them both. Anything more might have though, but Oz had done what his friendship with Faith demanded he should do. He had been a good friend.

Meanwhile Oz watched the spectacle as Angel and Wesley were ripping into each other. Luckily for the group Giles had managed to explain Faith's sudden use of the solar flare technique as a magic trick she picked up somewhere so the argument only went over who intruded upon whom.

"And I was making great progress with Faith if Wesley here wouldn't have shown up with his goon squad!" Angel almost yelled angrily.

"You were about to release Faith," Wesley countered, "If I hadn't shown up in time she would have walked out the door."

"Which thanks to you she did anyway," Angel said and threw up his hands into the air and turned away from Wesley.

"I was trying to win her confidence, you dickless Brit!" he yelled, "It was the plan Buffy and I agreed upon.

"Is that true?" Giles interjected, sitting at Wesley's customary position at the head of the table.

"Yes," Buffy said deadpan as she moved to Angel's side and nodded towards Wesley, "this man has no dick."

"Buffy!" Giles gasped horrified at his protégé. Buffy shook her head and sighed.

"Yes, Angel and I had planned for Angel to win over Faith's confidence. So she would open up. And it was working until our Glorious Leader stepped in."

"Faith committed treason, Buffy," Wesley said towards Buffy, "that alone warrants that she should be taken to London for further questioning."

"She's still one of us," Buffy bit back, "we take care of our own."

" _Now_ she's suddenly one of us," Oz snorted silently, only to receive an elbow from Willow in his side, "auw!"

"Charming," Wesley said to Buffy, like chiding a small child, "May I remind you that as a Slayer you are bound to follow the rules of the Council."

"Bite me!" Buffy said defiantly.

Seeing that things were getting tense and that Buffy might blurt something out which they would all regret later Giles stepped in.

"Please, let's all remain calm here," he said as he stepped in between Buffy and Wesley, "we're losing sight of the big picture here. We still don't know to whom Faith's leaked information passed too and who gave the orders to kill the deputy mayor. Maybe we should spend less time looking for Faith and more time for our opponent."

While Buffy still glared at him Wesley straightened his jacket and turned to Giles.

"You're right, Rupert. We will let others look for Faith. My men are looking for her already and I will place a bounty on her head through the usual channels," he said, for which Wesley meant the demon snitch system, "Maybe this might be a good time for Buffy to go check the deputy mayor's office for clues."

"You think so, Sherlock?" Buffy snorted, "Don't you think it's a little late for that?"

Wesley turned his head towards Buffy.

"You will do as I tell you, young lady," he said haughtily. Buffy's eyes flared angrily as she took a step towards Wesley.

"Don't you call me that," she hissed angrily, "you don't get to call me that. Ever! Or you'll find Faith's not the only one who can do that little magic thing."

As if to illustrate her point Buffy brought her hands to the sides of her hand and touched it with her fingertips."

"Okay," Angel laughed nervously as he took Buffy by her arms, "Time to go before we all do something we regret tomorrow. I was there too remember and once was enough for the evening. Our fearless leader has given us his marching orders. Let's go."

"Can't I? Just once?" Buffy pouted as Angel dragged her towards the door, "Just a little?"

x

* * *

x

The pornstar life was a funny thing, Xander thought. When you saw the movies you sure thought those were some interesting people who knew how to party. Or how to get laid all the time. Instead it was mostly… boring. And he knew there were pornstars like that out there, cause that's what they said in the interviews right? Just before some bronzed Greek god, who was hung like a horse, banged the shit out of them. But in the days he'd been in LA with Madison Lane he'd seen precious little of it.

Maybe it was his fault. After all, she had offered herself practically the moment they got off the airplane. Of course, there was no way he could do it. Not now. Not after Buffy. It might also be her fault though. Even though he had been in LA for a couple of days he had still not managed to get started on what he had planned to do here

First thing Xander did (or had to do) once they arrived at Madison's apartment was to gather up Cornholio's stuff and put it into the downstairs storage. His first instinct was to throw it into the trash but Madison pleaded with him not to. So he did.

Second thing he had to do was clean up her apartment. The girl may know how to have sex on film but housekeeping and cooking weren't part of her talents. Now, Xander was used to some grime, having lived in the danky dungeon of his parents basement. Plus as a man he suffered from what Willow used to call the 'good enough' gene whenever it came to house cleaning. But one look at her place and he suddenly felt the urge to reach for a vacuum cleaner and the nearest cleaning products. Preferably industrial strength.

Which meant a trip to the nearest supermarket to get some. Which also gave him the opportunity to buy something decent for them to eat for dinner, cause the only sight giving him more heartache other then her mess was the content of her fridge.

"No more take outs while I'm around," he said when she protested. Now before, Xander's cooking skills only extended to ordering in take outs himself. But if there was one advantage of having spent one year in a crazy training dimension with a girl who was absolutely a disaster whenever she stepped into a kitchen, it was that you quickly learned how to cook.

So Xander cooked her a simple meal, which she greatly appreciated as if it were a five star one. And then he did his exercises on top of the roof of her building while she watched in fascination. Now that he lacked the use of a gravity gym Xander had to subject his body to the greatest possible stress and exertion while at the lowest possible power level. It was very hard and grueling to do and made Xander long for the old gravity gym. It may be heavy at 50 G's or higher, but the gravity alone made it a workout that killed most people. At least it required less thinking. Normal G training on the other hand required constant thought to get the most of it. And seeing him punish himself quickly cured Madison of any idea of taking a few lessons.

And so basically his days here were filled. The cleanup of her apartment wasn't a one day affair. It was only when they were about done and Xander declared the place fit for human living again that fate threw another monkey wrench into his plans in the form of a phone call from her agent. As Xander finished dinner and set the table she noted down some details on a notepad.

As they sat down for dinner she kissed him on the cheek.

"It looks lovely, Xan," she smiled as she sat down, "as always."

"Geez, I've only cooked for a few days," Xander said as he began to serve the food. Buffy never complimented him on the food. She either just ate or complained if it wasn't enough to her liking. With Madison you could serve her a boiled shoe and she'd still compliment you. It wasn't something Xander was used to.

"It already feels like forever," she smiled as she put her fork into her food.

"Well, as they say in catering, it never hurts to be nice to the people serving your food," Xander smiled back at her, "So Madison, now that we've made your place livable I was thinking of maybe finally getting on with my business."

She looked up at him like a deer caught in a headlight.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her good mood suddenly gone.

"I was thinking of hitting the known demon hangouts tomorrow," Xander said as began to eat, "Getting a feel of the place, see who's boss here."

"But you can't," she gasped horrified, "I've got to work tomorrow."

It was obvious of course that by work she didn't meant going to the office.

"Surely you don't need me for that, Madison?," Xander asked, "You were working long before I got here. I'm not going to stand there and look cryptic while you get…., um…., well, you know."

"But I do need you," she said, "and you don't have to watch if you don't want to. Look, Xan, Mike used to do this all the time. I feel safer that way."

"I uh, um," Xander tried to say, but he could see it in her eyes. The girl was desperate for him to come along. It all fit into the pattern. Back before Buffy arrived in Sunnydale, in another lifetime, he and Jesse spent hours talking about and categorizing girls. To bad neither of them managed to do much with what they learned. Or put any of it successfully into practice. And Madison was what Jesse called a clinger. Terribly insecure and desperate for approval. Easy to score with but hard to get rid off.

Of course meeting the real thing Xander realized it wasn't so simple. It was clear the girl had suffered from terrible abuse at some point in her life. She didn't talk about it but it fit the pattern. She had hinted that she was a runaway and had survived on the streets before ending up in porn. And she desperately wanted a white knight to look out for her, to take care of her and protect her. And even though Xander had refused to sleep with her, or maybe because of that, he was now her white knight.

Which made it all the more ironic. For years he tried to be the protector of what he thought were 'his girls' back in Sunnydale. But they didn't really need him for that. And now he practically got what he wanted dropped into his lap and now he didn't know what to do with it.

"Look," she pleaded, "if you come with me I'll help you look for your thing afterwards. I know a few places myself. Deal?"

She pouted at him in that way only the Buffy's and Willow's in his life seemed to have the market cornered on. The way he just was unable to resist. Realizing that in the battle of the sexes raw physical strength was the least important attribute Xander caved in.

"Alright, alright," he said as he threw his hands in the air, "I'll go with you tomorrow. But I won't look! Much."

x

* * *

x

Not that far away a room was covered in darkness. Then a door opened and light from the hallway behind it fell inside, followed by two people stepping inside. Once inside the shortest one closed the door behind them and only then did they switched on the light.

"I think we're too late," Angel said as he looked around the room, "the place looks like they cleaned it out."

"Maybe he was a neat freak," Buffy said as she walked over to his desk and pointed to a collection of pencils neatly arranged next to an orderly stack of papers, "see! He's anal. No normal being arranges his pencils according to HB to 2B. Not unless he's called Pointdexter and carries special prescription glasses."

Angel walked over to a cupboard and pulled it open.

"I think you're right," he said as he quickly closed the cupboard, "too orderly. Unless he's some secret Nazi bureaucrat or something."

Buffy looked oddly at Angel.

"Did I miss something?" she asked wearily.

"I did have a life before I met you," Angel shrugged.

"One that usually comes back to haunt us," Buffy said deadpan, "like ex-girlfriends slash vampires you once sired or annoying pesky gypsy curses."

"Give me some credit, Buffy," Angel sighed in exasperation, "I did spend a whole century with a soul. Contrary to what some people think and say I wasn't brooding that entire century."

"Sure," Buffy sniggered, she was just yanking Angel's chain while she continued her examination of the deputy mayor's desk, opening up a drawer, "Well, somebody's been here before us."

"Same here," Angel said as he pulled open an empty file drawer.

"Conspiracy much?" Buffy asked rhetorically.

Angel's face assumed a brooding look as he closed the file drawer.

"Could be the guy himself," he said, "Think about it. The guy tries to defect from somebody in exchange for our help. But the only thing he carries with him is a suitcase full of fresh clothes?"

Buffy leaned on the desk as she looked at Angel.

"You think he hid his evidence somewhere else?"

"Has to be," Angel said as he nodded in agreement, "He probably was going to tell us where to find it once we got him to safety."

"If only he left us a clue," Buffy said shaking her head.

"Like a railway deposit box key?" Angel suggested.

"That would have been nice," Buffy sighed, then she looked around, "We might as well leave. We're not going to find much of anything here."

"Ladies first," Angel bowed as he gestured towards the door.

"Why thank you, good sir," Buffy smiled as she passed him and opened the door. Carefully she peeked around the door post to see if anybody was there. The coast wass clear so they stepped out.

No sooner have they done that as another door opened. Before Angel even realized what's happening Buffy pushed him back into the deputy mayor's office and closed the door behind them. Then she brought her finger to her lips signalling him to shut up. Then outside Angel can make out the footsteps of two individuals passing. Only after a minute had passed did he dare to speak.

"That was close," he spoke softly.

"Too close," Buffy said in agreement, "We have a problem. Did you see who they were?"

Angel shook his head.

"No, everything went so fast. Did you see…?"

"I think we were wrong about Faith," Buffy said, sounding a little pissed about herself, "Really wrong. Guess who I just saw?"

Seeing Buffy's displeasure with herself Angel could make a fairly good guess.

"Lemme guess," he said, "tall, black and well dressed?"

"Yep," Buffy nodded as she carefully opened the door again to peek into the hallway, "and guess which guy he seemed to be on a play date with?"

x

* * *

x

"Look! I don't need all of this attention!"

Doctor Janet Frasier again said a silent prayer (or curse) to the God of Patience who all doctors worship, or call upon, when faced with unruly patients. What was it with patients that they all thought that they knew better then a physician what was wrong with them? Or that being an obstinate asshole made the examination go any faster?

Like the current fine specimen of womanhood Janet had the displeasure to examine. One Bulma Briefs. Like the rest of Belmovekk's merry band of trainees, the Saiyan had kicked everybody out of their beds in San Antonio and unto the nearest airplane to San Francisco. By the time they got on one of the large Air Force bases near San Francisco they were taken to a military hospital. To take care of three civilian patients held under massive guard. It was like the president was there. Maybe there weren't any tanks stationed outside but what the base commander did have, he stationed it around the building.

Once inside the hospital Janet and Belmovekk's recruits were taken to the best secured ward of the building where they found Belmovekk guarding three patients. And a corpse. With his recruits finally there he ordered them to break out several cases of weapons, mostly staff weapons and those hand weapons that O'Neill had dubbed zats. Then he ordered them to take up positions around the ward and guard it with their lives.

Janet however was ordered to take care of the three patients. The first two posed little problems, a middle aged couple with a lot of bruises and cuts. Especially the woman was constantly apologizing for being a burden. From what Janet could make out they had been in their living room when part of their home had collapsed, luckily sparing them. The man seemed insanely worried about their cats, even though he had a cute small black cat almost permanently attached to his shoulder.

It was the other patient, their daughter, who was the patient from hell. Forever blessed with the attitude of a naquada enhanced nuclear warhead five milli-seconds away from detonation. The only reason Janet didn't throw in the towel and tell the Saiyan to stuff it was because she was clearly pregnant. It turned out from the examination that she suffered trauma to her left hand. Three of her fingers had been broken and from studying the girl's X-rays it looked as if they were deliberately broken.

Strangely enough the biggest reason Bulma Briefs was such an asshole wasn't some deep-seated fear of doctors or hospitals. Or even being under safe guard in a military facility. No, she wanted to examine patient number four, the corpse.

When she arrived and Belmovekk filled her in, Janet couldn't help herself but give the dead man a quick examination. She had heard of the androids and the search for them and this was the first time she came close to one. He looked so human! The SGC itself had come across human looking androids. Like the one that had spawned the Replicators. But that one had been of advanced alien design. This was the first time she came across something that was not only made on Earth, it was made without the use of any advanced alien technology

It was such a waste of human potential. For years the SGC had to scour, beg, cajole or steal the universe for any piece of advanced alien tech it could find and here was a guy who had the know-how to help them defend Earth, but instead was using it to plot the Earth's destruction. And she could tell she wasn't the only one being impressed. Captain Finn and the Jaffa firsts Rue Paul and Ma'el were even now staring at the dead android. It stared to the ceiling with blank eyes as parts of its body was ripped open, revealing some of the advanced technology inside.

"Amazing. He looks so real," Ma'el said shaking his head.

"That is because it is part flesh, part machine," Rue Paul said pedantic, "While not common, it is not completely unheard of. There are rumors of some Goa'uld experimenting with such technology."

"The Tau'ri do not possess such technology," Ma'el replied as he carefully poked the dead android, like it could stir back to life at any minute, "You have seen their technology. It is beyond creating such hybrids."

"Technically the correct term is cyborg," Riley added.

"Do you think it was grown or that he was once a normal Tau'ri?" Rue Paul asked Riley.

"Anything is possible," Riley nodded, "but my gut tells me this guy was once a normal human being. I wouldn't be surprised if he turns up in some missing persons report somewhere."

"To be turned into a machine against one's will, a fate worse then death," Ma'el said dejected, "No warrior deserves such a fate."

"Indeed," Rue Paul said, for once agreeing with his Sons of Priya counterpart.

Meanwhile Janet Frasier finished her examination of Bulma. Her hand had been taken care off, the bones set straight. All that remained was applying a cast.

"Can I go now?" Bulma said acerbically.

"Well, _I'm_ finished with you," Janet replied stepping aside so Bulma could hop off the examination table, "all that remains is applying a cast. If you would please step through that door, a special somebody is waiting for you. One that isn't me"

The Briefs girl looked at Belmovekk who had been standing there looking cryptic.

"Don't you have any….?" she asked pleadingly as she made an eating gesture, "Surely you got some….?"

The Saiyan shook his head.

"No. Carrin is hoarding them like they are worth their worth in gold tenfold. I was lucky to get one. And I gave it to, well, you know who."

"Maybe if we go….?" Bulma again pleaded.

"On a mere broken hand?" the Saiyan snorted, "I do not think so, Bulma. Like I said, he is hoarding them for the coming of the Androids."

The answer was not to Bulma's liking and Janet was amazed she didn't verbally tear the Saiyan's head off.

"Why can't he spare one?" she complained, "One lousy bean's not going to mean the end of the world. I thought you could do that replicating thingy?"

"Do you not think that I tried?" Belmovekk said shaking his head, "If I could the good doctor here would carry them by the pound load."

"Bummer!" Bulma said dejected, "And now?"

Belmovekk took Bulma by the shoulders and steered her towards the door that Janet had pointed towards.

"Now you go and get yourself a nice white cast," the Saiyan said gently but firmly, "We will all sign it with get well messages afterwards. It is your custom, is it not?"

"I hate being encased in plaster," Bulma moaned like a little girl.

"Then you are in luck," Belmovekk said and nodded towards the three commanders in training standing by the corpse, "I will send the boys out to get your stuff and once they return I will take you to a safe place where they know how to heal your hand in no time."

"WHAT?" five people said in unison.

"What do you mean us getting her stuff?" Riley said on behalf of his fellow leaders.

"Clearly you don't mean the SGC?" Janet said equally horrified.

"I have to go?" Bulma asked bewildered.

"You three will do as I say," Belmovekk said to the three commanders, "and if that means you carrying her bags then you will do as the lady demands."

Then he turned to Janet.

"I intend to take her away from here. The androids have stated their intent to kill her and as long as the last one is still at large she is not safe here on Earth. So I intent to take her through your Stargate."

"Does that mean I don't get to examine the terminator over there?" Bulma asked pointing to the bodily remains of #14. Belmovekk reached inside his coat and pulled out a bloody diskey."

"I have what I need the most, for the rest, feel free to examine him while you are here. Do not worry, Bulma, where you go, there will be plenty of interesting technology for you to examine."

x

* * *

x

"Aaah, aaah, aaah."

The sounds of repeated moaning coming from the sound engineer's sound system was really getting on Xander's nerves. He never liked the fake moaning when he was watching porn, hearing it happening from the next room over the sound system didn't add much to the ambience either.

Like promised he had accompanied Madison to her movie shoot out in the Hollywood hills. It may surprise some to know that in the shadow of the glitter and glamour of Hollywood there existed a parallel industry that in terms of money being made not only eclipsed mainstream Hollywood, it even put it to shame. And while most people didn't dare to admit it, some if its stars had probably even greater name recognition then the so called real Hollywood stars.

Xander wasn't a complete novice when it came to porn, he had had his share of lonely nights. But he wasn't a voracious consumer of it either. A lone hand date with a Playboy magazine made him just as happy and to be honest, most of it he had gotten from other people. His favorite uncle Rory, God bless him, occasionally slipping him a tape or magazine. Or God rest his soul Jesse, for giving him some stuff he had grown tired of. Which he did quite often.

But he was utterly unprepared when he and Madison arrived at the set in a villa in the hills surrounding the San Fernando Valley. Literally the whole crew was made up from demons of various kinds. The director, dressed in one of those Hawaiian shirts Xander used to wear ad nauseum, greeted Madison like she was his long lost sister.

"Oh Madison darling," he said as he kissed both her cheeks in the gayest way possible, even his speech sounded gay, "so nice of you to come on such short notice, hon. You're really helping me out from a singe, Jenna cancelled at the last moment. Ever since she became a big star she's such a b.i.t.c.h."

"No problem, D'mitri," Madison said as she returned the hug, "I'm happy to be of help."

"Again, thank you, Ange," D'mitri, the demon porn director said before turning to Xander, "and who is this yummy treat? Something bad finally happened to Mike, hon?"

Madison looked uncomfortably for a moment, then she resumed her smile.

"Mike isn't coming back."

The demon porn director cooed with approval as he gave her a girlie pat on the shoulder.

"You dumped him? Way to go, girl!" D'mitri said approvingly, "I was getting tired of seeing his ugly face. He was always giving the place a bad vibe. And you know how much I hate bad vibes on my set. So, who's the new boytoy?"

"This is Xander," Madison said as she almost unconsciously reached for Xander's hand. Which D'mitri didn't fail to notice.

"Good choice, girl, going up in the wo-hurld! Doesn't he look all yummy?" D'mitri said as he eyed Xander approvingly, especially his well toned physique, then he leaned over to Xander and grinned, "If you're up for it I can get you a role in one of my films. Its male-demon male of course, but it pays well!"

Xander looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck.

"Uh….," was all he could utter.

"Just kidding," D'mitri said as he patted Xander on the shoulder, only to discover how hard his muscles were, "On second thought…."

Then another demon came by and whisked Madison away.

"Off to make-up with you, hon," D'mitri said shooing after Madison.

"So what happens now?" Xander asked the demon porn director.

"Now I get the camera man and we do a little interview with your girlfriend as they make her pretty," D'mitri said, "and then I'll get the boys and they fuck the shit out of her. Do you wanna watch? Mike always did."

"I'll pass," Xander said holding up his hand, "I'm not that keen on the whole voyeur thing. Well, enough to watch the occasional film, or peek through a keyhole or window if it's Buf…, uh, never mind, just not like this."

"I understand," D'mitri said in an understanding way, "Don't worry, we'll take good care of your girlfriend. I'm not Max Hardcore."

"But she's not my…" Xander tried to say but D'mitri interrupted him.

"You know, I'm glad you're with her now. That Mike was such an asshole. Always made me want to punch him in the eye. Did you get to meet him?"

"I had the misfortune of meeting him," Xander nodded, "and then I knocked him into the hospital."

"Good for you, lovely boy," D'mitri said approvingly, "You're my new hero. Take good care of her, my friend, she's not had a happy life. She deserves a little happiness"

Xander wanted to say something about him not being her boyfriend but at the last decided not to.

"What's the name of the movie?" he asked instead.

"What was it again," D'mitri asked himself as his eyes looked upwards, "Demon in the Ass 7. Or was it 9? I always keep messing the number."

After hearing that Xander made sure he wasn't going to watch. Instead he went into the kitchen where he found some trays of food, several six-packs of beer and two idle demon crew members having a beer.

"Can I…?" Xander asked pointing to the food.

"That's what its there for, dude," one of the demons nodded approvingly so Xander began to help himself to some food. The beer he left standing as it was a bit too early.

After his impromptu lunch Xander decided to go outside and do a little exercise. While most earth based martial arts went best on an empty stomach, the Saiyan martial arts on the other hand seemed to go well with a full stomach. As did the Turtle style of Goku's teacher Muten Roshi. In fact they always seemed to burn so many calories you could eat again right thereafter.

For now however Xander skipped the intense heavy parts and instead focused on doing some slow Aisni'itsu forms. Aisni'itsu, the way of the soul, was the only Saiyan martial arts form to frown upon physical combat. Its forms originally meant as pure meditation. It was also the mother of all Saiyan chi attacks. The other styles had developed their own chi attacks over time but Aisni'itsu was acknowledged to be the original creator. It also was the style that closest resembled Chinese Tai chi and a great way to relax through its meditative forms. As he did the forms in the mid day sun, a few demons even came by to watch him do them.

Once he was finished and felt better Xander went back inside to see if the shoot was already over. Instead he walked right smack in the middle of the blow job scene between Madison and an impossibly large, disgustingly naked and grossly slimy demon. And certainly not large in the sense of his height.

"Aw crap!" Xander muttered as he ran back into the kitchen, where by now he could hear the moans coming through the sound system but at least he didn't have to see it.

"Bad mental polaroid," Xander said shaking his head as he tried to erase the disturbing images from his mind, "Okay, happy thoughts, Buffy naked, Cordelia naked. Both of them together naked."

Xander could picture them together on a king-sized bed and felt himself relax again.

And then an impossibly large, disgustingly naked and grossly slimy demon crawled in between them.

"Even worse mental polaroid!" Xander moaned, "Okay, something different then? Captain Sheridan leading the army of light to Coriana 6 to battle the Vorlons and the Shadows. Darth Vader battling Luke while the Emperor watches."

Suddenly in his mind Darth Vader unzipped his black leather front and revealed something impossibly large and slimy.

"Aw crap!" Xander moaned as he opened his eyes again. Then his eyes fell on a full sixpack of beer.

"Bittersweet foamy nectar of forgetfulness," he said as he reached for the six-pack, "don't fail me now!"

It was a few hours and a six-pack later when Xander sat outside on the porch sipping on his last can when D'mitri came outside looking all pleased with himself.

"Hey, hot guy," D'mitri asked as he hunched down next to Xander, "How are you, my friend?"

"I'm sitting pretty," Xander said in a mellow tone as he pointed towards the view he had of LA below him, "Just enjoying the view of LA. That is if you can see past the smog."

"Yeah, it can be a bit hazy," D'mitri nodded, "It didn't used to be so 60 years ago."

"You were around then?" Xander asked as he looked at the demon porn director.

"I came here occasionally," D'mitri smiled, "although back then I did more work in New York and Kopenhagen."

"Spiffy!" Xander said before emptying the can, "Madison ready?"

"She'll be out shortly," D'mitri said as he patted Xander on the shoulder, "A word of advice, my friend., Maybe next time, do yourself a favor and stay at home. You look like you could beat Mike Tyson without breaking a sweat but you're not cut out for this work."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Xander nodded in agreement, "Too bad…"

"Ah, there's my angel," D'mitri said as he turned his head around and saw Madison coming from the house, all cleaned up and back in her daily wear, "Always a pleasure, sweetie."

"Same thing here, D'mitri," Madison smiled as she let the demon porn director kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks again for coming on such short notice," D'mitri said as he handed her a check, "Until next time, honey. And take good care of your friend."

"I will," Madison said, then she turned to Xander, "let's go to the car."

"Finally," Xander sighed as he got up. He tried to say goodbye to D'mitri but the demon porn director had already disappeared into the house.

"Should I drive or do you want to?" Madison asked as they walked back to her car.

"I think it's better if you do," Xander said as he moved to the passenger side of her car. She unlocked the car and they got inside. Once inside Xander buckled himself in and looked at her as she turned her car on and drove off. Her hair was still somewhat wet from having just taken a shower but other then that it was hard to believe only moments ago she was… no, bad mental polaroid again!

"And now?" he asked, feeling suddenly very tired.

"Now we go for some dinner," she said as she turned the engine on, then she looked at him, reached out with her right hand to take his left hand and smiled, "I'm so glad you came along, Xander. D'mitri is okay but every time, I feel dirty when I'm done. You make me feel safe."

Despite having downed 6 beers not to feel anything Xander couldn't help but feel a little warmth at what she said.

"Glad to have been of help," he smiled at her.

"These shoots can be dicey at times," Madison said as she put her car into reverse, "at least the money is good."

"How much did you make?" Xander asked.

"$1500," she said. Xander looked ahead.

"It seems like such a small amount to do for what you just did," he mused

"Are you kidding?" Madison countered as she looked briefly at him, "That's three times the amount of a normal shoot."

"And this shoot you have to do this evening," Xander asked, "Is it also…?"

"No silly," Madison smiled as she shook her head, "just a boy-girl BJ scene."

"BJ?" Xander asked looking at her.

"You know," she replied, "blowjob. Some flick called Throatgaggers or something."

"Lucky you," Xander sighed as he turned his head away to look outside.

x

* * *

x

Dinner time in Sunnydale was usually the slowest time in Willy's as the cretin only sold drinks and information, not food. At least nothing beyond the odd snack. This was done so deliberately as Willy had no desire to add slaving away in the kitchen as part of his job description and he couldn't find anybody to work as a cook for him anyway. So around six o'clock the place began to die down gradually until business picked up again after eight. This was usually the time Willy nuked up some food in a microwave underneath the counter. That way he could eat something and still service the odd customer.

Currently there were no customers so Willy used the opportunity to prepare his dinner. Hunching down underneath the counter he shoved a TV dinner into the microphone and set its timer. Satisfied he had activated the microwave properly he rose again. Only to see Faith resting with her arms on the counter smiling at him.

"Hello Willy," she grinned impishly, "did you miss me?"

Seeing her there so suddenly caused Willy to nearly jump into the air and reach for his chest.

"Jumpin' Jesus on a pogo stick, kid," he said as he felt his heart pound in his chest, "where the hell did you come from?"

"I have my ways," Faith smiled as she fluttered her lashes at him.

"I thought I had closed the roof after your last visit," Willy said as he stepped backwards until he stood against his counter in the back, where he stacked most of his bottles..

"True," Faith nodded, "but I didn't come through the roof this time."

"Look kid," Willy said as he nodded towards the door, "somebody could come in any minute, and your boss put a large prize on your head. Now, you can trust your uncle Willy, but I can't vouch for my customers not to rat you out."

"No problem," Faith said as she held up a key swaying from her finger, "I put the closed for business sign up and then I locked the door. There won't be any interruptions."

"Good thinking, kid," Willy said nervously. Ever since her last visit Faith was giving him the creeps far more then Buffy ever did. She at least was straightforward. Fess up or get beaten. Faith was more into mind games and if there was anything Willy hated it were mind games.

"Now, I need to go and pee," Faith said as she got up and walked to the toilet, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do until I get back."

"Who? Me?" Willy said deadpan as he pointed towards himself, "I am the epitome of honesty."

No sooner had she stepped into the toilet and closed the door behind her as Willy raced towards the telephone.

"Hello, Willy here," he said after he dialed a number, "about that reward for information regarding Faith? It's still up, right? Good, have I something for you then, she's right here, in my business. If you guys hurry you can still catch her. Please hurry!"

Willy put down the phone and turned around. Directly into Faith's disapproving face.

"Willy, Willy, Willy," she said frowning as she folded her arms across her ample chest, "What am I going to do with you?"

x

* * *

x

Wasting no time Buffy landed outside Willy's bar and found the door locked. Again wasting no time she pushed against the door with enough power to break the lock and swung the door open. Then she stepped inside.

Inside the place was deserted. Buffy walked towards the back to check it and found it just as empty. By the time she returned to the bar Angel had also arrived as he stood in the entrance.

"We're too late," she said.

Before Angel could answer there was a loud ping from behind the counter, signaling that Willy's dinner was ready.

x

* * *

x

"When you said we were going far away I didn't think you meant this far," Bulma said as she studied the completely unfamiliar night sky. This was the second time she was on some alien world. Unlike planet Namek this world at least had a normal atmosphere. It even reminded her of a visit she once made to the Pacific Northwest.

"So where are we?" Bulma asked as she looked around.

"I'm sure if you ask the good captain he can give you a P3-something number," Belmovekk said, sitting on the stairs leading up to the Stargate they had come through a little earlier. He was using Bulma's laptop to study #14's diskey to see if there was anything useful on it. He had been since he, Frasier and Bulma had left for the SGC to take Bulma to the only safe place he could think off, off planet.

Suffice to say there were some at the SGC who weren't pleased to see him. Especially one elderly colonel who had just recovered after having been crippled with severe muscle pains for the last couple of days. Or one General Hammond, for him turning up with the heiress of the Capsule Corporation. A corporation which handled much confidential research and development for the SGC. To say that Hammond was not very amused upon learning Capsule Corp. was connected to Belmovekk was an understatement.

It was after Belmovekk and Bulma had shown up that the portly general suddenly connected certain intelligence reports that surmised that Vegeta lived somewhere in San Francisco and that the Capsule Corp. Silicone Valley headquarters was located there as well, that he had to retire to his office and get his stomach ulcer medicine.

"Why me?" Hammond sighed in despair as he sat down in his swivel chair, "I truly regret the day I _ever_ learned of Saiyans."

"You gotta keep this a secret from Washington," Samantha Carter said as she, O'Neill and Daniel came in after the general and closed the general's office door behind them.

"He should?" Jack said surprised, "We finally have a chance to nail that Saiyan's ass after all the trouble he's cost us and you want to let him off the hook?"

"How in blaze's name am I going to keep this a secret, major?," Hammond sighed, gesturing towards the conference room where Belmovekk and Miss Briefs were, "The Androids hit the Capsule Corporation. They're practically building the F-302 for us, there's no way Washington's not gonna notice."

"Well you have to tell them something but you can't tell them the truth," Sam said vehemently, "If the NID learns of this we're screwed."

"Besides the NID being assholes, why's that?" Jack asked dumbfounded, "Surely that Saiyan and the NID deserve each other, right?"

"Because…," Sam said looking around the room as if she was the only one who got it, then she sighed, "causality!"

Jack sighed and closed his eyes as he began rub them with one hand.

"Just pretend we're all stupid, Carter. We usually are, remember?"

"I think I understand what Sam means," Daniel interjected as he went for Hammond's white board and picked up a marking pen to illustrate what he was going to say, "More then a year and a half ago a warning was received, from a Saiyan claiming to be from the future, right?

"Yes," Jack nodded as Daniel drew Future Saiyan on the board.

"We now know that Vegeta regularly moves to and from San Francisco, close to the Capsule Corp. head quarters, which means it's fair to say he's connected to the place, right?"

"Yes," Jack nodded again as Daniel drew Vegeta on the board and drew an arrow from future Saiyan to Vegeta.

"Miss Briefs is said to be one of the most brilliant technical minds on the planet who can give Sam here a good run for her money, right?"

"Yes," Jack said as Daniel drew the name Bulma Briefs on the board and drew an arrow from Vegeta to Bulma Briefs.

"Now we all thought after learning Belmovekk had fathered some children that one of them was going to be the Saiyan from the future giving us the warning. But now we learned that, surprise, surprise, Miss Briefs just also happens to be pregnant."

"I still don't get it," Jack said as Daniel drew pregnancy on the board and drew a line from Bulma Briefs to pregnancy.

"Think about it, Jack," Daniel said as he drew a final arrow from pregnancy to future Saiyan, then he slammed the cap back on the marker and put it down, "Not only is Miss Briefs pregnant, most likely from Vegeta, she's also the only person besides Sam on the planet who, when given twenty years of prep time, is even remotely capable of building a time machine to send a person back in time."

"Oh," Jack said as the quarter finally fell.

"Causality," Daniel said as he looked at the board where the four words, together with the arrows formed a circle, "If somebody were to interrupt this little circle who knows what would happen?"

"It would be like that ruined Earth where Bulma's child originally came from," Sam said pointing to what Daniel had drawn, "We can't allow anybody, especially the NID to interfere."

"Why me?" Hammond sighed again as the enormity of it all sank in.

"We have to do as Belmovekk asked us to do," Sam said, "for the safety of the future and the timeline, Bulma Briefs can't stay on Earth until that final android has been found and taken care off."

And that was how Bulma found herself on some godforsaken world somewhere in the ass end of the Milky Way.

"I wonder how it works," Bulma said as she studied the only object worthy of interest on this world, the Stargate, "The technology that's behind the creation of creating a stable wormhole must be truly fascinating."

"I am sure the good major back at the SGC can send you a nice schematic," Belmovekk said staring at the laptop. Bulma was about to make a snide remark when they heard the noise of footsteps coming from the clearing's edge.

"No sign of anybody," Captain Petrelli, the CO of SG-15, said as he led his men back to the stargate, "We've even been to the compound where they ambushed SG-13. They're not here."

"Remarkable, good captain," Belmovekk said as he took #14's diskey from Bulma's laptop, turned it off and gave it to her so he could walk up to the captain, "Then why are there twelve Jaffa to the northeast of us watching our every move?"

Petrelli turned his head to the direction the Saiyan had indicated. If there were any Jaffa, he couldn't see any. And those guys were usually not that hard to miss in their shiny armor.

"I can't see anybody," he said as he gestured his men to proceed in that direction to check things out, "Are you sure, Saiyan?"

The three soldiers moved cautiously to the clearing's edge.

"No sign of anybody, captain," a lieutenant called back once they reached the spot the Saiyan had indicated..

Suddenly the grass came alive as four figures emerged from what seemed like the ground and threw off their camouflage covers. Within seconds Captain Petrelli's men were disarmed and had armed zats pointed at their heads.

"I am quite sure, captain," Belmovekk smirked as he patted the good captain on the shoulder. Then he walked towards the captured SG-15 team members and the Jaffa that were holding them. At least eight more of them emerged from the forest and all were dressed without their customary armor. Instead they wore a motley mismatch of improvised camouflage, like the outfits US Army snipers wore.

"They're wearing camouflage now?" Petrelli exclaimed incredulously as he and Bulma hobbled behind the Saiyan.

"You cannot always rely on your enemies to keep on making the same mistakes," Belmovekk said without sympathy for the unfortunate captain.

"Belmovekk, who are these people?" Bulma asked as she struggled to keep up with the Saiyan.

"They are good friends of mine," Belmovekk said as he waved towards the Jaffa.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bulma snorted.

"Emissary," the Jaffa commander said respectfully as he sank onto a knee to greet Belmovekk once he and his followers had reached them, "we have awaited your arrival as ordered. The First Prime sends his regards. He asks if our comrades are doing well?"

"They are. And you may give my regards back to him," Belmovekk said and gestured towards Bulma, "and as you do, I would take it as a personal favor if you were to give this woman shelter. She needs safe keeping until I come for her again."

"We will guard her with our lives, Emissary," the Jaffa commander nodded respectfully, then he signaled his men to let the captured SG-15 members go.

"You're foisting me off to these guys?" Bulma asked in _'the'_ tone. The one that had almost everybody except Saiyans cower in fear. Goku because he was, well, for lack of a better word, too dense to get the intricate subtleties of some women. Vegeta just didn't care enough to take notice of her anger. And Belmovekk because he knew that right now he was just a few hundred yards away from a stargate that could take him to safety across the width of the galaxy.

"Relax," Belmovekk smiled, trying to put Bulma at ease, "While technically, yes, I am shipping you off to live with these guys, they have a lot of interesting gadgets you can study. Just think of all the new technology you can patent once you come back."

Seeing that Bulma was quickly turning red Belmovekk turned to captain Petrelli.

"If you value your life and that of your men, good captain, then I suggest you run back to the stargate. And run fast. Because I will."

With his superior speed Belmovekk was able to make it to the gate and dial up the stargate before Captain Petrelli realized what was going on. It was only him having to wait for the wormhole to form that caused Belmovekk to still hear a deafening scream.

"BELMOVEKKK!"

x

* * *

x

It was getting late, really late now. How much longer would it take to shoot a damn sex scene, Xander thought. Even the best sex Xander ever had never lasted longer then 15 minutes. Yet here he was, still sitting on the sofa in some room as upstairs Madison's shoot took place.

Say what you want about these so called BJ scenes, it did have the advantage of him being spared hearing the constant fake moans coming upstairs. There were two things Xander could say about that matter. Firstly Madison was _never_ going to win an Oscar. And secondly, like his mother used to say in better days, you can't speak when your mouth is full.

If only the same could be said from the male actors. Over the past hours Xander had heard more 'fuck's, suck this' and stupid bitch's' being said then he heard on MTV and VH-1 combined. Hell, he was pretty sure it even put Reservoir Dogs to shame and that was saying something. That and the constant sounds of Madison being not so gently slapped in the face was grating on Xander's nerves. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen any porn in a long time, maybe it was because his were older hand me downs, but Xander didn't remember porn to be this degrading towards women.

At least there was beer again while he waited. Sweet foamy nectar of forgetfulness. Who gave a crap that the Big Guy was always bashing the American good stuff? Calling it dishwater at best. It tasted good enough for Xander, it did the job and scoffing the ordinary over something special and obscure was a snob's trait anyway. Plus the more you drank, the better it tasted anyway.

Suddenly Xander heard the director instruct the guys to cover her face and the guys beginning to moan. That was his cue to pick up his beer and leave the house quickly. Maybe he should have done so long ago but now for sure. Cause if they were going to do to Madison what he thought they were going to do, he'd better make himself scarce or he was going to rip off some heads. And while he had a pretty good idea she liked a white knight coming to her rescue now and then, ripping off heads of fellow actors was probably a bit to much.

So Xander deftly took his beer and left the set, yet another San Fernando Valley home up in the hills. He made for Madison's car on the driveway outside and sat on the hood, so he could look out over the valley. In a way it was ironic. All over America teenagers loved to make out at places with views like this. And here he was at an actual make out point in the literal sense of the word and desperately wanted to get away from it.

As Xander looked up into the sky and drank from his beer he suddenly realized he really missed his friends. His oldest friend Willow, her odd Willowgasms as she stretched the human envelope of how much a person could talk before dying from lack of breath. Buffy, sweet Buffy with her Angel shaped appendage. Well, he wasn't really missing D.B. even though it always did feel good every time he managed to insult him with a zinger in front of everybody. Granted D.B. tried to zing him back, but that only helped to keep him sharp. Giles, crazy Giles, who had probably aged 20 years while he was trying to keep things from falling apart in his absence. The Ozman, forever trapped between fighting the forces of Darkness and trying to make it in the music world. Belmovekk, well, he had a feeling he would run into the Big Guy at some point sooner or later. He could sense him moving about the place. And judging from the erratic journeys it could only be related to those evil robots of his.

But mostly he missed her. The real Buffy. The others may call her the other Buffy or , but Xander had no qualms who was the real one. At least to him. Sorry Buff, you're as real as anybody else. But some Buffy's are more real then others. God he wished he could just have a talk with her right now. Have her chew his ass off for being such a whiny loser. Now all he had were memories. And they seemed to fade awfully fast. If only…..

Xander looked at the beer bottle he was holding. Maybe it was because he'd been drinking beer all day, maybe it was the late hour but suddenly he had an idea and it seemed like a good one. Like ideas can only be once you're under the influence of something. First he emptied his bottle. Then he concentrated and focused internally. It was harder because he had drank so much today, but perversely it was also helpful. Lowering his chi to the lowest level he could muster Xander looked at the empty bottle and an old quote came back to him.

"The kiss of a woman. Oft-sought, hard-fought, and veritably guaranteed to complicate matters...," he said solemnly, then he thought it probably made him look foolish, "ah well, nobody ever said I was the smartest…"

Then Xander smashed the glass bottle against his head.

x

Searing pain.

x

Throbbing pain.

x

Xander re-opened his eyes.

"Hey, it worked!" he said as he looked around and saw he was surrounded by infinite whiteness again, with immense gravity pressure taking hold of him again.

"Hello Jean-Luc, welcome to the afterlife." a voice heavily drowned in reverb said solemnly behind him.

As Xander turned around he could see it was Buffy, this time dressed in a Star Trek Starfleet uniform.

"What the….?" Xander said flabbergasted as he took her in. Buffy eyed her uniform, the red command version with admiral's insignia.

"You once mentioned how this place reminded you of that Star Trek episode," she said as she cupped her right elbow with her left hand and held up her right hand like she was about to snap her fingers, "The one where that bald guy died and the obnoxious one shows him how life would have been if he made some different choices."

She then snapped her fingers and in a white flash Xander's outfit changed to a Starfleet uniform as well. Naturally she had made him an ensign.

"How come…." Xander said as he eyed his new attire, "I thought you'd said you never saw the series?"

She shook her head and reached out to thump his forehead.

"It's all in there, Flyboy!"

She snapped her fingers again and in a flash rows of movie theatre seats appeared and a giant movie screen appeared playing the corresponding scene from Star Trek the Next Generation with Buffy sitting in one of the chairs, her feet resting on top of another chair and a jumbo bag of pop corn in her hands. Xander took the seat next to her

"Of course, I can see why I missed it," she said pointing to the screen, "this is about as nerdy as it comes. And what's with Rogaine Boy's Frenchness? He's about as French as my left foot. Drinking tea all the time, reading Shakespeare. Come on, not even Jeeves is _that_ British."

"He's from the future, Buffy," Xander countered, "Things are different there."

"Yeah right," Buffy snorted, "The weather changes, fashion changes, the French? They stay the same. And why does Rogaine Boy allow the obnoxious prick to walk all over him? Omnipotent being or not, if it had been Captain Kirk up there he would have kicked his omnipotent ass seven shades of blue and still be back in time to nail the hot ensign. Even though on a pure technical level his fighting moves are below fledgling standard."

"Wait a sec," Xander objected as he turned his head to look at her, "Captain Picard has many redeeming qualities that Kirk lacks. For instance…. Why are we even talking about this?"

Buffy turned her head towards him as well.

"I thought it was always your greatest fantasy to see me in spandex? Okay, maybe the other me originally, but still…"

She now fully turned to him and purred into his ear.

"Do you like it?"

"Geez, Buffy," Xander said as he stood up and stepped back from her, "what's gotten into you? You were never like this!"

"Aw come on," Buffy moaned not pleased with his rejection, "I'm horny. All this time of you trying to repress your evil mental snapshots of your new girlfriend in action, seeing all those big dicks, how do you think that makes me feel?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Xander yelled and turned around.

"I bet you she thinks differently," Buffy's voice said breathing down his neck, "I'll bet you that when she goes to sleep at night, knowing that you're on her couch, she starts to fantasize about you and reaches into her night stand for her big long….."

"Enough!" Xander yelled and looked over his shoulder, "Geez Buffy, again, you were never like this before! What's gotten into you?"

"How the hell should I know?" Buffy smiled as she sat down again, "I'm just your neighborly figment of your imagination. The one that only comes once you knock yourself out cold. Which is hardly the most logical of times, is it?"

"I suppose not," Xander admitted as he sat down next to her again, "Look, I'm sorry, Buffy, after having spent the whole day like Rip van Winkle in Porno land, fooling around with you is the least of my priorities. As Kami's my witness, if I ever hear another fake moan again I'll go impotent."

"Can't have that now, can we," Buffy grinned lasciviously as she reached for his crotch, "Gotta protect the warpcore from being breached, right?"

Xander squirmed into his seat.

"For the love of all that is holy and good in science fiction, Buffy, can't we just watch. I could use a little togetherness. I know you were never a big fan, but since you're now my figment of my imagination, could you please humor me?"

"You're no fun today," Buffy said bored as she leaned back in her seat, "nor is this episode."

"It's a classic episode!" Xander said pointing to the screen, "Q showing Picard what his life would be like if he had made some different choices. Who doesn't think of such things from time to time? I know I do."

"Why dwell on the past if you can't change it?" Buffy shrugged unimpressed, "You never heard me complain about old stuff. Stupid boring episode."

Xander looked up towards the endless white sky and rolled his eyes. It was clear that he was also rapidly forgetting how annoying she could be at times. Patience was never a Buffy virtue, neither of them and this one in particular.

"Fine!" he said holding up a hand, "You're the omnipotent being today. Why don't you snap your fingers and change the movie. I'm sure there are some WWF wrestling matches in my mind somewhere that are more to your liking."

"I know some great movies that are buried deep in your mind," Buffy grinned a bit too lecherous for Xander's taste.

"And NO porn!"

"Spoilsport!" Buffy moped, then she looked away snapping her fingers and the movie theatre setting disappeared except for the two seats they were sitting. It was time for the silent treatment. The one time most men aren't happy when their women stop talking.

"That is so typical," Xander said annoyed, "When things don't go your way its moping Buffy time."

"This isn't gonna work," Buffy said equally annoyed, "We're too different."

"Gee, do you think so," Xander said sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed."

"Then why do you keep coming back here?" she said angry, "Why don't you accept that I'm gone and link up with your pornstar? She may be messed up but hey, that's never stopped the Mighty White Knight before. She won't mind if you try to save her. I'm pretty sure she's begging for it. "

Xander buried his head between his knees and put his hands on his head.

"But she's not you," he said softly, "Flawed as you are, as I am, you're the one that I want."

Buffy patted him on the back.

"Poor Xander, forever wanting what he can't have and ignoring what he can get. Oh, that's a nasty gash you have on your head."

Xander looked up and saw that there was blood on his hand.

"Next time, try not to do something so stupid," Buffy said as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Xander!" a new voice said, sounding extremely worried and things began to blur.

"Adieu mon capitaine," Buffy grinned one last time as she snapped her fingers. Next a giant flash happened and Xander looked up into the LA night sky again with Madison hovering over him, looking worried like crazy at him.

"Xander!" Madison cried out, "Wake up Xander!"

She was crouched over him, dressed only in a bathing robe, hair all wet again from another shower. Underneath the robe she was clearly naked and her ample enhanced breasts were dangling from the robe.

"Either I'm in Hell or LA," Xander moaned as he reached for his aching head, "Either way, the décor needs work."

"Xander, are you OK?" she asked as she sat up straight on top of him in semi relief, relieved that he was reaching consciousness again, still worried as to why she had found him unconscious and bloodied next to her car on the ground in the first place, "What happened, Xander?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Xander said as he looked around himself. He had fallen off the car and there were shards of glass around him. Okay, so maybe he was certain as to the how. But as to what exactly happened, as like after every time dream Buffy made her appearance he still wasn't sure.

Thump!

Suddenly Madison punched him in the chest. Not hard, more of a girlie punch.

"You had me so damn worried," she said angry, "I was just finished shooting and when I looked for you, you weren't there. Then I looked outside and saw you lying here and I ran outside."

"Does this mean we can _finally_ go home?" Xander asked deadpan.

x

* * *

x

"You sure this is the place?" Faith asked as she stuck her head out of a manhole cover. As she looked around she saw she was right in the middle of a road and a car drove by her just yards away. She reached for the cover and placed it back above her head as she lowered herself back into the sewers again. As she did she found she was alone again.

"Willy?" Faith sing-songed in her most bored tone, "Don't make me come after you again! You know I'll find you again."

Around the corner of a sewer crossing a head cautiously peeked around the corner.

"Sorry," Willy said apologetic as he emerged. Faith walked up to him and put her arm around him.

"Shush," Faith said gently, as if in comforting a child, "You can't help being who you are."

"Does this mean you'll let me go?," Willy asked hopeful.

"No, cause I can't help being who I am either," Faith said as she bared her teeth at him in a feral grin, "The biggest baddest bitch this side of town who just got kicked out of the good guys club and if you _ever_ do that one more time I'm gonna show you what it means to piss off a Slayer on her period! Comprendé?"

Willy gulped loudly.

"And I'm not kidding on the period part," Faith whispered in his ear, then she let go of him, "Now, to rephrase my original question, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah, this is the place," Willy nodded quickly, a little too quickly for Faith's taste.

"Willy!" she said sternly, giving him a death glare.

"It is," Willy moaned like a child nobody believed, "I'm keep telling you, kid, the Sunnydale Activity Centre is where it's at. That's where The Committee gathers every other day. And considering you're on the loose they're probably there right now."

"Then why is there no sewer access?" Faith asked suspiciously as she pointed to the above ground centre, "You have the crème of the Sunnydale underworld gather in a community centre. I can buy that. It's Sunnydale. But I don't buy that there's no underground entrance. No way, even in this fucked up town, that there's no way a bunch of demons can gather in a public place like that!"

"Jeez, kid," Willy said in a pitying tone of voice, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe not everything is connected to the sewer system?"

"And pigs might fly," Faith snorted incredulously.

"Who says they go in at broad daylight?" Willy shrugged as he took a step backwards, "Most of them are, whatchamacallit, nocturnal? Well, now you know. Can I go? I'm hungry!"

"Nice try, Willy," Faith said as she grabbed the steadily backwards moving Willy and threw him towards the ladder, "Now get up there!

"Why did I have to come to Sunnydale?" Willy muttered dejected as he climbed up while Faith followed.

"Welcome to the club," she said echoing the sentiment. They both climbed out of the manhole cover and Faith closed the cover behind her. Which wasn't so easy. Despite what Willy thought she had to be very careful and suppress her strength as close to the average human, lest she got noticed by B.. Who not only had scouter technology and chi sense at her disposal, but also the magic of both Red and Jeeves.

"Move!' she said as she shoved Willy along to go a little faster towards the centre. The walk towards the centre felt like the longest walk in her life but once inside Faith felt confident nobody had seen her. Strangely enough there didn't seem to be a doorman at the centre, but Faith was more or less used to that after having spent many a late night sessions at B.'s school.

"And now?" she asked impatiently while Willy studied a map of the building.

"I'm working on it, right?" Willy said annoyed at being abducted, forced, pushed and now rushed, then he pointed to a location in the basement, "There, that's where they get together."

"Always the basement," Faith muttered as she shook her head, then she shoved Willy again, this time towards the stairs, "Okay, let's go."

As they walked towards the basement room that was the furthest away Faith became curious.

"So, how long did it take you to rat me out to B.?" she asked, "Knowing you, you probably spilled the beans within seconds of her walking through that door."

"It wasn't me," Willy objected, but Faith just smiled and pushed him along.

"Yeah right!" she sniggered.

"But it's true," Willy moaned, "On my deer mother's grave, kiddo, scouts honor!"

"Liar! Your mother's still alive and well," Faith said.

"But I didn't," Willy said before getting another push in the back, "It really wasn't me! And while I admit that, yes, I sell information for money, the first rule of information selling is never give up anything for free. Yes, Buffy and Angel hit my place after that deputy mayor got killed, they only asked if I knew who killed him. It was the Committee that told them about you, kiddo, not me."

Faith began to laugh.

"They beat you to it, didn't they? You thought you could make some money by making B. sweat and then rat me out. Instead they beat you to it."

"Nothing wrong with making a little money," Willy whimpered, "Everybody else makes money, or makes fun of poor Willy, why shouldn't I?"

"What? Making fun of yourself? You're doing a great job of that already, Willy," Faith said as she patted his back.

"Yeah, everybody makes fun of Willy," Willy said dejected as he halted before a door, "This is it."

"You'd think they post guards or something," Faith said, a little surprised as she examined the door, one just like all the others down here.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I wonder about that myself," Willy nodded in agreement, "Usually there's somebody around. Some big strong guy. Can I go now?"

Almost out of instinct Faith reached out to nab Willy by his neck.

"You're not going anyway until I've met The Committee," she said, "and since there's probably nobody here that means you're stuck with me for a long time."

"Why me?" Willy moaned in disappointment.

"Well, here goes," Faith said and reached for the door handle. Half expecting it to be locked it opened instead and a thick dense smoke greeted her as she and Willy stepped inside.

Inside the room four demons sat round a table, seemingly playing poker and smoking cigars. Two of the demons could pass for human, with the right clothes, one had huge horns, like he was some Texan longhorn bull and the fourth one was covered in scales, like he was a lizard or something like it.

"Who the hell are you?" the scaly demon hissed, a snake like tongue emerging from his mouth.

"Holy shit!" one of the human looking demons muttered aghast as he recognized Faith.

"Dude!" Bighorn said big eyed as he gestured towards Faith, "It's her! The rogue Slayer!"

"Where the fuck is Antwon?" the other human looking demon said, "Why isn't he…."

"Hi guys," Faith said as she closed the door behind her, dragged Willy along and sat down by the table, then she pointed for Willy to sit on an empty chair next to her. As he meekly did she looked around, into each of the four demon's eyes.

"So, what kind of game are we playing here?" she grinned. Before one of the demons could answer she heard the sound of a cat meowing. She stretched her neck and on the other side of the table she could see a big cardboard box.

"Again for the kittens," she said in a pitiful tone, "What's with the kittens?"

"It's a demon thing," Bighorn said without realizing it. Then the door opened again and another demon came in, also covered in scales, be it in a slightly different color then the one who sat opposite Faith.

"What the….?" the newcomer muttered surprised.

"And you must be Antwon, right?" Faith smiled over her shoulder..

"Where the hell were you, you imbecile?" Snakehead asked the newcomer, obviously not very amused. Antwon looked around the table, not sure what to say.

"I had to go," he said uncomfortably and pointed to his groin

Snakehead threw his cards down on the table in anger.

"You always have to go, you weak bladdered imbecile! You're supposed to be on guard, you nitwit! Not walk away and let anybody just walk in!"

"I'm sorry, uncle," Antwon said apologetic but uncle Snakehead wasn't having any of it.

"You idiot! Stupid dumbass! Oh, that's it, Teresa be damned, tonight you're gonna wear your ass for a hat, Retard! That's what you get with family, a cousin of my wife."

"You want me to throw them out uncle?" Antwon asked meekly but one look by Snakehead at Faith was enough to dissuade him from that.

"Nobody's leaving the room," Faith said as she held her hands apart and let a small ball of blue energy form between them. It was just harmless energy, and probably more of a show then was wise. But it had to be made, to show she not only held them in contempt, but also the Scoobies looking for her.

"No," Snakehead said as he shook his head after seeing Faith's lightshow, "You just go stand over here and grow a brain. And leave the talking to the grown-ups."

Antwon did as he was instructed and walked over to stand behind his uncle.

"So," Faith asked as she re-absorbed her energy, "what brings you gentlemen all together at this late hour? Other then playing cards that is."

"Nothing, we're just playing cards," Bighorn said nervously, who actually was still holding some in his hand.

"Aw, come on," Faith smiled, "you can play cards anywhere in a dozen better places then this? I've never heard of hot action taking place in the basement of the community centre. I mean, where's all the things that make it fun? Where's the booze? The cigars? Okay I can see cigars, but still?"

"It's just a friendly game," Snakehead said, holding up both hands trying to look honest, "My wife would kill me if she found I was playing cards. So a cousin of mine, not this idiot here, but one who works at the centre allows us to play here in the evenings."

Faith smiled again as she held up her hands and slowly clapped in the most condescending manner to show she didn't believe a word of it.

"And pigs might actually fly," she said ruefully, "Now, we can go on telling fairytales that nobody believes or let's do some business. I'm looking for a local group of demons that call themselves The Committee and a little birdie told me you guys were it."

As if to illustrate her point Faith smiled at Willy, causing the barkeeper to bury his face in his hands.

"You rat bastard!" Bighorn said angry as he threw his cards at Willy, "You're worse then the National Enquirer! Is there absolutely nothing you can keep a secret?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Willy moaned dejected.

"Bah." one of the human looking demons snorted as he folded his arms across his chest, "Besides spineless, also gutless!"

"The same little birdie also told me that when it comes to knowing things you guys know everything that happens here in Sunnydale," Faith continued, looking at each member of the Committee, "Which is most fortunate cause I need to know some things myself."

"Look Slayer," Snakehead said as he pointed in the general direction of where Sunnydale High was, "We would like to help you, but we don't want to incur the wrath of the other Slayer. No offense, Slayer, but she's stronger then you. And even if she weren't, one word of her will send her scary stepdad down our backs. And he can probably tear this state apart if he's in a foul mood. If you go now we'll not send word to the English idiot for 15 minutes."

Faith looked at Snakehead, then she began to laugh like she just had heard the best joke ever.

"Oh, you crack me up," she said pretending to wipe away a tear, then her face turned dead serious again, "How about my offer? I may be the weaker Slayer but I can still tear this town apart and unlike B. I'm sitting right next to you. Tell me what I want to know and I won't wear all your guts for garters."

The four demons looked at each other.

"What do you want to know?" human looking nr. 1 asked.

"Where's Trick?" Faith asked deadpan.

"Trick who?" Snakehead asked equally deadpan, causing Faith to hit the table with enough force to shake up everything on it.

"You know!" Faith said, for the first time angry, "The black vampire that came with Kakistos to this town. And who's still here."

"Oh, that one," Snakehead said nervously as he looked at human looking nr. two, "Didn't he leave after Buffy and her friends killed his boss?"

It was like the room temperature suddenly dropped to below freezing, Faith became that angry, causing Willy to eye the door nervously. Even the kittens stopped meowing. Faith slowly rose and leaned over the table.

"What did I say?" she spoke softly, "I know for a fact that he was still here during the army base incident."

"Oh, that one," Snakehead grinned nervously as he looked at Bighorn, "There were some rumors weren't there?"

"Sure," Bighorn echoed and nodded vehemently, "Larry, he worked at the base, he mentioned something about a black vampire, well dressed, might have been him. But we really haven't seen him since. Honest! Scouts honor, cross my heart, hope to die."

Faith eyed Bighorn wearily.

"Let me put it this way," she said, "I know you guys ratted me out to B., but which of you ratted me out to Trick? Who passed on what I told Willy here to the assassin that killed the deputy mayor?"

The silence that followed was deafening.

"What? Don't you all fall over each other trying to talk," Faith said as she looked around the table, "My bitch Willy here has told me that he passed the information onto a guy of yours. Since ya'll the spiders in the web it had to come past you."

"Well, I heard about it," Bighorn said, the first to break the silence, "but only after it happened. I was away at the time."

"Yeah right," Faith said as she raised her hand towards Bighorn, ready to release an energy blast at any moment, "The old 'I wasn't here at the time'. Wrong answer, goodbye!"

"Wait!" human looking nr.1 said as he stood up gesturing Faith to stop, "It's true! Tex wasn't in town at the time. He was away in LA doing some business for us."

Faith lowered her hand slightly.

"Guess you're off the hook, Tex," she grinned, much to Tex's relief who let out a big sigh, then Faith's grin went away and her hand moved towards human looking nr.1.

"Since he wasn't here that means you were!"

KREK!

With a loud discharge she fired an energy attack into human looking nr.1 and his head exploded, splattering flesh, bone and brain matter all over everybody. For a few seconds the body remained upright, then it fell over, crashing into the table and breaking it in two. Next Faith turned around and pointed her hand at Antwon, who had moved towards the door and was three steps away from it.

"Make one wrong move and you're next," she spoke softly.

"HOLY SHIT!" Willy yelled, the first to come to his senses, "Holy shit!"

"What's it going to be, Antwon?" Faith meanwhile said to the demon near the door.

Antwon, despite his lack of a brain, quickly realized this wasn't a fight he was going to win, raised his hands into the air and slowly moved away from the door. Which was just as well, Faith thought because she didn't think she could get away with doing another blast. Her blast probably made every chi sensitive and scanner go haywire. She only thought she'd get away with it because she had done it so quickly. The fastdraw she called it, raising her chi from low to high enough to shoot a blast and then lower it again immediately. The result of too much afternoons watching crappy westerns in her motel room. It probably would have been better to have used a hand to hand move but she knew the situation called for something flashy and dramatic.

"Holy shit," Willy yelped, lost in his own horror.

"Are you crazy?" Tex yelped aghast, goo dripping from his horns, "Why did you that for? He just stood up for me, for god sakes!"

"Holy shit!" Willy yelped again.

"That wasn't smart, lady," Snakehead said as he began to wipe human looking nr.1's goo of him, "You may have just killed the guy you were looking for. If you wanted to make an example, why not kill Tex or Antwon?"

"Holy shit!"

"Over there," Faith said towards Antwon, signaling him to stand behind the other demons again, then she turned to Snakehead.

"Simple," she said grinning like she hadn't blown somebody's head off, "If Headless had been guilty he would have let Tex become the object lesson. By standing up for him he proved his own innocence, making an even better object lesson. Which means whoever ratted me out is one of you two."

"Holy shit!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" human looking nr.2 yelled, holding up hands full of brain goo, "You're crazy, bitch! In fact, you're beyond psycho!"

"Holy shit!"

"Oh, can it," Faith said annoyed and delivered a swift blow to the back of Willy's head, sending the barkeeper down unconscious. Then she raised her hand again, going from Snakehead to human looking nr.2 and back again.

"Now, which of you two rats told Trick where to find the deputy idiot?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't do it," human looking nr.2 said, starting to get worked up.

"Kill me if you have to," Snakehead said as he folded his arms across his chest," my conscience is clear."

Faith moved her hand from one to the other.

"Eenie, meenie, minie, moe," Faith singsonged as her hand moved with every utterance. She seemed just about ready to fire at Snakehead when she turned her head to Tex.

"Tex, who was…, why Tex?" she asked the big horned demon curiously.

"I… it's a, um, nickname," Tex said pointing to his two huge sideways growing horns, "like the, um, Texas…"

"Like the Texas longhorn," Faith said ruefully, "Well, Tex, I was hoping for something a little more original. But I guess that's life. Now, before I came in, who was winning your little game?"

Tex pointed to human looking nr.2.

"He was. But usually …."

Before he could finish the sentence Faith reached behind her and pulled out a knife, the size of which would make Rambo green with envy, which she then threw it into human looking nr.2's left eye. Human looking nr.2 grasped for the knife's handle protruding from his eye, then his brain finally registered he was dead and he collapsed on top of human looking but now headless nr.1.

"Holy shit!" Tex gasped as Faith stepped over and yanked the knife from human looking nr.2's head.

"You had me at usually, Tex," Faith said casually, like what she was doing was the most common thing, then she looked at Snakehead, "Him however, I can spot a poker face a mile away and he had one the whole time."

"What, Jonny?" Tex said incredulously as he looked at Snakehead, "You think Jonny betrayed you?"

"Oh, I know so now, Tex," Faith said confidently as she wiped her knife clean, "Time to bare up, Cobrahead!"

Although shaken by what he had seen, Jonny the Snakehead managed to keep his cool.

"Do what you want Slayer," he said, like he knew he was going to die, "My conscience is clear."

"Are you crazy, Jonny?" Tex said, unable to believe what was happening, "This isn't Buffy you're dealing with. She only beats you up. She on the other hand is psycho enough to kill you. Like she did with Fu'que'wa and Heartiste!"

Faith stepped in, her knife at the ready.

"You seem awfully willing to die," she said as she walked past Jonny and Tex, up to Antwon, "either you have a death wish, or you're a religious nutter willing to ride the martyr train or…."

Faith was about to put her knife against Antwon's by now very nervous throat when suddenly she was jumped from behind by Jonny.

"Run," Jonny hissed at Antwon while he wrestled with Faith, "Run you idiot!"

While the two wrestled Antwon was too flabbergasted to move.

"What are you waiting for, braindead moron!" Jonny yelled again, "Hurry!"

Normally a demon like Jonny wouldn't stand a chance against a Slayer, let alone a Sunnydale Slayer. But he had correctly guessed by Faith's use of the knife that she was lowering her strength. Being a member of The Committee had its advantages. Namely you learned a lot of observations on the Slayers, their friends and the big scary one. And one thing they discovered was that they could vary their power, lower it if need be. And that they had means to detect each others power. Which meant that Faith had to keep a low profile else she get her fellow Slayer down her back. When she had used a chi blast to kill Heartiste Jonny had doubted his theory but it came back after she used the knife on Fu;'que'wa.

So taking advantage of the situation Jonny attacked Faith, hoping he would buy precious seconds before she threw him off, enough time for Antwon to get away. While Jonny had no love for Antwon, truly despising his wife's cousin, he was however his wife's favorite cousin. And Jonny was, if anything, a devoted and loving husband. He had promised her to look after him and he'd rather die then be the one to tell her was the one who got her favorite cousin killed.

As his uncle wrestled Faith Antwon finally got the message and made his escape.

Since her attacker proved to strong for her to wrestle otherwise Faith had to raise her strength. Which she did without hesitation. If this Jonny was that desperate to stop her from hurting his cousin then he was leverage for her to use. And you don't let leverage get away.

"YAAH!" Faith yelled as she raised her power, resulting a small shockwave that sent away her wrestling partner for long enough for Faith to throw her knife at Antwon. The knife hit Antwon in his lower stomach and the snake demon fell to the ground in the door opening, groaning with pain.

"NO!" Jonny yelled and raced to his fallen wife's cousin, "No, you murdering bitch! Easy, kid, easy. Why didn't you listen to me? You never listen, idiot!"

As Jonny held Antwon clutching his stomach, Faith came by and casually yanked the knife from the wound, causing it to bleed. Like she had turned on the tap or something.

"He needs a doctor," Jonny said towards Faith, "You've hit an artery. Please…?"

Faith knelt next to the two demons.

"You know what you have to do," she said deadpan as she held up her knife, "Who did you tell and where's Trick?"

"I can't," Jonny moaned, torn between what he knew he could tell and knowing what he had to tell to save his cousin, "I really can't, please, a doctor."

"Then he dies," Faith shrugged indifferent, "Either you sing or he bleeds to death. I don't care."

"I can't," Jonny said tear stricken, that is, if his snakelike eyes could produce tears, "you don't understand, Faith, he'll kill my family."

"And I don't care," Faith said indifferent, "then he dies. And you're wife's gonna be next so you might as well talk."

"It's the mayor," a voice called out.

Faith jumped up and turned around, only to see Buffy and Angel standing on the other side of the door opening.

"Hi Faith," Buffy smiled as the two Slayers looked at each other, "Been busy I see?"

"B." Faith said softly as she acknowledged her rival, "Nothing much, just your standard investigation."

"I've noticed," Buffy said as she stepped over Jonny and Antwon, and walked over to the demon with his missing head, "Messy, real messy."

"Can't all be as prissy as you, B." Faith replied, "Had to make do with what I had. What is this about the mayor that I heard?"

Buffy shrugged as she walked over to dead human looking nr. 2.

"We went to city hall and saw him walking and talking to your favorite obsession, you know, Puff Daddy."

"So it was the mayor," Faith said as she glanced at Jonny still holding his wife's cousin, "It all makes sense now."

Buffy put her hands in her sides and looked away.

"Yeah, I guess you were right after all, Puff Daddy was here."

Faith held up both of her two index fingers.

"Could you…. repeat that, B.?"

Buffy rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"He was here all along."

"Which makes…. ?" Faith said almost lecherously

"You we're right. Happy now," Buffy sighed.

"Absolutely orgasmic," Faith sighed, smacking her lips in the process.

"Look, now you know," Jonny said holding his wife's cousin, "Can I now, please, take care of this idiot?"

He wanted to get up but Faith pushed him down again

"No you don't," she said, "Do you know where Trick is?"

"Yes," Jonny nodded in defeat, "he's… he's below. Deep below."

"Then take me to him," Faith said, "B. and her boyfriend can take him to a doctor."

"No I don't," Buffy objected, "I'm not 911! Coat hanger boy here can play ambulance if he likes, but I won't."

"Hey," Tex said aggrievedly, "don't call me that."

"He's called Tex you know," Faith smirked, then her face turned serious, "Jonny here's going to take me to him and that's final. This is between me and Trick."

"Always the loner," Buffy said as she shook her head, "Haven't you ever heard of backup."

"Oh, I don't mind back up," Faith said coolly, "I just don't want yours."

"This guy's bleeding to death and you're stalling because you don't like me?" Buffy said incredulously, "Do you hate me that much, Faith?"

Faith pretended to think for a moment.

"No, B., I don't hate you, "she finally said, "I just think you're full of shit."

"Funny, I'm thinking the same thing here," Buffy replied offhand, "Now that we agree to disagree can we finally go or does Snakeboy have to bleed to death first?"

Faith looked at Buffy and her resolve face came on. Angel looked a little uncomfortable, as he seemed to understand that both girls had issues with one another that he didn't want to be in the middle off.

"Time to be a team player, Faith," Buffy said, folding her arms across her chest, "What's it gonna be? The only way out is through us."

Faith's reply came in the form of putting her fingers to the temples of her head.

"Tex, Jonny, close your eyes," she said calmly.

"Not again," Angel muttered as he averted his own eyes.

"Another solar flare?" Buffy said frowning, "Pathetic much, Faith?"

Instead of the expected solar flare Faith removed her hands from her temples and raised them into the air.

"VORTEX ATTACK!"

Suddenly the room and hallway were filled with all kinds of swirling and pulsating energy that reminded Buffy of the scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark, when the Nazi's opened the Ark of the Covenant and all kinds of swirling and deadly energy came out from it. Energy that melted off their faces. Faith's attack however didn't melt faces, but it did screw up with Buffy's senses as she suffered from a massive sensory overload. Enough to give an ordinary man an epileptic seizure.

She did however barely make out how Faith held up her hand and blasted a hole through the ceiling and the other stories above into the open air. Before she could react Faith grabbed Snakehead with two hands and then flew with him through the hole she had blasted into the open air.

"FAITH!" Buffy yelled as she finally moved and looked through the hole into the night sky. Curse Faith and her disco inferno attack. Even though it was by now rapidly subsiding her senses were still screwed, suffering the equivalent of her ears having undergone several hours of standing next to the PA of a heavy metal concert.

"When did she learn how to fly?" Angel asked flabbergasted as behind them Tex was throwing up his dinner.

"I don't know," Buffy said still pissed off, "There's a lot of things she seems to be keeping a secret lately."

x

* * *

x

Usually Faith had a good sense of direction. Exemplified by her ability to always find her way back to her motel room after a late night partying. But currently she had no idea where she was or where she was going. Wherever Jonny was leading her in the underground maze that was underneath Sunnydale, only he knew.

At least she could entertain herself reliving the look on B.'s face when she pulled off her surprise moves. Ah, B., always so arrogant in her superior skills. Well, she'd shown her. If you can't beat them, join 'em said a familiar saying. But there was also another one, can't beat 'em? Outsmart 'em. And unlike B. who wasted half her day in school learning useless stuff Faith had oceans of time to come up with innovative new moves.

Similarly with the flying. Instead of waiting for somebody to teach her like B. had, Faith wasn't going to wait to get what she wanted. Hers was an I want, I take approach. She asked Oz to 'borrow' some of the notes Giles had made and very uncharacteristically of her she spent days on end reading them. Combined with what she had managed to extract from Xander after buying him a few beers it was enough to piece together the basics of chi powered flight. It was like a revelation had happened.

Like every revelation it was all about how stupid one had been not to notice it before. It was dead simple. The closest analogy was that of the Harrier jump jet, which used moveable exhausts to push its thrust either backwards for flight or downwards for hovering. The only difference being that Faith had no moveable exhausts and used chi for thrust.

To the north of Sunnydale Faith had discovered a secluded canyon that she had used for flying lessons. This for two reasons. Firstly she didn't want B. to know that she was mastering the art of flight on her own, secondly she figured that flying in the open would attract the Air Force's attention. From watching the Discovery Channel however she'd learned that radar is not a perfect detection tool. It's easily disrupted by obstacles standing in its path and the canyon walls were her best shot at avoiding unwanted detection.

The downside of course was that she could never practice on her speed. She was excellent at hugging the dirt but most likely she'd fly like an elderly lady on a Sunday in the open air. It couldn't be helped. Choices meant consequences and this was hers.

Once she had escaped with Jonny the snakehead demon Faith made for a sewer entrance she knew near Evergreen Terrace. If you wanted to get deeply underground quickly, where the Hellmouth would shield you from detection, this was one of the best places to enter the underground system.

Making her best speed she reached the place within 30 seconds, ripped off the manhole cover, threw Jonny inside and then jumped in after him. As she closed the cover above her head she was amazed B. hadn't caught up with her yet. She knew for a fact that B. could cross the distance way faster then she had. Which either meant B. had let her go or she was still disorientated from her vortex attack. Since she also knew for a fact that B. was stubborn to the extreme it meant she was most likely more disorientated then she could have hoped for. Which filled her heart with pride. She had after all developed the vortex attack especially for B., to shock and awe a superior opponent other then through the solar flare. After all, there were only so many times you could get away with using the same move.

To say that her involuntary travel mate was happy was an understatement. For the first 15 minutes he complained bitterly all the way. Forever talking about his poor bleeding to death wife's cousin. Made all the weirder because he truly despised him. Faith had never seen a man, even if he was a demon, so utterly pussy whipped by his wife. Eventually it got to Faith and she slammed him against a wall.

"Look!" she said as she pulled out her knife again and held it up for him to see, "I don't know your wife, and she may rip off your balls because that idiot cousin of hers ended up with my knife in his belly. But she can only do that if you live to tell what happens now. And for now I'll cut off your balls and stuff them down your throat. So I finally can have some peace until you bring me to Trick. Got it?"

Jonny nodded quickly with wide open eyes. If anything the events of this evening had convinced him that unlike Buffy, who played by certain rules, Faith was crazier then a loon and far more capable of anything.

Faith sheathed her knife again and pushed Jonny to lead her towards Trick again.

"Now lead on! The sooner I get to see Trick, the sooner you get to check if B. or Tex have taken your wife's idiot cousin to a doctor."

After that Jonny kept his mouth shut .While it obviously sucked to be him, Faith had no compassion for him whatsoever. He made his bed by throwing it in with the mayor, if what B. had said was the truth. It made sense of course. If the mayor was the big bad guy it stood to reason why the deputy mayor wanted to get away from him. Why the cops had been looking for him and why they were generally so incompetent to begin with. Hell, it explained a lot of things.

The why wasn't even so important. In her Boston days Faith never cared much for the why, just that her Watcher told her which demon or vamp to kill and she'd stick something in them. With evil guys the motives were usually moot anyway. After all, that's why they were evil to begin with.

Suddenly Jonny halted in yet another tunnel, how he kept them apart she never knew, and turned around.

"We're close," Jonny said apprehensively, "Beyond these tunnels the vampire has his lair. It's just a question of following this tunnel. He is well guarded though so beware.

"Then let's go," Faith said pointing ahead but Jonny began to struggle.

"Why?" he asked, "I did my part, you don't need me? If the mayor knows I'm helping you he'll kill me and my family."

"And I'll kill you now and then tell him you did it if you don't go on," Faith said as she put her hand on the grip of her knife, "You're not going anywhere until I see Trick."

Bitterly moaning his fate Jonny led Faith on until they reached a larger cavern. One that ended in a wall with a big door. And outside the door, lit in the light of a series of torches stood two large bickering gryphons. The beasts had the lower bodies of lions, upper bodies and wings of eagles and a human upper torso with a humanish head and arms. The arms ended in sharp claws, as did the four legs and it was clear the beasts sported impressive sets of teeth. The only saving grace was that the two gryphons were too busy bickering with each other to take notice of the new arrivals.

"Crap," Jonny whispered as he and Faith took cover in a recess, "Vus and Vuwas!"

"What the hell are they?" Faith whispered as she eyed the creatures.

"Guardians," Jonny said aghast, "Ancient demons from the past. I knew the mayor had recently acquired their services but I didn't know they were guarding Trick's lair. Usually it's a pair of Kragh demons."

"How strong are they?" Faith asked as she eyed the two creatures.

"Vus and Vuwas are rumored to be way stronger then any Slayer or even Angelus as he was last year," Jonny whispered, "They can rip an ordinary human to shreds in seconds. But since you're not like any Slayer you could probably defeat them."

"Oh," Faith said relieved, "Then what's the prob?"

"Trick's on the other side of that door, and he's going to notice it if you're fighting those two gryphons."

"Crap," Faith muttered and turned to Jonny, "Is there any other way in?"

"Undoubtedly," Jonny replied, "but I don't know of any. I'm sure Trick does. That is why you have to be careful."

"Crap," Faith muttered again, then she put on her resolve face, "Full frontal it is. Do these guys have any weaknesses?"

Jonny shook his head.

"Their absolutely lethal. The only possible weakness I've heard off is that they're not that bright."

"Not that bright, huh?" Faith mused for a moment. Then she grabbed Jonny and together they stepped into the light where the gryphons immediately took notice.

"Faith, what the hell are you doing?" Jonny asked through clenched teeth, "They've seen us."

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," Faith said back as she held up her hand and waved in the torchlight, "Gents, or whatever I'm supposed to call you two, how are you?"

"Who are you?" one of the gryphons asked wearily. Its voice sounded surprisingly melodic.

"Who? Me?" Faith said as she put her hand on her ample chest, "Faith's the name. And this here is Jonny. Maybe you have heard of him? He's on very good terms with your employer."

"You mean the human?" the gryphon snorted as he crossed his arms across his chest, "He is cheap, gaudy and wastes our services on guarding a mere undead. Nor does he provide us with nearly enough honey."

"I see," Faith said as she halted, close enough but well outside the immediate range of the two gryphons arms and claws.

"Are you from the human?" the other gryphon asked hopeful, "are you here to bring us more honey?"

"I am," Faith said with a big grin not believing her luck, "I brought you a fresh shipment. If you would just come and follow me, it's rather large and I could not take it all with me."

"About time," the gryphon said as he (or she, it was hard to tell) smacked his clawed hands together. He was about to move after Faith when the other one stopped him.

"We're not supposed to go away from the door, remember?" he said slowly, emphasizing every word. This was not to the liking of the other gryphon.

"Why do you always have to spoil the fun, Vuwas? Why can't you be happy for me instead? We're finally getting some honey."

"Somebody has to be the smart one, Vus," Vuwas said and pointed towards Faith, "She didn't even give us the safe word, remember?"

"Yeah, that's right," Vus said as he turned to Faith, "What is the safe word, human?"

Faith sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you got me," Faith sighed, "Me and Jonny came here to see the vampire. Can we pass?"

The two gryphons looked at each other and laughed, then they both turned to Faith.

"No," they said in unison.

"Bummer," Faith muttered dejected, "So what now?"

"Now we're going to kill you two," Vus said causing Jonny to whimper.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God oh…..".

"And what if I don't want to get killed?" Faith asked with a growing smirk on her face.

"Then we'll come after you," Vus said, only to have Vuwas slap him on the head.

"Idiot!" he said angry, "We're not supposed to leave the door, remember?"

"Aw, crap!"

Now Faith slapped her hands together in glee.

"Then it would seem we have a Mexican standoff here, gents," she grinned.

"Mexican what?" Vus said to Vuwas, but he shrugged. Then he turned to Faith

"Why don't you save us all a whole lot of trouble and step over here so we can kill you?" Vuwas asked hopeful

"Tell you what," Faith said conspiratorially, "I'm going through that door there and there is nothing you gents can do about it."

"You got to be kidding?" Vuwas said incredulously, "How are you going to do that?"

"Simple," Faith smirked, "Catch!"

Suddenly Faith grabbed Jonny and threw him towards the two gryphons. Caught unaware Jonny landed right in between them and before he knew what was happening the two gryphons were ripping into him

"FAITH! OH GOD! NO! AAAAHHHHH….."

While the two gryphons were distracted Faith used her superior speed to move past them and she opened the door, stepping through. As she closed the door behind her she found a room covered in darkness.

In order to alleviate the darkness Faith created a sphere of light over her upheld right hand. It created some light in the darkness but not enough to illuminate the room, which seemed to be vast.

"TRICK!" Faith yelled, "Are you in here, you bastard!"

At first there was no answer. Then it came.

"You shouldn't have come, Faith," a familiar voice suddenly spoke.

Faith looked around she couldn't see much in the dim light.

"Quit being melodramatic and show yourself, you bastard," she yelled.

Then the torches went on and the place was illuminated, finally giving Faith a chance to see where she had ended up.

The place was huge and roomy, like a cathedral, it looked like it could house an army. It also put the gravity gym to shame with a large round arena where people could fight. Behind Faith was the door through which she came and behind which the two moronic gryphons were even now most likely feasting on poor Jonny's body.

On the opposite side of the arena a large stairway led into the wall, and where it disappeared into the wall stood her nemesis, Trick. He was without his customary suit and tie, instead he wore just a pair of trainers and black training pants.

"Welcome to my humble place, Faith," he said as he walked down the stairs, his hands extended like he was welcoming her, "What took you so long? I was expecting you long ago."

"I was delayed," Faith replied as she walked towards the center of the ring. There she awaited Trick's arrival.

"I've heard," Trick grinned as he reached her, "Ran into a little trouble with your friends?"

"No thanks to you!" Faith bit back as the two of them began to circle each other.

"I may have had a hand in it," Trick replied offhand.

"So how did you do it?" Faith asked, "How did you kill the deputy mayor?"

"I did it myself of course," Trick said, "I was a soldier in the Civil War, remember? I used to be a sniper in the 54th Massachusetts. The saying is true, some things you never forget."

"Clever," Faith said, then she assumed a fighting stance and brought her hands above her head to gather energy, "Enough talk. Let's fight. MASENKO!"

Faith brought the energy she had gathered in her hands in front of her and threw the yellow beam at Trick. Instead of dodging the attack Trick just stood there grinning. Then he folded his hands into a prayer in front of his face, with his index fingers standing upright against each other.

"TSUIHH!" Trick yelled when Faith's masenko was just two feet away from his face. The energy beam suddenly halted inches in front of his face. And then it reversed, going at an ever increasing rate back to Faith, who only barely was able to cross her arms in front of her and brace herself.

DOOM!

The loud explosion reverberated through the room as Faith got a dose of her own medicine.

Lucky for Faith her Masenko wasn't at full power. Part of her refused to believe Trick could be this strong. He always was a thinker. The brains behind the throne, never the fighter. It would seem she had to re-appraise the situation. As she was enveloped in dust she realized she was now caught in a real fight.

"Hello, Faith," Tricks voice suddenly said self-satisfied in her right ear. She immediately reached out and just barely blocked a punch to her head. She rolled with the punch using Trick's momentum against himself and threw him off his feet, so as the dust began to clear, Trick nearly keeled over, making a somersault on the floor before coming to a rest, eying Faith wearily.

Now it was Faith's turn to grin.

"What happened to the cocky 'tude, Tricky?" Faith said as she held out her hand and signaled Trick to bring it up, a la the Matrix. It always drove B. mad whenever she did it, the effect was similar on Trick and her Nemesis went on the offensive, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, which Faith could block, but which stopped her from taking the offensive of her own.

It did allow her to study Trick's moves. It was a style she was unfamiliar with. She had been told how some of their advanced martial arts had made it into the demon underworld through Spike and his psycho chick at first and then through Angelus. But Since Angel had never made it into the advanced Saiyan martial arts, what he did spread however was only basic stuff. Certainly not the six styles.

Yet somehow Trick was using some pretty advanced stuff. Oh, there were hints of Saiyan martial arts, stuff from the first and second basic form, but mostly it was a wholly different style. The Sisterhood of Jhe had its own style and this wasn't it either. He also seemed stronger then her. Way stronger. How on Earth had he done that? Had he somehow managed to unearth Angelus' spell?

Whatever it was, it was time to take back the initiative. If she couldn't match him in strength, maybe speed was the answer. Using her speed she evaded yet another strike only to slip away and began to ran circles around Trick.

"Maybe I'm here?" she said teasingly as she left behind a ghost image, only to have a second one appear behind Trick, "Or am I here?"

"Now I'm here!"

"Now I'm there!"

Trick looked around in befuddlement, then he relaxed and began to laugh.

"Is that the best you can do, Faith?" he said as he reached for a ring on his finger and touched the stone, "You seem to be quite fleet of foot. Time to clip your wings though."

Suddenly Faith felt something she never thought possible outside the gravity gym. Immense gravity pressure taking hold of her. And while she was used to it, even trained in even higher gravity, it did slow her down considerably. After all, it was now like walking through water.

"How do you like my little play pen?" Trick said, gesturing around the cavern.

"You got a gravity gym?" Faith exclaimed as she came to a stop," How did you…?"

"Faith," Trick said in his most condescending tone, "You fail to realize who my employer is. You think he's some mere bad guy? He built this town, Faith. This is his playground. He's been playing you guys all along. He created this place after he learned what your alien friend built for himself. He may not have access to advanced technology but he's wicked with the magic."

"Magic can do this?" Faith said bewildered. To which Trick shook his head.

"There are no limits to his power," Trick grinned, "Who do you think made me this strong? That spell Angelus used is kid's play compared to what he can do. What he can give."

"So that's how you got juiced up, huh," Faith said unimpressed.

"Indeed," Trick grinned, "and now Faith, time to finish what we both started back in Boston."

"Sure," Faith shrugged, "Before you bore me to death."

"That's what I like about you, Faith, forever the optimist."

Then Trick leaned forward, his fists extended and began to concentrate.

"NAH!" he yelled.

"NAH!"

"NAH!"

"Are you constipated or something?" Faith asked mesmerized as Trick continued to concentrate. She should attack. It was the smart thing to do. But part of her wanted to see what Trick was coming up with now."

"NAH!"

Then two bumps began to grow rapidly on Trick's back, around the shoulder blade area.

"What the…." Faith gasped, then to her horror two arms sprouted from the two bulges on his back.

"Raaaah!" Trick yelled and began to pant heavily as he began to flex his new two arms.

"What the hell!" Faith exclaimed, "How…..?"

"Oh my, granny, what extra pair of arms you have," Trick grinned as he assumed a four armed fighting stance, "That is so I can pummel you better to death, my child!"

"Screw this!" Faith said and brought her hands to side of her head, fingers touching her temple, "TAIYOKEN!"

For an instant the cavern was lighted brighter then a thousand suns. Which was exactly the moment Faith used to launch herself at Trick, making a blindingly fast head roundhouse kick for Tricks head.

But to her surprise the attack was stopped and as the light subsided she saw that one of Trick's arms had blocked the attack while Trick looked at her through the fingers of two hands that had covered his eyes, shielding him from the solar flare.

"A solar flare, Faith?" Trick said disapproving, "I'm disappointed in you. You're repeating yourself."

"As I recall at the time you chickened out just before I did it," Faith said.

"It's interesting that you used the solar flare though," Trick smiled, "And highly ironic, my teacher trained the guy who invented it."

"Oh, shove it!" Faith hissed and stepped back. Upon which Trick began his four armed attack.

The four armed assault however was troublesome, but to her surprise Faith learned it didn't really cause her that much more problem then Trick's earlier assault. Oh, he was powerful alright, but he lacked the experience to really take advantage of it. And while the additional two arms made it even more difficult for Faith to get in a blow, it ironically enough also made it harder for Trick as well. As all too often the two additional arms got in the way of the original arms.

"So, how's it working out for ya?" Faith began to smirk, "Do you like your new arms?"

"Shut up," Trick sneered and disengaged. As he did he concentrated again and the two arms disappeared.

"Poor Trick," Faith smirked, "Forever the thinker, the only lieutenant who always got his boss to do the dirty work. Had you actually done some of that fighting yourself you might actually have been lethal with those arms."

Having gotten a breather from Trick, Faith wasted no time to take the offensive. See how he held up under constant attack. She had often seen in the gym how Xander had kept up with Buffy's superior strength by using superior skill and a greater array of tactics. Granted, he usually fought for a draw, but the situation was similar to hers.

Trick on the defensive was even more disappointing then on the offensive. Even his tactics showed it. Whoever had trained him seemed to place little emphasis on the defense. And while it was true that the best defense was a good offense, a good defense was still the basis of everything. Exploiting the gaps in Trick's defense Faith began to pummel him mercilessly.

But while she showed Trick all corners of his private arena of death, and although his defense was, inadequate, Faith never quite managed to deliver the killing blow. For that the strength difference was just too great.

Eventually though Trick had enough of Faith's constant attacks and revealed another new trick of his, he rose into the air until he was halfway to the ceiling.

"You're friends are not the only ones who know how to levitate," Trick said, his voice regaining some of his arrogance again, "Too bad they weren't much of a friend to you. Buffy nor the alien never taught you how to fly, did they?"

To Trick's surprise Faith didn't burst out in anger, she just smiled. She then rose up into the air as well.

"Oops," Faith said in her most girlish voice as she brought a finger to her lips, "It would seem your information is a little out of date. You see…. I cheated."

"Bitch," Trick growled, "Time to die!"

Trick held up one hand in the air and began charging a pinkish glow in his index finger.

"Oh, goodie," Faith said pretending to be excited, "Energy attacks, two can play that game."

Faith brought two fingers to her forehead and began to charge energy as well. She hoped she would have enough time to charge her attack, the Makankosappo was the strongest attack she knew of, only Big B.'s Fire and Blood was potentially stronger but he never taught it to anybody else yet. Even with their strength difference the Makankosappo could finish Trick.

If she got enough time to charge that is.

Unfortunately for her Trick didn't give her that change.

"DODOMPA!"

A pinkish beam shot forth as Trick fired his attack at Faith, cutting short her charging.

"Should have gone for B.'s move," Faith muttered before firing her own attack prematurely, "MAKANKOSAPPO!"

A dark red/purplish beam shot forth from Faith and met Trick's attack. But it was to no avail. A second more and her attack would have been equal, two seconds more and she would have pushed back Trick's attack. Now Faith was faced with the combined energy coming her way and she quickly stopped pouring energy into her beam.

KABOOM!

A massive explosion rocked the cave, the shockwave of which produced a tremor that rocked Sunnydale, causing seismographs all over the Western United States to go off and register a slight earthquake.

Inside the cavern Faith had only barely managed to evade being in the epicenter of the blast by launching herself at the ceiling. When the explosion happened she got slammed against the ceiling and then fell exhausted to the ground.

She tried to get up, but there was just no strength left in her arms. Given a minute she'd recover but Trick would most likely not give her that minute. With all the dust she couldn't see the bastard, the Hellmouth screamed in her mind with whatever limited chi sense she had. But her Slayer instincts told her he was close. Very close.

"End of the line for you, Faith," Trick's smug voice said, "Time to join your Watcher, wherever she is now."

Bastard! Faith thought, if only she had the strength. If only she was better trained. But no, it was always Buffy that got the better of things. Buffy who was the center of things, the Watcher's pet, the Saiyan's darling. If that furry tailed asshole had spent as much attention on her as he did on his darling Buffy, Faith would have wiped the floor with Trick.

Instead Trick picked her up and as the dust began to settle again he dusted down her clothes. What remained of them.

"No need to die dirty," Trick grinned as he steadied her, then he stepped backwards.

"KIAI!" he yelled and a blastwave of chi struck Faith like a ten ton hammer, sending her backwards across the floor in pain.

"Not like this," Faith said defiantly through gritted teeth, "Not like this!"

"KIAI!" was Trick's response and another chi blastwave hit her .

"Not like this!" Faith groaned as she slid across the floor again. Trick walked after her in a contemptuously slow pace, giving Faith the opportunity to crawl up before hitting her again with another blastwave.

"KIAI!"

This time Faith slid backwards and almost hit the wall. Somehow she got up on her knees and began to pound the floor.

"Damn it, this isn't fair!" she yelled, "I came this close! Damn you, Buffy! Damn you all! I need more power!"

" _What if I were to give you that power?"_ a voice suddenly spoke in her mind, _"Would you take it?"_

"I'll take anything from anybody from anywhere," Faith replied determined.

" _You sure, Faith?"_ the voice said questioningly, _"This may be one bridge you're not willing to cross."_

"Cross?" Faith said incredulously, "I'll nuke that bridge if I have to!"

" _That's my girl!"_ the voice then said triumphantly.

It took a moment for Trick to unleash his next attack but he planned it to be his last, gathering everything he had left in it to knock Faith against a very lethal and sharp rock protrusion behind her.

"KIAI!" he yelled as he unleashed his final and lethal blastwave.

Instead of Faith being knocked back against the sharp rock she suddenly stood her ground and took Trick's blast head on.

"What the…" Trick exclaimed as Faith leaned forward and put her hands by her side in an all too familiar move, "What another solar flare, Faith? Can't you think of anything else?"

Faith began to grin.

"As a matter of fact…." Faith smirked, then instead of bring forth the expected solar flare she raised her arms into the air.

"VORTEX ATTACK!"

Suddenly it was like Trick was suddenly caught in a 60's acid trip. A bad 60's acid trip. Weird and strange colors began to swirl around him as energy shards moved through the room, confusing his senses and working their disorientating effect on his subconscious.

While Trick was disorientated Faith brought two fingers to her forehead and focused her energy. She still didn't understand what was happening but somehow she'd gotten a second wind and she fully intended to exploit it. As Trick staggered around in confusion she lifted herself ten yards into the air and charged her attack for what seemed like an eternity, ten seconds.

"Shit!" Trick yelled as he finally began to recover from Faith's LSD like attack. As he did, he noticed she was hanging in the air and charging what seemed like the same attack she tried to do before.

"Oh no you don't!" Trick yelled and launched himself at her, a raised fist ready to strike. The moment he got close however, in what seemed like slow motion, Faith moved aside at the last possible moment. As he passed her, the two fingers on her forehead that she was charging moved and she brought down that hand in one fell swoop, hitting his neck with every ounce of chi that was concentrated in there. And in doing so severing his head from his body.

"NO!" Trick somehow managed to scream before both his head and body separately burst into dust.

As Trick disintegrated into dust Faith fell back to the floor in exhaustion. Landing on one knee she lowered her head close to the floor and panted heavily.

"It's over, Lindsey," she said softly, and with far more gentleness then even Oz would give her credit for as she said the next part, "You can rest now."

Clap clap clap.

The sound of clapping woke Faith up from her revelry.

As she got up and turned around she saw a blonde man in a business suit sitting on the stairs, clapping politely and smiling at her.

"Well done, Faith," he said as he stood up and walked towards her, "You were magnificent."

"Who're you?" Faith asked weary. His voice sounded familiar, almost too familiar.

"Who I am is inconsequential, young lady," the man smiled as he stopped once he had reached her, "The real question you should be asking yourself is how do you feel? Well Faith, how do you feel now that you've had your revenge?"

Faith looked at the man, then at her own bloodied hands, still covered in Trick's dust. She then balled her hands into fists and felt raw power coarse through her veins.

"I feel great," Faith said almost exultantly.

"Good," the man smiled almost lecherously, "Then let's talk, Faith. We have much to talk about."

x

* * *

x

Some things were just too damn hard for a man to resist.

If the previous day's adventures of Xander in porno land were hell, today he had another installment coming. He had hoped to get cracking on the list of contacts Xichulub had given him when Madison dropped another bombshell on him by asking if he would come with her to yet another shoot. Yet another trip to the San Fernando hills so she could let others do terrible things to her body for money. He wanted to say no, he desperately wanted to say no. After all, he had things to do. But she gave him the puppy dog eyes look again, the ones his girls back in Sunnydale had managed to perfect as well. With cherries on top.

x

Some things were just too damn hard for a man to resist.

x

So he caved in and got in her car. Boy, did he have it bad. He couldn't help but wonder how bad it was going to be if he ever got married. Kaching! Xander Lavelle Harris, pussy whipped by a pair of sad looking eyes and a pair of pouting lips. And they dared call themselves the weaker sex!

Once at the location Xander met the director, and apparently also the main star, a guy with blond curly hair who hid his growing baldness by wearing a white cowboy hat. Xander hated him at first sight. He made Cornholio look like a saint by comparison. As was now customary Xander excused himself to grab some beers in the kitchen and hang out in the garden, far away from the moans as possible. Damn, he was _never_ going to look at another porn flick _ever_ again.

The view was again spectacular as Xander leaned over the railing, first looking down into a 300 feet sharp drop, then over sunny LA, City of demons. There were probably more of them here then in Sunnydale, Xander suddenly realized. And yet even though LA was a wild city, it still was nowhere near as bad as Sunnydale had been. Most of the violence seemed to be human related. Maybe that was why demons felt so at home here. The natural chaos and the climate both suited them and they didn't have to do anything to achieve it either.

As Xander pondered and mused the various comings and goings that had brought him here he suddenly realized something. He may be stuck up here in the Porn hills of Porn town, nothing prevented him however from making a few calls and finally get started on his quest. Xander however didn't have a cell phone. All he had was a scouter and it was in Madison's apartment in his bag.

But he knew Madison carried a cell phone. It stood to reason that since she kept dragging him to these ghastly shoots the least she could do in return was provide some free cell phone time.

However she kept her cell phone in her purse. Which was in the dressing room upstairs. Ah well, time to brave the moans and be done with, Xander thought as he emptied his beer. Putting on a brave face Xander crushed the beer can into a tiny ball, then using his chi he vaporized the thing. After all, one had to be environmentally conscious these days.

He entered the house through the kitchen and made for the stairs. And that's when he ran into them.

Madison was spread naked except for a pair of high heels across the stairs, feet up, head down. And the guy in the cowboy hat (which was all he was wearing now) was stuffing his dick down her throat so much he could practically see her throat move. As he did he must have triggered a gag reflex because suddenly chunks and bile came flying from her mouth and nose. This was his cue to disengage and take his dick from her throat. Then, to Xander's sheer amazement, instead of going to the bathroom to clean himself off and get a towel he pointed his dick at her face and began to pee while she was still coughing.

Something snapped inside Xander and before he knew it he jumped in between Madison and the naked cowboy and lashed out with his chi. Naked Cowboy flew backwards and crashed against a wall, knocking the wind right out of him. His cowboy hat fell off, showing his balding scalp as he collapsed on the floor.

"Hey!" the camera man said as he lowered his camera so he could look at Xander, "What the hell do you…"

Faster then seemed humanly possible the camera was grabbed from his hands into that of the angry teen. Without saying a word the teen held the camera up between his hands, touching the lens at one end and the back at another. Then while shooting looks of sheer venom he crushed the camera between his hands like it was made from cardboard until both of his hands met.

Xander let the flattened camera fall and turned around to Madison.

"Come!" he said as he held out his hand towards her. She took it without questioning at first and he pulled her up and dragged her along upstairs.

"Xander, what are you doing?" Madison asked as she let herself be dragged. Once upstairs Xander halted, turned around and pointed towards the dressing room.

"Get dressed!" Xander commanded, "We're leaving!"

She seemed like she was going to do it but then she stopped.

"Xander, I'm working," Madison protested, "You can't just…."

"You call this work?" Xander erupted as he pointed downstairs, "Letting some balding asshole stick his dick down your throat until you puke, then piss all over you? I'm sorry Madison, I've killed demons for less. He's lucky I didn't rip his dick off and stick it down his throat!"

"It's just make believe," the girl countered, "It's not…."

"Don't tell me it's not real!," Xander yelled, he then brushed her mouth with his hand and held it up for her to see. There was piss and puke on Xander's hand.

"Make believe is Industrial Light & Magic making special effects. This does not look like make believe, Madison. I can't believe you even defend that piece of shit. Only piece of shit whores do such things."

"So I'm a piece of shit whore now?" Madison said angry. And then it happened.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, like he wasn't there but was looking through somebody else's eyes. As a strange noise drowned out everything he remembered Madison raising her arm but to no avail as he was faster and his open hand struck her in the face. Kami be thanked that he somehow made it a low powered blow. Had he really been out of control he could have torn her head off.

Instead she fell to the floor clutching the side of her face that he had hit and braced herself, like she expected more blows to follow. Like she was used to the fact that the men in her life slapped her around. No protest, just assuming the position, just… routine.

"I'm sorry," she moaned, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so…."

He didn't hear the rest. The out of body experience was gone and the all drowning noise in his ears lessening so he could finally make out what it was. It was the sound of his father, laughing out loud like the Emperor from Star Wars when Luke gave in to the Dark Side for a moment. Even worse, to his horror Xander realized he also had his hand raised in the air for yet another blow. Seeing her like that and hearing the man he detested more then anyone in the world, every trace of anger left him and a part of himself died inside.

Xander lowered his hand and without saying anything he turned around and walked downstairs. As he did he passed Naked Cowboy who had regained consciousness again.

"Who the hell do you think you are, asshole!" Naked Cowboy yelled at him accusingly, but Xander didn't hear him. He just walked by, into the kitchen and then into the garden. He didn't hear how Madison came running after him and called his name. Nor did he hear her shouting when he walked towards the garden's edge and climbed the railing to look down into the 300 feet drop.

To Madison's horror Xander climbed over the railing, then he jumped over the edge and let himself fall.

In that moment of free fall he felt freedom. And as he lowered his chi to as low as was possible an almost sure knowledge that _finally_ he was going to see her again.

And then….

x

Blackness.

x

* * *

x

Cue dramatic music

 **Numb**

Linkin Park, album: Meteora, Lyrics by Linkin Park

 _Tired of being what you want me to be_

 _Feeling so faithless, just under the surface_

 _Don't know what you're expecting of me_

 _Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _Every step that I take is just another mistake to you_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _I've become so numb, I can feel you there_

 _I've become so tired, so much more away_

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me, and be less like you_

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me_

 _Holding so tightly, afraid to lose control_

 _Cause everything that you thought I would be_

 _Is falling apart, right in front of you_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _Every step that I take is just another mistake to you_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _And every second I waste is more then I can take_

 _I've become so numb, I can feel you there_

 _I've become so tired, so much more away_

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me, and be less like you_

 _And I know, I may end up failing too_

 _But I know, you were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

 _I've become so numb, I can feel you there_

 _I've become so tired, so much more away_

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me, and be less like you_

 _I've become so numb, I can feel you there_

 _Tired of being what you want me to be_

 _I've become so numb, I can feel you there_

 _Tired of being what you want me to be_

x

x

Postscript

x

I rarely talk about these little songs I stick at the beginning and endings of each part. Most of you will probably ignore them but a lot of thought has gone into selecting them, with often those songs on repeat during writing.

The begin song is supposed to reflect the general theme of the part, the end song the feeling the ending is supposed to convey. In this part things are slightly different because unlike the other parts I've begun posting chapters before the whole part was finished. And as happens so often, the feelings and themes I was hoping to convey changed, the price for not finishing the whole part first.

At the end of chap 8 I added Radiohead's How to disappear completely because it was a song about getting away, about escaping unbearable pressure. Which fit chapter's 8 theme of desperately wanting to get away and be herself again. And while Linkin Park has been used to death Numb does fit the theme of chapter 10 and part of 9.

 _Tired of being what you want me to be_

 _Feeling so faithless, just under the surface_

 _Don't know what you're expecting of me_

 _Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _Every step that I take is just another mistake to you_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

This is Faith, never able to do anything right in the Scoobies eyes, forever the outsider, forever having to struggle to meet a standard she can't live up to until she says fuck you, I'll do it my way. And then falls into darkness.

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me_

 _Holding so tightly, afraid to lose control_

 _Cause everything that you thought I would be_

 _Is falling apart, right in front of you_

This is Xander, who feels like he's getting trapped into a relationship he wasn't even looking for by a girl who desperately wants to find somebody who looks after her, who's willing to settle for an abusive relationship, just as long as he takes care of her.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

' **Midnight is where the day begins'**

x

x

AN: _Sorry for the delay in posting new chapters, but I had to dream a lot of it up as I went along, the story undergoing major changes and rewrites along the way. Including some stiff writers block. A big thanks to Shadow Master for exchanging ideas with me and helping me get back on the road. So I've managed to finish 3 chapters and an interlude. The downside is that most of them still need to be beta read (no pressure for you, DoWnEr). Now I had the choice to wait until he was finished and do what I've always down, publish them in series. Or satisfy some of you who have been pestering me for an update and publish this chapter and do the rest while poor DoWnEr finishes the remainder. I've chosen the latter._

 _I'm going to do something different for this chapter, and the next two ones. And that's excluding the fifth crossover I'm going to add. We've had DBZ, BtVS, SG-1, Eddingsverse and now I'm adding a little from Jack Vance's Lyonnesse trilogy, a long time favorite author of mine. As for what's different, you'll probably find out soon enough._

x

* * *

x

 **Lemon**

U2 Album: Zooropa

Lyrics by Bono

 _Lemon, see through in the sunlight_

 _She wore lemon, never in the daylight_

 _She's gonna make you cry_

 _She's gonna make you whisper and moan_

 _But when you're dry, she draws water from the stone_

 _I feel, like I'm slowly, slowly, slowly slippin' under_

 _And I feel, like I'm holding on to nothing_

 _She wore lemon, to color in the cold grey night_

 _She had heaven, and she held on so tight_

 _A man makes a picture, a moving picture_

 _Through light projected he can see himself up close_

 _A man captures color, a man likes to stare_

 _He turns his money into light to look for her_

 _And I feel, like I'm drifting, drifting, drifting from the shore_

 _And I feel, like I'm swimming out to her_

 _Midnight is where the day begins_

 _Midnight is where the day begins_

 _Midnight is where the day begins_

 _Lemon, see through in the sublight_

 _A man builds a city, with banks and cathedrals_

 _A man melts the sand so he can see the world outside_

Falsetto: _You're gonna meet her there_

 _A man makes a car_

Falsetto: _She's your destination_

 _And builds a road to run them on_

Falsetto: _You gotta get to her_

 _A man dreams of leaving_

Falsetto: _She's imagination_

 _But he always stays behind_

 _And these are the days, when our work has come asunder_

 _And these are the days, when we look for something other_

 _Midnight is where the day begins_

 _Midnight is where the day begins_

 _Midnight is where the day begins_

 _A man makes a picture, a moving picture_

 _Through light projected he can see himself up close_

Falsetto: _Gotta meet her there_

 _A man captures color_

Falsetto: _She's your destination_

 _A man likes to stare_

Falsetto: _There's no sleeping there_

 _He turns his money into light_

Falsetto: _She's imagination_

 _To look for her_

Falsetto: _Lemon_

 _She is the dreamer_

 _She's imagination_

Falsetto: _She had lemon_

 _Through the light projected he can see himself up close_

x

* * *

x

A chilling wind blew through the dimly lit New York streets as Menk'shenko ran for his life. The corpulent demon ran as fast as his short goat like legs allowed him for, like the devil itself was hot on his heels. And he should know, his wide girth aside he looked just like the spitting image of the fabled horned one of Christian and Judaic mythology. Down to his red skin and cloven feet

In what was essentially a human's world demons could measure their success in surviving by how they looked. With the more human they looked, the better their chances of adapting. Of course the reverse was also true. The more demon like their visage, the worse they tended to be off. Menk'shenko on the other hand had used this likeness to his advantage, for if he couldn't make a normal living he would rise to the top of the New York demon underworld instead. His word could make or break anybody in this town and aspiring politicians and businessmen literally sold their souls to him in exchange for his support.

And yet it was this same appearance which prevented him from ever setting foot in public places in plain sight of everybody. Even the lowliest demon who could pass for human could walk the streets in broad daylight. Or go out amongst the people at night for a good time. Go to Yankee Stadium to enjoy a hotdog and a baseball game, or go to Broadway to see a play. Menk'shenko could only leave his lair in a blinded car to a few select places where demons as conspicuous like him could go without questions being asked. And even there did he still raise a lot of eye brows.

Even though he basically controlled half of the city and parts of the state legislatures of New York and New Jersey, over time Menk'shenko had begun to loath how his appearance kept him secluded from the very world he felt was rightfully his. Why should he be the one that had to hide when he was the rightful master of half the city? Why should he be the one who was considered weird when it was all those ordinary humans who were lowlier then him?

At first he tried to use magic to change his guise. And for a while it worked and he felt great as he finally could finally walk the streets in broad daylight. Then to his horror the magic began to work less and less, until finally it stopped working altogether.

Menk'shenko then tried to use ever increasingly stronger magic, but that went the same way as every other magic spell or artifact he had used before. It was like he was genetically disposed to become immune against magic or something. In the end he gave up on magic all together and became a total recluse in his Bronx headquarters. If he wasn't going to be able to make it to the surface, then he was going to make the surface come to him. Other crime lords, businessmen, notables, politicians, they all had to make their pilgrimage to the Bronx and prostrate themselves before his throne to carry his favor.

One day, when yet another stupid human politician groveled before him to fulfill yet another stupid craving for power it suddenly dawned on him. If he couldn't go out because of all the people who would freak once they saw him, why not change it so there weren't any people?

That meant only one thing.

He had to bring forth the apocalypse.

Of course there were many ways to bring forth an apocalypse. And each brought forth a different kind with a different outcome. And while humanity drew the short straw in each case, it didn't automatically mean Menk'shenko would draw the largest one. The apocalypse had to be properly prepared for, to make sure it would be optimal. It had taken Menk'shenko a lot of research, a lot of money, a lot of favors in high places and a lot of care to make sure the apocalypse was going to be a good one. For him at least.

He was just days away when disaster struck. And it struck in the form of a hooded young man in a jogging suit, shooting blasts of deadly energy at his guards, mages and whatever else stood in his way. He cleaned out his Bronx headquarters and killed them all in less time then it took him to say 'holy shit!'.

Somehow during all the confusion Menk'shenko had made it outside. Or should he say, he was allowed to escape? Which led him to his current predicament. And also highly ironic in the sense that he now no longer feared going out in the streets, in being seen that is. Just of a certain someone.

As he ran for his life Menk'shenko occasionally glanced over his shoulder to see if the hooded man was still hot on his trail. He couldn't see him but he knew he was there. One of Menk'shenko's greatest talents was his keen instinct. He knew when a person was lying. Some demons or people could see this by spotting certain signs that lying people exhibited, he just knew. And his keen instinct just screamed that the hooded man was hot on his tail.

Like a the beacon of a shining lighthouse at sea the subway sign suddenly appeared out of nowhere and beckoned to him. Menk'shenko wasted no time making for the underground subway station. It was way past midnight so there would be few people, if any, but it was still a public place. There were also cameras there. And pay phones. At the moment he'd settle for anybody who could help him. Even the NYPD. Hell, he had enough friends in high places to cover up for him afterwards and they had plenty to lose if they let him die. It was common knowledge that Menk'shenko kept records on everybody to be released upon on his death. If he died him being seen in public was going to be the least of a lot of people's problems.

He ran up the stairs as fast as his goat like legs allowed for, then he made for the revolving doors that gave access to the platforms. Far more deftly then his corpulence seemingly allowed for he jumped over the revolving doors and ran onto the platforms. All the while he never encountered a living soul.

On the platform he saw a phone booth and ran for it. Opening the booth he stepped inside. But as he picked up the receiver he noticed the cord had been cut.

"God damn kids!" Menk'shenko muttered out loud in frustration. Bloody vandals! What the hell was this city coming through?

What was he going to do now? Then he noticed another phone booth on the other platform, across the tracks. Of all the rotten luck! He wanted to run back to the stairwell to make it to the other side, but for all he knew the hooded man was waiting there for him. He was about to do the unthinkable, jump onto the tracks, risk electrocution and climb his way to the other side when he couldn't believe his luck, a subway train suddenly arriving on his platform.

The subway train came to a screeching halt and its doors opened. Nobody stepped out but Menk'shenko wasted no time in getting aboard. Inside the cart he was in was empty. And as far as he could see in both directions the train was completely deserted as well. Standing in the door opening he eagerly waited for the doors to close while he kept a nervous eye on the stairwell.

To his horror the hooded man suddenly emerged from the stairwell, walking slowly onto the platform.

"Come on!" Menk'shenko said nervously as the hooded man, his face still covered by darkness, looked at him. Then the doors closed and the train began to move, taking him away from his hooded nemesis.

"Yes," Menk'shenko said elated as he felt relief come over him for the first time, "take that, you son-of-a-bitch!"

As the train left the station Menk'shenko, the red skinned demon, sat down in the empty cart and began to pant heavily. For now he felt safe enough to relax. Unless the hooded man knew how to fly.

A tremor suddenly rocked the back of the train, one that wasn't just a cart bumping on the tracks. one that set Menk'shenko back on edge. By the Dark Gods, please don't let that be the hooded man!

Menk'shenko got up and walked towards the back of his cart and looked through the window of the door that connected his cart to the last one. To his horror he saw the backdoor being ripped open and his nemesis enter.

By the Dark Gods! Was there nothing that could stop this guy?

Menk'shenko ran across his cart the other way to make it into the next cart. Once inside he looked backwards again. The hooded man slowly but steadily walked towards him, as he passed everything that was bolted inside the train cart was ripped loose and sent flying backwards in unseen vortices. Chairs were sent flying, rods were bent and windows broke wherever he passed, like his aura alone could rip apart the very fabric of existence.

"I don't want to die," Menk'shenko whimpered as he recoiled and turned around, making it to the next cart. And on the deadly chase went until Menk'shenko was in the final cart, or more exactly the first. Only the driver's cabin was still left and it was securely locked. It was the end of the line for him.

CRASH!

As Menk'shenko turned around he saw the hooded man standing at the other end of the cart, the cart's door behind him a twisted piece of metal.

"Whatever they are paying you, I'll pay double," Menk'shenko said in a desperate attempt to stave off certain death. The hooded man didn't respond. He just stood there. Then the train began to slow down, reaching the final stop on the line.

As it came to a screeching halt and the doors opened Menk'shenko again couldn't believe his luck. He looked at the hooded man and saw that he had disappeared. Cautiously he stepped out onto the empty platform. Where did he go? It could only mean he was still somewhere. All the more reason for him to get the hell out of Dodge City. He knew there lived a powerful mage close by that was on his payroll, the most powerful he had. Maybe he could protect him.

So Menk'shenko made for the exit of the subway station, running down the stairs through the small station hall and into the city again. Again there was no sign of the hooded man, and that worried Menk'shenko more then seeing him hot on his heels. Someone was playing a game with him. And being an expert at paying games with others he didn't relish being the object of a game himself.

But at least he was getting close to the mage. If only he could make it to Jake the Snake.

Jake the Snake could protect him. If anybody was going to stop the hooded man it had to be Jake the Snake, biggest and baddest chaos mage this side of the Hudson. Hell, of the whole Northeast!

He was only two blocks away when he ran into the hooded man again, standing there in the middle of the street, between him and the safety that Jake the Snake could provide.

"You!" Menk'shenko hissed as he stopped running. Damn, he was so close! He turned around and tried to run away but found the hooded man in his way again. And this time right in front of him.

"How…. How did you do…" Menk'shenko uttered.

Those were his last words as the hooded man raised his right arm and held his hand at a 90 degree angle in front of Menk'shenko's head. Then the world turned to black and his head exploded in a bright ball of blue fire

x

* * *

x

Another exciting day in the life of a pornstar, Madison thought once she slammed her front door behind her. Utterly exhausted after a hard days work she threw her keys on the counter of her kitchen, soon followed by her groceries. She took out her dinner for the evening, chicken pasta a la TV dinner, and put it into the microwave. Hitting the start button she let the thing nuke her meal and made for the living room.

Too tired to do anything else she fell down on the couch and grabbed the remote of her TV and switched it on.

"…and the governor of Texas managed to get most of the votes in this primary, further cementing his lead on his main Republican rivals. Senator Kane, despite extensive campaigning in the state came in second while Senator Kinsey only came in a distant third. Despite his candidate's poor showing the Kinsey campaign manager remained optimistic, saying it's still a long way to go to the Republican convention."

"In New York today the deputy mayor and several city councilors and officials have been brought into disrepute as a scandal erupted by revelations in today's New York Times. It turned out that several tapes and documents were delivered to the New York Times detailing extensive corruption, connections to organized crimes and other illicit affairs. In particular deputy-mayor Rollins is in trouble, as evidence links him to a sex slave ring, possibly even involving minors."

"To make matters worse for him the New York Times has announced it will publish further evidence tomorrow, with experts predicting that so far only the tip of the ice-berg has been revealed. Some rumors even go so far as to say the scandal could go all the way to the Mayor itself, or the state Senate in Albany."

"Local and state media are gearing up for what appears to be the biggest political scandal in living memory. So far the mayor has refused to comment on the accusations, except saying that he will not yet abandon support for his troubled deputy mayor, but that no stone will be left unturned to bring out the truth. "

"In other news…."

Madison reached for her remote again to switch channels. News just wasn't her thing. She switched channels until she hit a on a Seinfeld re-run.

"…so you could say she's a stickler for your tickler," Jerry said to George, then the both of them smiled and said jointly, "stickler tickler, stickler tickler, stickler tickler…."

As Jerry and George ducked it out on the screen Madison closed her eyes, let her head rest on the back of her sofa and sighed. God, it was a crazy day today. Some of these movies she shot were really weird. Some girls she knew loved them, and they got off on it. But she was always happy to get her pay check and go home afterwards. Probably why she wasn't one of the big names in porn. Just an average run-of-the-mill porn actress, who didn't even have her own internet site yet.

She should get one, though. The girl she had been working with today, Misty Night, she absolutely raved on about it, how it helped her to maintain contact with her fans, shooting exclusive content for her site and above all, helped her make more money. And you didn't even have to do all computer work yourself, you could hire some Caltech geek to do all the coding and layout for you, and even maintain it. Yup, she should get one, but right now she didn't feel like doing much of anything. She looked to the corner of her room where a few of Xander's belongings still stood.

Funny how you could get used to somebody so quickly, only to lose them so just as sudden and quick thereafter. It was her fault of course. It always was. She was never good for anything. She should have known that taking Xander along to her shoots was a terrible mistake. It just was…. For all of her life she had found herself hooked up to guys who either took advantage of her or abused her. Often both. For once in her life she wanted to have a Xander instead of a Mike.

He had told her his story, how he had found the love of his life and then brutally lost her as she ran away into a different dimension. Most people would have frowned on hearing that but not she. In her short and hard life she had not only gotten her bachelor degree from the University of Life, she'd gotten her master degree as well. She did human-demon porn, a.k.a. inter-species, for God sakes. What's inter-dimensional travel compared to that?

She wanted to help him on his quest to either contact his lost love or crossover to her. But the temptation to have Xander for herself was too great. Especially after she let him take control of cleaning up her apartment when they got back to LA, he was like a dream come true. She had thought that Mike was a nice guy too at first, although he quickly cured her of that notion. But even he was nothing like Xander had been. She had hoped that maybe if he would see what her life was that maybe he would want to be a part of it. She hadn't counted on the fact that maybe her life was so out of the ordinary, so fucked up that no sane person ever wanted to be a part of it.

It took Mike less then a month to reveal his true face. Or maybe it was because her job did something to him as well that sent him over the edge. It took Xander less then two days to crack and he literally went over the edge. It still was different though as Mike wanted to dominate her afterwards, spending most of the money she earned. Xander, well, he just couldn't take seeing her do the stuff she did for a living.

PING!

The bell of her microwave woke Madison up from her thoughts and she went to the kitchen to retrieve her dinner, pasta with chicken. She took out a plate and some cutlery and dumped the contents of her TV dinner on her plate. Then she went back to the living room and was about to sit on the sofa again when she noticed there was a message on her answering machine.

"You have _one_ message," the machine droned and Madison pressed the play button.

"Hello Angela," a voice said, "It's me. I'll be coming home tomorrow."

As her finger no longer touched the answering machine her free hand moved towards her mouth and clasped her mouth. She sat down on the sofa, her dinner forgotten. The moment she'd dreaded for a long while had finally come.

x

* * *

x

"Further revelations today by the New York Times have caused a major political earthquake to happen in New York. We now go over to our New York correspondent, Bill Curtis."

The camera view shifted from the news anchor to a reporter in front of the New York City Hall.

"Hello, Bernard. Here in New York, what has become known as the City Hall Meltdown has moved way beyond meltdown. In a moving press conference earlier this day the Mayor of New York, himself in tears, said he has sacked Deputy Mayor Arthur Rollins after further publications today in the New York Times revealed Rollins did regularly attend forced sex parties with underage girls. Besides Rollins, three city councilors have now also resigned their seats on the city council and more are expected to follow as the New York Times has already announced that even more revelations are to follow."

The camera view now shifted from the reporter to a shot of the NYPD headquarters, where images of an ambulance were seen driving away.

"In a bizarre twist the New York Chief of Police was found dead today in his office. The NYPD still hasn't released an official statement, but unofficial sources inside the NYPD say Chief O'Hara was found with a gun in his hand having committed suicide. It's also rumored that Internal Affairs will be quite busy for the coming months as the political scandal that grips New York continues to spill over into other sections of the city's governance."

The camera POV shifted to that of Wall Street and the New York Stock Exchange.

"The scandal has even reached into Wall Street, as the New York Times named twelve companies involved as well, ranging from insider trading, fraud, illegal cartel agreements and cooking the books. As a result trading on Wall Street has been nervous all day, the index dropping twenty points so far today."

The view point now returned to that of the reporter speaking into the camera.

"So far no revelations have been made about the mayor itself and political analysts think that if this continues the mayor will probably survive the political storm. Their combined ticket was rumored to have been one of convenience, with the mayor having needed the support of his former rival to clinch the ticket. If the mayor handles the crisis with the same fortitude and decisiveness with which he handled the clean up of New York's streets earlier in his career he may even come out stronger from this crisis. Even though there are already many critics who blame the mayor for allowing the situation to get so much out of hand in the first place. Of course the mayor is no stranger to controversy and is said by many, including most of his opponents, to actually thrive on conflict. For CNN News, this is Bill Curtis."

Click!

The TV was switched off and Lilah de Morgan put down the remote of the TV in her office in glee. Yes, it was shaping up to be a bright day indeed today at Wolfram & Heart. And it wasn't even noon yet in LA.

Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said smugly as she sat down in her chair behind her desk and picked up her phone, "Linwood… what a surprise… yes, I've seen the news….. I might have something to do with it….. yes… yes…. Oh, why thank you, Linwood… yes…. Are you sure?... that _is_ a great honor, Linwood….. yes…. Of course I will…. I'll be there. Thank you! See you this evening."

Then Lilah hung up and leaned back contently as she swiveled her chair around while grinning from ear to ear. No sooner had she done so as the door to her office opened and who would walk in but her rival, Lindsey.

"All right," Lindsey said as he walked up to her desk and planted his hands on her desk so he could lean over, "I don't know how you did it but how did you manage it? First, Medvedev in Seattle, then Shiv'kala in Miami, now Menk'shenko in New York. For years we've been trying to get rid of Menk'shenko's bunch. And you take over the case and within a month the bastard's dead and his mob's in disrepute."

"What can I say?" Lilah smirked at her rival, "Unlike some others I know how to take advantage of an opportunity?"

"Ha ha," Lindsey sneered at her unimpressed, "now what I like to know is what opportunity you did manage to take advantage of?"

"Lindsey, Lindsey," Lilah said ruefully as she shook her head, "don't you know by now? A gentleman doesn't ask a lady certain things. Weren't you raised properly on that Midwestern farm of yours?"

Lindsey leaned over even further.

"You're no lady, Lilah," he said softly.

"But I am in Linwood's inner circle now," she said gleefully, "haven't you heard? Marcus is out. They're vacating his office as we speak. I hear it has the most gorgeous view. I'm sure I will come to enjoy it."

Lindsey let go of her desk and stepped back.

"You're on the board now?" he said aghast.

"And you're not," Lilah smirked. Lindsey shook his head dejected. Then his resolve face returned.

"It doesn't matter, Lilah," he said pointing at her, "I will get there as well. Who knows? I might even be the one who pulls the rug from underneath you. As you've said, Marcus' office does have one of the best views in the building."

"Be seeing you, Lindsey," Lilah said as she waved him goodbye. Shooting a quick glance of annoyance at his rival Lindsay left her soon to be ex-office. God it was a good day indeed. If only Lindsey knew. But of course, one of the first things you learned at Wolfram & Hart was that it was pointless to ask, as nobody would tell you how they did anything. You either learned how to do it as well, or you failed. And to think she all owed it all to an exceptional set of circumstances. It really was too bad it now came to an end.

Sighing she leaned over to her buzzer and buzzed her secretary.

"Mary, when my appointment comes, could you please send him in. And send for some lunch as well. Make it sushi for two."

x

* * *

x

A little later Lilah found herself sitting opposite the man that had made her new found rise to power possible. A being so powerful he was able to ruthlessly take on the defenses of Andrei Medvedev, the Russian master vampire who had ruled Seattle as his personal fiefdom with an iron fist. Who had personally killed Kurt Cobain and then made it look like suicide just for even hinting towards him on Nirvana's never to be released last album. Or the notorious Shiv'kala, the notorious Drakh demon who ruled Florida as his own personal kingdom, for whom even the powerful Cuban and Colombian mafia shat their pants. And of course Menk'shenko, the real power inside New York and the Tri-state area.

All of these were powerful demons, powerful enough to resist the power of Wolfram & Hart. Or whichever client was desperate enough to hire Wolfram & Hart to get rid of them. Powerful demons who, if not through sheer power of their own, then through the sheer numbers of talented people they surrounded themselves with, were able to either resist the power Wolfram & Hart could bring to bear or just not make it worthwhile to do so.

When Linwood had given Lilah the cases of these demons to take care of, it was more to set her up for failure. Like the three previous employees, who even now were being taken care of in Wolfram & Hart's private punishment dimension. Most likely Lindsey had something to do with it at the time, the conniving bastard being in Linwood's good graces at that time. Not that she could blame the bastard, she'd do it to him in a heartbeat too if their positions had been reversed.

As she studied the three case files, trying to come up with an answer that didn't involve ending up in Wolfram Hart's punishment dimension as well, fate, luck, or possibly even the Senior Partners dealt her a lucky break in the form of the assassin that now sat before her. It didn't hurt either that before her re-assignment she had worked in the Sunnydale section.

Since Los Angeles was so close to Sunnydale and its Hellmouth, Wolfram & Hart kept an eye on whatever went on there. After all, it was almost Wolfram & Hart's prime directive that you were free to cause whatever mayhem you wanted to do, but you better reconsider twice if it was an apocalypse you were after. As the only apocalypse that was going to happen to this planet was going to be Wolfram & Hart's. That was why they let Mayor Wilkins run the place for over a century now. The man was out to do many unspeakable things, but causing an apocalypse wasn't part of them.

In his zeal to draw in the worst and the most evil of vampires and demons he had created a place where anarchy reigned supreme. But with the kinds of evil being lured to his Hellmouth it was exactly the very kind of anarchy that could produce an unwanted apocalypse. In the end Wolfram & Hart presented Wilkins with an ultimatum. Either curtail the anarchy and keep some form of order, or Wolfram & Hart would do it for him. And put somebody in charge afterwards who knew how to run a tight ship.

Unfortunately Wilkins was unable to act directly against the demons he so eagerly had brought to his town as he needed them for his own nefarious purposes.. But he didn't dare to stand up to Wolfram & Hart either. He almost made it to the persona non grata list when he came up with a radical solution. Why not nudge the Watcher's Council of Britain into sending a Slayer to Sunnydale and let them do the dirty work for them?

It was bold, it was innovative, and it got Wolfram & Hart off his case. And so it happened that the then current Slayer was nudged towards Sunnydale. The Council was tricked into sending a Watcher, while Wolfram & Hart let it be known to a certain Joyce Summers that a suitable art gallery just happened to be available in Sunnydale and that the place offered so much stimulating opportunities for the troublesome daughter she was raising.

As the Slayer proved both cunning and resourceful enough to put down the lid on the Sunnydale cauldron, Wolfram & Hart's Sunnydale section could wind down until only a small staff was left, the fast track to career oblivion. Then new stories began to filter down from the place. A new power was rising on the Hellmouth and the Slayer was part of it. A new power for good instead of evil. Stories about how the law had been laid down by the Slayer and stories of an alien of unspeakable power began to be told. And the order of Taraka was one of the first to feel the impact.

In its long history the mystical assassin's order had faced many opponents, and while they had suffered many setbacks they had never given up on anybody or anything. No matter how much or how many assassins it took, the order of Taraka always got its mark. But last year they had taken an order against the Sunnydale Slayer and for the first time they had failed. Not only that, they were absolutely terrified. Saying that no price on Earth was worth taking on the Golden One and that was all they were going to say on the matter.

After that the Sunnydale section grew again and the vast repository of company prophecies was consulted, searching for any mention of a Golden One. Not much was learned other then that the Gypsies were rumored to have legends about the Golden Ones. But they were a notoriously tight lipped bunch, not easy to persuade and infamously dangerous if you ever tried to double cross them. The Sunnydale section turned a few other prophecies regarding the Golden Ones, but little sense was made of them. There had been reports by the LAPD and SFPD of a serial killer called the Golden Angel, who had brutally murdered various street lowlife and crime bosses who were so heinous they made most demons look tame by comparison.

Plenty of work hitting the files as it were. Even Lilah spent an assignment there until it was determined that whatever was going on in there, while crazy enough to raise many a hair, it didn't really impact Wolfram & Hart's long-term plans. Nor was it interfering with its short term plans either. There were even some rumors in the section that the alien was in contact with senior management, as some of the section's staff were suddenly re-assigned to a taskforce devoted exclusively to finding some supposedly crazed evil scientist from Asia.

So when Lilah suddenly found herself re-assigned to her current dead end position and came in for work one day through the lobby, she couldn't believe her luck when one of the objects of her study was standing there right next to the reception. She wasted no time in making its acquaintance. After all, the vampiress Drusilla had spent nearly a year in Sunnydale and was even now making quite a name for herself in South America, showcasing many unique fighting abilities. Those were abilities Lilah could use. An engineer once said, 'Give me a lever big enough and I can move the world.' Same goes with leverage. The right kind of leverage could move the world and if she could provide their new client with the right leverage, there was a chance she could evade ending up in Wolfram & Harts punishment dimension.

And as it so happened she did have the right kind of leverage.

"Some more sushi?" Lilah said as she lifted the lid of the sushi tray and held it out towards the man who had killed three powerful demons and many of their retinue.

"No thank you," Xander said as he held up his hand, "I've had enough."

He hadn't really, but whenever he met his Wolfram & Hart contact she always gave him a major wigfest. Now most lawyers felt, well, slimy? But Wolfram & Hart's took the cake. Most demons he had met felt more human then they did and Lilah de Morgan in particular. She had pure naked ambition written all over her. Hell, he'd rather have naked cowboy dude shove his dick down his throat and pee all over him and that said something.

The day he arrived at the reception desk at Wolfram & Hart, before they could refer him on, she stepped in and took him to her office. He didn't even have to wave his card Xichulub had signed in front of her, as she recognized him as one Alexander Lavelle Harris from Sunnyhell, California, high charged do-gooder.

Impressed at first he let himself be guided towards her office where she asked him what she could do for him. Wolfram & Hart wasn't his first point of investigation in Los Angeles but all the others had come up empty. While dimensional travel seemed more common then he realized, travel or contact to alternate realities was virtually unheard off. So it was with heaviness in his heart and some amount of trepidation that he finally went to Wolfram & Hart.

When the kid had told Lilah what he wanted of them she had to think hard and fast. Inter-dimensional travel for Wolfram & Hart was almost as common as hopping on an airplane. And generally safer as well. But realities and alternate realities in particular were extremely hard. Next to impossible really. There were rumors of the US Air Force having an alien artifact in its possession that could do it. But the same rumor also said it also killed whoever used it. In the end Lilah rejected the option as it meant risking confrontation between Wolfram & Hart and the US government. Something the firm didn't want and which would mean certain punishment dimension for her as well.

There was an alternative though.

One that meant more gain for Lilah as well. One that had led to their current little face off.

As Lilah faced Xander she had put on her most sexy outfit, high heels, short skirt and a top strategically unbuttoned in the right places. It probably wouldn't help, reports had it the kid was living with a porn actress, no way could you top that. Still, an attempt had to be made. If there was a chance she could keep this Xander for future use, however slim, then it was worth it. After all, he was powerful enough to whack three powerful demons.

Never let it be said afterwards that Lilah had no zeal for the company but eventually Xander grew tired of Lilah's stalling and attempts to smooch up to him.

"Look," he said resolutely as he sat up, "I did your dirty work. You wanted me to kill three demons. They're dead. Now I demand payment! To quote from the guy who's probably your patron saint, 'quid pro quo'!"

Lilah sighed. It was as she feared, she wasn't going to count on his services in the nearby future. Still, there was no sense in burning all her bridges. Satisfied customers were always likely to come back at some point.

Lilah reached into her desk and took out a file map which she gave to Xander.

"His name is Shimrod," she said as Xander opened the file, "barring certain Elder Gods, the Old Ones, possibly the Ancients or the supreme vengeance demon himself he's the only person on the planet who can do what you ask. He's the foremost expert on inter-dimensional and space/time travel. He lives a very secluded life and doesn't see much visitors, but I've contacted him and he's interested in your case. He will help you if you perform a little task for him."

Xander put down the file on the table and looked Lilah in the eyes.

"What? Again? What kind of trickery is this, Lilah?" he said angry, "First you make me do your dirty work, now I have to do it all over again?"

"It's not what you think," Lilah said quickly as she tried to allay his anger, "firstly, he doesn't want you to kill anyone. Well, not in a strict sense that is. And secondly, well, we can't be held responsible for what he wants you to do. The deal was for us to refer you onto him. We did that now, remember? He will see you. You now have a name and an appointment."

Xander leaned back in his chair and began to sulk.

"It never ends," he said dejected, "So, what does he want in return?"

"I'm not sure," Lilah said as she took a paper from the file map and gave it to Xander, "he says that in order to do what you want him to do he needs something. He needs you to find a magical artifact."

"It never ends," Xander said even more dejected, "now I have to find some guy's Holy Grail before I can see him."

"No," Lilah said shaking her head, "he'll see you right away. Just follow the instructions in there. He'll tell you what to do in person. It would seem he doesn't, um, quite trust us."

Xander let out a loud snort and gave Lilah a raised eyebrow.

"Gee! I wonder why?"

x

* * *

x

Ever since she'd gotten Xander's phone call Madison had been feeling messed up. That evening she had hardly slept, passing on the invitation of a few industry friends of her to go out with them. She didn't think she had a lot of them but over the past weeks it turned out she had more of them then she thought she had. The porn industry could be a pretty tight knit group. As a subculture more or less frowned upon by general society, it was to each other that many in the business turned for support, or love. And with the number of people with screwed up backgrounds more then above average many were attuned to signs of one of their own in trouble.

And what greater sign then her supposedly new boy friend taking a swan's dive near the Max Hardcore place?

After that her phone seemingly never stopped ringing for a while. That had been three weeks ago. She had spurned every invitation or concerned visitor and kept to herself for two weeks, after which she had begun working again. She hadn't said a word as to what had happened exactly, which again worried a lot of people. But what she lacked in explanations she made up for by doing a lot of work, doing two, sometimes three scenes a day. Which sort of put people at ease, thinking she was trying to bury herself in work to deal with it.

Little did they know…..

A key was suddenly inserted in her door and the lock was turned. Then it swung open and Xander walked in. As he did he saw she had been waiting for him, sitting on a chair with what remained of his stuff packed in front of her.

"Xander," she said as she acknowledged his arrival.

"Angela," Xander said as he acknowledged her presence.

"Did you get what you wanted?" she asked him as he closed the door behind him.

"Well I got something," Xander said shaking his head, "the guy who coined the phrase that 'he who eats with the devil should use a very long spoon' should have included Wolfram & Hart as well. I feel dirty. Every time I go there I feel like taking a shower with industrial grade soap."

"But did you get what you wanted?" she asked him again and Xander took out an envelope from his jacket.

"This is supposed to tell me how to get to the Wizard of Oz so that he can help me," he said and for the umpteenth time he examined the closed envelope.

"So, does this mean you won't come back?" she asked hesitantly.

"Probably not," Xander replied and pointed to his packed belongings, "are those the last of my stuff?"

"They are," she said sullenly. Xander nodded and bit his lip

"Then I guess this is our last goodbye, Angela," he said.

x

* * *

x

(Flashback to three weeks ago)

x

Naked Madison ran out of the house after Xander, followed by a guy of the camera crew.

"Xander, no!" she yelled but he just plowed on like he didn't hear her, going inevitably towards the railing that protected people from the 300 feet drop down below.

He had done the unthinkable, the one thing she had pegged him he would never, ever, do to her, unlike all her other boyfriends. He had hit her. In that one moment everything seemed to change as she fell back in her old role of the cowering woman while the men in her life beat her.

It only stayed with one blow though as Xander turned away from her with a strange look in his face and walked away. And it was at that moment she realized he knew he had gone too far.

She had run after him, shouting his name but he just went on like she wasn't there. As he climbed the railing she hoped he would fly away, like she had seen him do during his fight in Cleveland. Great was her horror when he let himself fall into the deep.

"XANDER!" she yelled horrified as she reached the railing and looked down. She had hoped to see nothing. That he had flown away at the last second. Instead, to her horror, she saw his crumpled body lying below on a street. An arm and a leg were completely bent out of shape and could only be broken. And even from up high she could see his blood begin to flow.

"Whoa, dude!" the camera crew guy exclaimed as he looked below beside her, "Not cool!"

Madison was the first to come out of her revelry as she turned towards camera crew guy and hit him on the shoulder.

"For God sakes," she yelled, "call an ambulance!"

Camera crew guy looked at her, not certain what to do.

"What for, lady?" he said pointing down the cliff, "There's no way that dude survived that kind of fall. He's like splattered in a bagillion pieces and stuff!"

That was the wrong thing to say as everything Madison felt now turned against the poor luckless guy in front of her.

"Call! A! Fuck! Ing! Am! Bu!-Lance! Stu! Pid!" she screamed as she began to pound him with everything she had with each syllable.

"Alright, alright," camera crew guy muttered aggrieved as he reached for his cell phone, "no need to hit me, you crazy chick!"

She didn't hear the last part as she was already racing back towards the house. If she had her keys with her right there and then she would have driven down naked to where Xander was, but now her car keys were inside with her clothes. As she went inside she met her male actor, the one Xander had knocked aside like he was nothing. And truth be told, there were a few girls she had talked too who secretly wished something like that would happen to him, the arrogant S.O.B. Star of his own line of movies where he liked to abuse and degrade women during sex.

"Where is he?" the asshole roared with anger, "I'm going to kick his ass! You better make sure I don't get my hands on him or he'll be sorry!"

"Oh, stuff it," she said unimpressed as she tried to pass him for the stairs. Angry at being snubbed he reached for her hand and grabbed her.

"Don't you walk away from me, you whore," he said angrily, "your boyfriend assaulted me! In my own house! I'll make sure you'll never work…."

KICK!

"…Uuughhh," the asshole uttered as he doubled up and cringed in pain as she kicked him with everything she had in his family jewels.

"I quit!" Madison said as she stomped up the stairs, "You can keep your money! Consider this my resignation!"

As the asshole cringed on the floor Madison raced to the dressing room and got dressed as quickly as possible before racing down the stars again. By the time she managed to get in her car and drive all the way down to where Xander had fallen, the police and an ambulance had already arrived on the scene and the paramedics were lifting him on a stretcher.

"Look miss, I can't let you pass, you'll have to stay with the other onlookers," a police officer said as he stopped her from getting to close to the scene.

""He's my boyfriend," she said, desperate to get near him, I've got to see him!"

"You can't, Miss," the police officer said shaking his head, "let the paramedics do their work."

Madison looked at the police officer's face.

"He's still alive?" she asked hopeful.

"The silly bugger should have been death by all accounts but he's still alive," the police officer said, still amazed by what he had heard, "they're doing what they can, miss."

Behind them the paramedics loaded the stretcher into the ambulance.

"Where're they taking him?" she asked.

"Sacred Heart hospital."

x

* * *

x

The wait in the waiting room was the longest wait of her life but eventually a doctor came through the doors into the waiting room, right towards her.

"Are you the girlfriend?" he asked.

"I am," she said. It was a lie of course. During the long wait in the hospital Madison had had plenty of time to think about things and realize that no matter what she may have liked, Xander wasn't going to be her boyfriend. Still, to say otherwise meant she might not be permitted to stay or even see Xander.

"How is he?"

"Let's sit," the doctor said and gestured for the both of them to sit, "we've been at him for hours and we've managed to stabilize his condition."

"So he's going to live?" she said relieved as she put her hands together in front of her mouth.

"That depends on how you define living," the curly haired doctor said cautionary, "Let's just say he has suffered so much trauma that by all accounts he should have been dead. It really is a miracle he's still not pushing up daisies. There's still a very high chance he may die in the next 24 hours. In fact I would be very much surprised if he made it through the night."

"No," she gasped and began to cry for a moment, then she looked up again, "can I see him?"

"Come," the doctor said as he stood up and gestured her to follow. He led her trough the doors of the intensive care to a special room where she found Xander lying in a bed, hooked up to various machines that kept him alive. His head was covered in a metal device that kept it immobile, both his left leg and his right arm were encased in a preliminary cast and a medical corset held his torso together.

"Poor Xander," she said mournfully as she moved by his side and gently began to stroke his cheek.

"We've yet to apply a final cast for his broken arm and leg," the doctor explained, "to be honest he suffered so much internal and head injuries we were forced to concentrate on those first."

The doctor began to list of the various injuries they had to fix but Madison just blocked it out as she gently stroked his face, tears rolling down her own.

"While he did suffer more head injury then I would like, in a sense he was lucky that he landed on his back," the doctor continued, "had he landed on the head we wouldn't be even standing here, we would be making funeral arrangements."

The doctor took a deep sigh and put his hands in his white coat.

"Of course luck is relative when your spine is shattered and at best the only thing you'll ever move again is your eyes,"

"Can I stay?" Madison asked as she turned towards the doctor, but he shook no.

"You can stay for a little longer but its better if you leave for the night. There could be complications and you'd only get in the way. But we have some excellent guest accommodations where you could stay for the night where we will call you if anything were to happen."

"That will be fine," Madison replied as she turned to Xander again.

"I'll send for a nurse so she can make arrangements," the doctor said and turned around so he could leave her, but at the last second he turned around for a moment, "Although it may not be a bad idea if you were to go home first. Pardon me for saying, miss, but you look like hell yourself."

"What do you mean?" Madison asked but the doctor looked uncomfortable, like he was biting down something better left unsaid.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, better I don't," he said as he walked backwards to the door, "I'm trying to cut down on my sarcasm and some things are just an open invitation."

Excusing himself the doctor left. Since there was a mirror and a sink at the other end of the room Madison walked over to it so she could check herself.

"Ooh," she muttered as she had her first look of herself in half a day. She still wore most of the make up of her shoot and it had badly smudged her face after what the asshole had done to her. Coupled to a bruise she had on her cheek from where Xander had hit her what the hell did people think of her when they saw her here? Hell, she even still wore the fishnet stockings she had worn on the shoot.

Leaving Xander she returned home to freshen up and then she went back to the hospital.

During the night Madison could hardly sleep as a mixture of guilt and worry went through her mind. Constantly dreading the moment the phone in the room the hospital had provided for her would ring. Yet by the time the sun rose on a new day his condition had somehow stabilized enough for Xander to be declared off the medical version of Defcon 1 down to Defcon 2. He still wasn't out of the clear though, far from it. As the physicians told Madison he was out of immediate danger, they told her a different horror story.

"Now that your friend has stabilized enough we finally have a chance to sit back and appraise his situation," a new doctor, an older doctor, said to Madison, who was sitting next to Xander again, "And while it's a miracle he has survived things do not look good. We think there's a very distinct chance he may never recover,"

"What do you mean?" she asked and the doctor went to a light box so he could illuminate a set of x-rays of Xander's head.

"Even though the patient suffered less severe trauma to the head then to his back there were some injuries that now appear to be threatening, especially in the long term. We now think that even if the patient were to come out of the coma he's currently in there might not be much of him left to take notice. He could end up living in a vegetative state for the remainder of his life."

For a moment the world spun around for Madison and the sound of the doctor droning on became a blur to her.

"…Miss? Miss?" the doctor asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I… I'm sorry," Madison replied absentmindedly, "it suddenly became too much."

"Do you need some time?" a second doctor, the frizzy haired one asked concerned, but she waved dismissively.

"It's okay," she said dismissively, "please go on."

The two doctors looked at each other for a moment before turning their heads to her again.

"We're sorry to have to ask this of you, Miss Lane," the older one said, "but we have to know, how well do you know your boyfriend? Does he have a will or has he ever told you what has to be done in case of an emergency? And do you happen to know where we might contact his family?"

It suddenly dawned on her. They were asking her what to do with Xander in case of an emergency. Or better said, they were asking her how to get into contact with the people who legally could. Even if she were his real girlfriend she'd still have no legal rights to decide to keep Xander alive or not. His parents on the other hand….

Xander had told her about his parents. During their first nights at her place they talked about a lot of things. He wouldn't talk much about the girl he was after, but he did talk about how crappy his parents had been. And considering what he had told her they could very well decide to pull the plug on him to save on the medical bill.

"His parents are dead," she said deadpan, "he's got no other relatives. I was the only person he had in his life."

"I see," the older doctor nodded, "you must understand then, the law requires that when a patient has a condition like his we have to ask what we have to do in case of an emergency. Should we struggle to save his life or allow him to die?"

"Save him," she said without hesitation, "I want you to keep him alive!"

x

* * *

x

SLAM!

With a loud bang Madison slammed the door to her apartment shut. She dumped her bag on the couch where Xander had spent the previous nights and went to her bedroom. Inside she closed the door behind her and knelt in front of her dresser. Next she opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and took out a small booklet covered in dried blood.

Her hands trembled as she slowly opened it. It was the last reminder she had of a life she'd sworn she'd never look back too. Inside there were names. And phone numbers. Chances were most of them were dead. Or long gone. But what the hell, what did she have to lose?

x

* * *

x

As she drove her car through the old neighborhood it struck her how much the place was still the same. Oh, most of the faces lining the street were different but the place was still the same. The sidewalks were still lined with women dressed in sexy clothing but looking anything but sexy.

She drove a little until she slammed the brakes and halted the car. Of all the people….

The girl she had seen walked up to her as she rolled down her passenger side window.

"Hey there stranger, looking for a …" the hooker said, then she stopped in surprise as she saw that the driver wasn't a man but a woman instead, "Now there's something you don't see everyday. Are you looking for a date for your boyfriend, honey, or are you looking for a good time yourself?"

The hooker looked really bad. She was probably not much older then Madison yet she looked almost twelve years older. And she hadn't aged like a fine wine either.

"Doris, do you recognize me?" Madison asked, her voice trembling as her heart was pounding in her chest.

"No, can't say I do," the prostitute said, then she began to look suspicious, "you're not some cop are ya?"

Madison leaned forward until she almost stuck out of the window.

"Doris, it's me, Angela. Don't you remember me?"

The prostitute shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know any Angela," she said wearily as she recoiled from the car.

"Doris," Madison said imploringly as she pointed towards herself, "don't you remember? I used to work here with you. Don't you remember? We used to be friends! I used to sing you to sleep, remember?"

"Look lady, with your fancy car and your fancy clothes," the prostitute said as she took another step backwards, "I don't know you, and I don't know what the hell you're talking about. If you're not looking for a good time, then you're wasting my time."

The hooker walked away but Madison wasn't giving up so quickly as she stuck her head from the car window. Then she sang.

" _It's cold outside, it gets so hot in here_

 _And the boys and girls collide_

 _To the music in their ears_

 _I hear the children crying_

 _And I know its time to go_

 _I hear the children crying_

 _Take me home_

 _A painted face, and I know we haven't long_

 _We thought that we had the answers_

 _It was the questions we had wrong_

 _I hear the children crying_

 _And I know its time to go_

 _I hear the children crying_

 _Take me home."_

The prostitute stopped cold and began to tremble as she slowly turned around.

"Ange?" she said softly, her voice trembling, "Is that really you?"

"Doris, come here," Madison said, a tear running down her eye as she held out her arms. Then Doris ran back and embraced the part of Madison that was sticking out of the car window.

"God, Doris, look at you," Madison said after the two girls had embraced and let go again, "What the hell happened to you?"

"The streets happened, Ange," Doris replied, sounding resigned to her fate, then she caressed Madison's cheek, "I didn't make it, Ange. I'm not like you. I never was like you. You got out, I didn't."

Seeing her former friend, still a street prostitute hooked on drugs, Madison suddenly felt like she hadn't escaped much either. Oh, maybe she had escaped the streets. But she basically just went up a level of the sex industry. Instead of having sex with anonymous guys in their cars she now did it on video. And maybe she had it a little better then her old friend Doris, she was still a slave to making money the only way she knew. She had no qualifications, no diplomas, nothing. Hell, if the studios were to stop hiring her once she got older she stood a real chance of ending up a whore again.

"How's life?" she asked, not feeling much of the success story her friend now thought she was.

"Oh, it's not bad," Doris smiled as she reached out to straighten her hair, "while some things never change, they're at least nowhere near as bad as they used to be. It's certainly way better then when Carlos was still around."

Madison looked downcast as she remembered Carlos. She hadn't thought about him in months, nor the gruesome way he had died. Then she looked upwards and took Doris' hand.

"Doris, I need your help," she said, "I need to find Jimmy."

Doris almost recoiled.

"Why do you need Jimmy for, Ange?" she asked in a mixture of surprise and revulsion, "you made it out of here. Nobody goes to see Jimmy, not unless they have too."

"Well, I need him," Madison said resolutely, "a friend of mine has had a terrible accident. And Jimmy's the only one who can help."

Doris gave her friend a pitiful look, then she sighed and leaned forward.

"Jimmy now lives at the old factory on Thorogood drive," Doris said, then she smiled gently, "Godspeed Angela. It was good to see you again. Or hear you sing again. Now get the hell outta here and for the love of God, never come back here again. Ever!"

Then Doris turned around and walked away on her clear 6" stripper heels.

"Wait," Madison called out, "Doris, don't you want to get away from here as well? Come! Just get in my car and we'll drive away!"

Doris stopped, turned her head around and smiled. Then she briefly glanced across the street where a guy leaning in a porch looked at the two women with keen interest.

"Carlos may be gone Ange, but things don't change much around here. And so far the Golden Angel hasn't returned."

And with that Doris walked away, to another car that slowed down towards her.

x

* * *

x

"Hello?" Madison called as she walked anxiously through the old factory building on Thorogood Drive, "Jimmy? Are you here?"

At first there was no reply, which gave her even more the creeps as the place was nearly pitch dark. Then a voice spoke almost directly in her ear.

"Hello Angela, long time no see."

She nearly shit her pants.

"Christ, Jimmy, why the theatrics," she said as she clutched between her bosom, "can't you do anything normal?"

Behind her she could see the faint outline of a man-shaped person.

"Nobody ever comes to see me for fun," the voice said in a bitter tone, "it can get quite boring."

"I wonder why," Madison snorted, but Jimmy wasn't impressed.

"Quit the bitching, Angela, you didn't come here for fun. Word on the street had it you left after Carlos got killed. You've moved up town. There's no way you'd drop by just for old times sake. You need the help of your old pal Jimmy. Are you sick or something? Please don't tell me you got AIDS or HIV? That shit tastes horrible."

"No, no disease," Madison said, "it's not for me. A friend of mine has had an accident."

"You're coming all the way here to help a friend?" Jimmy said, sounding very touched, "I have to say, I'm moved, Angela. Or should I say, Madison Lane?"

Madison gasped and put her hand on her mouth.

"How…., did you know?" she asked wearily.

"Geez, Ange," Jimmy sighed in disgust, "you make porn flicks these days. People do tend to watch them, you know. Or did you really think you could get away with it and have nobody ever recognize you?"

"I, uh, um," Madison stuttered. It did seem silly in hindsight.

"Especially since you're one of the few girls that does interspecies," Jimmy continued, sounding quite pleased with himself, "probably half of all the demons in the greater LA basin are fapping themselves silly to your DVD's, Ange. Myself included. So what's your friend's problem?"

"He's in a coma," she said, finding it hard to talk to Jimmy in this complete darkness. Which he preferred for understandable reasons, "he fell of a cliff. The doctors say he's lucky to be alive but that he's going to be… "

"….a vegetable?" Jimmy grinned in the dark, "I can see where that might be a problem. Not for him though, I'm fairly certain the comatose don't notice it. Sucks to be a relative though. Or a friend. Or a lover….."

Somehow Jimmy managed to make the word lover sound vile and repulsive.

"I'm all he's got, Jimmy," Madison said vehemently, "I told them I was his girlfriend and that his parents are dead. But once they find out I'm lying they're going to call his parents. And they're bastards. They'll pull the plug on him and let him die."

"So you need your old sugerdaddy Jimmy to give him a visit, huh," Jimmy said positively smug, "he's not that asshole Mike, is he?"

"No," Madison said as she rolled her eyes, as long as she lived nobody was ever going to let her forget that she once made her Mike shaped mistake, "Mike's in some hospital in the East. And as far as I'm concerned he can rot there for all I care."

"Good for you," Jimmy said approvingly, "wait a sec, falling of a cliff, is he the guy that kicked Max Hardcore in the nuts?"

"How on earth do you know all these things?" Madison exclaimed. In response Jimmy let out a loud sigh.

"Angela, oh Angela, this is the 21st century we live in. How can you work in the business that revolutionized the internet long before the rise and fall of the and not pick up that it's also the greatest rumor mill on the planet?"

"Well?" Madison said.

"Well what?" Jimmy said in return.

"Well, can you help him?"

"Of course I can," Jimmy said smugly, "my kind can fix almost anything as long as it's not mental. But you know what I want in return, right?"

A slimy hand suddenly stroked Madison's face and moved down to her boobs.

"I must say, Angela, the first time I saw your new chest I nearly sprayed all over my laptop," Jimmy said lecherously.

"I'll do whatever you want," Madison said resolutely as Jimmy continued to feel her boobs up. Jimmy was, well, nobody knew what kind of demon he really was. All that they really knew was that he could eat disease or injuries and make people better. You could go to him and he would take away whatever troubled you. It should have meant his services were in high demand. He could have been rich.

Unfortunately for Jimmy there was one person Jimmy couldn't heal, himself. They said he suffered from a strange skin disease that made lepers look like miss universe contenders. His skin oozed pus from many open sores and he flaked skin like a cat or dog shed hair. Rumor had it was some kind of punishment for bothering a female wizard or a witch. It didn't kill him, no bits fell off or something like that. He just stank to high heaven, flaked skin and oozed pus. This meant you had to be pretty desperate to seek Jimmy's help. Criminals often used him because it meant not showing up in all sorts of pesky hospital records. And pimps used him to heal their girls from various STD's and other injuries. Since he was also horny as hell it meant the girls had to pay him in kind. Doris wasn't kidding that nobody went to see Jimmy if they couldn't help it.

"Do what you want with me," Madison said as she felt Jimmy's disgusting tongue in her neck and she moved her head to give him better access, "I'll do anything if you heal him."

"Anything?" Jimmy said in a tone like he was a kid who had just been given the keys to the candy store and told to pig out.

"Anything!" Madison repeated as she closed her eyes and shuddered..

"Hmm," Jimmy said appreciatively as Madison felt another slimy hand on her boobs, "there was this scene from Demon in the Ass 5 that's my favorite….."

x

* * *

x

The first thing Xander noticed when he opened his eye was that he wasn't dead. Unless being dead meant lying in some hospital bed hooked up to all sorts of medical machinery. And while it was tempting to think that his own personal hell may look like the video clip of Metallica's One, chances were more that he was still alive.

Xander tried to move his right hand but to his surprise he found it was encased in plaster.

"Okay, this is now officially wigfest 2000," he tried to say but nothing but a gargling noise came out, as his mouth struggled to talk with several tubes going down the hatch. Almost instinctively Xander moved his left hand and found it was tangled in wires, from a buzzer strapped around his left index finger to sensors around his wrist and an IV drip going into his arms.

"What the…, Xander tried to mutter, if it weren't for the damn tube down his throat.

Okay, relax, Xander, so you're in a hospital, hooked up to stuff, yet you feel fine. Another cheap shot dealt to you by your pesky neighborly fate. You've had stranger shit happen to you, remember? You grew up on a Hellmouth for God sakes. After that, what's waking up in a strange hospital to the likes of you? Just think! First things first. Unhook yourself.

Since it was a bit hard to unhook yourself with only one hand Xander flexed his right hand and balled it into a fist. The plaster shattered, showering the room with pieces of plaster and dust. Next he flexed his right elbow and shattered the remainder of his cast. With his arm finally free he reached for the tubes in his mouth and began to yank them out. God it felt good to move his jaw about, or just have a swallow without a foreign object in his mouth.

Next on the agenda were the things on his left arm. Out came the IV, off came the buzzer and last came the sensors. Which naturally caused the alarm to go off. Then Xander tried to sit up right and found he had a metal device holding his head rigid and he was laced up in bandages and a medical corset.

"The fun never stops," Xander muttered annoyed as he began to rip at his latest medical discovery. He was almost finished when a pink dressed Hispanic nurse stormed in the room.

"What's going on?" the nurse said flabbergasted as she saw the patient everybody had pegged as the next vegetable for the hospital's collection sit up straight and trying to unhook himself.

"You can't do that!" she gasped as Xander tore loose his medical corset and looked at her.

"Lady, wild horses couldn't keep me here even if I wanted too," he said determined.

"I'm getting the doctor," the nurse said and turned around to get the attending physician.

"You do that," Xander said as he hammered the cast on his left leg. Now completely free Xander hopped off the bed and stood on his two legs and looked into a mirror. He still wore bandages on his head, but they could wait. It was time for him to get out of this damn hospital gown. Xander reached behind him to untie his gown. When he did he suddenly felt something.

"Aw crap," Xander muttered aghast.

Outside in the corridor the nurse was practically screaming and kicking trying to convince the attending doctor to come with her to the room where the cliff diver patient was being kept.

"I told you, he's really up!" she said, a bit desperate that the doctor refused to believe her.

"Look," the frizzy haired doctor said, not really believing one word of what the nurse was saying, "I know, we've all seen the move Awakenings and, yes, it is tempting to think that people can wake up from a coma. But even you should know that when a patient tries to break the Olympic record for diving into concrete the chances of him even raising an eyelid to communicate with are so infinitesimal they make the likelihood of me and my progeny bearing harpy ever getting together again look…."

Doctor Cox's mouth hit the floor as he and nurse Espinoza walked into the patient's room and found it empty. He could have chalked it up to somebody moving the patient if it weren't for the glaring life support alarm, the ripped off medical corset and bandages, broken cast plaster and a thrown away hospital gown lying on the floor.

x

* * *

x

Even after having taken three showers upon coming home, another one after returning from the hospital and one more before going to bed Madison still felt dirty when she woke up. She skipped breakfast and went straight for the shower again, scrubbing extra hard wherever Jimmy had touched her. Going even so far as to take another enema as well.

Feeling not much cleaner afterwards Madison left the bathroom and went into the living room. There she suddenly found Xander sitting naked on the couch as he rummaged through his carrier bag.

"Xander!" she gasped surprised as the teen looked up at her, wearing his awkward face.

"Oops," Xander said sheepishly as he yanked his bag on top of his lap, "talk about being awkward."

"XANDER!" Madison shrieked, her voice going up an octave as she threw herself around his neck, "you're alive! And well again! I was so worried! I…."

"Uh, Madison," Xander said awkwardly as her boobs pressed into his face, "could you, um, please….?"

"What, am I smothering you?" she asked as she let go.

"Uh, um, no," Xander replied as his face began to redden, "it's just that I have a slight case of the nakedness here and with you in your undies it does feel like I'm suddenly in one of your movies and stuff."

"Are you alright?" Madison asked as she stepped back and turned around to face the wall, her surprise and gladness over seeing Xander again giving way to worry again, "I mean, you were pretty banged up. The doctors said you there was a chance you'd never recover."

"It would seem the rumors of my demise have been grossly overstated," Xander said as he quickly slipped on a new pair of shorts. Then he reached for a shirt. He was about to pull it on when he stopped and looked away for a moment.

"Oddest thing though, I was strapped in like I had been run over by a bus yet I felt fine. How come?"

"I, uh, might have something to do with that," Madison said, "I knew this guy from way back before and he, um, well, let's just say he eats disease and trauma."

"I was like a snack to him?" Xander exclaimed in surprise.

"If I'm to take his word you were more like a full blown five course meal to be exact."

Xander sniffed underneath his arm pits.

"Somehow I feel violated," he said as he pulled his shirt on.

You have no idea, she thought and almost shuddered.

"I had to do something," Madison said as she turned around, "you were in a coma and you could die. The doctors were asking me about your parents as they wanted to know what to do in case something happened. You told me your parents were horrible. I couldn't risk your father telling them to switch the machines off and let you die."

Xander looked up and thought for a moment, then he grinned.

"My father probably would, the bastard," then Xander's grin disappeared, "then again, why didn't you let me die? I deserved it. I hit you! I've never hit a woman before in my entire life. Outside sparring with Faith and the two Buffy's of course. But that don't count."

Madison reached out to Xander and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it's my fault."

Xander yanked his shoulder free.

"Now you're making it worse," he said sullenly, "don't excuse bad behavior, Madison. That's how Mike got out of hand, remember?"

He had a point there. Mike may have been an asshole, but it was only because she always let him get away with his behavior did it get out of control. Just like Carlos. Still, both men were rotten apples from the start. She refused to give up on Xander yet.

"You're nothing like him," she said gently, "you did something bad. But we all do something bad, something we regret in our lives. I shouldn't have taken you to those shoots, Xander. You weren't ready for that, maybe you never will. It's just… , um, I just, uh, well, I just wanted you in my life. I see other people and they have these great relationships. Their boyfriends don't beat the crap out of them then take their money to go drinking. I have the worst record when it comes to men and all I wanted was a nice guy for myself. One who'd treat me maybe not like a princess, I know better then that now, but I'd settle for someone who treats me like a human being. It's just…., I tried to get a guy to like me who was already in love with somebody else. I shouldn't have kept you from what you wanted to do. I should have been a friend. Cause that's what you need right now."

She began to cry and Xander got up to comfort her.

"Shush," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "don't cry. Or cry as much as you want to. Let it all out."

"You should go," she sobbed.

"What, now?" Xander said surprised as he looked at the sobbing girl.

"Go find somebody that can help you find your girl," she said, "if you still want too you can stay for as long as you like, until you find what you're looking for. And I'll help you any way I can."

Xander rested his head on hers and gently rubbed her shoulders

"If only I met you earlier," he said softly.

"I don't think you would have liked me much then," she said, still sobbing softly.

"Don't be silly, Madison."

"Angela."

"Angela?" Xander said surprised and she looked up to him, brushing away a tear.

"Madison is my stage name, but my real name's Angela. Angela Henderson"

Xander smiled and his smile almost broke Angela's heart.

"Well, Angela Henderson, since we're beginning anew, pleased to meet you. My name's still Xander though."

She put on her brave face and smiled back. Then she rested her head on his chest again and both said nothing for a while.

"Xander?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes, Angela?"

"Am I correct in thinking you left the hospital and came here naked?"

"Yes."

"Now I know this is LA, but didn't anybody see you and say something?"

Xander chuckled and spoke with a fake Asian accent.

"You have to run very, very fast, my son."

x

* * *

x

(Flashback to the present)

x

"Then I guess this is our last goodbye, Angela," Xander said as the both of them faced each other in her living room.

"Shouldn't you check first where your new magical friend is?" Angela asked, pointing to the envelope, "for all you know he lives right around the corner. Wouldn't be much of a last goodbye now, would it?"

"Somehow I doubt that," Xander said but he opened the envelope anyway. Out fell a feather and a slip of paper.

"What the…." Xander said surprised as he picked up the paper.

"It looks a like an owl's feather," Angela said curiously as she stepped over, picked up the feather and examined it, "what does the note say?"

"Burn the feather and you will be transported," Xander read out loud.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Angela said and before Xander knew what happened she took out a lighter and set the feather on fire.

"Are you crazy," Xander yelled as he reached out and grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her, "you're not going! Who knows how dangerous that guy is?"

Suddenly the world swirled around them in an ever increasing speed until it became all a blur. Then the light show slowed down until it was clear they were no longer standing in Angela's living room. Instead they stood in what looked like a picture perfect postcard of an Irish meadow, with gentle rolling hills and the sun shining brightly in the sky.

Only this sun was blue and not yellow. The grass still looked green though, but the light of the blue sun made it a little harder to tell.

"Where are we?" Angela said as she took a step back.

"Not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy, that's for sure," Xander said dumbstruck, "although maybe I should say 'where no man has gone before' instead?"

For a moment Xander couldn't say anything anymore. The closest that came to preparing him for this was Goku's instant transmission. It was less flashy but it also wasn't this spectacular, going only from person to person. This was, well, who knew where they were? Certainly not on Earth any more.

"What is this place?" Angela said as she looked around.

"Who knows," Xander replied absent-minded, "could be anywhere. A different world, a different dimension, a pocket dimension, another galaxy, all of the above. I knew I should have paid more attention when Giles was explaining the nature of the universe."

"Xander."

"Damn you, Buff, for doing your exercises at the same time while wearing skimpy spandex clothes!" Xander droned on.

"Xander!"

"I mean, it wasn't like I was that dumb not to learn stuff," Xander continued to speak oblivious to Angela's calls, "or that Giles was that particularly boring. It's just that, how on Earth can a healthy young boy pay any attention when there is a sweaty half naked girl jumping around and…"

"XANDER!"

Xander turned his head around to look at Angela.

"What?"

"We have company," she said and pointed towards her left and Xander's right. Xander turned his head and saw the strangest creature he'd ever seen. It looked like a cross between Big Bird from Sesame Street and an ostrich. It had Big Bird's beak and his yellow color. But the head was impossibly small, just a squat ball with that big beak on it with no visible eyes or ears. The body was equally small and round, not much bigger then the head. There was no visible neck, nor were there any signs of wings or arms. It did have three impossible long and thin stilt like legs, each ending in clawed feet. What made it really weird was that somehow the creature wore a black butler's jacket, with a pair of lapels hanging down from its behind.

"There's something you don't see everyday," Xander muttered under his breath as he looked at the creature from top to bottom.

"Xander, I'm scared," Angela said as she moved behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders, "do you think this is….?"

"Nothing surprises me anymore," Xander said as he patted her right hand, then he looked at the creature, "Shimrod I presume?"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!" the creature roared, then it turned around and slowly walked away. It moved like a tripod that was being moved away by always keeping one leg on the ground and then rotating the other two legs around in a rolling motion.

"Okay, now I'm officially wigged out," Xander said back as he watched the strange walking motion.

"What are we going to do?" Angela asked as she wearily eyed the creature. Before Xander could answer the creature stopped and roared again.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!"

"I guess… we should follow?" Xander suggested and gestured towards Big Bird as he began to follow the thing. Angela was still hesitant, then she followed as well, although more out fear of being be left behind.

"Xander, do you think it's wise?" she whimpered, "that thing looks dangerous."

.Xander let out a loud snort.

"Now you're talking to me about wise, Angela?" he said somewhat chiding, "You're the one who got us both here, remember? I just wanted to go by myself. What were you thinking, girl?"

"It seemed like a good idea," she said softly. Any feeling of courage she had at the time seemed now like a lifetime ago.

"Famous last words," Xander replied unimpressed.

"I was only trying to help!" Angela protested. Xander looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile.

"You've gone above and beyond, Angela," he said, "but this one belonged in my ball park."

He just couldn't stay mad at the girl. He still thought she was in love with him and probably didn't want to get left behind. But he didn't doubt her sincerity in wanting to help him. Even if it meant she would eventually lose him to Buffy.

One thing was clear though, Big Bird was leading them on to somewhere and it appeared to be the house on the hill. Only it wasn't just a house, it was a large mansion surrounded by a large white wall. Once they finally got near to it a gate swung open and they walked into the courtyard. And there the strange creature stopped before the entrance of what looked like the living quarters.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!" the creature cried one last time. Then it moved off.

Xander and Angela stood in front of a low flight of stairs that led up to a large wooden door.

"This is it," Xander sighed. Then he felt a hand taking his hand followed by another hand holding his upper arm. It would seem that in her anxiety Angela clung on to him.

"Don't worry, Angela," Xander said as he gave her an encouraging look, "I won't let anything happen to you."

The next part he muttered silently.

"I hope."

They both walked up the flight of stairs until they reached the door. Xander raised his free hand like he was about to knock.

"Let's go see the Wizard of Oz."

Before he could knock the door opened of its own accord and gave way to a large hallway, with countless doors on either side. Torches lighted the place as Xander and Angela cautiously stepped inside.

They had barely set a few steps in the place when the door closed behind them with an ominous thud.

THUD!

Angela nearly jumped onto Xander.

"Xander, I'm scared," she said, and really sounding scared as well.

"Relax," Xander said as he petted her hand on his arm, "just think of it as one of those sliding doors at a mall. Like that supermarket where we bought groceries, remember."

He'd like to think he'd put her at ease when she jumped onto him as from the shadows behind them a very humanlike creature emerged. It looked like a cross between the size of a hobbit and the delicate gracefulness of an elf. The grey creature was dressed in grey clothes, like a see through burqa that flowed around it. It beckoned Xander and Angela to follow as it passed them and walked into the hallway.

Xander put down Angela and gestured that they should follow it.

"Shall we?"

"Do you think it's the wizard?" she asked as they followed the creature.

"If it is then George Lucas is going to send in an army of lawyers demanding he desists from copying Yoda," Xander couldn't help but joke.

For a minute they followed the creature until it halted before a door and with some effort opened it. Then it extended a delicate arm signaling the couple to go inside.

Inside the room was a welcome break from the oppressing formality of the hall. It looked like a woman had decorated the room with all kinds of frills. A coffee table was dressed in the finest frilly silk. On the table was a damping pot of tea and a tray of fresh fruits and cakes.

"Ah, that's more like it," Xander said as he and Angela walked inside. Behind them the grey creature closed the door but this time the both of them didn't mind. Anyone providing tea and cakes in a girly tea room couldn't be that evil.

 _Don't say things like that,_ a little voice said in his brain, _that's tempting fate, remember? Maybe he's a mad hatter who likes to play tea parties with imaginary people because he kills the real ones. Or…._

 _Can it!_ Xander thought as his eyes lit up as he saw there were some Twinkies between the cakes, _he has Twinkies! There will be no blaspheming the good provider!_

 _But…_

 _Now what did I say?_

As Xander silenced his inner doubt he held out a chair for Angela to sit on, then he seated himself as well.

"Some tea, dear?" Xander grinned in a bad impression of Giles as he picked up the tea pot.

"Thank you," Angela smiled and Xander began pouring a cup for her. Once finished he gave it to her.

"Here you go, milady," he said and poured a cup for him next. Angela picked up her cup and took a sip, still nervously moving her eyes around the room.

"You want some cake, dear," Xander said in his mock Giles accent as he held up the tray of pastries towards her but she shook her head.

"More for me then," Xander grinned and took a Twinkie, sighing deeply as he admired the pastry, "oh, sugary goodness, long have I missed thy sweet embrace."

Then he shoved it in one go into his mouth and looked absolutely dreamy as he began to chew.

"Mmmmmm, Twinkies," he moaned to the utter amazement of Angela.

"How can you do that?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Easy," Xander replied after he had swallowed down most, "Practice. I grew up on these."

"There's hardly anything nutritional in them," Angela objected.

"And that from the girl who only eats take away and TV dinners," Xander snorted as he reached for a second Twinkie. He was about to eat it when a voice spoke.

"So, what brings you to may little abode?" an amused voice said.

Xander and Madison turned their heads to the other side of the table where a man now sat. He was old, very old, but not so old as to look decrepit, more like Gandalf old. Still old and grey, but also still vigorous enough to still kick ass for the Valar. He looked completely human, but then again, that wasn't always a guarantee. Angel looked completely human and he was a bloodsucking cradle robbing pedophiling fiend from the grave. He seemed harmless though, as a sly grin adorned his face. Which probably made him ten times more dangerous as well.

"You Shimrod?" Xander said as he bit in his Twinkie.

"I am he," the old man nodded.

"Good Twinkies, Doc" Xander nodded appreciatively, "how did you know?"

"I didn't," Shimrod smiled, "the tray is magical. It sensed your favorite pastry and it provided accordingly."

"Nifty," Xander grinned before taking another bite, "Can I get one?"

"It's a one of a kind," Shimrod replied wistfully, "it used to be my daughter's."

"I see," Xander sighed, "Too bad, these are good Twinkies."

Next the wizard looked at Angela.

"So, Xander, I was expecting you but I didn't think you would bring a celebrity along. Hello, Miss Lane."

"What the…." Xander exclaimed while Angela clasped her mouth as she gasped in horror.

"How…., how did you know?" she asked the grinning wizard.

"Oh, please Miss Lane, I may have my own realm but it doesn't mean I'm isolated. I get stuff. I have to say it's quite an honor. You may not have been in the business that long but you've been quite busy shall we say. When I see a new DVD with your name on it I usually order it. Except the demon sex. I could do without that."

"You're not the only one," Xander muttered as he reached for another Twinkie. Meanwhile Angela looked upward and rolled her eyes.

"It just pays well. I'm just trying to make a living!"

"Aren't we all?" Shimrod smiled and turned to Xander again as out of nowhere he took out a file and held it before him while he put on a pair of reading glasses, "so, you wish for me to connect you to an alternate reality, and if possible get you through, right?"

"Yes," Xander nodded, "I've been searching half the world for somebody who can. So can you, Doc?"

Shimrod looked upwards for a moment as he thought about it.

"It depends. Alternate realities are tricky things. Other realms and dimensions are easy. Often portals occur naturally. Alternate realities on the other hand are harder to reach. The universe in many ways is a like a picky eater. It doesn't like to mix its alternate realities. It makes the boundaries as strong as possible as to prevent spillage."

"But you can do it, right?" Xander asked hopeful. Shimrod peered at him over his reading glasses.

"Everything can be done if you have the right means, Xander. There used to be a civilization on a world that is now dead. They were very interested in alternate realities. They paid handsomely for my consultancy. With the help of my input they created a device that allowed passage between alternate realities."

"Could we use it?" Xander asked hopeful.

"If you want to die horribly that is," Shimrod snorted, "that thing works but it's lethal. Step through it and if you remain in another reality long enough you'll fall apart."

"Crap," Xander muttered dejected.

"Like I said, the universe doesn't like spillage between realities," Shimrod continued as he reached for a lemon cake and took a big bite from it, "but you are in luck. As a consultant I had full access to their data. Over the years I've tinkered with it a little and I think it now can be done. And safely as well. But for that I need something."

"Ah, the artifact," Xander nodded as he finally understood, "so that's what that woman from Wolfram & Hart meant."

"Indeed," Shimrod said as he handed Xander a sketch of a small figurine, "meet the Axis of Pythia"

"It looks pretty," Angela said as she looked over Xander's shoulder at the sketch.

"So you want me to go back and get this for you, Doc," Xander asked as he thumbed the sketch but Shimrod shook his head.

"If it were that easy I would have gotten it myself," he said as he finished his lemon cake, "the Axis is not on Earth, my young apprentice. Come, follow me."

Shimrod got up and walked towards the door. Xander and Angela followed suit. Shimrod opened the door and walked through. As they did they found that they weren't in the large corridor but instead they found themselves in a large library. There were literally rows and rows and rows of bookshelves. All containing what looked like the greatest collection of ancient books and scrolls ever. Xander was no expert but he was more then certainly certain that if Giles were to walk in, not even he, Buffy and the combined power of Goku, Vegeta and Belmovekk would ever get him out of here.

Shimrod walked on as he looked for a certain bookshelf. Xander was impressed as he followed, but since he had absolutely no idea what all these books meant, they therefore meant little to him. They just looked cool. Angela on the other hand walked with her mouth nearly on the floor.

"Ah, found it," Shimrod said as he halted before a particular bookshelf. How he could recognize which was which was a mystery in itself, as there didn't appear to be any numbering system on the shelves. Reaching out Shimrod took out an old book and blew on it to get rid of the dust.

"Long time no read, old friend," Shimrod smiled as he opened the book, then he turned towards Xander and Angela and thumbed the book, "There was once a wizard called Twitten. I shall spare you most of his details but nowadays he's mostly remembered for this almanac. He discovered a string of ten worlds that were superimposed through space, time and dimensions. Earth is one of these worlds. There are Hidmarth and Skurre, which are demon-worlds; Underwood is empty save for a moaning sound; Pthopus is a single torpid soul; additionally there are Paador, Cheng, Nith and Pylea. And finally there is Tanjecterly. Of these ten worlds only Earth, Pylea and Tanjecterly can sustain human life. And it is on Tanjecterly that the Axis of Pythia is hidden."

"So you want me to go there and get it for you?" Xander asked as he cupped his right elbow with his left hand and rested his chin on his right hand, "what's the catch, Doc?"

Shimrod began to chuckle.

"How very astute, my young friend," he grinned, "there's always a catch."

"What do you mean, Xander?" Angela asked worried.

"Simple," Xander explained as he nodded towards Shimrod, "he said if the Axis was on Earth he could get it. But he needs me to get it from Tanjecterly. So therefore there has to be a catch or Gandalf here could get it himself."

"Xander here is correct," Shimrod said as he leaned against the bookshelf, "while Tanjecterly can sustain human life, the passage to it is not without danger. Special precaution has to be taken to make sure it does not become a one way journey. Also Tanjecterly is not without its dangers. If I were a few centuries younger I probably could do it myself. I might still be able to do it. But it would take a lot of time. And time is something I don't have much in abundance. I can't leave. I'm like one of those Chinese acrobats, who can keep a dozen spinning plates going by occasionally giving each plate in danger of slowing down some extra momentum. Only difference is I keep more plates going. And when one falls more things go wrong then just broken porcelain."

Angela turned to Xander looking terribly frightened.

"Don't go, Xander," she said worriedly, "don't go. I have this terrible feeling. We'll find another way! I know we will! We don't ….."

"I'll do it," Xander said, to her horror ignoring her outburst.

"No, Xander, no," she said horrified.

"Come," Shimrod said and he beckoned them to follow him again. They walked through the door again and this time they came out exactly where Xander and Angela had arrived in Shimrod's world, out in the Irish meadow underneath the blue sunlight. While in the distance his mansion could be seen, behind them a wooden door stood up straight in the field without any visible support.

"How…?" Angela asked flabbergasted but Shimrod ignored her as he turned to Xander.

"Now, the people from Wolfram & Hart told me that you exhibit strength and abilities above and beyond those of normal humans. They are very impressed with you but I prefer to see them myself. Could you give me a little demonstration?"

"What," Xander said surprised, "you want me to do some of my kung fu?"

To illustrate his point Xander did a few martial arts like movements.

"No," Shimrod said as he shook his head, "in order to best prepare you for your journey and to get an idea of what you can do I need to see your full powers. I need you to show me your full power."

While still very much apprehensive Angela turned to Xander and caught herself thinking that she wanted to see Xander's full power herself as well. She had seen the fight in Cleveland but Xander had told her he still hadn't used his full power there.

Xander scratched the back of his head.

"Would you mind if I, um, showed you from, um, over there?" he said as he pointed to a different low lying hill top in the distance.

"Be my guest."

"Okay," Xander said as he took of and flew to the hill top he had pointed to, about a mile away.

Once arrived he did a few stretching exercises, followed by some short meditation. Then he leaned forward to touch the ground and then his head in a ritual greeting to the Saiyan goddess of War. Then he began.

Raising one's full power was not always that easy. Especially if you hadn't done it in a long time. Going to 50% was the easy part, you could do that fairly quickly. Going from 50 to 90% took more effort. You had to reach inside and really bring it out. This was where what Buffy liked to call the 'I need to take a shit but I'm constipated' look came into play. Where you had push your body to bring forth the extra power. Screaming oddly enough helped. It was the final 10% where the constipated look turned really serious and you felt like you were delivering a baby. A big brown chocolate baby of pure stink. Where you had to really push your body to bring forth every additional ounce of chi. This took the longest and became harder the closer you got to the much coveted 100%.

By the time Xander reached 60% dirt began rising into the air and the ground began to tremble. As the tremors increased Angela began to feel fear again, as she relived the Cleveland fight in her mind and she realized that Xander had spoken the truth.

"Oh my god!" she gasped horrified as strong winds began to blast her and Shimrod, rapidly increasing in strength as well. Shimrod on the other hand was absolutely fascinated.

"Incredible," he said awed, "just like a Saiyan."

"What's a Saiyan?" Angela asked.

"Incredibly strong warriors from a different planet," the wizard explained calmly, "they can train their bodies to generate extra-ordinary power. But he's not a Saiyan. Their world doesn't even exist any more. Besides, he doesn't even have a tail."

"Xander has a tail," Angela said dead serious.

"What?" Shimrod exclaimed wide eyed as he eyed the girl.

"It's not a big one," Angela replied holding her hands 3 inches apart, "and it only really emerged after he had his accident. He doesn't like it either. I've caught him staring at it while carrying a big knife."

Before Shimrod could respond a shockwave of chi blasted from Xander's hilltop, signaling he had reached his full power. If it weren't for Shimrod erecting a small barrier the shockwave would have blasted the two of them off their socks. In fact it still almost blasted Angela of hers. Despite Shimrod's barrier.

Meanwhile Xander lifted himself off his hilltop and flew back towards Shimrod and Angela, landing in front of them.

"So? What do you think, Doc?" he asked anxiously as white ethereal flames surrounded him, causing a stiff breeze to come from him.

"Interesting," Shimrod said as he tried to poke the ghostly flames, "there were some Saiyans who were more powerful then you are now, but not many."

"You know of Saiyans?" Xander tried to say but the wizard cut him off.

"Xander," he said as he held his hands upwards, "I'm the scion of Murgen, whom myth has turned into Merlin. When I was young there were many powerful mages and wizards, now I'm but the last of my kind. As each one died, got killed, passed beyond or ascended I took possession of their belongings. There are greater repositories of knowledge then mine, but not many. Trust me, I have heard of Saiyans."

Shimrod held up a small see through mirror and looked trough it at Xander. He then recoiled, like what he saw wasn't what he was supposed to see.

"What's that," Angela asked as curiosity got the better of her and Shimrod held the see through mirror in front of her.

"The mirror shows if a person is who he says who he is and shows his true guise," the mage replied as Angela looked through the device. To her surprise Xander looked different. The changes were slight but they were there. When you didn't look through the mirror Xander was his goofy self, his hair a bit disheveled, but it had a habit of looking that no matter what. Through the mirror however Xander looked different. There was still some of the goofiness, but there was also fierceness, an underlying danger.

It reminded Angela of when she had been a little girl and her parents had taken her to the circus on one of their better days. Together with her mother she had gone to see the tigers in their cages. The huge beasts lay in their cages and to a small child they looked like cute, be it large, cats. And while a minder was present to see that nobody tried to reach inside the cages, there were always far more curious children then there were careful eyes. So there was always a chance some kid managed to reach inside. And this it did. And suddenly the big cute cat turned into an angry predator capable of tearing the child's arm off. Luckily the minder stepped in quickly enough before any harm befell that child but that ambivalence, that capability for dormant brutal violence had made a lasting impression on Angela. And it was that which she saw in the see through mirror.

Far more then the goofy stand up straight hairdo which Xander now suddenly had.

"What?" Xander asked curiously as all he could see in the mirror was just his own face.

"Xander, you look… completely different," Angela replied, "not certain how to describe it, "you look like…."

"… a Saiyan?" Shimrod said as he finished her sentence.

"No way!" Xander exclaimed in shock. The shock of which caused his flames to die down and disappear.

"Yes way," Shimrod said as he put away the mirror, "and not really a surprise considering what your girlfriend told me earlier."

"Considering what?" Xander asked as he turned towards Angela.

"I, uh, um, told him, um, about your, uh….," Angela stammered uncomfortably when Xander got the gist.

"Aw crap!" he said as he rolled his eyes, "you told him about my tail?"

"It wasn't my fault," Angela said apologetic and pointed towards Shimrod, "he said something about those Seances and that they had a tail and before I knew it, it came out."

"Look, there is no real harm done here," Shimrod said as he held up his hands to allay Xander, "I am the very model of discretion. What happens here, stays here."

"I hate the damn thing!" Xander muttered as he looked over his shoulder, "it suddenly came out when that stupid android nearly killed me. And now it's gotten even bigger after that 'accident' in LA. I'm turning into a bloody Saiyan, aren't I, Doc?"

"What makes you think that?" Shimrod asked curiously.

"I was possessed by a Saiyan once," Xander said as he told the mage and Angela of his Halloween possession, "afterwards I found out stuff remained. At first it was just memories, techniques, skills, experiences. The odd nightmare. Mostly it was useful though. But then after the android trashed me I felt a tiny lump where there shouldn't be one. And now it's this."

"Can I see?" Shimrod asked and Xander obliged by lowering his pants a little, thus exposing a short stubby tail.

"If I weren't so damn afraid it would grow back I'd cut it off," Xander said in disgust while Shimrod examined the tail.

"I don't think you're in any risk of turning into a Saiyan," he said as he signaled Xander to pull his jeans up, "that would have created an overlay image in the mirror. The same would have happened if magic was still working on you. We only saw a single visage. It's clear that whatever is going on is something that's happening from within you. I think that you're just turning into what you should have been."

"What?" Xander exclaimed loudly, then the mage explained.

"While it is clear that the possession triggered something, chaos magic is just not that powerful to achieve a full transformation. I think it awoke a dormant gene in your body. Saiyan genes are incredibly dominant and the offspring of a Saiyan with a human can still exhibit strong Saiyan traits even after many generations have passed."

Xander's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"How….. but….. I….. it…. it makes no sense," Xander muttered absentmindedly, "There has…. Look, there just has to be another explanation, Doc. While I don't know who my family is beyond gramps, I'm fairly certain neither he, nor my father ever had a tail, nor glowed in the dark."

"I did say it was a dormant gene," Shimrod grinned impishly, "you're probably a distant relative. But if you really want to know, I know of a way you could find out. It's based on fairy magic, I learned it from my daughter. I'd just need a pint of your blood."

"I'll pass, Doc," Xander said as he waved his hands standoffish, "maybe ignorance really is bliss. Maybe we should get on with what we were here for in the first place."

"Suit yourself," Shimrod said and he gestured towards the door standing in the field behind them, "if you would be so kind as to lower your power again?"

Shaking his head in dejection Xander did as he asked.

"I feel like I gained a thousand or something," he said offhand, "since the 'accident' it feels like it takes a little longer to power down or something."

Shimrod's grin grew into a smirk.

"Did you by any chance suffer from life threatening injury and were you healed faster then you should?" he smirked.

"Yeah," Xander nodded as he suddenly had a good idea where the mage was going.

"There you have it," Shimrod smirked, "if recovery is fast enough Saiyans can gain a power boost from life threatening injury. And some tail increase as well as it would seem."

Xander looked his eyes upwards.

"You guys have way too much fun at my expense," he said gloomy.

x

* * *

x

Angela awoke in her bed. As she woke up it registered in her that it wasn't her own. Yawning she sat up straight and looked around. She didn't remember going to bed, so most likely Shimrod had put her to bed. He also had undressed her and put her into a sleeping gown. So most likely he had gotten something out of it as well.

The bedroom she was in appeared unfamiliar and looked like it had come straight from a Laura Ashley collection, its style very much small English cottage like and very girly. As she got out she noticed various other girly touches, like a boudoir with various women's implements still on display. Curious Angela hopped out of bed and began to inspect the things. They looked kinda old, all handcrafted. There was not single piece of plastic among them. Angela held up a comb that by today's standards looked sort of uncomfortable to use. There was still hair in it, a coppery color.

Angela put down the comb and left the boudoir for what it was. What she really needed right now were her own clothes. There were no sign of them and she didn't fancy having to spend the rest of the day in a sleeping gown. She looked everywhere for her clothes to no avail, until on an impulse she checked the large cupboard that was in the room. And there they were. Freshly washed, ironed and with a slight lemony smell.

Feeling at ease now her clothes were there she then proceeded to wash herself using a large china bowl. A large jug with cold water was next to it. Having refreshed and dressed herself she then left the bedroom and stepped into a large living room. The smell of freshly backed pancakes and fried bacon and eggs awaited her as Shimrod sat at the dinner table reading a newspaper.

"Ah, Miss Lane," he greeted her as he put down the newspaper, "did you sleep well?"

"I guess," Angela sighed, "I must have fallen asleep at some point."

"Have a seat," Shimrod said as he stood up and went into the kitchen, "I'll get you something to eat, Miss Lane."

"Please, it's Angela," Angela said, stressing her own name, "like I said before, Madison Lane is just a stage name."

"But it feels so weird calling you not Madison Lane," Shimrod called from the kitchen, "I mean, that's the name I gotten to know you by."

"Did you have fun undressing me?" Angela said slyly, causing Shimrod's head to appear from the kitchen.

"As a matter of fact," he said, grinning at first, then his face turned solemnly, "I didn't look. Much. Honestly! Unfortunately I couldn't help but inadvertently touch your, um, bosoms."

Angela looked at her breasts and took hold of them.

"What's wrong with Cash and Cow?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing," the mage said nervously, "it's just that, um, I noticed that they, um, felt a little, uh, unnatural?"

"Well, duh," Angela said as she put her hands in her sides, "That's what you get with implants!"

"I could change them into real ones if you'd like?" Shimrod offered with a big grin.

"You can do that?" she asked with big eyes. Shimrod didn't immediately reply, he just looked her over like he was appraising a statue he was working on. Even going so far as to extend an arm while holding up his thumb.

"Hmm," he finally said, "of course, going natural means they will hang a little more, you'll lose the round full look that looks so great on you. Of course, I could fix that also."

Angela looked at her chest again. Being double D nowadays she mainly got them for her work as it helped her get more of it. That's why she nicked them Cash and Cow. And while having a natural double D would probably get her even more work she didn't plan on being a double D forever. There were times when they were killing her back already, let alone if she got older. The beauty of silicone was that you knew it was temporary.

"Never mind," she finally said, "they're for work, not for me. Once I retire they'll come out."

"What a crime," Shimrod sighed regretfully as he put a plate full of food in front of her, "it seems a shame to destroy such works of art."

"Well, then you carry them around on your chest day and night for a few years and then see if you still think that way," Angela said before taking her first bite.

"Touché," Shimrod chuckled as he seated himself again. Then he let out a loud sigh.

"Hah, it feels good to hear the sound of a woman pick on me again," he said contently, "I missed that sound."

"I know a few girls who can help you with that," Angela smiled, "they know how to give you, the um, female point of view?"

"I'll bet they do," Shimrod chuckled again. But he didn't take her up on her offer.

It was after breakfast that they went outside. Shimrod's place turned out to be a small cottage that upon the utterance of a key phrase could dwindle in size until it fit on the end of his key chain. Which he did.

Then the two of them walked over the hill to where a small shack stood. From the entrance a faint glow shimmered. And there they waited as Shimrod took out a pair of magical chairs from his wallet, which somehow also could defy the laws of conservation of mass as they expanded from tiny toy house size to real life size. And then they set down and waited.

It had been several days since Xander had stepped through the shed door into Tanjecterly. The shed's door being the portal. They were no longer in wherever the hell Shimrod's place was. They had to take the magician's word for it that they were back on Earth. At least the sky and the sun looked familiar again even if the place wasn't.

After the mage had worked a little magic on Xander to prepare him for the crossover, he explained to him what he needed to know for his journey in Tanjecterly. Angela hated to see him go alone, but after what little she'd heard of Tanjecterly it took little convincing by Xander that this was one place she'd better not visit. Yet now she wished she had since there was only one thing worse then visiting a dangerous place. And that was waiting for a friend to return from one.

The greatest shock for Xander came when Shimrod explained to him one of one of Tanjecterly's unique properties. Thanks to that universe unique law of physics it was extremely hard to use chi there. Whether it was akin to the dampening spell the sisterhood of Jhe had used or because there was too much energy in that universe, Xander would not be able to call upon most of the pyrotechnics he had grown accustomed too. He would just be an exceptionally strong man. But so where the guys he was going up against, the fabled Berserkers of the city of Mang on Tanjecterly. And unlike Xander they weren't handicapped by suddenly losing a major part of their fighting bag of tricks.

This was why Shimrod equipped him with a few things that would aid his journey. First was a custom made suit of flexible armor, which fitted Xander perfectly. He even pretended to pose for a couple of imaginary photos from Angela cell phone. Then came a choice of weapons from the mage's extensive collection. Shimrod offered him a fine black blade but Xander chose a battle axe instead.

"This is more my thing," he said as he swung the axe around, "before Belmovekk came along Buffy may have favored the sword but I always liked the axe. Like I told her, it's brutal and messy, just like me."

"And what did she reply?" Angela asked curiously, causing Xander to grin sheepishly and scratch the back of his head

"She said clumsy and messy was more like it. And then she yanked the axe from me before I could hurt myself," Xander said, then he sighed and his eyes began to look dreamy, "ah, happy days."

Next were some magical artifacts, like a pair of boots that would allow Xander to run all day without tiring or losing breath.

"What? No seven leagues boots," Xander said half disappointed as he took hold of the magic boots.

"Are you crazy?" Shimrod said as he thumped Xander on the forehead, "What do you think happens to your body when there is suddenly seven leagues distance between your two feet?"

"Oops!" Xander said as he inadvertently reached for his groin.

"Oops indeed," Shimrod said disapprovingly, then he shook his head dejected, "they always ask for those stupid boots. Damn Grimm brothers! And be careful, those are my only remaining pair."

After the boots came a smaller version of Shimrod's variable sized keychain cottage. Last was an earring.

"What the hell do I need an earring for?" Xander said holding up the offending ear jewelry, "Is it Pirates of the Caribbean night down there or something?"

Shimrod frowned again and took the earring from Xander and put it on his left ear.

"Firstly," he said chidingly, "always remember that in the city of Mang earrings are always worn on the left side. As it is considered a mortal insult to the prophet to wear one on the right. Secondly, it's not just an earring, it's an hither projection of an efferent."

"A what?" Xander exclaimed, then his eyes grew big, "it talks to me!"

"Of course it does," Shimrod said, "just instruct it to be quiet. The efferent will guide you through Tanjecterly. See it as your personal tour guide."

Thus equipped Shimrod had opened the portal and Xander had stepped through. That had been five days ago.

"How long do you think it will be before Xander comes back?" Angela asked worriedly as she paced outside the shed. They had been waiting there since yesterday afternoon, apparently slept in Shimrod's cottage for the night and for this day's whole morning. It was already passed lunch time and a four feet long spindly humanoid creature was setting up a lunch table nearby with freshly made lemonade and chicken tikka sandwiches.

"He'll come when he comes," Shimrod said confidently as he looked up from reading his newspaper. To be honest the mage was getting somewhat worried himself but he didn't want to show it in front of the girl. She was already wound up tighter then a guitar string.

"Let's have some lunch," Shimrod said as he noticed the falloy servant was ready with the food.

"I'm not hungry," Angela said pacing.

"But I am," Shimrod grinned, "please be a dear, Angela, could you get me some sandwiches?"

Angela stopped and looked at the mage.

"Can't your creature….." she said, then to her surprise she saw the thing was already gone, "how can it disappear so fast?"

"It's in their nature," Shimrod said casually and gestured towards the table, "Could you, Angela? Please?"

Angela took a deep sigh and then walked to the lunch table. No sooner had she turned her back as Shimrod froze time. Next he got up and opened a portal back to his mansion. He stepped through and emerged in his personal study. A dozen cords hung from the ceiling next to a wall and Shimrod pulled one of them.

Next thing a short creature, one that closely resembled a gargoyle but less then a foot in height appeared almost out of nowhere on a table.

"You rang?" it rasped in a voice that sounded like stone being grated.

"Polikarpio," Shimrod said as he pulled forth a map and spread it on the table, the creature hopping on the map, "I need your help. I sent a man into Tanjecterly and he hasn't returned yet. I need you to go into Tanjecterly, find him and report back to me about his whereabouts. If something has happened to him bring me the efferent he was carrying so I may question it. Do not share what you have learned with anybody else but me, do not lose the efferent nor give or lent it to any third parties, do not dawdle along the way, do not take the scenic route, or feel free to interpret my orders in any other creative way. I repeat, this is a strictly information gathering only mission, to be done in the fastest amount of time. Are we clear on this?"

The creature looked not pleased. But that was to be expected. Polikarpio could be the perfect spy, as he was incredibly fast and exceptionally gifted at infiltration. He was also extremely fickle, easily distracted and not to be trusted. Were he not so and at least eight times bigger Shimrod might have sent him instead of Xander out into Tanjecterly to steal the Axis. And even then probably not, as Polikarpio wasn't the best of thieves. Retrieving the efferent was probably already taxing his limits.

"Aw Shimrod, why do you have to be so literal all the time?" the creature complained, "where is the fun? Where is the panache? Where is the pride that comes with doing a perfect job?"

"I'm not interested in pulling the perfect prank or the perfect of anything, Polikarpio," Shimrod said imploringly, "I need to know what happened. Find the kid, or bring me his efferent if something has happened to him. Now come."

Shimrod and the creature stepped through the portal back to Earth where time was still frozen.

"Hmm, hot babe," Polikarpio said appreciatively as he saw Angela, frozen in her stride.

"Quit admiring her and get on with your mission," Shimrod said as he pointed to the shed's entrance and gateway through Tanjecterly.

"I never get to have any fun," Polikarpio harped dejected as it moved rather slowly towards the portal, "I'm totally unapprecia…"

And then it was gone. Having sent his spy into Tanjecterly Shimrod unfroze time and walked over to Angela. Giving her a playful pat on her shapely ass Shimrod pulled up a chair and sat down by the table.

"I thought you wanted me to get you something?" Angela asked surprised.

"I changed my mind," Shimrod smiled and gestured her to sit by the table as well, "since you're here, you might as well join me for lunch anyway."

Angela shrugged, then she sat down. Saying that the guy was eccentric was taxing it. Shimrod poured her some lemonade and they had lunch. Shimrod thoroughly enjoyed his chicken tikka sandwiches. Even Angela had to admit they tasted great, even if she could only eat a few bites from hers.

"Well, if you're not going to eat those?" Shimrod asked pointing towards her sandwiches and she pushed her plate towards him.

"Go ahead," she said, "they're yours any…."

To her surprise a small monkeylike gargoyle was suddenly sitting on the table leering at her breasts.

"Shimrod?" she said, "why is there a small monkeylike gargoyle on the table looking at my tits?"

Shimrod put down his sandwich and shook his head.

"Dammit, Polikarpio, where are your manners?"

"I can't help it," the little gargoyle said, staring mesmerized at Angela's bosom, "they're so big and juicy and…."

Snap snap snap snap.

Shimrod snapped his fingers in front of the creature.

"Focus, Polikarpio, focus! Do you have anything to report?"

"I have," Polikarpio said, still staring at Angela's fun pillows.

"And?" Shimrod said impatiently.

"Your friend failed and was captured by the Berserkers of Mang," the little gargoyle said without looking away from what he was looking at, "they're going to execute him come next lunar cycle."

x

* * *

x

Angela was back in Shimrod's mansion, wherever it was. She was sitting in his library, with the mage sitting behind a desk studying four books at once. They had been here for who knows how long ever since that annoying monkey/gargoyle had delivered the bad news.

As soon as she had heard of Xander's misfortune she implored the mage to undertake a rescue operation.

"It's not that easy," Shimrod said, trying both to defend himself from her accusations and to put her at ease, "if I could go there myself I would have done so many years ago."

"You're supposed to be the greatest magician in the universe," she said accusingly, "you go from one world to another like you're flippin' TV channels. Surely you can do something!"

Shimrod folded his hands together in front of his face for a moment, trying to come up with a suitable reply. He was about to give her a reply when at the last moment he decided not to. Instead he turned around and with his finger he drew a doorway.

"I must return to my library," he said as he opened the doorway, "If I am to do anything I must study my options."

"But Xander? The portal is here," Angela objected but Shimrod took her hand and stepped through the doorway he'd created.

"The portal will remain open for a few more days," he said as they emerged in his library, "and the next lunar cycle in Tanjecterly is still some time away. We still have time to come up with an answer."

And that was when the mage settled down for some hardcore studying. And the longer it took without any eureka moments, or even any other sign of tangible result, the more worried Angela became.

And then came the moment Shimrod closed all of his books and put down his face on the table in defeat.

"If only I was younger!" he sighed dejected, "if only my burden wasn't this great!"

"But you are Shimrod," Angela said as she knelt in front of his desk, "you're the greatest magician of the universe. Why don't you just go and save him?"

The mage smiled weakly at her.

"I'm touched you think so highly of me," he said, "but I am but a shadow of my creator and mentor Murgen. Nor could I leave and set foot into Tanjecterly. There is a great game afoot, sweet Angela. My prolonged absence would set things into motion that could mean the unraveling of things you cannot comprehend. But they could spell the end for millions of worlds, including Earth."

"Then that's it?" Angela exclaimed angrily, "Xander gets written off like that? Too bad, so sorry?"

"I wish I could do more," Shimrod said as he shook his head, "but I can't. Even I must abide by certain rules."

"You're the supposed master of time and space," Angela countered, "why don't you go back in time and stop Xander from going?"

Shimrod rolled his eyes in exasperation, cursing the evil influence of modern pop culture like Star Trek.

"It doesn't work like that," he sighed tiredly, "the multiverse doesn't allow people tinkering with the timeline. If you're lucky you will create an alternate timeline while nothing changes in your original universe. At worst the multiverse will erase you instead."

Defeated Angela looked down. Was this the end of Xander? If so, she might as well have let him lay in that hospital back in LA. At least he would have stood a better chance then he did now. She might as well have spared herself the horror of letting Jimmy do her. That gave her an idea.

"If you can't go, then let me!" she implored the mage in a last ditch effort, "Send me to that place!"

Shimrod looked horrified at her.

"Are you crazy?" he exclaimed, "You wouldn't last ten minutes in Tanjecterly. I admire your courage, Angela, but let's be honest. Even if through some kind of miracle you were to make it to Mang, silicone isn't going to impress the Berserkers. They're misogynists."

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned over the Mage's reading desk.

"It doesn't matter," she said resolutely, "they're still men. And I speak from experience when I say that it's the most uptight religious freaks who like it the most. If need be I will sleep with every last one of them to get Xander free,"

"You may just do that, brave girl," Shimrod smiled, then his smile faded and he reclined in his seat and sighed, "I just wish I could do something to help you. If only I were as capable as Murgen. Unlike me he did manage to rescue somebody from Tanjecterly once."

She walked past his desk and knelt down in front of him so she could look him in the eyes.

"How?" she asked as she took his hands, "How did he do it?"

Shimrod opened one of the books and pointed to a small hand written passage. Then he explained

"A dear friend of mine was lured into Tanjecterly. I wanted to go but Murgen stopped me. Instead he created a new being. A being created out of the body of a monster from Tanjecterly, the mind and spirit of a dead murderer and which was finally given life and purpose by infusing it with the blood of the person that loved her. It took a lot of blood and it nearly drained that person, but it went into Tanjecterly and saved her."

"Then what are we waiting for," Angela cried out, pointing towards the door, "you need blood? I will give you blood!"

"The reasons are twofold, Angela," Shimrod applied sullenly, "firstly I'm not sure how Murgen did it. This is one of the many secrets Murgen took with him into the grave. And secondly what we sent into Tanjecterly didn't have to face the Berserkers of Mang. It wouldn't stand a chance. We need something bigger and stronger. Something requiring even more blood."

"I'll still do it," she offered without hesitation.

"You could die," Shimrod said, still hesitant himself, "why risk your life for somebody who does not love you back? At least not in that way?"

Angela gave Shimrod a disapproving frown.

"If you still need to ask that question then you'll never know the answer, Shimrod."

"I know," Shimrod said as he gave her a smile, "go have a rest. I will study Murgen's notes and see what I can do.

x

* * *

x

Angela didn't have much of a rest as she could hardly sleep, constantly turning on her bed in Shimrod's guestroom, constantly worrying about Xander. Finally she fell asleep when somebody awoke her.

It was one of Shimrod's ethereal and spindly servants and it beckoned her to come with it. She quickly dressed herself and went with the creature which brought her to Shimrod's workroom.

"Ah, Angela," the mage said as he greeted her. He looked very much tired, like he had pulled an all-nighter. There were two glass cabinets within each of them two women. Shimrod beckoned Angela to come closer to the cabinet he was standing with. Inside a woman stood with her eyes closed surrounded by a faith green-yellow light. She reminded Angela of a predator, able to strike at any minute even from the stasis she was currently in.

"She's a Saiyan," Shimrod explained as Angela looked her over, seeing a brown furry band surrounding her waist, "it has taken me great effort but I managed to look through space and time for a suitable female Saiyan warrior. She was in a spaceship about to explode so the universe won't miss her. She will serve as the base for our project. She is surrounded by the stuff of Tanjecterly which is even now preparing her for the crossing."

"And the other girl?" Angela asked as she walked over to the other cabinet holding a different women. She looked more frail, but then again, compared to the highly toned and slightly bulky Saiyan female warrior anybody looked frail.

"She's not physically here," Shimrod said as he joined Angela and tapped the glass, "she only appears to be here because our brains interpret her that way. What you see before you is just a simulacrum, a representation of her spirit."

"Who is she?" Angela asked.

"She is a Pakatchikal warrior," Shimrod explained, "The Pakatchikal are a fierce matriarchal warrior culture. Unlike most warrior cultures they have no qualms at using underhand tactics and stealth. To put it into terms you may understand, they're probably more like ninjas. They're also experts at hand to hand combat and armed combat. They're deadly with swords. A skill which unfortunately most Saiyans lack. They're also not so good with pirates though."

"And what is her story?" Angela said.

"The Pakatchikal have the misfortune that they live on a world that is deep within Goa'uld territory. And the Goa'uld love to use their best warriors as hosts."

"Who're the Goold?" Angela asked looking at Shimrod.

"Alien sentient snakes who like to nestle themselves around the base of human brains and take their bodies over," Shimrod replied offhand.

"Ew, gross," Angela said, her face turning into a grimace.

"True," Shimrod agreed, "luckily there aren't many of them. The vile thing about them is that when they take over a host they completely take over that host. Since the Goa'uld that inhabited her body was killed two months later I reached for this woman's essence through space and time just before the Goa'uld nestled around her brain stem and forever suppressed it. Thus, again preserving the balance of the universe."

Shimrod next reached for a lever and the two glass cabinets turned opaque.

"And now?" Angela asked.

"This is where it falls apart," the magician said wistfully, "I tried to copy Murgen's spell, try and blend the Saiyan body with the Pakatchikal spirit, create the best of both. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't replicate the spell."

"Then how will it rescue Xander," Angela asked worried.

"It won't," the mage said tired.

"Then you failed," Angela said aghast, clasping her mouth.

"Not entirely," Shimrod said as he went to the table where there lay a complicated blueprint, riddled with diagrams and notes in languages Angela couldn't even begin to decipher.

"I came across a different spell," the mage said as he pointed to a diagram, "it involves transferring someone's consciousness, their essence, into a host body. Unlike Murgen's spell it would be temporary. After a given period the union would cease to be. Theoretically I could use it send our Saiyan girl to rescue Xander."

"Then what are we waiting for," Angela exclaimed, "just do it!"

Shimrod looked down for a moment and bit his lip.

"Besides your blood it would also have to be your consciousness," he finally said.

"I see," Angela said as she sat down flabbergasted in a chair, then she looked up, "but I don't know next to nothing about fighting."

"I know," Shimrod smiled weakly, "I can make it so that you would have access to the Saiyan girl's memories and experiences. You could then draw on them to fight."

Angela said nothing so Shimrod continued.

"Unfortunately the downside is that in order to do so I would have to unlock parts of her personality as well. And she can be overwhelming. She'll most likely be a pain in the ass to deal with."

"I'll do it," Angela said, "just do whatever you need to do and I'll do it."

Shimrod smiled at her.

"I thought you would," he said tenderly, "have no fear though. Your uncle Shimrod's on the case. You won't have to deal with the Saiyan girl by yourself. Remember the other girl, the Pakatchikal? I'll put her in there as well. It will be a bit crowded but she'll help you. The Pakatchikal are also fiercely protective of the weaker members of their culture. She'll help you and keep the Saiyan girl in check. Plus that way you can draw on her skills as well.

"It's a weird spell, you've created, Doc," Angela smiled, in an attempt to sound like Xander.

"I know," the Magician said looking at the two cabinets, sounding a bit guilty as well, "it's a shambles. But it's the best I can come up with. Especially on such short notice. Murgen's probably spinning in his grave. I wish I could do more but our time is short. We have wasted enough time already.

"So when do we start?" Angela asked, putting on her brave face.

"Simple," Shimrod said, "I will put you to sleep and when you wake up you will inhabit its body. You will have complete control while your own body remains here under my care. But there is a downside, sweet Angela, it is a complete transfer. Nothing will remain in your own body. So if you die in Tanjecterly, that which makes you you will be lost forever. Your personality, your memories, your desires…., maybe even your soul. So, Angela, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Angela didn't even have to think about the answer.

"Again, when do we start?"

x

* * *

x

AN: _The song 11 O'clock Tick Tock belongs to U2, lyrics by Bono_

x

AN 2017: _How come the whole architecture of the internet and technology changes over the course of 10 years, and yet places like and TtH still have the same atrocious formatting systems they had in 2007 when you upload a story? Why do most enter breaks still disappear and I have to add x's and lines for scene breaks? Am I doing something wrong in that regard? Is there a simpler way?_


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

' **Sic Transit Femina'**

x

x

AN: _Loo and behold what my dear and valuable beta DoWnEr brought in, another chapter for your amusement! As you may have noticed by now the Sunnydale and Belmovekk/Android arcs have fallen by the wayside. To be honest, I had grown tired for a while about redoing BtVS scripts. Just assume that in Sunnydale things continue to fall apart as Faith works for the Mayor, that Belmo keeps training his soldiers and that #13 keeps evading the search for him. Originally I wasn't planning on doing this but aside for the finale I had little planned for these arcs anyway. And I was in the mood for something different. Don't worry, it will all come together again in the end. All the more sooner if you give me all good comments. ;-)_.

x

* * *

x

The first thing Angela noticed as she stepped through the portal was how different the sky looked than she was used too, both from Earth and from Shimrod's place. The sky in Tanjecterly was heathergray. Before her shone two suns, one green, the other lemon yellow.

She found herself standing on top of a gently sloping hill up to her ankles in blue grass, which covered the area of low lying hills that she was in as far as the eye could see. She really was in another world. Angela in Wonderland. Curiously she reached down and touched the grass. It felt coarse and sharp to her bare skin. If not careful you get some nasty cuts on the stuff.

Angela took a few steps, then she turned around. Behind her stood an exact copy of the shed that was on Earth, with the same shimmering visible in the doorway, the portal back to Earth. Only this wasn't going to be hers and Xander's portal back to Earth.

Back in his mansion, before Shimrod had transferred Angela into what she was now, he had explained to her what she could expect to happen. Portals between Earth and Tanjecterly couldn't be opened at will, only when the time was right.

"You must view the interconnectability between Earth and Tanjecterly as a clock, sweet Angela," Shimrod had explained, "only when the time is right can a gateway be opened and only for a certain time will it be open. But not one those newfangled digital clocks, no, more like one of those old clocks. One driven by weights and pendulums. In this case the pendulum is Tanjecterly's moon, which moves around in the northern sky. As it does it strikes a radius with a central pole and somewhere along the radius a node can be opened, if pulses are in synchrony. It is a matter of exacting calculation, since time moves at different rates there and on earth." "Sometimes there time goes fast and on Earth slow, and sometimes the opposite. Only when time runs at the same rate, as determined by the pulses, can the gates be opened."

"Since most of the time on the current synchrony has passed you will not make it back in time to make it through this gate. Considering that the next synchrony has shifted any gate I would make here could end up anywhere, your best chance to return would be to make one of your own."

"But how would I do that?" Angela had protested, "I'm no wizard!"

"Relax," Shimrod had said as he tried to allay her fears, "yes, it takes a lot of effort and lore to create a gateway. But there is a place in Tanjecterly where the central node is immutable. If you go to the town of Asphrodiske at the right time and strike a large iron post near the town's center with this, you and whoever you're holding will be transported back to Earth."

Shimrod held out a black nine-sided rod with a golden knob at the end. Each side was engraved with inlaid golden characters.

"Guard this with your life, Angela," he had said strenuously, "for this is your key back to Earth. Only few of these exist."

Even as she thought about it Angela reached inadvertently to the pocket inside her flexible armor Shimrod had given her which housed the rod, her key back home. Then she looked north, where a black moon hung in the sky. Just by looking at it she felt a wave of fear running down her spine, like it was a source of pure evil. Yet it was the other instrument of her return.

"When the moon is underneath a pink star it signals that both Earth and Tanjecterly are in synchrony again and you must strike the post in Asphrodiske," Shimrod had said. At this moment the black moon was still underneath a bright pink star that somehow was bright enough to make it through the combined light of two suns. But it had already moved from directly underneath it and soon the moon would move away.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" a voice spoke derisively in her left ear, causing Angela to flinch and reach for her ear, where a large golden earring adorned her left ear.

"Aaah," she yelped as she fingered her left ear, "do you have to be so loud!"

"I'm just trying to be helpful," the earring slash efferent spoke at a more agreeable volume, sounding somewhat aggrieved at the same time, "it is not my fault your hearing is so delicate."

"Well, it is, so a little less would be much appreciated," Angela said chiding, causing the efferent to mutter.

"I'm totally unappreciated here," it muttered dejected, "I have the encyclopedic knowledge of the whole galaxy and all she does is complain about…"

When Shimrod had given her the efferent he had told her to be strict with it, like with a small child, or else it would exhaust her with endless banter. And it looked like he was right.

"Look, Smirk," she said sternly, "I appreciate your vast knowledge and I look forward to using it often, but there has to be some ground rules. First one, no speaking unless spoken too."

"You have got to be shitting me!" the efferent complained in an insulted high pitched whine, "not only is it highly insulting, you would be missing out on a world of knowledge you could learn from!"

"Nevertheless, I would prefer it if you were to keep quiet and only respond to my questions," Angela said.

"Empty headed pornstar," the efferent sulked aggrieved, "I guess they really did fuck your brains out."

It continued to sulk for a while more, but at a more tolerable level, its mutterings a soft buzz. Feeling confident she had just scored her first victory Angela felt quite pleased with herself. Until she realized it might have been better to silence the efferent _after_ it had given her the lay of land first.

"Uh, Smirk," she asked her efferent amiably.

"What?" the efferent said coolly.

"Could you, um, please, uh, tell me, um, where I am and, um, where Mang is?"

"Why would I?" the efferent said snidely, "I mean, isn't knowledge like kryptonite to you pornstars? After all, isn't that why you got into porn in the first place? Alright. Why do I even bother?"

Taking a deep breath the efferent explained to Angela the lay of the land.

"You are near the beginning of the Lakkady hills. To your south lies the great Tang-Tang steppes and across that the river Haroo. Far to the south of that lies Asphrodiske. If you skirt the Lakkady hills to the north, north-east however you will come upon the river Bose that separates the Tang-Tang Steppe from the plains of Woe. Skirt the plains of Woe and follow the river Bose to the north then you will come upon the citadel city of Mang. There, are you happy now or do I need to skullfuck it into you brain?"

And with that the efferent said nothing. And again Angela didn't mind. Well, it was time to test her new body. Back at Shimrod's place when she had awoken in the Saiyan body she had felt great. Better then great. She had felt like Superman. Or should she say Supergirl? She had felt raw power coarse through her veins. Almost instinctively she aimed her hands towards the sky and had created a ball of deadly energy. Then she looked at Shimrod.

"How… how did I do that?" she had asked surprised as she reabsorbed her death ball. The mage looked at her appraisingly.

"You'll find that you can do a lot of those things," he said, "although they will not all come instinctively. I suggest you'll practice a lot along the way."

In Tanjecterly Angela had began to power up, just like she had seen Xander had done a few days ago. But something was wrong. There was no earth shaking, no dirt rose up in the air. As she reached the peak of her power a weak chi flame sprung into existence. But no there was no strong wind pelting her surroundings. Only a very slight breeze. Panting heavily she finally reached her maximum power.

"That's it?" she exclaimed in disappointment. Then she tried recreating the death ball she had made at Shimrod's place. Instead only a small ball came out. She tried throwing it and it flew a few hundred yards before exploding on a hill top. The explosion was big. If you consider it was Angela's first attempt at creating a chi blast. In real terms however it was more hand grenade big.

"Can I make a suggestion?" the efferent said smug, "or should I wrap my question in terms you would understand? Like 'Yo! Suck this, bitch?'"

"What?" Angela said snippily, the conscious piece of jewelry really starting to piss her off now.

"It's clear that doing the big light shows is too much for you in the conditions of Tanjecterly," the efferent continued ruefully, "so before you go and make an ass of yourself I suggest you use chi blasts only when really necessary and stick to hand to hand fighting. You still have some speed and strength advantages. Especially considering that most berserkers are very strong, but at the cost of sacrificing some of their speed. And don't forget to use that big pig sticker on your back for something else then pleasuring yourself."

The efferent was of course referring to the large blade she was carrying on her back, the sword Kahanthus, a blade of pure blue metal, inlaid with plaques of ivory in its handle and a large red ruby at the handle tip. Angela reached for the blade on her back. When Shimrod had given it to her the first time, before the transfer, it felt impossibly heavy. Now she wielded the blade and it felt like it was made for her as she swung it around a few times. Shimrod had said the blade originally had come from Tanjecterly and as she swung the blade it somehow felt like it had come home again.

Angela sheathed the blade back in its sleeve again. It was time to get a move on. She had dallied enough time here. Both as an experiment and to see how it felt she launched herself into the air and began to fly. As she experienced the thrill of flight for the first time she felt pure exhilaration. When she was still working the streets she had often daydreamed what it would be like to just fly away and get away from it all and now it felt like she was finally living out her fantasy. Wind blasted her in the face but she didn't care as she began to scream in pure exhilaration.

Her joy however was short-lived as after only a few miles she began to feel tired. Until finally she felt she could no longer keep up the pace and she landed. Panting heavily she sat down on top of a hill and tried to catch her breath back. While fun it felt like she had flown through the chi equivalent of a thick soup. Angela quickly realized that flying wasn't going to get her there quickly. If she was going to reach Mang in time it would have to be by foot. Running would go slower but at least it wouldn't tire her so quickly. Too bad Shimrod had given Xander his only pair of inexhaustible boots. Nor did he have a flying carpet of sorts.

But he had given her a bottle of a draught that would restore some of her exhaustion. She took a small sip from it and felt new energy flow throw her body, most of her tiredness gone. It wasn't a hundred percent but it would have to do as she corked the bottle and put it back in her pouch hanging from her belt. It wasn't perfect and if she didn't sleep for the night and used it to keep going there would be hell to pay at some point. But it would have to do. So she began to run at a brisk pace.

x

* * *

x

That night Angela made camp next to a small stream. She took a small miniature cottage from her pouch and put it on the ground.

"Grow big," she said and the cottage grew from a miniature into a full sized cottage. Inside she found a fire going in the mantle piece and a stocked pantry full of food, from which she eagerly ate. She surprised herself with how much she could now eat. There was no bathroom in the cottage, which meant the outside was her toilet. It did have a wooden bath tub though. She filled it with water from the stream, undressed herself and then sat down in it. It was ice cold and had she still been in her human body she would have jumped out faster then you can say cold. Now she endured and used her chi to bring the water slowly to the right temperature.

As she did she reached for a small mirror nearby and studied her face. It felt strange to have this oddly growing raven black hair. But what really felt weird was the face that was not hers staring back at her. The black irises in her eyes, the strange nose, the facial features unlike any she knew form Earth. And she had seen many on the streets of Los Angeles. But what still gave her the creeps was the brown furry tail that even now gently swayed from the tub. It just wasn't natural and she began to understand why Xander felt appalled by the small stump growing from the top of his buttocks.

After the bath Angela felt incredibly tired and made for the large comfortable bed and she was out in no time.

That night she dreamt. It was a dream she often had. She dreamt she was back on the streets of LA, back in the hands of her pimp Carlos. Who had caught her pinching money so she could escape both him and the streets. Who then punished her by beating the living shit out of her. And then the door opened and the Golden Angel would step inside and save her. In her dreams half of the time he wouldn't come and she would awake screaming as Carlos slit her throat. But in the other half the Golden Angel would come in, slaughter Carlos and then take her by the hand. And he would take her away far from the streets, far from the Carlos' in the world. She never knew to where, only that it was a better place.

But neither would happen this night in this dream. Instead of the Golden Angel a girl walked in. A girl dressed in blue and white armor, a brown furry tail wrapped around her waist, raven black hair growing in odd angles and by now very familiar facial features. She came close to Angela as Carlos choked the living shit out of her and sneered.

"You disgust me," the girl said in a hard edged tone, "why don't you fight him?"

"I… can't…" Angela managed to say with Carlos' hands choking her windpipe, but the girl just shook her head looking revolted.

"What kind of revolting piece of shit whore are you?" she said disgustedly, "You allow a man to do this to you? Where's your pride? Where's your honor? Is there nothing left? Why do you rely upon men to either hurt or save you?"

Angela couldn't respond as Carlos made it impossible for her to speak.

"Time to die, Angela," Carlos grinned behind her and all she could do was look helplessly at the girl in front of her. But by the looks of it she didn't have to expect any help from her.

Then Carlos was yanked off of her and she could breathe again. As she looked around she saw a new girl had arrived on the scene. She looked like an Aztec warrior, brightly adorned with colored stripes painted on her face and colored bands tied around her arms and legs. Effortlessly she threw Carlos against the wall with one hand and then sank a cruel looking knife in his gut with the other. As she pulled the knife out Carlos' guts came out after it as the tip of the knife had a very cruel hook on it.

"Why didn't you help her?" the newcomer said accusingly at the Saiyan girl.

"She's weak," the Saiyan girl shrugged indifferently, "If she can't help herself I see no reason to help."

"It is the duty of the strong to help the weak," the Aztec girl said berating, "didn't your precious goddess teach you this?"

"Puhlease!" the Saiyan girl snorted, "Priya instructed us to help those worthy to be helped. She however is pathetic. All of her life she has relied on others to help her. She lets herself be exploited. Never did she stand up for herself. It's only because she kids herself that helping the boy will win him over that she's here."

The Aztec girl helped Angela on her feet and took her into her arm. She used her free arm to first sheath her knife and then wrapped it around Angela.

"There is no shame in being a fool out of love," she countered the Saiyan girl, "my husband traveled halfway across Pakat to prove his love and devotion for me, even though he is just a weak man. If it is their fate to be together then they will be together. If not, then at least she can comfort herself that she did everything she could to prove herself. That in my eyes makes her worthy."

"Bah, you're just as sentimental as she is," the Saiyan girl snorted in disgust and turned around to walk away, "I will be no part of this."

"You're not even worthy to join her," the Aztec girl called out after her, then she gently stroked Angela, "shush, rest now."

After that Angela dreamt no more for the rest of the night.

x

* * *

x

The next day Angela encountered the first sign of civilization on her quest. As she came running through the hills she suddenly saw a castle on top of a hill in the distance. Its walls were made from solid black granite, with a mighty donjon dominating the structure

Halting for a moment she admired its shape. It seemed straight out of one on those fairytales she used to like when she was little. When things were still good and she still believed in happy endings. Seemingly in another life ago. But it never bode well to dwell upon those times, so Angela pushed those thoughts away to the back of her mind. Besides, it was time to move on, she had little time to take the scenic route as it was.

She was about to run off when a knight appeared on his steed. At least she thought it was a knight, all dressed from head to toe in an armored suit of black and brown metal. Only his steed wasn't a horse but a splay legged tiger like creature, a crest of sharp horns down its forehead as it roared defiantly at Angela.

"Halt!" the knight said sternly as he lowered his lance towards Angela, "I am sir Faude of Caragh Fail. Who dares to intrude upon my land?"

The tip of the lance mere inches away from her face Angela was dumbstruck. What should she do?

"I….., uh…., um…..," Angela stammered when she suddenly heard a voice speak in her mind.

" _Stand your ground. Show no fear, just tell him you're just passing."_

"Uh, I'm just passing through," Angela said hesitantly. The knight didn't immediately respond, nor did he lower his lance.

" _Whatever you do, don't be the one that flinches first,"_ the voice said in her head, _"while fear will get you killed, a show of strength will often win you respect."_

" _Who're you?"_ Angela thought back.

" _A shadow of a shadow,"_ the voice replied gently, _"do not worry girl, unlike the other one I'll look out for you."_

While Angela had her inner communication the knight still didn't make a move.

"What is your name and what brings you to my lands?" the knight suddenly asked wearily. Angela wanted to say something when the efferent suddenly spoke in her ear.

"Do not give him your name, not under any circumstance," it said curtly, "He is a F'lsharn robber knight. He is waiting for you to give his name so he can challenge you to a duel. This is not some stunt cock you can appease with a blowjob. If he learns your name you will have to fight him to the death."

" _The obnoxious jewelry may speak the truth,"_ the voice in her mind spoke, _"just kindly but firmly ask him right of passage."_

Angela swallowed before speaking.

"Oh, good sir knight, I must decline giving you my name. For I am on a quest and, um, until I fulfill my quest I must keep my identity a secret."

"Good one, toots," the efferent said approvingly, "it would appear that silicone hasn't completely poisoned your mind yet."

The knight raised his lance somewhat

"It is most unfortunate that you cannot give me your name, young lady," the knight replied formally, "for let no one say that sir Faude of Caragh Fail does not obey the rules of chivalry, nor does he lack in courteousness. I am not unsympathetic to your plight. In fact were I given your name I would invite you back to my castle where I would treat a maiden like you to a fine meal and a warm bed to rest in. For my castle is but the last between here and the river Bose."

" _This guy's not taking no for an answer,"_ Angela thought in panic.

" _Yes you can,"_ the voice replied steadfast, _"just believe in yourself. I know people have been telling you all your life you can't do anything but they're wrong. You are strong, Angela. You proved it by saving Xander's life. You can do this. Just tell this asshole to stuff it and that you'll be on your way."_

" _I'm not sure I can,"_ Angela responded dispirited

" _Then you might as well go back to the portal while it still exists,"_ the voice said frowning, _"for if you cannot face a single robber knight, how are you going to rescue Xander from a city full of strong berserkers?"_

The voice was right. The city was going to make this single knight look like peanuts. Yet Angela was still hesitant. Habits of a lifetime were hard to break and all her tough talk at Shimrod's earlier seemed like a lifetime ago.

" _Couldn't you just… do this… for me?"_ Angela asked the voice, _"help me out here?"_

" _Nobody asks you to fight him, just stand up to him,"_ the voice said sternly, _"just decline his offer and be on your way."_

" _By the seven hells!"_ a second voice suddenly said impatiently. Suddenly Angela felt her consciousness being pushed back, like she suddenly became a passenger in her body as somebody else took the controls.

"My name is Ferucca of house Tsangaris," Angela's voice said, "and for your insolence today I will kill you and leave nothing for the scavengers to feast on."

The words had come from her mouth but they weren't hers. The knight seemed glad as he raised his lance in a salute.

"Well met, Ferucca of house Tangari," he said, "now that I know your name there is no more need to heed to honorless subterfuge. We shall meet upon the field of glorious battle."

With that the knight turned his steed and drove off, leaving Angela gob smacked.

" _Foolish bitch! What have you done?"_ the first voice said angrily.

" _What needed to be done,"_ the second voice said offhand. Then the second presence in her mind was driven from the driver's seat and the first took its place.

As the knight reached enough distance for him to have a run up Angela's right hand reached behind her and drew the blade Kahanthus. She then held the blade up with two hands

"Angela," her own voice now said aloud, "since Ferucca forced our hands you might as well pay some attention."

The knight kicked his steed in its side and began his charge, lowering his lance towards her. Meanwhile the presence that had overtaken Angela just stood her ground, holding the blade at the ready.

" _Get out of the way!"_ Angela screamed mentally but the presence in control paid no heed to her, remaining immovable.

Only at the least minute did it move as it tapped into her chi and brought forth her left hand, to fire off a chi blast just in front of the running creature. It exploded with enough force and noise to confuse the charging knight and throw him off his game.

"What the…?" the knight muttered confused. That was the last thing he would ever say as his opponent suddenly somersaulted over his head and with one swift stroke of the blade decapitated his head. As the steed rode on for a little longer the headless body remained upright as well.

Meanwhile the presence landed Angela's body in a perfect stance, then reached for some of the blue grass and whipped the blade clean, before sheathing it in one motion.

" _Nice,"_ the second presence said appreciatively. Then Angela was back in control.

"What? How?" she muttered but the first presence cut her off.

" _You should go after the knight's steed and get it. We can use it to travel to Mang without tiring ourselves. As for Ferucca and I, me and her are going to have a chat."_

As Angela did as she was told inside her mind a room grew into shape. In this large room, still bare there were no windows. A door opened and a girl with native American features and Aztec clothes stepped in. On the other side of the room another door opened and a girl in Saiyan battle armor stepped in.

"What the hell were you doing?" Aztec girl said angry as she walked up to Saiyan girl and began to thump her on her white chestplate, "She wasn't ready to fight!"

"Puhlease," Saiyan girl snorted as she swatted away Aztec's girl arm, "at the pace you're coddling her she'll never be ready. Mang is only a few days away. For better or worse, we are all bound to her fate and I don't relish dying the first time she meets with some real opposition. Besides, now at least we have transportation."

"You had no right taking her over!" Aztec girl countered but Saiyan girl waved away Aztec girl's objections.

"Firstly, the girl is inhabiting _my_ body. That entitles me to something. Secondly you may coddle her from a sheep into a sheepdog, she may even have her brave moments, but deep down it's still in her nature to be submissive. Those instincts need to be trained out of her, not coddled. Thirdly, while she can draw on some of our battle skills, they mean nothing without training, experience and instincts. Did you see the pathetic chi attack she made earlier? I could have made it way more stronger cause I know what I'm doing. She needs to be trained, she needs to fight, and she needs to be tested. Only then can she save that boy and make it out alive."

Aztec girl didn't immediately respond as she thought it over. It was in her nature to be protective. Protect the weak was at the center of their culture's belief. Every time the Goa'uld came to their world it would be the warriors that stood, fought and died so the young, the sick, the weak, the elderly and the helpless could escape.

"It is not our creed to abandon the helpless or let harm befall them," she said softy.

"In my culture the weak either get with it or they die," Saiyan girl said, "my own sister was taken from us the day she was judged to be weak. The royal auditors took her and sent her into space to fend for herself. My parents cried dearly that day. I cried dearly that day. For we love our children more then anything in the universe. Yet as my mother saw me cry she beat me up and beat me good. If my sister was worthy she would survive, if not then we would remember her fondly but our race would be the better for it. She was never returned to us by the retrieval squad."

"That's horrible," Aztec girl gasped aghast.

"It is as is," Saiyan girl shrugged indifferent, "we are not cruel, we do not hate the weak. But the universe is a harsh place and if we allow the weakest amongst us to hold us back we will perish with them. If we coddle the girl we will perish with her. No purpose will be served by that."

"I, I see your point," Aztec girl said as she contemplated Saiyan girl's words. Both her and Saiyan girl's society were driven by the same goal, only they came to different conclusions.

"Know that I will not let any harm come to her," she finally said, "but what do you propose?"

x

* * *

x

Later that day Angela sat on top of the former knight's steed. Sitting in its saddle as the beast ran across the outskirts of the Tang-Tang steppe that skirted the Lakkady hills. Despite the fearsome look of the tiger like beast it allowed itself to be ridden just like a horse. And was she glad that in better times her grandmother used to own a farm where she could ride the ponies when she stayed there for the summers.

She hadn't heard from either of the two presences in a while, which was just as well on one hand and worrisome on the other. By now it was clear who they were. The aggressive one was most likely the girl who's body she inhabited. The other one was that Pakatchikal girl. Supposedly her guardian. But what worried Angela was that both of them were able to take her over like that. Shimrod had said she could draw on their experiences, not be taken over by them.

"Smirk," she said to the efferent on her ear.

"Is there something, your mighty pornstarness?" the efferent said mockingly, "are you missing something to wrap your lips around?"

Its flippantness was really starting to piss her off.

"Why do you have to be so insulting, Smirk?" she asked annoyed, "I just wanted to know something."

"You really have no idea," the efferent said snidely, "maybe you're content to have a brain the size of a peanut, most likely rotted away thanks to some sexually transmitted disease, but I am the repository of more knowledge then has been lost over the centuries on that insignificant planet of yours. You could have learned something, but no, instead you tell me to shut up until spoken for from the get go. Do you have any idea how insulting that is? No? Do you? Really? Sperm for brains?"

Angela wanted to say something but instead she said nothing.

"Now, what is the question?" the efferent asked.

"Never mind," Angela responded sullenly, which caused the efferent to mutter even more.

"Great! Now she not only instructs me to speak when spoken too, now she also wastes my time. Damn who…."

" _Why do you allow that thing to speak to you like that?"_ the second presence suddenly spoke in Angela's mind, _"that thing's just the bloody magical equivalent of a pocket computer. It's got nothing to be proud of."_

" _But I need it,"_ Angela replied defensively, _"it knows this place."_

" _It's still the equivalent of a pocket computer,"_ the presence shrugged mentally, _"even infants knew how to use those. By the seven hells, you show it who's boss!"_

" _But I don't know…."_ Angela tried to say but the presence cut her off.

" _We have a long road to go,"_ it sighed in disgust, _"right, time to begin with the basics. I'm taking over."_

And with that Angela became a passenger in her loaned body again.

" _Hey!_ "" she protested but the Saiyan presence cut her off again.

" _Look girl, we have no time to coddle you. If you die, we all die. I will oversee the business here for a while and give that glorified pocket computer a much needed lesson in humility. Pozcatetl will put you through boot camp. I get you later. Have fun!"_

And with that Angela's consciousness sank deeply away, leaving Ferucca in charge. And the first thing she did was lightly tap the earring/efferent.

"Yes, your sluttiness?" the efferent said annoyed.

"I think we should have a talk, you and I," Ferucca said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Do you even know how?" the efferent sighed bored, "I thought they stopped doing acting in porn since the rise of gonzo?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ferucca said lightheartedly, "I was thinking you and I should have a chat about proper decorum."

"Don't strain your brain using big words," the efferent said quasi-worried, "you might hurt yourself."

"I don't think my brain is the one you should be worrying about," Ferucca said as she reached for the earring.

x

* * *

x

The next day Angela found herself suddenly sitting in the saddle again. She had no real idea what had happened to her other then that the other personalities had taken her over again. The Saiyan presence that had taken her body over was gone, leaving her not where she had been the last time, yet still on the vast Tang-Tang steppe. And she saw that she was no longer alone. In the distance a column was moving. Unprepared for the sudden change and this sudden sign of life she didn't immediately know what to do until someone or something gave her the mental equivalent of a slap on the head.

Next without knowing she halted her horse like tiger (the higer?) and made it lower itself until it lay on the steppe. Next she got off her stead and lay down next to the higer. Almost instinctively she reached for her pouch. The pouch, a gift from Shimrod, could hold far more things then seemed possible and from it she took a pair of binoculars. A part of her expected them to be some kind of magical binoculars but to her surprise they turned out to be regular US Army surplus. They did have night vision though.

"Good," Ferucca said appreciative as she and the Pakatchikal girl Pozcatetl observed Angela's actions from their subconscious room with no view, "she's keeping a low profile, lowering herself. Not how I would have done it though. But considering that I didn't get my hands on her yet and what we have to work with, not bad."

For more then a day Angela had spent in the care of Pozcatetl, who had trained her mercilessly in the ways of her culture until they became instinctual. Or so she hoped. Of course, this all taking place inside her mind there were no limits on what the Pakatchikal girl could do with her charge, including the perception of time. Still, the only limits she never could overcome were those posed by the girl's psyche. So she hoped the girl would pass this test she was currently facing.

Meanwhile Angela peered through the binoculars. It would appear that she was looking at a caravan, although she wasn't sure yet as to what kind. The caravan consisted mostly of eight large black creatures, each with eight legs. Their backs were flat as a board and they were heavily laden with various goods, items, and persons, many of them human, although the first and last creatures carried a small castle like structure.

Controlling the large creatures were tall thin grey creatures, eel like in their appearance, be it with limbs and with large round eyes, like made from black volcanic glass. They gave Angela the creeps just by looking at them through the binoculars. Besides the eel like creatures, nearly all of them armed, there were at least a dozen humans with them on foot, all in chains tied to one of the larger creatures and a greater number chained on banks on top of some of the large creatures.

Accompanying the caravan were six more of the eel like creatures, heavily armed with lances and armor as they rode large snakes. And to her horror some of the eel like creatures on top of the big creatures were gesturing to the riders and then towards her. It was obvious they had seen her.

"What the hell are they?" she said out loud.

"They are called Progressive Eels, mistress," the efferent spoke meekly, "they live in the river Mys basin, to the east of here. While they do engage in trade with other cultures the Progressive Eels generally tend to be xenophobic in their approach to the other cultures of Tanjecterly."

For a moment Angela wondered what the fuck had happened with the efferent's arrogant attitude. Then she ignored it. There were more pressing matters.

"What of the humans?" she asked peering through her binoculars, "Are they slaves?"

"The Progressive Eels don't keep slaves, mistress," the efferent replied, again very meekly, "at least no slaves of other races. If I were a betting man I probably wouldn't lose any money if I said they were destined to end up in the cooking pot."

"That's disgusting," Angela said in horror, looking over her shoulder as if she could see the efferent that way.

"Life on Tanjecterly is as is, mistress," the efferent said subserviently, "I did not make it this way. If it is any consolation, the arrival of man on this world has severely reduced both numbers and territory of the Progressive Eels."

As she looked through her binoculars she saw two Progressive Eel riders riding towards her.

"Shit! They found us!" she exclaimed as she felt panic rising.

"Not necessarily, mistress," the efferent said, "I detect another life form close by. There is a 98.9% chance it is human."

"Where?" Angela asked as she began to look around with her binoculars.

"To your left, mistress, 12 minutes to ten."

Angela turned her binoculars to the direction the efferent had given her and after some searching she found it. Or should she say him. Hiding behind a dark blue bush was a man, dark hair, dressed in rags with an iron collar around his neck.

"An escaped slave," she said softly.

"More like escaped dinner," the efferent said, sounding smug for the first time, then as if it remembered it quickly added in a subservient tone, "mistress."

As the two Progressive Eel riders closed in on their escapee Angela couldn't help but think of an incident back on the streets. A girl, Audrey was her name, a good friend of both Angela and Doris, had dared to defy Carlos and talked to one of his rivals to see if he would take her under his wings instead.

Then one fateful night Carlos pulled up in his car and rode up to Audrey, Doris and Angela. He opened the car door and told Audrey to get in. And from just looking at his eyes Angela, who knew about Audrey's plans, could see that he also knew. And by the look on Audrey's face it was clear that she also realized he knew.

At that moment Audrey still had the option of running away. And Angela might have done something to help her friend. Distract Carlos long enough so she could make her escape. Chances were that Carlos would still get her in the end, but still, a chance is still better then no chance.

And yet she did nothing as Audrey slowly but surely got in the car and then closed the door behind her. And as Carlos' car drove off that was the last time she ever saw her friend again. The next day Carlos came by the house where he kept his girls in to collect their earnings, drop off whatever dope they were hooked on and leave behind some polaroids of Audrey in various stages of having the living shit kicked out of her. Before he left he mentioned offhand that he had sold Audrey to the Hells Angels and that if they were done gang raping her she'd only be good for cleaning up their toilets with her tongue.

As the two eel riders wriggled their short but large snake like steeds to catch their fugitive Angela felt a sudden burst of belligerence take hold of her. She had stood by and let a good friend be taken away to her demise, she wasn't going to let a fellow human being end up in some cooking pot of these, these damn creatures!

She put away her binoculars in Shimrod's magical pouch, then she got up and mounted her higer. Once she sat in the saddle she kicked it in the sides and reached for her sword on her back. As the higer roared as it jumped forward Angela drew the sword Kahanthus and charged into the two Progressive Eel riders.

The two riders were completely taken by surprise as Angela disturbed their rounding up action of their fugitive. They had surrounded the man and lowered their lances towards him when suddenly Angela crashed by and with one fell swoop decapitated one of the Eels. As its body stiffened and still sat upright on its snake Angela turned her higer around and charged the other rider before it had time to raise its lance towards her.

To its credit it managed to overcome its surprise and swung its lance towards Angela, but it was too little, too late. Angela swung her sword and knocked the tip of the lance aside. As it deflected the tip away from her she swung the swords backwards, brought it up and as she passed the flabbergasted creature she swung down again and decapitated it from behind.

She then halted her higer and pulled out a piece of cloth to clean her blade. Next she sheathed her sword and pulled out her binoculars again. The Eels with the caravan had watched her attack on their recapture party and they still had four additional Eel riders in reserve. It all boiled down now to how badly they wanted to expend resources just to capture a single human destined for the cooking pot. It was probably wise to show them that it was going to be very costly.

She raised her power level as fast as she could, reaching as deep as she could, then she raised her arms into the air and shot as much energy into the air as she could and shouted.

"HAIL OF FIRE!"

For a moment nothing happened as the beam disappeared into the sky and in the clouds. Then it began to rain down packets of chi and it bombarded the plain between her and the caravan. The effects weren't so spectacular as she hoped, each packet striking the plain and exploding with the force of a large firecracker. And boy did it make her feel tired doing so as she panted heavily.

But there were an awful lot of the chi packets hitting the plains, like a clusterbomb that had opened on a high altitude and showering a large area with a hail of small exploding bomblets.

It was enough for the caravan leader to accept his losses and order the caravan to move on, away from this new and dangerous foe that had suddenly emerged. Better to lose a food animal and two riders, then to lose more riders and run the risk of the entire caravan falling to this menace. Or to the other known menaces that were still between them and their homelands along the river Mys.

As the caravan moved on Angela turned towards the human, a male seemingly in his thirties, who had a large facial tattoo covering the right side of his face.

"Come with me if you want to live," she said as she offered him his hand.

Meanwhile, inside her subconscious two presences had witnessed Angela's actions.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Ferucca said approvingly towards Pozcatetl, her fellow inhabitant of the girl's subconscious, "she not only charged into battle, she stood her ground."

"And it only took little encouragement from our part," the Pakatchikal girl agreed with a sense of pride. It was they who had triggered Angela's long repressed memory of what had happened in the past, the guilt she had felt at having done nothing. But after that it took the girl surprisingly little to become angry enough to overcome the inhibitions that normally held her back.

"Could this be the influence of your body?" Pozcatetl asked Ferucca, "Don't your people have an almost lust like desire for battle?"

"They have," the Saiyan girl echoed, then she rubbed her chin, a smirk appearing on her face as she contemplated, "interesting, once she let her anger take control of her she manages to tap into some of my body's abilities almost without thinking. I look forward to training her tonight when she sleeps."

"What, no more disparaging comments about her being weak?" Pozcatetl smirked.

"She wouldn't make it past the Royal Auditors back home but let's just say for now she's caught my interest," the Saiyan girl replied.

x

* * *

x

By the time Angela stopped for camp she already began to regret her decision to rescue the prisoner. No, that was wrong. She didn't regret rescuing him. That was a good thing. It was the taking along part that she now bitterly regretted.

Fisk, as he was called, just didn't know when to shut up. If he wasn't forever asking her questions he was boring her to death with details of his life. Funny thing was, even after hours of talking she still didn't have a clue where he was from.

And to make it worse Fisk had pledged his never ending loyalty towards her. To be, as he put it, the shield-bearer of the raven haired warrior maiden of justice. Upon hearing that name alone she had nearly thrown him off the higer as it ran across the steppe.

After she halted for the night she took out her pouch and reached inside for the miniature cottage which she put on the ground.

"House, grow big," she yelled and the cottage grew to life size in an instant, smoke rising from it's chimney.

"By the black moon!" Fisk exclaimed as he fell onto his knees, "Not only is she a great warrior, my fair raven haired warrior maiden of justice is also a great wizard of repute. You have built us a shelter for the night!"

"It's just something I got," Angela said exasperated, "It doesn't mean I know real magic."

"Whatever you say, my raven haired warrior maiden of justice," Fisk said as he bowed towards her. Angela rolled her eyes, then she closed them and sighed.

"Fisk," she said sternly.

"Yes, my raven haired warrior maiden of justice," Fisk replied, looking up to her with one eye.

"See this nice cottage, where there's food, warmth and shelter for the night inside," she asked in the same tone as she pointed to the cottage.

"Yes, my raven haired warrior maiden of justice."

"If you _ever_ call me like that again you'll spend this night, the next night and every other night outside while I stay inside."

"But its cold outside," Fisk complained as he gestured around himself, towards the wide open steppe.

"You hear that?" Angela said as she pretended to hear something.

"What?" Fisk asked as he looked around in confusion.

"That's the sound of me not giving a damn!" Angela yelled, causing poor Fisk to recoil in shock.

"I shall do as you say," Fisk nodded, "my ra…., uh, um, how am I to address you exactly, milady?"

" _That_ will do nicely," Angela said smiling, then she pointed towards her higer, "now go put the what's-its-name in the stable behind."

As poor Fisk slinked off leading the higer towards the back Angela went inside, savoring her little victory over Fisk. She shouldn't gloat but damn, he could be annoying. Inside a kettle with food was already hanging over a burning fire giving the place a nice aroma. It was amazing. The last time she had been here the fire had been off and she had left a lot of dirty crockery behind from breakfast. Mind you, she had missed a whole 24 hours as she had blacked out and remembered nothing of what happened.

But as she tasted from the savory stew that was inside the kettle she doubted she had a hand in its creation. Xander had been right when he had said she might know how to suck dick but didn't know a pot from a pan. Maybe she should ask Shimrod if she could keep the place. It would be nice to have a self-cleaning house that also cooked for you as well.

Then the door opened and Fisk stepped in

"I've put the Yssander in the stable," he said as he closed the door behind him, "Hmm, that smells great. Can I have some, my ra… uh, milady?"

"Grab a plate," Angela said as she opened a cupboard and took out two large and still warm loaves of bread. Next she poured stew on both of their plates and they ate dinner.

"I am not familiar with this kind of bread," Fisk said as he broke some bread of a loaf and examined its white interior.

"Your bread looks different?" Angela said as she dipped a piece of bread into her stew before wolfing it down. This plate probably wasn't going to be her last. Ever since she had gotten into this body she could eat a horse and still have room for seconds.

"Bread shouldn't look white on the inside," Fisk said, smelling the bread suspiciously, "nor brown on the outside. Decent bread should look purple with a nice black crust."

"To each his own I guess," Angela shrugged before wolfing down another chuck of stew soaked bread, "I prefer my own Earth bread thank you very much."

Fisk stopped examining his bread and looked up towards Angela.

"Earth?" he said surprised, "Isn't Earth's but a myth?"

"It's very much real thank you very much," Angela countered but Fisk looked at her like she was crazy.

"Earth's a fairy tale, a bedtime story at best," Fisk shrugged unimpressed as he took a careful bite from his bread, "not bad though."

"If Earth's a myth then why do humans live on Earth?" Angela asked the man from Tanjecterly.

"How should I know?" Fisk replied offhand, "Magic? They say some wizards can travel to other worlds. According to the Gnasters man came into Tanjecterly when the First God threw up after eating a very bad meal of G'znotcho."

"That's ridiculous," Angela exclaimed, "we have found bones in the ground that tell us man evolved over millions of years on Earth from earlier life forms."

"Yeah, right!" Fisk snorted as he dipped some bread into his stew, "bones in the grounds that speak. And my story's supposed to sound ridiculous?"

Angela wanted to say something but changed her mind at the last minute. After all, it wasn't like she had paid much attention to evolution when she had still been in high school. The Fisk began to yawn.

"Ha, what about sleep?" she said in a triumphant tone, "what's the point of sleeping on a planet where it's never night?"

"What's night?" Fisk asked flabbergasted and she explained.

"On Earth we only have one sun. It sets every evening and the sky turns completely dark. Because of that all humans have this need to go to sleep in the evening, and they wake up again when the sun rises."

"What a strange world," Fisk said ruefully, then he smiled, "although I have to say it's not the first time I heard such idiosyncrasies. My grandfather, before we sold him to the Progressive Eels, used to say similar delusions, naming Earth in particular. He claimed that throughout the decades portals would open between Tanjecterly and Earth and people would fall through. Or that they were placed here by evil wizards."

Fisk's story raised an eyebrow with Angela as it corresponded with what Shimrod had told her.

"Of course, that kind of talk was what got him into conflict with the Gnasters in the first place," Fisk continued, "they don't like it when somebody questions the Thorn Gospels. Thanks to grandpa's heresies our family was recast to a lower caste. So when the time came for our family to make a sacrifice it was only natural that he was the one to pay for it."

"Hold it a minute," Angela said as she held up a hand, "you sold your own grandfather to those things I rescued you from?"

Fisk gave her a look as if it was the most common thing to do in the world. At least in this one.

"My people live in the steppe of Sore Beggars, milady," he explained, "while our lands are harsh and barren, our people are fertile. Either we must seek work elsewhere or if that fails we must sell the only thing we have of value to survive. Our own flesh and blood."

"That's horrible," Angela said aghast but Fisk shrugged.

"Obviously it sucks to be one of them, as I know now from personal experience. But the clans must survive. And slavery is a fact of life."

"But who would want an elderly slave?" Angela countered and Fisk shrugged again.

"While they would prefer to have our younglings as they tend to be tastier the Progressive Eels still pay good dibbets for our elderly."

"But they eat them!" Angela said aghast.

"They're old and of little use, at least this way they can still serve their people through their sacrifice," Fisk replied like it was the most normal thing in this world.

Angela wanted to say something, how terrible it was but at the last minute she decided not to. After all, this was their way of life to them. Who was she to tell them they should change. And besides, were the people of Earth any better? Countless desperate foreigners were brought into the US on a daily basis by shady human traffickers exploiting their misery. Many of the girls with whom Angela had worked the streets with were forced to do so by the Carlos' in the world. Hell, she had been forced and used herself. Here it was just a little more out in the open.

"So you were sold to those things to become their dinner as well?" Angela finally asked, but Fisk shook his head and snorted.

"No way was I to be a meatling. I am Fisk, the most shining example of manhood ever to come from the steppe of Sore Beggars. Where I pass women swoon in their methalds and men glow with envy in their husaldts. Had my grandfather's heresy not condemned me to a caste of low status I could have joined the Gnasters and sold others into slavery. Even then I was of too much value to the tribe as a buck of fine quality. Had I not been caught courting a fine lady of a higher caste eager for a dose of fine Fisk I would never have been sold to the slavers as punishment."

"To those eel things?" Angela asked.

"Of course not," Fisk said in reply, "a fine buck like me fetched far more to the slavers. They in turn sold me to the Mang Berserkers."

"The city of Mang?" Angela said big eyed, "you've been there?"

"A whole decade of my life, milady," Fisk replied disgusted, "although it felt more like ten decades. But I survived. All the others that came with me from the steppe, they all perished. The hard work, the bad food, the beatings, the abuse, the treachery, none survived, except I, Fisk the magnificent. Not only did I survive, I prospered."

As if to illustrate his point Fisk hit his chest muscles, which weren't that bad to look at. There was probably not an ounce of fat on his lean body.

"Nor was my mind broken like the others," Fisk continued, growing ever more loudly in volume, "for I escaped a record breaking four times from their black citadel. The third time I almost made it to the river Mys before the Berserkers recaptured me. After the fourth time they deemed me too much trouble and sold me to the Progressive Eels."

"From which you escaped again into my hands," Angela smiled, there was something infectious about his exuberance.

"Indeed, Milady," Fisk said as he stood up and bowed towards her, then he stood up straight and raised a hand into the air, "Which I guess makes it five. But the final joke is on those damned Berserkers! For they had just sold me when the dark haired warrior hit their citadel and slew a bevy of their warriors and razed many of their buildings. And since its not the slavers season they will have to make do with one less pair of magnificent hands! Muhahahahaha."

Eyes aghast Angela reached out and took Fisk's arm.

"You…, you…, you saw Xander? When?" she stammered.

"I don't know any Xander," Fisk said somewhat surprised at her outburst.

"You spoke of a dark haired warrior that attacked the city of Mang," Angela said, "I am looking for a friend and he went to Mang and was captured. If you know what happened, then please, tell me, Fisk."

"Well, let's see," Fisk said as he looked upwards and rubbed his chin.

x

* * *

x

(Several days ago)

x

It had taken him seemingly like forever but now he was finally there. Curse this accursed planet with its strange energy fields for changing what would have been a short journey of a few hours (including the return journey) into an epic trek across what seemed like half the planet. But thanks to Shimrod's non-tiring boots Xander had made it to the citadel city of Mang in little over two days, running all the way as fast as he could in this accursed energy.

Now he lay on top of a hill and peered through his binoculars as he observed the city. Which was truly built like a fortress to withstand the siege of Gondor. This part of Tanjecterly had some steep and rugged hills and the one Mang had been built on rose up even steeper then most. Strategically located next to a river it would have dominated the surrounding countryside. That is if there was anything else to dominate.

Instead Mang was more like somebody had placed a city right smack in the middle of nowhere, like one of those Siberian industrial wastelands that had been created by decree by Stalin in the former Soviet-Union. Whatever had motivated the people of Mang to set up shop here, it wasn't apparent to the naked eye. There was little sign of trade going on, nor did it seem like it sat in the middle of rich well cultivated lands, instead the surrounding lands were just hills with mostly barren and windswept tundra further to the north.

Xander tapped the earring on his right ear and spoke.

"Smork, query? How come the people here don't starve to death? To quote Big Joe, there's no booze, there's no broads, there's no action."

"The economy of Mang is based on a single commodity," the efferent spoke flatly without arguing, like it had done so after Xander had taught it a lesson, "the payment of tribute. Simply put, there is nobody on Tanjecterly who can stand up to the fabled Mang Berserkers in a pitched battle. Or any other kind of battle for that matter. The rest know it so they buy them off instead. Since Mang Berserkers have been known to travel as far south as Hiro and Widemarth this gathers them quite a lot of tribute."

"So they're basically Tanjecterly's equivalent of Jack O'Toole, beating up the other kids for their lunch money?" Xander asked.

"While I don't know who Jack O'Toole is, I can make a good guess though," the efferent Smork said, "your analogy is correct up to a point. Of course the Mang Berserkers have also been known to be available for hire. And just the acquisition of a small group of them has sufficed in some cases to sway a battle. When the two cities of Enzyma and F'lar fought a bitter war over the correct worship of the 7 eyed goddess of Gor, F'lar found itself losing after 23 years of bitter struggle. Poor and starved of resources F'lar was only able to hire a single Mang Berserker. But that was enough to sway the course of the war and Enzyma found itself in ruins within a year."

"They're that good, huh?" Xander remarked, "Alright, next question, what makes these guys tick?"

"Mang Berserkers worship what they call the All Encompassing Aspect. Nobody knows what that is. Nor does it really matter. It is said that once the great warrior philosopher Mang sought the answer to life, the universe and everything. Because he hated women he withdrew himself to this place with a large group of his followers and spent fifteen years sitting on top of that hill, never moving an inch while he considered the answer to life, the universe and everything. Finally, after fifteen years of soul searching Mang got fed up with not finding the answer to life, the universe and everything and he gave up. As he left the hill top he learned that most of his faithful had perished in the harsh environment. He was about to order a return to civilization when he kicked over a large stone he had been looking at for over fifteen years and underneath the Axis of Pythia was revealed."

"Curiously he spent another ten years studying the Axis and then left the hill a second time saying he had found the answer to life, the universe and everything, what he would call the All Encompassing Aspect. Those of his followers that had survived had by now become hardened by the harsh environment. It was to them that Mang began to impart his truth. Having studied the Axis of Pythia it gave Mang access to many truths not seen in this universe, including ways of fighting and martial arts of supposed alien origin. When Mang died he left the Axis and the All Encompassing Aspect in the hands of his followers and they swore they would defend both his wisdom and the Axis of Pythia."

"Within ten decades their number had grown, construction of the citadel of Mang had begun and Tanjecterly had begun to fear the name Mang. Within another ten decades it was finished and Tanjecterly was their fiefdom. Despite their rapid growth in number this was not accomplished through natural growth as Mang's dislike of all things female meant he forbade any kind of man/female relationships. Nor did they accept willing new members."

"The Mang Berserkers therefore take young children in tribute and let them loose in the even more harsh environment to the north, to fend for themselves. Those that survive into puberty are considered worthy to become Mang Berserkers and become acolytes. They're encouraged to fight one another until the Tribulation, the great trial of manhood. During which they must withstand great pain and discomfort. Think of a student initiation combined with severe torture and physical tests and of course combat. Only those that survive the Tribulation can become Mang Berserkers and will be allowed to learn the full All Encompassing Aspect."

"Okay, so these guys are both tough and fanatic," Xander said as he began to peer through the binoculars again, "of course, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. They must have an Achilles heel or something."

"You still have the upper hand in strength," the efferent suggested hopeful, "plus you can fly short distances and use limited chi blasts. That has to account for something, right?"

"I suppose," Xander said as he studied the citadel, "now where do they keep the Axis?"

"The citadel is divided into nine circles," the efferent replied, "with only those living in the most inner circles knowing the full All Encompassing Aspect and those in the outer circle only the first tenet. It therefore stands to reason that the Axis Pythia is being kept in the most inner circle."

"A great help you are," Xander snorted, "a simple locator spell from Giles would have been more helpful."

"While it pains me to hear my services are not of satisfactory value, I must raise a word of caution," the efferent Smork said not without demur, "the usage of magic of any kind would not go without notice to the Spectral Masters who live in the most inner circle. They would then swamp you up to your ears in Berserkers in no time."

"Bummer," Xander muttered, then he peered through his binoculars again as he studied the inner circle. With the city laid out like a wedding cake every inner circle lay higher then its preceding outer circle. The inner most circle lay at the top of the hill. It was here that Xander spotted a large building, almost like a cathedral.

"I see this cathedral like building on the top circle, Smork," Xander said, "could that be where they keep the Axis?"

"The Berserkers did erect a temple on the spot where Mang spent his days contemplating the All Encompassing Aspect," Smork replied, "it is considered their holiest of holiest with many great artifacts being kept there."

"Alright, that gives us a place," Xander said as he put away his binoculars, "Let's get this show on the road.

"Whoa, wait," Smork objected, "it does not automatically follow that the Axis of Pythia is being kept there!"

"If you have a better suggestion I'd like to hear it?" Xander said in an annoyed tone of voice, whilst helpful the damn thing was also damn annoying, "if not, shut the fuck up! Oh, and no gloating if I'm wrong!"

"Your wish is my command," Smork replied meekly, with just a hint of sarcasm thrown in there for good measure. Ignoring the efferent Xander formulated a plan of action. If he made it down into the valley his approach could be seen miles away and he would still need to cross the river between him and the city. And from here it was at least two miles, as the crow flies. The location of Mang made it near impossible to approach the city unseen from anywhere. Besides the north that is. And that probably involved a two day trek across difficult terrain with a high chance of being seen as this was where the Berserkers apparently dumped their potential recruits.

Still, flying two miles as the crow flies was doable even under the accursed conditions of Tanjecterly. Problem was that Xander was only at half power and he didn't dare raise his power much further. There may be not much of the pyrotechnics involved with raising one's power level here, who knows what they could still notice. Even a slight earth tremor could set them on edge as far as he was concerned. But he needed that extra power.

That left only a slow gradual increase, one that would take hours to complete. While tedious it also offered the advantage of it being more dark. This far north the two suns were at their lowest, there might even a chance of some actual twilight to occur. Every little helps.

x

* * *

x

It took Xander six long and tedious hours for him to reach full power. And during that entire time he was unable to eat anything, as all his food was inside the grow big/grow small cottage. Which always grew big with its damn chimney smoking. Great if you wanted a roaring fire and a hot meal. Not so good when you're encamped next to an enemy city.

When he had reached his maximum Xander examined the citadel one last time. Some twilight had set in but not much. There were no visible signs of life slowing down in the city. With the constant sunlight Tanjecterly in a way truly had a 24 hour economy. Smork had explained to him that the Berserkers of Mang never slept, although they did spend some time in daily meditation.

Deciding this was as good as it was going to get Xander launched his attack on the city of Mang. He lifted himself in the air until he was a kilometer high, then he sped towards the city. Even though he was at his max there was no large blaze of chi trailing behind him. And for once Xander was profoundly glad for it, banking on the element of surprise instead. Anything that helped would be so much the better.

By the time he over flew the city however Xander would have gladly given anything to get his blazing chi trail back if only it came with the same speed he enjoyed back on Earth. He hadn't flown this slow since the days of the Angelus show down and to his horror he could see below that he had been noticed. As Xander began his final approach the first alarms already went off and the final stretch to the temple seemed to take like forever.

By the time Xander reached the temple, the lower circles, which housed the main body of Berserkers, were already stirring into action. Luckily for Xander the upper circle was only lightly defended, with only half a dozen guards guarding the temple entrance. The guards, dressed in glossy black armor over pale blue tunics tried to put a stop to Xander. And credit where credit was due, they did manage to put up quite a fight. But this seemed clearly a ceremonial position of great honor and the guards were mostly way past their prime. Despite putting some good moves they all fell to his axe.

Having dispatched the guard Xander pushed against the massive wooden doors that gave entry to the temple and slowly they swung open. Inside the place was large and cavern like. The walls were lined with what appeared like battle trophies and scenes depicting the life of Mang. Xander turned around and examined the doors. A large did just that and picked up the heavy beam. Even despite his massive power it wasn't that easy a job. But he managed and with the doors closed he felt safe to look around for the Axis.

Figuring the holiest of holies was usually the jackpot for all things most valuable and sacred Xander ran through the temple hall which sloped gently downwards, into the hill itself. There were no benches, apparently the Berserkers didn't believe in sitting comfortably during mass, or whatever the hell passed for mass in their community. In the back of the temple a large cloth hang from wall to wall showing a huge portrait of the prophet Mang as he held up a book in one hand and a small gold shrine statue in the other. The remainder of the cloth was covered in enough writing to occupy Giles for life.

"Hello Axis of Pythia," Xander grinned. Then he studied the cloth. There had to be a door behind it somewhere. But the cloth seemed seamless. It really was a magnificent work of art, worthy of the best museums, but right now Xander's only concern was to see what was behind it. He couldn't find a seam that would give him access to what lay possibly behind, nor could he get behind it by folding the edge away. It was nailed tightly shut where it touched the floor and wall and probably the ceiling as well.

BOM!

A deep bassy sound thundered through the cavernous hall as outside the Berserkers were getting their shit together and had begun their attempts to break down the doors. Which made it all the more imperative that he got his shit together also.

Xander moved to the center of the cloth covered wall and took hold of it with both hands.

"Giles, forgive me for this sacrilege which I'm about to commit," he said before ripping the cloth with all his might from the wall. In one rip Xander tore off about 3/5ths of the cloth from the wall. It was enough to reveal what was behind it.

Which was sadly enough very little. There was only a single hollowed out space where the head of Mang had been, about 15 feet from the floor. Xander lifted himself off the floor and floated upwards until he hung in front of the niche. There was only enough space to fit a small box in it and there it was. Xander took out the box, made of heavily rusted iron and floated downwards again until he stood on the floor. Once on the ground he put the box on the ground and began to open it. It was locked but nothing a little force couldn't help overcome. With one yank Xander ripped off the lid.

Inside the box there was more cloth, covering up what was inside. Only this didn't need excessive force to get rid off and Xander pulled it off. Underneath the cloth there were bones. Lots of bones. Enough bones to build a skeleton with.

"Mang I presume?" Xander said heavily disappointed as he put the cloth back on the bones. He was in the wrong place. At best the Axis was here but hidden so well it would take him ages to find. And he didn't have ages, as behind him came the sound of a wooden door breaking.

Xander put floated upwards again and put the box back in his niche. No need to be disrespectful towards the dead. Then he floated downwards again and turned around. Where he faced hundreds of armed men in black glossy armor.

"I guess this is the wrong time to start gloating?" the efferent Smork whispered in Xander's ear but he ignored the smug little efferent.

"Gentlemen," he said as he fingered his axe, "I know you are men of great faith, but if you don't stand aside you'll find your faith to be a religion that requires a distasteful amount of personal sacrifice."

x

* * *

x

(The present)

x

"Now mind you I wasn't there, milady," Fisk said as he leaned back contently in a chair, feet on the table while he had a tankard full of ale in his hand, "I was already sold to the Progressive Eels. But their caravan hadn't left the city yet and I was still being held in the slave pens. So I got to talk to some of the slaves who had to clean up afterwards. They told me the Basilica not only suffered extensive damage, your friend also slayed more then five score Berserkers. The greatest single loss those bastards ever suffered in a day. Mind you, milady, had they not tried so hard to capture your friend alive it probably would have cost them a score less. But that's the Mang Berserkers for you in a nutshell. Once they got their heart set on something, nothing will persuade them."

Angela didn't immediately respond as she contemplated Fisk's dinner table tale. Xander's frontal assault had not gone down well. It also showed her that if she wanted to do any better she'd better come up with a better plan, especially since her body was not as powerful as Xander was. Nor was she as trained as he was.

"So what happened to Xander afterwards?" she asked.

"What do you think, milady?" Fisk sniggered, "he defiled the Basilica of Mang and trashed it. He might just as well have taken a piss inside Mang's skull. There is no greater sacrilege known to Mangkind. When the moon reaches the fifth quarter they will break every bone in his body and let him die a slow death in the Cage of Quiet Contemplation on the Square of Ultimate Truth."

Angela thought long and hard about that.

"When is that," she eventually asked, "the fifth quarter that is?"

"When the moon stands next, but not quite next to Ke'rang of course," Fisk replied like it was common knowledge, "you know, the pink star."

Angela got up and walked up to the window and peered outside. The pink star was the one Shimrod had told her to watch. Its position would determine when they could go home. At the moment if the pink star was the center of a clock and the black moon the little hand of a clock it was about 5 o'clock'ish. And if Fisk was right Xander would meet a very nasty end at 4 o'clock.

"Smirk, how much time do I have till this fifth quarter," she said softly.

"Little over two days, mistress," the efferent replied, "Earth days that is. I suggest you hurry."

Angela bit her lip and walked back to the table where Fisk watched her as she sat down.

"Fisk, how much time does it take to travel to Mang," she asked softly.

"Well, considering you do have a Yssander I'd say two sleeps, including this one," Fisk replied, then he leaned over towards Angela, "you're going to rescue him, aren't you, milady?"

"I have to," Angela replied, then she turned to Fisk, "will you help me free him, Fisk?"

Fisk began to grin ferally.

"Will you be killing lots of Mang Berserkers along the way, Milady?"

x

* * *

x

"So where do they keep the prisoners," Angela asked as she peered through the binoculars. She and Fisk were lying on top of a hill, three miles away from the city of Mang. Maybe even the very same hill Xander had been on earlier.

"Prisoners are kept on the fourth level, milady," Fisk said, more interested in her binoculars, "This is really a most interesting piece craftsmanship, milady. Where is it from?"

"What, this?" Angela said as she briefly lowered the binoculars and saw Fisk's almost lecherous interest in them, "it's just some ex-US Army surplus I guess."

"Then this You Es Armee must be an artisan of great renown to produce such extraordinary craftsmanship," Fisk sighed, "I have never in my life seen such a thing, not even in my time with the Mang Berserkers."

"There you go," Angela said as she resumed peering through Fisk's object to interest,

"It's from Earth."

"But Earth is just a myth, right?" Fisk said, just a tad less certain the last time he had said that.

"If you think so," Angela shrugged, not really interested in rehashing that argument again.

"It is a beautiful piece of craftsmanship though," Fisk said again, but Angela had already zoned him out as she took in the details of the citadel city.

"Where exactly in the fourth circle do they keep prisoners?" she asked observing the fourth circle.

"I think it's on the other side," Fisk said, then he held up his hand towards her, "Can I?"

Angela gave her the binoculars and Fisk took them like he was given a shiny new toy.

"Amazing," he said excited as he looked through them, "you can see such great detail! This You Es Armee must be the greatest known craftsman in existence."

"Can you see the prison?" Angela asked impatiently.

"I can see the Pearly Gates, milady," Fisk said excited, "they chain ganged me on the work detail there three years ago. And To'bee Hall, where that bastard Smaug handles the whip. And Sno'rt house, where I was housed for my first four years. And I can see…"

"The prison, Fisk! The prison!" Angela almost yelled.

"Sorry milady," Fisk said guiltily, "excitement got the better of me. It's really on the other side."

"To bad," Angela sighed. Meanwhile Fisk looked at a different section of the city.

"Damn," he exclaimed, "that friend of yours really did a number on their most holy shrine. He completely blew off the roof of Mang's tomb. They must have every slave in the city working on it."

"See any friends?" Angela asked but Fisk shook his head.

"Nah," he said, "this thing is good, but not that good. If I may ask, milady, why did your friend try to steal Mang's bones?"

Angela gave Fisk an odd look.

"Xander wasn't trying to steal some bones," she said flabbergasted.

"Then why did he break into Mang's tomb?" Fisk asked, "There's nothing really important there but his accursed bones."

"Xander was looking for something else, the Axis of Pythia."

Fisk let out a loud snort.

"Then your friend had a lousy sense of direction," he snorted, "The Axis is not being kept in Mang's tomb. They keep the Axis where it was first found, in the sixth circle, the temple of All Encompassing Truth."

Fisk pointed to a different section of the city and gave the binoculars back to Angela.

"See that temple over there?" he asked.

"Yes," Angela said as she saw the temple Fisk had pointed out to her. It was smaller then the one Xander had damaged and less ostentatious.

"That's where it is," the man from Tanjecterly said.

"You'd think they keep something so important in the most heavily fortified section," Angela said surprised, "in the upper circle. Where it's safer. They are hardly any guards around it."

"You're not thinking like a Mang Berserker" Fisk said as he shook his head, "while their inner circle walls do serve as additional protection to the outer wall, they don't believe in keeping all things guarded. They'll man the outer walls because its tradition but as far as they're concerned their reputation is all the protection they ever need. The rest is just ceremonial extra."

Angela looked up from her binoculars and glanced incredulously at Fisk.

"That's insane, what if an army invades?"

"Then they'll take notice once it arrives and then defeat them," Fisk shrugged.

"But what if it's bigger?"

"Doesn't matter," Fisk replied casually, "no army can beat the Mang Berserkers in a stand up fight."

"What if somebody steals something from them?" Angela countered, "Are they going to let that happen?"

"Obviously not," Fisk said and pointed towards the city, "and the capture of your friend proves that. But ultimately anyone who steals from the Berserkers ends up being chased by them all over Tanjecterly anyway. And they always get what they want. As I learned the hard way four times."

Angela bit her lip. This was starting to look worse and worse by the minute.

"How on Earth am I going to do this?" she sighed despairingly, "I'm nowhere near as good or as strong as Xander. And they got him."

Fisk looked at her oddly.

"Are you giving up, milady?" he asked in a sudden concerned tone of voice, "You can't give up. Not when we're this close."

"It's hopeless, Fisk," Angela replied dejected, "I was a fool coming here thinking I could rescue Xander."

"But you have great power, milady, you could beat them," Fisk argued but Angela shook her head.

"Xander had more power. And look where it got him."

Fisk looked at her incredulously, then he slammed his fist into the ground and shook his head.

"No!" he said angry, "not while we're this close!"

"It's hopele…" Angela tried to say but Fisk cut her of.

"It's only hopeless if you give up, milady," he said vehemently, "so your mate got caught. Well, obviously that's what you get when you do a frontal assault on those bastards. But your friend didn't have Fisk. And I spent a decade of my life scheming and plotting my escape from that hellhole. I know every little nook and cranny of Mang, milady, including half a dozen ways of entering and leaving the city unnoticed. Have trust in Fisk and he will lead you into the city and out again before they know what happened."

Angela looked at Fisk, not knowing what to say.

"You…you'd do that for me?" she asked choked. Fisk smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Milady," he smiled tenderly, "you are not the only one whose mate is being held in there."

x

* * *

x

AN 2017: _I had a little map drawn up in paint and uploaded it to photobucket, but FF seems to keep making the link disappear. Sorry about that._

They had withdrawn from the hilltop and went a little down to plan their attack. From his memory Fisk had drown a crude map of the city in a sandy patch. One with 9 circles, next to a crude line representing the river

"We're here," Fisk said pointing to the cross in the right bottom corner, "between us and the city is the river. Your friend is being held in the prison here, on the fourth circle on the other side of the hill. My mate, Liana is being held in one of these three slave pens. Two of them are on the third level, the third is on the fifth level. Last time I was here Liana was being kept in the northern slave pen, on the third level. Which is lucky as it's close to where your friend is being kept."

Fisk drew a line from the ninth circle to the river.

"Several decades ago the city replaced its old sewer system with a new centralized one, one that runs all the way from the ninth circle. All circles now drain into that one. But before that there were more sewer lines. During one of my escapes I found an old one that ran from the northern third circle to the river."

Fisk now drew a line from the top third circle towards the river in the north.

"When I was recaptured I learned that they hadn't bothered to find out how I had escaped," Fisk continued and began to grin, "and their arrogance of course means it would be beneath them to ask me how I did it. Later I checked the sewer line and it was still there. I planned to use it for another attempt when a few weeks ago a better opportunity presented itself. The old sewer will serve us well as a means of entry into the city. The only drawback I can think off is that the current of the river is quite strong and we can only approach the river to the north or to the south. Since we can't walk to the sewer's exit we would have to swim towards it against the current. The only other alternative is to approach the river from the south and use the current to float us to the sewer's exit. But that would mean floating past the city in plain sight. While debris has been known to float in the river it also means a high chance of being spotted."

"What of the new sewer?" Angela asked as she pointed to the first line Fisk had drawn, "It comes out to the south of the city. That way we don't have to float past the city."

Fisk gave her a disdainful smile.

"That's what they want you to think, milady. The sewers have always held great attraction to both intruders and escaping slaves. That's why they changed to the centralized system. It is a well guarded maze full of deadly traps. Once a year it's cleaned out and any slave selected for cleaning detail is never seen again to keep the sewer's secrets. Trust me, no slave has ever escaped through that system, nor has anybody entered the city through it."

Fisk pointed towards the old sewer line.

"Once we're inside the city we should wait for the hour of Scampering. This is the one time security is most lax as the Berserkers are called to meditation. During that time we will have the best chance to move through the city. The old sewer begins here in the third circle, which is not far from the slave pen where Liana should be."

"How can you be sure she's still there?" Angela objected, "You've said they put all the slaves to work in the ninth circle."

"All the _male_ slaves have been put to work there," Fisk said shaking his head, "there are relatively few female slaves in the city and they are all kept in the slave pens."

"Why would they do that?" Angela asked incredulously.

"So the Berserkers know where they are when they feel the need arise," Fisk explained, "After all, they're all men without wives or families as the prophet ordained. Wives and concubines would only distract from studying the truth. So he forbade them having any. But even the prophet knew most men have certain needs. So as long as they only go once a ten days and don't visit the same slave girl each time he deemed it alright. It's a good job. Until they get old and ugly. After that they get foisted off to a freedman if they're lucky. And if not, the Progressive Eels."

So even here in Tanjecterly women drew the short end, Angela thought, no surprise there.

"Once we rescue Liana we go up one circle and free your friend," Fisk continued as he illustrated their plan on the map, "we will free your friend and still have enough time to return to the sewer before the hour of scampering has passed. After that we make our escape from the city."

"Why rescue your friend first and not mine?" Angela asked.

"Simple," Fisk explained, "the disappearance of a simple slave girl is no cause to sound the alarm. On the other hand the disappearance of the man who tried to steal Mang's bones is. If we rescue Liana first we lessen the chance of getting caught."

"I see," Angela nodded, then she pointed to the map, "and the Axis, where is it being kept?"

Fisk pointed to a spot on the sixth circle to the south-south east.

"Here's the temple of All Encompassing Truth," he said, "but I don't think we should go there. We will be lucky indeed to escape with both our mates. Whatever desires he has on the Axis he should abandon them as he will be lucky to get out with us in one piece."

"I must think about this," Angela said as she looked at the map, "maybe you should look after the Ys-something, just go look after Joe, will you Fisk?"

"Of course, milady," Fisk said and nodded, before going to look after their mount, which Angela had named Joe after a stuffed animal she once had.

What am I going to do? Angela thought as Fisk walked away. I'm way over my head here. And even if Fisk's plan's going to work there's no way Xander will get his Axis.

" _Is that so bad?"_ a voice spoke inside her mind. _"I thought you liked him? This will be your great chance to get him after all. You've gone above and beyond for him. He can't fault you if you decide to let the Axis take care of itself."_

"But I promised…," Angela tried to say when the voice cut her off.

" _Promises, shmomises,"_ it said contemptuously, _"you want, you take. That's the Saiyan way. No empire has ever been built on being nice."_

" _Ferucca!_ " another voice yelled angrily in her mind, _"don't you dare!"_

" _Or what?"_

And with that the voices went away. From Angela's conscious mind that was. But subconsciously things went on.

"I told you this before, Ferucca, I've had it with you constantly trying to interfere with the girl," an angry Pozcatetl said towards the Saiyan Ferucca in the dreamscape recreation of Ferucca's favorite training ground on planet Vegeta, a large circle of compacted earth in a forest underneath a green sky.

"Oh, can it!" the Saiyan girl said not impressed as she turned her back to the Pakatchikal girl, "I'm only voicing what she was thinking. And if she had the balls to admit it she would say that she doesn't want him to go."

"That's irrelevant" the Pakatchikal girl replied pointing upwards, which represented Angela's conscious mind, "she gave her word to help him. One's word is one's honor. She's honor bound to do everything she can."

"You heard the idiot," Ferucca huffed, "there's only time to rescue the boy _and_ the slave slut. Not the both of them and the damn statue. Of course if we were to forgo rescuing the slave slut things could be different."

" _Don't_ even go there, you Saiyan shrew," Pozcatetl said angrily, "you just don't backstab your allies, especially if they get you into a heavily fortified city."

"Bah, what is he to us?" the Saiyan girl shrugged unimpressed, "Once this is over and she returns to her own world Tanjecterly will be but a bad dream. And who cares what happened in a dream?"

The Pakatchikal girl threw her hands into the air and screamed in frustration.

"RAAAAAAAHHHH! No wonder your species is extinct! If I could I would have blown up your world myself, just for being so annoying!"

"At least we went down fighting because somebody feared us," Ferucca smirked back, "it's not like my people are still being harvested by a bunch of worms for spare bodies to live in."

"RAAAAAAAHHHH!" Pozcatetl yelled again but Ferucca just smirked and looked away.

"It's a good plan though," she said, "he may be an idiot but that Fisk guy came up with a good one."

"I thought you Saiyans only believed in frontal assaults," Pozcatetl sneered. It was heavily laced with sarcasm but Ferucca either didn't pick up on it or chose to ignore it.

"True," she said, "real warriors have no need for skulking around. But there are times when it is required. Like in this accursed place."

"By the Gods," the Pakatchikal girl exclaimed, "the universe comes to an end! Ferucca actually thinks somebody else came up with a good idea!"

Ferucca glanced a deathglare at her companion/rival

"No need to get snotty, Pozcatetl, this plan can only do two things, not the three that you're so hell bent on doing."

"Oh, we'll see."

Meanwhile in the real world of Tanjecterly Angela was left to fend for herself after the voices had abruptly gone. There were times when they frightened her. She had strange dreams about them. Dreams where they put her through rigorous tests and made her do things. Dreams that seemed so vivid when she woke up, only to quickly fade away like most dreams do, no matter how hard you try. Yet somehow she never was the same after these dreams.

Before she had these dreams she knew how to do things, being able to draw on the skills and knowledge of the two girls. But after the dreams they suddenly became more part of her. It was clear they were doing something to her in her dreams. She noticed she even began to adopt certain mannerisms that weren't hers. And while it was helpful to be able to fight better it was also worrying. How much of this would she retain once she went back into her original body?

Just as abruptly as the voices had disappeared they returned.

" _We think you should go with Fisk's plan."_

x

* * *

x

Using the cover of a rocky hill Angela and Fisk descended down towards the river Bose to the north of the city of Mang. It had taken much discussion but eventually the Southern approach was rejected, as the chance of discovery by floating past the city was too great. Their only possible option was to use the hour of scampering to do so. But that would mean pushing back Xander's rescue by most of a day. He could be dead by then.

So Angela offered to use her strength to swim them both upstream towards the old sewer exit and Fisk reluctantly agreed. So now she stood by the river Bose's edge and dipped her toes into the cold water. It was ice cold and she understood why Fisk was so reluctant to use this approach. The combination of cold and fast streaming water would sap strength away very quickly.

It also made Angela regret bitterly that she had to take off Shimrod's comfortable, stretchy but above all warm armor. It couldn't be helped though, armor was for fighting, not swimming and it had to come off. Much to Fisk's appreciating delight, even though he had to carry both her armor and her sword. It was probably just as well that she was in a more athletic Saiyan body and not in her own. Had she unveiled her double D's they might not have made it off the river bank.

"See that cluster of rocks there on the other side?" Fisk asked as he pointed across the river. It was hard to make out anything on the other side of the river but eventually Angela saw something.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good," Fisk continued, "aim for that. The sewer's is in that general direction."

Angela looked over her shoulder towards Fisk.

"You don't know for sure?"

"Hey, it's different if you only used it once the other way, right?" he said defensively, "I never tried to go in from there."

"Are you sure you can find it then?" Angela asked worried but Fisk waved away her objections.

"Relax, milady, I'll find it," Fisk said confidently.

In the end Fisk's confidence almost came back to bite him in the ass, as it took him longer to find the entrance to the sewer then it took Angela to swim across the river with Fisk on her back.

"Have you found it?" she asked, her tone a mixture of boredom and anxiety, with just a hint of sarcasm, as Fisk came up to the river surface for the umpteenth time for air in his search for the elusive underwater entry.

Fisk gasped frantically for air for a few seconds, then he shot a dirty look towards Angela, muttering something under his breath that seemed remarkably much like 'women'!

"Don't worry, milady, I'll find it," Fisk said, his tone a mixture of out of breath and tiredness, with just a hint of anger. Then he took a deep breath and submerged himself again in the cold water. In a way it was a miracle he could still dive. Not that Angela was in a better position. She may be by the river's edge but only her head was above the water. Still, she had a Saiyan body and he did not and she wasn't sure she wouldn't have lasted a tenth of the time had she been in her own.

For half a minute nothing happened when Fisk suddenly emerged ten meters behind her with a big grin.

"I found it!" he grinned victoriously and pointed below the water, "it would seem I only misjudged the distance to those rocks."

"You think?" Angela snorted sarcastically as she let herself float towards Fisk, "you've said it was upstream, not downstream."

"Well, excuse me for having taken only a glancing bearing at a place I never meant to see again anyway, milady," Fisk scoffed as he wiped his wet hair backwards, "The entrance is underneath the surface. This means there's a considerable length of water in the sewer. Last time I had to swim for a lengthy amount already under water to get out, so be prepared, milady. And it's going to be dark all the way."

"Darkness doesn't frighten me," Angela said bravely. And it was even true. Years of having lived on the streets of LA cured her on any fear she may have had of the dark. She knew what went bump in the night. But also how to deal with it.

"I never thought you would, milady," Fisk said, before giving her a brief impish smile, then he took a deep breath and went under water. Angela gasped and soon followed, submerging herself in the murky water. Under water visibility was almost zero but her enhanced Saiyan vision allowed her to follow Fisk as he dove into a small stone hatch. From there it was more a question of clawing and pushing herself forward through a narrow tunnel. Again Angela was amazed by the capabilities of her Saiyan body. As a porn actress she was used to, let's say, having 'objects' blocking her breathing, but never longer then ten seconds before she had to break for air. Now she was nearing a full minute without air and still felt she could go on. It also gave her renewed respect for Fisk who didn't have the advantage of a Saiyan body, and who was still moving steadily forward before her. God only knew how he did it.

It was only once even Angela felt her lungs about to burst that she suddenly emerged above water. She took in a big gulp of air and savored her first breath of air in what seemed like a long while. Only to start coughing as she noticed the air was positively rancid.

"Oh my god," she coughed, "it's horrible! I thought you'd said this sewer was no longer being used?"

"I said it was forgotten," Fisk's voice said behind her in the darkness. Angela turned around and almost instinctively she used some of her chi to create light in the darkness. She stood from the waist up in a pool of dirty water three meters wide. Above her was a low arched roof. Fisk was hunched on a stone ledge next to the pool breathing heavily. Behind him a dark corridor stretched on beyond what her chi illuminated, while she could make out another corridor further on.

"But forgotten does not mean completely disused," Fisk panted as he held out his hand so he could help Angela climb the ledge, "A few drains still empty on this sewer. Henceforth the smell."

"If a disused sewer smells like this I shudder to think what the new one smells like," Angela said as she climbed out of the rancid pool.

"A dirty smell has never stopped anybody," Fisk shrugged matter of fact, "I've smelled worse."

Angela sat down on the ledge and looked at Fisk.

"How the hell did you manage to make it through that tunnel without dying?" she asked, "I mean, it was even hard for me."

"I practiced a lot," Fisk said as he moved off into a corridor, "I had to escape, remember? Now unfortunately the sewer line we have to take still sees some use. So it might smell a little. But this one isn't. So I used it to store some stuff in here. Like this."

Fisk emerged from the corridor carrying a robe and some torches, one of which he held out towards Angela.

"Now, if you would be so kind, milady?"

"What?" Angela asked unsure.

"Light the torch, milady," Fisk nodded towards her," I could do it myself but I have this feeling you can do it faster."

Betraying a little insecurity Angela reached out her hand slowly and touched the torch. Again, what to do came almost instinctively and the torch ignited, much to Fisk's approval.

"Excellent," he said approvingly and handed her the torch, "now hold this why I put on this robe."

"Why the robe?" Angela asked as Fisk slipped the thing over his head, then tied a rope around his waist.

"It's a slave's robe, milady," Fisk said as he finished the knot, "all slaves wear them. Wearing one means you get to walk through the city without attracting attention. After all, a slave is just a slave."

"Do you have one for me?" Angela asked as Fisk signaled her to give the torch back.

"I'll get you one once we're in the city, milady," he said and handed her the bag containing her flexible armor, "We must go once you put your armor back on. It is already the hour of Horvath. Only the hour of Need separates us from the hour of Scampering. And we still have some distance to travel."

Angela nodded and began to put back on the armor Shimrod had given her. Once she was finished they moved on. The journey through the sewer was smelly, tedious and seemingly unending. It also gave Angela the creeps as she saw large eight legged creatures the size of small dogs scurry away from the light of Fisk's torch, and there was a constant buzz as greenish insects, probably Tanjecterly's equivalent of cockroaches, crawled noisily on the sewer's ceiling over her head. This wouldn't be half so bad if she didn't have to walk bent over all the time in order not to hit the ceiling.

Suddenly Fisk stopped and extinguished the torch in a puddle of water.

"We're close," he said as he walked on.

"Then why put out the torch?" Angela asked puzzled..

"That's why," Fisk said as he pointed upwards, to a shaft that went up into the roof all the way up into the city. As Angela looked upwards she could see daylight at the end of the shaft.

"Wouldn't want anyone to notice us," Fisk said low key. They had come across other shafts, probably drainage shafts but never had Angela seen daylight at the end of any of them.

"The others are bent," Fisk explained, "but this one's straight. That's how I discovered this sewer. I dropped something shiny and could see it lying below. I climbed down and found this sewer instead."

"Lucky you," Angela remarked.

"Well, we have to climb up," Fisk said as he grabbed some unseen support in the shaft and began to climb upwards, "and we have to hurry. The hour of Scampering is at hand."

Angela wanted to say something, ask how the hell Fisk could tell without a watch, but she decided not to at the last moment. Instead she climbed after Fisk and followed him up the shaft. While she didn't know every nook and cranny of this shaft, unlike Fisk who seemed to crawl up like he was Spiderman, she managed, no small thanks to her amazing body. Damn, she was sure going to miss having all these abilities once she and Xander got back. She was tempted to ask Xander for some lessons but then again, it was brutal, as she remembered from the times when she watched him do his exercises.

Near the top of the shaft Fisk suddenly halted, signaling her to halt as well.

"What?" she asked but he put a finger to his lips.

"It is almost the hour of Scampering," he whispered, "but not quite yet."

To illustrate his point a shadow moved past the shaft's opening.

"How much time do we have?" Angela whispered after both the shadow and enough time had passed.

"It starts about now," Fisk said and began to climb again, going up the last few feet to stick his head out of the shaft. Then he looked down for a moment.

"Wait here, I will get you a robe," he said. Then he climbed out leaving Angela ¾'s of the way high in the garbage shaft. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into what seemed like an eternity as she waited for him to return. She guessed nearly ten minutes had passed when Fisk's head re-appeared over the opening.

"Come, milady," he said and beckoned her to come. She climbed the final way up and stuck her head out the opening. She was in a small back alley, more a gulley to allow water to drain into the opening she was still in, with a street right around the corner. She wanted to climb out when Fisk leaned forward and gave her his most serious look. Which considering who he was was quite extraordinary.

"We are in agreement here, right, milady?" he said, "First we rescue Liana, then your friend?"

Truth be told she'd rather rescue Xander first but she knew Fisk would never stand for it. And she needed Fisk's help to get to Xander.

"Yes," she said reluctantly. Fisk nodded and helped her get through the narrow opening.

"Then come," he said and helped her out of the hole and gave her a robe, at first glance identical to the one he was wearing, only cleaner.

"Won't they notice that I'm a girl and not a guy?" Angela asked as she pulled the robe over her head, only to find there were no holes for the arms and head. There was just a small mesh near the middle.

"Fisk, what's this?" she asked puzzled.

"Nobody could ever mistake you for a man, milady," Fisk replied with a big grin, then he put the robe over her head and until the mesh was in front of her face, "so I got you a women's cloak. Mang decreed that no women should walk the streets and be seen. So all females in the city must cover up. I'll just be a simple slave escorting a servicer to her 'meeting'.

"Great," Angela muttered, "I'm in fuckin' Saudi-Arabia."

"I've never heard of this Sawdy Araabya, where's that?" Fisk asked curious.

"Never mind," Angela said once she had finished putting the garment on, "lead on, Fisk."

"Your wish is my command, milady," Fisk smiled and together they walked unto the street. As they walked Angela looked left and right to take in the city with its strange architecture. It sort of reminded her of those Tim Burton Batman movies where he remade Gotham City into stern sober architecture with harsh dark colors. It made the streets of LA look warm and inviting by contrast. This was not a place people lived in, this was a place people endured.

"Who lives in these houses?" Angela asked curiously.

"Some middle ranking Berserkers," Fisk replied, "but the main body of them lives in the first and second circle so most of it is storage. There are less of them with each ascending circle. Supply stores, armories, trophy halls, training cells and temples make up the bulk of the middle and upper city. They reckon that if any enemy were to breach the lower city they might make it into the first circle, have a slim chance of breaching the second circle, but has no chance whatsoever of making it into the third. Henceforth they stall all that they deem worthy in the middle and upper city so all any enemy could find in the lower city are worthless Berserker residences."

As they walked a trio of Mang Berserkers, clad in their characteristic glossy black armor with pale blue tunics on top passed by. Giving Angela her first close look of her enemy. They walked the street with an air of untouchability, fully expecting Fisk and Angela to step aside as they passed, not even bothering to gesture them aside or say something.

" _They live in their own world,"_ a voice said disdainfully Angela's mind, most likely the Pakatchikal girl, _"their arrogance is such that they probably view anybody else as below human. It's an attitude almost Goa'uld in nature."_

She uttered the word Goa'uld dripping with venom. As the Berserkers walked past Angela turned her head around to catch some more glimpses of her enemy. Their glossy back armor was mostly composed of thin and lightly interwoven strips of armor, offering some form of protection while still offering maximum freedom of movement. The knight whose steed she had taken and who seemed but a simple robber knight had far more elaborate armor by contrast. This meant that either these Berserkers wore simpler armor because they valued freedom of movement over increased protection. Or they just didn't care much about protection at all. Either way should reflect in their fighting styles as well.

" _Well noticed,"_ another voice said appreciatively, _"only a fool chooses increased protection over freedom of movement. Speed is life."_

It would seem the other personality was also still paying attention. This gave Angela a crowded feeling, having two other personalities sit up and take notice of everything she saw and did. Back on Earth there were shrinks who would commit people for psychiatric evaluation for less. Of course, Tanjecterly was as far from Earth as she was ever going to get.

Meanwhile Fisk led on like he owned the place himself as well, with the familiarity that comes of having walked these streets way too often. Then he halted near a corner and peaked around it.

"We're here," he said as he looked back at Angela. She walked past him and looked around the corner. The street came to a dead end against a large wooden door clad with blue metal ornaments. Two guards stood in front of the entrance on each side of the door. They didn't look like Mang Berserkers as they didn't carry the glossy black armor and Berserker livery. Instead they wore black uniforms with white armbands as each was armed with a spear. The two guards also seemed to be engaged in a lively conversation with each other, instead of paying attention to their surroundings, which was why the two of them weren't spotted yet.

"They're not Berserkers," Angela said looking over her shoulder and Fisk nodded.

"No they're not," he said nearly spitting on the floor with contempt as the two of them withdrew behind the corner, "they're worse. Freed slaves who earned their freedom through hard work, treachery and kissing Berserker ass. They're backstabbing bastards who sell out their own just so they can boss the other slaves around and pretend they're free. Strangely enough even though they're technically free men again none of them has ever taken the Berserkers up on that offer of freedom and left the city."

"Sometimes freedom can be as scary as being a slave," Angela replied, speaking more or less from experience. Sometimes the idea of leaving the protection of a pimp and having to make do for yourself seemed more scary then the actual abuse he inflicted on a street hooker.

"I think they like to boss the others around way more," Fisk snorted contemptuously, "As my grandfather used to say, shit always flows downhill, so it's better not to be the one downhill."

"Wise words," Angela concurred, "so the front entrance is guarded. Where's the back entrance"

Fisk looked at her funny.

"This is the back entrance, milady," he said like it was the most common knowledge in the world, "You do not want to take the main entrance. It's the one Berserkers use. We're going in. Just say nothing, follow my lead and do whatever I say."

Fisk walked away and turned the corner and she followed him, a bit uncertain what he was going to do. As they approached the gate the two guards finally took notice.

"I'm returning another one," Fisk said as he pointed over his shoulder at Angela.

"Okay," one of the guards said bored and stood aside to give way. The other one on the other hand looked a bit more suspicious.

"You look familiar," he said wearily.

"It's a small city," Fisk shrugged casually, "you're bound to run into another."

"No, that's not it," the guard said shaking his head, desperately trying to remember why Fisk looked familiar to him, "I know you from somewhere. I…."

Before anyone could react Fisk pulled out a knife out of nowhere and in one movement slid the guard's throat.

"Hey…" the other guard tried to say, then his throat was crushed as Angela made a revolving kick and hit his throat with her heel. It was only as his body fell to the ground that she realized what just happened.

Fisk's attack may have come as a surprise to them, to her she could see him move like it was in slow motion. It was clear Fisk was going to kill the guard. But he could only kill one guard. She needed to take care of the other one. With her arms impeded by the hideous garment she was forced to wear that left only her legs as weapons. It was cold, calculating. And she surprised herself that she had done it so easily.

She stared at the dead body. The first man she had ever killed in her life. She had killed a human being. She was no killer, right? Okay, there were the two eel creatures from the steppe that she had killed, but they were utterly alien. And disgusting as they ate humans. You don't feel remorse for killing something disgusting. But now she had really killed. But why had she done it so easily? So dispassionately?

"Milady!"

Angela looked around, Fisk looked at her and nodded towards the human being she had just killed.

"Milady, we have to hurry," Fisk said nervously, "we have to dispose of these bodies."

I just killed a human being.

That's what she wanted to say. Instead she felt the mental equivalent of a kick in her butt followed by a rude comment.

" _Hey Astro, work now, freak later!"_

It was the Saiyan consciousness. And it was right. This was not the time.

So she bent down and together with Fisk they dragged the two bodies to another door which Fisk opened.

x

* * *

x

In a room with no view save one two girls sat together on a couch and observed what went on in the real world. There were no windows, or viewing screens, yet somehow they could see everything here from Angela's POV.

"This is not good," the Pakatchikal girl Pozcatetl said disheartened.

"Not good? It's a bloody shambles!" the Saiyan girl Ferucca said out loud, "She froze. If there had been more then one guard she'd be dead by now. And we with her."

"Give her some slack," Pozcatetl said defensively, "she's never killed a human being in her life. Especially up close."

"We're lucky she killed him at all," Ferucca said while shaking her head, "this is a mistake. We should take over."

"I will have none of it," Pozcatetl said resolutely, "there will be no taking over. Especially from you, you Saiyan lunatic. She must do this on her own."

"She must do this on her own," Ferucca said as she did a very bad imitation of Pozcatetl's voice and manners. Then she stuck her tongue out.

Meanwhile Pozcatetl ignored her Saiyan counterparts flippancy.

"This is just a moment," she said confidently, "Like I said before, she's never killed a human being before. It happens to the best of us."

"I never hesitated in battle," Ferucca snorted while folding her arms across her chest.

"That's because you're a crazy psychotic killer bitch," Pozcatetl bit back, "or to rephrase that, a Saiyan. Normal human beings find it hard to kill one another."

"That's certainly news to me," the Saiyan girl again snorted, "you lot seem to kill each other all the time. With glee I might add."

"Besides," the Pakatchikal girl said, ignoring Ferucca's recent outburst, "she did kill him. So my training worked. I had her kill humans until it became instinctual. It paid off. So there!"

"Good for you," Ferucca said sarcastically, "I'm sure it will look so handsomely on our tombstones."

x

* * *

x

Inside the slave pen Angela and Fisk were forced to kill another guard, the record keeper who maintained the comings and goings of every female slave being sent on a 'house call'. While Angela disposed of his body Fisk checked his records. She could now also take off her own restrictive garment, after which Fisk gave her a different one, one that looked more like his.

"Wear this," he said, "the only women allowed to walk around freely are former slaves. This will identify you as one."

"Why couldn't you give me one of these before?" she said accusingly as she pulled the new clothes on.

"Because they're only allowed to walk around freely in here," Fisk replied offhand.

"That's not much of a freedom," Angela muttered.

"It is as it is," Fisk shrugged, "it beats being sold off to the Progressive Eels."

After having finished his examination of the guard's records they moved on.

"It's this way," he said afterwards as he lead on and went up a stairs to another level. While the lower level looked like an old fashioned cell block, with rows of closed wooden doors, the upper level looked more like a light security prison. With everything looking a little better in quality, a little less harsh.

"Fisk?" Angela asked as Fisk diligently checked the numbers on each door.

"Yes, milady?" the man from Tanjecterly replied.

"If the women here make house calls, why are you so sure your Liana is here, and not on some house call?"

"Not all women go on housecalls," Fisk replied, "nor are all women used that way. Especially the pregnant ones. Liana is with child and this is where they keep those women who are with child."

"I see," Angela said, then her eyes grew wide, "wait a second? Does that mean…"

Suddenly Fisk put his hand up towards her and stopped.

"This is it," he said as looked at a door and tenderly touched its number. Then he slid the bolt aside and opened the door.

"Liana?" he whispered carefully as he stepped inside. Inside the room it was dark and Spartan with only a few signs that somebody lived in here. Central in the room was a bed that seemed criminally small if a pregnant woman had to sleep in it.

In that bed a woman slept.

"Is that her?" Angela asked.

"I think so," Fisk said and waved behind him, "close the door will you, milady? Either its Liana or it's somebody else. Either way it's going to be noisy."

Fisk wasn't kidding when he had said she'd be loud either way.

"FISK! IT'S YOU!"

It wasn't quite shrieking at full volume but still, Angela was glad she had closed the door before Fisk awoke his girlfriend.

"Of course it's me," Fisk said as he took Liana in his embrace, "I told you I'd be back."

"Oh Fisk," Liana cried, tears of relief on her face, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"You know no cage could ever keep me, Li," Fisk said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"But they told me they had sold you to the Progressive Eels?"

"Pff," Fisk snorted contemptuously, "Why would the stick people succeed where even the Berserkers failed?"

"I can't believe it," Liana said, wiping away a tear, "you're really here, Fisk."

"And I've come to take you away, Li," he said as he wiped away a tear on her cheek, "just like I promised. You and the baby."

"Our child," Liana smiled.

"So it is your child!" Angela interjected as she stepped forward from the door.

"Fisk, who's this?" Liana said as she took notice of Angela for the first time, with even a bit of fear starting to creep in her voice again.

"Don't worry," Fisk said as he took hold of Liana again, "she is with me. She is here to help us. She can be trusted."

"Are you sure, Fisk?" Liana said fearful, "She frightens me."

"Only to our enemies, love," Fisk smiled reassuringly, "only to our enemies. Did you hear about the man who damaged Mang's tomb?"

"The Desecrator?" Liana gasped.

"He is her mate," Fisk explained, "she is just as strong as him. She is here to rescue him. I agreed to help her and she agreed to help us in return. Once we get him free they will protect us and the Berserkers can no longer touch us. No longer harm our child. Take it away from us."

"They were going to take away your child?" Angela asked incredulously.

"She's a sex slave," Fisk explained, "She'd be no good to them if she had to care for a child."

"Then what would happen to it?" Angela asked.

"It'd be taken to a nursery until it was six, then it would be released with the others in the north to survive on their own," Fisk said.

"That's horrible!" Angela said aghast.

"Of course if the child was a girl it would be killed on the spot," Fisk said.

"That's horrible," Angela said again, then her face turned to anger and she thumped him on the chest, "if you knew that, why did you leave her and your child behind when you escaped?"

"He had no choice," Liana said coming to Fisk's aid, "we were caught by a freedman. Fisk had to kill him but was caught again when he tried to get rid of the body."

"I did the only thing I could do," Fisk nodded, "if I stayed they would torture me and learn of Liana's involvement. Here the penalty for a slave to get caught sleeping with a female slave is gelding for the man and a severe flogging for the woman. But if they learned I was the father they'd kill her and the baby. So I escaped on my own. That way they'd only think I had killed a freedman and Liana and the baby would be safe. I had planned to return for them later through the drain but I was captured. Luckily by then they were more pissed off about my fourth escape then the dead freedman and they sold me to the stick people instead."

"I see," Angela said, feeling suddenly quite like an ass.

"And now you've come back to me and the baby," Liana said excitedly, "you have no idea how much I love you right now."

Fisk looked into Liana's eyes and smiled, then he put his hand on her burgeoning stomach.

"I love you too, Li," he smiled, then his smile turned serious, "but first we have to get out of here."

x

* * *

x

"She's still hesitating," Ferucca grumbled as she leaned back in the sofa in the room with no view safe one. Her companion in that room tried to look cool, but Ferucca could see she was worried as well. Oh, she hid it well, but in battle reading your opponent could mean life of death. So Ferucca had learned to do just that. Pozcatetl, despite still being outwardly confident about her charge, was also beginning to worry why she still froze in horror every time she killed a man.

After she and Fisk had dropped off Fisk's whore at the entrance to the sewer and Fisk helped her climb down, he and Angela made for the prison on the fourth circle. Again they made it there without being stopped and searched. Which was getting ridiculous in a way. So these Berserkers were top notch mofo's. That didn't completely excuse their lax security. They relied too much on slaves and freedmen for that. And slaves lacked proper motivation whereas these freedmen where often not the youngest anymore.

Take their current situation for instance. Here you have a prison with arguably the most dangerous prisoner these Berserkers had. Did they guard it themselves? No, again only slaves and freedmen were all that was present. Sloppy. Very sloppy.

There weren't even any guards directly outside prison, only inside. Which made it very convenient for Fisk and Angela to get in. Even the freedmen paid little attention to a slave walking in, which made it easy for Fisk to sink a knife into them. And clearly felt little remorse in doing so. Angela on the other hand still froze every time she killed a man. The idea of killing simply was still too much of a hurdle to overcome for her.

"You coddled her too much," Ferucca said accusingly to Pozcatetl, "You taught her the moves and how to kill, but not the killer instinct."

"Then why didn't you," Pozcatetl bit back, "you had her for a night as well."

"Hey, I had to teach her a lot of other things," Ferucca said defensively, "It's not my job to make up for your failings as a teacher."

"She'll get over once she faces Berserkers," Pozcatetl replied nodding resolutely, "She hates them already. She doesn't think they're quite human. And as you may remember from those eel creatures, she could kill non-humans quite easily."

"Pff," Ferucca snorted, "I'm starting to think that was a fluke. Why don't you let me take over and I'll see to it that the job gets done properly?"

Pozcatetl looked at Ferucca and raised an eyebrow. Then she looked away and snorted.

"Nice try," she said unimpressed, "but as long as I'm around you're only strictly advisory girl. Hell, you're just an observer. The only reason you're even still here is so I can keep an eye on you."

"You're lucky I can't use my strength in here," Ferucca complained bitterly.

"We all have our crosses to bear," Pozcatetl smiled, "And that just happens to be yours. Mine is having to tolerate you."

x

* * *

x

Finally Angela and Fisk, each baring a torch, made it into the dungeon where they kept Xander. Using the keys Fisk had taken from the last guard they had killed he opened the door to the cell Xander was being kept in.

"Go," he said as he stood back, "go see your mate. I'll wait here."

"Thanks," she said, then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "for everything."

"You honor me too much, milady," Fisk said as he touched the cheek she had kissed him on, then he smiled at her, "Go. And hurry."

Angela took a deep swallow. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Taking a deep breath she swung the door open and stepped inside.

"Xander?" she said tentatively. Then, in her torchlight, she finally saw Xander again.

To her horror Xander leaned bound against a stone wall. Heavy, massive looking chains were chained unto him, securely fastened to that wall. His body was covered in bruises and welts, some of which looked like they were in very bad condition. But worse was that his left leg looked like it had been broken into several fractures and had not been set properly. On top of the blood and grime he looked like he had aged twenty years since she had last seen him.

She knelt next to him and began to stir him, trying to wake him up.

"Xander," she said worried, "wake up Xander, it's me!"

Xander didn't immediate respond, then he began to stir.

"Can't a guy ever sleep?" he muttered drowsily, then he opened an eye and looked at Angela, then he opened both eyes in bewilderment, "Situation check. Dungy dungeon, check. Heavy chains holding me down, check. Constant pain sapping my strength, check. Hot female Saiyan looking girl in rags trying to wake me up, does not compute. Error, error! If it weren't for the pain I'd be sure I was dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Xander," Angela said as she tenderly wiped some caked dirt, possibly dried up blood, from his forehead. Suddenly Xander recoiled and eyed her wearily.

"Look lady, while I welcome the sight of anyone not of the religious misogynist nutter persuasion, the chances of a Saiyan girl appearing in this place are a million to one they say. Who're you and please tell me your appearance has something to do with a certain wizard I know and not of a certain demon I know who likes to wear the latest in fashionable crimson robes."

"Its okay, Xander," Angela smiled, "it's me! Shimrod sent me to free you and…."

"Shimrod? That explains the why," Xander said still wearily, "but it still doesn't explain the who."

"Xander," Angela said as she pointed towards herself, "don't you recogni….."

It suddenly dawned on Angela that Xander had no chance at all of recognizing her in her present condition. She wanted to tell him who she was when an idea popped into her head. She put on a brief brave smile and continued.

"…I'm Ferucca. I'm a magical amalgam between a female Saiyan and a female Pakatchikal warrior fueled by Earth blood. I was created by Shimrod to rescue you and bring you back to him.

"So Shimrod sent you?" Xander said, more to himself then as in a real question for Angela. She wanted to say something when suddenly Fisk appeared in the cell door opening.

"Please, milady, time draws near," he said edgy, "we must leave the city."

Fisk's sudden appearance woke Xander up from his surprise and he turned to Angela.

"Who's he?" he asked wearily of the newcomer but Angela held up a hand, trying to put him at ease.

"Don't worry, he's a friend, Xander, he'll get us out of here."

Xander held up his chained arms towards Angela.

"Does he happen to have a key?" Xander said sarcastically, "otherwise I don't think we're going get very far."

Xander's verbal acidity took Angela by surprise and made her slow in taking one of his chains as she began to examine them for a lock or a weak spot.

"If you think it was that easy don't you think I would have tried already?" Xander said acerbically as he watched Angela fumble around with his chains, "they're magically enhanced. Or something like that. The guy that explained it to me was kinda heavy on the gloating but kinda skimpy on the details."

This was not the way Angela would have liked their reunion to be. While his vitriol was understandable considering the circumstances he had been in, it didn't make it any more pleasant for Angela. Lucky for her Fisk stepped in.

"There is no need to be snide towards the lady," Fisk said as he stepped into Xander's cell and held up a set of keys, "nor are there any enchanted chains in this city. There are keys though."

To illustrate his point he dangled the keys in front of Xander.

"Then why can't I break them?" Xander said as Fisk began to unlock his chains.

"Because the chains aren't enchanted," Fisk said growing annoyed with Xander's behavior and tapped a collar that had been placed around Xander's neck, "but that thing is. I have watched Lady Ferucca do things and if you can do the same it doesn't matter how strong the chains are. It is your power that needs to be contained."

"Oh," Xander said flabbergasted as he put his first freed hand on the collar.

"Unfortunately I have no key for a control collar," Fisk said once he had finished unlocking Xander, "we must take care of it later."

Xander looked at Fisk in shock as he put both hands on his collar.

"You mean I'm stuck with this," he exclaimed angrily.

"Could be worse," Fisk shrugged, "we could have left you to die."

"Har har, real funny," Xander snorted and Fisk turned towards Angela.

"And we came all the way here to save _him_?" he said incredulously.

"He has his moments," Angela smiled weakly, then she turned to Xander and tried to reach out to him, "look Xander, we'll just go back to Shimrod."

"No," Xander said as he shook his head. "I came here to find something and I damn well am not going to leave this Godforsaken place before I find it. So I have no power, big deal. I've survived Sunnyhell for 16 years without any power. I can do this as well."

"Your friend is not thinking straight, milady," Fisk said as he shook his head.

"Hey Chakotay," Xander said, "I may have lost my power but I still know more then 600 ways to kill a person without making any noise."

"Only 600?" Fisk snorted contemptuously, after which Angela stepped in.

"Don't," she said to Fisk, then she turned to Xander, "look, Xander, now is maybe not the time. You could always try again later…."

It was now her turn to get cut off by an angry Xander.

"Look pretty Saiyan lady. I don't really know who you are, only that apparently Shimrod sent you out of a rabbit's hat to help me. Which means you're part of his merry bag of tricks. Fine. But I'm still here, and that damn Axis is not that far away. This is my best shot at getting it. Well, either help me, Janeway, or be on your merry 70 years journey back to Earth with your lapdog Chakotay here."

As Fisk looked towards Angela he couldn't help but shudder that the woman, whom he thought to be one of the strongest persons in the world, let herself be cowed so easily by this cretin.

"You can't talk to her like that," he said angrily, "she traveled all this way to help you! She deserves better then that!"

"Oh, how cute, Chakotay now comes to the defense of Janeway," Xander said ruefully.

"The name is Fisk," the man from Tanjecterly hissed as he stood up towards Xander, "the most shining example of manhood ever to come from the steppe of Sore Beggars. Where I pass women swoon in their methalds and men glow with envy in their husaldts. I walk to the music of twelve different melodies inside my head. I am the only person to have ever escaped more then once from the city of Mang and live to tell the tale."

"You know, that would actually mean something if I had a clue what it meant," Xander said unimpressed, "and so far you make less sense then a Star Wars versus Star Trek debate. And I should know. I've been to those."

For a moment it looked like Fisk was going to assault Xander, then he turned around and walked away.

"I will not be part of this," he said halting at the cell's entrance, "the hour of Scampering is nearing its end. I will not risk Liana's safety at the hands of this… this fool. If he wants to go after the Axis, he can do so by himself."

Fisk stepped outside but then felt a hand stop him. It was Angela.

"Fisk, please," she said pleadingly, "we need you. I need you."

Fisk turned his head around and gave her a shocked look.

"You can't be serious, milady," he gasped aghast, "the city will be crawling with Berserkers again soon! It will be hard enough to escape as it is once we leave the city. Let alone if we take the second most sacred thing they possess."

He wanted to leave but felt Angela's hand stopping him again.

"You love Liana, right?" she suddenly asked

"All the more reason to leave this city," he replied and pointed outside. Upon which she bit her lip.

"He loves somebody too, Fisk," Angela said. And from the tone she spoke Fisk realized she wasn't the object of his affection.

"The Axis is the only means he has of getting to her," she continued, "You moved Heaven and Earth to free Liana and your unborn child, why would he do any different?"

"You're not the object of his affection and yet you do everything for him?" Fisk asked, curiously, "Why?"

"I made a promise," Angela replied, "and because….. because…."

Her voice broke up and she turned away. Fisk couldn't see it but suspected she was crying. Cursing his vulnerability to crying women (it was the tears of another women that had gotten him into slavery to begin with)! Fisk felt his anger dissipate and his better judgment melt away.

"Alright," he sighed, "I will do ask you ask milady."

He had barely finished his sentence when Angela flew around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you Fisk! Thank you, thank you thank you, thank you…"

"Milady…. Please….," Fisk stammered, "… breathing…."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Angela said as she let go and wiped a tear off her face.

"I will show you where the Axis is being kept," Fisk said, "but you must get it yourself. I must return to Liana before it's too late."

"What in blazes are you two cooking up now," Xander's voice said, soon followed by the rest of him as he limped from his cell.

"You're going with Fisk here," Angela said without looking at Xander, reaching over her shoulder to feel if her sword was still there.

"Look! How many times do I have to tell you two," Xander said angry, "I'm not going anywhere without the Axis."

"Don't worry about your stupid trinket," Angela said, sounding both resolute and annoyed, " _I_ will be getting that stupid thing."

x

* * *

x

"You can't be serious!"

"But I am," came the defiant reply.

Probably few people had stood up to an angry Saiyan warrior woman and got away with it, Pozcatetl thought. Then again maybe it was time somebody did. Her fellow passenger in this strange and wild adventure had a bad habit of being a spoiled 'I want, I get' brat. Which seemed so odd since from what she could gather, Saiyan parents weren't in the habit of spoiling their kids.

They were in the room with no view save one. Angela's willingness to submit to Xander's crazed desire had not gone down well with Ferucca. While strangely enough Ferucca had disagreed the most with the whole notion of sneaking into Mang, she seemed now most determined to stick with the original plan of sneaking out again.

Saiyans!

They truly had no notion of the concept of honor. Well, maybe towards each other. But there it ended. The idea that honor was universal to all people and species, even to the Goa'uld, seemed inconceivable to them. Whereas the concept of honor sang like a bird to Pozcatetl and the Pakatchikal people. A Pakatchikal would go to _any_ length to fulfill a promise, seek out whatever danger, regardless of the consequences. Unlike Saiyans, who seemed only interested in testing their own mettle, consequences be damned. It was clear that the girl had made a promise to help Xander fulfill his quest and as her guardian consciousness Pozcatetl would support her in whatever she felt was necessary.

Even if it meant standing up to the annoying Saiyan.

"This makes no sense," Ferucca yelled as she threw her hands in the air, "even if she were to steal that damn thing she'd never make it out of the city alive. _We_ would never make it out of the city alive."

"It matters not," Pozcatetl smiled at her fellow consciousness in the way she knew would most drive her crazy, "after all, we are both dead anyway. The Goa'uld infesting my body died with it. And you were betrayed and killed by your horned master."

"Precisely why we shouldn't die a second time," Ferucca said rolling her eyes, "this is all we have left! At the very least take direct control yourself. At least you've got experience. Nor do you flinch after killing. All she really knows is how to open her legs for money."

"Our existence comes at an end once we return to the magician anyway, Ferucca," Pozcatetl snorted, "and this is her fight. Our role is only to help."

The Saiyan girl turned around and walked up to Pozcatetl.

"If you don't, I will," she said softly but resolutely.

If having a pissed off Saiyan threaten her phased her Pozcatetl didn't show. Instead she just smirked and leaned over until her face was close to Ferucca's.

"You have no power in here, Ferucca," she smirked, "and I know that without your power I'm the better fighter. So as they say, make me!"

For a moment it looked like Ferucca's eyes popped out of her skull, she looked that pissed off. If only looks could kill.

Then she turned around and walked back to the couch that stood at the center of the room and sat down, moping.

"Fine," she scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest, "have it your way! Don't come crying to me when things will go wrong. I'll just say I told you so."

"Oh, don't worry," Pozcatetl grinned victoriously as she reached upwards and out of seemingly nowhere materialized a hanging microphone, "Just because I'm not taking over doesn't mean I can give our girl some suggestions."

x

* * *

x

Six words

Six words that were so easy to say.

But so damn hard to fulfill.

Fisk was right. With the hour of Scampering nearly over their window of opportunity was gone. They had killed the guards at the prison Xander had been in. That would increase the risk of getting caught while stealing Xander's damned Axis.

But she didn't plan on sneaking back through the gutters. Well, she had planned to do so originally but she changed her mind when an idea popped into her head seemingly out of nowhere. Even now while she made her way through the city Fisk was guiding Liana and Xander through the sewer away from the city. If she wasn't going to make it out of the city undetected she might just as well do the opposite of what Xander had done. He had launched a full frontal assault on the city without knowing where the Axis was kept. Thanks to Fisk she knew where it was and once she had it she was going to do a full frontal escape instead. Fly away from the city. Maybe even draw off some heat from the others by going into a different direction.

As she moved through the city Angela was glad she had traded in her burqa for something more masculine. She had ripped the clothes of one of the prison guards she had killed. It didn't quite fit, but at least it beat having to look through a mesh. Plus the helmet allowed her at least some anonymity. On closer inspection it may not fool anybody, but from her short sojourn through this city Angela had learned that the only people that mattered, the Berserkers, paid no attention to anyone else but themselves. And those that did, the freedmen, she could handle.

Of course, once she stole the Axis she would get _all_ the attention. Fisk was right in that respect. They would pay a heavy price for Xander's obsession. But what Xander wants, Xander gets. She had made a promise. And ultimately more to herself then to him.

All of her life she had been running away from things. Only looking out for herself. It wasn't that she was a selfish person. She cared about other people. It was just that when push came to shove she always chose to save herself first. When her father started to beat his up family Angela would sneak away and let her mother bear the brunt of his anger. When her father moved on to her and wanted to do more then just indulge his pugilistic desires on her she had run away, leaving her mother and her younger sister to fend for themselves. When pimps like Carlos would beat up her friends she would just walk away. Again, it wasn't selfishness, it just was survival instinct as nobody ever stood up for her either.

And then came that fateful day, when Carlos showed his true colors and gave her the beating of her lifetime. Just when she thought she couldn't sink any lower and her life was going to end the Golden Angel stepped in. For the first time somebody did stand up for her. Whatever he was, she still didn't know. After she had escaped she had gone to a safe house for battered and abused women. They had helped her trying to get her life back into order. With mixed results. She resolved to never walk the streets again. Instead she just fled into a different branch of the sex industry. Where she just fell back into familiar patters. By hooking up with that asshole Mike.

But while she did, in the back of her mind there was always one question.

Why?

Why did the Golden Angel save her?

Was it just because he was in the neighborhood? Or was there something else behind it? Was she saved for a reason? And if so, what was that reason? Did she somehow squander the chance the Golden Angel had given her? Those questions were what gave her the strength to finally stand up to Mike, in the middle of her first featuring strip club tour. And then Xander walked in.

Technically he did not come to her rescue, he just took care of Mike when he was being an asshole to others. Xander was the kind of guy she wished she had met when she had run away from home. Not the Carlos' and Mike's of this world. Xander was willing to help her without demanding anything in return, especially her body. As all the other men in her life had done. All he asked was that she respected herself. And she hadn't done a particularly good job in that respect.

It was when Xander had tried to kill himself that Angela finally understood why the Golden Angel had saved her. When she had sat in the hospital as Xander was fighting for his life she couldn't help but wonder why he had saved her, let a good man come into her life only to take it all away? It made no sense. And then it hit her.

The why was not important at all. All that mattered was that the Golden Angel had given her a new chance to start over again. To begin again. To stop running away and to begin helping others. She had once heard a saying that if you save a single person, you saved the world. That person for her was going to be Xander. And for once in her life she would not run away, but instead do whatever it takes to help somebody else for a change. She loved Xander. She really did. But he didn't love her. He loved that other girl, Buffy. So be it. She would still help him find her. And in doing so help herself as well. At least that way her life finally would have some meaning.

As she passed the gate into the sixth level she couldn't help but find it odd that again there were no guards present. Nor that any of the doors of the buildings she had passed were locked. At one time she saw a large group of freedmen coming, and unlike the Berserkers they might have noticed she wasn't a freedman herself. She jumped into a porch and to her surprise found the door unlocked. Like almost everything else in this strange godforsaken city.

" _Sloppy, very sloppy,"_ a voice spoke disapprovingly in her mind, _"not even the Goa'uld would ever stand for this."_

" _Puhlease,"_ another voice snorted in a bored tone of voice, _"those Worms waste guards on everything, even their toilets, just so they can remind themselves how utterly awesome they are whilst taking a shit. Who has need of guards or locks when your mere reputation keeps intruders away?"_

There followed no more answer as the two other consciousness' fell back again to wherever they went when they seemed gone. Gone but always somewhere around, lurking underneath the surface. Probably watching her every move. Well, nothing that could be done about that. So Angela pushed that thought to the back of her mind as well.

From the Sixth level gate it was still half a mile towards the temple of All Encompassing Truth. This high in the city there were even less Berserkers. Nor were there any slaves and freedmen to be seen. Those who had passed her earlier had been on their way to the Ninth level, to repair the damage Xander had done to the Tomb of Mang. The temple of All Encompassing Truth was however not on that road. Which was most fortunate as Angela reckoned the hour of Scampering had by now long past.

When she finally came upon it she found that the temple of All Encompassing Truth was the first structure that was actually guarded by actual Berserkers. Fisk had warned her that both Mang's Tomb and the temple of All Encompassing Truth had ceremonial guard details. An honor duty befalling mostly to old veterans, too old for active field duty. Which was why she was somewhat surprised to find a full guard detail in front of the temple. All disgustingly fit.

Before they could see her she slipped into an alcove and began to study her options. There were at least eight of them. Not four old guys. And to get to them she needed to cross a wide square. So far she hadn't fought these guys. She might be able to take them. But as Xander proved, enough of these guys could take even him down. And he was stronger and more experienced then she was. So how on Earth was she going to take these guys down? The square provided her with ample battleground, but crossing it negated any element of surprise. Climbing wasn't going to cut it. Fisk had told her that slave pens aside the Berserkers didn't believe in backdoor entrances and conveniently located windows on the roof. She'd have to go through them.

" _It doesn't mean you can't use the roof,"_ a voice said helpfully in her mind and a mental image filled her mind, providing her with a plan of attack.

" _You think this will work?"_ she thought back.

" _There are no guarantees,"_ came back the reply, _"but that is how I would do it. Just get going."_

Angela looked at the wall. It looked pretty steep. Maybe Spiderman could climb up it, but not her. It looked like the only way up was through chi.

" _But I'm not a good climber,"_ she protested.

" _Oh, by the seven hells of Jerherherod,"_ another voice said impatiently, _"either fly upwards or charge into those insects and get it over with!"_

" _Shut up, Ferucca!"_ the first voice shouted angrily, _"She can't use chi. It may get noticed!"_

" _Good! I'm bored skulking,"_ Ferucca's voice replied offhand, _"I could do with some grotesque sex and violence."_

" _Saiyans!"_ Pozcatetl's voice sighed deeply exasperated, followed by some mental images of grotesque acts violence being committed on a certain Saiyan girl. The images continued for a moment, then they disappeared and parts of the wall began to glow like they were highlighted. They weren't really highlighted on the wall of course, just as her brain perceived that wall to be.

" _You can use these points to lift yourself up,"_ Pozcatetl's voice said, her anger gone, _"use my memories and reflexes to guide you."_

" _Couldn't you just…. take over?"_ Angela suggested hopefully. The parts that were highlighted, she could see that possibly you could climb up that way, if you were an avid climber that is.

" _This is your quest, Angela, we can only help you,"_ came back the reply.

" _But…"_ Angela tried to say when she was suddenly brutally interrupted.

" _GET UP THAT WALL YOU STUPID COW!"_

It was like having a female version of Lee Ermey shout up close in your head. And before she knew what she was doing Angela's body responded by climbing upwards.

In a room with no view, save one, a girl sat down on a couch, then looked up at the other girl frowning heavily at her and returned an innocent look.

"What?" Ferucca the Saiyan said like nothing had happened, "it got her going, didn't it?"

"Unbelievable," Pozcatetl said shaking her head, "you really are a piece of work."

"Hey, you wanted it this way, remember," Ferucca shrugged, "I just want to get it over with. Better pray that your crazy scheme works!"

x

* * *

x

Using the roofs as cover Angela crept around the square until she was near the temple of All Encompassing Truth. Only ten feet separated her from the temple roof. She looked down briefly. The eight guards were still engaged in some kind of a debate. Which possibly meant they weren't on a real guard detail after all. Maybe she just had the rotten luck of stumbling onto a debating club or something. Anyway it suited her purpose just fine.

She tensed her muscles and then she jumped the distance, landing without problems on the roof of the building. Freezing for a moment she waited to see if any of the Berserkers had heard her.

The debate went on just like before.

She then crept on until she was above the entrance, then she looked down. The eight were directly below her. It really was a crying shame there were no windows, the doorway wasn't higher or that they were having their little debate a little off the side. Then she could have snuck in unnoticed. There really was no other way then through them. So be it.

Angela removed her freedman clothes and the helmet until she was just in her flexible armor again. She had no helmet, the only things she still carried was the sword Kahanthus on her back and the little magic pouch on her side, which had her magical artifacts and hopefully soon the Axis as well. Angela reached for her sword and slowly, as to avoid any noise, she drew it from its sheath. Then she looked down one final time.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. So far she'd only faced freedmen and had sorely needed Fisk's help. Now the man from Tanjecterly was gone and she faced the Berserkers alone. Had she been some movie action hero this would be the time to deliver some witty pun or a catching one liner. Now all she could think of was please don't let me fuck up. Then she tried to jump down and to her surprise she felt frozen, unable to move.

This is ridiculous, she thought to herself, come on, jump!

But again her body refused to jump.

Now she almost wished for one of the two consciousnesses to give her a mental kick to get her going. But none was coming.

x

* * *

x

In the room with no view save one, one girl had the other in an iron grip.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" was all Ferucca could utter as Pozcatetl held her in an iron grip.

"You! Will! Not! Interfere!" she hissed angry at the struggling Saiyan.

Stupid Saiyan girl, she thought, all so tough, snotty and mighty. But without their insane chi they weren't so tough to deal with. They relied too much on it. Take it away and suddenly it was like they had to fight with one arm tied to their back. Pozcatetl on the other hand didn't know any better.

"Stop it!" she yelled at Ferucca.

As she struggled with the Saiyan girl, unbeknownst to Pozcatetl a slight wind began to blow in a corner of the room. Then it died down.

x

* * *

x

With no assistance coming from her fellow 'passengers' Angela was left to her own devices. A third attempt didn't work either.

"Come on," she muttered to herself, "Xander's counting on you. Are you going to fail him? Like you've failed all the others?"

She did a short mental countdown and then she finally leapt down.

She landed right in the middle of the eight Berserkers and now her body moved like it had a mind of her own. With one swoop she sent one Berserker's head rolling. Using the blade's momentum she turned around and decapitated another. She shifted her stance and sent the blade into the chest of a third. All within a second. She pulled the blade from his chest and reversed it, sending it into the chest of number four. Now she only faced half of her opponents.

The remaining four looked bewildered at her. Then the first one drew his sword. Which was her cue to attack him first. Again pulling her sword from the dead man's chest she attacked him with a diagonal swoop, severing his head and right arm from his torso. She gave a spinning kick to another Berserker that hit him squarely on the nose, driving his nasal bone into his brain. That left only two.

But they had both drawn their swords. One of them began his attack and swung his sword with two hands at her. She warded it off wielding the blade Kahanthus with one hand and used her free hand to drive two fingers into his left eye socket. Having thus established a connection she unleashed some chi directly into his brain, enough to cook it.

And that left only one.

The last one proved the most difficult as he had seen how she had casually dispatched with his comrades and he seemed determined not to suffer the same fate. As they clashed with their swords he carefully maintained his distance, to avoid any sudden moves on her part.

She used that to her own advantage, making a wide swing with Kahanthus hoping he would block and thus open himself to a left handed open handed blow. But to her surprise he saw it coming and used a right handed block.

One that was lifted straight from Saiyan martial arts. Then he pushed away her open hand using a follow up move also lifted straight out of Saiyan martial arts.

She was so surprised she nearly didn't see his sword aim for her neck, jumping back two meters in the nick of time.

x

* * *

x

Inside the room with no view save one Pozcatetl still held Ferucca in a chokehold, but for now both were focused on Angela's fight.

"Did you see that?" Ferucca exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Was that one of your moves?" Pozcatetl asked.

"It damn well was," the Saiyan girl said back, "Straight from the first form of Radi'itsu.".

"Any chance that was a coincidence?" the Pakatchikal girl asked as she let go of Ferucca. Who pointed toward their view of the outside world.

"With Radi'itsu? Not bloody likely. Those guys revel in coming up with unusual moves. Somebody must have taught them. Just look at his stance. Take away the sword and you get pure Cumbri'itsu."

"If these guys do know Saiyan moves then I'm starting to understand why Xander lost in the first place," Pozcatetl said grudgingly, "this may take some time."

"Only if you continue to think like a Pakatchikal," Ferucca said and began to look smugly.

"What do you mean?" the Pakatchikal girl asked. Ferucca pointed to a wall and it turned into a viewing screen that played a memory from Angela, a movie she had once seen.

"These guys may know some Saiyan moves but moves are only one half of the Saiyan equation," Ferucca smirked.

"That's quite devious," Pozcatetl said, grudgingly admiring her counterpart's deviousness.

x

* * *

x

In the real world Angela assumed a fighting stance of her own and prepared to charge her opponent again when suddenly she had a flash of inspiration. Then to her opponents surprise she lowered her sword halfway, let her guard down and quickly glanced around.

The Berserker, firmly prepared to react to a renewed attack was too stunned to take immediate advantage of the opportunity being offered, expecting some kind of trick. His eyes too firmly locked on Angela he failed to notice that behind and aside him three swords of his fallen comrades slowly began to rise into the air. Then Angela raised her sword again and made a slicing movement through the air, sending the three swords crashing towards the Berserker and piercing him from three sides.

With the shock of surprise still in his face he fell on his knees and keeled over. Finally having finished off the last of her opponents Angela's mood changed. No longer operating on some atavistic combat mode the reality of what she had just done finally dawned on her. She had slain eight more human beings. She fell onto her knees and began to retch.

x

* * *

x

In the room with no view save one Ferucca shook her head again disapprovingly.

"There she goes again," she snorted in disgust, "she'll never be a true warrior if she keeps breaking down after every battle."

"As long as she does it afterwards she's doing fine," Pozcatetl said as she turned to Ferucca, "where did you dig up that little scene?"

On the viewing screen Ferucca had created could still be seen a scene from The Empire Strikes Back, where Darth Vader uses the Force to hurl objects at poor unfortunate Luke Skywalker. Granted, chi may not be the Force, but hey, if it got the job done. So in response Ferucca just shrugged.

"I had to do something to pass the time," she said evasively.

"Those are her personal memories though," Pozcatetl said chiding, "they are not for you to peruse through like just a book to you."

"By Priya, loosen up, Pozcatetl," Ferucca said as she threw her hands into the air in despair, "I was bored! Who cares? Once she makes it back to Shimrod we're done for anyway. Do you think we'll remember any of this once we're dead again?"

"I'm keeping my eye on you until then," Pozcatetl said pointing at Ferucca.

"Better keep an eye on her instead," Ferucca shrugged unimpressed, "before she buys it beforehand."

x

* * *

x

Angela finally stood inside the heart of the temple of All Encompassing Truth. It wasn't as big as the one Xander had damaged up in the ninth circle. The inside was a large circular cavernous space, with at the centre a large yellow brown marble pedestal about three feet high. On it was a marble tabletop with on it a casket made from precious metals.

She walked up to it and lifted the lid of the casket. Inside there was a small figurine on a cushion of green velvet. For a moment she looked at it, and then it began to glow. Unable to look away Angela gazed into the light. As she peered intently she could begin to see things. Scenes of other places, other worlds, other people. Some were human looking, some alien beyond her wildest dreams.

Mesmerized Angela could not get herself to break away from the sight. The longer she stared into the Axis, the more familiar things she began to see. Her old friend Doris smoking a crack pipe in a run down apartment, another girl passed out on a sofa. Her father sitting in a bar behind a bottle of cheap bourbon. A girl looking remarkably like Xander's lost girlfriend fighting in what appeared to be a Saiyan combat style with another girl, with dark hair and dressed in leather. And losing badly. The asshole formerly known as Mike sitting in a Greyhound buss looking sullen. Her sister cowering underneath her bed in a darkened room, apparently her own bedroom. Again Xander's girlfriend, fighting what appeared to be a large Saiyan male with tattooed arms dressed up like a cowboy in what looked like a gym, with another Saiyan male, a very short one, looking on bored.

More images followed, until finally she snapped out of her trance. Shaking her head to ward off the influence of the Axis she closed the casket. Then she leaned on the pedestal as she felt the world spinning around her. Bloody hell, that thing was more powerful then the strongest narcotics.

But as she leaned with both hands on the pedestal her eyes fell on her watch. And to her shock she noticed that she had spent at least fifteen minutes staring into the Axis.

"Oh no," she said aghast. She had wasted almost fifteen minutes just looking into that damn thing! Feeling time now pressing down on her like a pack of hounds she hastily pulled out Shimrod's magical pouch and reached for the casket. She tried to fit it in into the pouch. It could probably fit in there easily, as the damn thing was infinitely bigger on the inside. Unfortunately the pouch's opening wasn't and after some struggling she had put down the casket. Instead she had to open the damn thing and put the Axis in there without the casket.

Closing her eyes to avoid losing another fifteen minutes staring in the damn thing she had to grab the think blindly and then try to stuff it into Shimrod's pouch. Naturally, like it always seemed to happen at the worst possible times when you're in a crunch it got stuck as she tried to put the Axis in Shimrod's pouch. After some fumbling it finally went in there and she opened her eyes.

Just in time to see a sword swinging towards her head.

It was only her Saiyan reflexes which allowed her to lean over backwards fast enough for the sword to swoop over her face, missing her nose by an inch. Using her backwards momentum she brought up her leg and gave a vicious toe kick on her attacker's throat.

Shattering his throat the Berserker that had attacked her crumpled. But unfortunately he wasn't the only one as more and more of them stormed into the temple of All Encompassing Truth.

x

* * *

x

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Ferucca yelled angry in the room with no view save one, "I told you she would slip up. And she did! She should have gotten rid of those bodies outside, but no, you had to let her have another break down. And then she wasted valuable time gazing into that damn thing."

"Hey, I didn't hear you raise the alarm either," Pozcatetl bit back, more focused on Angela's fight then on Ferucca's recriminations, "you were as spellbound as she was. And at least now we know where these guys copied your techniques from."

"Do not shift blame on me," Ferucca said angry as she got up from the sofa, "This was your idea to begin with. We have to take over before things spin out of control."

"No we don't!" Pozcatetl said and she heavy handedly pushed Ferucca back onto the sofa, "Now sit down, ballast. This is her fight."

Having chastised Ferucca Pozcatetl returned her attention to the fight in the temple of All Encompassing Truth. Meanwhile Ferucca folded her arms across her chest and sat there sulking on the sofa, her anger fuming.

Meanwhile in a corner of the room with no view save one a small wind blew unnoticed.

x

* * *

x

In the temple of All Encompassing Truth Angela had slain half a dozen Berserkers already. But she was still holding off four more, and more of them were entering the temple. Fisk had told her that it was believed that the Mang Berserkers could commune telepathically with each other. And if that were true probably the whole city was on its way towards her.

Using the pedestal as cover she was fairly holding her own while using the sword Kahanthus, it's wide swing keeping the Berserkers at bay and preventing them from swamping her. Occasionally she used her chi to send out a blast wave that sent them backwards to get some breathing room. And she was fairly certain her little Pakatchikal guardian angel was looking out for her as well, giving her warnings from time to time when a Berserker was sneaking up on her.

As she fought she may not be able to escape but they couldn't really get to her either. Stalemate.

But time was on their side. With ever growing numbers all they had to do was bide their time and wear her down.

And then it happened.

To her horror one of them who got slashed with the sword in his dying breath grabbed the blade with both hands and impaled himself on it. Unable to extract the sword fast enough this was the cue for the others to rush her. In order to fight them in hand to hand she had to let go of the sword. That left her only hand to hand. And only Pakatchikal hand to hand techniques as again the Mang Berserkers showed that Saiyan hand to hand techniques were known to them.

For a while she held them off using vigorous Pakatchikal hand to hand techniques, but without the safety zone provided by the sword the Berserkers could finally bring their superior numbers to bear.

And then she was swamped and covered in warm bodies. A mad rugby like scrum followed, then a Berserker emerged victoriously and held up Shimrod's magical pouch and from it he took the Axis of Pythia.

"No," Angela yelped helplessly underneath the mass of bodies.

x

* * *

x

In the room with no view except for one, one girl stood up from the couch and began to scream.

"Alright, I've had enough of this shit!" she yelled angry.

"Ferucca," Pozcatetl said angry, "not now!"

"Yes now!" the Saiyan girl said angry, "you've lead us to ruin, Pozcatetl, step aside before its too late."

Pozcatetl swung her arm against her annoying roommate in order to silence her but this time Ferucca easily stopped her.

"No more," she said, her eyes blazing with anger. And as she peered into those deep black iris eyes, Pozcatetl could swear she almost felt some unseen breeze blow against her face. Then Ferucca threw her aside and stepped into the centre of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Pozcatetl said as she got herself up from the floor and faced Ferucca.

"What I should have done from the start," the Saiyan girl said, as her hair began to sway in a breeze that only she could feel. Then in front of her a pedestal appeared with a large red button underneath a glass cover.

"You wouldn't!" Pozcatetl hissed as she realized what Ferucca was planning to do.

"Oh, but I will," Ferucca said, smirking an evil grin over her shoulder.

"We agreed we wouldn't do this," the Pakatchikal girl said as she flexed her muscles, ready to storm the Saiyan girl.

"No," Ferucca said dismissively, " _you_ decided, remember? I was against this idea from the start. And now I'm proven right. I'm taking over before there is nothing left to take over. I died once, I don't fancy dying again."

"NOOOH," Pozcatetl yelled as she threw herself at Ferucca, trying to wrestle her away from the column. But to no avail as white flames erupted around Ferucca, and with just the mere flick of her hand she sent Pozcatetl flying backwards. Only to come to a painful sudden stop against the wall.

"We tried it your way," Ferucca said she turned her attention to the pedestal, "now we're going to do it my way."

And then she smashed her other hand through the glass cover and pressed the red button.

x

* * *

x

The huddle of bodies pounding on Angela suddenly exploded as a wave of chi blew them off, sending quite a few of them crashing into the temple walls. The sudden outburst coming as a surprise to the host of on looking Berserkers. And not in the least of to Angela herself.

What the…., she tried to say but no sound came over her lips. Instead her body moved and reached for the sword Kahanthus still stuck in a dead Berserker. Taking hold of the grip her body pulled it out and then rapidly began to stab those Berserkers within reach and beyond with a fury not yet seen.

" _Sit back and enjoy the ride, kiddo,"_ a voice said in Angela's mind, a very familiar voice. One she didn't like.

" _Ferucca?"_

" _The same,"_ the answer came back.

As Ferucca moved through the temple she dealt out death to any Berserker she found in her way. Using the sword Kahanthus she sliced her way through their ranks utilizing superior speed and agility not seen until now. Going for one Berserker in particular, the one holding the Axis. After a swift decapitation she recovered the Axis and tucked it inside her armor, as she couldn't find the magical pouch on such short notice.

She'd just finished tucking away the Axis as another Berserker jumped on her and she pumped him full of chi, cooking him alive. Gripping the sword Kahanthus with both hands she roared defiantly.

"WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME?!"

Swinging her blade like a scythe she began to move. The ferocity of her attack such that it had the main Berserker force stand back as she moved inexorably and resolutely towards the temple's exit.

She sidestepped an attacking Berserker and spun around, using her momentum to slice through his neck and separate his head from his body. Still spinning she drove Kahanthus into another Berserker's chest, And as she withdrew it she sent a chi blast into a third. She killed a few more, then she stepped through the door unto the square and stopped.

Even more Berserkers than the ones who had assaulted her in the temple filled the square. It looked like the whole city was there. And behind her she could hear the sounds of those berserkers she hadn't killed. But since nobody was making a move Ferucca took a moment to gather her breath, appraising the situation. There were just to damn many of them.

A single Berserker strode through the multitude. A silver stripe was painted diagonally on his glossy black armor. He looked older then the rest, the first Berserker she had seen with graying hair, his left eye gauged out and the empty socket left bare for the world to see.

"I am Spectral Master M'Kesh," he said once he had made it in front of the host, "You have fought well, for a woman. But we will not allow you to escape from our city carrying Mang's holiest tool. Surrender or die."

"Pff" Ferucca snorted unimpressed, then she spat on the square, put the tip of Kahanthus on the ground and rested her arm on the pummel, "I didn't even want to take your stupid toy at first. But now that I have it I'll be damned if you lot take it from me."

"The other one thought he could defeat us," the Spectral commander said, then he gestured towards the Berserkers behind him, "you are strong. And skilled. But he was even stronger then you are. We defeated him. Give us back Mang's holiest tool and we shall grant you a quick and painless death."

Ferucca pretended to think as she brought one finger to her lip.

"Geez, you sure know how to convince a girl," she smirked.

"The alternative is a slow and painful death, woman," the Berserker replied, with heavy vitriol on the word woman.

"No deal," Ferucca said shaking her head.

"You'll die," the Spectral Master answered solemnly.

"You were going to kill me anyway," Ferucca snorted, then she lifted the sword Kahanthus off the ground and slid it into its sheath on her back, "Listen up you worms. I am Ferucca, of house Tangari. I am death incarnate. You may have picked up the odd pointer here and there of my kind from watching your shiny little toy, but I am the real deal. I have cleansed more worlds of their measly inhabitants then the whole sorry lot of you combined. I decide here who lives and dies, not you lot."

"The prophet Mang taught us that we all die sooner or later," the Spectral Master replied, "your speeches do not frighten us.

"True," Ferucca smirked, "but I decide who gets to die sooner rather then later here."

Inside Angela had heard and seen everything when another voice spoke,

" _By Cthan,"_ the voice of Pozcatetl sighed in disgust, _"she postures more then a Goa'uld who has his defeated enemies prostrated before him!"_

"Brave words for a woman," the Spectral Master said meanwhile, "how do you think to defeat us? We are Mang's chosen. His teachings give us the power and strength to rule Tanjecterly. None can defeat us here. Even your kind, ape woman. Yes, do not look so surprised. We see everything using Mang's holiest tool. We have watched and learned from your kind as well."

"I thought so," Ferucca said unimpressed, then she tapped the bulge between her chest, "obviously this trinket isn't so worthless after all. Well, if you have used it to look in on my kind you may recognize what happens once we see the light of a full moon. This accursed planet may stop me from using my full potential, it will not do so once I transform."

"Don't be daft, ape woman," the Spectral Master snorted, "our black moon hardly reflects any light. Certainly not enough to trigger your ape transformation."

Ferucca's grin turned feral.

"Your black moon reflects more light then you think," she shrugged, "but I agree it's not enough. Tell me this though, your trinket, since it allows you to see into my world, does it allow you to hear as well."

"I will not answer that question to a thief," the Spectral Master sneered, "nor to a woman."

Ferucca began to laugh and held up her left hand.

"I thought so," she laughed, "your incomplete use of Saiyan techniques proved it. You only learned from watching, not listening."

A small white sphere formed over Ferucca's left hand.

"Had you been able to listen you might have learned that there are other ways then a full moon to trigger a Saiyan transformation."

" _What are you doing, Ferucca?"_ a voice spoke in her mind but the Saiyan girl ignored that as she continued and the sphere grew, not in size but in intensity.

"Moonlight is only sunlight reflected," she smirked, "But only when reflected by a moon does it contain green-spectrum radiation. When a moon is full that radiation exceeds 17 million zeno units per second. And that amount gets absorbed through our eyes. It does not matter the size of a moon, only that the green radiation cannot exceed 17 million ZPS without a full circular reflection. A full moon. Unfortunately your moon's black surface reflects less light."

"However..."

"The greatest of our kind found a way to compress a planet's atmosphere with a power ball, creating a small artificial moon that _can_ reflect 17 million zeno!"

Suddenly the sphere shot upwards, disappearing high into the sky.

"BURST AND MIX!" Ferucca yelled in elation.

KRAK!

With a loud boom the sphere exploded high in the sky. For a moment a light brighter then a thousand suns shone, causing everybody to look away and cover their eyes. It lasted for three full seconds. Then it died down and as the Berserkers looked up a new moon shone in their sky. A full moon.

Then Ferucca began to laugh.

"And now, my black clad friends, time to die!"

Trapped inside Ferucca's body Angela was helpless to do anything but watch.

" _What's going on?"_ she said to no one in particular as she began to hear a heartbeat thumping, one that increased in intensity with every beat. Then she felt a pair of arms taking hold of her.

"I don't know," Pozcatetl's voice said now directly in her ear, "but this might be a good time to button up the hatches."

"Stop her!" the Spectral Master yelled aghast as the first signs of the transformation began to take place. While she laughed some of Ferucca's teeth began to elongate and her eyes turned blood red. The Berserkers were usually a very disciplined fighting force but they couldn't help but stare at Ferucca until their commander broke the spell.

As the first wave hit Ferucca her face had already began to grow a canine snout and her pelvis shifted to allow for a more apelike stance. Without breaking from her laughter she easily knocked her assailants aside. Before the next wave could hit her she began to grow in stature as well, seemingly doubling in size every second. And the armor that Shimrod had given Angela expanded with her.

Soon she had grown so big that the Berserkers stopped attacking her as they halted to rethink their strategy. Mang may have taught them to have no fear in battle, but he also taught them to use their brains and not charge blindly into danger. And this was a danger the vast majority of them knew nothing of.

"AAAAAAHHHH," Ferucca yelled as the final transformation took place, the whole process being a painful one. She now towered above the assembled Berserkers, having grown to a size of more then twenty meters, fur now covering every uncovered part of her body except for the face. Then she straightened herself out, raised her fists in the air and belched up a ball of fire that landed in the ninth circle and exploded, ripping whole sections of the city apart.

DOOM!

Finally Ferucca had enough power to overcome the accursed dampening this universe imposed on her and Xander.

And she was going to exploit it without mercy as she began to stomp onto the Berserkers like they were cockroaches.

"Stop her," the Spectral Master shouted in a last ditch effort to rally his troops, "stop he…."

SPLUT!

A grease stain was all that remained of him as Ferucca jumped from one Berserker to the next. And then the unthinkable happened. For the first time in history a host of Mang Berserkers began to waver. Then it broke up as Berserker after Berserker scoured off for safety as Ferucca rained down death and destruction on the city of Mang.

But the destruction she wreaked on the city was uncontrolled. There was no guiding intelligence behind it. Ferucca the Ozaru just pounded whatever attracted her mindless attention. And once she ran out of things that drew her attention to destroy and people to stomp on she jumped across the city walls and ran off into the hills to disappear.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

' **Time'**

x

x

AN: _I did again. Again I created a monster chapter that got away from me. Then again it may have been my newly found muse, who kept insisting she got some time in the spotlight. Now for the bad news, my trusty beta DoWnEr can no longer combine his daily life with doing beta reading for me, so I guess I'm in the market for a new beta reader. The job offers advanced insight in the newest chapters, plus chances to help shape the story as I like to bounce ideas off beforehand. The downside, my chapters tend to be huge. So..., do you hunger for a true challenge?_

x

* * *

x

"Oh my head!"

Ferucca reached for her head, the inside of which was pounding harder then Slayer's Dave Lombardo playing the double bass drums while doing Angel of Death. By the seven Hells of Jerherherod! Going Ozaru never hurt so much in the past. Reaching for her head she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing the familiar rubble of a destroyed civilization, as she had come to expect after going Ozaru, she looked up against a canvas like cover. Her eyes scanned left and right. It looked like she was in some sort of canvas tent. One that seemed to be moving as she noticed a subtle swaying movement underneath her, like she was on a boat or something

She sat up and looked around further. She appeared to be in a rectangular canvas box with a wooden floor, stacked with boxes, foodstuffs (at least she hoped they were foodstuffs) and the boy Angela had wanted to rescue sitting against a large box peering at her intently.

"Rejoined the land of the living?" the boy said curiously.

"It would appear so," Ferucca replied as she rubbed her head for a moment, "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in a…" the boy tried to say, then he looked unsure, as if he couldn't find the right words, "I'm not sure really. It's really the craziest creature I've ever seen and believe me, I've seen more then I care to remember. Just imagine a creature with a back as flat as a board, eight legs, several horns and enough room on that flat back to build all this on."

The boy gestured around indicating he meant the canvas tent they were in.

"How, how did we get here?" Ferucca said as she closed her eyes and began to rub her scalp, "Damn my head hurts!"

"So going Ozaru hurts, huh?" the boy asked grinning, "I figured as much. The Big Guy never told us, but since Oz says going werewolf hurts like hell I figured going Ozaru had to hurt too."

Ferucca stopped rubbing her head and suspiciously eyed the boy. Okay, firstly, why was she still in control of this body? Granted, it was originally hers, but still, shouldn't control have reverted back to Angela by now? Especially since she had been out cold apparently after having gone Ozaru. Which begged the second question, why had she been out cold in the first place? She was a Saiyan Elite. She possessed the powerball technique. Only those Elites who were able to maintain control over their Ozaru form were taught the powerball. She should have been in control of the whole process from start to finish. And thirdly, how in Priya's name did the Earth boy know about Ozaru?

The boy proved an interesting enigma. When she had resided in Angela's subconscious she had done more then just drive Pozcatetl mad. While the Pakatchikal know-it-all had been busy keeping Angela out of trouble Ferucca had delved into the girl's memories, trying to learn more about the boy. While she cared little of him other then him being the mission, she was intrigued by the Saiyan influence on him. It was obvious he had been taught Saiyan martial arts. And pretty advanced Saiyan martial arts to boot. At least elite level techniques. Only Saiyan Elites had access to those techniques. There were some in the Royal Household who coveted those techniques and it was rumored that they tried to copy them. But the Elites always tried to keep one step ahead of those lower class Household. After all, with birth came certain advantages and certain standards to uphold.

The boy had never really explained to Angela who had instructed him, although he had hinted often to somebody called 'the Big Guy' in a place called Sunnydale. Even more worrying was that he somehow possessed Saiyan genes. As was evident by his short tail. Humans didn't possess tails. Saiyans had never encountered a human race or culture that had them.

Still, it wasn't completely unheard off. The practice of sending their weakest offspring into space sometimes produced unwanted results. Many years ago the Royal Registers discovered that a weak male baby had once been sent to a planet in the Betae Lyrae system and been forgotten. That was over a century ago. A major oversight by a retrieval squad of that time. When a new retrieval team went to Betae Lyrae they found that the boy not only had survived, he had mingled with the original inhabitants. Creating a more powerful hybrid. And quite the number of them too. The shame was so great that the families of the offending retrieval squad of a century ago were ordered to cleanse the planet to reclaim their family honor.

So it was possible that if the Royal Retrieval Service had made one oversight, they could have made another. It would explain the boy's ancestry. On the other hand the Betae Lyrae scandal had created quite some impact in Saiyan society, causing the Royal Registers to meticulously scrutinize the records of the Royal Retrieval Service and they had found no other discrepancies. That left only one other option, 'the Big Guy' was a Saiyan. One who had survived Freeza's Great Purge. It would also explain the Saiyan genes. He either fathered the boy or his offspring did.

But few if any Saiyans had survived the Great Purge. Prince Vegeta and his little entourage did, but he was in the care of Freeza himself at the time. Who for reasons unknown had spared the Prince (a vicious rumor before the days of the Great Purge had it that the evil tyrant had taken fancy with the young prince, and not in the sense of let's hang out and watch a movie together. Unless it was one of _those_ kinds of movies.). There had been some units off planet at the time of Vegeta's destruction. Most notably the 7th and 11th regiments. But all evidence pointed towards their destruction. For three years Ferucca had survived by the skin of her teeth evading Freeza's assassins and she had never found any sign of other survivors. Let alone the elusive regiments.

But logic dictated there had to be some. With a space faring race it was statistically impossible to kill everyone just by destroying their home planet. Besides the off planet units there were traders, emissaries, spies and mere travelers, like Ferucca. On her journey towards safety she had heard rumors of some survivors possibly escaping to Goa'uld space. While the worms wouldn't want to risk angering Freeza, she just knew the idea of having their own little secret Saiyan mercenary force would be impossible for some of those worms to resist. Especially the likes of Ra, Apophis and Baal.

And then there were the outcasts. Banished criminals like the infamous Taures. Or dissidents, like the king's own sister, Lanthir, who had dared to question the very foundations of his rule and tried to overthrow him. Ferucca never liked the bitch but fate had proven her right in one respect, the alliance with Freeza had come to bite him and the Saiyan race in the ass.

There had been other dissidents who had lived off planet. Most of them were religious nutters, claiming the Saiyan race had lost its way and abandoned the true gospels of its main Goddess Priya. Yet in all her time on the run she had never found any of them. She had to admire the horned toad's thoroughness in making sure no Saiyans survived. Except for his pet boytoy Vegeta of course.

She studied the boy's face. His hair appeared to have the Saiyan wildness, but none its strength. She remembered from seeing him in the dungeon how disheveled it had been. Which was characteristic of hybrids. A true Saiyan maintained the shape of his hair regardless. That seemed about it though. No black iris eyes, very un-Saiyan like facial features. Maybe she was wrong in thinking 'the Big Guy' was a Saiyan. Maybe his teacher was himself a hybrid and the Retrieval Service was at fault for making yet another mistake, only one that happened even longer ago.

But then again, that didn't explain his mastery of Saiyan techniques either. Someone had to pass that knowledge onto him. And by the looks of it, not that long ago either. It presented an interesting enigma and if anything Ferucca loved unraveling enigmas. But not now. Splitting head aches and mysteries just didn't go together.

"Yeah it hurts," she said, rubbing her head again to illustrate her point, "this time more then normal."

"Must be this accursed universe," the boy suggested somewhat sympathetically. And he could be right. Damn this oppressive dampening field. It was like she was in Saiyan hell or something.

"But to answer your other question, your buddy Fisk had something to do with it," Xander continued as he pointed to a flap in the canvas to his right, "I have to say, the guy's more resourceful then I gave him credit for. While you were busy trashing the city, Chakotay and his girlfriend rustled us some wheels. Or should I say legs? It's not exactly a Humvee but I guess it gets better mileage per gallon."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ferucca said as she gave him a glare, then she reached behind herself and found her sword gone.

"Where's me sword?" she asked worried, "Damnation! Don't say I lost it going Ozaru!"

The boy reached beside him and pulled up the sword Kahanthus.

"Your pigsticker's safe," he said and pulled the sword halfway from its sheath to admire it, "nice sword."

"The mage gave it to me," Ferucca said indifferently, "a sword's a sword. Normally I couldn't care less but as you may have noticed, this is not a normal universe."

"Indeed," the boy agreed as he put the sword down again, then he held up a bag and from it he pulled forth the Axis of Pythia.

"Careful," Ferucca said holding up a hand, "once that thing starts shining you'll lose all track of time. Trust me on that!"

"Really?" Xander said and looked at the damn thing, "I've been staring at it for over an hour and nothing happened."

Ferucca gave him an odd look, then she shrugged.

"Maybe it was the temple's effect," she said. Xander gave the Axis one more look and then put it back in the canvas bag.

"Chakotay pulled it from you…., well I guess you know where you put it," Xander smiled, then he gave a little wink, "don't worry. He didn't look. Much."

"Whatever," Ferucca said casually.

"He told me you had one of those magical pouches Shimrod had," Xander continued, "but he couldn't find it."

"They took it from me," Ferucca said, "and I didn't have the time to look for it."

"A shame," Xander nodded, "we could have really used it. Did it come with a grow big-grow small house?"

Ferucca nodded.

"Damn, that means no comfy beds or free hot meals," Xander sighed wistfully, "I could so use one of those comfy beds or hot meals right now.

"I've had worse," Ferucca replied casually.

For a moment Xander kept quiet, then he looked down and bit his lip.

"I owe you an apology," he said uneasy, "I, I was rude. I….."

The moment the boy started to make his apology Ferucca's mind began to wander off. Saiyans weren't prone to making apologies, let alone listening to a lengthy one the boy was trying to make. You fucked up, you promised not to do it again, you moved on. That was the way it should be done. So instead of paying attention Ferucca went inside herself, as in deep inside, materializing in a room with no view save one. There was also no one else there, save her.

"Hello?" she said tentatively, "Anybody here?"

There was no reply and Ferucca wandered through the room. It looked absolutely trashed. Like an Ozaru had rampaged through the place. Which considering she lost complete control was not so far of the mark. The couch lay in tatters, nothing seemed to work, nothing was spared.

Next Ferucca tried looking in other places. Memories of Angela, recreations of their own worlds Ferucca and Pozcatetl had used to train Angela. It was all in vain. There was no sign of either personality to be found. Everywhere Ferucca looked. But she found no sign of either Angela or Pozcatetl.

But where could they have gone? It was like they were completely gone, expunged by the raging fury that was the Ozaru. It made no sense for them to still be hiding. The transformation had ended. There was nothing to hide from. Of course Pozcatetl had been angry that she had taken over but come on, Angela had been losing. Badly! There is no honor in dying. At least they were still alive, weren't they? Now, Pozcatetl hiding somewhere, that Ferucca could understand. That bitch gave new meaning to carrying a grudge. But Angela? She was neither as spiteful nor as skillful.

Which made it all the more likely that going Ozaru had driven them out. It was after all a state native only to Saiyans and possibly some of their hybrids. And one that took a terrible toll on both mind and body. It stood to reason that non-Saiyans subjected to it may not fare so well.

That was probably it. Making one more last round through her inner mind Ferucca returned to the room with no view save one. From there she could see the boy was still blabbering on with his excuse. She paid no attention to it and instead willed the sofa to be whole again so she could have something to sit on.

Sitting down on the renewed sofa Ferucca began to think. What was she to do now? With no more Angela her mission was basically over. The kid was free, he had his precious thingy, she was basically a free agent again. But also one with a very limited lifespan. Unless she made it back to Shimrod's when the black moon was in the right position she'd die on this godforsaken world. It gave her a lot to think off.

As she did she also began to observe the boy. While still dirty and disheveled from his ordeal he was still attractive. She could see why Angela felt attracted to him. He'd make an excellent protector for her. And knowing that when he was healed and got rid of his control collar he'd be more powerful then she was meant he would make for an excellent mate. Too bad he was a hybrid. The very idea of a pure blooded Saiyan Elite mating with a lowly hybrid was of course anathema to a Saiyan like Ferucca.

Still, it didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him. As long as she didn't get pregnant there was no shame to be gotten. Having your way with a lower life form was considered acceptable. It was only the begetting offspring part that wasn't. Plus there were other advantages….

Meanwhile as she pondered her options Xander was in a totally different position. He had gone from being one of the strongest humans to abject misery as a condemned captive. And when the rescue party had come he had behaved like a complete ass towards them, demanding they'd get him the Axis so he could finally cross over to Buffy. He had been god awful.

It wasn't that he had been that obsessed, it was just that while in captivity, with constant pain and abuse for company his mind had wandered off to other places. One where intense gravity and a certain blond figment of his imagination liked to dwell. Which probably made him a little more obsessed then he should have been.

It was of course no excuse. And the least he could do to make up for his behavior was to make a big apology towards his rescuer. Who for some strange reason didn't seem to be much interested in hearing any of it. Going all Angel on him in what seemed like the mother of all broodings. He was about to ask her if she was listening when she suddenly came alive and jumped on him.

"You talk too much," she grinned and then kissed his lips.

Next came what only could be described as a bout of semi-rape, with the Saiyan girl having her way with him. Of course a noble lad like Xander was more then willing to oblige a lady in need. Even if it did cause him the occasional severe discomfort. But after being a former prisoner he was no stranger to pain.

And at least this time it was a good pain.

"Well, that was interesting, " Xander said after she finally rolled off of him, "I think I discovered some new muscles for me to hurt with."

"You're such a baby," Ferucca snorted as she shook her head and sighed contently. It was good to scratch that itch again. There had been so precious little opportunity for it when she had been on the run.

"Well, I wasn't the one doing all the raping and stuff," Xander countered but Ferucca just grinned as she made herself comfortable next to him. Then she tapped his leg.

"So, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's talk. Tell your auntie Ferucca a little about yourself."

"Auntie?" Xander said raising an eyebrow, "I know we're not in Kansas, but it doesn't mean we have to behave like we are."

To his surprise the Saiyan girl raised an eyebrow and her eyes looked upwards, like she was checking something in her brain or something.

"Kansas, a state in the continental United States," she then droned on, then she raised a finger like she checked something else instead, "you're all dancing around like a bunch of Kansas City faggots."

"Hey, nice quote from Blazing Saddles," Xander grinned, "Mel Brooks' best movie! I didn't know you Saiyans had taste. Although technically Kansas City's in Missouri. So when did you see the movie?"

"I, uh, didn't," Ferucca stammered. Technically it was true. It was Angela who had seen the movie. Just prior to her Xander's return from whatever shady business he had been on to gain access to Shimrod. Also why the hell did she reproduce that obscure quote when she was looking for information? Damn that mage for stuffing her head full of other people's rubbish!

Meanwhile Xander tapped her leg.

"I'll make you a deal," he said, "I'll tell auntie Ferucca about the Xandman when she tells the Xandman about herself."

Damn! She'd rather learn about him first. That way she could get an idea of which buttons she could push. But then again, sharing information was always a good way to get information. And she wanted information. So she began to talk.

"Like I said before, I am a magical construct fueled by Earth blood," she tried to explain, "But once I was Ferucca of house Tangari. Once I was a Saiyan Elite and the universe was my playground. Then I died by Dodoria's fat hands, henchman of the traitor Freeza. Now I am Saiyan once again, but I remember things I did not do. Memories of other things. And I dream of places I have never seen."

"Must be weird," Xander said sympathetically.

"You have no idea," Ferucca said shaking her head.

"Here's something I don't understand," Xander said raising a finger, "you say you're a Saiyan now. And I can see that now. But at the jail you acted different. And you said you were the mixture between a Saiyan and something called a Pakatchi-something. Now, again I can dig the whole bodily Saiyan thing, as I can plainly see. But why did you act differently and what does the Pakatchi-something contribute to the mix?"

Oops. The boy was more astute then she had given him credit for. While the boy looked at her with soul piercing eyes she struggled to come up with a good answer. Eventually she decided in true Saiyan fashion that that the best defense was a good offense.

"You're right," Ferucca said deadpan, "I did behave differently. Apparently Shimrod considered us Saiyans too fickle for the job. Good for driving but not good to be in the driver's seat. So he stuffed another personality in here. She was the one you talked to earlier. She agreed to get your precious Axis. Which is probably for the better cause if I had been in charge I would have said no and told you to suck it up."

Xander inadvertently glanced at the canvas bag holding the Axis.

"Ain't I the lucky one?" Xander said rhetorically, "Must have sucked not being in the driver's seat, huh?"

Ferucca just shrugged like it meant nothing.

"Ah well, its not like I noticed much of it anyway," she lied, then she leaned forward, "and probably never would have if she didn't make the mistake of going for the powerball to become Ozaru. When the beast takes over it's like a storm that rages through both body and mind. I guess she wasn't quite prepared for that beast. No Saiyan really is. Once it was gone I woke up, she was gone and it was just me."

There. Close enough to the truth to be believable and sad enough to win the boy's sympathy. If she was lucky he would ask the right questions to gain her even more. And maybe she would learn a little more about him.

"Typical," Xander said shaking his head, "wherever a Saiyan's gone, you'll only find scorched earth in their wake."

Ha! So he did know Saiyans. Was his Earth a hidden refuge where others of her race hid from the horned toad?

"That's who we are, baby," she said sporting a big grin, deliberately withholding further information so he would be tempted to ask further questions. And he took the bait, hook, line and sinker.

"I'm curious though," the boy asked curiously, "where did Shimrod find you and how did he create you?"

Bingo!

"I was traveling in a spacepod when Freeza's henchmen caught up with me," she said trying to sound as casual as possible, "I had been on the run for three years after the horned toad destroyed my homeworld and mercilessly slaughtered those of my race which had survived. I was on my way to Goa'uld space when that fat pink slob Dodoria ambushed me. And while Dodoria may be fat, he is to be reckoned with. He killed me. Or at least I think he did because I have no further memories after he broke my body. As for how I was made, the other personality may be gone but I can still access some of its memories. From what I gather the mage made a matrice copy of me and the other one just before we died and mixed it together. So I'm not even the real Ferucca. I'm just the copy."

She could see on his face that the boy was moved by her story. Good. And now for the coup de grace.

"And to make it worse, I only have a limited shelf life," she said, trying to sound as casual and offhand about it as possible, like it meant nothing, "unless I get back to Shimrod when that portal opens in Asphrodiske I die."

"That sucks," he exclaimed sympathetically and she shrugged again.

"It is as it is," she said stoically.

"No it's not," the boy said back, then he fell silent as he thought things over. Good, she had his sympathy.

"When we return I'll ask Shimrod to do whatever he can to keep you alive."

"What makes you think he'll do that?" she asked him.

"Oh, I can be quite convincing," the boy said resolutely. She reached out towards the collar around his neck.

"I'll bet you can be even more convincing once you lose that."

The boy let out a mild snort.

"Oh, with or without my power I can be quite convincing. Especially when I'm pissed," he said, then he gave her a funny look, "but why are you so calm about it? I'd be livid. And I'm not even a Saiyan."

Because there is no way in hell Shimrod will make me permanent when he still thinks there is a chance he can dig out something of Angela from me, Ferucca thought, and you'll be cheering him on all the way once you learn your favorite sex worker was the control personality?

"It is as it is," she shrugged again casually, then she gave him a slight smile, "but hey, at least now I managed to cheat that horned toad Freeza for three years? There's no way he thinks I'm here, right?"

The boy looked at her funny.

"But he's already dead," he said. And suddenly Ferucca's world was turned upside down. Freeza was dead? What the hell happened?

"That c…, that can't…., it cannot be," she said flabbergasted, "He was the strongest being in the universe! How….?"

"The operative word being _was_ ," the boy grinned, "He ran into something more powerful then he was."

That added to Ferucca's confusion.

"What? Who? Tell me!"

The boy then proceeded to tell her a strange tale of how a seemingly simple Saiyan, who had forgotten his heritage, had found it in himself to defeat the tyrant, and that Freeza's favorite boy toy, prince Vegeta, had not only turned against him as well, but was also still alive. But most important of all, he told her of Super Saiyans.

She had always thought the tale of the legendary Super Saiyan to be a myth. And a pretty stupid one at that. Everybody knew Saiyans transformed into giant apes, not legendary golden warriors. But now it all appeared to be true. And more then just one. It wasn't just a case of there being just one legendary Super Saiyan in all of Saiyan hood. There were multiple ones and there was room for more. If the boy was to be believed that is. But if it was it meant she had to change her plans. It was now all the more imperative that she wrested from Shimrod the rest of her life so she could make it to this Earth. Besides life she now had to learn the secret of how to become a Super Saiyan as well.

"And what about you?" she asked tentatively, "where do you fit in? Are you the offspring of either this Goku, or prince Vegeta?"

"Me?" the boy snorted so much he had to wince in pain, "The son of either the Prince of Dorkness or Forest Gump? Haven't you noticed? I'm way too smart and handsome for that."

Ferucca rubbed her chin and pretended to look the boy over.

"I don't know," she finally said, "I do remember a certain somebody acting like a whiny sniveling bitch in a certain dungeon."

It was a gamble, pretending to mock the boy but he seemed like somebody blessed, or cursed, with a strong sense of sardonic humor. He looked like he was pretending to be hurt.

"I had a bad day, okay," he said trying to sound aggrieved, "we all have those."

"But you are part Saiyan, right?" she asked. The boy looked up, biting his lip, not sure how to respond.

"It's complicated," he finally said, "and a long story."

Ferucca gestured around her.

"It appears we would have plenty of time."

x

* * *

x

That evening (or what passed as evening as it was just as light as the rest of the day) Fisk had halted what he called the carpet wole so they could have something warm to eat. It was Ferucca's first look at the massive eight legged black beast. Well, not exactly of course. It was the same kind of beast the Progressive Eels had used in their caravan from where Angela had saved Fisk. But then Ferucca had just been a subconscious observer and the beasts were miles away. Now she saw one up close.

Carpet woles reminded Ferucca of insects. Somehow the disgusting bugs found their way to nearly every planet she'd been on. Maybe evolution favored the disgusting things above all else, maybe they had spread using the Goa'uld network of Stargates. Maybe it was a combination of both. In the end it didn't really matter. She just stamped on any bug that had the misfortune of coming near her feet.

Of course the carpet wole was too big to stamp on. The massive eight legged bugs looked straight out of Starship Troopers (why by the seven hells of Jerherherod did she come up with those strange memories?). But despite the many horned protrusions you could walk on them, as their 20 feet long backs were as flat as a board, which explained the large canvas structure built on its back.

Fisk had explained to her that in the aftermath of Ferucca having gone Ozaru on the city of Mang he had used the massive confusion to steal a carpet wole and some other things as well. After which he had looked for her and picked her unconscious body up and in an act of sheer bravado he had followed the main caravan trail to the south, heading straight for the Tang-Tang steppe. Undoubtedly hoping that their trail would be obscured by that of the many supply caravans carrying tribute to the city. She had to admit, the guy may be full of himself but he had balls of Tanjecterlian steel and was resourceful.

The same couldn't be said yet of the pregnant whore he had rescued from the city. But at least she knew how to cook and help change Xander's bandages. So she'd probably make for a good serving wench.

One of the first things they did as they halted (other then start a fire for dinner) was break the boy's leg. Fisk was somewhat hesitant as he had little medical experience, and Xander objected loudly, but Ferucca would have none of it. Besides the art of combat all Saiyans were taught basic medical training. Injuries were as common in the practice chamber as they were on the battlefield and common wisdom held that correct rapid treatment helped prevent a prolonged stay in the houses of healing.

It was clear from the crookedness of the boy's left leg that it wasn't healing right. Xander of course preferred to wait until he was back on Earth, but they had no idea how long that would take. While Shimrod's flexible armor with its sword sheath had prevented the loss of Ferucca's sword, everything else was lost. The pouch with the magical gadgets and most importantly the annoying little talking earring. All lost when she went Ozaru. Maybe just as well. The little thing was insufferable anyway.

Of course, now their only guide to the town of Asphrodiske was Fisk and it had been a long time since he had been there. So there was no way she could let the boy's bad leg heal wrongly. She may not really care much for him, but until she managed to get her hands on Shimrod he was useful so she had to feign she cared. So she broke it, causing him to pass out from the pain.

That meant he was out cold for the remainder of their dinner break. Ferucca didn't mind. She had learned everything she needed to know beforehand. While they were still traveling the boy had basically given her his life story. In fact he had told her things she was sure he had never even told Angela. As Fisk's whore gave her a bowl of warm hearty stew she mulled over what Xander had told her.

There were three Saiyans on Earth. With a fourth one, a hybrid, having journeyed from the future. With both Goku and Xander's mentor Belmovekk having fathered hybrid kids of their own. And the same went for prince Vegeta, but whose mate hadn't delivered yet. It was Goku and Belmovekk, who together with the future hybrid, had mastered the art of turning Super Saiyan, while prince Vegeta hadn't so far. That must have really pissed off his royal highness, Ferucca couldn't help but chuckle. She hadn't seen much of the little shit when he was still on planet Vegeta, but his monomania with being the strongest had been well known even then. Served him right!

But his monomania would serve him well now in one respect. Now that there was a way to become a Super Saiyan prince Vegeta would eventually find it. It didn't matter how long, or what sacrifices he would have to make but he'd find it. And unlike the others who had become soft he would be more amenable to her approaches. Goku she didn't know, but from what Xander had told her he sounded as soft as he was stupid. Belmovekk seemed to be the Saiyan she had once heard of as Movekk, a rising star within the Royal Household and slated for a position in the Royal Court. Last she had heard of him he had been appointed head of the 7th regiment, one of two regiments that had been off world when the Great Purge happened. While she was eager to learn how he had escaped the Great Purge and what had happened to the 7th, he also appeared to have grown soft.

No, Vegeta appeared to be her best bet, once she returned to Earth. The question was, could she return to Earth? What other things then build a ticking timebomb on her lifespan had that mage done to her body? Was she still true Saiyan or had he turned her into a hybrid? Her plans with Vegeta depended on her being a true blooded Saiyan. That and how she was going to convince the mage to keep her alive? Those were the questions that were on her mind.

"Milady?" a voice asked, interrupting her train of thought.

As she looked up she saw Fisk was looking at her.

"What do you want!" she said gruffly causing Fisk to wince. She regretted her tone of voice immediately. Unlike the boy, Fisk had spent days with Angela and gotten to know her quite well. It was why she had asked the boy not to tell Fisk of what had happened to her when she went Ozaru. Fisk may be attached to Angela and may not feel so inclined to help them get to Asphrodiske if he learned Angela was no more. If she acted differently he might notice something had changed.

"I'm sorry, Fisk," she said quickly, "I was thinking and I'm still not fully recovered from what happened in the city."

"If you say so, milady," Fisk said, seemingly accepting her explanation.

"What were you trying to say?" she asked him.

"Well, I wanted to know where we should be going once we reach the Tang-Tang steppe," Fisk said, "I assumed you wanted to go to Asphrodiske, as you once mentioned."

"You assumed correctly," Ferucca said approvingly, "the way home is through Asphrodiske."

"To your legendary Earth?" Fisk said as he used one hand to cup an elbow so he could use his free hand to rub his chin. Damn! If she remembered well Fisk doubted the existence of Earth and he and Angela had argued about it extensively. She should have paid more attention to it subconsciously at the time, instead of wandering off to peruse more interesting memories of Angela.

"Look, "she said as she stood up, "I know we've been over this before, Fisk. Earth is real. You just take us to Earth and then you can go wherever you want to go. Don't your people live near Asphrodiske?"

"Like they will be glad to see me return," Fisk scoffed, more at his people then at her, "they sold me into slavery once already. I'm sure that the Gnasters will be more then happy to sell me again."

"Then don't go," Ferucca shrugged, then she spread her arms around, "the world is your playground."

"I suppose," Fisk said without much enthusiasm, "but the world is also full of Mang Berserkers. And they don't forget so easily. I'm leaning towards the idea that anywhere but Tanjecterly may be preferably to Tanjecterly."

Ferucca raised an eyebrow and looked at Fisk suspiciously.

"What are you implying, Fisk?"

"I was thinking real or not, Earth may be a much better place for me and Liana to go to once we get to Asphrodiske," the man from Tanjecterly said solemnly, earning more weird looks from Ferucca. If she were still Angela this might be a momentous philosophical breakthrough in their relationship. One that Angela would have rejoiced in. But now the only thing that came to Ferucca's mind was added complication. Before she could say something Fisk spoke again.

"Of course, not that it would matter much," the man from Tanjecterly shrugged stoically, "since we have the Axis the Berserkers will catch up with us long before we reach Asphrodiske."

x

* * *

x

Once they had traveled far enough south the river Bose became shallow enough to cross over. Besides separating the plains of Woe from the Tang-Tang Steppe, this was the main cross over place for the caravans to and from Mang and Fisk was certain that it would be heavily guarded by Mang Berserkers. But to their surprise they found the crossing completely unguarded.

"This is uncanny," Fisk said as he let the carpet wole cross the river, "Now I wish there were some Berserkers here. This suspense of when they will catch up with us is starting to kill me."

"Priya be praised for small favors," Ferucca shrugged indifferently.

"Who?" Fisk said as he glanced at Ferucca.

"Nothing."

x

* * *

x

Once they had traveled a day across the Tang-Tang steppe Fisk left the caravan trail and moved in a more southerly direction. While the plains of Woe had been largely flat and blue grassland only, the Tang-Tang steppe was a little more varied in its vegetation and terrain, slopping gently here and there, with small pockets of occasional mustard-ochered or black and maroon trees. Fisk welcomed this variety as it afforded him more cover to hide from the inevitable Berserker search parties he was still expecting.

In a way it was weird. Fisk had always been so confident in himself and his abilities that it bordered on narcissism. But the further he got from Mang, the less confident he became and more and more certain they were going to get caught. His fatalism was growing into almost Saiyan-like levels.

They quickly learned however that those small pockets of forest presented their own dangers. At one of them the carpet wole was suddenly assaulted by a pack of what could only be described as two legged wolves. Because Fisk was absolutely paranoid that using chi blasts would give away their trail to any Berserker search party, Ferucca was forced to use only her sword. It mattered not as she quickly spread death with the blade, reducing the pack considerably until they gave up. It was only when she thought she was victorious that a scream came from inside the canvas tent. She jumped inside to find a horrified Liana screaming while one of those wolves was using rasping orifices in its forepaws to suck blood from an unconscious Xander. Naturally she swiftly dispensed with the vile creature in one stroke with the blade Kahanthus and threw the carcass from the back of the moving carpet wole.

Elsewhere on the steppe they encountered small humanoid looking creatures living in the top of trees, who made an awful noise as the carpet wole passed along. From the branches of their tree dwellings they hurled insults and excrement at their passing and it took the gift of the gab from Fisk for Ferucca not to blow the annoying critters to kingdom come. Eventually she settled on unleashing just a wave of pure chi, which merely knocked half of the critters and their dwellings of the tree branches.

"What?" she said as she faced Fisk's look of exasperation.

x

* * *

x

And so the journey went on across the seemingly endless Tang-Tang steppe. Until finally they reached the river Haroo, signaling the end of the Tang-Tang steppe. On the northern side, where they were, there appeared to be nothing but wilderness. South of the river they could see the first signs of civilization, between the slopes of black and yellow brown mountains there were farms, a road and interspersed at regular intervals watchtowers. Since the river was too wide and too deep to cross Fisk drove the carpet wole downstream until they came to a bridge. A town lay on the southern bank of the bridge while armed men stood at the northern end of the bridge.

"Go sit in the back and tell Liana to come sit next to me, milady," Fisk said brusquely as he reigned in the wole. Naturally Ferucca did not take kindly to be ordered.

"Who by the seven hells of Jerherherod do you ….," she tried to say but Fisk cut her off.

"Please, milady, not now," he said pleadingly, "You don't understand, these people, they are tributary to the Berserkers. Please, go."

Ferucca wanted to say where Fisk could stuff his suggestion, but decided not to at the last minute. Mumbling something Ferucca climbed over the coach box.

"You're relieved," she said gruffly to Liana. And the deathglare she shot at the poor girl was enough to send her scrambling.

"Do you have to be so rude to her?" Xander said, sitting on an improvised mattress.

"Oh shut up," Ferucca bit back angry as she sat down opposite him, "what do you care? She's just a whore."

"She's a nice girl," Xander said pointing to where the girl had disappeared, "and she was forced to do such things. Besides, I don't see you being such a paragon of virtue. You practically raped me, remember."

Ferucca rolled her eyes and sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it was just a harmless bit of fun. I didn't hear you complaining when it happened. Or the other times when it happened."

Xander looked away and coughed guiltily.

"My leg's broken," he finally said, "there's little I can do whenever you fancy a bout of rape."

"Oh puhlease," Ferucca snorted, "you're stronger then me. If you really wanted to you could fend me off."

Xander coughed and tapped the collar around his neck.

"Besides, a gentleman does not hit a lady," he replied haughtily, "even if she's from planet Trailer Trash."

"I resent that," Ferucca said as she got up and jumped on his lap, "You're like a book to me, Xander Harris. You act all coy and like you're so much better then me. But you're no better then me. I want, I take. Yeah? So what? That does not make me a whore. She allowed herself to be taken, and I never would. That's what separates me from her. As for you, Mr. Xander Harris, you talk the big talk, but deep down you want to be taken by a girl who's strong. You slaughtered your way to get to Shimrod just so you could get to a girl who ran away from you. By the seven hells, you lived with your pornstar for weeks and never laid a finger on her. But I take you one time and you become like putty in my hands."

Xander wanted to say something, but the more he thought about it, the more her words rang true. He did want to be taken by a girl who was strong. Damn himself for being so fucked up. Damn the stupid Wonder Woman comics he used to read. Damn her for seeing right through him. Damn her for making the ultimate burn. He'd need a snappy come back.

"You talk too much!" was all he could think off.

"I learned from the master," Ferucca smirked back, then she kissed him.

"Curse your evil debating skills," was all Xander could say.

x

* * *

x

Outside on the coach-box of the carpet wole Fisk sat holding the reigns together with Liana.

"Are they at it again?" he asked somewhat exasperated. Without even looking Liana nodded.

"Yes," she said, then she shook her head, "they are the oddest couple."

"At least they're quiet while they're at it, Thorn be praised," Fisk said dispiritedly, "Not only do they argue loudly, they argue more then an old couple."

"They don't seem to mind," Liana shrugged.

"I tell you, this is all his fault," Fisk said disapprovingly as he steered the carpet wole into its final approach towards the bridge.

"Xander's nice," Liana said almost smiling, earning her a suspicious look from Fisk, "he always treats me nice. She on the other hand, she treats me like a Berserker after he had his way with me. Worse even, cause they at least were sometimes nice to me before. She's never nice."

"Like I said," Fisk said as he waved his hand dismissively, "it's all his fault. He brings out the worst in the lady Ferucca."

"You always call her that," Liana said provocatively, "I've yet to see a shred of evidence that she's a lady. The only time she was nice to me was when you two freed me from the slave pen."

"She's got a lot on her mind," Fisk said and reigned in the carpet wole as it finally neared the bridge and the armed men in front of it. The armed men came forward cautiously, holding their spears up as one of them, somewhat better dressed then the others, walked up to Fisk.

"Good day to you, good sir," Fisk said holding up a hand, "whom do I have the honor of addressing?"

"My name is subconstable Theodris," the man said as he examined Fisk's face carefully, before moving on to Liana's, "what brings you to our fair city of Pude?"

"I'm just passing through," Fisk smiled amiably. Subconstable Theodris didn't seem impressed with that answer.

"Normally that answer suffices," he said as he examined the carpet wole, "but these aren't normal times. I don't know if you have heard of the Mang Berserkers?"

"Who hasn't?" Fisk said giving a slight snort, which wasn't to Theodris liking as he shot a glance at Fisk.

"There is no need to be snide with me, mister," he said somewhat annoyed.

"I meant no offence, subconstable Theodris," Fisk said as he put his hand on his heart and bowed slightly towards the official, "I just meant….."

"I know what you meant," Theodris said disdainful, his nose twitching, "and I know what you are."

"You do?" Fisk said without batting an eyelid. Upon which Theodris pointed towards the tattoo on Fisk's face.

"Your tattoo identifies you as part of the Fy'unch clan from the steppe of Sore Beggars. We don't like your kind here. You lot always cause troubles. Stealing good jobs from honest men and if you can't get a job you steal whatever else you can. You're not fooling me, mister. Not one damn bit."

Fisk jumped off the carpet wole and landed next to Theodris.

"Look," he said pointing to himself, "I know my people have a bad reputation. But do I look like I'm poor? I own a flourishing trading business in the city of Kaprun up north, by the river Mys. All I want to do is travel back home to attend the Goddesh festival and show off my new found wealth."

"I see," Theodris said, sounding still disdainful, "well, if you're on your way to the steppe of Sore Beggars you'll need to make use of our fine bridge. A bridge which was built through the hard work of good honest Pudians. You'll need to pay a toll."

"Sounds reasonable," Fisk nodded and put one foot on a leg of the wole so he could climb back on the coach box, "I shall get you your toll money. How much is it?"

"For a medley as I see before me, twenty dibbets," Theodris replied.

"A fair sum," Fisk said. He was about to climb onto the coach box when Theodris spoke again.

"Of course, I must also search your wole."

"Why?" Fisk asked as he let himself lower down again onto the ground, "I carry no contraband."

"Hey," Theodris said as he pointed with both hands towards himself, "if it were up to me I would be content with just collect the toll money. But unfortunately those Berserkers have other plans. Only two days ago a large force came by and ordered us to closely inspect all travelers coming up from the steppe and detain and report all suspicious ones."

"Why would they do that?" Fisk asked deadpan, "I thought that Mang's Men contented themselves with keeping the peace in exchange for tribute?"

"The way of Mang's Berserkers are known only to Mang," Theodris shrugged, like it explained everything, "all I know is what the Constable told me and I would be in dereliction of my duty if I were to ignore their orders."

"Hmm," Fisk said as he cupped his right elbow and used his right hand to support his chin, "this complicates matters."

"Why?" Theodris asked, "surely an honest business man as you claim to be needs nothing to fear from close inspection?"

Fisk laughed nervously.

"Clearly you know little of the cutthroat nature of today's business, subconstable," Fisk said, "I carry with me many secrets to my success, which my competitors would love to pay handsomely for."

"Pude is far from Kaprun," the subconstable said dismissively, "Any fears you may have of your secrets leaking out to Kaprun are ill founded."

Fisk moved his right hand from his chin and put it on the subconstable's shoulder.

"Much trade from Kaprun passes through Pude," he said deadpan, "and with them also many ears."

"Are you implying that I and my men would speak to them?" Theodris said gruffly, "If so I must take offence."

"No, no," Fisk said, making a pacifying gesture, "my faith in the men of Pude is unshakable. Still, as my late grandfather used to say, trouble avoided is trouble averted. Could it not be that in exchange for a contribution to the good city folk of Pude a lot of unnecessary hassle gets…., averted?"

"I see," Theodris said as he stared towards the ground for a moment, "of course, if the Berserkers were to learn of this Pude may face retribution. They do not take kindly to dereliction of responsibility."

"My grandfather also used to say, what the Berserkers do not know, does them no harm either," Fisk smiled amiably, "After all, who could harm them to begin with?"

"A fair point," Theodris echoed. And thus the haggling began.

Fisk and Theodris settled on an additional toll of 100 dibbets for the subconstable and 20 dibbets each for his five men. Money was exchanged and Fisk was finally able to mount the wole again when suddenly there came some noise from within the canvas structure and which sounded suspiciously like a moan.

"What is that?" Theodris asked suspiciously.

"Merely my children," Fisk smiled offhand as he signaled the wole to start crawling again, "Good day, subconstable."

Leaving the bewildered subconstable behind Fisk crossed the river and rode the wole through the town of Pude. The greedy subconstable may have called it a city, it was a town at best and the wole crawled through it in no time. Beyond Pude lay the road of Round Stones and he spurred the wole on to make greater speed.

"What was that all about?" Ferucca said as she stuck her head through the canvas flap that separated the inside from the coach box.

"It is as I feared, milady," Fisk said, "we may have avoided the Berserkers on the Tang-Tang steppe, but Berserker search parties only came by here two days ago. So now they're ahead of us. And they're putting everybody on the alert. It is probably better from now on to avoid the towns and cities on our way to Asphrodiske. In fact it may even be better to avoid the road as well."

Ferucca just shook her head.

"Do as you see fit," she said, "just get us to Asphrodiske before that damn moon's underneath the pink star."

x

* * *

x

In an attempt to avoid detection Fisk drove the wole off the road of Round Stones and onto a small road that would bring him close to the Dark Woods. Claiming that since the main road basically skirted around the Dark Woods this was not only safer, it was also a shortcut. Since she and Xander were obviously not of this area (or universe) Ferucca decided to let Fisk have his way.

Which made it all the more strange when Fisk halted the wole on the outskirts of the great forest near a small deserted village where only a single house still appeared to be inhabited, Fisk jumped off the coach box to knock on the house's door.

"What are you doing, Fisk?" Ferucca called from the wole's coach box, "What happened to keeping a low profile?"

"We need directions," Fisk said back.

"I thought you were from around here?"

"Around here is relative," Fisk replied back, "and it doesn't help that it was a long time ago. Like my late grandfather used to say, it pays to listen to the lay of the land. So I'm gonna listen."

Ferucca wanted to say something but was interrupted by the sounds of heavy bolts being shifted on the other side of the door. Then the door swung open.

"Yes?" an old man said suspiciously, standing in the doorway. The man's skin was weathered from a lifetime of hard work underneath the two suns and his hair was whiter then white. Despite his advanced age however he still appeared to be quite agile.

"Greetings, venerable one," Fisk said formally with his right hand on his heart, "we are travelers on our way through the forest. Considering this is the last village before the woods I was hoping if I can bother you with directions?"

"Directions, huh?" the old man sniggered, "well, if you're smart you'll head back the way you came and take the road of Round Stones around the Dark Woods."

Fisk folded his hands in front of him.

"The road of Round Stone is full of travelers, venerable one," he said, then he leaned over, "and not always the right ones. So I choose this road. But I need to know where to go next. And as my late grandfather used to say, it pays to listen to the lay of the land."

To illustrate his point Fisk put his left hand on his purse. A point the old man didn't fail to notice. His stance shifted from weary suspicion to amused interest as he began to rub his chin.

"Your grandfather was a very wise man," he said slyly.

"The best," Fisk grinned, "so can you give us any information as to what road to follow?"

"That depends on where you're going," the old man grinned back, causing Ferucca to groan back on the wole.

"You've got to be shitting me!" she exclaimed, outing her annoyance.

"Hush," Fisk said without looking back and untied his purse, "let's just say I want to come back on the road of Round Stones as far south as possible, venerable one."

Fisk pulled out some coins and dropped them into the waiting hand of the old man. Who shoved them immediately into a pocket. Then he spoke and pointed towards the forest.

"Well, in that case you should just follow this road into the Dark Woods. In time as you go along you'll come across a great clearing. This is the Darrow Downs, where in older times, before those Mang bastards came along the old priests would once a solar inference come to pay homage to the Old Ones and sacrifice twelve virgins."

"An unsavory custom," Fisk said, but the old man shrugged.

"It had its uses," he said offhand, "it kept the woods free and safe. And if the virgins didn't want to be sacrificed they could always engage in swift intercourse with each other. They never did so I guess they didn't mind."

"I see you have a valid point there," Fisk nodded, "how do I proceed from these Darrow Downs?"

The old man said nothing and just smiled with his hand palm outstretched. Fisk taking this as his cue to take out some more coins and drop them into the old man's waiting hand. Who eagerly accepted them and put them away.

"Besides the road you came from, three other roads come together at the Darrow Downs," he continued and pointed to three imaginary directions, "the first is a dead-end and leads to the lair of a syaspic feroce. He does no harm to travelers in general but he will attack anyone coming to his lair. So it may be better to avoid that road."

"Again sound advice," Fisk said endorsing.

"The second road leads to an old ruin that is so old even time has forgotten who built it. Nobody ever goes there yet no grass ever grows on that road. I've never gone there myself but when I was young a friend of mine did. When he returned he never spoke again to anybody and wandered the moors the rest of his short life to wail at the black moon. So I think it's safe to assume that that road should also be avoided."

"Indeed," Fisk nodded, "so I should take the third road then?"

The old man didn't speak, only held up his hand again.

"Aw come on," Ferucca called out annoyed, "it's clearly the third road, the old goat's just greedy."

"My late father used to say that women should be seen, not heard," the old goat smiled, not taking his eyes off of Fisk, thus ignoring Ferucca, "that once a woman opens her mouth to speak only gibberish comes out and that to listen to that only invites disaster."

Fisk didn't reply. Instead he took out some more coins and dropped them in the waiting hand.

"A wise decision, my friend," the old man said approvingly, "now the trick of making it to the Dark Woods is not taking that third road either. Oh, nothing dangerous will happen to you if you go there, you'll just find that that particular road will never come to an end leading to anywhere."

"This makes no sense," Ferucca sighed loudly but Fisk ignored her again.

"Then how do I make it out of the woods?" he asked. The old man just smiled and held up his hand again. Fisk sighed and reached into his purse again.

"The trick of making it through the Dark Woods is to retrace your steps from the Darrow Downs and go back the way you came," the old man said deadpan.

"Ha!" Ferucca said victoriously, "I knew he was an idiot!"

"I don't understand," Fisk said confused, "how does going back get me through the Dark Woods?"

The old man took Fisk by the shoulder.

"You must understand that the Darrow Downs were once a place where powerful priests came, young man. They didn't want their holy place spoiled by outsiders. So they placed a powerful enchantment there. You'll find that by going back the way you came you'll emerge exactly on the other end of the Dark Woods."

"Magic can be so confusing," Fisk said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"It is as is," the old man shrugged, then he grinned again, "for an extra ten dibbets I will tell you another secret regarding the Dark Woods. "

Ferucca wanted to explode again but Fisk signaled her to not say anything.

"I thought you have given me all the directions I needed to make it through the woods?" he said to the grinning old man.

"You have," the old man said and pointed to the woods, "but that doesn't mean you know everything you need to know."

Fisk looked into his purse, then he sighed and took out ten more dibbets to give to the old man.

"You're a fool to throw away your money, Fisk," Ferucca huffed.

"You must understand," the old man said as he put away the money, "when the priests still sacrificed in the woods it was kept safe. When the Mang idiots put an end to it that's when the trouble began. See this village?"

The old man gestured around him, to the various deserted and crumbling houses.

"This used to be a thriving village once. Now I am but the last one left."

"What happened, venerable one?" Fisk asked.

"Here it comes," Ferucca snorted to herself up on the wole, "a scary story to wet one's pants."

"Spirits awoke and took possession of the Dark Woods," the old man said.

"What did I tell you?" Ferucca called from up on the wole as the old man continued.

"While you travel through the forest the spirits will seek to influence you. They cannot harm you but they will say things. Most of them are harmless, just idle chatter in the wind. They probably just want somebody to talk too. But there is one amongst them. It's is evil and rotten through the core. It tells you dark things, terrible things. Things you want to keep hidden. It will whisper things into your ear that you do not want to hear. Things that can drive a person mad. Truths, past, present and future."

"I can see why this will cause discomfort to those who travel through the woods," Fisk said, then he gestured around, "but why did that cause this village to become deserted?"

"When the wind blows from the Dark Wood, so can the whisperings of the spirits be heard and _it_ in particular. Over time fewer and fewer people could take it," the old man said, and pointed to a crumbling home, "one day old man Delvin there had enough and killed his whole family and then himself. Over there the miller Jayce killed his wife and then farmer Buetter. Blacksmith Tifèn ended up climbing into his own furnace. Most people just left. My wife left me twenty years ago saying enough is enough. Can't say I've missed her much though. The last person left twelve years ago and I've been alone since."

"It must be terrible," Fisk said aghast but the old men just shrugged.

"I was born here in this village and no man, woman or spirit is ever going to stop me from dying of old age here. By now I've grown so accustomed to that spirit I don't even hear it anymore. That spirit has told me every hidden truth there is to know about me. Nothing it says can shock or surprise me anymore. I even know my own time of death and it didn't scare me. It has grown bored with me years ago."

Fisk nodded, not knowing what to say, then he took out some more dibbets and gave them to the old man.

"I thank you for your wisdom, venerable man and I salute your courage and spirit. Here's ten additional dibbets. Of course it speaks for itself that you never saw or heard of any of us."

"Ask him if there is still a smithy standing," Xander's voice suddenly called from inside the canvas covering.

"Is that wise?" Ferucca said as she opened a canvas flap to speak to Xander.

"I'm fed up with this thing around my neck," Xander's replied, "and if there's a smithy still standing this will be our opportunity to finally do something about it."

"Have you seen this dump?" Ferucca replied, "You're lucky to find bugs and rats in here."

"Clearly Chakotay is paying him a fortune for information," Xander's voice replied, "surely he can spare some extra so we can get to a smithy."

Fisk turned to the old man but he shook his head.

"That one is free," he said, "you'll find a smithy by the river. There are still tools there. Feel free to use them, but just don't take them. I use them myself."

"That is most generous of you, venerable one," Fisk said as he handed over the final hush money.

"You would have easily found it anyway," the old man grinned as the money followed the rest in his pocket.

"Remember," Fisk said as he brought a finger to his lips, "hush is the word."

The old man looked around as if he had heard something and grinned.

"What is this that I've heard? I can't see anything. It must be more of these damned spirits from the Dark Woods. Surely it can't be real. Nobody ever comes here."

Continuing to pretend they weren't there the old man went back into his house and closed the door behind him. As the bolts could be heard closing Fisk climbed back on the carpet wole.

"If you continue to throw your money away like that you'll run out of it before we reach Asphrodiske," Ferucca said disapprovingly.

Fisk shrugged as he put let the wole move again and steered it through the almost deserted village towards the river.

"I doubt it will be of much value when we get to Earth," he said, "so why try to take it with me? Besides, in the language of my people the Dark Woods are known as the home of the Restless Spirits. It's a place where the dead have to dwell before they can go to their final resting place on Yrrtsch, the black moon. One cannot know enough about such places."

"You people are weird," Ferucca said gloomy, then she got up, turned around and opened the canvas flap that gave access to the canvas covering. Inside Xander was chatting merrily with Liana until they saw her.

"Scram it," Ferucca said to Liana as she gave the girl the patented Saiyan deathglare. By now of course Liana knew better then to argue and swiftly moved past Ferucca to join Fisk on the coach box.

"See you later," Xander called after her as she disappeared through the canvas flap. Meanwhile Ferucca laid down next to Xander.

"I see you're being your usual nasty self," Xander said to her, "What's crawled up your butt and died?"

"Shut up," Ferucca said and sat down at the other end where she reached for her sword and began to polish it.

"Well, I don't care if it's your time of the month," Xander said with a dreamy grin on his face, "if what the old coot said was correct I'm finally going to get rid of this stupid collar round my neck."

"That's _if_ what the old coot said was correct," Ferucca snorted, "And I still don't see how a few tools could unlock what's supposed to be a magical collar. Kinda defeats the purpose if you ask me. What's next? Encrypted computers that you can easily break by taking out some chips?"

"Fisk said he thinks he can do it, if he has the right tools," Xander countered, leading again to a loud snort coming from Ferucca.

"Fisk _is_ a tool," she said disparagingly.

"You know he can hear you," Xander said pointing to the front but Ferucca was not impressed.

"Good, then I don't have to repeat myself."

x

* * *

x

It turned out the old smithy did have a selection of tools still available. So Fisk took Xander to the smithy and placed him beside the anvil.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Chakotay?" Xander asked worried as he saw Fisk reach for a hammer and some sharp tools.

"I have no doubts, Earthman," Fisk replied confidently then he pointed towards Xander's collar, "now if you hold your neck like that and be still."

"This isn't going to work," Ferucca said pessimistic, leaning against a wall on the other side of the smithy.

Fisk placed the edge of the collar on the edge of the anvil so he could then put a sharp looking tool on the collar. Next to Xander's horror he hammered it with his hammer.

BAM!

Nothing seemed to have happened. Other then Xander barely avoiding that he'd wet his pants.

"Told ya," came Ferucca's snotty reply.

"Have faith, milady," Fisk said as he hammered the tool another time.

BAM!

"A chain is only as good as its weakest chain," Fisk said as he put down the hammer and the sharp chisel like tool, "and this collar may be magically enchanted, it is not tamper proof."

Fisk picked up some smaller tools, some similarish to a screwdriver, then he returned to Xander's collar.

"This collar is a standard Berserker slave collar," he explained as he began to probe and prod on the collar, "which means this was the best they could come up with on a short notice."

"AUW!" Xander yelled as One of Fisk's tools slipped and scratched his neck.

"Be still," Fisk said concentrated.

"That's easy for you to say," Xander said hurt, "do you have any idea how close that is to my jugular?"

"Closer then you would care if you don't keep still," Fisk replied, "so don't tempt me, Earthman."

"So you're actually saying the best these Berserkers could come up with to control an insanely strong hybrid was to put a standard collar around his neck, give it some mojo and yet they didn't even make it foolproof?" Ferucca said incredulously.

"Well, in their defense, these collars are pretty foolproof to begin with," Fisk said concentrated, "it took me five years to learn how to overcome the mechanism. I am sure that they didn't think Earthman here was clever enough to do the same in less time."

"You think you're so smart, aren't you Chakotay?" Xander muttered, "AUW!"

"Oops," Fisk grinned, as his tool scratched Xander's neck again, "did I slip again? How clumsy of me."

"Just do what you have to do," Xander grumbled.

x

* * *

x

It was hard to tell whether it was night or day on Tanjecterly without a watch as it was always daylight. Angela had carried one but it had been lost once Ferucca had gone Ozaru. Xander's had been taken away from him by the Berserkers so now they had no means to know what time it was. They could only rely on Fisk and Liana to tell them the time. Which luckily they seemed to know to a second. This ability they seemed to have to instinctively tell time fascinated Xander to no end. All the more since he had always found it hard to keep track of time _with_ a watch.

After he had removed Xander's collar much to Xander's relief he had told them to that there was no rest for the wicked and they had moved on. Upon entry into the woods Fisk had hauled ass like the devil himself was on his heels until he had reached the clearing the old man had spoken about. There he suddenly halted and told them to make a fire and prepare dinner.

"Is it night?" Ferucca asked as she jumped of the wole. Naturally she didn't bother to help Xander get off, she left that to Liana.

"No," Fisk said shaking his head as he looked around the clearing nervously, "we still have a long way to go and we're not going to stop for sleeping."

"Then why stop here?" Ferucca asked, looking around to see what all the fuss was about. Seemed like a perfectly good woodland clearing to her. Be it that the trees looked way off color.

"This place is evil," Fisk said dispirited, then he used his foot to brush aside some grass and a human bone became visible, "Bad deeds have been wrought here. I'd rather move on, but it is easier to keep going after a hot meal has raised the spirit."

As Fisk moved off to gather some firewood Ferucca knelt down in the grass to examine the human bone. It had been picked clean by local scavengers so when she picked it up it was completely bare.

The old man had said people had been sacrificed here to appease the forest. It was a concept that boggled her mind. Sacrificing their own kind was anathema to Saiyan culture. Saiyans would willingly engage in ritual combat for the Gods, sometimes even to the death. But never was sacrificing the living to appease the supernatural the point. One honored the Gods through the holy act of combat, not senseless slaughter of the defenseless. With fights to the death only being the highest form of holy combat. And even then there were strict limits, as both fighters absolutely had to be of equal strength.

Humans on the other hand however seemed quite willing to sacrifice their own. Sometimes even their own children. To her disgust she had seen countless examples of it happening on Goa'uld worlds and others. It was part of what made them a lesser species in the eyes of Saiyans, why intermingling with them was forbidden and why it was okay to cleanse human worlds. A species that treated their own with such little respect and honor did not warrant the same courtesy and respect Saiyans had for each other.

Ferucca threw away the bone. Fisk was right. Bad things had been wrought here. This whole sorry planet stunk to high heaven of bad things. She couldn't wait till she got off and was back in the real universe. Force the mage to grant her a normal lifespan and then go to Earth and learn the secret of becoming a Super Saiyan. And after that resume her search for other Saiyans. By the seven hells, even running out of time and dying was preferable to staying here.

But first she had to make it to Asphrodiske. And cross this damn forest. The old man had also been correct that three other roads left from here into different directions. If you had your back to the way they had came from, then at 8:47 was the first road that supposedly led to some dangerous creature. 10:52 led to the ruins of doom. Ferucca walked to the beginning of that road and stared. The road seemed pretty straight and she thought she could see something at the end. It looked artificial. It could be the ruins the old man had spoken off. Part of her wanted to go there and see what all the fuss was about. The other part, the sane part, counseled against it. It didn't matter even if it were true or not. It was a distraction. What counted was the mission. Getting a new lease on life, then to Earth, not exploring some old ruins was what really mattered.

Of course the whole bogus story wasn't true to begin with, because so far they hadn't heard of these so-called spirits the old man had prattled on about. And they never would, as spirits didn't exist. If you died you went to the afterlife to join Priya's elite guard. That's what the priests said. If you weren't a religious freak, like Ferucca was, then dead was just dead. And all that mattered was how you lived your life in the now.

Ferucca now eyed the third road, the one at 2:00. The old man had said that went nowhere, some sort of loop into infinity. It all sounded bogus like the rest of his story and it clearly went into the direction they should go for. She walked up to the beginning of that road. She couldn't see anything in this reaction as the road meandered into the infinite green. But unlike the other two roads the tracks seemed to be regularly used, like a lot of traffic had passed here.

"Milady," Fisk's voice suddenly called out behind her, "don't go there!"

Ferucca turned her head around and saw Fisk holding a bundle of firewood looking worried at her.

"That road is cursed, remember." Fisk called out, but Ferucca waved her hand dismissively.

"The old man was talking shit," she said and walked onto the road, "see nothing's happening."

Fisk wanted to say something when suddenly Liana screamed.

"IIIIIHHHHH! FISK, THE SPIRIT!"

"Don't go any further," Fisk said at Ferucca, then he dropped the firewood and ran towards Liana who was now seriously freaking out. Ferucca of course ignored the racket. After all, what was the whore to her?

"There's nothing wrong here," she said out loud, more to herself.

 _Then why not go there?_ A little voice inside her mind said.

"Pozcatetl?" Ferucca said surprised, then she went internal, to the room without a view save one. But it was empty. As were a few other places she quickly visited. After a fruitless search for the gone personalities she returned her attention to the forest. With only a few steps down that road she had barely began. The clearing was still behind her. She could still go back.

Suddenly she was no longer so sure of herself anymore and a feeling of dread began to take hold of her.

"This is ridiculous," she said to herself as she found herself taking a step backwards involuntarily. Then it hit her, the old axiom, if it's too good to be true, it usually is. The road looked too perfect.

"Maybe the fool was right," she muttered as she took another step backwards. Then a cold wind blew from the road, rustling some dark blue leaves around her feet.

" _Ferucca,"_ a ghostly voice suddenly whispered.

Ferucca looked wide eyed around her. By now she was still used to having personalities buzzing around in her brain. But this sounded like somebody whispering in her ear from behind even though nobody was there.

"Show yourself!" Ferucca said as she assumed a fighting stance, but nobody showed. Then the wind blew again.

" _If he knows the truth he will never let you go to Earth,"_ the voice whispered. Ferucca spun around but again no one was there.

"This isn't funny," Ferucca said angry. For a moment things were silent again. Then again that cold chilling breeze.

" _When he learns of your existence you will die here on Tanjecterly."_

"Goddamn fucked up crapplanet!" Ferucca yelled frustrated. With her anger flaring up her power shot up to her maximum and her chi-flame came into being.

"If I had my full power I would level this whole shithole planet," she yelled as she raised a hand into the air, a swirling orb of greenish death forming above her outstretched hand, "Instead I will just content myself by leveling this forest!"

She was about to throw her attack when suddenly her hand was held in an iron grip.

"What!" she snarled as she looked back. It was Xander. Who just shook his head calmly. Finally free of his collar he had leaped the distance with his improvised crutch faster then Fisk, who was still running their way.

"Let! Go!" she hissed angrily.

"We're on the run, remember?" Xander said unintimidated, "Whatever crawled up your butt, suck it up!"

Ferucca's eyes shot fire. If looks could kill (which you never knew for certain with chi fighters) Xander would be dead by now.

"I'll kill you," she said softly. She tried to break free her arm, but Xander's grip proved to be unbreakable. It only served to remind her that despite his broken leg Xander was now stronger then she was. That he had absorbed the same amount of skills she had through that strange spell he had told her off and in the figure of Movekk had one of the best teachers ever. Back in the old days it had been told that Movekk had been one of the few Saiyans who had mastered all six of the Saiyan martial arts styles. It had been rumored that he was in the running to become personal trainer to both the king and his annoying little princeling. A position of great power and not given lightly. Which meant Xander's own skills couldn't be taken lightly either.

"Don't," Xander said again resolutely as he shook his head. The stand-off continued for a moment, with Fisk too afraid to come any closer.

"Whatever it is, we will find a way," Xander finally said, giving Ferucca a way out from the stand off. Which she took as she absorbed her attack and stood down.

"Fine! Have it your way," she said as Xander let her go and she stomped back towards the wole.

"Lady Ferucca," Fisk said as she stomped past him, not giving him a moments notice. Then he hobbled after her, leaving Xander alone.

"It's just got to be Monday," Xander said to himself, shaking his head in dejection.

Then a cold wind suddenly blew against him and for the first time Xander heard a disembodied voice speak against him.

x

* * *

x

In the end not even the prospect of a comforting hot meal could entice them to stay in the clearing. Ferucca stomped off and climbed into the canvas covering not to come out no matter what. Liana was also terribly spooked as she climbed on the wole's coach box wanting to get away. Xander also seemed disinclined to stay, constantly looking over his shoulder. Fisk was the only one who still wanted to make a fire and cook something until he also jumped into the air. Unlike the others he didn't make for the vole. Instead he sat down on a stone on the other end of the clearing and just stared ahead blankly, occasionally glancing towards the carpet wole. In the end Liana had to come down to him and implore him to get them out of this place.

Fisk finally assented and he drove the wole off the clearing, back the way they had came from. True to the words of the old man they soon discovered that they were suddenly on a whole different road. Finally confident he was on the right road Fisk pushed the wole to go as fast as possible. With Liana huddled against him the two of them rode in silence. With one of them occasionally shuddering as a cold wind only he or she could feel blew against them.

On the back of the wole, behind the canvas covering there was also a small bench and this was where Xander now braved the forest. Usually the bench was empty as Ferucca preferred to sit up front and Xander had to stay inside, with Liana looking after for him. But with the front bench now full and Ferucca sulking inside Xander had nowhere else to go but the back bench. From there he'd rather brave the forest and the occasional cold chill then watch Ferucca brood.

Not only the old man's weird forest trail had come true, also his dammed spirit, Xander thought and he mused what the spirit had revealed onto him. And was still revealing. Most were pretty straightforward. Him killing his best friend Jesse, him lying to Buffy, the breakup with Cordelia. Those were demons he was familiar with. If that was the best the spirit could do then what was the fuss about.

But then two different truths were revealed. Or maybe they were predictions of some sort. Unlike the old ghosts from his past he was familiar with, these hinted at things about to happen or things that were happening even now.

 _Even now your love sleeps with your friend._

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Or even worse, did he even want to know?

 _Because of you she has fallen into darkness._

Another cryptic one. Who was she and what happened to her? Almost perversely Xander hoped the spirit would visit him again, hoping that another revelation might shed more light on the matter. All that these revelations did create was a growing anxiety that maybe he should either make haste with crossing over to Buffy, his Buffy, or return home to Sunnydale.

A noise behind him awoke him from his musings as Ferucca came from behind the canvas coverings. Without making any apologies for her behavior and/or like nothing had happened she sat down next to him. She didn't even look at him. By now it didn't even bother him any more. Her being the fourth Saiyan he had gotten to know she was in many ways the most Saiyan of the four. Goku was clearly the most human of the four, Vegeta the most self-centered. Ferucca reminded him a lot of Vegeta in many respects. She could be very self-centered, but so could the others to a point, Vegeta being just the extreme in that department. She shared the strong black and white worldview Vegeta and Belmovekk also had. And which in a way even Goku shared, only his was a lot more rosy. And like Vegeta she never made any apologies, she just pretended nothing had happened. As she did now.

"I hate this place," Ferucca said as she watched the purple leaved tries go by.

"The forest can be overwhelming," Xander echoed, "once the Big Guy dropped me and Buffy off for a whole week in a forest and told us to survive, just by our wits."

Xander's eyes turned dreamy as he remembered what he considered some good memories.

"Neither of us knew how to camp, let alone how to survive in the bush. We were city kids. To us foraging for food meant going to a super market. We weren't allowed to use our chi, we were cold, hungry and frightened. We once evaded a bear, whatever food we found tasted like it came from its behind, we had to practically sleep together to survive the cold nights. It was terrible. And yet I'd give anything to do it all over again and experience the kind of closeness me and Buff had."

"He had you do the Hez'màta?" Ferucca said, for the first time looking at Xander, then she shook her head, "this Buffy, is she the one you love? The one whom you went to all this trouble for?"

Xander scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "uh, yes and no. It's, um, kinda, uh, complicated. Technically there are two of them."

Ferucca just shook her head and said nothing.

"But this Hezma thingy, what does it mean?" Xander asked curious.

"Hez'màta you dunce," Ferucca sighed rolling her eyes.

"Whatever."

Again Ferucca rolled her eyes. Then she explained.

"In our culture arranged marriage is the norm. I know there are other cultures where people are allowed to look for their own spouse but we believe that some things are too important to be left to the judgment of young people in love. Not that we frown on it when it happens but unless you get the approval of the head of the family it will go nowhere. Mostly though our marriages consist of our parents seeking out a suitable group of suitors from which we get to choose. Saiyan Elites on the other hand don't leave anything to chance. To us marriage is about procreation and bringing forth good and healthy offspring while maintaining our blood purity. Love does not come into play at all."

"But what if you two don't match?" Xander asked, upon which Ferucca shrugged.

"That happens only rarely and if so you can petition the King for a separation. Overall our parents tend to choose wisely. Choosing a husband or wife for your child is not taken lightly. The aid of marriage brokers is often solicited and it's considered a most noble profession."

"That sounds all fine and dandy," Xander interrupted, "but that doesn't explain the Hezma thingy."

SMACK!

"Auw!" Xander said after Ferucca had swiped him on the head

"I was getting there, you idiot!" she said angry, then she took a moment to compose herself before continuing, "Even our society knows love doesn't come on demand. Sometimes it has to be helped a little. One of the surest ways to do so is the Hez'màta. The shared experience. In our star system there was a large gas planet with a moon that was habitable. It was a wild and rugged place, a harsh environment to survive in. Before we sent our weakest to survive on other worlds they were sent there. Then it became a place where the Royal Household trained in the art of survival. Until a marriage broker hit on the idea that surviving together in that wilderness was a great way for a new couple to bond together. Now the Hez'màta is often done to bring together a troublesome couple."

"Sonofabitch!" Xander exclaimed loudly, "That son of a bitch lied to me! He told me it was just some survival training to cheer Buffy up! And all that time he was trying to couple me up!"

"Off course," Ferucca smirked, "telling the truth would defeat its purpose. The couple would need to be dropped in the wilderness with no prior warning."

"Sonofabitch!" Xander exclaimed again and looked away. He was so wrapped up in his anger that he didn't notice that suddenly Ferucca began to shiver, her eyes growing wide as she looked aside.

"I hate being the goddamn butt monkey, including his!" Xander said angry, then he turned his head and saw she looked uncomfortable, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said shaking her head, "Like I said, I just hate this place. And not just this maroon hell. I hate this whole fucking planet. I want to get off this hellhole and go home. Even if it is just a debris field where my time runs out. If I am to die, I want to die where my people died!"

To Xander's surprise she suddenly threw herself at him and began to wail. Over the past time she had done many things to and with him, a lot of which he had enjoyed. What they commonly referred to as fancying a bout of rape. But breaking down and crying in his arms wasn't one of them. So a little hesitantly he took hold of her and took her into his arms and let her sob in his lap. It went on for a while, then it quieted down..

"Do you think Shimrod will let me go to Earth with you?" she suddenly said, causing Xander's eyes to grow big .

"Uh, sure," he said hesitantly, not knowing what to say. Especially since he wasn't really planning on returning to Earth if things could be helped.

"Why do you want to go to Earth to begin with?" he asked instead, "It's a silly place really."

"Vegetasei's gone," she sniffed, "everybody and everything that I know is gone. I've been on the run for three years straight and I never found another one of my kind. Earth has three of them. That makes it as close too home as I've come across."

"Planet Vegeta must have been a silly place as well," Xander chuckled. Then both said nothing. Xander sat there with a goofy grin, the forest no longer depressing him.

Ferucca on the other hand felt different. She lay still in Xander's lap, only she couldn't think of a good excuse to extricate herself. All she could think off was that somehow she had let her depression get the better of herself. This had never happened before. A Saiyan Elite doesn't just show emotions to anyone. Least of all a lesser species. Any feelings of depression she may have had evaporated as well, a new feeling beginning to take hold of her. For the good of all that was left Saiyan in the universe Xander Harris had to die.

x

* * *

x

When the carpet wole finally left the Dark Woods Liana had become a basket case and Ferucca had gone back inside the canvas covering to brood. Fisk was also brooding, giving Angel a serious run for the money as well. The only one relatively unaffected by the passage through the forest was Xander.

With the group in general disarray Xander implored Fisk to take them to a place where the food was hot and greasy, the bathing water warm and soapy, the beds soft and vermin free and the beer foamy and amnesia inducing. It took some convincing but finally Xander persuaded Fisk to go to an inn. The man from Tanjecterly preferred however that if they were going to stay in an inn, a town was preferable to a small village like Xander had first intended.

"Isn't a small village better?" Xander asked, "I thought you wanted to stay away from the towns and cities? Submerge in the country side?"

"Village inns are hotbeds of gossip," Fisk replied, "they're closed communities where strangers tend to stand out like sore thumbs. And while they may be loath to betray their own to the Berserkers, they would sell us out in no time. At least in towns and cities we wouldn't be the latest new thing to have ridden in."

But unfortunately for Fisk the nearest town was Asphrodiske itself and it was still a few days riding away so he had no choice but to go to a small village inn. As luck would have it they came across an inviting country inn alongside the road they were on. With the ladies still in no mood to come down it fell to Fisk and Xander to go inside.

Inside a fire burned warmly, with the Tanjecterlian version of chickens roasting above them on the spit. The smell of which making Xander's mouth water. Hobbling on his crutch he made for an empty table and sat down. While Fisk was at the counter talking to the innkeeper Xander looked around the place. The decoration was strange. Like he was at a lost and found or something, an odd mismatch of stuff and implements that people seemingly had lost over the years adoring the wall.

Next he looked at the patrons. Peasants mostly, a tradesman with a similar facial tattoo like Fisk sitting in a table in the corner. Which was good, they weren't the only strangers. Even though the peasants were still eyeing him like he was a Twinkie.

Deciding that the best defense was a good offense Xander leaned over to the nearest peasant occupied table.

"Excuse me," he asked, "are those any good?"

He had no idea what 'those' were but he thought pointing at the roasting whatstheirnames above the fire was preferable to asking what they were.

"Sure," one of the peasants said, "youse new in these parts?"

The accent was thick and creamy, just like the Tanjecterlian equivalent of butter Xander had been accustomed to.

"We're passing through," Xander nodded. The peasant looked at the counter, where Fisk was still negotiating with the innkeeper, then he leaned over as well.

"A word of advise," he whispered, "do not accept anything that youse dinnot order. For hese gonna charge youse for it no matter hows small or smallish. That's hows I lost me gammer."

The peasant pointed to an object on the wall. Xander had no clue what it was, or what is was supposed to do. Only that it meant something to the peasant.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Xander said, then he gave the peasant an odd look, "if he cheated you, why do you still come here?"

The peasant lifted up his tankard of ale and grinned.

"Hese makes some fine beer," he grinned. Not knowing how to respond to that Xander returned a sheepish laugh, then he reclined in his seat.

"Making new friends, Earthman?" Fisk said as he patted Xander on the shoulder and walked past him, "sit tight. I ordered some dinner. I'm getting the girls."

He wanted to go to the wole when suddenly Xander took his hand and stopped him.

"Be careful," Xander said, "I heard the owner is a bit of a swindler."

"All innkeepers are," Fisk shrugged, "have no fear, Fisk's on the case."

"That makes me feel so much better," Xander muttered after Fisk had gone.

x

* * *

x

Dinner tasted even better then it had smelled and Xander wolfed down his food with great gusto. Any misgivings over the innkeeper were forgotten once the food was being served, soon followed by a large pitcher of the man's finest ale. Hot food and beer helped lift Liana's spirit. The poor girl being hit hard even more then the others by what had happened in the Dark Woods. Fisk also seemed more relaxed, even though he seemed to be eyeing Ferucca a lot.

Who strangely enough was the only one not relaxing. She barely even touched her food. Xander had always thought that the sentence 'I'm not hungry' wasn't part of the Saiyan vocabulary, yet Ferucca proved her wrong. He wanted to prove her wrong by daring her to eat when Fisk stood up.

"I'm going over there," he said pointing to the table of the tradesman, "he's also from the steppe of Sore Beggars, be it from a different clan though."

"Now that you mention it, Chakotay," Xander said and pointed to his own face, "I did notice he also wears one."

"Clan N'Kay," Fisk nodded, "Look after the girls Earthman. I'm going to see if he can tell me what's going on around here."

"Why would he talk to you, Chakotay?," Xander called after Fisk, but the man from Tanjecterly waved back.

"We all look out after each other off the steppe, Earthman, it's the code."

Turning his attention back to their own table Xander saw that Liana had finished her meal and was now nursing her tankard. Ferucca of course still hadn't even begun touching her meal.

"Why don't you eat?" he asked her.

"I'm not hungry," she replied evading his gaze.

"Come on," Xander said pointing upwards, "everywhere Saiyans are spinning in their graves like dynamos on hearing you utter those words."

"There are no Saiyans spinning in their graves because all their graves were obliterated, along with the rest of my planet," Ferucca said morosely, then she looked away.

"Come on," Xander said as he broke off some of the mystery meat and held it in front of Ferucca, "eat at least something. You have no idea how much trouble I had convincing your boy Fisk to get us here."

"Then maybe you should have asked me first," Ferucca bit back, "now piss off and leave me alone."

Seeing that Ferucca was in no mood to talk Xander reclined in his chair and looked at Liana.

"Luck of the Irish," he grinned at her, "at least she's no demon."

The look Liana gave back told him she thought otherwise.

The two of them talked together for a while before Fisk returned from his chat with his countryman.

"So, how fares your little corner of the world, Chakotay?" Xander asked as Fisk sat down in his chair again, "miss anything on your version of Days of our lives?"

"As usual I have no clue what you're talking about, Earthman" Fisk replied, "but things are worse then we expected. Roshenk told me the area is riddled with Berserkers. He encountered a patrol only yesterday. And they're hanging our descriptions up everywhere along the main road."

"No," Liana said aghast.

"How do they know where to find us?" Xander said, "I thought we had taken away their shiny looking toy?"

"They're Mang Berserkers," Fisk shrugged like it explained everything, "It is said they know how to commune across great distance. Even without the Axis they can still coordinate a search. To be honest I'm amazed they haven't caught us already."

"Forever the optimist," Xander said frowning, "What happened to your cheer and bravado?"

"It's how they caught me every time," Fisk said stoically.

"Then I reckon we've gotta haul ass tomorrow, Chakotay," Xander said. Fisk didn't immediately reply and looked to Ferucca for guidance. But the Saiyan girl was in a world of her own.

"Alright, Fisk said and dipped a finger in his tankard to wet it. With the wet finger he drew some lines on the table.

"We are here, Earthman, Asphrodiske is there. The road of Round Stones goes like this. Because it bends here like this in order to get to Asphrodiske we need to cross it at some point. Roshenk told me most Berserkers are still to the north of Dark Woods here. While there is a patrol nearby they seem to be spread thin. Which is why they are relying on local informers and a high reward money. I have to admit the amounts of which are very flattering. The moment we become known to them all Berserkers will convene on our last known position and give chase. At which point it would be best to, as you say, haul ass."

"That's a pretty dire situation, Chakotay," Xander said looking up from the ad hoc map on the table, "is there nothing that speaks in our advantage?"

Fisk began to stroke his chin for a moment.

"Well, so far they don't seem to know where we are going. If they did they would be concentrating all their efforts between us and Asphrodiske. I think that if we manage to cross the road of Road Stones unseen and continue our journey through the countryside making a wide curve towards Asphrodiske we will be alright. But if we make it to Asphrodiske and find Berserkers there waiting we would have to fight our way in."

Fisk gave Xander a stern look.

"Are you and Ferucca up to it? I know she is but are you? I'd hate for her to transform and have that dreadful monster running rampant again."

Xander didn't immediately reply. His leg was still bound up with splints and any attempt to stand on it still hurt like hell. Although as long as the splints held he figured he could brave the pain. But one look at Ferucca was enough to tell him that she wasn't up to the task. Xander didn't know what god-awful truths the spirit had whispered in her ear. In fact nobody had talked about it. But while it had saddened Liana to no end and took the cheer out of Fisk, Ferucca had totally withdrawn from them.

"Have no fear, Chakotay," Xander said confidently, "when the going gets tough, the Xandman get going."

Fisk shook his head gloomily.

"I feel so much better knowing that, Earthman."

x

* * *

x

That night, or better yet, that period of the day when everybody slept, a window suddenly opened and a shape jumped out. Like a cat it landed on all fours, then it looked around to see if nobody had seen it coming out. Once it was satisfied it ran until it thought it was reasonably far away from the inn not to be seen. Then it launched itself in the air and flew away.

Its departure however had not gone as unnoticed as it had hoped though. Not far from the spot where it had flown away a man rose up from a ditch and watched it disappear into the distance. Then he sank back into the ditch.

While he waited for its return Fisk had a lot to think about..

x

* * *

x

"This is outrageous!"

Fisk's voice yelled through the inn's main room. They had spent the night in warm comfortable beds, bathed in warm soapy bath water and had a hearty breakfast. It was a gamble to lose this much time but they were still on schedule and they had been in dire need of some much need morale boost after the passage through the Dark Woods.

But when they wanted to depart the inn they were suddenly faced by the innkeeper with the bill from hell. Even though Fisk had claimed he had agreed with him on a price beforehand, it didn't stop the innkeeper, the spitting image of a certain barkeeper from Sunnydale in spirit but without the sniveling, to add all sorts of outrageous stuff to the bill. He charged them for stuff like bar ambience (a traveling musician that had played that evening), the warmth of the fire, additional tankards of his beer, for fluffing up the pillows, for providing additional blankets, the expensive soap used in the baths, the condiments and spices used to hearten up breakfast and Xander's particular favorite, the usage of the outhouse.

It was all fun and amusing for Xander, watching Fisk argue and haggle over the bill. After all, he had tried to warn the man from Tanjecterly, but he had ignored his warnings. The man was resourceful with a firm belief in his own cunning and abilities. But ten years of being a slave clearly had clearly robbed him of dealing with hustlers. It was amusing to watch until it became clear Fisk had no more money and the innkeeper wanted to take possession of their wole as payment.

"But it's not so outrageous," the innkeeper said without blinking an eye, "there are costs I have to make to keep my business running. I would be a poor business man if wouldn't include every cost that I made."

"Most businessmen calculate their indirect costs into their final selling price," Fisk countered, but the innkeeper seemed unimpressed.

"I've heard some people ascribe to that model," the innkeeper shrugged, "but I do not. In my opinion it does not allow for accurate record keeping and proper allocation of costs."

"Cost allocation my ass," Fisk yelled angry, "you're nothing but a crook."

The innkeeper just leaned back and smiled amiably.

"I'm sorry to hear that but it is as it is. You'll just have to pay the bill. I am willing to take satisfaction with your carpet wole. That is my final offer."

"But that would leave us with no form of transportation," Liana said aghast.

"I'm sorry to hear that, madam," the innkeeper said without sounding sorry, "but your friend here should have taken that into consideration before he engaged my services. If I were to fall for every sorry story that I heard I would be without a business."

"You lying swindling sack of shit," Fisk said and threw some coins on the counter, "I will pay the price we agreed upon beforehand and not a dibbet more."

"Then you leave me no more choice but to call in the Berserkers," the innkeeper said, even as he swept all of Fisk's coins together, "as luck would have it a patrol of them is in the nearest hamlet of Sputhrake. I anticipated your obstinacy and already sent word to them. They will be here within the hour."

Xander expected Fisk's head to explode. But before the man from Tanjecterly could do anything it was the innkeeper's head that exploded. Literally.

BLAM!

As blood and gore splattered the room and their faces the innkeeper's lifeless body fell to the ground. And then all eyes turned to Ferucca. Who had her arm outstretched after having just fired off a chi blast.

"What?" she said deadpan as all eyes fell on her like nothing had happened.

"Please tell me you did not just do that?" Xander said horrified,

"He was cheating us," she said as she lowered her hand and nodded towards the corpse, "and he was going to call the fuzz on us."

"He _had_ already called the fuzz on us," Xander said annoyed. Off all the times for the old Ferucca to come out of her depression she chose this time.

"What's the fuzz?" Fisk asked but Xander ignored him.

"I mean, Ferucca, if you had to absofragginlutely kill the guy couldn't you just behead him with your sword? Instead of leaving your calling card behind that tells them that we were here?"

Ferucca looked at Xander, then at the corpse, then back towards Xander.

"I, uh, I didn't…."

"Saiyans! No wonder you guys had to work for Freeza," Xander said angry, "no way you guys could have built an empire on your own. Let's go, Chakotay, remember us talking about haulin' ass yesterday? Time to put it into practice!"

x

* * *

x

Be it providence, sheer luck, or just Belmovekk's two guys upstairs looking out for them, but somehow their little expedition made it to the road of Round Stones without the Berserkers hot on their heels.

Leaving Ferucca in the back so she could keep an eye on any signs of pursuers, Fisk, Liana and Xander were huddled in the front. With Fisk and Liana both on the coach box and Xander hunched through the flap of the canvas covering.

"So far, so good, right?" Xander said as the road was empty on both sides.

"Do not tempt the Gods, Earthman," Fisk said as he let the wole cross the road, "for they have a mercurial sense of humor and often strike a man down just as he's about to reach his goals."

Xander shook his head and let out a sigh.

"God, I never figured you for an optimist."

x

* * *

x

Asphrodiske.

x

For so long that single name had dominated their journey.

x

Asphrodiske.

x

That's where the road to home began

x

Asphrodiske.

x

Somehow Xander had imagined more of the place.

They were lying in the hills to the south of Asphrodiske, the wole resting behind them, using a feeding tube to eat some grass. Without the help of Shimrod's army surplus binoculars they had to settle for the old mark I eyeball. From their vantage point in the hills the town seemed deserted. A perfect little sleepy town, constructed from gray stone. Slightly outside the town, towards the hills they were in, but not obscuring the town was a large low flat dome, seemingly made from gleaming gray-silver metal.

"Earthman, do you see an iron post?" Fisk asked him but Xander shook his head.

"Unfortunately my supposed Saiyan genes don't include the Saiyan hawk eye. And if it did I probably ruined it watching too much TV."

"As usual I have no clue what you're talking about," the man from Tanjecterly said, then he looked at Ferucca, "Ferucca, do you see anything."

"Nope," she said somewhat disinterested, "can't see shit from up here. Must be on the other side of that pancake."

"Are you sure?" Fisk asked, causing Ferucca to roll her eyes.

"No, I'm making it all up as I go" she said sarcastically, "look, that stupid earring knew everything but it's gone, Okay? Should I have paid more attention to it? Probably. But it was also boring and highly insulting. So I'm not sorry it's gone. All I know is be in Asphrodiske when the black moon is underneath the pink star and then strike a big iron post with the key to go back to Shimrod's. How hard's gonna be to find a big iron post in that place? Unless they paved the whole town with them it shouldn't be so hard to find, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Fisk nodded, then he got up, "we might as well go now. Yrrtsch is in the right position."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint good old Yrrtsch," Xander echoed as he glanced briefly at the creepy black moon as he also got up, "let's saddle up people. We've got a train to catch."

For the final stretch it had been decided to abandon the wole and fly the final stretch. Xander would carry Liana, while Ferucca would carry Fisk. Since they were abandoning the wole they would need to gather their meager belongings. Not caring about anyone else seeing her Ferucca stripped naked so she could pull on Shimrod's armor. She may have lost the pouch containing all the other useful magical items, but she still had the key to strike the iron rod with. Maybe it was sheer coincidence, or maybe the magician was more prescient then she gave him credit for, but the key back to Earth had not been in the magic pouch. With a sense of humor that was typical of him he had hidden it inside her armor. Between the section for her cleavage to be precise.

Ferucca strapped the sheath of the sword Kahanthus on her back, then she pulled it out and examined it one last time. The pure blue metal glistened in the two suns light. Ever since they had developed the art of chi fighting Saiyans had abandoned weapons of any kind except for ceremonial duties. A few forms remained dealing with weapons for the interested, but otherwise unarmed combat was the norm. Ferucca in particular had always frowned on weapons of any kind.

Still, in her time here on Tanjecterly Ferucca had grown fond of the blade. At times, when it looked like the place grew too much and a 'bout of rape' with Xander no longer amused her, she would pull out the blade and look at it. Not only did it spoke of great craftsmanship, it also spoke to her of great battles, great deeds that had been wrought with it. And it held the promise that one day she would experience those great battles again.

"Admiring your shiny toy," Xander's voice said behind her.

"Unlike you it always stays hard when I need it too," Ferucca smirked as she sheathed the sword on her back.

"Auch," Xander said pretending to be hurt, "major burn to my manhood."

"Don't worry," Ferucca smiled as she patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sure that once you're back on Earth you will finally get a chance to impress me."

"Have you ever tried to be nice?" Xander said as he watched her walk back to the wole.

"Have you?" she called back disinterested. Xander lifted up a finger wanting to come up with a clever retort, then he thought better.

"That proves it," he said gloomily to himself as he scratched his shoulder, "Cordy also has Saiyan genes."

Ferucca climbed in the back of the wole, only to find Fisk there sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor on top of a chalk drawing chanting some words.

"What by the seven hells of Jerherherod are you doing?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, nothing much, lady Ferucca," Fisk said hurriedly, I'm just invoking the blessing of Mashhh, the seven eyed God who travels across the steppes, it is considered good luck to do so."

"I never saw you do it before," Ferucca said surprised, "why now?"

"We are about to travel to another world, milady," Fisk said as he picked himself up, "another universe even if I'm to believe. I just thought that invoking Mashhh, patron God of long journeys might be a good thing."

Ferucca gave Fisk a stern look, then she shrugged.

"Whatever," she said and turned away, "do whatever religious crap that you like. But do it quickly. I'm just getting my stuff and the Axis and then we're outta here."

"I'm finished already, milady," Fisk smiled, then he walked past her.

"Weirdo!" Ferucca mumbled after he had left, then she began looking, "now where's my comb?"

Outside the wole the group waited for Ferucca to come out. When she did Xander spoke up.

"You got the Axis?"

Ferucca patted a bulge between her breasts.

"You're keeping the Axis there?" Xander exclaimed, "why not give it to me?"

"And let it slip from your butterfingers while in flight?" Ferucca sneered, "I think you'll already have your hands quite full carrying Liana, Xander Harris."

"Hey, I resent that," Xander said pointing his finger at her, pretending to be outraged, "better take good care of that thing."

"Oh, I will," Ferucca grinned as she patted the bulge. Then she gave the bag carrying her meager belongings to Fisk.

"Shall we?"

x

* * *

x

Back in the real universe traveling the short distance from the hills to Asphrodiske would have taken them just seconds. Now it took them way longer then Xander would have liked. Damn universe. At least the end was now in sight. Literally. As they neared the large dome he could suddenly see a large platform with on it what appeared to be a large post.

"Hold on, mama," he yelled in glee, "good times are 'bout to come!"

"Fisk's right," Liana said, holding on for her dear life on his back, "half the time you're unintelligible, the other half you're talking gibberish."

"It seems like Chakotay is getting way too cheeky behind my back," Xander grinned, "but that's okay, if we make it through the portal I'll accept all the cheek, smack talk, ribald humor and political incorrectness he can utter. Oh, by the way, be a dear Liana and scratch my left shoulder will ya? Oh yeah, like that. Thanks."

The four of them finally flew over the large dome. Which looked even bigger up close.

"What the hell is it?" Xander asked, "It looks like the mother ship from Close Encounters took root here or something."

"Fisk says it's some kind of old temple," Liana replied, "nobody knows who built it."

"For something old it still looks fairly new," Xander mused, "this looks way beyond space age technology to me."

Finally the group landed next to the platform. With its five foot in height a ramp with steps led up to it. On the platform stood a ten foot high and one foot wide iron pool, free of any sign of rust. On the pole were ten bands of carvings, which at closer inspection turned out to be maps. One of them, the seventh upwards was a map of Earth. Be it slightly different then normal as Xander could make out a large set of islands southwest of the British isles.

"I'm glad that's over," Xander said as he dropped off Liana and rested his weight on her, as he was now without his makeshift crutch, "damn my shoulder's itching!"

"I still cannot believe we evaded capture," Fisk said worried, "it sounds too good to be true."

"You're just paranoid," Xander said, scratching his left shoulder like a mad man, then he turned to Ferucca, "if you would be so kind to go up there and open the Red Sea for us?"

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Ferucca asked as she came over to him to examine him, "you're scratching like Jerherherod himself wants to come out."

"I don't know," Xander said scratching a particularly difficult to reach part, "it suddenly came before we left and now it's getting rapidly worse. It's driving me m….."

Before he knew what was happening Xander's left arm, the one he was using to lean on Liana went numb and he fell forward into his face.

"What the… " Xander said surprised as he tried to move his left arm. There was no movement in it whatsoever. Worse even, his right arm was now also starting to get numb. He tried to get up, with the aid of Liana and Fisk but the numbness was now spreading like wildfire. Soon he couldn't move anything but his head.

"I can't move," Xander said as he fought down a rising panic, "What the hell is happening to me?"

In response Ferucca hunched down in front of him and held up her left hand. She was carrying a ring with what looked like a stamp attached to the inside of her hand.

"It's a paralyzing agent," she explained, "just tap a person with it and they'll go numb. They gave it to me."

Next came a loud noise from the round dome as its doors opened and a small army of Mang Berserkers erupted, storming towards them and encircling them with their weapons drawn.

"You?" Xander gasped in shock as he looked from the encircling Berserkers to Ferucca.

"Yes," Ferucca said as she stood up to welcome the approaching Mang Berserkers as they surrounded them. Both Liana and Fisk were captured and forced to their knees, their hands tied behind their backs. Liana in particular was devastated, crying uncontrollably. Fisk on the other hand just looked stoically. The man had escaped several times and was captured each time. A part of him was kinda expecting it to happen. Or maybe he just wasn't going to give the pricks the satisfaction of losing it. Xander on the other hand was losing it.

"You lying Saiyan harlot!" he yelled angrily at Ferucca as two Berserkers put his paralyzed upper body up against the platform, "You sold us out to these bastards!"

"Relax," Ferucca waved towards him as she discussed something with the Berserker commander, "if it makes you feel any better, it wasn't personal."

"Well, it's personal to me!" Xander yelled, then a Berserker kicked against his ribcage, "OUGH."

For a moment everything turned black for Xander, then as the world returned Ferucca was hunched over him.

"Feeling better?" she asked impersonally.

"Of all the double crossing backstabbing…., " Xander coughed, "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Simple," she said deadpan, "I don't want to die. My time is almost up and I want Shimrod to make me permanent."

"Is that it?" Xander exclaimed, "We talked about that. I would ask Shimrod to make you permanent. You didn't need to betray us to these clowns to do so."

"But you see, Xander Harris," Ferucca said as she reached out and touched Xander's chin with a finger, "I do. There is no way Shimrod was gonna make me permanent."

"Why?" Xander asked surprised. Upon which Ferucca smiled coldly.

"You see, pretty boy, I lied to you. When Shimrod made me he did more then just shove Pozcatetl down my throat. He put your friend Angela inside me as well."

Xander wanted to say something when suddenly the implications of what she had said sunk in.

"Pozcatetl was never in command of my body," Ferucca continued, "Shimrod just wasn't as good as Murgen. So what he did was put Angela's personality, her memories, her essence, her soul, into my body. But he knew I would overwhelm her in no time. Pozcatetl was only in here as well to help Angela and keep me in check."

"No," Xander said aghast as tears began to roll down his face, "you mean that when…. when you…."

"Yes," Ferucca nodded, "when I went Ozaru more then just Pozcatetl was erased. Angela was also erased."

"Who is Angela?" Fisk asked and Ferucca turned her attention towards him.

"Well, she was the one who rescued your sorry ass, Fisk. The one you kept calling milady. She just used my name because… well, she was a nobody really. A whore who could only make a living selling her body for money. She fell in love with pretty boy here. I guess she wanted to make a break with the past so she called herself by my name. Who knows, maybe deep down she probably wished she was me. Maybe she even hoped pretty boy here would finally notice her."

"Angela..., no. Why?" Xander wailed.

"Oh shut up," Ferucca hissed at Xander, "maybe if you had stopped pining for what you had lost, if you had given her the good shagging that she craved for then all of this could have been avoided. You only have yourself to blame."

"Angela," Xander moaned, "no…."

"So that's why you acted so differently," Fisk said nodding, "I understand now."

"It took you long enough though," Ferucca snorted contemptuously.

"It's not going to work, you Saiyan bitch," Xander said, looking up with fire in his eyes, "whatever it is you're planning it's not going to work. Shimrod will see right through it."

"Oh puhlease," Ferucca snorted, "Before I knew there was no chance in hell Shimrod was going to make me permanent. He would rip me apart in the slim chance that deep down, maybe something of Angela remained. But now, he has no choice. Now I have you for bargaining."

"And these clowns," Xander nodded towards the Berserker that stood next to him, "what do they get out of this deal?"

Ferucca touched the bulge between her cleavage.

"Why this of course. They're reeling, pretty boy, they're reeling badly. I hurt them good when I trashed their city. For now they're managing to keep it a secret but once word gets out all their subjugated nations will rise up. When that happens they need the Axis. It's the only way for them to coordinate their war effort. It's worth more to them then we are. I get what I want, they get back what they want. And maybe they keep you around as well for shits and giggles."

"And them?" Xander said nodding towards Fisk and Liana.

"Who cares," Ferucca shrugged casually, "they mean nothing to Shimrod. As slaves they belong to the Berserkers. I guess they could still use his manual labor. And she's still a pretty little whore. Of course he did knock her up and broke their rules so they're probably going to geld him."

"You bitch!" Xander said angry.

"And to think I've went to all the trouble to keep you alive," she said shaking her head as she got up. As she did Xander shot her a death glare.

"I'll hunt you down, bitch, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" she countered vehemently, "I'm desperate! Unlike you my entire existence hangs in the balance. And I can tell you, I've done the dying part and I don't want to die again."

"Can I ask you something?" Fisk asked, interrupting their conversation.

"What?" Ferucca asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"When did you betray us to the Berserkers?" he asked, "Was it before or after the Dark Woods?"

"After," she replied, "I was thinking about it before but when we passed through that maroon hell that damned spirit kept whispering to me. Kept telling me that unless I stopped Xander my existence would come to an end. Like the old man said, remember? Truths, past, present and future. I knew I had to make a move."

"I see," Fisk nodded as he looked downwards for a moment, then he looked up and began to smile, "but the spirit did not just talk only to you. He also told me something."

"And what's that?"

"An evil entity has taken over your lady and she will betray you."

Ferucca laughed out loud.

"Then maybe you should have done something about it," she said once she had stopped laughing.

Suddenly Fisk leapt up from his knees and launched himself at Ferucca, coming close enough to spit something at her. Suddenly her face was covered with wet white powder.

"Who says I haven't?" Fisk grinned as Berserkers threw themselves onto him and held him down, but he was still able to speak as he began to chant in an unknown tongue.

Ferucca began to wipe the smudge from his face, then she picked off the Berserkers lying on Fisk, grabbed him by the throat, picked him up and threw him against the platform.

"What did you do to me?" she yelled angrily.

"I watched you leave the inn to betray us to the Berserkers," Fisk said grinning viciously, "So I went to Roshenk. He carried many interesting goods. There are many of us living elsewhere, Ferucca. Working, doing odd jobs. But they all long for the steppe. So salesmen like Roshenk carry many goods from the steppes that we miss."

"The powder I sprayed you with, it's made from the dried root of a small bush. Our shamans use it to drive out evil spirits. Our lore has it that there are many evil spirits, and that they're everywhere. So salesmen like Roshenk always carry some powder. I used the powder and I just chanted the rites of exorcism. I will drive you out like a bad smell!"

"Fool!" Ferucca exclaimed, "How can I be an evil spirit? This _is_ my body. If anything your precious lady was the possessive spirit, not me. I've only reclaimed what is rightfully mine."

Ferucca threw him hard to the ground, turned around and walked over to the Berserker Spectral Master who was in command.

"Remember our deal. Once I get what I want, you'll get what you want. After that do with Xander Harris as you wish. But _him_ , I want him punished now!"

The Spectral Master said nothing at first, he just looked at her like a tiger in a zoo who wants to strike at the visitors, if only he wasn't behind bars. Then he raised his hand and gave a hand signal. Next Fisk and Liana were grabbed and dragged away into the temple.

"No!" Liana called out as she was being dragged away, Fisk just said nothing, he just looked at Ferucca and grinned viciously.

"What makes you think they'll honor their deal?" Xander called out as his friends were dragged away, "Why do you think they won't slap you with the same poison you used on me?"

"They could," Ferucca shrugged, "off course, like you know firsthand, it's not the fastest agent. The moment any of them touches me or I feel something itch, I'll crush the Axis like a grape."

"With your tits of death I suppose? And what guarantee do they have that you'll return?" Xander asked. Ferucca nodded towards the Berserker commander.

"Other then my word you mean? It turns out both Saiyans and Berserkers have the same adage, 'A little trust goes a long way. The less you use, the further you'll go. I'm not going back to Shimrod alone. He's giving me a platoon full of Berserkers to go with me. He says it's to help me, but we both know they're coming along to keep an eye on me as well. Once I get what I want it's they who return with ….."

Suddenly Ferucca stopped talking and she started looking around herself in bewilderment.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Xander sneered, "Your new friends playing tricks already?"

"I….., " Ferucca tried to say, then she fell on her knees and reached for her armored collar as if she couldn't get any air to breathe.

While in a perverse way it was satisfying to think that Ferucca's newly found friends gave her the slip as well, the first sign that something was wrong was when Xander saw the look of horror on their faces as well. She had threatened to destroy the Axis at the first sign of trouble and she was crazy enough to do it. Whatever was happening to Ferucca, it didn't appear to be their doing.

"Get it!" the Spectral Master yelled breaking the revelry.

And that's where all hell broke loose.

x

* * *

x

Inside the body that in many ways resembled that of a Saiyan warrior girl who was once called Ferucca something was stirring. When she had gone Ozaru Ferucca had basically unleashed the psychic equivalent of a fire storm into her mind. And it had swept the place blank. Later, after she had come back to her senses, Ferucca had scoured her mind for a sign of where the consciousnesses of both Pozcatetl and Angela had gone to. But she couldn't find a sign of either of them. She looked through her entire mind until she came up empty. Then she stopped looking and never looked back.

Everywhere she had looked save one place.

There was a place inside a Saiyan's mind which they called the red zone. It was said this was where the Ozaru slept between full moons. A primitive part of the mind, animalistic, brutal, savage. A raging hellhole of unbridled fury.

It was also a scary place.

While going Ozaru was considered a perfectly good and honored tactic, comprehending the savage beast and what it was exactly was not something most Saiyans willingly did. The increased power of going Ozaru was something to be desired, the state of mind that came with it however was not. Which wasn't that surprising as the vast majority of all Saiyans lost control when going Ozaru.

Suppressing that primitive state of mind while at the same time using that power became the main focus of a whole martial arts discipline, Ozar'itsu. Means were devised to tame the beast. Various techniques, like meditative forms, exercises, diets, whatever it took. Preventing it from coming out when the transformation was triggered. But even most followers of Ozar'itsu didn't dare go into the red zone.

Overall Ozar'itsu practitioners were considered a weird bunch by their fellow Saiyans. While the practitioners of Ozar'itsu, the Ozar'itsui, had developed the techniques that allowed a Saiyan to maintain control when going Ozaru, the holy grail of Ozar'itsu was to be able to harness that power and transform at will without a full moon. One of the end results of this soul searching had been the powerball technique. Why bother waiting for a full moon if you can create one yourself?

There was however a subset of Ozar'itsu. They had their eyes set on bigger goals then just mastering a transformation which could only take place at a full moon, real or not. They reasoned that in order to truly tame the beast they must not be afraid to enter its lair and face it.

Only the staunchest followers of Ozar'itsu dared do this. And only after decades of mental training and discipline. It was they who were also the greatest believers in the legend of the Super Saiyan, believing that when a Saiyan managed to transform into Ozaru at will the secret of the Super Saiyan would also be revealed to him. Like the Legendary Super Saiyan who had come and gone so long ago. So they continued to train themselves to go into the red zone, to be able to withstand it for longer and longer of periods.

But even they didn't stay there indefinitely

Ferucca was no Ozar'itsui. As a high powered Elite the ability to experience a controlled Ozaru was good enough for her. If she needed to go Ozaru beyond a full moon the powerball technique was equally good enough for her. Since she was more into Mal'ki'itsu, entering the red zone for mystical purposes held no appeal to her either. So it was only natural for her to skip it on her search for the others. After all, if she couldn't go there, what chance did the others have?

The Saiyan mind is as strong as their trained bodies. It can weather the storm that comes from unleashing the beast from the red zone. Like a tree that has its roots firmly in the ground it weathers the storm and recovers after it has past. Some hybrids also inherit this ability. For centuries an academic argument raged as to whether this ability would be passed on or that progeny of hybrids would grow weaker with every generation. The smart answer of course would have been empiric observation of hybrids and their offspring. Of course Saiyan cultural custom and prejudice would have none of that.

When Ferucca unleashed her Ozaru, both in body and spirit Angela's consciousness stood no chance to survive its onslaught. The beast crushed everything in its path like an avalanche.

But Angela's consciousness was not alone in there.

As Angela's guardian consciousness Pozcatetl did realize what was going to happen. Unlike Angela she had spent more time with Ferucca then she had cared for and she had learned a few things. As the guardian consciousness she had delved into the Saiyan girl's memories and witnessed the horror that was Ozaru. Recognizing the storm that was going to come she did the only thing she could do.

She took Angela's consciousness, enveloped it with her own and fled into the one place where for now she was safe. She fled into the red zone.

With the beast unleashed the red zone was now the safest place to be. But what she didn't know, because Ferucca had never cared much of Ozar'itsu, was why it took so much dedication and training to survive in the red zone. Even with the beast unleashed it was like the Eye of Jupiter, center of a raging storm going on for centuries. Relatively safe because it was the center of a raging storm around it, but the keyword being relative for even the Eye of Jupiter was still as lethal as the rest of the planet. When the beast finally did return Pozcatetl couldn't make it out in time and she died.

But in her death she encapsulated as much of her core persona, her strengths, her passions, her fury, around Angela. She may have died but her sacrifice was not in vain. Somehow she had created a shield layer no Ozar'itsu ever had between them and the red zone. She bought time for Angela to survive.

Surviving in the red zone at first was like being immersed in a sensory deprivation tank, cut off from the outside world. Only difference was she wasn't floating in a salt water solution, she was floating in a blacksmith's forge. As her protection slowly dwindled away she was tempered like steel. Tempered until her protection finally fell away and she was alone with the beast in the red zone. And there she faced the beast directly.

And survived.

In the red zone she learned what none of the Ozar'itsu had yet fathomed. That the beast was not something to be denied, avoided, faced or tamed. For doing that meant denying a part of yourself. A house divided cannot stand. And in order to be all that a Saiyan could be, he or she had to embrace the madness that was inside them and become one with it. And only by doing that could a new equilibrium be reached.

Having learned this truth in the red zone Angela survived. But she couldn't come out either as the red zone was a place so carefully contained, only when a certain light spectrum of 17 million zeno units per second hit the Saiyan eye and a gland in their tail was triggered did the dam burst open. With growing anger she watched the events and Ferucca's treachery unfold, unable to do anything it.

And then Fisk performed his exorcism spell. The spell was crude, the magic rudimentary. But it was done with much gusto and hatred, and it hit the mark. Because Ferucca was wrong in one respect. The body she was in wasn't hers either. It was only based on hers. Fisk's spell sufficed to make a small crack in the dam that through millions of years of evolution had served to contain the fury that was inside the Saiyan body. It was all Angela needed to get out.

x

* * *

x

"I….., " Ferucca tried to say, then she fell on her knees and reached for her armored collar as if she couldn't get any air to breathe. Taking in a deep breath she gasped for air. Only to taste something different. The air felt foul to her taste, like there were pollutants in the air. She looked up and around herself.

No longer was she on Tanjecterly. No longer were there two suns, one green, the other lemon yellow in the sky. A single, dark yellow sun shone in the air and it was hot. She now stood on a road of black compressed stone material, covered in yellow and white markings. Large buildings stood around her. She was in what seemed like a vast urban metropolis, standing on an intersection between two roads. Yet there were no people. And then she recognized the place. They weren't her memories but somehow she was at the corner of South Broadway and West Jefferson Boulevard.

"LA? You've got to be kidding me!" Ferucca sighed as she threw her hands in their air, "Of all the times she chooses to reveal herself, she chooses this. Well, let's get on with it. Show yourself, Pozcatetl!"

"Pozcatetl is no longer here," a voice called out calmly from up in the air, causing Ferucca to smack her forehead.

"Dammit, Ferucca," she said beratingly to herself, "first rule of Lokta'itsu, remember? Combat is three dimensional."

Having berated herself Ferucca looked upwards. A hundred feet into the air a person floated in the air. To her surprise it wasn't the Pakatchikal girl, it was the whore Angela.

"Oh look," Ferucca said as she lifted herself up into the air to meet her challenger, "the whore is back. And look who went to get herself a new outfit."

She was of course referring the blue and white Saiyan composite amour Angela was wearing.

"Finally come out of hiding?" Ferucca sneered as she leveled herself ten meters in front of Angela and slowly folded her arms contemptuously across her chest. Angela didn't reply, she just intensified her gaze.

"What, no posturing?" Ferucca asked after Angela maintained her silence, "Shouldn't you be boring me with empty statements as to why what I am doing is wrong and why I should stop?"

Silence.

"Well, I'm not going to stop," Ferucca said as she unfolded her arms and pounded her chest, "I will not lay down and go down! I'm not going to die again! Ferucca of house Tangari will not be snuffed out with the rest of her race!"

Ferucca was nearly fuming with anger when she finished her speech. After which Angela finally spoke up.

"If you feel you did nothing wrong, why the need to defend yourself?"

"I….," Ferucca tried to say, then she shook her head dejected, "oh, fuck it! I am talking to the whore. Who gives a shit!"

Ferucca raised her power and white chi flames surrounded her. Then she charged headfirst into Angela. The impact of which knocked the girl back with so much momentum she crashed into the nearby Los Angeles County Municipal Court building below. Ferucca immediately dove after Angela to pound the girl into submission. Storming in through the broken wall Ferucca entered a courtroom where she found Angela lying in the rubble.

"You should never have come back, whore," she said viciously as she kicked Angela across the courtroom, then she hopped after her and punched her so violently Angela crashed through the floor, "you should have let Pozcatetl fight your battles, whore. She at least knew how to fight."

Ferucca jumped after Angela into the room below and began to pummel her some more.

"Should have left fighting to the grown ups, whore," she said as she finally stopped pummeling Angela, pointed her hand towards the walls, blew a hole in them, then grabbed Angela by the hair and dragged her outside on Hill street.

"Show yourself, Pozcatetl," Ferucca said as she took Angela in a choke hold, ready to snap her neck, "show yourself or the whore gets it!"

There came no reply from the empty city.

Instead Angela began to laugh. Which sounded a bit odd as she was still in a choke hold.

"Don't you think that if Pozcatetl was still around she'd picked a different battlefield?" Angela managed to say despite Ferucca's hold. Next Angela raised her own power and her chi flames came into life as well. A backhanded blow and suddenly she was free from Ferucca's hold. She somersaulted out of Ferucca's reach and turned around mid air to land on all fours facing Ferucca.

"The whore learned some new tricks," Ferucca said derogatory. Angela said nothing, she just smiled. Then she began her attack. Launching herself at Ferucca like she had done earlier she crashed into the Saiyan girl. Only the Saiyan girl was prepared and met her head on, matching Angela move for move.

Still as the fighting moved up north on Hill Street, across the freeway, Ferucca was surprised by the ferocity and level of skill Angela now displayed. Whatever she had done during her absence, she had improved dramatically since her battle in the city of Mang.

"You've improved," she said without missing one of Angela's moves.

"Thanks," Angela smirked back, neither relenting in her attacks.

"It won't do you no good, whore," Ferucca sneered, "it doesn't matter how good you've become, you're still no match for a Saiyan ELITE!"

Shouting the word elite Ferucca reached for more power inside herself and went on the offensive, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks so fast it looked like she had ten arms and legs to the casual observer. But Angela wasn't a casual observer and while Ferucca's onslaught drove her back she countered every move she made.

The fighting went up north, up the street, then down into the Civic Center metro station, all the way to the platforms and into the tunnel itself. On and on until the two emerged again at Pershing Square station and out into the open again, into the air above Central LA. From there it headed north until both were above the deserted crossing of routes 110 and 101, west of Chinatown. There they disengaged.

"Not bad, whore," Ferucca wheezed heavily as she watched Angela float twenty feet away, "a remarkable improvement."

"It's not too late, Ferucca," Angela panted back, "end the madness before you really cross the line."

"End it?" Ferucca snorted, "I've not even begun! You've shown remarkable growth, whore, but this is the end of the line for you."

Ferucca clenched her right fist, then she opened it upwards and a light blue ball appeared above her hand. Normally she wasn't one to do this lightly, but she was pressed for time at the moment. Priya knows how much time was passing in the real world.

"This is it, whore," she yelled, "You've had a good run for your money but this is it."

Then Ferucca threw her energy ball into the sky, while Angela calmly watched on until the ball disappeared in the upper atmosphere. Then came the flash, the bright light, and a small artificial moon in the Earth's upper atmosphere was born.

"Come to mama!" Ferucca cried in triumph as she stretched her hands out as if to welcome the new moon.

But nothing happened.

Where was the heart pounding heartbeat? The throbbing veins that signaled the transformation's beginning? The growth of canine teeth?

"Looking for something?" Angela called out impassionate. Ferucca looked at her hands which showed no signs of changing either.

"I don't understand," Ferucca said, more to herself.

"Don't you get it?" Angela said, "That's an external trigger. It doesn't work in here. It only works on the outside."

Ferucca let go a whole series of colorful expletives in her native Saiyango.

"It doesn't matter," she finally said, "I'm still Saiyan Elite and you're just a whore with delusions of grandeur. I will just beat you into a pulp the old fashioned way."

Then Angela began to smirk for the first time.

"I on the other hand don't need outside stimuli."

Angela threw her hands into the air and before Ferucca could drop her jaw in utter amazement Angela's eyes turned to red, then some of her teeth began to grow, then the rest of her body began to change.

"No way!" Ferucca exclaimed in amazement as she saw Angela transform into Ozaru. Her mind told her to act while she still could, only her body refused to move, mesmerized by the spectacle before it. Part of her mind even wondered, was this how all of her victims had felt when she had transformed in order to kill them? Soon Angela was even too big for Ferucca to do anything at all.

When she was still in training as a teenager her Satiya brought her to Phili, an uninhabited planet that was part of the Saiyan Sphere, the small cluster of star systems that were under Saiyan rule. While others provided food, services and goods, Phili offered nothing but a place to train. Its breathable atmosphere, emptiness and rugged terrain offered excellent training grounds. But best off all, Phili's small moon went full moon once every eight Phili days. Ozar'itsui flocked to this place and even maintained a small permanently manned station there.

On Phili Ferucca and her fellow students were instructed in the art of Ozaru combat. How to fight one, how to use that skill and finally, to experience that condition themselves. While going Ozaru for the first time had been overwhelming, few things in life made for a more lasting impression as seeing her Satiya go Ozaru before them. It was a sight to behold. A sight that struck awe and terror in her mind. A feeling she now felt again.

Fighting an Ozaru was like trying to let water flow uphill. The tenfold increase in strength, speed and agility made the monster absolutely lethal. The size differential made attacking one in hand to hand combat extremely hazardous. Her Satiya told them that unless they were stronger in power an Ozaru only had two weak spots. Unless the transformed Saiyan was an Elite, an Ozar'itsu master or a really advanced or experienced Royal Household member they tended to be quite mindless and animalistic. Which meant you could outsmart them. And no matter how strong you were, a directed killing blow to a weak spot like the throat or a pressure point still killed or disabled a superior opponent.

The second weakness, one that every Ozaru shared, was their tail. Remove the tail and the gland that supplied the signal to the brain that triggered and maintained the transformation was taken out of the picture. Without that constant electrical impulse the transformation faltered.

But never in her entire life had Ferucca seen (or heard) of a Saiyan who new how to transform into Ozaru without their tail like the Earth whore was doing now.

"Please let her be stupid," Ferucca mumbled hopeful, "please let her be stupid."

Once Angela had completed her transformations she roared defiantly, clenched her fist and seemed about ready to jump on Ferucca. Instead she belched up a fireball of pure destruction. Ferucca braced herself for impact.

But the impact never came.

As she opened her eyes she saw the fireball move north until it finally came down against Dodger Stadium and obliterated everything in a square half mile. While the shockwave of the explosion did hit her she finally felt some confidence return to her.

She's mindless! I still have a chance!

The feeling was however short lived as something happened to Ozaru Angela. She began to shrink again. The giant wereape crossed its arms before its face and brought it legs close to itself as the shrinking continued at an ever greater pace.

She can't maintain the transformation, Ferucca thought elated, it's over for her.

"Couldn't do it either?" Ferucca said, feeling confident enough to start smack talking again, "Of course, I'm not surprised, as an Earth whore you're just…."

"You really don't have a clue as to the true power of your race," Angela suddenly growled as she was still eight feet big, "let me show you."

And then she exploded in a blaze of golden chi that struck the make belief city of LA like a ground level atomic bomb. As she was struck by this sudden explosion of raw chi power Ferucca could only utter a few words before she was enveloped by oblivion.

"No way!"

x

* * *

x

While in a perverse way it was satisfying to think that Ferucca's newly found friends gave her the slip as well, the first sign that something was wrong was when Xander saw the look of horror on their faces as well. She had threatened to destroy the Axis at the first sign of trouble and she was crazy enough to do it. Whatever was happening to Ferucca, it didn't appear to be their doing.

"Get it!" the Spectral Master yelled, breaking the revelry.

And that's where all hell broke loose. As five close by Berserkers jumped on her Ferucca got up and in an explosion of golden chi she not only threw them off, she literally exploded.

Had this been Earth Xander would have been confident he'd be at the center of a high yield nuclear explosion. Now the explosion was less violent but still powerful enough to visibly level anything in a 400 feet radius. Xander was lucky that he was shielded by the stone platform as Ferucca's explosion happened just around the corner. As the dust settled he could see that somehow the stone structure survived the blast intact. Any Berserker caught on the other side wasn't so lucky. Fully half of them lay dead or scattered in parts, including their Spectral Master. Xander looked the other way and saw that those Berserkers who had been on the other side of the stone platform had survived as well. To their credit some of them were already recovering. A sub commander was already shouting orders, telling them to get to their feet. At least that was what Xander thought he did as his hearing was completely ruined. Only now did he became aware of a loud ringing noise in his ears that signaled the slow return of his hearing.

Then someone stepped around the corner. It was Ferucca

Only it wasn't Ferucca. It wasn't that she had completely changed. She was surrounded by a halo of golden chi that blazed furiously, her hair had turned to gold and stood up straight, gently swaying in chi that welled up from inside her, her eyes turned into the coldest shade of blueish green.

Okay, so she had turned into a Super Saiyan. That was a big change. But what had really changed was her face. No longer did she wore that thin veil of Saiyan arrogance, the 'I'm better then you' attitude. Instead she looked all business.

She halted for a moment to look at Xander, her face softening in a smile, then she said something he couldn't hear. Then her resolve face returned and she charged into the remaining Berserkers.

Moving faster then anyone or anything had ever moved on Tanjecterly Angela moved from Berserker to Berserker and quickly dispatched them one by one. She now had enough power and speed to spare, even in the accursed conditions of this universe. But that didn't meant she had to be sloppy and just lob a few chi blasts here and there. That was the Saiyan way. She had done enough damage that way by defeating Ferucca and going Super Saiyan. Besides, why should she? With her increased agility and reaction it looked like every Berserker moved like in slow motion. It only took a few moves for her to dispatch them one by one.

It was after she had killed the last one that her attention turned to the temple, where they had taken Fisk and Liana. She walked inside, only to find a giant maze of corridors and tunnels. Luckily she didn't have to look for long to find the both of them. Liana was dead, her stomach ripped open to tear out her baby, the dead fetus lying in front of her. The girl looked like she had died in great pain and anguish. Letting out a tear Angela knelt next to her and put her hand on Liana's face, closing her eyes.

"Sleep well, gentle Liana," Angela said gently, "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Milady," a voice said behind her. Angela turned around and saw Fisk chained to the wall behind her, sitting in a pool of his own blood. When Ferucca had said he was to be gelded she wasn't kidding. His cut off genitals lying in front of him he was left to bleed to death.

"Don't talk, Fisk," Angela said as she moved over to his side and knelt next to him, "save your strength."

"For what?" Fisk said mournfully, then he looked her in the eyes, "is it really you, milady?"

"It is, noble Fisk," Angela nodded as she tenderly caressed his hair, "you saved me. Your spell set me free again. Ferucca is no more. The Berserkers are all dead."

"Then I am glad," Fisk smiled weakly, "they made me watch as they tore our child away from her."

"I am sorry," she said, still stroking his hair, "I am sorry I couldn't have helped you any sooner."

"The fault is mine, milady," Fisk said shaking his head, "I should have realized you were taken over by that evil spirit. I noticed she behaved differently but I didn't want to know it. Liana tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I only have myself to blame."

"Don't say such things," Angela said aghast, "you couldn't have known."

Neither said anything for a moment.

"I am going to die aren't I?" Fisk suddenly asked. Angela didn't reply, not knowing what to say. The man from Tanjecterly looked terribly pale and judging from the pool of blood he was sitting in he had lost most of it.

"Don't say such things," Angela said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"It's okay, milady," Fisk coughed, "my only regret is not using my spell earlier. I just wanted to be certain. At least Liana and I will die together. I ask only one thing, milady."

"What, Fisk?" Angela asked tear stricken.

"Since you have changed, how much power do you have now, milady?" the man from Tanjecterly asked.

"Near infinite, good Fisk," Angela replied.

"Then could you go back to Mang and destroy that city utterly?" Fisk asked serious, "Destroy that city and erase what's left of those abominable Berserkers once and for all. When Mashhh of the Seven Eyes comes to take me to Yrrtsch I can then rest comfortably that my enemies will be made to serve me in the afterlife."

It was a great thing Fisk asked of her, and not one in her character to do so. But she need only look at Liana's ripped open body to see the cost Fisk had paid for her. She knew that there was nothing she could refuse this man.

"Consider it done," she said as she wiped away her tears and put on her resolve face.

"Good!" Fisk said. Then he died. She gently closed his eyes as well, then she got up and walked away. Not looking back fearing that if she did she would cry and fall apart. Fisk had been an annoyance, a guide, but above all a friend. No matter how distasteful she was going to carry out his last wish.

Once outside the temple she walked back to Xander who still lay there paralyzed.

"Who are you?" he asked worried.

"Don't," she said as she stopped and knelt next to him, "it's me, Angela. Ferucca's gone. I purged her out. Fisk's spell set me free."

Xander raised an eyebrow at that.

"I didn't see that one coming," he said looking away for a moment, "how.., how's Fisk? And Liana?"

She shook her head and her chi flames sprung back into life.

"They're dead," she said coldly, "and now they're going to pay for it. Wait here. I'll be back."

Then she launched herself in the air and flew northwards in a trail of blazing golden chi. Tanjecterly's accursed conditions no longer able to stop her flying all the way north. What had taken them weeks to get away from she now reached in an hour as she hung in the air above the citadel city of Mang.

The city had suffered much from Ferucca's rampage, but it was not beyond salvage yet. And there appeared to be working crews active clearing way rubble.

"This is for Fisk!" she yelled as she stretched her arms into the air and created the mother of all fireballs above herself. The green orb of death doubled in size every second until it absolutely dwarfed her.

"And this is for Liana as well," she yelled as she threw down her fireball on the city, "burn in hell you bastards!"

The fiery ball of death hit the city right in the center of the ninth level and disappeared into the ground creating a huge crater. But it didn't explode right away as she kept it from doing so. Instead it dug deeper and deeper into the earth. Mang was built on a hill top. Which meant that an explosion on top or on the sides meant some of the city would be spared as the blastwave was deflected. That's why despite being a heavier bomb the nuclear attack on hilly Nagasaki killed less people then its smaller cousin did on Hiroshima, which lay on flatlands. In order to truly destroy Mang Angela waited until her ball of death had penetrated to the centre of the hill.

And then she let it explode.

There was no deafening noise at first, but suddenly the entire hill moved upwards, then it erupted like a volcano and what remained of the city was destroyed entirely as the entire hill it was built on was thrown over an area as big as Rhode Island.

Nodding appreciatively Angela turned around and flew back. It was done. Fisk had his revenge. And she had seen enough slaughter to last her a lifetime. With her anger gone it took her half an hour longer to fly back to Asphrodiske where she landed next to the platform where Xander still lay. Some of the townspeople had ventured onto the scene of battle and begun looting the corpses. But upon seeing her approach they had fled again.

Xander was still paralyzed but it looked like he had regained some movement as his hands had moved.

"About time," he remarked, "any longer and the locals would have robbed me as well. There's only so much you can do to scare them away using fingers and slight of hand."

"Well, I'm back," she said.

"Had Super Saiyan fun much?" Xander asked her as he looked up to her.

"Not really," she said shaking her head, "but it had to be done."

One of Xander's eyes narrowed as he examined her.

"Is it really you, Angela?" Xander asked, "You look different."

She nodded and smiled at him. Which gave Xander sort of the creeps. The whole Super Saiyan ambience just wasn't conducive to create a tender moment. Even more then the Motley Cruë hair it was the eyes. You just couldn't peer in those cold green blue eyes and not find something else you'd rather look at.

"It's me, Xander," she said and she wanted to reach out to him. Noticing his apprehension at her present form she detransformed.

As soon as she did that however she felt utter exhaustion. So much so she hardly had any energy left to stand and before she knew it she keeled right over and fell straight on top of him, her head coming to a hard stop on his shoulder.

"What the…," Xander exclaimed in surprise, "I knew you liked me, but to throw yourself onto me like this, are you sure Ferucca's gone?"

"She is," Angela tried to say reassuringly, only her voice came out like she had difficulty speaking, "but even if she didn't it doesn't matter."

"I don't like the sound of that," Xander said, finding it hard himself to talk with Angela's heavy weight on top of him. Her human body may have weighed next to nothing, but Saiyans tended to be a whole lot heavier then they looked. In one moment of disgusting too much information overload Joyce had sent Buffy screaming from the room when she had said that when she and Belmo were having sex she preferred to be on top. And with the Ferucca body being no exception to the heavy weight he could finally understand why.

"Angela?" he asked tentatively

"Yes, Xander?" she answered with some difficulty

"If you're not drawn to my sexual magnetism, then what's going on here? Are your tired? I have it on good authority that going Super the first time can be quite, um, overwhelming?"

"I'm not sure, Xander," Angela replied after some thinking, "I don't feel tired. I feel….., I feel like I'm running on empty. Like my batteries are running low. I…. Xander, I think I'm dying."

"Okay," Xander said calmly, like he had heard something different. Then the enormity of what she had said sunk in and he looked at her wide open eyes.

"No," he exclaimed in horror, "don't say things like that. Don't even think things like that. We're go back to Earth, and Doc's gonna fix you."

"I don't think we can make it," she replied softly, "this body only had a limited time and its time is up."

"Oh yes we can," Xander said vehemently, "all I need is to get control back over my damn limbs and we go back together."

"You've been here for almost three hours," she chuckled weakly, "and look how much progress you've made. What makes you think you'll get up in time?"

"Goddamn Ferucca and her stupid poison," Xander muttered angry, "stupid bitch! She makes Vegeta look sane and sociable by comparison."

"Don't blame her," Angela said softly, "she wasn't really evil. She didn't know any better. And she was desperate. She didn't want to die."

"Then why aren't you?" Xander bit back, "Why are you so ready to give up? Fight dammit!"

"It is okay, Xander," she said tiredly, "I repaid my debt to the Golden Angel, I became the Golden Angel myself. I can die in peace now."

"No!" Xander called out angry, "I can't accept that! I'm tired of the nice people paying my price. I'm tired of being destiny's butt monkey. Get up, Ange, I want you to get your sorry ass off of me and go back to earth. Strike that pole, go pole dancing on it if you have to, but for the love of our kind Green God, go back to Earth.

"I can't," Xander," Angela replied tiredly, "I've got nothing left to give."

"Then go Super," Xander countered, "you did it before. Why can't you do it again?"

"I think that's why I'm dying," she said, "I think it accelerated this body's end. If I go Super I'd probably die before I reach the post."

"No!" Xander yelled angry, "this isn't happening. This shouldn't be happening. It's not fair!"

"Fair Schmair?" Angela chuckled, causing Xander to roll his eyes.

"I'm trying to be angry here."

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Xander," she said, then with her last effort she moved her body so she could nestle her head against his.

"You shouldn't have come," Xander said, cautiously shaking his head, "you should have stayed with Shimrod's. Better yet, you shouldn't have come at all. You should have stayed at home!"

"You would have died," she said softly, "Now you don't. It's a good trade off as far as I'm concerned."

"I beg to differ," Xander countered in frustration, "I'd gladly die in that little hellhole in Mang if it meant you living to a ripe old age."

"Ripe old age," she chuckled again, "are you listening to yourself? I'm a porn actress. I fuck guys on film for money."

"And demons," Xander quickly added, "let us never forget the demons."

"And demons of course," she said, "the point is, using what's between my legs is all that I know, Xander. I don't know anything else. Once my looks fade what do you think would have happened to me?"

"I'm not a crystal-gazer," Xander said, "and neither are you. Who knows? You may have met a nice guy who would take care of you."

"I found you, didn't I?" Angela said, then she shivered slightly, "Xander, I'm cold."

"I'd put my arms around you," Xander said gently, "but as you may have noticed I'm somewhat pre-occupied with some poison at the moment."

"That's okay," she said softly, "I'm fine where I am."

For a moment neither said anything.

"Xander?" she eventually said, "can you kiss me please."

"Sure," Xander said and moved his head so he could give her the clumsiest kiss of his life, "talk of being awkward."

"That's alright," she replied whispering, "I got what I wanted. I'm ready to go now."

Seeing her die slowly like that Xander looked away for a moment and let his tears roll. For a moment he could no longer take it and wept like a little boy.

"This isn't fair," he eventually said. She didn't respond. He turned his head and looked at her. Her eyes were closed.

"No," Xander wailed, "not you too!"

"Did you say something?" she suddenly whispered softly, eyes still closed.

"Yes," Xander said as he sniffed his nose, "I love you, and I don't just mean like in the friend zone. I love you, Angela Henderson."

She didn't immediately respond, nor did she open her eyes. But she did smile slightly.

"No you don't," she eventually said, "but it's nice of you to say…."

Xander bit his lip, not certain what to say. He wanted to yell at the universe for allowing yet another giant turd to fall on him. Howl in his grief and flail his arms in mad frustration. To his surprise he noticed that suddenly he could move one arm. So he did the only thing he could do. He put his arm around Angela.

"This is nice," she whispered. With his arm around her he could feel the minute rise and fall of her breathing.

And then it stopped.

"No," Xander wailed as he drew Angela's body in a tighter embrace.

He held her like this for several minutes. Then suddenly she slowly began to disintegrate until she was nothing more then a swirling mass of three different colors of energy, each fading away separately until there was nothing left but her empty amour, the Axis, Xander and his grief.

x

* * *

x

Eventually Xander's paralysis ended and he was able to walk again. First thing he did was to go over to the temple looking for Fisk and Liana's bodies. Seeing their mutilated bodies Xander had to retch. After he had composed himself he took both of their bodies outside and dug a grave for them. Putting them next to each other he covered them up and made two impromptu crosses for them. He may not know the burial customs of their cultures, so he followed the customs he knew instead. In closing he said a small prayer for both of his friends.

"Goodbye, dear friends, you were good companions. You helped where you could, above and beyond. You never complained. I don't know which Gods you worshipped, and to be frank, I don't care as they let you die. But on the off chance that they or you two are listening, take good care of the souls of Fisk and Liana and their unborn son. I rode with them, I have no complaints. Give 'm hell you two!"

Wiping away a tear Xander turned around and walked back to the platform and Angela's empty armor. He picked up her sword and strapped it to his back. Ferucca may have soiled it with her touch, but nothing a good polish couldn't remove. And Shimrod had given it to her so it was basically Angela's. Next he fished a small rod from the inside compartment of her armor, the key with which to return home. Then he picked up the Axis and put it into a small leather bag, together with a small memento each of Fisk and Liana.

Having done that Xander walked up the platform ramp, towards the iron post. Like the platform it had also survived everything unscathed. Taking the small rod in his hand Xander examined it. There really was a map of Earth on it, stretched around the post. So he guessed each of the ten bands was a map of each of the ten interconnected worlds.

"There's no place like home," he finally said and then he struck the iron post.

No sooner had Xander struck the pole as the scenery changed. Gone were the heathergray sky and the two suns. Instead the sky looked a familiar azure blue with a familiar yellow sun shining brightly.

He was now in a town square, only this one looked straight out of a spaghetti western, a deserted sleepy looking Mexican town. With the sun high in the sky and a sweltering heat it looked like Xander had arrived somewhere during the siesta.

"Hey, miester, you Xander?" a voice said behind him in a heavy Mexican accent. Xander turned around and saw a young boy standing there, holding a cheap Spanish guitar in his hands and looking curiously at him.

"That depends," Xander said wearily, "who wants to know?"

The boy shrugged and reached into his shirt pocket and held out a sealed envelope towards Xander.

"Some gringo paid me $10 a day if I were to wait for some guy called Xander to appear here. Plus an extra $50 if I gave you this letter."

Xander took the letter in its small sealed envelope from the kid. Its wax seal was marked with a giant letter S.

"So you're not phased by people appearing out of nowhere?" Xander asked the kid as he opened the envelope. He couldn't be any older then nine.

"No miester," the kid said shaking his head, "strange thinks happen here all the time. Only last month thies guy came to town with a guitar case full of guns and he killed Buchco and all of his men. And he had thies friend with another guitar case that was a rocket launcher."

Xander raised an eyebrow, then he smiled.

"So I'm not the strangest thing to hit the town then?"

"They say there's also Chupacabra in the hills," the kid said deadpan. Xander nodded impressed. If there was any doubt to where he was it was now taken away.

"Alright, thanks for passing on the message, kid," he said.

"Sure thing, miester," the kid replied with a big grin and ran off. Xander waited till the kid had disappeared, then he glanced one last time at the tall iron post, identical in size to the one in Asphrodiske but without the markings, then he sat down on the platform ledge and began to read the note.

 _Greetings, Angela and Xander,_

 _I hope I find you both in good health after your ordeal in Tanjecterly. Pending your safe return I can be found in a small villa in the hills to the north-east of this town. You cannot miss it, it's the only one there. For some reason the locals think something called Chupacabra lives here. I guess I'm to blame for that rumor. They probably saw one of my servants. It helps to keep the place quiet though._

 _Anyway, come quickly to my place and I'll restore Angela to her own body._

 _Your loyal servant,_

 _Shimrod_

Just reading her name was enough for Xander to come crashing down. Angela. The poor girl. Who had asked for so little. And given it all. Crumpling the note Xander buried his face in his hands and began to cry, reliving the moment when she had died. Because of him.

He sat there crying for several minutes until he had no more tears left. Then he wiped his face, blew his nose, got up and launched himself in the air and flew in a north easterly direction. Despite his depression it felt great to feel the wind in one's face again, to be free of that oppressive universe, to be able to let your chi flow freely and eat wind again.

He reached Shimrod's place in minutes. It really was the only place in this direction from the sleepy Mexican town. He landed in the courtyard, looked around and walked up to the main building.

"Doc?" he yelled anxiously as he stepped inside. As he did he half expected to be back in Shimrod's endless hallway of a thousand doors. Instead he stepped into a normal hallway.

"Xander? Is that you?" a surprised voice called from another room, soon followed by Shimrod's head sticking out of a door, "I'll be damned, it _is_ you!"

The magician stepped into the hall, his arms outstretched to take Xander in a hug.

"You made it! You guys really made it!"

"I guess we did, Doc," Xander said, the mage still hugging him. Then he let go and stepped back and raised a finger at Xander.

"You had us all quite worried there, young man," he said beratingly.

"Lucky me," Xander said, then he held up the bag with the Axis and revealed the figurine, "brought you a present?"

"You found it?" Shimrod gasped excitedly as he took hold of the small statue, "How? I thought…. Wow, this is really exciting. The Axis of Pythia."

Half looking at the Axis Shimrod turned around and began to walk away, with Xander limping in his tow.

"To think this hasn't been seen by anyone in thousands of years," Shimrod said excited as he opened a door and went down a stairway to the basement where it turned out he had an extensive laboratory, "not even Murgen ever got to lay his eyes on this."

"I think plenty of those Berserkers stared at the thing," Xander said dejected, "it's the only way they were able to pull those Saiyan moves I saw them do against me."

"Of course, of course," Shimrod said absentmindedly as he put the Axis on a table and looked it over from all angles, then he waved towards a chair, "why don't you have a seat while I examine this thing."

"I'd like to, Doc, but I think I broke something," Xander said pointing to his still splinted leg, "it kinda hurts when I sit down."

"Oh dear," Shimrod said as he turned around and looked Xander over, "now that you mention it, you do look kind of beaten up. Do you need help? Are you in pain?"

"Only when I breathe, Doc," Xander said deadpan, "only when I breathe. And when I sit down. Or stand up. Or lie down. Or walk."

"We can't have that now, can we," Shimrod said befuddled, then he walked over to a wall where a set of cords hung and he pulled one of them. Within seconds one of Shimrod's ethereal creatures appeared carrying a tray with a small box on it.

"You're in luck, my young friend," Shimrod said enthusiastically, like a collector about to show of his most prized collection piece as he took the box and opened it, "I got these a few years ago and they can cure any physical ailment."

To Xander's surprise Shimrod took a senzu bean out of the box.

"That's a…. that's a…. " Xander said speechless as he pointed to the bean in the mage's hand.

"So you have heard of these?" Shimrod chuckled enthusiastically, "Yes, magnificent aren't they? And quite rare. I'm told there is only bush in the whole world that produces these. And its crop varies from year to year. That this box contains a whole year's harvest?"

"That's a…. that's a…." Xander continued to utter as Shimrod dropped the bean in his hand.

"Would you believe I was once offered the GDP of a whole small country for one of these," Shimrod chuckled again as he closed the box and put it back on the tray carried by the ethereal creature, "of course I refused. What need do I have for money? Go ahead! Eat it!"

Xander stared at the bean in his hand. He didn't have the heart to tell Shimrod that it wasn't the first time he had a senzu. So he popped the bean in his mouth and bit down on it. No sooner had he swallowed the bean as his body tingled all over, and then the now familiar surge rushed like a tidal wave through his body, healing damaged tissue, repairing bones that had healed wrongly, taking away the pain that had been his constant companion since he had received the smack down at the hands of the Berserkers.

As the tingling feeling died down again Xander looked at his hand and balled it into a fist. While he did Shimrod cupped his chin and looked around.

"I feel like I'm overlooking something," he murmured absent-minded, "but what?"

"Let me give you a hint, Doc," Xander said somewhat sarcastically and tapped the sword on his back, "it's not a thing, it's a who."

Shimrod clasped his mouth in shock.

"Please, Xander, by the love of all that's good and holy, tell me she's alright."

Xander slowly shook his head, to Shimrod's horror.

"No," the mage moaned as he began to pace, "Not good, not good, this is not good."

"Well, how do you think I feel, Doc," Xander said pointing to himself, "I had to watch her die. She died in my arms and then she disintegrated. Why on Earth did you do a thing like that? She was no fighter. She was just a poor unfortunate girl."

Xander emphasized the last words, then he looked downwards dejected.

"We had no choice, Xander," Shimrod said, sounding quite dejected himself, "it was the only way we could do to save you."

"Then you should have let me die," Xander replied sullenly, "my life for hers, not a trade I would have made."

Shimrod gave Xander a weak smile.

"I think you forget the depth of her commitment towards you, my young friend. If I hadn't given her that body she would have gone into Tanjecterly as she was. She was that committed. By giving her that body I gave her at least a fighting chance."

Xander shook his head dejected. In the end it didn't matter much. It had happened. All that remained now was to tie up the loose ends.

"Can I see her body," he asked, "her real one?"

Shimrod nodded, stood up and gestured Xander to follow him.

"Come," he said mournfully as he walked to the stairs. Xander followed him as they went upstairs, then left into the hallway and through a door into what looked like a hospital room. There, lying on a bed, hooked up to a bag of IV fluid and with one of Shimrod's ethereal creatures in attendance was Angela's body.

It wasn't quite what Xander had expected. He walked over to her side and saw that her eyes were open. And to his surprise she looked at him. His eyes went wide in shock and before he knew what was happening he knelt by her bed and took her hand.

"Angela, sweetheart," he said teary-eyed, "it's me, Xander."

"Don't bother, she's not in there anymore" Shimrod said as he tried to take Xander's shoulder, but the teen shook himself loose to continue his ministrations. Shimrod took that as his cue to step back and let Xander live out his renewed grief. He nodded towards the ethereal creature and signaled it to leave. Then he let Xander prod Angela's body until the teen gave up and began to cry again. After a while Xander turned around and looked at Shimrod.

"I'm sorry, Xander," the mage said, "when I transferred her in the other body everything that made her who she was went into it. Her consciousness, her hopes and dreams….., her spirit. All that remained is this empty hulk."

"Don't call her that," Xander said choking, "she's alive. She reacts to what I'm saying, she looks at me."

"An earthworm also responds to outside stimuli, Xander," the mage said gently, "it doesn't mean it's conscious."

"So this is it?" Xander said shaking his head, "this is how she has to end out her life? Hooked on machines? Feeding through tubes?"

"It doesn't have to be like that," Shimrod said gently, "I could end it for…."

"Don't!" Xander hissed angry at the mage, "Don't even think that! All I want to hear coming from your mouth Doc is how you're going to fix her."

"I can't, I….," Shimrod said but Xander silenced him again.

"Positive thinking, Doc, I don't want to hear what you can't do, tell me what you can do."

Shimrod wanted to say something, then he thought better of it and reached for a set of chairs for the both of them.

"I take it she died in Tanjecterly?" he asked as he sat down, "tell me what happened. All of it."

Xander gave the magician a detailed account of what had happened. When Shimrod heard of how the Ferucca personality had taken over he looked shocked and surprised.

"Dear lord," he said, staring ahead blankly, "I had no…. you have to believe me, Xander, if I knew that would have happened I would never…. "

Xander said nothing and just looked at the mage.

"How could I've been so blind," the mage said shaking his head, "I should have known! Curse my poor grasp of magic. I'm just not as good as Murgen was. Had I been I could have done just with Angela's blood. Then Pozcatetl would have been the dominant personality and the only contribution Ferucca would have made would have been her body."

"An unfortunate series of events and circumstances, Doc," Xander replied, And you want to know the real kick? I'm used to it now. Curse of the Xandman. I am like cursed."

"I think if you had been the object of a curse I would have noticed," Shimrod said and pointed to parts unseen around Xander's body, "there would have been minute unnatural distortiae in your aura, especially the felis glandae and the fibulae tertia minoris."

"Then why do I feel cursed?" Xander countered, "It's like everybody I touch gets the curse of the Xander. My best friend Jesse? He gets turned into a vampire and I had to kill him. Buffy? I lied to her and she had to kill her boyfriend. Giles? He lost his job thanks to a scheme I willingly participated in. The Big Guy, driven into booze. The other Buffy? Well, she ran away, probably the smartest thing she ever did. And now her. I should have chased her away the moment we met. At least then she would still be alive."

"You couldn't have known," the mage said sympathetically, "not unless you have the gift of foresight. Which is a whole different burden in itself. It still doesn't mean you're cursed, my young friend."

Xander looked at Shimrod and sighed.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I'm in one of those Greek myths, Doc. You know those?"

Shimrod nodded.

"The Romans brought many things to the Elder Isles, including Greek literature, my young friend. Although I have to admit I only got around to reading them once they and the Elder Isles were gone."

"Those Gods are some sick fucks," Xander continued, "I mean, normal entertainment for them seems to involve playing a game of the Sims with us mortals. But they'd really go medieval on a mortal that dared piss one of them off. Sometimes I think _I_ pissed off one of those Gods."

"In which case the question becomes, did you do something piss them off, Xander?" Shimrod asked deadpan.

"I screwed up a prophecy once, big time," Xander and held his hands apart to illustrate his point, "a certain girl was destined to die. You know, into every generation a girl is born to fight the forces of darkness and all that crap."

"The Slayer!" Shimrod said raising an eyebrow.

"The same," Xander nodded and continued, "well, let's just say I had the hots for her at the time and I wasn't going to take a prophecy as an excuse to sit back and do nothing like the rest. So I stepped in and saved her. Which ended up creating this odd imbalance of there suddenly being two Slayers."

"I see," Shimrod nodded and thought it over for a moment, "I can see why you think you are being punished. But the Olympian Gods don't affiliate with the Slayer. She's the domain of the Powers That Be."

"The who?" Xander said in surprise. Shimrod made a quick gesture with his hands, like he was warding off the evil eye.

"If it is the various demon lords and entities that try to invade our realm it is the Powers That Be that have fought them to a standstill and kept the Earth from being overrun with demons," he said, "Murgen once speculated that it was they who were behind the creation of the Slayerline and the Watchers, as they are part of their arsenal in the fight against the darkness."

"I hate them already," Xander snorted in disgust. Shimrod looked at the teen and began to chortle softly.

"What?" Xander said suspiciously.

"I don't think you're cursed at all," Shimrod chortled, "More that I think that by saving that Slayer and ruining that prophecy you signed up to become part of their plans."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Xander exclaimed but Shimrod shook his head.

"No, I'm dead serious," he said deadpan.

"Then unsign me," Xander said vehemently, "I'm not anyone's butt monkey but my own!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," the mage replied, "once you're their tool the only way out is once you're dead and buried."

"Bastards!" Xander said angry and looked for something to pound his fist into. Since he couldn't find anything he just grimaced and cursed inward. Meanwhile Shimrod stood up.

"Look, Xander, there is little I can do for you now. Had she died in this celestial plane, who knows, now…. Maybe I should leave you alone for a …."

Xander reached out with a hand and grabbed the mage.

"Are you sure there is nothing you can do, Doc?" he said nodding towards Angela's body, "cause I know these things, I don't know if you've heard of them, but if you collect a certain group of balls you can call forth a dragon. And it can grant you some pretty big wishes. Even restore the dead."

"The Dragonballs," Shimrod said nodding, "I've heard of them. And no, my young friend, it won't do your friend any good. Angela's spirit did not die in this realm. The eternal dragon can't grant you where it cannot reach. Her soul is lost to us in this realm."

"But…."

Shimrod kneeled down in front of Xander and took his hands.

"Look, Xander. I won't say that there is no hope at all. Restoring her is just beyond my capabilities, or that of the eternal Dragon's."

Xander stood up.

"Then I'm going to find someone who can," he said solemnly, "There has to be somebody out there who can. And I am going to find that somebody."

"Don't," Shimrod said shaking his head, "I am not going to lie to you, my young friend. There could be someone or something that can help you. The knowledge may be out there. Know this, I will do my best to do whatever I can. That is my promise to you, my young friend. Promise me this in return. Whatever you do, do NOT go to the likes of Wolfram & Hart. I know they made you do things so you could get to me. Like they owed me a favor or something. When the truth is that I would seen you anyway. They lie, my young friend. When you ask them for a cure for Angela they will say they can. And who knows, they even might. They have means to their disposal that I don't. But they will exact a terrible price from you in return. They will end up owning you. You may even lose your own soul. And for what? Something they may not even have themselves. Don't go to them. Or to others like them. It would not be what she would have wanted. Her choice to sacrifice herself for you was her choice. Do not take that away from her. Will you promise me this?"

Xander looked at the mage, then at Angela, who was looking up to him, a little drool slipping down her mouth.

"I have to do what I have to do, Doc," he said, "I'm taking her with me."

"I can't let you do that, my young friend," Shimrod said resolutely, "not unless you promise me never to go to the likes of Wolfram & Hart."

"And how are you going to stop me?" Xander said, standing up to the mage and letting his power rise as a not so subtle reminder of what he could do."

"I am not without my own powers, my young friend," Shimrod said friendly yet firmly, "Yet again I appeal to your better judgment. Is this what she would have wanted from you?"

Xander didn't immediately reply, as a range of emotions raged through him. Then he let his head go down.

"Alright," he said sullenly.

"That's not good enough," Shimrod said shaking his head, "I want your promise, on her body that you will not do what I just said."

Xander looked at Angela, seemingly still holding the promise that she may recover at some point. Angela. Who had given so much and asked for so little. Even though she would have liked for something. Then he looked at Shimrod. The magician had offered his help and all he had to do was not go to the likes of Wolfram & Hart. Was that such a big promise to make? Especially considering they tricked him the last time?

"Alright," he said again, "you win Doc. No evil lawyers. I guess all they're good for is losing souls, not finding them."

Shimrod looked at Xander intently but he couldn't detect any lies coming from the teen.

"Good," he said patting Xander on the shoulder, "now, you can leave her with me. I will take good care of her and…."

"If you don't mind, Doc, I'd like to take her with me," Xander said as he interrupted the mage, "I owe her that at least."

"Are you sure?" Shimrod asked cautiously but Xander shook his head.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Doc."

x

* * *

x

A little later and Angela had been prepared for her journey with Xander, courtesy of the seemingly endless supply of ethereal creatures that inhabited Shimrod's homes. He was about to go off and looked for Shimrod to make his goodbye when the mage called to him from his basement laboratory.

"Xander, could you come here for a moment?"

Walking in the basement he found the mage hunched over the Axis of Pythia and the thing was glowing.

"Hey, it's glowing," he said surprised, "Ferucca said it had glowed for her but it never did for me."

"Before you go, don't you want to have a look at least?" Shimrod asked pointing at the Axis.

"Thanks, Doc, I'm no longer interested," Xander said shaking his head. Shimrod looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought this is what you've wanted?" he asked surprised.

"Wants change, Doc," Xander replied. He wanted to turn around when the mage spoke again.

"I think you should have a look," Shimrod insisted, "I have found her."

That stopped Xander in his track..

"Already? That's fast, Doc," Xander said as he couldn't help himself and walked over to the glowing statuette. Shimrod gestured for him to sit down in front of it and look into the glowing Axis.

"Like I said before, my young friend, the problem wasn't in finding her," the mage said as he put a hand on Xander's shoulder, "it's getting through to her universe. With the right tools however, no job's too big."

"I'll take your word for it," Xander said, then he looked into the light.

He looked into the light for more then a minute. Then he swallowed deeply and got up and walked away.

"So that's what that spirit meant," he said, his voice choked, "Truths, past, present and future. Thanks, Doc, you were right. I should have seen this."

Xander got up and walked away.

"For what it's worth, Xander, I'm sorry," Shimrod called after him, "for everything."

"That's alright, Doc," Xander replied as he walked up the stairs that went out of Shimrod's basement, "She did warn me not to come after her. I should have listened and realized that nothing good ever comes from wishing for something."

"Know that I won't rest until I found a way to restore Angela," Shimrod said, reiterating his promise, "I'll devote any spare moment I have in doing so."

"I appreciate that, Doc, I really do," Xander said as he left the basement. It was time to go.

x

* * *

x

In another reality Buffy woke up and looked around the bedroom drowsily.

"Xander?" she said sleepily but there came no answer from the darkened bedroom. For a moment she felt something, something familiar, something very familiar, but now it was gone. It probably had been a dream.

"Something is wrong?" the man lying next to her in the bed asked. Damn he was a light sleeper! She patted him on the tattooed shoulder and put her head next to his and closed her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Moe."

x

* * *

x

Carrying Angela's limp body Xander flew as fast as he could over Chihuahua province, then he crossed the Rio Grande and headed for the nearest city, El Paso. There he landed outside the hospital and carried her body inside the intensive care, causing quite the stir as he walked past several people. He would have created an even greater stir if one of Shimrod's ethereal creatures hadn't wrapped up Kahanthus in a leather casing so it wouldn't draw any attention.

"What's the problem," the attending nurse asked as she got up from behind her desk.

"You've got to help her," Xander said as the nurse briefly examined her face. Angela looked with interest at the nurse. New faces always seemed to draw her attention.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked Angela. But she didn't respond and soon lost interest.

"What happened to her?" the nurse asked, "She doesn't respond. Can you tell me what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried," Xander said shaking his head.

"We can't help her if you don't tell us," the nurse countered, but Xander just shook his head again.

"Just do whatever you guys do. It's a long shot anyway."

"Put her over there," the nurse said pointing to an empty bed and called for a doctor to come. Xander put her on the bed and waited by her side for a doctor to arrive.

"What happened?" the doctor said once he arrived on the scene.

"The patient was brought in by this young man and she's in a coma," the nurse explained as the doctor began his examination, "I couldn't find any clear cause, nor did I receive any explanation. She seems awake but she doesn't respond. All she does is look. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's like an infant."

"Strange," the doctor said as he perused the sides of Angela's head, much to her interest, then he looked at Xander, "there doesn't appear to be any head trauma. What happened to her?"

Xander shrugged.

"Like I told the nurse here, you wouldn't believe me if I tried."

"Try anyway young man," the doctor said sternly, "If you don't I'm forced to call the police."

For a moment Xander didn't know what to say. Back in Sunnydale whenever they had gone to the hospital they usually made up a story. Gangs on PCP usually did the trick. Either the doctors accepted that explanation or, and that was something Xander had begun to suspect, they accepted it as something that was understood but which was never said aloud.

But that was in Sunnydale. He didn't know what to say here. In El Paso gangs on PCP may not fly. Nor was Angela suffering from any physical injury he could think off. She basically wasn't there at all, only her body was.

"I'm not sure what to say," Xander said hesitantly as he began to scratch the back of his head while the doctor continued to look at him.

For a moment the doctor didn't know what to say either. Normally people who were hesitant to tell what had happened were usually trying to cover things up. And usually it was their own involvement. Over the years he had gotten quite good at ferreting those people out. The teen before him didn't look like he was trying to cover something up. Something else was going on here.

"Look, kid, I can't help her if I don't know what's happened to her," he said pointing towards Angela. In response Xander bit his lip and looked downwards.

"I guess it all boils down to what you believe, doc," Xander eventually replied.

"That's not an answer, young man," the doctor answered somewhat surprised.

"Oh, more then you think, doc," Xander said nodding, "it's _the_ defining question, really."

"You're not making any sense yourself, young man," the doctor began to ask worried, "were you two involved in some kind of accident together? Was she exposed to anything"

Then Xander reached out and took the doctor's hand in an iron grip.

"Magic's real, doc," Xander said deadpan, "it's as real as the air you're breathing. A magician took what made her who she was and put it into another body. And that body got killed. Before he had a chance to put her back. And now she's gone and this is all that's left of her."

For a moment the doctor looked wide-eyed at Xander. Then he yanked his hand free.

"You're not making any sense, young man," he said as he made a step backwards.

"That's alright doc," Xander said as he turned towards Angela and caressed her hair, "I wasn't having much hope you'd believe me anyway. Or that you could help. But I had to try it. Just do whatever you can."

After that the doctor stopped asking him questions and focused his examination on Angela instead. Since he couldn't find anything that might explain her condition he ordered she be admitted and be moved to a bed in the intensive care ward. Xander followed suite and positioned himself against a wall in her room as more doctors and staff were brought in to help explain her condition.

But no matter what they did they couldn't determine what happened to her or why she responded with her eyes yet seemed so absent in mind. She didn't require a hook up to life support machinery to keep her alive, she just didn't respond beyond looking to any stimuli nor did she show any brain activity when she was hooked up to a scanner.

It was when they were at a loss and ordered for a CAT scan when suddenly the door to Angela's room opened and a group of armed soldiers burst in, their guns at the ready.

"FREEZE!"

x

* * *

x

Cue dramatic music

x

b **Time** /b

Anastacia, Album: Anastacia

Lyrics by: (you guessed it) Anastacia

 _Time keeps running away no matter what's left behind it keeps on moving_

 _Oh time, time_

 _They say timing, is everything, but nothing you control_

 _Cause there's always, tomorrow, but tomorrow never knows_

 _Its one day at a_

 _Time keeps running away no matter what's left behind it keeps on moving_

 _Tomorrow's not in today and all of your yesterdays are only a matter of time_

 _Time_

 _Every journey, of a lifetime, will begin with one step_

 _When you're climbing up that mountain, it's so easy to forget_

 _It's one step it up_

 _Time keeps running away no matter what's left behind it keeps on moving_

 _Tomorrow's not in today and all of your yesterdays are only a matter of_

 _Time keeps running away no matter what's left behind it keeps on moving_

 _Tomorrow's not in today and all of your yesterdays are only a matter of_

 _Time, oh time_

 _I said now,_

 _Time keeps running away no matter what's left behind it keeps on moving_

 _Tomorrow's not in today and all of your yesterdays, your yesterday_

 _Time keeps running away_

 _I said tomorrow's not in today and all of your yesterdays are only a matter of_

 _Time ,time_

 _Your yesterdays are only a matter of time_


	16. Interlude 'Como Estais Amigos'

**Interlude**

' **Como Estais Amigos'**

x

x

AN: _This was originally the end of chapter 13, but I felt it was getting a bit too long. And stylistically to me it felt like LOTR's scouring of the Shire, a sub ending after the real ending. But I didn't want to lose it either. So here it is instead, a short interlude before we get going with the finale. The title Como Estais Amigos comes from an Iron Maiden song which means How are ya'll my friends. At least that's what a Spanish speaker told me.  
_

x

* * *

x

What a mess, Major Davis thought as he walked into the hospital. It was one thing to keep armed soldiers deployed along the border for what had been several months now, but this current mess….. It was easily explained at first as an exercise, then as part of a program to stop illegal immigration coming across the Mexican border. Of course the bleeding hearts Liberals with a capital L were complaining bitterly about it. They always did.

But here along the border the capital L Liberals found they could count on little sympathy as the people were thoroughly fed up with illegal immigration. And even though it was only a cover story, perversely enough having two army divisions deployed along the border had helped to put a serious dent into the numbers of illegal immigration. This made the locals more then happy to see the boys and girls in khaki stay. Not to mention the decrease in drugs running.

But while seeing troops along the border had by now become a regular occurrence, having tanks and Bradley IFV's deployed outside a major El Paso hospital wasn't and the local media and network affiliates were now out in force. For now they were being kept at bay of course, but still, this going out on national news wasn't going to be well received in Washington. This meant lots of work for him later on.

For now though he walked into the hospital lobby and he had different problems to solve first. Armed troops were everywhere, while the last of the patients and staff were still being evacuated. Meanwhile a major of the 1st Cavalry division walked beside him explaining to him what had led to this current Charlie Foxtrot.

"My men arrived on the scene and tried to apprehend the suspect," the major said, trailing behind the mysterious US Air Force major who had even his brigade commander, a one star general, currently dancing to his tune.

"And what happened next, major?" Davis replied as they rounded a corner towards a set of elevators, "weren't you briefed as to what to do in case of a case Orange encounter? Especially in a public place like this?"

"I, uh, um," the army major stammered, "You must understand, major, when the warning did came the men…. Well, they…., to be frank, they were getting bored doing the job of the regular border patrol, sir."

"I see," Major Davis said frowning as the reached the elevators and he pushed a button.

"It's just that….," the army major said as he bit his lip, "when the case Orange alert came Lieutenant Alonso and his platoon were first on the scene and they probably felt a little more eager then they should have. But since the suspect was in a, um, hospital they felt that maybe it was better to intervene before hostages could be taken."

The doors of the elevator swished open and the men stepped inside and the army major pressed a button.

"You know the orders, major," Davis said as he looked upwards, "there were to be no engagements unless in self defense."

"I know," the major sighed, "and I gave the lieutenant a severe reprimand. But I can understand his desire. And that of the men. After two months of being at the border they're eager for something to happen other then arresting poor Mexicans, whose only crime is seeking a better life for themselves."

Davis sighed as he heard some sniggering behind him.

"At least for now we have containment," Davis said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped onto the floor they needed to be, with more armed soldiers awaiting them and standing to attention as they saw their ranks.

"Also I have to stress that above all Lieutenant Alonso was motivated out of a desire to prevent casualties amongst the civilian population," the major quickly added, "he felt that if he could draw the suspect out in the open his Brads could do some damage. They have been issued the new depleted uranium rounds and upgraded TOW warheads."

There was even more sniggering from behind Major Davis and he didn't even bother to reply. The upgraded ammunition was an attempt by the Pentagon to come up with ways to strike at the androids, although their resident Saiyan expert and all-round asshole scoffed at their usage. Still, something was better then nothing, right?

They rounded a corner and came upon a central corridor, where more armed troops were standing, many carrying tubes with anti-tank missiles on their back. At the end of the corridor Davis could see a barricade facing a different corridor, where troops manned a heavy machine gun and a grenade launcher. Before that was the nurses' station room, which now housed the forward battalion headquarters. Everywhere they passed troops stood to attention and the two majors walked into the forward HQ.

"At ease," the army major said as he walked up to a captain, seated behind a row of monitors, "any change in the situation, Captain Powers?"

"No change, sir," Captain Powers replied as he stood up to give his seat to his commander, "All he does is sit there, caressing her hair."

On one of the screens a man could be seen, a teenager still, sitting beside the bed of a woman, still a late teen herself as well. She lay there immobile as he gently caressed her hair. Even from the 12" monitor in black and white it could be seen that the guy was heartbroken.

"That's him?" Major Davis exclaimed in surprise. The suspect looked nothing like the descriptions they had of the remaining android. Yet at the same time he seemed vaguely familiar.

"I know," the army major said, "he doesn't look anything like the descriptions we had. Yet that guy took on Lieutenant's Alonso's platoon, withstood pointblank gunfire like he was made out of Kevlar and threw a whole platoon out of the hospital. And then he created an energy barrier which has made any attempt to reach him impossible."

"And yet we still have a signal feed coming from the CCTV system?" Davis asked.

"My guess is that, um, since she's hooked up to various gizmo's he doesn't want to cut power, sir," Captain Powers quickly added, "and since that also still gives us CCTV signal we've been hesitant to cut power to him as well."

"What of the girl?" Davis asked pointing at the screen.

"From what we can gather he brought her in," the major replied, "we don't know exactly who she is, although one of my men claims she looks like a known adult movie star. It's hard to tell though from a civilian CCTV screen, major. It's made to keep an eye on patients, not to identify their faces"

"Can I see that barrier?" Davis asked next and the major nodded towards Captain Powers.

"Show them, captain," he said. Captain Powers gestured toward the door and they left the nurses station and went towards the barricade, a large mound of sandbags closing off a different corridor.

"He's in there," Captain Powers said as he pointed to a door on the other side of that corridor.

"Where's this energy barrier the major spoke off," Davis asked.

"There," the captain pointed out, "its twelve meters in front of us."

It was hard to make out but once you saw it there was a slight discoloration of the walls and floor before the barrier and behind it.

"It also extends to the floors above and below us," Captain Powers explained as Major Davis continued to look at the barrier, "it's an oval shaped bubble, roughly 20 meters wide and ten meters high. And its remarkably solid as well. It's like touching a rubber wall. Kinda spongy yet still fairly solid. On the 5th floor, where its roof is, troops have been entertaining themselves by throwing stuff on it."

"I see. I…." Major Davis said, then he stopped and his face darkened, like he just remembered something, "is there a place where we can talk in private, captain?"

"I'm sorry, sir?" Captain Powers said surprised, "I don't understand…"

"I mean in private without anyone else hearing us," Davis explained.

"There's a supply room over there," Captain Powers replied nodding to a door, "we could go over there, if you like."

"Not you, captain," Davis said as he held up a hand towards the captain and used his other to gesture behind him, "me and _him_!"

Captain Powers looked from Major Davis to the large man dressed in army fatigues without any rank insignia standing behind the major. Who had followed the major every step of the way, and who until then hadn't said a word.

Major Davis took the man in army fatigues by his shoulder and pushed him into the supply room, pushing him against a rack full with towels while he closed the door behind him.

"Alright," he said angry, "riddle me this. How come I have 1st Cavalry on a case orange alert, sealing off a entire hospital smack in the middle of El Paso when in fact its not that damn android of yours, but one Alexander Harris instead? One of your kids from Sunnydale, California instead?"

"Maybe he had a good reason?" Belmovekk said sheepishly, "how should I know? He left town. I have not seen or heard from him in months."

Davis wanted to say something, instead he looked down dejected and closed his eyes while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to Washington," he sighed deeply, "5th Army in Houston is in the highest state of alert, III Corps in Fort Hood is in the highest state of alert and 1st Cavalry out here is in the highest state of alert. I have reporters from every conceivable network camped outside the perimeter waiting for an answer and more on the way. Washington's going to have my head for this."

"Hey, it is not my fault," Belmovekk said pointing to himself, "nothing would have happened if your soldiers had kept to their orders."

"It was your boy that set off case Orange by getting noticed on the AWACS, coming in hot from Mexico," Davis countered.

"Like I said," Belmovekk shrugged, "considering he brought in a helpless girl he probably had a good reason. What was he supposed to do, let her die?"

Major Davis looked ten years older as he mulled things over. The Saiyan had a point. Had the army pukes not overreacted but kept to the rules of engagement this whole messy stand off could have been avoided. And his job would have been so much easier. That's what you get for trusting the Army!

"I will take care of this, major," the Saiyan said and nodded towards the door, "but how are you going to explain this to your superiors and the press?"

"Don't worry about the press," Davis said as he held up a hand, "ever since we began the Stargate program we have scenarios as to how to explain the sudden escape or emergence of aliens in the general public. It's Washington that worries me. Senator Kinsey may have lost the primaries but his name is being mentioned as a potential running mate. And he is highly critical of the SGC. He wants his pet NID to be part of our deals."

"If you like I could kill him for you?" Belmovekk offered casually, although it wasn't quite clear if he was joking or not.

"Tempting," Davis said as he rubbed his chin, "and I know a certain colonel who would probably become your biggest fan for life if you did just that. But unfortunately we can't ask you to do that. No matter how big the asshole in charge, the US military remains neutral."

"Suit yourself," Belmovekk shrugged and walked towards the door, "in the meanwhile I shall resolve our current unfortunate situation."

He was about to open the door and leave when Davis spoke again.

"You still owe us, Belmovekk, for all the troubles you caused us," he said, "and we _will_ collect on that debt one day."

"I am more then usually certain of that," the Saiyan sighed as he left the supply room.

x

* * *

x

Inside her room Xander sat by Angela's side, still stroking her hair absentmindedly, from time to time peeking at her monitor that monitored her brainwaves. Or lack of it. Still, every time her eyes looked at him there was a tiny spike for a moment. It was all he had to cling to right now.

After he had thrown out the army he had told the doctors to take a hike as well. They weren't getting any results anyway and there wasn't much they could do in the current siege. Why should they have to suffer because of it? It was a mistake coming here. Maybe he should have left her with Shimrod's. But somehow it didn't sit right with him to foist her off to him. After what she had done for him the least he could do was look after her. To bad he wasn't doing such a splendid job of that at the moment.

As he mused suddenly the world turned to white again and Xander felt intense gravity pressure taking hold of him again. He was again in that vast expanse of white nothingness, with only Angela and the bed she was on as company.

"You two really make for a nice couple, flyboy," a familiar voice said behind, "although I think I liked her in the other body more. Still, she's got a couple of good points like this."

"Spare me your sly digs and lewd comments," Xander said without looking back. He knew who was there.

"You didn't mind me making them when they were beating the crap out of you in Mang," Buffy said as she stepped up into view, opposite him and Angela's bed. She was dressed like a doctor would be. A female doctor that was in an adult movie. With very inappropriate footwear, a very short skirt, a coat unbuttoned so it could reveal more then it covered and a pair of glasses to top things off.

"Things have changed," Xander said gruffly as he ignored Buffy and instead looked at Angela.

"Oh, I think the only thing that has changed is that you've suddenly been confronted with the real cost of your obsession," Buffy smiled.

"Shut up," Xander said angry, "I have no time for this."

"So I'm old news now?" Buffy pouted, "discarded because Xander finally realized he could have had something else instead and didn't? Are you going to replace me with her now? She doesn't look like she's much fun anymore though."

"Shut up!" Xander called again. Undeterred Buffy leaned over the bed.

"You know, if you'd like I could be her?" she smiled lewdly and brought her hands to her breasts, "I never had a pair of tits like her before. Could be fun playing with those funbags."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

As he yelled Xander threw his hands in the air and began shooting huge chi blasts in the air that came down with devastating blasts in the distance. Then he released the biggest blast to date and shot it high into the air where it exploded with a light brighter then a thousand suns.

DOOM!

"Who do you always have to mock me?" he said after he had vented his anger. She walked around the bed and tapped his forehead.

"Because that's the only way I can get through to you," she said shaking her head, "your skull is to impervious to anything else. Unless I use a rocket launcher armed with a clue-missile nothing gets to you. I left you for a reason and instead of respecting that choice you chased me to Tanjecterly and beyond. And now that you're confronted with the real cost of your obsession you're about to go off into another."

Xander wanted to say something but then he stopped. Instead he knelt beside the bed and gently began to stroke Angela's hair again.

"Why am I always so blind to a good thing?" he mused, "Why do I always end up screwing things up?"

Buffy knelt beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

"You can't help being who you are," she said as she kissed his neck, "you don't just do things, you do them fully and wholeheartedly. That's why I fell in love with you to begin with."

"Yet you ran away from me," Xander said softly.

"That too," she said as she closed her eyes. Neither said anything for a moment.

"I think I should stop coming here," Xander finally said, "maybe I should live in the real world again."

"Are you sure about that?" Buffy asked surprised, but Xander nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I have to accept that what we had is over and that all this obsessing is turning me into some kind of Spike. And I don't think peroxide suits my looks."

"I don't know," Buffy said as she ruffled his hair, "could be nice."

Xander glanced at her incredulously.

"Just kidding," Buffy pouted back, "I like you just the way you are, my sweet Xanderbear."

"Well, this Xanderbear's going to grow up and be a man for a change," Xander said, "I think it's about time that I did."

"I think so too," Buffy replied and kissed his neck again. Then she let go and stood back as they both got up.

"I guess this is our last goodbye," Xander said as he looked at Buffy, his Buffy, for the last time.

"I guess so too," she said and slowly began to walk backwards, with every step fading more and more from view.

"I love you," Xander called out after her.

"I love you too," she replied, half faded away, "have faith Xander. I know you hate it but you work for it, remember. Have faith, the necessities, unlike the Powers That Be, they reward those who fulfilled their purpose for them. Well, at least one of them does. Who knows, maybe you end up getting both of us back."

"Hmm, harems, nice," Xander said smiling while he did his Homer Simpson impersonation.

"We're in the hands of fate now," her disembodied voice said one last time. And then she was gone. And with her the dream world in which she lived. He was back in Angela's hospital room. And then the door opened and Belmovekk walked in. Dressed in army fatigues and a beret straining to contain his wild hair

"Long time no sees, Big Guy," Xander said without looking up. Belmovekk reached for a chair and sat down on the other side of Angela's bed, opposite Xander.

"Hello young man," the Saiyan said courteously, "how are you?"

"I've seen better, "Xander shrugged, trying to sound casual, "I take it from having Desert Storm encamped outside you still haven't found your robots? And how the hell did you make it past my shield?"

The Saiyan let out a small but polite snort, then he smiled.

"There was once a tiger and a monkey. And the tiger was in awe of the monkey, as he could do the most amazing things. So one day he asked the monkey 'Monkey, can you teach me those things?'"

"'Alright, I will,' the monkey said and he began to teach the tiger. After a while the tiger was able to do the same amazing things as the monkey could. And when he felt confident that he had learned everything there was to learn he turned against the monkey and let his true nature come out. He chased the monkey, trying to kill him, when all of a sudden the monkey climbed into a tree."

"'Hey,' the tiger protested as he could not get to the monkey, 'why can I not do that?'"

"'Because that is the one thing I did not teach you yet,' the monkey yelled back."

"The other Buffy was right," Xander said shaking his head, "sometimes you just talk too much. A simple 'because I haven't taught you everything yet' would have sufficed."

"And rob me of the chance to tell a perfectly good parable?" the Saiyan smirked.

"How's the gang?" Xander asked, for the first time looking up towards the Saiyan, "Buffy okay? Will and Oz still doing the nasty? Faith still breaking hearts all over town? Giles finally found his mystery bad guy?"

"If you were interested you could have called," the Saiyan replied, extending his right thumb and pinkie and pretended his hand was a phone, "They all miss you terribly."

"I was busy," Xander said offhand.

"I thought you would be," Belmovekk nodded, then he leaned over and spoke softly, "to answer one question, yes, master Giles did find his mystery bad guy."

"So, who was it?" Xander asked.

"Would you believe it is the mayor of Sunnydale?"

Xander contemplated that for a moment. At first it sounded crazy as fuck. Not baby face Wilkins the Third, who had been mayor of Sunnydale for as long as Xander could remember, practically a permanent fixture by itself.

But then it started to make sense. After all, the town had been a veritable demon smorgasbord for as long as Xander could remember as well. And the police department was so exceptionally incompetent, it could only be because the mayor controlled that department and decided who got appointed. Then Xander began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Belmovekk asked the laughing teen.

"It's just…," Xander said as he tried to catch some breath again, "… Snyder…, suddenly the school board hiring a guy like Snyder makes perfect sense."

"I see," the Saiyan said not really getting it as he waited for Xander's laughing to stop. Which it did quite sudden

"Wait a sec," Xander said suspiciously, "how come the snitch system didn't rat him out to us? After all, no way he could control Sunnydale without some demons being in the know about this. And we did say in the Edict that knowledge of hidden plots was punishable by death."

"As best as we can tell he manipulated the snitch system from the start," the Saiyan replied, "and he manipulated us as well. Do you remember the Sisterhood of Jhe?"

"It's hard not too," Xander said as he shuddered at the memory of the night when the Hellmouth opened.

"It would seem that he was the guy who told us they were coming. It would seem they were old enemies of him. And from what I figured out there have been a few more of those cases. Judging from what I have learned so far I guess he used us to get rid of quite a lot of people that could have stopped him."

"But he's dead now, right?" Xander asked, "Buffy did kill him, right? Right after she learned he was the bad guy."

"Not exactly," the Saiyan said as he shook his head, "Wilkins is still at large. That is part of why I am here, Xander. We have need of your help."

"You've got to be kidding?" Xander said big eyed, "Why isn't that guy dead yet and what the hell could I do that one Saiyan, a sorceress and two Slayers couldn't do?"

"This is not to be underestimated, Xander," Belmovekk said and reached into his military fatigues to pull out a small portfolio from which he took out a picture which he threw on the bed, "meet Mayor Richard Wilkins III, mayor of Sunnydale and son and successor to Mayor Richard Wilkins II, who in turn was son and heir to Richard Wilkins I."

While the photos got progressively older, as did the fashion of the clothes being worn, the face on each of the three men was the same.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here," Xander said in a very understating way as he examined each picture.

"This guy has lived for at least a hundred years," Belmovekk said as he pointed to the oldest picture, "He basically created the town of Sunnydale and made it into his own image. If it was a slaughterhouse to grow up in it was so because he made it so. And yet nobody noticed it was the same guy who ruled it. Nor that he never aged a day. Somehow he cast a glamour over Sunnydale that prevented anybody from noticing he was the same guy. That and his great age suggest he is a powerful mage, Xander. They are not to be trifled with."

"Maybe he's a demon?" Xander suggested hopeful but Belmovekk shook his head.

"We managed to obtain some of his DNA from the town's museum. He is human."

"Okay," Xander admitted, "so he's big in the magic department. I can see how that would negate Willow. I still fail to see why it stopped you, Buffy or Faith from tearing his head off?"

The Saiyan looked somewhat uncomfortably.

"I was, uh, um, somewhat occupied teaching those soldiers," he said, then he looked even more uncomfortable, "and looking for the androids. And as it turned out Wilkins is not so easy to kill. As for Buffy and Faith, well, things have more or less broken down in both our absences. It would seem that, um, Faith, well, she has defected to Wilkins' side."

"What!?" Xander exclaimed, then he looked up to the ceilings, "you guys have way too much fun at my expense."

"There was an incident, two months ago," Belmovekk continued, "for a moment it looked like Faith had done something bad and the whole group turned on her. They hunted her until her name was cleared and it was learned Wilkins was the real culprit."

"How could you let that happen!" Xander said aloud, "you're supposed to look out after them!"

"I was busy, alright!" the Saiyan said back, for the first time ever sounding angry at Xander, "I had a lead on the androids. I had to make a choice. Either lose them and run the risk of the future warning coming true. Billions of deaths, a planet in ruins. Or go back and help a single person, Faith."

"You would have done it for Buffy," Xander said accusingly, "I know you Belmovekk, son of Rebar, "had she been the one in trouble then those androids be damned. You'd broken every speed record to get back."

"Do you not think I know that already?" Belmovekk erupted angrily, "do you not think whatever happened to Faith haunts my memory already? I should have been there for her, just as much as I should have been there for you or the others!"

"Easy big guy," Xander said holding up both hands trying to sooth the angry Saiyan. Which by the way was the first time he had seen the Saiyan angry at him or any of them.

The Saiyan sighed as the anger left him and he fell back into his chair.

"You want to know the real funny part," he said sullenly, "I got played. It turned out my decision to not go back ended up costing me the androids as well. They had shown themselves in San Antonio to draw me there. And while I was there they doubled back and hit Capsule Corp. instead. Had I been in Sunnydale I would been in a position to get back much faster and catch them."

"Fate's a bitch," Xander said as he suddenly understood the Saiyan's anger. He wasn't really angry with Xander, but with himself. He blamed himself for making a double mistake.

"I take it from your little outburst that T.A.F.K.A.P. wasn't there to greet them," he asked the Saiyan who nodded in agreement.

"Vegeta was gone," he echoed, "and is still gone, destination unknown. If it were not for Yamcha's timely intervention Bulma and her family would have been dead."

"Thank god for small favors then," Xander said, "so how indestructible is our mayor?"

"You just cannot kill him," Belmovekk said shaking his head, "you punch a fist through him and the hole just grows closed again and he looks none the worse."

"Regenerative kind of guy, huh," Xander nodded then he made some chopping motions, "still, why not chop him up into mincemeat, then burn up every small piece of him separately? I can't believe it took you guys two months to do nothing."

"When they learned Wilkins was the mystery player they were at a loss what to do," Belmovekk shrugged, "at first we knew very little. So they tried to find out more about him. Both Master Giles and Wesley read every source they could get their hands upon. By then we knew the snitch system was compromised and they had to gather the information ourselves again. Even though the demons had lied to us we skipped retaliation in order to put Wilkins at ease. It was all for nothing. We never learned anything and thanks to Faith pretending to still be part of us he knew everything we knew."

"We only learned of Faith's double-cross two weeks ago. After that Buffy got so fed up that she assaulted Wilkins single-handedly. And that was when we learned he was impervious to harm. She tried doing what you did, using the mother of all Kienzans to slice him up but Faith stepped in. They both fought and Faith basically whipped Buffy's ass. It is clear that besides defecting to Wilkins' side, he has increased her power dramatically. I think barring maybe one or two of Goku's friends she is now the strongest human on the planet."

"Damn," Xander said, pretending to be annoyed, "and I thought I was. There goes my rep."

"Personally I think Faith only let Buffy live as to rub it in," Belmovekk continued, "You know how Buffy treated her."

"Oh, I did," Xander echoed, "when it came to Faith Buffy was a firm believer in the tough love approach. Personally I think she took way to many pointers from Vegeta every time they had a spar together. I guess tough love now came back to bite her in her shapely behind?"

"Ever since that happened Buffy crawled into her room and does not come out. No matter how much they tried to talk her out of it. Which is why master Giles asked me to find you and bring you back."

"Why me?" Xander asked surprised, "surely you, him and D.B. can talk her out of her funk? Or don't tell me, or please do, she won't even listen to D.B.? Oh, this is rich!"

"I have been searching the whole planet for you and there was no trace of you," the Saiyan said as Xander was laughing loudly, "I keyed in my scouter to look for your personal life signature to no avail, Willow and Giles used their best tracking spells, I even went to Kami's lookout. You were not on the planet. And suddenly I receive an android alert and found you here instead."

Xander scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"You might say I wasn't even in the same universe anymore," he grinned, "ever heard of a place called Tanjecterly?"

"I cannot say that I have," the Saiyan said shaking his head.

"Trust me, it's in a universe a long, long time ago and far, far away," Xander said. Then he looked at Angela again and stroked her head.

"Who is she?" Belmovekk asked pointing at Angela, who until now had been staring at him with great interest, longer then she usually did, "she seems familiar somehow."

"Her name is Angela," Xander said tenderly, "she's an actress who makes the kind of movies you only see on the top shelve in the video rental store and she's my mistake. She lies here because of me, her body still here but her mind gone."

Xander then proceeded to give a brief account as to what happened to him since he had left Sunnydale, how he had met her, how they had met Shimrod and what had happened to them both in Tanjecterly.

"She is not only very brave indeed," the Saiyan agreed looking at the girl, "she must have really loved you as well to have made such a sacrifice."

"I know," Xander said as he felt his emotions rise and his voice beginning to choke. For a moment he said nothing as Belmovekk got up and walked around to put his arm around the teen's shoulder.

"Whenever she ragged on Faith too much I always tried to tell Buffy to let up," he finally spoke, his voice trembling, "to not judge her because she was stronger. And now I did the same. I want to be able to lookout after my girls. That is part of who I am. Yet perversely I found myself drawn to strong women who don't really need me at all. It was why I probably never fell for Willow even though she had the hots for me, cause, well, until you turned her into a sorceress she was the weak submissive one. I had to look so much out for her she practically became my little sister."

"I fell for our Buffy because she had this sense of strength and confidence surrounding her. The moment I first saw her I noticed. There was just no mistaking her for being anything else but a Slayer. No matter how much she tried to hide it. Of course I was so much out of her league at the time she barely noticed my feelings."

"Cordelia, well, you know her. Maybe she has no physical strength to speak off but she would cow Satan himself into submission by just scowling at him. She takes shit from nobody. That's why's she's Queen C. You have to admire that kind of self-confidence. And then there's my Buffy. Who had everything taken from her and yet she fought on determinedly. Her determination pales that of our Buffy."

"But Angela, she never had any of their strengths. She had life take a dump on her and then use her to wipe its ass clean. She just wanted someone who was nice to her, who'd look out for her. Submissive at first glance. But underneath that there was a girl who despite terrible things which happened to her was still caring, giving and willing to do whatever it takes. And I just….."

Xander bit his lip and looked away for a moment.

"And I just ignored a good thing because I was just tunnel visioning after something which had already passed and probably wouldn't have worked in the long term anyway. And now it's….. too late."

Xander began to cry and buried his hands in his face. Belmovekk said nothing but just gently squeezed the teen's shoulder.

"I will not say that no blame befalls you, Xander, good friend," the Saiyan said softly, "or to me. We can only learn from our mistakes and move on. The only difference between you and me is that I have more experience with both. I will say this. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that she returns to good health, my friend. I will indebt myself further to the SGC if need be, we will use the Dragonballs if it comes to that. No stone will be left unturned."

"But I am sure these words will be of little comfort to you right now. So I will share you a secret instead. A secret so great it will change your perceptions as to what constitutes your reality. A secret so great not even Buffy knows the full truth. For now that is. As Master Giles struggled to find his opponent, so did I. I will tell you who my real enemy is, young man, the one who I am sent here to fight."

Belmovekk placed his other hand on Xander's head and closed his eyes. For a moment neither said anything as the telepathic link formed, then he let go and the both of them opened their eyes.

Xander turned his face towards Belmovekk and hatred shone from his eyes.

"What you learned here today you must not reveal to anybody," Belmovekk said solemnly, "not even to Buffy or Master Giles. Not until the time is right."

"Don't worry, Big Guy," Xander said coldly, "my lips are sealed. From this day forward your enemy is now my enemy. I will not rest until we have won. I will come back with you to Sunnydale."


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

' **Graduation Day I - 'Until the End of the World'**

x

x

AN: _We're finally nearing the end of our little tour de force. It took me way longer then I had planned to get to this. I've wasted more time then I should, I've lost more time thanks to my new job. Things changed progressively from what I had originally planned. But we're finally nearing the end. And to think this whole part was just supposed to be only filler until we got to the real thing, the Cell Games. Go figure, right?_

x

* * *

x

Sunnydale.

x

He was back in fucking Sunnydale.

x

The scene of his crimes.

x

The scene of his failures.

x

The scene of his mistakes.

x

God how he hated the place.

x

The many vamps and demons that infested the place.

x

But above all the nauseating stench that was the Hellmouth.

The moment Belmovekk and Xander touched down in Sunnydale, Xander fell on his hands and knees and began to retch violently.

"Are you okay, young man?" Belmovekk asked concerned. Xander held up a hand to signal he was doing okay. But then he retched again.

"I take it this is your first return after a prolonged absence?" Belmovekk asked, an amused grin on his face.

"It's been a while," Xander moaned after he had finished, "How can you stand it?"

The Hellmouth assaulted his every senses with the gentle care of a serial rapist. He practically had to shut down his chi sense completely lest he threw up the remainder of his stomach's content.

"Tis but a bad smell," Belmovekk shrugged, "you will get used to it."

He was downplaying it of course. It had taken him most of a year to be able to ignore noticing the Hellmouth after he returned from a prolonged absence. And after a particular prolonged absence he still felt ill at ease for a few hours. His conscience finally getting the better of him Belmovekk patted Xander on the back.

"It will pass, I promise. And if it is any comfort to you, young man, you are not the only one. And I have seen many people react worse."

"Not much of a consolation right now, Big Guy," Xander said as he wiped his mouth clean and got up. He felt still ill at ease, like something still wanted to get out of the wrong exit. But he felt confident enough that by now the worst was behind him.

As he finally felt he could stop concentrating on his innards and start looking around he saw three soldiers staring at him.

"You've landed us in the army base?" Xander said accusingly towards Belmovekk. Who shrugged and then turned to the soldiers.

"Tell the commanders I have returned," he said. One of the soldiers saluted and he walked away.

"Do you need help, sir?" one of the other soldiers asked Xander, but Xander shook his head.

"No thanks," he said wearily.

"That will be all, soldiers," Belmovekk said and gestured for the other two to leave. They saluted and did as they were told.

"Some big changes took place in the time I was gone," Xander said as he stared after the two soldiers dressed in blue uniform, "since when did the army base become your personal fiefdom?"

"When the US Air Force took over the place," the Saiyan said and took Xander by the shoulder, "Come, I will take you to the house of healing. We must not deprive the good doctor of an opportunity to examine you."

"Why?" Xander asked as he let himself be taken by the Saiyan, "I told you already, Shimrod gave me a senzu, I am fine."

"It is not the senzu that I doubt," Belmovekk said as they walked up to the base's infirmary, "it's that magician's other conclusion that I wish to verify."

x

* * *

x

The base infirmary was staffed by a single older but still very attractive red haired woman. Judging from the look of exasperation she shot at Belmovekk as soon as he got in Xander could judge that by now she probably knew him better then she cared for. That look quickly changed as she saw the Saiyan brought in someone she didn't recognize. That look quickly returned once she learned what it was he wanted of her.

"A full genetic examination?" she yelped, her voice going up an octave, "You've got to be kidding!"

"Why is it that you always assume I am in jest, good doctor?" Belmovekk said with an injured look on his face, "Do you not do such work on a regular basis for Warleader Hammond?"

Doctor Janet Frasier gestured around her infirmary, which was anything but state of the art.

"Have you seen this place?" she said agitated, "The Pentagon may have put a new notice on the base gate saying it's now an Air Force base, it's still the same basic 'good for mending broken bones only' army infirmary it used to be. I can't do a full genetic examination in here, even if I wanted too."

Belmovekk gave her an odd look.

"Did you not genetically examine that sample I gave you a month ago?" he asked her deadpan, "nor do you not always take records of everybody participating in the program?"

She threw her hands up in despair in response.

"We were still at Vandenberg at the time," she said dejected, "as you may have noticed this place isn't quite the same. As for my notes, they're for when I get back to the SGC "

Belmovekk looked at her pensively, then at Xander who had watched the proceedings with thinly veiled amusement, and then back at Doctor Frasier.

"Then take whatever data you can collect on him," he finally said, "and send me a report once you are able to do something with that data."

"That I can do," Janet sighed and opened a drawer to take out a pair of rubber gloves. But before she could them on, Belmovekk stopped her.

"Until you return to the service of Warleader Hammond you are still sworn to me," he said dead serious, "as your warleader I order you that this examination and its results be kept a secret from Warleader Hammond, those under his command and to his superiors. It should be known only to me and you."

"Fine," she said as she pulled her shoulder free, "I do know how to take orders, sir."

The word sir came out somewhat vitriolic.

"Now if you excuse me, I have an examination to attend too," she said gesturing for Xander to take a seat on the dreaded examination bench, "and after that I tend in my resignation."

Belmovekk was taken aback by that little bombshell.

"I am sorry to hear that, Doctor Frasier," he said crestfallen, "Please do not think I had it in for you. I do value your hard work, Doctor Frasier. And I did enjoy our arguments as well. You never backed away from your opinion, which is a quality I value in my subordinates."

"Oh, while you will give me grey hair before my time it's got nothing to do with you," Janet replied, "I just received a call from the SGC. SG1 just returned and one of them is sick."

She suddenly stopped with what she was doing and looked away, unable to speak for a moment.

"It's Daniel," she said, her voice choking, "he's received a massive doses of radiation. He's dying."

x

* * *

x

Doctor Frasier gave Xander the full physical, then she entered her data on her laptop, stowed away the last of her samples and said a hurried goodbye. It wasn't the most comfortable exam Xander had had. It was obvious that on the one hand she was worried about her dying friend, which was understandable. On the other hand some of her less then gentle bedside ministrations seemed to stem from a barely contained annoyance with Belmovekk, who watched the whole proceedings with detached interest. Especially when she had Xander lower his pants and reveal his four inch long tail. As she held a ruler to his tail while the Saiyan watched on Xander felt like he could sink through the floor in shame.

Grateful once it finally was over Belmovekk and Frasier left him to his own devices so he could get dressed again. Once he was finished he left the base infirmary and stepped outside. Only to be greeted by two men wearing black wooly hats. They both bowed slightly as they looked at him with reverence. While one was colored, the other more Caucasian looking.

"Are you he who is known as 'the Xandman'?" the longest of the two asked in a tone like he was addressing Tom Cruise or something.

Oops.

Xander sucked in some air and bit his lip. Now it all made sense. The formal stance, the out of town feel, the wooly hats. To bad his senses were still overwhelmed by the Hellmouth or he could have sensed they were different as well.

"Lemme guess," he said, "you're friends of Murray, right?"

x

* * *

x

Even though he was Army to the bone and the Chair Force sucked ass, in many ways Riley preferred the more primitive surroundings he had enjoyed of Vandenberg AFB over the Sunnydale army base. Okay, ex-army base by now, but besides a new sign and different uniforms the place was still army through and through. But for what they were doing Vandenberg offered excellent training grounds and few distractions. That is if they weren't pulled on some crazy hunt for some killer robot. Whereas Sunnydale offered few training grounds and infinite distractions. Not the least of which was the base bar.

It surprised Riley greatly to learn that a relatively small base like Sunnydale had such a large recreational facility. The bar was large and well stocked and even had regular stripper nights, with exotic dancers being brought in. It was like they didn't want the troops to leave the base and go into town for entertainment themselves. And now that he knew the truth Riley understood why. It was built right next to a dimensional gate to various hell dimensions.

Their teacher had explained this to them when he had brought them here from Vandenberg. Or better yet, he had brought in a middle aged high school librarian of English origin to give them the facts of life. The truths this Rupert Giles had revealed to them were earth shattering, if it weren't for the facts of life chat that the Air Force had given him previously about aliens being real. After you had one life shattering epiphany, the next one doesn't seem so earth shattering any more. Aliens, demons, what's the difference really?

It was only then that Riley finally understood the importance of the oath he had given to Belmovekk, to his Satiya. That sneaky bastard! He thought the oath was just meant so Belmovekk would remain secret, his knowledge and skills only for the initiated. All the while he was covering things up even the Air Force didn't know and using them as his own little private army if need be. No wonder he had handpicked everybody while placing overpowering emphasis on loyalty first. Balls of Saiyan steel indeed!

But for now Belmovekk wasn't really on Riley's mind. As he nursed a beer in the base bar he was more focused on somebody else. Their most recent arrival, one Xander Harris. Their glorious leader had left for the moment, offering to take their doctor back to the SGC. Apparently there was an emergency there, a friend in need. Her sudden absence had caused quite a stir in their little group. Not only had she been with them from day one, looking out for them when their glorious teacher was running them into the ground and then some, she was also quite the looker and the only woman in the group. So naturally a few crushes had developed. Even now Riley could see a few of those crushed souls nursing their drinks.

But none so much as this Xander Harris.

Riley had heard stories of this Xander from some of the Jaffa. Apparently he had made quite an impression on Teal'c, the free Jaffa hero. Teal'c had already left their group, with duty calling him back to the SGC, but not before expressing his regret that he would miss his opportunity to see the one he called 'the Xandman'.

'The Xandman' always came across as a very annoying cocky guy in Teal'c stories, but either Teal'c had embroidered his story, or something terrible had happened to him, because Xander Harris looked anything but cocky. Broody was more like it.

Riley didn't like broody. He'd rather have cocky then broody. While cocky guys were annoying in many ways, they also had the self confidence to pull off things and rally the troops. Whereas broody guys tended to over think things, tended to think of things that couldn't be changed and be given over to self doubt. And out of all the people on the base, this broody self-absorbed Xander Harris had been put in charge as his deputy by Belmovekk.

Still, for now he would follow the orders of his Satiya. Belmovekk was erratic, not prone to explain his actions, but the guy knew how to teach. With many of his strange actions, absurd behavior and seeming whims paying off later in the training program. As long as his absence was short he would suffer this newcomer. But make no mistake, if he felt that the group was in danger from ineffectual leadership he would step in and take over. He knew his fellow Jaffa suffered from awestruck hero worship when it came to their Satiya, Riley Finn was still above all a soldier. And soldiers were members of a team, not individual warriors.

"So, what do you think, sir?" a voice asked beside. Riley didn't have to look around to know it was Sergeant Burns, a trusted and decorated fellow army puke from 10th Mountain that had more or less become his right hand man in the human group.

"Wait and see, sarge," Riley replied without taking his eyes off of Xander, "Wait and see."

"I don't like him, sir," Burns said back, "Snakeheads seem smitten by him but I don't like him. He's a civvie."

"Now now, sarge," Riley said, for the first time glancing at Burns, "you know the rules. Can't question the word of God. And stop calling the Jaffa Snakeheads."

"All in good fun, sir, all in good fun," Burns said grinning, "I'm sure they call us something behind our backs as well."

"Tau'ri weaklings, like they always do?" Riley said as he took a swig from his beer bottle.

"I'm pretty sure they reserve that for when they know we can hear them," Burns said deadpan, "the real insults they save for their own language."

"Then I'll guess we'll never know," Riley chuckled.

"Oh, don't be so sure about that, sir," Burns said smirking, "I know this Free Jaffa who has developed a taste for bourbon. I've got this bottle stashed away that I'm saving and on our last day I'll introduce him to it and then he'll sing like a bird. Mark my words."

The doors to the bar opened and Belmovekk stepped in, back from the SGC.

"Look at him," Burns said in a mixture of awe and disgust, "the bugger went to Colorado Springs and back again and he's not even sweating."

"You're just jealous," Riley said as he patted the good sergeant on his back, then he hopped off his bar stool, "time to hear what fun God has in store for us now."

Riley walked up to Belmovekk and wanted to say something but the Saiyan waved dismissively.

"Later, commander," he said as walked past Riley and went straight to Xander. He whispered something in the teen's ear, then the both of them left, leaving behind a dumbstruck Riley.

"It shows you your place in the greater scheme of things, doesn't it, sir?" Burns said amused.

x

* * *

x

It was fast approaching midnight when with dreaded heart Xander touched down on the front lawn of 1630 Revello Drive, just after Belmovekk. Seeing that the teen was a little apprehensive Belmovekk turned around and gestured Xander to come in.

"Come," he said comfortingly, "they will be pleased to see your return."

"Will they?" Xander said apprehensively, "I did walk out on them. Left them when they needed me."

Belmovekk shrugged.

"You had your own path to follow. Just like Buffy had to follow hers after she had to kill Angel. Space and time are curved however so eventually you return back to where you started. What matters is that you are back again to help your friends."

"They have you," Xander said pointing to the Saiyan, "And if the shit really hits the fan you could always call in Goku and his merry band. What can I offer?"

Belmovekk walked over to Xander and took him by the shoulder.

"Words of comfort? A jest that lifts the spirit? An ear that listens? A shoulder to cry on? You are part of this group, my young friend, and most certainly not the least. You are the heart, my young friend, and what is a body without its heart?"

Then the Saiyan gently pushed Xander towards the door and one step at a time Xander began walking . As he stepped onto the porch it was like he stepped through what felt like an invisible membrane.

"What the…." Xander exclaimed in surprise.

"A precaution," Belmovekk said behind him, "sometimes the walls have ears. Especially in this town. Wilkins is not to be trifled with."

The walk to the door, those few steps, felt like the longest walk to Xander's life. Next came the longest second as Belmovekk pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. Then he gestured for Xander to walk inside. Xander took a deep swallow and then made his body move again.

Inside the place looked just like he remembered it, the stairs that went up, to the right the dining room, to the left the living room.

"Home sweet hell," he mumbled softly, then he turned to the left and walked into the living room, where he found Willow and Oz lying together on the floor in a pair of sleeping bags. As he walked in they looked up in surprise. Well, Willow's eyes looked huge, Oz, merely raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, honey, I'm home," Xander said as he put his sword and large carrier bag down.

"XANDER! OHMIGODYOURBACK! HISISSOCOOLWEVEMISSEDYOUMUCH!"

She didn't even bother to get out of the sleeping bag, Willow just jumped up, sleeping bag and all, hopping over towards Xander to fall around his neck.

"We missed you, Xan," Willow said, crying in his neck, then she whispered softly, "I missed you."

For a moment Xander didn't know what to do, as this wasn't what he had been expecting. Then his body reacted for him and he put his arms around Willow. As he held the weeping girl he looked sheepishly at Oz, who had unzipped himself from his sleeping bag and gave him a cool grin.

"Ditto," was all Oz said.

"Xander, is that you?" another voice said, coming from the dining room. Then Giles and Angel walked into the living room. Upon seeing Xander even Giles began to smile from ear to ear.

"Good God, Xander, it is you," Giles said, with just a hint of an audible choke in his voice.

"Good to see you too, G-man," Xander said, giving Giles a smile in return. Meanwhile Angel folded his arms across his chest and shook his head in dejection.

"Aw crap, there goes the neighborhood," Angel said disapprovingly. Xander didn't care and winked at the souled vampire.

"Your feelings betray you, old man," Xander replied in his best Darth Vader impression. Angel sighed deeply in response.

"Great," he muttered as he rolled his eyes, "the walking Star Wars encyclopedia is back."

"You're just jealous," Xander winked.

The next to come greet him was Joyce, carrying little Dawnie, and Xander readily greeted the woman whom he considered his real mother above his own.

"Why didn't you call?" she asked, both accusingly and relieved, "Would it have killed you to just pick up the phone and tell us you were alright?"

Before Xander could reply little Dawnie, looking quite angry herself, reached out with her small arm and hit Xander on the arm. To his surprise it actually hurt like hell and he almost buckled as he winced in pain.

"Aaahh," Xander groaned as he reached for his arm.

"See," Joyce continued, "even Dawnie disapproves."

"Don't tell me you're letting a toddler slap you around, Harris," Angel said teasingly and Xander shot him an angry look as he rubbed his injured arm.

"She hits harder then you, crypt fiend. That would make, let's see, even toddlers stronger then your weak centuries old ass by now."

"Are you two done comparing your penis size?" Oz interjected calmly. Xander shrugged.

"As far as him's concerned it's veni, vidi, vici a long time ago," Xander said and looked around, "so, where's the Buffster?"

"She's upstairs, Xan," Willow said, "she won't come down. Not since…."

"….not since Faith tore her a new one," Xander said, completing the sentence, "I heard, the Big Guy filled me on what happened."

"I wouldn't put it that bluntly but that's basically what happened," Oz said, with just a hint of smugness thrown in for good measure. Willow shot him a quick glance, but he just stood there like he had not a care in the world.

"it would seem many interesting things have happened here," Xander said as he noticed the quick interaction between the two.

"I imagine you could tell some interesting tales yourself," Giles said in reply. Xander nodded.

"I can but I won't," he said and pointed towards Belmovekk standing by the front door, "I'll leave that to him. I'll only tell my story to one person. And she's not here. Now if you excuse me, I have to go see her."

Xander walked past the group back to the hallway, past Belmovekk who gave him an encouraging pat on his shoulder and then up the stairs as the group watched him leave.

"Something's wrong," Angel said somewhat concerned, "this is not the Xander I knew. Did you hear those insults? His heart just wasn't in them."

All eyes turned to Belmovekk.

"Belmo, what happened to him?" Willow asked worried. The Saiyan looked aside to avoid their gazes and scratched the back of his head.

"Pfff," he sighed lost for words, "where to start?"

x

* * *

x

Above Xander stood in front of the door to Buffy's bedroom, his hand hovering above the door handle. Two times already he had tried to open the door and each time he had withdrawn his hand.

"This is nuts," he said disapprovingly to himself, "it's just a friggin' door for god sakes!"

Xander put his hand on the door handle and tried to open it. And then withdrew his hand again and turned around.

"Why are you such a wuss?" he said again disapprovingly to himself as he began to pace, "It's just Buffy."

 _But she's not just Buffy,_ a little voice filled with self-doubt said, _she's the spitting image of the girl that left you and is even now boning Bizarro Big Guy in Bizarro-World. A girl for which you traveled through hell and back._

"Shut up!" Xander said angrily, "Buffy's nothing like her. Whatever happened between me and her has nothing to do with Buffy."

 _Then why so apprehensive?_

"I don't know," Xander said, pacing back and fro between the stairs and a meter from Buffy's bedroom door, "it's just….."

… _that you abandoned her when she needed you the most? That because you weren't there Faith crossed over to the Dark Side? That you weren't there for them both? That you walked out on your friends on some wild goose chase for somebody who clearly wasted no time shacking up with somebody else?_

"Shut up!" Xander said angry, only barely refraining from punching through a wall, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut …."

"You do realize talking to yourself ain't a good sign, but arguing with yourself, that's a sure sign of the Creepy," a voice said behind Xander.

It was Buffy, standing in her PJ's in the door opening. She looked unkempt, her long blonde hair a mess, no make up.

And yet somehow, to a Xander who had chased a similar image for months, she looked beautiful.

"I, uh," Xander stammered lost for words.

"It's okay," Buffy said and beckoned him to follow her back into her room, "I guess we'll both not be gracing the cover of Sanity Fair any time soon."

Feeling like a dick Xander followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

"Welcome to my little Denial-Land," Buffy said as she gestured around her room, "the view is crappy, the food's whatever Mom brings in, the bathroom's around the corner and no matter how much you try once the Twins wake up there's no ignoring them. But everything else I can pretty much ignore in here."

"With enough denial any time becomes me time," Xander chuckled softly.

"Exactly," Buffy said as she fluffed the pillow on her bed and sat down on her bed, sitting up straight with her back against the wall, "So, why did it take you so long to come?"

Xander scratched the back of his head.

"I, uh, I…it's a long story," he said hesitantly, "I was sorta…. off planet."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and gave him a frowning look, one that the other Buffy had done so often it sent a shiver of pain down his back.

"Firstly, sit," she said and patted her bed, "I don't bite. Secondly, I'm not talking about your travels down the gold brick road. I'm talking about you being in town for most of the day and only now finally coming here."

"You… you knew?" Xander stammered flabbergasted, upon which she shook her head frowning.

"Have you forgotten, silly?" she said tapping her forehead, "you taught me, remember?"

Xander balled one hand into a fist in front of his head and then thumped his head on it.

"Chi sense," he said thumping, "I should have known."

"Granted, it's not as good here in Sunnydale thanks to the Hellmouth but still," Buffy shrugged, "I could still sense you and Belmo coming in."

Xander sat down on her bed near her feet and then let himself fall backwards until he looked up at the ceiling.

"For somebody in denial you still keep a big eye on what's going on outside," he sighed.

"Well, it's not like the both of you are that hard to miss," Buffy replied, "so what kept you?"

"I was, uh, detained," Xander said, "the Big Guy had me take the anal probe at the army base."

"Ah," Buffy nodded, "Belmo and his little toy soldiers."

Xander turned his head towards Buffy's.

"Did you see them?"

"Nah," she said shaking her head, "he brought them in afterwards."

Xander now turned his whole body so he could face her.

"I take it afterwards refers to your asskicking by Faith," he said, suppressing an urge to grin. In response Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"You heard about it?" she asked.

"Well, if you keep holed up inside here, is it any surprise I get to hear everything before you?" Xander smiled.

Buffy nodded and looked away.

"Did he gloat?" she asked.

"Who?" Xander asked surprised.

"Oz," Buffy replied, her gaze fixing on Xander again, "did he gloat? I could see it in his eyes. The accusation, the gloating, the blame."

"I wouldn't go quite that far," Xander said and held up a hand with his thumb and index finger just millimeters away from each other, "he managed to contain it to the bare minimum."

"I see," Buffy said sullenly, then she looked away again, out of the window, "not that he's not right though. They all think that I hide here because Faith kicked my ass and I can't cope with that."

She stopped talking and bit her lip. Xander gave her a moment before speaking.

"But you're not hiding in here because Faith tore you a new one, did you Buff," he finally said.

She nodded.

"You always knew me better then anyone else, Xan," she said, "It's like you have this gift to see through everything."

"I wouldn't go that far," Xander said disparagingly about himself, "after all, Ferucca had me fooled quite well."

"Who's Ferucca?" Buffy asked, but Xander waved dismissively.

"Crazy Saiyan chick," he said. Then he stood up and walked to her closet, opened it and began to pull out clothes which he threw towards her on the bed.

"What are you doing, Xan?" she asked surprised.

"We both have guilty consciousness, Buff" Xander said as he stopped throwing clothes on her bed and began to look for shoes, "and they weigh heavy on our minds. So get dressed, we're going."

"What the hell do you think we're going?" Buffy protested incredulously, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"How on Earth can you walk in these?," Xander said as he briefly examined a pair of high heels, then he spotted a pair of sensible trainers, "Ah, these are better. A guilty consciousness is a funny thing, Buff. It turns us into our friendly neighborhood crypt fiend downstairs. And I for one don't relish the both us sharing broodfest 2000 up here. So _we_ are going to do the smart thing instead."

Xander threw the trainers on Buffy's bed and then turned towards Buffy.

"I'm not going to be like Angel. Hell, Buff, _we're_ not going to be like Angel. We're not going to sit and brood for a century doing nothing while Rome burns around us. We're going to go to the Gravity Gym and do something constructive with our guilt. I don't know about you Buff, but I haven't had a good spar in a long, long time."

Buffy looked at Xander incredulously, then the clothes strewn across her bed, then towards her door.

"I don't want to go outside," she finally said, "not past them. Not as they look at me. Judging me."

"Who says anything about leaving through the front door?" Xander grinned and pointed to her window, "I thought you were intimately familiar with your preferred way of sneaking about?"

Buffy again looked at Xander incredulously, then at the clothes on her bed. Then to her surprise she found herself reaching for a pair of trousers.

"Ahum," she coughed, then made a circling around gesture with her hand, "some privacy please?"

"No need to be prudish, Buff," Xander said as he turned around, "nothing I've seen before a thousand times already."

"I bet you and her did," Buffy snorted unimpressed., "but I'm not her so you keep looking at that wall, mister!"

"I'm looking at it right now, aren't I?" Xander protested.

"I can't believe you're talking me into this," Buffy muttered as she started to get dressed, "All the others fail yet you talk me out of my room in no time. How come? Curse you and your evil debating skills, Xander!"

"You're like me now, Buff," Xander replied, "the others may think you did nothing wrong, but we know better. We both did terrible things. Things that keep us awake at night. We both have to live with the consequences of our actions, so I'm not here to sugarcoat things for you. Because of you Faith betrayed us. It's that simple."

Buffy stopped dressing and bit her lip. She wanted to say something but before she could Xander continued.

"You're lucky though in one respect," he said, with so much regret it made Buffy apprehensive.

"What's that?"

"At least unlike me your mistake can still be fixed."

x

* * *

x

As Belmovekk told Xander's story to an increasingly horrified audience Oz suddenly looked upwards, then outside.

"The poor guy," Joyce sat horrified sitting next to the Saiyan. Even Angel standing in the opening to the hallway didn't say anything as Belmovekk continued. Still looking outside Oz did want to say something when he felt Willow squeeze his hand and take hold of his arm with her other hand. Squeezing back Willow took that as her cue to put her head on his shoulder. Upon which Oz shrugged mentally. Whatever he had to say could wait. After all, by now he had a pretty good idea where they were going.

x

* * *

x

It had been a long time since Xander stepped in the gravity gym. Yet nothing seemed to have changed as Buffy switched on the lights.

"Meow?"

As the lights went on Max the cat became visible perched on top of Darth Vader, the black training dummy.

"Yup, nothing has changed here," Xander sighed as he took stock of the gravity gym.

"Meow," the cat mewed, then she jumped off Darth Vader, stretched herself, then walked up towards Xander and rubbed its head and shoulders along his legs, all the while purring loudly.

"Someone's glad to see you," Buffy smiled as she saw Max greet Xander

"I seem to have that effect on women," Xander smiled as he scratched the cat behind its ears, much to its delight.

"You wish," Buffy snorted as she reached out and took the cat in her hands, "I know a certain girl, her names beginning with a C, who thinks otherwise. Come on Max, you know the drill."

"Meow!" the cat protested as Buffy dumped her outside the gravity gym, then quickly closed the door before she could slip inside again.

"Oh God," Xander moaned as Buffy engaged the gym's safeties, "Cordelia. Don't tell me she's still angry with me."

"You'd wish," Buffy chuckled as she activated the gym's power, "you know Cordelia. She makes the Godfather look kind and forgiving. And he killed his own brother Fredo, remember?"

"I'm doomed!" Xander moaned as gravity pressure began to take hold of him.

"You'll live," Buffy said unsympathetic to Xander's plight, "after all, she's just a girl while you're now stronger then me. At least, that was before you left."

Xander stopped moaning, then he began to grin and walked backwards to the other side of the gym.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" he grinned and began to raise his power.

Buffy walked backwards to the other side and began to raise her power as well.

"I have to warn you though, I've been training my ass off before it happened."

"And what a shapely ass it is, Buff," Xander smirked, "now show me what you got, I hu…."

Buffy stopped what she was doing and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So help me that nosey green God, Xander, if you're going to say I hunger for a true challenge one more time then Cordelia's going to be the least of your problems."

x

* * *

x

"Had fun?"

As Xander left the gravity gym he found Oz and Angel waiting there, with Oz greeting him in his usual stoic idiom.

"Yeah, I did actually," Xander smiled, wiping the sweat of his face, "we fought, we talked and then we fought some more. We had fun."

"Fun?" Angel yelped, his voice going up an octave, "We were watching through the window. You wiped the floor with her."

Xander shrugged and smiled some more.

"Yeah, it turns out I'm still stronger," he said casually, then his smile turned into a smirk, "but she'll get there. She's made great progress. I think she's way past the 10.000."

"14.326 actually," Oz said casually as he used the scouter that was in his left hand to tap against his leg.

"Whatever," Xander shrugged again, "I stopped keeping tabs long ago. It's just numbers."

"You clocked somewhere around 21.000 yourself," Oz said stoically.

"Just numbers," Xander waved dismissively. Then something hard hit him on the back of the head.

WHACK!

"AUW!" Xander yelped and turned around to face a beaten up but irate Buffy .

"Xander, you backstabbin' bastard!" she yelled angry, "if you could have beaten me up any time, then why did you hold back!"

Xander rubbed the back of his head.

"Excuse me for thinking the object of a spar was not for the stronger to just use the weakest as a punching bag."

Oh, only if looks could kill right there and there. Then Buffy turned around and ran fuming up the stairs to Belmovekk's old apartment.

"AAAAAHHHHH," Buffy yelled frustrated as she stamped her feet up the stairs.

"Hear, hear," Oz said smug as he watched Buffy disappear. Then Angel turned to Xander.

"Harris, you idiot!" he said holding up his hands in exasperation, "Did they kill your last brain cell in that Tanjecterly place? Whatever happened to subtle?"

"Xander and subtle?" Oz sniggered. Angel wanted to retort but changed his mind at the last moment. Instead he walked towards the stairs.

"I don't know if I should hurt you or thank you, Harris," he said over his shoulder, "but at least you got her out of her room. And for that at least you have my gratitude."

Oz and Xander watched Angel disappear into Belmovekk's old apartment.

"And there he goes again," Oz said shaking his head in disapproval, "and he still claims he's going to leave Sunnydale after its all over."

Xander wanted to say something, then he looked at Oz in shock.

"The crypt fiend's leaving town?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," Oz shrugged, "said something about maybe it was time for the both of them to realize it was over. And that leaving town would be the best for them."

"Well I'll be damned," Xander said shaking his head, "and they say there are no more miracles left in this world."

Oz leaned over conspiratorially.

"To be honest Will thinks it's because Angel thinks they've become way to chummy again and he fears one careless moment would return the bogeyman again."

Xander looked back at Oz eyes wide open.

"And they say there are no more miracles left in this world," he muttered, then he looked upstairs, "poor Buffy."

Oz snorted.

"Pfff, as far as I'm concerned she got what she's got co…." he said then Xander grabbed him by his ear, "Auw!"

"Alright, that does it," Xander said as he dragged Oz into the gravity gym and closed the door behind him, "no wonder she hid in her room for all that time. I've had it with you and your smug self-satisfaction."

"What's gotten into you?" Oz yelped as Xander released him and he put his hand to his ear, "Oh God, please don't tell me you've gotten back to being her knight in shining armor again?"

"No, not her knight," Xander said shaking his head, "I leave that to our crypt fiend upstairs. But she needs a friend. Now more then ever."

"And what about Faith?" Oz yelled angry as he pointed towards where city hall was, "Where were her friends when they all turned on her? Where were you?

"Faith made her own choice," Xander said offhand, "No matter how crap she was treated by Buffy, and believe me, she knows! Or did you think she hid in her room just because somebody wiped the floor with her? She's Buffy. You kick the living shit out of her and let her live, she'll come back to make you regret it! She's our Goku! But no matter how badly Buffy, or Willow or prince Charming were with Faith, nobody forced her to side with the local Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Are you kidding?" Oz exploded, "Do you have any idea how she was treated? Your precious Buffy treated her like shit. She should have looked out after her, not rag her all the time. And you? You were supposed to be look after her as well. But you left her. You left us all!"

Xander folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, I know," he said slowly but calmly, "and if Faith and Buffy aren't bad enough for me there's a certain girl in El Paso whose far worse off then either of them thanks to me. You think you can throw blame at me, Daniel Osbourne? I have to live with consequences of far worse things for the rest of my life. There's nothing you can't say to me that I haven't said to myself already."

That shut Oz up. Xander unfolded his arms and put one arm on Oz's shoulder.

"Now the question you should be asking yourself is this, Oz. Do you want to be right or do you want to help fix things? We can either do the blame thing or we can end this madness."

Xander held out his other hand towards Oz.

"Nobody's talking about forgiving anybody but we should stop playing the blame game. I need you, Oz, Buffy needs you, we need you. But most importantly, Faith needs you. Please?"

Oz held out for so long that for one moment Xander feared he might not take it. But finally the young guitarist took his hand.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked as they shook hands.

"Of course I do," Xander grinned as he reached for the gravity gym door and opened it, "we go to the Doublemeat. I'm famished!"

x

* * *

x

" _This_ is your brilliant plan? Enter City Hall in the middle of the night?"

Surprise and not a considerable amount of sarcasm tainted Oz's reaction as he, Xander, Buffy and Angel stood across the road from Sunnydale city hall. Xander finished his last Doublemeat special and threw the wrapper in one of the many waste bins that littered Sunnydale. He may be an evil Sith lord, but at least Wilkins was a tidy one.

"Yup," Xander said swallowing the last bit of burger.

"So you're just gonna waltz in there and have a chat with Faith?" Angel said incredulously. Xander nodded in response.

"Can't fix the problem unless I understand the problem first," he said resolutely, "and the problem's in there."

Then he turned towards Oz and looked questioningly.

"She _is_ in there, right? I mean, this is Sunnydale and I'm still not quite used to the Hellmouth but I should be able to sense her, right?"

Oz shrugged.

"Dunno," he replied, "Will thinks it's a magical thing. And…."

"… and since Palpatine Wilkins is a Dark Lord of the Sith it doesn't take Perry Mason to get it," Xander said nodding.

"I… I'm not going in there," Buffy stammered as she took an involuntary step backwards. Just standing this close to the town hall was enough for her to become jittery.

"Can't run from your sins forever, Buff," Xander said without looking at the trembling Slayer, "the sooner you confront them, the better."

Buffy didn't respond but she did shoot an angry glare at Xander. They had talked about this extensively in the gravity gym. She had told Xander of her failure with Faith, Xander had told her his failures. In order to help her deal with hers he had promised her that he would make sure that no one would rag her on her failure. But he also understood that she wanted some form of punishment. But just not from anyone who had been there at the time. So he made sure to drop the occasional comment. Well, maybe the last part they hadn't talked about. But it was something Xander instinctively understood. For he himself also craved some form of punishment for his failures.

Buffy seemed to get the hint and stopped glaring, but Angel, Buffy's black knight in shining armor hadn't and came to her rescue.

"Are you now also starting, Harris?" he said as he came to Buffy's defense.

"No," Xander said as he stood behind Buffy and took hold of her shoulders, "but she has to face Faith at some point. And this is as good a time as any."

"Can't we go home first and get Belmo?" Buffy whimpered as Xander began to push her across the street.

"We're just going in to have a chat, Buff," Xander said steadfast, "nothing fancy. It will be good for you. Before you turn into Crypt Fiend over here and start listening to tunes of pain. Music like John Tesh."

Buffy glanced a dirty look over her shoulder.

"That's low, Xander," she said coldly. In response Xander pushed her on.

"Then face your demons," he smiled, "or should I say, a leather clad demoness?"

"At least you got the leather part right," Buffy said as she allowed herself to be lead towards City Hall, with Oz and Angel in attendance. She continued to put up some resistance. But not as much as Xander had thought. So maybe she was ready to face her demons after all.

"Halt!"

A large security guard blocked the entrance to City Hall.

"Sorry kids, you cannot go in," he said sternly as he held up his hand, "we're closed. You can come back tomorrow morning."

Normally Xander wouldn't let himself be stopped by what seemed like a glorified mall cop. And neither would Buffy. But now she took his refusal as a cue to look hopeful over her shoulder towards him. But he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Xander took in the security guard. The rent-a-cop looked human, nor did he feel like a vamp or demon. Hell, he didn't feel anything. Not even Buffy and the others, so he must be inside the dampening field. And the Big Guy had said that Wilkins had holed himself up in City Hall, at all times surrounded by lots of humans, unknowingly serving as human shields or else the Saiyan had obliterated the Darth Vader wannabe a long time ago.

Suddenly Xander noticed that there were some lights on the 2nd floor.

"If you're closed then why are the lights still on?" he asked as he pointed towards the lights.

"Uh….," the rent-a-cop stammered, "the mayor…., he's working late."

"Excellent," Xander smiled, "then this is an most excellent opportunity for me to meet my elected town leader."

He wanted to push Buffy on but the rent-a-cop stepped in their way again.

"Look buddy , you can't see the mayor," rent-a-cop said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Xander asked deadpan, "Is he not my elected town official? Do I not as a voter have the right to see my democratically elected leader?"

"You need to make an appointment first," rent-a-cop said equally deadpan, "you can call the mayor's office at 09:00 to 10:00 to make an appointment."

"What kind of stupid times are those?" Xander said pretending to whine, "I go to bed at that time. I'm up, his mayorship's up now. Why can't we go in now?"

"You can call the mayor's office at 09:00 to 10:00 to make an appointment," rent-a-cop said again deadpan.

Xander sighed.

"Look, I don't really need to see his mayorship. If I can talk to one of his assistants that would be okay as well. I hear he's got this new young hot assistant. Maybe you've seen her, brunette, bit of a cleavage, pendant for leather clothes?"

"You can call the mayor's office at 09:00 to 10:00 to make an appointment," rent-a-cop droned on.

Xander wanted to say something, then he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh forget it," he said and waved his arm towards rent-a-cop and used his chi to send him crashing against the wall. Knocked out rent-a-cop fell on the ground unconscious.

"Xander?" Buffy said aghast as she gave him a shocked look, "H-how could you?"

He had forgotten how much she had wrapped herself up in the mythos of humanity's defender. He on the other hand had seen the more seedier sides of humanity and knew there was little difference between humans and demons at times. Which she should have known as well as she spent a summer slumming it up in LA.

Before he could say anything Oz spoke up.

"He'll do alright," the young guitarist shrugged casually and stepped past him. Xander also now shrugged and followed Oz inside, only to stop in the door's entrance and turn around.

"You commin' Buff?" he asked as he extended a hand.

Buffy wanted to say something when she felt Angel pushing her along.

"Just go with it, Buffy," Angel said in a slight soothing voice, "All the annoying guard will have is a big head ache in the morning."

With one last look at the crumpled rent-a-cop Buffy allowed herself to be taken into City Hall. Contrary to what Xander was thinking Buffy wasn't upset with him knocking down a human. She knew humans weren't perfect. It was the sheer casualness with which he had done it however that worried her. It was so unlike the Xander she had known before his 'roadtrip'.

She didn't get much time to ponder Xander's new behavior as they were beset by another thin blue line wannabe inside City Hall.

"HALT!" he screamed as he emerged from a hallway with his gun drawn.

"Ah, just the guy I was looking for," Xander smiled amiably, "Sortish. I see that there's a phone hanging on that wall over there. Could you be so kind as to call your boss, the Dark Lord of the Sith? Or as you call him, Darth Wilkins?"

The security guard looked oddly at Xander, then at the others.

"Is he serious?" rent-a-cop two asked flabbergasted.

"Unfortunately he is," Angel said as he closed his eyes and shook his head dejected.

"You can't just walk in here in the middle of the night and expect to see the mayor," rent-a-cop two said still staring down the barrel of his gun. In response Xander began to glare.

"Look nametag person," he said coolly, "your next answer better well be 'sure I'll pick up that phone and call my Sith Lord' and not 'you can call the mayor's office at 09:00 to 10:00 to make an appointment'."

As he spoke those words rent-a-cop two, despite having his gun trained on the teen, couldn't help but flinch as he got a distinct bad vibe. And nobody who worked in City Hall for a long period couldn't help but notice that when somebody gave off a bad vibe it was probably a good idea to let somebody higher deal with it.

"I'll uh, um… "rent-a-cop two said as he slowly, without taking his eyes off of Xander, began to walk towards the wall mounted phone, "I, uh, I…."

"No need, Larry," a new voice suddenly said and all eyes turned to the newcomers. It was Mayor Wilkins and Faith.

"Mayor Wilkins," rent-a-cop two said, "I…um…"

Wilkins signaled rent-a-cop two to lower his gun.

"Easy, Larry," he said gently but authoritatively, "It's okay. You did a good job but we will see these people."

"If you say so, mayor," rent-a-cop two said as he shouldered his gun. He wanted to say something else but Wilkins made a small gesture that left little to the imagination and rent-a cop two buggered off. With rent-a-cop two gone Wilkins turned to the Scoobies.

"So what brings you four to my humble little abode? Please don't tell me that you're going to resort to violence again, I just had the place re-decorated from the last time."

"No need to worry, Boss," Faith sneered, "B. knows she's way out of my league now, don't you, B?"

Buffy couldn't help but flinch at Faith's remark. It wasn't the words. She had heard much worse over the years from countless posturing baddies. It was the sheer venom and hatred with which Faith said those words. Faith really hated her. And she was the cause of that hatred.

"There won't be any fighting," Xander interjected, "we're just here to talk. Talk with you Faith."

"Talk?" Faith snorted incredulously, "Don't you think it's a little late for talking?"

"No harm in hearing us either," Xander countered. Before Faith could reply Wilkins took her shoulder and lowered his head until he was next to her ear.

"Maybe you should hear them out, young lady," he said dead serious. Faith turned her head and looked Wilkins straight in the face.

"You're gotta be kidding me, boss?" she said shocked, "Why should I hear what they have to say?"

Wilkins smiled that creepy smile of him and gave her shoulders an encouraging squeeze.

"Don't do it for me, do it for yourself," he smiled, "for closure."

Faith looked away for a moment, then she sighed.

"That's my girl," Wilkins smiled proudly, "then he pointed towards the end of the corridor, "If you need me I'll be over there."

"What do you want?" Faith asked after Wilkins had withdrawn himself.

"As you may have noticed I was back and I town and I thought I say hi," Xander said amiably, "you know, do the whole polite thing."

"Consider hi to have been said," Faith said as she folded her arms across her chest, "Nice of you to drop by but don't let the door hit you on the way out. Will you be going now? Preferably out of Sunnydale again? "

Xander shook his head.

"You know I can't do that," he said.

"Fine," Faith said defiantly, "then stay and die here with your friends. Whatever happened on your wild goose chase after that other Buffy by the way? Did you find her or did you give up and decide to settle for second best after all."

When she said second best Faith nodded towards Buffy.

"No, I found her," Xander sighed then he shrugged, "Kinda. Sortish."

"Oh," Faith said, her eyes brows raised in surprise, "you mean you actually found a way to cross dimensions? How?"

Xander snorted and nodded towards Wilkins.

"Let's just say I'm not going to enter into details while Darth Wilkins is listening. With all due respect Faith but I don't trust your new boss."

"Who, him?" Faith smiled and waved towards Wilkins, "he's not so bad once you get to know him. Unlike some who I could mention."

"We may have treated you badly but we're not evil," Xander countered.

"Evil, Schmevil," Faith replied offhand.

"They told me you killed a man, is that true?" Xander asked. In response Faith briefly looked away.

"A girl's gotta do what girl's gotta do," was her eventual answer.

"That don't make it right," Xander said.

"Wake up, Xander," Faith said as she gestured around herself, "we're not like everybody else. The rules don't apply to us. We can do whatever we want. And don't be like B. over there and play morals with me. We saw you coming. You swatted that security guard away like he was nothing. So don't talk to me about what's right. If you believed what you were saying you wouldn't have done what you did."

"She got you there, dude," Oz said with thin veiled amusement. Faith stepped forward and patted Xander on his shoulder and then turned around.

"It all comes down to where you want to be when the jig's up, Xander. And I'm not going to be on the losing side when the mayor ascends. You won't be able to stop him. He's been planning this for over a century. He's been playing you all since B. first came to this town, letting you do his dirty work for him. If you want my advice, leave town. Take your precious B. with you, hell, take them all with you. Some fights you can win, some you loose. This one you'll loose"

"Or stay," Wilkins said as he came forward and smiled that creepy smile of his, "it will be…..spectacular."

"We'll stop you," Buffy said defiantly.

"Whatever, B.," Faith said dismissively as she and Wilkins walked away, "whatever. Nice seeing you again, Little Brother, be sure to take Red for a long vacation. A very long vacation"

Buffy wanted to shout some more after Faith but Xander took her and walked away towards the exit.

"Posturing's for bad guys, Buff," he said, "while I applaud that your fire has returned we're done here."

"But I…., " Buffy protested, "I…., let me at least wipe that smirk off her face."

"Not here, not now," Xander replied and led them out of the City Hall entrance.

"I still don't see how she even thinks Wilkins and her have a chance to beat us," Angel said once they were outside, "I mean, so Faith can beat Buffy, or maybe Harris here. What chance do they think that they have against Belmovekk. Or any of the other Saiyans for that matter?"

Buffy halted for a moment and looked back at City Hall behind them.

"It's been my experience that baddies who are that smug are either stupid or they have something up their sleeves."

"She's right," Xander said, "if this guy's been playing us for years then he probably also found a way to overcome a Super Saiyan. After all, your evil twin Angelus did."

"The Judge," Angel echoed, "but there was only one Judge. What else can you counter a Super Saiyan with?"

"I'm sure with Faith giving him all the details he's discovered something," Xander said pensive.

x

* * *

x

It just had got to be the world's greatest cock and bull story Riley Finn had ever heard in his life. Oh on his arrival here he had heard an even greater story, the whole Earth being older and inhabited by demons shit. That he could buy seeing they were introduced to a few of them. Who seemed to be quite nice fellows actually. Just odd looking.

But that the mayor of Sunnydale was some century old warlock hell intent on achieving something called 'Ascension' and equally intent on creating a bloodbath in the process was something else. Riley may not have been very political, he couldn't even remember the last time he voted, but come on, surely somebody must have noticed the same guy was running for office for over a century. I mean, there were some politicians who occupied the same position for what seemed like forever (Strom Thurmond came to mind), but at least they aged normally.

And then there was the Slayer. The Librarian had last told them of the mystical warrior created to fight all the things that went bump in the night. But now he had met her. And if the world's survival depended on her, then God help us. He'd never had the displeasure to meet such a stuck up spoiled brat before. Well, there were a few stuck up army brats he knew who thought the sun had shone from their asses just because daddy was a high ranking general. But unfortunately they couldn't kick his ass in more ways then he could count.

And naturally she just had to be drop dead gorgeous.

Harris was there as well, sitting by her side as the Librarian and what looked like his younger assistant (also British) gave a briefing.

"I don't understand," Rue Paul spoke up, "if this man is so dangerous, why has he not been dealt with?"

Librarian Junior looked at Librarian and spoke up.

"There is still much we don't know yet," Wesley said as he took a step forward to face the soldiers, most of which were from a different world. Things had changed considerably these last months. After the whole Faith debacle he had more or less fallen from grace as leader of the group. Or should he say, he was no longer tolerated as leader by the group while Giles re-asserting himself as the real leader. It didn't help that Buffy's so-called stepfather turned out to be an alien of incredible power himself. Who gave him a choice. Buckle up, or be buckled under.

At first he had been resentful. He contemplated calling Quentin Travers back in London many times to tell him of what really went on in Sunnydale. But as Giles took over after a time it suddenly dawned on Wesley. Not only wasn't he well liked, nobody had ever actually taken him serious. That realization had hurt even more. Because it had also dawned upon him that not even Quentin Travers had taken him serious. It was clear that Travers suspected something was up in Sunnydale. That was why he had pressed Wesley into finding out more about Belmovekk. But he hadn't told Wesley anything about why he had wanted to know more about Buffy's so called stepdad. Which meant that even Quentin Travers, head of the International Watchers Council, didn't take him serious. Hell, the only reason he was here was to probably set him up so Quentin could stick it to his father and known rival on the Council.

After that realization Wesley had vowed to prove at least to this little group that he was more then just some fop, parachuted in from Britain. He probably still had a long way to go but at least he thought they were beginning to take him serious. He was opposed to bringing in Belmovekk's army trainees. But if they thought they could be of some use he was going to do his bit. So he continued.

"But we know this. Mayor Wilkins cannot be harmed physically. He really can regenerate from physical harm. We do not know how great a damage he can recover from, but it must be considerable."

Wesley glanced briefly at the Saiyan before continuing.

"We know that he wants to ascend into something and that he has been planning for this for a long time and that his ascension will be accompanied by much bloodshed. I am told that our mutual friend might create a large enough attack that could obliterate Mayor Wilkins. But it would also destroy Sunnydale City Hall and most of the residential areas around it, causing massive civilian casualties. He is at all times making sure that he is surrounded by large numbers of innocent bystanders. He controls the town's apparatus and police department. There is no way we can attack him directly."

"I see," Rue Paul acknowledged. Now First Ma'el rose.

"This Ascension thing," he said, "do you know when it will happen?"

"We think it will take place in five days time," Giles said, "around the time the final class of the local high school will graduate, as Mayor Wilkins is scheduled to give a speech at the ceremony. Which is the only public ceremony he will be performing for the coming days.

"This is getting rich," Sergeant Burns muttered next to Riley.

Then another of Belmovekk's trainees, a soldier from Earth, stood up.

"Can I say something?" he asked, waiting patiently for the Saiyan to give a nod, "why don't we call in the authorities? Let the Pentagon clean up this mess for us?"

"Fucking A!" another soldier said out in support, "send in the cavalry! 1st battalion 5th Cavalry rules!"

Wesley looked at Giles. Not sure what to say and he could see Buffy facepalm her forehead and sigh deeply.

"We will not call in the authorities," Belmovekk called out, "and that is final."

Damn, Riley thought, game over, their God had spoken. Probably didn't want to have Washington learn the full truth of what went on in his little fiefdom. Still, he wouldn't be a good leader of his own men if he didn't point out at least some errors in their battle plan. Or lack of it.

"Excuse me, Satiya," Riley said standing up, "I can think of a few good reasons to call in Washington. We may have to go up against good honest people that have nothing to do with this…., this monster. If we call in Washington they could at least take away his control over the police department. Or order the townspeople evacuated. And then we could deal with him. At the very least call the SGC and ask them to send that major, the one with a thousand authorizations."

The Librarian took off his glasses and began to fumble with it as he spoke up.

"We, um, think the mayor has, uh, amassed a small army of demons that, um, may have, um, received training in certain, um, Saiyan martial arts. We think that, uh, that if we were to evacuate the town he, um, would unleash them on the citizens."

"This just keeps on getting richer," Sergeant Burns again muttered in disgust.

"All the more reason to call in the authorities so the citizens of Sunnydale can be evacuated," Riley continued, "as soldiers its our first imperative to protect the people from harm."

"A noble sentiment," First Ma'el echoed, "Priya teaches us that…"

"Get it in your thick skull, Captain Cardboard," the Slayer brat spoke up interrupting Ma'el, "we're not going to call in Washington, we're not going to call in the cavalry and we're most certainly not going to call in for Major Asshole."

Riley wanted to call her something most ungentlemanlike, then he remembered his Saiyan teacher was shacking up with her mother and that anything most ungentlemanlike would probably not go well with his Satiya. So he looked towards Belmovekk for moral support. Or at least a sign that common sense hadn't completely evaporated from the room.

"You heard her, commander," was all he got. Defeated he sat down.

"As long as it does not involve calling for official reinforcements I am open to suggestions," Belmovekk said to his men. No one at first said anything until a British lieutenant spoke up.

"Maybe we should approach like a siege," he said, "I've studied Roman warfare extensively and when Caesar besieged the Gauls at Alesia he steadfastly created a complete series of forts and lines to cut them off from any reinforcements coming in from elsewhere."

"Go on," Belmovekk said interested and the British lieutenant continued.

"If we can't act against this mayor directly, we should act against what we can act first. Since he can draw upon the local demons for reinforcements and intelligence we should tackle that support first."

"I like where this is going," the Harris kid said approvingly, "Let's empty this place of demons. Do what we should have done years ago."

Blondie the Slayer looked at the Harris kid with a raised eyebrow.

"I see you're back at worshipping at the church of 'Kill Demon, Kill'. I thought you had converted to 'Demons ain't so bad, people are worse'?"

"That don't matter Buff," the Harris kid said, "the point is, the snitch system has been compromised and used against us. You should have declared Edict violation months ago and swept the town clean. You still can."

"But we think Mayor Wilkins keeps his demon forces underground," Librarian objected, "There are myriad places to hide an army underneath..

"Yeah but at least we'll get rid of all the spying eyes in town," Blondie countered, then she turned to Belmovekk, "don't you think so, Belmo?"

Belmo? Riley and Sergeant Burns couldn't help but look at each other and suppress an onset of the giggles. The mere thought of anyone calling their 'revered' teacher by that name in his face and not having to suffer a million kinds of brutal deaths on the training grounds, followed by months of latrine duty, was enough to almost give them mad convulsions of laughter. And judging from the odd snigger coming from behind them they weren't the only ones. Strangely enough the Jaffa seemed unaffected. Then again, no one had ever been able to catch them of any sign of having a sense of humor.

The Saiyan shot a quick annoyed glance at his human contingent, then he spoke at Buffy.

"Getting rid of unwanted spies is always a good idea. And I must express my thanks for undermining my authority with my men, young lady."

"You're welcome, Belmo," Buffy smiled in her most airheaded Californian cheerleader smile, causing another bout of sniggers to erupt amongst the human soldiers. Which abruptly stopped once Belmovekk glanced a deathglare at his troops.

"In fact," he said glaring hard, "I think this would an excellent opportunity for the men to have some field training. Why not take the boys with you? You shall have the command."

"Oh, daddy, you do know how to spoil a girl," Buffy said, playing her role of airheaded Californian cheerleader for all that it was worth as she jumped up towards the Saiyan and began to hug and kiss him.

Seeing the man who had made their lives a living hell for the past months humiliated like this would have been freaking hilarious to Riley Finn, if it weren't the little detail that of all people it was Blondie who now had been put in charge. In shock Riley arose and screamed.

"Nooooo!"

x

* * *

x

"Boss, boss!"

Faith's voice entered Mayor Wilkins' office just a fraction before she did.

"Boss, B., she's..," Faith panted but Wilkins, who was standing in front of the window held up his hand.

"I know," he said calmly, "they're moving against our intelligence network. "

"Moving?" Faith said almost snorting, "they're slaughtering almost every demon in town. And all the others are fleeing like rats. It's like a friggin' exodus out there. They've even entered some of the tunnels."

"Our troops will be safe," Wilkins said confidently.

"You sure, Boss?" Faith asked not so sure as her boss, "I mean they're not all that deep."

Wilkins turned around and smiled confidently.

"Everything goes exactly as I planned," he said and walked towards a wooden cabinet, the one that Faith knew held much of his magic paraphernalia, "They were bound to make this move. It only surprises me how long they've waited. There will be losses, but I've planned for that as well. Which is why all the good troops are hidden deeper. Let them think they've delivered us a mortal blow."

Wilkins opened his cabinet doors and reached inside and took out a small crystal bottle. About the size of those miniature bottles you found in hotel minibars.

"Now that they've made their move it is time we make ours," Wilkins smiled and walked over to Faith to give her the small crystal bottle, "go see our friend and tell him we say hi, young lady."

Every time he said that to her Faith couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. Sure, that Saiyan said the same thing to Buffy, his Buffy, all the time. He had never said it to her. Making clear where her place was in the pecking order. She knew there were times B. said she hated being called like that, but mostly she knew deep down B. loved it. Faith on the other hand loved it every time Wilkins said it to her. Sure he was evil. And most under his command would probably not survive the coming ascension. But not her. Somehow she knew she occupied a special place in Wilkins' heart. After all, what father would turn against his own daughter?

"Gee, boss," Faith said as she wiped a strand of hair from her face looking at the bottle, "don't you think it's a little early to be using this? I mean, what if…."

She didn't have to finish her sentence. They had discussed alternate scenarios ad nauseum and every action called forth an equally opposite reaction.

Wilkins didn't immediately reply, instead he sat down behind his desk and swiveled his chair 90 degrees away towards a wall with the map of Sunnydale on it, all the while tapping an arm rest with his hand. Damn Xander and his obsession with all things science fiction! For he reminded her just like the Emperor sitting in his throne on the Death Star, all confident in his plan. He even sounded like it.

"Don't you worry, young lady," he said confidently, "everything is going exactly as I have foreseen."

x

* * *

x

Joyce Summers stopped for one moment and looked around her house. It used to be just their home, hers and Buffy's. Simpler times.

But simpler times hadn't always been happy times. Buffy's hidden Slayer vocation, the events of the Hellmouth, the constant denial, they all conspired to make 1630 Revello Drive not a happy home. Then things changed as a new man stepped into her life, into their lives really. And then she got pregnant, learned the truth about her daughter, the town she lived in and the new man in her life. It should have been enough to completely ruin her life.

Yet strangely it didn't. With no more need for her daughter to hide what she was doing there was room for the both of them to grow into a completely new relationship. And since she learned the truth about Sunnydale not only did a lot more things start to make sense, she also seemed to have become immune to any onset of mass denial that seemed to grip this town after yet another disaster had been averted.

Her alien fiancé, well, that was still a strange relationship. It had started as a one time fling, ships in the night, and it ended up getting her pregnant. Belmo, having spend more then 4 millennia on a pre-industrial planet, naturally felt obligated to do the right thing. To Joyce this wasn't a basis for a relationship, it was after all no longer the 1950's. And the guy was 4000 years old and immortal. Unless he'd run into death himself he'd outlast her, also not a good foundation to a healthy relationship.

But the Saiyan lug had grown on her and now she couldn't imagine her life without him. Truth be told he sometimes knew how to drive her mad. And there were the long periods of where he was off on business of his own. Just like Hank used to do. And there was his alcohol problem. She was fairly certain Belmo was sober now, but who knew what could happen in the future. 4000 years was a long time for bad habits to form which even a lifetime with her couldn't change. After all, there was no chance in hell it was going to last 4000 years as well.

Then again if occasional drunken depression was his only major failing she should count herself lucky. It certainly was a step up over her previous choice in men, A murderous robot with control issues and a two timing husband who had long ago ceased living up to any of his responsibilities. And while Belmo was often away for even longer periods then Hank was, at least with him Joyce was 100% certain that he wasn't up some younger woman's skirt. Or that he would forsake his family. The man had waited 4000 years to have a family. He'd die first then walk away from one.

With the Summers household getting more and more crowded it finally began to feel like a real home. Even more so when more and more of their friends for all intents and purposes began to live there as well, Belmo and Giles deeming the Library compromised as a base of operations as they couldn't be certain that Mayor Wilkins (and to think she had once voted for him) had no means to keep an eye on them there. And then Belmo brought back their one of their missing members, Xander. She felt sorry for his sad tale, yet his return felt like her family was finally becoming complete again.

But still not quite. There was still one person missing as Joyce lingered in front of a framed picture which she picked up and held to her heart. was how they called her now, but to Joyce she was just Buffy, like her other daughter. She may be in some dark distorted alternate reality, but she was still her daughter as far as Joyce was concerned and she still hoped that one day she would return. Even if she had cross over and get her back herself.

"We must go," Belmo's voice said, rousing her from her memories and she turned around. Her Saiyan fiancé looked at her dead serious as he held the twins in his arms. Could it be even more ironic, now that her little family was made complete with Xander's return, that not even her own home was deemed safe from that crazy mayor? That the decision had been made to withdraw to the Army, no Air Force base?. While her daughter and her friends were even now ransacking through Sunnydale, looking for demons, Belmo and the two Watchers were helping her leave her home.

"I know," Joyce sighed wistfully, "it's just that…."

"… you do not wish to abandon your home now that it has finally become one," Belmo said, finishing her sentence, "we talked about it, Joyce, it is only temporary. Once it is over we will return and you will have the home you want."

"I know," she said as she picked up a framed picture, the one she had been looking at. She held it to her heart and looked at her Saiyan fiancé.

"Tell me that it's going to be alright. Tell me that we're going to get rid of that crazy mayor. Tell me that I will see my house again. Tell me that we will become a family. Tell me….. " Joyce bit her lip and looked away as she fought to keep down the tears. Why did she feel so damn emotional? It was just a tactical decision.

Belmo stepped forward and held out an arm so she could take over one of the twins. As he handed her Mayan he used his now free hand to take away the framed picture.

"B'y!" little Dawn said still in her father's arm as she saw who was on the picture.

"Yes, Buffy," Belmo said towards Dawn as he put the picture on top of a box full of personal stuff, then he turned towards Joyce, "It will be alright, Joyce. We will deal with the mayor. You will see your house again. We will become a family. And yes, you will see her again."

"How can you be so certain?" Joyce countered, "Xander looked for her for months and you said not even that super duper mage could get to her."

Now it was Belmo's turn to look uneasy.

"I, uh, um," he stammered and looked uncomfortable. Joyce's eyes opened in shock, then they narrowed in anger.

"You lied," she hissed softly, "you lied to us! You lied to me."

"Look, Joyce," Belmo said as he tried to allay Joyce before he felt he would be banished to the porch forever, "I was going to tell you, I felt that with the others…..it is kind of embarrassing."

"You lied," Joyce repeated herself, still angry, with Mayan in her arms beginning to look sad as she felt the anger that was inside her mother.

"I just wanted to spare Xander," Belmo quickly said, "some things are better left unspoken. After all, he did move heaven and earth to find her only to learn that she was sleeping with….."

Before he could finish Wesley entered the room.

"Just this box left and then….," he said and stopped as he felt there was some tension in the room, "Is this a bad time?"

"Get out!" Joyce yelled angrily and Belmo joined in as well

"Maybe it is best that you should leave, Wesley, this does not….." the Saiyan said somewhat annoyed as well before stopping and looking abruptly outside. Then he handed over little Dawn to Wesley and rushed past Wesley.

"Guard them with your life," he said sternly before disappearing outside.

"But how?" Wesley stammered flabbergasted as he held Dawn, then he looked at the infant who stared at him in that unfathomable way she always did when she saw him. Ignoring the child for a moment Wesley walked up to the window and looked outside and then he understood why the Saiyan had run off. Gulping visibly he then looked at Joyce Summers.

"We may have a problem."

x

* * *

x

As the Saiyan ran outside he was confronted with master Giles lying motionless on the ground next to Joyce's SUV. He wanted to kneel down next to him and check the Watcher for signs of life when a voice spoke up.

"Don't worry, Big B., he's just unconscious. I just gave him a light tap."

"Faith?" he said without looking around. Damn this wretched Hellmouth for muddying up his senses. Now he had only noticed Faith sneaking up on them when it had been to late.

Slowly he turned around and saw Faith standing on the other side of the lawn.

"Big B.," Faith said as she acknowledged him seeing her.

"It is not to late to undo what you have done," Belmovekk said as he took a step towards Faith while holding his hands up, trying to look non-threatening.

"I've made my choice," Faith shrugged, "so leave the pretty speeches for B. Maybe she'll listen to them now that you're practically her step dad."

Belmovekk pointed towards master Giles, lying unconsciously behind him.

"Is that what this is all about? You changed sides because I was not as much of a father to you like I was to Buffy?"

"Oh, I think you and the others made it pretty clear that I was just the understudy," Faith replied without blinking, "but don't worry, I found someone who accepted me for who I really am."

"You do know that he will discard you, like he did with countless others, young lady? Like Trick?"

Belmovekk's counter drew out Faith's first angry reaction.

"Shut up!" she yelled angry, "don't you _ever_ call me like that again! You don't get to call me like that, not after what you did. Maybe B. lets you call her like that, but not me! Only he…."

Before Faith could finish her sentence Belmovekk used his superior speed to move faster then Faith could follow and re-appear like out of nowhere next to her. Then she was taken in an iron hold as he grabbed her arms.

"It was foolish of you to come here, Faith," Belmovekk said untouched, "never face a superior opponent where he can bring his advantages to bear. Nor leave the person you are protecting unguarded. Now I have you and the mayor is left vulnerable. Maybe I was not as good a Satiya to you as I was to Buffy, but you should have known better then this."

Instead of trying to wriggle herself free, Faith looked over her shoulder and began to smirk.

"Remember that rule you always quote, ad nauseum?" she smirked.

"Always keep something in reserve?" the Saiyan replied as he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Exactly," Faith grinned, then she balled a fist and Belmovekk heard something break. Looking at that fist that was firmly in his grasp not far from his face Belmovekk saw it open and small glass shards dropped from it.

"Clever girl," he said appreciatively as he felt a sudden pain starting to develop in his chest.

x

* * *

x

"It is most unfortunate that Doctor Frasier has left us," First Ma'el sighed as he, Rue Paul and Riley waited outside the Air Force base infirmary.

"Indeed," Rue Paul echoed, "for a Tau'ri healer she was most capable."

First Ma'el turned towards Riley, who had joined them most recently.

"Is there any chance that she will return soon?" he asked, "or that General Hammond will send a replacement?"

Riley shook his head.

"Her friend is dying, she refuses to return," he said, "and they can't spare us a physician right now. At least not one who has been briefed and sworn to secrecy."

"If you are left with no options the unthinkable becomes your next course of action," First Ma'el said stoically, "unless our Satiya wishes to die we should send for a healer of quality. It no longer matters who."

"They already did, but it's going to cost us," Riley said somewhat uncertain, how was he going to explain the ways of Pentagon Black Ops to these aliens? Where secrecy mattered more then saving lives? Then the door opened to the infirmary and the Librarian Giles came out with the civilian doctor they had already brought with them. He didn't like it when they brought the man in, there would be hell to pay for it later if the Pentagon learned of it. But what could he do? After the rampage through this demon infested town it became pretty much clear that Belmovekk's civilians outclassed even the strongest of their three groups by so much it wasn't even funny.

"Master Giles," Rue Paul said deferential, "is there any word regarding the status of our Satiya?"

The Librarian looked at them, not sure what to say, then he turned to the civilian doctor first.

"Again, Henry, thanks again for coming," he said as he held out his hand towards the doctor and nodded.

"No problem, Rupert," the doctor replied as he shook Giles's hand, "sorry I couldn't be of more help."

As the doctor left Giles turned towards the three men.

"We know that whatever agent was used, it wasn't chemical," Giles said with heavy heart, "The doctor thinks it is some kind of viral agent. It just doesn't seem to match any virus or disease he knows off."

"With all due respect, Giles, but what does a local doctor know of little known diseases?" Riley interjected, "And a civilian as well. My superiors aren't going to be happy about it.

That little outburst earned him a scornful look from the Librarian.

"It so happens to be that before he took up a job at the local hospital Henry was a renowned researcher at the CDC," Giles said chiding, "the only reason he quit was so he could be near his only daughter again. And we just so happened to save her. To be frank I trust Henry far more then I do you and your men. Captain!"

Ma'el and Rue Paul gave him the 'how could you say something so stupid' look. And he probably was. But damn those two Jaffa. They didn't have his responsibilities.

"And now?" Ma'el asked Giles.

"Now you'll stand aside and let me do my job," Giles said as he walked past the trio, "while Henry may not recognize the disease there is a chance it's magical in nature. And if so there are still some options I can pursue."

As he left the three men looked at each other. Sensing that none of the other two was going to make a move, Riley decided to take the initiative and he stepped inside the base infirmary. Now that Riley had stepped inside the other two followed and they went to see their leader.

They had been in the full swing of their operation to cleanse Sunnydale of demons when the word had gotten in that an attack had been made against their Satiya. All units ceased their demon hunting operations and they all followed their Sunnydale locals, who led the groups, to a local address, soon identified as the Summers household where they found Blondie's mother and Librarian Junior desperately trying to revive an unconscious Belmovekk. They returned with their Satiya to the base and the long wait began to find out what had happened.

Inside the infirmary Belmovekk lay in a hospital bed, with Blondie's mother taking care of him while Blondie sat at his foot end, looking at their Satiya. She glanced over her shoulder for a moment, then she ignored them again.

"It's the three Stooges," she said contemptuously.

"We came to see our Satiya and Aldur's disciple," Ma'el said reverentially.

"Fine, now you've seen him," Blondie sneered, "don't you have an elsewhere to be? Shouldn't you be helping Xander and the others track down the remaining demons."

Riley rolled his eyes, getting annoyed with her behavior.

"Look princess, your friends and our men can finish the job without us, but you're not the only one who's down, okay? He meant something to us as well."

"Then go mean something over there," Blondie said unimpressed and waved towards the far side of the room. Riley wanted to really give her a piece of his mind when he saw Ma'el and Rue Paul actually move to the spot Blondie had indicated. He wanted to say something about it to them as well, but he changed his mind and fuming he positioned himself against the wall. Damn Jaffa! It never ceased him to amaze how with such a submissive culture they actually managed to revolt against those Goa'uld overlords of theirs. Probably only because his colleagues at the SGC were doing most of the asskicking and revolting for them.

Thinking like that helped him cool him down and pass the time. After several hours the door opened and Librarian Junior walked in, followed by Librarian.

"Rupert," Blondie's mother said surprised, "have you heard…..?"

Librarian looked at Librarian Junior and the both of them began to scratch the back of their heads in almost identical fashion.

"Joyce, Buffy," Librarian said tentatively. Blondie's mother clasped her mouth as she recognized the look. The one Riley himself had seen many times as a commanding officer had to go and tell a soldier's relatives that their lost one had been killed or grievously injured. Or was about to.

"The Council," Librarian Junior said somewhat hesitantly, "I um…., we received word back."

Blondie looked surprised.

"You mean that transportation spell actually worked," she said somewhat surprised.

Librarian Junior shrugged a little smug.

"Well, like I said, we can only use it for small items, and your friend was most helpful, but we did….:"

"Yeah, Wesley," Blondie interrupted, "so you managed to send a sample of Belmo's blood to the Council. Now before my hair grows grey of old age, what did they say? Do they have an antidote? Or a cure?"

Librarian Junior looked slightly taken aback and looked at Librarian.

"Well, um, uh, there's good news and bad news," Librarian said, "after careful tests on the blood sample we've provided they've ruled out that a poison, either magical, mystical or worldly has been used. It's most definitely a disease. Which they think has been magically altered to specifically target Belmovekk."

"That's good, isn't?" Blondie's mother spoke up hopeful as she looked at her daughter, "identifying a disease is the first step in curing it, right? They can help, can't they?"

But Blondie wasn't so optimistic.

"No, mom,:" she said coldly as she looked at the two men again, "because somehow I can imagine what those bastards said back."

Blondie's mother looked at the two men.

"Can they help or can't they?" she asked desperately. The two Librarians looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Um, uh, more like won't," Librarian eventually said.

"Told you it was a waste of time contacting the Tweed brigade," Blondie snorted loudly.

"I can't believe it," Blondie's mother exclaimed loudly, "why won't they help? Shouldn't they be leading the fight against monsters like the mayor?"

"Their exact words were 'It is not the Council's policy to cure non-humans'," Librarian Junior said.

"How, how did they find out Belmo….?" Blondie's mother gasped.

"I can only surmise that they must have inferred it from his blood sample," Librarian said looking at the ashen stricken Saiyan, subconsciously twisting uncomfortably in his bed.

"So what do we do now?" Blondie's mother asked dejected.

"We'll find a cure," Librarian said resolutely, "I've not even begun researching my own books."

"But can't you ask them again?" Blondie's mother asked.

"I tried, Mrs. Summers," Librarian Junior said, "but you must understand, we're talking about laws that existed longer then civilization."

Oh oh, wrong answer, Riley thought with barely containable glee as Blondie's mother slowly rose from Belmovekk's sickbed. If only looks could kill. And who knows, if she was Satiya's fiancée there was no telling as to what she could do.

"And I'm talking about watching my fiancé die, Wesley. I don't have a clue what you're talking about and I don't care."

"When did I become the bad guy," Librarian Junior exclaimed looking to Librarian and Blondie for support, "It's not like I made the decision."

"I think you became the bad guy the moment you walked into town," Blondie sniggered, but then she put her arm on her mother's shoulder, "he's right in one thing though mom, he's not the Council."

"Thank you, Buffy," Librarian Junior said, giving Blondie a courteous bow.

"He's just their buttboy," Blondie continued offhand as her mother sat down again.

"I can't believe you keep working for those people," her mother muttered angrily.

"You know what," Blondie said as she glanced at Librarian Junior again, "I thinking the same thing here. As far as I'm concerned they kiss my shiny heiny. I'm declaring Sunnydale a Watcher Council free zone."

The two Librarians looked at each other aghast.

"Buffy, is that wise?" Librarian said aghast, "we did go to an elaborate charade to keep the Council in the dark."

Blondie shrugged unimpressed and pointed to Belmovekk

"They're letting him die, Giles. They're letting my mother's fiancé die. They're letting our friend die. They're letting my…."

For a moment Blondie stopped and looked away before continuing.

"Despite his crazy stunts and his hair brained schemes, like with the Three Stooges over there, he's been more like a father to me then my own father. The one time the council could be of some use they turn their backs on us. As far as I'm concerned they no longer exist. And you can tell them that."

"You can't just turn your back on the Council," Librarian Junior spoke up in shock, "there will be consequences."

"They're welcome to try," Blondie said defiantly, "I'll leave a nice Watcher Council shaped crater where their headquarters used to be. Consider it my graduation."

Blondie put her arms defiantly on her sides and stared the two men down.

"So what's it going to be, are you with me?"

To Riley's surprise it was Librarian Junior who spoke first.

"I don't think it's wise to make enemies of the Council, but I'm with you, Buffy," he said. Even Librarian gave him an odd look.

"I'm with you as well, Buffy," Librarian quickly added.

"Good," Blondie said and turned around to sit down next to her mother again. She didn't really say it but Riley recognized a dismissal when he saw one.

"We'll be, um, hitting the books," Librarian said as he pulled Junior by the shoulders.

"You do that," Blondie replied, "and take the Three Stooges with you, will ya?"

Riley looked at the two Jaffa.

"Show's over, fellas," he said and turned towards the door.

"I did not get any of it," Rue Paul said flummoxed.

"The ways of the Tau'ri are as myriad as that of the Goa'uld," Ma'el said, offering yet another one of his fortune cookie wisdoms. The five of them made for the door when Junior halted and turned around towards Blondie.

"Buffy, you do realize this is exactly what Faith and the mayor intended?" he said, "Starting a feud with the Council is basically distracting us."

"Don't you worry," Blondie said without looking up, "Faith and I will be having a chat about what happened today. Sooner then she thinks."

Outside of the infirmary Librarian took of his glasses and pulled out a piece of cloth so he could polish them. In an almost identical maneuver Junior did the same with his glasses..

"I'm not bloody well going to call the Council and basically declare war on them," Librarian said nervously towards Junior.

"Me neither," Junior quickly added. Both men then feverishly polished their glasses for a while.

"Probably better to make such decisions when things have more or less cooled down," Librarian said like he had reached a decision.

"I full heartedly agree," Junior said in agreement, "clearer heads and all."

Then both men put on their glasses.

"Let's hit the books shall we?"

x

* * *

x

It was nearly daylight when Angel returned to the Air Force base with his own little entourage of the Saiyan's chosen men. It had been an interesting experience. In his long career Angel and his alter ego Angelus had worked with nearly every kind of demon that walked the Earth, but never with aliens from another planet. The Saiyan excluded of course.

He and the others had learned of what had happened to the Saiyan while on the hunt. After a brief congregation of all teams at 1630 Revello Drive Xander and Oz had decided to continue hunting for demons. Angel felt more hesitant, wanting to be near Buffy, comfort her in this time of need. But he had made a promise to the Saiyan, to be a team member, not just her lover.

Not that the last thing mattered much. He had made the decision that once this business with the mayor was over he was going to leave Sunnydale. Their relationship just wasn't working out and to continue as was would only cause more hurt. Better a clean break then the slow death of a thousand cuts. She didn't like it of course, and truth be told neither did he. Sometimes it took every ounce of his willpower to stay in his Crawford street mansion and not run over towards Buffy's place. If it weren't for that damned mayor he would have already left town long ago. It was why he had decided not to join the others at the Air Force base. Create some distance.

But no matter how much it hurt for them to be together and not be able to _be_ together, Angel just couldn't stand aside and not give Buffy comfort in her and her mother's hour of need. If he couldn't be her lover, then he'd be her friend. With daylight approaching his role in the demon hunt came to an end anyway. He had fulfilled his duty to the group. Now it was time to fulfill his other duty.

From the base watch officer he learned Buffy and her mother were at the base infirmary so he hurriedly made in there before the sun arose. Inside he found the two Watchers and Willow hunched over huge stacks of books in the reception area with huge empty jugs of coffee intermixed. Like if they had anticipated his arrival the windows were blinded.

The three of them quickly filled him as to what had happened. The fact that the Council had refused to help didn't surprise Angel. After what Belmovekk had uncovered about the Council nothing surprised him any more about them. What did surprise Angel was how desperate Giles and the others must have been to actually turn to the Council for help. Things must be truly dire.

"Where's Buffy?" he asked and Willow pointed to the infirmary ward.

"They're in there."

Careful not to look to much like a worried lover instead of an concerned friend Angel knocked on the door of the infirmary ward. Only when no reply came did he open the door and peek inside. Inside the room was covered in darkness.

"Buffy?" he asked concerned, "Joyce?"

"Shhh," Buffy's voice whispered right next to him. Apparently she was leaning in the darkness right next to the door.

"Mom's finally fallen asleep," Buffy said, sounding very much tired herself.

"And Belmo?" Angel asked as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him so he could stand next to Buffy.

"Hanging on," Buffy replied, "he's a tough bastard."

"4000 years old tough bastard, so I've heard," Angel said trying to be cheerful.

"So he says," Buffy said without much cheer, "did they, um….?"

"No," Angel said shaking his head, "so far they've found nothing."

Buffy didn't respond. Instead she put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I miss you," she eventually said and Angel felt how she reached for his hand and took it. This was not a good thing, his brain knew this intellectually. He should disengage his hand and instead go for a more friendly hug. Instead his body reacted like it had a mind of its own and he squeezed her hand. Taking that as encouragement she moved her head from his shoulder and he felt her breath on his cheek.

It took every ounce of his free will but he managed to dodge the bullet by averting his head and take a step forward.

"So, um, ah, how about that crazy Saiyan huh?" Angel stammered nervously. It wasn't a real question and judging from the deafening silence behind him he didn't fool Buffy one bit.

Way to go Angel, you idiot! Couldn't keep yourself under control, moron! Just be glad Harris isn't here or he'd die laughing.

"Yup, crazy Saiyan alright," Buffy finally said coldly as she walked towards where the Saiyan's bed stood, her mother sleeping next to him."

"Buffy," Angel asked, "what are we going to do?"

Buffy looked at him.

"You mean us us or us in general?" she asked weary.

"Us us," Angel stammered, then he bit his lip, chided himself and corrected himself, "I mean us in general. What are we going to die if he dies?"

"He's not going to die," Buffy replied resolutely, "there will be no dying on my watch. Not today, not ever. And if he does die I'll just collect those magic balls of his and bring his sorry ass back so I can give him a piece of mind of him dying on us. On leaving us…. Again."

The last word she spoke softly, almost inaudible. But Angel's superior vampire hearing picked it up. Just like his vampirically enhanced eye sight could see that she was wiping away a tear. Suddenly it all made sense. Her real father had walked out on her and her mother. And now her surrogate father was doing the same by dying. Made all the worse by his decision to leave as well.

"Don't worry, Buffy," Angel said trying to reassure her, "we'll find a way to cure him."

"You and which next door tweed army?" Buffy scoffed, then she shook her head, "no, this has gone on far enough. I'm going to do something."

She wanted to walk away towards the door when Angel reached out and took her arm.

"Buffy, what are you going to do?" he asked worried. He didn't like the way she said her last remark.

"What I should have done from the start," Buffy said resolutely as she pulled her arm free, "Find Faith and tear her a new one until she gives me the cure."

"You can't!" Angel said aghast as he again took her arm, "she'll kill you. Not even Harris could take her on."

"Xander will back me up," Buffy said, "if we work together, like with those androids, we can beat her."

"You'll get him killed as well," Angel countered, "let's get realistic here. With him gone no one can take Faith on. Faith's not some dumb robot who stands there while you and Xander do your thing. She'll kill Xander and let you live again just to rub it in."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Buffy said angry as she pulled her arm free again, "Cause I sure would like to hear something other then we'll take care of it Buffy. Trust the good doctor, Buffy, he knows. We should ask the Council for help, Buffy, they have nearly every known toxin or mystical disease on record. Have faith, Buffy, we'll look in our books until we come up with a cure, Buffy. You just wait, Buffy. Wait this, sit there that."

"I've had it with waiting and see my mother die a little every second together with him. If you have a good idea then I would really like to know, Angel, because I'm really, really done waiting! It's not like _he's_ going to give us the answer this time."

She pointed at Belmovekk unconscious body. A little stunned by the strength of her helpless anger Angel wanted to say something but didn't. If all you have to offer is more of the same tired clichés, why bother?

And then it hit him.

x

* * *

x

"Alright, this is officially the most stupid idea ever!" Buffy complained as she held her hands over Belmovekk's head.

"No," Angel said as he stood beside her, one arm around her waist and the other on one of her arms, "this will work, mark my words."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Buffy said nervously, "I don't even know how this works."

"Look, he did it before, hell your 'evil' twin did it as well, so it can't be that hard," Angel said encouragingly, "just touch him and go with the flow."

"You don't understand," Buffy said jittery, "It's because he did it before that I know its wigfest 2000 in there."

Then she turned her head to look at him pleadingly.

"What if I run into that crazy hunchback again," she babbled, "or that god piece. Oh, please come with me, Angel."

Angel gave her a frown.

"Only a minute ago you were ready to get your ass kicked by Faith, but the mere idea of entering his mind and asking his subconscious what's wrong with him scares you to death?"

"Yeah, but I've been there and gotten the T-shirt," Buffy whimpered, "I'd rather get my ass kicked by Faith. Won't you come with me, please? Pretty please? With cherries on top?"

"He doesn't like me in there, Buffy," Angel said in a last ditch effort to change her mind but he knew he was facing a losing battle. From the moment he had suggested that maybe the key to unlocking the Saiyan's disease was by entering his subconscious mind he knew she'd only do it with him together. And the worst thing was that it seemed like a good idea at the time. The body instinctively knows what's wrong with itself. The bitch was in finding out what it was trying to tell. Henceforth his idea of Buffy entering the Saiyan's subconscious mind to find out. Although now faced with the same daunting prospect of actually doing it he didn't feel so sure anymore.

Of course once Buffy unleashed the full power of her pout Angel knew he could no longer resist. Re-assured by his presence Buffy finally placed her hands on the temples of Belmovekk's head and tried make the connection. His last thoughts before going in was that it was probably a good idea that they were breaking up. He'd pity the poor sod who would actually have to face the full power of her pout on a daily basis.

 _I heard that_ , came Buffy's angry thought.

Stupid telepathic link!

Then the world changed and instead Angel found himself and Buffy transported to a sunny small village, surrounded by hills and a ringing church bell in the distance.

"This is not quite how I imagined it to be," Angel said flabbergasted by the sudden transition to this strange place.

"You think you're wigged?" Buffy said as she eyed around the place, "I keep expecting for that crazy hunchback to show his ugly ass any moment."

Angel looked up and it finally dawned upon him that he was out in the open, in full view of the sun and he wasn't burning up. He looked up in the sky and for the first time in centuries he saw the sun. Then he also saw a street sign that said 'Rue de something' in French.

"We're in France?" Angel gasped surprised, "What the…."

Then came the sound of guns being fired and the whizzing noise of bullets flying directly over their head.

"Get down!" Angel yelled and threw Buffy to the ground, making sure that if any bullets were to hit them, he would be the one hit.

"Uh, Angel," Buffy's voice said slightly annoyed, "you do realize I've been bullet proof since Spike hired the order of Taraka on me, right?"

"Oops," Angel said sheepishly as he leaned up so Buffy could get out from underneath him. Then he looked around.

"Where the hell are we?"

The answer came in the form of an even larger gun being fired in what appeared to be the town's centre, soon followed by the sound of tank tracks whirling down a cobbled street.

"There!" Angel said and pointed to a street where a large grey green tank crossed over into a different street, adorned with a large black cross. Upon seeing the tank Angel's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Nazi's?" he exclaimed surprised, "we're in World War Two France?"

Upon hearing Angel Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and began to pace.

"I told you this place was the wig made manifest," she said creeped out, then she stopped freaking out and her face lit up, "Now I get it! Come!"

Grabbing Angel by the shoulder Buffy sprinted down the street as more gunfire could be heard in the distance. This time small arms fire again.

"It doesn't make any sense," Angel moaned, "why are we in World War Two France? He wasn't even around at the time, or was he?"

"We're not in World War Two France, Angel," Buffy said as she paused for a moment to look around a corner, then she went into that street.

"We're not?" Angel said surprised as he followed her, "I could have sworn that that huge Tiger tank…."

"You're not in France, you're in a movie," Buffy said as she rounded another corner and pointed to another tank, somewhat smaller and greener, but this one adorned with a big white star, "you're in Kelly's Heroes."

"Kelly's what?" Angel asked as Buffy began to look around again, like she was looking for somebody.

"Mom got him this box full of videos, the Clint Eastwood collection. Somehow he doesn't fall asleep during Clint Eastwood movies so she thought he'd like them.

"I guess he did then," Angel replied as he examined the crippled Sherman tank, "Haven't seen one of those in working condition in a long while."

"I'm gonna rip off that Hunchback's cock if he appears to me as Oddball," Buffy said searching, then she stopped and it was her turn for her mouth to visit the floor, "you've got to be shittin' me."

In a garden, sitting on a comfy chair, dressed up in an Allied tanker's uniform with leather jacket, wearing a leather cap while wearing sunglasses sat Belmovekk, enjoying the sun.

With Buffy speechless it fell to Angel to make the pun.

"Hey, look at it from the bright side, at least there's no hunchback."

Getting out of her stupor Buffy started to walk towards Belmovekk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said accusingly. At first the Saiyan didn't take notice, then he casually looked at the both of them.

"I'm drinking some wine, eating some cheese and catching some rays" Belmovekk said relaxed as he reached for the glass of wine next to him. Except it wasn't Belmovekk's voice, as a strange harmonic overtone was added to his voice.

"That's not Belmovekk," Angel said. Buffy seemed to agree as she reached over and took away the man's sunglasses.

"Look you hunchbacked sonofabi…." she said, then she stopped as she saw his eyes. They glowed. Like in glow in the dark glow. Like there were some flashlights behind them. Then he grinned and he spoke again, again with the harmonic overtones.

"Hello, Buffy, so nice of you to drop by. I've been looking forward to this moment for a long time."

Giving glow in the dark Belmo a full scowl Buffy folded her arms across her chest.

"And who are you supposed to be?" she said disapproving, "And don't give me this shadow of a shadow crap or suddenly grow a hunchback or I'll kick your imaginary ass."

Glow in the dark Belmo shrugged, then he nipped from his wine and put the wineglass down.

"Although technically shadow of a shadow does cover it very well, that is not my true name. My true name is, well, I don't think you can pronounce it."

"Oh, you'll be surprised by what I can mispronounce," Buffy said defiantly.

"I know," Glow in the dark Belmo replied curt, "I see and hear many things."

"Then how about you see and hear me your name," Buffy replied equally curt back, "or I'll give you one myself and I don't think you'll like Glow in the dark Belmo."

"Glow in the dark Belmo, how droll," Glow in the dark Belmo chuckled, "While certainly amusing we can't have that on our conscience, can we? Fine, my name is, well, I'm known mostly as Amūn, although for a short while I carried the name Amūn-Ra."

As he spoke his name Glow in the dark Belmo keenly observed Buffy's face for a reaction, but she didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Funny," she eventually said, "I may have gotten a C in history but you don't look Egyptian to me. You're also missing the whole animal head thingy."

"Well, as a matter of fact the Egyptians modeled their measly gods on me and my brethren," Glow in the dark Belmo said smug, "and I had Belmo look me up in some encyclopedia and as it turned out they never put an animal's head on me. They did use my large feathered gold crown though, which was quite flattering that they still remembered."

Glow in the dark Belmo put his hands above his head to generally indicate where this supposed crown was supposed to be.

"Buffy, is this the God part?" Angel asked apprehensively.

"I don't think so," she said shaking her head, "He was, well, he looked the part. You know, old guy, long white hair. And he wasn't as smug as he is. I think I've seen this guy before. At least the glow in the dark eyes. But he wore these golden clothes like he came straight from a 70's roller disco show. Belmo called him an echo of an echo of how he used to look when that Goold was inside him."

"Goa'uld actually," Glow in the dark Belmo said correcting.

"Whatever," Buffy shrugged, then she cast an even greater death glare at Glow in the dark Belmo, "I always thought he glossed over Glow in the dark here way too quickly. And now it would seem I was right. You never really left, did ya, Amen?"

Amūn stood up and put his hands together in front of him.

"Please," he smiled in a slightly creepy way, "Amūn's the name."

"Whatever Amen," Buffy said dismissively, "Why are you still here?"

"No need to be hostile," the Goa'uld said cheerfully and went round Angel to stand between the both of them, putting his arms on Angel's and Buffy's shoulders, "we're all just friends here."

Buffy shook her shoulder free and stepped away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Giles go full on Exorcist on your glow in the dark ass," she said in a highly annoyed tone of voice.

"Please, Buffy," Amūn said imploringly as he held out his free hand towards her, "I'm not the enemy, this is all that I am. No need to go as you say 'full on Exorcist' on me. We're all fighting the same enemy here."

"You know? I'm thinking you're just using Belmo's illness to take over," Buffy said, "I want you out! It's crowded enough in here as it is already."

The Goa'uld let out a loud snort.

"What, me take over him?" he said and pointed up in the sky, "You think it's easy to take over a Saiyan? Believe me, I've tried, look at what remains of me. I had to pump him full of drugs to keep him from rejecting me. Believe me or not, but I no longer have any interest in taking over your friend."

"Then what do you want?" Angel asked as he also disengaged himself from the Goa'uld's embrace.

"We have mutual objectives," the Goa'uld said as he returned to his table where he picked up his wineglass for another sip, "Let's just say that his enemy is also my enemy. And because of that I want him to survive just as much as you do."

The Goa'uld put down his wineglass and as soon as he did the scene changed. They were now on a large windswept plateau in a desert, with a sweltering heat clamping down on them. As Buffy looked around she saw a group of men standing behind them gathered around a crater. She recognized most of them immediately. Goku, Vegeta, Belmo, Yamcha, Piccolo, Bulma. And few others she hadn't seen yet. A long haired Saiyan looking child who was undoubtedly Gohan. The short one just had to be Krillin. The only guy alive with a worse dating record then Xander and those nerds she knew from High school combined. And a large bald man who would look pretty handsome if it weren't for a third eye stuck prominently on his forehead. Talk about ew, ew and ew! That had to be Tien.

Then Piccolo began to speak. He spoke of how on a certain date at a certain place two androids would come and begin a reign of terror that would lead to humanity's end.

"Goku will not be with us when we face those Androids," Piccolo said, "for he will die even before that. The mightiest Saiyan of our time will succumb to a simple heart disease for which there wasn't any cure yet at the time."

And there the scene froze, causing Buffy and Angel to look at the smug looking Goa'uld.

"There," he said smug, "Need I say more?"

"You're actually claiming Belmovekk's dying from this very same heart disease?" Angel said surprised as he pointed at the frozen Goku. The Goa'uld nodded smugly.

"Talk about irony," Buffy said as she began to walk around the frozen figures, halting to see Goku up close, "the very same disease that would end up killing Goku was created by the mayor to kill a Saiyan."

"No wonder there was no cure," Angel said as he joined Buffy, "how could there be. We don't even have it yet."

Suddenly the scene started again and Goku held up a small bottle full of pills.

"Except there is now, Piccolo," Goku said, "he gave it to us, remember?"

"Yes, Goku," Piccolo sighed annoyed at being interrupted by Goku, "future Saiyan gave you the cure for that disease."

The scene froze again and Buffy and Angel looked at each other.

"There is a cure," they said in unison, "Goku has the cure!"

Buffy jumped into Angel's arms and began to kiss him wildly.

"No need to thank me," Amūn said as he sat down in his comfy chair again and reached for his glass of wine on the table, both of which had now also materialized in this scene.

Buffy let go of Angel and turned towards the Goa'uld.

"This isn't over," she said pointing her index finger at him, "but let's say, for now you've proven your worth."

And with that both Buffy and Angel began to disappear as the telepathic connection was being severed. As they did Amūn brought two fingers to his head to give them a salute.

"Remember kids that the avatar of the Master shall save the day," he said to the disappearing twosome. Then he found himself alone amidst Goku's friends frozen in time. Amūn emptied his glass, put it down and looked to his right. Then he began to bark like a dog.

"Woof, woof! Now that's my other dog imitation."

x

* * *

x

Things weren't going well, Sergeant Burns thought as he watched the current shouting match going on in the base briefing room. And to think it all started relatively well.

He and the others had been scouring the town looking various creepy crawlies of the non-human persuasion. For once the rules of engagement had been relatively simple. If its human don't touch it unless they get in the way, in which case a little roughing up was allowed. If it's a demon on the harmless list, rough it up and give it a one way bus pass. If not on the friendly list, kill it. Hell, those were the best ROE's he'd had in his entire military career. He wished he had similar ROE's during his tours in Bosnia. Plus killing a demon was like a low calorie hit on the conscience. While killing humans could be tough, especially up close, Burns had discovered that killing a demon was actually quite satisfying.

Of course there was a certain knack to it Burns had learned. While some demons died extremely messy, vampires in particular made for clean kills, completely disappearing in a cloud of dust. Probably too clean as their local expert, the Harris kid, explained as he demonstrated what he called the 'pillage, then burn' technique. Stun 'm first so you can check them for valuables, only then kill them. The Harris kid also proved to be of enormous value in identifying the various demon species for the friendly list. All in all he had made quite a favorable impression. For a civvie he had the chops and he knew what he was doing. He now understood why the Jaffa thought so highly of him.

Around noon they had returned from what the Harris kid had euphemistically called operation Kill Demon Kill. It wasn't particularly original, but after serving in the army for years Burns had heard much worse names. Compared to the Harris kid originality had died in the Pentagon decades ago.

Upon return to the base they heard that there was no change in status regarding their Saiyan CO. Still dying with still no new doctor present. They were about ready to get some grub, hit the showers and then the sack when one of the Jaffa commanders came in to tell them to come to the briefing room.

When Burns arrived he found most of the trainees present, Belmovekk's Bastards as they had started to call themselves. Burns walked over to the captain.

"What's going on, sir?" he asked, "with all due respect, it's been a long night, we're hungry and we're tired."

"It's okay, sergeant," Captain Riley said as he gave Burns an encouraging pat, "I've asked the canteen to send us some food. Have a seat."

Burns didn't like having to wait for food and sleep, but hey, this was the army. Shit like this happened all the time. So he sat down in front of the other troops. The three commanders waited until the last of their 32 men had arrived. 10 Free Jaffa, 10 Sons of Priya Jaffa, 8 from the US armed forces, and one British, one French, one German and one Russian officer, all by the terms of what major Davis called the Stargate Oversight Treaty. Seeing that everyone was present and the briefing about to begin Burns rose and shouted.

"ATTENHUT!"

All the men rose and stood to attention. Including the Jaffa, although they did it more out of respect to their Tau'ri colleagues then respect for the chain of command.

"Be seated," Riley said and everybody sat down again, "I've talked this over with Firsts Ma'el and Ru'Pel and we've both come to the conclusion that we're in unchartered territory here. Our Satiya has fallen away and may most likely not even survive the coming days. That means we're more or less left on our own in a town where a hostile force is preparing to wreak havoc and devastation to the townspeople and who knows what else of the continental USA. As an officer of the US Army I'm honor bound to stop this from happening."

"Now it would so happen that our allies, the civilian group centered around Miss Summers are reluctant to send for outside help. Our Satiya agreed and by oath we had to heed to his decisions. But circumstances have changed now that our Satiya is dying. I think, and Firsts Ma'el and Ru'pel agree with me on this, that since our Satiya is unable to lead us, our previous duties now take precedence. We cannot allow this mayor to ascend to whatever it is that he's planning to do. We must contact the SGC and ask for help."

"But we strongly feel that this is a decision not to be taken likely," First Ma'el said as he stepped forward next to Riley, "The Disciple of Aldur has spoken out against bringing in the SGC. He clearly desired no outside interference. Since we are sworn to him we feel that we cannot make this decision for you. Therefore we must decide this together."

"We're going to vote?" a soldier said out behind Burns. Burns could hardly believe it himself. Democracy in the army? That truly was the end of it. Game over, man! He could see that the captain didn't like the idea, so it could only have come from the Jaffa. Especially those Sons of Priya idiots. Alright. Best to get it over with quickly.

"Alright, you heard the man. Who's in favor?" Burns said as he arose and turned around to face the troops. 12 hands rose without thinking into the air on the human side. Not surprisingly none rose from the Sons of Priya section. That left the Free Jaffa as tie breakers. Slowly a hand rose in the air, that made 13. Then another, 14. And another, 15. And finally came another, 16. They were now tied. Of the three commanders Riley had his hand in the air, with Ma'el clearly abstaining. Rue Paul looked at Riley, then Ma'el and realized he could cast the deciding vote.

"Don't," Ma'el said shaking his head.

"I have to," Rue Paul said and stuck his hand up, "This is not our world, nor our battle."

As soon as he did the remainder of the Free Jaffa followed. 22 in favor.

"Alright," Captain Riley nodded, "then we're in agreement. We're going to call in support."

"Zey're not going to like it though," the French officer said, "especially ze Slayer."

Captain Riley just shrugged.

"With all due respect to Miss Summers, I swore no oath to her," he said, "So if she doesn't like it she can kiss my..."

Before he could finish the door was kicked open and a man came running in with a large smoking towel draped over him, making for the darkest corner of the room.

"Coming through, coming through," came the voice of what could only be the only remaining legal demon left in town. The vampire ex of the object in question. Which could only mean that...

"She can kiss what, Captain Cardboard?"

Aw crap, Burns thought as Blondie the Terrible walked in, followed by her friends.

"Having a secret meeting, gents?" she said as she walked past the men towards Captain Riley, stopping defiantly in front of him, "well, captain, what's it gonna be?"

"With all due respect, Miss Summers, this is a military meeting," Riley said as he stood his ground, "and last time I checked you are not part of the US military."

"Neither are they," Buffy waved towards the Jaffa.

"We brought them here, they're subject to our rules," Riley said calmly, "You on the other hand are not."

"Oh, really?" the Slayer said, her voice going up an octave.

"Buffy," the older Librarian said as he stepped up to avert a confrontation, "maybe we should..."

She cut him off and glared menacingly at Captain Riley.

"You think you know it all, captain," she said condescending, with extra venom on the word captain, "think that because you killed a few demons in town you and your toy soldiers know better what to do then we do. We've been fighting these things long before you came along. And I'm telling you, calling for help is wrong. You'll only end up getting more people killed."

Riley raised his chin.

"I'm still a soldier in the United States army and as a soldier I have a duty to inform my superiors."

"You're an idiot," Blondie snorted.

"Buff, you're not helping here," the Harris kid interjected, "the 'you're so stupid' speech ain't gonna rouse the troops."

Blondie shot a brief annoyed look at the Harris Kid, then she turned around and stepped back.

"Look, Miss Summers, with all due respect…," Riley said but she interrupted him.

"Funny how they always say with all due respect just before they take a crap on you."

"With all due respect, Miss Summers, but you're still a kid," Riley replied coolly. Causing Burns to suck in some air. This was going to get ugly as Blondie slowly turned towards Riley.

"Listen up, Captain Cardboard," she said even cooler, and then the shouting really began.

And then came a loud bang, like somebody exploded a flashbang grenade. With the windows still vibrating all eyes turned to the source of the loud bang, which turned out to be Shortie, the short blonde kid of Blondie's gang.

"Enough," he yelled angry, "your tearing each other apart and he's laughing his ass off!"

The kid pointed towards Sunnydale City Hall.

"All you're doing right now is playing into his hands," the kid continued, "What are more soldiers going to do? Faith will slaughter them all! And your bosses may end up thinking that throwing a nuke on us is the only way to be sure. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"Oz is right," the Harris kid said, "we have to work together. We need you guys. Help us."

"But we have to call for help," Captain Riley said, "it's our duty as a soldier. With Belmovekk out that duty takes precedence again."

The Harris kid smiled and put his hands together in front of him.

"So let me get this straight," he said with a smile that was way to sly, "Because you swore an oath to the Big Guy that took precedence over your previous military oath?"

"Yes," Riley said and the Harris kid continued.

"But now that the Big Guy's out of the race your old oath takes over again?"

"Yes." Riley said and the Harris kid really began to look pleased with himself.

"And the oath you swore was a Saiyan oath?"

Riley nodded and the Harris kid really looked like he had reached smugfactor 9.

"Then you are screwed, captain. In Saiyan culture an oath sworn to the head of a Saiyan household automatically transfers to his successor. So you're now duty bound to follow that person."

"But no such person exists," Riley objected, then his shoulders dropped and he rolled his eyes, "You've got to be shitting me!"

The Harris kid went to stand behind Blondie and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Meet Buffy, adoptive daughter of house Movekk," he smirked. Blondie looked over her shoulder at the Harris kid.

"I'm so glad you're back," she smiled, then they high fived.

"I so hate my life right now," Riley muttered defeated, then the captain drew himself together and stood to attention, "So what are your orders, Miss Movekk?"

The sudden surrender by Captain Riley came as a surprise to Buffy. Just as Xander's sudden bombshell. Oh, did he look so ever full of himself right now. And she still wasn't sure if she liked it. Buffy Movekk. It just didn't roll right of her tongue. But it had swayed the argument so she'd better roll with it.

"Thank you, captain," she said trying to sound as gracious as possible, "As it so happens, contrary to what you're thinking we do have a plan."

x

* * *

x

With no more demons around town (except the ones they had stashed deep underground) Sunnydale felt so empty, Faith thought as she peered out of the window of Wilkins' office in City hall. They were also short on any information regarding B. and her friends. They had at least succeeded in that. And even though Wilkins was confident he could anticipate B.'s every move Faith wasn't so sure. Even though she hated her alter ego now with a passion she still had to admit B. was a dangerous opponent. Especially when cornered. And a cornered rat was a dangerous one. She might be able to pull a fast one.

And then there was the military connection. While Faith was confident she could take on most conventional forces the US military could deploy against them, she did know that the Saiyan had given them a spaceship powerful enough to lay waste to the planet. And then there were other means to take down a stronger opponent. She should know. She had used one on Big B.

Taking down Big B. however had opened a Pandora's box. She was fairly certain that while Big B. ran shotgun over his toy soldiers there was no way he was going to bring Wilkins to the attention of the US government. She was not so certain no one was going to alert the government in his absence. And it was still Ascension Day minus two.

"Why are you so worried, young lady?" Wilkins asked, as he looked up from working at his desk. Faith turned around and looked at her boss.

"Why aren't you, boss?" she asked in return, "Why aren't you worried they're going to call in the army?"

Wilkins gave a slight chuckle, then he returned his attention back to the work on his desk.

"I have faith in you, Faith. And I have faith in Buffy."

Faith shook her head.

"As Oz used to say, that's the kind of sense that's not."

Wilkins shrugged and reached for a new piece of paper.

"Speaking of your former partner, has he and his charming girlfriend already left town?" Wilkins asked casually.

"No," Faith said, sounding a little regretful.

"You do realize that if they don't leave they could die with the rest of this town, don't you?" Wilkins said.

"I know," Faith said as she returned her gaze to the outside world. When she had joined Wilkins' side she had made only condition. No direct harm was to befall Oz and Red. Not that she liked Red much, but she was his girl and because she mattered to him, she mattered to Faith as well. Of course if they were to break up all bets were off….

It worried her that Oz was still in town. He was the one person in Sunnydale who had always stood by her. Who had gotten in immense trouble over it with Red. And now they were at opposite sides of the fence. Stupid little brother and his obsession with that red-haired witch! He should have been at her side right now. He had his doubts about B. just as much as she had. At the very least he should have nabbed Red and buggered off. Preferably somewhere very far away. But now Ascension Day neared and he was still in town. She could only do so much to keep him alive on that day. And Sunnydale wasn't going to be a place you wanted to be in come that day. Not unless you were on the right side. There was a big chance his stubborn refusal to take Red and leave would him killed.

It hadn't been easy these past weeks either. Especially during the scuffle over the Box of Gavroc when Red had been caught red-handed in Wilkins' office. She had been traded for the box but Faith was damn sure that if Wilkins had learned Willow was a sorceress now, and not just a lowly witch like he still assumed, that he would never have traded her and sucked her dry for every bit of power she had. And then make a grab for the box. For those versed in black magic like Wilkins sorcerers seemed to be like heroin to a junkie. She may be powerful but she still was no match to her new boss. It wouldn't be pretty.

But he still didn't know she was a sorceress. Despite having made her choice Faith couldn't bring herself to betray Red because she knew it would crush Oz. But she couldn't let Red interfere either. The solution was elegant and simple. She just let it be known that the moment Willow used her powers against her or Wilkins, he would learn the truth and then they'd really be in a world of hurt. So far it seemed to be working as Wilkins, who was quite attuned to anyone using magic in Sunnydale hadn't noticed her, other then the odd minor spell.

Which brought her back to her current dilemma. If despite his best efforts he still didn't know Red was a sorceress, what else could he have missed?

As she worried Wilkins looked up and stopped working. He stood up and walked towards her until he stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I told you, young lady," he said in his fatherly voice, the one he reserved for when he wanted to put her at ease, "I have absolute faith that you can handle any threat they can send on us."

"Even the government?" Faith asked looking over her shoulder.

"Especially the government," Wilkins smiled. And not his political smile. This was the smile he reserved for only a very few. The last person to see it had been his wife Edna Mae whom he had married when he had still been Wilkins the First. He had loved her dearly, even though she resented him for not aging like she did. He had told Faith he had stayed with her until the end though. Which came when he had to kill her because he could no longer explain why his wife was so much older then he was. Still didn't mean he stopped loving her though. To this day he still delivered a dozen roses, hand picked and bought by himself, on her grave on their wedding day.

Faith wasn't particularly re-assured by his confidence, but it did feel good that he trusted her so much. He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and returned to his desk.

"And like I said I have absolute faith that Buffy Summers will be stubborn enough to resist calling for help from the government," he said calmly as he reseated himself, "and that her friends are loyal enough to indulge her on that."

"And Big B.'s toy soldiers?" Faith asked, "What's stopping them from calling for aid?"

Wilkins chortled again.

"Never underestimate the power of an oath made by people handpicked for their sense of honor and loyalty by a man who lives by it," he said before opening a new report.

"I hope you're right," Faith replied. Then she saw something shoot into the sky from the Air Force base, speeding like a rocket in a blaze of white chi.

"I think they just proved you wrong, boss," Faith said, "Someone just took off in an awful hurry. And I don't think they're going for a pizza delivery."

"Is that somebody flying towards the Pacific Ocean?" Wilkins asked without looking up.

"It looks that way," Faith said as she followed whoever it was for as long as she could with her senses. She had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Then everything still goes as I've foreseen."

"Let me get this straight," Captain Riley said in front of his gathered men in the Air Force base briefing room after Xander had left, "Your brilliant plan is to call in another Saiyan, who just so happens to own the cure for our Satiya's illness? You refuse to call in for help from the military, but another Saiyan…. _That's_ your plan?"

"We're still working on it," Buffy pouted back. Riley wanted to say something, instead he hit his face with his hand and facepalmed himself. What on Earth had convinced him to actually accept that Harris kid's line of reasoning?

"Actually, I see many possibilities here," First Ma'el interjected, "if this other Saiyan has a cure we would get the Disciple of Aldur back."

"And double our strength," Rue Paul added, "I mean no disrespect to your fellow warriors, Captain Riley, but Satiya outclassed us by so far he was off the scale. This Goku could be of great use to us."

"Think about it sir," Sergeant Burns whispered in Riley's ears, "She'd no longer be in charge as well."

"Tempting," Riley said almost smiling.

"Hey, I heard that!" Buffy said angry.

"Good," Riley said back, "then I don't have to re…."

"Grub's here!" Burns yelled as he saw the doors open again and a cart full of food being wheeled in. Rubbing his hands in glee he winked at Riley.

"Permission to stuff our faces while you two continue to trade repressed sexual tensions, sir?"

Sergeant Burns didn't even await Riley's approval and made for the food cart, as did the rest of the men. Leaving Riley and Buffy to look at each other uncomfortably.

"He, uh, sometimes has this, um, crazy sense of humor," Riley stammered.

Buffy just eyed Riley wearily, before letting out a loud snort.

"Don't flatter yourself, Captain Cardboard, you're so not my type," she said coldly, "as far as I'm concerned you're just a military name-tag person."

"Thank God for that," Riley sighed relieved.

Meanwhile at the food cart the men were stuffing their faces and another food cart was being wheeled in by a cafeteria girl.

"Finally," Burns said as he bit into a chicken sandwich, "It won't win any stars but at least there's plenty of it. Keep it commin'."

As Burns and the others ate the first cart empty Giles, Wesley and the two Jaffa commanders came by, gripped in discussion.

"Look, Master Giles," Ru'pel said respectful, "it was not a matter of us not trusting you, but we are not of this world. In the matters that concern the Tau'ri we must defer to the Tau'ri's judgment. For instance, we know next to nothing what this Ascension means and why this leader Wilkins wants to ascend."

CLANG!

With a loud clang the cafeteria girl had dropped a tray full of sandwiches.

"Careful, love," Burns said as he hunched down to help her pick up the food, "we still have to eat those."

Instead of welcoming his help the cafeteria girl avoided everyone's gaze and gestured for Burns not to help her.

"No, please," she said, her voice almost trembling, "it's okay, I…"

"It's okay, love," Burns said as he handed her the tray, "nobody's mad at you. Accidents ha…."

"Good God," Librarian's voice said behind Burns, sounding pretty bewildered, "Anyanka?"

The Cafeteria girl froze and her face turned into a grimace as she realized that she had been recognized.

"Look, I'm not doing anything, just trying to earn a living," she stammered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car going 100 miles an hour, "I'm no longer a vengeance demon, honest, you guys saw to that."

"You guys know her?" Riley asked as he worked himself to the front of the crowd.

"Oh, we do," Buffy said as she stepped to the front as well and gazed hard on Anya, who averted her face and looked downwards, "she's a former vengeance demon."

"She tricked me into opening some kind of temporal portal," Willow said accusingly, "If she's here it can only spell more trouble."

"What is a vengeance demon," Ma'el asked.

"Ever heard of the expression that you should be careful what you wish for, because you may get it?" Oz asked, "Well, they're the reason that you should be careful what you wish for. Cause they can make you have it."

"Vengeance demons prey upon those who have been hurt or aggrieved," Giles further explained, "once their victim makes a wish they use that wish to make it come true."

"That don't sound so bad?" Burns said puzzled.

"Think of it like this, GI Joe," Buffy said pointing at Anya, "She used to be the patron saint of scorned women. I'm sure a big boy like you has been around in the world. What if one of those women you've been with wishes for you to develop genital herpes, the clap, gonorrhea, followed by your dick falling off. Would you still think it ain't so bad?"

Burns's eyes lit up and he, together with some of the other men raised their hands towards Anya and energy balls began to develop.

"THE BITCH MUST DIE!" they yelled in unison Only to have step in front of them.

"Stand down, Romeos," she said, "she's human now. And there will be no killing of humans on my watch."

Burns didn't immediately reply, instead he looked at Riley.

"Stand down, sergeant," Riley said calmly, "that is an order. That goes for all of you."

As the energy attacks were re-absorbed Anya sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," Anya said towards Buffy.

"I didn't do it for you," Buffy said coolly, "but Willow is right. You are trouble. Now go be trouble somewhere else."

"I see," Anya said downcast, then she turned around and walked towards the door. She had almost reached the door when she turned around.

"One thing though," she asked, "Did I hear correctly that somebody's planning an ascension?"

x

* * *

x

It took Xander three hours to reach a certain home in Sichuan province in China. It should have been a testament to his growing strength as a chi fighter. But his heart just wasn't quite in it. Oh sure, he enjoyed giving the army captain a metaphorical wedgie, but he was still surprised it had actually worked. Come on, his reasoning was flimsier then a size zero super model. There was no way in hell that a military officer would accept his reasoning. Buffy Movekk indeed! He strongly suspected that destiny had something to do with it. Both of them.

Still, Buffy Movekk, it should have been hilarious, his crowning achievement. Including the look on Buffy's face. And yet it didn't really amuse him. It would seem that he left behind his cheer in El Paso, together with a certain somebody.

Trying not to dwell on things that couldn't be helped and not really succeeding in finding other things to distract him Xander overflew the Philippines and then made over the South Chinese Seas where he made for Vietnam, then Laos, over Northern Myanmar before heading north towards Sichuan. Chinese radars weren't as advanced as the American radars in picking them up, but he did remember that more primitive Russian radar could also notice them. And he knew from history lesson that the Chinese copied most of their gear from the Russians. So it was better to be safe then sorry. This should have made his three hour journey even more impressive.

The final approach into Sichuan Xander could notice Goku's insanely huge chi guiding him in, like a massive beam of light that made the moon light up. It would seem Xander didn't have to worry about his Awesomeness not being home. And there was most definitely a tinge of that 80's reject as well. So it would seem Piccolo had ended his Mexican desert seclusion and joined the Simple One again.

Soon thereafter he encountered the dynamic duo. Or was it the truculent threesome since Goku's son Gohan was with them, as they awaited him in mid air.

"Hey, Xander," Goku said cheerfully as he held up an arm to greet Xander, "What brings you back here?"

"Pff," Piccolo snorted, "isn't it obvious? He only comes our way if something's wrong with Belmovekk. First he was depressed, then he got taken over by aliens. A thousand Yuan his too clever to be good sensei got himself in a world of hurt again?"

"Aw come on, Piccolo," Goku said incredulously, "surely it can't be that bad? I'm sure Xander's here to give us the invitation to Belmovekk's wedding, right."

"He can send you an invitation by mail, remember," Piccolo said curtly, "he doesn't need risking his sorry butt flying all the way from America. Especially with Belmovekk's army buddies being able to track him."

"Maybe he knows I don't have a letterbox," Goku replied deadpan.

"I….," Piccolo said, then he shook his head and hit his head with his hand so he could facepalm himself.

"Was it something I said, Piccolo?" Goku asked concerned.

"Look you guys," Xander interjected, "I'd like to be able to prove the old Pickle wrong, but unfortunately he's right."

"Ha! Told you!" Piccolo said triumphantly, then he turned towards Xander and glared, "Old Pickle?"

You know, they were right, Xander thought. Once you stared down an army of elite mooks in some far away dimension, lost and got tortured mercilessly, the people that once scared you no longer held fear for you.

"A mere sign of affection," Xander said equivocatory before turning to Goku again, "look, Goku, do you remember how Future Guy gave you that heart medicine?"

It took another round of facepalm and explanation by Piccolo before Goku finally understood what Xander meant.

"Yeah, I got still got that," he said, "Chichi keeps it in the medicine cabinet."

"Then can I have some?" Xander asked hopeful, "Cause that virus is currently throwing a hootenanny inside the Big Guy's heart, and it's chock full of hoot, with just a total absence of nanny."

x

* * *

x

"NO YOU'RE NOT TAKING THAT MEDICINE WITH YOU TO BELMOVEKK'S!"

Even at a safe distance Xander could hear Chichi's screeching voice as he and Piccolo stood outside the Son house. The Saiyan had said he would get the medicine from Chichi. It was the bravest thing Xander had seen anyone do.

"But Chichi," Goku's voice protested, "Belmovekk needs it or he dies."

"YOU NEED IT TOO, IDIOT! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU WILL DIE FROM IT AS WELL?"

"But he will die otherwise," Goku's voice countered.

"SCREW HIM! YOU'RE MY HUSBAND! AND WHAT IF YOU BRING THE DISEASE BACK AND GOHAN GETS IT?"

"But Chichi, Xander said that so far only Belmovekk has it, everyone else is okay. Even his children."

Some general obscenities followed that made Xander cringe as the discussion went on.

"Whatever possessed Goku to marry her," Xander said to Piccolo. Who looked pretty spooked as he said that.

"Careful," he said, "she might hear you."

"We're 200 feet away from their house," Xander said pointing to the Son house, "how could she possibly hear us?"

Piccolo facepalmed himself again, then rolled his eyes.

"And he grew up on a Hellmouth," Piccolo sighed, then he leaned over to Xander, "don't be so sure she can't hear you. She's Chichi, Goku's crazy wife. And in answer to your question, she fought with him to force him to marry her."

"Why am I not surprised," Xander said back, "poor guy."

Piccolo used his ears to triangulate where Chichi was before speaking.

"Well, if you think about it, who else would be stupid enough to put up with her?" he then chuckled, "Anyone else would have either run away, or killed her."

"Match made in heaven," Xander echoed, then he looked at the Son house again, "It's getting awfully quit in there though. Do you think…."

Piccolo triangulated again, then he shook his head.

"Nah, say what you will about that idiot, but once she's exhausted herself and he's truly got his mind set on something he manages to get his way."

"Goodie!"

It took another 15 minutes but then Goku emerged from his house holding up a small vial of pills.

"Got it," he said grinning.

"Great!" Xander said relieved, "Now if you could give it to me I'll be on my way. Unless you want to come along of course."

Xander said the last sentence hopeful. Before the Saiyan could answer a bag was thrown out of the door of the Son household and then loudly slammed shut.

"Unless our glorious leader wants to spend the night outside I don't think he has any other options," Piccolo smirked.

"Air Goku it is then?"

The last time Air Goku had brought Xander to just outside the house Belmovekk had been in. Expecting the same kind of accuracy Xander was surprised to say the least when this time Goku's instant transmission brought them to some forest instead.

"This isn't Sunnyhell," Xander said as he looked around. It seemed familiar somehow. Goku was equally surprised.

"This, this hasn't happened before?" he said flummoxed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Your wife finally hit you with one frying pan to many?" Piccolo said derisively.

"I don't understand," Goku said, I aimed for the highest power in Sunnydale. I should have gotten there instantly. It's like we were deflected or something."

"Careful Goku," Piccolo said making fun of the Saiyan, "you're using way too many difficult words."

Normally Goku took Piccolo's mockery in good spirit, but now he seemed short on it as he shot back a quick annoyed glance.

"This seems familiar somehow," Xander said as he examined the clearing they had appeared into, "it feels like I've been here before."

"We've gotta be close," Goku said as he began to walk towards the clearing's edge, "I can feel those powers, two large ones and lots of smaller ones."

"Not to mention the stench of that damn Hellmouth," Piccolo said as he sniffed the air, "we can't be that far away."

"I think we're in the Sunnydale Flats," Xander said and pointed to a part of the clearing, "this is where the Big Guy chased me and Buffy when he turned Ozaru."

Xander pretended to be an ape dragged his knuckles across the clearing.

"Mmmmm, Ozaru smash, Ozaru kill."

"Don't joke about such things," Piccolo said annoyed, "you don't know what you talk about, kid."

"Maybe I do?" Xander said and danced most apelike around Piccolo. Meanwhile Goku wandered off towards the edge of the clearing.

"It's like I bounced off something, a shield or something," Goku mused out loud then he stopped and touched something invisible, "What have we here?"

Piccolo came up next to Goku and touched the same invisible barrier Goku had touched.

"Hmm," Piccolo said after he felt up the barrier for a while, "this isn't chi."

"My thoughts exactly," Goku said.

"You think this is what's keeping us from the 'Dale?" Xander asked as he joined the two.

"Gotta be," Goku said, "I was aiming for the biggest power and it deflected me."

"You do realize the biggest power in Sunnydale right now is Faith, right?" Xander said, "and she's with that creep Wilkins in City Hall, supposedly some big ass mage with his own funny shield to hide behind."

"A mage huh," Piccolo mused as he poked the barrier some more, "that could explain this."

"I'm still sensing several powers in town, "Goku said to Xander, "do you want me to try again?"

"Normally I'd say hell no, barriers like this are bad," Xander said as he poked the barrier himself, feeling a spongy kind of resistance, "and I know a particular captain who will be pissed once he learns it's too late to bring in reinforcements. But we're in a hurry. Just don't aim for the biggest power though. As materializing next to Faith and the mayor would probably be bad, m'kay? Aim for the second highest, that'd be Buffy."

"If you say so," Goku said as he put two fingers on his forehead, "hang on."

x

* * *

x

Captain Riley was leading the men in a series of slow forms, akin to T'ai Chi. They had a lot on their mind lately and with their Satiya out of commission they had little to do but wait while their commanders discussed possible actions. And since the dawn of time commanders knew from bitter experience that idle troops were a ticking time bomb. Especially after the men had learned what Ascension truly meant. Since he felt he had little else to contribute to the discussion but wanting to put his hands around Blondie's neck Riley volunteered to keep the troops busy with exercise. Not only did it keep the men busy, it also helped to calm his own mind.

It therefore came as no surprise that when suddenly a big green giant, with a white turban, a white cape and the biggest shoulder pads since Dynasty, appeared out of nowhere just inches away from his swinging fist he was kinda surprised.

Even more when that giant reacted with lightning fast speed to take his hand and twist it in a very painful hold, causing Riley to fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going with that hand, soldier boy," the green giant said curt, then he applied just a little extra pressure to a painful pressure point for good measure before letting go.

The pain had been excruciating and even though Riley didn't have the time to cry out in pain, yelp or cry out in any form, it left him gasping for air. As he did the cry went out behind him.

"DEMON!"

At least two dozen energy attacks were being charged before somebody stepped in front of the green giant.

"No! Don't! They're friends!"

It was the Harris kid.

"He has a funny way of showing it," Riley said as he stood up again, holding his now numb hand, "Stand down, people."

The two dozen energy attacks were re-absorbed.

"Who're these people, Piccolo?" a third guy dressed in a bright orange gi said. His hair looked even crazier then their Satiya. It could only be that other Saiyan Blondie had been talking about.

"It's gotta be that Saiyan's band of toy soldiers," the green giant replied to other Saiyan, "you know, the one he told us he was going to train."

"Oh," other Saiyan merely said, then he began to grin in childish enthusiasm, "maybe I could spar with them later, check them out."

Smack!

The green giant gave himself a huge facepalm.

"Was it something I said, Piccolo?" other Saiyan asked concerned. Instead the green giant turned to the Harris kid.

"It wouldn't be half so bad if he wasn't so damn predictable," the green giant sighed, "Let's get this over with, take us to see that boozy beggar. Let' s go, Goku."

The green giant then grabbed other Saiyan by his shoulder and dragged him along.

"But Piccolo...," the other Saiyan complained, but the green giant wouldn't have any of it.

"We have things to do, Goku," he said, you can play with the bell-boy's toy soldiers later."

As they went towards the infirmary Riley was left with a hand which throbbed with a dull pain.

"You know, sir, with friends like these, who needs enemies?" Sergeant Burns whispered to Riley, only to see the big green giant stop, look over his shoulder and smirk briefly, before continuing.

"Aw crap, sir," Burns muttered, "you think he heard that?"

Riley chuckled.

"With ears like that, how could he possibly not, sarge?"

x

* * *

x

Again they were all present in the base briefing room. Outside the sun had set so the Slayer's pet vampire was clearly feeling more at ease again. On a table in the center of the room they had placed a large map of Sunnydale and everybody was looking at the map intently. The Slayer and her friends at one end, on the other side the three commanders with an subordinate each. And with the latest arrivals in between.

"The scouts we've sent out confirmed what the Namek Piccolo and Mr. Harris have told us," Riley said as he used a long pointer to draw an imaginary line around Sunnydale, "a circular barrier now exists around Sunnydale. Its center appears to be Sunnydale City Hall and it extends about ten miles in every direction. In the air it appears to be dome shaped going up to about three miles. So far the only way through this barrier has proven to be Mr. Goku's unique ability to teleport. Any other means to get through has failed. Including radio signals. Although oddly enough radio and TV signals do seem to be able to come in."

"So we're cut off," Buffy said.

"It would appear so, Miss Summers," Riley said, "There's no way for us to call for help or even get any. We're on our own."

Buffy nodded, then she looked away.

"Just say it," she said, "I squandered away our last opportunity to call for help."

"I'm not saying anything, Miss Summers," Riley said remaining unmoved, "I'm just stating the facts."

"I can see it in your eyes," Buffy countered.

"I'm not responsible for what you think you see in my eyes," Riley replied just a little too eager to ring true.

"Enough," Xander said, "all this bickering is getting us nowhere. What's done is done. Our priority is now stopping that Ascension. What are we going to do?"

"You want to know about the Ascension?" Oz said and walked to a door, "Well, meet the only living person who's ever been to one."

Oz opened the door and in came a girl that Xander instantly recognized.

"Alright, what's Evil Girl doing here?" he said as Anya joined them, looking very much out of place. Then she stopped and shook as she saw Piccolo.

"You!" she hissed as she took a step backwards.

"Do I know you?" Piccolo said back.

"I'm so sorry, mighty Daimyo," Anya stammered as she looked down submissively, "if I had known that they were your men I wouldn't…."

"Who is she?" Piccolo said to Xander.

"Well, she used to be Anyanka, patron saint of scorned women and all-round evil vengeance bitch," Xander said, "but now she's just Anya. An obnoxious student from Sunnydale High."

"Anyanka huh," Piccolo said, then he eyed Anya and a vicious grin appeared on his face, "now I remember. Didn't I swore an oath to cut off your liver and feed it to you one piece at a time?"

"How deliciously Hannibal Lector of you," Xander said somewhat approvingly.

"Quit toying with her, you two," Buffy said, "she's the only person we know who knows from first hand experience what an Ascension means. Just tell them what you told us, Anya."

Anya took one more swallow as she looked nervously at Piccolo, then she told her tale.

"About eight hundred years ago in the Kastka Vallies above the Urals, there was a sorcerer there who achieved Ascension. Became the embodiment of the demon Lo-Hash. I was there cursing a shepherd who had been unfaithful. His wife had wished that all his sheep would lie with...

"Back to the chase please?" Buffy interjected.

"Sorry," Anya said nervously, "Lo-Hash was ... It-it decimated the village within hours. Maybe three people got out. I've seen some horrible things in my time. I've been the cause of most of them, actually, but this..."

"Ahem, I'm sorry, but Lo-Hash was a four-winged soul killer, am I right?" Wesley said, earning a nod from Giles. Burns leaned over towards Riley and whispered.

"I still don't know what bugs me out more, sir. The girl's story or the casualness with which he identifies that demon."

Meanwhile Wesley continued.

"Now I've given your story some thought and I suddenly remembered that they're not that fierce. Of all the demons that we've faced... "

"You've never seen a demon," Anya said deadpan.

"Hello, beg to differ," Xander said as he raised a hand, "approaching three years now."

"All the demons that walk the earth are tainted, are human hybrids like vampires," Anya continued, "The Ascension means that a human becomes pure demon. They're different."

That piqued Xander's interest.

"Different? How?

Anya looked upwards, like she was trying to remember the details.

"Well, for one thing, they're bigger," she finally said, "and deadlier. Those energy blast you guys do, well, they can do them too. And they can probably kick your ass as well."

"A true demon," Giles exclaimed as he reached for his glasses and a piece of cloth. This was the second time he had heard the story and it still bugged him out.

"He could lay waste to the entire town," Wesley mused as he also reached for his glasses."

It was always a bad sign if the experts were scared shitless, Riley thought. So he joined in.

"Let's assume we can't stop this Ascension business, let's assume worst case scenario," he said and pointed to Piccolo and Goku, "could they stop it? Assuming they're as strong as our Satiya?"

The two Watchers looked at each other.

"It would depend," Giles said, "the power of a true demon could be incalculable. Humanity only got a chance because they left this realm."

"We must know what kind of demon the mayor wants to Ascend into," Wesley added.

Buffy turned to Willow.

"Will read one of the Mayor's books of Ascension. Could you tell Anya about the rituals?"

"Maybe its best if I show you," Willow said and she held up a hand, "Show!"

A ghostly book appeared above Willow's hand, it then opened and pages could be seen.

"Cool," Xander said admiringly, "Well done, Wills. Just like the Big Guy."

Being able to see the pages Anya looked at them. Occasionally she asked for the pages to flip.

"It doesn't look like Lo-Hash," she eventually said, "some of the rituals are different."

"I wish that was a relief," Giles muttered not relieved at all. If it had been Lo-Hash they may have stood a chance knowing what to do.

"What about the spiders?" Buffy asked, "The Mayor had a box of spiders that he had to eat. The Box of... I want to say Grav-Locks?"

"Gavrock," Giles sighed tired.

"He eats spiders?" Burns whispered aghast.

"It doesn't ring a bell," Anya replied, "I'm sorry, I can't help you. Can I go now? Maybe if I catch a plane I can make it to the other end of the world in time."

"It won't do you no good, kiddo," Piccolo said with thin veiled amusement, "no one can leave town. He's erected a barrier around Sunnydale."

"No!" Anya said dejected as she deflated like a balloon, "Why didn't I leave as soon as you guys said Ascension?"

"I can still get out," Goku said looking around, "I can't sense Vegeta or Tien, but I still have a lock at Krillin."

"He's with that pervert Roshi," Piccolo said, "do you really want to drop off a vulnerable girl at the biggest sexual pervert this side of the Galaxy?"

"Hey, better a sexual pervert then dead," Anya said hopeful, then she quickly added, "how bad could it be?"

"Clearly you've never met Roshi," Piccolo snorted.

Snap, snap.

Buffy snapped her fingers in front of Anya's face.

"World to Anya, world to Anya," she said annoyed, "work now, freak later. There must be something that you can remember that would be helpful."

Anya looked really hopeless as she looked at Buffy.

"I've done what I could," she said dejected, "since you're all going to die I'd rather go with that big goofy guy. I mean, now that I'm human I take sexual perverts over dying any day."

"You still have time," Buffy said and pointed to the ghostly book still floating over Willow's hand, "but anything you remember, anything you can find, it could still make a world of difference to us."

Muttering about how much she was misunderstood Anya returned to watching the ghostly images of the Ascension book Willow was recreating with the two Watchers.

Meanwhile the rest began to discuss options.

"If the mayor is going to turn into a big scary demon shouldn't we be attacking him before?" Piccolo suggested and pointed towards City Hall on the map, "I've fought against four incarnations of Freeza and I can tell you from first hand experience, it doesn't get any easier the moment they transform."

"I agree with Pickles here," Buffy said, causing Piccolo to yet give himself another facepalm, "the sooner we attack, the better."

"What has stopped you before?" Goku asked, I mean you had Belmovekk and he's stronger then me."

"People, Faith and magic," Buffy replied and pointed to an imaginary circle around City Hall, "There are too many people in the vicinity of City Hall. And Faith's stronger then me now. And she's got the home court advantage. Once you're inside City Hall nothing goes like it should. It's hard to reach full power inside, you experience sudden drains leaving you vulnerable, you can't sense your opponent. Nor do the scouters work."

"So, blow it up from the outside," Piccolo shrugged, "problem solved."

Buffy put her hands on the table and leaned over towards Piccolo.

"I'd love to, Pickles, but it also acts as a shield. I'd need a Super Saiyan to give me enough, what was the word again?"

"Yield," Oz replied.

"She called you Pickles," Goku said sniggering to Piccolo, doing his best not to fall over and roll on the floor laughing.

"Tell the others and not even the Dragonballs can revive you," Piccolo growled angry.

If Piccolo thought threats would dissuade Goku he should have known better because it was enough to send the Saiyan rolling on the floor.

"Pickles! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm glad my nicknames never cease to amuse you," Piccolo sighed, "be sure to count on my support when your wife chases you with yet another frying pan."

"You never helped anyway, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Piccolo sighed again and looked at Buffy.

"You just can't call anyone by their normal name, can't you?"

"Not my fault you guys have the weirdest names," Buffy shrugged deadpan, "ever thought of changing your name to William? You look like a Willy to me."

"Never mind," Piccolo muttered, "how much yield would you need to wipe City Hall of the map."

Buffy looked at Oz and Xander, then she grabbed the map and yanked it off the table.

"Hey," Riley protested and raced towards Buffy to stop her from crumbling the map, "It's our only one."

"Enough to wipe the whole town of the map," Buffy said as Riley took the map away from her.

"Point taken," Piccolo said as Riley spread the map on the table again.

"I have an idea," Xander said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"How about we go after Faith instead?" Xander said. Buffy shook her head, as did Riley.

"What good would that do?" the army captain said, "She's not the problem, he is."

"Kid's got a point though," Piccolo quickly added and pointed to City Hall on the map, "as long as he's holed up in there he's hard to strike at. But if we nab the girl we throw a monkey wrench in his plans. It could force him out in the open."

"I see," Riley nodded. The Namek had a point. In fact he was the first of this strange group who actually seemed to have a sense of strategy and tactics. Who would have thought?

"The idea has some merit," Rue Paul concurred, "but how to execute such plan?"

"A strategic feint perhaps," First Ma'el suggested.

"They might suspect such a move," Rue Paul countered, "it is a shame we already acted against the demons here. It might have served as a good feint. After all, it did draw her out."

Ma'el snorted.

"And if I were a normal Jaffa I would do similar," he said disdainful, "luckily Amūn taught us better then that. He once had us execute a feint within a feint that completely…"

"Not again," Rue Paul said as he slapped his forehead to facepalm himself.

"Well, actually I was thinking of something a little simpler," Xander cut short, "why not use His Awesomeness here to teleport into City Hall and let him take Faith?"

"That's a good idea," Goku echoed, then he leaned over towards Piccolo and whispered, "who is His Awesomeness?"

"I think he means you, Goku," Piccolo grinned.

"Excuse me," Buffy said, "I detect a little flaw in the masterplan. What if the mayor doesn't go after Faith and stays put?"

Looks were exchanged.

"That is a possibility as well," First Ma'el agreed.

"But we would still deprive him of a crucial ally," Piccolo quickly pointed out, "even if he stays put it would derail his plans."

"Indeed," Riley echoed, "it might even give us a chance to assault City Hall directly. Faith plus that crazy magic field spelled trouble. Without her it may not be enough to stop us."

While Riley, Piccolo and the two Firsts discussed various strategies, Buffy took Xander aside.

"I don't think you're really trying to derail Wilkins," she said to him, "I think it's Faith you're really after."

Xander put his hands on the table and leaned on them.

"She deserves our help, Buff, we put her where she is."

Buffy put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Look, Xan, I'll be the first to admit that it's our fault. Mine in particular. But you saw her. You heard her. She's made her choice. She doesn't want to come back. And in the bigger picture this isn't about Faith any more. It's about him."

Xander slowly shook his head.

"No," he said, "all I saw was a girl desperately trying to convince herself that she hates us. That man got to her and is filling her head with lies."

"Who's desperately trying to convince himself now?" Buffy said, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Xander turned his head so he could look Buffy in the eyes.

"She's a Slayer, Buff. She's made to fight evil, not side with it."

"I think you should give her a chance," Goku said as he joined the two.

"Look, your Awesomeness," Buffy said as she put her hands together in front of her, "with all due respect, do I want Faith to rescind the Dark Side? Yes. But we don't have Luke Skywalker with us to bring her back. I mean, Oz tried, he really tried. But she choose to stay with him. And they were way closer then any of us, including Xander here."

Goku didn't immediately reply, instead he pointed towards Piccolo.

"See that guy?" he eventually said, "He was once my worst enemy. And I don't mean like a bitter rival. Krillin used to be a rival, Yamcha used to be a rival. Vegeta, well, he considers me his biggest rival these days. But Piccolo, he was created out of pure spite to destroy me. He only lived to see me die. And he tried. Believe me he tried. And then I defeated him and I had a choice. Kill him and remove a great threat to world and my greatest enemy. Or give him a chance and believe that he could redeem himself. And he ended up giving up his life to safe my son. So don't give up on your friend yet. She may surprise you."

Buffy and Xander looked at each other.

"You know, you're not as, um, intellectually challenged as you look," Buffy said impressed.

Goku's face lit up from ear to ear, then he turned towards Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo, she thinks I'm smart!"

Before the Namek had a chance to reply the doors to the briefing room opened. At least a dozen and a half of Belmovekk's trainees came in exited.

"He's back!" one of them shouted jubilantly.

"Priya be praised!"

As the little parade halted near the table it parted and Joyce became visible, pushing forth a wheelchair. Inside, covered in a blanket sat Belmovekk. He looked pale as hell, and but a shadow of himself. But his eyes looked around, clearly sound of mind.

"It's a miracle," Joyce said, tears of joy streaming down her face, "he just woke up."

"So soon?" Piccolo said to Goku," I thought you said that according to that bottle's instruction he'd be out ten days?"

The Saiyan shrugged.

"Don't ask me," he said flabbergasted, "maybe it's not the same disease."

"I guess this means you're no longer General Buffy," Xander whispered towards Buffy.

Joyce wheeled Belmovekk to the table, from there he looked around the table. And noticed Anya.

What's she doing here?" the Saiyan said, his voice trembling.

"She's helping us," Giles said, glancing briefly at Anya, "She's…, she has once witnessed an Ascension."

Belmovekk didn't reply, instead he coughed and looked at Riley.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked weakly.

Despite having spent months outside the US military as part of a semi-private army Riley stood to attention like he would with a superior officer as he gave a short situation report of what had happened. And then he presented his plan.

"We've come to the conclusion that the best way to deal with the situation is to take the offensive. We propose that the girl Faith be taken out as to lure out the mayor. Or at best leave him more vulnerable. Maybe even open to an all out direct assault."

"Who is we, Captain Finn?" Belmovekk asked.

Riley looked around himself.

"Well, me, Firsts Ma'el, Ru'pel and, um, the Namek Piccolo."

"I see," Belmovekk nodded, then he looked at Buffy and Xander, "do you agree?"

Xander first looked at Buffy, then he shook his head.

"We just want to get Faith," Xander said, "She's one of us. We failed her once, we owe it to her not to fail her again."

"I see," Belmovekk said, then he looked at Buffy, "and what do you think, young lady?"

x

* * *

x

Faith walked into her boss' office and found him seated behind his desk, behind a box she recognized as the box of Gavrock. Wilkins carefully lifted off the lid, reached inside and took out one of those gross spiders. Next he replaced the lid and held up the struggling spider by its legs, then he lowered the creature in his open mouth and chewed on it with gusto.

"You're wicked gross, boss," Faith said frowning. Still chewing Wilkins looked at her and chuckled. Then he swallowed.

"Well, you don't have to watch," he said as he reached inside the box for another spider, "Just, you know, go have a lie down, relax, take it easy. It's a big day tomorrow."

Faith shook her head in a bored manner.

"You gotta give me something to do. There's no way I'm sleeping. Don't you need anyone dead? Or maimed? I can settle for maimed."

"You little firecracker," Wilkins said approvingly as he bit the head off another spider.

Faith dropped onto the sofa that stood in the opposite corner and then put her feet on the glass table.

"My mom used to call me that when I was little. I was always running around," she said wistfully, then she sighed and looked away. As he chewed the last of the spider's legs Wilkins gave her a concerned look. Then she looked at him again.

"Tomorrow, at the Ascension and all that, am I going to get to fight? "

Wilkins nodded in response.

"Probably," he finally said, "until I ascend. They won't give up without a fight."

"So you'll still need me in there?"" Faith asked.

"Always," Wilkins smiled. Meanwhile Faith looked away and went deep down memory lane

"When I was a kid, a couple of miles outside of Boston there was this quarry. And all the kids used to swim there and jump off the rocks. And there was this one rock like forty feet up. I was the only one that would jump off it. All the older kids were too scared."

"Not you though," Wilkins said, upon which Faith shook her head.

"Naah. I could do it easy."

Wilkins chuckled and reached inside the box again.

"Get some rest," he said before taking out another angry protesting spider, "that's an order."

"Spoilsport!" Faith said as she got up and made for the door, "Good luck with your spiders there."

"Faith," Wilkins said just as she was about to leave his office.

"What, boss?," she said, halting in the door opening.

"While you relax, do keep an eye out. There is still an 89% chance that they're going to try something," Wilkins said.

"With your funnyshield up, boss?" Faith sniggered, then she walked out. The very idea! Ever since someone, most likely Xander, had left to get reinforcements City Hall had been in lock down mode. With the funnyshield gone from just funny to full shield mode as well. Not even a mouse could get in without them knowing. Still, the mayor was right in one respect, if she was B. she was going to try something at least to stop them. And knowing B. it could be either be a fully fledged assault to a boring lecture to her good nature.

She knew B.'s reinforcements had arrived. She sensed their arrival in Sunnydale. Two very large chi's, one of them a Saiyan. They had managed to pass through the outer barrier. She wasn't quite sure yet how, but she knew the outer barrier wasn't perfect. There were potential gaps, tunnels underground, it could be breached. It didn't matter really. The outer barrier wasn't in place to keep B.'s friends out, it served to keep Sunnydale's residents in. After all, what good's a human shield if it can be evacuated? And they served for such delicious crunchies too once your boss ascends. And the good part was that anyone who tried to leave and couldn't would just shrug it off as it was linked to what the mayor and B. called the Sunnydale effect.

Faith walked past a couple of vampires standing guard. Most of the guards now serving inside City Hall were vampires as they could pose for humans. Disgusting creatures, Faith thought, how on Earth could B. stand to be around her pet vamp?

"Evening, chief," one of the vampires said but Faith waved dismissively. By now they should have known that as far as she was concerned vamps shouldn't be seen. Let alone heard. She ignored the two vamps and made for the cafeteria. Maybe they still had something to eat.

Faith was almost there when suddenly she stopped and looked aside. Something was happening outside. Somebody was increasing their power, and increasing it rapidly. It grew to gargantuan levels, so it had to be the reinforcements B. had brought in. There was an alarm button at the end of the hallway she was in, just for such an emergency, better to sound the alarm.

She had almost reached the button when suddenly she halted as the two large powers disappeared.

"What the…." she exclaimed surprised then she heard a smoky voice growl in her ear.

"Hi, kid."

x

* * *

x

Wilkins had just finished the last of his box full of spiders and felt really powerful, ready to take on the world. And rip it apart of course. When suddenly the door of his office opened and someone came in. Or better yet, wheeled in.

"I have to admit, of all the people I expected to come in here you were the last one I'd expected," Wilkins said as Belmovekk's wheelchair came to a stop in front of his desk, "you also look better then I expected. Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

"I got better," the Saiyan merely replied.

"I bet you did," Wilkins said, "may I ask how? I've gone to a lot of trouble to tailor that virus especially for you. I'm more then usually certain that there is no cure for it."

"Is is the operative word here," Belmovekk said weakly, followed by a short cough, "no cure exists today. There will be one though in the future though."

"Don't tell me that time travel is part of your impressive arsenal?" Wilkins said, then his face lit up as he finally understood, "That guy from the future."

"Causality can be a bitch, mister mayor," Belmovekk chuckled weakly, "who would have thought that the virus you created ended up leaving the world vulnerable to the coming of the androids."

Wilkins couldn't help but chuckle with the Saiyan.

"It _is_ sort of ironic, isn't it?" he said, then his face turned impending, "now I can guess from you sitting in a wheelchair that you're not quite recovered yet."

"I should not even be here, I should be in bed," the Saiyan said as he put both hands together in front of him, "But I have never liked spending time in the houses of healing. So I have come to offer you a deal."

"A deal?" Wilkins said curiously, "What kind of deal?"

"We have Faith," the Saiyan said bluntly. If the news hurt the mayor he didn't let it show. Instead he stood up and walked towards the window to look out.

"I see," Wilkins said, his voice sounding emotionlessly, "it would explain why you got in here in the first place."

The mayor turned around to face the Saiyan.

"I just finished eating a box load full of spiders. While they give me great power I'm sure you can imagine that eating vicious arachnids doesn't do wonders for one's mood. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"Maybe he has something to do with that?" Belmovekk said as he snapped his fingers. Next the door opened again and this time Goku came in. He was surrounded by a halo of white ghostly flames.

"I see," Wilkins said as Goku closed the door behind him.

"And in case you're wondering, yes, while your funny shield is having an effect he still has power to spare," Belmovekk quickly added, "maybe not enough to kill you, but enough to kill your guards.

"Just so you know, even if you do manage kill me you still will not save the people of Sunnydale," Wilkins said, "Upon news of my death a veritable army of demons will be unleashed on this town. And there are several containers with deadly gas hidden in this town as well. At the same time as my army erupts the gas will be released. Kill me and you sign the death warrant of every inhabitant of this town."

"I thought you would," Belmovekk nodded, "which is why I came here to offer you a deal."

"What?" Wilkins said back, "you want to trade Faith in exchange for me not ascending? No deal! I like the girl but everything in reason. I worked for more then a century towards this goal. Not even she's worth throwing away that kind of investment."

"I am sure she will be thrilled once she hears that," Belmovekk said as he turned his wheelchair to face Wilkins.

"She knows this," Wilkins shrugged, "I have been nothing but honest and upfront with her. Unlike you."

"Oh, but I did not come here to trade her back," Belmovekk said deadpan, "we want to keep her. We get to keep Faith, you get to ascend. Only after you ascend are all bets off again. That is the deal."

This time Wilkins did look surprised.

"Let me get this straight," he said incredulously, "in exchange for Faith, you and your friends step back, allowing me to ascend? Are you crazy?"

"I am the epitome of seriousness," the Saiyan replied and looked over his shoulder, "am I not, Goku?"

"You've got serious face all over you, Belmo" the other Saiyan smiled in a goofy grin.

"I see," Wilkins said flabbergasted, then he closed his eyes for a moment, "why would you even do such a thing?"

"Because despite her choice and our mistakes Faith is still one of us?" Belmovekk replied, "Because she deserves a shot at redemption? And because Goku here can't wait to find out your ascended form so he can test himself in battle against you."

"You've got to be kidding me," Wilkins said looking at the grinning other Saiyan, then his face turned serious again, "although it would be in character for him."

"So, do we have a deal?" Belmovekk asked. Wilkins looked at him, then at Goku again, before returning his gaze at Belmovekk again.

"No deal," he said stone-faced.

"May I know why?" Belmovekk asked. In response Wilkins pulled out a pen knife and stabbed his own hand with it. Then he pulled out the knife and held his hand up, the hole closing up until it was fully healed.

"I cannot be killed," Wilkins smiled, "Now I don't know how you got in but the dampening field should still be in effect. Neither of you can bring the kind of force to bear to kill me in here. Not even him. And even if you could it would destroy the town. The shield only stops incoming power, not outgoing power. And like I said before, there is the gas."

In response Belmovekk snapped his fingers again and Goku transformed into Super Saiyan, his white halo and hair changing to gold.

"Interesting," Wilkins said as he walked over to the transformed Saiyan, "I've heard many stories, seen the pictures, but never in person up close. How…."

"You use magic to create your funky shield," Belmovekk said as he rolled after Wilkins, "magic can also be used to overcome your funky shield. We have created a small bubble that allows us to negate your shield's effects."

It was a bluff. There was no spell. This was why Goku and Piccolo had powered up to their max, just so Goku would still have something left to go Super Saiyan. And in Super Saiyan the power drain seemed even more pronounced. Belmovekk could feel the power of his fellow Saiyan go down. They were lucky he had so much of it.

"I'm impressed," Wilkins said while he examined Goku up closely, "the eyes, they're indeed frightening to behold."

"Goku here can teleport," Belmovekk said, "if he wants too he could grab you, teleport to a deserted spot and obliterate every molecule of you. Regeneration only works as long as there is something that can regenerate. As for your gas, we will evacuate as many people as possible, but if need be, they are expendable. I am sure the US government will understand that losing a small town is preferable to having a true demon on the loose in its territory. After all, they are already covering up that they are engaged in an interstellar war, I am sure they can explain away your deadly gas as just another accident."

"I see," Wilkins nodded as he turned around to face Belmovekk, "then why not stop me now? Is she really worth that much to you?"

"Despite what she has done Faith is family," the Saiyan replied, "above all we Saiyans value family first and foremost."

Wilkins walked back to his desk and sat down.

"What will happen to her?" he asked.

"She will be taken care off for a while, but ultimately she will be free to go if she wishes," Belmovekk replied, "the deal is simple, Mayor Wilkins. Either we go to war now or we go to war later after you ascend. In the end it will be for the best for Faith though. If I read you correctly you do care for her as well. Would you not rather have it that she be safe and sound as you ascend? Chances are that when you ascend she would not have survived the coming mayhem."

He had a point there. He had grown fond of the girl these past months. And while he would sacrifice her in a heartbeat if the situation required so, part of him would like it very much if she were to survive.

"So what will it be, mister mayor?" the Saiyan asked.

"Deal," Wilkins said softly.

"Then I guess we will see each other again tomorrow," Belmovekk said and wheeled his wheelchair towards Goku

"Will you allow me to forward a message to her," Wilkins asked hesitantly.

"No," the Saiyan replied, "Be glad that she will live. It will be hard enough to undo the damage without having your last words ring in her mind."

"I see," Wilkins said sullen. Then the other Saiyan smiled and put his hand on Belmovekk's shoulder and brought the other to touch his own forehead.

"You should have taken me out when you had the chance though," Wilkins said after the two Saiyans, "Faith's a good girl, but she's not worth the suffering I will inflict on you, your friends and this town. You'll realize this once I'll eat your hearts."

The two Saiyans didn't reply. Instead they just vanished.

For a while Wilkins just sat behind his desk and stared at the wall. After a while he finally moved again and reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"It's me. Send someone below and bring _him_ up."

x

* * *

x

A splitting headache greeted Faith as she woke up again. As an avid party girl she was no stranger to splitting headaches in the morning. And being the Slayer providing her with little compensation against such hangovers. But her habits did train her in recovering fairly quickly and the first thing that came to her mind was that the mayor was in danger. So she jumped up and looked around herself.

"Damn!"

She was no longer in the Sunnyhell City Hall.

She wasn't even in Sunnyhell any more.

By the looks of it she wasn't even in the same state any more. Hell, even the same country.

She was on top of a large rock, jutting straight out of the ground, surrounded on all sides by a sheer 300 feet drop. There were similar rocks around her and in the distance, towards the south judging by the sun, she could see a massive jungle, a green sea as far as the eye could see.

"Damn!" she said again. What did those idiots do to her?

Faith got up and extended her senses as best as her hangover allowed for. Even without her headache her chi sense had been limited at best. Like flight it had been mostly self taught. And then there had been the constant masking effect of the Hellmouth. But she had learned after the mayor had increased her power that her chi sense increased with her power. The more powerful she got, the greater her range became. Suddenly she could cover the whole of Southern California.

She now reached out with her senses in all directions. She thought she could cover far more ground now without the Hellmouth's interference but as far as her senses could reach she couldn't find anything. She tried to push out further but just couldn't.

"Damn!" Where the hell was she? Alright, time to get some bearings. She tried to jump into the air, see if she could find out where she was. But to her horror gravity was suddenly insurmountable. Worse, she fell flat on her ass and it actually hurt. It was like every bit of power had been stripped from her.

"Damn!"

This meant she was now stuck on this rocky outcrop of a few dozen square meters. Careful now that she had the powerlevel of a common yokel Faith edged towards the edge to peer down.

"Damn!"

That was some steep drop. And unlike that quarry from her youth there was no water at the bottom. It was going to be a bitch to climb down. That's if she wasn't going to die of thirst first as water seemed to be in short supply up here.

"Damn!" Faith loudly exclaimed as she sat down on a rock to think. She had always preferred to go in guns blazing, think on the fly rather then come up with an elaborate plan beforehand. But that was when she had the power that came with being the Slayer and chi training to back her up. Now she had none. It meant she had to do some stiff thinking first.

As she sat on the rock she noticed a Pokemon lunchbox lying on a different rock. She got up and went over to pick it up. She opened it and found some food and a bottle of water inside. Alright, now things looked a little better. She reached for the bottle to have a drink when she noticed that a letter lay at the bottom of the box. She sat down on the rock again, with the water bottle and the letter. First she took a big swig from the bottle to alleviate her thirst. Then she put the bottle down and opened the letter.

 _Hello Faith,_

 _By now you are asking yourself where you are and why you are powerless. The last question is easy to answer. Master Giles still had some ampules of the Cruciamentum serum about. We've injected you with several shots and we think you will remain powerless for a day or two. Not enough to harm you but long enough for you to remain powerless to interfere in our battle against the mayor. As to where you are, I do not know exactly. Nor do I think it matters much._

 _It saddens me to say that we failed you, Faith. From the day you entered into our lives you should have been a member of our little family, but we did not. I should have been there for you, just as much as I was for Buffy, but I did not. For that I am truly sorry. We all are. And yes, so is Buffy, very much so. Our behavior was inexcusable. We will not bore you with various excuses, suffice to say that we are truly, deeply sorry._

 _This is why we decided to risk one last attempt to bring you back. Despite what you may think, we still think you are worth bringing back. It will cost us though, for we traded you with your former boss for a promise that we would allow him to ascend. Do not bother to return though to help him once your strength returns. By the time you read this the battle will be decided either way. Either he will be dead, or we will be. Either way he no longer has need off you._

 _If he survives the battle I leave you in the good care of my friend Piccolo. Unlike us he has no history with you and if you let him he can be a good friend and teacher to you, in more ways then I can recount. He can serve you far better then we ever could._

 _Know that if you want too you will always have a home with us again, Faith, but if you desire no more contact with us, we will have peace with that as well._

 _Be well,_

 _Belmovekk_

The letter was also signed by Buffy, Xander, Oz, Willow, Giles and Wesley. After reading it Faith only had one thing to say as she crumpled it.

"Damn!"

x

* * *

x

"You know, I miss her already."

Standing in his office Mayor Wilkins III (and II and I as well) peered out of the window of his town. His town! He had built it. He had founded the place in the 19th century, a small hamlet barely worth the name with it's only claim to fame a mission post and a US Army fort nearby. The Hellmouth was barely even active at the time. It's cousin in Cleveland way more active by comparison. He recognized its potential as the one place that suited his ambition.

By making it a place interesting enough for both people and demons to settle Sunnydale had been founded. Its human population a constant supply of blood and sacrifice for the vampires and demons, who with every human death by their hands contributed to the growth and increased activity of the Hellmouth. As it did Wilkins slowly gathered the means to achieve what he truly wanted, ascend to become a true demon and reap the powers that came from being such. But it had to be done slowly. He could have done it in the space of a normal human lifetime, 22 years if his calculations were correct. But the amount of constantly needed human sacrifice to empower the Hellmouth would have gone noticed. A death rate such not even his best spells could conceal if from both the authorities and Sunnydale's residents.

Best if it were done slowly. By spreading it out over a century the death rate could be kept low enough not to raise more suspicion then he could handle. And now the time was finally at hand. Powerful enemies had gathered. He had expected that. Unfortunately he didn't expect them to act in such a way as to consider retrieving the Dark Slayer more paramount then stopping him. He had expected a 82% chance that instead Faith would have died in defense of him. Or a 23% chance that she might succeed in stopping them. Never had the thought occurred that she might be the target instead.

In hindsight he could have known though. He had grown fond of the Dark Slayer in the short time that she was with him. Even developed fatherly feelings for her. He wondered, was that why he had consented so easily to the Saiyan's offer? Had let himself by clouded by his feelings? In a way it did feel good that she would be safe, that she would survive the coming storm.

He still needed a new lieutenant though, one who would rally the troops in the coming battle. The deal only specified immunity until the moment of Ascension. After that all bets were off.

So he turned around to see his visitor face to face.

It was Faith who finally filled him in on the missing pieces of his puzzle and who pointed him towards this particular possibility. She was such a clever girl.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he asked his visitor, "Coffee, tea, or something more stimulating?"

He gestured towards the cart which held his fine selection of alcoholic beverages. One of the advantages of living for as long as he had was that it provided you with the excellent opportunity to collect a fine selection of the best spirits you could find. Hell, it wasn't so much that he liked to drink, he rarely did, it was the fine art of collecting that gave the most pleasure. He was going to miss that once he was a true demon.

"No thanks," his visitor declined, "I'd rather have a beer."

It was as expected, which was why he had stocked a few cold ones, one of which he handed over to his visitor. Without a glass of course. Just as he had come to expect from him.

"Thanks!"

Wilkins poured himself a drink and sat down opposite his visitor to begin the talk for which he had brought his visitor from his hidden lair deep below.

"Let's get straight to the point shall we? I have need of a new head of security. And it just so happens that I think you fit the bill best."

His visitor took a swig from his bottle, then he looked at Wilkins with piercing eyes.

"I'm not sure," he said pensively, "I'm grateful for the hideout you've given me but I am on a mission. And so far I seem to be falling way and way further behind. When I came here it was under the promise that you'd keep me safe and would help me get what I wanted."

"It was also under the premise that you should earn your keep," Wilkins countered but his visitor shrugged.

"Compared to what you've got stashed down below I'm extremely low maintenance," the man said before taking another swig.

"Consider this your way of finally earning your keep," Wilkins said, putting down his own empty glass, "Besides, it also puts you in the best spot to get what you want. Your target is weakened and once I ascend not even his friends can protect him any more. Your mission could finally be completed."

Android #13 was in the middle of taking another swig when he heard Wilkins' words. He pondered them over for a moment, then he put down his bottle.

"Then I guess you have yourself a new lieutenant."


	18. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15**

' **Graduation Day 2 – The Bitter End'**

x

x

AN: _Yes! Finally, the last chapter. And only 7 months behind my last schedule. Damn my way too optimistic time tables and lazy ass. At least it's finished though. Finishing a story is weird. You get into an ecstatic rush, where every finished sentence helps build up the high. The final battle was written in an epic two day high. The only thing that can beat that feeling is reviews. And recommendations! ;-) So let me know, as always it helps me to write the sequel._

 _While writing this story I suffered a serious setback when my computer began to act up, crashing whenever I started certain applications, like Winamp. Since I can't write in silence I decided to reinstall the damn thing. To my horror, my computer afterwards refused to recognize one of my hard drives, claiming it wasn't formatted. The one with all my music, and yes, all my writing files, research. Luckily I had learned the value of backing up my most important files, with backups of this story on my laptop and the most recent version on a USB stick. So the story got finished on my laptop instead. But it really sucked to lose so much good material. Always back up as much as you can, boys and girls!_

 _On the plus side, I got me a new computer. And I did manage to recover my 'lost' hard drive. Data recovery software rules!_

x

* * *

x

BOM!

With a loud thud Yamcha fell to the ground. For a moment the fall had him rendered senseless. Glorious anaesthetization through sensory overload. To bad it never lasted.

He knew there were ways to make it last longer though. Mind over body. That sort of thing. To bad that when the time came to train his mind over his matter, that's when he always found that he was surrounded by loads of hot women at the gym, who were admiring his hot body in return. It was a tough job satisfying all those women which meant that unfortunately some other aspects of his training tended to slip.

But then again, why even bother? For as long as Yamcha knew the guy Goku had always outclassed him. And Krillin. And Tien. Only Chaozu and Roshi himself were even lower on the scale. And they didn't even bother to show up any more. Maybe he should also accept that he could no longer keep up with the rest of them?

Then again, Belmovekk's kids were still in it, Some of them hot on his heels so to speak. They weren't giving up and if things continued as they had been they'd probably overtake him by the time of the coming of the Androids. So maybe a bit less of the hot ladies and a bit more hitting the gym was in order.

Ah, there it was, searing pain. The kind that reminds you that your body was full of nerve endings and they weren't going to take it any more. With his body feeling like it was on fire Yamcha rolled over on his stomach, then he slowly got up on all fours and panted heavily.

He was not going to roll over and give up. He was one of Goku's original band of brothers. The first if you discounted Bulma. And she didn't fight. It was time he was going to live up to that reputation, dammit!

Leaning heavily on one hand he used his other hand to touch his face. While his body was a delightful symphony of pain, some nerves however were clearly playing a solo, especially somewhere around his face.

Nose intact? Check.

Eyes not swollen up? Check.

His mouth and gorgeous smile intact? Che…. oh crap!

As Yamcha fingered his mouth he noticed that several teeth were lose, including one that fell right into his hand.

"No," Yamcha wailed despairingly. Like almost everybody else Yamcha didn't like being in a hospital, but absolutely loathed going to a dentist even more.

"Not my teeth!" Yamcha complained. Why the hell did he ever come to Sunnydale?

Before he could finish his train of thought Yamcha felt two arms gripping him by the middle.

"MOVE YAMCHA!" somebody yelled in his ear. Still dazed Yamcha looked around and saw Krillin's face as the little fighter jumped off carrying him to safety as a large three toed foot came crashing down. Had he still been there it would have surely crushed him.

x

* * *

x

(Earlier that day)

x

It was absolutely a cruel and vile thing to do, Piccolo thought as he saw the Watcher Giles administer another injection of the vile Cruciamentum liquid to Faith's unconscious body. Even though he knew and agreed with the reasons, it still was a vile thing to do to a warrior. Even one who had chosen to side with the side of evil.

The Watcher Giles withdrew the needle from Faith's arm and loosed the noose around her arm.

"She will require at least two more injections before the drug can take full effect," the Watcher Giles said as he handed him the hypodermic syringe and two ampules of yellowish liquid in a small satchel, "She still needs at least two injections, with six hours between each."

"That means I have to wait for at least twelve hours before I can make it back," Piccolo complained as he accepted the satchel, "I might not make it back in time."

"I'm sorry," the Watcher Giles replied apologetically, "I wish you could administer them sooner but I already gave her two shots. Six hours per shot for the remainder is already perilously close."

"You want me to pick you up? Goku offered, pretending to put two fingers on his forehead, but Piccolo shook his head.

"Better not," he said holding up a hand, then nodded towards City Hall, "he may pull another surprise on us. For we know even you could suddenly find yourself unable to pass through the outer shield."

"Suit yourself," Goku shrugged, "if you're ready we'll go. I've gotta pick up the others."

"Tell them I'll be back later," Piccolo said as he stashed away the satchel, then he picked up Faith and draped her over his broad shoulder.

"Want me to drop you off at Yamcha's, or at Tien's or Roshi's?" the Saiyan smiled as he put two fingers on his forehead while putting his other hand on the Namek.

"Roshi will be fine," Piccolo replied.

"Tien's closer for you though," Goku countered, "I think I've finally found him.".

"I could do with a little exercise," Piccolo said indifferent, "besides, you heard the Watcher, I got twelve hours to kill."

"Suit yourself," Goku shrugged, then he, Piccolo and Faith disappeared like they were never there.

"That just has got to be helpful," Sergeant Burns said impressed to Riley as he watched the trio disappear.

"Don't count on it, sarge," Riley said shaking his head, "It has to be some pretty advanced technique. And somehow I think we don't even made it pass the 1st grade yet."

"Try kindergarten," a voice said behind them. The two men turned around, it was Belmovekk, still in his wheelchair.

"Satiya," Riley said as he bowed his head, "I didn't mean no disrespect. I…."

Instead of being offended Belmovekk laughed and wheeled himself past the two soldiers.

"Do not sweat it, captain," he laughed, "I am sure that if you ask him nicely he is perfectly willing to explain his technique to you."

Riley and Burns looked at each other.

"He would?" Riley said incredulously.

"Of course it took him a full year to master it though," the Saiyan said mischievously, "And he is a Saiyan master of incredible talent who puts me to shame. I am sure that if you two dedicate yourself fully to that technique you might master it in a century or two."

"Suddenly a Blackhawk helicopter ride doesn't sound so bad any more," Burns remarked.

x

* * *

x

"Goku?"

Krillin looked surprised as Goku and Piccolo materialized just outside of Kame House where Krillin was doing his early exercises.

"Thanks for the ride, Goku," Piccolo said, then he briefly turned towards Krillin and gave a short salute, "Sayonara, little man."

Then he launched himself in the air and flew away in ablaze of white chi. It was only then that Krillin noticed that Piccolo was carrying an unconscious girl on his broad shoulders.

"Goku? What's going on? You're not supposed to….," Krillin asked, then he knew the answer before he even finished his sentence. That smile, that look of enthusiasm. It could only mean…..

Goku quickly explained why he was bringing the band back together and why it would be fun to fight a guy who would turn himself into a large people eating demon. And who clearly thought that once he had changed he stood a chance against a Super Saiyan. That was actually the most scary part.

"Come on, Krillin," Goku said enthusiastically, "it will be fun!"

All Krillin could do was slap his face with a facepalm.

"I'm never gonna get a girlfriend."

x

* * *

x

In the Health City gym in down town San Francisco Yamcha was busy lifting weights. Not in the tons, that would attract to much attention. Besides, it wasn't always necessary to punish your body with the maximum weight it could lift. A good trick was to lower your power and test your body to its maximum at that level. So he lowered himself as low as possible so he could bench pressed as much as he could without attracting the wrong attention.

It was a good honest workout and in that way he could train while still attracting the right kind of attention. That of the ladies! Who just so happened to overrun Health City at this time of day. With an especially fine pair walking by him right at this moment.

So Yamcha grunted and pressed his weight upwards, reaching for just a smidgen of extra power to make it look good, letting his muscles bulge at the same time.

"Impressive huh, girls," he said in a very self-satisfied tone of voice. The two girls looked at him, then at each other and walked away giggling.

Okay, that didn't went as well as he'd hoped. It didn't matter. They were too young for him anyway. Young hot girls tended to be picky. All about who he was and what kind of job he was in, how much money he made. His natural prey however tended to be the many housewives who flocked to Health City while their husbands had gone to work. You had to love desperate housewives. Especially the ones who still tried to look good by working out. The prey of choice of the Yammer! Who didn't mind that he didn't have a real job and only lived in a crummy apartment with his cat Puar. As long as he rubbed a certain itch that is. And they were also extremely grateful for the attention.

Yup, the young girls may sometimes snub the Yammer, but the ladies sure knew how to appreciate him, Yamcha grinned as he lowered his weights and looked up.

Only to look up in Goku's grinning face hanging over him.

"Hello, Yamcha," Goku grinned. By now Yamcha should be used to having his alien friend suddenly appear at odd times and intervals, especially now that he had his teleport thingy. Yet still Yamcha was startled at Goku's unexpected appearance and almost shrieked like a little girl. Instead he let out a little yelp before let his weights come down hard on his chest and roll down towards his neck.

"Xwrtyhfl," Yamcha muttered as he as he trashed about on the bench.

"Something's wrong, Yamcha?" Goku asked surprised as he saw Yamcha flounder about.

"Maybe it would help if you took the weight of his throat?" another voice said. It was Tien, as Yamcha finally noticed once Goku took the weights of his neck. Great! If Goku brought old Three Eyes along it could only mean the human date repellant, the noseless rejection machine, the Moses of singles bars, the black hole that sucked the life out of any party was also present. Just being seen with him meant you wouldn't get laid for a week.

"Hi Yamcha," Krillin said, the little man stepping into view. With the weights off him Yamcha got up and sat on straight on the bench, rubbing his now sore throat.

"At least you're wearing something to cover up your third eye," Yamcha grumbled at Tien, who was wearing a woolly hat together with his woolly coat. Thank Kami for small favors at least.

"It itches like hell though," Tien said as he put a finger underneath his woolly hat to scratch around his third eye.

"I can't believe you're having so much problems with this, Yamcha," Goku said as he twirled the heavy weights around like it was a baton stick, "they weigh absolutely nothing."

Yamcha rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"We weren't all born on the planet Vegetable, Goku, some of us actually have to work out you know," he said in annoyance, then he sighed, "so Elwood, are you and Jake bringing the band back together?"

"Technically he's Jake," Krillin said as Goku and Tien exchanged puzzled looks, "Elwood was the long one, and Piccolo's longer then Goku."

Even more puzzled looks were exchanged.

"Hey," Krillin said defensively, "don't you guys watch any movies? I do, you know."

"I'm sure you have plenty of spare time for that, little man," Yamcha said facetiously

"A little man who beats your ass every time," Krillin bit back, "maybe if you trained a little instead of chasing your dick you'd actually beat me."

"You're just jealous cause I get some," Yamcha smiled, "you'd change places with me if you could in a heartbeat."

"I know," Krillin sighed sadly, his shoulders slumping.

"You two are pathetic," Tien said shaking his head.

"Says he who's living on some Himalayan mountain top with his mancrush," Yamcha snorted.

"For the last time, I'm not gay," Tien said angry at the now very tired old joke which Yamcha always made when they were together..

"Easy big guy," Yamcha said, holding up his hands to allay what was probably still the strongest human on the planet, "Just kidding. Of course you're not gay."

"Damn straight," Tien said as he turned his back on Yamcha and Krillin. No sooner had he done so as Yamcha winked at Krillin and pretended he was sucking on something long and hard.

As Yamcha made fun of Tien Goku looked at his friends and smiled fondly. Sure they liked to crack jokes at each others expense, most of them completely going over his head. But it was all in good fun as there was a lot of manly love between them. And the more he heard his friends laugh, the more he missed them each time they split up. Why couldn't life just be one big adventure forever?

Still twirling the bodybuilder sized weights around his fingers like he was the drummer of some 80's heavy metal hair band, Goku took up a step towards Yamcha.

"Yamcha, do you know where Vegeta is?"

"Why on Earth would you…..," Yamcha said, then his face darkened, "Oh, sweet Jesus, Goku, don't tell me it's _that_ bad if you need the Vegetable?"

"Why do you think he's bringing us together again?" Tien asked, "if it was that easy he'd just do it himself."

"I don't know," Yamcha replied, "I kinda was hoping he'd just need us for a cheerleading squad."

Goku filled Yamcha in as to why he was 'bringing the band back together again'.

"Aw crap," Yamcha muttered dejected, "why can't that crazy Saiyan just nuke that place and be done with it."

"Aw, come on, Yamcha," Goku said as he looked up at the still twirling set of weights, "you know he can't do that. Wouldn't be right that is."

"Yeah," Yamcha muttered, "It would mean that for once somebody would actually do something sensible for a change."

"This is actually quite fun," Goku said as he threw the weights in the air and captured them in his other hand to begin spinning them around again. His little demonstration of both strength and agility was beginning to draw quite a crowd by now. Enough for Yamcha to get up and take the weights from Goku, then place them back on the holders beside the bench.

"You're drawing to much attention to yourself again, Goku," he said as he took the Saiyan by his shoulder, "let's talk somewhere else."

As he led the Saiyan to the exit Tien followed suit Krillin stayed on for a moment as he spotted a pair of girls who had been watching Goku's demonstration with interest.

"He's hot," one girl said to the other.

"And cute," the other replied back giggling.

"Excuse me, ladies," Krillin said walking up to the two girls, all sweaty in their spandex, "are you two talking about my friend?"

"Could you get me his number?" one of the girls, a redhead said enthusiastically, "He's dreamy."

Krillin smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe," he smiled, "funny thing about Goku, he's a…, well, he's….."

"He's gay, isn't he?" the other girl, a blonde, said as she thumped her friend's shoulder, "I told you he was to good to be true."

God they were hot, Krillin thought as he eyed the two girls, especially since their breasts were at his eye level, making for a spectacular sight. They'd turn master Roshi in a lecherous puddle of drool in no time.

"Uh, he's not gay," Krillin stammered. Upon which the two girls looked hopeful at him.

"He's not?" the redhead said.

"But he's married," Krillin blurted out hopeful.

"Oh," the two girls said disappointed and just turned around like he wasn't there.

"I told you he was too good to be true," the blonde said as they walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Krillin behind, "all the good men are either taken or gay."

"But I…., um…..," Krillin said dejected, then he hit himself hard on the forehead, "I should have said Goku was gay instead!"

Disillusioned Krillin went to the Gym's exit to go outside where he found the others on the sidewalk.

"Are you sure you don't know where Vegeta is?" Goku asked Yamcha who was leaning against a lamppost.

"Look, Goku, if I knew where his Royal Asshole was I'd say so," Yamcha said as he gestured around, "Bulma said he took off to parts unknown. Bastard even nabbed my hog."

"Hog?" Goku asked, upon which Yamcha held out his arms and pretended he was riding a motorcycle.

"My hog, my chopper, my ride," he bemoaned, "custom made by Arlen Ness."

"So no Vegetable then?" Tien said, shivering in the San Francisco wind in his woolly coat. He didn't even sound that disappointed Krillin thought. And who could blame him. Of all of them Tien hated Vegeta the most. Even more so then Yamcha. Who of all of them had the most reason to hate the prick, getting both killed thanks to Vegeta and having to live with him. But Yamcha was quite forgiving as to the Saiyan's attempt to kill them all. He wasn't one to hold a grudge. Whereas Tien did. It probably had something to with Vegeta being responsible for killing Tien's best friend, Chaozu.

Meanwhile Goku closed his eyes and extended his senses again to find his fellow Saiyan. But, just as before try as he might he just couldn't pick up any sign of his lost Saiyan brother. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"I can't find him," he eventually said, shaking his head as he gave up, "there's no sign of him anywhere."

"Then I guess he doesn't want to be found," Krillin said, "can we go now?"

"He's probably up to something," Tien snorted suspiciously, "that bastard always is."

x

* * *

x

"This is wrong."

"What is?" Giles said as he looked up. All night and day he, Wesley and the former vengeance demon Anya had been studying the parts of the book of Ascension Willow had recreated from her memory. Willow herself had long given up and fallen asleep and by now Giles himself wished he had joined her.

Wesley on the other hand seemed like a bloody energizer bunny, his enthusiasm keeping him up and then some. Even though so far they've managed to ascertain little useful facts other then that the book Willow had seen wasn't the one dealing with the specifics of the process. Basically it told you part of how to become a demon, just not what kind of demon, that was in different volumes. Just their rotten luck really.

But now the former demon seemed to have found something.

"This part," Anya said as she pointed to a certain passage, then she flipped a couple of pages to a different passage, "and this one. They're wrong."

Wesley looked up close at the offending passages, soon followed by Giles looking over his shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Wesley said, looking up at Anya again, "It looks the same to me."

"Then again, how can you?" Giles countered, "Neither of us has ever seen a book of Ascension, let alone a full set. It could very well be as she says that this is different then it should."

"Quite true," Wesley echoed.

"Or….," Giles continued and looked sharply at Anya, "our so called expert doesn't have much of a clue either and we're just wasting our time here."

"Hey!" Anya said defensively, holding up her hands, "Don't blame me for your lack of progress. Do you think I like staring at this….., this Xerox copy of a book?"

The two Watchers looked at each other.

"If it were up to me I'd be on the other side of the world," Anya continued angrily, "I'd be in another dimension if I could. But thanks to you people I can't. I can't even leave town anymore. So, unfortunately, the sad matter of fact is that my fate is now linked to your success. If you lose, I lose. So don't tell me I'm not trying hard."

"Look," Giles said as he tried to allay the former vengeance demon, "I didn't intend to throw sly digs at your character. I merely meant to say that maybe you just know as little about Ascension rites as we do."

"Hello," Anya said even further irate as she pointed towards herself, "former human turned vengeance demon back into human here? You'd think that if anyone here knows something about Ascension it's me."

Giles closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Except you told us you were raised into demonhood by D'Hoffryn," he said tired, "which is a completely different ceremony all together."

"It still involves certain similar rites," Anya pouted as she thumbed the book excerpts, "and I keep telling you, this is wrong."

Before Giles could continue Wesley interjected.

"Suppose you're right," he said, "in what way are these texts wrong?"

"I may not be a demon anymore," she said as she rested her hands on the table, "but I still know my demonic languages. And these passages have been amended."

"How have they been amended?" Wesley asked as he looked at the offending passages again, which seemed to be written in the same kind of demonic script as the rest. While there were many demonic languages, whenever there was a written version of it they all tended to use the same demonic script, the one used by the King of Hell itself. Akin to most European languages using the same Latin script. It didn't mean you could read them all as the various demonic languages tended to be quite different. Although strangely enough common English seemed to be gaining popularity, as Wesley had come across demonic texts in English itself, just written in the King of Hell script.

"These rites are off," Anya pointed out, "I know for a fact that the correct rites of demonification do not call for these chants."

"What do you mean?"

"When D'Hoffryn carried out the rites for me even he had to call upon the higher powers, the Unmentionable Ones," Anya said, somewhat uncomfortable at the memory, "these passages also call for higher powers. But I do not recognize which powers. They are completely unknown, I don't recognize any of their names."

"Fascinating," Wesley said as looked up the texts up close, "So if we know who the demon lords Gelida and Algida are, we might have an inkling as to what to expect once Ascension finally takes place."

"I guess I'll be hitting the books then," Giles said as he looked at a different table, the one on which his collection of demon and vampiric lore had been stacked.

"That may be a good idea," Wesley said, then he looked away and pointed to the outside, "I still have one or two friends left at the Council. No one important, but they do have access to volumes of lore we don't have. Maybe I should call them and see if they have ever heard of these demon lords?"

"You do that," Giles said appreciatively. For all his early pomposity and arrogance, Wesley seemed to be making a good effort to redeem himself. He might actually start to like the fellow. If he kept it up that is.

"Does this mean I can finally get some sleep?" Anya whined as Wesley left to find an outside telephone line.

"Sure," Giles said and waved dismissively, "go sleep if you can."

"Oh, I will," Anya yawned, "I haven't pulled an all-nighter like this since I cursed all the men of Yekaterinburg with an affectation to their…."

Giles sighed and took off his glasses for a moment.

"Please, Anya," he sighed tiredly, "for the love of all that is good, could you, um, please recount of your past glorious evil somewhere else?"

Muttering that she was grievously misunderstood Anya made for the exit of the base commandants office they had retired too, leaving Giles alone with his books. And a sleeping Willow on the next table of course. For a moment Giles contemplated waking her up, but he decided not to. She needed her rest. Her sorcery could be potentially more useful to them then her research skill.

Besides, he didn't really think researching his books would bring forth an answer. Overall Giles had a pretty good idea as to what was in them. It was finding the right information in the right place that made for the long nights. And he was pretty sure he'd never heard of any demon lords named Gelida and Algida. So instead of hitting his books he hit a different document instead, the by now well worn computer print outs of the Gypsy Prophecies Belmovekk had received from the Gypsies. Surely by now those pesky Necessities had come up with some kind of clue, right? They kept mentioning something called the Avatar of the Master, making time for him, but they were extremely skimpy on the details. Maybe this time….

x

* * *

x

"It's official," Xander said in disgust as he threw down his fork, "I always thought that our school's cafeteria was bad but it turns out all cafeterias are crap."

"Technically it's still a Sunnydale cafeteria," Oz said unperturbed as he lurked on the straw of a carton of chocolate milk, "maybe only Sunnydale cafeterias suck?"

The four of them, Buffy, Willow, Oz and Xander were sitting around a table in the base cafeteria trying to have a late breakfast. The impending doom of Ascension was drawing ever closer, yet somehow it felt like the mood had lightened up. Undoubtedly Faith's rescue, even though against her will, had done a lot to lighten up the mood within the group.

As he heard Oz's remark Xander shook his head.

"No, that's not it. I've tried cafeterias across the country and they all sucked," Xander said, then he stroked his chin and pretended to glare at the ceiling, "although the one at the New Orleans bus depot served a wicked Cajun steak though."

"So, did you eat anything weird at that place, Tangerine?" Buffy asked.

"Tanjecterly," Xander corrected Buffy but she, like always, was unimpressed and without repent.

"Whatever," she said unapologetic, "well, did you?"

"Well, there were these crazy critters they roasted at the inn," Xander mused, "really weird looking."

"Tasted like chicken, huh?" Oz chortled but Xander shook no.

"Oddly enough it tasted more like trout."

"Can't be the funkiest though," Buffy smiled, "so what tasted really gross on Tangiery?"

Again Xander dug deep into his memory

"Once Fisk halted that contraption of his and jumped off all excited, claiming he had found this delicacy. Guy was so excited like a leprechaun who had found his pot o'gold. Turned out he found this nest of bugs this big."

"Ew, grossfactor 9, Xan," Willow said in disgust as Xander held his hands ten inches apart.

"Don't tell me you ate them?" Buffy said all engrossed in the story.

"I didn't want to," Xander said, shuddering at the memory, "but Fisk, he ate them raw, letting them drop into his mouth."

"I feel sick," Willow said sickly.

"He claimed they were delicious," Xander said deadpan, "a delicacy amongst his people. 'Go ahead, Earthman,' which is what he called me all the time, 'you try, it's good for you.' The bastard could be very persuasive."

"So you did?" Oz said amused as he pretended to drop something in his mouth, upon which Xander nodded.

"Now I really feel sick," Willow said, her face a grimace.

"So how did they taste?" Buffy grinned impishly.

"Like a pus bomb going off in your mouth," Xander snorted, "local delicacy my ass! I swear Fisk just ate them so he could trick me into eating one. Bastard!"

The sad look on his face showed that Xander was anything angry.

"I'd eat a thousand of those slime bugs right now if I could have him and Liana back, right now," he sighed wistfully, causing the girls to reach out and put their hands on his shoulders. Oz on the other hand went with a different approach.

"You have to admire that kind of dedication though," Oz said admiringly, "to do all that just to make your life miserable."

"Damn straight," Xander said as he chuckled, then he reached over and grabbed his plate, "You know what, suddenly this cafeteria food ain't so bad after all. I'm gonna get some more. Are you guys coming?"

"Never say no to a free meal," Oz said deadpan as he also reached for his plate, then he turned to Willow, "You want some, sweetie?"

"Just some Jell-O," Willow said as she handed her empty plate to Oz.

"With bugs on them?" Oz smiled.

"Daniel Osbourne!" Willow exclaimed aghast, "Ew?"

Meanwhile Xander bowed over towards Buffy and spoke in a mock English accent.

"Anything for milady?"

"Oh, bring some Jell-O for me too," Buffy said, "Hold the bugs of course. Oh, and some of those cheese burgers. And some more diet-coke. Oh, and some salad. With fries. With ketchup."

"Ah, just a light appetizer then for milady," Xander nodded courteously towards Buffy, then he and Oz left.

"Isn't it fun?" Willow smiled as they watched the boys go stand in line, "It's almost like we're back in high school again."

"Uh, newsflash," Buffy chuckled, "Until we survive graduation we're technically still in high school."

"I know," Willow sighed, "It's like a sickness, Buffy, I'm just missing everything. I even miss P.E."

"P.E.?" Buffy snorted, "I'm sure that if you go outside you can find Captain Cardboard and play dodgeball with him or something."

"Do you think he would?" Willow said hopeful, upon which Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Come out of the fantasy, Will."

In response Willow sighed deeply.

"So, what are you going to do after High school, Buffy?" she eventually asked.

"I don't know," Buffy shrugged, "at one time I hoped that I'd get as far away from this place as I could. But then I realized that fate can take a dump on you everywhere. Just look at what happened to Xander. Now I think that assuming I survive Ascension I'll just stay at home and train. Because even if by some sheer fluke we do survive Ascension, there's still those stupid doomsday bots coming out. So unless Belmo finds the missing terminator I guess it's the gravity gym for me. Only this time full time."

"That's horrible, Buffy," Willow said aghast, "You should go to college. Can't you tell Belmo that you want to go to college instead?"

"Well, guess what, Will," Buffy said with a big smirk on her face, "guess who's not going to college either?"

"I, uh," Willow stammered, then a plate of Jell-O was put in front of her by the returning Oz, while Xander placed a tray full of food in front of Buffy.

"Why thank you, Xander," Buffy smiled as she reached for a cheese burger.

"Don't thank me, Buff, thank Uncle Sam," Xander said as he sat down, "Thanks to him it's free, remember?"

"Xander," Willow said imploringly, "talk to Buffy. She doesn't want to go to college. She says I'm not going to college either."

"Robots of doom?" Xander asked.

"Yup," Buffy replied before biting into her cheese burger.

"Good point," Xander agreed and picked up a chicken sandwich.

"Xander?" Willow said horrified, "Buffy should go to college. You should go to college. I should go to college."

Xander rolled his eyes and put his sandwich down.

"Firstly, I'm not going to college, I'm a high school dropout remember? Secondly, if we survive this day we can't afford to slack off. The world could still end, Will. Some guy came from the future trying to stop it. Skynet's going online in a year and Judgment Day's coming. And I'm not speaking of some demon yoyo coming to town thinking he's the latest big bad. I'm talking megaton range death with severe case of bad skin condition once the blastwave hits you. And thirdly, college's overrated."

"No," Willow said aghast, "I'm talking about learning. And books. And classes. And co-ed dorms. And….."

"You raise one good point there, Will," Xander said, "but overall I'm done learning, I hate books and if I never have to sit in class again I'll die a happy Xander."

Appalled Willow looked at Oz for support.

"It's only for a year," the young guitar player shrugged, "a year's not so bad now is it?"

"I guess," Willow said defeated. Meanwhile Buffy had finished her first cheese burger and paused for a moment to look at Xander.

"So," she said, "will you be going to graduation?"

"I've got no choice," he sighed, "our demon wannabe mayor's is the commencement speaker."

"That's not what I meant," Buffy said shaking her head, "you dropped out of school. Do you think Snyder's gonna allow you to be in the ceremony?"

Xander glared at Buffy.

"Buff, I was mercilessly tortured to within an inch of my life by a bunch of elite mooks in a medieval dungeon. Do you really think I still give a rat's ass as to what Snyder would say if he sees me?"

Oz looked sideways at Xander.

"So you'll hide right in the middle, right?" he asked, "Where he can't see you?"

"Damn straight," Xander replied.

x

* * *

x

"So these are Belmovekk's army boys," Yamcha whispered towards Krillin as they watched the small gathering of soldiers and aliens in the base briefing room..

"They're all men," the short fighter said back, sounding a little disappointed, like he had expected there to be at least one or two women around. Yamcha gave him a pitiful look.

"You know, if you weren't so desperate you might actually score with a woman," he said, "Women are like sharks. They can smell desperation from miles away."

The little fighter slumped as he looked downwards.

"I'm never gonna get a girlfriend," he moaned. Upon which Yamcha patted him on the shoulder.

"Relax, Krillin, "he said impishly, "Maybe the ladies are just not something for you. Maybe you can ask Tien here for some pointers as to how to score with the laddies instead."

"For the last time," Tien said through gritted teeth, "I am not gay!"

Yamcha and Krillin looked at each other, then they grinned.

"Sure," they said in unison.

Before Tien could say anything to defend his sexual honor the soldiers all stood to attention.

"ATTENHUT!" one of the soldiers yelled as their teacher was wheeled in his wheelchair by Goku.

"Maybe I should join the army," Krillin whispered to Yamcha, "don't they say women like a man in uniform?"

"Dude," Yamcha smirked as he held up his hand just above Krillin's head, "don't you know? They've got signs on their tanks and aircraft that say 'you have to be this big to enter'."

"Why would you even want too, Krillin?" Tien snorted, "You are one of the strongest men on the planet. You could wipe the floor with most armies. Don't lower yourself just to attract a female."

"Hey, cut the dude some slack for trying," Yamcha said back, "after all, it's harder for us straight dudes."

"For once I cannot wait until Piccolo returns," Tien grumbled.

Meanwhile Goku wheeled his still sick fellow Saiyan in front of the men. As soon as he did Captain Riley spoke up.

"At ease!"

32 pair of feet followed suit.

"All company is present and accounted for, Satiya," Captain Riley nodded respectfully to their teacher.

"Thank you, captain," the Saiyan said, then he placed his hands in front of him on his lap, "I know many of you have disagreed with my decision to retrieve the rogue Slayer. That it would give away our only chance at striking at the mayor beforehand. But what is done cannot be undone. The course is set. All that is left for us now is to see it through."

"Since I am to blame for the current mess I have chosen to relieve you of your duties. I hereby decree that your servitude to me is over and that you have become true warriors. You are no longer beholden to any of my orders save one, do not speak a word of anything you have learned or seen in this place to anyone. I ask only that. Other then that you are all free to go. I will not think any less of you if you decide to have nothing to do with this and abstain from this fight. Consider this my graduation present to you all."

There was no immediate reply.

"Hands up who saw _that_ coming," Yamcha said in the back.

"I don't get it," Krillin said confused, "Shouldn't we need all the help we can get?"

"Truly the Saiyan mind never ceases to amaze me," Yamcha echoed.

"Probably for the best anyway," Tien said resolutely, causing Krillin and Yamcha to look weird at him.

"Are you crazy? We could use those guys!" Yamcha said flabbergasted but Tien seemed unimpressed as he explained.

"Look, these guys are barely at half the level we were when Vegeta and his gorilla came to Earth. To put it into perspective, if we are here now, then they are there."

Tien pointed to the room's exit.

"Not to mention Goku is somewhere across town," Tien continued and pointed the other way, "no disrespect to their hearts but they make you look like a competent fighter, Yamcha."

"Hey, I resent that," Yamcha said insulted, "I'm a great fighter! I came up with the Wolf Fist Attack. I mastered the Kamehameha."

"Big deal," Tien snorted unimpressed, "the Kamehameha's like a cheap slut. Everybody's been doing her nowadays. As for your Wolf Fist Attack, that was so ages ago. What have you been coming up with lately? Other then nailing desperate housewives?"

"That's low, Tien," Yamcha said sulking. Seeing that his remarks had hurt Yamcha Tien wanted to say something, apologize for them. But he decided not to at the last moment. And not just for the constant lame gay jokes. Yamcha was a good friend, a good comrade in arms. But damn his lazy bones. So he wasn't a Saiyan who could go Super Saiyan like Goku could. Didn't mean he had to slack off like he did.

Tien had long given up on keeping up with Goku, there was just no keeping up with him. When they were still rivals that had hurt. But nowadays Tien just tried to be the best that he could be. For the Earth still needed defenders. And what would happen if one day Goku was incapacitated, or found himself delayed? It had happened before. When King Piccolo had made a bid to take over the Earth it had fallen to him to delay him long enough for Goku to enter the fight. The same thing happened when Vegeta and his goon came to Earth. Who knows, it wouldn't surprise him the least if it were to happen again. The Earth would be in a sorry place of Tien wasn't up to the job just because he had been slacking off. And if a little insult now and then gave Yamcha the right kind of kick in the ass so Tien wouldn't be alone at that time, then it was worth it.

Meanwhile the soldiers and the aliens were still discussing it when one of the aliens spoke up.

"Disciple of Aldur," First Ma'el of the Sons of Priya spoke up reverentially, "Though this is not our battle, the Sons of Priya will stand by you in this time of need. Jaffa Kree!"

"There's a shocker," Sergeant Burns whispered in Riley's ear, "Brownnosing bastard!"

"Have a heart, sergeant," Riley whispered back, "we're about to do the same."

"You've got to be shitting me?" Burns exclaimed, "We are?"

"Damn straight," Rile whispered before he took the word, "I can't speak for my NATO and Russian colleagues but as an officer in the United States Army I'm obligated to fight all its enemies, foreign, domestic and I guess supernatural as well."

"His Majesty's armed forces could do no less then stand with our American allies," the British officer said proudly.

"Russian Army will not be scared by scary demon," the Russian officer spoke up, "If Grandfather Yuri could drive T-34 against Fascist Hordes, I will face demonic mayor."

"Today the fatherland extends to this town," the German said, "Sonnenstein, California."

That left only Frenchie.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he said surprised at the sudden attention, "I am, as you Americans call it, game?"

That meant the full Earth contingent was on board.

"Look, more toy soldiers for the cause," Tien said in the back, "I guess they'll serve some purpose after all. Any time one of them dies he'll buy a few seconds of time for us."

"Have a heart, Tien," Krillin said indignant, "we were once like that."

"And look how little it helped us?" Tien countered, "Vegeta's Saibaman killed Yamcha, Vegeta's goon had me for breakfast and Freeza squeezed you like a bug. But hey, we did buy some time, right?"

"Look who's all grumpy," Yamcha winked at Krillin, "I don't think Chaozu gave him a goodbye kiss before coming here.

"Yeah, keep 'm coming," Tien sighed, "Like that will change anything."

Now that the Sons of Priya and the Tau'ri had declared they would fight, that left only the Free Jaffa. And First Ru'pel wasn't averse to helping out their teacher. But unlike the sons of Priya he held no mystical reverence to the man either. Nor was this his planet like the Tau'ri. As a resistance leader he first and foremost had to conserve his assets for the big fight against the Goa'uld. Not waste it on grand gestures in a battle that wasn't even theirs.

"Satiya," he said somewhat uncomfortable, "Know that if it were just me I would join you in glorious battle. But I am a leader in the Free Jaffa. I must think of the big picture here. This is not our battle. And the knowledge we have learned here must get to our people if they ever stand a chance to be free."

"I bear you no ill will, First Ru'pel," Belmovekk said sympathetically, "I understand."

This perversely made it all the more the worse as this sinking feeling of betrayal sank in. A very painful silence followed that was broken when a certain other Saiyan finally spoke.

"Fine, now that's all settled, can we eat?"

x

* * *

x

My my, Xander thought as he walked through the town in daylight, you'd think that in those few months that he was gone the place would stay the same. But he found the odd discrepancies here and there. Proving yet again that nothing can stop the remorseless advance of time.

After spending all that time at the Army, oops, Air Force base, well, you could only stand for so much of those hurrah types before you felt a change of scenery was in order. And with the truce in effect until Ascension he might as well take advantage of a walk about town. Besides, at the moment he was sort of the fifth wheel at the moment. Giles, Giles Junior and the Big Guy were all busy plotting and scheming coming up with a battle plan. Oz and Willow, Kami bless them, had snuck away to who knows where to spend some last 'quality time' together. Buffy and Angel, well he hoped for their sakes that quality time wasn't in the picture, as having Angelus around at this time, not a good thing. But he had faith in Buffy to do the right thing. And D.B. did seem bend on doing the right thing by leaving town afterwards, so he couldn't begrudge the two having at least a few last cuddles together, now could he?

So he made himself scarce and strode through town. He could see that their little demon hunt had had some effect. At least a fifth of all shops had closed signs on them signaling their owners had gone for healthier places to be. He also had contemplated swinging by the house of his parents, have maybe one last look at the old dungy dungeon. But better not. He no longer was the same cheerful Xander of old, champion of humanity. If anything his stay in Tanjecterly had lowered his inhibitions towards taking human life and he didn't want to risk killing his father over some stupid remark he was undoubtedly going to make. Tony may be a bastard by the book, but he was still the man that had contributed some genetic material to his make up. At least he hoped so, otherwise his mother had some explaining to do as to who his real father was. As far as he was concerned that stupid short tail on his back was still the result of that stupid Halloween shindig.

As he walked about the town he came upon what he was looking for. Graduation called for those stupid graduation caps and gowns. The gang would get them through the school, but since he no longer was in school, and neither were Goku's buddies, he would have to get some himself. As he stepped inside the April Fools dress shop great was his surprise as he found Cordelia inside, admiring a dress she was holding up. For a moment he contemplated going away, wait until she was gone. But this was still the only place he knew that had the gear he needed. And maybe the offense was the best defense.

"I know you like clothes but how long does it take you to buy a damn dress?" he said trying to sound amused, "Shouldn't you get ready for graduation?"

Startled by Xander's sudden appearance Cordelia almost let the dress fall.

"Xander?" she said as she put the dress back in the rack and looked him over, "I, uh, I'm considering things a little more carefully nowadays. I don't want to get stuck with another dud."

Then she gave him an odd lock.

"Didn't you leave town?"

"I'm back, baby," Xander grinned and held out his arms, "come give Onkie Xander a big hug will ya!"

Cordelia looked him over, not certain what to say. And for a moment Xander felt hopeful. Maybe she had changed. Let time create some distance to what had happened. And then, just like that, she slipped into uber-bitch mode.

"I wouldn't hug you even if we were the last humans on Earth and survival of the species rested on it, Xander 'I'm as stupid as I look' Harris. Couldn't cut it in the real world and you had to come back to hide behind your precious Buffy, you…. you Buffyfucker!"

It would seem it was too soon to hope for a reconciliation. So be it. She was free to insult him, but damn her if she thought he was just going to take it.

"Still pissed off I see," Xander nodded, "and to think I traveled back across time and space to hear that lovely voice of yours again."

"Oh, I have tons of those waiting to dump on you, but be that as it may, I can't talk with you," Cordelia said as her tone changed from bitchy to evasive, "I, um, got to prepare for graduation. Unlike some here present I did finish high school."

"School's overrated," Xander shrugged, "And who needs college anyway?"

"Well, the rest of us who don't want to spend the rest of their lives becoming a name tag person do," Cordelia scoffed, "I have my pick. USC, Colorado State, Duke and Columbia. What do you have? KFC? Doublemeat? Mickey D.?"

"Wow," Xander said pretending to be impressed, "Wow! These are great colleges. I'm guessing they must have seen a different side of your father's money."

"Go away, Xander," Cordelia said nervously now, looking around the store like she was looking for someone. No sooner had she said that when a salesgirl came up to them.

"Is this a customer or a friend?" she asked. Strangely enough she asked Cordelia, not Xander.

"Both," Xander smiled at the girl, "I stopped by for my daily helping of bile. But I also need some of those graduation caps. And some graduation capes would be nice as well."

The girl looked at him, then she looked at Cordelia.

"Then quit goofing and help the man," she said sternly, "Mrs. Finkel so has it in for you, you know."

"You work here?" Xander said surprised after the salesgirl had left.

"Yes," Cordelia said as she rolled her eyes, "Yes, I work here."

Cordelia had to work? The world was truly going to end today.

"But, uh, why?" Xander asked as Cordelia let him to the back of the store where they had some graduation clothing.

"Well for one I'm tried to buy a dress," she said sullen.

"But don't you already have all the dresses?" Xander said, still trying to comprehend his brain around the concept of Queen C. having to de menial work. She stopped and turned around.

"I have nothing, okay?" she said angry. Angry at being humiliated by her former cheating boyfriend finding out her secret.

"No dresses. No cell phone. No car. Everything's been taken away because Daddy made a little mistake on his taxes. For the last twelve years. Satisfied? Are you a happy Xander now? I'm broke. I can't go to any of the colleges that accepted me. And I can't stay home because we no longer have one."

"Uh, wow," was all Xander could utter. Didn't he feel like a heel right now?

"Yeah, neato," she said bitter, "Now you can run along and tell all of your friends how Cordy finally got hers. How she had to work part time just so she could get a lousy prom dress on layaway. And how she has to wear a name tag. Oh, I'm a name tag person. Don't leave that out. The story just wouldn't have the same punch. But please do it after graduation. It's all I have left right now."

"Look, all I wanted were a few stupid graduation caps and capes," Xander said holding up his hands, "honest!"

"Why do you even want one?" Cordelia said as she reached for a cap, "You bailed school, remember?"

"Oh, for shits and giggles really," Xander replied casually, then he turned serious, "look, Cordy, I know you hate me, and I probably deserve some of that. But I don't hate you. And I hate to take away the one thing you still have left but if I can make a friendly suggestion, don't go to graduation."

Cordelia stopped what she was doing and slowly faced Xander. She may hate his guts, but he was in the know of bad things to come and since their break up she wasn't. He wouldn't say something like that if there wasn't something going on.

"What's going on, Xander?" she said wearily.

"Oh, just your case of an evil 100 year old mayor who wants to become a demon and destroy Sunnydale in the process. You know, the usual friendly neighborhood apocalypse."

x

* * *

x

Wiping away a tear Buffy made her way through the Air Force base. Damn Angel and his stupid plan to leave town. Sure it made sense, but since when did common sense have anything to do with it? Stupid common sense! So they had had yet another fight. Great! Way to go Buffy! Instead of spending the last moments together with the love of your life, pick a fight with him instead.

Sensing there was nothing for her in the building where Angel hid from the sun she made for the base commandant's office, where she knew Giles was, and probably Belmo and Prince Margaret as well. As she did she crossed over the courtyard and passed several airmen whom she noticed looking after her. Unlike Belmo's toy soldiers they weren't in the loop, they only had to keep the place running and provide support. And with lots of strange stuff happening the base's caf chatter had to be deafening. But Buffy didn't really care. It was Belmo's problem, let him deal with it.

So she walked into the commandant's office, past the secretary who by now knew better then to stop her. Past the deputy commander's office, which the base commander now had to use. Into the commandant's office. Where she found Belmo all tucked in shivering in his wheelchair, Giles and Prince Margaret with their books, Captain Cardboard and his mini-me, one of those alien commanders, the sniveling one, also with his mini-me, and of course Forest Gump and his friends.

"So, got any plans yet?" she said straight-faced, then she pretended to look around, "Hey? Where did the transvestite go?"

"First Ru'pel is no longer with us, as are his men," Belmovekk said, followed by a bout of coughing. No sooner did it start as Giles took out the small vial with future medicine and handed the Saiyan a pill. The imminent danger to his heart may have passed, the fever hadn't.

"You know you should be in bed, right?" Buffy said frowning. Saiyans! Give them a fight and not even their deathbed would keep them. It was probably a smart move on his part to have sent her mother and her sisters away using Forest Gump's 'beam me up Scotty' technique. Cause if she was still here and saw how sick he still was she'd strap his sick ass in bed, the mayor be damned.

"I will be alright, young lady," the Saiyan said, his voice wheezing. Oh yeah, no doubt about it, You're lucky Mom's no longer here. She was about to make a remark when one of Forest Gump's friends spoke up.

"Hey Buffy," Yamcha said grinning nervously, "remember me?"

"Oh, it's Mr. 'Check out Buffy's behind'," Buffy said ruefully, "well, Mr. 'Check out Buffy's behind', do you think my ass looks big in these trousers?"

Defiantly she turned her posterior towards him and looked over her shoulder grinning.

Meanwhile Yamcha's face was becoming as red as a tomato as everybody looked at him, curious and with perverse delight as to what he would say.

"I…., uh…," was all he could stammer.

"Even I know there is no safe answer to that question," the three eyed Tien whispered in Yamcha's ear with visible glee.

"Never mind," Yamcha replied nervously as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Thought so," Buffy said dismissively and her attention moved on, causing Yamcha to let out a huge sense of relief.

"And you think _you_ can give me advice on women?" Krillin snorted towards his friend, then he checked out Buffy's ass since it was turned towards them anyway, "Still, nice ass though. I wonder if she's single."

"I don't know," Tien said critically, "I'm still missing something."

"Yeah, it not being a man's ass probably," Yamcha said.

"I am not gay!" Tien said tiredly.

"You know, if you say it often enough you might actually start to believe it," Yamcha said as he patted Tien on the shoulders.

While Goku's friends talked on Buffy went and joined next to Giles. As had become the norm lately everybody stood around a map. Great. The military sure loved them maps. On the map she noticed that Sunnydale had been carved up in segments, with each part color shaded in a different color.

"So, what's with all the pretty colors?" she asked.

"Deployment areas, Miss Summers," Riley said in that condescending voice of his he always used with her, like she was stupid or something, "Every colored section gets its own team to keep the people there safe."

Buffy leaned over and pretended she was interested.

"Why not concentrate everything on the Mayor instead," she asked. Upon which Captain Cardboard groaned, the arrogant bastard!

"Um…, from what we could learn from the Ascension texts the…, um… actual ceremony requires an unordinary amount of blood sacrifice after the actual Ascension," Wesley spoke, "We know the Mayor has been stockpiling enough supplies to feed and maintain a small army. We know there have been sightings of vampires with chi training still out there. It only stands to reason that once the mayor ascends his army will emerge from the caverns underneath Sunnydale and turn on the people of Sunnydale. Gather them for the slaughter."

"Neato," Buffy nodded.

"As you can see every team will cover the same amount of manhole covers and underground exits," Riley explained, pointing to black dots on the map.

"That's a lot of ground to cover for only seven teams," Buffy said. And by the looks of it Captain Cardboard wasn't happy with it either.

"I only have 22 men, Miss Summers," he said, "We're trained to fight in threes. They'll be hard pressed as is. Either I split the teams up or I'll give each team more ground. I'd really rather not split my teams up."

"Makes sense," Buffy said, then she turned to Belmo, "and us?"

"We shall be at ground central," the Saiyan said pointing to the dot on the map that represented Sunnydale High, "Once the mayor ascends Goku will teleport the students to safety, while his friends and your friends will keep him busy until he returns. After which we can only hope Goku can defeat him."

"Still no clue as to what he'll become?"

Belmo shook his head.

"Despite their best efforts Masters Giles and Wyndam-Pryce could not deduce it. But we all think it has to be pretty strong, considering he knows what we can do."

"Neato," Buffy said again, shaking her head, "So does _we_ include you as well? Cause in your current condition you might as well stay in bed."

"It is absolutely imperative that I be present," Belmo replied..

"Somebody has an inflated opinion of himself," Buffy singsonged, causing the Saiyan to wince.

"Please, young lady," he sighed, "not in front of the men."

"What?" she smiled as she crawled on his lap and put her arm around him, "Does my public affection embarrass my new daddy in front of his toy soldiers?"

And then she kissed him. Oh, that look on his face. Priceless!

"Do I give good squirm, daddy?" Buffy pouted.

"You are a cruel woman, young lady," Belmo said through gritted teeth.

"You have no idea," Buffy whispered back, then she hopped off him.

"You know, suddenly I don't think I want her to be my girlfriend," Krillin whispered to Yamcha in the back.

"I don't know," Yamcha shrugged back, "at least she doesn't scream like a fishwife, like Bulma does. That's a pleasant change."

Seeing the amused looks on the faces of his former trainees, Belmovekk shot a quick dirty look towards Buffy, then he looked at Captain Riley. Who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Be glad, be very glad that you are no longer subject to my orders, captain," he said annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sure that I speak on behalf of everyone when I say that we are," Riley grinned, then he made a slight bow, "Satiya."

"Seriously though, is there any plan or is the plan to basically go out there and fight him, hoping for the best?" Buffy asked, "How very Faith of you all? Don't we have anything else? Like some kind or spell or artifact we could use? Some kind of super weapon we can use. Some kind of prophecy that tells us of a weakness?"

Giles shook his head.

"There is none, Buffy," he said, "I've checked everything. All my books, all my prophecies."

"What about that other prophecy you mentioned," Wesley said to Giles, "the one on the printout? Didn't that mention something? Something of called the avatar?"

"The Avatar of the Master," Giles nodded, "But it makes no sense. We've ransacked the Master's lair after Buffy vanquished him. We made an extensive catalog of everything we found. There is no artifact of that name."

The Avatar of the Master. Why did that ring a bell with her, Buffy thought.

"Maybe we should go look for it?" she suggested, "Hit some of the old cemeteries like in the old days?"

Giles took off his glasses and sighed.

"Buffy, it could be anything. It could be anywhere. We don't know what it is or how it even looks like."

"Not to mention that we killed or chased out of town the only things who could have known anything about it," Wesley added, "the town's demons."

"We could still go look for it," Buffy volunteered.

"There is no time, young lady," Belmo said, "besides we do have a plan."

"So that's why you think you're so indispensable?" Buffy asked, then she grinned again, "So, what is it, daddy?"

For a moment Belmovekk facepalmed his face, then he sighed and pointed to the tattoos on his arms.

"These are not just for decoration, young lady."

"They're not?" Buffy said as she looked Belmo's tattoos over, "I always thought they were some weird form of Saiyan cultural thingy. Like the Fonz going _ah_ all the time. Or Giles with his obsession with tea and scary books."

The Saiyan rolled his eyes.

"Think, young lady, think, have you ever seen Goku or Vegeta with tattoos?"

"Well, Vegeta's the Prince of Dorkness. So I guessed maybe him being a prince means he doesn't get to have any. And Forest Gump here grew up on Earth, so he doesn't have any either."

"Who's Forest Gump?" Goku asked his friends, who were too busy doing their damnest not to laugh in his face.

"These are the marks of high grade Karandese and Morindim wizards, young lady," Belmovekk said pointing to his hideous tattoos, "While my sorcery may be weak I do excel at Karandese and Morindim demon magic."

"If you ask me you should have gotten your money back," Buffy said unimpressed, "I still don't get it why Mom doesn't march you into laser removal. At least tattoo them over. If you like I know this place in LA…"

"These marks are integral to performing Karandese and Morindim demon magic, young lady," the Saiyan said annoyed, "and no, while I know what your mother wants, they are not coming off."

"I don't get it though, what's so special about this Carry Dee Monkey magic," Buffy asked.

"Buffy," Giles spoke up, "it's the purpose of the magic involved. As you may know all magic except sorcery is derived from an external source. And it's the source that defines the magic. Wicca for instance derives its power from the Earth. Whereas other branches get their magic from imploring a variety of higher powers. Ranging from Gods, to spirits and de…."

"Giles, please, the cliff note version please," Buffy said impatiently, "before the mayor ascends. In response Giles rolled his eyes, then he sighed.

"Almost all forms of demon magic get their power from invoking the power of demons, giving them soothing in exchange for power," the Watcher explained, "however the demon magic practiced on the world Belmovekk lived on for 4000 years doesn't seek to beseech demons for power. It seeks to control them instead."

"Why on Earth would they want to do that?" Buffy exclaimed in shock.

"Why bother with begging for crumbs if you can control the source itself," Wesley replied, "make them do your bidding."

Buffy looked at Wesley, then the quarter fell and she looked at Belmovekk.

"You're gonna make the mayor your sockpuppet?" she said wide eyed, "I just got to see his face once you do that. And why didn't you do it before?"

Belmovekk gestured around.

"Because it only works on true demons, and there are none here. "

"Except there will be one soon," Riley said, then he looked at his mini-me, "or so I heard.".

"There are no guarantees that it will work," Giles said and pointed towards Belmovekk, "even more so now that Belmovekk's still sick. This is why Wesley and Willow will help him. The plan really is for Goku here to defeat the mayor."

"I'm looking forward to it," Goku said enthusiastically, "I really want to find out how this mayor fights."

"Why am I not surprised?" Buffy said deadpan.

"Belmovekk only really comes into play if the mayor proves to hard for Goku to beat," Giles continued, "If we can take control over the mayor's demon form, even if only for a moment, it could be all the time Goku needs to defeat him."

"I see," Buffy said, then she pointed over her shoulder towards Belmovekk, "since I guess we're finished now could you guys give me a moment alone with my 'daddy' here?"

"I think we can do that, now can we?" Riley said amused as he reached for the map and began to roll up the map, "If you need us, Satiya, we'll be in the briefing room."

One by one everybody filed past until only Buffy and Belmovekk were left in the room.

"Why on Earth did you even learn that crap?" Buffy asked.

"What crap?" Belmovekk asked surprised.

"That demon crap," Buffy said as she picked up one of his tattooed arms, "this crap."

"It's a useful craft to possess, young lady," Belmovekk said calmly as he pulled his arm loose, " and my master did command his disciples to learn what there is to learn out there. And…."

"You know what I think?" Buffy said interrupting as she folded her arms across her chest, "I think all that master commanding bull is just bull. I think you just couldn't resist summoning a demon and have a spar with it."

Belmovekk rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Young lady, it grieves me to think that you think that of me. I have been nothing but a loyal servant…"

"God you're so full of it," Buffy said shaking her head, "you're just like Xander. Get a little power and suddenly you're all cocky. No wonder you two are such good buddies. Summoning demons because of all that 'hungering for a true challenge' crap. You know, in that respect you're even worse then Vegeta, at least he makes no pretense about it."

Belmovekk looked downward, evading her gaze.

"Alright, I do admit, it did make for good practice," he said guiltily.

"I knew it," Buffy said victoriously, then she turned serious, "But this will be the last time, right? Cause I swear, you Saiyans get bored way too easily. You'll three will be death of this planet. Get a hobby!"

"Are my personal pursuits the only reason you wished to talk to me?" Belmovekk asked tired.

"As a matter of fact," Buffy said as she looked downcast, "Belmo?"

"Yes, young lady?"

"Why can't you sit this one out? I mean, you're still as sick as a dog. You need help going to the bathroom, yet here you are, Roller Boy ready to wheel into battle."

Belmo looked at her with his black iris eyes, that very same sympathetic look he had first given her when they first met, now a lifetime ago.

"I am the head of my household, young lady," he said gently, "I would be in remiss of my duty if I were to step down and let others fight this battle for me."

Buffy rolled her eyes in disgust.

"And the lifetime male chauvinist reactionary patriarch award goes to…., drum roll…., do I need to say more?" Buffy said.

"That is not what I meant," Belmovekk said quickly, "what I meant to say was…"

"Oh, I think you meant what you said," Buffy interjected as she poked his chest," You think that because you are some big ass disciple of God that you're special. That you should be the one who always has to go in first. And it doesn't help that for the past months you've got to boss those soldiers around making you feel like General Patton again. Well, guess what, Patton, you're not the only strong chauvinist pig in here. We've got Forest Gump, the Three Stooges, Pickles. Xander's back, there is the rest of the gang."

Then Buffy kneeled down in front of him and took his hands into hers as she looked him in the eyes.

"And there is me," she said softly, "this should be my battle. My graduation."

"I know," Belmovekk said as he smiled, "You are like a daughter to me, Buffy."

"I know," Buffy said, then she picked up his hand and placed it on her cheek, "You are more a father to me then my own father. Did you know he wouldn't even come to see me graduate?"

"He does not know how truly blessed he is," Belmovekk smiled as he shook his head, "All the more reason for me to protect you. I promised your mother to keep you safe, remember?"

"Mom would also be heartbroken if you died," Buffy said, "Strange though as it may be, she actually likes your male chauvinist ass. And I can look out after myself. Sure, I'll make mistakes. But if I can't make any mistakes, how could I ever learn? So could you please, please stay here?"

Belmo looked down, then he swallowed and looked up again.

"Young la… ," he said, then he stopped and smiled, "Buffy, I wish I could oblige you. But the sad matter of fact is that there is no safe place. And at least at the school I can be of some use through my magic. Distasteful though it may be. And besides, who would you rather have in charge. Goku?"

"Point taken," Buffy chuckled, then she stood up, "but you be careful though. Remember the first rule of Slaying."

"Do not die," they both said in unison.

"A sound rule indeed," Belmovekk said, then he reached out and took her hand, "You do not need a slip of paper to tell me that you have graduated. I can see that just by looking at you, young lady."

"Thanks," Buffy said touched, "that means a lot."

"You are welcome," the Saiyan smiled, "now, is there something else you wish to discuss?"

Buffy looked upwards and pretended to think.

"Well, now that you mention it, I can think of a few other things," Buffy said smirking. Then she moved lightning fast and struck him with her open hand.

BAM

"AUW!" the Saiyan moaned as he reached for the back of his head where Buffy had just hit him.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked incredulously, rubbing the sore spot.

"That's for lying to me when you dropped me and Xander off in the woods, remember?" she said angry, "Xander told me all about your little plan to hitch us up, your hezma thingy."

Oops!

Busted!

"How did you learn of the Hez'màta?" he asked surprised. Damn did she hit him hard!

"Psycho Saiyan told him back on Tangery," Buffy said, then she leaned over and whispered in his ears, "she told him a lot of Saiyan match making tricks. So no more of them, right Belmo?"

"No more Saiyan match making tricks, got that, Young Lady," Belmovekk said meekly. Then she punched him again, this time on the shoulder. Again hard.

"AUW!" the Saiyan groaned with pain, "why did you do that for?"

"That's for keeping secret you still got that crazy Goold in your head," Buffy said, "now do you have any more secrets you wish to confess?"

"As you humans say, I take the Fifth," Belmovekk said cowering as he rubbed his sore spots.

"As I thought," Buffy snorted in disgust, then her face changed and she smiled like nothing had happened, "See you at the graduation?"

"Would not miss it for the world, young lady," Belmovekk replied. Then she gave him a brief peck at the cheek and was out of the door.

"Earth women are crazy," Belmovekk sighed and wheeled his wheelchair around. Only to see the spitting image of himself leaned against a file cupboard, dressed in his gold armor but carrying a leather WW2 US army tankers jacket over it and a leather cap on his head.

"You know something, I really like her," Amūn smirked.

x

* * *

x

"This itches," Goku said as he lifted up his graduation cap to scratch his head. He and his friends were standing on the grass outside Sunnydale High amidst some of the other students. Nearby the school staff had erected benches on the school lawn and a podium for the speakers. A table with a box of diplomas stood next to it.

"Don't touch it, Goku," Krillin said as he tried to stop the Saiyan from fidgeting with his graduation gear

"Yeah, but it drives me mad," Goku said scratching underneath his cap like crazy.

"Well, tough it out dude," Krillin sighed, "Surely if you can subject yourself to the most grueling training in the world a little itch shouldn't be too much."

While Goku reluctantly stopped scratching Tien and Yamcha were looking around. While Yamcha wore his graduation cap loosely, Tien's was placed as forward as possible, to cover up his third eye.

"Strange that we are about to go into battle in a place like this," Tien said somewhat perturbed, "normally we fight as far away from civilization as possible."

Yamcha wanted to say something when a girl dressed in an outfit with way too much cleavage and way too much leg on show walked past. Eyeing the girl he could only sigh dreamily.

"Huh."

Ironically Krillin, their most desperate member didn't even notice her. Probably Goku fidgeting with his costume next to him had something to do with it.

"Goku, stop that!"

"I just hope we can keep these people safe," Tien said, "It's not right that we should fight here. Too many witnesses, to many innocent bystanders. Too much things that can go wrong, What do you think, Yamcha?"

Yamcha didn't respond, instead he was leering at a couple of girls who were obviously from the cheerleading squad. Sighing deeply Tien shook his head despondent.

"Why do I even bother?"

x

* * *

x

"So, how do I look?" Willow said as she twirled around in her graduation kit and then pretended to pose like a mannequin.

"Absolutely fabulous," Oz smiled at her modeling

"I'm worried though," Willow said as she stopped posing and bit her lip.

"What for, sweetie?" Oz asked, "Are you scared?"

"What if the mayor ascends before we get our diplomas?" Willow said worriedly, "I mean, does that mean we've not graduated? I don't get to go to college because I have to say 'I'm sorry but I have no high school diploma because our town mayor became a demon and destroyed the school before I could receive my diploma?' What would they say and…"

Instead of trying to convince her with arguments Oz just leaned over and kissed Willow full on the mouth.

"Good answer," Willow smiled afterwards. Meanwhile Buffy and Xander were already seated amidst many of the other students.

"I can't believe that bastard Angel," Buffy said angrily, "would you believe him? Leaving town without even saying goodbye after this is over?"

"Buff, please," Xander said worried as he looked around shiftily, "normally nothing would give me more pleasure then hearing you say the words bastard, Angel and leaving in the same sentence. But not now."

"Why do you even care what Snyder would say," Buffy said frowning, "he's been a shadow of his former nasty self lately."

"Don't jinx it, Buff," Xander said as he watched Snyder walk past not that far from him, "pride before the fall, remember?"

"Pff," Buffy snorted, "I still don't see why you're worrying so much. At least you look like you belong here. Unlike Gozer the Gozerian and his Three Stooges over there."

Buffy nodded towards Goku and his friends who looked severely out of place. Goku's wild hair was straining to break out from underneath the cap, and the cape wasn't really fooling any one. Midget Man could have passed if it weren't for the fact that the class of 2000 didn't have a noseless midget. Yamcha, well, the lecherous look with which he eyed the student body's female population wasn't that uncommon. If you were a freshman with hormones overflowing from his ears that was. Not on a graduating senior.

Unless you were one of the nerds of course. And Yamcha could never pass as a nerd. The nerds oddly enough seemed very relaxed as Buffy saw them sitting together, the three of them looking almost serene. She recognized Jonathan, who seemed like a far cry from the nervous wreck he always used to be. She couldn't remember the names of the other two he was sitting with. Such was the fate of nerds. If they were lucky that is.

Oddly enough out of Goku's Three Stooges Tien looked most like he belonged here. With his third eye covered up (Ew!), his muscular physique and his relaxed attitude he could easily pass for one of the Jocks. Only one who was stupid enough to graduate ten years later then he should have. But still.

"Couldn't you have gotten them something else other then grad wear?" Buffy asked Xander.

"Hey there wasn't much to choose from ," Xander said defensively, "besides, how else are they going to blend in? Could you picture them as proud parents? We have to fool that demon wannabe somehow."

"They're not fooling anyone, Xander," Buffy countered, "Besides, it's not like he doesn't know they're here. He's probably expecting us to show up with everything but the kitchen sink."

Then Buffy sighed deeply.

"I wish I had it though," she said wistfully.

"What, the kitchen sink?" Xander asked, one eyebrow raised in surprise.

"No that thing Giles mentioned," Buffy said, "that avatar thingy. I hate it when I'm supposed to have some super weapon and I'm not having it. It's like realizing your missing your fashion accessories just before you go out on a hot date."

"A bit late to go looking for some mystical super fashion accessory Giles uncovered at the last minute," Xander said, then he pointed to the chair right in front of them, "although if I were to survive this day and build a time machine to go back in time and look for it, this would be the moment were it would pop up."

Nothing popped up on the chair in front of them.

"I guess this is a sign that you either didn't build a time machine or you couldn't find it," Buffy said amused.

"I'm so glad you didn't suggest the other alternative," Xander said morose, "that the reason I didn't go back in time is because I'm gonna die today."

Buffy looked at her friend and shook her head.

"Wow, you've really mastered the art of positive giving up."

x

* * *

x

In a different place others were gathering as well. In a large underground cave a Gero type android, #13, had gathered his lieutenants for a last minute briefing. They were completely different then his creator could ever dream, and certainly more different then his original fellows, #14 and #15.

But in many ways he preferred them over #14 and #15. To start with, there wasn't the constant bickering. Oh, the vampires didn't like the demons. And many of the demon species and clans hated each other. But at least they were all united in a common hatred against the Slayer and the Saiyan that transcended any programmed imperative #14 and #15 ever had to work together. Also they did as they were told. Which was also a refreshing change. While #15 carried out orders, #14 only did so reluctantly.

It was a strange road that had brought #13 back to Sunnydale. It had become very clear that the Saiyan Belmovekk had the aid of the authorities in finding them. They had used this to lure him away on their assault on Bulma Briefs, but after the loss of #14 the net grew ever tighter on him. And then the Dark Slayer had found him and offered him shelter in Sunnydale. The last place they would look for him.

For over a month he had hidden underneath the town, the mayor offering to help him get back the diskeys of #14 and #15 so he could complete his mission, yet so far delivering preciously little in return. At one time it had even come to a scuffle between him and the Dark Slayer, after which the mayor had made it pretty damn clear that the only way he could get what he wanted was on Ascension day.

And that day had finally come! The completion of his mission was at hand!

With his demon and vampire lieutenants gathered around a large map of Sunnydale #13 spoke to them.

"The transformation should begin at exactly 3:28, "he said leaning on the map table with both hands, "just after the boss finishes his speech. He also wants to let it be known that if any of you are in a position to hear it, you should. It's as he says in his own words 'speaking to everyone of us'."

"Pff," a demon snorted derisively, "So like Boss. He full of caca."

Several of the other demons sniggered. By now Mayor Wilkins' penchant for edifying lectures had become legendary in his own private army. #13 waited for the sniggering to stop, then he continued.

"The boss expects everybody to run. That is why you each have your assigned areas," he said pointing the map. Captain Riley would have been proud to see that his enemy had adopted almost the exact same approach as he had. Like his #13's map was subdivided in color shaded segments.

"Each of you will stay in your assigned area and gather the humans there for the final slaughter," #13 continued, "Once the boss is finished he will come and slaughter the humans. He asked me to tell our vampiric brethren that there should be, under no circumstances, any snacking. The moment any of you see a vampire bite into any human, he or she is to be summarily executed."

"That will not be easy," one of the vampire lieutenants said, "Some of them haven't tasted a human in over a year thanks to that bloody Edict."

#13 looked at the vampire lieutenant, a blonde woman. He had no problems with her. She had her group well trained and she was neither stupid, arrogant or lazy. Still, he had to impress the urgency of the situation on her. And the other vampires.

"Then make them listen. The boss lets it be known that, again in his words, 'any vampire that gets caught snacking will get a visit to the wood shed'. And that includes his or her commander if it happens again. Am I clear?"

"What about the sun?" another vampire spoke up, "How can we even move in daylight?"

"Do not worry about the sun," #13 replied, "again the boss lets it be known that 'Darkness will follow and day becomes night'. There will be a solar eclipse."

"Cool!" another vampire said excited.

"Now, to paraphrase," #13 continued as he looked around, "You each stay in your designated area. You gather the humans for the boss' feast. No snacking. You will focus on any resistance first. There will be resistance from the Slayer and the army men. They are well trained so don't be cocky. So if you come across any of them take them out first. The humans can't escape town so there's no point gathering them first while you still encounter resistance."

"Bah, too much think," a Kragh demon snorted in disgust, "If Faith was still sub-boss there be no think. Just smash, just grab!"

#13 looked at the Kragh demon with cold piercing eyes.

"And look where her charge first, think later approach got her?"

x

* * *

x

"The silence before the storm," Riley said as he peered through his binoculars and saw the graduation ceremony taking place on the school lawn. He, Sergeant Burns and one of those Sons of Priya Jaffa stood on top of a church building in downtown Sunnydale.

"I hate waiting. How much longer do you think before its show time?" Burns asked. While Riley stood up straight so he could watch through his binoculars, Burns and the Jaffa sat on top of a pair of small chimneys.

"Not for long, the mayor has already arrived," Riley replied, then he looked over his shoulder at his sergeant, "did you know there's going to be a solar eclipse?"

"No," the sergeant said impressed, "I've never seen one before."

"I don't think you'll get to see much of it," Riley chuckled as he returned his attention back to the binoculars, "You do realize that when the sun's out the mayor can also bring out the bloodsuckers, right?"

"Aw, crap!" Burns muttered, then he looked up and said surprised, "oh, captain."

"What?" Riley said, looked around and saw Burns pointing up into the sky. To his surprise he saw at least seven Jaffa flying towards him, with Rue Paul in the lead. Within seconds they touched down next to them.

"Greetings Captain Riley," Rue Paul said as he bowed slightly, "we have come to join battle with you today."

"I thought you guys were going to sit this one out?" Riley said surprised, "I thought this was not your battle?"

Rue Paul nodded, then he grinned.

"This may not be our battle, nor our world," he said as he gestured around, "but you are our comrades in arms. And it would reflect poorly on us if we were to stand aside. I have left some men behind so they can bring what we have learned back to our people. But we will fight and die with you today. Jaffa Kree!"

"Jaffa Kree!" said all the other Jaffa, including the one from the sons of Priya.

"Where do you want us?" Rue Paul asked and Riley had to think hard of it. Preferably he would create smaller deployment areas. But there was no time to redeploy the teams. He could reinforce each team though. Seven teams, one extra member each. Increase the odds per team. They might even stand a chance right now.

x

* * *

x

After a few more close calls for Xander the graduation ceremony finally began as Principal Snyder finally took the stage and stood behind the mike. Tapping it once to see if it was on he finally began to speak.

"Congratulations to the class of 2000. You all proved more or less adequate. This is a time of celebration, so: sit still and be quiet."

Snyder paused one moment to and surveyed the students as he saw something suspicious. Naturally this was the time for Xander to huddle even deeper in his seat.

"Spit out that gum," Snyder finally said as he pointed to somewhere else in the student body, "Please welcome our distinguished guest speaker: Richard Wilkins the 3rd. "

The mayor had no sooner taken a step onto the podium as Snyder again pointed to someone in the crowd.

"I saw that gesture. You see me after graduation," he said before standing aside so the mayor could stand behind the microphone. In passing both men shook hands, then Mayor Wilkins stood behind the mike and smiled as he pulled out several cue cards. Next he cleared his throat as he looked around. Making sure to pause for just a second on each enemy that he saw.

"Well. What a day this is!" Wilkins said, again surveying the student body, "Special day. Today is our centennial, the one hundreds anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids: not a darn thing. Because today something much more important happens: today you all graduate from high school. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history compared to that? You know what kids? …"

"Oh my God!" Buffy whispered to Willow, "He's going to do the entire speech."

"Man, just ascend already," Willow said frowning. Some horrors were just too much to take.

"Evol!" Buffy echoed.

"… for all of you it may be that there is a place in Sunnydale's history," the Mayor continued as he was in full swing now, "whether you like it or not. It's been a long road getting here. For you… for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times,… and there has been grief. There's been loss. Some people who should be here today… aren't. "

Did it look like for a moment the mayor was faltering? Whatever it was it was gone as the speech continued.

"But we are. Journey's end. And what is a journey? Is it just… distance traveled? Time spent? No. It's what happens on the way, it the things that happen to you. At the end of the journey you're not the same. Today is about change. Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend… to a higher level. Nothing will ever be the same."

Suddenly a shadow fell upon the mayor.

"Nothing," he said, then he looked up. Buffy and the other students also looked up. In the sky the sun was in its final stages of being eclipsed by the moon. Soon the sun wouldn't be visible at all.

"And cue D.B.," Xander said deadpan.

On the stage the mayor began to flinch as pain rocked his body. He swallowed and tried to continue his speech.

"And so as we look back on…" he spoke before even more pain hit him and he had to turn away to groan. And yet still he tried to finish his speech.

"….on the events that brought us to this day…," was all he could utter as more pain hit him.

Amongst the students Buffy took of her hat and looked at her friends, then she nodded towards Goku.

"Come on."

"We…," the mayor tried to say as spasms of pain rocked his body, "…we must all…AAAAAAHHHHH!"

A loud scream set the mesmerized students on edge. Then for a moment the mayor seemed to get a better grip on himself..

"It has begun," he said panting, "My destiny... It's a little sooner then I expected I had this whole section on civic pride… But I guess we'll just skip to the big finish!"

Dropping his cue cards the mayor crossed his arms in front of him and cringed , as lightning began to arc around his body. First to die was the PA system as it died in howls of feedback. Then the mayor released his arms and stretched them out into the air

"YES!" he yelled as a swirling cloud of white chi began to form around him. As it did Buffy stood up and turned around so she could face the student main body and yelled.

"EVERYBODY, FORM UP! NOW!"

In the centre of the students Goku looked at his friends, who like him had gotten rid of their graduation clothing. One by one they lifted themselves up into the air until they hung above the students.

"See you later," the Saiyan smiled as he put two fingers on his forehead and felt countless hands of the students around him touch him.

"Don't be fashionably late though," Yamcha called back. Then Goku disappeared and with him every student that was in direct and indirect contact with him as well. In one fell swoop the entire student body was teleported to safety.

And just in time as strong winds began to blow across the now mostly deserted graduation field, soon followed by earth tremors.

"Go inside," Oz yelled towards Willow as he lowered the both of them and let her go.. Willow nodded and ran away, back inside where she ran upstairs until she came to the ladder that gave access to the roof. Climbing she emerged on the roof where she found Belmovekk in his wheelchair together with the two Watchers. As she joined them she had first rank seats on the graduation lawn below, the transforming mayor still surrounded by white energy and strong gust winds hammering everything in an ever increasing area. Only Snyder, Buffy, Xander, Oz, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were left, hovering above the field. Except for Snyder of course who stood there gobsmacked.

And then the mayor exploded, a shockwave of white chi going over Sunnydale, blowing out windows and streetlights all over town.

x

And then came the quiet.

x

It was broken by Belmovekk.

"Unfucking believable!"

x

* * *

x

"Unfucking believable!"

Somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean Piccolo hung in mid air and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Or maybe the better word was sensed.

"No way!" he gasped. Then he redoubled his efforts to make for Sunnydale.

x

* * *

x

"You get back in here, young man!"

Gohan hadn't set two feet outside the door as his mother's voice called him back. And not in the casual voice she reserved for giving statements and announcements. No, this was the voice that could strip paint of walls and had Super Saiyans cower in their Super Saiyan boots.

"But Mom," Gohan said as he turned around to face his irate mother, "Dad's in trouble. He needs me!"

"I don't care if Satan himself were to break the sixth seal and calls in a thousand years of darkness while the combined choirs of heaven and hell sing when the saints go marching in," Chichi said unimpressed, "Your father and I made a deal. He'd train you during the day so you could fight those robots. But only, and I say that again, _only_ to fight those robots. And in return I get you for the evenings and the rest of your life."

He may be only ten years old but Gohan had seen and experienced more then most adults had their entire life. Having to grow up with Piccolo in the wilderness and the burden of first saving the world, then journey to planet Namek to bring back his friends and now the world again had made him a precocious child. So when his mother said he'd be hers for the rest of his life he more then understood the finality of what that meant.

Suddenly his mother dropped on her knees so she could look into his eyes on the same level. And she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Look," she said gently, her anger gone and replaced by something else, "I know you want to help your father. And it's hard to sit on the sidelines doing nothing as the world's in danger. Believe me, Gohan, I know. But it will take you hours just to get there and by then it will be over either way. And if your father can't stop it, what chance do you have?"

"I know, Mom," Gohan replied, "but I still want to help."

"Your father has plenty of help," Chichi smiled, "He has Piccolo, and Krillin, and Yamcha and Tien with him. And then there Belmovekk and his friends. You remember Xander, right?"

"I guess," Gohan said reluctantly. Chichi gave his shoulders an encouraging squeeze, then she stood and took his hand to lead him back inside.

"Come, let's do some homework," she said as Gohan allowed himself to be taken back inside, "I'll help you."

But despite her promise Chichi was of little help to her son as her eyes continued to drift to the windows while Gohan struggled to do his homework.

x

* * *

x

"There's something you don't see every day," Xander whispered into Buffy's ear after the mayor's transformation was over, "it doesn't look so bad though. Just a color change, some horns and a tail."

"You do know you just spoke the mother of all jinxes, right?" Buffy said back as she lowered herself to the ground and surveyed the transformed mayor. Then she put on her scouter and saw the thing go off the scale.

"You just had to say it, right?" Buffy muttered dejected. Xander followed suit with his scouter and it soon had him downcast as well.

"Why do you guys have so much fun at my expense?" he said, glancing up to the heavens.

"Check out the little guy," Oz said pointing to Goku's friend, not even getting the irony of his own statement, "he's seriously freaking out.

All eyes turned to Krillin. Who was indeed freaking out. His other two friends looked aghast, but the little guy looked like he saw Death itself. And he was stuttering like crazy.

"F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Fr-Fr-Fr-F-F-Free-Fr-F-Fr-Freeza!"

x

* * *

x

He opened his eyes for the first time. He was surprised he could suddenly see in a different spectrum. No more Technicolor vision, that would take some getting used to. But it was of no consequences as it was worth it. Originally he had wanted to become a Qua'etzecatl demon. As they were amongst the most powerful in known existence.

The keyword being known of course.

And then the Saiyan came to Sunnydale and raised the bar. Especially after his showdown with the order of Taraka it became obvious that a Qua'etzecatl would be mere lunch to a Saiyan.

He could see that his plans needed changing. At first he thought that maybe if he could somehow weaken or kill the Saiyan beforehand his problems would be solved.

But then he learned that there were more of them. That complicated matters. He could come up with ways to kill one Saiyan. Or incapacitate one. But not all three of them. And then there was the Demon King Piccolo as well. Four strong enemies who could be counted upon to take the field against him. Four strong enemies who could easily crush a Qua'etzecatl.

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle had his character Sherlock Holmes state that whenever you eliminate the impossible, whatever it is that remains, no matter how improbable, has to be the truth. And the truth was that his old plan to become a Qua'etzecatl wasn't going to cut it. So, like the imaginary hero whose books he liked to read before going to bed, he was facing an uncomfortable truth. Either give up on his plans. Or change them.

He needed to know more about Saiyans and know it quickly. Their strengths, their weaknesses. And he knew from his informers that they had one great enemy. A being called Freeza.

Unfortunately Freeza was also a dead enemy. Then again, maybe that was fortuitous as well. A foe capable of defeating Saiyans may not have taken kindly on seeing a rival rise who could do the same. And a dead foe could be contacted via necromancers far more easy then a live one ever could. It just required the right kind of necromancer. And in that respect Ethan Rayne came through on his promise.

It turned out the dead Freeza was more then willing to help him in his quest to defeat all Saiyans, especially one in particular. Hatred being everything sustaining him in the afterlife. It also turned out that Freeza was willing to explain his own origin and that of his father. For it turned out there didn't exist a race of beings like Freeza and his father in this universe. In fact they were quite unique as they weren't native to it at all.

Once on a planet in a galaxy far away there existed a race of creatures who were fairly good fighters in their own right, but nothing special though compared to some of the other races. Considering that that galaxy had some pretty unsavory other races it was no coincidence they eventually found themselves subjugated by a cruel warlord.

The cruel warlord demanded heavy tributes from this planet and conscripted many of its best fighters as cannon fodder for his armies. The price became to great to bear after a while and a rebellion ensued. It failed, and in response the warlord exacted a terrible revenge on that planet by committing decimation against its population. He literally killed one in four of every inhabitant, knowing that this would hammer the message down.

It did.

But not in the way he imagined it.

For this race was a race that worshipped demons and a powerful shaman who saw his son murdered before his eyes swore deadly revenge on the warlord. While they were demon worshippers this race still knew that demons were best worshipped from afar. Never up close. But since his son had been murdered the shaman felt he had nothing to lose and committed the ultimate sacrilege. He would not only contact the planet's Demon Lord, Algida, he would actually bring it into this realm.

Of all true demons, Demon Lords are the most fickle and the hardest to control. But the shaman had no intention of controlling this demon. He promised to do whatever the Demon Lord wanted if only it would kill the warlord and its henchmen. That the Demon Lord could do easily. Upon summoning he single-handedly slaughtered the warlord's forces on the planet and then he teleported himself to the warlord's planet of operation, summoned his army from the nether and eradicated every living soul he found there.

It is the nature of the universe that it does not tolerate the presence of a Demon Lord in this plane of existence for long, nor any other true demon for that matter, so eventually the Demon Lord would be forced to retreat to his own Hell dimension. But the Demon Lord had no intention to give up his foothold in this universe so easily. So he demanded that the shaman presented him with his prize. A thousand females for his troops to mate with. The resulting mixed offspring could then bear to remain in this universe and be his foothold in this universe.

The shaman obliged. And yet…., even in his grief he was still no fool. He cast a spell that would see all females die in the throws of giving birth, killing their demonic offspring with them. All accept one. In her case the spell didn't work. And she gave birth to her half demonic offspring. It clawed itself from her belly and stepped into this world. Thus the Shaman was foiled.

But the Demon Lord Algida didn't get what it wanted either. For the demon was not a true demon. Physically it resembled its father. Three toed feet, a white exterior, clawed hands, horns and a tail. Inwardly it resembled its mother, who had been a cruel and haughty woman, a member of the local elite that ruled the planet for the warlord. Once born into this world the new demon refused to pay heed to Algida's summons and once fully grown it set up shop for itself instead. Soon it had eradicated most the inhabitants of his birth planet as they tried to kill him. It tracked down the remainder of the warlord's operations off planet and appointed itself head of its organization. Later it would return to its birth planet and destroyed it, making sure no one could trace back its origin.

As it was not a true demon, it did discover that it aged with time. Growing old with time and trusting no one else to be its successor the half demon turned to technology to come up with answers. In some places of the universe cloning was as normal as natural conception. And here the half demon ordered that four clones of himself be made.

He would also come to regret this decision as once they got old enough his clone spawn combined forces against him. They killed him and then fought each other over who got to run the family business. The sole survivor vowed never to make the same mistake as his father again. Once the time would come to clone himself he would order only one clone. One offspring would be more easy to control, having no brothers to plot with. If it did try to overturn him he would just kill it and order a new clone until the father became too old to defeat his son. After which the cycle would began anew. The arrangement would stand the test of time until one day both father and son would meet their ends together on the windswept plains of Turkmenistan, thus ending the line.

From the dead Freeza Wilkins learned the truth of the origins of Freeza and King Cold. And a new name to contact, the Demon Lord Algida. And the Demon Lord Algida was more then interested in helping him ascend. The Earth was at a nexus of various dimensions, including many hell dimensions. But Algida's dimension wasn't part of that nexus. Having Wilkins ascend into a true demon was a bonus really, as Algida's true goal was for his dimension to join that nexus. And if Wilkins ascended by using that Hellmouth it would re-align the demonic realms in such a way that Algida could finally join the big league as it were.

And Wilkins' plan for ascension relied heavily on the Hellmouth. That is why for a century he had been charging it with blood sacrifices until it was a loaded gun about to go off. After that all Wilkins needed to do was apply the right template. And templates could be changed. Into the one given to him by Algida.

That of a demon like Freeza.

Only this time that of a true demon.

Algida ordered that Freeza's demonic soul temporarily be released from its eternal pit of torment and ordered it to help the aspiring mayor. And Freeza eagerly complied, seeing a chance to strike at his hated enemies.

And now it had happened. Wilkins turned his head and surveyed the graduation field. The Slayer was there, together with her friends and those of the other Saiyan. And on top of the school he could see his nemesis. The one who had taken away his girl. Good, they were present.

But first, a snack.

x

* * *

x

In his career Krillin often got dumped upon for being one of the weaker fighters, maybe not as much as Yamcha, but both Goku and Piccolo had long surpassed him, and it looked like Tien was well on his way on surpassing him as well. And yet… with the exception of the battle against King Piccolo Krillin had fought alongside Goku every time. He had been there alongside his son Gohan as well. He had survived the onslaught of Vegeta when the others hadn't, he was the only human fighter to have gone to planet Namek, the only human fighter to have fought against the Ginyu Force, the only human fighter to have fought against Freeza. And almost gotten away with it.

But just as they thought they had won against the evil tyrant after Goku's Spirit Bomb attack, the evil tyrant returned to prove them wrong and killed him. His death was what pushed Goku over the edge into Super Saiyan. A poor consolation though for what was still a terrible trauma. So once the mayor's Ascension was finished and revealed himself as a second form Freeza on steroids, old traumas began to play up again.

"F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Fr-Fr-Fr-F-F-Free-Fr-F-Fr-Freeza!"

Yamcha and Tien looked at the small fighter in their midst freak out and then at the large horned demon on the stage. Unlike Krillin they had never seen Freeza first hand, always having to rely on the strange King Kai to provide them with 2nd hand imagery. But they had sensed the evil tyrant when he had come to Earth, now almost two years ago. And this demonized mayor did give off the same feeling, only ten times worse.

"So that's Freeza," Yamcha said both surprised and appalled.

"Now might be a good time for you to come back, Goku," Tien said through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, close to the transformed mayor Principal Snyder got up from the ground.

"This… this is simply unacceptable!" he said while dusting himself off. For almost three years he had maintained order and discipline on this school. And throughout that time he felt he had the support of the mayor and the school board. And now it was the mayor itself which caused his school to become a battleground. So faced with the unthinkable Snyder fell back on the only things he knew.

"This is not orderly. This is not discipline!"

Snyder's outrage caught the demon mayor's attention. Ten feet of whitish demon turned towards the principal

"You're on my campus buddy!" Snyder said outraged, "and I won't stand for….."

Those were his last words as the mayor's tail lashed out and pierced him right through the chest. Then it lifted his stunned body up until it was near the mayor's face and he began to devour Snyder's still living body.

"Holy crap!" Yamcha exclaimed aghast, then he turned to Krillin, "please tell me Freeza did the exact same thing?"

Cause if he didn't it would be so much worse.

Krillin looked even more shocked as the mayor continued to devour the luckless Snyder.

"He never ate one of us," he finally gasped.

"We're so screwed," Yamcha moaned.

It was at that time that a large force of vampires and demons suddenly burst onto the school ground. For a moment both groups stared at each other, then a voice yelled.

"GET THEM!"

"Aw crap" Xander said. Then the fighting began.

In no time each of the six fighters was swamped by the monsters and a wild free for all ensued. Buffy herself fought at least six of them at once and there were more of them looking for somebody to fight. With sheer hatred they fought her tooth and nail, and they were all trained fighters.

Dammit! Chi Fighting was no fun if your opponents also knew chi moves! Or maybe it was, once you got in the swing of it. And suddenly Xander's tired cliché, the hunger for a true challenge didn't sound so tired any more. From a corner of her eyes she spotted Oz going down underneath a mountain of baddies.

Before she could come to his aid something dressed in black leather jumped in and began pulling off vamps and demons of the young man.

It was Angel.

Before Angel could get to Oz however a clawed and hairy fist ripped through one of the bodies covering the teen. The vamp to whom the body belonged crumbled to dust and Oz became visible again, in the final stage of his werewolf transformation. WereOz threw off another vampire, then it noticed Angel, who by then had vamped out. For a moment it looked like both fighters would attack each other, then the strangest thing happened. With Faith now gone Oz had been partnered up with Angel and WereOz now recognized the vampire. WereOz screamed, then Angel screamed, next they headbutted each other and screamed some more, like it was some atavistic greeting. And then they fought shoulder to shoulder.

"Men!" Buffy sighed as she returned her attention to her own fight, kneeing a vampire on her left and giving a knuckle sandwich to another. Elsewhere she saw Xander swinging a large blade of blue metal around with one hand, keeping his attackers at bay, with the other hand he was firing of blasts of chi.

Behind her Goku's friends were equally kept busy, only each of them faced even more opponents, like whoever was in charge knew that they were even more dangerous.

All the while that the fighting raged on, the demon mayor didn't make a move, content with finishing off the remains of Snyder. And from the shadows underneath the trees along the edge of the school ground another figure stood unseen and waited.

On top of the school building Giles looked down at the free for all in horror. It all went down way too fast to really see what was going on, the way it only happened when his kids were in full training mode. If their enemies moved just as fast it could only mean that they were chi trained as well.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Wesley said flabbergasted, he could probably see even less of it.

"It is as we feared," Belmovekk said as he tapped the scouter on his face, "the mayor did have an army of trained underlings."

"This is bad, right?" Willow asked nervously.

"Good God," Giles exclaimed as he tapped his own scouter, "some of them are at least 2000 strong.

"This is bad, right?" Willow said even more nervously.

"That is at the edge of the range of the vampire and Daniel," Belmovekk said offhand, like he was coldly appraising some trainees on training instead of two of their own, including Willow's boyfriend.

"That _is_ bad, right?" Willow almost yelled.

"It is fortunate indeed that Daniel has his werewolf transformation," Belmovekk continued, "that should give him the edge."

"That is good, right?" Willow asked. Next Belmovekk looked elsewhere.

"Captain Riley is under assault as well," he said again in that offhand tone, "although he is fortunate that his opponents only rate 400 at best, he does face a lot of them though."

"Why is he not making a move?" Wesley wondered out loud.

"Who?" Giles asked.

"The mayor," Wesley said and nodded towards the demon mayor. Who throughout the scuffle just stood there, having now tired of feasting on the luckless principal. No sooner had Wesley said his name as the demon mayor looked up, straight towards the two Watchers.

"You just had to say it, don't you?" Giles said horrified.

Before anyone could move the mayor appeared right in front off them.

"Hello, monkey," he said disparagingly.

Even his voice sounds somewhat like Freeza, Belmovekk thought. He had twice met the tyrant as part of the King's entourage. During Freeza's visit to the King's palace on planet Vegeta the tyrant seemed courteous enough. But it was when King Vegeta had been summoned to the tyrant's own world that he had shown his true colors, humiliating the king in front of his own men, constantly calling him and the other Saiyans by the derogatory name monkey.

Floating just off the ledge the demon mayor calmly looked at all four of them, arms folded across his chest.

"I only have a quarrel with one of you," he said condescendingly, then he used his sharp pointed tail to point, "Eeny (Giles), meeny (Wesley), miny (Willow), moe (Belmovekk)."

The tail's point came to a stop just inches away from Belmovekk's forehead.

"You're it, Monkey." The demon mayor said, "oh, by the way, when I said I only have a quarrel with him, it doesn't mean you're all not going to die as well. He just dies first."

The demon mayor's tail now began to lightly tap Belmovekk's forehead.

"Where's my girl?" the demon mayor asked, "Where's Faith."

"Where you will not find her, demonspawn," Belmovekk replied calmly. The demon mayor moved one hand to his chin and tapped it with one finger.

"Wrong answer, maybe you'll be more talkative once I kill her?"

Lightning fast the tail now lunged towards Willow, yet somehow it went all in slow-motion for her. Somehow she could see the tail's tip retract from Belmovekk's head, then coil for a strike and uncoil as it moved straight towards her face.

And then came the arm, clad in one of Xander's old Hawaiian shirts, seemingly out of nowhere as it grabbed the demon mayor's tail and stopped it just inches from her face.

Next came another arm and it struck straight towards the demon mayor's face. Hitting him with so much power it send him flying into the sky.

It was Goku.

"Sorry I'm late," he grinned sheepishly, "but those kids just kept on asking questions."

Then the Saiyan transformed into Super Saiyan and flew after the demon mayor. It was time for the battle to begin in earnest.

x

* * *

x

On the ground the battle raged on. But the tide was turning. Despite their numbers Wilkins' demon/vampire forces were losing. Their opponents were just stronger and better trained. And they lacked the coordination to use their numbers to keep their enemies busy. It would only be a matter of time before the last of them would bite the dust. Or become it.

Originally Wilkins had wanted Faith to take care of anything his own forces couldn't. But Faith was gone. That task now befell to #13. But #13 had no intention of carrying out those orders. As far as he was concerned Wilkins had kept him dangling long enough. The man had achieved his ghastly goals. He had played being the loyal lieutenant, it was now time to finish his own mission. He had observed the fighting on the ground, the rate of attrition his forces suffered and what time window it gave him. Wilkins had shown him where his target was. It was time to finish the job.

Without further ado #13 left his position underneath the trees.

x

* * *

x

In the sky Wilkins battled the Saiyan Goku, still in his second form. With his new body also came knowledge. And almost like he had been there as well, on that fateful green planet far, far away, he knew that his second form wasn't going to cut it. But for now he enjoyed his new body as he seemed to keep up with the Super Saiyan. Not only had he the knowledge to battle his opponent, he also seemed to know his moves as well, like he had fought him before. It was perfect. And at the same time uncannily spooky. Like he had a whole new set of memories. Just like he knew that the only proper name for a Saiyan was to call them monkey. And that they should be hated.

So fueled by intense hatred Wilkins dueled on.

x

* * *

x

Njet! Not like this! Not like this!

Lieutenant Andropov, a Spetznatz commando from the Russian Army was literally swarmed in vampires. And losing badly. He did the best that he could, but after the death of his partner, a Jaffa from the Sons of Priya, he found himself cut off from the others in this sector.

The thought of protecting civilians had long ceased to be a priority as there were just too many of the vile creatures and not enough of them to be everywhere. Luckily so far the creatures seemed hell bent on fighting them first. So in a sense they were still protecting the civilians.

But not for long once he died.

Ten of these accursed vampires were busy pounding him right now. And all he could do was huddle up, protect his head and body from the most serious hits. But that was not a winning strategy.

Njet! Not like this! Not like this!

When he had been a child and grew up in St. Petersburg, or Leningrad as it was still known then, his old grandmother had told him stories of the Strigoi, the deathwalkers who killed humans to feed upon. She had been old back then, a tough woman as only old Russian women could be who had survived the early throws of communism, the purges of Stalin and his insane five year plans to turn Russia from an agricultural society into an industrial juggernaut. And finally the onslaught of the Fascist horde in the Great Patriotic War, as the Russians called World War Two.

When his mother worked in the factory grandmother Ilsa would tell him stories. As an adventurous boy he loved to hear the tales of the Great Patriotic War, of his uncle Yuri who had fought in the world's greatest tank battle at Kursk, battling the Fascist horde up close like a medieval knight. But she could also tell him scary stories, of the Strigoi, who came to her little village in the Urals during the chaos of the Russian Civil War. Of how the creatures would bash in their door and take her parents and her siblings to feed upon. How only she survived by hiding for days on end as the Strigoi went from house to house until there was no one left. How she had trekked across the Urals in midwinter, finding only village after village depopulated by the Strigoi. How her luck finally ran out as she was caught by a band of Strigoi and taken to their camp, where she was put in a cage with other children until she was the last one left.

It was then that a band of Chekists, the forerunner of the KGB, came upon the camp and liberated her. After that she was sworn to secrecy by the Chekist commander who told her that she be taken and shot if she ever mentioned the Strigoi again to anyone. She kept her silence for more then 68 years, never telling her own children of what had happened to her. Only when the new policies of Glasnost and Perestroika swept the country and the old fears began to subside did she began to tell what had happened. And only to her grand children. Her own children thought she was just old and crazy. And truth be told so did he at the time. But he was also the only one who liked hearing them, so she told more of them to him then to the others.

And now here he was. Some godforsaken place in America fighting the damn Strigoi all over again. The circle complete. Choice assignment my ass!

Njet! Not like this! Not like this!

"TAIYO KEN!" a voice suddenly yelled, soon followed by a massive flash of light.

"Aw crap!"

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

While the light didn't kill the Strigoi it did throw them off balance as several were now blinded.

The respite was all he needed.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" he yelled as he extended his hand like a blade and poured all the energy he could muster into his finger tips. Then he rammed it right into the chest of a Strigoi where the heart should be until it came out on the other side. The Strigoi crumbled to dust on top of him.

Next another one was pulled off of him and soon also died in a ghastly cry. Say one thing about those Strigoi, they sure made a very satisfying sound as they died.

Finally able to move again Lieutenant Andropov kneed one vampire, then he elbowed another and then he could jump up. And saw he was no longer alone as a Jaffa, a Free Jaffa by the looks of it, was fighting along with him.

"Where is Sergeant Peters?" he asked.

"Dead," the Jaffa replied fighting, "And Mu'ar?"

Mu'ar was of course the Sons of Priya Jaffa who had been with him when they got separated from Peters and this Jaffa.

"Also dead," Andropov grunted. That meant half their team was dead. And from the corner of his eyes he could see another group of Strigoi coming.

The British had a famous saying. He who fights to live another day shall live to fight another day. They couldn't hope to fight against those odds. It was time to put that saying into practice.

"There too many of them," he yelled as he killed yet another Strigoi by decapitating its head, "this battle is lost. Maybe we can win somewhere else."

"Indeed!" the Jaffa concurred. Then the both of them jumped into the air and lifted themselves up.

It was in the air that Lieutenant Andropov noticed something as he looked back at the seething mass of angry Strigoi below.

They couldn't fly!

What idiots they had been! Uncle Yuri and grandmother Ilsa must be turning like crazy in their graves.

"They cannot fly," he said to the Jaffa, "we can shoot from air!"

The Jaffa looked at him, then at the Strigoi below and then he smiled. Next he brought both hands above his head and began to charge energy.

"MASENKO!"

x

* * *

x

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku yelled as he tried to reach inside him for some more power. He'd need it. The demon-mayor who looked so much like Freeza was easily holding his own against him, matching him move for move, blow for blow and kick for kick. It was like he knew his every damn move- before he even made them.

And to put insult to injury he was still in what Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin had called his level two transformation. He still had two transformations to go.

To make things even worse Goku had to fight in such a way that the damage to Sunnydale below was minimal. It was quite a challenge.

Naturally he was loving every second of it!

Goku wasn't like most other Saiyans. Oh, he felt the call of his blood, the call to engage in glorious combat. And he loved fighting. To test himself and his limits. But he wasn't like Vegeta, to whom any fight was a good fight. He wanted his fights to have meaning. To feel like he was making a contribution. To protect this planet he called home and to protect his loved ones.

It was probably why he had only ever won one of the three Budokai tournaments he had participated and been finalists in. His battles against Roshi and Tien had been about test of will and character. But there was no imminent danger to anyone, not even himself as killing your opponent meant instant disqualification. Only in his battle against Piccolo had the future of the Earth been at stake. And that was perversely the only Budokai he had ever won.

On and on the battle raged. A knee to the groin proved ineffective as the demon mayor no longer had any visible genitalia there. An elbow to the head did however impact very painfully to Goku. A mid air roundhouse as a counter attack was easily blocked by the demon mayor, but it did prevent him from exploiting his earlier hit. Flying back a few meters Goku created a pointblank energy attack and unleashed it the demon mayor. But without much effect as the demon mayor's chi easily blew off the attack.

Damn him for being so strong. It probably was a good thing this demon mayor wasn't an experienced fighter. That kind of power combined with Goku's experience would be unstoppable. At the moment it was like a lightweight boxer darting around a heavyweight. With his greater agility he could evade most blows from the heavyweight. But the heavyweight would need to be lucky only once. That's where the comparison went bust as the demon-mayor was learning fast, never making the same mistake twice.

And he had yet to go to his third and fourth transformation!

It was time for a breather as Goku began to distance himself from the demon he was facing, climbing ever further into the sky. The demon-mayor gave pursuit of course. And with the shield still in effect there was only so much space to go to before running out. Luckily with all the fighting going on there were more then enough low-lying clouds to hide in. Now if only….

As soon he entered the clouds he could feel the demon-mayor stopping.

Just like Freeza on Namek he seemed unable to follow him using chi sense. Good, now he stood a chance.

"Ka."

"Me."

"Ha."

"Me."

Suddenly the power of the demon-mayor shot up significantly and a strong wind began to evaporate the clouds.

And the demon-mayor became visible again.

He had changed. His horns were shorter, he had grown fangs, spikes on his back and he looked more sloped.

Colors aside he looked straight out of the movie Alien.

Goku may have missed Freeza's third form on planet Namek, he did knew how an alien from the Alien/Aliens movie series looked like. Thanks to Krillin having the bright idea of showing him one of those movies. Needless to say that was one movie Goku ran away screaming from like a little girl, and which he would never EVER see again. Which made this third form even more scary. And that was excluding his chi which had grown considerably. He was now most definitely stronger then Goku.

Well, what was he waiting for?

"HA!" he shouted and unleashed his Kamehameha wave, at full power, at the demon-mayor. The massive attack sped towards the demon who casually awaited its arrival. Good. At least he also seemed to have inherited the same arrogance that came with this form.

When it hit the demon-mayor it didn't explode. But then again Goku never expected it would. Against a foe as formidable as this any large chi attack wasn't about shooting a shitload of explosive energy, it was about a test of will. Even now he felt the demon-mayor push against his own attack.

This would take some time. It was also probably a good idea for Belmovekk to start doing his thing.

x

* * *

x

On the roof Belmovekk had come to the same conclusion as he got up from his wheelchair and tried to walk. He nearly feel over and Giles and Wesley had to come over and steady him.

"I will be fine," the Saiyan said standoffish, wanting to stand on his own power.

"Like hell you are," Giles said concerned, "Why don't you just sit. We'll wheel you over to your circle."

"I must stand in the circle on my own power anyway, master Giles," Belmovekk said weakly, "the walk will help steady me. Even if it is just a few steps."

Giles muttered something under his breath which sounded surprisingly much like pigheaded fool. But other then mutter he and Wesley only helped steady Belmovekk as he walked over to his circle with pentagram drawing on the roof.

"Can you stand upright?" Giles asked once the Saiyan stood inside the pentagram.. The Saiyan didn't immediately respond.

"A moment please," he said, "I will be fine once the world stops spinning."

"You'd better hurry," Wesley said with one eye at the lightshow going on up in the sky, "I don't think we have much time."

He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he opened them again and nodded.

"I am ready," he said and looked at Giles and Wesley, "now may be a good time to go to a safe distance. If the spells backfire you will be outside of my protection."

Before they could continue somebody shouted.

"GILES!"

It was Willow's voice. Next her limp body slid across the roof , only to come to a sudden stop at the other end of the roof.

"What the…." Giles tried to say and then the lights went out on him as well.

"Hello, Saiyan," a voice said calmly. As Wesley turned around he saw a man standing there he had never seen before. A man in a surplus US Army military uniform, like many of Wilkins' demons and vampires had worn. For a moment Wesley thought that maybe one of the trainees had returned, but Wesley had spent some time at the base and never saw him before. For one thing he wasn't wearing a beret or cap, and his platinum blonde hair was way to long to be regulation.

"Android #13," Belmovekk hissed slowly, causing Wesley to look to the Saiyan and then back to the man. _That_ was one of the androids he had heard so much about? He looked completely human Then again, maybe he had to be artificial. Nobody would look this white trash on purpose.

"You have something that belongs to me," #13 said, a sly smile on his face, "well, actually it's two things."

A lightning bolt arced overhead and came down somewhere close, a result of the epic battle taking place overhead. But neither man flinched.

"Now is not the time, #13," Belmovekk said calmly, "the fate of the world is at stake. Do you not care? It involves you master as well after all."

#13 shrugged carelessly.

"Now _is_ the time, Saiyan," the android replied, "I know the mayor's plans and they don't involve destroying the world. He'll just flatten this town and then some more before crossing over to a more favorable planet or dimension. The fact that he'll also kill Goku in the process is just the icing on the cake."

"So you were hiding here? Quite clever," Belmovekk said appreciatively.

"The diskeys?" #13 said, his right hand outstretched.

"Excuse me, but there's no time for this. The battle…" Wesley tried to say but instead #13 raised his left fist and smashed it backwards into his face. Before Wesley dropped down unconscious #13 moved and swept Belmovekk's feet out from underneath him, sending the Saiyan down crashing as well.

"Ugh," was all Belmovekk could say when the wind was knocked out of him as he landed quite painfully on his back. Next the android planted his foot on his neck and reached downward, inside his shirt, twisting, feeling around, until he found what he was looking for, two small diskeys hanging by a chain around the Saiyan's neck. Then he yanked the chain loose.

"Like taking candy from a baby," the android smirked as he held up the two objects of his desire.

Damn my lack of strength, damn this illness, was all Belmovekk could think as #13's foot slowly squeezed the life out of him.

I'm sorry Joyce that I could not keep your daughter safe.

I'm sorry Father that I failed to protect my sister.

I'm sorry I failed you, my brothers.

I'm sorry I failed you, my master.

I'm sorry I could not save you, Mayan, light of my life.

I'm sorry I could not save you and your friends, Buffy, I….

"You know, if you would feel a little less sorry for yourself and a little more anger you might actually save the day," a voice said. A voice overlaid with harmonic overtones.

From a corner of his eyes he could see his Goa'uld spitting image laying next to him, resting on his side like he was at the beech, his head resting on his hand as the apparition looked at him.

"Cat got your tongue?" the Goa'uld specter said pouting, then he used his other hand to pat the Saiyans arm that was clawing at #13's leg, "Don't worry. You're in for a lucky break."

No sooner had he said those words as a hand swiped the diskeys out of #13's hand.

"I'll take those, Toasterboy," a voice said confidently

"She shoots, she scores," Amūn grinned victoriously.

And then Belmovekk passed out.

x

* * *

x

"You know, if there weren't so damn many of them these guys would actually be a challenge," Xander called out after he dusted another vampire

"So help me God, Harris," Angel yelled back, "if you _ever_ utter the words true challenge again I'll rip off your head and shit down your neck!"

No sooner had he said it when he bit down hard into the neck of a struggling demon he was holding and started sucking.

"Like you could even pass a solid stool," Xander snorted.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!"

Behind them WereOz, blood dripping from his snout, dropped the dead body of yet another demon to the ground, its throat ripped out.

"Having fun, Chewy?" Xander grinned, then he swung the sword Kahanthus, imbued with his chi, into the neck of another demon. Damn there were a lot of demons suddenly. Did they bring up another batch or something?

"How're you holding up Buff?" he asked.

There came no response.

"Buffy?" Xander said concerned and had a quick look around. There was no sign of her anywhere.

"Buffy?" he said again as he looked around frantically. She really was gone. Did she go down? There was no sign of her body though. It would explain the sudden rush though, they were now getting her share.

"Damn you Buff for going on a wild goose chase," he muttered as he sank his blade into a demon's chest, "Be careful."

x

* * *

x

Buffy had been in a fight with five demons at once when she suddenly saw someone behave in a very unbefitting fashion.

Instead of rushing her like a proper fiend it moved away.

In her experience vamps and demons only moved away if they were either running away scared or were up to something. It moved way too slowly to be a scared vamp or demon. That left only up to something. And that was usually no good. Especially as her Spidey sense was at Defcon 1. Even more as it was now climbing up the school walls towards the roof where her friends were.

She blew off her attackers with a chi wave, unleashed a second wave that decapitated at least two of them before she hopped into the air and somersaulted herself out of the fight.

Lifting off in the air she flew towards the school roof and saw she was already too late. Intruderboy had already knocked out Giles, Pestley and Willow and was squeezing the life out of Belmo using fancy footwork. Then he reached inside Belmo's shirt and pulled out the diskeys from those two robots, holding them up victoriously.

Then she recognized him as well. Oh, he had changed alright, but there was just no shedding those Jerry Springer roots. Every time you saw him you just couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere there should be an audience shouting: 'JERRY, JERRY.' Well, time to explain to the trashcan that Sunnydale was a white trash free zone.

She walked up to the android, who was still reveling in his victory. Then she swiped the chain with the two diskeys from his hands.

"I'll take those, Toasterboy," she said in her usual voice, the kind that drove vamps mad whenever she used it, then she dropped the diskeys inside her tank top, "why don't I just keep them, for safe keeping?"

Before the dumbfounded android could speak she shoved her elbow in his face, sending #13 back staggering and off of Belmo. She jumped after him and spun round her axis so she could sweep his feet from underneath. As he fell backwards she brought her leg up and then hammered her foot heels first hard on his stomach with so much force it send the android crashing through the roof.

For a moment she paused to look at her friends, extending her senses to check on them. Giles, Wesley and Belmo were unconscious, Willow on the other hand was already coming round.

"Buffy," Willow said as she recognized her friends, "what happened?"

"He's back, Will, the android," Buffy said and tapped between her cleavage, "he's after the diskeys and working with the mayor. Look after them."

"Buffy!" Willow called out but it was too late, she had already jumped in the hole she had created, leaving Willow on top of the roof. With a crazy android below and the mother of all deadly light shows going on in the sky this was not exactly an enviable position.

"Not good," Willow began to mutter as she drew her legs underneath herself, "definitely not good!"

x

* * *

x

High in the sky Wilkins was straining under the assault of Goku's Kamehameha. Was there no limit to that Saiyan's power?

" _Quit yammering, monkey,"_ a voice spoke derisively in his mind, _"he's at his breaking point."_

Who is this?

" _Well, you didn't think I was just giving you the blueprints to my body, now did you,"_ the voice spoke, _"Silly monkey. I'm here to make sure that this time the job gets seen through the end."_

And then Wilkins felt more power surge through his body as he slowly but surely began to push back Goku's Kamehameha.

x

* * *

x

"Victory is mine!" Xander shouted victoriously as he held out his arms and the sword Kahanthus into the air. He had just killed his last opponent. Behind him WereOz and the still vamped out Angel were headbutting each other in triumph as they had also vanquished the last of their foes.

"Lousy fighters," Tien scoffed as he kicked a dead demon, "but they made up for it in numbers."

"Hey, as long as I'm still standing at the end of the day I'm not complaining," Yamcha said as he picked up a chair and sat down on it.

"It's not over yet, dummy," Tien said as he pointed upwards where Goku still battled the demon-mayor.

"Can't do much about that," Yamcha shrugged, "Not in a long while. So I'm gonna sit here on the sideline and catch a breather."

As Goku's friends gave in to their post-battle banter Xander looked around to see if he could find Buffy. Where the hell did she go? Then he spotted a familiar object lying on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was Buffy's scouter.

"Damn my head hurts," Angel's voice said behind him.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have butted heads with the WereOz," Xander replied back, then he looked over his shoulder, "Why did you do it anyway?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Angel said as he rubbed his de-vamped forehead, "Goes with the vamping out I guess."

Xander had always wondered why vampires did vamp out in combat. He could understand why they did it before draining a victim, but other then that it seemed to serve no purpose, unless it gave them some sort of edge in combat. But any vampire he studied with a scouter didn't show marked increase in power when it turned on its gameface.

Then Giles explained to him that vamping out meant regressing to a more atavistic state. A more primitive mind. A more vicious mind. Xander could see why vampires might think it would give them an edge in battle. Channel their rage, their viciousness into battle. Of course he always thought it was a load of horse piss. Channeling your anger was a good thing, as it helped you in battle. But it was also the Dark Side, as giving in to your anger clouded your judgment and made you make stupid mistakes.

"Caution to the wise," Xander chuckled, "vamping out when the WereOz' in town, not a good idea."

"Why?" Angel asked curiously.

"He exudes pheromones when he's like that," Xander told the vampire, "Faith told me it jazzes you up, gives you a rush. Now, I myself could never tell as my sense of smell…. Well, let's just say that when your father gives you a model plane kit and a tube of glue at age four it's not a good idea really. But you…., Buffy always told me how you brag about being able to smell the slightest things. I guess that when the WereOz meets the Gameface…, Qu'apla Klingon warriors! Bring forth the Gagh and the Klingon bloodwine! Which would nicely explain the fruit-punch mouth I might add."

Angel clasped his mouth and noticed there was demon blood on it.

"Aw crap," he said shocked, then he went in search of something to wipe his mouth.

"What's with him?" Oz asked, no longer in his werewolf transformation.

"Angel just discovered his inner Klingon," Xander said, then he looked at Buffy's scouter. What the hell had happened? With all the energy being thrown around it was hard to sense anything. And his own scouter wasn't of much use either. Those two big chi's in the sky made it impossible for the thing to function properly.

"So how's the Goku/Wilka fight," Oz asked.

"Wilka?" Xander asked surprised.

"You know," Oz said, "Wilkins turned Freeza. Wilka."

Xander thought of it for a moment, then he shrugged.

"I guess it beats Frilkins," he said.

Next thing Angel returned with a piece of cloth.

"Where's Buffy?" he asked as he was wiping his mouth.

"My thoughts exactly," Xander said as he held up her scouter. Seeing her scouter caused Angel to go into full loveslave berserker mode and Xander decided to nip it in the bud before the vampire would go off on a wild goose chase.

"Stop it, Soulboy!" he yelled, "This is not the time to get hysterical. Buffy's alive. I know this."

"How?" Oz asked deadpan.

"I just know, right?" Xander said and pointed to his gut, "I've got this feeling. She's Buffy, she's _our_ Goku, only better looking. She's around here somewhere."

"Then we go help her," Angel said resolute, but Xander shook his head.

"No," we have a job to do," he said resolutely.

"What?" Oz asked, upon which Xander pointed at Goku's friends who had been listening to the conversation.

"We've got scouters, they don't. So we're teaming up with them," he said.

"WHAT?" three voices said aloud.

"Don't tell me all you guys do is stand and watch him fight," Xander said pointing upwards. Upon which the three fighters more or less looked sheepishly at each other.

"I was only kidding," Xander exclaimed surprised, "don't tell me you guys actually do that!"

"Well, we do once the fighting starts," Yamcha said scratching his head, then he looked at Tien and Krillin, "It's true! You can keep kidding yourself it's not but it is. We're here, those Saiyans are way over there. We used to be a speedbump to keep bad guys busy until Goku showed up, but I'll doubt we'll even be that anymore."

"So?" Tien said back, "We'll just be a better speedbump."

"It doesn't matter," Xander said out loud, "it doesn't matter if you're just a speedbump for the bad guys, or just an insignificant insect to be stepped upon. You do what you can. If a butterfly can cause a hurricane just by flapping its wings, then we can still make a difference. And right now, we're still the most powerful people on the ground."

"Fat good that does," Yamcha said and pointed upward, "the real battle's up there."

"There are still the army guys," Xander said, "And they're still fighting. Least we can do is help them. Anything's better then just standing here and comment on those two."

"Xander has a good point," Tien said approvingly, "we should help the…."

DOOM!

A deafening noise roared up in the skies.

As all eyes looked up they could see that the light duel in the skies was over, and Goku's Kamehameha wave had detonated high in the upper atmosphere.

"Who won?" Yamcha asked surprised.

BANG!

Another explosion happened, only two miles high above town. Then a beam of chi came down and touched the sea offshore, causing a geyser of water and steam to erupt.

"They're still at it!" Krillin said, then he looked in the sky and worry crept in his voice, "Goku, be careful."

As another fireball came over, disappearing into the distance, Oz turned to Xander.

"He's not going to be able contain him anymore," the young guitarist said, upon which Xander nodded.

"Alright, new plan," Xander said, "forget the soldiers, we've got bigger fish to fry. We've got to protect the town at all cost. Tien, go with Oz and protect Northern Sunnydale. Krillin, you and the Crypt fiend here will protect the south. Do whatever you can to protect the town. Anything to prevent one of those attacks from hitting the town. Shoot at it, raise shields, use harsh language. But do something.

"You got it," Tien said and nodded towards Oz, "can you fly?"

"Does Eric Clapton play a Stratocaster?" Oz replied.

"I take that as a yes," Tien said, upon which the two flew off.

"Come," Krillin towards Angel and lifted off himself.

"I sure hope this eclipse's gonna last," Angel muttered before following suit.

"And us?" Yamcha asked Xander.

"We protect the centre," Xander said, then he lifted off himself, "but first we check with the Big Guy."

No sooner did he say that as every glass window in the school that hadn't broken yet suddenly exploded outwards, including the scouter on Xander's face.

x

* * *

x

When Buffy had jumped after the wily android she didn't expect him to have recovered so fast. The robot had crashed through two floors and yet he had vanished by the time she landed on her feet.

"Crafty bugger, aren't you?" she called out. There came no reply.

"I hate it when they play games," Buffy muttered. Stupid robot! Now she'd had to go find it. Or it was escaping right now. But she didn't think it would. Not unless he had a get free out of the Sunnyhell shield card.

"Yoohoo, C3PO, where are't thou?"

There was no reply. Stupid robot! It should at least have the grace to stand up and be pummeled. Now she had to lure it out. How on Earth do you lure out a robot? Vamps were easy, just parade on a graveyard and look vulnerable. Demons? Depended on the type. But robots?

"Danger, Will Robinson, danger?"

She walked down the stairwell to the first floor and peered down the corridor.

"Exterminate?"

The corridor was empty.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope?"

Carefully Buffy opened the door to the biology class.

(with Austrian accent) "Hastalavista asshole?"

The school cafeteria looked equally deserted.

"Oh Data, I got an emotion chip for you?"

Giles' library, scene of so many, many things, good and bad, was now a ghost town.

"R2-D2, where are you?"

Roaming down the central corridor Buffy halted before the trophy cabinet and looked at the cheerleader trophy.

"I guess you wouldn't know it either where that droid is, would you?" Buffy asked. The trophy didn't respond, but in the dim light Buffy could have sworn she saw the eyes move. Just like Oz once said it did. It didn't matter, after three years on the Hellmouth little surprised Buffy anymore. As long as it didn't come alive it could stare as much as it liked as far as she was concerned.

Suddenly the eyes stopped moving. No sooner after they did Buffy's Spidey senses began to tingle. Without thinking she jumped back as shards of glass and bits of wall suddenly showered the hall where Buffy just had stood. But even faster then that Android #13 had crashed through a wall trying to knock her out.

Instead of crashing into Buffy he just hit the trophy cabinet. Coming to a dead stop he looked around and straight into Buffy's held out hands, where an energy attack was being charged.

"Biddybiddybiddy, looking for this, Buck?" Buffy said, then she let go of his attack at pointblank range into his face. The resulting blast destroyed everything in a 30 foot area. Vaporizing everything in that zone, including a certain sentient statue, the sentience inside by now probably welcoming the end to her suffering. Unfortunately Android #13 on the other hand wasn't vaporized. There had been no time to charge a truly devastating blast. But this time Buffy wasn't going to give the robot the chance to recover. So she dove right into her own explosion to attack the android.

Only to found him equally determined to take the fight to her as well.

The ensuing fight was so intense it raged throughout the school. Attack and counterattack through corridors and classrooms as mere glass, doors and walls proved no obstacle to these fighters. Even the floors proved no hindrance as Buffy rammed #13 into the basement, scene of his earlier crimes.

When last they met Android #13 had wiped the floor with every one of them. As a Gero type Android #13 got its power from his power generator, one which easily supplied him with near limitless amounts of power. The downside of course was that unless he received an upgrade to his power generator or a firmware upgrade to use it more efficiently that power had a ceiling. There was no way for him to increase his power.

Buffy on the other hand could increase her power. In fact in the time since last they met she had increased her power threefold. And she was supercharged with righteous anger. For this bucket of bolts had dared to hurt her friends. It had hurt Giles and Willow. It had tried to kill Belmo. She was going to rip off its head!

Unfortunately for Buffy a threefold increase in power plus righteous anger wasn't enough yet to rip off the wily android's head. For while its power generator wouldn't allow for power increases it did have the advantage of being near infinite. So while she tired herself out #13 wouldn't. So as they battled down the basement slowly but surely the initiative shifted back to #13.

Damn, Buffy thought as the android pressed her back to the ground floor, I need some time to charge one of those supercharged attacks. A Kamehameha would sure go down nicely down that smug 'bot's face. Stupid lousy long lead-in attacks!

Despite her threefold increase in power plus righteous anger Buffy was still not up to the level of Android #13 and once the battle had tipped into the android's favor the difference in strength became all the more apparent. Instead of being the smackee he now smacked Buffy through various surfaces. And it hurt being the smackee.

Eventually came the moment that she made the inevitable error. The fighter on the defensive has to be lucky 100%, the attacker only once. A slight mistake left her vulnerable just enough for the wily android to take advantage off and he did. Suddenly her arm was caught in a vice like grip, then yanked away until Buffy dropped onto her knees and the whole of Buffy was in a vice like grip.

"Give me those diskeys," #13 grunted as he sat down on her back so he could exert even more pressure on her arm.

"Let me think about it," Buffy said as she pretended to think, "No!"

"You know they will be mine eventually," #13 said as he forced her onto the ground and exerted more pressure.

"Oh please, hurt me now!" Buffy said through gritted teeth, "Anything but a lengthy Big Bad speech."

"Your wish is my command," the android smiled behind her and upped the pressure.

Instead of crying, grunting, yelping or giving expression to any kind of pain experience Buffy closed herself off completely from all sensations. Cause in a way the android had given her the one thing she needed. Time to do something. Something she had seen in the Matrix. Alright, the martial arts scenes in that movie sucked ass. But it did give her an idea for the very situation she was now in. Of course Belmo hadn't been pleased when she first showed him the move, calling it irresponsible, foolish and useless as he cleaned up the mess afterwards. But she knew deep down he liked the originality of it. The smile as on his face as he cleaned up was too much of a giveaway.

So as the android kept upping the pressure she ignored the pain and gathered in her energy. After all, while she wasn't going for something high yield here it still took what looked like an eternity to gather in the energy, and mold in the right shape.

Meanwhile seeing how she wasn't reacting to his hold #13 changed tactics. While still struggling to contain her he tried to extend a free hand so he could go in search for the diskeys in her cleavage. Straining to reach them the android paid a little less attention to Buffy and a little more to the elusive diskeys. Until he finally hit pay dirt.

"I have you now," he said triumphantly as his fingers touched the diskeys.

"Gee, you do know how to treat a girl," Buffy suddenly said as she opened her eyes again, "what kind of girl do you that I am?"

Suddenly electrical discharges began to arc around Buffy.

"Nighty night," Buffy smirked, then she erupted.

KRAK!

As Buffy erupted in a massive blueish discharge of electrical energy a shockwave sped through the school, destroying every glass window or object still left standing in the building. Electrical appliances, computers, PC screens and electrical outlets all erupted in fire as they burned themselves out as a massive electromagnetic pulse swept through the school and beyond. In fact all over Sunnydale electrical appliances and electrical outlets erupted in flames.

The discharge itself knocked Android #13 off her back and sent it slamming into a wall. Upon which Buffy finally was able to get up from the ground and massage her tortured limbs. Her Matrix inspired EMP attack seemed to have been a smashing success.

And they still said she didn't pay any attention in physics class!

"Told you I wasn't that kind of girl," she said triumphantly, "whatever happened to dinner and a movie?"

The android didn't respond as he just lay their like a sack of potatoes. Seemingly lifeless now she carefully approached it. After all, she'd seen the horror movies. The villain always makes one last attempt when everybody thinks he's dead.

"BUFFY!" a voice shouted. Buffy turned her head around and saw Xander running through the devastated hallway towards her, with one of Goku's friends in his wake.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Xander asked worriedly once he had reached Buffy, "what happened?"

"He happened," Buffy said pointing to the crumpled android.

"Whoah, it's the other android," Yamcha said big eyed, "what the hell is it doing here?"

"I think he's working with the mayor, but he's gone independent again. He was after this," Buffy said and reached inside her tank top's cleavage and fumbled around for a moment, "damn, it must have slipped."

"Hmmm," Xander smiled with a big goofy grin, "that brings back memories."

"Xander Lavelle Harris, wipe that smirk of your face. Don't even think what you're thinking," Buffy said angry but still groping.

"Not my fault you look like her," Xander replied piously.

"I don't look like her," Buffy said angrily, "she looks like me, and don't you forget it!"

"If you say so, Buff," Xander said with an amused smile on his face. Buffy wanted to say something about it when she suddenly withdrew her hand from her tank top.

"Hah," she said victoriously as she held up the two diskeys, "he was after these."

Next thing she knew the android got up lightning fast and lunged for the two diskeys.

x

* * *

x

Things were not going well for Goku outside.

He wasn't even enjoying himself anymore. Much.

He had just gone through a massive test of will with his Kamehameha duel with the demon-mayor and lost. Things had gotten fast downhill after that. With so of his energy spent Goku had been on the defensive ever since. He had done his best to protect the town, but the demon mayor was throwing attacks all over the place. And to make it worse nothing seemed to have come from Belmovekk's promised demon magic.

Luckily he didn't seem to be alone at the job. Several times he saw an energy attack coming up from somewhere in the town deflecting attacks that might have gotten through.

So the guys were still down there!

It was reassuring to know he wasn't completely alone up there. What the hell had happened down there though?

At the moment that wasn't his main problem though. Getting out of the trench he had just made with his face was however. And to make things worse he had dropped out of Super Saiyan. He may have been more experienced then the demon-mayor, his opponent had power to spare though. And he learned so damn fast!

Next he felt a slight movement of wind. Without looking up he knew the demon-mayor had landed beside his trench. Probably to make a speech. Bad guys loved to posture. Especially after trouncing all over him and his friends. At least this time he ended up getting beaten up before his friends. Maybe at least now the jokes would finally stop.

"Are you having as much fun as I have, monkey?" the demon mayor said jovially. Goku wanted to say something but found it kinda hard to talk with his mouth full of grit. By Kami, that mayor sounded more and more like Freeza by the minute. His voice used to be Freeza-ish, but now it seemed more and more Freeza and less and less mayor.

"Of course all things come to an end," the demon-mayor continued, "only in your case it comes a little sooner, haha. Pity though, I really wanted to test my limits today. I figured you'd put up a far better fight."

Yup. Posturing time. Just keep it up. Just a little longer and I have a surprise for you, Goku thought. While the demon-mayor talked he had been gathering his strength again. Nothing much. Just enough for him to go Super again and get in a lucky blow while the guy's posturing. A pressure point maybe, or a blow to the throat. That was probably better as he didn't know any pressure points on this demon body. Not even a gazillion powerlevel could help you breathing when your throat was shattered. Just a little more. For the Earth.

For Chichi.

And for Gohan.

Meanwhile the demon-mayor prattled on.

"… and it turns out I don't even need all my power to defeat you guys," the demon-mayor said somewhat disappointed, "a shame really, to see all that power go to waste. Still I look quite handsome, don't I? Way better then as a snake."

Sensing this was his best shot Goku transformed and launched himself at the demon-mayor. His fist came within an inch of the demon-mayor's throat.

But no more as the demon-mayor stopped him by taking his wrist in an iron grip.

"The monkey still has some fight left in him," the demon-mayor said derisively, then he lunged with his other hand and slapped Goku so hard it sent him flying for over a hundred feet.

"Time to die, monkey," the demon-mayor yelled and jumped upwards, intending to come down, one clawed foot first, on Goku's neck.

CRASH!

Instead of coming down on Goku's neck the demon-mayor was knocked aside when something hard came to a sudden stop in front of him.

Something long, tall and green. And with shoulder pieces that would make Joan Collins green with envy.

"Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed happily, "Fashionably late. As usual."

The tall Namek glanced over his broad shoulder piece and smirked.

"Mind if I take over?" he said as he took off his weighted turban helmet.

"Be my guest."

x

* * *

x

When the EMP wave had hit #13 it had been lights out for the android. His delicate sensors noticed the EMP wave's release a fraction before it happened. Before even he knew what happened a protective protocol kicked in and triggered an emergency shutdown.

Doctor Gero didn't think Goku or his friends would ever unleash an EMP attack against his androids, causing them to burn out. But he did expect governments to use it though. Which is why he struggled to come up with a solution for proper shielding. Which he did eventually. Just not in time to implement in his earlier androids. But installing a protective algorhythm? That was easy.

The downside of the emergency shutdown was that the android became vulnerable for a minute while his system rebooted. That was the trade off. Of course, when dealing with governments the chances were that any EMP attack would be a last ditch effort as it meant a severe disruption for themselves as well. So a minute was deemed acceptable.

For an older obsolete model like #13.

The first thing #13 noticed as his systems switched online again were voices talking. He recognized one as the girl he had been fighting with and the other as belonging to a boy he had fought before. And then his vision switched on and saw the girl dangling the diskeys of #14 and #15 in front of her.

"Hah," she said victoriously as she held up the two diskeys, "he was after these."

No sooner had she said that as #13 got up and tried to grab the two diskeys.

And found his hand blocked by a strong hand.

"I don't think so, pal," Yamcha said resolutely as he shook his head, then he grinned, "remember me?"

"Yamcha," #13 hissed angrily. Yamcha's grin turned into a smirk.

"#14 says hi by the way. From the dumpster that is."

"Nice going, dude," Xander said appreciatively, then he turned to Buffy, "Shall we? Together?"

"Dinner and a movie," Buffy smiled as she tugged the diskeys back in her tank top, "How romantic, you say the nicest things, Xan."

Before Xander could reply, Yamcha put up his free hand.

"Do you guys mind if I were to take care of this piece of trash?" he said without taking his eyes of the android, "We have unfinished business, the both of us."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Buffy asked, "He's slippery like an eel."

"Look, I can do this," Yamcha said, "I know I suck at everything, that they all make fun of me as Vegeta's punching bag. But he's my 15 minutes of fame, my moment in the sun. Besides, he hurt Bulma. He tortured her."

Buffy and Xander looked at each other, then they smiled at Yamcha.

"Who am I to stand in the way of righteous revenge," Xander said, then he stood to attention and gave Yamcha a military style salute, "Go get him, Chief!"

"Have fun," Buffy said, "do you need help or…."

"I'll be fine," Yamcha said, "I tore up his buddy, I can tear him up as well."

"Have it your way" Buffy said as she and Xander turned around and walked away, "Don't they make a twosome of cuteness?"

x

* * *

x

Somehow Goku managed to pick himself up and limp back to the school. As he touched down on the roof he found his fellow Saiyan lying on the ground, with the red-headed magic girl hunched over him. It was obvious something had gone horribly wrong here.

"What happened here?" he asked worried.

"The last android," Willow said and pointed to the hole in the roof, "he came and attacked us. He works with the mayor."

"That's not good," Goku said and saw the two unconscious Watchers still lying around, "Could you bring him around? We need him."

Willow looked from Saiyan to Saiyan.

"Maybe I could use a restorative spell," she said hesitantly.

"Do what you can," Goku said and looked upwards, "cause try as he might Piccolo's not going to last much longer then I did."

"Or should I use sorcery," Willow mused, then she reached out and tentatively put her hand on Belmovekk's forehead.

"No!"

It was Giles, who somehow had awoken.

"Don't," Giles said as he stretched out a hand towards Willow, as if it could stop her, "the moment you'll use sorcery of that scale the mayor will come down on you. If you have to, use magic."

"But Giles," Willow protested, "I have no powder to do a healing spell."

"I got some in my pocket," the Watcher said as he sat up straight and reached inside his pocket to take out a small packet of powder, "Take it."

Willow took the packet and sat down on her knees next to the Saiyan.

"Let's see," she said as she opened the packet, "It's been a while."

Meanwhile Goku helped Giles to get to his feet.

"We're lucky you brought some with you," the Saiyan said as Giles dusted himself off.

"I thought it might come in handy," Giles said smug, "you know, be prepared and all."

"You don't happen to have a senzu do you?" Goku asked hopeful but Giles shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

Meanwhile Willow had finished the preparations of her spell.

"Asklepios vindictos," she said as she sprinkled the dust over Belmovekk. No sooner had she finished as the Saiyan began to glow in a yellowish glow. When it disappeared he began to stir.

"Cool," Goku said impressed, then he pointed to himself, "could you do me as well?"

"It's not like a senzu," Willow said as she looked up, "it will only heal injuries and certain poisons, not restore your lost power."

"Its better then nothing," Goku shrugged, "I'll take it."

Willow sprinkled some of the dust over Goku as well.

"Asklepios vindictos."

The yellowish glow crept over Goku as well, eliminating pain, healing injuries, stopping the bleeding of his many wounds. But just as Willow had said his tiredness did not go away, nor did his lost energy return. That would take time. Time they didn't have.

Still, he could do worse. At least he could relieve Piccolo for a few more rounds if need be.

"Where's the android," Belmovekk said as he came around, "he ambushed us… Buffy…?"

"Buffy went after it," Willow explained as she pointed to the hole in the roof.

Belmovekk put his hand to his chest, where the chain with the diskeys was supposed to be.

"Where…., the diskeys," he said in panic, only to have them thrown into his lap. Surprised he looked up. Only to see a smirking Buffy with behind her Xander emerging from the hole as well.

"Young lady," he stammered, "did you…?"

"Relax, old man," Buffy grinned, "Goku's buddy's busy pounding him to pieces. Said he had some unfinished business to finish. Something regarding Bulma. Do you happen to know anything about it?"

"I might," Belmovekk said as he looked at Buffy, then at the diskeys in his lap. He picked up the diskeys on the broken chain, held the broken ends together for a moment and concentrated. A slight rushing sensation followed and the ends were whole again. Then he put the chain around his neck again.

"You felt that?" he asked as he saw that Willow looked at him. Willow nodded.

"My illness, it makes me clumsy," Belmovekk said introspective, "although it is no excuse for you, young lady, you are still quite noisy yourself."

BOOM!

A loud explosion high in the sky caused everyone to look up.

"Oh dear," Goku said concerned, "looks like Piccolo won't last for long."

"Might be a good time to start cracking on your mojo, old man," Buffy said to Belmovekk. Who shot her a quick glare.

"You are a cruel girl, young lady," he muttered then he pointed to the hole on the roof, "My circle is gone."

"Draw a new one," Buffy shrugged as she picked up a piece of concrete and handed it to the Saiyan. Muttering something in his native Saiyango about Earth women he then drew a circle on the ground with the concrete piece and then a five pointed star inside. Then he stepped inside.

Holding up his arms the Saiyan began to speak in an unfamiliar language. Muttering incantation upon incantation.

"I'd better get back into the fight," Goku said as he lifted himself off into the sky to join Piccolo. No sooner had he done so as a bright blue beam erupted from one of the sides of the school building, a Kamehameha wave.

"I could have sworn something or somebody was riding that wave," Xander said as he peered at the disappearing wave intently. Next it exploded to the north of Sunnydale with a massive explosion.

DOOM!"

"If he was he's not a happy surfer," Buffy shrugged.

x

* * *

x

High in the sky Piccolo felt like he had gone through seven kinds of Hell himself. Battling the mayor was the hardest thing he had ever done. And to put insult to injury if that damn Freeza like demon was anything like the real thing he still had one more transformation to go. But he wasn't giving up. Not by a long shot.

He was about to go another round with the damn demon when Goku came up, looking in way better shape then before, but still a far cry of his former self.

"Need any help?" Goku grinned as he transformed into Super Saiyan again and joined battle against the demon-mayor. Then he winked at Piccolo. Okay, something was up.

x

* * *

x

Sweat poured off Belmovekk's face as he invoked spell after spell, to the detriment of himself.

"He looks worse by the second," Buffy said worried as all she could do was watch on helplessly.

"He's working on sheer will," Giles said, absentmindedly polishing his glasses so hard Buffy was surprised they hadn't broken by now.

"Boy is he going to be pissed he missed it all," Xander said as he glanced at the still unconscious Wesley.

"I wish I could wake up and have missed it all," Willow said sitting on the roof rocking back and fro, trying her best to ignore the emanations of the dark spells Belmovekk was using, "I could sure use some warm comfortable Nile water to sit in."

x

* * *

x

The first sign something was happening was when the air began to shimmer around the demon-mayor, like hot air in a baking desert sun.

"What's going on here?" the demon-mayor said as he looked at the shimmering air rising from his body.

Taking advantage of his distraction Goku and Piccolo distanced themselves from the demon-mayor.

"This is it," Goku said as he began to cup his hands in front of him, "Once Belmovekk's spell is at full effect we're going to hit him with everything we still have."

"This better work," Piccolo said as he brought two fingers to his forehead.

While the two fighters charged their attacks the shimmering around the demon-mayor became more pronounced, with shattering pieces of a rainbow now being infused as well, until it burned brightly as a multicolored fire. Then it took form as the demon-mayor changed form, transforming from a 3rd transformation Freeza into a hideous demon, six arms with horrendous claws on each arm, an elongated birdlike beak now adorning his face and a blood red carpet of feathers now adorning his back.

"NOOOOOOO!" the demon-mayor yelled as he felt his body begin to move against his will.

"NOW!" Goku yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

"MAKANKOSAPO!" Piccolo yelled. And two massive energy attacks sped towards the demon-mayor.

And they exploded.

 **BANG!**

A truly massive explosion happened, outshining the sun by a factor of many degrees. Next came the noise, shattering every piece of glass which somehow had survived the battle in some form throughout Sunnydale County. The only reason the downward pressure wasn't flattening Sunnydale was because Willow used her will to erect a massive shield over the town, supported by every chi fighter still alive in the town. It was for this reason that she had been kept in reserve. Had she used this shield earlier the demon-mayor would undoubtedly have swooped from the sky to rip her power from her. Now it saved the people of Sunnydale from the blast wave.

And then the worst seemed to be over. As the fiery center of the blast still burned high in the sky Buffy could finally open her eyes again and looked around. She saw Xander was doing the same. Then he opened his mouth and spoke.

" !"

She just couldn't hear any of it and pointed to her ears.

To her side she saw Belmovekk was on his knees, panting like crazy. She moved over to him.

Are you alright, she wanted to say. Instead she couldn't even hear her own voice.

" ?"

Then the Saiyan looked up at her and smiled.

" ," he said as he took her into his arms and rested his head on her stomach. Without thinking she returned the embrace. Since she and about everyone else was deaf as a post for the moment she felt safe to say the next thing out loud.

I love you, you crazy Saiyan!

" ."

To her surprise Belmo looked up and smiled at her. Oops, maybe his hearing wasn't as shot as hers was.

" ove t , ffy," she heard, that and a hefty high pitched noise that started to ring in her ears. Then he hugged her some more.

Next to her Xander looked up, his eyes coming down like he was following something.

" ll i ring h oes," he said as Goku and Piccolo came down not far from them.

"Oh, isn't that cute, Piccolo," Goku said after they had landed with a big goofy grin towards Piccolo, "a father/daughter moment."

"Truly sickening," Piccolo said in disgust as he watched the other Saiyan hug the Slayer, but his face betrayed he was putting up an act.

"Oh shut up," Buffy said, glad she could hear again, even with that ringing noise, "can't you give me and this Saiyan oaf some privacy?"

"Buffy's gotta daddy, Buffy's gotta daddy," Xander singsonged. Buffy let go of Belmovekk and raised her fist.

"I'll show who your daddy is, you immature baby!"

"I'm sure y'all will be very happy together!" Xander smirked as he took a step backwards.

"Pff," Buffy snorted, "it's not like he wasn't living with us already."

"That's quite a shield you just employed, kid," Piccolo said approvingly to Willow, "I'm impressed."

"Uh, thanks," Willow smiled nervously.

From the hole in the roof Yamcha emerged.

"Is it over?" he asked nervously.

"It's over, you milquetoast," Xander said, "Had fun with the robot?"

"Hey, we all do our part, right?" Yamcha countered, then he grinned, "Did you see that asshole ride my Kamehameha?"

"Yes," Xander said as he rolled his eyes, "it was impressive. For about two seconds. You scattered him all over the northern hills."

"What?" Belmovekk said worried, "please do not tell me you destroyed the android?"

"So?" Yamcha shrugged, "Bastard tortured Bulma, he had it coming."

"But the diskey, I need his diskey," the Saiyan said disheartened.

"You just had to do it, didn't you," Piccolo said frowning towards Yamcha, "Better prey he finds that diskey or you just made your date with the other androids final."

"Bastard hurt Bulma," Yamcha muttered softly.

From the north came two persons flying. It was Tien and Oz.

"What is it with you Saiyans?" Tien said angry as he landed, "You guys will not positively rest until the whole planet is destroyed?"

"What he said," Oz said as he nodded towards Tien, then he held up his burnt out scouter, "and what's the deal with this?"

Xander examined it curiously.

"Yeah, same thing happened to mine," he said.

Buffy raised her hand and smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, my bad," she said, "did that happen even where you were?"

Oz looked at Xander, then at Buffy again.

"Well, I suppose there may be one or two things still intact," the guitarist said, "but overall I think all of Sunnydale needs to shop for new TV's tomorrow. And radios. And, well, basically anything electric. By the way, you now probably owe me a new guitar amp."

Buffy looked at Belmovekk.

"Uh, daddy, could I, um, get an advance on my allowance? For the next fifty years or so?"

"Two words, Buff," Xander said as he leaned over, "plausible deniability. Deny everything."

"That's four words actually," Buffy countered.

From the south several more fighters came flying in. One of them was Goku's short friend Krillin, the others were part of Belmovekk's band of brothers. The annoying army captain and his sidekick, followed by some of the aliens.

"I don't see Angel," Buffy said as she tried to see the souled vampire, then she looked at Xander, "do you think…?"

"If only," Xander snorted, then he pointed upwards, "I don't think he packed his factor 100 sun block. Eclipse's gone."

"I'm hungry," Goku said as he sat down on a piece of rubble.

"You were born hungry, Goku," Piccolo snorted, then his face softened, "but I guess you earned it today."

The other fighters touched down on the roof.

"Sunnydale secured, sir," Riley said as he stood to attention.

"Well done, Captain Riley," Belmovekk said approvingly as he sat down on a piece of concrete. After all, he was still sick.

"Thank you, sir," Riley said proudly, "it wasn't easy though."

"I think so too," the Saiyan said, "how many did we lose?"

"I think about 13 in all, sir," Riley replied, "it was kinda hard to make a full tally after the radios suddenly got fried."

After hearing that Buffy tried to look very inconspicuous.

"I am sorry to hear we lost so many, Captain Riley," Belmovekk said sorrowful. Over the past months he had gotten to know all those men and Jaffa quite well and it pained him to hear so many had died today.

"I am sorry to say First Ma'el did not make it either," a Jaffa said, Ma'el's subordinate.

"He will be missed, Jo'bel," Belmovekk said solemnly.

"So, what now?" Riley asked.

"Well, tonight we're gonna party like its still 1999," Xander said and performed a little silly dance, "there's gonna be booze, and broads and hopefully lots of relief sex."

"Shindig or hootenanny?" Oz asked.

"I don't care, as long as there's plenty of beer and women," Xander said shaking his head to an imaginary beat, then his head turned to Krillin, "what do you say, little guy? Are you ready to finally get laid?"

Krillin didn't say much of anything. All he did was look up in the sky, with fear written large on his face. Like he saw the devil itself. That was the cue for everybody to look up.

"Not again," Piccolo muttered in disgust.

"Oh shit!" Xander said.

"Now there's something you don't want to see every day," Buffy said,

High in the sky, where the fireball of the explosion used to be a large bubble of whitish energy could be seen. And inside that bubble was the mayor. Gone were the horns. And gone were the spikes on his back as well.

"The bastard transformed," Piccolo growled, his eyes wide, "he's gone level four on us."

High in the sky the demon-mayor dropped his shield, then he came down.

"He's coming straight for us," Yamcha yelled in panic.

"Then we better stop him," Goku said and transformed into Super Saiyan, then he looked at his friends.

"Are you kidding?" Yamcha said pointing upwards, "Game over, man! He wiped the floor with you before, he's gonna wipe the floor with all of us now. Game over!"

"You only live once, bro," Tien grinned as he powered up, white chi flames coming to life around him.

"Technically this is my third life already, I died twice already, remember?" Yamcha said and held up two fingers, "and third death's most likely not a charm."

"Die in battle or die on your knees, your choice, bro," Tien shrugged.

"Maybe we can make a deal?" Yamcha said hopeful, "Maybe this guy's a Republican?"

The only response came when Tien launched himself in the air with Goku and the others. Even Buffy and her friends joined in the battle.

"I should have stayed in bed that day," Yamcha muttered, cursing the day he first met Goku as he launched himself after his friends.

x

* * *

x

High in the sky he watched the others lift off towards him one after the other. They had thought they had beaten him. Richard Wilkins had thought he had been beaten when the massive explosion happened.

But was he still Richard Wilkins I, II and III?

As the combined attacks came a different part of him took over. A part that held memories of things Richard Wilkins had never done. Places Richard Wilkins had never seen. Planets laid to waste, including a certain world full of annoying little monkeys. A part fueled by malice and sheer hatred.

He had expected to be changed once he ascended, but he never expected the changes to go beyond the physical. It would seem that Freeza still had a bone to pick with a certain individual. That was okay. He now also had some bones to pick with certain people. If the price for that was to have Freeza's hatred coarse through his veins he'd gladly pay it. Today was going to be the day of reckoning for the remainder of the Saiyan race and its friends. The two Saiyans he loathed the most would die. And afterwards he would seek out their abominable offspring, followed by the Prince of all Saiyans.

And then the universe would be his!

Whoever he still was by that time.

x

* * *

x

BOM!

With a loud thud Yamcha fell to the ground. For a moment the fall had him rendered senseless. Glorious anaesthetization through sensory overload. To bad it never lasted.

Ah, there it was, searing pain. The kind that reminds you that your body was full of nerve endings and they weren't going to take it any more. With his body feeling like it was on fire Yamcha rolled over on his stomach, then he slowly got up on all fours and panted heavily.

Leaning heavily on one hand he used his other hand to touch his face. While his body was a delightful symphony of pain, some nerves were clearly playing a solo, especially somewhere in his face.

Nose intact? Check.

Eyes not swollen up? Check.

His mouth and gorgeous smile intact? Che…. oh crap!

As Yamcha fingered his mouth he noticed that several teeth were lose, including one that fell right into his hand.

"No," Yamcha wailed. Like almost everybody else Yamcha didn't like being in a hospital, but absolutely loathed going to a dentist even more.

"Not my teeth," Yamcha complained. Why the hell did he ever come to Sunnydale!

Before he could finish his train of thought Yamcha felt two arms grip him by the middle.

"MOVE YAMCHA!" somebody yelled in his ear. Still dazed Yamcha looked around and saw Krillin's face as the little fighter jumped off carrying him to safety as a large three toed foot came crashing down. Had he still been there it would have surely crushed him.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME," the demon-mayor roared angry as he swatted the three eyed Tien to the ground, only to receive a full blast in the face from Xander, "DARN!"

Elsewhere Goku tried to gather the remainder of his power. He had lost the ability to go Super, but he still had another trick up his sleeve. One he hadn't used in a while.

"KAIO-KENN!" the Saiyan roared and enveloped his body in red chi flames, using the technique taught to him by King Kai to give multiple increases to his strength. It didn't seem to be working in Super Saiyan, but that hardly mattered right now. Going for the maximum 20 fold increase he once achieved on planet Namek he flung himself into the battle once again.

Around them Sunnydale High and its surroundings had already been reduced to rubble as the battle had come down right onto the school building. One good thing had come of it though, by now there were very few people left in the town as most people had fled as far away as they could, helped by the surviving trainees. The shield still kept them trapped but at least they were clustered around the edges.

Using his twenty fold increase in base power Goku hurled himself into battle with the demon-mayor, who by now resembled Freeza's final form, only with even more power to spare.

But it was not enough as the mayor swatted Goku aside with a double fisted blow, then as his body fell backwards he used Freeza's piercing energy attack and pierced the Saiyan, just missing his heart by mere inches.

As the Saiyan fell to the ground, clutching his pierced chest in pain Willow came by, sprinkling Goku with the healing powder as she enacted the healing spell.

To bad my regeneration increase stopped once I became a Super Saiyan, Goku thought as he felt the pain go away. Upon his return to Earth he let Bulma run some tests on his DNA, comparing it with some of his old DNA from before Namek. She had come up with a very complicated story, of which Goku had tuned out most of it. But the basic gist was, he had been altered somehow. Going Super had rewritten his genetic makeup. Probably to make it easier for him to do so again. What he had lost however was the ability to become stronger from traumatic injury. That's the ropes, though. One trade off for another.

"Thanks, little lady," Goku smiled thankful at Willow. He was about to launch himself into the air again when he saw Piccolo crash down not far from him. And there weren't a whole lot of the others left in the fight. With the major fighters out that left only the smaller ones and they went down even faster.

And then it landed right in front of them.

"Hello little girl," the demon-mayor said in his new voice, one that by now only had the barest trace of his original voice, "you have been dishonest with me. And you do realize that lying goes against one of the Ten Commandments?"

"Get behind me," Goku yelled defiantly as he pushed Willow behind himself.

"Not again, monkey," the demon-mayor sighed, then he lashed out with his tail and slapped Goku aside, leaving Willow to face the demon-mayor alone.

"You have far more power then you let me believe," the demon-mayor said as he took another step towards Willow, "when I thought I noticed a sorcerer when the Sisterhood of Jhe came to town I thought it was the Saiyan, but it was you, wasn't it? Faith lied to me. My Faith! But I forgive her. She probably did it out of loyalty to your boyfriend, didn't she?"

The demon-mayor's tail lashed out again and this time it wrapped itself around Willow's neck.

"I may have all the power I need, that doesn't mean I should pass up on the opportunity to suck a sorceress dry," the mayor smiled, "I'm going to enjoy this, it's been a long time since I had one. Unfortunately little girl, you're not going to like it. But you can take comfort that part of you will always live on. Inside me."

He should have known that something was wrong when she wasn't struggling against his tail. Instead she looked aside and stretched out her hand. Next thing he knew half a class room knocked into him, knocking him over.

As he was knocked over he was forced to let go of his grip on the little sorceress.

"Where are you?" he roared as he got up again.

"I'm here you monster," the girl said, with steel in her voice. As he saw her she had her hands in the air and all over the school terrain large pieces of debris began to rise into the air.

"Good girl!" the mayor said appreciatively, then the pieces of debris slapped all into him at once.

Willow used her will to throw everything that could float and inflict damage at the demon-mayor. But it was still a losing battle and she knew it. Still, better to go down fighting then to die on your knees. After she exhausted her supply of ammunition she threw fireball after fireball at him and when that didn't work she erected the mother of all shields to stop him.

But it did not stop him.

Slowly but surely he pushed against her shield until it began to fall back towards her. Pouring every piece of her will into the shield she managed to push him back for a few moments but to no avail. He was just to strong.

Others joined in the fight. They had been knocked out earlier, but they were still not down. Somehow Yamcha found it in himself to volunteer for another round of punishment. Tien threw a few Kikoho blasts at the demon until he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Krillin threw at least a dozen Kienzan disks at the thing, all in vain. WereOz threw himself unto the demon and tried to rip out his neck until the demon's tail knocked him off. Buffy and Xander threw Kamehameha waves at the thing to no avail. The survivors from Belmo's military trainees did what they could lobbing energy attacks. A black car with blackened windows drove as far on to the school terrain as it could, then an energy beam lanced from inside the vehicle.

The only one who didn't join in was Goku.

Instead the Saiyan stood at the edge of the terrain holding his hands into the air. It was clear that despite their best efforts they couldn't stop the damn beast. That left only desperate measures. And desperate measures included desperate techniques. Like the Genki Dama Spiritbomb. The resulting blast would very well obliterate Sunnydale, and probably half of California with it. But the demon could not be given free reign to wreak havoc on the Earth. At least by gathering the Dragonballs afterwards some of the damage could be repaired.

The problem with the Genki Dama Spiritbomb was that it took an extraordinary amount of time to form. Especially for the kind of power he needed. He did his best to call upon the Earth and its living beings to give him some of their power.

 _Beings of the Earth, please, lend me your power!_

x

* * *

x

In the control room of the SGC, where a certain portly general and his command staff were hunched over maps and viewing screens of Southern California they suddenly all felt tired, like they had run a marathon or something. Panting with exhaustion the portly general reached for a chair and collapsed.

x

* * *

x

Even in space, in a geo-synchronous orbit over Southern California the effect was known. The crew of the USAFSS Enterprise (a certain USAF colonel did have some success after all), a Ha'tak class cruiser formerly known as Pride of Amūn, with on board several SG teams also felt suddenly tired.

"For crissakes, what the hell just happened?" Colonel O'Neill, all decked out in combat gear cried out as he felt the sudden urge to sit down and take a breather.

x

* * *

x

It came in, Goku felt it. From all over the planet. And it was forming high up in the sky, outside the shield, on the edge of space. But the shield wouldn't stop it once it got going. But he just needed more time. Time he didn't have as the girl's shield was now collapsing rapidly. It would have to do, he thought. Throw the Genki Dama at the demon-mayor, then use his teleport technique to save the girl and as many who couldn't make it out in time.

But then the girl's shield collapsed entirely and it was to late for Goku to throw the Genki Dama and save the girl.

"Forgive me," Goku said as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, then he opened them so he could throw the Genki Dama.

Only to find to his surprise that a second demon had stepped in and was now battling the mayor.

x

* * *

x

When Sunnydale High had collapsed in the battle, somehow Giles and Willow had managed to secured both Belmovekk and the still unconscious Wesley to safer grounds. There the sick Saiyan sat down exhausted, while Willow went back to the battle to help where she could. As Giles put down Wesley in the grass he checked his fellow Watcher who was still out cold. Lucky bastard!

It was only then that Wesley began to stir, the Watcher reaching for his bruised face.

"Good God," Wesley moaned as he opened his eyes, "I feel like I was hit by a freight train.

"In a sense you were," Giles said and he began to explain what had happened. As he did Wesley sat up straight, then at his knees as he peered over a piece of rubble to look at the battle.

"Good God!" Wesley said aghast, "They're tearing the place apart!"

"And we're still losing," Giles said, "he's just too strong for us."

"We're gonna die here, aren't we?" Wesley said dejected as he sat down again.

"It looks that way," Giles said casually. Since he had been following the battle for longer he had more or less resigned himself to his fate.

Neither man said anything for a moment until Wesley spoke up.

"What's he doing?" he said and pointed towards Belmovekk. The exhausted Saiyan had somehow gotten up and drawn another circle and pentagram on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Giles said, "You hardly survived it the last time."

"I have to do something," the Saiyan said as he raised himself and stretched out his arms.

"But it didn't work," Giles countered, "not for long enough that is.".

"Then I make it work!" the Saiyan said resolutely, and briefly pointed upwards, "Because you will not like the alternative."

Giles and Wesley looked upwards. High in the sky a large sky blue sphere of energy was growing.

"What in blazes name is that," Wesley asked as he shielded his eyes from the sun, just so he could look better.

"Goku is creating a Genki Dama," Belmovekk explained, "a spirit bomb. He is gathering energy from all across the world. And when that explodes, well, last time he used one it blew a hole in a planet. And I think he needs an ever bigger one this time."

"You mean he's going to blow up Sunnydale?" Wesley said aghast, but the Saiyan no longer responded as he began to mumble incantations.

Giles took another look at Goku's Genki Dama.

"I think we'll be lucky if he just blows up California."

x

* * *

x

"What the hell is that?" O'Neill said as he looked at the images the control room of the USAFSS Enterprise was relaying to the ring transporter room he was in, together with Sam and Teal'c and a couple of other SG teams.

"It looks like one of those energy attacks," Sam said absolutely fascinated.

"I can see that," Jack said annoyed, "the question is what does it do up here, nearly in space, almost right next to us."

"I can only conclude it's some kind of top down attack, sir," Sam replied, then she wiped her forehead, "I wish I wasn't so tired. I can't think straight."

"Top down as in boom?" O'Neill said as he held his fist in the air and then smashed it down on a railing, "how bad?"

"Hard to tell, sir," Sam replied, "I've yet to fully study the data Janet gave us of those trainees. But considering the size I'd say it's gonna be big. Really big. We may lose large parts of California."

"We gotta stop it," Jack said, "Any suggestions?"

"We could shoot it," the captain of the Enterprise, who was listening in through the intercom, suggested.

"I don't think that's wise," Sam said shaking her head, "it's fairly close to us. We could be destroyed as well."

"A small price to pay to stop the destruction of a part of the United States," Jack countered, "even if it _is_ only California."

"Is it wise?" Teal'c spoke up, "Maybe we should have faith in our friends in Sunnydale? After all, our Satiya knows best."

"God," Jack said as he shook his head, "we sent them men, we're getting back cultists."

"It may not be wise to destroy the sphere here in orbit, sir," Sam interjected as she studied some more readings, "if what I'm reading here is correct we could trigger a massive EMP explosion that would destroy every electrical appliance from Hawaii to New York. At worst that explosion destroys California on the ground, but an EMP explosion from up here would send us as a whole nation back into the stone age."

x

* * *

x

Absolutely fascinated Wesley Wyndham Pryce watched the Saiyan perform the demonic magic ritual. Atop a boulder not far from them the air began to shimmer, like warm air above a hot tarmac surface. Then the shimmering grew more pronounced, into shards of color, flickering, shifting, undulating in waves until a shape began to form.

"He's summoning a demon, isn't he," Wesley said to Giles, "I thought you said he was going to trap the mayor into a demonic shape."

"That was the original plan," Giles agreed, "but it failed. He clearly didn't gain complete control like he hoped."

"So, he's going for a more direct approach," Wesley said sounding almost excited, "this is fascinating, we should take notes."

Meanwhile the apparition continued to gain shape, until the process suddenly fastened until the various forms and colors coalesced with ever greater speed into a form.

And then there stood a demon, a snarling and raging demon, ten foot high, with four arms, two legs and horns running down its spine. It bellowed and revealed a mouth with razor sharp teeth. But even as he stood there something was wrong, for it looked like something was rippling underneath the skin. Something that possibly looked far worse then the exterior

"Good God!" Wesley and Giles exclaimed both. Upon which the demon noticed and turned towards them. It stopped only yards away from them snarling, like it was going to rip off their heads if it weren't for the incantations the Saiyan was saying. Then it turned towards the demon-mayor. And Wesley could have sworn the brute took a step back in shock. It roared defiantly at the Saiyan, who in response upped the numbers of his incantations.

Then, reluctantly at first, like it had no desire to fight at all, it stormed towards the demon-mayor.

x

* * *

x

The intervention of the demon saved the girl's life, Goku noted, and as the two demons fought each other one of the girl's friends swooped in and took her to safety. Goku had no idea where this timely intervention came from, but who was he to look a gifted horse in the mouth? If it gave him the extra time gather his Genki Dama to its full strength, so much the better.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice said angrily. It was Belmovekk's girl, the Slayer.

"It has to be done," Goku said, sweating from the concentration of gathering and maintaining all that energy.

"You're going to destroy my town," Buffy countered.

"And what do you think _he_ will do?" Goku said back.

"And how's leveling Sunnydale any better, Forrest Gump?"

"We can use the Dragonballs to restore most of the damage," Goku replied, hands still in the air.

"And what about the people," Buffy replied as she pointed around herself, "I thought you needed their bodies to revive them? Kinda hard when they're vaporized don't you think?"

"I love to help you, little girl," Goku said, "but I'm outta options really. If you have a better idea I'd really like to hear it."

"You're not going to blow up my town," Buffy said putting her hands in her sides, "not on my watch you are."

"I may have no choice," Goku countered, "he must be stopped."

"Not like this."

"I have no choice."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Then you'll have to kill me first," Buffy said resolutely.

"Then I will," Goku said back equally resolute, "I will not have this demon run around in the world. I will do whatever it takes, little lady, for the good of the Earth. For mankind. For Chichi. For Gohan."

When an immovable force meets an immovable object something has to give. And for the first time in her life Buffy met someone who was as determined as she was. And to make it all worse he was stronger then she was.

Realizing she couldn't sway Goku Buffy flew back to where she had dropped off Willow, at Giles and Wesley's.

"He's really going to do it," Buffy said dispirited, "He's really going to blow up Sunnydale."

Giles and Willow didn't really know what to say about that.

"In order to save the village we had to burn the village," Wesley said softly, paraphrasing an old argument once voiced in a different time, in a different war.

Buffy sat down distraught.

"This isn't happening," she said dispirited, "there has to be something we can do?"

"I'm afraid not," Giles replied as he sat down next to his Slayer and his arm around her, "we had a good run, Buffy. Three years the two of us, four if you count Merrick."

"I just didn't think it would come down to this," Buffy sighed dejected, "Not like this. I knew we should have gone looking for that avatar thingy."

"Buffy, you know perfectly well there was no time for that," Giles said, "We got the information to late. There was no time to look for this Avatar of the Master."

Buffy pointed angrily towards Goku.

"He begs to differ!"

Wesley meanwhile had been watching the demon duel while hiding behind a boulder.

"Something's wrong," he said back, "the mayor's ripping whole chunks out of that demon, but he's not bleeding."

"That's not good," Willow said as she joined Wesley's side, "that demon should be bleeding. If he's not then Belmo's losing control."

Wesley turned to Willow.

"That's bad, right?"

"Very bad," Willow said back, "If Belmo loses control the demon would break free of the cast it's now in. It would then turn on Belmo instead."

"Good Lord, I'm going to die," Wesley moaned.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if we had gone looking for this avatar thingy," Buffy muttered, then she looked at Giles, "What's an avatar anyway?"

"It's a personification, Buffy," Giles explained, "a manifestation of a higher order made flesh. When….."

Buffy got up like she had seen the light.

"Maybe it's not a weapon at all," she said with renewed hope, "Maybe…"

Without thinking Buffy ran up to Belmovekk, who somehow was still standing, mumbling his spells and incantations, but outwardly he was but a shell of his former self.

"Buffy, no," Giles shouted, "If you break his concentration the demon will…"

She ignored her watcher and stepped inside the circle. Once she did she understood why Belmo looked so gaunt, it felt like the magic was literally cooking him alive. Then she placed her hand on his sweaty forehead.

As soon as she did Belmovekk's concentration was broken and he stopped saying his incantations.

As soon as she did the demon battling the mayor stopped fighting and tore off the guise he was trapped in, revealing his true form. Which was a far more human looking form, two arms, goat's legs and just a pair of horns on top of its head. And it looked straight towards where Belmovekk was. With hatred shining from its eyes.

x

* * *

x

"Where are you?" Buffy shouted defiantly as she found herself standing inside yet another of Belmo's funky dreamscapes. This time she stood on a beach of green sand, as purple seawater splashed on it's shores. Overhead the sky was orange while in the distance a blue sun shone. Okay, severe color mismatch here. Call in the fashion police.

Besides crimes against the visual senses this place held little to warrant her presence here.

"This isn't funny!" Buffy yelled, "people are dying out there!"

"You have to excuse him," a voice said behind her, a voice overlaid with harmonic overtones, "he is mad with fever and exhausted, his mind does not work quite the same."

As she turned she saw Glow in the Dark Belmo sitting in his comfy beach chair, still wearing the leather second world war clothing.

"Not you again," she sighed in despair, "I need the other one. Old guy, big white beard?"

"Santa Claus?" the Goa'uld sniggered.

"Very funny," Buffy said as she folded her arms across her chest, "you know, you make the hunchback look sociable."

"We all have our crosses to bear," Amūn shrugged, then he reached beside him to pick up a bottle of whine from which he took a sip, "unfortunately I can't put you through to the one you seek. I guess that since I took residence up here there have been some…., changes? I guess there is only room for one God up here."

Buffy walked up the Goa'uld.

"There's gonna be some more changes if I don't get to see the Master," she said resolutely, "Or I'm gonna make Giles go full on exorcist on your ass."

The Goa'uld looked at her with big eyes, then he threw away the bottle and clapped in his hands like some excited schoolgirl.

"Oh, you figured it out," Amūn said excitedly, "the Avatar of the Master."

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, "now I want to talk to him. Where's Aldur? The one he calls Master?"

The Goa'uld shrugged and reached besides his chair for another bottle of whine.

"He knows what's going on," he said calmly as he uncorked the bottle to take a swig.

"Then why hasn't he showed up yet?" Buffy asked. Before the Goa'uld could reply the scenery began to fade. And then she was in the real world again, standing in the circled pentagram as Belmo next to her toppled over and passed out, face forward.

"That was helpful," she muttered. But then she heard a ghostly voice, overlaid with harmonic overtones.

"Even the celestial ones have to abide by certain rules, Buffy."

"Oh my God," Wesley yelled in despair, "the demon, he's coming for us!"

Buffy looked upwards.

Now might be a good time!

"No, not like this," Wesley cried out as a demonic voice came closer and closer. Buffy stepped out of the circle and sighed.

"Might as well go down fighting," she sighed. She was about to power up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Willow.

"It's okay, Buffy," Willow smiled gently, "I will take this."

Still smiling Willow reached down and picked up a laptop that somehow lay on the ground, then she walked towards the demons.

"Will, no!" Buffy cried out and tried to stop her friend. But she found she couldn't move, like she was nailed to the ground.

Willow walked past the boulder where Wesley was hiding behind and then she stopped. The demon Belmovekk had summoned made straight for her as she had stepped into view. Then she put her hand up and signaled it to stop.

"Halt," she said in a voice that was not her own, that somehow seemed greater, "Begone, demonspawn. I abjure ye!"

For some reason the demon stopped ten yards from here, there it bellowed impotently at her.

"Return to the place from whence ye came, lest ye die," Willow said, her voice this time overlaid with another voice, a voice seemingly so gentle it couldn't possibly be a threat. And yet there was power in that voice. Power to shape worlds like they were just mere pieces of clay.

Even the demon knew it as it took a step backwards, then it roared a roar of defiance.

"Begone," Willow said as she pulled forth her laptop. Only it no longer seemed like a simple laptop. While it still looked like a laptop it also looked like the deadliest weapon ever fashioned.

"The Avatar of the Master," Giles exclaimed as he looked at Buffy, then Willow, "of course! How could I be so blind? It wasn't _the_ Master, it is Belmovekk's Master! She's become the embodiment of a God!"

Barely perceivable at first Willow began to grow in stature. The more she did, the more the demon backed off. She passed the ten feet mark, the height of the demon-mayor, but she didn't stop there. Only at twenty feet did she stop. The demon actually began to show fear now. Then it turned tail and ran, a portal opening in front of it through which it fled, then the portal closed and the only demon left standing was the mayor. Unimpressed the demon-mayor clapped his hands.

"Bravo, little girl," he said as he walked towards Willow, "you scared away the puny demon. Nice growing trick by the way. But you're still no match for me. My power is limitless!"

Had he still been Richard Wilkins III he might have noticed there was more to the girl then just a change in size. But now he was more Freeza's hatred personified then Richard Wilkins III. And Freeza didn't have first hand experience with divine intervention. So the demon mayor put on the constipation face and reached inside him for more power. As he did the earth began to tremble and pieces of dirt rose into the sky. His muscles began to bulge, as if to accommodate all the extra power. Then the shaking stopped and the demon-mayor grinned.

"Time to die, little girl."

It was clear that the demon-mayor was brimming with so much power it was off the scale. As he attacked Willow she shouldn't have been able to see it, it happening so fast. Yet somehow Buffy could see everything like it happened in slow motion.

The demon-mayor rushed Willow, intending on ramming his shoulder into her stomach. Willow didn't move until the last moment. Then she swung her laptop and with a grace not befitting on a Slayer she swatted the device like it was a heavy hammer against the demon-mayor's face. The noise of the impact was deafening.

BAM!

The impact sent the demon mayor flying backwards and he landed on his back 100 feet away from Willow. It actually looked like his face had a laptop imprint. The demon-mayor touched his face.

"This is not supposed to happen?" the demon-mayor said incredulously, then he got up and charged Willow again, "This is not supposed to happen!"

Again at the last moment, like in slow-motion Willow swung her laptop and hammered the demon-mayor on his face. Only this time she swung downwards instead of sideways, causing the demon-mayor to fall down face first in front of her.

BAM!

Again he couldn't fathom what was happening to him.

"This is not supposed to happen!" the demon-mayor said raging as he pounded his fist on the ground. Then he got up.

And again ate laptop.

"Begone!" Willow shouted. Then she began to pound into the demon-mayor, even developing a steady rhythm.

"Begone!"

BAM!

"Begone!"

BAM!

"Begone!"

BAM!

"Begone!"

BAM!

"Begone!"

BAM!

"Begone!"

BAM!

x

* * *

x

Goku had been about to launch his Genki Dama when the 2nd demon stopped fighting the demon-mayor, shed off its hideous exterior, then he charged back to where he had come from. And then he stopped as the magic girl stepped into view. She said something so loud even he could hear it. And then she grew. Next thing the 2nd demon ran away into a portal and the demon-mayor charged her. Only to receive a smackdown the likes of which he hadn't received all day.

After this sudden reversal of fortune Goku couldn't bring himself to lop his Genki Dama onto Sunnydale. So he put it on hold. As long as he kept part of his mind on it, it would still be there if he needed it.

x

* * *

x

His head was spinning as blow upon blow rained down on him. It wasn't supposed to happen this way! Purple blood ran down his cheeks as more blows rained down on him.

He had sacrificed too much for this moment. Wilkins had planned, schemed, plotted and conspired for over a century for this moment. Freeza had spent time unfathomable in the vacuum of space, an experience worse then Hell. And now it was all falling apart. All thanks to a monkey girl.

No!

"Begone!"

BAM!

"Begone!"

BAM!

And then it happened. Suddenly something broke free of the mayor, something dark and black. A dark essence. Willow reached out and grabbed the dark essence in her hand. The darkish ectoplasm swirled around her fist, in and out through her fingers, not able to escape her grasp.

"Begone!" Willow's voice boomed one last time, then the dark essence evaporated in a ghostly scream.

"NOOOOO!" Wilkins yelled but it was too late. Without his demonic essence his body reverted back to what it once was, a mere human. Soon all that was left of him was a naked broken human, moaning as he lay in a pool of mostly purple, but now increasingly red blood as well.

"It is over, Willow said panting after she dropped her bloody laptop and she had shrunk back to her original size.

"Well I'll be damned," Wesley said as he emerged from the boulder he'd been hiding behind, "we made it!"

He wasn't the only one as all across the battlefield that had once been Sunnydale High and the surrounding district the surviving fighters emerged.

"Will, you beat him," Buffy said as she finally could move again and ran towards her friend so she could hug her. Then she stopped short of reaching Willow.

"Or are you Aldur?" she asked wearily. Upon which Willow smiled.

"Most astute, young lady. I can see why my disciple favors thee."

Then Willow/Aldur turned to Belmovekk, still lying unconscious on the ground.

"Rise, my son," Willow said and stretched her hand out towards Belmovekk. Upon which the Saiyan began to stir, then he looked up. The gaunt feverish look was gone. Instead he looked his old self again. Then he saw Willow. Even though he had missed everything he immediately recognized who she really was.

"Master?" he said, then he got up on one knee and bowed, "I tried, Master, I tried, but I failed."

"You did not fail, my son," Willow/Aldur smiled then she walked over to the Saiyan and took his hands, "Your foe was strong and crafty. But you choose your companions wisely."

"It is as you say so, Master," Belmovekk said as he lowered his head again.

"Come," Willow/Aldur said aloud as she beckoned all the fighters to come closer, even to Angel who was hiding from the sun in his overturned car, "come, good friend, for the rest of this day the sun's rays shall not harm thee."

Cautiously Angel extended a hand into the sunlight, only to find that nothing happened. Tentatively more of him emerged until he stood fully in the sun. For a moment he looked at the sun. An object he hadn't seen for centuries. In real life that is.

"I don't get it," a limping Yamcha said to Piccolo as the fighters gathered round Willow/Aldur, "what exactly happened here?"

"Divine intervention, Yamcha, divine intervention," Piccolo said, then he looked upwards, where he knew Kami to be, "Don't you dare laugh, you old coot."

"Know that I bless thee all," Willow/Aldur said as she touched each fighter on the forehead. As she did each fighter felt their tiredness gone, their energy restored and their pain and injuries gone.

"This is way better then a senzu," Yamcha said excited after Willow/Aldur had touched him, "at least she doesn't leave that foul aftertaste."

"What are you blabbering on about?" Tien said surprised, "Senzu's don't leave any aftertaste."

"Yeah, but that's because you're gay," Yamcha countered with a big grin, "you crave that sweaty nutty aftertaste."

"I'm not gay!"

When she came to Xander, who had a broken arm, Xander stepped back from Willow.

"Please, Will, um, your worship," he said hesitantly, "don't! I'd rather heal the normal way. It's, um, already long enough. I don't…., uh…"

Willow/Aldur leaned over and smiled as she whispered in his ear.

"Do not worry, my son," she said as she touched him, "if thy tail offends thee, verily shall it be removed."

Xander reached behind himself, just above the buttocks, no longer finding anything there, then he smiled.

"You are a God of my own heart indeed, Willdur," Xander beamed.

And so she blessed every fighter. As she did Buffy suddenly felt a hand took hold of hers. It was Angel.

"So how do you like the sun?" she smiled .

"It's a…., a new experience," Angel smiled back.

"I thought you would leave without saying goodbye?" Buffy asked.

"That was my original plan," Angel nodded slowly, "but then fate handed me some time under the sun. It seems a shame to spend it all alone."

"Now you're talking," Buffy chuckled, then she got an idea, "Oh, Will, uh Aldur?"

"What, my child?" Willow/Aldur asked. Buffy stepped forward and pointed towards Angel.

"His soul," Buffy said hopeful, "since you're handing out divine booty, could you, um, sort of, fix it? Make it permanent?"

Willow shook her head, crushing Buffy's hopes.

"I could not, my child," the Avatar of a God replied, "for he is bound to a different fate. For me to interfere would cause great upheaval, least of all to thee and thy friends."

"Bummer," Buffy said depressed as she lowered her head. But then Willow/Aldur smiled again.

"That does not mean I cannot give the both of thee a last moment together. For the remainder of the day thy curse shall be lifted."

"I don't get it," Yamcha said, "What just happened?"

"I think somebody's going to get laid today," Tien replied as he saw Buffy and the vampire exchange glances.

"Now know that I must leave thee all," Willow/Aldur said, then she held up her hand and a silver chain and amulet appeared in her hand, then she turned towards Belmovekk, "Know that this good child is now also my beloved Disciple, as she was best suited for the task amongst all ye. Look out well after her."

"I shall welcome her as my sister, Master," Belmovekk said formally, "will she be returning with me after my task here is finished?"

"That is up to her, my son," Willow/Aldur said, the Godly voice now almost gone. And then it was really gone as Willow looked around the group and smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, that was quite a ride, wasn't it?" she said. Only for Belmovekk to come forward and take her into a huge.

"Long has it been since I had a new sister," he said as he embraced her. Then he let go and stepped back proudly.

"Ohmigod, Will," Buffy said as she looked Willow over, "your hair!"

In panic Willow touched her hair.

"Did something happen to my hair? Don't tell me it's all old and grey, I couldn't do old and grey."

"It's mostly still you," Buffy said, then she reached out and touched a white lock in Willow's hair, "mostly."

Before Willow had time to panic she was seized by both Xander and Oz and hoisted on their shoulders.

"It's time for a new tradition," Xander said proudly, "From this day forward if you save the day, you get a victory lap!"

"Xander, Oz, put me down," Willow protested, but to no avail as the two teens began to parade her around.

"All hail the victorious redhead," Xander sang, "all shall love her and despair!"

"What about me?" Buffy protested, "didn't I save the day?"

"You'll get your victory lap," Angel said as he took Buffy by the shoulders, "just not on their shoulders."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Buffy smiled impishly as she looked at Angel.

"That depends," Angel smiled back, "although I have to warn you, I can think quite deep. Like, gutter deep."

"Oh," Buffy grinned, "then you _are_ thinking what I'm thinking."

"Sir, what are we to do now?" Riley said to Belmovekk as the teens wandered off. He had only twelve men left standing behind him.

"We will gather the fallen, commander," Belmovekk said solemnly, "if you and your men can keep one more secret we will perform one more duty together."

With the Scoobies gone and Belmovekk leaving with his trainees that left Goku and his friends gathered around the still dying mayor. No longer a demon he was slowly bleeding to death from his many injuries.

"What are we to do with him?" Piccolo said as with a poof his white turban and caped shoulder pieces re-appeared on him.

"I guess we should take him to a hospital," Goku said as he looked from one friend to another.

"He tried to kill us, Goku," Krillin protested.

"He's human now," Goku shrugged, "he deserves another shot."

"You're too good for this world," Tien said shaking his head. That was classical Goku, right here and there. The guy would try and redeem Hitler, Stalin and Mao if he had the chance.

"Why don't we let human justice deal with the man," Piccolo said as he saw the two Watchers approach. "They'll know best what to do. You'll take care of him, won't you?"

Piccolo didn't wink but Giles and Wesley got the hint.

"We will see to him alright," Giles nodded back.

"See? Taken care off," Piccolo said, then he took Goku by the shoulders and pointed elsewhere, " What do you say if we go and look for something to eat?"

"Great idea, Piccolo," Goku said excited, then he looked over his shoulders to the two Watchers who kneeled beside the mayor, "Will they take him to a hospital?"

"Oh, they'll take good care of him alright," Piccolo said, trying to look as straight faced as possible.

As Piccolo gently led Goku and his friends off in search of something to eat something else occurred to Goku.

"Strange that Vegeta didn't show up though," Goku mused, "usually he does not stay away from a fight."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Piccolo echoed, "You do know what this means, right?"

"He doesn't want to play?" Goku suggested.

"No, you idiot! He's not on the planet."

"If only we could so lucky," Yamcha sighed blissfully

Meanwhile on the now abandoned school grounds the two Watchers kneeled next to the mayor.

"Are you going to do it or should I?" Giles asked.

"Technically I'm still a Watcher and you're not," Wesley replied back, then he reached inside his tweed coat and pulled out a small knife, "Mayor Wilkins, as my last act as a Watcher I hereby find you guilty of supernatural crimes against humanity and conspiring to cause death on a massive scale. By the articles of Oversight I am hereby authorized to carry out the punishment."

Taking a big sigh Wesley slid the mayor's throat and together the two Watchers watched the life slip away from the mayor. The mayor made a few gargling noise, then he died.

"Are you going to be alright?" Giles asked his fellow Watcher as Wesley wiped his knife clean, then put it away.

"I'm alright," Wesley said without much emotion, "it had to be done. He was still a powerful mage."

"I shall see to it that his remains are incinerated," Giles nodded, "will you…., are you going to stay?"

Wesley shook his head.

"No," he said, "I'm leaving town. Funny how life can go. I came here thinking I was a man. Instead I became one."

"Well, if you need a place to stay, you're always welcome to drop by," Giles said as he extended his hand. For a moment Wesley hesitated, then he took the hand and shook it.

"Thanks, it's good to know."

Suddenly a whining noise came and a set of rings materialized out of nowhere. Then a group of armed soldiers appeared in them, including a certain alien and two US air force officers Giles was intimately familiar with. Then the rings disappeared.

"Alright," Colonel O'Neill said angry as he stepped forward, "what in blazes name happened here?"

x

* * *

x

It was evening and the site that used to be Sunnydale High was swarming with soldiers, investigators and aid workers. It appeared that as soon after the mayor had died the shield that surrounded the town was also lifted. Opening the way for a small army of aid workers and a not so small army of soldiers to enter the town. The town was immediately cordoned off from the press, as the military tightly controlled who came and who entered.

On a sidewalk a group of teens sat down as they watched the proceedings.

"I wonder why he didn't show up earlier," Xander said thinking out loud.

"Who?" Oz asked.

"Well, that God of course," Xander said, "I mean if Wills had gone Super Willow at the ceremony we could have spared ourselves a lot of trouble."

"And miss all the fun?" Oz chuckled.

"Fun's relative," Xander shrugged, "sometimes you have fun, sometimes the fun has you."

"Even the celestial ones have to abide by certain rules," Buffy chuckled as she joined in, "Lets just keep it at that."

"Yeah, but still," Xander countered, "Did we need to get pounded into a pulp beforehand?"

"I like to think our suffering was for a good cause," Buffy smiled, "today it was our turn to be speedbump guys. We rose to the occasion, we bought time so Willow could save the day. In a sense I'd say we graduated."

"Well, I second Xander," Willow said, "I wouldn't have mind becoming Super Willow earlier."

"How did it feel?" Xander asked curiously, "to have a God inside you?"

Willow wanted to say something, then she looked unsure as what to say.

"I don't know," she said unsure, "I can't describe it."

Xander wanted to ask something when Oz spoke up first.

"Guys, take a moment to deal with this," the young guitarist said solemnly, "we survived."

The group looked at him, then nodded in agreement.

"It was a hell of a battle," Buffy said as she massaged the sides of her head, "I haven't processed everything yet. My brain isn't really functioning on the higher levels. It's pretty much: fire bad; tree pretty."

"That's not what I meant," Oz said and nodded towards the rubble that used to be Sunnydale High, "Not the battle. High School! Let's take a moment."

For a moment everyone was silent. Then a car drove by, an old Thunderbird convertible, with Angel by the wheel.

"Got to go," Buffy said as she hopped into the car, "We still have some time left."

"Hey, that's my car," Xander protested but it was in vain.

"Fire bad; tree pretty," Buffy grinned back as Angel drove the both of them off.

"And we're done," Oz said, then he turned to Willow and touched the white lock in her hair, "you know, I like it."

"Aw crap," Xander said as he smacked himself on the head with a huge facepalm, "Crap, crap, crap, crap!"

"What's wrong, Xan?" Willow asked.

"When you were still his celestial worship I should have done what Buffy did and asked him a boon. He could have cured Angela!"

"Bummer," Oz said, "you guys really don't know what to do?"

"I need divine help, that should tell you," Xander said dejected as he reached behind him and took the sword Kahanthus in his grasp.

"You still got the girl's stuff?" Oz asked.

"Yeah," Xander replied, "Shimrod's got it."

Oz then began to sport a slight smirk as he explained his idea to Xander. Who turned wide-eyed on hearing it, then he looked at the sword in his hands.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" he said flabbergasted as he suddenly realized the implications of what Oz just had suggested.

"Daniel Osbourne," Willow said as she looked at Oz, "since when did you get so smart?"

"That's because I hung out with all the cool people," Oz said smug, "so, are you gonna do it?"

"You betcha," Xander said, then he looked away. Now why didn't he think of that? He must be getting old.

For a moment neither said anything. Then Xander spoke up.

"You know, in a way it's a shame that high school's over. The place is probably the safest place to be right now."

"Its also the flattest place to be," Oz said.

"What makes you think so?" Willow asked. Upon which Xander pointed the sword towards the ruins.

"A true honest God walked the place. That makes it holy ground. No vamp or demon dare set foot on it now."

Oz and Willow looked at each other, then Oz smiled and patted Xander on the shoulder.

"See? Hanging out with the cool people does rub off."

x

* * *

x

(Cue dramatic music)

x

 **Until the End of the World**

Album: U2, Achtung Baby

Lyrics by Bono, music by U2

 _Haven't seen you in quite a while_

 _I was down in the hold just passing time_

 _Last time we met it was a low-lit room_

 _We were as close together as a bride and groom_

 _We ate the food, we ate drank the wine_

 _Everybody having a good time_

 _Except you_

 _You were talking about the end of the world_

 _I took the money, I spiked your drink_

 _You miss too much these days if you stop to think_

 _You led me on with those innocent eyes_

 _And you know I love the element of surprise_

 _In the garden I was playing the tart_

 _I kissed your lips and broke your heart_

 _You_

 _You were acting like it was the end of the world_

Kickass guitar solo by The Edge

 _Love love love, love love_

 _Love love love love_

 _Love love love, love love_

 _Love love love_

 _In my dreams I was drowning my sorrows_

 _But my sorrows they learned to swim_

 _Surrounding me, going down on me_

 _Spilling over the brim_

 _In waves of regret, waves of joy_

 _I reached out to the one I tried to destroy_

 _You_

 _You said you'd wait until the end of the world._


	19. EpiloguePostscript

**Epilogue**

x

x

A Day minus 446

x

The Marines had been guarding one of the roads into Sunnydale since, well, ever since battalion HQ dropped them of here with the strict orders not to let anything through that didn't have the proper ID. It was a boring job, but hey, it beat clearing rubble in the town. Maybe they were in the boonies but even here the occasional vehicle came by, telling them how the town was a battlefield of epic proportions.

Since they had little to do but check the occasional vehicle coming in and out they had switched on a radio in one of the humvees to at least pass the time.

"And on the news today, General Moore, head of the relief operation in Sunnydale held a press conference today in Oxnard. When asked what exactly happened in the town the general said that a chemical explosion had taken place. The general produced documents taken from Sunnydale City Hall which proved that Mayor Wilkins was involved in a corruption scandal whereby chemical waste was being stored in the local high school. And that improper storage led to a chemical burn responsible for hallucinations and then to a massive explosion."

"When a reporter asked about strange sightings of flying men the general produced a sample of the chemical and asked the reporter to 'take a whiff and see what else you'll see.' General Moore has specified no time when the residents of Sunnydale could return but said that the Marines and the National Guard where haulin' ass to clean the town up ASAP."

"In Washington Californian senator….."

With a click the radio switched channels to a music station.

"Hey, I was listening to that," one of the Marines standing outside of the humvee complained.

"Shut up, Thomas," the Marine who switched channels said back, "I had my dose of daily bullshit and that was bullshit. Chemical explosion my ass!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to hear the football results," Thomas complained.

"Chemical explosion ain't that implausible," a third Marine said, "besides, how would you know, you weren't in town."

"Shut up, dickface," 2nd Marine said, "Remember that convoy that came through earlier? I talked to the drivers. And they told me it weren't no chemical explosion. They're covering something up. As usual."

"You're full of crap, Jackson," 3rd Marine countered, "You and your crazy conspiracy theories. Ooh, the government burned down Waco, ooh, the government blew up the Oklahoma building. Shut the fuck up!"

"Jackson, Harris, knock it off," a 4th Marine said, "and get out of the humvee. We have visitors.

"Yes, Gunny," the Marines said as they left the humvee and joined the gunnery sergeant at the road block. Three humvees were coming outbound from Sunnydale and slowed down as the gunnery sergeant approached the vehicles. Their markings identified them as Army.

The lead vehicle stopped just before the gunnery sergeant, then the gunnery sergeant walked to the passenger side where a window was being lowered. A lieutenant could be seen sitting there.

"Good day, Gunny," the lieutenant smiled, "busy day?"

"Not really, sir," the gunnery sergeant said shaking his head, "it's pretty much the ass end of the world here, can I see some ID and papers please sir?"

The lieutenant handed over an ID card and a slip of paper. Which the gunnery sergeant briefly glanced over, then he handed them both back.

"Everything looks in order, sir," the gunnery sergeant said, then he signaled his men to clear the road block, "Anything interesting happening in town, sir?"

"Not unless you consider cleaning detail interesting, Gunny," the lieutenant said, then he leaned out of his window, "grapevine has it the Air Force had something to do with it. Something experimental. Some sort of stealth gizmo. Used to be an Army base in town but the Air Force took it over recently. And since jets from Edwards come over Sunnydale regularly…."

"I get the point, sir," the gunnery sergeant winked, then he saluted, "have a safe journey, sir."

"Semper fi, Gunny," the lieutenant smiled back. Then the three humvees drove through the check point.

Inside the lead humvee the lieutenant rolled up the window and took off his helmet.

"Dumbass Marine," the driver next to him muttered annoyed.

"Now now," the lieutenant said chiding, "don't let Harris hear you, he's a Marine."

"He's also in the car behind us, sir," the driver sniggered. The lieutenant rummaged in a bag that lay between his feet.

"Keep an eye on things, will ya," the lieutenant said as he took out a box from the bag..

"Sure thing, sir," the driver replied.

The lieutenant opened the box. Inside the box there was a device of unknown origin. The lieutenant pressed a few controls, then he took a small booklet from his breast pocket. Next he held his booklet open in one hand, then used the other to press some more controls on the device.

Suddenly what looked like a holographic sphere formed above the device.

"Control, this Gator leader," he said and read from the notebook, "calling command on NC853E4R8X."

For a moment nothing happened, then inside the holographic sphere the face appeared of a blond woman in her late forties.

"Report, Lieutenant Graham," she said sternly.

"We have it, director Walsh," the black lieutenant said excited, "my men just recovered the remains of Android #13."

x

* * *

x

THE END

Or

To be continued in Part 3 The Robots and the Saiyan

x

* * *

x

 **Postscript**

x

Yes!

Done!

Finally!

You guys have no idea how elated I'm feeling. This has been the longest story I've worked on, ever! All chapters of epic length! And to think there were times I thought it would never get finished.

This was my first attempt at doing it on the fly, instead of finishing it all and then posting it as I used to do. As a result it probably came out a little less coherent as parts 1 and 2A. Still, it required less rewrites as I finished the story chapter by chapter in chronological order. No doing the ends first and then some of the middle chapters only to touch up the prologue. I have to say even though it was more hard work, and sometimes I had no idea where I was going I liked writing it like this.

The downside was that it probably became a little less about Wilkins and his shenanigans and more and more about , Xander, a porn star and a crazy Saiyan chick. Which was totally unplanned. It didn't help that I had no idea whatsoever what I was going to write after Döppelgangland. As a result of that Xander and his girlfriends more or less stepped forward and began to dominate the story, pushing it in ways not originally intended.

Originally I never intended to focus on Xander's travels and places like Tanjecterly. Originally it was going to be Sunnydale mostly, and Android shenanigans, with Xander showing up again around Ascension day. But by the time I had to write those chapters I had grown bored with rehashing Buffy scripts and decided to strike for more original ground. As a result getting it back on track in the final two chapters got harder and harder. And I think especially chapter 14 suffered from it. But I like to think I made up for it in the last chapter.

Okay, now that I'm finished it's time to take a breather. Nothing long, as I already have the general lines of part 3 worked out. And it's probably good to hit the ground running while I'm still in the zone. Especially now that I have a new computer..

While I enjoyed posting these chapters as I went along I'm probably going to stick to finishing it all in one go for the next installment. You hopefully don't have to wait a year and a half for this next installment (knocks on wood), as I don't intend to make it a long story. Part 3 will deal with events from season 4 of Buffy and the final year before the coming of the androids and I plan on making it a single continuous story, just like 2A was about Amūn.

And after that, finally, I can get to the Cell games. I can't wait for it!

I'd like to thank DoWnEr for most of the beta work, for giving me the occasional comments on my abuse of the English language. But even more for being a soundboard to bounce ideas of for the first half of this story. While most of his ideas and suggestions didn't make it, those that did helped build this story. You da man!

I also like to thank Shadowmaster, who really, really likes this story and kept pestering me for updates and offering me ideas, most of them even weirder then DoWnEr. I'm sorry I can't give you your favorite Xander pairing dude, but the story has to go where the story wants to go. Still, you helped me greatly when I was in a creative funk. And your plot bunny's even weirder then mine.

And finally I'd like to thank 3DMaster. For without his Buffy Z there would be no Original of the Species. His story inspired me to write my own. For that I salute you. And for the love of Kami, could you please update Buffy Z once in a while?

x

AN 2017: Next part tomorrow, you lucky sods!

x

* * *

x

 **Appendix**

x

x

Powerlevels.

x

I just don't yank my powerlevels for the Scoobies out of thin air. Okay, I did for most of them. But some are the result of well thought out formulas and Excel spreadsheets.

Honest!

The key to DBZ powerlevels in my opinion is that they seem to go faster as you get bigger. Which means you will go slowly for a long time. But once you reach a large number it takes off.

Early levels, the Glove of Myhnegon

Before:

Buffy - 876

Xander - 410

Oz - 170

WereOz - 680

Faith - 224

Angel - ?

After:

Buffy - 4643

Xander - 2173

Oz - 901

WereOz - 3604

Faith - 1187

Angel - ?

x

The androids:

Unlike their later models, these were basically converted test models that Gero had lying about. Because of that they had fairly low power levels. But also remember Gero was greatly surprised by how much Goku and his friends had advanced, so he probably thought a 5 figure powerlevel was still pretty good. In true DBZ tradition I made the leader who normally does the least, #13, the strongest, while the apparent big strong guy who does most of the dirty work, #14, gets a lower level. As an infiltrator #15's the weakest.

#13 - 25000

#14 - 22000

#15 - 5000

x

Doublegangland:

I reason that as Slayers Buffy and Faith go fastest, while more 'normal' humans like Xander and Oz go slower. So over time the Slayers will grow apart more and more from their 'normal' friends. Angel on the other hand advances faster then humans but since he didn't get a boost from the destruction of the Glove of Myhnegon he's still at the bottom. After a year in the RoSaT both Xander and made significant gains. And because she's a Slayer she almost managed to overtake Xander despite his head start. Thanks to Belmo giving her a boost thanks to the spell he learned from Angel she returns to her universe at a very healthy level.

Doublegang:

Buffy - 6309

Xander - 2850

Oz - 1056

WereOz - 4224

Faith - 1709

Angel - 960

alt-Buffy - 132

PostRoSaT / Angel's spell:

Xander - 14706

alt-Buffy - 13796 / 151756

x

The Scoobies split:

Because he regularly fights and gets beaten up Xander still advances, but not as fast as he would with regular training.

Buffy - 8292

Xander - 16000

Oz - 1267

WereOz - 5069

Faith - 2246

Angel - 1229

x

Tanjecterly:

After nearly dying and healing very fast Xander receives a major boost. He doesn't get a real boost from being liberated because he then heals at a normal rate. Although Angela and Ferucca inhabit the same body, Ferucca knows how to use it to its maximum best. Ozaru of course is just a simple 10x multiplier. Angela as Super Saiyan makes for a fairly weak Super Saiyan as her base level is exceptionally low.

Xander - 20.000

Angela - 4.000

Ferucca - 6.000

Ozaru Ferucca - 60.000

SSJ Angela - 5.000.000

x

Graduation:

Belmo gets sick so he's out as a fighter. Riley stands for the average trainee. If you think the Scoobies are still very low, don't fear. After all, they've only done part-time training so far. The figures for Goku and his friends is pure guesswork at this time, the last canon figure given in the series was 5 for Trunks as one of Freeza's henchmen took a reading. Planet Namek lists him and Piccolo of having 25 and 8 million each, with no mention of his friends. Note that the Genki Dama is extremely high. As it should be, it really is a weapon of last resort. After all, King Kai gave him permission to use it only once, and he did blew a hole with it on Namek.

The good guys:

Belmo (sick) - ?

Buffy - 14.326

Xander - 21.000

Oz - 1825

WereOz - 7299

Willow - 200

Angel - 2013

Goku - 22.000.000

Goku's genki dama - 60.000.000

Piccolo - 5.730.000

Tien - 80.000

Krillin - 72.000

Yamcha - 55.000

Riley - 600

Faith got both the 10x times spell and a 2nd upgrade from the mayor, which is why she's so strong. Wilkins the pure demon is a better version of Freeza. The increase in strength from form 2 to 3 was never that great in the series so it is the same for Wilkins, the real kick coming from 4.

The bad guys

#13 - 25.000

Faith - 55.459

Wilkins 2nd form - 18.000.000

Wilkins 3rd form - 24.000.000

Wilkins 4th form - 36.000.000


End file.
